


Kingdom Hearts: My Keyblade Academia

by Sorasentry



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Crack Relationships, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Gen, Mineta Minoru is Beat up A lot, Mineta Minoru is a Little Shit, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Riku is such a great friend!, Roxas and Ventus are Sora's Brothers, Sora and Izuku are best friends, Supportive Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Xion and Naminé are Kairi's Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 367,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorasentry/pseuds/Sorasentry
Summary: "There's no such thing as a quirkless hero" That is what people kept telling to Izuku Midoriya through all of his life. He understood it, even now that he was bestowed with All Might's quirk. However he kept wondering if it was possible if not here maybe somewhere else. He was about to find out when he enters UA academy and meet two interesting boys. Life's about to change forever.
Relationships: Dawn Beats - Relationship, Emerald Gravity - Relationship, Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Riku/Jirou Kyouka, Sky Creations - Relationship, Sky Sea - Relationship, Sora/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 47
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue: What's beyond?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone Sora Sentry here. Welcome to the start of the journey following our favorite emerald cinnamon roll of sunshine and the spiky paopu fruit of sunshine. Disclaimers: I don't own My Hero Academia or Kingdom Hearts or none of their characters. Rated T due of the more mature themes, this may change later on. Enjoy and Plus Ultra!

**What's Beyond?**

Not all men are born equally…

Since I was little that's something I've had to understand the hard way. In This world that's a fact that I nor anyone else could change, ever since that one night so many years ago that would change the world forever. It all started in China when a shining baby was born and from there more and more people started to develop 'quirks' superpowers unique to each person on the planet causing massive change to the world's order in all aspects, no one knew where these quirks came from truly, people could only theorize and guess but in the end there wasn't a real answer. By now 80% of the world's population has quirks leaving 20% quirkless, something that came to be odd these days. With the coming of these 'genetic gifts' many people's lives improved, but the downside was that criminality also suffered an exponential rise that put the world at chaos, to counter this the new super human society created a new career that would ensure a proper way to fight back the criminal in the whole world: Super Heroes. In this new world, where people develop super powers starting on average at 4 years, it came to no surprise, it was like the world became one of the superhero comics and other media of old, a dream come true to many… Many except for me…

Since childhood I had only one dream: Become a professional hero, a cool one at that, to save people with a smile just like my favorite hero of all time, All Might. Years ago Toshinori Yagi A.K.A All Might came from nowhere and saved thousands of people in an accident and he did it in a matter of minutes and from then on he became the no.1 pro hero in Japan, making it the safest country on earth with 2% on criminal activity. Ever since the first time I watched that video of him not just did I become probably his no.1 fanboy of all time but it also made me want to be a hero like him, I just didn't want to do anything else with my life, it was like it was calling me… But… I was quirkless.

At the age of 4 I learned that wasn't born with no quirk at all, I'll never forget that day, it was like a part of me died. My mom was inconsolable feeling guilty for my heritage or lack of it. My fellow students at kindergarten just kept making fun of me, calling useless all the time. Most of all Katsuki Bakugou, who I always call Kacchan. He had an amazing quirk that allowed him to create explosions out of his nitroglycerine-like sweat (I know, sounds a little gross), but our classmates and even adults just keep praising him and even said to him that he could become a great pro hero, even I did too, How couldn't I? He was really awesome and was awesome at pretty much everything. He was gifted and thought he had his life resolved, but still he was mean to me for so long, he even gave me a nickname that would feel like a wound that would always be there. For him I would always be useless, I would always be 'Deku'.

However, despite all of those years of people just telling me to give up, to stop dreaming of something impossible, of Kacchan just bullying me, I kept believing that maybe, just maybe I could become a hero like All Might and kept seeing Kacchan as a friend, sure he was a jerk, but deep down, really deep down, had a good side. But everyone had a point, there was no such thing as quirkless hero, How could I become one with no power at all? But I still believed.

Then that fateful day came, during my last year of middle school. I was attacked by a slime villain that tried to take control of my body, I couldn't breathe and I thought I was done for… When it happened…

All Might came in and saved me. He even left me his autograph after that, but when he was about to leave I just couldn't let my one and only chance of asking him the same question I've been asking myself for a long time, so I literally held on to his leg when he took off, that sure was an experience I'll never forget. When he dropped me on a roof I asked him if I could become a hero even without a quirk. What happened next left me shocked for two reasons: 1) I learned that All Might was gravely injured five years prior when I saw transform into a skeleton-like appearance. 2) Even All Might told what everyone kept telling me through my life, that I should give up. When he left the place I was honestly thinking to do so, looking for something I could do, like become a policeman, but then as if fate kept knocking on my door, the same slime villain was attacking again, this time trying to take control of Kacchan, all I could think of was the guilt of letting that thing escape and how much Kacchan was suffering. The pro heroes in the area weren't able to stop the villain that was causing havoc with Kacchan's quirk. I just couldn't stand there and do nothing while he was suffering and before I knew it my body moved on its own and rushed to help him, even if it was hopeless. Little that I knew was that All Might saw me do just that which pushed him to jump in and save both of us.

When everything settled I was scolded by some of the pros while others were praising Kacchan for his quirk and how he could become a great hero and All Might was of course being the center of attention.

On my way back home, all I was thinking was about what just happened, sure I didn't do anything and I stood in the way or so I thought, but at least I tried to help, It felt good enough for me, even with Kacchan coming in and yelling at me (which in a weird way was him thanking me for at least trying to help him) I felt happy that for a moment I felt like a hero and I was ready to move on.

But destiny kept striking in, All Might just appeared in front of me to tell me how I pushed him to save us and that my attitude is just that of any hero during their school years, which of course led him to telling me the words I thought I would never hear: "You can become a hero." I was overwhelmed with so much emotion that I broke down in tears (Which honestly I often did, It comes from family I guess), after that he told me about his sacred quirk known as One for All, an ancient power that comes from the first generation of quirks that was passed down from person to person, all that power and hopes gathered into one quirk for the safety of all people. All Might told me all of this because his own time as a hero was running out, the injury was weakening him by the day and he needed a successor and he found him, in me. No way I would turn down the chance so I accepted without thinking twice and from that day on my road to become the best hero in the world began.

First to inherit the power I have to strengthen my body so under All Might's coaching I went through a really strict training, which included cleaning a beach that was full of trash. I went through 10 months of arduous training before the entrance exam of UA Academy, a high school with the best hero course in Japan and All Might's former alma mater, of course I had entered, but it wouldn't be easy with its acceptance rate of under 2%, only the best of the best made it there. Those months were like hell for me, but it was all worth it, I've barely made it but I was ready to inherit One for All and the responsibilities as the next Symbol of Peace that Japan would need after All Might's retirement.

Still even with this chance that I was blessed with, throughout those months I had those thoughts lately. That in countless media many heroes arise to the occasion to save the world and many were no different from the average person. I know those were fiction and things from the old world, but I kept thinking: Was it possible to be a hero without a quirk? To help others and save the world? Is it possible to achieve the power to become a hero from other ways other then One for All? If there was it wouldn't be in this world, back then I thought it was a silly thought, that it was something out of a video game or something, but It made me curious to the idea: A world in which people never develop quirks and that only a few people acquire power to either conquer the world and bring it to ruin or save it and keep it safe and in peace. Definitely a good Idea for an Isekai or a Shonen or even a video game, fantasy or not I wonder if such a world exists and if it did how would it be? Would there be a way to get there? Those were the thoughts that sometimes came to me, especially during the nights after training and before going to bed.

On the night before the grand day I had the weirdest dream yet: I was sinking into the ocean, descending slowly, into an endless abyss, just descending until from the bottom of the darkness I saw a bright warm light, for a moment I thought I could see All Might and he would save me (A normal dream for me to be honest), but then from the light came a circular stained glass with a picture of a boy that seemed to be my age and there were images of other people and things I couldn't make out of the light, the more I descended towards it the more bright the light became until the light consumed the whole darkness in a blinding white light.

When I opened my eyes again I was standing on the shore of a beach, I thought it was the beach park at first but then I realized it was a tropical and beautiful beach and the sun was rising, it was a beautiful sight but I had to cover my eyes a bit due to the light of the sun, then out of nowhere there was someone in front of me that was standing on the water, I don't know how but I was sure it was the same guy from the picture, but he looked different, maybe more mature or something. He was looking at the horizon with his left hand in his pocket and what seemed to be a key-shaped sword on his right hand with its edge over his shoulder. As the sun rises and the rays of sunlight were staring the pass around him I felt the very same heroic aura in him that I always felt in All might, I knew when I looked at him that in him beat the heart of courageous hero. I wanted to talk to him so I took a step forward as I raised my hand towards him, he seemed to notice my presence because in that moment his head started to turn around and when it seemed that I could look at his face… Nothing. I woke up from my dream feeling weird but then I shrugged off as just a dream and got ready for the moment of truth. Little that I knew in that moment that it wasn't a dream that I just saw, it was an omen that was saying that my life would change even beyond forever.

My name is Izuku Midoriya, but you can call me Deku. And this is the story of how I became the best hero while growing with the best hero of a world far far away from here, it's champion of light… Sora…

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter One: Far From Home

**Far From Home**

Voices… That was all that could be heard in the nothingness. Voices from past memories, treasured and precious moments kept safe in the heart and mind echoed through the black void.

" _Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you."_

" _This is real…"_

" _I want to be a part of your life no matter what. That's all."_

Those and many more voices echoed over and over again. Except that in all of those memories was a single voice speaking… Her voice. The more these memories flowed the more senses started to come back.

" _Sora, don't ever change."_

" _Sora! It's really you!"_

" _I told you, Sora. You're safe with me."_

He heard her calling his name through the many memories of her, always with the same sweet and warm voice he came to know through his life.

"Kairi…" The boy weakly uttered as consciousness started to return to him. As he was starting to wake up the same priceless and unforgivable memories kept flowing inside his mind, he would never forget anything about her, from her cute name to her voice and pretty looks, she was after all the one who meant to Sora the most and he knew the same was for her.

Sora was starting to regain his senses slowly but surely as he kept reliving all of those memories of Kairi. He was feeling something hard and cold beneath him, maybe he was laying on concert, he was now aware that he was lying over his chest and that he felt something wet on his left hand, he must have fallen near a pond or something. As his eyes were slowly starting to open his mind was drawn to the last thing he remembered:

Him with Kairi holding hands while sat on the Paupo tree back home, he felt so happy and he knew she was happy too, but when they look at each other he saw her shedding a tear, maybe out of happiness that everything was all over at last. But that was it, after that everything went black.

Sora's eyes slowly opened and the first thing he saw that he was indeed lying on a street near a pond due to his hand lying over it. The boy then got up carefully, once he was standing up again he looked at his still wet hand with feelings of sadness, longing and confusion. He could still feel her soft and tender touch of her hand grabbing his. After a few seconds of looking at it he lowered his hand and started to take in his surroundings.

He was standing in what looks to be a crosswalk that was going in diagonal direction which was inside of a square of crosswalks on each street of the crossroads that he was currently looking around.

"Where am I?" He asked out loud as he started to walk around the place and look around more. He noticed that he was most likely in a city(That kinda reminded him of San Fransokyo) going off the bright and flashy lights of the buildings and screens around him as well as several cars parked by the sidewalk, he also noticed that it was nighttime, most likely very late at night as there wasn't a single person around and by looks alone he would assume that this cross was always full of people.

He was all alone, alone in the cold of the night, which is perhaps what he fears most, no doubt the boy can defend and take care of himself, but the feeling of loneliness like this is a bit overwhelming. Sora had to stop for a moment and breath in deeply to calm himself, he wasn't alone, those he loved were with him in spirit with their bonds and memories saved in his heart and mind. He had to keep his heart calm and his mind clear, no time to succumb to panic and fear, that's not something he would do so with that out of the way he continued taking in his surroundings.

"How did I get here?" Once again Sora voiced to no one in particular. He was truly confused as to what led him to this issue so he looked through his memories to see if at least he could find a clue of what is exactly happening.

Among the last thing he remembered before ending up here was that he took of to save Kairi after sealing Kingdom Hearts again using his Power of Waking, which it worked just like last time, but then when he was with her back at Destiny Islands everything then went black and he ended up in this square. But then something came to his mind.

" _What do you think the power of waking is?"_ The memory of the younger incarnation of his late nemesis, Xehanort, flowed on his mind.

" _It's for traversing hearts to reach worlds. Not for traversing worlds to reach hearts. There's a high price to pay for wielding such power foolishly."_ Sora at that moment shrugged off as him just taunting him but now it seemed that maybe there was truth beyond his cold words.

" _You've paid the price. And it lies at the bottom of the abyss."_ It wasn't the only time that he was told of his misuse of the power that saved his friends from death.

" _I told you. There's a high price to pay for all of this"_ Once more a memory of the time traveler appeared in Sora's mind in which even after his defeat he laugh as if he had won.

" _I'll go back to my time, and live out my life. But Sora, you're done now. Your journey ends here."_ Sora didn't understood what he meant at the moment but for the evil way the was saying it he knew it was really bad.

" _Good-bye, Sora. Your time… in this world is-"_ And that was the last of him as he vanished into nothingness and his heart returned to its rightful timeline, that left Sora with questions of what he was about to say to him, but now he's starting to get what he wanted to say.

" _Sora, listen. The power of waking isn't to go chase hearts around!. Even if you do locate Kairi, you might never come home to us again."_ This time it was the memory of one of his friends and sorta liege, King Mickey, right before he took off to find Kairi. He warned him and he did sounded very serious about the risks but he was willing to take them for her, even Riku, who told the tiny king to let him go, understood that no words would sway him. Sora now had a better idea of what happened as he looked at a building to his left with the number 104 on the top.

" _Is this the 'price' that I had to pay?"_ Sora thought now looking at the night sky seeing the full moon surrounded by stars.

The boy then proceeded to look at his hands seeing that he wasn't transparent and started to touch the rest of his torso to check if he wasn't a ghost again and then he heard his stomach grumble. " _Yep, still have my body"_ He thought a bit ashamed as his face slightly lit up then touched his heart felt it beat.

" _Still have my heart and I definitely don't feel dead, but then again. How would I know?"_ Sora then crossed his arms and started to ponder more on what happened to him exactly.

" _Let's see… I don't feel any weaker from before, just a bit stiff, nothing that a good hike can't fix"_ He thought not feeling any loss of strength like last time and then he raised his right hand and summons his keyblade, the Kingdom Key.

" _And I didn't lose my keyblade. So that was it? The 'price was just ended up in another world?_ " The boy thought as he let his weapon vanish and look around himself again confused, he then realized that he felt his pockets empty and started to check them and indeed he didn't have any of his items or his Gummiphone(And he really liked to play with it during his last journey).

"Aw man" Sora said feeling bummed that he lost his stuff and then his face quickly changed from sad to panicked in less than a second when he realized something and he quickly cheek the area around his neck and fortunately he still had his trademark silver chained necklace, he sighed in relief.

"Phew" He uttered as he wiped his forehead "At least that's still there" He said glad that at least his favorite necklace was where it always was.

"But what gives? That's really it? Ended up stranded in another world AND without most of my items?" The boy said out loud feeling that this was rather a bad taste prank.

"Hmm… No, that can't be it, something's not right" He added feeling that something was off, this place was different than any other worlds he'd been to before, he could feel it by just standing there. But he wouldn't get anywhere if he just kept standing there so the best and the only thing he could do was look around the place and find somewhere to spend the night and maybe eat, in the morning he could figure something out. He then saw a sign of what looks to be a map on the sidewalk.

"Huh. How convenient" He said as he walked towards until stopping right in front of it. The map had japanese language, which thankful he can read (Since he's technically japanese), it showed things such as stores nearby, bus stops and the train stations, sadly Sora didn't have money with him and it was high time of the night so the train stations would be close and buses would stop coming around until morning. He then noticed that on top of the map it said: Shibuya's map and the name of the area sounded familiar to him.

" _Shibuya? So is this Neku's world?_ " Sora thought remembering his friend from the Mark of Mastery exam, Neku Sakuraba. " _Hmm. Something tells me this isn't his world, otherwise Joshua would have pop up outta nowhere by now"_ He thought as he remembered his other friend from the exam Joshua so most likely this isn't their homeworld but another world based on Japan. Without another thing to do he decided to just walk off the square and try to find a place to spend the night.

* * *

Sora was pretty much walking with no real destination, just walking to find somewhere to sleep until the next day, maybe a bench on a park or something. As he walked he also saw a few people coming out of the stores and buildings around the street that were still open, at least it gave him some relief that he wasn't on an empty world, but he couldn't just ask a random stranger for shelter, it would be weird and rude.

As he walked further down the street he noticed it was starting to rain so he quickly lifted his hood over his head and started to run to take shelter from the rain, luckily he was near a bridge so he rushed towards it and made it there without getting too soaked wet. After catching his breath he took a glance at the rain and let out a tired sigh as he leaned against one of the bridge's beams as he put his hands in the pockets of his jacket and looked at the ground as Sora took this moment to reflect on what was happening to him now.

" _I was warned, but didn't listen. I knew the risk and I accepted it. It was worth the sacrifice for those that I love, if can't go back then at least I'll be at peace knowing that everyone is safe and everything is alright back home, I achieved my goal"_ Sora thought with a sad smile thinking about all his friends back home willing to accept the consequences of his actions.

That was when he heard a loud explosion coming from up ahead making him look to said direction immediately. He saw a huge cloud of smoke that seem to be from a few blocks away "Oh no!" Sora said sounding cornered as there might be people in trouble and so being the brave hero he is he started to run towards the place as the rain was slowly coming to a stop.

* * *

Sora was dashing down the street as fast as he could en route to the scene of danger, stranded or not it was his duty to help others and this time will not be an exception.

He was quickly approaching the area when suddenly he saw a literal giant woman rise over the building, this of course that made him stop in his tracks and looked in awe "Whoa! A giant woman!" He shouted amazed at the sight of the very attractive woman that was way bigger than skyscrapers.

Sure it wouldn't be the first time Sora saw something weird, however he's easy to impress and with a childlike amazement. Upon close inspection he saw that the giant woman was wearing some sort of super hero costume but also her expression was that of struggle, for a moment he thought that she was causing trouble but his gut was telling him that she seemed good. "No time to lose!" Sora said retaking the pace as the was finally approaching the site of explosion.

As he was getting near he saw people running away in fear and panic.

"Run!"

"Monsters!"

"Where did they come from?!"

" _Monsters? Oh no… don't tell me that-"_ Sora thought as he ran pass the crowd of people running away from the scene and when he finally arrived he witnessed the buildings around the street greatly damaged and on fire and the pavement with pronounced cracks. He once again saw the giant woman now from up close, but also there were other two individuals with hero costumes as well: A man inside of a wooden armor and muscled man with a metal headband and metal bracelets.

Alongside these three there were many policemen firing their guns and a fireman with a weird mark that firing water from a pair of water taps where his hands should be. However Sora couldn't focus on the people taking action to stop this chaos, rather he set his sights on the cause of all of this.

"Heartless!" Sora shouted seeing said monsters of darkness all around the area, all of them Pureblood heartless. There so many of them all around causing havoc and destruction: There were Shadows, Neoshadows, Flutterings, Darkballs, Flame Cores, Earth Cores and Water Cores. The policemen and the 'superheroes' were fighting the Heartless while the fireman was trying to extinguish the fire but there were so many that it was overwhelming them.

"Why can't these bugs die already!?" The giant woman said in frustration as no matter how much she stomped the Heartless it didn't do anything to them as she was trying to crush Shadows and Neoshadows who kept fusing with the ground.

"Dammit! They just keep coming!" The muscular man shouted feeling a lot pressure as he destroyed 4 Earth Cores using his fists but as he said more of them kept coming.

"It's no use, even if we kill them they return over and over again!" The man in wooded armor said as he made countless branches grow from his left arm to capture and destroy the Flutterings.

"There's just too many! I can't keep the fire at bay!" The fireman said as several Flame Cores kept throwing themselves at the fire causing small explosions that worsen the incending that he was struggling to turn off.

The policemen were trying to destroy the Heartless with their guns but it had little to no effect on them and then a pair of Water Cores turned into spheres of water and washed over the cops throwing them backwards.

" _They won't make it…"_ Sora thought as he witness the brave but hopeless heroes, trying to destroy Heartless like this only makes them return as he witnessed more of them appearing every time they are destroyed. " _At this rate they'll…_ " He didn't even dare to finish the line of thought, there was no time to lose, he had a job to do.

Sora swiftly conjured his Keyblade and jumped into the scene so quickly that the policemen barely saw him enter the fray.

"Hey kid stop!"

"Run away!"

"You'll get yourself killed!"

"What's a kid doing here!?"

Those were the things Sora heard coming from the police and the heroes as he kept dashing towards the Heartless, but no way he'll run away. He faces the danger head on to save others.

"We need to take that kid outta here!" The muscular man said as he pushed some Neoshadows back. Then the Heartless suddenly went after the keyblade wielder.

"I'm on it!" The wood man said as he extended his right arm trying to reach Sora but before he could he evade the move by jumping high into the air as Darkballs were coming his way.

"No!" The wooded hero shouted in panic but much to his and everyone else's shock and surprise Sora slashed through the many Darkballs using his aerial attacks with quick movements destroying all of them rather easily.

"Quick Blitz!" Sora shouted as he landed back on the ground performing a crushing slam attack that created a small shockwave that destroyed many Shadows. Then the group of Flutterings started to fly towards him.

"Watch out!" A Policeman warned him as he turned around and raised the tip of his keyblade at the enemies.

"Thundaga shot!" He declared shooting an orb of electricity at the enemies that caused them to be electrocuted in mid-air giving him the perfect chance to slash through them all in a quick and single move destroying all of them in matters of seconds and landing back on the ground without a single scratch or any sign of exhaustion.

A Neoshadow tried to attack him from below in which Sora responded flipping sideways towards a wall and he used the momentum to activate his Flowmotion and bounce back and used his airstep to get up close to the Heartless extremely fast destroying them with quick attacks as he used the enemies as stepping stones to move to the next only to finish up by jumping into the air and performing Shock Dive destroying the remaining Shadows and Neoshadows.

The police and the heroes were in shock and awe seeing the level of speed, skill and power this young swordsman was displaying, it had such an impact that they just stopped fighting and the giant woman shrunk to normal size. He was massacring the enemies with such ease and the number of monsters was quickly decreasing by the seconds and they weren't returning like before. When everything seemed bleak for them Sora rushed in to aid and single-handedly took care of threat.

There were still several Heartless left. A group of Fire Cores dived at Sora on fire "Blizzaga!" He cast his ice spell in multiple shots freezing the Heartless and then using Strike Raid to kill them from afar, the moment his keyblade returned to his hand like a boomerang a group of Earth Cores trying to attack them using their spiked backs like drills but he jumped out of the way and then dashed at them destroying them in a quick succession of attacks. Just the Water Cores remained.

"Time to end this" He declared as he jumped into the air pointing his keyblade at the last Heartless and focused energy into the tip of the blade "Ragnarok!" He shouted as he fired many projectiles of light at the last Heartless immediately destroying them and landing back safely on the ground.

The battle was over and all of the Heartless were destroyed and the boy was without a single injury. The police and heroes couldn't believe it, a single boy defeated all of the monsters alone and came out unscathed. It was like a miracle when everything when they started to lose hope, for they now understood how special Sora was beyond the appearance of a normal boy.

"Phew" Sora uttered as he let his keyblade fade into thin air and relaxed as the trouble was over… or so he thought.

"Hey kid!" He heard the voice of the muscular man calling to him.

"Huh?" Sora turned around and saw the police officers and the heroes approached him "Hey are you alright?" Sora asked them concerned.

"We're just fine, all thanks to you young man" The wooded man said to him calmly as he crossed his arms.

"How?! How did you do all of that?!" The woman asked him frustrated and confused that a kid did her job for her and made it look easy.

"You mean defeat those He- er those monsters?" He asked back almost slipping with the H word "Um I uh…" He didn't know how to answer as he rarely was asked about his powers and she seems serious of her question.

"What kind of quirk was that?" The muscular man asked him having a serious face.

"Quirk?" Again he asked back not understanding what he meant.

"Ahem" A policeman that seem to be in charge of the squad approached him "We thank you for your help young man, that was something brave of you" He thanked him bowing down to him and Sora responded rubbing his nose smiling "However you shouldn't intervene, it was really dangerous for a boy to do the job of professional, you could have got hurt or worse killed" The officer said sounding deadly serious with a frown on his face, this comment took Sora by surprise, he was never scolded like this, even less for helping others.

"But You guys seemed in trouble, I couldn't stand by and do nothing" He said back to him trying to justify himself, the officer was right that a civilian shouldn't go into a fight but he wasn't a normal person and he even saved them.

"Even so, you're still a boy and a civilian and it's our job to defend people like you, what you did was extremely reckless even if you did help us" The officer responded still with the same tone and expression. Definitely this was something new for Sora and he felt like he got in trouble "While on the topic, what is a boy of your age doing out here at this hour?" He asked him and Sora was starting to feel cornered, if this keeps up he would have to flee.

"Uhh…" He didn't come up with a believable lie (Not that he was good at that to begin with), he was sure that he was in trouble.

"That's what I thought" The officer said "Not only did you throw yourself into danger but also you used your quirk without permission of a professional, therefore you just broke a law young man and sadly that means that you're under arrest" He added still sounding serious.

"Arrest!?" He asked shocked with his eyes widened "But I just wanted to help!"

"Calm down now, we can clear things up if you come with us to the station, don't make things worse for yourself" The police officer said to him calmly but Sora was starting to panic as he took a step back and he was ready to jump out of here.

"I don't think so" The wooded man said to him knowing that he would try to run so he created multiple branches from his right arm and tied him up to later rise him from the ground.

"H-hey! Put me down! Let me go!" Sora said in panic struggling against his restraints to no avail(Totally forgetting that he could break free easily).

And so the police and heroes started to make their way back to the police station while Sora kept struggling "That's so unfriendly! I helped you!" He said in frustration and anger.

"We know that, but no one is above the law and you must abide by the rules" The wooded man said to him as he walked beside the other two heroes. In the background the firefighter managed to extinguish the fire at last.

"You better behave now, little brat" The woman said to him sounding mad.

"Hey, that was rude" Sora responded feeling insulted and then he groaned giving up seeing that trying to run would only cause him more trouble so he decided to cooperate.

* * *

Sora was now detained in an interrogation room at the police station of the area and he was just walking around it in circles as he wasn't allowed to leave yet, the cops just told him to wait here but it's been quite a while since that.

There was a metal table and two pairs of chairs on both sides of the table and there was of course a window that looked like a mirror but if his knowledge of police forces was right then on the other side it was transparent and most likely there must be officers watching to make sure he wouldn't do anything weird. The room was gray in color with no way to look outside.

" _Well I guess I don't have to worry about finding somewhere to spend the night anymore, but I didn't think it would be while being under arrest"_ Sora thought as he took a seat in a chair and simply looked at his hands over the table. " _What am I gonna do now? They'll interrogate me but I won't be able to respond to them for they might not believe me and I have to keep the worlds' order"_ He thought understanding how serious his situation was right now as he clenched his fists.

* * *

On the other side of the window there was a few officers and the pro heroes Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods and Death arms watching over the boy that just saved them as he was just sat on a chair looking like a scolded puppy.

"To think that those monsters that came out of nowhere, caused us so much trouble and then this boy with a rare quirk jumped in and took care of them like it was nothing" Kamui said still amazed by the previous event. "And he seems so harmless"

"But let's face it, we would be done for if it weren't for him" Death arms said to him "He sure has something special alright, he's gifted, no more than that, he's well trained on his swordplay and seemed to be experienced" He add recognizing the boys skills and prowess seeing that it wasn't just his powers but also his abilities of well trained and experienced fighters, this wasn't his first fight.

"I just don't get how he did all of that when we couldn't" Mt. Lady said still mad at that boy that getting up from his seat and started to walk around the room again, it's like the 5th time he does that, it looks like he doesn't like to stand still for too long. "And what kind of quirk was that? Seriously, since when was there a quirk that makes you pop out a weird looking sword and shoot projectiles of elemental energy and gives enhanced speed at the same time? Something's weird with him" She added being suspicious of the boy's 'quirk'.

"You're just jealous that a boy did our job for us and made it look easy" Death arms deadpanned and she responded growling at him.

"Now now, don't argue now" Kamui got in the middle of them "But Lady has a point, I've never heard of a quirk with such a variety of abilities, it's like he's equipped for any sort of situation. I mean I've heard cases of quirks that lets the user imitate others quirks but this is different, all of those abilities are part of his natural power" He added looking at the boy again that was looking at the window and he seemed to be checking himself on the mirror on his side.

"See Death arms? I'm telling you there's something weird with him" Mt. Lady said to him and he only crossed his arms and hummed in response. "Just what the heck is up with kids these days?! First it was that boy with the explosion quirk that was taken hostage by that slime villain, later the quirkless one that recklessly ran into the fight and now it's this one" She added recalling the incident from 10 months ago "Why so suddenly are kids getting into this kind of trouble?" She finished pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I have no idea honestly" The three heroes turned at the source of the new voice and they were met with Naomasa Tsukauchi, the detective was holding a file in his right hand as he was approaching them.

"Tsukauchi-san" Kamui greeted him as he got right beside them.

"So that's the boy, right?" Naomasa asked looking at the boy inside the room as he was again sitting in a chair looking nervous. Kamui responded with a nod.

"So? Did you identify him?" Death arms asked him as the only thing as of now they managed to get out of him was his first name: Sora, he was unwilling to say anything else on the way to the station.

"That's the problem Death arms" He said as he opened the file to read the report of the recent incident once more and he was still having trouble wrapping his head around this monster attack but also of this boy with immense yet rare powers. "We couldn't find anything on the database, no name, no records, no pictures, no blood relatives (Yep, they took a DNA sample from him, a strand of his spiky brown hair), nothing at all" He added still intrigued and this made the heroes confused.

"Really? He has no identity? Are you sure?" Kamui asked still confused.

"Maybe he's a foreigner, did you check on immigrants?" Death arms asked him.

"We're on that right now, but there wasn't any results so far" Naomasa replied as he closed the file and saved it in his coat.

"I knew it, there is something weird with him" Mt. Lady said to the men crossing her arms.

"Well, no matter what's happening right now we'll get some answers" The detective said looking at 'Sora' again still in his seat ready to enter the room to interrogate him.

"Wait. Before you go, I think you should go easy on him" Death arms said to him "He seems to be like a good boy and he seems scared and confused" He added feeling sympathy for him.

"Please Death arms" Mt. Lady said to him with an uncaring face "It must be a trick to let him go, He didn't seem scared at all back there" She added and then she glared at Naomasa "I'd say that you get the truth outta him by force if you have to, he's hiding something" She said to the detective.

"Lady! He's just a boy!" Death arms shouted at her feeling indignant of her attitude.

"Boy or not, he committed a violation and he must answer for it, beside it is extremely suspicious that he oh so happened to not have anything related to him" She rebuttal irritated.

"That's enough!" Kamui intervened, silencing them. "Look buddy, Lady has a point, it is really suspicious that he doesn't even an ID of any kind so we must look deeply into this" He said to Death arms. "However…" He added now looking at the heroine "You should stop being too harsh on him, just because you're jealous that he took the spotlight away from you" He said to her bluntly.

"What?!" She reacted very irritated "I'm not jealous!" She added sounding extremely offended and enraged as she turned around crossing her arms with her eyes closed.

"Mm-hm" Kamui respond sarcastically making her growl and a vein appeared on her forehead. "Anyway, Tsukauchi-san I agree with Death arms that you should be gentle with him, I truly believe he wanted to help" He said now looking at the detective.

"Alright then" He replied nodding, then he proceeded to walk to the door and enter the room to talk with 'Sora'. However when he entered he was surprised to see him sleeping on the table as he could see a bubble growing and shrinking on his nose as he breathed.

"Eh?" Naomasa blinked a pair of times and he was sure the heroes reacted similarly " _Well, it makes sense, it will be dawn in a few hours and who knows how long he was wandering around the streets_ " He as he got right beside him and shook him from his right shoulder "Young man, wake up. Open your eyes" He called out to him as he shook him, it took a few minutes but he slowly woke up and started to sit straight again " _He's sure a sound sleeper_ " He thought as he waited for him to take note of his presence.

"Hmm?" Sora rubbed the sleepiness off his eyes as his eyes focused on Naomasa "Oh hi there. Is it morning already?" He asked him innocently.

"Hello young one" He greeted back with a serene smile. "And no, it's 4:50 AM, it will be dawn soon" He said as he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the table. Sora knew that he must be here to interrogate him and he was already getting nervous "Nice to meet you, I'm Naomasa Tsukauchi, a detective working for the police force of Japan" He introduced himself, "Can you please tell me your name?" He asked calmly.

"I'm Sora, Sora Nomura, nice to meet you too Tsukauchi-san" He introduced himself too already knowing what is coming next.

"Alright, Nomura-san-" He was cut by the youth.

"Uh. Just call me Sora, it's weird for me being called by my surname" He explained remembering why he doesn't say his surname often, not that he dislikes it or anything.

"Okay, Sora it is then" Naomasa said to him. "Listen, I know that you might be a bit nervous for your situation, but I want you to know that everything will be alright. I just need you to answer a few questions" He said calmly seeing that Sora was indeed nervous.

Sora knew where this was going and even if he thought the detective seemed nice he couldn't help but feel anxious "First off: We looked for any kind of information about you in our national database but we couldn't find anything. Right now we're also looking in immigrants but as of now there aren't any results." He said to the keyblader and he responded by gulping nervously, this didn't go unnoticed by the detective nor the heroes "Do you have any explanation for it?" Naomasa asked him nicely but at the same time with a stern face.

Sora didn't respond, he just avoided eye contact. Thanks that Naomasa's quirk, that allows him to know when someone is lying, he knew that Sora was being honest with his name so he took it that if he didn't reply was because he either didn't want to or couldn't.

"It's okay if you don't want to say it, but take in mind that you're in a safe place" Naomasa said to him with a smile "Then can you tell me about your quirk?" He asked him again.

Sora looked at him again with an arched eyebrow " _That word again, maybe they mean my powers"_ He came to the conclusion of the meaning of that word. Once again he remained silent as he didn't want to talk about the keyblade either. Naomasa did noticed that Sora looked at him with doubt as if he didn't know what he was talking about, he was starting to form theories in his head with the information he was gathering from his body language alone.

"In this report it says that you have the ability to manifest a key-shaped sword out of thin air" The detective said to him as he showed him the file. "It also says that you have enhanced speed, agility and capable of jumping really high. Not only that but you also seem to have the ability to channel energy on your weapon and shoot it out as bullets" He continued as Sora just kept silent looking down at his hands. "It also says that you are a highly skilled swordsman going off by your swordplay that is on par with expert swordsmen and that from the looks of things you're experienced in terms of combat" He added as Sora just kept looking down quietly.

"I've heard some cases of quirks that allows the users to manifest solid objects from their bodies, but yours is a different case, mostly because of the variety of abilities that seems to stem from your power" Naomasa said to the boy that just kept his mouth shut "But you know, with a power such as yours, you can become a great pro hero one day" He added with a smile and in response Sora looked up again once again having a doubtful glint in his eyes.

"' _Pro hero'? So a superhero?_ " He thought a bit confused which was taken note of by the detective and the heroes. Naomasa was still not sure about the boy's background but the pieces were starting to align within his mind. Sora remembered the heroes from earlier and he took a quick glance at the window thinking that they might be watching him right now.

"Take note that despite the fact that you broke the law and endangered yourself, you were really brave and you saved our officers and the pro heroes in the area, once I again I wanted to give you our gratitude" The detective said to him still smiling.

"I just wanted to help, I couldn't just stand there while they were in trouble. I had to do it" Sora finally broke his silence, speaking out his feelings. Naomasa indeed recognized the honesty in his words and the determined light in his eyes.

" _Heh. He sounded like Toshi, even his eyes have the glint"_ Naomasa thought smiling thinking of his best friend. "I believe you, Sora" He said to him still smiling, but then he cleared his throat and decided to continue with the question. "Tell me Sora, giving off that you arrived into the area shortly after the situation intensified I suppose that you were close by, right?" He asked him and Sora responded with a nod not seeing the trouble in that.

"I see, now I don't doubt your skills, however I would like to know how exactly did you destroy those creatures" The man said only for Sora to keep quiet once again so he decided to continue.

"Until now there weren't any reports of a monster attack or from these creatures. Such thing is unprecedented " Naomasa said to Sora putting his hands over the table joining them with a calm face "They appeared earlier in the night and started to attack people" He added and Sora tensed up a bit as he quickly avoid eye contact again, once more the detective took this as a subtle clue that the boy knows something of the black creature "We suspect that the creatures started to appear in small numbers and attack by surprise any bypasser going off from the testimony of the victims of the attack that survived, as there were only a few that came out alive and all of them said that those monsters attacked and killed people" This now made Sora react with a shocked face.

" _So did I get there too late?_ " He thought looking at Naomasa with a shocked face " _How many innocents lost their hearts?"_ Sora then calmed down as best as he could, he knew that become a Heartless is not the same as death and with him destroying all of those creatures then most likely the victims that lost their hearts will turn back to normal so he had nothing to worry about. Naomasa noticed his reaction and subsequent recovery of calm, he was sure he knew something.

"All of them also said that each time one of those monsters killed a person they too became monsters" Naomasa said to him "So this led us to conclude that, by lack of better terms, these creatures are akin to zombies that have the feral need of attacking living people infecting them to reproduce, the interesting thing is that unlike typical zombies that feed on the human brain or vampires that feed on blood, these creatures always attacked directly at the chest, to be most precise at where the heart is located" He explained to the boy putting his right hand on his chest. "To be honest I've never heard of something as terrifying and grotesque about monsters feeding on human hearts" He commented to the boy.

"By the time the officer and pro heroes got to the area, there were already a great number of those black creatures causing destruction at random, which sadly means that many people in the area fell victim to this 'infection' and upon a proximation they started to attack and through the battle we learned that these creatures came take any form and adopt different abilities like turning into simple shadows and the efforts of our officers was null and the attacks of the pro heroes weren't too effective, now because of this unique situation we had no idea who would be the right hero for the job. And each time that one of those creatures was destroyed it just regenerated, making these enemies extremely dangerous" He went on with his explanation as Sora just kept silent looking anywhere but the detective.

"However, when you jumped into the fight not only those creatures started to attack you specifically, but also when you destroyed them with your sword they didn't reappear again and by the looks of things you knew how to handle the situation expertly as if you already knew how to deal with them" He continued and Sora started to feel pressure as he was starting to sweat "It's not the first time you fought with these creatures therefore you knew how to deal with them, right?" He asked him, but Sora just kept his mouth shut and looked at the floor. "It's alright Sora, you can tell me" Naomasa said to him with a serene tone.

Sora was biting his lower lip as it was getting harder and harder for him to remain quiet " _Don't talk! Don't Talk! Keep the world's order! Keep the world's order!"_ He repeated inside his head over and over again to keep himself from talking, because if he did he would slip up and say what he shouldn't say, it sure was taking him a lot of willpower to remain silent in a situation like this.

"You don't have to talk right now if you don't want to, take your time and answer later, okay?" He said with a serene smile to the boy seeing that he was very stressed at this point so he decided to let him be for a while. "Listen Sora, we can't just let you leave just yet, we still need to do a few things so you'll have to stay here for a while, but don't worry you'll be just fine" He added while getting up from his seat keeping the same expression. "We'll continue our conversation in a bit, I have to make a few reports first" He said now standing up.

"Um. Tsukauchi-san. Can I ask you a favor?" He asked knowing that he was a nice guy so he felt that he could ask for a favor.

"Sure. What is it?" He asked back still smiling.

"If it's not much trouble, can you bring me something to eat?" He asked politely holding onto his grumbly tummy "It's been a while since I last ate something" He explained to him rubbing the back of his neck blushing.

"Sure thing, Sora" He complied nodding "Do you want something specific?"

"I'll eat anything, but I would like a burger" He answer shruggering.

"Okay then, I'll be back in a bit" He said to him keeping his smile and then he proceeded to leave through the door. When he left Sora let out a relieved sigh, somehow he managed to dodge a bullet for now, but they'll be back and they'll keep asking him and Sora had no idea how he would keep his secret.

* * *

The trio of heroes did indeed watch and heard everything Sora said or rather what he didn't say.

"See? I knew we should have been harsher with him" Mt. Lady said crossing her arms shaking her head in disapproval. "He could have been easily forced to talk, just look at him he was about to break even" She added seeing the boy struggling to not talk.

"Well, I'll give you that Lady, he does know something about those black creatures, he just doesn't want to talk about them, or his quirk, or lack of any sort of documentation" Kamui said to her. "From the looks of things, if he didn't reply it was because he couldn't, something or someone was forcing him not to disclose any information. He also appeared just when stuff got worse, however before anyone says what you might be thinking, no I don't think the boy did this on purpose, he just doesn't look like the type of person who would do something bad" He added recognizing Sora's good-hearted nature, if he didn't knew of his fighting skills he would say that he wouldn't even hurt a fly.

Right in that moment Naomasa came out of the door sighing. "That didn't turn out as expected" He said with a troubled face.

"Of course it didn't when you kept being too nice with him" The rookie heroine said to him with a slight frown. "Just gimme five minutes and I'll make him spill the beans" She added taking a few steps towards the door only for Naomasa to get in her way.

"Hold it right there" He said to her while raising his hand. "We shouldn't force the truth out of him. Thanks to my quirk I found out that he is indeed a boy with good intentions, you shouldn't treat him like a criminal" He scolded her.

"But we can't just let him go just like that" She rebutted. "He knows something about those freaking bugs and who knows if those things will appear again to kill more people, we need the information he has and you know it" She added trying to remain objective, though she's still mad at Sora due to her hurt ego.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but she's right" Kamui said to Naomasa crossing his arms. "We need more information on those creatures in case they return, still it seems that he just can't say it along with his personal information. Why would that be?" He added looking at Sora that's looking as if he was pondering something.

"I bet that the kid can't say it because of a bad secret like…" Death arms started and then gasped. "Like he's part of a secret experiment by an evil organization, created with ample amount of abilities and programed with high skills to be deployed as a biological weapon of terror. However! The child grew conscious of his own and realized the darkness of his creators and purpose of his birth and decided to break free of his shackles and escape the lab deciding to use his gifts that were meant to conquer the world to protect it and since then the youth has been fighting this diabolical group and their abominable monsters that they created as a way to bend the world to its knees. What a touching and tragic origin!" He rambled his thoughts dramatically as if he was talking about a fictional story that he just made up (Which he did) making the other three looked at him in bewilderment.

"Yeah… Death arms, that only happens in movies" Mt. Lady deadpanned.

"Honestly, stuff that happened in movies back in the day does happen in real life these days" Naomasa said sweatdroping rubbing his neck.

"And as odd as it sounded, that theory might not be too far fetched" Kamui said surprised to admit it sweat dropping too. "It would explain his rare powers and lack of papers"

"And why he seemingly doesn't have too much knowledge of super human society. I saw that some of his facial expressions gave off signs of not understanding what a quirk is or what pro heroes are"

"Exactly! The poor boy has been isolated from the rest of the world since birth and now that he's free, he's lost and confused in this new and crazy world. Ah what a struggle!" Death arms said again being over dramatic. "He's ashamed of his dark past and fears that he won't be accepted by this society that might not treat him as a human being or worse treat him as a monster. And to make it even worse the boy is starving and homeless having to wander around in this world alone without knowing love or friendship… Poor creature" He went on looking with sympathy in his eyes at Sora.

"Um. Starving might not be the right word, I'm no doctor but he seems healthy and in good shape" Kamui said to his partner again looking at him in bewilderment.

"And I don't think he's a tube baby" She deadpanned shaking her head.

"Ahem! Going back on topic, we still need to know about his quirk, exact backstory and those black monsters. As you saw convincing him didn't work and it would be cruel to force the truth out an innocent boy, that leaves us with only one choice…" Naomasa said with a serious tone knowing the only way to get the information and the trio knew exactly what he meant, their widened eyes said it.

"Whoa, hold on Tsukauchi-san! You're not going to bring 'him', are you?" Kamui said to the detective knowing where this is going. "You're only supposed to bring him in when it's STRICTLY necessary, otherwise it would be immoral" He added.

"I wouldn't like to do this to Sora either, but this is one of those cases where we have no other option" Naomasa responded not liking one bit what was about to happen. "I'll make the call… Please keep watching over him until 'he' arrives" He said as he walked passed them.

"Oh and please don't forget the boy's burger!" Death arms said to him as he watched him leave.

"Hear hear!" And with that the detective left leaving the trio alone.

Kamui sighed. "It better be worth it" He said feeling disgusted of what will happen next.

"Just when things couldn't get worse for our brave hero, yet again another tragedy befalls upon him" Death arms said sounding like a dramatic narrator which annoyed Mt. Lady slightly.

"Oh Pla-ease! It's not that bad, plus we'll get the info on those bugs, so the sooner it happens, the sooner I can go home to sleep" She said to him. "This face isn't easy to keep, you know?" She said pointing at her face.

"Yeah yeah…" Both men deadpanned at her making her frown in response They're use to her vanity anyway. They three of them looked at the window again only find Sora sleeping on the table again.

"Eh?" The three of them uttered dumbfounded seeing that he fell asleep again.

"Did he seriously fall asleep again?" Mt. Lady said irritated pinking the bridge of her nose.

"Of course he did, Lady. The boy has been wandering around for who knows how long" Death arms said to her crossing her arms.

"Can you stop treating him like a victim?" She replied starting to get pissied off.

"You should stop treating him like a criminal because of your ego!" He shouted at her getting mad.

"Seriously stop arguing already!" Kamui got in the middle of them again before push comes to shove. "Geez" He uttered facepalming.

* * *

_20 minutes later…_

Sora was abruptly awoken by the sound of the door slamming making him yelp in surprise and fall off his chair.

"Ow…" He got up from the ground feeling his rear hurt a bit. Standing once again he found Naomasa standing in front of the door with a mildly annoyed face.

"You sure fall asleep easily" The tone of his voice was slightly annoyed.

"Sorry Tsukauchi-san. It's a bad habit" He apologized while rubbing the back of his head ashamed, he knows that at times it's annoying when he falls asleep on the whim for others like that.

"Don't sweat it. Here" He said smiling while handing him a paper bag and a plastic cup "I've brought you the burger and an orange soda" He added with a kind smile and Sora responded smiling brightly.

"Thank you!" He said happily taking the items and then proceeded to take a seat again while taking out the cheese burger and started to eat. "So good!" He said delighted.

" _Heh. He's like a little kid_ " Naomasa thought chuckling while Sora finished his meal like he hadn't eaten in days (Which is true, if his math was right, it's been at least a day since he last ate something).

Sora finished his meal satisfied and then he let out a burp. "Sorry" He said with a sheepish smile rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks for the food" He thanked the detective again with a big smile.

"Your welcome, Sora" He said to him nodding with a smile, then he cleared his throat. "Now then, there's someone that I would like you to meet" He said trying his best to sound convincing already regretting what he was about to do.

"Okay" He replied in understanding not seeing the problem with following along on this one, hopefully they would let him go soon.

Naomasa proceeded to open the door and peeked his head outside "Come in" He called someone outside then he moved aside to let them pass. An elderly man entered the room, he seemed to have aged gracefully. He was wearing a black turtleneck, blue jacket and dark blue pants, he had white combed hair and on his right hand he had a walking stick, but he seemed to be in good shape so it must be for style. The elderly man had a gentle smile, all and all the picture of a kind grandfather (A good change of pace when it came of older people and Sora, no elder wizard or evil old man this time).

"Hello young man" The older man greeting him kindly as he approached the table.

"Um. Hi there sir" Sora greeted back at him not understanding where this was going, but decided to play along.

Naomasa looked away with a troubled face " _I don't like this, but this is the only way, I hope he can forgive us later. Usually it's not much of a problem when it comes to criminals, but it feels wrong to do it to an innocent kid, to think we were had to call the former pro hero Flashback to extract the information directly from his memories using his quirk, Memory Scanner…_ " He thought as he watched the retired hero ask Sora his name and how he is " _All he needs to do is simply touch his head…_ " He thought as he watched the elder put his hand on Sora's head. Flashback closed his eyes and focus to activated his quirk and it only took a second in real time for him to witness the boy's memories up until now, he opened his eyes with a gasp and a shocked face.

"Are you okay mister?" Sora asked him a bit concerned but the man didn't reply to him, only glared at him with a troubled face as Naomasa looked at him intrigued knowing that whatever he saw must be really important. Flashback approached to the detective and whispered something to him and he nodded in response.

"Sora, we need to talk about in private, can you please wait a bit?" He asked him while Flashback had a neutral face.

"Um, okay" He complied not knowing what was happening as Naomasa nodded in gratitude as him and the elder man left the room leaving him alone again. " _I hope they let me go soon_ " He thought hoping for this to end already.

* * *

"No way!" Mt. Lady shouted not believe what she just heard. Now she was in a meeting room with the other two pro heroes, Naomasa, Flashback and the chief of the police force Kenji Tsuragamae to discuss the situation at hand.

"Memories don't lie, Mt. Lady" Flashback said to her having a serious face.

"You can't be talking seriously" She said still not believing it one single bit.

"So Sora's from another world?" Kamui asked to confirm and Naomasa nodded. "Funnily enough that makes sense, he does seem like he's not from around here and why he's powers are nothing like we've seen before" He added crossing his arms.

"Ah the story of a young man who was exiled from his homeworld, ripped away from his family and loved ones and now he has to fight his way back. Such a brave kid!" He narrated again feeling now more sympathetic for Sora.

Mt. Lady sighed irritated "Death arms. please stop doing that, it's annoying and weird" She said to him with a face that she was really pissied right now.

"Alright alright, sorry" He apologized not wanting to see her 'bad face'.

Flashback called their attention with a fake cough "Like I was saying before being interrupted. This boy Sora, does not belong to this world and nor his powers, he's essentially quirkless. However he possess magical powers even rare for his world in which people never developed any quirks" Flashback explained having seen most of Sora's memories so he learned everything from his homeland, his magical powers and even how his universe works as a whole which was still hard to believe even if he witnessed it himself.

"Magical powers, eh? To think such a thing exists even more a world where quirks never appeared" Kamui thought still having a hard time assimilating the new information, however it made sense as quirks are physical abilities and none of Sora's are tied to his body and from the extent of these, as odd as it sounded, it could only be magic what he actually has.

"Not only that, but in his universe there exists a myriad of worlds that are nothing more that fragments of one bigger world that due to a catastrophe ended up scatter. His magical powers comes from his sword known as a 'Keyblade', it is as it sounds, a sword with the shape of a key that grants the user superhuman abilities, not just the ones you witnessed, the boy can even jump twice in the air and even glide. It also grants him the usage of 'spells' that range from elemental to non-elemental and he has plenty as his disposal, these could go to simply casting a fireball to even nullified gravity on a small range or stop the movement of time on an opponent" He explained to everyone in the room. "Like I said these powerful weapons and abilities that come with them are rare in their own universe, only a handful of 'keyblade wielders' exists in the entire universe, due to the weapon choosing the wielder based on their strength of heart and will and those with extraordinarily strong hearts are worthy of earning acquiring a keyblade of their own. However being worthy of wielding a keyblade is independent of good and evil as Sora have fought against enemies with these same blades making them tremendously powerful and a threat to their worlds thus, these heroes of light rose to stop them time and time again" He added.

"I've also learned of the nature of the monsters, that also belong to Sora's universe. These creatures are known as the Heartless, they are incarnations of the darkness within people's hearts born when a heart is consumed by darkness relentlessly seeking to devour more hearts to reproduce. Somehow they follow Sora as they are particularly keen on taking out keyblade wielders as these blades can permanently destroy them, otherwise they return. On a good note, if a Heartless is destroyed then the comused heart returns to whom had lost it, so all of the victims will eventually be resurrected" Flashback explained which at least brought relief to some of them, at least it wasn't a permanent lost.

"Keyblade wielders like him, who fights to protect the light, have a huge responsibility to protect the worlds' balance between light and darkness and preserve its peace, it also includes mantien each world's order thus cannot disclose the true nature of the universe to those who are not aware of it, that's why he didn't talk before. The boy carries a burden as heavy if not more than us pro heroes, having to fight in an endless cycle of light and darkness until the end of his days and yet he not only accepts his fate but keeps living his life with joy and optimism, he's a hero in any means who has saved many people, many worlds and the universe as a whole three times by now, always being followed by his friends that aid him on his quest. The boy sure has a will of titanium, pure of heart with huge courage and yet he maintains a bit of his childhood innocence despite that he went through experiences that hero student should never go though, but he faced each challenge head on and keep that same grew in strength as he grew as a person, becoming very powerful by now and still having enormous potential. I dare to say that he's even as strong as some pro heroes and can become even stronger" He explained as everyone kept listening to him.

"Sora's sure a wonder as going through those experiences changes people, but through his 1 year journey he was the one that inspired to change the people around him. He's special even among the other keyblade wielders, that interesting enough most of them are teens around his age, all of them his friends. Hopefully they may maintain peace in his absence as it is inevitable the return of darkness upon their worlds. The boy sure does remind me of the man that is known as the Symbol of Peace" Flashback finished his speech leaving the three current pro heroes wordless out of sheer impress of the statements.

"So what do you think, sir?" Naomasa finally spoke to his dog-headed superior.

"Hmmm" Kenji hummed in reflection. "It does falls in line with the confidential government reports of sightings of 'dimensional riffs', tears through space-time continuity of our dimension, there was only one documented sighting months ago" He explained. "*Ruff* However, I just confirmed with the astrology department that there was a dimensional rift earlier in the night. This of course means that this boy Sora somehow crossed over from his own universe to ours and these pests, the Heartless, followed him" He explained. "This drastically changes the course of actions, thus we need to immediately recollet as much information as we can from his capabilities and all we can learn to be ready for another attack from these creatures"

"I'd say we should also look for a way to send him back home, he has people waiting for him and still has much to accomplish" Flashback said to him and the chief replied with a nod.

"But it won't be an easy task finding another rift for him to safely return and it'll be even more so trying to create one aritificially even with the best scientists in the country or I-Island" Naomasa said crossing his arms. "In the meantime we'll have to put him in a place to watch over him, sadly we can't have him roam around the city causing confusion to the public eye and mostly he'll need a place to stay" He expressed his concern for Sora.

" Let's do what scientists do in the movies and lock him up and test him. BAM! Problem solved" Mt. Lady said to them sounding slightly pleasant of the idea.

"Even if we did it wouldn't work for too long. For you see keyblade wielders cannot be bound forever, due to the 'key' part of the keyblades, they can also function as master keys to open or close pretty much everything that has a lock simply by tipping them with the tip of the blade or creating beams of light. We're lucky that the boy respects authority figures, otherwise he would have escaped some time ago if not opening the door then by brute force" Flashback explained.

"Then what are going to do with him?" Death arms asked concern for Sora too.

"The boy has strong heroic instinct and a deep desire to help others, something that is starting to get lost in this society these days" Flashback began giving a quick glare at Mt. Lady that didn't go unnoticed by her. "I'd say that while he remains here we should let him be integrated in our society and allow him to operate as an official hero, after all he's the only one who can properly deal with the Heartless and sure the boy would feel in debt to take care of them before leaving to his proper world" He explained.

"Hmmm. That's a good idea Flashback, it wouldn't be the first time this happened" Kenji said to him while crossing his arms. "However, Sora's still a teenager, not even close of legal age so before allowing him to become a professional hero, he first must go through an elite hero course, with his skills and personality surely he would even make record time acquiring a provisional license, better yet an actual one" He added.

"But of course, sir. And it has to be a safe place for him to pass under the radar and for us to observe his hero progression and the extent of his powers" Naomasa said smiling knowing where this was going.

"Wait, you don't mean…" Kamui said also understanding what it has to be done, the other two also did.

"Everyone, what we discuss today and the boys status must remain a top secret" The police chief command with an autorithan voice. "Naomasa, contact Nezu and inform him that a last minute change must be done on his hero course roster" He ordered him and he replied nodding with enthusiasm and with that they left the meeting room.

" _Heh. Sora sure is lucky, not everyone has the chance to go to UA, the school with the best and most popular hero course not only of the country, but the world"_ Naomasa thought smiling being more at ease with Sora's future in this world.

And so, Sora's new journey into herohood had just begun and he won't be in it alone…

_To be Continued..._


	3. Chapter Two: I Will Become a Hero!

**I Will Become a Hero!**

"So, who should be the one to tell him?" The police chief asked to Naomasa and Flashback as the three of them were looking at Sora through the window of the interrogation room.

By now the pro heroes left under the orders of not divulging Sora's status nor the information of the Heartless for the moment, all that was left to do for now was informing Sora of the situation and then relocate him to a place where he can stay. Nezu had been contacted and will soon be meeting Kenji and a few other government figures to discuss Sora's arrangement to sign him in UA High School's hero course.

"I'd say it will be better for the three of us to explain the situation to him, but with care as the information would surely shock him and going off from his memories he could respond impulsively, he follows his heart and therefor acts on his feelings rather than on logic, which surprisingly never led him wrong" The retired hero explained to them.

"Sounds good to me" Naomasa said agreeing with him and the three of them walked to the door.

* * *

Sora was still in his seat looking bored while waiting for Naomasa or anyone, sure if he wanted he could have broken free, but it would only cause more trouble for him and that is the last thing he needed right now, so this was his only way even if it also put him against a hard place and the tip of a sword.

" _I bet it's dawning outside. It's been a while since Tsukauchi-san left, I hope they didn't forget I'm here_ " Sora thought trying his best trying not to fall asleep again out of boredom.

It was then that the door opened revealing Naomasa, the elderly gentleman from before and a man with the head of a dog wearing a suit.

"Huh?" Sora uttered surprised of seeing a man with a dog head and for the fact that it didn't look like a costume. Again, he saw weird stuff before but this was something different.

"Hello young pup" The dog-headed man greeted him kindly.

" _Pup?"_ Sora thought confused of the man's choice of words. "Um, hi" Sora greeted back feeling something was off. "Tsukaichi-san, what's going on?" He asked the detective.

"Don't worry Sora, everything is alright" Naomasa said to him with a serene voice, but Sora was sure something was not right. "Just listen to what he has to say" He added.

"You're Sora Nomura, correct?" The dog-headed man asked him and Sora replied nodding. "*Ruff* Nice to meet you, my name is Kenji Tsuragamae. I'm chief of Japan's police force" He introduced himself.

" _*Ruff*?"_ Sora thought taken aback of Kenji's tic later to focus on the later part of the statement. "Nice to meet you too, Tsuragamae-san" Sora replied feeling that he may get in more trouble for a chief of the police to come in.

"First off, I want you to know that you're off the leash" Kenji said calmly to him. "*Ruff* You're exonerated" He added.

"So, I'm forgiven?" Sora asked back smiling and the chief replied nodding in confirmation. "Heh! Thank you!" He thanked him smiling brightly. "That means I can go now, right?" He said happy to know he was no longer in trouble or so he thought.

"Actually no" Naomasa said to him, much to Sora's confusion. "You see, that's not everything you need to know" He continued having to be really careful with the next statements.

The elderly man then cleared his throat to call Sora's attention. "Beforehand, Sora. I want to say that I'm really sorry for what I have to do to get to this point" He began having an expression of regret on his face.

"Sorry for what?" Sora asked confused, his instincts were telling him that he might not like what he will hear.

"For using my quirk, Memory Scanner, on you. To put it simply, it allows me to connect with the brains and read their mindwaves by making contact with the head of the target" He explained and Sora's eyes widen in realization.

"Wait, that's what you did before so… You read my memory?!" He said putting the pieces together feeling both panic and violated.

"That's right, Sora" Naomasa said feeling bad for Sora and understanding his reaction. "The gentleman here, in the past, used to be the pro hero Flashback. Back in the day he was the best at gathering information and thanks to him many cases were resolved with ease" He explained.

"As you can see, I'm retired, but every now and then I come in to help with particularly difficult cases, like yours for example" Flashback explained the distressed boy that was starting to calm down. "Take note that I had no pleasure in prying into your privacy, however the situation demanded for it" He continued as Sora seemed rather understanding.

"We're really sorry, Sora" Naomasa apologized to him. "We just had no other choice"

Sora sighed seeing no point in keeping his secret if they already know it. "I see. So you know everything, huh?" He said sounding comprehensive and the three man nodded in response. "Then you get why I couldn't talk before, sorry if I didn't do it before, either way you might not believe in me" Sora continued rubbing the back of his neck.

" _Heh. The boy sure is far too nice, if only there were more youth like him in this world"_ Flashback thought smiling seeing that the boy didn't hold grudges, just as expected of him.

"And don't worry, Sora. Your secret is safe with us" Naomasa assured him smiling.

"Thanks, I appreciate it" Sora thanked smiling at them.

"I also want to personally thank you for dispatching those flees, the Heartless. Thanks to you all victims will be restored back to normal soon enough*Ruff*" Kenji thanked him bowing down making Sora chuckled rubbing his nose.

"No worries, I did what I had to. I'm glad that I could help" Sora said back at him smiling.

" _He's sure humble_ " Naomasa thought smiling, but the smile then vanished knowing what comes next. " _Here comes the hardest part_ " He thought with a serious. "Sora, Flashback informed us that after your last journey you ended up here stranded, right?"

"It was because of the misuse of the so-called 'Power of Waking', correct?" Flashback said to him.

"Yeah, that's what happened" He confirmed nodding feeling a bit uncomfortable that they know everything from his adventures, the Heartless, his powers and the world's order.

"Oh, before I forget. Take note that I made sure to not see your most private memories, so don't worry about it" Flashback clarified as if he could read Sora's mind, maybe he can, he read his memories and how he thinks. Sora is grateful he's a good guy and most likely the rest of this world too.

"Thanks, Flashback-san." Sora thanked him feeling some relief. "Anyway, yeah I'm stuck here, but it'll be alright. My friends must be looking for me right now and when they find me I'll go home and I won't give you more troubles" Sora said smiling but the three man glared at each other with serious faces, they did expected him to think like that given his optimistic attitude.

"No doubt that they must be looking for you, but the problem is far more complicated than you think" Naomasa began with a concerned face, Sora seemed confused so Naomasa decided to continue. "You this is not as simple as you ending up in a different world for your friends to come and pick you up quickly"

"I'm not following you" Sora replied not understanding at all.

"Tell me Sora, I'm sure you heard the concept of worldlines, correct?" Flashback said to him.

"Um, yeah. Pretty much it's just another word for alternative world, timeline, dimension or universe. Why?" He replied and when he finished talking it draw upon the heavy realization. "Wait… you don't mean…?" Sora's eyes widened with shock and his face paled now understanding, but hoping in vain that it wasn't true.

"...I'm afraid so, Sora" Naomasa said him with a sad expression. "You're not just stranded in another world, you were exiled from your own universe into ours, a different worldline. That's the consequence of interfering so much with time-space in your universe to save your friends from death." He explained as he saw Sora just sat in his seat frozen as if time stopped for him.

Then Sora suddenly returned to reality quickly standing up again with a frown on his face. "Then I'm going back!" He said in an exasperated tone as he turned around and summons his keyblade, the three men expected him to react like this and so they were quick to react.

"Sora don't!" Naomasa shouted at him quickly grabbing his shoulders as Kenji and Flashback grabbed him by both arms trying to hold him back.

"But if my power brought me here, then it can take me back, right!?" Sora said desperately as he has struggling to break free from the men holding back.

"In theory it's correct, but you'll just be using it wrong again!" Flashback warned him. "You know it's not for following hearts around. If you use it like that you don't know what could happen!"

"There's no guarantee it will return you back home, you could end up in another worldline or even worse dead!" Naomasa warned him as the three of them kept trying to hold the boy back with all of their strength, but he broke free of them making the three of them fall onto the ground. However Sora just stood there breathing raspily as if all of his strength vanished from his body.

"But…! But…" Sora weakly uttered in a broken tone as he shivered and then he dropped his keyblade later to vanish and fell to his knees with his head hanging low. "But, I have to go back…" He said as tears started to fall from his eyes. "I can't stay here… my friends need me… and I need them." He continued as he sniffed. The three men got up again seeing the boy broke down in front of them. "Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Ven, Donald, Goofy, the king and all of my friends that I just met… all of those I helped save…" He said as more tears fell to the ground as he clenched a fist on his shirt. His hearts ache so much of the thought of not seeing them again, despite saying prior that he would accept this as his fate, it still hurt like no other thing. Sora let himself fall to the ground holding on his free hand as he kept crying out of pain and despair, it was so overwhelming the feeling that he thought that his heart would break, it might be already broken. "I don't wanna be alone again…" He weakly says as the feeling of emptiness and loneliness overwhelmed his mind and already damaged heart.

Ït was then that Naomasa quickly got to his side and held him by his left shoulder and helped him straight himself. "Sora, you're not alone and you know that" Naomasa consoled him as he slowly looked back at him with watery and red eyes with a face stained in tears that kept falling. "You're friends are right here, and they always will. No matter when or where they are part of your heart just as much as you're are part of theirs" He continued pointing at Sora's heart. Sora eyes just looked still sniffing.

Flashback then kneeled at Sora's other side putting a hand on his back. "You did the right thing Sora, despite knowing that it might have repercussions for you. Not many heroes in this world are willing to do the same" He said to the boy as he glared at him still with the same broken expression. "All heroes must be ready to give up everything in the moment of truth for the greater good and you did just that, you made a noble sacrifice for the sake of your friends just as any heroes should do" He continued. "However, that doesn't mean it's the end of your journey"

"Huh?" Sora stared at him with hopeful eyes.

"That's right." Kenji said to him in a senere tone. "*Ruff* There's a way for you to go back home without have to risk yourself further" He added and Sora turned to glare at him.

The young hero wiped the tears from his eyes. "R-really?" He asked him feeling hopeful and slowly got up again as Naomasa and Flashback helped him up. "Can I still go back?" He asked again holding on to the silver of hope.

The police chief nodded at him in response. "You see, when you were expelled from your world into ours a dimensional rift opened from which you crossed over universes. In theory, another one should be able to send you back home safe and sound." Naomasa explained to him with a calm smile. "Now the power of waking can create these rifts in spacetime, but like we said it's not a safe method, more so given how many times you've misused it already. That leaves us with only two methods, we can try to create another one artificially or simply wait for another one to naturally appear" He added.

"Sadly, both methods have issues: Waiting for another rift to appear won't work as up until now there was only one sighting and they are unpredictable a really brief" Flashback explained. "So our only choice will be trying to create one artificially, however doing so it will take time, more so to make it safe for you" He added.

"Too bad that it doesn't work like in your dimension, in which you can create 'gates' with you keyblade to travel from world to world" Naomasa said to him. "But no matter how long it will take, we'll take you back home. It's a promise" He added with a determined face.

"Well… that's something" Sora replied recovering his color as he now knows he can still return home. "If there's anything that I can help you with, I'll do it!" He said smiling brightly again.

"Heh. That's the spirit" The chief said to him smiling as well.

"It's alright Sora, you don't need to worry about it" Flashback said to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "For once let the adults resolve this" He added with a gentle smile.

"Then, what do you want me to do?" Sora asked crossing his arms. "You don't really expect me to just be lying around here, right?" He said mostly joking.

"Now that you say it, there is a problem that you can help us deal with" Kenji said to him. "*Ruff* It has to do with those Heartless flees" He added.

"Oh" Sora uttered knowing what this was about.

"Apparently when you crossed over, the Heartless somehow followed you and might cause havoc around the city, even worse the country or even the whole world if not dealt with as soon as possible" Naomasa explained to him.

"I see" Sora said with his eyes looking slightly down. "Guess popping up here just cause troubles for you all, I'm sorry" Sora apologized feeling guilty.

"Don't worry Sora, it's not your fault" Naomasa reassured him with a smile. "You know that's how those sneaky things work"

"Yeah, I know" He replied. "Still, I can't go home knowing this, so before that I'll gladly take care of the Heartless, it won't be that hard" He added with a smile on his face.

"Just as expected from you" Flashback said to him smiling.

"However, you can't just go out and hunt those pests right away" Kenji said to him much to the boy's confusion.

"Huh? Why?" Sora asked at the chief. "If you know how Heartless work, all the more reason for me to go out and take care of them now, my keyblade is the only thing that can truly destroy them" Sora argued.

"We know that, unfortunately in these world's society we have strict laws that limits the usage of quirks in public environment" Naomasa explained to him.

"Ooh. If not then there'll be utter chaos everywhere" Sora said understanding reasons of these system.

"Exactly. Now we could give you the permission to operate as a pro hero our society until you can return home, but unfortunately you don't have the legal age for that" Naomasa said to him crossing his arms. "Otherwise you could already act as pro hero"

"So what can I do? Wait 'till I'm 18?" Sora asked the detective. "I don't think we can wait that long."

"That's why we came up with a solution for you" Kenji said to him with a smile.

* * *

"UA. High School?" Sora read the words of a pamphlet giving the general details of said institution.

Right now Sora was in the restroom of the station with the three men. The boy was sitting on the sofa as Naomasa sat beside him as the other two were standing.

"That's right, this high school has the best hero course in the whole world, if you graduate from it you're guaranteed that you'll become a great pro hero" Naomasa explained to him with a smile. Sora quickly stared at him then returned to read the pamphlet showing an image of the school with the slogan: Go beyond! Plus Ultra!. Sora liked the sound of that.

"It'll be a safe place for you to go and pass under the radar as another hero student" Kenji explained to him with his arms crossed.

"In this world, with so many people deciding to use their quirks to help others, the government decided to officially create the career of superhero. Here being a pro hero is a career just as being a doctor or a policeman" Flashback explained to him.

"So it's a job?" Sora asked for confirmation. "Those three heroes from before were just working?"

"Correct" The retired hero replied to him. "Think of this like your friend the greek demigod, he trained to become a hero. In this world many youth does the same for different reasons" He said bring up Sora's friend Hercules. "In your case, you'll be going as a mere formality as you already have the attitude, power and skills to be a pro hero

"Huh." Sora uttered understanding. "But wouldn't that take me three years to graduate?" He asked.

"Usually yes. *Ruff* But with your tricks you will gain a provisional license in record time, better yet graduate" Kenji said to him smiling.

"A provisional license will give you the permission to freely use your powers and act as a pro hero. So that should be your main priority for the meantime, but I know you'll make it, you always do what you propose yourself" Naomasa said to him with a smile.

"Hold on. How would I even get signed up?" Sora asked "I don't have any documentations at all"

"We got that covered. It'll just take a few calls town hall to give you an identity and be integrated as a civilian in our society" Naomasa explained to him.

"Take note, that your true status is a government secret. I don't think it's necessary to ask you to not say it to anyone unless you say so" Flashback said to him and Sora nodded in understanding.

"Well, I don't see why you don't trust this government to keep my secret" Sora said knowing that now more than ever must keep his secret to preserve the order of this world, otherwise there might be unexpected and grave consequences and he was thankful that the japanese government would support him while helping him return home. "So then, you'll pay me for acting as a hero?" Sora asked.

"If you graduate, of course" Naomasa replied him.

"Heh. Sounds like the easiest job in this world" Sora said smiling.

"Don't jump the fence so quickly little pup" Kenji said to him. "*Ruff* You won't just be training, you'll also go to study. Remember this is a career and as such you must also work in your mind"

"Aww…" Sora groaned really hoping he wouldn't do things like studying math. "Okay, fine" He added in a displeased tone.

"I know you've been out of school since a year ago, but fortunately you did finish Middle School, but now it's time for you to return to your studies young man" Flashback said to him sounding slightly autoritariant.

"Well, I got to at some point, huh?" He said rubbing the back of his head smiling. "If this allows me to help the people of this world out, then tell me where to sign in!" He added with a determined smile.

"Don't worry about it, Sora" Naomasa with a reassuring smile. "We already talked to the principal to make an arrangement for you to enter the school as a recommended student, that way you won't have to do the entrance exam, which is good since it'll take place in a couple hours" He explained as it was 6:00 AM and the exam takes place around 8:40 AM.

"Oh cool, thanks" Sora thanked the men with his trademark smile.

"Now, all you need is a place where you can stay" Kenji said to him.

"Oh right!" Sora said in realization. "Where would I stay?" He asked.

"You can stay with me in my house" Naomasa said to him with a smile.

"Um. Are you sure Tsukauchi-san?" He asked the detective. "I don't want to be a bother"

"You won't, I insist" He replied keeping the smile.

"Thank you so much Tsukauchi-san" He thanked him with a warm smile.

"You're welcome Sora" Naomasa said to him smiling. "Now, school starts on April and you must have a lot of questions about our world and so much to learn, but three weeks will be more than enough time. Now tell me Sora. Are you for this new challenge?" He said to him as he stood up, keeping the same face.

Sora chuckled as he too stand up "I'll go Plus Ultra!" He replied with a determined smile.

* * *

After saying their goodbyes Sora and Naomasa left to his house in Musutafu, which was fortunately really close to UA, pretty much a train ride of distance.

On their way home, Naomasa explained to Sora how quirks suddenly started to appear, how they work as extensions of one's body, how they are different from person to person and how most pro heroes learn to use their quirks as it's not solely the power, but how it is used too. Sora also learned that they are pro heroes with specialities, like those that focuses on fighting criminals, or rescue.

Both Naomasa and Sora arrived to Naomasa's house which was a beinche two story house. Naomasa entered through the door followed by Sora.

"Don't forget to take off your shoes" He said to the boy as he took off his shoes and hung his coat and hat on the coat rack.

"Right" Sora replied as he too took off his shoes and entered the living room. "It sure is a big house" He said noting that it was indeed too big for one single man.

"Well, I do have quite a bit of relatives that come by for the holidays and also I would like to have my own family one day, that's why I have this big house" Naomasa explained.

"Oh, good for you then" Sora replied smiling.

"You can take one of the visitor rooms upstairs, there's a bed for you" The detective explained. "I'll go and buy you some clothes later, you can't wear the same thing all the time. I think you should also need a smartphone" He said to him and Sora replied nodding.

Sora then yawned out of tiredness as he rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, I'm kinda sleepy" He apologized.

"I bet you are, rough night, eh?" Naomasa replied him with a smile. "You should go up and get some sleep"

"'Kay" He nodded in understanding and he proceeded to go upstairs. Sora entered the first door on the right and he was met with a room with only a bed and desk as furniture. The bed was right in front of the window that was at the right wall and desk was at the left wall aligning with the bed. A pair of centimeters from the bed was a closet perfect for Sora to save the stuff he would receive later.

Sora scanned the room that funnily enough kinda remind him of his room back on Destiny Islands and Roxas's room in the digital Twilight Town, mostly for the bed against the window and the room as just slightly bigger than his room back home.

As Sora removed his gauntlets from his hands and his jacket to lay them on the desk, he let himself fall on the bed back first. The bed was really comfortable and the pillow was really soft, then again maybe he's just too used to sleeping either on grass, sand or the Gummi Ship bunks.

Sora was facing at the ceiling reflecting on his current situation: He was now trapped in a world in which there was no Kingdom Hearts, no X-Blade, no man-made Keyblades and as such no Keyblade War that would cause the division of the world into a myriad of worlds. This was a world that stayed as one single planet earth in which people developed quirks and now has actual superheroes, unlike in San Fransokyo's Big Hero 6, who became heroes thanks to their technology, this world has people with actual superpowers and there were so many of them that it even became a job, heck it also became weird to see someone quirkless these days!. And now while the japanese government works a way for Sora to return to his own universe, he'll join the many gifted young heroes in training at UA as one of them to become a pro hero himself to help the people of this world and eliminate the Heartless threat before it gets out of hand. To think that Sora's life took an extreme turn a year ago on that fateful night, this is another big turn in his life, he'll dare to say the biggest one since that one night.

" _Hmm. Welp, if I'm gonna be staying here for a while, might as well get used to it, I think it will be pretty easy_ " Sora thought putting his hands behind his head already feeling like home in such a crazy world, mostly because Destiny Islands is not that far off of this Japan. " _Everyone… I'm working my way back, I hope you manage without me until then…"_ Sora thought of his friends and loved ones, hoping they will be fine in his absence. "May my heart be my guiding key…" Sora said the ancient keyblade wielder motto before closing his eyes and let himself fall asleep.

* * *

Many hours passed and Sora started to slowly rise up from his sleep. He sat on the edge of his bed and stretched his arms upwards as he yawned and then he opened his right eye as he rubbed his left one. "Man, that was a good nap" Sora said to himself feeling revitalized. "What time is it?" He asked out loud and he moved to the edge of his bed that was against his window and moved away the curtains letting the outside light enter. After a few seconds of adjusting his eyes, Sora saw that it was still daytime outside so most likely he just slept for a couple of hours. As Sora just kept contemplaining on the tranquil picture of the urban zone outside of his window he heard someone call him.

"Sora! Come down, please!" He heard Naomasa call him from downstairs. Sora quickly came out of his room and went to the living room downstairs.

"Yes, Tsukauchi-san?" Sora asked him once he was in the living room he saw him behind the sofa. There was a few bags laying over it.

"Good thing that you're up. It's almost 1:00 PM" He said to him smiling as he picked one of the bags and gave it to him. "Here"

Sora grabbed the bag and opened and saw that inside were a bunch of clothes. "Wow, clothes" Sora said smiling. "Thanks, but I didn't think that you'd buy them so quickly" He said impressed and grateful.

"You're welcome Sora" He said to him smiling warmly. "I asked Flashback for your measurements and favorite colors" He explained "I've bought you everything you would need, you have a bunch of shirts, pants, a pair of hooded sweaters, underwear, socks and clothing for cold weather" He said to him as Sora was left impressed on the quantity of items he received that also sported colors that he liked including his favorite color: Red.

"Wow. Where did you get the money for this?" He asked him curious on how much it was spent on him.

"You'd be surprised to know that the clothes here are really cheap and of good quality, also take note that being detective of the police force pays really well. You can say I'm kinda wealthy, but also since I'm responsible for you, I've also received funding support from the government to help you accommodate and tent your basic needs" Naomasa explained keeping his smile. Sora replied chuckling feeling really grateful for all of this, he felt lucky, even blessed. "And also take this" Naomasa said to him as he passed him two boxes, one big, flat rectangular one and a smaller rectangular one. "A laptop and a smartphone for you" He added with a warm smile.

"Wow!" Sora said in awe as he grabbed both boxes containing set items.

"And later I'll go buy you all the books and school supplies you're gonna need" Naomasa said to him keeping the smile.

"Tsukauchi-san… I don't know what to say or how to thank you for all you're doing for me" Sora said to him feeling moved by the kindness of this man that took him in and is treating him like his own son. "I feel like I don't deserve it"

"What are you saying, Sora? Of course you do, you did so much for countless people in your life" Naomasa said back at him keeping his smile. "I just want to make sure that you have everything you need and make you feel at home here as much as possible" He added. Sora smiling brightly nodded in understanding. "Now, take these to your room and also you should take a shower while I make lunch, alright?" He kindly commanded him and Sora nodded in understanding.

In the next few minutes, Sora took the bags of clothes and his new laptop and smartphone to his room and started to quickly save his new clothes in the closet and drawers from his desk, leaving his laptop and phone on top of his bed.

10 minutes later, Sora took a refreshing shower and left his clothes in the dirty laundry basket to change into a red sleeveless shirt and black shorts. Sora had a good lunch with Naomasa and retired to his room again.

Sora thought while he was unpacking his new laptop, that it might take a bit of adjustment of his new surroundings and the fact that it's been quite a while since he last lived with an adult figure in charge of him, it made him think of his parents and how much he missed them, he shook off the thought as he didn't want to dwell in regret knowing that he will see his family and his friends again.

Sora set his laptop on top of his desk and brought a chair from downstairs. After giving a quick look at the instructions, he turned on the computer and decided to do what any normal teenager would do: Waste time on the internet, something that he didn't do often as he was always encouraged to play outside. Seeing that he had free time on his hands he might as well learn about this new world the easiest way possible.

A half-hour passed by as Sora was reading general information about the world, such as theories on the origin of quirks and criminality rate around the world. As expected Sora learned that most countries had at least 20% in criminality rate due to quirks coming in, another reason that pro heroes came to the picture. However, Sora was surprised to know that in Japan, the criminality rate is 2% making it the safest place in the world.

Wanting to know how exactly the reason of this country being so safe, he decided to look more into this and he stumbles upon a relatively old, but very popular video. Feeling curious he decided to play it and he watched in total awe and surprise when he saw a man with muscles that would put Hercules to shame, saving hundreds of people in a matter of minutes all while laughing as if it was nothing, the people in the video were just as shocked as him.

"Fear not citizens. Hope has arrived… Because I am here!" Sora watched the statement of this pro hero keeping this smile.

"Wow… That's amazing…" It was the only way to describe what he just saw. Seeing that big man saving everyone in a cool way with a smile letting them know that everything will be fine was truly amazing and he even felt inspired to do the same as him.

"It is, isn't it?" Sora heard Naomasa's voice and he turned to see him standing on his door with a smile. "That pro hero you just watched was none other than the Symbol of peace himself, the no.1 hero of the world All Might" He said to him as he approached.

"All Might?" Sora repeated the name and indeed it fitted him as by just watching this video alone Sora knew that this man was all mighty alright.. "He's really the best in the world?" He asked wanting to know more and Naomasa replied nodding.

"He appeared out of nowhere several years ago and he quickly rose up to the top and thanks to his prowess, criminality rate descended really quickly as no villain could go up against All Might. He became the symbol that Japan needed to preserve its peace" Naomasa explained to him. "He even went to UA in his youth along with many of the top pro heroes" He added.

"Really?!" Sora shouted out of impressed. "He went to UA too?!" Sora couldn't believe he would go to the same school in which the best hero graduated, the thought was exciting and overwhelming.

"Yup" Naomasa replied finding funny the way the boy was reacting.

"That's amazing!" Sora said with an excited smile. "All Might is so awesome!" He added feeling great admiration and inspiration for the Symbol of peace himself. "It was incredible how he saved everyone all while smiling and letting them know they'll be fine, it was so cool!"

"Heheh. I see that you have an idol now" Naomasa chuckling fondly seeing that Sora sounded like a fanboy little kid in light of Sora's new found admiration.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sora asked as him keeping his big smile. "All Might is everything any hero should be, what any hero student should aspire to be"He added sounding determined and excited pumping his fists in the air.

"Welp, if you thought that was amazing, then you'll be blown away as that was only All Might's debut video and it was just the tip of the iceberg" Naomasa said to him smiling, much to Sora's excitement. "I think you might want to learn more about All Might and the other top 10 pro heroes" He added and Sora responded nodding excitedly. "I'll leave you to it then. I'll be back in a couple of hours" He said to him smiling and Sora nodded in understanding.

As Naomasa walked out of his room a thought crossed his mind. " _Maybe I could tell him about my friendship with Toshi and even his secret. If he's so good at keeping secrets, I don't see the problem, besides he has this air of trust around him"_ He thought seriously considering telling the keyblader All Might's secret.

* * *

And so the day went on with Sora sitting in front of the screen reading info about All Might and watching videos of his prowess and even interviews. Not only that, he got to see other pro heroes on the top ten like No.2 the flame hero, Endeavour who resolved the most cases of all time, or the winner of the Best Jeanist award 8 consecutive years, Best Jeanist. These were heroes that went to UA and made a name for themselves and the thought was overwhelming Sora with excitement. Also he learned that all teachers in UA are also pro heroes, which also hyped him. Sora was really looking forward to starting school in over 4 weeks (Something that in other worlds would be weird).

Around 3:30 PM Naomasa returned with all the necessary school supplies for Sora such as notebooks, pencils and books of his assignments. He even bought him a black backpack with streaks. He also informed the boy that in a few days he should receive his official ID, making him now citizen of Musutafu, Japan.

The hours passed and the sun started to set on the horizon and Sora was looking through his window the tranquil image of twilight outside. To him it didn't compare to home or Twilight Town, but it still felt nice and it was a pretty view, he wishes he could have a sea-salt ice cream now.

It was now nighttime outside. While Sora and Naomasa took dinner together he told the boy that he must review the assignments he already knows and try to have at least a general understanding of modern hero history before school starts and Sora nodded in understanding even though he found it a little dull.

After dinner Sora returned to his room and continued to watch videos of pro heroes saving the day until it was around 10:00 PM and decided to call it a night and went to bed.

Sora was brought back from his sound sleep due to the noise of a door being knocked.

"Sora, please wake up" He heard Naomasa call him. "It's important" The boy recluntanly got up tiredly and opened his eyes and slowly went to his door.

"Tsukauchi-san…?" He asked half-asleep. "*Yawn* What's wrong? Couldn't you wait until morning? it's dark outside" He said annoyed wanting to go back to bed and indeed it was still nighttime outside.

"Sorry to wake you up this late, Sora" Naomasa apologized. "But you need to come with me to the police station right now" He said to him.

"Huh? Why?" He asked being more awake now.

"Trust me, you want to see this" That's all that Naomasa said to him. "C'mon. hurry up." He ordered the boy and he obeyed and went to change his clothes into a dark blue jeans and black t-shirt with his crown symbol in the color red in the middle of it. He and the detective quickly went to the police station and upon entry they encounter the chief of the cops.

"We're here sir" Naomasa salute his superior.

"Good to see you both came in so quickly" Kenji replied to him. "Follow me" He ordered them as he turned around and started to walk away being followed by the detective and the boy.

"Wait, can someone please tell what's going on?" Sora asked not understanding the situation at all as they walked.

"You'll see soon" Naomasa vaguely replied to him as they continued to follow the dog-headed chief until they've arrived to the area where the interrogation rooms were.

"*Ruff* Now Sora, the reason we've brought you here this late was…" Kenji said to him as they entered the area that Sora defenely remembers. "...Because we thought you might recognize this youth" He finished as he signals him to look at the window to the interior of the room.

He did as he was told and what he saw made him feel like time stopped for a second once his eyes stared at the person detained in the room. He would recognize those features even blind or from miles away: The silver hair and cyan eyes. There was no denying of who he was as Sora was looking at him sitting in the gray room with a calm yet serious face.

"RIKU!" Sora shouted from the deeps of his lungs as he watched his best friend through the window. The one friend he thinks of as an older brother. Right here and now, despite the circumstances, he will be reunited with his lifetime friend…

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter Three: Whatever It Takes

**Whatever It Takes**

"Riku…" Sora uttered not believing his eyes. "That's Riku… that's my best friend" He said to Naomasa and Kenji pointing at the window.

"That's right" Suddenly Flashback entered the room.

"Flashback-san" Sora greeted him.

"Hello Sora" The retired hero greeted him back. "Thanks to your memories we were able to identify that young man as Riku Yasue, your best friend" He said to him as he stared at the window and saw that Riku was sitting idly by with his arms crossed.

"Reports say that he was found dispatching Heartless several blocks away" Kenji explained to Sora. "He saved a couple from being attacked from those fleas. However you know our laws thus he had to be detained, he didn't resist nor protested" He added. "As soon as he was taken here and saw that he shared similarities with you, I called Flashback to verify if you knew him and Naomasa to reunite you both" He finished smiling.

"Certainly he came looking for you" Flashback said to him with a smile.

Sora gave both of them a warm smile. "Thank you" He thanked them with a grateful bow.

"Well. What are we waiting for?" Naomasa said to him with a smile on his face. "Your friend awaits you" He continued and Sora nodded with a bright smile.

* * *

Riku sat in silence since he was put in the room as he waited for anyone really. He thought that it would cause him more trouble trying to escape, though he really didn't expect to get into this mess as it never happened before.

The door opened to reveal Naomasa entering the room wearing a friendly smile.

"You have a visitor" He said to him as he moved aside from the door. Riku's confusion instantly turned into surprise as he saw none other than Sora entering the room, he was wearing different clothes, but he would always recognize his best friend.

"Riku" He said to him with his typical smile. Riku quickly stood up with a shocked expression.

"Sora?! Is that you?!" He asked out of surprise.

"Yeah, man. It's me!" He said keeping the expression and then he walked quickly beside him to gave him a hug which he gladly returned while both laughed out of happiness and relief and Riku pampered his head as Sora jokingly tried to back off. Naomasa watched happily as both boys were reunited again and after a few moments they separated.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Sora" He said to him with a smile on his face. "Thank goodness, you're okay" He said to him relief. "But. Why are you here?" He asked him confused.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing" He said to him confused as well. "I thought none of you guys would come for me unless…" He drifted off as realization drew upon him and Sora stared at his best friend with widened eyes and a brief gasp.

"Yup, I used the power of waking to follow you" He explained to him.

"But Riku, you know that's not how to use it." Sora said to him concerned.

"I know, but firstly: I didn't misuse it as much as you did. And secondly: I was willing to accept the risks as long as it would help me find you" Riku explained to his friend with a calm expression.

"Riku, I really appreciate it that you were willing to go that far for me" Sora said to him moved for Riku's actions. "But, even if you found me we won't be able to come back home right away. We're both-" He began only to be cut off by Riku.

"Trapped in another worldline" Riku finished the sentence. "Yeah, I know that and also know that we can't return the same way, especially given how many times you abused the power of waking. Still I wasn't going to sit by a leave you alone, we're both gonna find our way back" He said with determination in his eyes.

"Heh. Seriously, since when do you speak like me?" He joked with him.

"Well, being around you for so long would end with some of your attitude rubbing off on me" Riku played along with Sora as he crossed his arms and both boys laughed together for a few seconds.

"Oh!" Sora quickly realized something and decided to ask his best friend something. "Riku. How's everything back back home?" He asked him eagerly.

"Everything's fine and everyone's safe and sound. All thanks to you" Riku said to him with a smile.

"...And Kairi?" He asked him again feeling something heavy on his chest and Riku's smile was erased from his face.

"She's… she's fine" Riku replied having some doubt in his voice. "But she didn't take the news of your disappearance too well." He added with a sad tone in his voice even if his face looked calm.

Sora sighed with a sad look on his eyes. "Thought so…" He said looking slightly down. "She must be really sad." He added thinking of Kairi's emotional state.

"Yeah" Riku said agreeing with him crossing his arms. "I've never seen her like that before" He added feeling terrible for one of his best friends back home. "But it's more than that, Sora" He said to him making the younger keyblader look at him. "She wasn't just sad, she felt guilty for what happened to you, for being so weak" He calmly said to him.

"What? No, she shouldn't" Sora said in denial. "None of that was her fault. If anything it was ours for letting her fight in the war. I knew we shouldn't have let her fight, she wasn't ready!" He said out of frustration and regret. Sora always knew that taking her to the fight was a bad idea, not because she wasn't capable of fighting, rather of lack of real fight experience and admittedly she wasn't as strong as the other Guardians. "I should have protected her… but I failed her" He added feeling huge remorse and pain in his chest.

"Sora, calm down" Riku calmed him by putting a hand on his shoulder and make him look up again. "I also thought that letting her come with us was a bad idea. But what other choice did we have? And it also was what she wanted" He explained to him as he let go of his friends shoulders. Sora let that sink in as he looked down again. "You shouldn't blame yourself Sora, there was no way of knowing what would have happened, even more I should have also been there with you two" He said to him being remorseful himself, Riku felt also partially responsible for what happened to Kairi. He should have stayed with her and Axel or do something quicker when Xehanort had her. "But there's no point thinking about what we could have done, we should focus on what we can do now" He said to Sora and he looked up again and nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I think you're right" Sora replied agreeing with the young keyblade master. "Still, I'm worried about her" He added with concern.

"Don't worry about it, man" Riku said back to him. "Xion, Namine, Aqua, Donald, Goofy and even Olette were helping her cheer up and keep her spirits up" He said to him with a smile and Sora smiled too. "She seemed better before I left, she must be training right now and becoming stronger to be able to fight alongside us when we return home." He continued keeping the expression.

"Heh. Good to know that." Sora said relieved and happy to know that the girls and his two companions back home are helping Kairi while she too got stronger. "But tell me. How much time has passed back home?" He asked knowing that the flow of time in this worldline and in their own could be different from each other. Riku didn't look any different so maybe not much time has passed.

"Not much. Actually it's been two days since Xehanort's defeat" He explained. "How long you've been here?" It was now his turn to ask.

"Just a whole day" He answered.

"I see, looks like the time flow in this worldline is almost if not one to one with ours" Riku stated after a quick analyzation and Sora nodded in agreement coming to the same conclusion.

"Which means if we stay here for a long time, pretty much the same amount of time would have passed back home" Sora said to Riku a bit discouraged. "In fact we might stay here a long time" He added.

"Why's that?" He asked not understanding his friend's statement.

"I'll explain it later." He replied him. "Firstly: What exactly happened for you to come here? And What exactly happened when you got here?" He asked him curious.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story" Riku began. He took a deep breath and decided to continue. "After you left, everyone left to their respective worlds to rest for a while. Mickey and I decided to gather everyone on the island to celebrate by the next day." He began his story. "It was in that moment with everyone at the beach that we saw Kairi return safe and sound, but when you didn't we knew something went horribly wrong. So we immediately went to master Yen Sid's tower for answers…" He continued as Sora listened attentively.

_Flashback…_

"What?!" Riku responded in utter shock.

"No way!" Donald said feeling the same.

"It can't be" Goofy said holding his hat with both hands.

"That's absurd!" Roxas responded infuriated slamming his hands on the desk.

"You can't be talking serious master" Ventus said refusing to accept Yen Sid's fact, everyone were refusing to accept it.

All Guardians of Light, Isa, Namine and the Twilight Town gang were reunited with Yen Sid in his room at Mysterious Tower. The elderly wizard explained to them Sora's situation and none of them took the news well, mostly the closest to him, especially both of his best friends.

"I'm afraid that's the case" Yen Sid said he himself not wanting to accept the reality of the situation, but keeping his composure at the same time. "As I said, Sora has been expelled from our worldline into another for his over misuse of the power of waking. As such he's trapped in a different universe all together" He repeated his explanation. "This situation is unprecedented and as such we do have the means to act properly, I'm afraid that means that Sora's in a very difficult situation now"

"But at least he's fine and well, right?" Isa asked him.

"Sadly, since Sora's now in a different space he's out of my reach so I cannot say how he is at this very moment" Yen Sid responded as he rubbed his long beard. "The only thing I know for certain is that Sora is now on his own wherever he is" He continued looking down.

"N-no…" Kairi weakly uttered as she paled and felt her legs about to give in, she would have fallen if not for Xion and Namine holding their 'sister' up. She was definitely the one who took the news worse.

"C'mon everyone." Lea, often called Axel, called everyone's attention. "This is Sora we're talking about. Or didn't you get memorized by now that he's always fine?" He said to them with his typical gesture trying to cheer everyone up. He knew that even against the odds Sora was always fine.

"I don't doubt it for even one second, Axel" Roxas said to him sounding really serious. "But you just don't get it. He's alone in an alien world, lost and on his own. Or did you forget that I know how he thinks and feels very intimately?" He said to him with anger in his tone. Even now he feels a deep connection to Sora and he wasn't the only one.

Axel wanted to rebuttal, but he knows that Roxas has a deep understanding of Sora's feelings and he won't deny that he's also scared of what could happen to him.

"There's gotta be something we can do to help him. Anything" Terra said to Yen Sid wanting to deeply believe that there was a way of bringing Sora back.

"Yeah, we can't just sit by and leave it like this!" Ven said agreeing with his best friend. Ven too felt deeply connected to Sora and wished to return the favor to him.

"Right now I'm collaborating with Merlin and the Three Fairies to look for a way to bring back Sora. However as I said this situation has never happened before and as such it might not be easy and would take us quite a long time to figure something out, the situation could be easily resolved if only travel between worldlines were as simple as between worlds in ours"

"But Sora needs us now!" Donald said to him desperately.

"Donald, please calm down" Mickey said to his friend. "I know how you feel, but this is not the time to be desperate" He added.

"Garsh. The king is right Donald" Goofy said to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "But I'm also worried about Sora" He added with worry.

Riku remained quiet while all of his friends were discussing with the retired master. He was looking down as if he were pondering something until he turned to watch Kairi, still held by Xion and Namine, and she was trembling while staring at the ground and he could see that she was on the verge of crying.

Tears fell from her eyes like a river feeling a huge ache in her chest, a void in her heart "...I-i'm sorry everyone…" She apologized to everyone present and they looked at her with pity. "It's all my fault!" She said as she covered her face with her hands and continued weeping. Aqua, Olette, Donald and Goofy quickly approached her and along with the other two girls tried to console her as the others watched her feeling sad. It deeply hurt the young keyblade master to watch one of his best friends this sad, she was never like this, so he clenched his right fist and approached the weeping girl.

"Kairi…" He called out to her, just like the others but she wasn't responding. "Kairi, look at me" He said to her as he forced her to remove her hands from her face and make her look at his eyes. Her eyes were red and her cheeks stained in tears. "Don't blame yourself for this, it wasn't your fault" He calmly said to her.

"No, Riku" She shook her head in denial. "It was my fault, for being too weak, for letting myself get kidnapped again" She said between sobs. "I promised him that I would protect him this time, but all I did was get him into this mess, I always cause you problems" She continued as she continued crying.

"That's not true" Riku said back at her grabbing her gently from the shoulder. "You did what you could, and know that I'm actually proud of you" He said to her with a gentle smile on his face.

"I'm proud of you too, Kairi" Aqua said to her with a gentle tone in her voice as she caresses her red hair. "You nor no one could have predicted what happened" She added trying to cheer her up.

"If anything, I should be the one apologizing" Riku said to his friend with mildly sad expression. "I should have went in with you and make sure you were okay. You're also my best friend" He said to her putting a hand on his chest.

"No, Riku" Axel said to him stepping in. "I was the one that was with her through all of that, but I couldn't do anything" He said feeling regretful for not being able to help. "If someone failed you Kairi, that was me. I'm sorry" He apologized to her with a sad tone.

"But, Axel, you were injured." Roxas said to him stepping in too. "You couldn't do anything even if you wanted to. But I could have done something, I could have stopped Xemnas, but I just stood there and did nothing" Roxas expresses his regret for not helping when he could.

"I could have also helped, but I didn't" Xion said regretful too. "I'm sorry Kairi" She apologized.

"I also carry some of the responsibility of this outcome" Isa said with a stern face, but inside he felt guilty too. "I'll always carry this burden, but no apology won't make up all my mistakes" He added with slight remorse in his voice.

"Isa…" Axel said to him with sadness in his eyes.

"Listen up everyone" Riku called everyone's attention. "There's no point in looking at what he could have done and focus on what we can do now to help Sora" He said with a determined expression.

"But Riku, there's nothing that we can do except wait" The tiny king said to his friend feeling powerless about the whole situation.

"No" Riku denied. "There's something I can do right now, because I don't feel like waiting" He added with determination. He made up his mind about something.

"What are you going to do, Riku?" Namine asked him feeling that she nor anyone else might not like it.

"The only thing I can do" He began with a serious tone. "I'm gonna use my power of waking to follow Sora to where he is" He declared and everyone reacted shocked, even Yen Sid.

"Wait Riku, you can't!" Ven said to him. "You heard what Mickey said. That power's not to follow other's hearts around" He warned him with concern.

"Riku" Yen Sid called him concerned as well. "Are you aware of the risks of that?" He asked him.

"I do" He said keeping the same face. "I didn't over misuse the power as much as he did so the chances of success are in my favor" He explained.

"Even if you do find Sora, you might not be able to come back using the same trick" Mickey said to him trying to desway him of his choice. "Even less for Sora, you'll both be trapped there"

"But there's gotta be a way to return from that other world, right?" He rebutted glaring at Yen Sid.

"...It might be very possible to return from there" He replied. "However, there exists the possibility that in this world there exists no keyblades, thus you might not be able to somehow open up a gate to return. If there is a way for both of you to return I cannot guarantee that it'll be immediate" He explained.

"That's good enough for me" Riku said back to him.

"Wait Riku. Are you really sure you want to do this?" Aqua asked him with worry.

"Yeah, I know that Sora's like your little brother, but you don't have to go that far" Axel said to him.

"I'm not gonna sit by and leave my best friend alone" Riku declared with a very serious tone. "I'm gonna find him and both of us will find a way to return home safe and sound and that's final" He continued putting a fist on his chest.

"Then you're not going in alone" Terra said to him with seriousness.

"Yeah. We're gonna go with you" Roxas said with him with determination.

"The more the merrier!" Goofy said smiling.

"You said it!" Donald said agreeing with him.

"Thank you everyone" Riku smiled at his friends grateful. "But, I have to do this alone" He said with a more serious yet calm expression.

"But, Riku I think it would be best-" Mickey tried to rebuttal but Riku cut him off.

"I know that" Riku knew what his mouse friend wanted to say. "It's just like in the mark of mastery exam. Sora needed me and I jumped in to save him without a doubt. I did it once I'll do it again."

"I get what you're feeling Riku" Mickey said to him sounding understanding. "But it would be better if at least one of us goes with you" He added.

"I get that three heads would be better than two" Riku replied. "But listen, we already lost Sora, our best guardian of light and keyblade wielder. We can't afford to lose another, that's why I have to go alone" He argued. "We are the only remaining keyblade wielders, there's still loose ends that need to be take care off like Maleficent"

"Don't forget that Braig hasn't returned to Radiant Garden and I know that means he might be up to no good" Isa said.

"Exactly. Even if we stopped the darkness now, it doesn't mean it won't return" Riku stated. "When the time comes, we have to be there to push back the darkness once more and maintain the balance and peace of the universe. It's an endless cycle that we all have to face head on as it is our duty as keyblade wielders that defend the light" He continued with his speech. "You guys have to do you just that until Sora and I return" He concluded and everyone else just remained silent

Terra sighed. "Hate to say it, but you're right Riku, even if it's the lesser of two evils, it'll be better if you're the only one that goes in" He said unable to argue as he was right with his statements.

"And it can't be denied that you're both are among the best of the guardians, if you stick together the chances of survival will be highly in your favor"Yen Sid said to him seeing no flaw in his logic.

"Riku..." Kairi said to her childhood friend. "I get what you're saying, but please… please take me with you" She begged him with watery eyes. She would take any chance if it means seeing Sora again, Riku knew it pretty well.

"I know you wanna see him, Kairi" Riku said with a comprehensive tone as bent down to her height. "But you can't come with me, not because you're weak, but because you're a Princess of Heart, you're one of the lights that sustain the universe as it is now. Who knows what could happen if you come with me or even if you can cross worldlines all together" He explained to her.

"Then I'll just pass my light to someone else!" She said with desperation in her voice, Riku get where she was coming from, he can't blame her.

"You shouldn't, I positively believe that the light you have is safer with you as you can now defend yourself" He argued keeping the same tone of voice. "Besides, Sora did what he would do for you. Don't let his sacrifice go to waste" He continued and she only hung her head low as she let those words sink in. "And if you come with me Sora would be scolding me to no end for dragging you into another mess. What kind of friend would I be if I did that?" He said to her in a lighter tone with a smile.

"Heh, sounds like something he would do" She replied with a weak smile. "But I just...I just want to see him again, more than anything." She said as her expression turned sad. "And I don't wanna lose you too" She said to Riku as she started to cry again.

"You won't, Sora and I will be back before you know it" He assured her with a gentle smile. Kairi then gave him a hug and sniff on his chest, Riku returned the hug. "It'll be the last time the three of us are apart, it's a promise" He said in a soft voice.

"You better keep that promise or you'll both be in for a big earful" She said to him with a smile as she separated from him and started to wipe the tears from her face. Riku nodded to her with a smile. "Also…" She looked for something in her pocket and handed it to Riku. "Be sure to bring this back to me" She said with a bigger smile as Riku grabbed her lucky charm.

"You've got it" Riku said as he holds the star-shaped charm in his right hand and then put it in his pocket.

Somehow the tension around everyone present has lifted as everyone smiled.

"I'm gonna train harder from now on so when you both come back I'll be able to fight alongside you, for real this time" She said said with determination.

"I know you will" Riku replied smiling.

"Don't worry, Riku" Xion said to him smiling. "We'll look after her, right guys?" She said to Aqua, Namine, Ollete, Donald and Goofy as they nodded.

"Thank you everyone" Kairi thanked them with a smile.

"If you mess up, don't expect me to save your butts this time" Lea said to Riku. "Until I've become a keyblade master, of course" He added with a smug grin pointing at himself with his thumb.

"Really, Lea?" Ventus said to him with a mocking tone. "Because honestly you're not as good as some of us, hey Terra and I could become keyblade masters right now" He said to him with a grin.

"Okay, I'll give it to you there, I might not be too 'experienced', but I'm as good as any of you" He argued with both hands on his hips. "Right, guys?" He asked to Xion, Roxas and Isa. The young keybladers responded making more or less gestures.

"Nope, you're not" Isa said with a blank face. Lea deadpanned at him while humming.

As everyone started to laugh Donald and Goofy approached the silver-haired boy.

"Riku, please look after Sora" Donald said to him with worry as both him and Goofy hold their hands into their hands.

"I'll keep an eye on him, but you guys know that he can take care of himself just fine" Riku said to them with a smile and they both nodded in agreement smiling.

"I know I made the right choice when I bequeathed you the keyblade" Terra said to his successor with a proud smile. "You made me really proud" Riku replied nodding smiling as well. "You come back, let's hang out and spar"

"I'm all for it, but don't expect me to go easy on you" Riku said back at him smiling.

"That's my line, kid" He replied smirking.

"Riku" Roxas approached him. "We had differences in the past, but now I see you as a friend. So from a friend to another I wanna ask you a favor" He said with a calm expression. "Bring our friend back, bring my brother back" He said with determination.

"Our brother back" Ventus said putting a hand on Roxas's shoulder.

"Count on it" Riku replied to the two look alikes with a determined nod.

"So, your heart and mind are made up" Mickey said to his friend and partner. "Now we only have to believe in the both of you" He added with slight sadness in his voice. "Safe journey and please return home soon" He extended his hand to the boy.

"Thank you, Mickey" He thanked the mouse king as he crouched and shook hands with him. "I swear we will comeback, whatever it takes" He said with determination as he stands up again.

"...Very well, if that's your choice then I can only wish you good luck" Yen Sid said to Riku calmly. "While you and Sora look for a way to return from the other worldline we'll still look for a way to help you return from there" He explained.

Riku bowed to the elder. "Thank you, master Yen Sid" He thanked the elderly wizard. He said everything he had to say and he knew that his friends also said everything that they needed to say. "Well, I guess it's time" He said knowing what must occur next and everyone nodded in agreement.

Everyone, including Yen Sid, were giving Riku their farwell and words of good luck outside of the tower.

"Mickey, Aqua, Roxas, everyone" He said to his friends with a smile. "Hold down the fort for me and Sora" He said with a gentle smile. "It's not a farewell, it's just a see you later, 'kay?" He added.

His friends nodded with smiles.

"Riku. May your heart be your guiding key" The king said to his friend wishing him good luck.

Riku took a deep breath and put a fist to his chest. "The time has come" He said with determination ready to leave. He turned around and walked to the edge of the floaty island, when he reached it he turned around giving one last glance at his friends at the entrance of the tower waving their hands at Riku with smiles on their faces, he looked at Kairi waving at him smiling with tears not of sadness but of hope. Riku waved his left arm back at them with a smile saying goodbye for now to his friends, to his homeland for now…

Riku summoned his Keyblade, Braveheart, on his right hand and aim it forward shooting a beam of light that created a keyhole similar to a sleeping keyhole.

Riku glared forward with determination ready to face anything that he would find beyond the known universe as a golden light came out of the keyhole " _Sora… no matter what, no matter where you are, I'll find you"_ He thought with determination as he closed his eyes due to the bright light, and then everything was consumed in a blinding light…

* * *

" _After that everything went black. Next thing I knew was that I was somewhere else_ " Riku narrated.

Riku slowly rose up from the ground slightly dizzy, once standing up again he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked out loud noticing that he was on a sidewalk under a light post, Riku was seemingly in a city based on the area he was at and that it was night time, very late since there was no one around the place.

" _Is this the other worldline?_ " He thought while walking a few steps forward and looked upwards at a huge building with two smaller towers at the top that blinked a red light. " _It's gotta be, I can feel that this is not any like any world from our worldline"_ He stared at the huge building for a few seconds and started to walk down the sidewalk. "Alright, Sora's gotta be here somewhere" He said to no one in specific as he kept walking.

Riku kept walking down not really worried about finding a place to stay or for food. He and Sora were in all sorts of weird and crazy situations, they would manage just fine, the priority now was to find him. Though that was easier said than done as the city seemed huge and Riku had no clue of his best friend's whereabouts, but he wasn't really worried as he trusted the guidance of his heart gives him confidence that soon enough he would find Sora, from there they could focus on how to survive in this foreign place.

Riku noticed a sign that had a map of the area, too bad that he forgot his Gummi Phone, but he didn't need it before to move around places so it was a minor inconvenience. The map read: Shinjuku map written in japanese.

" _Shinjuku, huh?"_ He thought looking at the map giving indication of things such as bus stops or train stations nearby. " _This place must be Japan then_ " He just walked off knowing that if it was this late at night then there would not be any transportation until tomorrow.

Riku had been walking for a few minutes now, not really having somewhere to go, but trying to find Sora by thinking of where he should have gone, the issue was that Sora was curious so he could have gone anywhere really, but he kept his mind calm as he knew that it was due time that he would find Sora soon enough.

"AAHHH!" Riku heard a scream as he turned around the corner. The scream came from up ahead.

" _Is someone in danger?_ " He thought to himself and decided to run where the scream came from.

"AHH!"

"Help!"

Riku was approaching quickly to where the screams came from until he arrives at an alleyway and saw two people, a woman and a man, running out of the shadows with injuries and cuts on themselves. There was terror on their faces as they were running for they lives, they tipped and fell to the ground just when they came out of the ally, they trembled in horror as they embrace each other completely oblivious of Riku behind them. Riku saw them and then at the ally ready to act to whatever was attacking the innocent couple.

From the shadows of the alley, Riku managed to see a pair of yellow eyes and soon it became many pairs of eyes. Riku felt an all to familiar presence, but before he could think something from the shadows came out…

" _Heartless?!"_ Riku was shocked to see indeed said monsters of darkness, it was a small group of Pureblood Heartless: 5 Neoshadows and one Invisible as their leader. The couple coward in terror as they tried to back up away from them. " _How are they here? Did they somehow follow me or Sora?_ " Riku quickly thought, but decided to put that on the backburner for now, he had a job to do.

Riku summoned his keyblade and jumped in front of the pair in-between them and the Heartless. "Stay back" He said to them in a commanding tone.

"What are you doing?!" He heard the woman say.

"Don't mind me, I can take care of this" He said back not looking back at them. "Just run" He added as a Neoshadow jumped at him and Riku skillfully destroyed with a single slash. The pair quickly go up and left the scene, with them out of the way Riku could take care of the Heartless. " _A keyblade master's job never ends, does it?"_ He dashed at the Heartless and engaged in a fight.

_End of the flashback…_

"...And I think you got the idea of what happened next" Riku told Sora with his arms crossed. "After that the police arrived just when I finished with the Heartless, the people I saved, thanked me as well as the cops, but they said they had to detain me for using 'my quirk without permission'" He said making air quotes."So instead of causing more trouble, I just surrendered" He added, "But. What kind of reason is that?" He thought honestly not understanding the reason for the arrest.

"I know, right!?" Sora said to him clearly understanding how his friend feels. "But, trust me even if it's a bit of lame law it's a really necessary one" He added shrugging.

"I guess you were also arrested for the same exact reason" Riku said already knowing it. "You've been here for one day and you already got yourself in trouble" He added shaking his head at him.

"Hey! Don't scold me, you also got in trouble" Sora said pointing at him offended. "Lucky for both of us, the cops are on our side" Sora said smiling proudly, but Riku didn't got what he meant.

"Well, not everything is bad" Riku said smiling. "I found you, right?" He added keeping the expression and Sora nodded smiling too. "Now all we need to do is find our way home" He said with a more serious expression. Riku took something out of his pocket and presented Kairi's lucky charm to Sora. "We have to go back. Whatever it takes" He said with a soft but determined tone.

Sora's heart skipped a beat when his eyes were set on the charm and stared at it for a few seconds before slowly grabbing it and putting it on his heart with his eyes closed. Sora stared back at him with renewed hope and determination. "Whatever it takes…" He said with his eyes filled with hope.

Both keybladers heard the knock from the door and they turned around to see Naomasa enter the room. "Sorry to interrupt the reunion, but there's someone that would like to meet you both" The detective said and both boys stared at each other, raising an eyebrow.

"Greetings!" They both heard a high-pitched voice, but they saw no one "Down here, young ones" Both of them looked down and saw that besides Naomasa there was a mouse-like creature with white fur, a scar on its right eye and a long furred tail. The creature seemed to be male and he was using a small professional suit and yellow sneakers.

"Uhh…" Both of them seemed a bit weirded out.

"What's wrong? It's the first time you've seen an antrophomortic creature like me, right?" He said to the two of them keeping a smile that seemed a little unsettling.

"Uhh no, it's just um…" Sora tried to respond but didn't know what to say.

"You seemed realistic that's all" Riku said to him. Though he was confused as to how he knew that about the both of them.

"Well then. Can you guess what I am? A dog? A mouse? Or a bear?" He asked the two of them in a playful tone raising his right paw. "The correct answer is…!" He continued. " The principal!" He finished not really answering the question.

"The...principal?" Sora repeated confused. "Oh wait! Are you UA's principal!?" Sora asked coming to the conclusion.

" _UA? Is that a school? And why is the principal here?_ " Riku thought not really understanding what was happening.

"Yes!" The mouse-like being replied.

"Sora, Riku. This is Nezu-san, principal of UA high school" Naomasa introduced them with a smile.

"Nice to meet you both" Nezu said to them keeping his trademark smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Nezu-san" Sora said to him smiling as the two of them shook hands.

"You can call me 'sensei', Sora-san" The tiny principal said to him. "I know you don't like being called by your surname, Can I assume the same for your friend?" He said looking at Riku.

"Uh. Yeah" Riku replied feeling the same as Sora about his own surname.

"Okay then, Nezu-sensei" Sora said to him smiling. "Uh, Nezu-sensei? Do you mind if-?" He tried to asked as he rubbed his cheek with his index finder, but Nezu cut him off.

"Sure! Go ahead" He heartily said to him knowing what he wanted, he wasn't the first to ask that either way. He leaned slightly forward.

"Thanks" Sora thanked him and proceeded to cuddle his head. "Wow. It's so soft and fluffy" He commented while feeling Nezu's fur. "Riku, you gotta try this!" He said looking at his friend.

"Uh. I think I pass" Riku said weirded out, he thought the principal was kinda weird, mostly for his smile, at least Mickey expressed more like a normal person.

"C'mon, Riku" Sora said in a playful manner and he grabbed Riku's hand and put it on Nezu's head.

"Huh. It sure is soft" Riku said as he pet Nezu's head.

"Thank you. The secret is keratin" He thanked the boys as they removed their hands off his head."Humans can't reach this color, brightness and softness" He said as he walked to one of the chairs and step up into it. "But let's leave that for later"

"Hold on a moment" Riku called for attention. "I'm not understanding what's going on"

"Oh right! I forgot you didn't know anything about this world" Sora said rubbing the back of his head feeling silly. "It's a bit of a long story, but to make it simple we're on a worldline in which people develop superpowers that they called 'quirks'" He explained to his best friend.

"Like in superhero comics?" Riku said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" Nezu replied for Sora. "You learn quickly, Sora-san. You'd do well in our institution" He said to the boy.

"Anyway, 'cause of that people started to use these genetic gifts to stop a huge increase in crime rate and so the government acknowledged these people and created the superhero career, it's pretty much a job like being a policeman" Sora explained to his friend.

"Oh. That's why there are laws to restrict their usage, otherwise there would be chaos all around" Riku said understanding and Sora nodded in response.

"Nezu-sensei is the principal of UA high school, the one with the most important and most popular hero course of this whole world!" He continued with excitement.

"And you both are going to be part of said course" Nezu said to the two keyblade wielders and Sora nodded with excitement and Riku just stared at him.

"I get it, if we go to this 'hero course' we'll receive official permission to use our powers" Riku said understanding where this was going.

"Exactly" Nezu said to him nodding. "You're very smart Riku-san" He commed him and Riku nodded gratitude.

"I also assume that you're gonna make up documentations for me and Sora so we can become citizens of this country so we can be signed in, right?" Riku said crossing his arms.

"Your friend sure is smart, Sora" Naomasa said to him smiling and Sora nodded while chuckling.

"And before you ask, Riku-san" Nezu said to the silver-haired boy. "You both should be good with the provisional license, it'll give you permission to act as pro heroes so you don't need to wait for 3 years, with your attitude and skills you will acquire it for certain" He explained to him.

"And also we know about your status as otherworldly beings and everything about your magical powers" Naomasa said to him. "Sora didn't tell us, rather we had someone extract that information from him, something that we had no pride of"

"So you know everything then" Riku said to the detective hiding very well his anger.

"But don't worry, you can trust in our government to keep your secret, support you and help you make portal for you to crossover back to your respective universe" He explained.

Riku sighed. "Well thanks, I appreciate it, it'll make things easier" He replied in gratitude.

"I'll also cooperate with other scientists to help you both return, after you take care of the Heartless threat that is" Nezu said to the boys.

"Wow, are you a scientist, sensei?" Sora asked impress.

"Not really, but I have a mind unlike any human" He replied. "That's why I'm the principal!" He added making things clear for the two boys. "You can also count on my staff to keep your secret, it should make things easier for you" He said to them.

"Thank you, Nezu-sensei" Sora thanked him smiling.

"Pleasure!" The principal said to the boy. "We take great pride in the elite heroes that graduate from our course and I'm really honored to take under our mantle such fine youths from another world"

"Heh. Thanks, sensei" Riku said smiling at Nezu. "Guess we're gonna go back to school, Sora" Riku said to him keeping the smile.

"Better late than never" Sora said back at him shrugging with a smile. "But hey! We're gonna do like Hercules and become heroes!" He said with excitement.

"Ah. But by all means you're both already heroes, you're just going to make it official in our world" Nezu said to them.

"Hah. Right" Sora said nodding smiling and Riku did the same. "Hey sensei. Why are you here at this hour?" He asked him.

"Simple. I've come to reunite with Tsuragamae-san about the necessary arrangements for you Sora-san, but now we have to make that for Riku-san here as well" He explained. "I thought it would be less suspicious to gather at this hour. I was sure lucky to find you both here, I was looking forward to meeting you two" He added never changing his expression.

"Wow. That's flattering" Sora said to him smiling.

"I also heard that you are also a great fan of All Might" Nezu said to Sora and he nodded with a faint blush.

"All Might?" Riku asked.

"He's the no.1 hero of the whole world, the Symbol of peace!" Sora replied with excitement. "His presence alone brings security to all of the citizens and terror to all villains, thanks to him the crime rate here in Japan is only 2% percent! He's so awesome!" He beamed with excitement.

"Wow. He sounds powerful" Riku said impressed, more of the fact that Sora seemed so hyped, he gets excited easily, but not like this.

"Well, then you both can certainly look forward to his lessons in our school among our other pro hero staff" Nezu said to him and Sora quickly stared at him with his eyes comically widen.

"All Might will be a teacher too!?" Sora asked with a big excited smile, much to Riku's surprise, though Naomasa saw coming and Nezu didn't even flinch to Sora's shout.

"Yes. He'll be teaching you Basic Hero Formation" He explain calmly.

"Riku! We're gonna be taught by the best hero of this world!" Sora's eyes sparkle with energy as he grabbed Riku by the shoulder and started to shake him. "Isn't that great?!

"Okay okay I believe you!" Riku said moving away from him. "Just tone down the hype, will ya? You're creeping me out" He said to him.

"Eh hehe. Sorry, got carried away a little" Sora he apologized with a sheepish smile blushing.

"This All Might sure gotta be something else for you to get you 'this' excited" Riku said crossing his arms and Sora responded by shrugging with the same expression.

"Oh right!" Sora just realized something. "Riku, you're gonna need a place to stay" He said to him. "Um. Tsukauchi-san do you mind if-?" Sora tried to ask Naomasa, but he cut him off.

"Sure" The detective replied with a smile.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Riku asked him.

"Of course not, it'll be convenient to have both of you under the same roof, besides I have enough space for you" Naomasa replied with a warm smile.

"Heh. Thank you, Tsukauchi-san" Riku thanked him with a bow.

"Now then" Nezu called the attention of the boys. "School starts in about 4 weeks for now, you need to be prepared in both mind and body, I'll have high expectations, but I know you'll do just fine" He said to them.

"Don't worry sensei, I promise we won't disappoint you" Sora said with a determined smile.

"I know you won't, just don't take this lightly, alright?" The principal said to them and both nodded in understanding. "On behalf of all the staff, I welcome you both to UA High School, your hero academia!" He said to the two of them.

Sora and Riku glared at each other smiling and Riku shrugged. Both of them bowed down to Nezu. "Thank you, sensei!" Both of them thanked at the same time.

* * *

After a quick meeting of the police chief and Flashback and giving their apologizes to the keyblade master, they gave their goodbyes and parted ways.

Naomasa took Sora and Riku back to his house and gave Riku the room on the left side. Morning came and Riku spent the day studying about this world with the books that Naomasa bought him and Sora along with all the necessary school supplies for both of them, new clothes for Riku and his own smartphone and laptop. Needless to say that Riku was really grateful for the man's generosity with him and Sora.

After lunch Sora and Riku were watching All Might's debut video in the former's room.

"Wow…" It was all that Riku could utter out out of sheer astonishment.

"I know, right?" Sora said to him with a big smile.

"Yeah, I now know where all that excitement came from" Riku said smiling back at his friend.

"And that was just when he first appeared, there are all kinds of videos of him fighting bad guys and saving people, not to mention all his interviews and information of him online" He said with sparkling eyes.

Riku chuckle. "You just sounded like a fanboy there" Riku said with a smirk.

"So what if I am?" Sora asked with a smirk as well. "All Might is just like Hercules, but way better!" Sora said pumping his fist in the air. "Just don't say I said that out loud" He whispered and Riku just laughed lightly.

"But I understand how you feel. All Might is someone inspiring" Riku said with a smile as he looked at the pause video and saw All Might smiling like he always does. "Honestly I'm honored that we're going to the same high school from where he graduated"

"Don't forget that he's gonna be one of our new teachers" Sora said with an excited smile. "If we're gonna become pro heroes like him, then we should follow his example"

He added with a big grin.

Riku chuckled at him. "Yeah, while we're here we might as well do just that." Riku said to him smiling. "To better ourselves as heroes and people" He added and Sora nodded in agreement. "Just don't lose your head when we meet him in class" He said to him half joking. "I mean I'm excited too, but not everyone expresses how over the moon that would be"

"Okay okay, don't worry, I'll keep my hype down" Sora said smiling back at him.

"And don't forget it, Sora: All Might may not look like it, but he's as human as us, not a god" Riku said in a more serious tone, despite having newfound admiration for the Symbol of Peace, Riku's aware of the reality that all living beings go through.

"Right, not even him is immortal" Sora said understanding this as well. "I wonder what would happen when he finally retires" Sora said wondering on said prospect.

"The next Symbol of Peace arises" Riku said to him with a calm smile. "I bet that's why he'll be teaching at UA, to inspire the next hero that will be worthy of said title"

"Hmm. Sounds about right" Sora said to him with a smile as well. Sora and Riku continued to watch a few All Might videos until Riku noticed on that peak his interest on the suggestion bar.

"Hey Sora. What about that one?" Riku said pointing at a video with the title: 'Sludge villain incident'.

"Huh. Didn't see this one yet" Sora said feeling curious too, he clicked on the video. Both of them saw that it was relatively recent, from almost a year ago.

Sora and Riku saw the disturbing attack of a villain that seemed to be made only of grotesque slime, he had taken hostage of a boy with ash blonde hair around their age with a quick that allows him to create explosions from his hands. None of the pro heroes couldn't do anything from all the wreck, Sora recognized the three pro heroes that found him two nights ago and he made a mental note to look for info on them later. Suddenly a boy with green messy hair jumped in and tried to help the other boy that seemed to be his friend or classmate going from the same middle school uniform. When things seemed to be bad All Might appeared out of nowhere and saved both boys and defeated the villain with a punch so powerful that it changes the climate from sunny to rainy from wind pressure alone. To say the least, both of them were impressed by All Might power. Afterwards both Sora and Riku learned that the blonde boy was praised by other pro heroes for his powerful quirk and endurance of the attack, while the boy in green turned out to be quirkless and was scolded for his recklessness, something that felt too familiar for Sora and Riku.

"Wow. That was crazy" Sora said after the video ended "That boy sure was reckless, wasn't he?" He said commenting on the quirkless boy.

"It sure reminds me of someone else" Riku said with a teasing smile.

"Hey! I'm not that reckless" Sora said offended.

"Sure, you're not" Riku responded in a sarcastic tone. The two of them started to laugh for a few seconds.

"Seriously though, I kinda feel bad for that guy" Sora said with a more serious tone, his eyes displaying pity. "It must suck that he's among the 20% of people that don't have quirks, it must be hard for people like him to live in this world and don't have anything special at all" Sora added feeling sympathy actually knowing how the green boy would feel being isolated in this crazy world.

"It sure must be" Riku said feeling the same. "But technically we're among that 20%, we don't have any quirks either" Riku added. "But to keep this world's social order we must pass our magic powers as any quirk, you know that there'll be unexpected consequences if people know about our true origins"Riku reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. So until we can return home will just be hero students" Sora said in agreement. "Hope we don't blow it" Sora said hoping that none of them get busted if Sora himself got busted.

* * *

Weeks went by as Sora and Riku grew more accustomed to their new surroundings, starting to feel like home.

Sora and Riku spent their days either studying about this world, reviewing old subjects they already knew, watching videos of All Might and other pro heroes on internet or just wasting their time online overall, training either with their keyblades in secluded places at the outskirts of Musutafu or home doing physical exercises and using things such as weights.

At last the day came. It was now April and Sora and Riku excitedly got up early ate their breakfast, got dressed, took their wallets with money for lunch, their phones and their backpacks with everything that they would need and said goodbye to Naomasa and he wished them good luck and a good day. Sora and Riku got out of home and took the train to their destination.

Sora and Riku were standing right at the entrance of the institution. A huge H-shaped building and a few other smaller buildings inside of a surrounding wall that extended for kilometers and kilometers, the campus sure looked more like a huge college. The keyblade heroes were standing right outside of the blue gate with the school's logo right on top.

"This is it, Riku" Sora said to his best friend with an excited smile on his face. Both of them were wearing the standard male uniform of the school: Dark green pants, white buttoned shirt and a grey formal jacket with green lines on the shoulders, sleeves and chest. Sora was using a short red tie around his neck (Under the shirt he still wears his necklace) while Riku wasn't (He hates to wear ties), both of them have their jackets unbuttoned. "We're finally going to UA. High School, from which many top elite heroes graduated, including All Might" He said with pride and excitement. "Honestly, it's a bit unnerving" Sora said to him with a slight nervous smile.

Riku chuckled at his statement. "C'mon Sora we've been through worse things including a world ending war. How bad can it be to go to a hero academia?" Riku said to him smiling.

"Yeah, you're right" Sora replied positively. "But man, this is gotta be the craziest and coolest way to kickstart our high school life, huh?" Sora said looking back at the main building.

"Yup" Riku agreed with his friend.

"So Riku. Ready for our new challenge?" Sora asked him with a bright smile.

"You know it" Riku said a determined smile nodding. "Let's go beyond. Plus Ultra" He recited the school motto to his friend and Sora nodded smiling and the two of them bumped their fists and walked into the school.

And thus Sora's and Riku's journey have officially began…

_To be Continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> I hope you're enjoying my story so far. From point forwards we'll follow the events from the anime with of course Sora and Riku into the mix! Please be excited and May your hearts be your guiding keys!


	5. Chapter Four: Welcome to U.A.!

**Welcome to U.A.!**

Sora and Riku were jogging quickly through the hallways of the huge school looking for their classroom. Sora wondered if they would meet All Might today, but Riku doubted it since it was the first day so they could expect some sort of welcoming ceremony or a tour around the immense campus.

"1-A… 1-A…" Sora softly said while moving with Riku right beside him. Both of them were quickly looking for classroom 1-A as they might be a little late.

Both keybladers slowed down until they stopped when they saw three teenagers right outside of a huge door, both of them looked at the sign on the door and it said: '1-A'. So they figured that they must be three of their new classmates.

"Guess that's our classroom" Riku said to Sora.

"Yep" Sora replied nodding. Both of them stared at the three youths at the door: One of them was a tall guy with a muscular complex, around Riku's height, he had blue fixed hair with glasses. Another was a cute, somewhat short girl with a round face, rosy cheeks, brown short hair that framed her face and what looked to be pads on her finger tips. But both of them were somewhat surprised as they recognized the third one: Messy green hair, freckled cheeks and bright green eyes, it was indeed the boy from the video of the other day. In person he seemed to be the same height as Sora.

"Hey… Isn't that?" Sora asked recognizing the green boy.

"Yep, Izuku Midoriya" Riku responded as the two of them watched Izuku talk with the round-faced girl or rather her talking with him as he looked extremely embarrassed if his red face wasn't clear. "What is he doing here? Isn't he quirkless?" Riku asked confused.

"Only one way to know!" Sora replied with a smile.

The boys started to walk towards those three and heard at least a part of their conversation.

"How did you know?" The girl asked Izuku.

"Ah. That's…" Izuku shyly tried to respond until the three of them noticed the boys presence and turned to see them.

"Hiya!" Sora greeted them with a bright smile.

"Mornin'" Riku replied with a serene smile and a hand in his pocket.

"Good morning!" The taller guy greeted the two of them. "My name is Tenya Iida, from the private school Somei" He introduced himself moving his arms like a robot and sounding a little too serious. Izuku stared at Sora having the odd feeling of having seen him before. "What can class 1-A do for you?" Tenya politely ask always moving his arms in a stiff manner.

"Uh… meet our new classmates?" Sora said a little awkward taken aback from Tenya's attitude.

"This is our classroom" Riku said giving a quick peek at the classroom behind Tenya, he could see a bunch of other teenagers, some looking normal and some not due to some sort of mutant-type quirk or something alike.

"Really?" The girl asked them. "I didn't see any of you at the entrance exam" She said confused. "Oh, by the way. I'm Ochako Uraraka" Ochako introduced herself with a bright smile.

"You must be recommended, correct?" Tenya said to them and Riku nodded in confirmation.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Sora said to them smiling. "I'm Sora Nomura" He introduced himself.

"Riku Yasue, pleasure" Riku introduced himself as well "You can call us from our first names" He clarified.

"Nice to meet you too, Sora-kun, Riku-kun" Tenya said shaking hands first with Sora then with Riku.

"You're Izuku Midoriya, right?" Sora said to Izuku with a warm smile.

"Uh Hai." Izuku shyly replied to him nodding. "H-how did you know, Nomu- I mean Sora?" Izuku asked him.

"You're the guy from the sludge incident" Riku responded.

"Oh, that…" The emerald boy replied sounding like he didn't want to be reminded of that.

From inside the classroom the students looked kinda oddly at Sora and Riku since the number of students was supposed to be 20, not only that but there was this air around them, but they couldn't put their finger on it. Two of them in particular did recognize them, both being also recommended.

" _Them again?"_ The boy known as Shouto Todoroki thought, looking at Sora and Riku, he met them before the school starts. The other one was the mature-looking girl Momo Yaoyorozu, she was just as surprised that they were also in her class.

Riku once looked inside the classroom, now noticing that the teacher was absent so he and Sora were on time. Riku's stare was met with one of someone that he recognized: Messy spiky blonde ash hair and small red eyes. " _Katsuki Bakugou… The guy with the explosion quirk from the same incident as Izuku"_ He thought as Katsuki looked back at him as if trying to blow his head off. " _Of course he would come here too…_ " He thought not surprised that he did enter the hero course nor the way he was looking at him and Sora, he knew just by looking at him that he had serious issues and was really competitive, something that he himself can relate to.

" _More stupid extras… and Shitty Deku"_ Katsuki thought not moving his foot from his desk shrugging off the two 'extras' and looking at the darn nerd as he remembered how he totally ruined his perfect plan and then talk back at him. " _How he dares challenge me?! He'll definitely regret it"_ He thought looking away just waiting for the chance to blow Deku to the moon and back.

"You guys know if there'll be a welcome ceremony or some guide?" Ochako asked the boys as she moved her fists up and down with a smile on her face. Izuku just turned slightly around while blocking his red tomato face with his arms. "Or what kind of person will be our teacher? I'm anxious" She added while Izuku looked like he wanted to take a lot of steps back.

" _Too close!"_ Izuku thought feeling really embarrassed with an awkward smile.

" _Wow. He sure is shy"_ Sora thought looking at Izuku's reaction and Riku thought that he was overreacting. Riku was about to ask the greenette about how he entered the course when…

"If you want to make friends go somewhere else." The five teenagers heard a grave voice behind them. Izuku looked at the source of the voice and got scared, Ochako, Sora and Riku slowly turned around while Izuku and Tenya looked shocked. They saw what looked to be a man with pale skin, few facial hair, long black hair and tired eyes with pronounced eye bags, he was inside a sleeping bag lying on the floor.

"This place is for heroes." The man said to the students with a tired tone and then he opened the bag a bit and took a drink in the bag and drank it. Needless to say that Tenya, Izuku and Ochako reacted shocked while Sora and Riku looked at him awkwardly.

" _There's someone in there?!"_ Tenya and Izuku thought at the same time shocked.

The man stood up. "Fine, you have 8 seconds to calm down" He said as he came out of the bag showing that he wore a black outfit and bandages over his shoulders covering his neck and the lower fraction of his face. "Time is limited" He said to them with a lazy expression. "You are too irrational."

" _A teacher?"_ Izuku thought putting two and two together. " _Then, is this person a pro hero? But, I don't remember seeing someone like him before"_ He thought confused given his really extensive knowledge of pro heroes.

The man stared at the rest of the class not once changing his expression. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa." Shouta lazily introduced himself. "Pleasure"

" _Homeroom teacher?!"_ Izuku thought shocked and most of his new classmates also seemed shocked as well.

" _Is he really qualified to be a teacher?"_ Riku thought giving a good like at the 'sensei', while Sora just looked as shocked as the others, none of them really bought that Shouta had this job because he wanted, someone must have forced him or something.

"That said, put this on and go outside." The homeroom teacher said to his new class as he took out the PE shirt out of his bag to show it. Sora, Izuku and Ochako blinked twice confused. One by one the students when to the changing room as Izuku, Ochako, Sora and Riku left their packs inside the classroom and went to the changing rooms only for Shouta to raise a hand in front of the boys. "Hold on you two, I need to tell you something" He said to the two of them as them stopped on their tracks. Izuku and Ochako just went on their way looking at each other confused hoping that Sora and Riku didn't get in trouble while others that noticed this also commented on this.

"What's wrong, Aizawa-sensei?" Sora innocently asked.

"I don't think I need to remind you both, but everyone on the staff know that you're actually from another world with 'magical powers' or whatever nonsense I'm supposed to believe" The sensei said to the two of them making air quotes. "I don't care if you're aliens or whatever, you'll be qualified as any other students here" He said to them uncaringly. "Just try to go unnoticed. Since you're quirkless I won't be able to hold you back, so don't do something stupid" He warned them, but none of them really got what he meant by 'holding them back'. "That's all, you can go now" He ordered them and they shrugged and walked off without a word.

* * *

"A quirk test!?" Most of the students shouted in unison. The whole class was now outside in the PE area, everyone was wearing the same uniform: A blue jacket and blue pants with the letters U and A in the upper and lower areas respectively. Sora and Riku wore their jackets open, Sora was using a black undershirt (And of course his necklace) and Riku was using a white one.

"And the entrance ceremony? And the tour?" Ochako asked confused to Aizawa-sensei, who was giving everyone his back.

"Heroes don't have time for those senseless things." Shouta replied not bothering to look at any of them. A few reactions could be heard from the hero students. "U.A. doesn't have defined school traditions. And that also applies to the way we teachers evaluate." He explained looking at them over his shoulder.

"Sensei, Can I ask a question?!" Tenya raised his hand while asking in a high tone. "I noticed that we have more students than we should, to no offense of Sora-kun and Riku-kun. But, why are the two of them here instead of one of them going to class 1-B?" He asked.

Both boys knew that this was coming as their entrance in the hero course was a last minute change so it was understandable that their classmates would at least ask about it. They also assumed this 'class 1-B' was another class in the hero course.

"Don't know, don't care" The teacher responded not really caring. "It doesn't make too much of a difference that we have more students than other classes" He added as he turned around. "You can ask the principal if you want, but he'll just laugh at you so don't waste your time"

Tenya lowered his hand and bowed "Thank very much! Sorry for the interruption!" He said in the same high tone.

" _Man. Tenya is too serious, even more than Riku"_ Sora thought sweat dropping at Tenya's behavior.

" _He's more serious than me"_ Riku thought with the same sentiment.

While their classmates just accepted that answer, the keybladers did know why they were placed together and it was to make things easier when it comes to keeping track of their progress and to see how they worked together, that and the fact that Nezu was just fond of them so they let them go to classes together. The boys sure were grateful with the principal.

"Going back on track" Shouta said to the students. "You used to do these things back at school, right?" He said to them as he took out a phone to show them. "Physical tests in which you couldn't use your quirks. In this country, it is still used averages archived based from physical capacity." He explained as on the display it was showing different basic physical tests, nothing out of the ordinary. "That's not rational. Guess that's the fault of the Ministry of Education." He continued. "You finished first on the physical exam, right Bakugou?" He looking at Katsuki highlighting the fact that he did made the highest score on the physical part of the entrance exam. "On your time in school, How far could you throw a softball?.

"67 meters." Katsuki flatly replied with a frown.

"Then, try using your quirk." He said back at him.

Katsuki was now standing on the throwing area. "Do whatever you want inside the circle. Quickly. Don't hold back" The teacher lazily said to him.

"In that case…" Katsuki said with a plain face as he stretched his right arm in which he held the softball. " _I'll add an explosion to the throwing"_ He thought as he got into position. "Die!" He shouted with a maniacal expression as he throws the ball with an explosion, sending it really high into the sky.

"Die?" Izuku repeated dumbfounded.

" _What's up with this guy?"_ Sora thought weirded out looking at the explosive boy.

" _Yep, he's messed up"_ Riku thought with a plain face not surprised at all.

"First and foremost you must know your own limits." Shouta said to his class as he watched along with Katsuki the ball fall back to the ground. When it reached the ground the teacher received Katsuki's score on his phone. "This is the most rational way for you to form your bases as heroes" He said turning around showing them the result: 705.2 meters. The class was impressed by Katsuki's throw, even Sora and Riku were impressed.

"705 meters. Is that for real...?" A blonde boy and yellow eyes said impressed.

"What's that? It looks fun!" A literal pink girl with messy short pink hair, two yellow horns on her head and yellow eyes with black irises said excitedly.

"We can use our quirks! Was to be expected from a hero academia!" A slender boy with black hair, black eyes and weird looking elbows said with an excited smile as well. Most of the students were also getting excited about this prospect, something that Sora and Riku could clearly understand why.

"'It looks fun', eh?" The sensei said sounding cold and it made the students' excitement suddenly vanish. "You have 3 years to become heroes. Can you keep that attitude through all of that time?" He asked them but no one replied, not even Sora or Riku as they both understood from past experiences that this was more than simply using one's powers and that it shouldn't be taken lightly. "Good. In that case the last on the accumulated score board on the 8 tests will be someone with no potential… And will be automatically expelled." He said with a sinister smile to his students.

"AH?!" Most students shouted out of shock.

Sora and Riku weren't worried for themselves, rather than for everyone else. Both of them instinctively stared at Izuku who had panic written all over his face. He started to tremble as he holds his right hand and looked at it.

"We can evaluate our students as we please." Shouta said to them with a somewhat sadistic tone. "Welcome to the hero academy U.A.!" He welcomed the students lifting part of his hair. Some students looked anxious, some looked ready, Katsuki smiled like a physco, Izuku was scared and Sora and Riku glared daggers at Shouta.

" _What kind of teacher does this on the first day?!"_ Sora and Riku thought at the same time looking at the teacher smirking at the students.

"The last one will be expelled?!" Ochako asked in shock. "It's the first day of classes! No, even if it wasn't the first day it's unfair!" She said upset.

"Ochako's right, this doesn't make sense!" Sora agreed with her completely displeased.

"Natural disasters, great accidents and lunatic villains too." Shouta said calmly to his class. "All types of calamities occur without being able to predict them. Japan is full of injustices. The job of the heroes is face those situations. " He explained and the classed seemed somewhat more calm. "Tough luck if you wanted to chat at Mickey's. For the next 3 years in U.A. I'll make sure to put you through one obstacle after another. Go beyond, Plus Ultra." He continued as the heroes in training paid attention. "Come with all you got" He finished with a smirk.

Most students gasped, but all of them clearly understood the sensei's logic.

" _Tsk! Dammit, can't argue with that logic"_ Riku thought understanding the intent behind this, but still he didn't like it one bit. He looked at Sora that was looking at the ground with frustration boiling his hands into fists. Riku knew that Sora understood this too.

"Well then, the demonstration is over. The test starts now." The teacher declared to all of his students as some were getting mentally ready for the physical examination.

**Test 1: 50 meter dash.**

This test consisted of simply running a 50 meters trail as fast as possible, very easy.

As of now everyone except for Sora and Riku made the test, everyone tried to use their quirks to finish as soon as possible. For example: Tenya used thrusters on his calves, thanks to his quirk Engine, to run faster than a frog-like girl that simply jump like a frog. Or Ochako using the pads on her fingers to active her quirk, Zero Gravity, to make her clothes weightless. Or like a french-looking boy tried and fail to finish faster by propelling himself using the laser that came out of his navel through a bell, against the pink girl that secreted some sort of substance on her feet to skate at the goal. Or like Katsuki used his explosion to propel himself faster against Izuku, who just ran like a normal person.

"Gotta give that guy credit, he knows how to use his quirk" Riku said to Sora looking at Katsuki who was looking at his smoking hands muttering something that he couldn't hear.

"Yeah, Katsuki sure finished fast, but not faster than Tenya." Sora replies since said speedster finished at 3.04 seconds, thus being the fastest as of now. "But Izuku didn't do well in contrast with the others." Sora said with concern as he looked at said greenette painting and holding his knees, he was the second slowest in this test after Ochako.

"Guess it's our turn now." Riku said to his best friend.

"Eh? Oh right!" Sora said snapping back into reality. The two of them walked to the starting line and stretched for a bit. "It sure has been a while since we raced." Sora said to him with a smile as he stretched his legs.

"Yup, sure brings back memories." Riku said smiling too doing the same as Sora. Both of them remembering all of those times they raced through the island back in the day, those days sure feel like a life ago. "Don't think I'm gonna let you win." Riku said with a competitive smile.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Sora responded smiling at him with a determined frown. Aizawa-sensei and the rest of the class watched them as they got into position both of them taking this as a competition.

_Ready…_

_Set…_

As soon as the bam sounded they shot off like bullets, both of them using Air Slide to move through the whole trial at high speeds.

_1.50 seconds._

Sora crossed the finish line first.

_1.55 seconds._

Riku crossed second being milliseconds behind Sora.

Almost everyone was in awe of their high speed, Tenya's jaw dropped out of shock, even Shouta looked impressed.

Sora drifted to a halt with Riku right behind him.

"How'd you like that?!" Sora said to Riku with a triumphant smile. pointing at him with his right hand.

"Heh. You just won 'cause you're lighter and smaller than me" Riku said with a mocking tone crossing his arms.

"Hey! You know that's not true." Sora complained. "And you know I'm gonna be taller than you one day!" Sora really hates to be called short, he's just a late bloomer!

"Aha. Sure." Riku said with a sarcastic tone and a teasing smile still with his arms crossed. Though Sora was right, when it comes to speed he knew Sora would come out on top.

"Wow. They're fast!" A red-haired boy said smiling.

"That was nuts! Not even two seconds!" The blonde said blown away. While some students commented on the keybladers score, Katsuki just glared at them with narrowed eyes thinking that he would crush them in the next tests, Shouto was also looking at them with a blank expression.

"...Amazing." Izuku muttered under his breath totally impressed, he felt like wanting to take notes right now, but he had to focus. Control… Control…

"Alright, enough fuss. To the next test" The teacher said to his students before turning around and walking off.

"Hey Riku, not to brag about it, but I think we blew sensei's socks off" Sora said to him giving him a light elbow smiling.

"Yep, we did" Riku replied smiling too.

"And we're just beginning!" Sora smiled brightly and Riku nodded in agreement before both bumped fists.

...While everyone walked towards the gym Tenya just stood there frozen with his jaw still dropped. " _I've been surpassed again… Now with speed. I have to get better!"_ He thought moving again clenching his fist dramatically before rushing with the rest of his classmates.

**Test 2: Clamping Force.**

Everyone was now inside the gym with devices to measure their gripping strength.

This was extremely easy for Sora and Riku giving how often, mostly always, their gripping their keyblades. Sora heard a beeping from his measurer and stared at it.

"Wow." He uttered looking at his score: 999.9 kg. "Guess I'm stronger than I thought" He said to himself.

"Amazing bro!" He heard someone behind him and he turned around a little startled and saw the red-headed boy that really reminded him of Axel. "You maxed it?! That's really manly!" The boy said with a big grin giving Sora a strong pat on the back.

"Um. Thanks?" Sora was a little taken aback by him and he felt a bit of a pain in the back.

"No way! You gotta be kidding!" The blonde boy quickly approached hearing the red-head's ruckus. He looked at Sora's score. "How?! You're all skinny!" He shouted at Sora out of shock.

"I'm not! I have muscles too!" It was true, despite being lean in structure he had defined muscles, but in comparison to the other boys here, he looked scrawny.

"Ah yeah!? Prove it, take off the shirt." The blonde challenged him and Sora's face got a very pronounced blush.

"Uh, no I pass." Sora said embarrassed.

"What? Scared of showing your scrawny chest?" The blonde said with a mocking smile.

"No, that's not it." Sora replied still blushing shaking his head in denial. "There are girls present" He whispered loud enough to be heard by the two teens pointing at the frog girl and pink girl looking at them.

"All the more reason to do it, bro" The redhead said to him smiling. "Girls deserve to see the goodies" He added flexing his arms to show off.

"Yeah, don't be a chicken" The blonde kept persisting him until he felt a strong arm land on his shoulder and he slowly turned and saw Riku behind with a menacing face.

"Leave my friend alone" He said with a cold tone sending shivers down the blonde's spine.

"S-sorry…" He apologized as he took slow steps back trembling raising his arms in front of him.

"It's alright Sora, you don't need to show anything" He said to him with a friendly smile.

"Thanks Riku" Sora thanked him. "Hey, how much you scored?" He asked him.

"Same as you" Riku said smiling showing his measurer being maxed out too.

"Cool" Sora smiled as if it were the most normal thing in the world, he was actually expecting it.

"WOW! Two in a row!? You guys are men among men!" The redhead said hyped to no end.

"Well with him it makes sense, just looked at his arms!" The blonde said to them before Riku looked at him and he recoiled. Then a few other guys approached hearing the noise.

"Oi, it is true?" The boy with the plain face approached with a big guy with two pairs of arms and a ninja mask and a midget with purple ball on his heads.

"Impressive." The multi-armed guy said to him with a calm tone "You both did it again."

"Are you guys machines or something?" The plain faced boy said to them.

"Man, I really need to work on my clamping force if I wanna compete with you both" The noise red-headed boy said to them smiling competitive. "It might be unmanly but, can you tell the secret?" He asked keeping the expression.

"Um. Practice, I guess" Sora replied shrugging, it was half-true at least.

"Welp, looks one this one is a tie Sora" Riku said to him and suddenly his measurer started beeping uncontrollably and sparks came out from it until it slowly stopped. "Scratch that, I win this one" Riku correct looking at the broken device with a smirk. The boys around Sora and Riku looked at the later in awe as Sora shrugged. Riku was a bit more on the raw strength of things if we compare him with Sora, though he himself has a lot of raw power.

While the boys around Riku praising him, Katsuki gave him and Sora a dirty look gripping tighter on his measurer. Meanwhile Shouto started at them blankly.

Sora noticed Izuku staring at them in awe as well before quickly looking at his measurer with worry, Sora knew that the greenette didn't do too well on this one either.

**Test 3: Long Jump.**

Another easy test for Sora and Riku. It consisted on how far could they jump in the designated area.

Guys like the french guy or Katsuki made it pass the sandbox with their quirks easily. And so Sora and Riku did by simply jumping long and high enough. Though this impresses most classmates due to them not doing anything out of the ordinary.

As excepted Izuku didn't do all that great on this one, he didn't even make it halfway. He was starting to feel more pressure than before and he was already feeling a lot.

Three tests already and Katsuki was starting to get pissed off for these two freaking extras, more for the fact that they're not even really showing their quirks, Do they think themselves that great to not use them?! The explosive teen will make sure to teach them their place later after this shitty test.

While impressive the boys' physical capabilities, the students were curious of their actual quirks, unless their power-up type and they go simply unseen.

**Test 4: Lateral Jumps.**

For once, Sora or Riku didn't came on top on this test that consisted of jumping sideways over and over again inside three lines as fast as possible. Both of them did really well, but not better than the grape-headed midget that used his balls as springboards to bounce off really quickly. Though it could be argued that their scores count more due to only using their physical prowess. If these tests didn't allow quirks, what the small boy did would be cheating or that's how it felt to Sora and Riku.

**Test 5: Throwing Ball.**

Just like with Katsuki's demonstration, the goal of this test was to see how far one could throw a softball using each quirk. Sora and Riku could throw either with raw physical power, use their keyblades as bats or do like Bakugou and throw them adding spells to maximize the throwing power. Ultimately they opted to do like the explosive teen, summoning their keyblades would strike out as odd to the classmates (Though, both of them knew that they would eventually have to use their weapons, they rather opted out for simply keeping up appearances as long as possible), Even if their physical strength is way higher above average they wouldn't reach as far as Katsuki, call it cliche but they simply felt like wanting to surpass him and hey everyone was giving their all so might as well put an effort in this one too.

It was Ochako's turn to throw, she made her softball weightless with her quirk and just threw it and just kept going upwards with no signs of coming back down. From the get-go the boys knew that using Zero Gravity spells would look odd if there's already someone who can make things weightless here, better think of another spell to use, the type that shoots projectiles to be precise.

"Looks like her turn will take a while" Sora said right beside Riku, both of them seeing the softball along everyone else as it just kept floating upwards.

"Yup. Might as well just wait then" Riku replied with his hands in his pockets. Riku looked to his left and he saw a very familiar individual with half of his hair being red on the left and white on the right. Of course it couldn't be let out the burn scar on his left eye, which was torquese like his but his right eye was gray, obviously heterochromia.

"Hey, isn't that the guy from before?" Sora said looking at the same direction as Riku, Sora recognized the dual-haired boy too.

"I think his name was… Shouto Todoroki, son of Enji Todoroki, the no.2 pro hero, Endeavour." Riku said looking at said Todoroki. "Didn't notice him, which is ironic since he stands out like a sore thumb because of-" He stopped mid sentence not wanting to say the most obvious of his features. "-His splitted hair." He finished. Honestly none of the boys really noticed him, he must have been in the background this whole time, but it wasn't too out these since they knew he wasn't much of a talker. "It was a given that we'll see him again, like us he was recommended, but given his quirk it wasn't just because he's the son of Endeavour" He said looking Shouto that was staring forward like everyone else.

"Let's say hi" Sora said to him with a smile and Riku nodded in response. There was this air of solitude around the half and half boy that made someone either not dare to cross his way or make him company, this feelings resonated deeper with Sora and Riku given their past experiences.

Shouto looked at his right when he heard steps coming his way. He saw the boys from the other day, that really stuck him as a puzzle, approached him.

"Hey Shouto" Sora greeted him with a friendly smile with Riku right beside him smiling as well.

Shouto was a little confused at their action and expression despite not showing it, it wasn't often that people just approached him to talk, let alone wearing friendly smiles. Were they happy to see him again? Or they just wanted to be nice? He wondered as he fully turned to face them. "You again…" He said in a monotone tone and an expressionless face. "You were… Sora Nomura and Riku Yasue, right?" He added.

"You can calls us by our first names, ya know?" He said to him having the same smile, but Shouto just started blanky at him. Sora chuckled slightly awkward. "As blank as back then I see." Sora smiled feeling a bit unsettled, he just couldn't give a read on the guy, he just felt kinda uncomfortable with people that don't express themselves like he does. From up close he was pretty much as tall as Katsuki, but shorter than Riku or Tenya.

"I'm surprised to see you both in the same class as mine" Shouto said to the two of them having his hands in his pocket. Honestly he was a lot like Riku, except that Riku does express himself unlike Shouto.

"Well, now that we're classmates I'd like to be friends" Sora said to him having a friendly smile extending his hand at the dual-haired boy, but he just started at Sora without blinking.

"Friends?" Shouto replied never changing his tone nor his expression.

"Yeah, since we're classmates now, we'll be working together and seeing each other almost everyday. It'll be good if we can get along" Riku said to him with a friendly smile too. Riku was just feeling something extremely familiar coming from the young Todoroki and felt drawn to him, he could tell Sora shared the same sentiment, but he felt like he couldn't connect with him as easy as other people. Riku felt that he could connect with him, somehow. "And you also looked like you could use a pair of friends, since you're kinda lonely" He added.

Shouto looked at him, both of them looking at the eye, Riku saw on his mismatched eyes the same glint of solitude he felt once. Riku couldn't help but wonder in what other aspects are they alike. Shouto does look a little similar to him, well his right side at least, his voice has a similar tone and most of all he just gave this vibe that oddly reminds Riku of a dark phase of his life. This was maybe the main reason for him and Sora to try to befriend him.

Shouto looked at Riku's eyes as he looked back at him. His face wore a friendly smile, but he could see something else in his eyes, something he could clearly recognize. Sora's eyes were those of a child, someone that kept his innocence, his pureness, deep down he envied that. Riku's, however, were those similar to his: Of someone that suffered, someone whose innocence was ripped away by someone else. He clearly understands solitude and has a deeper understanding and value for others, he's lucky, he mustn't have someone dear from him snached away or injured him. It makes him wonder. Riku seemed to have moved on from whatever tormented his soul, Could he do the same? If he does, then it'll be when he reached his goal.

" _I wonder… Riku, you seem to at least understand a bit of how I feel, only someone that knows pain would have those eyes."_ He thought as he looked at Riku, trying to look at his soul, Riku was doing the same exact thing. " _What kind of trauma did you went through? Who stole your childhood? How much similar are we both?"_ Shouto couldn't help but wonder looking at the silver-haired teen. Him and his friend sparked his curiosity. "...As long you don't get in my way, I guess that's fine" Shouto finally replied as he turned forward. "I don't see the issue if we tried to be friends" He added still sounding with no real emotion, he didn't really mind having them near him, in fact them made him curious, so he could at least give this of 'having friends' a try.

From his way of talking, one could mistake him for a humanoid Nobody just born. Sora and Riku just looked at each other and shrugged, both knew it would take time for him to open up to them, at least this was some progress.

"Excuse me?" A feminine voice was heard and from the left a girl, that the three recognized from before, with long black hair tied into a spiky ponytail and onyx cat-like eyes approached. She was very beautiful, no denial, but given her mature looking features Riku and Sora thought she was around Aqua's age, but actually she's 15 like Sora. Definitely either a super developed or premature growth case, although other female classmates looked… more developed than even Aqua. For the sake of keeping the mind on track Sora and Riku didn't think too much about it.

"Oh. Hi there!" Sora greeted her friendly. "You're the girl from before. Um, Momo Yaoyorozu?" Sora asked her for confirmation.

"Yes." Momo replied politely. "I'm glad to see you both again, Sora-san and Riku-san" She said smiling at them.

"Heh. Don't need to be so formal, Momo-chan" Sora said smiling, waving a hand at her. "We're friends after all" He added putting his hands behind his head.

"Um. Really? But, we barely know each other" Momo blinked confused for his display of intimacy, but he seemed like the type of boy that is like an open book and of course he also seemed to like making friends with other people.

"As long as you're not a jerk Sora will see you as a friend, just met or not" Riku said to her smiling. Sora just shrugged smiling brightly at her.

"Oh, alright then" Momo replied. "It'll be a pleasure to be classmates with you guys" She said to the boys smiling. She couldn't help but look at Sora smiling warmly at her, there was just something in him that told her of someone eager to learn and see more and his smile seemed to have an endearing charm. She sure was glad that they're her friends and classmates.

Riku noticed something from the corner of his eyes and saw the quick movement of a girl with short purple hair and earphone jacks on her earlobes turning to look forward. Riku raised an eyebrow. Was she looking at them? Riku just shrugged it off as simply curiosity from her and retired the stare.

Little did he know is that when he looked away she looked back, but not exactly at the conversation, rather directly at him. If one were to look really close, there was an almost invisible blush on her cheeks.

"Oi." A big muscular boy called the attention of the four. "You know each other?" He asked them. "Not that I like gossiping, I was just curious" He clarified.

"It's okay. Um, What's your name?" Sora asked the big guy.

"Sato. Rikido Sato." Rikido introduced himself. "You're Sora, right?" He asked back and Sora nodded in response.

"Well Rikido, we four met a while back before school with other recommended students" Riku explained to him.

"Oh. So you're recommended, huh?" He said crossing his arms. "You're lucky that you didn't have to do the entrance exam, the practical was crazy, there were robots all around and we had to destroy them and there was a huge one that no one could really take out alone" Sato explained.

"Aw man! That actually sounds fun!" Sora said complaining, this took Rikido, Momo and Shouto (Not really showing it) aback. "I hope we can bust some robots soon" He said crossing his arms.

"Most likely we will" Riku said to him smiling with a hand on his hip.

"Uh." Sato looked at them sweat dropping. "Well given how strong you are, of course you would find it fun" He said to them smiling rubbing the back of his neck.

"Heh. Thanks" Sora thanked him with a big grin.

" _Is he like that with everyone?"_ Shouto thought looking at Sora, he knew he could be friendly towards other people, but he seemed to always act like that, even with strangers.

Everyone decided to look back forward and saw that Ochako was trying to look far into the sky as the softball was no longer on sight.

Aizawa showed her score: Infinite. Her softball actually floated into space.

"Infinite?!" Most students shouted of impress, Sora and Riku though saw it coming.

"Amazing! She scored infinite!" The blonde boy was sure blown away. Izuku was also blown away, but also he was extremely stressed, it could be seen all over his face.

It was now his turn to throw. Needless to say that he felt the pressure, this could be his last chance to stand out on a test having no more chances after this one.

Sora and Riku looked at him with concerned as they approached Tenya and Ochako (And Katsuki who was beside them, much to their displeasure).

"If he keeps up like this Midoriya-kun will be in trouble." Tenya said with his arms crossed.

"Eh? Of course." Katsuki said to him as if he was insulted or something. "That idiot is quirkless." He scorned pointing at Izuku. Does he has something against Izuku?

"Quirkless?!" Tenya was confused at the statement. "Didn't you know what happened at the entrance exam?" He asked him.

"Hah?" Katsuki had no idea what Tenya was talking about. This also sparked curiosity in the keybladers and they didn't wait too long for answers. They focus their sights on the greenette.

Izuku quickly proceed to throw the ball and…

_46 meters._

Izuku was shocked, nothing happened. But, How?!

"I tried to use it now, but…" He looked at his hands still in shock.

"I erased your quirk." Aizawa-sensei said to him and everyone was surprised to see his bandages float around, his hair got upwards and his eyes glowed red."That entrance exam was definitely irrational. They even accepted a boy like you." He said with a cold voice, adding to the menacing appearance the sensei had now.

"You erased my quirk?" Izuku asked confused until he gasped noticing something. "Those goggles…" He said now seeing the yellow goggles Shouta had hanging on his neck. "I see! He can erase other people's quirks by just looking at them. The eraser hero. Eraserhead!" Izuku explained loud enough for everyone to hear it.

"Eraser? Haven't heard of him" The blonde boy said confused.

"I've heard something. He's an underground hero" Someone else said. While the other classmates whispered among themselves, everything now made sense for Sora and Riku about the sensei's warning.

" _If his quirk is to erase others, then it won't work on us. That's what he meant by 'holding us back'"_ Riku thought cupping his chin.

" _Hmm. Underground hero? More like night vigilante, it would explain why he looks so tired"_ Sora thought going off by Aizawa's tired expression, it would make sense that he does his pro hero work at night, with that quirk it would be useful for surprise attacks and ambushes.

"As far as I can see, you can't control your quirk, can you?" Shouta said to Izuku with a serious tone that made him recoil. "Were you pretending to get disabled again waiting for someone to save you?" He asked sounding cold.

"T-that wasn't my intention." Izuku talked back nervous.

Shouta threw one of his bandages at the boy wrapping him. Sora instantly tired to take a step forward but Riku blocked him putting his right arm in front of him. Sora looked at his friend shake his head in denial telling him to not butt in. Both of them looked back as Izuku was being quickly dragged right in front of the sensei.

"Even if it wasn't your intention. People around you will be forced to do it." The teacher said to Izuku as the later looked at him scared. "Long ago… An obsessive hero saved hundreds of people on his own and became a legend. Even being as imprudent…" He said looking sideways, Izuku knew of who he was talking about, everyone knew. "You could end up useless after saving one person." Shouta continued. "Izuku Midoriya. With your power you can't be a hero." He finished and Izuku looked back at him with a frustrated frown.

Everyone wondered what the teacher was telling the emerald child.

The sensei let go of Midoriya as he closed his eyes, his bandages and hair returned to normal. "I returned your quirk." He stated as Izuku looked down. "You can throw the ball again. Let's finish this later." He said before walking away.

Izuku stood up in the circle once again, looking down thinking about what he would do.

"I wonder if he gave him any advice." Tenya said cupping his chin as he looked at Midoriya.

"Surely he'll be expelled." Katsuki said with a small frown looking at Izuku as well. As he talked, the french boy was telling something to Ochako and she looked at him oddly.

Sora and Riku looked at Izuku worried as said boy was apparently muttering something, maybe thinking out loud. Riku looked at his right and saw their homeroom teacher waiting for Izuku to throw as he applied eye drops on himself.

Izuku shook off his doubts and prepared to throw.

"Smash!" This time, to everyone's shock and surprise, Izuku threw the ball with such force that it created strong bursts of wind. Sora and Riku witnessed Izuku standing still obviously trying to resist the pain.

" _What power!"_ Sora thought impressed.

Riku looked at Izuku's hand and saw that his index finger was red and swollen, signs of a broken finger. " _Did he focus all of his strength on only one finger?"_ Riku thought impressed.

" _I'm not as injured as last time..."_ Izuku thought trying as hard as he could to withstand the sharp pain of his broken finger.

Once the softball reached the ground again, Shouta looked at his score: 705.3, a millimeter farther than Katsuki.

"Sensei…" Izuku called his attention, he looked up to see him turn around as he held his right hand with his left. "I can… Still move!" He declared smiling as he clenched his right hand, a few painful tears escaped from his eyes.

"This one…" Aizawa uttered with an odd smile, one would dare to say he was impressed with Izuku.

"He threw more than 700 meters?!" The annoying blonde asked out of shock.

"Finally a score worthy of a hero!" Ochako cheared.

"His finger looks swollen!" Tenya said looking at Izuku's finger. "It's just like in the exam. His quirk is weird…" He said thoughtfully cupping his chin.

"It has no style, right?" The french boy said.

"Way to go Izuku!" Sora exclaimed with a grin as he pumped his fist into the air. Riku smiled while crossing his arms. Both noticed that Katsuki was staring at Izuku with his jaw dropped. " _What's up with him now?"_ Sora thought with an eyebrow, he looked like a fly could get into his mouth.

Katsuki was just frozen, he couldn't believe it. It just doesn't make any freaking sense! Quirks only develop until 4 years old! Wait… He remembered what the fucking nerd said to him before. He narrowed his eyes ready to get a good explanation, but not before blowing him up at least 10 or 20 times. Ah fuck it! He is pissed off right now and just go there and blow his stupid face up!

"That's what you meant?" Katsuki said furiously as tiny blasts appeared on his right hand, everyone else noticed this. "Hey!" He dashed before anyone could stop him. Sora tried to go after him, but Riku stopped him holding him from his shoulder. "Explain this, shitty Deku!" The explosive teen shouted at the greenette, the latter squealed in panic. Before Katsuki could get any closer three of Shouta's bandages held him off from the chest and forehead.

"Sorry for doing that Sora, but you mustn't drag yourself down to his level" Riku apologized while letting go of his shoulder. He glared at Katsuki with a slight frown. "As long as Aizawa-sensei's here, he won't do anything stupid" He said looking at said teacher. Sora just nodded in understanding and looked back at the scene.

"This thing is tough!" Katsuki uttered looking behind him.

Shouta was holding the aggressive boy off while using his quirk on him. "This is a capture weapon made with a special metal alloy and carbon fiber." He explained. "Dammit…" He said making Izuku and other students recoil. "Don't make me use my quirk over and over again. My eyes are dry" He said irritated.

" _That awesome quirk is a waste on him!"_ That was what everyone, including Sora and Riku. For real, that quirk could be in better hands than that of Aizawa-sensei.

"Stop wasting time." The teacher said as he let go of Katsuki and deactivated his quirk. "Yasue, your turn." He said to Riku and he nodded in understanding and walked to the circle.

Izuku took a few steps back away from Katsuki and quickly returned to the others.

"Is your finger okay?" Ochako asked him with concern.

"Oh, yeah." Izuku responded with a shy smile and a faint blush.

"Hey, Izuku." Sora approached him with a friendly smile. "That was awesome!" He congratulated the greenette with a grin.

"Um. Thanks, Sora" He thanked him rubbing the back of his neck still with the same expression. He was not used to receiving praise

But, I thought you were quirkless." Sora said to him confused. "You didn't have that power almost a year ago."

"O-oh. Eh hehe, w-well you see…" He stuttering sweating a bit, he saw coming that Katsuki would get suspicious, but he didn't expect other people to ask questions. "T-turns out that I-I'm a late bloomer, yep I'm a really rare case!" He continued with an awkward smile.

"Late bloomer? I've never heard of such a thing" Tenya said cupping his chin.

"I think, that's amazing. It makes you even more special!" Ochako said to him smiling brightly, much to Izuku's embarrassment as he looked to the side with a very deep blush.

"Hmmm." Sora stared at him, Sora was aware that he could be a little gullible or naive (Okay maybe more than 'a little'), but his gut feeling was telling him that Izuku might be lying, he could see Izuku's nervousness. However it could be argued that he was just a really shy guy, but still that of manifesting a quirk way later sounds too convenient. "If you say so, man" Sora said deciding to not push it. He didn't fully bought Izuku's explanation, but he is no one to force the truth out of him and for a reason he is keeping it a secret. "Hey, your finger is broken, right?" Sora said pointing at Izuku's broken finger, Izuku nodded in response. "Don't worry, I can help you" Sora said to him with a warm smile, but Izuku arched an eyebrow not really getting it. "Just extend your hand" Sora said still smiling.

"Um, okay?" The green boy did as told and extended his right hand to Sora.

" _Maybe I shouldn't be doing this, but I can't help it, I have to try to heal this. I've never used a healing spell to cure broken bones, I hope at least it lessens the pain."_ Sora thought as he hovered his right hand over Izuku's. " _Curaga."_ He casted the spell on Izuku's hand, a green glow came out from his hand. Izuku suddenly felt way less pain on his finger and the swellings and redness reduced significantly. "And done" Sora said as he removed his hand smiling.

Izuku was in awe as he looked at his finger. It was still a bit swollen and slightly red, but the pain was reduced greatly. He flexed his finger ,it still hurt, but definitely not as bad as before, it was way way more tolerable, in fact he could almost ignore it. "Whoa. Sora, do you have a healing quirk?" Izuku asked amazed with sparkles on his eyes.

"Um, well it's more complicated than that." Sora said keeping his head cool. People would ask of his powers, he just had to remember what he was told to say if he was asked. "My quirk is a rare case, I just don't do one thing. I can do a few other things, I'm a pony with various tricks" Sora said shrugging. "Healing is one of them, though this is the first time that I tried to heal anything else than punches, scratches, bruises or superficial cuts, those are fully healed no problem." Sora explained. "I bet your finger is still hurting"

"Uh, yeah just a bit. But, it's better thanks to you" Izuku thanked him smiling. "But, a multi-use quirk? That's amazing!" He added sounding excited, too bad that he didn't have his notebook with him.

While Sora was being asked a few questions from Izuku, given a few comments and praises from Tenya and Ochako. Katsuki glared at said greenette full of rage and disdain, almost ignoring Sora's healing power. He just focused on the shitty nerd as he remembered their shared childhood. Deku was always a stone in the road, just a damn pebble! He will make him wish that he stayed as such!

Riku was now standing in the circle looking at Sora and the others, he chuckled as he shook his head. Just as expected from the spiky brunette. He decided to focus on the task at hand before receiving an earful from Aizawa-sensei. He already had the perfect spell to use, classic, reliable and one of his favorites. Riku's right hand ignited in black flames, embedding the softball he was holding and brought his arm back to prepare the throwing " _Dark Firaga!"_ Riku shoot the dark fireball skywards, having the softball at the center.

The projectile flew at high speeds into the sky reaching farther and farther as everyone (Minus Sora) looked in awe until the burnt out softball fell back to the ground. Once touching the ground Aizawa looked at his score and even he was surprised at the results: 815.5 meters. Everyone was wowed.

"More than 800 meters?!" The blonde boy shouted. Others students commented also blown away.

Riku was still standing on the circle " _Good thing I've been practicing a lot of my fire-based spells lately"._ He took a deep breath and breathed out dark flames for a brief second. "Easy" He said in a dark tone.

" _So edgy!"_ It was the common thought on the the silver-haired keyblade master, but nonetheless Riku surpassed Izuku and Katsuki by a landslide. Shouto looked at Riku with slightly widened eyes and clenched his left fist as he glared at Riku, while said silverette extinguished the remaining black flames from his right hand.

Katsuki was again jaw dropped. That fucking edgy bastard made him looked like an amateur! Dammit!

"Way to go Riku!" Sora cheared, Izuku, Tenya, Ochako and the french boy looked at him and wonder why he didn't seemed surprised, most likely he already knew what his friend could do.

Riku walked towards the others and Izuku felt a slight chill in his spine, but it vanished quickly, seeing his friendly smile. "Surpass that." Riku told Sora raising his right hand.

Sora started to walk his direction wearing a smile as well. "I'll show you." He said competitively and he too raised his right hand, the two of them gave each other a high five as they walked past the other. Riku returned with the others while Sora went to the circle. Izuku and the others wondered how exactly why these two distinct boys are friends.

It was Sora's turn at last. He looked at his softball in his right hand, he was a bit unsure what spell to use until he remembered when All Might changed weather with only wind pressure alone. Wind… it was drawn to him in that moment, Sora smiled confidently as a green aura was manifesting from his right and wind was starting to rotate around him. Sora moved back his arm still wearing that smile. " _Aeroza!"_ He released the ball casting the powerful wind spell with such a force that, like with Izuku, it created strong burst of wind that even each everyone on the sidelines were amazed.

Most students tried to block the mildly strong wind with their arms, but Riku was just looking at his best friend smiling with both hands in his pockets, totally unbothered by the wind. "Heh. Show off." Riku chuckled.

The softball was shot really high up at incredible speeds, it took a bit of a while to return back to the ground. Even if he didn't really demonstrated Shouta was impressed with Sora's power, once the softball touched the ground he looked at his result: 877.7 meters, the highest score of this test. " _So, this is the power of the 'keyblade wielders'..."_ Shouta thought looking at Sora's score, he was impressed with him and his friend, surely they both had high potential, quirk or not.

"Sensei." Sora called him and he looked back at him. "How did you liked my plus ultra?" He asked with a confident smirk looking at the teacher from over his shoulder.

Shouta didn't replied, rather he had a small smile on his face. " _These two…"_ He thought.

Everyone was blown away by Sora's power, there was no way to deny it, the keybladers were on a different level. Shouto looked at Sora and Riku blankly, but Katsuki was fuming with rage, they both were simply crushing him to no end and it was infuriating him.

Little did the teenagers know was that the Symbol of Peace himself was watching everything, he came out for worry of his protege Izuku, but he was impressed and relieved that he managed to work around his lack of control. What also impressed him was the two magical teens " _My goodness… Tsukauchi sure found two special shonens in those two, there's no doubt in my mind, they are worthy of the title of hero!"_ All Might thought as while looking Sora reunited with his friends smiling. He noticed that there was a closeness between said sipky brunette and his successor and an idea came upon him, Sora and his friend were trustworthy if his best friend trusted them.

* * *

The remaining tests flew by and the two otherworldly teens were still dominating. Izuku on the other hand, while thanks to Sora the pain was lessened and did better than he thought he would though his results weren't all that great, having to endure his still aching finger.

The greenette was panting out of exhaustion holding himself up with his knees while everyone walked past him, sweat covering his face.

All of the students gathered in front of their teacher now that their quirk test was finally over.

"Well, I'll give you your results." Shouta stated. "The total is simply the sum up from all of your scores on your tests. Since it'll be a waste of time to show you all of the results, I'll just put up the overall classification." He explained. Some were waiting anxiously others were calm about it.

Sora and Riku was at the back of the crowd along with Izuku, Tenya and Ochako. Izuku and Ochako were anxious for their results, mostly Izuku and with good reason, the only outstanding score was from the Throwing Ball test. Sora and Riku looked at the greenette with worry, because of what would happen to whoever gets last place.

Shouta pressed a button on his device and projected a holographic score table showing all of his results, Sora immediately looked for Izuku's disregarding his. As he feared as at 22nd place it was Izuku's name. He looked at him at his side and Izuku was shocked and looked down in disappointment holding his right fist.

"The expelling thing was a lie." Shouta flatly said as he made the hologram disappear and everyone just stared at him. Sora, Izuku and Ochako stare with widened eyes and Tenya was just standing frozen. "It was the most rational way to push your quirks to the limit." He added with a cynical smile as if it was funny to him, maybe it was.

"AH?!" Sora, Izuku, Ochako and Tenya shouted in shock, Izuku looked like his soul was about to leave his body from the scare.

"Didn't you realize that it was a lie?" Momo said to the four of them. "It was obvious if you thought about it for a bit." She added.

"What she said" Riku said pointing at her with his thumb, although his gut feeling was telling him that maybe the sensei was being serious, but simply changed his opinion and saw this a chance to pull their hair.

" _I didn't realize that..."_ Some students thought feeling dumb. Others sighed in relief.

"That was a bit stressing, right?" The slender teen said to the red-headed teen raising an eyebrow smiling.

"I'm always ready for a challenge!" He responded with a competitive smile raising a fist.

"With that we're done here." He said as he started to walk away. "There're flyers on your desks with your schedules, take a look at them later." He added. Izuku sighed in relief, somehow he dodged this bullet. "Midoriya." Aizawa called him and he looked up to his sensei. "Go to the old lady from the infirmary." He said as he handed the boy a paper. "The tests of tomorrow will be even harder. Get ready." He lazily said to him before walking off. Izuku looked at the paper steeling himself for the trials to come.

Sora approached him surrounding him with his right arm. "Really scary there, huh?" Sora said to him. "Guess most of us fell for it." Sora added smiling at him.

"Uh, yeah I guess we did." Izuku to him smiling back rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, by the way congratulations, Sora." He congratulated him. Sora let go of him and stared at him with an eyebrow.

Sora felt a pat on the back and behind him was Riku smiling proudly. "Way to go, Sora. You did it." He said to him still smiling.

"Did what?" Sora asked confused.

"Uh. Sora-kun, did you see your results?" Tenya asked him, Sora shook his head in response.

"I forgot it, I got distracted" Sora replied rubbing his cheek with a faint blush, Riku chuckled understanding why he didn't check his results.

"Sora-kun, you got 1st place!" Ochako said to him with a big smile as well as the others, but Sora just blinked at them confused.

"Good one, guys." He said to them crossing his arms, thinking they were joking. "For real now, what was my rank?" He asked, the trio blinked twice at him, where as Riku just kept smiling, he knew his friend could underestimate himself at times due to his humbleness and selflessness.

"Really Sora, you got on top" Riku said to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "I got 2nd place, Momo got 3rd, Shouto got 4th." He explained. "...And Katsuki 5th" He said looking at said fuming teen looking at the ground and shaking in frustration.

"I'm no.1?" Sora asked confused and the others nodded at him smiling. A smile appeared on Sora's face.

"Oi!" Someone shouted and they all turned to look a few classmates approached them, rather the two best of the class. "You both are real men, bros!" The red-headed boy said to the two of them with a big grin.

"Uh. Thanks?" Sora said as he and Riku sweat dropped at him.

"You are awesome!" The slender teen said excited as well.

"The recommended sure dominated this." Rikido said smiling putting both hands on his hips.

"Hey everyone, here we have the two aces of 1-A!" The redhead said taking the wrists from the two keybladers and raised them upwards as if they have won a boxing match. Sora and Riku looked at each other and shrugged. "We three so have to train one of these days. That way your manliness could rub off on me" He added as he let go of both of them.

"Uhh." Sora and Riku looked at each other.

"Sure, why not?" Sora said smiling shrugging.

"You seem nice." Riku said smiling too. "Though you should tone down the hype a bit."

"Eh hehe. Sorry, sometimes I can't help it." He said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "By the way, I'm Eijiro Kirishima, nice to meet you. Sora and Riku, right?" Eijiro introduced himself extending his hand to the two boys.

"Yup." Riku said in affirmation shaking hands with Kirishima.

"Nice to meet you, Eijiro" Sora said smiling shaking hands with him.

"Hi there guys! I'm Hanta Sero" Hanta introduced himself with a smile.

"Ribbit. I'm Tsuyu Asui, call me Tsu-chan." Tsuyu introduced herself.

"Hiya! I'm Mina Ashido. You guys are great!" Mina introduced herself with an excited grin.

"Bonjur. I'm Yuga Aoyama." Yuga introduced himself making a pose and a wink, always wearing that odd smile. "You both have style."

"Hi! I'm Tooru Hagakure!" Sora and Riku heard a girl talk but they saw nothing until they noticed the floating set of clothes, a literal invisible girl. "I'm here sillies" She said, if they could see her face they would know that she was pouting.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." Sora apologized with a sheepish smile. "It's nice to meet you all, hope we all can be friends" He said with a warm smile putting a hand on his chest. Riku nodded in agreement with his friend.

"Sora, Riku." Shouto call them from behind and they turned to see him. The half-teen glared at them with that calm monotone expression for a few seconds before extending his right hand at them. "Well done." He congratulated them, Sora and Riku shook hands with him.

"Thanks, Shouto" Riku thanked him and Sora nodded doing the same, Shouto nodded before turning around and walking off.

" _Baby steps with him I guess."_ Sora thought as he and Riku watched him leave. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around and saw Momo wearing a smile on her face.

"Congratulations, Sora-kun." She said to him smiling making a slight bow. "You did it great back there. You too Riku-kun." She said looking at him. It was then that their new friends started to give words of praise to them.

Meanwhile the midget glared at Sora with envy. The top of the class and get to talk with the hottest girl? Lucky bastard.

Katsuki couldn't just believe it, he was utterly defeated. He didn't even make it to the top three! " _DAMMIT! Shit! What the fuck just happened?! 5th place?! A fucking 5th?! WHAT THE FUCK!?"_ He was furious, shaking and clenching his teeth. First shitty Deku suddenly has a flashy quirk and now he gets humiliated like this?! He was suppose to be the best! Right on the top, that is his place! " _Those two…"_ He thought with hardened eyes glaring at those two freaking bastards that made second and first place. " _That fucking shitty edgy emo and that son of a bitch Deku 2.0!"_ Furious was a euphemism to describe what he was feeling right now. " _Just what the fuck was with them?! Do they think that they're high and mighty just because they have a flashy quirk or that they are recommended?! HAH?!"_ He was glaring nuclear bombs at those two freakies. " _Just you wait bastards, when I have the chance I'll show you who's the real no.1!"_ That was it, he would blow them to smiteries to show them that NO ONE was above Katsuki Bakugou! NO ONE! He walked off clenching his hands so tightly that his knuckles were getting white and he could bleed from his hands.

Back with Sora and his friends, he was getting bashful from all those nice words. "C'mon guys, it's not that big of a deal, I just did what I had to do." He said rubbing the back of his hair with a bashful smile and a blush. "Beside's Riku and you guys also did great back there." He added with a warm smile.

" _So humble…"_ The student's thought at the same time seeing Sora's attitude. Riku just smiled at him.

"Well, look at that. A man that doesn't brag about his accomplishment. I like that" Eijiro said to him smiling as he gave him a light pat on the back, Sora just rubbed the back of his head chuckling.

"Still, Sora I think you and Riku are amazing." Izuku said to him amazed with the keybladers.

"Well thanks for saying that, man" Sora said to him smiling. "Hey, How's the finger?" He asked him.

"Well, thanks to you, I didn't have to endure more pain." He replied to him holding his right hand "Still I should listen to Aizawa-sensei and go see the nurse Recovery Girl." He added.

"Yeah, you should." Riku agreed with him.

"I'm kinda nervous for tomorrow's test. I hope it isn't a written exam" Sora said to his friends. "But, no matter what, let's do our best everyone!" He said pumping his fist into the air with a determined smile.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted doing the same and with that they walked back to the changing rooms.

No one noticed this, but the earphone jack girl, Kyouka Jirou, tried to approached with the other classmates, but she just couldn't, she also wanted to congratulate Sora and Riku. She didn't get it, Why all of the sudden is she like this? She was never bashful, but today she's been feeling weird, everytime she stares at the silverette she just feels like wanting to go there and tell him that she thinks is a cool dude or ask him if he either likes rock, punk or rock pop (Going from his somewhat boyband look). Don't get her wrong, she also likes Sora's style and attitude, but for some reason she wants to talk to Riku first. Maybe she's been hearing too much edgy songs lately, Riku does have that vibe about himself. Kyoka could only walk past the gathered group unnoticed to have a closer look at said boy. She could only hope that whatever this was would wear off soon, tomorrow would be ideal.

* * *

"Late bloomer?" Riku asked his best friend.

The boys were walking through the hallway towards the teachers' lounge. When they returned from the changing rooms, Shouta told them that they must go to the teachers' lounge. They asked him why, but he just replied that he had no idea, but that they weren't in trouble. They thought that maybe Nezu wanted to talk with them, but then wouldn't then be call to his office?

They just did as told and gathered their bags and schedules and went there. Since today was the first day they were free for today, so they could do this and then return home.

Right now they were talking about Izuku's quirk. Sora told Riku what the emerald child told him. "If you ask me, I don't really believe it. It's not our business, but Izuku was definitely hiding something." Sora said to him.

"I feel the same, it sounds too convenient to be true."Riku said to him crossing his arms. "Although our excuse is too convenient as well." He said thinking about it well. "But, your right, we keyblade wielders shouldn't poke our noses into the affairs of others. We should leave it be." He added and Sora nodded.

"Changing topic." Sora said to him as he took out his schedule from his backpack. "Tomorrow we'll have Basic Hero Formation." Sora said to him with his typical big smile. "And you know what means" He added sounding excited.

"Yep, our first class with All Might." Riku smiled feeling excited too. "I wonder how he'll be as a teacher or what kind of lesson he'll give us" He said cupping his chin.

"All I know is that I can't wait!" Sora said with a big grin, he was really looking forward to meeting the no.1 hero and maybe ask for an autograph.

"Heh. Won't lie to you buddy, I can't wait for it either." Riku said smiling to him crossing his arms. He was also looking forward for tomorrow's class. "Just remember to keep the fanboying down." He added with a teasing tone.

"Haha. Very funny." Sora said sarcastically. "But, seriously. I'm not gonna flip over this, I'll be perfectly calm" Sora added crossing his arms feeling a little insulted.

"Uh-huh." Riku smirk and Sora gave him a light elbow making his friend giggle at him.

After a while walking they've arrived to the Teacher's lounge. Sora knocked on the door, but no one replied. He knocked again and the same happened. The boys looked at each other and shrugged. Riku grabbed the knob and to his surprise the door was unlocked, he opened it and they both saw that no one was inside.

"Strange. There's no one here." Riku said as he entered taking a good look around the room.

"I'm pretty sure the teachers wouldn't leave this place open." Sora said right behind Riku. After a few seconds they've decided to leave as they could get in trouble, but before they could they heard a very familiar and energetic laugh behind them. The boys quickly turned around and oh boy they sure were surprised to no end.

The man with the built of a mountain, the no.1 pro hero, the Symbol of peace. All Might himself was standing in the door with his fists on his hips giving them his iconic smile, a classic pose. He was wearing a yellow suit with thin black lines and a blue tie. " **Hello there, shonens! I am here!** " He greeted the two boys energetically.

"You're…!" Riku began taken aback.

"...All Might!" Sora finish with a big smile. The no.1 hero laughed for a few seconds and the keybladers looked at him in awe.

" **I hope you liked the surprise. I like to make a surprise entrance like this, you know?** " All Might said to them as he entered the room and close the door behind them. " **It's a pleasure to meet you both, Sora-shonen and Riku-shonen.** " He said to them never taking out his known smile.

" _He knows our names!"_ Sora thought excited.

" _Of course he knows our names, he's a teacher."_ Riku thought looking at Sora's expression as if trying to talk to him telepathically.

"Wow. Ah, It's an honor to meet you in person All Might-sensei." Sora said smiling brightly making a quick bow.

"Um. Yeah, it's a real honor sensei." Riku said bowing to the no.1 hero.

" **Come now, you don't need to do that. It's always good to meet my fans** " All Might said to the youths waving a hand at them.

"Ha. You're just like I imagined sensei. Not just a powerful superhero but also a really nice guy." Sora said smiling to All Might. "See, Riku? I told you he'll be like this. Not just the actions but the man behind them would make up the no.1 hero!" He said to his best friend excited.

"Heh. You were right on the money." Riku said to him smiling. "So then, All Might-sensei. Did you call us here?" He asked him.

" **Yes.** " He replied nodding.

"Um. All Might-sensei?" Sora asked as he rose up his hand. "Can I...um ask you for an autograph? If it's not too much of a bother, of course" He said a little bashful.

"Uhh, Can I have one too?" Riku raised his hand up too sounding a little timid, he was looking at the side slightly with a small blush.

All Might laughed merrily. " **But of course young ones! Always happy to please my fans** " The symbol of peace himself replied happily.

"Really? Thank you sensei!" Sora thanked him smiling brightly. Riku nodded in gratitude smiling too.

" **But, that'll be for later. Now I'll explain to you why I called you both here.** " All Might said to them.

"Oh. Right." Sora almost forgot for the excitement. "Why exactly did you needed us, sensei?" Sora asked him curious.

"Is there something that you wanna tell us?" Riku asked him inquisitive as well. "'Cause, with all due respect, I don't think that you'd call for anyone else too just meet you if we're all at class 1-A are gonna see class with you tomorrow and I bet you just don't pop up in front of people all the time." Riku said crossing his arms.

" **Mmm. Perspective there, Riku-shonen.** " All Might said to him, Riku chuckled at the flathering. " **Yes, for you see there's something really important that you must know…** " He began, but before he could continue, he started to cough.

"All Might-sensei?" Sora asked as the no.1 hero coughed for a bit. "Are you alright?" He asked a little concerned.

Riku also looked intrigued. Suddenly vapor started to come out from the man's body. The keybladers took a step back seeing this. " **Well, either way you would learn about this.** " All Might said before a puff of vapor appear and when it cleared Sora and Riku were met with a shocking sight. They saw the no.1 hero reduced to a small, skeleton-like appearance.

"..." All Might understood that they would be speechless from this.

"EEHH?!" Sora shouted comically as Riku just stood there with his mouth open from the shock. What happened next, after Sora calmed down, of course, was that the skeleton-like man explained to the boys how exactly he got like this. He showed them his ugly scar on his midsection, he told them of the fight that left him like this in the aftermath, but when Riku asked exactly what happened, All Might replied that it'll be better off for them not to know for now. They learned that All Might can only be on his muscular form for at least three hours a day and he asked the two young keybladers to keep his secret, they accepted with no complaints.

Sora and Riku were sitting on the sofa and All Might in a chair in front of a small table, the three of them were drinking a cup of green tea while talking. The no.1 hero just finished explaining to them.

"I see." Riku said understanding as Sora drank the tea. "Given your situation, I understand why you must hide it from the public eye."

"I'm really sorry about what happened to you, sensei." Sora said feeling sorry for All Might.

"Worry not, shonen. You both do understand that these things happen even to the best of us heroes , yes?. Either way I would have to retire one day, right?" The no.1 hero said with a positive tone, contrasting his sunken eyes and tired face. The keybladers understood pretty well that these kinds of situations do happen to heroes, they were lucky that they always came out of trouble without serious injuries or permanent scars. Still Sora couldn't help but feel bad for him. All Might coughed some blood, something that unsettles the boys or anyone for the matter. "Sorry about that." He apologized.

"...It's alright." Sora said a little uneasy as All Might wiped the blood from his chin.

"Still, sensei. Why are you telling us such a big secret?" Riku asked him.

"It's only fair for you to know this, after all we're also keeping your secret." The no.1 hero said to them smiling. "Not just that, but you're worthy of my trust if my good friend Tsukauchi trusts you as well." He added smiling.

"Wait! Tsukauchi-san is your friend?!" Sora asked shocked. Riku also seemed surprised.

"Yes." All Might replied giving them a thumbs up. "Tsukauchi is one of the few people that knows this secret and if he trusts you then so will I" He said to them smiling.

"Heh. Wow, that's really flattering sensei." Riku said smiling.

"Yeah, I dunno what to say." Sora said smiling as well.

" _Heh. I wasn't wrong about them, these are good boys and sure will go really far if they keep up like this"_ All Might thought smiling. "However, that isn't everything that I will tell you." He said to them sounding more serious now. "First,'I'm sure you have met Midoriya-shounen, correct?" He said to them.

"You mean Izuku? Yeah, we met him, why?" Sora asked arching an eyebrow.

"Well you see, he's my protege." He replied proudly.

"Your protege? Well as far as I got you saved him and Katsuki almost a year ago." Riku said recalling the sludge incident.

"Yes. I've been his mentor since then." All Might begin. "After that incident I realized that he was the one worthy of inheriting my quirk, One for All." He explained to them.

"One for All?" Sora repeated. "Like the musketeers motto?" He asked out loud crossing his arms thinking back in his adventure with the past version of the king, Donald and Goofy at the Country of the Musketeers.

"Inheriting your quirk?" Riku repeated confused. All Might proceeded to explain to the keybladers about the quirk, One for All. He told them how it was able to be transmitted over and over again to accumulate the physical power of others to be used as a way to bring hope for the people. All Might told them that it is strictly necessary to keep this secret to maintain the image of the symbol of peace and to protect those who bear this great power and responsibility. Including the two boys, only a few others know about this, including Nezu, Naomasa, Recovery Girl and others that are really close to All Might. He told them of how he met Izuku and saw him as a worthy successor and how he trained his body to be a proper vessel for his quirk, he told them with pride how his successor alone cleaned an entire beach full of junk. He also explained to them that as of now Izuku is unable to control the input of One for All, nor that his body is unable to resist its 100%. Everything made sense now to the boys, as they listen to All Might in attention and awe.

"...Now that you both know all of this and understand the importance of keeping this secret, there is a favor that I want to ask you both." All Might said to them finishing his explanation.

"A favor?" Sora repeated and All Might nodded in response.

"As I teacher and active hero I can't always be there to look out for Midoriya-shounen and it's obvious that he'll need help along the long way ahead of himself." All Might told the two young heroes.

"I get where this is going." Riku said to him crossing his arms. "You want us to look after and help him, right?" Riku guessed.

"Principal Nezu was right when he said you're smart Riku-shounen." All Might said to the silver-haired boy smiling, Riku smiled in replied. "Yes, I was hoping you two would do just that, until recently Midoriya-shounen's life was rough as a quirkless boy, suffering bullying all the time with no friends. Even so he always hoped to become a hero and truly, even being quirkless and shy, he always had the will and drive to help others. That's why he was worthy of inheriting my power." All Might explained.

"Hmm. It was to be expected, it must have been hard for him." Riku said with sympathy for the greenette.

All Might nodded. "You two are already heroes that experienced all different sorts of events and even understand the reality of this and the burdens and responsibilities that it comes with this, despite being just two young men." He said to them, Sora and Riku smiled to this.

"You wouldn't be the first time someone said that about us sensei, but it sure feels different coming from the best hero." Sora said rubbing the back of his hair smiling.

"Yeah, we're honored to know that and that we're worthy of hearing your secret." Riku said smiling too putting a hand on his chest. Honestly it did feel like an honor to be called heroes by The symbol of peace himself, the image of what a hero should be, sure they were aware that others considered heroes already and were grateful to being seen as such, still it does feel different coming from him.

"And no way we would turn you down on this, I mean it's not everyday that we get to be asked a favor from the no.1 hero." Sora said smiling brightly and Riku nodded as well smiling, both accepting to All Might's proposition. All Might chuckled.

"An Immediate answer, just what I expected from the both of you." All Might said smiling rubbing the back of his messy blonde hair. "Honestly you would also be a good influence for the boy as well as a more grounded objective for him, as of now he aims to surpass me, it's nothing bad to have a big goal, but he still has a long way. You both look like a more approachable example and objective to aspire to be like." He explained to them. "I said it mostly for you Sora-shounen, you remind me a lot of him." He said to the spiky brunette with a smile. "Well except that you always seemed to be smiling instead of weeping or an obsessive fan" He said to him sweat dropping rubbing his cheek.

"Huh. Who would have thought? There is a crazier All Might fanboy than you out there" Riku said to Sora jokingly.

"Hey." Sora said smiling, playing along. The boys laughed for a bit as All Might watched them smiling too, he was sure they could carry this duty with no bit issue and that they sure would get along with his successor. After that the boys said goodbye to All Might and left, not before telling them that Izuku has a tendency to mutter, being pessimistic at times and idolizing him a little too much. Honestly he sounded like a worried father looking for compressive friends for his child, something that they were glad about, it meant that he really does care for his pupil.

* * *

"Man, what a first day." Sora said smiling recalling everything that happened as they both were walking towards the main exit of the school. "It's been just a day, but I'm already loving this school." Sora said still smiling as he put his hands behind his head.

"Yep, who would have thought we would meet All Might-sensei today or that he would tell us this big truth or that he would trust us with this important task?" Riku said smiling as well putting his hands in his pockets.

"Don't forget the autographs" Sora added smiling, both boys received autographs on their notebooks from the no.1 hero. The two keyblade wielders chuckled with each other for a bit. "But seriously, we won't disappoint All Might-sensei and help Izuku with his new power, right?" Sora added with a determined smile and Riku replied with a nod. As Sora and Riku came out from the school Riku couldn't help but recall being bequeath the keyblade's power by Terra long ago as he looked to his right hand, the same hand in which he received the power. Riku smiled fondly at this memory, he sure owes Terra a big thank you when he and Sora return home, sure it lead him to troubles, but also to great things and he wouldn't change it for nothing. "Y'know, Riku? I always thought that there was something special in Izuku and to think that All Might himself would also notice this." Sora said reflective.

"Yeah, he's actually stronger than he looks and has a great dedication to his goal and the well-being of others, doubtlessly he'll become the next symbol of peace if he keeps up like this" Riku said to Sora reflecting. "In a sense, he's not different than us keyblade wielders."

"Yep. Except that unlike us we were chosen by fate, he decided to enter this willingly. He had a saying in all of this, that makes him lucky" Sora said still smiling but with a slight tone of sadness. Sora wouldn't deny it, he never had a choice in all of this, in fact he would dare to say that everything so far was destiny beyond his control. Sora accepted the fate and responsibilities of a keyblade wielder with a smile and positivism, but part of him would have liked to have a saying in all of this beyond how to use this great power. Izuku did have a saying, he could have said no, but he accepted this by his own accord, he was lucky. Riku did understood what Sora meant, in a sense his friend never had a choice. "Oh, look!" Sora said sounding more cheerful. "He's right there, with Tenya." He pointed forward, Izuku was indeed talking with Tenya.

The boys quickly approached them. "Oi! Guys!" Sora said to them as the duo turned around.

"Sora. Riku." Izuku greeted them smiling.

"Going to the station?" Riku asked the two of them smiling. Tenya and Izuku replied in affirmation. "Mind if we tag along?" He asked again putting his hands in his pockets.

"Sure, why not?" Tenya responded smiling. The four of them started walking as they talked. Sora asked Izuku how his finger was and he said that he was better thanks to Recovery Girl as he showed him his bandaged finger.

"However Aizawa-sensei really tricked me." Tenya said to his friends in a reflective tone. "I even thought: 'that's why it's the best' and stuff like that. So I'll be motivated with a lie too" He said as he crossed his arms.

"Heh. You're really serious, Tenya." Riku said to him smiling. For the expressions of Sora and Izuku, they thought the same. Tenya was about to reply to the silver-haired teen when they heard someone calling the four of them.

"Oi! You four!" They turned around and saw Ochako jogging at them smiling. "Your going to the station? Wait for me!"

"Uraraka-san?!" Izuku said shocked, he just didn't expect the girl to appear again.

"Hey there, Ochako." Sora greeted her friendly. Riku did the same.

"Thanks for waiting for me!" She thanked them with a bright smile. "Let's see you're, Sora Nomura, Riku Yasue, Tenya Iida…" She said to make sure she got their names correct. "...And Deku Midoriya, right?" She finished still smiling brightly.

"Deku?!" Izuku recoiled a bit.

"Huh? During the tests, that boy Bakugou said…" Ochako said pointing upwards recalling when Katsuki tried to blow Izuku's face, he did call him 'Deku'. "Right?" She asked.

" _I don't know why, but the name Deku makes me think on an ancient magical talking three, like from a video game."_ Sora thought making his thinking pose.

"Well, my real name is Izuku but Kacchan calls me Deku to make fun of me…" Izuku explained a little embarrassed moving his hands from left to right.

" _Kacchan? He must be talking about Katsuki."_ Riku thought. At the same time both him and Sora realized that the word 'Deku' could be used to describe someone that's useless, hence the insult.

"An insult?" Tenya asked cupping his chin.

"Oh, that was it! Sorry!" Ochako apologized putting her hand behind her head. "But 'Deku' sounds like the kanji 'you can do it!' For some reason I like it." She said with a cutesy smile.

"I'm Deku!" Izuku replied to her with a high-pitched voice and the face like a tomato.

"Midoriya?" Tenya asked him as Sora and Riku looked at him oddly. Yep the boy sorely lacks interaction with girls of his age, poor man. "You accepted it already! Wasn't it an insult?" Tenya asked him flipping his hands like a robot.

Izuku turned around covering his red face with his hands feeling ashamed. "It's like the Copernican revolution..." He shyly responded.

"'Co-pe'? " Sora and Ochako said at the same time confused.

"Anyway, I agree with Ochako here. The name 'Deku' just has a nice sound to it, it reminds me of a friend of mine." Sora said to Izuku smiling, Riku nodded in agreement.

"But, it's up to you how you want to see it." Riku said to him smiling too. "So is it fine for you if we call you Deku?" He asked him nicely.

"Yeah, it's fine!" He responded getting all straight up and still blushed.

"Hehe. Ok, Deku." Sora said to him smiling. Izuku smiled at this, it does feel totally different now.

"Just try to loosen up a little, alright Deku?" Riku said to him smiling. "You don't wanna end up like Tenya." He said with a joking tone.

"Eh?!" Tenya looked at him feeling a little insulted.

"You know what he means, Tenya." Sora said joking as well as imitating his arm manners. It was then that the group laughed for a bit.

The five of them were walking down the street as they talked amongst each other. Izuku knew he had a long way ahead of himself, but he was grateful that he came far enough to have friends now.

Sora and Riku looked at their new friends with a nostalgic smile, it was an image that reminded them of those good old days back on the islands with Kairi…

"Sora?" Izuku asked him. "Are you alright?" He asked him concerned

"Eh?" It was then that he noticed that a tear was coming down his face. "Yeah. I-I'm fine" He said as he wiped his face with his forearm. "I just got something on my eye." He lied.

"You sure?" Tenya asked him concerned as well. Ochako also looked worried.

"It's alright guys, really." Riku said to them. "Sora's so clueless that this kind of thing happens to him often." He said with a teasing tone.

"Hey!" Sora responded insulted and Riku chuckled in response. "Anyway, we have to hurry or we'll lose the train. Tomorrow we have a big day!" Sora said excited.

"Oh right!" Izuku said also getting excited. And so the five of them walked on at a faster pace.

Riku looked at Sora with concern in his eyes " _I also miss those times with Kairi, Sora. Don't worry, one day we'll have those again."_ Riku thought knowing why Sora had that unconscious reaction.

And so their first day at U.A. was over and already they've been through quite the experience. However there was more to come, much much more. All Might was concerned for Izuku's future, but he knew he would manage, more so now thanks to his new friends that would look after him. Tomorrow a new challenge arrives…

_To be Continued..._


	6. Chapter Five: Battle Training, Part 1

**Battle Training, Part 1.**

Sora and Riku returned home and told Naomasa about their day. He was glad to know that All Might trusted them with his secret and a task for them. Sora and Riku showered him with questions about their friendship to him and decided to talk about it during dinner.

Second day of school came by for all the students of U.A.

As expected the hero students had a normal class during morning. Today they had English with the voice hero, Present Mic. Good thing that the keybladers are good at english, mostly for Sora. Still some felt a little odd that they had such a normal class after what happened yesterday.

Later they went to the huge cafeteria to eat lunch that they could buy at reasonable prices. All meals were cooked by the cook hero Lunch Rush. The boys ate lunch with Izuku, Tenya and Ochako. Izuku was excited to meet another pro hero, Ochako was delighted with her bowl of white rice and Riku, Sora and Tenya looked oddly at the chef, honestly he looked like a robot.

Finally during afternoon the class that the young keyblade heroes and everyone else for that matter were waiting all day for: Basic Hero Formation.

" **I am here…** " The voice of All Might sounded, much to Izuku, Sora and Riku's excitement. " **Entering through the door like a normal person!** " The no.1 hero said as he entered the classroom in a somewhat comedic way. Honestly All Might sure can be funny.

The students looked in awe having the Symbol of Peace himself present here today.

"It's All Might!" Denki Kaminari said excited.

"Amazing! He's really gonna be our teacher?!" Eijirou said with an excited grin.

"That outfit is like those from the silver age." Tsuyu said looking at All Might's classical outfit as the no.1 hero walked in a funny way towards the podium.

"His style is so striking it gives me shivers." The blonde tailed-teen, Mashirao Ojiro, said excited as well.

" **I'll talk to you about the basic hero formation.** " All Might said to his students as they paid him attention. " **The objective is to teach you the fundamental bases for you to become heroes. There are many different activities!** " The teacher explained to the students. " **That said!** " He said making a hero pose. " **Today is time for a… Battle training!** " He said showing the teens a small card that had the word 'battle' on it.

"Battle…" Katsuki said with a wicked smile.

"Training." Izuku said with a worried face.

" _Oh uh. This might not end well for Deku."_ Sora and Riku (Who were seated at the back of the classroom, not that they wanted to) thought at the same time looking at Izuku with concern. Riku then noticed Katsuki's excitement and deadpanned at him.

" **And to begin with style! Here you go!** " He said energetically as he pointed at a wall to his right and from it, shelves came out having metallic cases with numbers on them. " **Ready made costumes in accordance with your quirks and the designs you sent before the start of classes.** " He explained to them and several students were excited about this.

"My costume!" Izuku said with an excited smile. Sora and Riku were rather very calm about this. They actually don't have hero costumes, rather they'll be using their usual clothes as such given their magical properties that made them extremely resistant, pretty much untearable. Also they are made in a way to allow free movement. They have their outfits in the bags, but since they'll be using those outfits as hero costumes they're not allowed to use them as normal clothing or in public, good thing they have more clothes now.

" **After you've changed. Go to the training ground beta!** " All Might ordered his students.

"Hai!" The students said in unison in understanding.

* * *

At the city replica that is Ground Beta. All Might was waiting for his students to appear from the entrance. The no.1 hero could saw them coming from the corridor, all of them wearing their own hero costumes. " **The clothes make the man, or that's what they say, boys and girls.** " All Might said to the teens. " **So don't forget…** " He said as the hero students stepped out from the corridor. " **From now on you are… Heroes in training!** " He proudly said to them as the students entered the huge training area. " **You all choose well... You look great!** " He complimented his students. " **Well then, Are you ready to begin, everyone?** " He asked them, always keeping his trademark smile.

"Hey, where's Deku-kun?" Ochako asked as she puts on her visor.

"I think he was right behind us." Riku answer her. Something to be noted was that the keybladers had to put a bit of effort to suppress their hormones, given that some of the girls' costumes were either too tight or revealing. But, hey heroes or not they're still teenagers, so they couldn't be blamed if they slip every once in awhile. Still they felt that decency in this world is different from back home, either that or they weren't too exposed to this kind of stuff, probably a bit of both.

"You guys look like something out of an RPG." Denki said to Sora and Riku.

"So?" Sora shrugged not seeing the issue.

"We look awesome, unlike you." Riku said back at him crossing his arms.

"Aw, c'mon! I look cool!" Denki shouted at him pointing himself with his thumb feeling insulted.

"Really?" Riku said as a teasing smirk was drawn on his face. "Hey, Denki. The late 90's called they want their style back." Riku insulted him with a joking tone.

"Oohh!" Sora shouted before giving Riku a high-five. "He's got your number!" Sora said with a teasing smirk.

"Ah yeah?!" Denki was now getting mad. "What about Jirou, then? She has the same style as me." He said as he pointed at Kyouka.

"Don't compare me to you, Kaminari." She said with a slight frown.

"First, pointing is rude." Riku replied him crossing his arms. "Second, Kyouka looks cool, more than you." He said in a calm tone. Kyouka immediately had a slight blush on her cheeks and looked away from the sudden compliment.

" _He thinks I look cool?"_ The rocker girl thought giving a quick peek at Riku before looking away again, still with a blush on her face. " _Wait. Why do I even care? Just what's wrong with me lately?"_ She thought confused with herself, she was always one that doesn't really care for what others said about her, but now she finds Riku's opinion meaningful. She couldn't get why.

"C'mon dude, is this because I pestered Sora yesterday? I told you I was sorry" Denki said to them with a frown.

"Still, you're annoying." Riku deadpanned at him and Denki growled at him.

"Don't listen to him. You look great!" The boys heard Tooru say with a cheerful tone behind them.

"Thanks...Tooru-chan?" Sora turned to thank her, but there is no one behind him.

"I'm here!" Tooru made herself noticeable by waving a gloved hand in front of him and he and Riku noticed the pair of floating gloves and brown shoes.

"Oh there you are." Sora said to her with a sheepish smile, but then something clicked on his mind. "Um...Tooru-chan?" Sora asked with slight widened eyes. "It's your body that's invisible, but not your clothes, right?" He said to her for confirmation.

"...Um. Y-yeah, that's right." She said sounding a bit embarrassed, he noticed the movement on her feet and if he could see her face he would know that she was deeply blushed.

"..." Sora remained silent when he got it. She was actually naked… "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Sora turned around and cover his eyes, his face was burning red from shame, he felt dirty.

"Uh. D-don't feel bad Sora-kun!" She tried to ease him, it wasn't the first time that this happened, but every time is awkward. It's this kind of instances that she wish she would be able to control her visibility or at least to have clothes that turn invisible. "It's okay, you can't really see me." She explained to him, but he kept apologizing. "Hey, Riku-kun, tell him that it's alright." She turned to see him, but Riku was giving his back to her as well. Well at least they're being gentlemen with her, she often says to others to not look at her when she undresses, but they are willingly not looking at her direction. That was sweet from them.

"It still doesn't feel right." Riku said, if she would have looked at his face she would see the deep blush on it.

"I feel like a creep now…" Sora uttered in a low tone, shaking a bit.

"Aw. You guys…" Tooru said to them pushing her index fingers together.

"What's wrong with them? Pair of weirdos." Denki said with a plain face as they looked at them slowing turning around to talk with the invisible girl.

"It's called being decent." Kyouka said to him sounding slightly angered as she poked his ear with one of her earphones, making him recoil in pain. "You could learn a thing or two from them, you creep." She added as she removed her earphone.

"First, Ow!" He said to her as he rubbed his ear. "Second, I'm NOT a creep." He added feeling really insulted. Sure he might peek on a girl every now and then, but he's not a creep!

"Well, next time, think better when you say things like that." Kyouka said to him crossing her arms with a slight frown, she found it admirable that Sora and Riku are not like those boys that peeks on girls, more so for acting like that even to a girl that is invisible, but still naked. Denki growled at her.

A few minutes later Izuku entered the training ground wearing his hero costume with a determined face. He was using a green jumpsuit, big white gloves, black elbow pads, a red belt, his usual red sneakers and a familiar looking mark with a mouth protector.

"Ah! Deku-kun?" Ochako noticed him as she smiled.

"Uraraka-san!" Izuku greeted her, before blushing madly at the sight of her outfit,

"You look great! It also looks very comfortable" Ochako said to him smiling brightly. Izuku covered his mouth as he kept blushing madly at Ochako's outfit. She was wearing a pink and black spandex outfit that highlighted her body. She was also wearing pink bracelets on each wrist and big pink heeled boots and a pink visor on her head. "I wish I wrote my description better... My outfit fits a little tight. It's embarrassing…" She said with a sheepish smile with a faint blush as she rubbed the back of her head. Izuku was really trying to not nosebleed right now.

"Oi. Deku." Sora greeted him friendly as he and Riku approached the emerald boy. They both stopped in their tracks as they took a good look at Izuku's mask.

"Uhh…" They both uttered at the same time when they connected the dots. The mask looks too similar to All Might, if the bunny-like ears on top of his head and design at the edge of the mouth protector was any indicator. All Might did warn them about Izuku's idolization, but it was still a little weird.

"Um. I don't wanna be mean Deku, but… uh…" Sora wanted to be honest with him, but he didn't know how to say it nicely.

"Deku… you worry me." Riku bluntly said to him.

"W-what? Do I look that bad?" Izuku asked the two keyblade wielders.

"It's not the outfit per say, rather…" Riku begin scratching the back of his hair. "Don't you think your mask is… a little too obvious?" He asked.

"I mean your jumpsuit looks good, but yeah I agree with Riku." Sora said shrugging. "Your mask is a little too obvious" He added.

"I-is it that bad?" Izuku asked them nervous and they made a more or less hand gesture as they shrugged.

"At least you're being honest with yourself." Sora gave a smile slightly forced to him as he sweat dropped. Izuku groaned a bit as he hung his head slightly low.

" _Too obvious."_ All Might thought covering his mouth to not laugh.

Everyone gathered in front of All Might now that everyone was present.

" **Well then, Let's start with the battle training!** " All Might declared to his students. " **But, first I have to inform you that two of your classmates will be absent today. Mineta-shounen and Koda-shounen weren't able to come today due to personal inconveniences** " He informed them and now that he mentioned, there were two empty desks all day. Well too bad for them.

"Sensei!" Tenya called All Might's attention. He was wearing an armor that looked like a fuse between a knight and a robot. "This is one of the zones used at the entrance exam, This time it will be an urban battle?" He asked. Sora and Riku couldn't help but wonder how exactly did they make this enormous replica of a city or where did they get money for this.

" **No, we'll skip over to step two!** " The teacher said showing raising two fingers. " **Battles against villains usually takes place outdoors. But statistically, the majority of villains do their crimes under roof.** " He explained to the heroes in training. " **Kidnappings, stealings, cloudy business. In this society full of heroes… The truly dangerous villains hide in darkness!** " He stated. It made total sense and it sounded so true for the keyblade heroes, given their journeys so far. " **For this class, you'll be divided into heroes and villains, and you'll have a facedown under roof.** " All Might explained to the class.

"What about the basic formation?" Tsuyu asked tilting her head to the side.

" **This facedown will help you to learn the bases!** " All Might replied with determination. " **However, there will be no robots to defeat this time.** " He explained. Sora groaned a bit, he wanted to fight robots.

"What system will be used to determine who wins and who loses?" Momo asked.

"Is it alright if I send them flying?" Katsuki asked as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"You're not going to threaten us the expulsion again like with Aizawa-sensei?" Ochako asked concerned.

"In which way should we form the groups?" Tenya asked raising his hand.

"Does my cape look good?" Yuga asked showing off his sparkling cape.

" **I can't respond to everything at once!** " All Might said overwhelmed by his students questioning so quickly. Izuku looked around quickly to his classmates sweat dropping. " **Listen up.** " All Might said to them as he opened up a tiny book for him to read.

"A script?" Izuku questioned looking at said book.

" _Yep, first-time teacher."_ Riku thought sweat dropping not really surprised.

" **The situation is the following, the villains have a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes will try to stop their nefarious plan.** " All Might explained to his students. " **The heroes must catch the villains or touch the nuclear weapon before time runs out. On the other hand, the villains must keep the weapon safe or capture the heroes.** " He elaborated.

"It's like an american game!" Izuku said. Honestly it did sound as such.

" **The teams and rivals will be via lottery!** " All Might said holding a yellow box with the word 'lots' in his hands.

"Will you decide it at random?" Tenya asked.

"Professionals often have to make improvised teams with other heroes." Izuku explained with a smile as he raised a finger up. "Is it probably for that?" He asked.

"I see. Always looking towards the future…" Tenya said understanding. "My apologies!" He apologized as he made a bow.

" **Alright. Let's do this quick!** " All Might said turning around raising a fist into the air.

**Team A: Riku Yasue and Izuku Midoriya.**

**Team B: Shouto Todoroki and Mezou Shouji.**

**Team C: Sora Nomura and Momo Yaoyorozu.**

**Team D: Katsuki Bakugou and Tenya Iida.**

**Team E: Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama.**

**Team F: Rikido Sato and Ochako Uraraka.**

**Team G: Kyouka Jirou and Denki Kaminari.**

**Team H: Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui.**

**Team I: Mashirao Ojiro and Tooru Hagakure.**

**Team J: Eijiro Kirishima and Hanta Sero.**

Riku put his hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Nice to be your partner, Deku." He said to him with a smile. Izuku nodded to him smiling too.

"Let's do our best, Momo-chan!" Sora said to her with a determined smile and she nodded smiling too, for some reason, she was glad to be his partner.

Kyouka was upset for two reasons. One: She has to work with Kaminari, she could tell that he wasn't jumping with joy either. Two: She would rather have team up with Riku. Occupational hazards, she guessed.

Ochako didn't had any trouble teaming up with Sato, but deep down she would have liked to team up with Deku-kun.

" **Then the first teams to face each other will be…** " All Might said with his hands inside of two boxes, a white box that said hero and a black box that said villains. He took out his hands from it and showed the results. " **These teams!** " He declared showing two spheres with the letter D and A in his hands. " **Team A will be the heroes and Team D will be the villains.** " All Might explained, much to Izuku, Katsuki and Riku's surprise. " **The rest of us will go to the monitors room.** " He instructed to his students.

"Hai!" The students said in unison and they started to walk off, not before Sora gave Izuku a worried look, but Riku stared at him and gave him a reassuring nod. He'll be safe under his watch. The rest left leaving the two teams.

Izuku looked to his side and there was Katsuki glaring deathly at him, making the green boy look away. Izuku looked down for a second, clenched his hand and steeled his will and glared back at Katsuki with determination. Katsuki was briefly taken aback by this, but he glared back at his rival with more intensity. It was then that Riku got right beside his partner glaring at the violent teen with a small frown. Katsuki glared at him with burning anger and clenching his teeth. This was his chance to kill two birds with one stone.

* * *

" **The villain team will enter first set up!** " All Might said to the two teams. They were now in front of a five story building. " **After 5 minutes the hero team will enter and the battle start!** " He continued.

"Hai!" The students said in understanding.

" **Iida-shounen, Bakugou-shounen…** " He called before they entered the building. " **Try to act as villains. This is a real battle.** " He explained them. Bakugou turned to look at Izuku who was flexing his right hand. " **Go all out without fear of hurting yourselves.** " He assured them.

"Hai!" Tenya said in understanding.

" **I'll intervene if necessary.** " All Might said to them.

"Hai!" Tenya said in understanding once more. Katsuki clenched his teeth while looking at Izuku and Riku.

* * *

While the villain team set up at floor five, the hero team were leaning on a metal rail reading the map of the building.

"Looks like we have to commit this to memory." Riku said studying the map alongside Izuku. "Heh. Y'know Deku? All Might-sensei is just like on TV. Too bad that he isn't our homeroom teacher, eh?" Riku said smiling and turning to look at him and he was all tensed up and shaking. "Hey Deku, you okay?" He asked him with concerned.

"Well, it's just…" He begin trying to calm down as best as he could. "We're going to face Kacchan… And Iida-kun too, that's why I'm a bit tense" He continued still shaking.

"More than 'a bit tense' in my opinion." Riku said to him with a calm tone. "Katsuki was the one who's been bullying you around, right?" Riku said to him feeling upset with Katsuki, he just doesn't stand people who bullies others around like he does.

Izuku loosened up a little and looked down. "He's amazing." He said to him with a soft tone, Riku looked at him now feeling curious. "I dislike to admit it, but… His ambition, his confidence, his strength, his quirk… He's better than me in every sense." Izuku explained, Riku couldn't help but being brought back to that time before darkness and fate struck his homeland, when he thought himself as the best. He hated to admit it, but Katsuki does remind him of that version of himself that revels in his own strength and lost sight of what was really important. He does know how that feels. Riku saw his friend stand up. "But… That's why now… I don't want to lose…" He said as he put on his mouth protector, he had determination in his eyes.

Riku chuckled at this, this does bring back memories. "A predestined battle between rivals." Riku said to him smiling. "I know how that is, Sora and I had clashed with one another more than once, most of times as plays and others as something more serious." He explained looking back at those times he and Sora fought, the times playing swords in their childhood, their battles of their first adventure, the brief encounter on Land of Dragons, when Sora was possessed by a nightmare. All of those etched in his heart, now he realized that when Sora acquired the keyblade, most of their clashes he came on top because of the strength he so rightfully earned. He sees the same in this instance, maybe not now, but in the long run Izuku will prove Katsuki wrong, he's sure of it.

"Ah. Really? You guys have fought with each other?" Izuku asked him intrigued.

Riku nodded in response. "You can say there was a time in which… I lost myself, I did bad things to others." He began recalling those events that seemed so long ago, that dark time in his life. "But even so, Sora was still with me, he never gave up on me. Thanks to him I am who I am now, I redeemed myself for my mistakes and grew as a person, never forgetting what I fight for. For those I love, that's what's really important for me, that's what's worth fighting for, to protect them and everyone else."Riku said in a reflexive tone looking at his right hand with a nostalgic smile. He will always be grateful for Sora that always kept looking out for him no matter how low in darkness he fell. Thanks to him, he got to this point.

"Wow. Sora's really someone great, isn't he?" Izuku said to him smiling, he just knew that Sora was a guy that would do such things because it is the right thing to do, he can relate to that. Riku nodded in response smiling. "Thanks for saying that to me, even though we haven't known each other for too long. And sorry for dragging you into this, it has nothing to do with you." He said to him rubbing the back of his head.

"It's alright Deku." Riku replied still smiling as he stood up. "We're friends and we're a team now, right?" He said as he extended a fist to him. "Let's go in and win" He said to him with a determined smile. Izuku smiled and nodded in agreement, the two of them made a fist bump.

" _ **Well then, Team A and Team D! The battle training under roof, starts now!**_ " The voice of All Might sounded through the loudspeaker, officially starting the first match of the training.

* * *

At the monitors room, the rest of the teams and All Might watched to the giant screen the multiple shots of the building that will be the place for the first match.

" **Alright you guys, watch and analyze their strategies.** " All Might instructed them, he then proceeded to put on a device to communicate with the participants of the match as well as hearing them.

"I'm worried for Deku-kun, that Bakugou boy is really strong and Iida-kun too" Ochako said concerned with both hands joined.

"He'll be just fine Ochako." Sora said with an assuring smile as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Deku's with Riku and he'll make sure that he's alright" Sora said confidently.

"Ribbit. You sound pretty confident in Riku-chan, but also you sound as if you don't believe in Midoriya-chan." Tsuyu said to Sora, thankfully she says what she thinks as she doesn't seem very expressive to say the least.

"That's not it, Tsu-chan." Sora said to her shaking his head in denial. "I do believe in Deku. Thing is that Katsuki really has it against him and he's really strong, honestly he has this one rough, but I'm not worried because Riku has a natural instinct of defending others, a big brother complex to be honest." He explained himself. "But I'm not underestimating Deku and you guys shouldn't either, just because he's at the bottom right now it doesn't mean he won't rise up soon." He said determined to his classmates. "I'm sure that Riku and Deku are gonna win working together." He finished putting a hand on his chest. Unbeknownst to everyone there, All Might was happy that Sora had that much faith in his friends, mostly on his pupil. Sora certainly will be there to help Izuku when he needs it the most.

Everyone looked back at the screen as the match started.

* * *

Riku and Izuku infiltrated the 'hideout' through an open window. Riku entered first followed by Izuku.

"We're in." Riku said in a low voice.

"Watch out for your blind spots." Izuku said to him and he nodded in response. Riku walked up ahead followed by the greenette.

Riku was always a step ahead on his partner, always looking around the corners and making sure he walks in silence. Izuku was impressed with how much care he was putting in his performance and the fact that Riku didn't even make sounds with stepping. " _How much should I bet that Katsuki would be the one going after us? Either me or Deku specifically."_ Riku thought always being careful, Katsuki could be hiding like a predator waiting for his prey, them.

Izuku meanwhile was also trying to walk in silence like Riku and looking behind them, always at least one step behind him. He was on the same page as Riku and he guaranteed that Kacchan will come for them. He was also thinking of what can he do, he doesn't really know Riku's quirk, he just know he throws fireballs, but he was sure that it wasn't everything he could do, and he also has high physical prowess, that was also good. But Izuku himself falls behind as he still can't use One for All correctly, all that he has left is his natural strength and his mind. His annotations, remembering them will be key to this match.

As Riku checked around a corner before signaling Izuku that they were clear, the One for All successor kept the notes about fighting indoors in mind.

Riku felt a presence around the corner and raised an arm in front of Izuku in a defensive way. Right out of the corner Katsuki jumped at them, throwing himself at them with his right hand ready to ignite an explosion. Izuku tried to move Riku out of Katsuki's way, but he pushed him away and Katsuki impacted against the silver-haired teen.

"Riku!" Izuku shouted in fear as he quickly got up from the ground, smoke covering the area.

The rest of the teams seemed in shock at this sudden event. Kyouka in specific was worried. It couldn't be denied that Riku was brave to take the bullet for Izuku, but it is still worrisome. Sora, however wasn't worried in the slightest.

Katsuki was standing amidst the smoke just waiting for it to clear to see how badly he left that shitty emo, he would have rather hit Deku, but he won't complain if he at least knocked that other bastard out. The smoke was starting to clear but something wasn't right, that explosion didn't sent that dumbass edgelord flying, it rather felt like hitting a wall, but that can't be, it was a direct impact.

"...!" Katsuki's eyes widened and he wasn't the only one to do so. With now clear visibility it could be seen that the explosion didn't damaged Riku at all, not even a tiny burnt. He protected himself in some sort of translucent black barrier. " _The fuck?! But when?!"_ Katsuki couldn't believe it, in a matter of seconds or less Riku blocked his attack.

Riku was glaring at Katsuki with a slight frown not impressed, not surprised at all. He used his Dark Barrier to completely block the attack, not a single scratch on him. From the explosive teen's face he could tell he was taken aback. Riku wasn't done yet, though. With a swift movement of his right hand, he used a Counter Aura, shattering his barrier sending Bakugou flying backwards towards a wall, stunning him. "I knew you would prioritize coming after us, Katsuki." Riku said in a soft voice. "You alright, Deku?" He looked over his shoulder at the shocked greenette.

He snapped out of it. "Y-yeah! But, what about you?" Izuku asked him.

"I'm just fine, not even a speck of dirt on me." Riku replied smiling.

Back in the monitor room.

The students were really surprised of Riku's maneuver.

"What was that?!" Denki asked shocked.

"How did he do that?" Momo asked.

"Who cares? He blocked it and even parried him. I'd say it was awesome." Eijiro said amazed. "But, that cheater Bakugou!" He said mad slamming his fist with his free palm. "Ambushes aren't something manly to do!"

" **It's a valid strategy.** " All Might said in a calm tone. " **They're now in the middle of a real battle, you know?** " He explained.

"Hey, Sora-kun! What was that cool thing that Riku-kun did?!" Mina excitedly asked him.

"Yeah, man. You must know it, right?" Denki said to him. "Wasn't his quirk throwing fireballs?"

"Uh…" Sora tried to come up with a good excuse. "That's not everything that he can do. Em...you can say that, he's a bag full of surprises. Heh." Sora said with a sheepish smile rubbing the back of his head trying to sound as natural as possible.

"It's not over just yet." Shouto said looking at the screen and everyone else focused back on the match.

Katsuki was getting up again as his stundness was quickly wearing off. He glared at Riku with anger. " _How the hell did he just do that?! Ah fuck it! I'm still gonna murder him!"_ He thought with a deep frown and clenched teeth. "You shitty fucker…" He said to him with a deep voice as he steadied himself back up.

" _No more subtlety then, if he wants me to really go seriously then I'll do just that. Hope this grounds him at least a bit."_ Riku thought glaring back at Katsuki. For some reason when he looks at the violent teen, he briefly sees an image of himself from the past when he succumbed so deep in darkness. An image of a younger Riku using Dark mode glaring back at the current Riku with hatred, swiftly melts back to Katsuki. Riku feels that if he doesn't do something this boy could easily lose himself to darkness, maybe making him see reality the hard way will do the trick, at least to lower his obvious huge ego. "Deku, go." He instructed to his friend taking a step forward, he summoned his keyblade, much to the greenette's surprise, though Katsuki pretty much ignored it. "I'll take care of him, you go look for the weapon." He said with a calm face.

Katsuki smirked maniacally and dashed at the silver-haired teen. "This fight won't end until I send you flying!" He shouted ready to attack Riku, who was getting into battle stance ready to fight him. Katsuki brought back his right hand ready to send an explosion at Riku, but then before both of them knew, Katsuki was stopped dead in his tracks as Izuku got on his way, grabbing him by the right arm.

With a quick move, Izuku rose him from the ground and slammed him against the ground with great force.

" _The heck is happening?"_ Katsuki thought as he was lifted from the ground. " _He read my moves?"_ He tried to stop Izuku with tiny blasts from his left hand, but before he knew it he was laying on the ground feeling a sharp pain in the back.

Riku was pleasantly surprised, he smiled seeing this. Izuku must have known Katsuki's movement pattern from before and acted accordingly.

Back at the monitors room.

Everyone, even All Might was taken aback by this.

"Amazing, it was just like a martial arts master!" Ochako said smiling.

"What did I tell you?" Sora said smiling too. "You shouldn't have underestimated him!" He added, he knew Izuku was smart so he could work around his deficiency.

Back at the fight.

Izuku was panting a bit looking down at Katsuki who was slowly getting up. "Kacchan…" He began. "Usually you start attacking with your right hand. How long do you think I've been observing you?" He asked his childhood friend who was sitting on the ground. Kacchan looked back at him with narrowed eyes. "I've been taking notes of all the heroes that I think are great on my notebook. The same book you burnt and threw away." He continued and Katsuki clenched his teeth and looked at Izuku with anger. "I'm no longer the Deku you compared with someone useless! Kacchan.. I'm the Deku that sounds like, 'You can do it'!" He said to Katsuki with determination in his eyes being in a fighting stance.

Riku smiled at this as he remembered what Ochako told him yesterday. He made a mental note to tell her that later.

Katsuki got up and turned to face Izuku, totally disregarding Riku. Izuku steadied himself as Katsuki glared at him with murderous intent. From over his shoulder, Izuku nodded at Riku.

The keyblade master immediately got what he meant. He was telling him to leave Katsuki to him and go look for the weapon. Riku immediately found himself in a dilemma: He could either go do so or stay and help him with Katsuki. He weighs his options. If he goes, he would leave Izuku alone with Katsuki and he won't be able to fight back. If he stays he could help, together they could defeat him, but Katsuki seems to be one of those opponents that won't go down without a fight and the hero team might not have that much time to waste on a fight. Logically speaking it would make sense for him to leave and look for the weapon, it's only five floors and Riku was fast and silent enough to do it quickly to find the weapon in a short amount of time. Then again he was tasked by All Might to look after his protege and it could be seen from miles away that Katsuki has it against Deku badly, it didn't feel right to him.

" _But… Deku needs this, this is his fight and I shouldn't intervene. This will be good for his growth and he needs to face his rival to move forward."_ Riku rationalized. " _His mind's made up. I can only believe in what he's doing, even if I hate doing this. Sora won't be happy with this either, he'll scold me to no end, but we are supposed to help Deku, not shield him from the world."_ Riku knew what he had to do even if it meant playing the devil's advocate. " _Hang on Deku… I won't be long._ " Riku nodded back at Izuku in understanding and turned around and started to leave. Now Izuku was alone with Katsuki, he focused back to his opponent that didn't even notice that Riku left, that's good. Izuku could keep him distracted while Riku goes for the weapon, with his speed he might do it quickly.

"Deku…" Katsuki said in a low tone of voice as he raised his hands. Memories of their shared childhood passed through his mind, in all of them useless Deku always poorly pretended to be brave, but it could be seen from miles away that he was shivering in fear. "You're even trembling…" He said as Izuku tried to put on a brave face, but he was trembling, he was scared. Katsuki made tiny blasts in his right hand and Izuku seemed to get more afraid, but still unwilling to back down. "Just for that… I can't stand you!" He shouted with rage and disdain. The two rivals glared at each other, Katsuki had a maniacal expression and Izuku had a determined one.

" _Bakugou-kun!"_ Tenya called him from the intercom. " _Give me a report! What's going on?"_ He asked him sounding serious.

" Shut up, just defend!" He replied sounding really mad. "I'm really pissed off right now!"

" _I didn't ask you how you feel! Hey!"_ Tenya insisted, but Katsuki cut the communication.

Meanwhile, back in the monitor room.

The students were invested so much in Izuku and Katsuki, that they didn't notice that Riku left yet. They saw Katsuki talk but they couldn't hear a thing.

"What is Bakugou saying?" Kirishima asked. "It can't be heard because the cameras don't have audio." He said complaining. Sora also wanted to know what was exactly happening in there, he could only guess.

" **They can communicate through this device.** " All Might explained pointing at the device on his ear. " **Besides they came with a map of the building… Also…** " He continued while looking for something. " **This capture tape!** " He showed them a white thin tape. " **If you wrap an opponent with this it means you're captured.** " He explained to the teens.

"The time limit is 15 minutes. And the heroes don't know where the weapon is, right?" Mina said to verify.

" **Yes**!" All Might quickly replied.

"In this situation the heroes are at a disadvantage!" Mina said with concern.

" **Heroes must be capable of facing any kind of situation.** " He said calmly. " **Besides, Aizawa-sensei didn't tell you? You know it.** " He said waving a finger, the students knew what he meant. " **Everyone at once!** " The no.1 hero shouted, raising a fist into the air.

"Plus ultra!" Everyone shouted, raising a fist up with enthusiasm (Except for Shouto, he was more like 'Meh…').

"Monsieur, Bakugou is…" Aoyama said to the sensei and All Might looked back at the monitor.

Back at the match.

Katsuki brought his left hand behind him and Izuku knew what he was going to do. Katsuki propelled himself with a blast and performed a spinning kick with his left leg at his opponent, but Izuku managed to block him with his right arm.

"You look confident, shitty Deku!" He shouted at him, he then noticed that Izuku was wrapping his ankle with the capture tape. Izuku was thankful that he could see the moves of Eraserhead in person, but he knew this won't be all that it takes to win, Katsuki would respond now.

Out of impatience, Katsuki tried to attack him again with his right hand. Izuku predicted right and dodged the attack in time.

In the monitors room.

The students were impressed of Izuku's quick thinking.

"That boy is amazing!" Sato said impressed.

"He's not even using his quirk against the one who got first on the entrance exam!" Sero said impressed as well.

Sora was smiling seeing this. "Way to go Deku!" He said pumping his fists cheerfully.

All Might knew that his pupil was able to react quickly in situations like this, the boy had taken many notes and studied them and now all that gathered knowledge will bare fruit and push him forward.

Back at the fight.

Izuku was panting as he was on a knee, Kacchan was now being careful with his attacks now that he knows that they could be predicted. Katsuki glared dirty at him as he brought both of his hands behind him. Izuku reacted quickly and ran away.

"Come back here, Deku!" Katsuki ran after him, but the shitty nerd wasn't on sight so he kept looking for him.

Izuku was fortunate that he could take several twists and turns to get away from him. " _I won't be able to get near that easily to him. I just hope that Riku's fairing better. In the meantime, I need a plan."_ The greenette thought while running.

Katsuki, on the other hand, kept looking for Izuku, but there was no green nerd anywhere. He grew impatient and frustrated. "Oi. tell me!" He shouted furious. "You tricked me, right?! Did you have fun this whole time?! Ah?!" The yell was so loud that Izuku could hear it from where he was. "You have a very flashy quirk, right?!" Izuku heard it and it made him feel a little frustrated. "Use it already!" Katsuki continued shouting as he made tiny blasts in his two hands. "Either way mine is much better!" Deep down he said this to himself, to reaffirm his superiority.

Back at the monitor room.

The students looked Bakugou's display of sheer anger.

"He looks really furious. It's scary!" Eijiro said feeling a bit scared of Katsuki's anger.

All Might watched on the monitor how Katsuki kept looking for Izuku like a madman, blowing each door standing in his way. He remembered that Izuku talked to him about the explosive teen's selfish and impulsive behavior, but honestly this was more than he expected.

"Hey. Where's Riku?" Kyouka asked, she noticed that he didn't do anything and when looking well he was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, right!" Sora said now noticing it. "He must have left a while ago." Sora said looking back thinking he left after encountering with Bakugou. " _Dang it, Riku! You better explain this later and I hope you know what you're doing. I don't think Deku can keep running forever."_ He thought frustrated.

"Eh? He left Midoriya alone? That's not manly at all." Eijiro said disappointed crossing his arms.

"Ribbit?" Tsuyu noticed something on the screen. "What's that?" She pointed and everyone looked at screen. In one of the cameras some sort of purple-black blur passed, it was very quick, but it could still be seen.

Sora smiled as he knew what that was. In one of the cameras that blur quickly passed by again and everyone wondered what it was until one of the cameras when the blur passed, it was revealed that it was actually Riku in form of a small orb dashing, he was seen dashing in this form and quickly return to normal in quick succession as he advanced.

The heroes in training and even All Might were amused by this.

"What the-? You guys saw that it was Riku or was it just me?" Sero asked confused.

"Nope! That was positively him!" Tooru said sounding surprised and confused as well.

"That was Riku's Dark Roll." Sora explain and the others looked at him confused. "It's one of Riku's skills." He said as he saw Riku dashing quickly spamming his Dark Roll over and over again. "It allows him to turn into a small orb of darkness for a few seconds, while in that form Riku can move without being injured or heard. It's useful for evasion and stealth." Sora explained. Some of his classmates wowed.

"In that case the only flaw would be that if it only lasts for a few seconds then the distance he travels in rather short, hence why he keeps using it over and over again to negate the flaw." Momo said in realization, Sora nodded in confirmation. "It's actually a useful ability and with his speed even more."

"So he went looking for the weapon leaving Deku-kun distracting Bakugou-kun?" Ochako asked.

"It was a high risk move, but if he pulls through it'll be worth it" Shouto said analysing said strategy. "It was logical that, since Riku is almost as fast as Sora, he should be the one scouting for the weapon and with that 'Dark Roll' to go unnoticed, the chances of success are on his favor, despite the risk he took leaving Midoriya alone with Bakugou."

"Still it wasn't right for him to leave Midoriya alone." Kirishima said crossing his arms.

"Hey Sora-kun. You think Riku-kun can make it before Bakugou blows Midoriya to pieces?" Mina asked him with concern.

"I'm sure of it." Sora responded with a nod, though he was worried himself.

"Yo Sora! How many other skills does Riku have? Are they all dark-related or something?" Denki asked him feeling curious.

"Um." He thought about for a moment. "Half of them are dark-based powers at least." Sora charged in response.

"A hero that uses the power of darkness for the sake and well-being of the world…" Fumikage said with a small smile. "I like that, I can relate. But even so it is still… Revely in the Dark." He said with his eyes closed. Sora looked at him sweat dropping.

Everyone focus back on the match.

Riku was dashing toward the third floor, he already checked the second floor in less than a minute and there was no sign of the weapon. " _At this rate, I'll be able to locate the weapon in just a few minutes. It wasn't on this floor and obviously it wasn't on the first floor and Katsuki was alone and it wouldn't make sense to put the weapon so close to a conflict area, it makes more sense to put it somewhere more secluded. It'll make more sense for it to be on the upper floors."_ Riku dashed using Dark Roll to ascend the stairs and reach the next floor. " _Given Katsuki's behavior he must have acted on his own leaving Tenya to watch for the weapon. I gotta be quick, just 3 floors left. Don't make me regret it Deku."_ He thought as he dashed into the hallway.

Izuku, on the other hand, was now hiding on the second floor. Somehow he managed to lose Katsuki for the moment. He was panting out of tiredness and kneeling on the ground as he was recovering his breath while looking behind the corner to make sure Katsuki wasn't near.

" _He Completely ignored Riku and attacked me. I knew it. As explorer, it would have made more sense to send Iida-kun due to his high mobility. I'm sure that they know it. It's probable that Kacchan acted on his own, therefore they won't be working in a team."_ Izuku thought analysing the situation. " _On the other hand, even if Riku is the second best, on a direct fight with those two, the chances of winning would have been few, moreover I would only get in Riku's way."_ Drawing the scenario, Izuku admitted that he wouldn't be able to do much if said thing happened, moreover Riku would be carrying the most weight on it. " _Going with Riku would have ended in that situation."_ Izuku concluded. " _And if we both faced Kacchan, we could have ran out of time."_ Izuku thought in another scenario that was possible even with Riku's abilities. " _This is fine. All that is left is to wait for Riku to find the weapon and Iida-kun, since he's faster he would be able to outmaneuver him in case he has to face him and I'll join the fight later. That way we can win."_ Izuku concluded feeling that it was the better option. " _Assuming I can defeat Kacchan, of course. It's alright. If I'm careful with his hands, I can do it._ " The greenette was aware of the really high risk of this move, but he had no other choice.

"Where are you!?" He heard Katsuki yell. "Shitty nerd!" He was furious.

" _Besides… I forgot to tell you Kacchan."_ Izuku thought rubbing his nose with his thumb looking back to that day in middle school. " _I take back what I said!"_ He had determination in his eyes, he won't run away from him anymore. He's no longer the quirkless boy from before, so now he will compete against him and he will win!

Katsuki was walking towards the staircase as there were no signs of Deku on this floor. As he does he remembered again their shared childhood. Back then he was the best and everyone praised him, he could read before any other kid he knew, he could make a stone bounce seven times on a lake and he could have kept the ball in the air kicking it. Deku was just useless, that was why he started to call him Deku ever since. When he got his quirk everyone believed that he was awesome, even the adults and that is why he thinks that he's so great and that he can be a great hero. Then he remembered when one day playing in the forest with his friends, Katsuki fell from a log bridge into a lake. He was just fine, but! Deku had to come and tried to help him. Why? He was just fine! He didn't have to look at him with pity as if he was weaker or below him! It was the same thing with that slime bastard, he didn't need that nerd's help! He was way above that loser! He is still just a pebble on his way and he'll make sure to remind him that.

Riku looked now around the four floor and nothing. That leaves the top floor, that must be where the weapon and Tenya are. Riku walked quickly and decided to check up on Izuku. "Deku." He called him through his communicator.

"Riku!" Izuku responded still on the second floor.

"I've checked the other floors and nothing, the only one left is the 5th floor, that must be where Tenya and the Weapon are." He said as he walked towards the stairs.

"That's great Riku!" Izuku responded smiling.

"How are you going so far? I take it that you are hiding from Katsuki since there are no kabooms in the background" Riku guessed correctly walking up the stairs.

"Yeah. But I don't know for how long I can keep distracting him, he might have picked up on your absence." Izuku said since it's been eerily quiet for a bit.

"If so I would be hearing shouts coming my way. He must still be looking for you." Riku deduced getting to the 5th floor.

"We probably don't have too much time left, Riku." Izuku said looking around in case Katsuki appears.

"Just hang in there, man. I won't be long." Riku assured him smiling.

Riku cut the communication, Izuku decided to use the chance to take keep running and join Riku. However, just when he stands up, he heard a sound behind him and to his shock he turned around and there was Kacchan with an upset yet controlled face.

The explosive teen raised his right granted-shaped gauntlet. "Found you." He said in a scary and oddly calm tone.

"Kacchan…" Izuku uttered keeping his composure.

"Why don't you use your quirk?" He asked him. "You think you can win without using it?" He said with a mischievous smile. "Are you underestimating me, Deku?" He continued with a sinister glint in his eyes.

" _I have no other choice."_ Izuku thought taking out the capture tape, he was trembling, but he can't back out now. " _I can do it. I know I can!"_ Even if he was scared he had to push forward. "You won't intimidate me ever again!" Izuku said putting a brave face, it was settled, he'll get over his fear and won't let himself be walked over by Katsuki.

The explosive boy growled at him but then gave him a smug grin. "Having in mind your pastime, It's probable that you already know it…" Katsuki said to him as he pointed at Izuku with his gauntlet. Izuku gasped. "My explosión… They are caused because of my sweat glands of my hands that produce nitroglycerin that explode once ignited." He explained what the nerd might already know. Katsuki pulled the metal bar of his gauntlet like a pistol, it revealed a trigger like those from actual grenades. "If they followed my specifications, then… These things on my hands should save it for later…" He continued as he slowly grabbed the trigger.

Back in the monitor room.

Sora had a terrible feeling of where this was going.

All Might already knew what would happen. " _Don't tell that is…"_ He quickly knew what that thing does. " **Bakugou-shounen, stop!** " All Might ordered him.

Back on the fight.

Katsuki wasn't going to stop now. Light was showing up from the hole of his gauntlet.

" _ **You're trying to kill him?!**_ " All Might tried to stop him.

"If I don't hit him he won't die!" It was too late, with a maniacal smirk he pulled the trigger. When he did a huge burst of flames came out from the gauntlet at Izuku, who by the grace of heavens barely dodged the blast. The intensity was such that it blew up an entire wall from a room leaving a huge hole in its wake. The explosion could be felt even on the top floor and the monitor room.

Riku was about to get the the central room when he felt the explosion from below. He immediately knew what had happened. " _Deku!"_ Riku turned back and dash towards the lower floors. " _Dammit Katsuki!"_ He was now pissed with the explosive teen, he earned a good Dark Firaga to the face, let's see if he likes being the one blown away.

On the monitors room the tremble could be felt and some of the students got shocked.

"Wasn't this a class?!" Eijiro said upset.

"Deku!" Sora and Ochako shouted at the same time. Sora was now mad at Katsuki, he's gonna kick his butt after this.

" **Shounen!** " All Might called for his pupil. " **Midoriya-shounen!** "

Back at the fight.

Izuku was lucky that he didn't have any serious burns, the right arm of his costume and his mask got totally decimated, though. He was panting on the ground trying to make sure he was alive. He rose the upper part of his body, he was shocked with terror. "That's… Is he crazy...?" He uttered terrified.

" _Deku!"_ He heard Riku called him. " _Deku, you hear me?! Are you okay?!"_

"Riku! Yeah, I think I'm fine." Izuku replied to him. He heard Riku sighed in relief.

"Listen, I'm going back." Riku said as he dashed to the stairs to the 3rd floor.

" _No, don't!"_ Izuku responded. Riku stopped in his tracks " _Go for the weapon, we have no time left!"_ He said in a desperate tone.

"But-" Riku tried to argued, but Izuku cut him off.

"I'll be okay. If you do we'll win." Izuku said to him, it was then that he heard footsteps and an unsettling laugh, Izuku flinched. "I'm counting on you!" He said to his friend before cutting off communication.

"Amazing…" Katsuki said in a creepy gleeful tone as he walked out of the cloud of smoke. "The more quantity stored, the bigger the explosion's range." He said as his left gauntlet shone red, signaling it was ready to be used. "C'mon on, use your quirk, Deku…" He said to Izuku in a scary way. He was trembling in fear. "I'll make you use all of your strength… Before crushing you!" He said with a terrifying grin, he himself looking imposing and scary.

Riku was once more in a dilemma, he had to go help Deku, but he was right. Time would be up in any moment so he either hurry and goes for the weapon or go help his partner. "Tsk! Of course you have to be like Sora, Deku!" Riku said clenching his right hand frustrated.

"Oi, oi. What's wrong, Deku?" Katsuki asked him with a teasing tone. "Won't you try something while you can still move? Come on!" He said in a challenging manner, smirking at him.

Izuku was in a pinch. He could only hope to buy Riku time, if he gets to the weapon then the match will be over. " _That explosion was too big. He must have personalized his costume to make long-ranged attacks."_ He thought as he got up and got into a fighting stance. " _Riku, please hurry!"_

"Hah? You still won't use it?" He asked twitching an eyebrow. "How irritating!" He said upset raising his left hand.

Back at the monitors room.

The rest of the teams and All Might were watching the events unfold.

"Sensei, this doesn't look good!" Eijiro said to the teacher. "Bakugou's really crazy! He's gonna kill him!" He said with worry.

" **No…** " All Might softly responded. " _Curiously a part of him is still calm. Maybe it's not what it seems…"_ He thought looking back at Katsuki's exact wording. " _But either way…"_ He rose his microphone. " **Bakugou-shounen, if you use that again, I'll stop the training** **and your team will lose.** " He threatened him.

Back at the fight.

"Hah?!" Katsuki looked up enraged.

" _ **Using an attack of such magnitude indoors… Goes against the logic of protecting your fortress.**_ " All Might explained through the loudspeaker. " _ **Doing something like that is stupid for both heroes and villains! You lost many points because of that!**_ " He went on sounding really serious.

Back at the monitors room.

"Sensei! You should go there and stop this now!" Sora said sounding mad. All Might agreed with the keyblader, but he didn't respond to him.

Back at the fight.

Katsuki yelled out of anger and frustration. "In that case!" He shouted as he probeled himself with his explosion.

" _Here he comes!"_ Izuku readied himself as Katsuki flew towards him.

"I'll use fists!" He shouted enraged while dashing at Izuku. The greenette tried to take a step back, but the ground below him crumbled making him get stuck. Izuku knew he wouldn't be able to dodge so he opted for a counterattack. He saw his opponent's rhythm as the explosive teen readied his right fist, Izuku saw the opening and tried to punch him first, but Katsuki used his left hand to create a small explosion to change his direction, he flew above him and used his right hand as an air brake to stop in mid-air and attacked Izuku from the back with his left hand.

Back at the monitors room.

Some of the students looked in awe and shock. "What was that?" Kirishima asked.

"He doesn't look like the type that thinks… He's more skillful than expected." Shouto said still calm despite it all.

"What do you mean?" Eijiro asked as he and the other students looked at the half-teen.

"He changed his course and created a smokescreen with an explosion. And then he attacked once more." Shouto explained.

"Archive a direct hit while resisting inertia… It requires a perfect control of the potency of the explosions." Momo explained. Sora and Ochoko looked back at the fight with worry. Sora now realizes that Bakugou is better at controlling his quirk than he leads on.

"Without a doubt he has talent, a lot of talent... " Denki said unmoved. "I don't like it…" Sora couldn't agree more with him.

Back at the fight.

The impact of the attack injured Izuku, but not enough to leave severe burns.

"Here I go again!" Katsuki shouted at him. Izuku looked over his shoulder and saw him dashing at him. "This is the right fist you like so much!" He shouted again as he punched the greenette with his right fist in the back. It wasn't it for his attack though, Katsuki grabbed his right arm and used his left to create quick and small explosions to move back in a semi circular manner. "Deku! You are… below me!" Taking advantage of his momentum, Katsuki lifted Izuku from the ground and slammed him against the ground with great force, as a call back to the greenette's first attack.

Izuku was overwhelmed. Katsuki's attacks were fierce and quick, leaving the green boy no time to think. Izuku didn't know how much attacks he could resist and he knew that Kacchan could keep punching him all day if he wanted. Izuku already knew that his childhood friend was strong, but he had to counterattack, he had to resist. An idea came to him, it was risky, very risky, but he had no other choice.

Back to the monitors room.

"He's massacring him!" Mina shouted in shock. "He could simply wrap him with the capture tape!"

"A hero must not act like that." Fumikage said in a grave tone.

"Midoriya was great too, but…" Denki began rubbing the side of his head with his finger with a wavering smile. "In terms of fighting power… Bakugou without a doubt is… Someone completely superior!" He went on.

All Might wanted to stop this, but at the same time he didn't want to do it. This could be good for Midoriya's growth, but it was still not right, it was then that he noticed something in one of the cameras.

Sora clenched his hands and shake in frustration. "If you don't stop it then I'll do it!" Sora shouted angered before running off, the others took note of this, but All Might quickly grabbed him from the shoulder stopping him.

" **Wait up shounen!** " All Might said to the brunette keyblader.

"But sensei-!" He tried to rebuttal but the no.1 hero cut him off.

" **Just look up there.** " He pointed back at the screen, the boy did as told and so did everyone else.

Back at the match.

Izuku managed to get away from Katsuki, but he was cornered by a wall. Katsuki with loud steps approached him.

"Why aren't you using your quirk?" Katsuki furiously asked. "Are you underestimating me?!"

Izuku looked down. "You're wrong…" He softly responded, pretty much muttered.

"It's been like that since we were kids! Were you tricking me this whole time, you bastard?!" Katsuki once again asked furiously.

Izuku kept looking down in frustration. "You're wrong…" He repeated in a form of a mutter. Memories of the past flooded his mind. "You are… You are someone incredible, that's why… I want to beat you!" He looked up again with a determined tone and tears in his eyes. Katsuki hardened his eyes and clenched his teeth as he kept approaching. "I'll win…" Izuku said clenching his right hand. "I'll surpass you! You idiot!" He shouted at Katsuki.

"Don't talk to me like that!" He enraged replied opening his right hand. "Shitty nerd!" He shouted back at Izuku. The two of them were ready to charge at each…

" _ **The battle training under roof is over, the hero team… Wins!**_ " The voice of All Might declared.

"WHAT?!" Katsuki shouted furiously. Izuku looked up smiling and relieved.

" _Riku, you did it!"_ Izuku thought really happy.

At the 5th floor.

"Huh?! What?!" Tenya asked totally confused, he saw no one pass by to get to the weapon. He tried to communicate with Bakugou, but he didn't respond, he must have done something crazy to get disqualified or so he thought until he heard a chuckle from behind him.

"On your left." Tenya quickly turned and to his shock he found Riku leaning on the left side of the weapon with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, he had a confident smirk on his face. "What? Didn't you see it coming?" He said opening his eyes still smirking.

"W-when!? How?!" Tenya couldn't believe it. Riku got to the weapon and he didn't even notice it, he wasn't just faster, but also sneaky. Riku didn't reply, he just chuckled.

Back at the monitors room.

Ochako, Sora and the other student's sighed in relief.

"Man, that was a close one. For a moment I thought those two would do something dangerous." Eijiro said with a hand on his chest.

"Yeah, good thing that Riku did it right in the nick of time." Sora said smiling rubbing the back of his head. "With his Dark Roll he got there unnoticed." He explained.

"Ah… Thank goodness." Ochako said in relief trying to steady her breath.

In the back Kyouka smiled, happy that Riku stopped the madness before it got out of hand. The same sentiment could be said for the rest of her classmates.

Back with Katsuki and Izuku.

Katsuki was furious to no end. "The fuck just happened?!" He questioned out loud until it hit him like a truck. " _The edgy bastard! SHITT! I didn't notice when he left!_ " Now he noticed that Riku was absent this whole time, he glared at Izuku with burning rage as he shakes, clenching his hands. "Then… This whole time you… You've been tricking me, right?!" He said to Izuku making him flinch, he was more than pissed off right now. Fuck! He should have seen it coming! He shouldn't have wasted time with the shitty nerd and go after that emo asshole!

Katsuki took a step forward making Izuku took a step back. Fuck it! He was gonna beat the hell outta that shitty nerd! But then he felt a big hand on his shoulder.

" **That's enough Bakugou-shounen.** " All Might was behind him with a serious yet calm tone. Izuku sighed in relief, again saved by the bell. Katsuki just looked at the ground in frustration and remained unmoved.

It was then that Tenya and Riku got into the room and saw all the mess caused.

"Midoriya-kun!" Tenya said.

"Deku!" Riku said. Both of them sighed in relief seeing that he was fine. The keyblade master then saw that Katsuki kept looking at the ground frozen with All Might behind him looking at him.

" **Well Done, Riku-shounen.** " The teacher congratulated him in a calm tone, Riku nodded in gratitude. He then quickly approached Izuku while glaring daggers at Katsuki.

"Deku. You okay?" He asked his partner worried.

"Y-yeah, thanks to you." He responded smiling. "You did it Riku." He said to him keeping the smile, Riku smiled back at him.

"No. We did it, it was a team effort." Riku said shaking his head in denial still smiling. "You did great too." He said extending a fist to him and Izuku smile grew and nodded before bumping fists with Riku. All Might looked at the duo with joy. "Hey, you're a bit hurt." Riku said to him seeing the bruises and light burns.

"Uh. Yeah, it's nothing grave, though." Izuku said to him feeling a bit in pain and the stinging sensation on his back and arm. "Recovery Girl can help me with this." He said to him, he was really lucky this time, he was sure that he would break an arm, but Riku got to the weapon before he did, he owes him a big one.

"No need, I can take care of that for ya." Riku said to him with a gentle smile as he took a step back, Izuku looked at him confused. "Just hold still." He said as he extended his right hand to him. " _Those are just minor injuries, easy thing."_ He thought before casting a Curaga on him and quickly all of Izuku's injuries vanished as if nothing happened. All Might saw this with wonder.

"Hey, I'm good as new." Izuku said smiling pleasantly surprised.

"That was just like what Sora-kun did yesterday." Tenya said approaching them. Riku nodded in response.

"This is part of my quirk." He lied. "Like with Sora, I can use a healing power." He explained, "Since Deku's injuries were minor he's good as new."

"I see. Thanks Riku, I really owe you." Izuku thanked him smiling.

"You sure do." Riku glared at him with a slight frown. "You are as reckless as Sora." He said making the greenette rubbed the back of his head giggling a little ashamed. Izuku saw Katsuki still standing there like a statue.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "It's over Deku, let's go back" Riku said calmly to him, the green teen nodded in understanding and him, Riku and Tenya started to walk towards the exit while All Might looked at them still behind Katsuki. Izuku stopped once he passed Katsuki.

"...I didn't want to use my quirk, because I can't, Kacchan." He said to Katsuki, not daring to look back. Katsuki heard him and looked over his shoulder slowly with his eyes slightly widened. "My body can't take it, Aizawa-sensei said it too." He continued as Riku and Tenya looked back at Izuku when they noticed he stopped walking. Izuku wanted to say more but All Might put a hand on his shoulder.

" **It's all right Midoriya-shounen, you did it well. Now return with the others.** " All Might told his pupil calmly and he looked at his teacher before nodding in understanding. Izuku joined his friends and left the scene leaving the no.1 hero with Katsuki. He decided to give him a moment to cool down before telling him to return.

Katsuki looked at his own right hand as he was shaking. He was still in shock. " _My right… Deku predicted it…"_ He thought still overwhelmed. " _On top of that him and the shitty edgelord found a way to win... They tricked me…"_ He clenched his right hand feeling like a total idiot, he made a mistake. His breath became short and labored as he remembered Izuku's words. " _In other words… Even fighting seriously…"_ Katsuku was hyperventilating trying to wrap his head around what happened. " _I was defeated by Deku?"_ It was then that he felt a hand on his left shoulder snapping him back into reality.

" **Let's return, Bakugou-shounen.** " All Might said to him calmly. " **We have to analyze the results. It doesn't matter if you win or lose… What matters is that you learn from different life experiences.** " He gave him a piece of advise, but Katsuki was still having a hard time accepting defeat.

After that the teacher and Bakugou left the scene silently. However the battle training was far from over…

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter Six: Battle Training, Part 2

**Battle Training, Part 2.**

Riku and the others returned to the monitors room. When they did Ochako and Sora were quick to receive them.

"Deku-Kun!" Ochako ran to him and gave him a hug. Izuku pretty much entered in panic in his mind as his face got burning red.

" _A girl is hugging me!"_ Izuku thought as he just froze there.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She worriedly ask him as she separated, looking for any injury on his body.

Izuku snapped out of it. "I-I-I'm f-fine Uraraka-san!" He responded quickly getting his body all straight and stiff, his face was so hot that he would assume vapor would come out of it.

"Don't Ochako, he's just fine." Riku assured her with a smile. "He just had minor injuries that I healed." He added. The round-faced girl sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." She said smiling.

"You better have a good explanation for this, Riku." Sora said to him with a frown and his arms were crossed.

"Wait, Sora." Izuku said to him raising a hand. "It was my idea, Riku just did what I ask." He explained himself. "He actually wanted me to go from the beginning."

"Really?" Sora asked back and Riku and Izuku nodded in response. "Huh. Well, anyway you did great back there, Deku. And you're not hurt thanks to Riku, so I guess I can't hold it against you guys" Sora said putting his hands behind his head smiling. "But, no more reckless stunts, kay?" He said to them still smiling, but sounding more serious.

"C'mon, Sora. You're the one that does that kind of stuff all the time." Riku said back at him crossing his arms with a smirk. "So don't come at me saying that."

Sora made a raspberry, looking to the said crossing his arms with a faint blush. "I don't do that kind of stuff all the time." Sora said to him, knowing well that was a lie.

"Sure, you don't." Riku said sarcastically crossing his arms still smirking.

"Honestly, you do seem like the type of guy that jumps before thinking." Izuku said to him rubbing the back of his neck. Tenya and Ochako shrugged at him sweat dropping.

"Aw, c'mon." Sora complained. It was then that the rest of the classmates approached.

"Yo, Midoriya!" Kirishima said. "You sure have guts, man! You're manlier than you lead on" He said to him smiling.

"Honestly for a moment some of us thought that you were done for, Ribbit." Tsuyu said to the emerald boy.

"It was only thanks to Riku-kun that he made it out alive." Mina said with her hands on her hips.

"But, man. What were those mad skills of yours, Riku?" Kaminari asked him.

"Yeah, like that weird-looking sword or the barrier or when you turn into a dark orb." Hanta said to the keyblade master.

Sora gave a quick look at Riku with a worried face. " _So much for going under the radar."_ He thought looking away trying to disimulate.

"..." Riku for a moment remained quiet. "That's all part of my quirk." He outright lied. "I'm able to manifest energy and give it physical form, most of the times my sword." He explained, that part actually wasn't completely a lie.

"And why does it look like a big car key?" Sato asked him, Riku shrugged.

"Don't really know. Guess it's because I just like weapons with weird designs, like from the video games or anime." He responded always keeping a calm expression.

"Like gigantic swords or swords with triggers as handles?" Hanta asked and Riku nodded in response.

"Another part of my quirk is being able to manipulate dark energy and use it as I please." This was actually true. "I can imbue this energy into other attacks to enhance the power, create barriers or turn into orbs of darkness." Again this was true.

"And that healing ability you and Sora-kun have?" Tenya asked. Sora slightly flinched, but Riku remained calm.

"Turns out that I can use my energy as a means to heal myself or others. But it's limited in how far it goes. Deep injuries, broken bones or pierced organs are things that can't be completely heal, at most lessen the severity of the damage. It can only be used once until 15-20 seconds as healing takes a lot of energy out of me." He explained and yet again this was true. "As you can see, Deku is without a scratch as he wasn't injured too badly, I healed him."

"Sounds like a good alternative than Recovery Girl." Hanta said smiling.

"As for Sora…" Riku began looking at him and he had an expression telling him to not get him into this, but Riku's eyes were telling him to just play along. "His quirk actually isn't that far off mine. He's also able to manifest energy and shape it as he pleases, that includes creating a sword outta nowhere, but his power are more light-based than mine." He half-lied crossing his arms. "As such Sora is also able to use the same healing trick like me." He finished. Sora smiled in relief, it sounds really believable. Surely everyone would buy it.

"So in short, you both have quirks that allows you to manifest energy and manipulate it as you see it fit." Shouto resumed it, but something in his eyes were giving off the vibe that he wasn't buying it completely. "That also includes shaping it to give it elemental properties?" He asked, a really good question giving what happened yesterday.

"Yep. The more energy applied the stronger the attack." Riku replied nodding. He knew that someone like Shouto wouldn't buy it.

"You guys sure have weird quirks." Kaminari said to them.

"I know, right?" Riku shrugged in response. "Guess that was why we were recommended." He said. Sora was really glad that Riku play it cool and act natural.

"You know, that isn't too different from my quirk." Momo said to the boys.

"Oh, right." Sora said to her smiling. "You can also create stuff from out of nowhere." He said to her.

"Not out of nowhere, Sora. From nutrients." she clarified. "And I can only make inorganic stuff if I know how they are made to a molecular level." She explained even further.

"Wow! Then you must be really smart to use it." Sora said smiling impressed.

"Um. Yeah, that's right." Momo nodded to him smiling, there was a faint blush on her cheeks. For some reason she really liked to hear appreciation from him, not that she's a vain girl or stuff like that, but it just felt nice to hear it from him.

Riku noticed this and sweat dropped having a bad feeling about this.

It was then that All Might returned with Katsuki behind him looking down. Sora felt like bashing him with an Ars Arcanum, but opted not too. He could see that he was full of himself and prideful and now his pride was turned to dust, maybe it was enough for today.

" **Alright everyone time to check the results of the last match.** " All Might ordained.

A few minutes later.

" **Well, needless to say it, but… The MVP of this match was Riku-shounen!** " All Might declared. The two teams were lined up in front of the rest of the teams.

"Way to go Riku!" Sora cheered and a few others did so as well. Riku chuckled flattered. Honestly it was no surprise to anyone why he was declared the best from the match.

" **However! It wasn't just because he was the one who won the match for his team.** " All Might clarified. " **Does anyone know why is that?!** " All Might asked raising a hand up. Sora tried to not chuckle.

"Hai! All Might-sensei." Momo said raising her hand up. "That's because Riku-kun was who had the best performance on the match." She began her analysis. "Watching the battle, without a doubt that Bakugou-san acted on his own due to personal resentment. And as you said before sensei… Use long-ranged attack indoors is nonsensical." She explained as Katsuki remained silent looking down letting that sink in. "As for Iida-san, despite clearing the room and keeping vigilant for the weapon, he was caught off guard and sadly didn't contribute much to the match. So in short the reason was because he was thrown to the sidelines." She continued. Tenya bowed down in shame.

"I regret it and I'm ashamed…" Tenya said keeping his head down, Izuku gave him pats on the back trying to cheer him up.

"Now onto Midoriya-san…" Momo resumed. "Despite his good performance and quick thinking, Midoriya-san's actions were extremely risky and reckless. If it weren't for Riku-kun he would have ended up with serious injuries." She explained. Izuku looked down, he was aware that his plan was too risky and if it weren't for Riku, things would end badly for him. "Riku-kun was the one who acted best since the start of the match. He defended his partner from Bakugou-san's attack. He was able to look out for the weapon and recover it in a quick and efficient way." She continued her analysis. "However, his performance did come without flaws. It's clear that Riku-kun was better cut out for combat and thus it should have been a better strategy for him to distract Bakugou-san and leave Midoriya-san to look for the weapon as a safer method. But, of course he displayed good sense of partnership as he pushed Midoriya-san out of harm's way and when he perceived danger he was willing to go look for him, a good hero must always be on the look out for others including fellow heroes." She concluded her explanation leaving even All Might silenced for a moment.

" _She said more than expected."_ All Might thought surprised of how Momo spoke. " **W-well, it's clear that everyone had room to improve and that Riku-shounen might need to better his judgment… But, it's correct!** " All Might gave her a thumbs up smiling sheepishly.

"Learning starts with the basics. We have to focus our energies on that. Otherwise we will never be part of the top heroes." Momo said in a professional manner.

"Wow! You sure are smart Momo-chan." Sora said impressed with her knowledge, hearing him praise her again made her smile with a faint blush again, it just felt nice to be appreciated by him. "Honestly I just thought because Riku is just awesome." Sora added rubbing the back of his head with a grin. The rest of the classmates just looked at her in awe. She wasn't just a pretty girl, she was extremely smart.

"Good point, Momo and I accept it." Riku said to her, it called everyone's attention. "However, there's something I wanna make clear." He began. "Actually, at the beginning I did intend to distract Katsuki and have Deku go for the weapon, but he in fact asked me to go for the weapon and let him take care of Katsuki. I was aware that it was a risky move and that I should have said no on the spot, but I just couldn't do…" He continued. "Deku wanted to prove himself that he belongs here just like the rest of us and I wanted to respect his choice and I believed that he would be able to do it." He continued with a determined frown, Izuku, Sora and All Might looked at him with joy. "I accept the responsibilities and the consequences of my decision, but I don't regret it." He continued making a determined nod. "It was thanks to him that I could go look for the weapon without any problems, so don't think it was all thanks to me. We won together and if we lose, we lose together. That's what teams are supposed to be." He concluded his speech.

Everyone was speechless, until suddenly Tenya started to applause with his hands above his head. "Bravo! Riku-kun, Bravo! You're an inspiration for us all!" He shouted moved by the silver keyblade master. Riku was taken aback by this, he was gonna tell him to stop, but then everyone (Minus Katsuki.) applauded at him smiling. He sure wasn't expecting this.

All Might laughed merrily. " **Spoken like a true hero!** " He said with pride giving him a pat on the back.

"It wasn't that big of a deal…" Riku said slightly embarrassed with a faint blush.

"Don't be humble, bro!" Eijiro told him with a grin while applauding. "You're a great example of what men or people in general must strive to be!." He continued as hyped as ever.

"Yeah Riku, it shows how great of a person you are in the eyes of everyone." Sora said to him smiling brightly. Riku chuckled as he rubbed his check with his left hand.

"Thanks, I guess." Riku thanked smiling as he shrugged. Everyone just realized that he might look and sound edgy, but the guy has a heart of silver and maybe a bit of Tsundere attitude.

" **Well then, we'll change location for the second match.** " All Might declared to the students. " **For now reflect on what we discussed.** " He told them.

"Hai!" The students said in unison. Meanwhile, Katsuki just kept looking down still trying to understand what happened.

A few minutes later.

" **Alright time to decide the contenders for next match!** " All Might declared. " **And the teams that will face each other will be…** " He introduced his hands into the black and white ballot boxes. " **These two!** " He said taking another two spheres with the letter C and B. " **The hero team will be Team B and the villains team will be Team C.** " He explained.

Sora groaned under his breath, he never liked to play the bad guy. "Wait… That means that we'll be up against…" Sora realized something and looked to his right and found Shouto alongside Mezou, Shouto was glaring at him with the same monotone expression. His team will be up against theirs. Momo seemed unnerved at this.

" **Both teams must go to the battle building B, the villain team must set up first.** " All Might said to the two teams. The four teens nodded in understanding.

"Hey, Sora good luck!" Izuku wished him good luck smiling.

"You can do it!" Ochako did the same. Tenya gave him a thumb up.

"Go get 'em, bro!" Eijiro cheered him.

"You'll be up against Shouto, be careful." Riku warned him, both keybladers knew what Todoroki could do. Sora nodded in understanding.

"Thanks guys." Sora thanked them smiling to his friends.

"Sora-kun, let's go." Momo said to her partner. "Let's do our best." She said with a smile, trying to sound determined, despite being nervous, with Sora she felt better. Sora nodded at her smiling and the two of them started to walk out.

* * *

After All Might told them to not fear of holding back and try to get into the mindset of a villain. Team C entered the battle building B, a four-story building, but not before Sora and Shouto exchanged stares. Despite the half-teen's blank face, his eyes were trying to penetrate inside of Sora, as wanting to look directly at his heart. Sora knew it, Shouto was looking forward for this. Despite consideration of Shouto as a friend, he found him a bit unsettling, if not for his unexpressiness, then for the left side of his body was covered by ice, though he looks cool, like a cyborg or something The duo set up at the top floor.

If Sora didn't already prove that he has a will stronger than the hardest metal, then he did so right now, since he was fighting back with all his mental strength the hormonal impulse of looking at Momo from below the neck. He isn't no one to tell her what to do or censor her and sure she must have her reasons, but her outfit is just too revealing! It's almost like she's not wearing anything at all! Sora isn't emotionally ready for this kind of exposition yet! Or rather he wants to make sure he doesn't become a pervert by keeping his innocence and pure thoughts for a while longer. " _Now that I think about it… Kairi does have a tendency of using short shorts or short skirts… She does have nice legs, and why the heck am I thinking about this?! Stupid teenager hormones!"_ He mentally punched himself for thinking that. Sora is still a 15-years old boy after all, not even him is an exception of this side of human nature. Sora's acting didn't go unnoticed, Momo was aware that he was trying to be polite with her and she really appreciated the gesture of not being indecent. She was aware that her choice of costume was...questionable, sure it made sense given how her quirk works, but not everyone would understand this and call her names. She was glad that Sora wasn't like other boys that just follows their hormones, no he's different, she could see it his way of trying to keep his eyes on her face and not dare to look below or the faint blush on his face, subtle hints that she could still pick up. She was happy that Sora is such a pure ray of sunshine while Sora kept having pure thoughts. Honestly the poor boy wasn't sure if it was harder fighting off evil villains like Xehanort or fighting his hormones.

The duo entered a room in which they found the replica of a nuclear bomb made of paper mache.

"I know this is just a training, but still I just don't like to pretend to be a villain, you know?" Momo said to Sora as she looked at the weapon before looking back at him and found him pacing around with his hands behind his back, he seemed to be trying to mutter something while making weird moves with his hands. "Um Sora-kun? What are you doing?" She asked him a bit weirded out

"Huh? Oh. Well I was just trying to get into the mind of a villain" He explained. He thought that maybe he could try to come up with something if he imitated Xehanort's mannerism. "*Sigh* But I have nothing." He said as he crossed his arms in frustration. "I just can't imitate to be a bad guy. Look at me, I'm a good guy!" He said signaling his entire body and yeah, the boy has no evil bones in his body.

"It's fine Sora-kun." She said to him with an understanding smile. "Maybe we should just try to see this as a game." Momo suggested.

"I guess you're right." Sora replied with a shrug. Pretty much this was a game so seeing this training as such is better than nothing.

"Anyway, we have only five minutes to think up our strategy." Momo said to him and Sora nodded in understanding. "To win this match we must either protect this weapon for 15 minutes or capture the heroes." She reminded him and Sora nodded in understanding once more.

"I'm not much of making plans, honestly I'm more of improvising and following my heart. Honestly that never failed me." Sora said to her rubbing his cheek. It was true that Sora was more of acting upon how he feels before thinking it and that for some reason following his heart always lead him in the right path, it was almost like if luck or fate were always on his side. "But I guess that won't be a good idea this time, so I'm all ears for any ideas" Sora said to her smiling putting his hands behind his head.

"Hmmm." She cupped her chin thinking for a few moments. "I think to form our strategy we should try to predict what our opponents will do." She explained.

"Oh, I get it, so we can be ready." Sora smiled understanding where she was going. "Good idea." He said to her smiling and she nodded in gratitude. "Hmmm." Sora got into his thinking position. "Well, that Mezou guy's quirk is to use his tentacles to replicate other parts of his body, right?" He thought remembering the multi-armed teen's quirk. Momo nodded in understanding.

"Shoji-san, most likely, can be capable of using these tentacles to enhance his sense, he might be able to tell where we're even standing." Momo deduced.

"His quirk is pretty useful, but a little gross." Sora commented. "But, I don't need to be a tactician to know that the real problem will be Shouto." Sora said to her with concern.

"Yes. Todoroki-san's quirk is very powerful. Without a doubt he will freeze the whole place up, rendering us imobile and getting to the weapon easier." Momo said with concern as well.

"Don't worry about it Momo-chan." He eased her with a smile on his face. "Everything will be just fine as long as we work together." He added putting a hand on her shoulder.

Momo nodded smiling back at him. "Alright then, we have no time to lose." Momo said with determination in her eyes still smiling at Sora and he nodded back at her. The two of them spent the remaining minutes getting ready as fast as they could before the match started.

Back at the monitors room.

" **Well then, the second match of battle training in teams, starts!** " All Might declared while having a paperweight and a pen.

Riku was watching along with his classmates. He was hoping that Sora could win this one, but knowing what Shouto is capable of he knew it wouldn't be easy.

Back at the match.

Shoji was inside the building and opened his tentacles and created four ears in each of them trying to catch any sound from inside. Shouto entered the building and approached his partner.

Mezou created a mouth in one of his tentacles to talk to Shouto. "The two of them are in a room on the fourth floor." Shoji said to him. "Are they both planning to remain close to the weapon? Or it might be a trap?" He asked with another mouth.

"Go outside." Shouto ordered with a calm voice and Shoji looked at him confused. "It'll get dangerous." He added while walking forward. "I'm sure that they'll try to force a defensive battle…" He said raising his right hand and cold vapor came out from it. He then proceeded to touch a wall making ice appear on it while at the same time making ice appear on the ground with his right foot. "But I don't care." He coldly said as the ice extended to great speeds through the building forcing Mezou to run out through the door only for him to witness how the entire building was encased in ice even outside much to his shock.

Back at the monitors room.

Most of the students were shivering from the cold that could be felt, even All Might was.

"Dude! How aren't you shivering?!" Denki asked Riku who didn't even looked bothered by the cold.

Riku responded shrugging. "They don't seem to mind the cold either." He pointed at Tenya, Fumikage and Katsuki who weren't trembling either. Riku barely felt the decreasing temperature thanks to his resistance to temperature changes, maybe the others have something like that or they are just ignoring it.

"T-t-that's really manly." Eijiro said smiling while still trying to keep his warmth. He'll need to better his resistance to temperatures down the line.

Back at the match.

While Mezou waited outside. Shouto walked calmly through the frozen hallway towards the 4th floor. " _I have to be a bit more cautious. Sora could be a trouble, but if his forte is movement then the extremely low temperature and the ice will render him almost immobile, so he won't be a worry. Still one can never be too careful, if Riku's word is to be trusted then all the more reason for me to expect the unexpected."_ Shouto thought while walking. Even if he left Sora and Yaoyorozu frozen, there's still the chance that Sora could break free if he could manipulate his 'energy' to create... fire and escape. Honestly that quirk of his and Riku's sounds just too similar and just have such a way of being utilized that sounds too convenient, there was something off about it that just doesn't add up to him, at least with him he has a dual power quirk, but them? They seem to have just an ample extend of uses. No matter, there's no point in thinking about this now, down the road he will look up into this.

It was then that he heard something and he quickly turned around only to receive a strong hit on the forehead breaking the ice on the left side of his face. Turns out it was Sora who somehow quickly got to him and surprised him from behind. Wasting no time Sora delivered a backflip kick right on Shouto's jaw sending him against the ceiling, but Sora didn't stop there and he made an Air Slide tackling Shouto against a nearby wall.

Back at the monitors room.

The teacher and students and even Riku were impressed with Sora.

"Way to go bro! Show him what an ace can do!" Kirishima cheered before shivering again. "Cold. Cold. Cold." He rubbed his arms trying to preserve his warmth.

"That Todoroki guy is too strong!" Denki said out of sheer impress. "But, man Sora is also too strong!" He added even more impressed with Sora.

"A-amazing! It's like he's not even feeling the cold!" Izuku said impressed as well.

"You can say that the cold doesn't bother him either." Riku said with a proud smile. "But it's not over just yet." Riku changed to a more serious tone.

Back at the fight.

Sora was quick in taking out his capture tape, but it was then he looked down noticed icicles coming from the ground. Sora was quick to jump back to dodge it.

Shouto opened his eyes and glared at Sora with the same blank face, he breathed out cold vapor before talking. "Nice try." He said to him. "Somehow I just knew this would happen. I would like to know how you escaped my ice." He said to him, underneath the calm face Shouto was actually surprised that Sora did escaped, more over didn't even looked affected by the extremely low temperature.

"Welp, the cold doesn't bother me anyway." Sora said smiling with confidence to him. Visiting Arendale really paid off as he now could resist this kind of low temperatures with no trouble. Sora knew that fighting him in a closed space like this might be a bit of trouble and he doesn't have too much room to move freely in terms of verticality, but he still has his Flowmotion to move around quickly. Now Sora just has to either drag on the fight or find the perfect chance to capture him.

Shouto glared at him with seriousness in his eyes and then more icicles appeared from the ground towards Sora. The boy quickly reacted summoning his keyblade. "Firaga!" He casted three firaga balls that evaporated the ice without much issue. Shouto and almost everyone back at the monitors room were surprised by this action.

"So that's how you did it, huh?" Shouto said keeping his composure. "Either way you must have a limit." He said to him before sending more ice towards him.

"Aw yeah?!" Sora said having a smile on his face before charging forward, much to Shouto's shock. "You have a limit too!" He shouted before quickling slashing through the ice with ease. Needless to say that Shouto was shocked that Sora could just break through the ice that easily. In response he sent bigger icicles at him, but Sora kept pressing on until he was just centimeters near him. Shouto rose an ice wall to defend himself, but Sora just slashed through it. Sora tried to do an overhead slash at him, but Shouto quickly dodged it with a roll.

At the monitors room everyone was impressed with Sora's power. Izuku was amazed while Katsuki was shocked, not only because of Shouto, but for Sora too.

Back at the fight, Shouto stood up again panting a bit. He wasn't expecting someone to be able to break through his ice like nothing. "I underestimated you, Sora." Shouto said to him. "It won't happen again." He added having a serious look on his eyes.

Sora got into battle stance ready to fight back anything that Shouto throw at him.

Meanwhile outside.

Momo was looking behind the corner and found Shoji right in front of the door still dumbfounded. As expected, thankfully Sora was fast enough to put microphones around the hallways and entrance, they got to know that Shoji was outside. Thanks to Sora they both managed to quickly escape the ice as soon as it hit them using a fire power out of his sword, she got out through a back window with Sora's help, he was such a gentleman in her opinion. While Sora kept Todoroki busy, she would deal with Shoji and capture him, good thing she ate well at lunch today, she just knew it would be useful.

Shoji was staring at the frozen building, but then he heard something coming from the ground and just when he looked down and a poof of smoke appeared and before he knew it, he felt a sudden shockwave hit him on his back and collapsed on the ground. Momo threw a smoke bomb at him to confuse him and then she quickly got near him to use a shockwave gun to stun him, she then used her capture tape to wrap his right wrist.

"Captured." She declared with a proud smile.

Back at the monitors room.

" **Shoji-shounen has been captured!** " All Might declared, some students were impressed with Momo and her way to handle the situation.

"Heh. It was a good plan. While Sora kept Shouto busy, Momo would capture Mezou while distracted." Riku said smiling.

"Yes. While I think it was her plan, she and Sora-kun executed it without flaws." Tenya said cupping his chin. "But it was able to work out with Sora, he got them both out of the ice after all." He added.

"Sora does know how to work in team, huh?" Izuku said smiling.

Riku nodded in response. "Sora's at his best when he works with others." He said smiling.

Back at the fight.

Shouto tried to stop Sora with more icicles, but he kept slashing through them or throwing fireballs at him. Both of them heard All Might's declaration which took Todoroki by surprise and Sora smiled brightly.

"So that was your plan, right?" Shouto said to him calmly having figured out what happened. Sora chuckled with a confident look in his eyes. "Well done. You caught me by surprise." He congratulated him. "But you know it'll take you more than that to defeat me." He said to him with a frown, he looked more serious now. However Shouto realized that he now has a problem, he has to immobilize Sora long enough for him to look for the weapon and win, but that was easier said than done. Sora would either try to capture him or drag on the fight until time runs out. Shouto had to be quick.

The half-teen touched a wall and suddenly icicles from the ground, the walls and even the ceiling burst forth at Sora. Big icy spikes were coming quickly at Sora, the keyblader in response started to run back as he cast Firaga several times trying to drive back lots of ice, he shot quickly making a dense mist blocking his sight.

It was then that a huge pillar of ice dashed at him and Sora quickly jumped to evade it, little that he knew was that the ice extended and managed to grab Sora's left foot, Sora was about to smash the ice when suddenly Shouto came out of the mist and grab him by the right arm, immediately starting to freeze the right side of his body.

At the monitors room.

The students were shocked by this, except for Riku, he knew that Shouto would need to do more than that if he wants to stop Sora.

Back at fight.

The ice was quickly spreading through Sora's right arm towards his torso. However, before it could get any worse, Sora tried to kick Shouto with his right leg and Shouto jumped backwards and before he could approach again, Sora broke the ice on his right arm and then his left foot, much to Shouto's shock.

Sora jumped at Shouto, but he responded by sending another pillar that Sora cut through with multiples slashes to get to Shouto and the half-teen tried to take advantage of the opening Sora had via a punch with his right hand, but somehow he just vanished in front of his eyes.

"Behind you!" Sora shouted and from behind he received a hard hit on the back sending him flying, forcing him to stop creating an ice wall to catch him. Sora used his reversal technique and appeared behind Shouto to attack him with his keyblade.

Shouto stood up again now having a more pronounced frown. "Okay, you're starting to annoy me now." He said having an aloof tone, Sora could see that Shouto was getting frustrated.

The dual-haired boy slammed his right hand on the ground and big ice spikes came out of the ground and from the walls. The spikes came at such a speed that it forced Sora to dash away. Shouto took this chance to turn around and run while touching the wall with his right hand. If Sora can break through the ice, then Shouto would need to keep creating obstacles between him and Sora. Sora was fast, but he could only go so far, though Shouto admitted that relying on this tactic may be a little cowardly. In an open space he might have better fighting conditions.

All that Shouto had to do was find the weapon and he would win. However, while he kept running, the ground below him crumbled and he fell through the floor into the 3rd floor. Did his ice damage the structure of the building making it fragile? No, something else happened. Shouto was getting up when suddenly something grabbed him from the left arm. It was Sora that did this, he quickly made a hole in the upper floor to escape the ice and he used a Firaga to damage the ceiling for Shouto to fall from it, preventing him from getting any closer from the weapon and now the keyblade wielder took the chance to grab him from the left arm. Sora realized that the ice comes from the right side so he knew that grabbing him on this side would be a good idea. Sora lifted Shouto with great strength and threw him over the shoulder towards the staircase, making him roll over the steps before hitting the wall.

Back at the monitors room.

The students and All Might were in awe from the high skill of Sora. He was dominating the fight and without a single injury on him. They know it now, Sora was on a whole other level, even for Shouto Todoroki.

Izuku and Riku smiled that Sora used the same moved as the greenette.

"Wow! Sora-kun is super strong!" Mina shouted excitedly.

"He's making Todoroki look like a wimp!" Denki was in shock.

Katsuki looked in shock at how Sora was fighting and he just couldn't believe it. He clenched his teeth and fists out of frustration.

" _Sora noticed it too, that Shouto's weak point, is that he relies on his quirk, thus making him a middle to long range fighter. As a consequence he isn't much of a close-ranged fighter. His ice comes from the right side being a good idea to grab him from it, but then…_ " Riku thought analyzing the fight, but something was off with Shouto.

Back at the fight.

Shouto rose up again holding on his left arm that was now exposed due to the ice on it shattering. He was panting, feeling his back, his left arm in pain. He looked up at Sora with a deep frown. That was it, he forced him to take more drastic measures.

Shouto roared with anger and in a matter of seconds a huge pillar of ice was created from the ground, flying at high speeds at Sora, due to the almost point black distance and how quick it happened Sora couldn't dodge, hitting him directly and pushing him through several walls until it stopped leaving Sora with ice over his limbs.

Back at the monitors room.

Students gasped in shock, even Riku.

"Sora!" Izuku, Ochako and Tenya shouted at the same time. Riku just stared with his eyes widened.

"No way…" Eijiro said shocked looking at Sora trapped in ice.

"So did he lose?" Sero said shocked as well.

"No…" Riku said with a grave tone. "You don't know Sora, once his heart and mind are made up, nothing stands in his way, being turned into a popsicle won't stop him." Riku said absoluteness in his voice.

Back at the fight.

Shouto used his left hand to melt the ice enough to not undo all of it. He quickly got to Sora, who was shivering inside his ice bind. The spiky brunette opened his right eye and found Shouto in front of him holding his capture tape.

"I admit it, Sora." Shouto said to him with his monotonous tone. "You sure gave me a lot of trouble, you were a good opponent, no one pushed me this far before." He acknowledged his skill and prowess. "But I'm sorry." He started to walk towards him. "The difference in level is too great." He was going to wrap his tape around Sora and go after the weapon, he might have not much time left, but he could still win if he makes haste.

Sora tried to move, but he felt his limbs freezing and aching. "You can move all you want, but I don't think you could fight with your limbs torn off from your body." Shouto said keeping his serene expression, he was a couple of steps of reaching Sora. Sora was in a pinch.

Sora underestimated him and lowered his guard and he was about to lose, but… " _...I'm not finished yet!"_ Sora looked at Shouto with determination and burning will in his eyes. Sora can still got out of this, he just had to focus his strength for a few seconds and... "Firaga!" He shouted conjuring three huge orbs of fire that circled around him. The heat quickly made him able to escape while Shouto took a few steps back.

The dual-haired teen tried to attack him with ice from his feet again, but Sora quickly dodged it by stepping to the side and aimed his keyblade at him "Firaza!" Sora conjured a Firaza spell and shot it at Shouto who quickly protected himself from the attack with a wall of ice, but the intensity of the spell was such that it shattered the ice when coming into contact with an explosion sending Shouto backwards and pushing Sora to the wall, but he used the momentum to use Flowmotion to bounce off and dash at him.

Shouto rolled over feeling his right arm freezing, he was getting to his limit. And to make things worse Sora quickly dashed at him out of the poof of smoke surrounded in a light red-orange aura. It was like time slowed in that moment and Shouto looked at how Sora brought back his blade with both hands ready to do a horizontal slash. Shouto reacted raising his left arm in a defensive way and without realizing it flames came out of them, much to his own shock.

Sora saw this and quickly reacted by aiming his keyblade at him "Aeroga!" He casted a powerful blast of air that pushed Shouto even further back while extinguishing his flames. Sora landed on the ground rolling and quickly getting up. " _Phew that was close."_ He thought wiping his forehead. " _So his left side can create fire, huh? I knew that would be the case, but then wouldn't it make more sense for him to use it from the start? Now there would surely be trouble for me and Momo-chan, but he just didn't. Why's that?"_ He thought realizing that from the start he could have used his fireside, Sora then noticed that Shouto's right side was shivering. " _So he can only create so much ice before his body starts to freeze, eh? But again if his other side heats up then the limit would be nullified. Is he holding back on purpose?"_ Sora sometimes could be called a dumb or naive person, but by no means is he really stupid, just a little slow. He quickly realized that Shouto might be not giving his all and it intrigued Sora.

Shouto stood up slowly while he looked at his left hand with shock. " _My left… What did I just do…?"_ He thought still in shock. Sora just kept throwing fire at him, just fire… and now he forced him to use his left ...? " _I'm supposed to not use it to attack. I'm supposed to have made up my mind, but it overcame me…"_ He thought clenching his hand into a fist. He couldn't do that or else… " _Just what is Sora…?"_ He looked up only to find Sora centimeters away from him.

Sora took that chance that Shouto was distracted to use his final attack on him. He dashed at him and when he realized it, it was too late. Sora readied his right fist and punched him in the stomach with an uppercut with great strength. " _Stun Impact!"_ He launched his classic move sending out a stunning wave out of his body the moment his fist came into contact to paralyzed Shouto without injuring him too much. Adding the strength of his uppercut the attack sent Shouto against the ceiling before falling to the ground.

Shouto lied on the floor with his body making tiny jumps, but he couldn't move and his head was feeling dizzy and spinning. _"Did I lose...?"_

" _Now's my chance!"_ Sora rushed quickly and took out his capture tape and wrap it around Shouto's left wrist. "Captured!" He declared with a big grin.

" _ **Todoroki-shounen has been captured! Villain team wins!**_ " All Might declared.

Outside the building.

Momo smiled brightly while Shoji was in shock. Some minutes after being captured Shoji recovered and just laid seated on the ground while Momo waited for Sora somewhat anguished.

"Incredible…" It was all Shoji could say out of sheer amazement and shock. With the great power that Todoroki had, he still lost to Sora.

It was then that Sora came out of the building while holding Shouto from his left arm and right hip.

"Sora-kun!" Momo happily approached him. "You did it!" She said to him smiling.

"We did it, Momo-chan." Sora smiled warmly at her. "We're a team after all." He added while raising a hand up and she nodded and gave him a high five.

Shouto was still dizzy, but he slowly felt that he could move again. He had to give it to Sora, he didn't had to carry him out of the building, but he still did it. He's not just a powerful opponent, but also one with such a sporty attitude for him to help out his defeated opponent. Sora is something else entirely. He and Riku aren't like anything else he has ever seen. They weren't 'normal'.

"Sora." Shouto called his attention and the boy looked at him. "You can put me down, I can walk." He said to him.

"Oh okay." Sora replied. That sure brought back memories from the end of his second journey with Riku. Heck, he even said an almost one to one line. Sora carefully let go of Shouto, the icy-hot boy almost stumbled but he held on to his knees, Sora tried to help him up, but he signaled him that he could do it alone and he stood up straight.

"Congratulations, both of you." Mezou said to them with a nod. "You caught me by surprise Yaoyorozu-san and you Sora-san were more powerful than anticipated."

"Thanks Mezou." Sora thanked him smiling and Momo nodded in gratitude. Shouto just stared at his left hand for a moment before looking at Sora. "Hey Shouto, no hard feelings?" He friendly asked him. Shouto took a few seconds to respond, he wasn't mad with Sora, he was just too nice and friendly, maybe too much for his own good. Rather he was intrigued and impressed with him.

"No hard feelings." He responded shaking his head in denial. "You were a worthy opponent and I respectfully I accept my defeat and congratulate you." He added with a nod. He was still surprised that he actually lost, but he accepts it, the only thing that was bothering him was about his left side.

Sora smiled to him and extended his right hand to him. "Good fight." Sora said to him keeping the expression. Shouto stared at him briefly before shaking hands.

"Good fight." He said to him, honestly Sora made him feel exhilarated during their fight and honestly a part of him enjoyed the feeling of going toe to toe with an opponent, in contrast of always having it easy that was getting boring. It was a nice change. "But I won't lose next time." He said with a small smile on his face, something he usually doesn't do. He looked forward to fight Sora again and even Riku in the future.

Sora chuckled at him as they let go of their of their hands. Shouto looked confused for a moment. "Sorry, it's just that is the first time I've seen you smile." Sora explained smiling.

"Oh." Todoroki uttered. "That's something good, right?"

"Yeah, because we're friends." Sora smiled brightly at him while putting his hands behind his head. Shouto gave him another barely noticeable smile, it felt nice to have someone as nice as him around.

* * *

Meanwhile at the monitors room after All Might's declaration.

"A-amazing!" Sato said impressed.

"Sora and Todoroki are monsters…" Denki said somewhat scared. "Just what the heck are those quirks of theirs?" He questioned with a wavering smile.

"As expected from those accepted by recommendation." Tsuyu said also impressed.

"I knew that my bro Sora wouldn't fail!" Eijiro cheered. "For no reason he and Riku are the aces of 1-A!"

Tenya, Izuku and Ochako also cheered for Sora and Momo's victory while Riku looked at them smiling. " _Heh. You did it again, Sora."_ Riku thought with a proud smile.

" **Well, let's analyze the second match.** " All Might said to his students. " **Later the third match will start.** " He continued with enthusiasm.

"Hai!" The students said in unison.

Katsuki looked down while biting his lower lip out of frustration. He just couldn't believe the power of the half and half bastard and the shitty Deku 2.0.

Later the teams from the second match returned. Sora received many praises from his classmates and Sora sheepishly thanked them and said that it was working in a team. The students again thought that the boy was being too humble.

All Might named Sora and Momo the MVPs of the match, for their good work in team and execution of her plan. Momo was praised for her intelligence and Sora was praised for his work in a team and high skill and power. Shouto also received praised for his power and good tactics, but was criticized for his overconfidence of his own quirk and Mezou was criticized. These were some of the comments that Riku, Tenya and Izuku made.

However, there was something that piqued the interest of some in regards of Shouto Todoroki. Sora wasn't the only one that noticed the way that the dual-quirk user refused to use his left side for combat even if he could. However, it just flew over the heads of some, others just thought that he wasn't as good with fire as with ice, but some accurately concluded that he was able to use his fireside with ease, just that he didn't want to use it, namely Katsuki, Riku and Izuku. Although it was all speculation from them, but this sparked interest in the inheritor of One for All and the young keyblade master, mostly for the latter, it drew in a familiar feeling.

The rest of the matches flew by. Some teams playing heroes and others playing villains, but they all decided to do their best feeling inspired by the keybladers and their teammates that worked hard and all and all they did pretty well and cooperated with their partners pretty well.

All Might watched with joy for the promising next generation that he'll proudly help raise.

* * *

The Battle Training was done and all of the heroes in training were gathered in front of All Might at the exit of the area.

" **Good job!** " All Might congratulated them. " **It's a pleasure to see that no one came out injured!** " For that he was thankful to the young keyblade hero, he was relieved and happy to know that those two youths took their task seriously, he made a mental note to tell Tsukauchi to thank them on his behalf, to keep up appearances. " **But I must admit it! You all did pretty well considering this was your first training!** " All Might said with happiness giving his students a thumbs-up.

"Having a class so optimistic after Aizawa-sensei's…" Tsuyu started raising her hand. "It feels a little weird…" She finished rubbing her cheek with a subtle yet apparent sheepish smile. Many students nodded in agreement.

" **Here in U.A. we have the freedom to make the classes!** " All Might replied raising his arms above his head. " **Well then. Class dismissed! Change and return… To the classroom!** " And so the no.1 hero left at breakneck speeds leaving mildly strong winds behind.

"All Might is amazing!" Denki said excited.

"Why he was so hurried?" Mashirao asked. However, the emerald boy and the otherworldly teens knew why exactly.

While All Might ran as fast as he could before time ran out for him, he looked back and saw Katsuki that was looking down and he was like that after through most of the training. He knew the boy was full of pride, there's nothing more fragile than a heart like that. All Might must give him advice later after he rested for a bit as sadly time is barely enough for him now…

* * *

After a quick change back to their uniforms, the teens made their way back to their classroom. Some chatting normal things or their training, but the talk of the town was the so-called 'Aces of 1-A' and of course Midoriya's performance. Some of the teens like Eijiro, Mina and Hanta praised him for going toe to toe with Bakugou, something that the latter could hear, but didn't react. Izuku was sure overwhelmed by this much attention at once.

"...I-i-it wasn't t-that big of a deal!" Izuku replied with a deep blush embarrassed.

Sora chuckled and surrounded him with his right arm. "Sure it was Deku, you did great and you should feel proud about it." Sora said with a warm smile.

"Look who says it, Mr too-humble." Riku said in a joking tone smirking.

"Hey!" Sora played along smiling at him.

"Honestly Sora, you sure tend to put yourself at last place." Hanta said to him rubbing the back of his neck. "Not that is bad at all, it's pretty great, but…" He continued but didn't know how to finish his line.

"Bro, don't you think you're a little too humble, too good?" Eijiro asked him scratching the back of his head. "I mean you and Riku sure are prime examples of a man that I'm dead set to follow, but dude you downplay yourself a little." He clarified.

"I'm not following you." Sora didn't got what they meant.

"Ahem. Sora-kun, I think what Sero-kun and Kirishima-kun meant is that you're a little too nice for your own good." Tenya explained to him, Sora blinked twice not understanding.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sora asked confused.

"Not at all Sora-san, but remember that heroes are still humans with needs and wishes." Ojiro said to him. "So it's okay for thinking of yourself and what your want as long as it doesn't make you selfish." He said smiling. Sora nodded smiling, looking back he was maybe a bit too nice at times, but now that he's more experienced he will be more careful and he was grateful for the reminder that he's still a human with wishes and needs, it's okay to think of himself first, but it just felt nice to be there for others.

"Thanks for the tip." Sora thanked smiling.

"But man, you both sure made quite the number with your mad skills there." Sero said smiling to the keyblade wielders.

"C'mon guys, you've been saying that for almost the whole time." Riku said crossing his arms feeling a bit sheepish, though he didn't show it.

"But dude! You just were that awesome!" Eijiro said hyped as usual.

"Yeah! Riku-kun was like super sneaky." Mina joined the conversation happily.

"And Sora-kun was like: Kyaa! And Haiya!" Tooru joined in as well making impression of swords plays, thankfully she was wearing a jacket to see her arms.

"Yeah they were!" Denki said with a somewhat forced smiled. "Of course they were the best, the coolest around!" He added with a forced tone. "Especially you Sora." He nudged at Sora.

"You okay Denki?" Sora asked feeling weirded out.

"I think he's just afraid of you Sora." Riku said smirking at the electric boy.

"Whaaa! Nah, not at all." He waved it off with a wavering smile. "After all, we're good friends, right Sora? You like to make friends, right?" Denki rubbed his back hoping to be on his good side, otherwise he could end up worse than Todoroki, way worse.

"Uuh, sure?" Sora was feeling a little creeped out. "As long as you're a nice guy, I don't see the trouble." Sora sweat dropped at him smiling. Denki sighed in relief before nodding at him with a natural smile.

"With me though, you're on thin ice." Riku said to him with a serious expression and Denki looked at him with widened eyes and a frozen smile and a subtle tremble.

"R-right…" He said to him with a wavering smile.

"Ribbit Ribbit. Can you show us your swords?" Tsuyu said sounding a little eager, maybe.

"Yeah, they're oddly cool!" Ochako said smiling.

"Uh." Sora and Riku stared at each other.

"Please guys." Izuku insisted.

"Usually we shouldn't use our quirks outside the designated areas, but I too am curious." Tenya said cupping his chin.

Sora and Riku just stared at each other before shrugging. The boy summoned their keyblades for their classmates to see.

"Whoa…" Some said.

"Sora's looks like a classic key." Izuku said smiling with sparkles in his eyes. "And Riku's looks more akin to that of a car." He added, the otaku inside of him was begging to take notes right now.

"You guys must have a knack for the absurd or fantasy for giving your weapons such forms." Sato said to the boys.

"But, hey they're cool in their own weird way." Eijiro said smiling.

"I wonder what kind of keyhole would those things fit in." Tooru said thinking out loud.

"Maybe giant ones!" Mina said with a big grin, then some of the classmates started to laugh at the joke and Sora and Riku joined in too. It felt nice to be surrounded by friends again, it wasn't the same, but it still was nice.

"Their blades seemed to also channel other skills of their, or at least in Sora's case. Would that be because the weapons are extensions of themselves? Riku's says his quirk isn't too far off from his. Sora's sword seemed to cut through solid material with ease, but against opponents it seemed to function like a bat, on that note the key-shaped swords seems to lack edges to were to cut from, does the 'energy projection' has some sort of way of projecting invisible edges that adjust depending on the situation? If so…" Izuku was muttering fast, but loud enough for Sora and a few others to hear him.

"Uh, Deku?" Sora called him snapping him out of his habit. "Were you muttering?" He asked.

"Oh! Aah… sorry, sometimes I do that when I see awesome quirks like yours." Izuku apologized. He was still gonna put that in his notebook, though.

"It's okay. I think out loud too." Sora said smiling to him.

" _Deku's sure pretty smart, with an intuition like that, he will get far."_ Riku thought smiling, though he hoped he wouldn't indulge too much on him and Sora, someone like him wouldn't take that long to figure out their secret.

It was then that the students returned to the classroom and when they entered it was empty, only with a writing on the board saying : You're free for today.

"I think Aizawa-sensei will let us go early today, huh?" Sora said scratching the back of his head. The sun was barely setting, but their homeroom teacher just let them off the hook for today. It was oddly nice for him, but like the saying goes: The gift horse is not fang.

The teens decided to stay for a while longer to analyze the results among themselves and discuss.

Through the whole way to the classroom, Katsuki remained quiet, and behind listening to the conversations of his classmates, still hanging his head low.

Shouto was nearer to them, but didn't approached, nor say a word. He was looking at Sora and then his left hand and brought it to his scared out.

The students got inside the room and just scattered a bit to talk in groups.

Kyouka was with the other girls, but didn't talk too much, her eyes were mostly focused on Riku. She couldn't stop thinking of how cool he looked in his costume or how awesome he was. But, most importantly, he might look edgy, a typical loner renegade, but he had a caring soul, he was a good person. She smiled thinking about all of this, she was blushing looking at him talking with Midoriya, Iida and Sora.

"Jirou-san?" Yaoyorozu snapped her out of her daydream. "You okay? You're a little red." She said with concern.

"Um. Y-yeah I'm fine." She replied crossing her arms pretending to be tough and play it cool. "I'm just a bit heated, that's all." She lied in a somewhat tsundere way.

"Girl, you seemed over the cloud for a bit." Ashido said to her putting her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't." The rocker girl looked to the side with a slight aloof tone. Did they notice her staring? How long has she been doing that?

"If you say so." Mina decided to let it be. "Say, Yaoyorozu-chan. You sure did great out there too, I mean Sora-kun sure stole the show, but you and him were a great team." She said to Momo smiling.

"Well, he just did what I told him to do to the letter and even made sure I made it safely outside." Momo said with a faint blush smiling. She quickly looked at the side. "And he even went as far as not daring to look below my face, he was such a gentleman with me." She whispered to them, she wasn't sure why she wanted to say that, sure the girls seemed nice and of course they would be good friends, but she wasn't much of gossiping, but for some reason she felt like wanting to say it.

"Oh yeah, he also apologized when he realized I go commando when heroin." Tooru said. "I think he's a really pure boy, a rare sweetie gem among boys." She added, she was smiling, but no one could see it.

Mina whistled. "You don't say. He just sounds like the kind of boy a girl would find 'high quality material'" Mina said smiling. For some reason Kyouka was glad that Riku wasn't mentioned.

" _Why are we suddenly talking about boys?"_ Ochako thought to herself.

"Ribbit. Call it womanly instinct, but maybe Sora-chan isn't looking for a girlfriend at the moment." Tsuyu said putting a finger on her chin.

"Yeah, he's obviously like the typical shounen protagonist that is too focused on his goal, but if that's the case then maybe a lucky girl will come his way and sweep his feet." Mina said smiling with a nod. Momo for some reason pondered on this for a moment. "Don't you think Yaoyorozu-chan?" She asked her with a teasing smile.

"Huh? Um. I don't think we should indulge in the personal affairs of a classmate." Momo replied, trying to have a neutral face, but she had a blush on her face.

"Mm-hm." Mina hummed sarcastically, she just knew Momo might have a few thoughts on Sora! "Hey, Uraraka-chan." She turned to face Ochako.

"Yes?" She asked him feeling that she might not like what she's gonna hear.

"You sure seemed very worried for Midoriya back there, I wonder why that is." She said to her with a teasing smirk.

"I-I was just worried for my friend!" She bashfully said with her face red.

"Really? Because to me it seemed more than that~" Mina replied with the teasing tone.

"Ochako-chan, I think you were a bit too worried for him, I could tell from how you were anxious the whole time to how you hugged him later. Ribbit." Tsuyu said just adding fuel to the fire that was her face.

"Yeah, Midoriya-kun is cute too, maybe he's your kind of guy Uraraka-chan!" Tooru said going full shipper mode.

"We're just friends!" She shouted in low voice shaking her head in denial, but she couldn't stop remembering how Deku-kun saved her from the Zero-point or how nice it was just to be there with him or how cool he looked back at the training, but that doesn't mean anything! Right…?

"C'mon girls, stop this dumb talk about boys and love." Kyouka said to her with a small frown, she was annoyed with this.

"You're no fun Jirou…" Mina pouted at her.

"We're just joking, well just a bit at least." Tooru shrugged. What can she say? She just likes to make shipps and she just sees Uraraka and Midoriya fit! And Mina was on the same page and maybe add another girl to the list of ships.

"Don't want to sound like a spoilsport, but maybe we should leave this for today at least." Tsuyu said still with a blank expression.

"Tsu-chan, saying that doesn't validate you to be a spoilsport." Mina deadpanned at her.

" _This is dumb, why suddenly bring that up?"_ Kyouka thought annoyed. What was the point of talking about boys now? She found it pointless, she never really cared for it before, she doesn't care now… or so she wanted to believe. " _Ugh! Now I won't stop thinking about it all day!"_ She frowned with that conversation bouncing in her head, it'll be a bother. However, one thought leads to the other and it made her start to wonder. " _Does Riku have a girlfriend?"_ She couldn't help but wonder, surely girls would be piling on his doorstep or receiving letters from an admirer. But does he have someone with who to listen music with? Someone to go to concerts with? If so it would be someone as cool as him, but deep down really deep down she wish it would be her… " _Do I like him…? Nah, can't be I just met him."_ She denied shaking her head not really paying attention to the conversation of her friends. " _But then, why can't I just simply say 'hi' to him?"_ She felt frustrated with herself, whatever it was it has to wear off soon. She couldn't have feelings for him...Right?

Sora, Riku, Tenya and Izuku were discussing about the matches oblivious of what the girls were talking about. Soon enough Eijiro, Hanta, Denki, Yuga, Mashirao and Fumikage joined the conversation.

"You know guys, Riku did spoke like a real pro, just like All Might said." Izuku said smiling. He said more out of his friend's display of loyalty and how he pretty much excused his reckless stunt, he was grateful with Riku.

"Midoriya-kun is right. Riku-kun has a better wisdom that he leads on. As expected from a recommended!" Iida said flipping his arms like a robot.

"You're nosy." Fumikage said bluntly.

"And what's up with your hands?" Ojiro asked pretty much saying what everyone thought of Tenya's arm movement, it sure was kinda weird.

"What?!" Tenya flinched.

"Don't pretend you don't know it Tenya." Sora said smirking at him, making the speedster flinch again and Sora just chuckled a bit as Tenya just slumped his arms down looking somewhat embarrassed. He sure is a little overdramatic.

Riku has a thoughtful expression on his face, recalling how he was even praised by All Might for his speech. "'Spoken like a true hero', huh?" Riku repeated as if not believing it. "Honestly it just feels weird to hear that,'cause I don't think of myself as such." He said looking back to his misdeeds, all the wrongs he made and the right he did was for redemption, to make up. He felt that he wasn't a hero just yet. "I did things that I worked hard to make up from, but I'm not sure if I'm worthy." He said to his friends, the boys looked at him surprised.

"Riku it's not up to you to be considered to be a hero or not, the people are the ones that defines you as such." Sora said smiling warmly at him. "True heroes are anointed by their actions and kindness for others, even if you don't believe it you're a hero as much as I am." Sora said to him keeping the smile.

"Heh. Yeah, you're right Sora." Riku said nodding, if he had a nickel for everything Sora was right about these kinds of topics he'd be rich.

"Usually I'd say it's a little presumptuous to call yourselves like that, but you guys sure are close to actual pros so you guys are really getting there in my opinion." Hanta said smiling and the other boys nodded in agreement.

"Um, yeah I definitely meant that. Hehe." Sora replied sweat dropping with a wavering smile, he was lucky that the others didn't pick up on that slip, he should be more careful when talking about this stuff in school.

Riku sighed mentally as he too was too caught up in the moment that he too slipped up. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Tokoyami looking at him.

"I'm glad to know I'm not the only one with a dark-based quirk here, you have my respect Riku." Fumikage said to him smiling. "We fight for the light and yet we thrive in shadows and as such it is...Revelry in the Dark." The bird-headed teen extended his hand to him

"Heh. Like the sound of that." Riku said to him smiling taking his hand and shake them. "Revelry in the Dark." He repeated in the same edgy way.

The rest of the boys sweat dropped. " _Emo langue?"_

" _At least Riku made a new friend."_ Sora smiled sheepishly.

It was then that the group noticed that Katsuki was leaving the classroom in silence with his bag on his shoulder. The explosive boy just sat in silence on his desk for a few moments listening to how others praised Deku 2.0, the edgelord, half and half bastard and even shitty Deku… He just had enough so he grabbed his bag and started to leave.

Izuku tried to talk to him, but Sora pulled him from the shoulder. "Leave him be." Sora said to him with a small frown.

"Don't waste your time with him, Deku." Riku said crossing his arms as they watched Katsuki leave through the door.

"He's lucky that we're not alone so I could kick his butt for almost blowing you up, Midoriya." Eijiro said upset.

"Bakugou-kun's actions were extremely reprehensible, he must be left alone to reflect on this if he wants to improve." Tenya said also upset, honestly maybe everyone was upset with Bakugou.

"Guys, I know what Kacchan did was messed up, but you just don't know him." Izuku said in defense of him.

"Why are you defending him, man?" Sora asked him with his arms crossed. "I can be extremely patient with people, but even I have a limit. He could have killed you." He added with anger in his voice.

"It's nice of you to defend others, but Katsuki Bakugou just doesn't deserve it, I don't get why he even applied for this class given his nature." Riku said to Deku, he just didn't see the point with it.

"No, I mean, he could have killed me, but he didn't do it on purpose, he just wanted to beat me up." Izuku explained, he was aware that Katsuki didn't actually want to kill him, but that must be the weirdest way to defend someone. "I know Kacchan can be a jerk and that I shouldn't defend him, but he's my childhood friend, the only one I had back then." He finished looking down with sadness.

"Your friend?" Tenya asked not believing what Midoriya said.

"Yeah, he wasn't always this bad. After his quirk manifested...he just let himself get too full of himself." Izuku explained. "But, he's not a bad guy, sure he can be mean, but deep down he's not a bad person." He continued, Kacchan can be extremely problematic and that Izuku would be better off without him, but he just couldn't. He knew he wasn't a bad person, he just had A LOT of issues.

"Man, if Sora's the nicest guy on earth, then you gotta be the second Midoriya." Denki said to him rubbing the back of his neck.

"Deku, I think you should just ignore him, for you own good." Sora told him with concern, meanwhile Riku thought a bit of what Deku told him. Katsuki does remind him a bit of himself way back then… and Sora still thought of him as a friend so...could it be that Katsuki does have that in common with him too if Deku saw him as such?

"Thanks for your concern Sora, but I know what I'm doing." Izuku said to him, his eyes had a glint that said it all. "Be right back." And with that he left through the door as some of the guys asked him where he was going or what he was going to do, but Sora and Riku knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"Hey, Where's Deku-kun going?" Ochako approached curious with the rest of the classmates joining.

"He had to do something." Riku responded.

* * *

Life is funny. One day you're just an average quirkless boy and the next one you are the successor of All Might and later you have friends and said friends are against your only childhood friend who bullied you along with everyone else before this point, what an Irony. That what was Izuku thought while walking towards the exit looking for Bakugou. He remembered what he was saying to him during the match and how frustrating it was for him to be thought of as someone that would just do what Kacchan thought he did and that he had to keep this secret.

Izuku decided to hasten his pace a bit and soon enough he got to the outside and found Kacchan walking towards the entrance. "Kacchan!" Izuku called him as he rushed at him. "Kacchan!" He called him again making the explosive blonde stop walking.

"Hah?!" He slowly looked over his shoulder and saw Izuku approaching him until he stopped in his tracks and then looked down.

" _This is a secret even from mom."_ Izuku didn't even tell his own mother about his connection to All Might, he couldn't. " _But…"_ "This is something… That I have to tell you." Izuku began. "My quirk… Is something I've received from someone else." He continued unable to stop.

"Ah?" Katsuki didn't get what he just heard.

"I can't tell you from who! I can't." Izuku continued. "But… even if it sounds like something out of a comic, it's the truth. Besides, I can't control it yet." Katsuki just stared at him as if he grew a second head. "This is a borrowed power I couldn't make my own." Izuku continued as Katsuki was starting to look irritated and growling at him. "That's why... I tried to defeat you without using it. But I couldn't do it and I intended to use it, I could have broken my arm." Izuku just kept talking as Katsuki looked more irritated. "I still have a lot to learn…" The greenette said as he rose his right arm and closed his hand. "That's why… That's why…!" Katsuki looked pissed off right now if the vein on his face was any indicator. Izuku grabbed his wrist with his free hand. "Someday… I'll make this quirk my own completely… And I'll defeat you with my own strength!" He declared raising his sight again.

Katsuki just glared at him with his mouth agape. Izuku gasped as he realized what he had just done. He just wanted to tell him that he didn't trick him, what did he do?

"What the hell is that?" Katsuki finally spoke to him. "Borrowed power? I don't get what you're saying." He said in a grave tone as he turned around to face him, though his eyes were obscured by his hair. "You want me to feel worse than before? Hah?!" He said angered. "Why do you insist?! You just simply won today! That is all…! Just that!" He gritted his teeth and started to shake in frustration. "You saw that emo, the ice guy and that damned you 2.0… They even made me think I couldn't defeat any of them!" He just had to admit that they weren't just extras… "Shit!" He looked up and covered his eyes with his right hand. "What that pony-tail bitch said really got to me! Shit! Shit, shit!" He felt humiliated, he failed big time... "Hey! you too, Deku!" Katsuki clenched his fist as Izuku was staring at him surprised of his statement. "It's just the beginning! I'm just getting started! You hear?!" He shouted at him with tears in his eyes. "I'll be number one in this place!" He declared. Izuku then looked at him understanding what he said as Katsuki glared at him with a frown before turning back to leave again. "You won't defeat me again! You bastard!" He finished as he wiped his tears with his forearm.

Izuku sighed in relief that Katsuki didn't take what he said seriously and also because he thought that Kacchan would blow him up into a million pieces.

" **There you are!** " He heard a shout from behind him and in a blink of an eye All Might dashed through him. " **Bakugou… Shounen!** " He said before grabbing him from the shoulder, he had a few droplets of sweat and panted for a moment. " **You must know it, but...** **Pride is something important…** " The no.1 hero said looking at the sky. " **Without a doubt you have to become a professional. But you still have a long-** " He was cut off by Bakugou.

"Let go, All Might. I want to leave." He said rudely to him. The symbol of peace looked at the boy confused. "Listen well, I'll become a hero that surpasses even you!" He said looking over his shoulder to the teacher.

" **Ah?** " He seemed confused for a moment. " **Uh… Yes…** " He said while he let go of the boy and resume his way back home. " **He's already over it…** " He whispered to himself surprised as he watched Bakugou leave. " _Teaching… is hard…"_ He still had a lot to learn about being a teacher.

From the windows inside the building there was Ochako, Mina and Tsuyu that watched from the exchange from afar.

"What was that?" Mina asked pressing her hands against the glass.

"A predestined battle between men." Ochako just knew that was it.

"But it seemed as if Midoriya-chan was giving Bakugou-chan explanations." Tsuyu pointed out with a hand on her chin.

"A battle between men!" Ochako repeated pressing her forehead on the glass.

At the entrance of the building there was Sora and Riku that shortly went after Izuku to make sure he was fine. Only for them to watch and listen to the whole thing.

"Katsuki must have been just praised too much to act like a kid with too much power." Riku said to him with his arms. "This experience will ground him and even motivate him, maybe he's not a lost cause." He added thinking that there might be something of worth in the explosive blonde.

"Heh, usually it's me that says such optimistic things like that." Sora, that was beside his best friend, said smiling.

Riku chuckled at him. "We're lucky that Katsuki didn't believe what Deku said to him." He said and Sora nodded in agreement.

"But if Deku wants to surpass him, he still has a long way to go, until then we'll be following his back." Sora said in a reflexive tone and Riku nodded in response. The keybladers just stood there watching how Deku tried to give an explanation to All Might who seemed aware of his pupils mistake.

One thing was for certain. This was just the beginning…

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter Seven: Before The Storm...

**Before The Storm...**

3rd day at U.A. didn't start normally to say the least…

Somehow information about All Might teaching at the high school got leaked and as expected a huge crowd of reporters came looking to cover the premise, they were stationed outside of the outer walls of the institution trying to ask any student of the hero course for information about All Might as a teacher.

They tried to ask Izuku, who shyly avoided the attention. They tried to ask Ochako and she didn't say anything useful. They tried to ask Tenya and he just bored them with his drawn out speech. They tried to ask Katsuki until the reporter that asked him remembered him from the sludge incident, much to his irritation. They tried to ask Sora and Riku and they just said that he was great and left quickly as they are supposed to go under the radar so being interviewed was a no-no. They tried to ask Aizawa, though they were a little creeped out from his unkempt appearance.

The sensei told them that All Might was not working today and told them to leave as they were interfering with the classes, he really doesn't get how All Might deals with this type of stuff all the time.

Thankfully the security system kept them out of the perimeter so they wouldn't bother them too much.

The students had a bit of free time before the class starts, so they just chatted amongst themselves while waiting for their homeroom teacher. Mineta and Koda had to ask for what they missed yesterday as well as homework.

Mineta was not happy that he missed Basic Hero Formation because of a cold he had. He was on his desk cursing his bad luck. He wanted to see how the girls looked in their costumes in person! Goddamned cold! Sure he was allowed to see the videos with Koda, but it's not the same and to make things worse that Sora guy was paired with Yaoyorozu, again lucky bastard.

The grape-headed midget had to eat it up and ask him about it. "Yo. Sora, right?" Mineta approached him as he was talking with Riku.

"Hm?" He turned at him. "Oh, hiya. Minoru Mineta, right?" He friendly said to him.

"Yeah that's me, don't waste the name and all." He replied.

"You need the classes of yesterday?" He friendly asked him.

"No, I already asked Kaminari, but thanks anyway." Mineta replied. "You were with Yaoyorozu-chan yesterday on the training, right?" He said after making sure said girl wouldn't hear them.

"You mean Momo-chan? Yeah." Sora responded crossing his arms. "You have any comments on the match?" He asked him

"What? No, well you sure are strong, but that's not what I want to know." Mineta said smiling trying to contain his eagerness. "I want to know how was it to be 'close' with her." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"It was nice, she made the plan, I just made sure to follow my end of it. I'd say we're a good team." Sora innocently replied, but Riku's face was telling that he knew what the midget meant and he just deadpanned at both of them.

"Yeah, yeah, that's all nice and good. " Mineta waved a hand to him shrugging off. "What I meant is did you get to 'see something' in there, if you catch my drift." He said with a sly smile, but Sora had no idea what he was talking about.

Riku sighed. "You better just go away, Minoru." He was getting annoyed with the grape-headed teen.

"Aw, c'mon." He complied. "I know that you're really a nice guy Sora, so from a guy to another, you gotta tell me everything and don't spare the details!" He was now getting impatient as he was thinking that he should have been in the spiky brunette's place.

"Oi. What's going on here?" Denki approached the conversation feeling curious.

"Oh nothing Kaminari, it's just that Sora here is keeping the details of the gorgeous sights he had yesterday to himself. So much for the so-called 'humble' Sora." He said to the electric blonde with an annoyed tone.

"What are you talking-" Sora stopped mid-sentence when something clicked in his mind. " _Wait a minute…"_ He thought before his face got a deep blush on his cheeks

"Honestly I get the feeling, man. Sora sure was lucky to be paired with the hottest girl in class." Denki said feeling envied, but not really showing it due to what could happen if he gets on the Ace's bad side.

"No no no no! It's not what you guys think!" Sora said with a deep red blush trying to excuse himself waving his arms in denial. "I didn't see anything, I swear!" He now got what the midget meant. "We don't go around asking things like that, Minoru!" He said upset with him.

"Are you seriously saying that you didn't see anything at all being so close to Yaoyorozu-chan?" Mineta asked not really buying it.

"Well he did get like that when he found out that Hagakure… well I guess you know what I mean." Denki explained to him. "And Riku too, by the way," He pointed at the silverette.

"Ooh I get it now…" Mineta said nodding in understanding narrowing his eyes. "You and your friend are 'those' kinds of guys, huh?" He said to keybladers crossing his arms.

"Whoa whoa, easy Mineta! You really don't wanna get on their bad side, you saw what Sora did to Todoroki!" Denki whispered to him trying to prevent him from getting crushed.

"Don't care, man! It's a total waste of someone to not take the chance that other men would kill for!" Mineta sincerely upset by this injustice! He turned around to face Sora, but was petrified by the sight of Riku behind him with a menacing aura around him.

"Kaminari…" Riku said calmly but it still sent shivers down the spines to the blonde and the midget. "Would you be so kind of telling Mineta to go away now… Unless he wants to take another week off in the hospital." He continued thundering his knuckles, he was now pissed off.

"Y-y-y-you h-h-heard him d-dude." Denki said trembling to Mineta. "T-t-time to go…" He tried to push him away gently.

"Y-y-y-yeah…S-s-s-so s-sorry for b-b-bothering you…" Mineta apologized before the two of them slowly returned to their desks trembling to no end.

Sora didn't get the insult at first, until he thought about it for a few moments. "Hey!" And when he got it he also got extremely pissed. Now he felt like wanting to kick the midget.

"Just ignore him, Sora. But next time he tries to pull another one like that we'll kick him so hard that all the balls from his head will fall off." Riku said still upset.

"The nerve he had! It's not nice to peek on girls like that! Doesn't he have any shame?" Sora was really upset with Mineta right now. "And no offence to those men, but we're NOT like that!" Sora was also extremely offended and so was Riku. "At least not me…" He whispered under his breath as he crossed his arms.

"Did you say something, Sora?" Riku asked with a blunt face.

"Nothing!" Sora replied with a sheepish grin sweat dropping. Honestly he never saw his best friend as close to a girl as he himself was with Kairi, so… Nah, that's a silly thought.

A while later the class started. "Good job on the battle training. I saw the videos and results" Shouta congratulated his students. "Bakugou. You have talent, so don't act like a kid." He scolds Katsuki, much to the latters irritation.

"Understood." Katsuki replied with a frown. Izuku looked at him with pity.

"And Midoriya. You must be more careful with your actions next time." Shouta said to him, making the emerald boy straight up on his seat and look downwards. "You were lucky that you didn't get a broken arm this time. 'I can't control my quirk', you won't get too far with that excuse." He criticized him and Izuku just glued his eyes onto his desk feeling disappointed with himself. "I don't like to repeat things. But if you fix your control problem you'll get far." He added and Izuku looked up with an optimistic smile. "Fix it quick Midoriya."

"Yes!" Izuku said determined. Turns out that their homeroom teacher was oddly not as bad as he looks at first glance if you look beyond that flat tone in his voice.

"Let's continue with the class matters." Shouta resumed on the class. "I'm afraid to say it, but today you must…" He paused for a moment.

" _Another special test!?"_ Everyone thought hoping that was not the case.

"Choose a class representative." He finished.

" _A normal academic activity!"_ Everyone was relieved.

"I wanna do it, so pick me!" Eijiro said excitedly standing up.

"Me too." Denki said smiling raising his hand.

"Same here." Kyouka said raising her arm higher.

"This is the perfect labor for-" Yuga was cut off by Mina.

"I wanna be the leader!" Mina said with a big grin.

"My first mandate will be that all women use skirts 30 centimeters shorter!" Mineta stood up on his desk waving his arms with a pervy smile, but he stopped when he felt eyes trying to burn the back of his head. "N-never mind!" He quickly sat back in the chair knowing who was glaring daggers at him. Dammit! He can't get closer to girls with those two here! And he has to tolerate this for three years!?

"Pick me, you fuckers! Me!" Katsuki shouted raising his arm high.

"Hashtag Riku for president!" Sora shouted taking out a sign with that same hashtag seemingly out of nowhere wearing a big smile.

" _Where did he get that sign?"_ Riku thought sweat dropping at him " _And maybe he's been on the internet a bit too much"_ Sora got a bit of a habit of him just using often his laptop or cellphone to play around and check out stuff like social media. But how could he complain when: A) He's a teenager and this is perfectly normal. B) Riku himself also got a bit of this habit too? Don't blame them, they're still kids in a modern world.

Izuku wouldn't usually want the position due to what kinds of tasks and responsibilities that comes with it, but this is a hero academia. Dealing with groups is fundamental for becoming great heroes so he also wanted to apply for the position. The emerald child tried to raise his hand up slowly and timidly, but he was cut off by someone shouting.

"Everyone quiet!" Tenya shouted making everyone stop their noise and look at him.

"This charge has a great responsibility! It's not a task that anyone can assume! They need to count on the trust of those around them! The best option is to choose the leader democratically… So a voting must be made!" Tenya said with seriousness to his classmates.

" _Isn't he raising his arm too high?!"_ Everyone thought at the way Iida was raising his hand, somewhat hippocratic to say the least.

"Is that even possible?" Denki asked looking in awe and confused as much as some of his classmates.

"We don't know enough to have ties of trust, Iida-chan." Tsuyu said to him putting a finder on her chin.

"We would just vote for each other." Eijiro said not seeing the point.

"Exactly for that, if someone gets multiple votes... Don't you think that they would be fit for the position?!" Tenya explained to his classmates in his usual over dramatic manner. "Don't you agree, sensei?!" He asked Aizawa and said teacher was inside his sleeping bag.

"I don't care as long as you finish quickly." The sensei lazily said before dropping to the ground.

"Thank you very much!" Tenya thanked him. Izuku, Sora and Riku blinked a few times seeing Iida.

_A few moments later._

The results of the voting were settled on the whiteboard. As expected, most students voted for themselves. However some voted for others as they had 0 votes.

The one who got the most votes was Riku, with 4 votes. Followed by Momo, who had 3. Curiously Izuku had 2 votes.

"And Riku wins!" Sora cheered as Riku stared at the board surprised of how many votes he got. Izuku noted he had two votes, a part of him was kinda disappointed, but at the same time he didn't expect to win.

"Why the edgy emo?!" Katsuki got up upset. "And who the heck voted for Deku?!" He also noted that Izuku received two votes unlike him that he just had one. "Who voted for them?!" He was pissed off and it wasn't even noon.

"Well, it's better than voting for you." Hanta said to him with a smirk.

While Katsuki was yelling at the slender teen and forced him to retract, Ochako was whistling trying to pass under cover. She voted for Izuku and she didn't want Bakugou to find out.

"Zero votes…" Tenya said trembling feeling frustrated and disappointed."It's okay, I get it… It was to be expected after what I said!" He added as a few classmates around him stared at him oddly.

"You voted for someone else?" Momo asked.

"You also wanted the position. What were you trying, Iida?" Sato said confused.

"The class representative is Yasue. And the vice representative is Yaoyorozu." Shouta declared having said students standing in front of the class.

"Honestly, I didn't expect to win." Riku said rubbing the back of his neck having his free hand in his pocket.

"So close…" Momo said a little disillusioned, oh well better than nothing. Though she was surprised that she got this far…

"This could turn out well." Tsuyu said feeling optimistic making her typical gesture.

"Yeah. Riku proved his determination and companionship! And Yaoyorozu was great in the analysis and in her match with Sora!" Eijiro said having a happy grin. In truth he voted for Riku, but opted to tell him later, when Bakugou wasn't near to hear it.

Sora was happy that Riku won and that Momo made it to second place, they both will make a great team! But then Sora noticed something on the board. " _Huh?"_ He thought blinking twice.

Tenya was just sat still feeling disappointed with himself.

* * *

Lunchtime came and Sora and his friends went to Lunch Rush's restaurant.

"There's a lot of people today too!" Ochako said in awe of how full the cafeteria was.

"There's the two hero course. And also there is the support and administration groups." Tenya explained. It made sense that in this high school there were other courses.

The group of teens were at their table to enjoy their meals.

"The rice is delicious!" Ochako said enjoying her bowl of rice.

"Congratulations for becoming the class rep, Riku." Izuku said to him smiling as he ate his bowl of food.

"Thanks, I guess." Riku thanked him shrugging. "Thing is, I don't think I'm cut for job." He added feeling a little unsure.

"C'mon man! You sure s are." Sora said to him giving him a pat on the back.

"Yes, you'll do just fine." Tenya said in agreement as he ate his food.

"I'm pretty sure it was that speech you gave yesterday and how you defended me that made some of the others vote for you." Izuku said thinking that was why Riku won.

"Yeah, figured that would be." Riku said as he ate his food. "I just said what I was thinking, ya know? I didn't expect others to give me a round of applause and being named rep." He really didn't expect to move others, he just gave his opinion. "Still it's flattering to know some of you guys trust in me." He added smiling.

"Of course, man! You have what it takes to lead others and inspire them." Sora said smiling at him giving him a determined nod.

"Same could be said for you, Sora." Riku said back at him. "In fact, I think that you would be better cut off to be rep." He added.

"Honestly, Riku's right, Sora." Izuku said to him shrugging. "You have the personality to earn people's trust and you look like someone that's on the lookout for the well-being of everyone else before yourself." He added. "I'm surprised that I've got more votes than you." Izuku said surprised.

"Well, thanks Deku." Sora thanked him rubbing his cheek smiling. "But, honestly most of times I'm not really sure how to lead people. Sure I'm aware that I inspire others and I care for people, but I still think that I don't know how to be a leader." Sora explained shrugging. "Riku's smarter than me and knows how to handle certain situations I wouldn't be able to, I'm more of a follower, but not the mindless kind. That's why I voted for him" He added putting his hands behind his head.

"Translation: You didn't wanted to deal with the responsibilities of the job, so you wanted to throw me under the bus, right?" Riku said with a smirk and Sora replied rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "You lazy bum." He said chuckling and the others giggled as well. "But seriously, thanks for your trust man." He thanked his best friend. "Who knows? Maybe I could do well." He said trying to be positive.

"Of course you would Riku-kun." Tenya said to him smiling. "You have the judgment and courage necessary… You can manage it easily. That's why I voted for you." He added as he resumed on his meal.

"So you also voted for me, eh?" Riku said a little surprised. He kinda thought so after how he applauded him yesterday. "And Eijiro whispered to me that he also voted for me, so that makes three." Riku said cupping his chin, after class ended Eijiro took the chance to congratulate him and tell him he voted for him, not really surprised giving his admiration for him and Sora. "Did you vote for me, Deku?" Riku asked him.

"Uh. N-no, sorry." He apologized. "I wanted to, but I also wanted to try my luck, but then again I wasn't sure what would I do if I won." Izuku said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay man, no worries." Riku said to him smiling.

"Then if you voted for yourself, and Ochako-chan voted for you too..." Sora thought out loud crossing his arms, needless to say that made Ochako and Izuku get red like a tomato. "Then who else voted for him?" Sora asked.

"W-w-why do you think I voted for Deku-kun?" Ochako asked him nervously.

"It's pretty obvious, Ochako." Riku bluntly said crossing his arms. This made both Izuku and Ochako's faces get hotter, almost making vapor come out of it.

"U-U-U-Uraraka-san? D-d-did you r-r-really vote for me?" Izuku slowly and stiffly turned to face her with winded eyes.

"Um...uh…" She really felt embarrassed right now. She wanted to tell him anyway, but for some reason she can't help, but feel like this after being discovered. Was she that obvious?! "Y-yes, I just thought that you would do great as rep D-Deku-kun…" She said as calmly as she could.

Normally Izuku would just get extremely flustered, well he was right now. However for some reason he calmed down at least a bit. "T-thank you, Uraraka-san." He thanked her with a bashful smile and she smiled back too.

Sora and Riku stared at each other having the same thought: " _They like each other, might as well give them a hand."_ The boys just couldn't help but think that they just like each other, they just didn't get it yet. Mostly out of the same sentiment, of reminder of Kairi, so they gladly would help them out down the road. Of course without getting pushy or making it obvious that they ship them. Kinda weird to make ships in real-life, but they can't deny this air around them that they just couldn't help it but support the idea.

"Going back on topic." Riku said smiling returning back on track. "I wonder who else voted for me." He said curious of who could have voted for him.

"Maybe someone else moved by your speech." Sora said shrugging off. Riku shrugged in agreement and for now leave it at that.

Little that the group knew was that, at a table behind theirs, there was a certain purple-haired rocker that was using her quirk to listen to the conversation. She isn't someone to poke her nose in other people's business, but by accident she heard when they were talking about who voted for Riku and well curiosity got the best of her. Kyouka discretely removed her earphone jack from the pots behind her with a fait blush in her face. She decided to push aside this weird feelings in her chest and tell him that she voted for him and congratulate him, but in private. Maybe she could even start a conversation with him to get to know him better. However the annoying thoughts of the conversation of yesterday popped up in her mind and quickly shook off. " _I don't have a crush on him, I just wanna talk to him, that's all…"_ She thought to herself, rather trying to convince herself. She doesn't like him…

Going back with Sora and his friends.

"Hey, now that I think about about. Someone voted for you, right Sora?" Izuku said to him. Sora nodded in response.

"I was wondering if some of you guys did so for me." Sora said to his friends. Sora was surprised and flattered that someone voted for him, he thought that maybe Deku, Tenya or Eijiro would have the one to do so, but they weren't. "Riku, Was it you that Did it?" Sora asked him smiling.

"Nope, sorry." Riku replied with a smirk.

"Hypocrite." Sora deadpanned at him and Riku giggled at him.

"I know I just said that you would be good for the position, but I've voted for someone else, Momo." Riku explained smiling. "She's really smart, smarter than me and I just thought she would be able to do it."

"Wow, that was nice of you Riku." Izuku said to him smiling.

"I agree. I also wanted to vote for her, but you're my best friend so…" Sora said smiling while shrugging. "I know I was being bias, but isn't that how politics works most of the time?" He commented and everyone else made more or less gestures.

"Well at least I'll be working with her, so there's that." Riku said glad that Momo at least got to be vice rep of the class. Sora nodded and agreement smiling.

"Hey Tenya, didn't you want to be class rep too?" Sora asked him.

"Yeah, you even have the glasses." Ochako said to him smiling.

" _What kind of logic is that Uraraka-san…?"_ Izuku thought looking oddly at her as well for Sora and Riku. Though he does have the look.

"Wanting to be it doesn't mean I'm the right one." Tenya responded as he stopped drinking his juice. "I simply did what I considered to be correct." He added.

"'Boku?'" Ochako and Izuku repeated at the same time.

"You always used 'ore'..." Izuku said to him. (Remember, they're actually talking in japanese.)

Sora and Riku also picked up this more sophisticated way of speaking.

"Well, that's…" Tenya tried to explained.

"I thought about it for a bit, but…" Ochako interrupted him getting closer to him. "Iida-kun, Are you rich?" She asked him smiling brightly.

"Ah!" Tenya looked as if busted doing something wrong. "I tried to change my way of speaking because I don't like to draw attention." Tenya explained pretty much giving away the answer.

Izuku, Sora and Ochako stared at him with interest and curiosity and even Riku seemed interested to know more. Tenya sighed in defeat.

"Yes, I come from a long line of heroes." Tenya explained. "I'm the second son of the Iida family."

"Eh? Amazing!" Sora, Ochako and Izuku said at the same time in awe, Riku also seemed impressed.

"Have you heard about the turbo hero, Ingenium?" Tenya asked his friends smiling.

"Of course!" Izuku replied with excitement and a blush on his cheeks. "He's a very popular hero that has 65 partners working at his office in Tokyo!" He said going full otaku mode. "Is he…?!" Izuku then understood where Iida was going too.

"He's my brother!" Tenya said with a proud smile.

"He looks proud!" Ochako commented.

"That's amazing!" Sora and Izuku said at the same time excited and Riku smiled impressed as Tenya adjusted his glasses.

"He is a respected hero that follows the rules and guides people. My goal is to someday be a hero like my brother." Tenya said still wearing the same smile.

Riku chuckled like him. "I know how are you feeling, Tenya." Riku said to him staring quickly at his right hand, he knows the feeling of making someone proud of you. He made Terra proud and he treasures that feeling.

"However, I think it's too soon for me to become a leader." Tenya said to his friends still smiling. "Riku-kun, you have others trust and the judgment to lead them. Sora-kun, you care for the people and look out for their well-being. And Midoriya-kun, unlike me, you realized the objective of the entrance exam. That's why any of you are more fit." He said to the three of them smiling. Sora and Riku chuckled at him flattered.

Izuku smiled at his friend as he understood that Iida's brother meant the same as what All Might meant for him. However there was something he needed to clarify.

"Actually about the exam…" Izuku began, but he was cut off by the sound of an alarm. "An alarm?!" Izuku and everyone else looked up as the alarm still rang.

" _Violation of security level 3."_ A message was announced in the building. " _All of the students evacuate please."_ The message concluded as a few students in the cafeteria seemed shocked.

"What's security level 3?" Tenya asked an older student beside him.

"It means that someone entered illegally into the academy!" The older boy replied leaving the group of friends surprised. "It never happened in the 3 years I've been here! You better hurry!" He said before rushing out of his seat.

" _I hope it's not what I think it is."_ Riku said rushing off with his friends and rushed towards the exit.

" _Bad moment for a Heartless attack!"_ Sora thought hoping it's not what usually happens around him.

All of the students were rushing towards the exit. However all of them were having troubles to move due to the large number of people and the narrow hallway, it just causes all of them to get stuck and bump and push into each other.

"What's up with everyone?" Ochako said feeling tight around the other people pushing.

"Just as expected from the best. They react quickly to a crisis." Tenya said being trapped into the sea of people as well.

"B-but this is a reaction of panic!" Izuku said trying to move, but was unable due to the really tight space. He knows panic too well to know that everyone's fallen victim to it.

"This is bad!" Sora said also being trapped, he was starting to feel claustrophobic.

Then, both Sora and Izuku were pushed back by the many students ahead of them.

"Ah! Dammit!" Izuku shouted as he was pushed.

"Midoriya-kun!" Tenya shouted.

"Deku-kun!" Ochako shouted.

"Sora!" Riku shouted trying his best to push forward. He saw Tenya trying to move towards the window and decided to accompany him.

Both of them made it to the window to look outside. "Who the heck would have managed to enter?" Tenya asked out loud trying to see if the cause of the trouble was there.

"Wait up…. It's just the press?!" Riku said as him and Tenya saw the media from before right on the doorstep of the school. They were demanding to see All Might as Present Mic and Aizawa were trying to apece them while the police arrive.

"I was worried, but it's just the press." Tenya said relief as Riku sighed feeling the same. "Everyone, calm-" He trying to call everyone's attention, but he was pushed against the window along with Riku.

" _This is bad! And the other teachers?! Shouldn't they be here?!"_ Riku thought as he was being pushed against the window wondering why the other teachers aren't here.

"Everyone, stop!" Eijiro said from up ahead trying to calm everyone along with Denki. "Slow down, slow down!" He said before being pushed forward by the students running quickly.

"What the hell?!" Denki said before being also pushed with Kirishima.

" _Eijiro! Denki!"_ Riku thought trying to move only to being pushed again. " _If I can attract their attention, maybe I can calm them down."_ Riku thought knowing why the students were still in a panic. Before he could think of a way to do so without hurting anyone he heard the sound of Ochako's cry.

"Uraraka-kun!" Tenya shouted.

"Ochako!" Riku shouted as well.

"Iida-kun! Riku-kun!" Ochako shouted as she was being dragged by the other students reaching out her hand to them. Tenya moved along with the window towards Ochako with Riku behind him, it then hit the keyblade master. Without gravity he could float and call everyone's attention from high up.

"Uraraka-kun!" Tenya called out to Ochako extending his hand forward trying to push his way forward. "My… My gravity, Uraraka-kun!" He said to her and she understood what he meant and tried to reach out for him.

Riku saw this and knew that Tenya got the same idea as him and since he was right behind him he would let him do it. "Hold on, Tenya!" Riku shouted at him calling his attention. Riku put his hand on his back and focus and purple energy appeared on his hand as Tenya looked back at him. " _Zero Gravity!"_ He conjure an anti-gravity spell on Tenya making him drift into the air surrounded by a purple aura around his body. Tenya was shocked and confused as his glasses dropped from his face. "Go, Tenya!" Riku shouted at him.

Tenya snapped out of it and focus back on what he had to do. " _A place that everyone can see…!"_ Tenya then saw the exit and raise the legs from his pants knowing where he must got to. "Engine Boost!" He activated his quirk to propel himself forward, but due to being suspended in zero gravity he not only flew forward, but also spun a lot. Sora, Izuku, Denki and Eijiro saw that Tenya just spun towards the exit.

"Iida-kun…!" Izuku shouted being pushed by other students.

"Tenya…!" Sora shouted in the same predicament.

Tenya ended up slamming against the wall above the exit as the spell wore off from his body. " _I have to be brief… Clear… And precise too!"_ He thought as he focused on everyone else below him. He hold himself on a pipe with one hand as he was standing tip-toed on the exit sign, He just looked like exit sign.

"Everyone. everything's alright!" He shouted making everyone look at him and stop moving. "It's just the press! There's no reason to panic! Everything's alright!" He explained to the students. "This is U.A.! Behave like students of the best academy!" He finished as everyone was now calmed down.

Denki and Eijiro stared at each other before sighing in relief. Sora sighed in relief and Izuku smiled seeing his friend. Riku chuckled looking at Tenya up there.

The police arrived making the media retire from the entrance as Present Mic bid them farewell in a somewhat mocking way.

* * *

The heroes in training returned to their classroom after that whole rockus.

"Come on representative. Start up." Momo said to Riku. Both of them standing in front of a podium looking at their classmates.

"Alright. We'll assign the rest of the positions…" Riku began calmly. "But, I wanna say something first." He continued, making everyone curious. "Tenya Iida is the most fit to be the representative." He declared with a determined look in his eyes. This took Tenya by surprise. "He controlled the situation in the cafeteria in a very efficient way." He said as he stepped down from the podum and walked towards Iida. "That's why I think you deserve this charge more than me, Tenya." He said to him putting a hand on his shoulder, smiling.

Tenya looked at him with widened eyes feeling touched by his friend.

"It's fine by me." Kirishima said smiling. "It's like Riku said, Iida did really well at the cafeteria today." He said turning at Kaminari still smiling.

"Yeah… Besides, he looked like one of those emergency exit signs, right?" Denki said smirking.

Tenya looked at them before looking back at Riku that still had a smile on his face nodding.

"Don't waste time." Shouta said irritated inside of his sleeping bag. "I don't care what you decide, just do it fast." He said before dropping off again.

Tenya closed his eyes and got up from his seat. "It was thanks to Riku-kun's help that I managed to control the situation. But, if the current representative says it then I have no choice." He said with seriousness before opening his eyes. "From this day on, I, Tenya Iida, I promise to make the best in my performance as representative!" He declared raising his right hand up with his left hand on his chest.

"We're counting on you, Emergency exit!" Eijiro said to him giving him a thumbs-up, giving him a funny nickname.

"Emergency exit Iida!" Denki said smirking as well.

"Don't disappoint us!" Eijiro said to him still smiling.

Tenya extended his hand towards Riku smiling and he shook hands with him. "Good luck, rep." Riku said to him smiling.

Izuku, Sora and Ochako smiled seeing this.

"What about me…?" Momo whispered feeling completely ignored. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Sora beside her smiling gently.

"It's okay, Momo-chan." He said to her, keeping the expression. "What matters is you and Tenya will do great." He said to her with a bright grin nodding.

"Thanks, Sora-kun." Momo smiled at him with a faint blush. For that kind of attitude is why she voted for Sora, she made a mental note to tell him that later.

Mineta was biting one of his balls out of envy. Just three days and he's already best buddies with the hottest girl in class?! If there was a record for it then that guy just broke it. Denki couldn't help but feel jealous as well.

Kyouka stared at Riku smiling, again she saw how nice of a person Riku can be.

* * *

At the gate outside of the school there was Nezu accompanied by three of the members of his staff. He noted that the metal gate was eroded until it turned to dust. He feared that this incident of today would lead to something worse, perhaps a villain trying to infiltrate or a declaration of war against them…

* * *

4th day came by and as of now everything seemed normal.

Having a bit of free time in-between classes, Izuku took his notebook with hero annotations and check up with his latest notes, Sora's and Riku's quirks. As of now Izuku took notes of Sora and Riku's abilities or rather, what he knew what they could do. Izuku wrote about the information that Riku gave the other day as well making some annotations and speculations on the reach of their powers, he has to ask them the specifics later.

The greenette thought that, as impressive as his friends were, their quirks seemed too overpowered and with no known weakness. In fact he really had a vibe that those quirks of theirs just feel like something out of an RPG. Something was a little off with Sora and Riku, but then again maybe he was looking too much into it, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to them, a lot more.

Izuku looked at the drawings he made of Sora and Riku's weapons, he was yet to finish them. Izuku might not be the best drawer out there, but he wasn't a bad drawer, he could improve.

Sora approached to greet his friend that was on his desk and noticed that the emerald boy was drawing something on a slightly burnt notebook. "Hey, Deku, whatcha doing?" Sora friendly asked him, making said boy jump a little and turn to face him.

"Oh, hi Sora." Izuku greeted him more ease. "It's nothing." He said a little bashful trying to hide his notebook.

Sora, however, was still able to see the book and noticed something on it. "Hey, isn't that…?" He asked pointing at the notebook. Then someone from the other side of the desk took the notebook.

"H-hey!" Izuku noticed this and turned to see if it was Kacchan again and found out that it was Riku. He was taking a good look at the notes. "Ah. Riku…" Izuku said in relief as the taller boy read the notes.

" _Notes of my powers and Sora's, and they're very well detailed. Even some sketches of our keyblades."_ Riku thought reading the annotations and he then took a look at the cover of the burnt book. "'Future references. Hero Analysis No.13'" He read out loud. "Deku, is this the notebook you mentioned the other day?" He asked him seeing that it was burnt just as Deku said in the battle training.

"Um. Y-yeah." Izuku responded rubbing the back of his head a little ashamed.

"Heh. You sure got a lot of notes here." Riku said smiling flipping through the many pages and seeing all the info on it. "These are very good documented analysis, Deku. I'm impressed." Riku said smiling to him handing the green boy his book back.

"Wow, you sure must be really be pretty smart and have a good eye to analyse like that." Sora complimented him.

"R-really?" Izuku was taken aback by his friends compliments. "I just took note of what heroes and quirks that I think are amazing." He explained as if it wasn't a big deal.

"That's exactly what's cool about it, man. I means that you can read pretty well into situations and think up strategies, like Riku." Sora said smiling. "And I think it's always a good idea to keep a journal to save important information to the future, these notes could be pretty useful for many people." He added as he remembered Jiminy's journals and how useful they can be at times.

"Yeah, thanks to them you were able to hold your ground with Katsuki at the battle training course." Riku said nodding with a smile. Riku was able to be analytical as well, but he was impressed with the sheer amount of information on the book, Deku must have been developing this skill of his for a long time

"Well, thanks, guys." Izuku responded smiling rubbing the back of his neck with a faint blush. It sure meant a lot that his friends think of this as something good. "This isn't the only notebook I have, I made other 12 with even more notes of many heroes and quirks, I started making them when I was little, so you can say that it was thanks to that I have analytical skills." He explained with a timid smile.

"Wow. That's amazing! Finally you're otaku knowledge will pay off!" Sora said with a cheerful smile. Izuku and Riku chuckled at this.

" _As impressive as that is, it could lead to trouble down the line. A few of his speculations were point on. Deku's really smart and someone like him would be able to actually figure out that our powers don't quite function as other quirks."_ Riku thought a little worried. " _But, then again. We know his secret and it would be fair for him to know ours, if his notes are any indication. All Might-sensei didn't tell him about our task of watching over him yet and pretty sure he would also tell him the truth about us, maybe he's waiting for the right moment to tell him or something."_ He thought, he figured that down the line it would make sense for Izuku to know their secret as well, so maybe he wouldn't have to worry about anything. "Hey Deku, I noticed your drawing on our swords are unfinished." Riku said to him smiling.

"Uh, yeah. I just really like the key-theme of them and I wanted to draw them, but I've yet to finish them." He replied smiling.

Riku chuckled fondly and took Izuku's pencil and started to draw in Izuku's notebook.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sora asked him seeing Riku draw in it. Riku couldn't help but think that maybe Izuku was a better drawer than Namine, though that could be her artistic style of drawing. Riku finished the drawing and there was a finished drawing of Sora and Riku's keyblades in a good manga style.

"There you go." Riku said to Izuku smiling.

"Wow!" Sora and Izuku were amazed by the good quality of the drawings.

"Riku, I didn't know you could draw!" Izuku said with a big grin.

"Eh. You don't know EVERYTHING about me." Riku said shrugging with a smirk. Riku since little had a secret pastime of drawing that no one else knew, except for his closest friends. He wanted to keep it as something for himself, sometimes people just likes to have a little something for themselves alone. When he started to read comics and manga he tried to replicate the styles and he was pretty confident in his drawing skills. He just hoped that Namine wouldn't find out or else she'll be jealous to no end.

"It's amazing Riku, you could be a professional artist!" Izuku said with sparkling eyes.

"Thanks, man. But I'd rather keep it as a hobby, otherwise the magic wouldn't be there." Riku said to him smiling waving his hand in denial.

Sora was happy to know that he shared his secret skill with Izuku. It meant that you were significant and close enough for him to show it off. Riku was slightly introverted when it came to his drawings as he only showed them off to his closest friends and every now and then to his parents.

"Well, thanks Riku." Izuku thanked him and Riku nodded smiling in response. The inheritor of One for All was really grateful for this nice gift. "Hey. If you guys don't mind, can you tell me more about your quirks?" Izuku asked them as he put his notebook in his backpack.

"Um…" Sora didn't know how to respond. He crossed his arms to think for a moment. He then looked at Riku and he nodded in approval and Sora smiled. "Sure. I don't see why not" Sora said with a warm smile as Riku nodded to the greenette too.

"Thank you!" Izuku thanked them with excitement in his eyes.

"But, we should talk about that when we're in a more calm and private place." Riku said to him smiling crossing his arms.

"Sure, sounds good." Izuku responded nodding with a smile. Sora put his hands behind his head keeping his smile. It was a heartwarming seeing Izuku happy and being friends with him, he deserves it after everything he went through.

* * *

All Might was getting late for work as he stopped to help a family trapped by a villain and then went to stop a car accident. While jumping towards the scene he noticed that after passing the torch that was One for All, he was getting weaker. On top of that after over utilizing his muscle form when saving Midoriya and Bakugou a year ago, his time limit reduced.

He also remembered when a couple of days ago, his protege told him that he couldn't help but tell Bakugou about the secret. Fortunately he didn't believe it so he let it slide, but he instructed him to not repeat it as it could be dangerous for him, his family and prevent chaos. However he felt like it wasn't yet a good moment to tell him about Sora and Riku's task and their secret, he wanted his successor to truly bond with them before that, to not give him the impression that they befriended him because they were told so.

As All Might stopped a car from crashing, he realized that his pupil was still a kid and thus he must preserve his remaining power for as long as he can to teach him properly. He left the scene with another high jump towards a kidnapping. He would get in trouble, but he wouldn't be the no.1 hero if he didn't intervene, now would he?

* * *

Back at U.A. at 12:55 PM.

"Today in your Basic Hero Formation… Me, All Might and someone else were selected to supervise you." Aizawa-sensei announced to his class. The young ones were surprised and wondered what he meant.

"Here!" Sero called the attention raising his arm up. "What are we going to do?" He asked pretty much what everyone was wondering.

"Floods, shipwrecks, or any kind of disasters. Rescue training." Shouta explained showing his students a card with the word: 'Rescue' written on it.

Some students seemed excited about it.

"Rescue..." Denki said smiling arching an eyebrow. "This time it'll be hard." He said turning to look at Mina.

"Really?" She asked him with excitement in her eyes.

"Baka! This is what heroes do!" Kirishima said to Denki. "I'm ready for action!" He continued with excitement.

"I can't wait to see the shipwreck zone. Ribbit, ribbit." Tsuyu said also excited, or at least one could guess she was excited.

"Hey, I'm not done yet." Aizawa said to his students sounding a little annoyed. The heroes in training paid attention to him once more. "This time you can choose to wear your costumes or not." He explained before pressing a button on his controller to open shelves that have the costumes of the teens. "It's possible that some will limit you in specific situations." He warned them. "The place of the practice is a bit far so we'll be going on a bus. That's all, go get ready." He finished before taking off.

Most students went to pick up their cases to dress up. Izuku had determination in his eyes, this is what he was longing for the longest and he'll do his best.

"Can't wait for this training." Sora said to his best friend as he got up from his desk.

"Yep, don't wanna brag, but this will be a walk in the park for us." Riku said with a confident smirk.

"Heh. Right, given how often we've saved others, well, rather how often I save people." Sora retorted smirking while crossing his arms.

"Good point, I might not have saved as much people as you did. But that's about to change." Riku played along with him. "But seriously, it might sound fun and easy, but remember: Don't take this lightly." Riku reminded him sounding more serious. Sora nodded in understanding. With that the keybladers went to the changing room.

* * *

Everyone was outside of the school wearing their outfits for this training. Except for Izuku who was wearing the PE uniform with white gloves, a red belt, shoulder pads and a mouth protector.

"Ah? Deku-kun, why are you wearing the P.E. clothes?" Ochako said to him as she approached him. "Where's your costume?" She asked him.

"It ended up bad after the battle training, so…" He explained to her. "I'm waiting for the support company to fix it." He added smiling.

During this exchange, in the background. Mineta was looking in pervert way at Ochako until Sora and Riku approached with blunt faces and menacing auras. Their eyes told him clearly and out loud: 'Get lost'. And so the midget quickly left scared.

Sora and Riku's expression morphed into friendly smiles as they approached Izuku and Ochako.

"Hey, guys." Sora greeted them friendly.

"Yo." Riku did the same. "You guys ready for today's training?" Riku asked them putting his hand on his hip smiling.

Ochako hummed positively as she nodded in response.

"I'm ready and I'm gonna give it my best!" Izuku said with a determined smile.

"Heh. That's what I wanted to hear." Riku said giving Deku a pat on his back making the greenette chuckle in reply. "But of course, like you said in the last training, you're the Deku that sounds like: 'You can do it'" Riku said to him keeping his friendly smile.

"Yeah." Izuku nodded in response. Ochako on the other hand was surprised that Izuku took her compliment to heart.

"Hey, isn't that what you said to Deku on the first day, Ochako-chan?" Sora asked her.

"Uh. Yeah." Ochako nodded in response with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Um, w-well that's because I really appreciated what you said to me, Uraraka-san. Thanks to you that nickname became something good for me." Izuku said to her with a timid smile rubbing the back of his neck.

Ochako smiled brightly at him. "Glad that I could help!" She said to him with a bubbly tone having a small, but visible blush on her cheeks.

Sora and Riku stared at each other with smiles on their faces before giving each other a thumbs-up. This will make those two closer, pats on the back for helping with that.(Yeah they're DekuxOchako shippers now, fight me!)

Tenya blew a whistle to draw everyone's attention. "Class 1-A, form up!" He ordered them. "To facilitate the access to the bus we'll make two lines in accordance with your number!" He explained going on his typical seriousness, before blowing his whistle repeatedly.

Needless to say that some of his classmates looked at him oddly.

"Iida-kun… goes full motion." Izuku said sweat dropping as the class rep keeps blowing his whistle.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to give him the charge…" Riku said sweat dropping too already regretting his decision.

* * *

The bus was enroute to its destination.

"Dammit! It was this type of bus…!" Tenya said looking at the ground in his seat. Turns out that their bus was one that wasn't like most public buses, so the class rep felt like an idiot now.

"It was a waste of time, right?" Mina said to him with a smile as did everyone nearby him, but they weren't smiling to make fun of him.

"I always say what I think, so." Tsuyu said before turning to face Izuku that was right beside her. "Midoriya-chan…" She said to him.

"Ah! Yes, Asui-san!" He nervously replied to her. He's talking to another girl!

"Call me Tsu-chan." She blankly replied.

"Ah…! Right…" He said with a bashful smile looking away.

"Your quirk is very similar to All Might's." Tsuyu said to him with a barely noticeable smile, maybe.

"Eh?! R-r-really?" Izuku flinched as he got a bit away from the frog girl. Sora (Who was sitting right beside Momo) and Riku (Who sat besides Shouto) noticed this as well and seemed concerned. "No, but… I.. well, that's…" He tried to come up with a convincing lie.

"Wait up Tsu-chan, All Might doesn't hurt himself using his. They just look alike." Eijiro said to her smiling. Izuku sighed in relief. Sora and Riku mentally sighed. That was a close one. "But I envy simple quirks like power-up types. You can do flashy stuff with it!" Kirishima added with a smile. "My hardering is useful against others, but sadly it's not flashy." Eijiro said extending his left arm and hardened it.

"I think it's really great! It's a very convenient quirk for a professional!" Izuku said to him with a smile on his face.

"A pro? But, to heroes popularity is important too, ya know?" Kirishima said looking at his hardened arm.

"My Navel Laser is at professional level in power and style." Yuga said leaving his chin on his hands.

"But it's not good that it causes you stomach aches." Mina said smiling to him putting a hand on his shoulder. Yuga looked at her feeling down remembering that.

"Well, if we're talking about that… Todoroki and Bakugou really stand out, right?" Kirishima said smiling as he and the others looked at said boys.

Katsuki briefly looked at them before looking away with a tsk. Shouto seemed to be taking a nap.

"But of course if you ask me the best of the best are my bros the aces!" Eijiro said with a hyped grin.

"You're right on the money on it, dude." Denki agreed with him. "But if you ask me… Their quirks oddly reminds me of gameplay mechanics of RPGs, the fantasy adventure type to be precise."Denki said crossing his arms.

"Ribbit. They do seem like that." Tsuyu said. "They're overpowered for me." She added.

Sora said nothing again seeing his classmates making questions.

"And yesterday Riku-kun helped me by nullifying my gravity."Tenya said, adding fuel to the fire.

"I saw that too! I'm still shocked that he can also do that!" Ochako said. She also saw this and was blown away.

"No kidding?" Denki asked, he would not believe it, but it's Sora and Riku we're talking about. "See? Again RPG mechanics. It's like magic or something." He added shrugging.

" _Not good! They're getting suspicious!"_ Sora was starting to enter in panic, but Riku was calm and decided to speak up before this got out of hand.

"I know, right?" Riku spoke out playing dumb. "We were constantly told that ever since we learned how to use our quirks." He lied, though Denki was right that their powers really feel like RPG mechanics. "I said we could morph our energy at will, I never said we couldn't apply it into other things as making stuff weightless." Riku explained falsely.

"...Yeah, Riku's right." Sora said playing along with his friend. "Our quirks are extremely rare and you guys know it." He said to his friends.

"It took a lot of time and training to master our powers, even more to give it other uses." Riku was actually being honest. It took a significant amount of time to become this strong and upgrade their spells and attacks.

"Still…" Shouto said to Riku. He woke up when he heard that the others were commenting on Sora and Riku's quirks. "They seemed too versetial, we're yet to know your limits and they just seemed too similar to each other." Shouto argued, he wasn't buying any of what Riku said, he knew he was lying.

"So?" Riku retorted having the same seriousness in his eyes as Shouto. "Yours is very versatile as well." He talked back. " _Part of me knew that someone like Shouto wouldn't believe the lie, but as long as we keep it cool and play dumb he won't say anything."_ He couldn't make Shouto believe the lie, but he could make the others believe it and make sure he and Sora wouldn't give him anything to prove his point.

"Perhaps. But at least I have only two sides of it. Yours doesn't seem to have a defined range of uses." Shouto retorted. "So this is my question: What are your exact limits?" Shouto asked with seriousness in his voice. One point for him to believe that Sora and Riku's powers weren't normal was that they didn't seem to have a weakness, he might not be able to force the truth out of it, but a few hints would be a good start.

Shouto had a good point. The keybladers don't have a specific weakness unlike quirk users, at most it's only tiredness for fighting or the time to wait after they used too much spells at once or spells that used up too much power, but this wasn't much of a downside either as it only takes less than half a minute to be ready again.

The others seemed to understand this as well, which only made things more complicated for the keybladers.

Riku had to respond correctly, avoiding the question would arouse suspicion, responding vaguely might not be convincing. "...There's a limit of how long we can use our powers until they simply stop working for some time." Riku came up with a good lie. "The thing is that we trained a lot to enhance our stamina to resist for longer periods of time." He elaborated.

"So then, let's say. You use your 'keyblades' and after a good amount of time, they vanish and you collapse of tiredness, would that be correct?" Shouto proposed a hypothetical scenario. The shocking thing was that he used the word: 'keyblade'.

" _How does he know that word!?"_ Sora internally entered in panic mode. "Uh. 'Keyblade'? What are you talking about, Shouto?" Sora tied to play dumb with a nervous smile. this didn't go unnoticed by a few students including Katsuki and Izuku.

"Your swords, they look like keys. Key-blade. It's a logical name." Shouto explained thinking that he guessed the name of their weapons.

"Oh, I see. Honestly we never really gave them names, so thanks. Like the sound of it." Riku played han cool luke again. " _Okay, admittedly it's not hard to guess the names of our blades."_ He thought to himself.

"Huh. 'Keyblade', I like it too. Has a cool ring to it." Sora said in relief now acting natural. A few students also seemed to like the name, pretty JRPG-esque. Says it all, like Gunblades and such.

"Anyway. On your question. You're right about it." Riku replied in affirmation. Though he knew Shouto might not fall for it completely.

Shouto narrowed his mismatched eyes as he glared at Riku and he glared back. They both look at each other with a certain edgy vibe. It was like they were speaking to each other in the silent language of edginess. The students looked at them in silence too as they feared that a single noise might trigger a fight due to the intensity in their eyes.

"...Alright then." Shouto finally said to Riku seeming convinced as he leaned in his seat again and closed his eyes. " _Something is still off with them. Sora seemed a little uneased. Riku explained everything again, though very convincing, I still think that they're hiding something, but looks like they won't speak up. It'll be a waste of time for the moment to try to force one of them to say something."_ Shouto thought pretending to be asleep.

Sora released a sigh in relief, Riku however knew that he only bought them time. This issue wasn't resolved yet.

"Yo! Riku, You can also make things float?! That's epic bro!" Eijiro said hyped again.

"How do you do that?" Izuku asked with sparks in his green eyes.

"Very simple. Using my energy and applying it into an object or a person I can turn it into zero gravity around said target for a limited amount of time. The same thing Ochako does except that without the dizziness and it wears off naturally or at command." Riku explained with a smile, funnily enough this was actually truth to how the spell works. Most students were in awe. "Sora can do it too" He added.

"Riku-kun. Can you teach me how to improve my quirk, please?" Ochako asked him with an eager smile.

"Heh. You just need to improve your resistance, that's all. Nothing that old fashioned practice can't do." Riku responded with a smile.

"Ribbit. Todoroki-chan said that your quirks were too similar, why is that?" Tsuyu asked.

"When it was discovered that we have similar emitter-type quirks to project and morph our energy we were put together to train and develop the uses, that's why most our our abilities are similar." Riku explained, that was not completely false. Using magic with the keyblade does look the same exact among other wielders

"Yeah, except that Riku's lean towards dark-based powers and I'm more into light powers." Sora added smiling.

"I have better proficiency using my energy in different uses, like Denki says, it's like magic spells. Sora on the other hand is more into physical attacks and speed." Riku said giving more divisions between him and Sora.

Sora was really glad that Riku had studied well into quirks and giving convincing explanations to make them pass as quirks. If he didn't know he would believe it, though Sora was gullible.

Izuku was excited to know that some of his notations of Sora and Riku's powers were spot on and he will make corrections on the new information learned, but still he would like to speak with them about it in more detail.

"Man, you guys are sure gonna be popular, just like Todoroki." Eijiro said to them smiling.

"But, Bakugou-chan has a bad temper so I don't think he'll be popular." Tsuyu bluntly said.

Izuku was taken by surprise by this and Katsuki was enraged. "What did you say?! You wanna fight?!" He shouted at the frog girl.

"See?" Tsuyu said pointing at him not surprised as she stuck out her tongue.

"We're barely getting to know you, but... We already realized that you have a shitty personality that stinks worse than sewers…" Denki said with a teasing smirk.

"The heck is up with your vocabulary!? I'll kill you!" Katsuki yelled at him pissed off.

"You're no one to talk giving that your vocabulary is worse than anything a sailor can say. 'Kacchan'." Riku said to him with a mocking tone on the nickname.

"The fuck did you just call me, you bastard?!" Katsuki turned to shouted at him furious, not by the nickname, but how he said it.

"What you just heard. 'Kacchan'." Riku said with a mocking smirk. Once more he used that nickname in a mocking way. "You called Deku by a mocking nickname, so now I'll call you like that to see if you like being mocked." He added keeping smirk on his face.

"I'm with Riku. and Tsu-chan's right. You'll never be popular as long you're a big fat jerk, 'Kacchan'." Sora insulted him using the nickname to mock him.

"You two really want to fucking die, don't you?!" Katsuki was now pissed off.

"C'mon we all know you're just pure bark and no bite, 'Kacchan'." Sora said to him with a mocking tone letting out his usual sassiness he lets out on some villains.

"Eat it, jerk." Riku insulted him keeping his smirk.

"Oohhh! You were burned!" Denki and Eijiro said at the same time smirking.

While Katsuki started a vocal fight with Sora, Riku, Eijiro and Denki while Tenya tried to stop it. Izuku was shocked that Kacchan was being the one who was being made fun of. It felt like the world turned upside down.

"What a vulgar conversation." Momo commented to Ochako who was right beside her as Sora got up and stood with Riku while the two of them just ranted and talk backed everything Katsuki yelled at them. She said it more for Katsuki, Denki and Eijiro, at least Sora and Riku refrain from outright swearing.

"But I like it." Ochako said to her smiling, she found the exchange funny.

"We're arriving." Aizawa said to his students. "Stop the chattering." He ordered them.

"Hai!" The teenagers said in unison. Bakugou said it in a moe aloof manner, part of him was glad that the ranting stopped. He made a note of exploding the faces of those that insulted him later.

* * *

The students arrived to a huge building that looked like a stadium or something like that and they were greeted by a person wearing some sort white inflatable suit with a black helmet with white eyes. This made Sora think of a spaceman fused with Baymax. They were also wearing yellow sneakers.

"I've been waiting for you, guys." This person said to the students. Many students were in awe.

"The space hero Thirteen!" Izuku said excited. "A chivalrous hero that saved thousands of people from natural disasters!" He added as he made the typical expression he does when meeting a pro hero, covering his mouth with both hands blushing with sparkles in his eyes.

"Oh! I love Thirteen!" Ochako said super excited as well.

"Let's enter immediately." Thirteen ordered to their students.

"Please look after us!" Most students said to the teacher bowing at them. And the heroes in training started to walk inside.

Sora and Riku however had blunt expressions on their faces when they heard the name of their teacher. "...Thirteen? Really…?" Sora asked in a plain tone having very sour memories on his mind with a certain organization with the same number. Riku was the same.

"What? You guys don't like Thirteen?" Ojiro asked the boys putting a hand on his hip.

"No… that's not it." Riku said having the same flat tone as his friend.

"Oh, I get it!" Tooru said right beside Ojiro. "It's 'cause of the teacher's name, right? I know it's kinda weird why they named themselves after the unlucky number. Maybe it was for the sake of irony as they bring the exact opposite!" She said cheerfully to the boys as they looked at the duo still with the plain faces.

"Don't think too much about it, okay?" Ojiro said smiling to them before taking off with Tooru.

"...Mashirao's right, let's try to not think about 'that' number." Riku told Sora still having the bitter taste in his mouth.

"Yeah, let's…" Sora said feeling the same. Anyway they have to put those memories behind, all of that is over now…

Sora and Riku joined the others quirky.

* * *

The students were blown away by the huge insides of the area. It was like an amusement park.

"Amazing!" Eijiro was amazed. "It's like USJ!" He commented on, finding the area similar to said amusement park.

"Shipwrecks… Landslides… Fires… Storms…. Ect." Thirteen said to their students showing them the areas for the practice. "This is a training field I've designed with all kinds of accidents and disasters…" They added. "I called it: 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint'. In short 'USJ'!" The teacher finished.

" _It really was USJ."_ Most students thought sweat dropping and a little dumbfounded. Hopefully they've paid the copyrights to use that acronym.

"Thirteen, Where's All Might?" Shouta asked his peer teacher. "He's suppose to be here." He added as said hero was nowhere to be seen.

"About that…" The space hero began approaching Aizawa. "He did too much heroin on his way here and he ran out of time… He's resting now in the lounge." They whispered raising three fingers.

"That guy is the epitome of irrational." Aizawa said slightly annoyed. Fortunately they saw this coming and took precautions. Izuku and the other students seemed disappointed that the symbol of peace wasn't here. "No other choice. Shall we start?" He said to Thirteen.

"Eh.. Before starting, one thing, or two… Or three… Or four… Or five… Or six… Or seven…" Thirteen was going off track.

" _It's increasing!"_ The students thought at the same time.

"You all probably know it, but… My quirk, Black Hole. It can absorb anything and turn it to dust." The teacher explained to the class.

"It's a very useful quirk that can save people trapped in disasters, right?" Izuku said to the teacher smiling as Ochako was nodding feverly excited. Sora and Riku were impressed by their teacher's quirk.

"Yes." Thirteen replied to the green boy. "But it's a power that can easily kill too." They explained making some students slightly gasp surprised. "The same applies for your quirks, right?" They continued. "In this super human society, the use of quirks is strictly regulated. So it's not a big problem." They reminded the students of one of the fundamentals of the society. "However despite that… Please don't forget that each of you have a quirk that can kill if used incorrectly." They explained to the heroes in training and this sounded even more truth to some students, especially Izuku, Sora and Riku. "In Aizawa's physical test… You discovered the potential of your powers. Meanwhile with All Might's battle training… I imagine that you experimented the danger of using your powers against others." Thirteen reminded the students of their experiences so far. "This class will be a new beginning. You will learn to use your quirks to safeguard humanity. Your powers don't exist to harm others. I hope you leave this place knowing that your abilities are to help." Thirteen continued their speech.

Sora, Riku, Izuku and most of their classmates felt inspired by their teachers speech. They were totally right, these great powers comes with great responsibilities and as such must be used to protect people and not abuse them for self gain.

"That's all. Thank you very much for your attention." Thirteen finished their speech making a reverence.

Most of the teenagers cheered and applauded for such an inspiring speech.

"Good, then let's start-" Aizawa said to his students pointing at the plaza, but was cut off by the sudden sound of electricity and the lights suddenly going out.

Then at the fountain at the center of the area a portal of darkness appeared. Shouta quickly turned shocked to see this.

Sora and Riku were also shocked. " _No way!"_ Sora thought shocked.

" _A dark corridor?! Here?!"_ Riku thought not believing his eyes. Then from that portal a black mist with bright yellow eyes appeared at the top of the portal. " _Pretty sure that's not a Heartless."_ The silverette thought knowing that thing wasn't a Heartless.

From the portal slowly what looked to be a man peak his head.

"Stay together and don't move!" Aizawa quickly ordered to his students. "Thirteen, protect the students!" He said to them with seriousness.

Everyone except for the keybladers were confused. Sora and Riku knew this wasn't a good situation.

"What's that?" Eijiro asked confused and taken aback and the others looked ahead to see a bunch of people come out from the portal and they all have shady looks, some look monstrous.

"We're going to fight like at the entrance exam?" Kirishima asked looking ahead with everyone else. Sora and Riku were extremely concerned, they're in for trouble.

Izuku tried to take a step ahead. "Don't move!" He ordered his students once more. Izuku and Sora turned to their homeroom teacher and saw him putting on his goggles. "Those are Villains." He said to them, much to the shock and horror of most students, Sora and Riku were frowning in anger. They knew they were villains, sadly they might not be permitted to intervene.

Ironically in their training to learn to save lives, they were at risk now. Little that they knew was that pools of darkness were forming nearby the huge crowd of bad guys and clawed hands emerged from them. A clash with darkness was about to begin…

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter Eight: Enter The Darkness

**Enter The Darkness.**

From the dark portal, it appears a man with bluish gray hair and pale skin. He wore black clothes and red sneakers. The creepy thing about him was that he had mutated hands over his arms, shoulders, neck, under the arms, on the back of his hand and covering his face from which it could barely being seen his left eye colored red.

After he stepped in, many thugs came out of the portal as well forming a huge crowd of villains.

Most hero students watched in fear seeing what professionals face off against all the time, now standing in front of them.

Eraser Head ordered Thirteen to protect the children as he prepared to fight.

"Thirteen… and Eraser Head, eh?" The living mist known as Kurogiri spoken to his leader named Tomura Shigaraki, while another creature appear through the portal. A large muscular monster with black skin and red lining on some parts of his body, it had a beak-like mouth with sharp teeth. The most grotesque thing about it was that it's brain could be seen.

Once this being stepped in Shigaraki signaled it to stay still with his hand.

"According to the teacher schedule that we received… All Might should be here as well." Kurogiri said as he opened his bright yellow eyes.

Eraser Head glared at the villains moving towards the students. "Then, the infiltration from the other day was because of this scum?" He questioned out loud connecting the dots of said instance.

"Where is he?" Shigaraki asked in a soft, dull voice. "It was really problematic gathering this crowd…" He continued as his forces advance towards the enemy. "All Might… The symbol of Peace… Isn't here?" He asked out loud disappointed. "I wonder if he'll come, if we kill some kids?" He wondered out loud with an evil tone.

Eraser Head made his bandages float as he prepared to fight while Thirteen protected the students.

Izuku was terrified as Sora beside him had a frown on his face. The keybladers at this point were able to recognize a strong darkness when they see it, it harbored an extraordinary evil.

"Eh? Villains? It can't be…" Kirishima said not believing what he was seeing. "There's no way they could have entered a hero school!"

"Sensei, aren't there intruder sensors?" Momo asked to Thirteen.

"Of course there are, but…" Thirteen responded knowing what happened. Most students seemed concerned.

"Did they just appear here or in the whole school?" Shouto questioned keeping himself completely calm.

"No, I think they just appeared here." Riku responded knowing what Todoroki was thinking. "Either way if the sensors aren't responding. .. Then that means there's someone with a quirk that can nullify them." He analysed looking in the same direction of Shouto.

"They appeared in an isolated area from the main campus. On a schedule in which we should be in classes. They might look like it, but they're not fools." Shouto rationalized. "This surprise attack was carefully planned with an objective in mind ."

"And they brought a considerable number of enemies with the intent of out numbering us. It was a clever move." Riku concluded agreeing with Shouto. However the question was. What was the enemy's objective?

The rest of the hero students look at the two boys with fear now understanding better their predicament.

"Thirteen, start to evacuate." Aizawa ordered to them. "Try to contact the school." He added. "These villains managed to bypass the sensors. They must have someone with the power to manipulate waves." He analysed the situation. "Kaminari. Try to contact someone with your quirk." He ordered the electric blonde.

"Yes." He replied in affirmative trying to use the device on his right ear.

"What will you do, Sensei? Will you fight alone?" Izuku asked his teacher with worry. "They're too many, I know you can erase their quirks, but… Eraser Head's battle style is to capture the enemy after erasing their quirk." He argued with concern.

"Deku's right, Sensei. You can't fight them all alone." Sora agreed with his friend. He was hoping that the teacher would at least let him and Riku fight too.

"A hero can't only depend on a single trick." Shouta calmly said to his students. Sora and Izuku were taken aback by this. "Take care of the rest, Thirteen." He said to his peer and they nodded in response.

Eraser Head was ready to jump in… However nearby the villains and from above unknown creatures suddenly appeared.

The teachers and students were surprised while the keyblade heroes were shocked.

" _Heartless!"_ The boys thought at the same time. Many Heartless appeared from the ground and popped above, a great number of both Pureblood and Emblem Heartless.

"And to add a little extra flavor of fear to them… Unknown monsters draw closer…." Shigaraki said in a sinister tone. "Can't let this 'gift' go to waste, now can we?" He added looking pleasant with the sight in front of him. It was him controlling these monsters to have a better edge against the heroes, or so he thought…

Many of the students seemed intimidated at the sight of the many dark creatures alongside the villains.

"N-no way! Now monsters?!" Denki said scared.

While Izuku seems terrified he couldn't help but wonder if those creatures were controlled by the villains.

Sora and Riku, however knew that they were of course being controlled by these villains. They were now in serious trouble as no matter how good their teacher might be, he wouldn't be able to go up against those huge numbers of enemies, let alone the Heartless.

However something unexpected happened… Without warning some Soldiers, Shadows and Neoshadows jumped at some villains. This took both parties by surprise, but that wasn't the end of it as some of the thugs pushed back the monsters, others were pinned down by the and started diving their heads into their chests and others simply phased through them with their clawed hands and extracted their hearts as their victims screamed for help, pain and horror.

Needless to say that the students were horrified by the sight of monsters pretty much eating some villains alive turning their victims into more of them. Even the teachers were not only scared, but also disgusted at such a horrifying sight.

"Eh? That's weird." Shigaraki said in an aloof tone, he didn't even flinch as the Heartless tried to devour some of the hearts of his men and convert them into more of them.

"Tomura Shigaraki. I told you that we shouldn't have diploid those creatures if we were warned that this could happen, our own forces are slowly being consumed by them." Kurogiri said.

Shigaraki was warned that he might not be able to fully control the Heartless and they would soon act like feral beasts. "It's alright." But he didn't care a single bit. "Those are disposable pawns and better yet, the kids seemed horrified now." He continued with a wicked tone sounding rather pleased. "If the enemy cowers in fear from our dark minions then it's worth losing a few men." He added as he kept watching some of the Heartless trying to kill his forces and consume their hearts.

Eraser Head was now in a pinch. He and the rest of the staff was warned about the Heartless and what they could do. He knew that when that would appear they would have to rely on Sora and Riku to take care of them. But even so… He was now their teacher and he didn't feel it right to let them jump in alone against these many numbers of monsters, no matter how strong they are. " _Dammit. Guess I couldn't help but develop a protective instinct even to them."_ Shouta thought.

It was like time slowed down around the keybladers. They witness the horror in the faces of their friends, their classmates. They could see them tremble or paralyzed in fear, fear of being the target of the Heartless. The boys stared at each other and nodded with determination.

Before Aizawa could say a thing to the keyblade wielders, they summoned their keyblades and jumped into the action at high speeds.

They could hear their friends and teachers called them to stop and return, but they are heroes too and as such they must stop the Heartless.

"Fuck off with these freaks!" A thug said pushing back a Soldier Heartless. "Eh? Look at that, kids with death wishes!" The thug said with a wicked grin seeing they boys dashing at them at high speeds.

"Then let's grant them their wishes!" Another thug said. But before the villains would attack them, the Heartless marched quickly towards them, losing interest in the thugs.

A bunch of Shadows and Armored Knights threw themselves at Sora trying to attack him. However the boy destroyed all of them with a single slash. Meanwhile Riku destroyed a small group of Neoshadows with a single diving slam.

Once more, both parties were surprised by this. Seeing Sora and Riku take out the monsters as if their nothing. Soon the horror in the teens was replaced with surprise and hope.

Sora and Riku didn't even blink as they slashed at the Heartless using whatever means necessary, no holding back now. They attack the ground enemies with powerful and quick techniques, jumped at the aerial enemies and destroyed them with aerial combos or spells. Honestly for the students they were now more afraid of the wielders, mostly Riku as he look ruthless and imposing with all of his dark-based magic, from his Dark Firaga to his cold expression. Sora on the opposite looked heroic with his light-based powers and determination.

"Amazing…" Izuku uttered seeing Sora and Riku bravely destroy the monsters with extreme ease.

"Phew! Good thing that those freaks are weaklings!" Denki said in relief.

"No. They are powerful, it's just that Sora and Riku are too strong." Shouto explained seeing them fight with all they got.

Sora quickly destroyed a large group of Armored Knights and Surveillance Robots with Sonic Blade. Riku killed a group of Darkballs and Wyverns with a barrage of Dark Firaga to finish destroying a group of Neoshadows with a Dark Break. They fought in sync, as one. Moving at high speeds destroying Heartless with every slash, every spell. Not even a single scratch on them was done and they didn't seem tried in the slightest.

The teens and even teachers were impacted with this high extent of the prowess of the keybladers. If their classmates thought that they were already powerful, now they know that it was just the tip of the iceberg.

"A-are they monsters or what?!" Mineta shouted even more afraid of Sora and Riku.

"They sure look like those demon hunters from the video games and animes." Hanta said blown away.

"Everyone. Evacuate, now!" Aizawa ordered them.

"But, What about Sora and Riku?!" Izuku asked him concerned for his friends.

"They'll be fine, I'll make sure of that." The teacher assured him. "It's all you Thirteen." And with that he jumped into action as well.

"Well well. Those two kids must have done a lot of grinding to fend off like that." Shigaraki said again using his video game jargon as he scratched his neck. "I don't like it… Don't like it at all." He added upset seeing how the kids easily eliminated the monsters that can kill humans.

"Perhaps we underestimated the children…" Kurogiri said observing the high level of power and skills of the keyblade wielders surrounded by Heartless.

The number of monsters was decreasing rapidly. Sora have destroyed a group of Flying Soldiers and Flutterings by attacking them with bullets of Blizzaga and then using a Quick Blitz when they plummeted to the ground.

Riku destroyed a group of Armored Knights and Large Bodies using his Dark Aura and then killed an Orcus with a Zantetsuken.

The group of thugs also seemed intimidated by the boys that were just too powerful. "The heck is wrong with those brats?!" One of them said.

"What is wrong with you?! They are just brats!" Another said pushing the rest of the crowd to charge at the boys.

"Hey, you little fuckers! Don't ignore your real enemy." Another villain shouted after Sora landed back from destroying more Surveillance Robots. Sora was ready to counter the attack of the human enemies when suddenly they were wrapped by Shouta's bandages and then he threw them at the rest of the thugs.

"Sensei!" Sora shouted as Shouta landed in front of the boy.

"Don't jump in if I didn't order you to do so." The teacher said to the boys sounding rather calm for the situation. "But we can talk about it later. For now let's take out the trash. And stay close to me." He ordered to his students.

"Hai, sensei!" The boys nodded in understanding and stood up at their teacher sides getting into battle stances.

Then the trio of students and teacher jumped at the villains. Thanks to Eraser Head's quirk the thugs were just a nuisance. He couldn't erase mutant-type quirks, but that's why he had his bandages combined with his hand-to-hand combat skills. The real issue was the Heartless, though.

"Sora! Riku! Take care of the Heartless while I deal with this scum!" He ordained as he knocked away another thug.

Sora and Riku nodded in understanding and shitted their focus back at the Heartless, though they still fight off the villains with extreme ease using either powerful kicks and strong combos or slashes.

"Not gonna lie, Sora. It feels good kicking villains butts." Riku said to his best friend as he delivered an upwards kick direct at the jaw of a thug.

"Yeah. It feels more fulfilling." Sora said back at him moving behind a thug and slashed them on the back.

" _Not just those brats are powerful with their swordplay and their weird techniques. Their teacher is good too."_ Shigaraki thought seeing as only three heroes fight off his forces with ease. " _He is strong in hand-to-hand combat. And since he's hiding his eyes with those goggles… It can't be known which quirk he's erasing. Teamwork is hard in a fight against him."_ The villain analysed as the teacher took care of most of the thugs using combos of kicks and capturing them with his bandages while Sora and Riku took care of the still large group of Heartless. " _I see. I hate pro heroes. Numbers don't work against them."_ Shigaraki thought as he kept scratching his neck. This did not come out as expected, because of those overleveled brats.

"Impressive…" Izuku said as he looked at his friends and teacher take out more enemies. "Sensei can also fight against large groups, and with Sora and Riku helping then…" He muttered as the rest of his classmates were running towards the exit.

"It's not time to analyse! We have to evacuate!" Tenya shouted at him sounding hurried.

Izuku gave his friends a last stare before begrudgingly joining Iida and running towards the exit.

Momo and Kyouka didn't want to abandon their friends that were facing danger out there, but what choice did they have? They were strong and Sensei will be with them, they'll be fine. They'll have to come back safely. But they couldn't help but being mad at themselves for running away instead of at least trying to help them, it felt wrong to leave them on their own and hope everything will work out.

Katsuki was enraged beyond belief. Those two assholes were way stronger than they let on, if they wanted they could have killed the villains, but they hold back. He can also kill those freaking monsters like nothing too! It just pissed him off being forced to run like a fucking coward while they do what he always wanted to do since he was little.

Thirteen and the teens were halfway to the door. However, they were intercepted by Kurogiri, who appeared from below.

"I won't allow it." The living mist declared as the heroes came to a halt and looked in shock as he manifested in front of them.

" _Dammit! Just a blink and the one who looked to be the most problematic fled…"_ Shouta noticed this as well as Sora and Riku. The teacher tried to run back to them, but was unable to do so as the path was blocked by more enemies still surrounding him. Sora and Riku tried to do the same, but Orcus' and Dual Blades appeared and blocked their way.

"This is bad…" Riku said frowning deeply as he and Sora got back to their fighting stances.

The students and Thirteen were standing in front of the being made of black mist that was blocking their exit. "It's a pleasure to meet you. We are the League of Villains." He introduced his organization with a formal voice. "It may sound presumptuous…But we have decided to come to the cradle of the heroes, U.A. High School… With the goal to meet with the Symbol of Peace, All Might and kill him." He explained their plan as some of the teens were afraid of him as Thirteen stood in front of them in a defensive matter.

"Eh?" Izuku was taken aback by the declaration of the villain.

"According to our information All Might should be here. Unless… there was some sort of change?" The villain asked them. "Well, that doesn't concern me." He shrugged it as he extended his sides as if they were wings. "My role here is…" He began.

Thirteen unlocked their index finger ready to use their quirk against the enemy. However, they weren't able to as Bakugou and Kirishima jumped at the enemy to attack him.

The two boys landed after a quick explosion made by Katsuki. "Didn't you consider that we could defeat you first?!" Eijiro said with a confident smile alongside Katsuki who was smirking as well.

"Oh, that was dangerous." The mist villain said as the smoked cleared showing that he was still there, the attack didn't even damage him. He was, however reforming himself after that blast, revealing some sort of metallic piece. "You may be only students, but you are authentic golden eggs." He said impressed with the youths.

"This is bad! You two, move out!" Thirteen ordered Bakugou and Kirishima quickly.

"My job is to disperse you, so you can be tortured to death!" The villain declared as he extended himself over the heroes in a cloud of darkness.

"What the heck?!" Kirishima shouted as he and the rest of his classmates were trapped in the dark cloud. Iida managed to take out Sato and Uraraka from the darkness while Shoji protected Sero and Ashido with his arms trying to hold on.

Iida, Sato and Uraraka watched in horror as their classmates were trapped inside a dome of darkness. "Everyone!" Tenya shouted in despair.

On the battlefield Sora and Riku also watched in fear as they kept destroying Heartless as fast as they could.

Sora came to a slow halt as he felt for a second that his heart stopped. " _...Not again…"_ The painful, heart crushing memories of his friends falling into the darkness in front of him flashed through his mind. It was the same thing all over again. "Not again… Not again!" He shouted at he jumped over his enemies and rushed quickly back to his friends. He can still stop this! He can still save his friends! He won't let that happen ever again! " _Hold on everyone! Hold on!"_ He rushed desperately as fast as he could, however his road was blocked when a Darkside appeared from below and with it a few Invisibles.

Riku destroyed a group of Neoshadows and decided to rush towards his friend. Only to be stopped by a Rock Troll that appeared from above with a few Defenders.

"No no no no!" Sora shouted as he dodged the punches of the giant Heartless.

Shigaraki smiled under the hand covering his face. "Let's see how you deal with these bosses, players…" He said evilly seeing the despair in them, the fear for their friends.

"Out of my way!" Sora shouted furiously as he jumped into the air towards the enemies, he dodged mid-air attacks from the Invisibles before using Ragnarok against them destroying them. He proceed jumping straight at the head of Darkside, it tried to punch him mid-air, but Sora used his Aerial Dodge to jump again. "Strike Raid!" He threw his keyblade at the head of his enemy making it recoil and then Sora dashed at it using Air Slide and grabbed his keyblade when it returned. "Explosión!" He dived the enemy with a diving slash, upon impact it unleashed three light orbs causing huge damage, finishing the enemy and Sora landed safely on the ground and jumped forward until reaching the dome of darkness.

However when he arrived the dome dispersed leaving only behind Shoji, Hanta, Mina and Thirteen. "No…" Sora uttered in shock.

"You are brave and powerful, young one. I'll give you that." The mist man proclaimed as he reformed. "However, you are too late." Even if it couldn't be seen, he has an evil gleeful expression.

As his classmates, the male classmates stood up and got into battle stances behind their teacher and the girls looked at the distraught Sora. Said boy changed his expression to one of pure anger, if one were to look closely brief bolts of dark red energy passed through his body, he clenched his left hand so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

* * *

Izuku fell out from a dark portal towards a large body of water.

" _A portal? Is that his quirk?"_ Izuku thought before swimming his way back to the surface. " _They want to kill All Might? Zombie-like monsters? What the heck is going on? What are they planning?!"_ So many questions and no answers. But he had to return to the others quickly and escape. However he was intercepted by a shark-like villain that was swimming fast towards him.

With no way of dodging the emerald boy could only brace himself. But thankfully the villain was stopped by Tsuyu that delivered him a kick with her two feet. "Midoriya-chan! Ribbit!" She said to him before throwing out her tongue at him and wrapped him tightly before taking off towards the surface. "Bye." She said as she took her friends to the surface.

Midoriya, Asui and Mineta were at the shipwreck zone. After placing both boys on a ship (Well, she threw Mineta after trying to snuggle on her chest), she got into the boat as well.

"Thank you, Asui-san." Izuku thanked the frog girl as she climbed into the boat.

"I told you to call me Tsu-chan." She said to him when she reached the edge of the boat and got in.

"T-T-T-T-Tsu-chan, thanks!" He nervously said to her as she stands up in front of him.

"Anyway the situation is really bad." Tsuyu said to the greenette.

"Yeah." Izuku agreed with her. "What the villain said… They knew U.A.'s schedule!" He said recalling what the mist man said earlier. "Thinking it better… Those guys must have caused the infiltration of the press the other day to gather information. They have it all planned out, like Todoroki-kun said." He continued putting two and two together. "But something that doesn't make sense to me are those monsters, they seem dangerous. But it looks like the villains weren't controlling them or at least not completely." He added thinking of the dark monsters.

"Ribbit. They turn some of those bad guys into more of them, like zombies." Tsuyu said, she also got kinda scared of those things, but like always, she seemed calm.

"But, But!" Mineta called their attention. "Sora and Riku took care of a lot of them like nothing! We don't have to worry about them! And it isn't like the villains can kill All Might!" He said confident that everything will be alright. "When All Might gets here, he'll trash all of them!" He added with a determined frown punching the air with his fists.

"Mineta-chan." Tsuyu said to him.

"Eh?" He looked at her confused.

"Sora-chan and Riku-chan might be very strong to take care of those monsters. Ribbit, but they are only two and more of them might appear around here too, even if they can defeat them with no problem, they'll still have to fight a lot of them and who knows when they might hit their limit." She explained to him bluntly and being realistic even if she sounded a little grim and pessimistic. "And don't you think that they wouldn't get this far if they didn't have a way to kill All Might?" She asked him again being blunt.

Izuku looked at her with widened eyes.

"Besides, that guy said that they will torture us to death." Tsuyu continued. "I wonder if we can resist until All Might gets here… Even if All Might gets here, we might not be safe." She continued sounding again somewhat pessimistic with blankness on her face.

Her words made Mineta nervous and scared. "M-M-Midoriya! What the heck is wrong with her?!" The midget said to the green boy pointing at the frog girl creeped out.

"Ribbit!" Tsuyu turned her head around when she noticed that more villain arised from the water surrounding the boat.

Mineta screamed really loud "Help me!" He shouted terrified.

" _They have a way to defeat All Might. That's probably the reason. I can't think of something else."_ Izuku thought in the current situation. Tsuyu's words made sense to him. " _Why do they want to kill him? Because he is the one who opposes evil? Because he's recognized as the Symbol of Peace?"_ Izuku questioned in his mind. " _No. The motive… In this moment… It doesn't matter… It doesn't matter… The motive doesn't matter!"_ The inheritor of One for All thought remembering his master's words of encouragement and clenched his right hand arming himself with valor. "If those guys…" Izuku said to his classmates calling their attention. "Have a way to defeat All Might… We should now… Do what's possible to stop them… Fighting… And winning!" He said raising his eyes with determination in his voice. They must do what's possible to defeat the enemy, it is what heroes do.

* * *

**Landslide Zone.**

Shouto froze the villains that were sent to attack him with extreme ease. "It's pathetic to lose against a single kid." He said to the villain in a cold voice. "You should know it. You're adults, right?" He mocked them.

**Crumbling Zone.**

Katsuki and Eijiro were fighting a group of thugs inside a collapsed building. The explosive teen blew back a villain with his right hand creating a small explosion. He and Kirishima were standing back to back surrounded by enemies.

**Mountain Zone.**

Yaoyorozu, Jirou and Kaminari were formed up surrounded by armed enemies. She materialized a metal bar for herself and a small sword for Jirou.

**Fire Zone.**

Ojiro was standing in front of a group of villains and got into a fighting stance ready to fight them.

**Storm Zone.**

Tokoyami and Koda were back to back surrounded by enemies.

**Plaza.**

Eraser Head was fighting off the remaining villains and Riku slayed the giant Heartless throwing it to the ground with a strong swing and finish it with a Dark Break.

Shigaraki observed while scratching his face before taking a pair of steps forward slowly.

**Entrance.**

Sora glared at the villain with pure rage in his eyes. Ochako and Mina were taken aback by his expression of hate and anger. It was unusual to see such a sweet boy expression this deep hatred, it was terrifying.

Sora walked slowly forward passing the scared girls without looking at them. His hands tightened to the point of start bleeding. "You rotten…" He said in a deep voice with a lot of anger in his tone.

The boys and teacher turned to see him and they were also briefly petrified by the face of the keyblader. Even the villain seemed surprised of such expression. One of pure hate and anger…

Tenya was quick to approaching him and put a hand on his shoulder, but the boy didn't turned to face him. "Sora-kun, calm down!" He knew that his friend was summerging himself into blind rage.

Sora heard him and looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Calm down? After what that heartless monster did to our classmates?" He questioned him keeping the tone of his voice, but cracking a little. Tenya could see his eyes were watering, he was holding back tears.

" _As expected from someone as loyal as him…"_ Tenya was aware that someone as him would move sea and earth for those he is loyal to, henche his deep rage. It was disturbing and outright scary to see his friend demonstrating this side of him "Shoji! Is everyone still here? Can you check?" He asked to said teen and he was quick in extent his extra limbs and turn them into ears and eyes to scan the whole facility. Both knew that Sora's growing rage might quell if he gets to learn that everyone was safe.

"Everyone has been separated, but they are still here and they're still fine." The masked teen said bringing relief to the rest of the teens and made Sora's expression change to a hopeful one.

"Really?" The keyblader asked him to confirm and the multi-armed teen nodded in confirmation. Sora then smiled, his mood returned to normal, much to everyone's relief.

Everyone then focused back on the mist man that remained still.

"Dammit, physical attacks don't affect him… His quirk is the worst!" Hanta said frustrated.

Thirteen turned to looked at Sora. "Sora-san." They said to the spiky brunette.

"Yeah?" He asked the teacher.

"You must return to fight the enemy, your friend and Eraser Head might need you." The space hero ordered him.

"But what about-?" He intended to argue but was cut off.

"Don't worry about us, you are needed somewhere else. Now go and use your power to protect your friends!" Thirteen said to him with determination.

"Go on Sora-kun and kick their butts!" Mina said with an encouraging smile.

"We'll take care of things here!" Tenya said to him with a smile giving him a thumbs-up.

Sora saw the rest of his classmates giving gestures of reassurance. Sora nodded in understanding and turned around and dashed off at high speeds, so fast that the mist villain wasn't able to react in time and the boy already took off.

" _An impressive child right there…"_ Kurogiri thought narrowing his eyes seeing how the boy quickly returned to the battlefield.

Thirteen turned now to Tenya having an idea in mind. "Representative!" they called him.

"Yes?" The class rep responded.

"I have a task for you." The teacher said to the teen. "Run to the school and inform them of the situation." The space hero ordered taking Iida aback. "The alarms are not working and our phones don't have signal. The security system is based on infrared lasers. Even if Eraser Head has been erasing many quirks… The situation hasn't changed…" They explained. "Therefore, they must have someone with an interference quirk… That has remained hidden." They concluded the logical reason for this situation taking place. "So the most feasible is that you quickly inform the school about the situation." They said to Iida.

"But if the class representative would leave his classmates behind-" Tenya tried to argue but was cut off.

"Go, Emergency Exit!" Sato interrupted him. "There must be alarms outside. That's why these guys are keeping us inside, right?" He explained to him as he walked past him and got into a fighting stance.

"If you manage to get out, they won't follow you!" Hanta said getting beside Rikido and getting into a fighting stance. "Go through the mist with your legs!"

"Use your quirk to save others!" Thirteen encouraged him.

Tenya saw as Shoji also walked passed him. "I'll make everything easy as possible to support you like in the cafeteria!" Ochako said to him as Tenya turned to look at her and Mina nodding in approval. "I'll do it without a doubt! So please go, rep!" She cheered him.

Tenya looked forward before frowning with determination. The speedster activated the thrusters in his legs and got into position preparing to take off.

"Even if you have no other choice. What kind of fool reveals their plan in front of the enemy!?" The mist villain shouted as he extended his black mist being at his enemies.

"We did because it doesn't matter that you heard!" Thirteen shouted back at the enemy before unlocking their index finger again. "Black Hole!" They activated their quirk, generating a pulling force towards the index finger like a vacuum, it was absorbing the black mist.

**Plaza.**

Riku dashed at a group of Satyrs, but they were destroyed by a Strike Raid from behind them.

"Miss me?!" Sora shouted as he rushed towards his friend catching his keyblade again.

"About time." Riku said to his friend smiling.

"What happened to the others?" Aizawa asked him as he kicked away another thug.

"That mist guy has dispersed them around the whole place, but Mezou says that their fine." Sora explained as he got into a battle stance.

"That's good to know." Riku said in relief as he got into a battle stance as well.

"Divide and Conquer, eh?" The teacher said out loud looking around himself seeing that there was still a good number of enemies standing. "Sora, Riku! Finish off with those things and go look for the others, that's an order!" He ordered the keybladers.

"But what about you, Sensei?" Sora asked him with concern.

"Don't worry, kid. I can deal with this scum!" The teacher said as he threw a thug towards another one with his bandages. "Your classmates must be under attack as well, you have to go and aid them as soon as possible!" He explained to the boys.

"Sensei's right, Sora." Riku said as he and Sora were back to back surrounded by the remaining group of Heartless. "There must be more of those guys trying to take down the others, that mist guy must have scattered them to make it easier to hunt them down." He explained to his friend.

"Makes sense. Then let's finish this quick!" Sora said with a determined tone. And with that Sora and Riku dashed in opposite directions towards the last of the Heartless.

* * *

**Shipwreck Zone.**

After a brief analysis Izuku came to the conclusion that the enemy didn't know about the quirks of the students and separated them at random to overwhelm them with numbers. As such their only advantage was that the enemy had no idea about their quirks. Izuku and his classmates talked a bit about their quirks to see if they could come up with a plan. However, this was interrupted by a giant hand made of water cutting the boat in half.

The sliced ship was sinking quickly as the enemies were just waiting for that moment. Mineta succumbed to panic and thought that would be it for them. Tsuyu remained seemingly calm and even questioned the grape-headed boy on why he entered the hero course in the first place.

Mineta was screaming and whining to no end until he heard Midoriya say something.

"When the enemy thinks victory is secure, it will be your chance." Izuku said looking forward. "Once, All Might said that on TV." He said remembering those words from his idol and mentor.

"What do you mean?" Mineta asked him still crying.

Izuku clenched his fist. "There's no other way! Of win!" He said with determination before turning back at his friends. They looked at him in wonder.

The shark-looking villain was mocking of the hero students while another one reprimanded him, telling him to not judge them for their age, but for their quirks. However, out of nowhere a few thugs were dragged below the water and the rest saw as a small group of aquatic monsters arose to the surface, a pair looking like divers and the rest like fish.

"AGH! M-monsters!" Mineta screamed out of fear. "They're here too! That's it we're gonna die here!" He shouted from the top of his lungs. Where are Sora and Riku when you need them?!

"This is bad." Tsuyu said with worry seeing now that they were in more serious trouble.

Izuku took a step back seeing how more monsters started to appear from below the surface starting to surround the sinking boat and even many started to attack the villains. Then he remembered that those creatures seemed to not be fully controlled and seemingly by nature attack humans to multiply. He couldn't help but notice that sometimes hearts were released into the sky when one of them was destroyed, or at least it was the case with the ones with those with dark heart symbols. Does that mean that those were the hearts of their victims? Are they after human hearts?! " _No. Not time to think about this!"_ Izuku thought shaking off those thoughts. " _This is my chance!"_ Seeing that the villains were fighting off the monsters he knew it was time to act.

Izuku stomped the edge of the boat and yelled from the top from his lungs. " _Think like Kacchan…!"_ He armed himself with valor.

"Don't go, Midoriya!" Mineta said to him trying to stop him. However, the green boy jumped off the boat.

"Die…!" The emerald boy shouted imitating his childhood friend. The monsters and villains saw him and prepared to attack him. Izuku held his left arm as he held his middle finger with his thumb. " _I can use a Smash, but it will be pointless if I can reach everyone. Besides if we manage to go out from the shipwreck zone, there will still be more enemies. I won't sacrifice my arm!"_ He thought as he was falling towards the water. " _The egg… Imagine it not exploding!"_ He mentalized the image as he focused One for All on his middle finger and thumb from his left hand.

Tsuyu grabbed Mineta and prepare to jump at the right time, she knew Midoriya was planning something. Mineta on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about why the greenette still jumped in even still trembling in fear like him.

"Delaware Smash!" Izuku let go of his finger releasing a strong burst of wind towards the water and pushing himself upwards breaking his two fingers in the process. The strong force of wind created a whirlpool that dragged the enemies towards the center. "Tsu-chan! Mineta-kun!" Izuku shouted at his friends still airborne.

Tsuyu jumped and threw her tongue at him wrapping him and dragging him with her and Mineta. Izuku clenched his teeth resisting the pain of his broken fingers.

" _Dammit! Why Midoriya!?"_ Mineta thought in frustration clenching his fists. " _Why are you acting so cool?"_ He grabbed one of his head balls and screamed loudly. "I can help too… I can do it too!" He shouted throwing his balls fanatically at the water, dragging them towards the monsters and villains sticking to them with no way of removing them.

"If you apply a great force to the water's surface… This will disperse!" Izuku thought out loud at the whole group of enemies were dragged into the center of the whirlpool. "And later it'll convert into the center!" The enemy were gathered into the center and thanks to Mineta's balls they were stuck to each other as the water converted into the center once more before raising up into the air, it even destroyed all of the dark monsters.

"Everyone at once." Tsuyu said seeing Midoriya's plan work out. "Looks like… we overcame our first obstacle." She said as Midoriya held his left hand in pain and Mineta's head bled still crying but with an upset frown. "You two are great!" She said to her friends as they kept flying away.

* * *

**Landslide Zone.**

Separate use and kill us, eh?" Shouto said before exhaling cold vapor. "Hate to say it… But you look like a bunch of guys that don't know how to use your quirks properly." He bluntly said looking at his frozen enemies. He then walked forward passing the frozen villains. They were wincing in pain, not believing that such a kid would be this powerful.

Shouto was thinking about what the mist villain said about killing All Might. " _At the beginning I thought that it was about a group formed by the elite."_ Todoroki thought as he walked. Suddenly a thug came out from behind a rock trying to attack him with a sword, but Shouto frozen him immediately. Then he dodged an attack from behind and grabbed the weapon of his attacker freezing him in an instant. " _But it looks like it was about a few pawns."_ Shouto thought seeing how easy it was for him to defeat the enemies. " _Moreover, those monsters that came with them don't seem to be fully tamed and attack their own forces. They were planning to defeat us like this?"_ Shouto thought seeing the flaws in the enemies' plan execution. He pulled the weapon from his enemy making him fall onto the ground. " _From what I saw the real number of threats is no more than 4."_ He recalled some of the villains that appeared, including the mist man, the man covered in hands and that huge monster with him. " _If it's like that, then the next thing to do is…"_ He knew what he had to do next, but then he heard something behind him and turned to see a decently large group of monsters appear from orbs of darkness. "More of them, eh?" Shouto said nonchalantly.

He glared at the monsters and funnily enough a lot of them look kinda goofy and all of the creatures bared some sort of heart symbol. If he recalled correctly, everytime Sora and Riku destroyed one of these creatures they released pink crystalline hearts. So they feed off of living hearts? " _No time for this."_ Shouto thought keeping his monotone face leaving those questions for later. In a single instant he froze them all, encased in ice. " _Nucances."_ He thought looking at the monsters trapped in ice, in due time they will be destroyed.

Todoroki was about to resume in gathering information when suddenly he hear sounds of something breaking. "Hm?" He looked around and saw some of those monsters break free from the ice. "...!" The boy was taken aback. How did some of them escape? Then he noticed that only the ones that are themed based around ice broke free and a pair with giant books. So some of these creatures are ice-proof?

Shouto might have underestimated these seemingly feral beasts, but before he could do something, a barrage of fireballs rained from the sky destroying the ice creature and then in front of his eyes the once with books banished out of nowhere. He looked to his left and saw none other than Riku standing where the monsters were encased in ice once were. He looked as if he had just performed an attack. " _When did he-?"_ Shouto was struck by surprise, it was so fast that not even he saw him. Riku must have created the fireballs and then slashed at the remaining ones.

Riku stand up straight and turned to look at him. "You okay, Shouto?" He asked him.

Shouto returned to his normal face and nodded. "Yes. I think I owe you one." Shouto said to him as Riku approached him.

Riku smiled at him. "Looks like you took care of everything on your own. For the most part at least" He said looking at the shocked villains that were still stuck in ice. "You have to be careful with some of those monsters, some are ice-based and others can outright nullify elemental attacks." Riku explained him about Heartless like Blue Rapsodies and Bookmasters.

Shouto narrowed his eyes at Riku. "So you know about them, huh?" He said having his suspicions. In fact he got to see that once him and Sora charged into battle the monsters went after them immediately and even if it looked like they destroyed them with sheer power alone, it was actually them knowing how to fight them.

Riku recognized that Shouto might be even more suspicious than before. "No time to talk about this." Riku said to him trying to avoid the topic, but it was enough to make the icy hot teen believe that Riku was hiding something about the monsters. "We have to ge out of here." Riku said to him.

"Hold on." Shouto told him keeping his serene face. "We have to find out why the League of Villains think that they can kill All Might." Shouto said to him. "We can get the information we need, right now." He said looking at one of the frozen thugs wincing in pain.

Riku gave it a thought for a few seconds. " _So they're here to kill All Might-sensei?"_ The keyblade master thought to himself. " _And 'League of Villains'? Is that what they're calling themselves?"_ He deadpanned for a second at such a lame and generic name for a villain group. "Well Shouto, I agree with you. We need to find out how they're gonna try to achieve said objective." Riku said to him crossing his arms. The two boys then approached one of the frozen thugs.

"Hey, at this rate the cells of your bodies will start to die slowly." Shouto said to the frozen villains as he and Riku approached one of them. The thugs feared for their lives. "I want to be a hero. I'd rather not do cruel things." He said as he and Riku stood in front of one of the thugs.

"Better talk now, before we both do something we regret later." Riku said coldly as Shouto extended his right hand over the face of the thug as he released ice.

"Why do you think you can defeat All Might? And where did you get those monsters?" Shouto coldly asked.

"What is your plan?" Riku asked in a dark voice aiming the blade of his keyblade at the neck of the thug.

* * *

**Mountain Zone.**

"AGH!" Denki yelled before ducking the punch from a big thug. "Spooky! You guys saw it?! I saw the light at the end of the tunnel! What the heck is with these guys? What is all of this?!" Kaminari shouted as he ran cowardly back with Yaoyorozu and Jirou that pushed back the attack from the enemies.

"Worry about that later." Kyouka seriously said to the electric blonde. "Now we need to find a way to get out of this situation." She continued as the trio was surrounded by enemies.

"Then gimme a weapon too!" Kaminari said hastily. He couldn't fight barehanded here!

"Aren't you an electric boy? Just electrocute them at once!" Kyouka shouted back at him.

"Didn't you see it back at the battle training?! We were a team." Denki reminded her, much to her annoyment. "I can only produce electricity! I can discharge it, but not control it! Do you wanna get electrocuted too? You know, I'm not like Todoroki!" He was talking a lot and too fast that it was getting annoying. "I can't even ask for help because something is interfering with the signal." He said tapping his ear device. "Listen up you two! I can't do anything now! So I'm counting on you!" He was pretty much useless in this situation.

Kyouka twitched an eyebrow already annoyed. "To be a man, you talk a lot." She said to him sick and tired of his whining. Denki then saw the same thug from before trying to punch him again and he moved out of the way only for Kyouka to push him with her foot. "Well then, be a human paralyze weapon!" She shouted at him pushing him at the enemies.

"You're serious?! You idi-!" His shout was cut off when he bumped into a villain and discharged his electricity on the enemy. "It's working. I'm strong! You two, count on me!" He confidently said smiling after seeing that it was indeed working.

"You're too simple." Kyouka said annoyed. She then noticed an enemy trying to attack Kaminari by throwing a boulder with his extended arm. She moved one of her earphone jacks and plugged it into one of her sound amplifiers on her boots, unleashing the sound of her heartbeat in the form of a sound explosion. It destroyed the big rock and thanks to the momentum the fist of the villain punched Kaminari in the face electrocuting him.

Another villain jumped in trying to attack the electric boy, but Momo threw a net at him making him fall straight into the electric discharge.

"Take it more seriously!" Yaoyorozu said to Jirou as she resumed her battle stance.

"Sorry, I thought it would be a good idea." She apologized as in the background Denki undid the discharge as his enemies fell unconscious, the electric boy seemed tired. She then sent another sound explosion to her opponents making them wince in pain. "You know, Kaminari. You could have done something with your costume to fix that problem." She said to him as she focused on holding off the thugs.

Then from above the trio head the cry from something and they looked up and saw a thug flying to end up crashing with the rest of the enemies. Before they could wonder what happened a ring of light appeared above the enemies and suddenly thunderbolts rained over them frying them and falling to the ground unconscious.

Momo and Kyouka stared at Denki and he was as confused as them. "That wasn't me." Denki denied raising his hands and shaking his head.

It was then that from above Sora fell towards them and landed in front of the two girls looking towards the knocked out thugs.

"Sora-kun!" Momo called to him with a smile. He was fine and she was happy to know it.

"You guys alright?" Sora turned to face his friends as he let his keyblade vanish.

"You did that?" Kyouka asked him eyes-widened. Sora nodded in response.

"Oi, where the heck were you and Riku?! You could have come here five minutes ago!" Denki walked up to him and pointed at him upset.

"Sorry, took longer than expected dealing with all of those...er monsters." Sora apologized as he raised his hands up in defense. "What matters is that you're okay." Sora said smiling.

"Yes, thank you Sora-kun." Momo thanked him with a warm smile as she blushed faintly, Sora just looked so cool and heroic right now. And now that she thought about it she was also grateful that Sora appeared when he did, a few seconds later and we would have a very awkward situation for him and her.

"...And what about Riku?" Kyouka asked in a slight timid voice and a blush. Everyone knew that if Sora was here it was because of him and Riku took care of the monsters.

"Aizawa-sensei ordered us to look for you after we finished with those creatures. I think he went to the Landslide Zone." Sora explained. Kyouka mentally sighed in relief.

"Dude, you and Riku must be really broken to have took care of that huge mob of monsters." Denki said amazed and scared at the same time, now he has all the more reason to NOT get on their bad side.

"Um thanks, I think." Sora said humbly rubbing the back of his head.

"You could learn a thing or two about how to use electricity, Kaminari." Kyouka said to him in a teasing tone.

"Hey!" Denki was offended by her. "But seriously, would you teach me how to do that?" Denki asked the brunette keyblader with a pleading face. "Please? Do it for a friend." He said to him trying to make puppy eyes.

"Um. I'd like to, but it just doesn't work the same way as your quirk works. Sorry." Sora explained to him shrugging.

"Aw man…" The electric blonde groaned. Kyouka tried to conceal her laughter. "I know you're laughing, Jirou." He deadpanned at her and said girl pretty much laughed in his face.

"Don't feel bad, Denki. You'll get stronger someday" Sora cheered him.

"Hmm. Yeah, yeah you're right!" He replied feeling better. "Maybe stronger than even you!" He said feeling optimistic.

"Be realistic." Kyouka said to him with a smirk.

"You really like to rain on my parade, don't ya?" He said to her with a blunt face.

"Listen up everyone. We can chat later." Momo called their attention. "I'm worried about the others, we have to go look for them." The vice rep said to her classmates.

"No, you guys go to the entrance. I'll go look the others." Sora said to her with a stern but calm voice.

"Wait up dude, you can't go alone." Kyouka said to him with concern.

"No no. He's right, we should try to get outta here." Denki interjected though he said it out of fear of bumping into more villains or monsters. "Sora's strong and fast, he'll be a-okay! Right, Sora?" Denki said with a confident smile, but the rest of the teens could see that he was scared, his knees were trembling.

"Yeah. It's not safe for you to come with me." Sora with security in his eyes. Momo wanted to argue but suddenly from the ground a villain arose right behind Sora.

It all happened quickly, but Sora was fast enough to push Momo away from him, but then the thug grabbed him from the hair and pulled him off the ground.

" _Dang it!"_ Sora felt the pain of being pulled strongly by the hair. He knew he could have easily dodged the thug, but he involuntarily pushed Momo out of harm's way.

"Sora-kun!" Momo shouted as she quickly got up again. Kyouka and Denki were also shocked.

"Hands up." The thugs said to the trio as they looked angrily at the villain. "And don't use your quirks. Otherwise I'll kill this brat." He continued as he rose Sora higher.

"Guys run!" Sora shouted at them.

"No! We won't leave you!" Momo shouted back glaring daggers at the coward that held the boy hostage.

"Aww, isn't that sweet? You sure must be really loyal to each other, eh eggs of heroes?" The villain said in a mockingly evil tone before laughing at them.

"Coward…" Kyouka said under her breath. They were trapped, they lowered their guard completely and then were ambushed when the young heroes thought they won.

"I don't like the idea of killing an electric kid like me, but… I don't have an alternative, right?" He thug said in a sarcastic tone as he moved his free hand and let out electricity. Sora didn't even flinch in fear, he just frowned deeply at him.

Begrudgingly, the trio of teens raised their hands up.

"Electricity… He must be responsible for nullifying the security that Todoroki-san mentioned." Momo thought out loud extremely worried for Sora.

Sora knew he can break free with no problem, he just needs for an opening to do so quickly as he could get seriously injured by an electroshock. " _If it's like Momo-chan said, I have to take him down. Maybe we can restore the security system after doing that."_ Sora thought knowing what he has to do.

The electric villain chuckled before walking slowly forward, making the trio of teens gasp. "I'll go slowly. Don't move." He demanded calmly.

Sora knew he had to act now, but if he did either he or one of his friends could get badly hurt. " _Scram! Can't move yet!"_ He clenched his teeth in frustration.

Kyouka had an idea of how to get out of this mess. "Sora, Kaminari and you… Electric guys were born to be winners, no?" She said smiling with confidence.

"Ah?" The thug stopped letting the electricity vanish as Sora looked at her confused. His instincts were telling him that she might be trying to do something.

"What are you saying?" Momo asked Jirou as she and Denki looked at the rocker girl confused.

"Because even if they're not heroes there are a lot of jobs to apply for, aren't there? Well, it's just curiosity…" She continued. Momo, who was right beside her, noticed that the purple haired girl was moving one of her earphones behind her back to reach her amplifiers. "Why did you end up as a villain?" She asked keeping her smile. Momo knew what her friend was trying to do, so she tried to play along as well. "Though, it's alright if you don't want to respond." Kyouka continued to buy time and she was just about to plug in her jack.

"Stop." The villain said aiming his free hand with electricity at Sora and he flinched in reaction.

"No!" Momo shouted out of fear for Sora.

"You thought I wouldn't notice?" The villain asked rhetorically. Kyouka was forced to retract her earphone. "Adults aren't that stupid to fall for such an infantile trick. You should give priority to your friend here." He said in a mocking tone while in the background a pair of thugs were trying to get up again. "Don't pose any resistance. And I'll let go of this idiot." He continued as Sora glared daggers and bombs at him. It wasn't time to act yet. "Someone's life… Or your own?" He questioned in a wicked tone. The thug then laughed evilly as he walked forward again. "C'mon. Don't move…" He said as he walked towards the trio in a dark tone.

Just when things seemed bleak for the teens, sounds of screams were heard in the background. The trio of teens saw what it was and started to tremble in fear as they saw a small group of dark monsters appear, some attacking the thugs that were recovering, they screams of pain as the trio witnessed how they themselves were turned into monsters as well, it was horrifying.

The thug turned around to the source of the noise and he and Sora saw a Blitz Spear jumping at them and trying to slash them, the thug dodged it, but he let go of Sora in the process. " _Now's my chance!"_ Sora thought as he landed back on the ground.

"Not so fast!" The thug shouted as he tried to attack him with his hand imbued in electricity. Sora reacted quickly and summoned his keyblade as he tried to move back. The keyblader aimed his weapon at the enemy that tried to reach him.

"Waterga!" He casted a water spell, shooting a powerful water projectile at the enemy, not only sending him back, but also electrocuting himself due to the water's conductivity. Sora took the chance to charge at the enemy and slash at him horizontally sending him flying to the wall of rock knocking him out. "You should be more careful with electricity and water." He joked with a confident smile.

"That was great Dude!" Denki said to him relieved as well as the girls, until they remembered that they were surrounded by Heartless. "Oh right. Sora do something!" He said to the boy in a panic.

"On it!" Sora got into a battle stance. It was a small group of Heartless, just a bunch of Armored Knights, a few Gold Beats and a pair of Blitz Spears.

The flying yellow Heartless attacked the boy by throwing lightning at him that he dodges by sidestepping quickly. The hero responded by doing a Strike Raid at them destroying them in the process in a single hit. Sora jumped into the air as he grabbed his keyblade again and performed a Rising Sun at the remaining enemies, soaring at the Heartless and thrusting at them five times. The power and speed was such that it annihilated the enemies in a matter of seconds. Sora landed back on the ground safely.

The moment that Sora turned around to check up on his friends he was met with Momo's embrace. She hugged him tightly, though she had to bend a little as she was taller than him. Then she let go of the slightly flustered boy. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She worriedly asked him as she checked to see if he was hurt.

"Momo-chan, Momo-chan. Calm down." He said to her trying to ease her, she really seemed anxious right now. "Look, I'm just fine." He said giving her a serene smile. She then took a moment to see that there wasn't even a single scratch on him.

"Thank goodness." She sighed in relief. "I'm so so sorry, Sora-kun. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have gotten in that situation and none of us were able to do something to help." She bowed in apology.

"Don't be." She heard him said that in a cheerful tone. She looked up and saw him smiling. "I just did what I felt was right, that's what heroes do, right?" Sora said pointing at his chest with his thumb. "So don't feel bad about that, it wasn't your fault, it could have happened to anyone." Sora said putting his hands behind his head keeping that charming smile of his.

Momo smiled back at him with a faint blush on her face, there was just something about Sora's smile that she liked so much. It made her calm and raised her spirit, he was the kind of person that looks to make everyone happy and she really did admire that about him.

Kyouka and Denki approached them. While kyouka praised him alongside Momo, Denki had a slight frown and a pout of his face. " _Seriously, what does he have that makes her like him so much? Not even a week and they already seem really close."_ Denki thought to himself, again feeling jealous that he was so close with Yaoyorozu, but no way in hell he's going to complain out loud or else he can call himself a dead man.

"Alright. You guys go to the entrance and reunite with the others." Sora ordered his friends. "I'll go look for the others and send them there as well." He continued.

"Wait. Don't tell me that after that you'll go fight the rest of those villains." Momo said to him with worry.

"I have to, Aizawa-sensei might need me and Riku to defeat them." Sora said with determination.

"Hold the phone there, man. You can't do that! The mist guy said that they are planning to kill All Might!" Denki explained to him, Sora reacted surprised.

"Kaminari's right. I bet that they wouldn't go so far without a way to do so." Kyouka explained to him.

Sora thought for a moment about the new information, now understanding what was their objective. "...All the more reason to fight." Sora said with determination.

"You serious man?!" Denki shouted at him.

"Sora-kun. I know that you're strong, but it would be too dangerous for you and Riku-kun to fight such a threat." Momo said to him putting her hands on his shoulders, she wanted to convince him to not do such a thing.

Sora gently removed her hands. "You don't have to worry about us. This is what heroes do, after all." Sora said to her with a reassuring smile. "We just have to hold on until All Might-sensei and the rest of the teachers arrive. I know they will." Sora said with conviction.

The trio was in awe in his unwavering will and determination. He wasn't going to back down no matter what words you say to him. "...You won't change your mind, will you?" Momo said to him with sadness in her voice. "Just… Just promise me that you will return safely." She said to him putting a hand on her chest with sadness and resignation in her eyes.

"Both of you." Kyouka said with the same sentiment. Her heart was telling her that if Sora was going to brave the challenge without fear, Riku would do so as well.

"It's a promise." Sora said with a smile putting a fist on his chest. "I'm counting on you, vice rep." Sora smiled at her, saluting her with a wink. Momo then smiled back at him before nodding.

And with that Sora quickly left jumping at high speeds raising a bit of dust in his wake. Momo and the others watched him leave. Momo stared at the direction he left until he was no longer in sight, she harbored hope that Sora would return. She smiled knowing that Sora put his trust in her and she wasn't going to disappoint him.

"C'mon guys, let's return to the entrance." Momo said with a determined expression. Kaminari and Jirou nodded in understanding and the trio left the area running. Momo had a responsibility with her classmates and she has to succeed for their sake.

* * *

**Outside the Shipwreck Zone.**

Izuku, Tsuyu and Minoru were walking towards the shoreline of the lake towards the entrance while in the background the group of thugs just floated in the water still stuck in the midgets balls.

Minuro chuckled. "I ate really well this morning, so those things will be glued all day." he said as he was being dragged by Tsuyu from his cape.

"We were lucky that we managed to reach everyone. It's amazing that it resulted. It even destroyed all of those monsters. Normally there would be more people hiding underwater. I guess they weren't prudent due to their numeric advantage… It was dangerous, the next…" Izuku just went into one of his known mumble sprees while holding his left hand enduring the pain of his broken fingers.

"Midoriya-chan, stop. You're scary." Tsuyu bluntly said to him feeling creeped out. Even if it doesn't look like it.

Deku stopped mumbling and turned to look at her. The trio stopped walking for a moment.

"Before moving on, we should think about what to do next, right?" Tsuyu said to her classmates.

"Y-you're right." Izuku replied agreeing before wincing in pain.

"Are you okay?" Tsuyu said to him with concern, even if it was barely noticeable.

"Y-yeah." The green boy replied with an assuring smile. "Too bad that either Sora or Riku aren't here to heal me up. But I can't rely on them constantly." He added as he covered his left hand with his shoulder pad. "Anyway, our priority is to ask for help." He said to the other two teens. "If we continue for the shoreline… We can get to the exit avoiding confrontation." He explained pointing at the entrance, the way was clear and they were close.

"I guess." Tsuyu said seeing his point. "Aizawa-sensei is facing off against a lot of villains in the plaza. But I can't see more of those monsters from here. Ribbit. You think Sora-chan and Riku-chan defeated them all?" She turned to see towards the plaza. Izuku did the same.

Behind the fountain there was some blasts and dust raising, but no sign of monsters.

"Welp, Sora and Riku are strong! Or course they would take care of them all!" Mineta say confidently.

" _Mineta-kun has a point, they are extremely powerful, more than I thought. But from here I can't say for certain if they did so. If that's the case then they would either try to leave or look for anyone else around the facility. Knowing them, the latter is pretty much a given."_ Izuku thought cupping his chin with his right hand. " _However there's still fighting there. So then Aizawa-sensei must still be fighting the villains like Tsu-chan said. But… There's too many of them. Of course Sensei is trying to control them."_ He thought with concern.

"If Sora and Riku aren't at the plaza, then they must have gone off to look for the others." Izuku said to his fellow classmates. "I bet that they split up to cover more ground quickly, but if none of them have gotten here, it's because they went to other zones trying to look for the others." He speculated out loud. "And I think Aizawa-sensei entered in action to protect us despite his low victory probabilities." He said to his classmates reasoning their homeroom teacher's intentions.

Mineta guessed what was crossing the greenette's mind. "Hey Midoriya, aren't you…" He began. Izuku didn't respond, he only looked serious. "Baka, baka, baka!" He frowned at him as Tsuyu looked at Izuku with worry.

"I'm not thinking to go and fight directly." He looked at his friends and clarified his intention. "But, if we find a way to reduce Sensei's burden…" He continued as he looked back at the plaza with determination in his eyes. His friends seemed concerned, still Izuku was determined to try to find a way to help.

* * *

**Crumbling Zone.**

Riku went alone to the simulated area. He and Shouto slipped after obtaining the information about the League's plan. Riku told him to return to the entrance, but Shouto objected to go and try to face the villains while help arrives. The dual quirk user asked him to go with him, but Riku said that he had to go look for the others. Both agreed to split up and when Riku finished looking around he would return to the plaza.

By now Riku went to the Fire Zone and found Ojiro fighting not only villains, but also a group of Heartless, some fire-themed. Also they both found out that Tooru was also there thanks to her scream for help and a pair of Soldier Heartless chasing her, turns out that Heartless can still keep track of a target even if it's invisible. After taking care of the enemies, Riku sent the pair to the entrance.

"Alright, this is the last zone I have to check. Sora must be finishing his side as well." Riku said looking around for any signs of fighting. He and Sora split the zones in half. Sora would take care of Mountain, Storm and Shipwreck Zones.

"DIE!" Riku heard a familiar shout followed by an explosion inside one of the devastated buildings.

Riku deadpanned at this followed by a sigh. "Of course…" He said annoyed knowing who was here. "Let's get this over with." He said before jumping towards the upper floor of the building.

**10 Minutes Ago.**

Katsuki and Eijiro defeated the group of villains sent to kill them. After a brief discussion, Eijiro learned that Katsuki is more than a guy that likes to blow things up, shout loud and swear. Turns out that he was smarter than he looks like with an extremely high time of reaction, as seen when a villain tried to attack him when he was distracted.

Bakugou figured out that the mist villain was to be taken down if they want to make sure the villains don't escape. Eijiro now thinks of him as a real man and as such he wanted to go with him in his mission. Katsuki didn't say it, but he admitted that Kirishima had guts and found it respectable.

They were on their way out, but were blocked by a group of monsters that appeared out of nowhere or rose from the floor. It was a small group of humanoid black creatures, ones that looked like knights and several bomb looking ones.

"Oi, the monsters from before!" Kirishima said as he got into fighting stance hardening his arms to look like swords.

"These fuckers again?" Bakugou said with a plain face before twisting it to a psychotic grin. "Good, time to show those two assholes who can make monsters cry in fear!" He said with a murderous glint in his eyes and a twisted excitement, he was just pissed off that edgelord and Deku two got to kill those fucking bastards. He was hoping to encounter them and blow them to oblivion! There's no issue killing if it's just a bunch of zombie-like freaks!

"DIE!" The explosive teen dashed at the monsters and attacked them all with a blast from his right hand. However, to his misfortune, he was so focused on the humanoid ones that he ignored the bomb looking ones. The moment that he threw an explosion it also made the bomb monsters explode as well, causing a bigger explosion, sending the two boys back, the ceiling and right wall blew to pieces.

"Damn bro! Didn't you learn a thing from the battle training!?" Kirishima yelled at him as both of them got up from the floor with dirt and small scratches on their clothes.

"Shut up!" Bakugou shouted back at him upset. "I didn't intend to make that big of an explosion, you hedgehog hair bastard!" He shouted his explanation as they both got up again.

"Ah no?" Eijiro replied surprised. "It must have been some of those monsters, a few of them looked like bombs." The red haired boy thought out loud.

"Then why didn't you tell me before jumping at them, you idiot?!" Bakugou shouted at him pissed off.

"Sorry! I thought you noticed them too!" Kirishima defended himself. Bakugou still seemed upset, but more controlled now.

"Hmph! Next time warn me when there are mines around." Katsuki said to him looking to the side still sounding mad.

"Hear, hear." Eijiro said trying to calm him down. "What matters is that you defeated them." He said to him with a smile trying to play along.

"Of course I did." Katsuki replied turning around. "Shitty halves was wrong, those insects were weaklings. Mere nuisances." He added wiping the sweat over his face with his left arm.

It was then that from the cloud of smoke all of the group of humanoid monsters jumped at the boys, completely intact.

"...!" The boys reacted when looking at the monsters flying at them, the black ones with their claws out and the knight-like ones bringing their swords forward. In the second that Katsuki raised his right hand about to blow them again the monsters suddenly just vanished in front of his eyes.

"Ah? The hell…?" Katsuki was confused and Eijiro seemed as lost as him.

"You just can't stand five minutes without shouting and exploding things, can you Kacchan?" The boys heard someone speak and to the left there was Riku standing with his arms crossed and a blunt face.

"Riku! Bro, good thing that you got here." Kirishima said extremely glad as he approached him. "Only someone as badass as you would slash through those punks in less than a second." He added giving him a pat on the back. Riku chuckled at him glad to know that Eijiro was okay.

"Hmph! Didn't need your help, you freaking emo!" Katsuki said to him frowning. "I was about to trash those fuking monsters without anyone's help!" He was pissed off that the edgelord stole his thunder. He was just fine!

"Aha sure." Riku said to him with a plain face being sarcastic. Katsuki got angrier at him as the veins in his forehead was becoming more prominent.

"You better start explaining now, asshole!" Katsuki shouted at him taking steps towards Riku. "And don't come with that 'I don't know what you mean' shit! You and Deku 2 were the only ones that jumped at those freaks and took them out as if it was nothing!" He continued pointing at him.

"Your point?" Riku was unfazed by the aggression.

"That it wasn't just that you both are more powerful than you let on. You know how to fight those freaking zombies." Katsuki elaborated brashly. "You thought I wouldn't notice, hah?!" He was getting angrier than before. Katsuki took note of what the others were talking about back in the bus. He was suspicious of the two so-called 'Aces'. He didn't buy that lame excuse that shitty emo came up with and Deku 2 made it obvious that he was nervous. They were lying and now fucking monsters come up outta nowhere, and what do they do? They jump in unfazed as if they did it a million times over and fought them as if they did even more times than that! "You know something about those things. You explain this now!" He said angrily poking at him in the chest with his finger.

Riku didn't even blink. He didn't care if Katsuki had his suspicions, he wasn't going to fall for it and talk.

Katsuki had enough of this shit. He grabbed Riku from the neck of his shirt and pulled him closer. Riku didn't faze. "You talk now or I'll blow your head off!" Katsuki said in pure rage as he made tiny explosions in his free hand. Riku didn't even seem bothered and next thing the explosive teen knew was that he had a blade dangerously close of his neck.

Riku summoned his keyblade and put it against Katsuki's neck. The keyblade master had enough of him and his endless shouts and swears. He was just sick of it and was seriously considering making him shut up the hard way. "You try to blow me up, I'll leave you with a deep cut." Riku retorted in a dark tone, so dark and edgy that it sent shivers to the spines of not just Eijiro, but Katsuki too. In his eyes were devoid of emotions except coldness and darkness untold.

Katsuki flinched almost taking a step back, but he steeled his will. He doesn't get intimidated by no one! "Don't try me, you mother fucker!" He warned him filled with anger and rage.

Riku only narrowed his eyes in a menacing way. He knew that at any moment Katsuki would try to create a point-black explosion and he was ready for it.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Kirishima rushed and got in the middle of this. "Guy it's not time to fight each other we got to stick-!" He tried to reason with the two rivals as he tried to separate them, but he was cut off.

"Shut up!" Bakugou shouted at him slapping away the redhead's arm. "Didn't hear what I said or are you stupid?" He said to him enraged.

"Look man. I heard you and I also think that it was weird, but it's not the time and place to ask those things now." Kirishima said to him trying to calm him down. Eijiro wasn't gonna lie, he found all of that strange, but right now he wasn't gonna question Sora and Riku.

"Eijiro's right. You shout at me and Sora all you want later, but now you two have to go." Riku agreed with his friend and pushed Katsuki's hand away from him and took a step back. "Go to the entrance and evacuate the area." He said to the boys in an authoritarian tone.

"Hah? Don't order me around, you bastard!" Katsuki angrily responded. "What about you? Huh?! Think you're so strong and confident to stay and fight all of those weakling incompetents and monsters?! Guess what!? I'm as capable as you!" Katsuki shouted at him. The nerve of that fucking emo! Him telling him to leave like a coward?! Not a fat chance!

"You don't understand, Kacchan." Riku retorted narrowing his eyes sounding angry as well. "They have a weapon that can KILL All Might-sensei!" Riku said in a higher tone.

"Huh?" The boys were taken aback by this new information.

"F-for real?" Eijiro asked him surprised and a little scared.

"How do ya know that?" Katsuki asked with his eyes hardened.

"Shouto and I interrogated one of those villains and he said that the one behind all of this had a living weapon that has the power to kill All Might." Riku responded more calmly. "As for why they want to kill him, well we have no idea. But it doesn't matter at the moment."

"Wait. That mist guy said that they were planning to kill All Might. So then that's how are they gonna do it?" Kirishima asked him for confirmation. Riku nodded in response.

It all made sense for Bakugou, if they only sent a bunch of incompetent thugs to try to kill him and the others then the real threat must be what they are planning to use against All Might. Otherwise it would have been a waste of time to do all of this shit.

"You see now? That's why you have to leave right now." Riku said to them calmly trying to convince them. "It's not like Sora and I want to stay, we have to. We need to hold off those villains as long as we can until help gets here." Riku explained his plan.

"Bro. I know you and Sora are the strongest, but what you want to do is just too dangerous, borderline suicidal!" Kirishima said to him afraid of the implications of Riku's words.

"It's the only thing that we can do to stop them and to help the greatest hero." The keyblade master replied with conviction and determination in his eyes.

"Riku. I dunno how, but you always prove me that you and Sora are real men." Kirishima said to him smiling pumping his fish on the silverettes shoulder. "I respect- no, I admire that. Real men don't run from danger, they go straight to it and fight to protect the others!" He said all hyped up.

"Can't you just stop licking their boots for five minutes!?" Katsuki said to him pissed off. He was just getting sick of only hearing praises of those two. "If you keep up like that I'm gonna start to believe that you're gay!" He continued.

"Whoa there bro! It's not gay to acknowledge other men's qualities and achievements!" Eijiro argued with him really insulted right now.

"For you information, hedgehog hair, you SURELY sounded gay there!" Katsuki responded with a frown.

"Guys. You can discuss this when we're not in danger." Riku said to the two of them with a plain face sweat dropping.

"Pst! Whatever." Katsuki said crossing his arms. "And just so you know, edgy emo, I'm going to point out the obvious flaw in your 'perfect plan'. That portal guy is their way out of USJ. He brought them here so he can take them outta here anytime." Katsuki said to him being more in control.

Riku cupped his chin for a moment. "Of course, it makes sense. If we take him down, the rest of the villains will be trapped." He said understanding where the explosive teen was going.

"What? Didn't think about it before or what?" Katsuki asked him putting a hand on his hip.

"I was busy taking down those monsters and saving the others." Riku responded with a small frown.

"Okay okay guys, don't start fighting now." Eijiro got in the middle of them trying to ease the tension. "First: Riku, are you sure that everyone is safe back at the entrance?" He asked him.

"Most likely. Sora went to 3 of the 6 zones to look for anyone there and by now he must have finished doing so. I went to the rest and helped everyone I found. The only one that didn't returned was Shouto, he insisted on going to the plaza." He explained.

"So you're telling me to run away while you let shitty icy-hot go in just like that?" Katsuki asked him with a grave tone and veins of anger on his forehead. "And don't you dare say it was because he's stronger than me!" He added pissed off at him.

"He wasn't going to listen to me either way." Riku bluntly replied shrugging.

"I don't know why I'm wasting my time here! Don't need your fucking permissions!" Katsuki said harshly as he started to walk. "Move away!" He shouted as Riku took a step to the side, but even so Kacchan pushed him with his right arm.

"Don't come crying when you break a limb." Riku warned him with an uncaring voice.

"Who do you take me for?! Shitty Deku?!" Katsuki stopped in his tracks and looked at Riku from over his shoulder angry.

"Welp. You used to bully him around and now you're the one who's bullied. You never know when the world turns upside down for you." Riku turned to face him crossing his arms. There was a small smirk on his face that the blonde could see.

Katsuki didn't know what pissed him off more, that shitty edgy emo was mocking him or that to some extent he was right. Since when did the world suddenly become an idiot?! "Listen here you fucking shit head…" Katsuki said to him enraged taking stomps back at him, but Kirishima got in his way.

"Guys stop it already." Kirishima said to the two of them annoyed that he had to be their intermediary. "But Bakugou's right. We have to take down that portal guy, we were actually on our way to do just that." He said turning to Riku. "I'd say the three of us go in and kick his butt! There has to be a way to take him down just like Bakugou said!" Kishisma said to Riku with a big grin hardening his arms and bumping them.

"..." Riku remained silent for a moment. Riku admitted to himself that Kirishima sure was brave. Riku released a sigh putting a hand on his hip. "You guys wouldn't leave either way." He said in defeat. Knowing them, they wouldn't go to the entrance, no matter how much they were told so. "Alright then, but we have to hurry. Aizawa-sensei is still fighting against the villains alone. Who knows how much more he can hold off on his own." Riku said to the two of them. It might be a good idea for them to join the fray, they were really good fighters in their own right just like Shouto. "Let's go." He ordered them before jumping off through the hole.

"I told you to not order me around, dammit!" Katsuki shouted annoyed jumping behind him.

"Wait for me bros!" Eijiro shouted jumping behind them.

* * *

**Outside the Storm Zone.**

Sora quickly got to the simulation area and found Fumikage and Koda fighting villains and some water and thunder-theme Heartless. He was surprised by how well the bird-headed teen dealt with the situation pretty much on his own thanks to his quirk. Sora aided him and they defeated the enemies. He escorted them outside of the simulation dome and told them to go to entrance.

"All Right. I think that's all of them." Sora said as he looked at his classmates rush to the entrance. With the Storm Zone being so close to the Shipwreck Zone, Sora passed nearby and didn't find anyone except for a group of thugs glued to a bunch of purple balls. He deduced that Minoru was there, but he alone wouldn't have been able to leave. He put a bit of thought and maybe Deku was with him, he didn't find him anywhere else unless Riku already did.

Either way since there was no one in said zone he thought that whoever was there managed to escape on their own and hopefully they got to the entrance safely.

"Gotta go and help Aizawa-sensei." Sora said before dashing towards the plaza. "I hope you get there fast, Riku." Sora said as he rushed as fast as he could, hoping his friend was on his way as well.

* * *

**Entrance.**

Thirteen was trying to absorb their enemy, but the misty man was resisting surprisingly well. "Absorb everything and turn it to dust, Black Hole." Kurogiri thought out loud as he kept resisting the absorbing wind from the space hero. "I see. Your quirk is amazing." He complimented his enemy. "However Thirteen, you are a hero that rescues people in disasters." He said to Thirteen as they kept trying to absorb him. "I knew it... Your battle experience is inferior to an average hero!" He declared as he formed a portal that absorbed the absorbing wind.

Then behind Thirteen a portal was opened and from the same pulling force that they were using against the misty man was now used against its user.

The students were shocked for this as Thirteen was being pulled by their own quirk. "A portal!" The space hero said as they looked behind. Kurogiri's eyes told that he was enjoying this sight.

The strength of the wind caused that Thirteen's outfit break from behind. "You will be reduced to dust by your own power." Kurogiri coldly proclaimed. The teens were petrified with horror.

Thirteen was forced to deactivate their quirk. "H-he got me…" They said as they slowly collapsed on the ground.

"Sensei!" Mina shouted terrified.

"Iida, run!" Sato shouted at him snapping him out. "Now!"

Tenya wanted to argue, but he remembered what Thirteen said to him. He clenched his teeth and opened his eyes glaring forward with resignment and determination.

He ignited his thrusters and dashed at high speeds. "Shit!" The speedster shouted as he ran as fast as he could towards the exit.

Kurogiri saw him do this. "One of the brats wasn't scattered…" He said as he twisted his form. "We just want All Might to get here." He continued as Iida continued to run to the exit, but then to his shock a portal appeared in front of him. "If other teachers get here we will be in serious trouble!"

Tenya suddenly tried to drift to a stop, but due to the momentum he wouldn't be able to avoid the portal. " _Everyone… Trust… In me!"_ He thought as he drew closer to the portal.

Ochako and Mina tried to help Thirteen as they were unconscious on the ground. Meanwhile Sero and Sato were in front of them in defensive stances, but said boys saw something that surprised them.

" _The entire class… I must…!"_ Iida tried to think of a way out, but suddenly Shouji jumped in and extended his limbs to trap the portal.

"Run!" The masked teen said to the class rep. "Quickly!" He continued as he fell out of his way, clearing the way for Iida.

The class rep resumed his way as fast as he could. " _Everyone… hold on!"_

"Impertinent brat." The mist villain said at he extended his misty self towards Iida. "I won't allow you to come out!" He shouted. Ochako then noticed something inside of the mist being.

" _An automatic door! Can I reach it?! Will I be able to reach it?!"_ Tenya thought as he dashed towards the exit door. Then he noticed that a shadow was cast over him.

"You are too imprudent, four eyes." Kurogiri coldly said to the boy as Tenya looked over his shoulder to see the mist villain following right behind him. "Disappear!" He shouted as he extended himself over Iida. However, to the surprise of both of them Kurogiri was lifted releasing Tenya from the darkness.

It was Ochako who did this. She used her quirk on the metal piece that the villain was wearing, rendering him weightless. "I'm not sure, but if you're wearing this, it means… That your real body is somewhere else!" Ochako declared with a brave face. "Go, Iida-kun!" She cheered her friend as she threw the metal piece into the air taking Kurogiri with him.

"My body! Dammit!" The villain cursed as he float upwards. Tenya managed to reach the door, but it was closed due to the blackout in the facility. He put his hands on the door and tried to open it with all of his might and sure enough it was starting to open up. However it wasn't the end for Kurogiri. "Begone!" He tried to reach the boy once more.

"No, you won't!" Sero declared as he threw his tape at the metal object and Sato pulled from him, preventing the villain from reaching Iida as he continued to open the door. "Go!" Sato spun a few times before threw the villain far away.

Tenya managed to pass through the door and get outside much to Kurogiri's dismay. "Engine Boost!" Tenya activated his quick once more making him go faster. He dashed as fast as he could back to the school.

Kurogiri knew it will be game over if the heroes called for backup…

* * *

**Plaza (A While Ago).**

"Hey, Midoriya. We're just gonna look a bit, okay?" Mineta whispered to him scared.

"Ribbit…" Tsuyu croaked not having a good feeling about this.

"I know." Izuku whispered in response. "We'll flee if it gets dangerous." He said as the three of them poked their heads up from the water and watched what transpired near the fountain.

Many villains laid knocked out as Aizawa fought more thugs. Eraser Head leaped into the air and wrapped two villains at the same time and delivered a diving kick to them, knocking them out. The teacher took a few seconds to catch his breath before looking forward and saw Shigaraki dash at him.

"23 seconds." The shady man whispered as he ran towards the eraser hero.

"The final boss?!" Shouta got up and threw his bandages at the villain.

"24 seconds." Shigaraki whispered again as he grabbed the bandages with his right hand. The hero dashed towards him. "20 seconds." Aizawa was a few centimeters near the villain leader. "17 seconds." Eraser Head grabbed the tape that Shigaraki was holding before he could grab him first. Aizawa delivered an elbow hit to his stomach.

The trio watching the fight beamed with joy seeing this, however Tsuyu croaked seeing that there was something wrong.

In actuality Shigaraki grabbed Shouta's elbow before it could make contact with his midriff area.

" _Shit."_ The hero cursed to himself as his hair dropped once more.

"It's hard to notice because you don't stop moving, but…" Tomura whispered to him. "There are moments that your hair covers your eyes." He continued. The teacher was shocked that he noticed when he stopped using his quirk. "It happens everytime that you finish an attack." He whispered as the cloth covering Shouta's elbow started to turn gray and come undone much to the teacher's shock. "And each time it happens in shorter intervals of time." He continued as the students watched in shock of what was happening. "Don't over expose yourself, EraserHead." Tomura said sadistically as he eroded and broke Aizawa's skin over his elbow.

Izuku gasped in shock. Eraser Head was able to reactivate his quirk and punch the villain, thus releasing himself and jumped backwards. The hero saw what was done to his elbow, the skin over it just peeled off and fell exposing the muscular fibers, Shouta was no longer able to move his right arm.

Once he landed back on the ground, another villain tried to attack him and Aizawa managed to ducked and punch him away. Another pair of villains tried to attack him, but he kept dodging until he was surrounded by enemies.

He was short of breath as he was holding his right arm.

"That quirk isn't fit for prolonged fight with big groups, correct?" Shigaraki said to him. "Isn't it too different of your usual job?" He asked him as Shigaraki got on his knees and hands. "Your specialty is… A short fight after a surprise attack, isn't it?" He continued in a soft tone. "Even so, you jumped straight to us after those overpowered brats jumped in. Was it to protect them and your other students?" The villain questioned in a fake tone mocking him.

Shouta's breath was short and labored until he was no longer able to keep his quirk activated. Another thug tried to attack him from behind, but he dodged the attack and activated his quirk and wrapped the enemy with his bandages and used him as a human shield to block the attack from another villain before punching him with his left hand and then kicked another enemy.

He managed to knock out the enemies, but he was getting tired and the pain in his right arm was making it worse. His eyes were aching him worse than staring at the sun after spraying salt into them, but he couldn't stop now, not until his students were safe and help gets here.

He turned back to Shigaraki and activated his quirk and grabbed one of his bandages ready to use them on him.

"You are great… You are great!" Shigaraki said in a childish manner that at the same time sounded off-putting. He admitted that Eraser Head was impressive beyond expectations. "By the way, hero…" He commented to him. Eraser Head looked behind himself and found the towering monster standing right behind him. "I'm not the final boss." Shigaraki finished.

The creature then raised his right hand and suddenly attacked the teacher violently, tearing off his goggles.

Izuku only stood there watching in horror as his sensei was getting the life beaten out of him in the most brutal way possible. "Aizawa-sensei…" It was all that the greenette could utter feeling horrified to his core.

It might have been some brief moments, but it felt like an eternity to watch this unspeakable horror.

"Listen now, EraserHead." Shigaraki said evilly to the hero. "This is the Anti-Symbol of Peace, I call it 'Noumu'." Now Aizawa was lying gravely injured on the floor as the large creature was on top of his back holding his right arm. The creature 'Noumu' cried out like the monster it was.

Noumu kept holding his arm until it snapped and bled. The teacher shouted in agony and pain.

"You can erase quirks. It's grandiose, but it won't work for you at all. If you face off against an overwhelming power… It's like you don't have a quirk at all." Shigaraki said cynically just standing there and watching this as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

Shouta tried as best as he could to look over his shoulder to see the monster over him. He activated his quirk, but unfortunately it didn't work as the monster slammed his free arm on his left arm breaking it like nothing. The teacher screamed in sharp pain.

" _He broke me like a stick… I'm sure I've erased his quirk. In other words this is his base power."_ Aizawa thought seeing that it was the only reason why his Eraser didn't work. Shouta was in deep pain and agony and was bleeding from many parts and to make it worse, the monster grabbed him from the head and raised it up. " _Is he at All Might's level?"_ It was the last thing he thought before having his head slammed hard against the floor causing cracks.

The trio watched everything and they were shocked to their cores.

Mineta was trembling with tears in his eyes and covering his mouth with his arms. "Mi...Mi… M-M-Midoriya, I can't anymore." Minoru said terrified. "You thought it better, right?" He said to him. He knew that they must flee for their lives now.

Tsuyu croaked with half of her face underwater also scared. Izuku was petrified with horror unable to move or think.

Suddenly Kurogiri appeared right beside Shigaraki. "Tomura Shigaraki." He called his attention sounding concerned.

"Kurogiri, you killed Thirteen?" He asked him turning to look at his misty partner.

"I've managed to submit them, but the students caused troubles… One of them escaped." He informed him.

"Hah?" Shigaraki turned fully to look at him surprised before looking forward again and started to scratch his neck. He scratched his neck with one hand as his breathing became more ragged and furious, then he started to scratch with his two hands and started trembling. "Kurogiri… You…!" He began enraged. "If you weren't our portal, I would have already crush you to pieces!" He said to him angry before suddenly stopping and seemingly calming himself down. "We don't have a chance to win if too many pros get here." He said now more calmed. "It's game over. Aww. This time it was game over." He groaned like a child looking down as if he had truly lost a game. "We return?" He asked Kurogiri.

The trio of students heard this whole exchange. "Return?" Mineta repeated "Did he just say return?" He asked his classmates for confirmation.

"That's what I heard." Tsuyu replied. Mineta started to cry out of joy and suddenly hugged her.

"G-great! We're safe!" He said happily hugging the frog girl.

"Yes, but…" Tsuyu replied extremely uncomfortable. The midget 'accidentally' grabbed one of her breasts and in response she pushed him underwater. She didn't express it, but that made her mad. "I have a bad feeling about this, Midoriya-chan." She said to him still having a blush on her face.

"Yeah." Izuku replied nodding looking at the villains. "That they want to retreat after doing all of this…" He said trying to understand what the villains were trying to do. He was confused. Didn't they seek to kill All Might? After this U.A. would reinforce their security. He didn't get it, What were they thinking?

"Oh, that's right." Shigaraki said out loud in his typical dark and soft voice. "Before leaving-" He was cut off by the sound of a furious scream.

"SENSEI!" Someone shouted in the distance. The villains and heroes in training turned and saw where it came from.

It was Sora who did it. He was dashing at the villains at high speed and pure rage in his eyes, charging at them with his keyblade in hand.

" _Sora!"_ Izuku was relieved to see him safe and sound, he quickly realized that he was going straight at the enemies without thinking. His friends also noticed it, but he was already centimeters away from the 'Noumu', too late to warn him.

" _Dang it! Dang it! DANG IT!"_ Sora cursed to himself. He came running to help Aizawa-sensei only to find him half dead with a monster on top of him. It wouldn't have happened if he was faster!

" _Looks like player 1 is back."_ Shigaraki thought having a smirk under the hand on his face.

" _Him again."_ Kurogiri thought as the boy jumped straight at Noumu.

Sora shouted from the top of his lungs and charged his keyblade with light and attacked the creature with a horizontal slash unleashing a powerful explosion of light, raising dust in the process.

Sora landed back on the ground and found his teacher now free from the monsters grasp, but gravely injured. Sora was panting from exhaustion, he used up a lot of power in that attack.

"Not bad." Shigaraki cynically said to him appearing from the cloud of dust. Sora scowled deeply at him and got into a stance. "Not bad at all, little hero. You are amazing!" He complimented him with a false tone.

"Yes, you are extraordinary beyond expectations." Kurogiri also appeared and Sora scowled even further.

"I'll make you pay for this!" Sora shouted furiously at them.

Shigaraki only laughed at this. "Not doubt that you and your friend must have made a lot of grinding to get to this point. It sure paid off." He said mocking at him. "But…" He said as the dust settles and the monster was standing beside the man. "That just wasn't enough." He continued with an evil tone.

Sora gasped in shock taking a step back. "W-what? Not even a scratch?" He couldn't believe it. He attacked that thing with a lot of power and it was as if nothing happened.

"We commend you for your prowess and skill, young one but." Kurogiri said to him respectfully. The Noumu took a step forward and Sora took more steps back as he started to tremble. "You cannot go up against this overwhelming power." The mist villain continued.

The trio was also in shock. Sora, who was the strongest in class, wasn't able to do a thing against that monster and was even trembling in fear. They got paralyzed.

"You better go and keep leveling up." Shigaraki said to him sadistically before snapping his fingers. Then suddenly Noumu dashed towards him ready to punch him, luckily Sora was fast enough to react and block the incoming attack with his keyblade, but the intensity of the attack was such that it sent him flying.

" _So strong!"_ Sora thought bracing himself for the imminent impact and he was sent flying towards the lake of the Shipwreck Zone and fell underwater.

Izuku and his friends were jaw dropped in horror, paralyzed even. Mineta was extremely close to passing out.

"Perhaps we should make sure to kill that child. He will doubtlessly cause us trouble." Kurogiri said to Shigaraki.

"Hmm, yeah you're right." The leader villain agreed with him. "But before that, we can make use of this opportunity to tread down even more of the pride…" He said turning to look exactly where Izuku and his friends were and he suddenly appeared in front of them. "Of the Symbol of Peace!" He tried to reach Tsuyu with his left hand as time moved slowly. Izuku watched this and knew what would happen if he touched her.

However, Shigaraki suddenly stopped right when he was about to grab her. "Tch. You really are great…" He said looking over his shoulder. "Eraser Head." Shouta manage to raise his head up and saw where Shigaraki was to erase his quick. But, Noumu grabbed his head once more and slammed him into the ground again.

Izuku jumped towards Shigaraki with determination. " _Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"_ He thought ready to attack the enemy. " _They're in a completely different league! I have to help Asui escape!"_ He thought summoning One for All in his right fist. "Let her go!" He shouted at Shigaraki and he could only turned to look at him. "Smash!" He punched straight at the enemy unleashing a powerful roar of wind causing a great burst around the area.

**Shipwreck Zone.**

Sora was sinking into the water before opening his eyes again. He couldn't believe what had just happened, he was lucky that he fell here and not anywhere else, otherwise it might be it for him. He clenched his teeth in frustration, he wasn't able to stop the villains, but also it was foolish on his behalf to go in alone like that. He then noticed something. " _Deku!"_ He thought panicked, he managed to see Deku, Tsuyu and Minoru in the background from the corner of his eye. They were right there near the villain! " _I have to hurry and save them!"_ He started to swim back up as fast as he could.

**Plaza.**

Izuku stood there panting for a bit until he noticed that his arm didn't break this time. " _It isn't broken?! I've managed to adjust it this time around? I did it! Without a doubt it was a direct smash! At last!"_ He thought smiling looking back forward only to gasp in shock to find the monster where Shigaraki should be tanking the attack. " _When did it get here…? That punch didn't do anything to it? This again?"_ He thought seeing that the monster didn't have a single injured, Izuku backed down slowly trembling and then he remembered what Tsuyu said to him earlier about killing All Might. " _Could it be…?"_

"That was a good punch." Shigaraki, who was behind Noumu, complimented him with a flat tone. "You said 'Smash'. Are you a fan of All Might?" He asked the greenette. "Well, good for you." He concluded and then the Noumu set its eyes onto the emerald child.

The monster had grabbed and prepared to attack him with its free hand. Tsuyu reacted quickly and slapped Shigaraki's hand away and threw her tongue at Izuku trying to reach him, but the villain tried to reach her and Mineta.

Sora managed to get out of the water and rushed as fast as possible only to find this shocking scene. "NO!" Sora shouted in despair running faster reaching out his hand. But then…

At the entrance, doors were blown away leaving a great cloud of dust in its wake. Everyone looked at the entrance and to the joy of all of the students who were there they saw that hope arrived.

" **Everything will be alright. Because I am here!** " The Symbol of Peace himself, All Might has arrived just in time. But this time he had a furious expression on his face.

"All Might-Sensei!" Sora shouted with a big grin.

All Might!" Mineta cried of joy. Tsuyu croaked in relief.

"All… Might…" Izuku muttered overwhelmed with relief.

The no.1 hero threw aside his jacket with determination.

"Ah… It's a 'Continue'." Shigaraki said with glee looking at his target.

The real battle was about to begin…

_To Be continued…_


	10. Chapter Nine: A Fight to Death

**A Fight to the Death.**

The Hero students and their teachers were surrounded by a deep darkness. However, in the depths of that darkness, a light of hope arrived…

The sound of an explosion at the entrance and the doors blowing away called the attention of everyone. And to the immense joy of the students they witness the man that could bring an end to this madness.

"All Might!" The teens shouted at the same time. Said hero was standing in the middle of the clouds of dust before making his way forward slowly.

" **I had a bad feeling… So I interrupted the principal to come here. I found Iida-Shounen on the way… And he told me what happened.** " The man explained to his students as he walked past them. He witnessed the joy in their faces, even some like Mina and Ochako were crying. There was also almost all of the groups that Sora and Riku found and sent here, they returned safely and without issues on the way. All Might also found Thirteen injured lying on the ground. " _This time they really made me furious."_ All Might thought enraged, his face was telling so. " _Just to think about everything they went through… Their fears, their struggles… However… That is why… I'm proud of them…"_ The thought of his students going through this hardship was outright sickening and enraging, but he also felt pride in how they faced this challenge and lasted this long. The hero got to the front of the stairs. " **Everything will be alright. Because I am here!** " He declared his usual line as he removed his tie with anger on his face.

"All Might!" Minoru cried out of joy.

Tsuyu croaked out of huge relief.

"All Might-Sensei!" Sora cheered with a big grin.

"All… Might…" Izuku uttered overwhelmed with relief and surprise that he was still alive. "He's not smiling…" He said seeing his idol and mentor not wearing his trademark smile.

"I've been waiting for you, hero." Shigaraki said getting up and looking at All Might. "Waste of society." He continued with his usual evil tone.

All Might threw his jacket way never changing his expression of anger. The group of thugs were intimidated by the presence alone of this living legend, and in an instant they were all knocked out by All Might. He moved so fast that it was invisible to the naked eye, in a second he reached the injured Shouta.

" **Forgive me… Aizawa-kun.** " All Might said after grabbing him on his arms. He was badly injured. The No.1 Hero then turned to face the villains who had three of his students, one of them his pupil. In just a blink of an eye he went after them, punching the enemies at the same time.

Before the teens realized it, they were safely beside All Might. Sora witnessed this and was blown away by this, it was so fast that he could hardly see it. Nonetheless Sora's grin grew and he dashed at them.

"Guys! All Might-Sensei!" Sora called as he got to them extremely quickly.

"Sora!" Izuku said to him relieved at seeing him fine.

" **Everyone, go to the entrance.** " The Hero ordered to the teens. " **I'll leave Aizawa-kun to you. He's unconscious.** " He said before standing up again. " **Quickly!** " He hurried them.

"I'll do it, Sensei." Sora replied quickly and rushed to grab the unconscious teacher in his arms. He was not just horrified to the grave injuries he had, he was utterly disgusted. "I'm sorry… Aizawa-sensei." He whispered with frustration and regret.

" **Don't feel down about it, Shounen.** " All Might called his attention as if he heard him. " **Aizawa-kun just did his job as your teacher, I know he would be proud of you all for holding off against the enemy.** " He said to Sora never looking back at him.

Sora reflected on this for a moment and changed his expression to one of determination. "Hai, Sensei." Sora replied nodding. Tsuyu put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a barely noticeable smile. Mineta smiled at him too trying to cheer him up.

Izuku was looking at his mentor. "All Might…" He uttered.

The villains just remained there for a moment. Noumu didn't move an inch.

"I can't… I can't…" Shigaraki whispered covering his face with his hands. He seemed to have entered into panic mode. "Not good… No…" He continued as he looked for the hand that covered his face as if it were glasses that dropped from his face. "I'm sorry, Father…" He uttered as if he messed up badly, it all seemed nonsensical and weird. The villain found the hand and put it back on his face, immediately calming down again. "He punched while he saved them.." Shigaraki thought out loud knowing what just happened before chuckling. "It's his so-called violence… He's fast too. I couldn't see him." He continued. "But he's not as fast as I thought. I guess it was true after all…" He commented to himself. "He's getting weaker." Shigaraki said drawing a wicked smile on his face under the hand covering it.

Sora got up again with Aizawa in his arms. It was then that Izuku realized something.

"All Might, You can't fight him! He warned his mentor. "That Villain tanked One for-" He cut himself knowing that his friends were listening, but Sora knew where he was going. "I attacked him with enough strength to break my arm, but nothing happened to him. Sora tried to do the same before, but nothing happened either." The greenette explained.

"He's right, sensei!" Sora agreed with his friend. "You should let me-" He wanted to ask him to let him fight alongside him, but All Might cut him.

" **Shonens!** "He said to Sora and Izuku. " **It's alright!** " He said to the teens smiling, making a peace sign.

Sora and Izuku stared at each other knowing that there was no way to argue with him. "C'mon guys. Let's go." Sora declared to his friends, the trio nodded in agreement and they took off running. All Might watched them off with a smile. He was proud of Sora, Riku and his pupil, he knew that the young Keybladers were fighting off the Heartless without fear to protect their friends. He was also proud to see his successor not gravely injured this time around. He made a mental note to congratulate them and his successor later.

Shigaraki stood up once again and faced the No.1 Hero.

All Might turned to face the Villains and charged at them. " **Carolina…!** " He prepared his attack.

"Noumu." Shigaraki called his pawn and it got in between him and All Might in less than a second.

" **Smash!** " All Might performed an x-shaped attack with his arms that landed straight into the chest of the creature, but it didn't injure it.

Noumu tried to grab the Hero with its arms, but All Might dodged it quickly. " _ **Then it's true that nothing really happens to it, eh?!** " _He thought before landing another punch straight to the stomach of the Villain. Once more nothing happened. The monster tried to counter attack, but All Might stepped back dodging it. " **In that case…** " He said before hitting Noumu twice right in the face, but again nothing happened.

The creature roared before trying to attack the Hero. All Might jumped backwards to avoid the attack and the monster followed him. " **It didn't work on its head either?** " He questioned as he dashed backwards before coming to a stop.

"It doesn't work due to its Impact Absorption." Shigaraki explained as All Might dodged another attack from Noumu to then punch him twice in the chest and once in the face, but none of those times worked as per the quirk of the monster suggested. "If you want to cause damage to Noumu… It'll be more effective to separate the flesh from its body." He said to the Hero in a mocking way. "But I doubt that it'll give you the chance to do it."

All Might ducked another attack from his enemy in a mere second. " **Thanks for the information!** " He said to the villain before getting behind the enemy and grab it. " **If it is as you said, it's easier!** " He said confidently before bending himself backwards slamming the monster in the ground with a suplex, causing a shockwave of wind!

"Oi, oi…" Shigaraki uttered blocking himself from the wind.

At the entrance, the students cheered seeing the fight knowing that the villains were done for.

Sora and his friends were moving at a mild pace towards the entrance.

"How could he cause a shockwave with a suplex?! All Might is amazing!" Mineta said with a big grin.

"Although as a teacher, he's a newbie that needs to read notes." Tsuyu commented making her typical gesture.

Sora and Izuku were thinking pretty much the same. They weren't completely sure now if the Villains have a way to kill All Might. However, right now there was nothing none of them could do, even worse, they could end up like hostages. If Sora wasn't able to damage that thing what would be able to do? If Izuku couldn't fight as he is right now that there was nothing he could do. They have to believe in All Might.

"Trash them! Kick them in the balls!" Mineta shouted cheered All Might.

"Maybe I've thought too much about the situation." Tsuyu said still making her gesture, but with a blush on her face. "He is amazing." She commented looking back at what the Hero did in just a few seconds.

They were confident that All Might will prevail. However… Sora and Izuku knew the truth…

Izuku always reads the news on his way to school. He knew of what his idol did earlier today. He knew as well as the Keybladers that if All Might wasn't here it was because he had reached his limit for today. Izuku thought he was the only one that knew the truth, but Sora and Riku also knew it. Sora could see the worry in Izuku's eyes and knew why he was like this. Sora himself was also concerned by this as well. He wanted to tell him that he also knows, to help him with this heavy burden, but it wasn't the place nor the time to do so. The Hero of the Keyblade and successor of One for All were two of the few that know the truth about All Might's condition among a world that lived in blissful ignorance…

**Back at the battle.**

The dust had settled to reveal something shocking. " **This… This was your plan?** " All Might questioned as he was bent backwards, but Noumu's upper half phased through a portal and appeared below All Might's lower half and grabbed him by the sides, one of them was his weak point. It seriously injured the Hero.

The teens witness this in shock and froze in their tracks. They saw as the monster tightened its grip on the hero causing him to bleed on his scar on the left side of his stomach.

"You wanted to prevent it from moving by burying it in the concrete?" Shigaraki sadistically questioned. "That won't work at all. Because Noumu has as much power as you." Shigaraki said to his enemy as All Might twisted his face in pain. The villain leader chuckled darkly at the sight. "Well done, Kurogiri." He congratulated his misty ally. "It's an unexpected chance."

Kurogiri then made the two portals on the ground move in opposite directions to force All Might to let go of the lower half of Noumu, meanwhile Noumu tightened its grip on All Might's weak point making him bleed more and also blood started to come out from his mouth.

All Might let go of Noumu's lower half and tried to force it to release him. But it was stronger than expected. " **Is this… Your first crime? Prepare yourself for the consequences!** " He said to Shigaraki with anger.

Shigaraki just stood there scratching his neck again. "Kurogiri." He said to his ally and he knew what to do next.

"Certainly I don't like to have alien blood and guts inside of my warp gate… But I'll make an exception with someone of your caliber." The mist man declared before making Noumu and All Might be absorbed inside the portal. "Your speed is too high. So it was Noumu's job to stop you. And then… Close off one of my portals while your body is trapped in it… And crush you, that is my task." He explained to the hero, much to his shock as they were slowly being consumed into the portal.

The teens that witnessed this just stood there frozen. However, Sora clenched his teeth and in a blink of an eye he disappeared from sight leaving his friends taken aback.

Meanwhile at the entrance, the students were wondering what was happening watching from afar.

It was then that they noticed that suddenly Sora appeared seemingly out of nowhere and placed Aizawa on the ground gently.

"Sora-kun!" Momo tried to approach him, but he just dashed off again, leaving as fast as he got there.

"And there he goes off again." Kaminari said rubbing the back of his head.

"Aizawa-Sensei!" Ochako and a few others shouted watching their teacher gravely wounded and rushed to aid him.

Momo was also shocked to see their teacher in this horrible state, but she couldn't help but look back at the plaza. She knew where he was going. " _Please… Return safely."_ She prayed internally.

The moment that Sora left, Izuku focused his sights on the fight. "Tsu-chan. Mineta-kun." He said to his classmates.

"What's wrong, Midoriya-chan?" The frog girl asked him not having a good feeling about this.

"You guys return with the others…" It was all he said before starting running against his friends protests. " _I don't want… I don't want... All Might to…"_ He thought while running with tears in his eyes. " _There's still a lot of things… That I want him to teach me!"_ He thought running as fast as he could with flashbacks of his idol flashing through his mind. "All Might!" He shouted rushing back towards the fight.

"Sensei!" Sora came running extremely fast, catching up with Deku. He didn't care if he was going there too. He has to help their teacher!

The Hero saw his students running at the scene with shock. Both boys jumped trying to reach him, but then Kurogiri appeared before them.

"How foolish." The Villain coldly said opening a portal to trap the boys and they had no way of dodging it being right in front of it.

Suddenly, without warning, Bakugou appeared out of nowhere throwing a blast at the mist man with his right hand deforming him and undoing the portal. "Outta my way, pair of Dekus!" He shouted at both boys. Sora and Izuku managed to come to a stop, surprised of seeing Katsuki here. He grabbed the metal piece of Kurogiri and furiously slammed him against the ground.

Then ice suddenly froze the right side of the Noumu all the way until its wrist. All Might was surprised by this and looked up to find Shouto as the cause. However, it didn't end there as suddenly the arm of the monster was cut clean, much to the Hero's surprise. " _ **Riku-Shounen?!** " _All Might thought shocked finding said keyblade master appearing right beside the young Todoroki, he stood up straight again from what looked like a slashing posture, he was the one that slashed the monster's arm off.

"We already heard everything about the plan they have to kill All Might." Shouto said with his usual monotone tone.

"We came here to help." Riku said standing beside him. All Might took the chance to release himself from the grip the creature had on his right side and jumped away, taking off the severed hand of the monster from his injury. The man landed nearby Riku and Shouto holding onto his wound with his left hand. "You alright, Sensei?" Riku questioned keeping his composure. The young master was concerned for him. He was aware that All Might's time limit might be up soon, moreover he was bleeding from his wound from long ago.

" **Yes. Thanks to you both, Shounens.** " He thanked the duo.

"All Might!" Izuku gasped in relief still with tears in his eyes.

"Sensei! Riku!" Sora dashed towards them. "Riku, let's heal All Might! He's injured!" He said to his best friend as he rushed towards the no.1 hero.

"Right." Riku nodded in agreement. Riku quickly approached All Might while Sora got to him hastily. All Might didn't argue with them, he knew he could trust them. Both boys raised their keyblades upwards.

"Heal!" Both of them cast Curaga on All Might, healing his bleeding wound.

" **Thank you. Both of you.** " All Might thanked them smiling giving them a thumbs-up. " **I feel a lot better now.** " He said feeling his wound close, too bad that their magic might not completely heal the scar on his midriff. Sora and Riku nodded smiling back at him before changing their faces to determined frowns looking at the enemy.

Kirishima jumped into the air and tried to attack Shigaraki from above, but the shady man dodged him. "Ah?" He jumped away before the enemy could reach him. "Shit! That was close!" He cursed landing back once more.

"You talk a lot, misty bastard!" Katsuki said to Kurogiri as he held him down with a wicked grin.

"The Symbol of Peace won't fall to people like you." Shouto said with a barely noticeable frown.

"Kacchan! Guys!" Izuku said looking at everyone helping out his idol. Izuku wiped the tears from his eyes before looking at the Villains with determination. Shigaraki seemed surrounded now.

" _If the information that I'd gained from that thug is good… Then none of those Villains had no idea about the Heartless, but if he's their leader then he must be the one that sent them off."_ Riku thought looking at Shigaraki. It was a risky move what he was about to do, but it was the only chance for him to know where he acquired the control over Heartless, even if it was very limited. "Speak up, Villain. Where did you gain those monsters?" Riku asked Shigaraki with a deep voice and an angry face. Sora looked at his best friend with surprise as the other boys (Minus Shouto) seemed confused at what Riku said. "One of your pawns said that they had no idea about them. But since you are the leader, you have to be the one controlling them, aren't you?" He continued. Sora realized what he was doing.

"Yeah. I bet that there aren't many Villains having those monsters available at the snap of a finger. You had to have gained them from somewhere or someone." Sora joined in. It was impossible or at least extremely hard for any Villain, even less this guy, to figure out how to control Heartless, someone must have given him the way to do so… However it this is the case then….

The others boys looked at Sora and Riku surprised. Shouto had a feeling that Sora might also know something. Izuku was surprised that Sora and Riku seemed to have knowledge about those black creatures.

"Deploying destructive beasts to increase your chances of victory would have worked… If you were able to fully control them. Your premature move cost you your own men, that was foolish." Riku said to Shigaraki in a cold tone. "I won't ask again. Where did you gain those monsters?" He repeated his question, aiming his Keyblade forward threateningly.

Shigaraki just chuckled wickedly at the boys. "Well well. You know about my mob creatures, eh?" Shigaraki said to them in an evil voice tilting his head to the side. "You sure are expert players. The only sort to learn to win through knowing each type of enemy." He just kept using his gamer jagar and it was getting on the Keybladers' nerves. "Well then. If you're curious, brats, then I'll let you know that they were a last minute 'gift' from an outside source." Shigaraki cryptically replied sounding somewhat more serious.

"'Gift'?" Sora replied confused. "What do you mean?" Sora asked him again in a demanding tone. The only thing that came to mind to the two Keyblade heroes was that someone gave this guy the power to control the Heartless. " _But then that would mean…"_ Sora knew that there was only one way possible for there to be someone with said power...

"What you just heard. And I don't really care if some of them kill my own forces, they were powerful and bloodthirsty, ready to kill more and more, until you both came along. This isn't the first time you fought them, is it?" Shigaraki now questioned them scratching his neck, he was clearing angry. None of the other boys said it out loud, but they were thinking the exact same thing as this Villain. They fought against those creatures before. Sora and Riku only looked at the Villain not replying at all as Shigaraki only stood there looking back at them.

* * *

Tsuyu and Mineta witnessed this and they were relieved. "Riku… Todoroki… Bakugou…" Mineta said surprised to see them.

"And Kirishima-chan too." Tsuyu added happy to know that their friends were fine. "C'mon on. We have to continue. "They have this under control" She said to the midget.

"Okay." Minoru replied and the two of them took off running back to the entrance.

* * *

**At the entrance.**

"Guys…" Ochako said smiling as she sighed in relief. Momo and Kyouka were also relieved at seeing Sora and Riku fine. Mostly for Kyouka, she was extremely glad to see Riku safe and sound, even better he brought help with him. Ochako noticed something in the scene. "Huh? Isn't that Tsu-chan?" She said pointing at the bottom of the stairs and saw her and Mineta running up the stairs.

"Ribbit. We're here." She proclaimed as she and Mineta reached the top of the stairs.

"L-leave… the rest to All Might…" Thirteen weakly said to Mina, who stayed beside them. "Go somewhere safe while the other teachers arrive…" They ordered.

"H-hai!" Mina said in affirmation.

* * *

**Back at the fight.**

Shigaraki was looking at the current situation. "Kurogiri… They cut off our escape route." He said looking at his partner being held down by Bakugou. "We are in a pinch." He continued realizing that they are in trouble now.

Bakugou smirked confidently. "This is surprising. Just as I thought." He said looking down to his prey still smirking. "You can only create portals around certain parts of your body. And you have a portal covering your own body, aren't you?" He theorized out loud. "In that moment... If that mist would protect completely from attacks… You wouldn't say 'That was dangerous'." Katsuki pretty much saw through the mist Villain's facade. Kurogiri tried to move, but Katsuki created tiny blasts on his left hand, the one holding the mist Villain down. "Don't move! If a see you do anything suspicious… I'll make you explode!" He warned the villain with a wicked grin.

"That's not the attitude of a hero…" Eijiro commented sweat dripping.

"They managed to corner us and they are pretty much unharmed. Kids of these days are amazing. They made the League of Villains look bad." Shigaraki thought out loud before turning around to where Noumu was. "Noumu." He said to his pawn and the creature slowly made its way out from the portal, much to the surprise of Shouto, Sora and Riku.

When the monster came out from the portal, the remains of its right arm and its right leg crumbled apart. However, even so the creature still moved with the left side.

"Even with its body crushed… It's still moving?!" Izuku was shocked by looking at this.

" **Stand back!** " All Might ordered the youths. Then to the heroes' surprise, the creature started to regrow its lost limbs. " **Why? Wasn't its quirk Impact Absorption?** " All Might questioned as he witnessed how Noumu regrow its limbs starting from the muscular fiber.

"I never said it was its only ability." Shigaraki replied. "This is its Super Regeneration." He explained as Noumu's limbs now regrew their skin. "Noumu has been modified to resist you at 100%. It's a human punching bag." Shigaraki evilly explained as the Noumu returned to top shape as if nothing happened, much to the heroes shock. The teen Heroes got into stance ready to fight. "First off is to secure our escape route." Shigaraki declared taking the Heroes aback, but they wouldn't be able to do a thing… "Go, Noumu." The Villain leader ordered and the creature dashed at high speeds towards Bakugou.

The monster attacked the boy with a powerful punch unleashing a ripple effect, blowing everyone in the vicinity away. The target of the attack was sent towards a nearby wall, making it crumble. Sora and the rest of the boys were blown off too far and landed near each other.

Izuku was wincing sitting on the ground, before looking up where now there was Noumu having Kurogiri now secured. "K-Kacchan!" Izuku shouted getting up for his childhood friend. However, to his and everyone else's surprise, Katsuki was safe and sound beside the other boys. The explosive teen just looked shocked and in awe. "Kacchan?! Y-you dodged it? Amazing!" Izuku said to his friend eye-widened.

"You're wrong, shut up scum!" Katsuki shouted at him frowning. He had no idea what happened or how he just appeared there.

"Then how?" Eijiro asked confused. Sora, Riku and Shouto gasped looking to the impact zone having an idea of what happened.

"Then that was…" Shouto said to his classmates as all of the boys looked towards the broken wall.

The dust settled and there was All Might with his arms crossed in an L shape coughing.

"All Might!" Izuku shouted surprised as Katsuki stood up again.

Shigaraki realized that All Might moved Katsuki in the nick of time and then braced himself to tank the attack from the Noumu.

All Might steadied his breathing for a bit before looking towards the enemy once more. Blood was coming from his mouth. " **Don't you have compassion?** " He enraged questioned the main villain.

"I had to rescue my partner. I didn't have a choice." He falsely defended himself. "Besides, a little while ago the one over there..." He continued pointing at Izuku. "Yeah, you the one with a simple appearance. He tried to hit me with all of his strength, you know." He accused Izuku. "When it's about helping it can be required to violence. Isn't that right, Hero?" Shigaraki questioned to the Symbol of Peace. All Might looked at him enraged. "You know what, All Might? I'm angry. If I use violence the world will categorize me as a Hero or a Villain… Society decides what is good and what is bad! And what is that a 'Symbol of Peace'? You're just a guy that uses violence to oppress. Violence just causes more violence. When you're dead, the world will understand it!" He talked like a delusional man.

" **You're crazy. I can see your selfish intentions in your eyes. You just want to amuse yourself, don't you? Liar!** " All Might retorted enraged to his enemy.

"You get me." Shigaraki admitted with a crazy glint in his red eyes.

"This guy's sick…" Sora said with a deep frown.

"It's 3 against 7." Shouto said frowning as well.

Izuku nodded getting into stance. "Kacchan already found the weakness of the mist guy!" Izuku said with a determined tone.

"Those guys are very strong… But if we can help All Might…" Eijiro said before hardening his arms in the shape of blades. "We have to do it!" He said with determination.

" **No!** " All Might denied walking forward. " **Escape.** " He ordered the boys.

"A moment ago, you got out from a bad place thanks to me and Riku, didn't you?" Shouto calmly argued.

" **You're right about that, Todoroki-Shounen. Thank you.** " He thanked the two youths once more. " **But I'm okay! Watch how a professional does it.** " He said to them with determination.

"All Might, you are bleeding…" Izuku said with worry and it could be also seen in Sora's face. Riku was also concerned, but he kept his cool. "Besides your time is running out!" He slipped and Sora and Riku noticed it, lucky the others didn't pay mind to it. However the emerald boy was right, All Might's time was running out fast.

Izuku and his friends saw All Might giving them a thumbs-up before turning back towards the enemies.

"Heheh. You know… There was this curious thing about those monsters. I was told that they can't be permanently killed, they regenerate over time." Shigaraki explained with a wicked tone. This shocked the boys except All Might, Sora and Riku. "However, I tried to call them back, but apparently they remained dead, so that was either a lie or you two just have the right trick to make sure they stay dead. I bet it's the latter." Shigaraki said to Sora and Riku. "You brats are something else, even amongst your friends." He compliments them. "However those were not the only ones I have… I still have one last to use..." Shigaraki said as he slowly raised his right arm. The Heroes were taken by surprise.

"Wait up, Tomura Shigaraki! If you do that-!" Kurogiri tried to warn him.

"Don't care. As long as this makes sure Noumu will be truly unstoppable…" Tomura retorted with an uncaring tone.

"...!" Riku realized something. " _That Noumu thing is a biological weapon, and it obeys his orders, its like some sort of machine so it must be like an empty shell… Don't tell me that he'll…!"_ Riku knew exactly what the Villain will try to do. He was ready to jump in and stop this, but the Villain already snapped his fingers and from below a Heartless emerged. A simple Possessor.

"Now fuse!" Shigaraki ordered.

"No!" Sora and Riku shouted as they dashed towards the Heartless, but it was too late. The Noumu took the tiny Heartless and embedded it in its chest.

What happened next is that the monster unleashed a loud scream as a pillar of darkness rose up into the sky. A powerful wind was unleashed making it extremely difficult to move forward.

Shigaraki just laughed maniacally. "Now All Might… Prepare to die!" He proclaimed as the Noumu transformed inside the pillar of darkness. The Heroes just watched in shock covering themselves from the strong wind trying to blow them away.

* * *

**At the entrance.**

The students were on their way to evacuate with Sato and Sero carrying Thirteen while Shouji carried Aizawa on his back. But the sudden burst of wind and the pillar of darkness stopped them and forced them to look back at the scene.

"W-What is that?!" Tooru asked afraid as she and the others tried to cover from the intense wind that even reached them

"Darkness… Deep darkness!" Tokoyami said shocked. "I've never felt such a deep darkness before." He was shocked by the sight and just the utter darkness that was in the air.

"Wait! That's were All Might and the others were fighting the Villains!" Ochako said looking at the place were the beam of darkness emerged. Her face screamed fear and panic, Deku-kun and the others were still there!

Yaoyorozu and Jirou's face said something similar if not outright dread. Sora and Riku were still there… They are in danger… The girls wanted to do something even if it was foolish, but…

"Ribbit. I know what you two are thinking." Tsuyu said to them snapping them out of the self-induced trance. "You can't go there, it's too dangerous." She calmly said to them. It was like she read their minds.

"But…! But they need help!" Kyouka argued with a frown on her face. "I'm not gonna sit by and leave them alone!" She said angrily.

"Kyouka-chan. Don't force me to restrain you." Tsuyu told her bluntly. "You have to trust that all Might will look after them out there." She tried to appease her.

"But-!" She wanted to argue. She didn't want to leave Riku and the others alone. Not when she still had a lot to talk to him about!

"Jirou-san." Momo put a hand on her shoulder making the rocker look at her. "We must do what we were told and leave." She begrudgingly said to her friend, her face wore resignation and hopelessness. She wanted to run to where Sora was, she wanted to fight with him, but she knew she would just get in his way. Moreover he trusted her with the task of looking after the others as vice representative, as such she has to stay with her classmates even if it hurts like hell.

"But we can't just leave them alone!" Kyouka shoved Momo's hand off. There was frustration in her eyes. She didn't want to feel useless.

"C'mon Jirou, they'll be fine!" Kaminari said to her. "The others are with All Might! What's safer than that? All Might's already got this." He said trying to sound confident, but he had a wavering smile.

"R-right! There's nothing to fear as long as All Might is with them!" Mina tried to be optimistic as well, but she was also fearful.

The others tried to remind themselves that this is All Might that they were dealing with. Of course he'll save the day in the end! But even so… This felt something completely different from any other catastrophe that All Might prevented. So they couldn't help but be apprehensive.

Ochako joined her hands in a praying way. Kyouka looked down trying to not cry for feeling so useless and not being able to at least do something for Riku and the others. Momo just looked at the scene trying to remain hopeful.

* * *

**Back at the Fight.**

The wind kept blowing on as the pillar of darkness keeps raising into the sky. The Heroes watched in shock as they covered themselves from the powerful wind. Shigaraki got at a considerable distance along with Kurogiri, the decay Villain laughed maniacally as if he had already won. The monster inside the pillar slowly transformed now having the Heartless inside of it, Noumu twisted as if it was in agony as the changes took full effect. This lasted for a few seconds until the wind and darkness were reversed towards the monster and gathered into a pure black sphere that then exploded releasing a ripple effect of darkness within the vicinity. The release sent the boys backwards, Sora and Riku landed on their feet as their classmates rolled over briefly. All Might resisted the wave as if it was just a breeze. Shigaraki was protected by Kurogiri.

In the wake of the wave was a thick cloud of smoke covering Noumu. The only sound at the moment was Shigaraki's chuckle. "It's done…" He evilly said looked at the cloud of smoke.

The smoke was clearing up showing the silhouette from the monster. The Heroes, even All Might watched in shock as they saw the abomination being revealed to them…

"That's…" Riku uttered with his widened. The other teens and All Might were taken aback by the sight. Now that the living weapon, Noumu, was taken over by the Heartless, it morphed into something akin to a Heartless: Its dull eyes now became beady and yellow like any other Heartless; Its mouth and teeth became pitch black like other Heartless; Its hands now had purple claws; Its body retrained it muscle and the same hue of dark purple, but the red markings became purple and now sported blue veins, similar to a Neoshadow; Its exposed brain now became dark blue in color. The monstrosity unleashed a loud cry and everyone covered themselves from the strong soundwaves and when it stopped Noumu started to moved around like an actual Heartless, but remaining in its spot. The Heroes seemed shocked and some downright scared at this.

Shigaraki looked at this with glee in his eyes. "...Go, Noumu." He ordered the monster and it was like letting a wild animal let loose. Noumu slammed the ground using its fists with high force cracking the pavement below and creating a shockwave of darkness that sent everyone flying.

The Heroes were pushed at a considerable distance and they were shocked by this overwhelming power. They all thought the same: It became stronger…

Shigaraki landed safely on his feet as he was laughing, he was pleased with this.

"Tomura Shigaraki. We have to get to safety, this could be dangerous." Kurogiri said appearing next to his leader concerned.

"Yeah, maybe we should-" He was cut off suddenly.

He was caught off guard seeing Noumu quickly turned to the direction of the Villain and suddenly it created an orb of dark energy in its hand and from it, projectiles of darkness were shot at the villains.

"Tomura Shigaraki!" Kurogiri surrounded Tomura to protect him from the incoming attack by absorbing the projectiles and redirecting them at random directions. After that the Villains vanished in thin air only to appear on top of a cliff nearby to watch from afar safely.

"Well, can't say I'm surprised." Shigaraki said looking back at the fight.

"It went crazy!" Sora shouted as the Heroes were shocked by this twist, but they couldn't contemplate in this for too long as the monster now turned towards them and attacked them by punching the ground and from below a pool of darkness spawned and from it a bunch of Shadows and Neoshadows emerged and jumped at the teens.

"Sora!" Riku shouted at him.

"Right!" Sora replied quickly and the two boys dashed at the Heartless and destroyed them all in a really quick succession. However Noumu jumped high into the sky and prepared to attack the boys from above. Thankfully All Might moved fast enough to take them out of the way to safety. The monster slammed its fist onto the ground once more leaving a huge crater in its wake and blowing everyone away once more by a shockwave of wind and darkness. The heroes were pushed back even further. All Might put Sora and Riku with the other boys.

" **Run away!** " The Symbol of Peace ordered them hastenly. " **Hurry!** " He said to them before dashing at the Noumu at extreme speeds. All Might prepared to attack it with a punch, but suddenly the monster dodged the attack by merging into the ground, turning into a shadow. " **...!?** " Before All Might could do something else, Noumu came out of its hiding punching All Might and sending him into the sky.

This shocked the young Heroes, but it didn't end there. Noumu jumped into the air and attacked the No.1 Hero mid-air launching him towards the ground leaving yet another crater and a shockwave in its wake. The monster then dived at the hero while he got up quickly, in time to stop its diving slam creating another wave of wind in its wake. All Might was struggling against this feral beast, as it looked as if it wanted to eat him alive. He tried to push it back, but the Noumu shoved away All Might's hands and proceed to grab him by the arms raising him into the air and tightened its grip on him.

"All Might!" The teens shouted in unison. They were shocked seeing this, seeing All Might struggle like this. He was unable to break free from the grasp of his enemy no matter how much he tried and to make it worse his time in his muscular form was running out.

Shigaraki was watching from afar pleased. Just a little more and it will be end of the Symbol of Peace…

"Sensei!" Sora shouted as he instinctively aimed his keyblade at the monster and shot a beam of light at it. In a surprising twist, what it was expected to not work at all against this living punching bag of a monster, the beam of light went through the arms of the monster slicing them off and making the creature cry in agony as it took a few steps back. All Might landed back on the ground safely and took the chance of grabbing Noumu from one of its legs, spun it a few times and then throw it up far away, it crashed against one of the outside walls of the Fire zone, leaving a huge hole and burying the monster in the rumble.

The sudden change of events took both parties by surprise. "What… just happened?" Sora asked out loud confused looking at his Keyblade. " _I damaged it now, but how? Wasn't that supposed to have Impact Absorption? Wait a moment… A Heartless took over that Noumu thing and now looks and even acts like one. And now It got damaged by my keyblade when before nothing seemed to happen."_ Sora's gears were running and realization drew upon him _. "It's because it became a Heartless! If so then that means…!"_ He was aware now of what was happening. "Riku!" He called out to his friend.

"I know." Riku replied to him nodding. "I thought the same thing." Riku also came to the same conclusion. "That thing became a monster just like all the others, we can bypass its Impact Absorption with our Keyblades." Riku turned towards the rest of his classmates.

"Hah? How's that?" Katsuki asked him with a slight frown.

"Sora damaged it with his powers and mine are similar so I can also damage it." He explained. Izuku was about to argue with them, because he knew what they're both gonna do.

"Let's go!" Sora said to Riku and he nodded in response, and they dashed towards All Might before the emerald child or someone else could argue with him.

"All Might-Sensei!" Riku called out to him. The No.1 Hero looked over his shoulder to see both youngsters approaching him quickly.

Sora said with him with determination "Sensei. You gotta let me and Riku fight with you now! That thing is a Heartless now." He explained to him.

"As such we can damage it now and we can help you defeat it." Riku added. All Might could sense the passion and determination in their eyes. They were not going to take no as an answer, they will not run away.

The Symbol of Peace was aware of the threat of the Heartless and that only the Keyblade heroes were able to permanently take care of them. This was beyond his own faculties, he had to let them fight alongside him…

Even if they look like boys that as a teacher must protect, they are not. They are fully fledged heroes that matured over the course of their journey and now the greatest hero of the world will treat them as what they are…

" **In that case…** " He began. " **Then let's defeat the Villain together!** " He said to them giving them his trademark smile and a thumbs-up.

"Hai!" The boys responded smiling. It was exciting the prospect of fighting alongside this grand man, it felt like a great honor, but it wasn't time to geek out. The Heartless-fied Noumu rose up once more from the rubble and in a blink of an eye it regenerate its lost arms.

"It can still regenerate." Riku said getting into fighting stance at All Might's right. "And faster now, by the looks of things." He added.

" **Stay behind me and attack it when I tell you to!** " All Might ordered them. " **I'll give you the opportunity to attack them and then when it's time we finish it together!** " He gave them his plan of attack. " **Go all out! Give everything you got to win!** " He added with determination.

"Hai!" The boys said in understanding as Sora got into fighting stance at all Might's left.

"We have to get over this quickly." Riku said to his friend and the No.1 Hero.

"He's right, Sensei." Sora agreed with him. "We might have bought you more time when we healed you up, but-" He explained with concern, but All Might interrupted him.

" **I know, Shounen.** " All Might said calmly to the younger hero. He closed his right hand into a fist. " **Certainly I don't have more than a minute. My power is decreasing too fast!** " He said before taking a deep breath.

The Villains looked at the scene from their vantage point with wonder. "Is he letting those two fight alongside him? Hmph. Better for us if they get killed too." Shigaraki said with a devious smile under his hand. "We just have to watch and let Noumu ravage everything in its wake." He added with a mischievous tone.

" **However… I have to do this!** " All Might said to the Keybladers getting into a fighting stance as well and in that moment the Noumu Heartless dashed at the Heroes at high speeds. " **That's because I am…** " He continued as he felt the remaining power of One for All still in him flow through him. " **The Symbol of Peace!** " He declared, his blue eyes showed up with burning determination. The Keybladers, the heroes in training and even the Villains could feel the power of his resolve even from miles away. The Hero dashed towards his enemy at high speeds and the contenders met midway and clashed fists with each other. The force of this clash caused a huge burst of wind across the vicinity, even reaching the Villains. This powerful wind sent the teens away once more, the Keybladers had to crouch and nail their Keyblades into the pavement and hold on with all of their might to prevent themselves to getting pushed back further.

All Might and the turned-Heartless Noumu started to clash fists with each other, blocking each other with each punch. It started with slow and heavy punches, but it quickly turned into a barrage of fists at each other at extremely high speeds, so high in fact that the punches turned into blurs! The powerful and fast exchange of attacks created a very strong pushing wind that blows continuously.

Izuku was being pushed by this strong wind, so he had to crouch and hold on where he was to not get blown away. Katsuki, who was beside him, did the same. "A melee fight?" Izuku questioned as he and his childhood friend resisted the strong waves of pushing air.

Shouto and Eijiro were in awe of this display of power from the greatest hero. "A-amazing…!" Eijiro shouted almost falling backwards as Shouto withstand the wind as best as he could.

Sora and Riku were closer and resisting this display of power. They had their toes firm on the ground and waiting for the perfect chance to attack. They knew it was risky letting All Might make the first move and that the Impact Absorption from the Heartless was preventing him from causing real damage, but they knew that All Might will pull through it.

Shigaraki thought that it was futile the efforts of the so-called 'Symbol of Peace'. He was confident that Noumu will overwhelm him in the end. He just has to wait and let his monster pawn do all the work for him and Kurogiri.

All Might stomped hard on the ground as he kept up the pace with his enemy. " **Independently if your quirk is Nullification or Impact Absorption…** " He shouted at the monster as the force of this clash caused the floor below them to crack. " **It must have a limit, right?!** " That must be the weakness of the quirk of this abomination, all quirks are physical powers and as such they always have limits and this case is not different...

All Might was able to start punching Noumu directly and even push it back a little. However the Heartless possessed monster punched All Might right in his weak point, making him bleed out from his mouth, but the Hero resisted it and continued his assault onto the creature. " **You were created to match me? If you can withstand the 100% of my power...** " All Might started to push back Noumu step by step, this took Shigaraki by surprise. " **I just have to surpass that limit!** " All Might then started to attack more rapidly to the point of starting to overwhelm the enemy!

"Sora, get ready!" Riku shouted at his friend beside him.

"Right!" The boy replied, both Heroes knew that it was almost time to enter in action.

" _Despite that he's bleeding… He's giving his all…!"_ Izuku was in total awe as he watched his idol fight and start to push through the enemy, he resisted the pain and the bleeding. " _He's not even doubting it. In each one… In each and every one of the punches he uses… Is Beyond 100% of his power!"_ The boy knew that his idol was going over his maximum power to overwhelm the monster. It was amazing!

Sora and Riku were also aware of this fact and it proves them of the strong will of this man of legend.

" **Now, Shonens!** " All Might shouted at the keybladers as he delivered a punch to Noumu that sent Noumu backwards creating a great fissure on the ground. Sora and Riku dashed towards the now vulnerable Villain.

"Ars Arcanum!" Sora yelled as his keyblade glowed in a golden light.

"Ars Solum!" Riku yelled as his keyblade glowed in a dark blue light.

The two of them combined their techniques into a powerful tag-team combo of ferocious and quick slashes at the Heartless. They relentlessly attacked it causing it massive damage, they finished their attack with a dual slamming slash that pushed the Heartless back. The monster tried to retaliate by punching the ground causing a shockwave of darkness that the two of them dodged by jumping backwards. Noumu then tried to attack them by shooting projectiles of dark energy, but the boys managed to deflect all of the projectiles swinging their Keyblades. Sora performed a Ragnarok and Riku shot multiple dark blue projectiles from his left hand, the two techniques reached their target and it received quite substantial damage.

Before if could recover, however, All Might appear before the monster. " **A Hero… Surpasses any sort of pinch!"** He said as he performed a powerful uppercut that sent Noumu into the air and then jumped at it and grabbed it from its arm and spun it several times before throwing it into the ground and when it crashed it created a huge crater.

"Now's our chance!" Riku said as he and Sora dashed towards the Heartless ready to attack it once again.

"Let's go all out!" Sora said as they both jumped at the Heartless.

"Eternal Session!" Both of them shouted before using their team attack. The boys started their lethal assault by attacking the Heartless with a flurry of rapid slashes followed by multiple quick stabs. The duo then shot a barrage of dark orbs at the enemy. Afterwards the Heroes turned their backs to each other before summoning thirteen swords of light and attacking the Heartless non-stop with a combo of spinning slashes giving the creature of darkness no room to attack back. Sora and Riku then coated their Keyblades in auras of light and darkness respectively and performed a diving x-shaped slash at the monster right in the chest.

"Now, Riku!" Sora shouted at his best friend as he threw up his keyblade.

"Right!" Riku did the same as Sora. Both keyblades were suspended into the air side-by-side and then generated huge orbs of light and dark energy respectively that clashed with each other, having Noumu right in the middle of this and with projectiles of both orbs shooting out at each other, it received huge amounts of constant damage that only increased even more when both orbs generated a huge explosion of blinding white light.

When it died down, all there was left was Noumu falling from the sky as it was surrounded by dark smoke. Suddenly the Possessor abandoned its body and it vanished from existence, leaving the original vessel with deep cuts all over its body.

Izuku and the others were shocked to see this, the power and coordination Sora and Riku had as they aided All Might. Even the Villains were deeply shocked by how they were able to damage Noumu in its powered up state and even revert it back to how it was for the knockout!

"Sensei!" Both boys jumped away in opposite directions as called All Might knowing that it was up to him to finish this battle once and for all!

The Symbol of Peace landed right were the Noumu was about to land. " **Villain… Have you ever heard these words!?** " All Might declared ready to throw his final attack. " **Go beyond!** " He focused his power into his right fist ready to finish this off.

" **PLUS… ULTRA**!" The trio of heroes shouted at the same time as All Might punched Noumu right in the chest with all of his might. It was so powerful that it sent it flying so high and at supersonic speeds that the creature crashed against the roof causing an explosion that resounded through the whole facility and it even trembles. However, the Noumu didn't stop flying when it crashed as it passed the roof leaving a huge hole and it kept flying up far far away that it even broke the clouds and it got lost in the distance.

At the entrance, the students were about to leave when the ripple effect from the battle stopped them once more and then the explosion and the temblor there after. They weren't able to tell what was really happening from that far off, but they did see a Villain going through the roof leaving that big hole.

"That from just now, was a Villain, right?" Sero said in total awe. Everyone was pretty much the same.

"Y-yeah…" Sato replied him.

"That power…" Mezou said also in awe.

"It's All Might! No one else could do something so amazing!" Minoru said with teary eyes, but a wide smile. All Might had prevailed just as expected and all of the teens rejoiced and cheered.

Back at the plaza.

Izuku and the others couldn't believe what just happened in front of the eyes. All Might and the Aces prevail and the No.1 Hero finished the villain by punching it to the next country over and maybe even beyond…

"Is this a comic?" Eijiro asked to no one in particular as he stared at the big hole in the roof. "They finished its Impact Absorption. Using their strength alone… I knew All Might was bunkers strong, but… Sora and Riku's are far beyond expectations too…" He said in utter awe.

Katsuki was so taken aback that he couldn't get enraged with the Keybladers at this moment. "They're power is madness…" He said, looking at the hole too. "They attacked it so fast that it didn't have the time to regenerate? It even finished up with that tiny monster inside of it to reduce its power…" He added being in awe as he was in shock.

" _All Might is at the top… But Sora and Riku are extremely close behind…"_ Shouto thought, behind his stoic face he was shocked to his core. He even feared that he wasn't at their level. Sora was actually holding himself back during his fight with him…

" _Is this the world of the pros…?"_ Katsuki thought feeling like his eyes just opened up to reality for the first time.

Izuku was as much in awe and shock as his classmates as he glanced at the huge hole in the ceiling, he then looked to his left and found Sora and Riku looking in the same direction that the others were, both resting the blades of their keyblades on their shoulder as they bumped fists with smiles on their faces. They were something else…

"All Might…" Izuku then looked at the cloud of vapor not so far behind his friends. Sora and Riku also did the same.

" **I knew it, I'm getting weaker…** " All Might said as the vapor around him dispersed to reveal that his shirt was damaged to the point of tearing apart, his hair was a mess, blood on his cheek and mouth and he had bruises all around him. " **In my better times I would have only needed 5 punches.** " He continued before standing up straight and looking towards his disciple as he clenched his right fist. " **But now I threw more than 300 punches.** " He said to his successor still bearing his grin, even if he grew weaker he was still All Might, the No.1 Hero. Or so that was what Izuku thought as he smiled in relief and tears were forming in his eyes.

Sora and Riku approached the Hero calmly smiling too. Now they need to take him somewhere safe to revert back into his real form…

However, they both turned around to see a black portal appear nearby and from it emerged an enraged Shigaraki with Kurogiri right behind him. The decay Villain was shaking in rage and frustration.

The Keyblade Heroes stood beside All Might with their Keyblades out once more, but they didn't need to go into a defensive posture.

All Might's time ran out and vapor started to come out from his body, but he still had one last thing to do before reverting back. He turned around and faced the Villains too. " **Well then, Villains… We should finish with this.** " The hero said to his enemies in a menacing way.

"Getting weaker? You're kidding." Shigaraki said as he trembled slightly. "We were completely crushed. Even my Noumu…" He hardened his eyes at the trio that defeated his pawn. "You would have lost against its powered up mode, but those two…! They helped you! You cheated!" He accused him with venom in his voice. It had to be cheating! How did those two brats damage his monster?! How?! WHY?! They all cheated!

Izuku and the other boys looked at the Villains as well, ready to act if they needed too.

"Oi, oi. What is happening? Didn't he get weaker? Why those two brats could take on my powered up Noumu? He… Told me a lie?!" He questioned out loud as he scratched his neck furiously.

" **What's wrong?** " All Might asked him holding his menacing tone as he remained still. " **Won't you come? You said something about finishing this. Then come and try it.** " He looked straight into his eyes, his blue eyes glowing with a terrifying aura that scared the crap out of Shigaraki.

"Looks like all Villains are just hollow words. All barking 'n no biting." Sora said in a deep voice and a stoic face joining in the effort of intimidating the Villains. His blue sky eyes also have the same glint as the legendary hero.

"Whoever gave you those monsters either feel pity for you because you are pathetic or they wanted to see you trip and crumble like the weakling you are…" Riku said going full edgy mode.

"Cause it seems you were not as good controlling those creatures as you thought. They consumed part of your army, went outta control, even making your Noumu thingy go nuts and almost kill you and your partner." Sora continued pressing Shigaraki as he aimed the tip of his keyblade at him.

"Someone as weak of will as you would never be able to pull through with a lame plan such as yours, that's also why your monsters weren't under control. Unlike us Heroes that always remain strong even in the worst of all odds, that's why we won today and you failed." Riku also pressed on Shigaraki with his intimidating edgy voice.

Shigaraki felt all of this menacing aura coming from their presence alone, mostly from All Might. He gasped as he took a step back creeped out. Even the teens also feeling their intimidating auras.

"All...Might…" Katsuki said shocked, he never seen said Hero like this before.

"It was to be expected. It's not necessary that we interfere." Shouto said keeping his composure. He knew that they could leave the rest to All Might and the Aces of 1-A.

Izuku, however, noticed something else with the scene. "Midoriya! Let's get outta here! Or we could end up as hostages!" Eijiro said to him, but the greenette ignored him as his face was plastered with dread.

" _They're wrong… It's a bluff."_ Izuku thought not ungluing his eyes from his mentor. " _It's mixed with the cloud of dust, but… I can see the vapor that comes out when he transforms! All Might is...!"_ Izuku thought in fear as he trembled slightly.

Sora and Riku were also aware that he was about to transform and thus decided to remain close to him in case that happens and they even realized that he was trying to scare the Villains off, so they are also trying to do this as well.

" _ **I can't move… anymore…!** " _All Might thought feeling like he was about to collapse as he trembled ever so slightly. " _ **That Noumu was too strong… If it wasn't for Sora-Shounen and Riku-Shounen… Honestly… If I take one more step I might not be able to continue with my bluff. I would go back to my real form.** " _He thought seeing the predicament that he was in, but he couldn't stop now. " _ **Just a little more…** " _" **Come on, what's wrong?!** " He continued to try to force them to flee. " _ **Do it! If I managed to keep up this form…!** " _He had to resist just a little more...

"Will you just stand there all day or are you going to come here and fight?" Sora said with a threatening glow in his eyes.

Izuku looked at the scene before him, but he noticed that Sora and Riku were standing as immobile as All Might. " _Why aren't they fighting? Did they reach their limit too…?"_ He thought, Sora and Riku didn't have a single bruise or scratch on them, but they weren't moving at all. Could it be that due to the constant fighting their stamina finally ran out? But something didn't seem right, they didn't seem tired in the slightest, they could be faking. However they were also trying to scare the villains off just like All Might. " _Could it be that…?"_ His train of thought was cut off when He saw Shigaraki scratch his neck with both hands furiously.

"If Noumu would still be here…! In front of them… I wouldn't have anything to worry about!" He seemed to be giving into his anger, fear and frustration.

"Tomura Shigaraki! Please calm down." Kurogiri said to his raging leader that kept scratching his neck like crazy. "Look carefully… All Might received a lot of damage from Noumu… Without a doubt he is weakened." He explained to him calmly. "And those two youth must be also about to reach their limit, they fought tirelessly for too long." He elaborated looking at Sora and Riku. Shigaraki stopped scratching and looked up once more as he steadied his breathing. "Besides… The children don't seem to have the intention to attack." He said looking at the other students that just remained where they were. "We can still use our subordinates." He continued as in the background a few of those low-level criminals were getting up again slowly. "The reinforcements should take a few more minutes to get here. If we work together… We still have a chance to kill All Might and those two." He tried to convince Shigaraki.

"Yeah… Yeah…" He said calming down as he lowered his hands. "It's true… You're right. That's it. We have nothing to lose." He was convinced by his partner's argument. "Besides we have the final boss in front of us." He said with a dark tone.

The other boys looked behind them and saw the thugs standing on their feet once more. They turned around to face them. "Let's leave the dangerous guys to All Might and the Aces." Kirishima said to his classmates. "We'll help them by taking down the others!" He then hardened his arms in a sharp form.

Shouto noticed that Midoriya didn't look behind him, nor stopped looking at All Might.

" _I'm the only one that knows it…"_ Izuku thought as he clenched his teeth looking at his lifetime Hero. " _The mist guy is the most dangerous. I'm sure that All Might… Is at his limit. If the mist guy attacks him… Without a doubt…"_ He didn't dare to finish that thought as he clenched his right fist.

Then, Shigaraki ran towards the Heroes, much to their surprise. "This is my revenge for Noumu!" He shouted at them as he ran towards them.

Sora then dashed towards Shigaraki with his Keyblade in hand ready to strike him. However as he was about to get to him, a portal appeared below him and he was trapped in it, he was unable to move. Riku was unable to move either as Kurogiri also dashed towards him and All Might and he had to protect him now.

" _ **Dammit! Holy Shit**!" _All Might thought as he clenched his left fist. " _ **Hurry up! Everyone… hurry!** " _All Might couldn't move, he was about to collapse. He could only hope that backup was about to get here in time…

Suddenly, Izuku used One for All on his legs and dashed towards them in less than a second, taking everyone by surprise.

"He's fast!" Shigaraki muttered under his breath.

" _I'm the only one that knows everything!"_ The green boy thought ready to punch the mist villain with his right hand.

"Midoriya!" Kirishima shouted as he and the others were taken aback.

"Deku!" Sora shouted from the spot he was restrained. Riku also stared at him with his eyes widened.

Izuku felt the huge, sharp pain coming from his now broken legs. " _They're broken, despite that I could control it a while ago… But… I'll do it!"_ He thought disregarding his now jelly legs and focused on his target. " _The hidden part of his body! I must punch there… and send him flying!"_ He tightened his fist ready to punch the mist individual on his metal piece. "Get away from All Might and my friends!" Izuku shouted from the top of his lungs with determination.

But, Shigaraki put his hand inside of one of Kurogiri's portals for it to come out from another right in front of Izuku's face. " _That hand is… from that time?!"_ The boy witnessed helplessly as the hand of the villain was about to reach him, knowing full well what would happen if it does…

"You won't do it again!" Kurogiri declared as Shigaraki was laughing maniacally about to reach Izuku's face.

Riku was about to respond quickly with a long-ranged attack, however…

Out of nowhere a Bam sounded and a bullet hit Shigaraki's hand forcing it the move away from Izuku and the boy fell on the ground with no more injuries thankfully. The teens and the Keybladers turned to see where did that bullet came from.

" **They're here!** " All Might declared with great joy and relief in his heart as he turned towards the entrance.

It was the teacher and pro hero, Sniper, that fired his gun at Shigaraki saving Izuku. "I'm sorry everyone! Excuse the delay! I gathered everyone available!" Principal Nezu apologized to his students as he was being carried on King Vlad's shoulder. The heroes in training were overwhelmed with joy and relief as their teachers finally arrived to save the day.

"Iida-kun!" Ochako said having tears of joy in her eyes.

"Class representative from Class 1-A… Tenya Iida… Has returned!" The class rep shouted standing alongside the many teachers that he brought to help.

Among the group of teachers there were also: Midnight, Power Loader, Cementoss, Present Mic, Ectoplasm, Hound Dog and a few others.

The thugs tried to charge and attack at the group of pro heroes, but Present Mic nonchalantly took a few steps forward, took a deep breath and then unleashed a powerful sonic explosion out of his scream, paralyzing the villains in the area of effect.

Ectoplasm then released from his mouth ectoplasm that turned into several copies of himself that attacked the enemies.

"Disperse through the facility and capture the enemy, the rest protect the students!" Nezu ordered his staff and a few of them moved forward as the rest remained there with the teens.

"Hai!" The pro heroes replied together. The teens had smiles on their faces as they watched their teachers in action.

Riku use the commotion to quickly go after Sora and pull him out from the portal. The spiky brunette thanked him and they both rushed back to All Might.

"Aawww. They arrived…" Shigaraki said as he took steps backwards to Kurogiri behind him as he held his injured hand. "It's game over." That was it, they lost this one… "It'll be for the next one, let's head back Kurogir-" He turned to his partner, but he was cut off by more shots that hit him in his left arm and both legs, bringing him down. Kurogiri extended himself to cover Shigaraki from the bullets that Snipe fired at him.

"We need someone that can capture them at a distance…" Snipe said as he kept firing to no avail.

"I'll do it!" Thirteen said to him with determination despite their condition.

Shigaraki was lying on the ground bleeding and wincing in pain. "Tomura Shigaraki!" Kurogiri hastenly put Shigaraki in one of his portals in an effort to escape. But then he was being sucked away by a vacuum wind. "This is… Thirteen!" He knew that it was the space hero using their quirk on him once more.

They opened up all of their fingers on their right hand to augment the absorption. Thirteen was being helped by Sero and Sato in this.

Kurogiri and Shigaraki were being pulled slowly towards the point of origin of the pulling force. Shigaraki was being suspended inside Kurogiri's portal and he slowly looked up towards All Might and the two Keybladers. "I may have failed this time, but… Next time I'll kill you…" He said darkly as All Might coughed blood and the boys looked at him with deep frowns. "Symbol of Peace… All Might!" He finished with rage in his tone as All Might slowly raised his arm to his mouth to wipe it.

"We'll never lose to you." Sora said with determination in his voice.

And with that the Villains disappeared into nothingness…

Thirteen deactivated their quirk. It was now over...

In no way most of the Hero students were ready for this experience. What the Pro Heroes face everyday… What they fight against... The evil of this world… And yet somehow the youngsters made it through alive, it felt like a miracle…

Some of the Pro Heroes went to the different zones of USJ and apprehended all of the thugs they found.

At the plaza.

Izuku tried to get up as he was wincing in pain from his legs and even broken fingers of his left hand. "I couldn't… Do anything…!" He felt like a completely useless and incompetent person at the moment. Suddenly he felt a relief wave coursing through his body slowly healing his broken legs and left fingers to the point of now being able to move them again without feeling much pain now.

"That's not true, Deku." The boy heard Sora's voice in a serene tone and looked up to see his friends Sora and Riku looking down at him with gentle smiles. Sora helped him get up again, Izuku could now move his legs, but they still hurt him, though in a tolerable way. Sora and Riku used Curaga on him at the same time to relieve and partially heal him and thanks to them Izuku could at least walk and stand up again.

"You should be able to at least move now." Riku said to him keeping his smile as Sora stood close to him in case he would fall.

"You're friends are right, Midoriya-Shounen." Izuku heard All Might voice in a calm tone and he turned to see said Hero with the right half of his body turned into his small form.

"Gah! A-All Might…!" The successor of One for All said entering in panic seeing that Sora and Riku also saw him.

"It's okay, Deku." Riku said to him with a calming voice not changing his face.

"You're not the only one that knows it." Sora said with a warm smile as he surrounded his nerdy friend with his left arm. Izuku was utterly confused and shocked.

"Y-y-you know it too…?" He asked them with widened eyes.

"Forgive me, Midoriya-shounen. I owe you an explanation, but don't worry the secret is safe with them." All Might apologized to his pupil, he just didn't have the right moment to tell him about his friends and the task he incomend them. "But those seconds that you bought… prevented my defeat and assured your friends' safety." He said to him keeping giving him a smile. "You saved us. You saved me again." He finished.

"Thank you, Deku." Sora thanked him keeping his warm smile.

Izuku was moved by this that he started to cry tears of joy. "All Might… You guys... " He said smiling to his mentor and friends that were smiling back at him. "You're alright… I'm so glad…!"

While all of this was happening, Katsuki and Shouto were staring at the entrance.

"Since so many Pros got here… It means the Villains didn't attack the whole school." The dual haired boy said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Guys!" Eijiro ran towards Sora and the others.

"Ah, Kirishima-kun…" Izuku looked at said redhead approaching them.

"You guys alright?" He asked his friends as he quickly approached them. It was an admirable sentiment that the hardened quirk user lookout for the well-being of his classmates, but All Might has returned to his small form! If he gets closer he would be able to see him behind the fading cloud of vapor!

The three boys noticed this and they entered in panic slightly (Or in Riku's case, being subtle worried. It could tell that from the look in his eyes.).

"W-wait, Eijiro-!" Sora tried to stop him from where he was, but was interrupted by a wall rising from below. It was tall and large enough to block the sight from All Might from everyone else there.

The one responsible for this was none other than Cementoss. "We have to secure the students… So go to the entrance." Cementoss ordered Kirishima. "We'll take care of the injured, if you're friends are fine enough we'll send them with the rest of you." He explained to Eijiro with a calm voice.

"Sounds logical. Alright!" The redhead boy replied smiling. He turned on his feet and ran towards Katsuki and Shouto. "Oi, We have to go to the entrance!" He shouted at them as he approached them.

Behind the wall, All Might and the teens sighed in relief, it was a REALLY close one, too close to comfort. All Might sat on the ground tiredly as Cementoss approached him from behind. "Thank you… You saved me, Cementoss." The skeleton-like man looked over his shoulder and thanked him.

"I'm your fan too." The cement man replied him smiling and putting his hands together. "We'll take you hidden to the infirmary so you can recover." He stated. "But, you know, you were too imprudent." Cementoss commented.

"Be it not for that imprudence and letting the Keybladers fight I would be dead." All Might responded with a serious tone, the others gasped at this, even the Keybladers. "That shows the strength of the enemy." He added with seriousness in his darkened and sunken eyes.

The trio of boys reflected this for a moment. The No.1 Hero was right, that last fight was a fierce and dangerous one, All Might wouldn't have made it without the help of the Keyblade heroes and they would have died if they fought the Heartless on their own.

"You three seem fine enough, but if you want we could also take you with All Might-san to the infirmary." Cementoss offered to them.

"Thanks, Cementoss-sensei. But I want to come back to the others." Izuku politely decline.

"You Sure, Deku?" Riku asked him and the greenette replied with a nod.

"Alright, but you have to go to Recovery Girl when you return to school." All Might said to him with a calm face. Izuku nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry, Sensei. We'll look after him until then." Sora said to All Might smiling as Riku nodded doing the same.

"Thanks." He thanked them. "And Midoriya-Shounen, we'll talk about this later, okay?" All Might said to his pupil. "I have to be the one that explains everything to you."

"Uh, Okay." Izuku replied understanding, he indeed had many questions now, but he trusted his mentor and his friends so he'll just have to wait to get the answers he deserved. "C'mon guys, we have to return with the others." He said to Sora and Riku.

"Okay Deku, just don't force yourself, go at your own pace." Riku said to him with a compressive tone.

"If you need a lift, just ask." Sora said to him standing right beside him.

"Thanks, guys." Izuku thanked smiling, he was very happy to know that he had such caring friends with him now.

The trio of friends walked out of the scene at a slightly slow pace. Izuku walked with a limp due to the pain in his legs, but he could still tolerate it. Riku was walking two steps ahead of him and Sora stood beside him in case he needs help.

All Might was happy to know that he made the right choice in including the Keybladers into his circle of trust. They truly care for their friends and looked after them and as such they will be there whenever Midoriya needs it.

* * *

Somewhere in the city there was a hidden bar inside a discrete building. This bar served as The League of Villain's hideout.

One of Kurogiri's portals opened and he laid the injured Shigaraki on the wooden floor.

"Tch… They shot me in both arms and legs… We lost… Noumu was defeated! They trashed the pawns and mob creatures! Even the brats were strong..." Tomura said feeling really angry right now as he just laid on the floor bleeding and unable to move. "The Symbol of Peace is in top shape… You were wrong, Master!" He shouted at a screen that only transmitted audio.

" _I wasn't_ " The calm voice of a man came out from this screen. " _However, there was a lack of preparation._ " The man said to his disciple.

" _Yes, we underestimated them."_ A second voice, one from an older man, said. " _I'm glad that we used that cheap name of 'League of Villains'."_ The older man expressed. " _On the other hand… Where is my masterpiece, Noumu?"_ He asked.

" _Didn't you bring it back?"_ The first man asked.

"It came out flying." Kurogiri bluntly replied, he now had the shape of a normal man. He was wearing a formal suit that made him look like a butler honestly. He still used his metal neck gear and his head and hands were still having that black mist apparence.

" _What?!"_ The elder man replied indignantly.

"I didn't know the coordinates of where it ended up… So I couldn't look for it with my portals. Besides, I did not have time." Kurogiri explained himself approaching the screen.

" _After everything I went through to make it as powerful as All Might!"_ The creator of Noumu said upset.

" _Well, what will you do about it? It's a shame."_ Tomura's master said uncaring.

"Power…" Shigaraki said as sometime drew to his mind. "That's right. There was a kid that was as fast as All Might." He said remembering said simple-looking boy.

" _Eh?"_ His teacher was now curious about this.

"If he and those two overpowered brats hadn't interfered… Surely we would have killed All Might…" Tomura said with huge resentment for those three brats as he scratched the wooden floor with his left hand. "Those brats…! Brats!" He was enraged now.

" _Do not lament."_ The master said to his student with a compressive tone. " _Not everything we did was in vain. We'll gather the elite. Take as much time as necessary."_ He instructed to Tomura and his right-hand man. " _We can not move freely because we need a symbol, one like you. Tomura Shigaraki. Next time, you will teach the world to fear you."_ The man said to his protege as he listened attentively to his master's words.

Suddenly there was a blackout in the room, cutting off communication with these mysterious men. But before Tomura and Kurogiri could question what happened…

"You have a good master, kid." A familiar voice spoke making both of them quickly look at the board were the liquor was (Or in Tomura's case, he tried to look from where he was with much difficulty.). "I know what it's like." There was a man wearing a full body black coat with a hood over his face, he was serving himself a cup of liquor.

"You…" Tomura said to him with a grave tone, even though wasn't able to see him, he could recognize that voice anywhere.

"What are you doing here, you wrench?" Kurogiri asked this man enraged, but keeping his composure.

The man in black didn't respond immediately. He just finished serving his glass and then casually turning around towards the board. "Looks like things went smoothly with you both." The man said to them with a sarcastic tone before taking a sip of liquor. He was mocking them in their own hideout!

"You liar! Your monsters were pure trash!" Tomura shouted at him furiously.

"Hold your horses there, Handy kid." The man casually said to him using a mocking nickname that pissed Shigaraki off. "Don't point fingers at me, I warned you what could happen if you used the monsters that I gave you. The Heartless are not easy to control, ya know?" He defended himself before taking another sip.

"Heartless…? Is that how you call those beasts?" Kurogiri asked him.

"Yep. Pretty self-explanatory, right?" The hooded man replied sounding very lax about all of this, as if he didn't care or was just a game to him. Kurogiri could see the smug in the man's face. "By the way, good liquor what you have here! It's been AGES since the last time I had something this good." He said in a playful manner before finishing his drink.

This man was already getting to Tomura and Kurogiri's nerves, just like back then…

_Flashback…_

**Before the attack at USJ.**

Everything was ready. They had the manpower, the escape route, a way to cut off the enemy's communication and most importantly their trump card. It was time to start the attack.

"Let's go, Kurogiri." Shigaraki said to his partner. "Time for the game to begin." He said with excitement on his dull voice.

"Yes, Tomura Shigaraki." Kurogiri nodded in understanding and they were about to leave to start the 'game', but…

In front of them a portal of darkness manifested.

"Kurogiri?" Shigaraki asked him a little confused.

"...That wasn't me." He replied as confused as him, he did not have a good feeling about this.

From the portal a man dressed in a black coat and a hood hiding his face appeared as the portal closed behind him. "Well well, here you are. Tomura Shigaraki and his babysitter Kurogiri." The man spoke in a mocking tone, the two of them were intrigued by how this man just appeared in their hideout and acknowledgement of them. "You sure have a nice place." He added looking around the room. "You even have your own bar." He commented.

"And just who are you?" Kurogiri questioned sternly getting in front of Tomura.

"Me? Hmph. Through my long long time, people called me by different names…" The hooded man replied sounding more serious now. "But as if, the name doesn't matter for now." He added with a more casual tone. "But pretty much I'm on your side." He concluded.

"How did you find us? And what is it that you want?" Kurogiri asked him being distrustful of this individual.

"For your first question: You can say I have my ways." The man replied shrugging, even with the weak lighting they knew he was smirking. "And why I'm here you ask? Why to have a nice and polite talk amongst fellow Villains." He continued with his vague replies that were making him seem even more suspicious. "After all, we have to stick together if we are going to bring the Hero Society to the ground, just like you want, right kid?" He turned to look at Shigaraki, he was being outright creepy and weird.

Shigaraki was taken aback. How did he know about his motives? And he was pretty sure he was baby talking him, he was already losing his patience. "This is none of your business, old man. Get lost already." He said to the man in black sounding upset.

"Aw. But don't be like that, kid." He replied in a mischievous manner and Shigaraki was getting sick already of being called kid. "I mean, I know you're sorta of a man-child, but at least try to behave for at least 5 minutes, kay?" He went on talking down to him, making fun of him.

"What did you just say…?" Shigaraki asked back now being angrier at this man outright insulting him.

"Hey, I'm just being honest with you, it's not my fault that you, like a lot of kids nowadays, can't just deal with the truth. Man, I sounded old there." The man in the black coat said shrugging. Shigaraki was growling at him

"Calm down. Tomura Shigaraki." Kurogiri said trying to appease him.

"Listen to you misty babysitter, we can't have you going on a tantrum now, can we?" The man now insulted Kurogiri, he just continued with his ranting.

Kurogiri frowned dirty at this man. "You better watch your mouth." He warned him.

The man only chuckled at them. "So what if I don't?" He replied with a challenging tone.

"You must have a death wish, do you?" Shigaraki said to him hardening his eyes.

"Heh. You think you can take me on? Aw. How adorable." Once more the man in black mocked him. This only infuriated Tomura more. "You are AGES far behind in experience and power to even reach my ankles." He said arrogantly pointing at himself with his thumb.

"Tomura Shigaraki! Don't listen to him!" Kurogiri tried to calm him down, he knew that the bluish-grey haired young man was about to lose his temperament.

"You know what I find weird about you?" The man asked Shigaraki rhetorically. "I know you that you're a really messed up guy, but even inside your own hideout you can't stop using that creep hand on your face, I mean I know it's not a sightful one either, but it's so weird!" He said to him with a mocking tone. "You just can't let go of the past, can you? You're a sentimental one, eh?" He said now in a more serious tone, but still with the intent of messing around.

"...You…know about… 'That'?" Shigaraki was shocked to the core. The man only replied chuckling. He knows it… He knows it! This was the final straw, Tomura has lost his patience and now was ready to kill. He dashes towards the man in black roaring in fury. "I'll kill you!" He shouted at him reaching out his hand to try and grab him to decay him to death.

Kurogiri was too late to stop him. When Tomura wants to kill someone, there's no way to stop him.

The decay villain was about to reach the man in black, but suddenly he vanished into thin air, much to both Tomura and his portal partner surprise.

"Behind you." The voice of the man sounded from behind. They both turned around and saw him just standing there. "Always a step ahead." He continued with confidence.

"He's fast!" Kurogiri said preparing to create a portal to exile him at once.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said as if he could read the mist man's mind, he raised his left hand to snap his fingers. In less than a second they were completely surrounded by multiple arrow-like projectiles of red energy, they were aiming at them from all directions and were point-blank close, leaving them unable to move at all. The Villains were taken by surprise, they were trapped…

"What kind of power is this?!" Kurogiri questioned shocked.

"Wasn't his quirk a portal-type one?!" Shigaraki asked as shock as his partner.

"Told you. I'm leagues above you. My powers are something beyond what you can imagine, I have pretty much a lot of tricks under my sleeve." The man said sounding pretty confident. "Ah, Misty. You better remain still, otherwise you'll be pierced endlessly, no matter if you tried to redirect my arrows" He called Kurogiri with a mocking nickname. He was serious with his threat, Kurogiri was very aware of this.

"He has us, Tomura Shigaraki…" Kurogiri admitted defeat and simply surrendered.

"Dammit…" Tomura had no other choice but to surrender as well.

"I know what you're thinking and no I don't have anything to do with that old Villain that you're so attached to." The man once more seemed that he could read thoughts as that was exactly what they were thinking.

"Don't speak of my master!" Tomura lashed out at him, but suddenly one of the arrows got dangerously close to his neck.

"Ah-ah-ah, Tomura." The mysterious man replied waving his finger. "I didn't finish talking, so you wait for your turn to talk." He said in a condescending tone. He just never stopped talking to him as if he was a kid. "You see, I'm what you could call an 'expert player' in this case of being a Villain. And you? You're just a beginner in this, a rookie in this game." He said to him using gaming terms. Just how much does he know about him and Kurogiri? "I don't even need much effort but I could kill you right now…" He said with a cold dark tone. "But, that's not what I'm here for." He added with a more casual tone. "I said I came here to talk like reasonable people. Well, actually I came here to make you an offer." He stated to them.

"An offer?" Shigaraki repeated confused.

"What do you mean?" Kurogiri asked him.

"Ah, but where are my manners? You're still surrounded by imminent death. Here let me help you." He said in a playful manner. He shifted his hand slightly and made all of the arrows vanish as if they were never there. "There we go. Now that we've come to an understanding, I guess we can now discuss calmly." He said in a polite manner putting his hands behind his back. The Villains tried to remain composed, but they knew that this guy was more dangerous than he looked like, better not get on his bad side. "Well then, onto business. The sooner we're done the sooner I can go on my way" He said to the Villains, they could see the smug smirk on his face. "I'll be straight with you, you're planning to attack the USJ facility within U.A. High School, the school with the most prestigious Hero Course of the world, where the most top elite Heroes graduate from, isn't that right?" He said to them tilting his head slightly.

"...Yes, that is correct." Kurogiri replied.

"Just how much do you know about us?" Tomura asked him, he had to know from where he gained all of that information.

"A lot. I have my ways, kid. But that's a story for another day." Again the man in black cryptically replied. Shigaraki was already getting sick of not receiving a solid answer.

"And what is it that you want to offer us?" Kurogiri asked him being cautious.

"Simple. I know you have the men, a way in undetected, how to cut off communications from within, the way out and most importantly you're weapon, Noumu. Ready to be used against your main target: All Might, the 'Symbol of Peace'." The man said to them calmly. "You know? I don't like him just as much as you, he's just a big guy with too much power, a lame cliché of a hero." He said to Tomura, expressing his dislike for said hero. "He just made this country and society as a whole so quiet and boring. I'd say it's about time for a change, one that brings this 'peaceful era' to an end and bring in and era in which people remember to fear, where wreck and chaos looms around every corner. Now that would be more interesting, the thrill of death! Just like in the first generation of quirks, those were chaotic, but fun times." He continued with excitement in his tone, there was a craziness to his tone, something that surprisingly sat well with Shigaraki. "That's where you come in, right kid? You'll be the one that starts this revolution and become that which people fears the most. And it will all start today" He said to Shigaraki in a twisted nice way. Shigaraki was surprised by this as well as Kurogiri. "But, I think you'll need an extra edge to make sure you teach the Heroes fear, an extra insurance if you know what I mean." He explained to the Villains.

"So you will lend us extra manpower?" Kurogiri asked him having an idea where this is going.

"Yup! You're right on the money." The man replied, pointing at him with his finger. "I mean you never know, right? Just in case things might go sour." He continued with his lax way of speaking.

"Hmmm." Tomura did seem at least curious about the proposition. "Then you also control a villain group?" He asked him.

The man chuckled. "Nope. But I have something better than humans, something more wild, yet easily controllable. Something beyond your imagination or rather something that you would see in one of the video games you like so much." He replied. But before the duo could ask, the man snapped his fingers and from the ground below pitch black creatures raised up beside him. "Ta-da! Monsters of darkness, feral beasts that only live to consume humans to reproduce themselves. These are mindless creatures that will follow each and every one of your orders, they're also very powerful too and can't be permanently destroyed, over time they return. And as an extra bonus you'll also receive a very special one that will power up your Noumu!" He explained to them showing off the dark creatures that remained still. "What do you think? We have a deal?" The man asked and Shigaraki smiled under his hand pleased.

_End of the Flashback…_

"And just so you know, I didn't lie to you. It just turns out that the Heroes have a way to counter the Heartless for good." The man explained himself.

"Then you witnessed it all?" Kurogiri asked him narrowing his eyes.

"Yep, and let me tell you. I did not see it coming from miles away that two of those kiddies would be just that strong, I mean, I knew that kids in U.A's Hero Course were not normal, but man those two are just something else. They were the ones that finished up with all the Heartless without tiring! That's the elite for ya." He said in a casual tone shrugging.

"And why didn't you do anything to help us!? With your power we would have murdered those brats!" Shigaraki reclaimed the man in black furious.

"Because we never agreed for me to join you, I just lent you the Heartless, that was all." The man bluntly replied. "Either way I always prefered to watch how things play out from afar. Always up for a good show." He added as he stepped out from behind the bar.

"You son of a…" Tomura said to him with a grave tone.

"Aw, don't feel bad about it kiddo. Just like your master said: Not everything was in vain, most of those kids got to know the fear of death and learn to fear real darkness, a console prize yes, but still a win. Take this as exp that will serve you to level up. Sure, you got quite a beating, but it was just your first day in villainy." He said in a more kinder tone sounding somewhat sincere. "And people know that the first day is the hardest, so don't feel bad if it didn't play out well at the first try, it's not the end of the world, you can still grow and learn. Making a symbol of terror takes time after all." He continued kneeling to look at Tomura closer.

"..." Shigaraki was taken aback by this sudden expression of kindness of him, it oddly reminded him of his master and he sounded sorta sincere. But he remained distrustful, he just couldn't give a read on this guy and he could just be pulling his leg again. "...Just what do you want with us now?" Tomura asked him narrowing his eyes at him.

"If you're just here to make fun of us, then I suggest you leave this instant." Kurogiri said to him in a stern, yet composed tone. He grabbed Tomura and kept him up by holding him by the arm and waist.

"Alright, I admit it, I like to tease others a lot." The man shamelessly admitted shrugging after he stood up. "But seriously talking, I'm here for something else. I'm here to formally ask to join the League of Villains." He said now sounding serious

"...Hah?" The proposition took them by surprise. "No way in hell you will work with us." Tomura said to him upset.

"Oh, but you heard your master, Handy kid. You need an elite group to counter the Heroes if you want to kill All Might." The man replied with his nonchalant attitude. "Who better than me? You witnessed just the tip of the iceberg of my real power, I could easily kill lots of people without that much effort, after all." He said putting his hand on his chest sounding confident.

"And what exactly do you gain joining us?" Kurogiri asked him. "What are your goals?"

"I don't ask for too much, really. I just want to watch what would happen if this peaceful era just abruptly ends and you already know that I'm just bored of this quietness, the world needs a bit of chaos in my humble opinion." He replied keeping his vagueness.

"You're bizarre." Shigaraki said to him being totally disrespectful.

"Meh. You're not wrong." The man replied shrugging not insulted at all.

"Tell me something." Tomura said to him. "You know those two overpowered brats, do you?" He inquired, he was just sure that this man knew them if they already knew what the Heartless were and his calm reaction to the outcome of the attack.

"I may or may not have seen them before…" He cryptically replied before he manifested in his right hand a sword with the dark, twisted shape of what might be a key with a big greenish blue cat-like eye at the end of the tip. "Why do you ask?" He rhetorically said as he let his blade rest on his shoulder. It pretty much give them the answer, he does know them from before.

"What is that peculiar-looking sword?" Kurogiri asked him intrigued just as much as Shigaraki. "Those youths from before had similar ones." He added remembering the weapons of the young heroes.

"Oh, you mean this old thing?" He playfully said to them showing them his weapon. "This is a Keyblade. The only weapon capable of destroying Heartless, that's why the kiddos were able to destroy them for good." He explained them looking as his Keyblade, No Name. "Don't need to mention that the Heartless fear the users of this weapons and always look to take them down." He added. It made sense, the Heartless just went after those two boys when they jumped into the fight.

"...Wow." That's all that Shigaraki said. The duo were pretty sure what this man possesses goes beyond conventional form of power in the world, the same goes for those kids from before.

The man chuckled knowing that they were impressed.

"Your intentions are… really vague at best. And you don't seem trustworthy at all. How do we know we can trust you?" Kurogiri asked him.

"You don't really have to. But who knows? Maybe you will, maybe you won't as long as I get the job done, does it matter if you don't really know me?" He said with a persuasive tone.

The villains really considered this. This mysterious individual was powerful and highly intellectual, he would be a perfect addition if he were more transparent. "If we say yes, you will lend us more Heartless and take care of those brats for us?" Tomura asked him.

"But of course! I will provide you with an endless supply of Heartless and even more." He said sounding positive. "As for those two kiddos… Well, I don't plan to fight them, but down the line, I might. You can say I have unfinished business with them to attend, but not right now. I have other things to do in the meantime." He vaguely explained.

"And you won't just tell us what it is, right?" Kurogiri guessed.

"Nope, sorry. But maybe someday I'll indulge you about everything." He said with a smirk shrugging. "But I promise, that the Heartless will be at your disposition, but you'll need to fully master them first though, practice makes the master after all." He said to Shigaraki pointing at him with his finger. "Whaddaya say? Partners?" He said with a confident smirk extending his left hand towards the villains.

"...Fine, have it your way." Tomura said as Kurogiri begrudgingly shook hands with him.

"As if, you won't regret it." He said letting go of Kurogiri keeping his carefree attitude. "And don't worry, I do know how to work in team. I used to be a right-hand man of the leader of a previous organization that I used to work for. But let's not indulge in my curriculum. Right now let's focus on our newly formed partnership!" He said cheerfully. "Since we'll be working together from now on, let me formally introduce myself." He said as he at last removed the hood from his head, revealing his face. He had long dark hair with several streaks of grey tied into a ponytail; His left eye was golden and his right eye was covered by an eye patch; His ears were pointy and he had a jagged scar on his left cheek that stopped below his left eye. "You can call me… Luxu. Nice to meet you, partners." Luxu introduced himself smirking at them. After a long time he uses that former name to refer to himself once more. Even with his face revealed, they saw Luxu as someone really fishy. "Welp, I'd say you earn a break Handy kid, so just lie down, rest, play videogames or whatever. Just take it easy, you earned after the long day you had, right?" He said to Shigaraki keeping that smug look on his face.

"...Sure." Tomura said still feeling iffy about him

"So I'll leave you to it and we'll talk later. Oh just a heads up: Don't expect me use the door, don't need them after all. You get what I mean, right Misty?" He said Kurogiri, he didn't reply. "Nah, you'll get used to me, I'll be coming up and going a lot after all." He said to his new partners never changing his expression. The Villains just found Luxu as an extremely off putting guy. "Welp, chao." He said turning around as a corridor of darkness appeared and he left the place as the corridor vanished into thin air. The League of Villains just added a new member to their ranks, a powerful and yet mysterious man that could only be described as odd and vague. Tomura Shigaraki just earned a new ally, however he nor Kurogiri can fully trust him at the moment, he has a goal in mind and they had the feeling that it was something bigger than just 'watch what happens' and 'because he's bored of the peace'. They'll need to take precautions just in case, but at the moment the future Symbol of Terror didn't have the slightest idea what he got himself into with Luxu now in the picture. He wasn't aware of it, but right now his world just became bigger by tenfold. The question is: He'll be a prominent figure... or just a discartable pawn in the conflict to come? It'll depend on how useful he and the League turns out for 'Them' and 'Him'...

* * *

Outside the USJ facility, a group of cops arrive to arrest all of the captured Villains. While the cops entered to move the criminals into buses to take them to prison. The hero students were gathered up outside, most of them with concerned about their teachers Thirteen and Aizawa. Of course people like Uraraka, Yaoyorozu and Jirou couldn't help but wonder what happened to Sora, Riku and Midoriya. All they knew was that they were being checked out with All Might. One can imagine the shock that most students have with Kirishima told them with all the hype in the world that Sora and Riku joined forces with All Might to help him defeat the monster Villain, the thought of it was just that mind boggling, two students of first year helping out All Might defeat a Villain. It almost sounds made up, but when it comes to those two it might not be that far fetched.

Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi was on the scene, he was counting the students to see if all of them were there. Of course he knew that Sora and Riku weren't there. To say what happened was a shock was an understatement, thankfully they were ready to deal with the Heartless and protect their classmates, he was proud of them. "16, 17, 18, 19." Naomasa counted before checking out the paper to know who else was missing.

It was then that the three missing friends came out from the facility at a mildly slow pace. "Are you holding up well, Deku?" Riku asked him as they stepped out from the door.

"Yeah, I think." Izuku replied still feeling like his legs would give in at any moment.

"Oi! Over here guys!" They heard Kirishima's voice and they turned to the left and found their classmates waving at them, most with a happy face that spoke of relief. The boys were relieved from seeing the others safe and sound.

Many of the students rushed towards them pass the detective. The Keyblade teens were assaulted with praises and other stuff, they couldn't really keep up with them as they spoke mostly at the same time and fast.

"Deku-kun!" Ochako pretty much ignored Sora and Riku and rushed towards Izuku and hugged him tightly, much to the boy's surprise and embarrassment.

" _Uraraka-san's hugging me again!"_ The boy's mind raced as his face became burning red. Seriously, he needs to spend more time with girls.

"Midoriya-kun! Are you alright?!" Tenya also approached him with worry on his face.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Izuku replied as Ochako let go of him. "My legs are hurt, but thanks to Sora and Riku I'm fine, I owe them once again." He explained to his friends smiling rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I'm glad that you're okay." Ochako said to him smiling warmly, her cheeks slightly flustered.

Tenya also smiled relieved from seeing that his friend was okay.

Meanwhile Sora and Riku were telling their classmates to calm down a bit and speak one at the time and without any warning, Sora was met with a tight embrace of none other than Momo, much to his surprise. She hugged him so tightly that he could feel her breathing… and her breasts against his chest. Sora quickly focused on pure thoughts, yes only pure thoughts…

" _Resist the temptation, resist the temptation, resist the temptation…"_ Sora looped that thought over and over again in his head. Again, his hormones are conspiring against him. Stupid hormones, he's not ready for that yet! It's becoming clearer that his worst enemy is his teenage hormones that are trying to turn him into MINETA! No way in hell he'll let that happen!

"Sora-kun… I'm so glad that you're safe…" Momo said keeping him within her arms with a soft voice, she slightly snuggled her face into his shoulder. She was overjoyed to see him walk out safe and sound, no injuries at all, it was to be expected from him, but she was still surprised that he always walked out of troubles completely unharmed. "I was so worried and anxious about you, because you went to fight even when there was a weapon that could kill All Might and then that pillar of darkness and all of the chaos after that... " She continued as she tightened her grip on him slightly. Sora was brought back from his forced blank state of mind, he had no idea she was that worried about him.

"Really?" Sora asked her and she nodded in response. Sora then returned the hug. "I'm sorry I made you so worried, Momo-chan." He apologized, he could only imagine how she must have felt during all of this mess. "I just can't help it, but jump right into trouble." He said to her shrugging as they both embraced for a few moments.

"It's alright, Sora-kun. That makes you who you are." She replied smiling to him as they let go of each other. "What matters is that everyone is safe, including you and Riku-kun." She continued with a faint blush on her face. Sora smiled back at her nodding in response. "It was so brave of you to go there and defend all of us, thank you." She thanked him keeping her warm expression.

"No worries, that's a Hero's job, right?" Sora replied rubbing his nose with his typical smile on his face. Some students reacted at this differently, like Tooru, who thought that was just cute. Mina's shipping sense were ticking and she had a big grin on her face. Denki just deadpanned as Mineta was crying of envy. Riku saw those two dorks and his expression was telling that this might not lead to anything good for none of them later on, while he thought that maybe Sora and Momo seemed already too close but maybe he was looking too much into it or so he hoped.

"...Riku." He heard someone calling him, he turned to his left and found Kyouka.

Said punk girl somehow managed to worked out her courage to approached him and say something to him. " _Don't chicken out now, Kyouka."_ She thought to herself, she managed to walk up to him and call him out, can't turn back now. "I'm… glad that you're safe. You guys were really cool out there." She pretty much forced the words out of her mouth, all while not looking at him to the eyes and with a small blush on her cheeks that made her red marks almost invisible.

Riku chuckled at her. He thought it was a little off for her to act kinda shy, but then again he doesn't know her that well so maybe she might be a shy girl that pretends to be rude most of the time (He nailed the spot.), he didn't think too much about it and ignored it, thankfully for her. "Thanks, Kyouka, I'm glad that you're safe too." He said to her smiling and he gave her a head pat. For some reason he just felt like doing it, maybe due to her petty appearance that sorta reminds him of Kairi and her 'sisters', but of course he's way taller than her so maybe that's why his 'big bro' instincts were acting up in him again. (C'mon, Kyouka also deserves head pats! She's also cute!)

The earphone girl blushed deeper at his gestures and the way he smiled at her. " _He gave me a head pat…"_ She wasn't gonna lie, it felt nice to receive a head pat from him, but for some reason she felt… disappointed? Why? She wasn't expecting anything outta him. She didn't get why she felt as if the tickets of a concern of her favorite band were sold out or one of her instruments broke. It can't be that it was because he gave her a head pat like a big brother would give to his little sister… right? Whatever, she finally spoke to him and that was all that mattered to her, maybe she could finally leave this weird feeling in her stomach behind and befriend him. She smiled back at him happy at the prospect.

The Keybladers were hearing words of praise and gratitude for their efforts until a certain explosive guy just had to call them out, shouting as usual.

"You better have a good explanation for all of this, you freaks!" Bakugou said to them with a deep frown.

"Excuse me, but I don't know what you mean, Kacchan." Sora replied to him with a neutral face.

"Cut that shit, Deku 2! You know about those goddamn monsters, and don't pretend you and Edgelord don't know a thing!" Katsuki said angry. "You both better explain what the heck was all of that now!" He demanded.

"Don't want to say this, but Bakugou is right, you guys already fought those creatures before didn't you?." Surprisingly, Todoroki stepped in agreeing with Bakugou. "If you know something about those things, I think it would be better if you tell us." Shouto said to the Keybladers with a calm expression.

The Keyblade wielders just stared back in silence.

"Well? Say something, dammit!" Katsuki shouted at them, the boys didn't flinch just remained shut.

"Guys? Is it true then? You know about those monsters?" Izuku asked his friends, both Keybladers looked at their greenette friend before advarting the stare. It made things clear for him.

"C'mon bros, Whatever it is just say it, we won't judge" Kirishima said to them trying to get answers, but in a nice way. He could tell that whatever they were trying to hide might not be something that they want to say, as if it was some sort of dirty secret or something embarrassing.

And things got worse for the two of them as they noticed their other classmates connecting the dots and realizing that the icy hot teen and the violent guy had a point. They saw the questioning stares and could almost hear the whispers of them making questions. The two of them looked at each other, not really knowing what to do now. Should they at least tell them about the Heartless? Playing dumb might not cut it at this point.

Then, as if saved by the bell, Detective Tsukauchi called the attention of the class by clearing his throat. "Those monsters that you encounter today were unidentified creatures that we called the 'Heartless', artificial creatures that we speculate were the creation of some dubious organization or by a single individual." Naomasa explained to the students reading a paper. Sora and Riku looked at him with widened eyes until the man gave them a quick wink and they got what he was trying to do. "These creatures were reported to be sighted recently by a few witnesses and from the information gathered, the Heartless are mindless creatures that act upon animalistic behavior and instinct. As you might have seen they behave similar to zombies in fictional media as upon claiming a prey they turn the victim into one of them by consuming their hearts, hence the name we gave them." Naomasa elaborated with his rather convincing explanation. "On the reports it was found out that the Heartless are very resilient and thus hard to eliminate, firearms are almost useless against them and as you probably noticed, there exists a large variation of Heartless, all with different sets of abilities and sizes depending on the specific type. But all of them seek to consume living hearts and multiply, sadly even if one manages to destroy a Heartless, with time they regenerate and manifest somewhere else." He continued and some of the students seemed scared at the explanation, it could be seen on their faces. "Before you enter in panic and think that we are all going to die because of a zombie apocalypse, let me finish first." He said with a calming tone noticing that most students looked from uneasy to outright scared. "Thankfully, we found out recently their one lethal weakness: Sora and Riku's Quirks, for some unknown reason they are the only ones not only capable of eliminating the Heartless in the most effective way, they can also nullify their regeneration and thus setting the victims' heart free allowing them to be restored. As of now we don't know exactly why this is the case, but even so, they are our best and the only way to permanently deal with them. We learn this fact due to them being attacked around a few months back, when the Heartless first started to appear, they were attacked by a group of them, but when Pro Heroes and police arrived they were unharmed and no Heartless in sight. They were under strict order of not deluge this information as all of the Heartless sightings were at night with few to no survivors or witnesses and we didn't want to alarm the public of the threat of these monsters, please forgive them for not saying something before." He concluded his exposition, while Sora and Riku smiled at him in gratitude, they owe him a big one. Most of the class seemed convinced.

"So the government is planning to use Sora and Riku as weapons against these 'Heartless'?" Shouto asked with a very subtle undertone of anger. It wouldn't be the first time of using someone as a weapon for something...

"It's a way to put it. I know it might be questionable, but unfortunately they are our only choice until we find other alternatives" Naomasa replied being honest with his sentiment, no matter how many times he repeated to himself, in his eyes Sora and Riku should be more like normal kids and not having to resolve a crisis of huge proportions. Perhaps it is a paternal sentiment he developed towards them.

"But then, that would mean that you guys didn't have any other choice but to become Heroes to handle such a task, right?" Izuku said his friends.

"It's okay, Deku. We always wanted to help people and becoming heroes is the best way to do so." Sora said to him smiling.

"Yeah, it's not like we were set on this path from the very beginning." Riku said to him smiling as well, though technically speaking he was lying.

Then several of their new friends give them words of admiration for their willingness to help out in such a dire situation, like Eijiro telling them for the upteenth time how manly they are or Tenya again giving them a round of applause like the other day.

"Hey everyone, here we have the Heroes of 1-A!" Eijiro declared them as such the same way as the first day with all the hype in the world. Their classmates gave them their gratitude as Sora and Riku stared at them shrugging and smiling.

While most students were convinced with the very legit-sounding lie, Katsuki and Shouto didn't buy it completely, it sounding a little too convenient. However they rather no longer push the matter, they at least have some answers for the moment.

"Alright, I'm glad to see that all of the students are for the most part unharmed." Tsukauchi said to the Heroes in training. "And remember that, now that you know about the Heartless and their threat, you have to keep this information a secret from the public, understood?" The detective said to them. The students replied in understanding, then another official called him for something and he told them to wait a moment.

The teens decided to discuss what happened among them exactly. Besides the obvious ambush of Villains and Heartless and their subsequent rescue from the now declared 'Heroes of 1-A' about how strong and fast they were, most of them learned that they were all fighting in different zones, which zones they were sent too and with who. Tooru expressed huge relief from being saved by Mashirao and Riku from Heartless, she always wanted to be seen, but not like that honestly. Eijiro expressed frustration that they were hugely underestimated due to their young age. Mezou, Rikido and Hanta were discussing of All Might's power and the hole he created, but of course including Sora and Riku aiding him in his effort to take out the Heartless monstrosity, it made now sense why he allowed them to help besides their huge power. All the while Yuga tried to call the attention by trying to tease his classmates of where he was during the mayhem, but always being ignored until Tsuyu asked him only for him to say it was a secret, Riku said out loud that he saw him fleeing from the Landslide Zone with his Navel Laser and expressed his surprise that the Heartless or Villains didn't follow him, much to the flamboyant boy's embarrassment.

Naomasa then returned with the students. "For now the students will return to their classroom. We won't interrogate them for now." He said to one of the officials watching them.

"Detective, What happened to Aizawa-sensei?" Tsuyu asked him concerned hopping towards him. The detective responded by giving them an audio of a doctor describing their homeroom teacher's condition: He has a lot of fractures in both arms and skull, though thankfully he didn't have any brain damage. However his orbital soils were completely crushed, probably due to overuse of his Eraser. It was possible that there will be ocular sequels.

"That was what they said." Naomasa said with seriousness as he held his phone up. Needless to say that several students were disheartened and worried for their teacher. Sora looked to the ground as he bailed his hands into fists, his eyes expressed guilt and frustration, Riku put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring face to ease him and for the most part it worked. Sora understood that these things can happen to Heroes in any world, it was one of the many risks of this way of living and he knew that their teacher wouldn't have done anything differently, but he couldn't help but feel bad about it.

"What about Thirteen-sensei?" Mina asked with concern.

"Thirteen is stable. They suffered grave lacerations on the back and arms… But their life isn't in danger." The detective replied calmly. Mina, Kyouka and Momo were relieved as well as the other students. "All Might's life isn't in danger either. Recovery Girl is taking care of his treatment. He's at the infirmary." He added which put Izuku, Sora and Riku more at ease. "Well, return to your classroom." He ordered to the students.

"Hai." Most of them replied together.

"And you three." Naomasa said to Sora, Riku and Izuku. "I think you should pay a visit to Recovery Girl, I heard that you, Midoriya, are still injured on your legs and despite both of you looking fine, you should also go to be checked up." He finished as the three of them nodded in response. The boys knew it was just an excuse to take Deku were All Might was, either way he needed to go there. Tsukauchi then left the rest to officer Sansa as he also had something to do somewhere else. Mina and Ochako contemplated in the cat appearance of this officer.

Katsuki looked back at the building with a frown as he recalled what happened during the fight, how those two bastards annihilated those 'Heartless' fuckers like nothing, how All Might let them fight alongside him and how shitty Deku tried to punch away the mist fucker in a blink of an eye. "Tch." He was pissed off as he barely did something.

"Bakugou, they said to return!" Eijiro called him.

"I know, you bastard!" Bakugou replied harshly as he turned around and walked towards the bus.

* * *

While the students returned to the main building, Nezu and the staff stayed in the area to witness the huge damages left inside the facility and discussed the huge issue that was this assault, the fact that one of the villains had a portal Quirk and worst of all, somehow had access to the Heartless, thankfully Sora and Riku took care of the threat before one of their students paid the price. Now they'll have to reinforce their security, however Nezu was concerned about what might happen later on, knowing that there might be those that harness the destructive power of the Heartless. Afterwards the officers found and captured Noumu at a nearby grove, they reported to Naomasa that it didn't have injuries, didn't resist the arrest nor respond to the questions or stimuli as if it was like a lifeless puppet. The detective asked Nezu permission to inspect the entirety of the campus to continue the police investigation, Nezu accepted even if some might find this invasive, but he knew that the police force was the best suited for this task and so Tsukauchi ordered the officer to start investigating.

* * *

On the trip back, the bus remained for the most part quiet until Tsuyu broke the silence by telling Sora and Riku about the two times that Mineta touched her chest. Mineta yelped in panic calling her a gossiper before trembling as he saw Sora and Riku glaring at him with dark auras around them. The midget tried to talk his way out of the world of trouble that he got himself into, but he started to walk back while Sora and Riku stood up and approached him with seriousness on their faces. The grape-headed teen cried to Kaminari for help, but he just looked to the other side pretending he wasn't listening. No way in hell he was gonna dare to say something to them now! After a few screams for mercy and a comedic sequence, Mineta ended up glued upside down to the wall of the bus thanks to Sero's tape covering him in a cocoon all the way to the mouth. The midget was crying as he felt the blood getting to his head and the keybladers told him deathly seriously that this was the most bland thing that they would have done to the pervert guy and he was grateful that it wasn't something like cutting him into millions of tiny pieces and didn't dare to question them about what they would do to him. They returned to their seats, but not before Sora gave him an 'I'm watching you' gesture.

The boys told Tsuyu that if she gets molested again, she could call them. She croaked twice meaning that she was happy. The other girls were really glad to know that Sora and Riku were gentlemen that respect others intimacy, mostly women and they reproach those who are perverted. Now they know who to call in case Mineta and someone else tried to peak on them. Again Kirishima praised them for respecting girls as it's something that all men should know, they sure are a good example of how men should be.

Mineta was just sure that Tsuyu was waiting for the right moment to accuse him to the keybladers to get back at him. Should he call it quits in peaking on girls now that he knows better than ever to not provoke the wrath of their defenders? NO WAY IN HELL! He just has to outsmart them all and be more careful with his next move! He won't stop just because a pair of overpowered guys just don't like to follow nature… he just has to make sure to not slip again or he might pay for it… with blood. (He just doesn't learn.)

After this funny moment, the trip turned more light-hearted.

* * *

The sun was setting as the day was drawing to a close. The students returned to school and the Keyblade heroes took Izuku to the infirmary to be fully healed by Recovery Girl. They met All Might laying on the bed with bandages on his abdomen and over his shoulder. The nurse used her Quirk on Izuku to fully heal his legs, although he would have preferred to wait for his friends energy to be reloaded to use their healing powers again to see if he could be fully healed, but they told him that after this whole debacle they were too tired even if it didn't seem that way.

"Due to the seriousness of the situation I won't say anything this time, but…" Recovery girl said to her patients and the Keybladers. "Honestly, I'm glad that you two can also heal others even if it doesn't have as deep of a reach as me." The tiny old lady said to the boys as Izuku was sitting on a bed beside All Might's. "It makes the job of healing him all the more easy as you deal with at least half the wounds without draining his energy, do me a favor and stick with him until he learned not to break his limbs." She requested them and they nodded in understanding.

"Possibly… My time limit has decreased again." All Might said out loud knowing the repercussions of overusing his fading power. The trio of boys looked at him with widened eyes. "I hope to keep my form for at least an hour…" The skeletal-looking man continued with a tired voice.

"All Might…" Izuku uttered looking at his mentor with sadness. The boys were also worried about this prospect.

"Well, there's no other way." All Might said sounding slightly more upbeat as he sat on the bed. "These things happen." He continued as Izuku looked at his back with concern. Looking at the No.1 Hero like this was sad to say the least. "Midoriya-Shounen… Forgive me for not telling you that your friends, Sora-shounen and Riku-shounen, also knew about my condition and One for All." He apologized to his protegee as he turned to look at him. "I just wanted to tell you at a better moment, I didn't want you to think that they befriended you because I ordered them to do so." He elaborated with a serene tone.

"O-oh.. It's okay All Might, I get it." Izuku said understanding. "And don't worry, I know that they really care about me, right guys?" He said to his friends and they nodded smiling.

"Still, sorry for not telling you early, it must have been hard for you to think that you were carrying that burden alone." Sora said to him rubbing the back of his head.

"But not anymore. We'll carry that weight with you from now on." Riku said with a nod smiling at him. Izuku nodded back at him smiling. All Might then explained to him that on the first day he covoqued them to tell them of their secret and task them with looking after him and support him, Izuku felt flattered and honored for such care his mentor had with him and for his friends remaining with him and making sure he was okay.

The door then opened. "Excuse me." Naomasa entered the door as he took off his hat. "Long time no see, All Might." He greeted his friend smiling.

"Tsukauchi-kun. You're here too?" He greeted him spilling a bit of blood as the detective closes the door.

"All Might! Is it okay that he sees you like that?" Izuku asked his mentor with his eyes widened as the boys looked at the detective smiling.

"Yes, there's no problem. Because… He's my best friend, Naomasa Tsukauchi." He explained to him. The detective chuckled as he approached his best friend.

"What kind of introduction is that?" He jokingly asked him.

"Hiya, Tsukauchi-san." Sora greeted him smiling as Riku did the same.

"You know him?" Izuku asked him.

"Yeah, we didn't want to say it in front of the others but we'll explain it to you in a bit either way, but spoiler alert: We live with him." Riku replied crossing his arms.

"I'm glad to see you both safe and sound, guys." Tsukauchi said to Sora and Riku smiling before turning to All Might. "I'm sorry for being straightforward, All Might, but I need information about the Villai-" He said to him before being interrupted.

"Wait a moment!" All Might said to him. "First off, are the students okay?" He asked concerned. The boys realize that they forgot to tell All Might that they were fine. "What about Aiza… Eraser Head and Thirteen?" He asked once more.

"Thanks to Sora and Riku none besides Midoriya were harmed… About the other two, their lives are not in danger." Naomasa replied smiling having a glint of pride in his eyes. Sora and the other two smiled as well.

"I see." All Might replied relief.

"I'm happy to know that you both protected your friends and stopped the Heartless without fear, that makes me proud of you two." Naomasa said to Sora and Riku smiling.

"Thanks Tsukauchi-san." Riku thanked him smiling as well as Sora.

"If it weren't for the two of them and three heroes like yourselves wouldn't have risked your lives… The students wouldn't have survived, you know?" Naomasa said to All Might keeping his smile of relief.

"You're wrong about something, Tsukauchi-kun." All Might said to him making his best friend looked at him. "Not just the young Keyblade Heroes, but their classmates also risked their lives fighting." He said with his security in his eyes.

"All Might…" Izuku said looking at his mentor.

"Experiencing a situation like that at their age… Surviving… And facing the horrors of the world of the adults being only in their first year? The Villains did something dumb." All Might said smiling. "This class is strong. They will become powerful heroes. I'm sure of it" He finished with determination in his voice as Recovery Girl smiled as Naomasa nodded in agreement smiling as well. Izuku looked at his right hand and turned it into a fist with determination in his eyes.

"Deku…" Sora said to him with a bit of an off character seriousness. "We know your secret, it's fair for you to know ours." He said to him, Izuku looked at him with wonder.

"Everything we told you and the others… Well a good bunch of it was a lie." Riku confesses sounding serious as he crossed his arms, Izuku looked confused. "The parts that we have a wide range of powers and skills was true as well as the part about the Heartless and their nature, but half of them weren't artificial monsters nor is it a mystery why Sora and I are the only ones capable of destroying them and restoring those who became Heartless back to normal. There's a much deeper truth that you can imagine." He elaborated looking Izuku in the eyes.

"We're your friends as such you earn the right to know, it's for us to no longer hide anything from you." Sora said keeping the seriousness in his eyes. "Be prepared, once you learned all of this the world will look smaller to you…" And so the boys proceed to confess their entire truth to the One for All Successor…

They told him everything, their real origin, about other existing worldlines, that they came from one in which Quirks never came to be and instead Kingdom Hearts, the X-Blade, the man-made Keyblades and the Keyblade War that created their current universe existed. They told him about their adventures, their good times, their bad times. About the Heartless and Nobodies. Each time that Sora saved the universe with the aid of his friends… All the way until today…

Izuku wouldn't normally believe this nuke of information, but his heart was telling him that they were being totally transparent with him and accepted the truth.

"...So then, you came from another world where Quirks never existed and instead you have magical power that even there are a rarity." Izuku said with his hand in front of his nose trying to assimilate everything that he was told.

"Yup, the entire staff of U.A., the japanese government and the police force are aware of our status as pretty much aliens here." Riku told him who else knew of their secret.

"As of now they're working on a way to send us back home safely. But not before we take care of Heartless that somehow followed us here...or so I thought until today. Someone else from our own worldline somehow got here and started to spread the Heartless" Sora said looking at the window as the sun was setting outside.

"If that is the case then we have a bigger issue on our hands. The Heartless are a threat alone to our world, but if Villains manage to control them then we're in great danger" Naomasa admitted with seriousness. "We have to find out who is controlling the Heartless and why they're helping the League of Villains." He added. "Any ideas of who could it be?" He asked Sora and Riku.

"Not really. Our former nemesis is no more, thanks to Sora, but there might still be others out there with the darkness and will to control the Heartless. The question is who and why are they here?" Riku replied.

"Well then, I know we can count on the two of you to fight back this enemy when the time comes." Naomasa said smiling at them and the boys nodded with determination.

"To think that other worlds do exist… It's overwhelming to be honest." Izuku said to his friends feeling like his mind snapped and then rearranged. "And what you guys went through just a little more than a year, fighting and surviving against the darkness and evil of your entire universe…" He added unable to imagine what did his friends experience during all this time.

"Yeah, but don't make it sound like it's a tragedy!" Sora said to him with a cheerful tone. "It was scary at first, but I found new friends that stood by me and become strong alongside them, I became who I am, thanks to all the bonds I made." He said to him with a warm smile.

"I made many mistakes that my friends and I had to pay for, but I worked hard to atone for them now here I am alongside my friend again."Riku said smiling warmly too.

"...You guys are already heroes. You were thrown into a bigger world, seen a lot of things, became strong and help countless people in countless worlds. No wonder why your so special, you were chosen by the Keyblade and your not older than me, honestly, since I've met you I looked up to you, I still do, but now I envy you too." Izuku said with a sad smile on his face.

"You're not wrong." Sora said as he took a seat beside Izuku and putting a hand on his shoulder. "But we weren't this strong on the first day, ya know? At the beginning I was just a 14 year old kid that swung his Keyblade like a bat. Riku actually was better at swordplay back then." Sora said to him smiling.

Riku took a seat at the other side of Izuku. "It took time and effort, perfecting our magic and skills to get where we are." He said with a calm tone and a smile. "Sure the Keyblade makes it waaaay easier to gain strength fast. You'd be surprised by how many times Sora got nerfed? Like four times and built back up his strength in a short time." Riku said smiling as he shrugged.

"Wasn't it three times?" Sora asked only recalling three instances that he returned to base power.

"You're forgetting Castle Oblivion." Riku replied.

"Oh, right." Sora still had no memories of what happened there, just descriptions from Riku. "Anyway, Deku. The Keyblade sure does grant an awesome power like superhuman speed, strength and resistances or grants use of magic spells of virtually anything as long as one knows the spell, but that huge power comes with a great burden." He focused back on the conversation with his friend.

"A Keyblade Wielder only has two choices: Either succumb to the depravated lust to revel in the power and self-gain, which leads to darkness. Or become a peacekeeper that has the responsibility to keep the balance of the universe and drive back the darkness as many times as it takes." Riku explained to Izuku."The former leads to the suffering of many, the ladder leads to an endless cycle of war against the darkness until the end of our days. We Guardians of Light wear this responsibility and duty with pride and optimism, but know that once a Keyblader, always a keyblader until you die or you lose the right to the power. Life changes forever once you are chosen. Pro Heroes have a similar responsibility, but we rather do our in secrecy in order to keep the worlds' peace and social order." He elaborated.

"So pretty much we are to blend in as if we are part of said world as best as possible and to not attract too much attention, not divulge information of the bigger universe or the Keyblade's power and not interfere with major affairs if not, not have as big of an impact. These are the rules for Keyblade wielders and those who were given said information." Sora said to him. "But you know something, Deku? You're lucky, luckier than me." Sora admitted to him much to the greenette's surprise in a somewhat melancholic voice. "We Keybladers are chosen by fate even if we want to or not. As I told you already, I wasn't supposed to be a Keyblader, but destiny had other plans for me, when it looked like I was in the right at the right time. I was thrown into a war that at first I thought it had nothing to do with me, unable to return home even if I wanted to as I had a duty that was pretty forced upon me. And don't take me wrong, during this whole mess I had the best time of my life and I wouldn't have any other way, but sometimes I miss a much simpler, more normal life, ya know? It would have been nice to have at least a saying in all of this, I would have chosen this path anyway. Where I'm trying to go with this is that unlike Keybladers that are chosen by fate, you chose yours when All Might-Sensei saw your valor and worth, you could have said no, but you didn't. You were willing to choose to enter into this world full of chaos, injustice and corruption to become the next Symbol of Peace." Sora said to keeping a reflexive tone in his voice. "That's at least what I believe. I got to understand that we make our own destiny, but at the same time, destiny is beyond full control and one must be ready to accept whatever comes our way and be ready to move on, like now. I wanted to go home, but now I'm stuck until the way back home is open, which might take time… But I don't regret my choice to save my friends even if it meant being expelled from my worldline. I believe a Hero must be ready to sacrifice themselves for the greater good, for their loved ones. And not all is bad, I get to see more even beyond my known universe and meet great people, like you." He finished with a warm smile on his face. Izuku was in awe of the deeper thought of Sora, turns out that when he wants to stop being simple-minded and have deeper thoughts and feelings beyond those of an energetic, happy go-lucky kid.

"Heh. It's gotta be the first time I heard you being this philosophical." Riku said with a teasing smirk.

"Hey." Sora replied smirking too.

Izuku then chuckled. "I never thought of it like that." Izuku said smiling to his friends. "And I'm glad that I could meet you, both of you. I'm proud to be a part of your hearts just as much as you become a part of mine and honored that I could have two of the best heroes I've ever met as my friends, my best friends." He continued smiling brightly at them. "Thank you, for being my friends and for staying with me." He thanked them with a bigger grin.

"You're welcome, Deku." Sora said to him smiling back to him. "We would do the same even if we didn't know your secret." He added shrugging.

"I know." Izuku replied keeping his smile.

"From now on, no more secrets between us, alright?" Riku said to him smiling and Izuku agreed with a nod. Riku stood up from his seat and crossed his arms never erasing his smile. "What a first week, eh?" He said to his friends.

"Yeah, if this is what happened to us on the first week. Who knows what awaits for us the rest of the year." Sora said standing up smiling.

"But something is certain. You'll become the next Symbol of Peace and we'll be to help until you can go on on your own." Riku said to Deku with determination in his eyes.

"Yeah!" Izuku stood up too with a determined smile. "You're right guys and I'll be grateful to you for that." He added putting a hand on his chest.

"Of course." Sora said to him with his trademark smile. "But you do have to change something about yourself." He added crossing his arms keeping his smile.

"Ah yeah? What?" Izuku asked him confused.

"You gotta stop having that glum look on your face. No frowning, no sad faces." Sora replied quoting Donald on their first meeting long ago. "You gotta do like All Might-sensei and show a happy and confident smile when you come by and say 'I am here' to make sure everything will be a-okay!" Sora said keeping his grin.

"Heh. Well, that'll be easy with you around. Honestly it's hard not to with you around." Izuku said smiling back at him, but he was right, he needs to smile more and build up his self-confidence and his self-esteem.

"You got it alright, Deku." Riku said to him smiling too. The trio of friends then laughed for a few moments, the three of them feeling like their bonds were becoming stronger and thanks to them they will grow stronger together. "No matter what happens next, what kind of darkness awaits us. We'll get through it all together, because we're a team." Riku said with a warm smile.

"And as such, if we stand together we can do anything." Sora added smiling brightly.

"You're right guys, we're friends and we're a team now. Together we're unstoppable!" Izuku said with sparkles in his eyes and a big smile on his face.

Sora and Riku joined their fists and looked at Deku as if they were telling him to join and he eagerly did so. "All for one…" Sora said with a big smile.

"And one for all!" The trio said at the same time.

* * *

After the heartwarming exchange, Tsukauchi told the boys that if they wanted to they could crash at Izuku's for the night. Izuku eagerly said yes as he thought that his mother wouldn't mind and his new best friends were happy to oblige. They gave their goodbyes to All Might, Naomasa and Recovery Girl. The No.1 Hero told them to be careful on the way home and with that they left.

After changing their clothes back to their school uniform, they rushed towards the exit as nightfall was about to occur. They were pleasantly surprised to find Ochako and Tenya waiting for them. They were glad to have such nice friends like them too. The group of five walked their way to the train station as they conversed with each other.

As the first week at U.A. was drawing to a close, little that the young heroes knew that the attack at USJ by the League of Villains was just the beginning of something much bigger…

* * *

**Unknown Location. Unknown Time.**

A TV screen was flipping through the channels until it came to a stop upon a news channel with interesting news.

" _This is a report about the following about the incident of yesterday in the installations of rescue training of U.A. Where the students from the Hero Course were attacked by villians."_ A woman reporter gave the news showing a picture that showed the USJ facility. " _According to the police investigation, the criminals proclaimed themselves as 'The League of Villains'. And they have been acting with the intention to assassinate All Might, who is a teacher of U.A. since the spring of this year._ " The reporter went on as the full screen changed to video feed from an aerial angle in which it showed the police arresting the criminals. " _The police arrested more than 60 villains, but the whereabouts of their ringleader is unknown."_ The news continued as a young man was watching them with some intrigue and curiosity. Then once more the screen changed to show the whole class that was attacked and to the young man's shock and surprise he recognized one of them of the whole bunch of teenagers.

Then suddenly an older man entered the room of this youth holding a cellphone in his hand. "Hey there, watching the news?" The man greeted the younger one. "I saw them too, hopefully it doesn't get any worse. But then again All Might is there so maybe things won't escalate too much." The man commented as he watched his younger friend's TV and saw what he was seeing.

The youth turned to look at him for a moment before looking back at the screen showing the heroes in training. "Yeah…" The young man said as he focused on the one individual he knew.

"Anyway. Someone is calling for you." The older man said to him passing him his phone. "It's important." He said with seriousness. The young man took the cellphone and put it on his ear.

"Hello?" He called for whoever was on the other line.

" _Hello there! I've heard about you and your unique skills. Thankfully I know someone that knew about you, otherwise you would have been impossible to find!"_ A male squeaky voice said to him.

"Who is this?" The young man asked bluntly.

" _My name is Nezu, principal from U.A High School."_ Nezu introduced himself to the youth and he reacted surprised as he looked once more at the screen. " _I have an offer to make you, if you're interested."_ The principal added as the youth looked at the screen now having a huge interest on what he wanted to offer him…

* * *

In the middle of the night, a shadowy, sinister figure crouched atop a skyscraper looking down on the gleaming city as it took out its long tongue and licked its lips…

* * *

On a different skyscraper there was Luxu looking down on the city with its shining night lights as he leaned on his Keyblade, No Name wearing a smirk on his face. "That was a good show. Can't wait to see where this leads, hopefully the next chapters will get better and better." The ancient keyblade master said with his casual tone with a lot of interest in what will happen next…

_To be Continued 2nd Season..._

_**Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note.
> 
> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this reallyyy long chapter. With this we officially conclude the first season of the story and we will continue forward. Please be excited for the next season of My Keyblade Academia and all of the crazy and epic events to come!
> 
> Ps: I had almost everything planned out for the first arc of next season, however I'm not able to come up to make the Cavalry Battle adding Sora and Riku properly. I would really appreciate if you could give me any ideas or suggestions in the review or in the my PM.
> 
> Stay tone for more! May your hearts be your guiding key.


	11. Chapter Ten: U.A.'s Sport Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! Sora here. Welcome to Season 2 of My Keyblade Academia! Are you ready for all of the nonesenses and epicness of this crazy adventure? I hope you do! And without further ado... Enjoy! May Your Hearts Be Your Guiding Keys.

**U.A.'s Sports Festival.**

A day has passed since the USJ incident and the news of the attack has spread throughout Japan and even beyond.

Somewhere in a city, at the Yamanashi Prefecture, there was a building in a decaying state in which a tiny old man lived. He just received a letter from his former student, Toshinori Yagi. In his letter he described to him the recent events he lived ever since spring this year: He has been working for U.A. High School as a teacher with the intent to guide the next generation of heroes and find a worthy successor of the sacred One for All, but even before he could officially start his work, he met a young boy. This boy had no quirk at all and yet he jumped into a situation in which professional heroes, even Toshinori himself, doubted. The boy used the few tools he had at his disposal to try to resolve the problem. Perhaps he didn't have a plan at the moment and yet he still went for it. Toshinori expressed that from this youth he learned something once more and that was the essence that is necessary to become a hero and that is why he deemed the boy worthy to inherit One for All, he could become a hero. The boy accepted the power without a single shadow of doubt and withstood the intense training to become the vessel to how the ancient quirk and be accepted into U.A's Hero Course and even if his new quirk caused him problems, he kept pressing on to truly own it. Toshinori was proud of his pupil and has no regret in passing the torch to him, however Toshinori believes that, as a teacher and mentor, he has still a lot to learn and he feared that someday it could cause trouble for his student, so he hoped that his former teacher would help him prepare the next Symbol of Peace when the time letter concluded with Toshinori wishing his former teacher good health during the coming summer and promises to keep him informed of the situation.

"The boy that Toshinori acknowledged, eh?" The old man said, smirking as he ate his snack.

* * *

At U.A. during nighttime, there was an important meeting between the school staff and Detective Tsukauchi. The teachers in the meeting were: Nezu, All Might, King Vlad, Midnight and Snipe.

"The police has investigated the self-proclaimed group 'The League of Villains', and it seems that there's no record of someone named Shigaraki between 20 and 30 years old with a quirk that allows the user to disintegrate everything that they touch. The same happens with the guy named Kurogiri and his Warp Gate. They probably aren't citizens and using fake names. In other words, they're people without registered quirks from the most vulnerable part of society." Naomasa gave his report to the pro heroes of what the police gathered from the USJ incident.

"Then you don't know anything…" King Vlad said with his arms crossed.

"We should hurry. When their ringleader Shigaraki heals, they'll definitely cause trouble again. It'll be an issue." Snipe commented.

"Their ringleader, eh?" All Might said looking down with a frown as if thinking of something.

"What's wrong, All Might?" Nezu asked him noticing this.

"It was about a very reckless attack, that no one would do even if they just thought about it. That he would something like that suddenly… And even if he didn't reveal his quirk, he showed a lot of pride of that Noumu's quirk… Besides that he seemed very frustrated when things didn't turn out his way." All Might explained recounting the traits that he could pick up from the villain. "Well, the incident with the quirk was for me to act, but…" He continued until he trailed off.

"Even so, it was inaccurate they lost the advantage of having their quirks unknown given to them when facing heroes." Nezu said always wearing that smile on his muzzled face. Naomasa nodded in agreement.

"He made immature and crazy declarations, with a very serious face. He boasted of his professions. Thought that everything will benefit him. Summed up to what I saw when he attacked, the image that I have of Shigaraki is… The image of someone that hasn't got rid of their immature sense of omnipotence. A man-child." All Might described his thoughts out loud with a very serious tone.

"A child with power?" King Vlad questioned him.

"Didn't he recieve quirk counseling at elementary school?" Midnight asked intrigued.

"Well, does it matter?" Spine asked All Might not understanding the importance of the statement.

"There are more than 60 criminals that were arrested at USJ. They were thugs that gathered at alleys. But the problem is that all of them agreed to follow this man-child. In the current environment, saturated by heroes, villains that were oppressed could be attracted to that naive evil." Naomasa stated to the pro heroes with a calm and yet serious expression.

"That's true." King Vlad agreed with the detective.

"There exist a lot of people that don't know what to do with their quirks." Snipe said leaning on his seat. It was such a hard reality what he expressed.

"Although it's unfortunate…" Midnight agreed with him.

"Well, it's thanks to the heroes that we can fully dedicate to our investigation. We'll expand our search network and we'll continue to assist you in the arrest of the culprits." Naomasa said to the staff of teachers. "However, I'm afraid that below this incident there lies a far more serious situation." He changed the subject with a more concerning tone. "As you know, the League of Villains deployed the Heartless on their assault, but from testimonials from both the students and the detained villains, they weren't fully under control and started to abide by their feral instincts and launched themselves and consumed a decent number of the league's own forces." He explained about the most concerning side of incident. "From what we know about the Heartless thanks to the keyblade wielders, they can only be controlled by those with a heart with affinity to darkness and a strong will, which in turn tells us that Shigaraki is an individual that lacks the strength of will to a certain extent, given that he could only control the Heartless briefly. But this isn't the most worrying part, the keyblade wielders believe that given the short period of time that has passed since their arrival and the first infestation of the Heartless in our world, it's extremely unlikely that just any villain would have to figure out how to rule over the mindless monsters… As such they believe that someone with the power to do so has crossovered to our universe with them from theirs." He declared with seriousness. The staff (Except All Might) were shocked by this declaration.

"Are you saying that a villain from their universe also came here?" Midnight questioned him with concern from what this could lead to, it's fair to say that everyone in the room thought so too.

"That's why they believe, and honestly I believe it too." Naomasa replied. "It's what made more sense given how quickly it happened. However, they have no idea of who it could be, how and why they're here, or their plans, or why they allied themselves with the League of Villains." Tsukauchi elaborated. "They still had a good number of enemies in their worldline and anyone would be the one we're looking for." He continued.

"Now we might be in serious trouble." Spine said crossing his arms. "We're dealing with a villain that comes from a different universe altogether and with the power to control the Heartless and maybe others, more dangerous powers, we're going up against the unknown and sad to say it, but the boys might be our best and most likely only way to defeat them." He continued not liking this one bit. All the staff took the boys with as much seriousness as any other fellow hero, they are heroes themselves after all, but they are still kids and it just didn't sit right with them.

"I agree with you, but for them this is something that they're used to face even if you don't believe it. I know they'll do just fine." Naomasa said having confidence in the keyblade heroes. "It's almost guaranteed that they know who could be this unknown other-worldly individual so they'll know what to do. I also told them to keep me informed in case any of them find a clue or something that could lead them to discover who this enemy is." He continued trying to be optimistic.

"I have no doubt in them as well. I believe that they will succeed in defeating this villain." Nezu said upbeat and All Might nodded in agreement.

"And as another side note, the number of Heartless that appeared in the attack was at least over the thousands." The detective said to the teachers. "This is of course worrisome, meaning that they are spreading faster than we thought and of course there were reports of missing people lately, the obvious conclusion is that the one controlling the Heartless was the one that brought the Heartless with them instead of following Sora and Riku, and they unleashed them into the world to breed an army of these monsters." He explained to the heroes and they remained silent, they were aware that if the power of the Heartless can be controlled then the world is in greater danger. "Of course, thanks to the efforts of the keyblade wielders, all the Heartless in the attack were exterminated and it will lead to the subsequent restoration of the victims." He highlighted the good side of this situation. "However, the creation of Heartless, though not often, leads to the subsequent creation of another type of monster, they are the remnants of a strong-hearted individual that lost their hearts to darkness, their bodies and souls left behind when the Heartless is created. They are spirits with physical form and as such they are non-existing beings as long as they lack their hearts. The Nobodies" He explained to the teachers. "Although fewer than Heartless, Nobodies are more powerful and don't rely on animal instinct, instead they operate like machines meant to obey the Nobodies born from the strongest of wills, those that kept their human appearance and memories of their past lives. These Nobodies are the most dangerous as they not only conserve the human intelligence, but also gain different powers that include control over the lesser Nobodies and even Heartless as they lack hearts and can't be consumed by them. The most frightening thing is that these beings are truly detached from human emotions and thus feel no remorse or guilt if they are to commit horrendous acts. The keyblades, however, declared that given time and thanks to their human memories or even new experiences can grant these humanoid Nobodies heart replacements. Either way if a Nobody is around then it is necessary to destroy it along with its Heartless to restore the original being." Tsukauchi stated.

"I get where you're going Tsukauchi-kun." Toshinori said to his friend. "If this is the case then the arsenal of this foreign villain could be a lot bigger and more dangerous than expected." He said knowing the implications of a Nobody infestation.

"Not to mention the deadly implications of having around beings with human intelligence with zero human emotions. Honestly the thought it's unnerving. Think what would happen with someone with a strong heart and a powerful quirk becomes such a Nobody, they could be easily exploited as a tool for evil." Nezu said with a serious, there was a brief silence that told that everyone had the same thought. "And maybe the most dangerous thing of them all is the thought of having a man-child being aided by this unknown individual and hand him such power…" He continued being totally frank even if he didn't like it. "In a certain sense, our students are the same. He can still grow." The principal said looking at the desk as All Might turned to look at him with intrigue. "If this unknown someone has the intention to support him, try to cultivate his malice for any reason…" Nezu trailed off not wanting to finish that line of thought.

"I don't want to think what would happen…" All Might said being on the same page as Nezu.

* * *

After the attack at USJ, the school was closed for the next day. The night before the keyblade teens picked up some stuff from their house and went to Izuku's to spend the night with him after his first real world experience to at least ease him about it, but honestly keeping calm about it is something that not even them would fully do considering the full implications.

When the Hero Trio arrived at the Midoriya apartment they were met with a very surprised Inko Midoriya, Deku's mother. She really didn't expect her beloved son to bring not one but two friends home because well something like that never happened. This spoke volumes about the emerald boy's rough childhood, even though they had it pretty clear that the only one he called a friend was Katsuki, despite him being the biggest reason for him to become the shy, withdrawn guy with social issues he is, giving them another reason to kick his ass whenever they can.

A curious thing they noted about the warm, friendly, chubby and small green haired woman was that she seemed pretty nervous of the boys and stammered a little, yep she's Deku's mom alright. But she was a very nice person and they were glad that she was the one who raised their friend, she did well all things considered.

However, when they got to Izuku's room they were met with a little worrisome sight. His room was full of All Might-themed stuff like posters on the walls and several action figures like on his laptop desk. "Deku, you're worrying me." That was what Riku said immediately after seeing his room. If his costume wasn't proof enough then this was the thing that confirmed that his fanboying for the no.1 hero was a little off the rails. Seriously it's almost as if he worships him! Sora tried, as always, to put a positive spin on it and say to him that his room looked just like his to try to make him not feel embarrassed (Which wasn't a complete lie, he would have at least a poster of All Might in his room, but only one as his fanboyism for the hero isn't as big as Izuku's), although he himself was feeling awkward about this as well.

To light up the mood Riku joked with the other two saying that now he knew who was All Might's biggest fan when he thought it was Sora. They both replied at the same time slightly flustered, but then Riku bursted a laugh that was very infectious and the three were soon laughing together.

Ms. Midoriya was overwhelmed with joy of seeing her little boy having two friends to laugh like that, of course she wasn't supposed to be right outside his door to try and listen to what they were saying, but c'mon it's the first time since ever that he brought in someone to spend the night with! Don't blame her for wanting to make sure they weren't a bad influence for her child! And she was happy to know that those were good kids and proud that Izuku was starting to grow up and meet new people like them.

The trio spent the rest of the night doing normal stuff like watching TV, movies, playing video games or just talking random stuff trying to not think about what happened today and of course Inko noticed this, she and the parents of all students were informed of the situation and was thankful that the teachers and surprisingly the strongest classmates defended the other students, the same ones that sat with Izuku playing video games in the living room, this only solidified the good nature of them and knew that Izuku was better of with them, maybe some of their confidence could rub off onto him!

It felt kinda off putting for the boys to be doing something so typical and normal after everything that has happened today. Izuku wondered if their friends were used to this kind of feeling and Sora replied that it always feels weird no matter how many times you went through it. Nonetheless, the boys were grateful of being able to at least pretend that they are normal kids again while Izuku was just happy to be safe and sound back home. At dinner both boys expressed their feelings of nostalgia, not only Sora, but Riku too missed the days of playing on the beach with their friends and sat at the paopu fruit tree to enjoy the most beautiful sunset there is and then return home with their families with a warm dinner waiting for them. They missed their friends from the island and their families, the feeling of sitting here with such a good mother like Inko just brought them back to those days. Their parents were aware of the new lives that the boys had and what they most do, they watched them with pride as they were now fully grown and ready to move on even if it was sudden and they only returned briefly they knew that day would come, but they will always be welcome back home with them. They wondered how they are doing and what are they thinking, most likely they missed them as much as when they realized they were home anymore. Of course they weren't fully explicit about it to not raise suspicion of Izuku's mother and even told her that their parents work outside of the country. Inko told them no matter what, parents will always love their children and being proud of them no matter what they do, she assured them that soon they will see them again someday. The boys smiled at her agreeing, when they return they will spend more time home to reconnect with their friends and family.

Izuku though was a little saddened at the prospect of his new best friends returning to their own world where they belong. But decided to keep it for himself for now.

* * *

During the next day, they also stayed with Izuku and spent it again doing normal stuff and even exercising outside, until news came out about the attack, of course there wasn't any word of the Heartless nor the keybladers involvement in the situation, then again there might be rumors and gossip about them at school and those spread like wildfire so hopefully it doesn't go beyond the confinement of school. They boys gathered inside Izuku's room after Riku casted a barrier spell to make the room soundproof so they could talk freely.

They discussed about the news and the information that they received from Naomasa, they were allowed to share it with Izuku. The worrisome part of the matter was that whoever made their way to this world might be allied with the League of Villains and aid their leader Shigaraki, speaking of him they have to be prepared when he strikes again as he most likely will become more powerful and smarter in his moves. The League of Villains most definitely will become a serious threat later on if not stopped now.

Izuku expressed to his best friend that he's still way too far to become what he aspires to be. Saying that during the incident the villains just played with them with their malice and power and that he and the other classmates only got in the way of their teaches and the keyblade heroes. Riku calmly reassures him that it wasn't his fault nor of the others, but the greenette replied to the silverette that either way he has to become stronger and truly make All Might's power his own to oppose such a great evil, it was his duty and responsibility as the inheritor of One for All. It is his destiny to do this and not of his otherworldly friends.

The keybladers understood and respected his ideals. Sora said to him with a bright smile that they will help him get to that point for as long as they could. Special considering that All Might's time was running out…

The trio were called to dinner and they eat Izuku's favorite meal, Kastudon. The keybladers were also very fond of Inko's home cooking.

The boys also stayed with Izuku during the rest of the weekend.

* * *

With the arrival of monday, it came second week for the U.A. school year.

The students of class 1-A were at their classroom casually chatting amongst themselves.

"Hey, have you watched the news from the other day?" Tooru asked Mashirao and Mezou sounding as energetic as ever.

"Yeah." Ojiro replied to her nodding.

"You saw that everyone in our class appeared on the screen for a moment?" The invisible girl asked again "Though I didn't stand out at all…" She said sounding disappointed putting a hand on her chest.

"That's true." Mezou told her bluntly, taking Mashirao aback.

"It's hard to stand out like that, no?" Ojiro commented sweat dripping. Honestly sometimes it's like Tooru forgets that she's invisible. Should she really be surprised that she went unnoticed giving her almost wearing nothing during that day?"

"But, all of the channels made a big fuss out of all of that." Denki joined the conversation with his hands behind his head as Kyouka beside him was playing with one of her jacks with her finger.

"It really surprised me." Eijiro commented.

"Can you blame them? The Hero Course, that keeps generating new pro heroes, was attacked." Kyouka said as she stopped playing with her jack, she wasn't surprised at all, in fact it was to be expected.

"Who knows what would have happened if the teachers didn't arrive?" Hanta asked as he leaned over his desk.

"Stop it, Sero!" Minoru yelled at him crying. "Just thinking about it could make wet my pants-" He rambled until he was cut off.

"Quiet! Shut up, trash!" Katsuki shouted at him not in mood to tolerate whining, making the midget and Deku recoil. (Thanks Kacchan XD.)

"But, All Might was great. He rejected all of those strong villains." Rikido said excitedly punching the air. "Not to mention Sora and Riku, they trashed all of those Heartless thingies pretty much by themselves." He added as said keybladers in the back of the classroom heard what he said.

"Yes, their strength is worth admiring." Fumikage said with his arms crossed.

"That's the Heroes of 1-A for ya!" Eijiro said with his usual grin.

"Stop it, Eijiro. You're making me blush." Sora said to the redhead rubbing the back of his head smiling.

"But it's true, man! You and Riku saved us from those Heartless out there, we all owe you a huge one!" Kirishima said back at him keeping his hype. "Though it's a bummer that they didn't give the credit you obviously deserve." He said with a more serious face crossing his arms.

"You heard the detective, all information about the Heartless has to remain a secret from public knowledge to not cause panic." Shouto reminded him with his usual monotone face. "Also there might be people that might not see it in a good light if they learned about two students fighting off monsters by themselves. There would be public repercussions." He added.

"He's right." Riku said agreeing. The keybladers must pass under the radar of the public eye.

Then when the clock marked 8:24 on the watch…

"Listen up, this morning's class is about to start! Stop talking and take your seats!" Tenya yelled with his typical exaggerated seriousness as he stood at the podium.

"We're already in our seats."Eijiro deadpanned.

"You're the only one that's not sitting." Hanta deadpanned too.

Iida quickly took his seat frowning and shaking slightly. "Dammit!" He said as once again, his die-hard declaration as the rep of the class made him slip.

"Don't worry about it." Ochako said to him smiling. Sora and Riku in the back tried to hold off the urges of laughter at Tenya. Even if the robot-like guy doesn't intend to, he's really comical.

"Tsu-chan, who…?" She tried to say to her, but she pushed herself back to much making her seat fall back, but the frog girl stopped it. "...Will dictate today's class?" She finished her question smiling.

"That's true, Aizawa-sensei must still be hospitalized because of his injuries…" Tsuyu said making her thinking gesture. But before they could wonder if they would have a substitute teacher for today, the door opened.

"Good morning." There was Aizawa-sensei with his entire face covered with bandages and both arms with plasters.

"Aizawa-sensei, you returned so soon!" Most students shouted at the mummified teacher.

"He's too professional!" Denki said creeped out as Eijiro found their teachers dedication admirable. The teens would have to give that to their homeroom teacher.

"So you were alright, sensei?" Tenya asked Shouta raising his hand. As other students were also a little creeped out.

"You can call that 'alright'?" Ochako asked creeped out as the teacher walked slowly and with a limp to the podium.

"Would you like us to try to heal you, sensei?" Sora asked the teacher concerned for him and Riku was feeling the same.

"Don't need it and it doesn't matter how I am." Aizawa replied as he got to the podium. "What matters most now is that the battle is not over yet." He declared to his class.

"Battle?" Katsuki repeated confused.

"Don't tell me…" Izuku said frowning.

"The villains and Heartless again…?!" Mineta trembled in panic.

"U.A.'s Sports Festival will be celebrated soon." Aizawa declared with seriousness in his eyes.

"The Sports Festival!" The students shouted at the same time excited and relieved.

"That's a supernormal school-!" Kirishima shouted sounding happy and excited, but was cut off by Denki that pushed him in the face with his hand.

"Wait a moment." Denki said to him knowing that there was more to be said as a few other students watched the somewhat weird scene.

"Is it okay to make a sports festival just after that the villains infiltrated the school?" Kyouka asked the teacher unsure about the prospect.

"What would happen if they attack again…" Ojiro asked Aizawa being wary of this as well.

"Apparently, they're trying to demonstrate that U.A.'s crisis management is rock solid, by celebrating this event." Shouta explained to his students. "They'll also fortify the security five times compared to past years." He elaborated on reasons to make the event. "And most importantly the Sports Festival is our biggest chance. It's not an event that can't be cancelled by a few villains." He said with a serious glare.

"But I think that's a good reason, isn't that right? It's just a sports festival, right?" Mineta said with fear on his face.

"Mineta-kun, didn't you see the U.A. Sports Festival on TV?" Izuku asked him surprised of the midget's statement.

"Of course I did. I didn't mean that!" Mineta clarified.

"Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest events." Aizawa said to his students. "In the past, the olympics were called a sports festival, and all of the countries get passionate about them. As you know, with the reduction in scale and population, they're barely a shadow of their moment of glory. And now, to Japan, what took place of those olympics is U.A's Sports Festival." The teacher elaborated on the story and the importance of this event that even became more relevant than the olympics, which is nothing to snuff at.

"Of course, the strongest heroes will be watching it. To recruit!" Momo explained to Mineta with passion in her eyes.

"I know that." The midget replied.

"When you graduate, it's usual to intern to some hero agency as an Assistant." Denki explained smiling as he gave a thumbs-up.

"Many lose their chance to become independent after that and they become eternal assistants." Kyouka bluntly said before turning to Kaminari. "Kaminari, I think you could be one of them. Since you're an idiot." She said bluntly at him to make fun of him.

Denki cringed at her comment. "She's not wrong." Riku said agreeing with her, Denki turned to say something, but was met with Riku's edgy glare that made him turn back immediately trembling. Riku smirked, he doesn't like bullying, but it's fun to see Denki's fear painted on his face.

"Of course, interning at a famous hero agency will give more experience and popularity." Aizawa said to the hero students. "Time is limited. If you wish to become professionals, the path to your future will be open in this event. One chance per year. Only three chances. Any aspiring hero can't miss this event. If you understand it, then prepare yourselves with all you got!" The teacher concluded.

"Yes, sir!" Most students replied at the same time.

"Class dismissed." And thus Shouta concluded what might be the shortest class ever. While Sora, Riku and Izuku were thoughtful about the upcoming event.

* * *

After a class with Cementoss, lunch break arrived, but the students decided to take the chance to chat for a bit before that.

"Even though all of that happened, I'm really excited!" As usual Kirishima was hyped. He was talking with Sero, Sato and Tokoyami.

"If we do well and stand out, it'll be our first step to becoming pro heroes!" Sero said to him hyped as well.

"It was worth having entered U.A.!" Sato said excited too as he pumped his fist with his free hand.

"We just have a few chances. We cannot waste them." Tokoyami said sitting beside Sato, sounding as brooding as ever.

"Ojiro-kun, I'm getting nervous." Tooru said to Mashirao. "I have to prepare to appear at the sports festival!" She said energetically as said blonde, tailed boy looked at her sweat dropping a bit.

"But the professionals won't notice you unless you really try…" He gently said to her as the transparent girl was cheering herself saying: Hip, hip, hurray like a cheerleader.

"Oh my, what will I do? I stand out simply by being present, so the talent-hunters won't be able to stop looking at me, no?" Yuga said in his typical narcissistic and flamboyant attitude to the shy Koda. "No?" He repeated himself getting too close to the poor boy that quickly nodded silently.

"You're lucky, Shoji. Your muscles will make you stand out." Denki said to the multi-armed teen as he was sitting over a desk. Kyoka and Momo were also in the conversation.

"It's meaningless if I don't get to show my usefulness." Mezou replied clenching his right fist.

"Honestly, I wonder if you can get to stand out, Denki." Riku said as he walked into the conversation having his hands in his pockets.

Denki decided to speak his mind about Riku just messing around with him. Somehow he armed himself with valor and stood up. "C'mon man, stop being a jerk with me!" He reclaimed to him trying to not tremble and showing his annoyance. "If this is about what happened on the first day, I told you I'm sorry!" He continued not really knowing why the silverette just kept mocking him. "Besides, Sora and I are good buddies now, right Sora!?" He shouted at said boy as he was with Izuku.

"Uh. Sure!" Sora replied from where he was sweat dropping with a slight awkward smile.

"It's not my fault that you're just so easy to tease. Even more than Sora." Riku said to him with a smirk crossing his arms.

"Agreed." Kyouka agreed with him smirking as well. It couldn't be helped the need to make fun of him, he just made it too darn easy!

Denki growled at them with a pout and a deep frown. "By way. There's something I wanna know about your quirk. You can produce and discharge electricity from your body, right?" Riku said to him sounding a bit more serious, but he still had that teasing smile on his face.

"Um. Yeah, that's right. Why?" Denki replied raising an eyebrow. Why was he asking that if he already knew?

"Just to make sure of something." Riku responded. "Anyway, if the electricity comes from you, it has to be generated from your brain and from there it moves out from your body." Riku elaborated.

"Hmm. That actually sounds correct, Riku-kun." Momo said to him a little impressed. Sometimes one forgets that Riku is actually smart.

"...Um… Right! That's right! That's how it works!" Denki replied with a false smile. He never looked too deeply into the specifics of how his quirk works.

"In that case, then your brain most have a limit of how many volts it can produce at once and if you exceed it then it'll short-circuit." Riku continue having a smug on his face, Denki immediately knew where he was going, almost like he knew that from a long time ago. "When that happens you become a brain-dread idiot, right?" He finish pointing at him keeping the smug smile.

"..." Denki was wordless. In just a few moments he figured out the flaw with his quirk. "Well...uh, you see… e-em…" He said nervously and sweating a bit. He just rambled for a bit until Kyouka cut him off.

"I'll take that as a yes." The purple haired girl said bluntly.

"Agh! Fine fine!" Denki said upset. "Yeah, that's what happens when I overuse my quirk. But hey, at least it's strong, right? C'mon you two saw it!" He said to Momo and Kyouka sounding slightly desperate.

"Yeah, until you become completely useless." The rocker girl was just having a blast ranting about him, her face said it all.

Momo wanted to say something nice. "Sorry, Kaminari-san, but in my opinion, your quirk sounds something like a one-shot weapon." But she could only be frank, at least she said it in a nice way.

"Sorry to break it to you, Denki. But you're quirk is almost useless, you can still improve, but that's just how it is." Riku said just shrugging at him smirking.

"But hey, I think you can stand out. If you get all dumb that is." Kyouka said to him smirking. For some reason she wants to see how dumb Kaminari looks, just to laugh to no end.

Denki was outright pissed off. It was bad enough that Jirou and Riku had something against him, but now they team-up to rant about him in his face!

The upset expression on his face made it impossible to giggle in front of him. Even Momo couldn't hold herself. Next thing that Kyouka saw was Riku extending his fist towards her and she saw him smiling friendly at her. "Don't leave me hanging." He said to her in a cool and yet friendly manner. The girl happily replied the salute bumping fists with him, of course with a slight blush on her face.

Sora and Izuku were talking about the sports festival. Sora and Riku knew that it was a big event, however he was discussing with the greenette his opinion of the matter if the keybladers should participate or not. In between classes they texted Tsukauchi about it and he replied that it was alright that they did, but only if they were careful about it, like not going overboard or try to be fair with everyone else. However Sora still had his doubts, so he went to Izuku to see if it wouldn't be an issue with him, Sora didn't want to get in his way of developing as a pro hero, moreover the keybladers' main goal for the moment is to get permission to act as heroes, so they don't really care if they attract popular heroes to be hired for their agencies. The nerdy boy replied that it was okay, in fact he would like for his new friends to experience this with him and even compete with and against them, even if he knew that they would have a landslide of an advantage, of course he brought up the argument that it would just seem weird for someone as 'gifted' as Sora or Riku to miss out on this. Sora had no way to argue back so he decided that if it was fine for everyone else, then it was fine for him.

"Sure everyone seems excited." Sora said to Deku changing the topic.

"Yeah." Izuku agreed, he was a little in awe looking at how everyone just seemed pumped for the event. Sora just looked around curiously.

"You don't?" Tenya overheard them from his seat and got up. "We came here to become heroes, so it is natural that we are motivated!" He said to the boys as he then started to 'dance' of excitement. He just looked like a robot trying to dance, but only looking awkward doing it.

"Iida-chan, you have a weird way to be excited." Tsuyu commented as she was with Mina about to head to eat. "Weird." She bluntly said.

"Midoriya-kun, Sora-kun. Don't you feel the same?" Tenya asked his friends getting nearer to them as he flipped his hands in his usual robot-like manner.

"Of course I am." Sora replied to the class rep smiling.

"Yeah, me too." Izuku said to Tenya as well. "But sometimes…" He drifted looking to the ceiling looking somewhat unsure.

"Deku-kun, Sora-kun, Iida-kun…" The three of them turned around to find Ochako with an extremely menacing grin and a really creepy aura around her. "Let's do our best in the Sports Festival." She said in a really scary way.

"...U-Uraraka-san! Your face…!" Izuku said creeped out. The same could be said for Sora and Tenya. It was just unnatural to see her like this.

"Oi. What's…" Riku walked in to see what his friends were doing and stopped mid-track when looking at Ochako, for a moment he thought she was possessed by a dark entity. He was taken aback and even a little intimidated.

"What's up?" Mina poked her head up to see what the ruckus was about and she saw Ochako, but oddly enough she didn't flinch. "You don't look as your name says Uraraka-chan." She said to her. (The word Uraraka could be translated as 'cute.)

Mineta approached and stood beside Tsuyu watching this odd scene. He thought for a moment and had an idea what was happening to Ochako as a blush appeared on his face. "Premenstrual syn-" He muttered but was cut off immediately by a slap Tsuyu gave him with her tongue.

Suddenly the rounded-face girl raised her fist up into the air. "To everyone, I'll give my best!" She shouted at her classmates as they replied positively raising their fists up as well, but in different ways, feeling a little uneasy. Ochako turned around and shouted the same to another group of classmates that replied awkwardly. Just what's up with her today? She was actually way off character. Hopefully she wasn't in 'her days' like Mineta asummed...

* * *

Izuku, feeling curious, decided to ask Uraraka about her reason to enter the Hero Course as they were on their way to the cafeteria, accompanied by Sora, Riku and Tenya as usual. Thankfully Ochako seemed to return to normal after that out of nowhere outburst.

"Uraraka-san." Midoriya said to her.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Why did you decide to come here and become a pro heroine?" He asked her. He knew about his other friends' reasons to be here, but he didn't know what was hers.

"Huh? Um...because…" Ochako began not really knowing how to say it.

**A few moments later.**

"Because of money?!" Izuku was surprised by her reason to be here. "You want to become a heroine because of money?" He asked to make sure he heard right.

Ochako was rubbing the back of her hair with a bashful smile and a blush on her face. She was looking away from her friends. "To make it simple, yeah…" She replied him. "Sorry for having an uncommon reason." She apologized waving her left hand quickly in front of the four boys. "You guys have admirable motives, it's embarrassing…" She turned away from her friends ashamed as she cupped her cheeks with her hands.

"Why? Why the maintenance wouldn't be an admirable objective?" Tenya asked her flipping his arms around as usual.

"Yeah. But it's unexpected." Izuku said as he nodded in agreement.

"You shouldn't ashamed about it, Ochako. Being a pro hero is a career, a way of living. Just like being a doctor, a teacher or any other profession." Riku said to her crossing his arms.

"Riku's right, Ochako-chan. No biggie." Sora said cheerfully to her as he put his hands behind his head.

"You see guys, my family is the owner of a construction company, but we aren't getting jobs so we're about to go bankrupt. It's not something to tell others about, I think…" Ochako explained as she just rubbed the back of her head with both hands looking uneasy about this personal matter for her.

The four boys cupped their chins at the same time reflecting on what the brunette said. While Sora, Deku and Tenya cupped their chins in the same exact way, (With holding their elbows with their free hands), Riku did it looking down with his free hand in his pocket.

"Construction…" Tenya said thoughtful.

Izuku realized something as if a light bulb turned on within his head. "With her quirk, if she would get the license, it would reduce a lot of costs, right?" He said to his friends smiling.

"Because she can make anything float, so there wouldn't be any need for heavy equipment." Tenya said smiling raising up a finger understanding.

"It'll be both extremely efficient and economic, it's brilliant business-wise." Riku said smiling too as Sora did the same nodding in agreement.

"I know, right?! That's what I said to my father when I was little!" Ochako said to her friends as she pointed at them. It was as if it was the first time someone agreed with her opinion. "But…" She continued looking melancolic as she pointed sideways. She explained to the boys that her father wanted her to follow her own dream and even encourage her with the hope of taking them to Hawaii one day. "That's why I'll become a heroine and I'll get money so my parents can rest." She finished with determination in her eyes as she gripped on her skirt tightly.

The four boys were moved by her motives to achieve her goal of becoming a hero, so much so that Tenya started to applaud her in the same way he did before taking the others aback for a moment, but Ochako smiled with a blush back at him. By now they got used to Tenya's way of being.

Sora, Riku and Izuku found it admirable what she wants for her parents. She wasn't just thinking of what she wants to be, but she's also aware of the reality around her.

The group was abruptly interrupted by the sound of a familiar laugh and it was then that All Might appeared. " **There you are, Midoriya-shounen!** " He shouted pointing at his disciple.

"All Might? What's wrong?" Midoriya asked the man as his friends seemed surprised by the surprise appearance of All Might. Though Sora and Riku quickly recovered their composure.

" **Lunch!** " The no.1 hero simply replied at Izuku. " **You do you want us to eat together?** " He asked the boy showing a lunch box.

"It's like a girl!" Ochako spit-laughed at this. Sora couldn't help but do the same.

" **What do you think?** " All Might asked the boy once more. The green haired boy glanced quickly at his friends that nodded approvingly.

"Going." Izuku replied as he quickly walked towards his idol. He wondered what he wanted, of course he would come all the way here to tell him something important.

* * *

While Izuku went to lunch with All Might-sensei, Sora and the others went to the cafeteria.

"I wonder what he wants from Deku-kun." Ochako said as she and the others got in line for their meals.

"Remember that when All Might was attacked at the USJ incident, Midoriya-kun ran out to help him. Most likely it was for that" Tenya told her, again flipping his hands.

"Oh!" Ochako replied smiling slamming her fist on her open palm. It made sense for her.

"Sounds about right." Riku lied with a calm face as Sora nodded silently. Both knew that if All Might came just to ask Deku to lunch, it meant that he had something really important to say ONLY to him if he didn't call them.

"But then, why didn't he want to talk to you two?" Ochako turned to asked the keyblade heroes tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"Um. Beats me." Sora quickly responded shrugging trying to sound as natural as possible, He seriously need to go to an acting course if he has to keep up appearances. (Luckily he wasn't as bad at lying when he just has to reply with a quick and short sentence.)

"I think I know why. Do you remember what Asui-kun said at the bus?" Tenya asked his friends moving his hands towards them, reminding them what Tsuyu commented to the green nerd the other day. "His unlimited power is similar as well, so maybe All Might started to get fond of him. It's amazing." Tenya explained smiling as Ochako nodded agreeing.

"That could be it." Sora replied smiling.

"Yup." Riku agreed as well. Actually Tenya wasn't at all wrong.

Little that the quartet knew was that Shouto, being close enough to them, overheard them. " _All Might… and Izuku Midoriya…"_ He turned around looking at the group talking with a suspicious glare in his eyes. He always thought of Midoriya as someone weird, just like the keybladers that he (Kinda) calls friends.

* * *

Midoriya spent lunch break with his mentor at the teacher's lounge. All Might told him that, as he thought, his time limit on his muscular form reduced to an hour and a half, they talked about the time in which Izuku was able to use One for All without breaking his right arm. All Might deduced that it was because that the youth used his power against a person that he was able to put on a subconscious break, even if it wasn't something significant it's still progress so he congratulated Izuku for it.

All Might confessed to his pupil that his time as the Symbol of Peace was running short, much to Izuku's sadness of the prospect. The skeletal man also said that those with evil intentions are realizing this fact as well, something that shocked the nerdy boy. All Might reminded the young man that he now bears the sacred quirk with the intention to succeed him and as such it was now time to demonstrate the drive Midoriya has to become the best hero at U.A's Sports Festival, a big event that not only pro heroes, but the entire country will be watching. As the next Symbol of Peace, it'll be the moment for the young hero in training to let the world know that 'he is here', no pressure, right? Izuku muttered his insecurities about being able to stand out in the event due to his current state, still his mentor tells him that there's a small difference between those who always tries to reach for the top and those who don't, this will have a big impact when Izuku integrates into society as a hero, All Might also assures him by telling him that he won't force him, but he asked him to not forget how he felt that day at the park beach when he received his quirk.

* * *

The day moved on normally and Izuku was looking forward to leaving so he could talk about this with his friends and confidants of this matter to see if they might provide a piece of advice. However, when the classes were done for the day and the class was ready to leave, they encountered a huge crowd of students outside of the classroom.

"Wha… Wha-What is going on?" Ochako shouted looking at the huge mob of people right outside the door.

"You need something from class A?" Tenya politely asked the students trying to find out what is the cause of this issue.

"We can't get out! Why did you come?" Mineta shouted at them frowning. The huge crowd of teens were blocking their way out.

"They came to watch the enemy, scum." Bakugou bluntly replied as he walked towards the door with his hands in his pockets. "After all, we're the ones that withstood the villain attack. Surely they came to see us before the sports festival." He elaborated as he approached the door. Mineta pointed at him with a shocked expression while Izuku explained to him that actually that was how Katsuki was being neutral. For Sora and Riku it sounded about right.

"It's pointless doing it. Move out of my way, extras!" He said to the crowd with a deep tone in his voice and a frown as he insulted the students from the other classes.

"Stop calling 'extras' to people that you don't know!" Tenya reclaimed to him moving his right hand like a robot as Ochako and Izuku seemed shocked at the boldness the explosive blonde had in insulting the other students, Sora and Riku just glared daggers at him from being excessively aggressive.

"I came to see the so-called Class 1-A that they spoke about, but you seem to be very arrogant." A boy with messy purple hair, purple eyes and bags under his eyes said as he pushed his way towards the door. "Is everyone at the Hero Course like that?" He asked, making the students behind Bakugou deny it immediately as said teen looked pissed at the question. "Seeing something like that disappoints me. There's many people that sign in at general studies or other courses because they couldn't enter the heroes' one. You knew that?" He continued as he rubbed the back of his neck not looking at all intimidated by Katsuki. "The school is giving us a chance. Depending on the results of the sports festival, they'll consider transferring us to the hero course. And it seems the other way around can happen." The boy explained keeping this tired, yet serious look on his face that really resembles Aizawa's as it could be noted by the faces of Izuku, Tenya and Ochako. "Observe the enemy? At least, I have come to tell you that even if you're on the hero course, if you get ahead of yourselves, you'll be surprised when you get surpassed." He glared at the other students having a certain coldness in his eyes. "I came to declare you war. Especially to you both, 'Heroes of 1-A'." He glared at Sora and Riku taking them slightly aback. "Rumors says that you both are so powerful that effortlessly you saved your classmates and even fought alongside All Might. I don't care if it's true or not, you have been warned." He said to the keybladers hardening his eyes as if he had something against them. Both of them knew that rumors and gossip about their achievements at the USJ incident would be spread outside their class, hopefully word on the Heartless doesn't, but still this might lead to a few complications in the future, but for now both of them remained silent at the warning of this guy, they just looked back at him calmly.

" _This guy is very bold too!"_ Izuku, Tenya and Ochako thought at the same time taken aback by the attitude from this guy.

"Oi, oi!" Someone else shouted calling the attention of the students from 1-A. "I'm from Class B, next door! I Heard that you faced villains, so I came to ask you about it! Don't get full of yourselves!" A teen with silver hair, sharp teeth and thick white eyelashes that covered the surroundings of his eyes shouted furiously at class 1-A.

" _Another bold guy appeared!"_ The trio thought surprised by this.

"If you talk a lot now, you'll be embarrassed during the fight!" The silver-haired teen shouted at the class and Bakugou just started to walk off with an uncaring face. "You're ignoring me, you bastard!?" The guy was just getting really mad at Katsuki right now.

"Wait, Bakugou, what will you do about this?" Eijiro stepped in and asked him concerned. "Everybody hates us and it's your fault!" He complained.

"Don't care." Katsuki replied looking at him over his shoulder.

"Eh?!" Eijiro seemed surprised at the blunt reply of the explosive guy.

"None of this matters, as long as I get to the top."He said with a grave tone in his voice, looking at the other students with a menacing glare. and with that he just walked off passing the crowd. Izuku realized something from this statement.

"Dammit! That bastard…!" The silver-haired boy shouted mad at Katsuki as he was walking off. "Oi! You both!" He then turned to face the keybladers. "Don't go around calling yourselves heroes already! You're not above anyone!" He said upset to them.

"Whoa! Hold up there!" Sora replied quickly raising his hands up defensively. "We're not calling ourselves heroes or anything like that." He said shaking his head in denial. He would continue, but Riku put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough, Sora." He calmly said to him. "There's no point in discussing about this now." He continued looked at the huge crowd of people before taking a few steps forward still facing them with a calm, yet stern look on his eyes. "If you and your classes are so adamant about challenging ours… Then so be it." He declared looking composed, but there was a tinge of his usual edginess in his voice. Sora, Izuku, Tenya, Ochako, Denki and Mineta reacted shocked at this. "I can't talk for my friends and classmates, but at least I'm always up for a good challenge." He clarified looking determined, but never changing his calm demeanor. Sora realized that this event was a tournament, no different from any he faced before at Olympus Coliseum and as such everyone will be aiming for the top and he and his friends have to be ready to give their best. He understood the meaning behind Riku's words. "We'll be waiting for you guys outside." Riku said smiling at the trio of friends over his shoulder before turning to Sora "Let's go, Sora." He said to his best friend.

Sora nodded smiling before turning to the mob of teens. "See you at the festival. We'll show you what we can do." He said to them having a competitive smile on his face accepting the challenge imposed upon him and his class. And with that they left passing through the mobs.

"They're so simple and manly!" Eijiro said moved by this epic display of boldness and manliness from Sora, Riku and Bakugou. He was so moved that he shed a tear. Little that he knew was that the silver haired guy was doing the same, but went unnoticed. The keybladers earned his respect.

Denki and Minoru complained that they were now in a serious disadvantage to their classmates that were rather calm about this. Meanwhile Izuku reflected on the words of Kacchan. He realized that everyone has a drive, a motivation to fight off with everything they got at the event, even his best friends were looking forward to the challenge before them. He couldn't doubt himself now! He has a goal and he'll do his best in this sports festival to get a step closer to making it happen! He has to keep the feeling he had that meaningful day to him in mind and push forward.

* * *

The sports festival was a tournament divided into three different events in which all the courses from each year participate. Each year has its own tournament. The festival will take place in two weeks from this point and it'll be broadcasted via TV. The days went by as everyone got ready for the big event that was drawing ever closer, there was so much at stake for them as they could be acknowledged by professionals and getting closer to becoming heroes. However, no one would learn what kind of events would wait for the students of the first year until the festival starts, but either way Class 1-A was training and preparing for that day. The keyblade heroes, though, were already plenty ready and in top shape, still they could always become stronger, but throughout most of the passing days, they helped Izuku with his exercises, training with him and pushing him to go forward, every now and then going to practice their skills between themselves or even alone. (Mostly for Riku.) All Might and Tsukauchi told them that they have to take this tournament seriously and by no means go easy with the competition, but reminding them to try to be fair and not go too overboard. Especially they have to be serious with Izuku, he needs a challenge, an incentive, a goal to aspire to reach. They boys had to be that and not hand him everything. So when the time comes, they'll all be rivals aiming for the top.

* * *

In a blink of an eye, the time passed and the morning of the day of the sports festival has finally arrived.

Izuku said goodbye to his mother after she wished him good luck and went to school ready for today.

* * *

The campus of U.A was crowded with many people that included normal civilians, news media and pro heroes. Usually the scenario from the 3rd year students is the main event, given that it's their last chance and their last experience. However, there was a lot of interest in the scenario from the 1st year students this time around given the recent events.

Amongst the crowd outside the stadium, there was Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods and Death Arms. After Mt. Lady exploited the weakness of every man to gain a free box of Takoyaki (Because, why not, right?), the trio was discussing about the event as they walked around.

"I was also expecting to recruit someone." Kamui said as he was walking beside Death Arms with his arms crossed.

"We have to guarantee the security, we have no other option." The muscular man said to his companion. Since the security of this event was higher and stricter than from other years, some pro heroes like them were also involved.

"It seems that this year they called pro heroes from all over the country." Mt. Lady said looking around as she ate a Takoyaki. "Usually I wouldn't mind having to do something like this, but why were we specifically tasked to look after _him_?" She continued as she picked another ball and ate it with a frown on her face.

"You know why. No one else knows about Sora's real status except for us, the U.A staff, the police apartment and the higher-ups from the government. There was no one else to ask but us to make sure the Heartless won't spawn and look after the keyblade wielders." Kamui reminded her knowing that she would complain either way, he was actually surprised that she didn't ever since she was told to come here with that specific task.

"Just when an alien kid comes around and causes trouble, another one appears the night after." The woman complained. She did not take well that now there are two keybladers in this world, when one was bad enough for her. "Thank god that they didn't start raining down from then." But honestly it could be a lot worse.

"That was a bit unsensible Lady." Death Arms said to her crossing his arms, but trying to remain calm. "Did you forget that the actual number of keyblade wielders is at least over ten? Be at least more respectful with their clan." He said to her trying to not express his dislike of her ranting on Sora and his fellow keybladers.

"Whatever." She bluntly replied as she ate another ball. "Let's just hope they don't screw this up and make people raise their eyebrows." She added.

"Lady, you make people raise their eyebrows almost all the time." Kamui said to her nonchalantly, making her glare at him upset.

"And just for that I'm not going to give you a bit of my Takoyaki." She said humming upset at him turning her face away.

"You weren't going to either way." The woodend man replied knowing how greedy she is about her snacks.

"Well, at least I'm glad that Sora reunited with his friend, his life-time brother. And I heard that they were doing really well in school and making new friends." Death Arms said smiling. "Ah, the two of them are making themselves at home in this world, way far off from their own." He continued looking up happy for Sora and Riku.

"If you're going to start with your spree of fanfictioning, I'll tell you right now that I'm not in the mood for that." Mt. Lady said to him with a blunt face. The muscular man looked at her with a frown growling.

"This is going to be a long day." Kamui said after he sighed tiredly. Right now no one wanted to be in his place.

* * *

In the waiting room for Class 1-A, within the huge stadium, the heroes in training were waiting for the moment in which the event starts. They all were wearing their PE uniforms.

Mina complains of this, she wanted to use her costume, but Ojiro explained to her that this was to make things fair between all of the classes. Even the clothes of the keybladers offered ample freedom of movement and were highly resistant so it makes sense to use the standard uniforms for this event.

Sato wondered what the first round would be, but Tokoyami told him that what really matters is to overcome it, something that Shoji agreed.

"Everyone, are you ready?" Tenya suddenly entered the room. "We'll enter soon!" He announced to his classmates.

Some teens were getting nervous, like Izuku. He was trying to calm his beating heart by breathing in and out.

"Midoriya." The nervous boy turned around and saw Shouto approaching him with his left hand in his pocket. He was wearing his usual expressionless face.

"Todoroki-kun? What's wrong?" Midoriya asked him fully turning. What does he want with him? He usually doesn't talk to him at all. Everyone couldn't help but look at this with curiosity and intrigue.

"Looking at it objectively, I'm stronger than you." The dual haired boy simply said to him looking at Midoriya straight in the eyes.

"Eh? Y-yeah…" Izuku was at first taken aback by Todoroki's statement, but then nodded looking slightly down and nervous.

"But… All Might has his sights on you, doesn't he?" Shouto continued taking not only the greenette, but also the keybladers by surprise. "I'm not trying to meddle in that, but I'm going to defeat you." He flatly declared taking Midoriya by surprise once more.

"Hey, Shouto. What's all this about so suddenly?" Sora asked him as he approached Deku and stood beside him. He didn't get why he just came up with this now.

"Just as I said, I'm going to defeat Midoriya." Todoroki simply repeated himself looking at the spiky brunette. "The same goes for you, Sora." He added never changing his blank face or his tone.

"Huh?" Sora was now even more confused.

"You forgot the first battle training? You defeated me, but only due to the circumstances of the fight and because I underestimated you." Shouto reminded him. "But things are different now, I know what you can do. I told you that I wouldn't lose next time we fight, so no matter how many times you cut through my attacks, I'll win in the end." He said to him with coldness in his voice that sent chills in the spine of most students, even Sora's. "I'm going to surpass you and Riku." He declared as he set his eyes on Riku briefly before returning to Sora.

"Shouto…" Sora knew he was extremely serious about it and of course he also looked to forward fighting him again, but something felt off about all of this.

"Oh? The third best of the class declaring war to Midoriya and the two best of the class?" Denki said liking where this is going as Eijiro got up and approached the conversation.

"Oi, oi, oi! Why do you want to fight so suddenly?" Eijiro asked him as he approached Shouto from behind and putting a hand on his right shoulder, it was slightly cold. "We're about to start, so stop it!" He said to him with concern.

"We're not here to make friends." Shouto coldly said as he pushed Kirishima's arms with his elbow. "So, does it matter?" He said asked rhetorically as he turned around and walked off. Riku noticed that, even if ever so slightly, Shouto was upset about something.

"Todoroki-kun, I don't know what you're thinking saying that you'll defeat me, when you're already better than me." Izuku said to him having his eyes looking at the ground. "I get why you want to challenge Sora and Riku. You guys are better than most of us… Looking at it objectively..." He continued as Shouto stopped midway and looked back at him over his shoulder. Sora looked at him with slight worry thinking that Izuku's low-self esteem could be at play again.

"Midoriya, you shouldn't talk so negatively…" Kirishima said to him trying to cheer him up.

"But, everyone-" Midoriya continued not listening to Eijiro. "The students from other courses are aiming to the top giving everything they got! I can't trail behind." He said sounding serious. Todoroki fully turned around to face him. "I'll give everything I got too." Izuku declared looking up once more, his eyes beaming with determination and drive.

"Yes." Shouto simply replied seeing that Midoriya reciprocated the challenge imposed on him.

"Shouto." The red-white haired boy turned to his right and saw Riku glaring at him in the same vein that he did. "If you want to fight Sora that badly… You'll have to pass through me first." Riku declared keeping his tone calm, but his eyes spoke out loud of the seriousness of this. "I'm not only his best friend, I'm his main rival. As such I have a bigger of a score to settle with him than you, I won't let you take away this chance from me." He continued with extreme seriousness, he wished to fight Sora once more in a proper fight and an event like this is the perfect chance and pretty much the only one he'll have for a good while. He won't let anyone get in his way to clash with his best friend once more.

Shouto saw it once more. The same glare that he himself has, maybe today he would learn the truth about him. Why he seems to understand him, his eyes don't lie after all. "Right." The icyhot teen replied accepting his declaration. If Riku wants to fight him first, then so be it.

Sora didn't know if he should feel concerned or flattered that there's people wishing to fight him fair and square to the point of fighting with each other for the right to do it. " _So much for being friends…"_ He thought looking at Todoroki a little saddened. " _Maybe we can talk about this later, when whatever is up with him passes."_ He noticed that something was wrong with Shouto so maybe he seemed to be acting up like he did. Hopefully they would make things clear and even strengthen their bonds.

Katsuki looked at this whole scene with a notable upset face. He could pass Icyhot idiot declaring war to the key freaks, but why in the goddamn world is he doing the same thing to Deku of all people?! That's it, he's going to crush him.

* * *

The event was about to start. Fireworks blew up in the sky, the people in the bleachers cheered in excitement.

" _Hey!"_ Present Mic saluted everyone via the screens around the stadium, with his typical upbeat attitude. The public cheered. " _Attention, audience! Swarm, massive media! U.A's Sports Festival, with the students you all love is about to start! Are you ready?!"_ He announced with excitement. " _It's time to enter for the 1st year students!"_ As the voice hero spoke the students were on their way towards the playing field as everyone from all over the country watched in anticipation from either the bleachers or from home. All Might was getting nervous and worried for his student, but he knew that Midoriya would give everything he had out there.

And so the students from 1-A came out into the field. Izuku kept in mind what his mentor told him. It was his time to say to the whole world 'I am here'. "Alright, All Might!" He declared with determination. Ready or not the tournament has officially begun...

_To be Continued..._


	12. Chapter Eleven: Race to Win!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Flowmotion colors: Red(Sora) and Blue(Riku).

**Race to Win!**

" _U.A's Sports Festival! The great battle of growing heroes and sharpening their blades once a year!"_ Present Mic announced to the public as the crowds cheered, the fireworks blew in the sky and the groups of teenagers were entering the field. " _Anyway, it's them, right? The new miracle starts that will stop the enemies with their iron hearts! Hero Course, Class 1-A, Right!?"_ And with this introduction, the public cheered the popular Class 1-A as they entered the field.

A few of the hero students were looking around to find a sea of heads and endless noises coming from it, specifically Izuku, who of course was getting nervous about it. "T-there's many people…" The anxious teenager said with a wavering smile as he put his left fist onto his chest trying to steady his racing heartbeat.

"We'll be able to do our best having so many people watching?" Tenya wondered watching the huge crowd filling the bleachers. "It's part of the required training to be a hero." The blue haired teen deduced, as from his point of view, it made sense that pro heroes must have a high tolerance to public pressure.

"They're exaggerating with the flattering! I'm getting nervous!" Eijiro commented looking around smiling, but it could be noticed that he was slightly nervous as he said. "Don't you feel nervous Bakugou?" He asked the blonde teen in front of him.

"No, I'm getting more and more pumped up." Katsuki replied having an arrogant smirk, as every time he does something great and he receives the praise he deserves. About damn time!

" _It's not that long they're here, but this class is full of talent! Hero Course, Class 1-B!"_ Present Mic introduced the other class within the hero course as this group of students entered the stage. " _Following, General Studies Course, Classes C,D and E! Support Course Classes F, G and H are here too! And the Business Course, Classes I, J, and K!"_ The voice hero announce as all of these classes entered the field as well. " _Everybody from U.A's 1st year is here!"_ And so the entirety of all students belonging to the 1st year were present.

Within one of the classes from general studies, two teens were feeling not so optimistic about the event, one of them even commented on the fact that this might make those in the hero course stand out even more. This was overheard by a certain purple haired boy.

"Time to start!" The referee of the event announced. Who so happened to be the R-rated heroine herself, Midnight. Needless to say that a lot of the men at the bleachers were pleasantly surprised that she will be overlooking the event while the principal overlooked the one from the 3rd year as usual.

"What is Midnight-sensei wearing?" Eijiro questioned as he, and a lot of teens were flustered by just looking at the seductive woman.

"She's the R-rated heroine after all." Denki commented being blushed slightly as well. Even if he looked calm, inside he was actually really into this.

"Is it alright for her to be on school even if she's R-rated?" Fumikage asked unfazed.

"Yes!" And of course Mineta would definitely approve giving a thumbs-up. He didn't see any issue with having a nice sight in the event, not at all.

However, there was a pair of otherworldly teens that were looking at the extremely provocative woman feeling extremely uncomfortable. Sora in particular, whose left eye brow was twitching as Riku simply looked dumbfounded. But trying as hard as possible to not blush and failing.

"Seriously, decency in here is way different than back home." Riku commented trying to keep his head cool unlike his slightly warm cheeks.

"Is the staff aware that we're on TV that there'll be kids watching this?" Sora questioned rather looking at his friend. He was right, didn't they consider that it might be a bad idea making Midnight the referee considering that kids at home could be watching the event? And let's not forget that there were some rumors in the vineyard that the reason why the R-rated heroine became a teacher is because she's REALLY fond of the youth...

"Let's just not think too much about it, Sora." Riku said wanting to dismiss this as soon as possible.

"Yeah, let's…" Sora agreed as both boys looked forward again putting a huge blockade to their hormones again. They just focused on pure thoughts as they wondered how many more times do they have to seriously concentrate to not succumb to teenage lust while they're here.

" _Pair of asexual weirdos"_ Mineta thought looking ugly at them. Just what was wrong with them not enjoying what other normal guys do? They're so weird!

"Silence!" Midnight demand making everyone in the stadium to immediately quiet down. "Katsuki Bakugou, representing students from Class 1-A!" She announced making almost everyone within said class gasp in surprise.

The explosive kid just walked towards the microphone with a flat face and both hands inside his pockets, he didn't seem surprised and looked as if he didn't care at all.

"What? Kacchan?" Izuku asked confused as he and his classmates watched Katsuki walking.

"That guy finished first at the entrance exam." Sero commented. That has to be the only reason for him to being called to gave a few words.

"It's the Hero Course." A girl from general studies complained after a sigh with an annoyed face.

"H-hai." Izuku replied with a concerned look on his face.

"It's obvious that they hate us." Sero whispered to him.

"And it's all Bakugou's fault." Kaminari complained with a frown as Bakugou reached the microphone and everything turned silent.

"How much you bet he's going to say something stupid?" Riku rhetorically asked with a blunt face and his arms crossed. And Sora's annoyed face also suggested that he too thought that this might not end well. Izuku too had a bad feeling about this as he gulped nervously.

"I promise… That I'll be number one." Bakugou flatly declared with a bored look on his face.

" _I knew he'd do that!"_ Everyone from Class 1-A thought at the same time. All of them reacting from disstrest to shock to being outright upset. Riku face-palmed not surprised at all and yet still upset, Sora looked at Katsuki dirtily.

The blonde's declaration caused immediate disgust. Everyone from other classes booed and shouted insults at him.

"Why are you doing something so dishonorable?!" Tenya shouted at Bakugou flipping stiffly his left arm angrily.

"At least be good stepping stones for me to jump over." Katsuki simply turned around totally uncaring from the outrage as he showed a thumbs-down in disrespect.

"How can you be so arrogant? I'll destroy you!" The guy from 1-B from the other day shouted furiously at the blonde boy as he clenched his fist tightly.

" _Arrogance? No… The old Kacchan would have laughed after saying that."_ Izuku analyzed the behaviour of his childhood friend as he walked pass Iida ignoring him as flipped both arms like crazy. " _He's pressuring himself."_ He concluded knowing that Kacchan was being serious. Katsuki passed him silently bumping into his shoulder. " _Though, I think dragging us all is something Kacchan would do."_ He thought having an annoyed face knowing that Kacchan might have purposely screwed everyone in the class.

"Why did they have to call him? They could have called one of us recommended" Sora complained frowning as he looked at Bakugou.

"I'm with you, man." Riku said to him sharing the same sentiment.

The huge screens in the stadium showing that it was time for the first game.

"Alright. Let's start right now." Midnight announced smiling. "This first game is what others call, qualifiers!" She explained as Ochako muttered that in U.A. they like to do things 'right now'. "Each year, many drink their own tears! Now, here it is the first catastrophic game!" Midnight declared as a big holographic screen appeared behind her. The screen showed a roulette that would decide the first game. "This year, is…." The heroine said before the roulette halted to a stop. "...This!" The screen showed the name of the first game: Obstacle Race.

"An Obstacle Race." Izuku said out loud as everyone watched the screen.

"All of the eleven classes will participate in the race. It'll be at the periphery of this stadium, of almost 4 kilometers!" Midnight explained as the screen now showed a map of the course of the race. "The advantage of our school is freedom! While you're within the circuit, it doesn't matter what you do!" She elaborated and the public cheered. "Take your positions!" She finished as all of the 1st year students took position in front of a red arc that served as the starting line.

* * *

Three green lights, at the top of the arc, turned on as the whole stadium fell to silence.

" _All Might…"_ Izuku thought as he keep his eyes on the lights. He remembered what his mentor told him weeks ago. " _Thinking it realistically, without being able to regulate One for All… Is very unreasonable…"_ He thought that it was foolish to try to stand out like All Might would want him too if he can't use his quirk correctly.

One of the lights turn off…

Sora stared at his nerdy friend with concern briefly before looking away. " _Well Deku… It's time, you're on your own now. You're just another rival until this is over."_ The spiky brunette thought looking at the arc. It was time for him to take this for what it was, a competition. And of course, Sora will go seriously in an effort to win.

"Just like in the old, eh?" Sora looked to his left to find Riku smiling at him.

"Yep. Felt like ages since the last time we raced." Sora commented with a nostalgic smile, last time they raced was back home on the last day before everything started…. "I'm gonna win, I'm sure of it." He added keeping a competitive smile.

"Ah yeah? We'll see about that." Riku replied having a competitive smile as well. "Don't think I'll let you win that easily." He added still smirking. For the first time in a long while, Riku thought back in the score he and Sora had for all the small games they had back on the islands. " _Man, I forgot who was going ahead on it. Might as well start anew."_ He thought to himself. He knew Sora was thinking the same.

Izuku frowned in determination. " _That's why I have to go beyond."_ He continued with his line of thought.

The second light turned off…

Riku looked at Deku calmly. He was worried about what could happen to him, but it was his trial to conquer on his own. " _His heart and mind are made up. Sora and I can only believe in him. Deku… May you heart be your guiding key."_ He silently wished him good luck. His heart was telling him that Deku's will trust his.

All Might clenched his hands as he watched his student. He was anxious about him, he hoped that he didn't push him too hard to do something that he might not be ready for.

Izuku's green eyes shone with drive ready to take on this challenge even if his body was not. " _Please watch me!"_ He thought will to go out and try to make his mentor proud!

The last light turned off!

"Start!" Midnight declared.

All of the teens immediately rushed towards the exit as fast as they could.

"Well, let's start the narrations!" Present Mic said excitedly from within the commentary room. "Ready to start, Mummy Man?" He asked to Aizawa beside him.

"It was you that forced me to come." The mummified man lazily replied.

" _Let's start, Mummy man. When does the important part start?"_ Mic asked Shouta as the sea of heads passed through the red arc en route to the exit.

" _Right now."_ Aizawa commented as he looked at the event.

The narrow pathway to the outside of the stadium really caused a lot of troubles for the start of the event. It was pretty much a repeat of the incident in the cafeteria with all of the pushing around and limited movement.

However, this time it was different. It was a competition in which the only rule was remain within the path of the race. Which meant…

"Not this time!" Sora shouted as he managed to high jump over the huge crowd of teenagers towards a wall. He was able to see at the corner of his eye that Riku did the same, except towards the opposite wall.

A lot of people, including the classmates from 1-A saw them as the reached the walls of the pathway and activated their Flowmotions as indicative by their red and blue sparkling auras respectably. (Sora's red and Riku's blue.) Using the momentum-based power of the Flowmotion they were able to easily bounce from wall to wall in a zigzag manner quickly and reaching the exit in no time at all. They were the first to come out.

Sora rolled over whence he hit the ground, with Riku right behind him.

"Guess it'll be just the two of us!" Riku said to him running as fast as he could, He and Sora were going head to head.

"Like in the good ol' days!" Sora replied smirking at him. "See you at the goal!" He dashed forward.

"That's my line!" Riku smirked as he dashed too.

Back at the narrowed path, Izuku and the many people witness the display of skill and speed amazed. " _I see… That meant that from the very start already…"_ The green nerd thought as something came to his mind.

"The first filter." Shouto coldly said as he narrowed his eyes. Suddenly a burst of blizzard coursed through the narrow pathway towards the exit, expelling cold wind and ice through the gate that even froze part of the surrounding walls.

Sora and Riku noticed this and stopped in their tracks and looked behind them to look at this scene. They saw as Shouto came out from the gate as he froze the path behind him. "Sorry, but…" He apologized as he dashed towards Sora and Riku who quickly resumed on the race.

"That was dirty play, Shouto!" Sora shouted at him frowning.

"They say we can do anything as long we stay on the track." Shouto rebutted still significantly behind Sora and Riku.

Sora snorted as he looked over his shoulder and saw many of the teens immobilized as their feet were frozen, some had it worse. All of them feeling the intense cold and winced because of it.

However, Momo, Yuga, Eijiro and Katsuki managed to jump over the ice and prevented being frozen, even moving mid air to avoid the slippering path.

"How naive, Todoroki-san!" Momo scolded him as she pushed herself forward creating a metal bar out of her hand.

Shouto briefly looked behind him as he continued running and saw those that managed to not get frozen.

"I won't let you go that easily!" Katsuki shouted at him using his explosions to propel himself forward. "Goddamn bastards!" He shouted as he flew forward at high speeds. He was going to make icy-hot, Deku 2 and edgelord eat his dust!

Other students also managed to avoid the ice: Ojiro used his tail to jump over it; Fumikage used his quirk to do the same; Mina secreted acid on her feet to skid over the ice while melting it, but it was much more difficult than expected.

Other students, however, weren't able to jump over the ice and were forced to walk slowly over it. Needless to say it was with much difficulty.

The keybladers were still at the front of the race dashing as fast as they could. Still trying to go ahead of the other.

"There was more people that could avoid the attack than expected… Especially outside Class A" Shouto looked behind as he pressed forward. He then noticed something.

Surprisingly, Mineta was able to pull off a skillful move, in which he jumped over the air and threw his sticky balls over the ice from him to use as stepping stones, he jumped over and over getting quickly to Todoroki. "I fooled your trap, Todoroki! How pathetic!" The midget shouted with a devious smirk as he dived towards him. "Take this! My special attack!" He took another sticky ball from his head ready to fall over Shouto. Suddenly, however, he was knocked over to the side and rolled over the ground.

Izuku noticed this with a shocked expression. "Mineta-kun!" He shouted as he watched how the grape-headed boy rolled like a wheel. Izuke then turned to the side and found out what knocked Mineta over.

" **Objective… In quantity!** " There was a trio of robots blocking the path for all the participants.

"The false villains from the entrance exam?" Izuku recognized this mechanical enemies from back then.

" _The obstacles have suddenly appeared!"_ Present Mic announced as the screens in the stadium showed the events of the race in real time. " _Starting with… The first barrier!"_ He said as Sora and Riku came to an abrupt stop. " _Robo Inferno!"_ In front of the two keyblade heroes there was huge group of towering robots blocking the path.

"Those are huge robots…" Riku commented as Shouto behind them came to a stop.

"Aren't those the zero-point villains from the entrance exam?" Denki asked shocked to see this. In fact mostly all of the participants were shocked to see this and were even filled with dread and horror. Those outside of the Hero Course were in utter shock to witness what they went up against.

"So this is what they used at the entrance exam?" Shouto wondered out loud.

"Heh. We went up against worse." Sora said smirking confidently as he and Riku summoned their keyblades. One of the zero point robots were casting a shadow over the three of them.

"I wonder where do they gain the money for this." Even amidst this chaotic view, Momo couldn't help but wonder how they can afford so many of these machines. (Her and most, if not all of us in the fandom.)

" _Now then… Could the golden eggs that try to become heroes pass through the Robo Inferno?! "_ Present Mic commented fully hyped as one-point robots approached the students behind the three leaders.

" _Gotta hurry….!"_ Izuku thought as he looked at the huge obstacles in front of him. " _I have to pass through those robots while paying attention to the obstacles that surround me."_ Izuku looked back on the entrance exam, he was unable to defeat any of the robots out of fear and anxiety, but this is different now. He can still move! " _C'mon, think! Now what?"_ He got into a fighting stance with a wavering smile, but determination in his eyes.

One of the zero-point robots moved it's left arm to try to attack Sora, Riku and Shouto. However in the blink of an eye the robot suddenly stops and instead started to collapse in as the head of the mechanical enemy was cut clean and fell off. Shock and surprise was plastered in everyone's faces as they saw the titanic machines collapse to the ground as a lifeless puppet raising a huge cloud of dust in its wake.

When it settled the students found none other than Riku landing on top of the deceased robot. Turns out that he performed a Zantetsuken, an attack so deadly and fast that could decapitate the robot's head in an instant and not being seen by the naked eye.

However another zero-point robot went to attack Riku, but it was stopped when out of nowhere Sora pierced through the middle of the robot using his Sonic Blade. It caused the towering machine to collapse lifeless with a huge hole at its core. Sora landed safely on the ground and quickly caught up to Riku who was running ahead.

" _The first one that passed the barrier was Riku Yasue, from Class 1-A! With Sora Nomura, also from Class 1-A, quickly catching up to him!"_ Present Mic announced with huge excitement as both teens dashed forward. " _These two literally cut through their way forward with their monstrous power and skill!"_

The public went crazy as they witnessed not one, but two prodigious and powerful students that cut through the barrier like nothing!

"Taking those things down are easier than Heartless." Riku commented to Sora as he ran beside him.

"You betcha, but still it was cool!" Sora said with a big grin. It really felt great take down a huge robot like that! "Hopefully this outta give the others a way to pass through the barrier." He wondered out loud looking backwards still running.

"Maybe, but you better focus on the race or you'll lose" Riku reminded him smirking. "Maybe it's like they say: The nice ones end up last." He joked with him and used his Dark Roll to push himself forward.

"In that case then I won't be a nice guy today!" Sora declared having a determined smile as he used Quick Run to dash forward and catch up to Riku.

The other participants, even Shouto stood shocked and dumbfounded. " _They cut through them like nothing…"_ Shouto was struck with total shock. The students from the other courses now understood why they were haroled as 'The Heroes from 1-A' even some of them grew to fear them. They are insanely powerful!

Shouto snapped out of the trance as another zero-point robot went to attack him. He quickly recovered his composure and remembered what he had to do. He has to win… He has to surpass them… If he does then...

Todoroki stomped the ground with his right foot freezing the floor below him in an instant. "For the occasion, I wished they would prepare something better." Shouto said to himself as his right hand expelled ice and touched the ground with it causing icicles to burst out from the ground in a spiraling manner "Since my damn father is watching." He coldly said having a soul-piercing look on his mismatched eyes before waving his right hand forward sending a huge barrage of blizzard at the robot, engulfing it in ice.

Shouto breath out cold vapor before standing up and ran as fast as he could in-between the legs of the frozen machine.

"He stopped it!" Some among the participants said.

"Between the legs! We can pass!" Someone else said.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you." Shouto warned everyone with a high tone. "I froze it when it was unbalanced. They'll fall." He added as he passed through the barrier and the robot shattered into pieces and collapsed to the ground, causing yet another burst of wind and dust.

" _And the third one to pass is Shouto Todoroki, from Class 1-A!"_ Present Mic announced. " _He attacked and defended in one hit! How graceful!"_ He elaborated amazed.

* * *

"Amazing! And with that three have passed!" Mic was so amazed that he stood up from his seat. "It's, you know, basically unfair!" He said to Shouta never leaving his big grin.

"Their actions are logical and strategical." Aizawa commented on the actions of the three youths that passed through the first barrier.

"Just as expected from those that entered via recommendation!" Present Mic said loudly as always.

* * *

" _These elite students never fought against them, but those Robo Inferno didn't stand a chance against their moves!"_ The screens showed slips screens of Sora, Riku and Shouto pressing onwards.

Back at the race, there were still plenty of robots blocking the way for the rest of the competitors.

"Oi! There's someone trapped below that thing! Aren't they dead?" One of the participants said looking at the frozen remains of the robot.

"You can die in this sports festival?!" Someone else said entering in panic. Is it really legal or safe to do this sort of thing yearly?

Suddenly, from within the frozen metal, Kirishima came out using his Hardening quirk. "As if I'll die!" The redhead shouted.

" _Kirishima, from Class 1-A was under the robot! Amazing!"_ Present Mic announced.

Eijiro's brief relief of surviving turned into anger. "That damn Todoroki! He calculated the fall to hit me! If it wasn't me, someone would be dead!" He was rightly angered. Who likes to be buried alive under tons of frozen metal? Luckily he survived thanks to his quirk.

Kirishima then noticed cracks forming nearby him. "Those blasted from Class A…." Suddenly the guy from 1-B emerged from within the metal, his skin turned in steel. "...Are really despicable!" He shouted pissed off.

" _Tetsutetsu from Class B was smashed too! Amazing!"_ Present Mic announced as Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu stand up with an enraged look on his face.

"If it wasn't me, someone would be dead!" The metal guy said in a similar way as Kirishima,as much as their quirks are similar.

"Our quirks are almost the same?! It was already hard for me to stand out like this!" Kishima wailed as tears were coming out from his eyes. He was running forward with Tetsutetsu behind him.

"Wait up, bastard!" He shouted at him catching up to him.

"Those guys are lucky… They can get through them without fear of being smashed." Kaminari commented envious of the two hardheads that were pushing onwards. One of the competitors proposed to the others to call it a truce to open up the path forward. Suddenly, Bakugou propelled himself skywards with his quirk. "Bakugou?!" Denki saw as Katsuki quickly got upwards using his explosions as is jumping off from stepping stones.

" _As if I would let you get ahead of me!"_ Katsuki thought, dead set on getting to the those three assholes and defeat them. He dodges an attack from the huge robot using a sideways blast and then propelled himself upwards with another explosion to get above the machine.

" _Bakugou, from Class 1-A! Since the ground was blocked, he goes upward! How smart!"_ Present Mic commented as Katsuki dived across the robot before landing safely smirking.

"You seem to have a personality that always makes you go straightforward, but you can take detours if necessary, eh?" Hanta commented grinning using his Tape quirk to get upwards.

At the same time Fumikage used his living quirk, Dark Shadow, to push himself off the ground. "I'll let you take me!" Fumikage said to Dark Shadow. He and Hanta used their quirks to descend quickly being right behind Katsuki.

The public in the stadium cheered as they witnessed these youths overcome the dangerous obstacles.

* * *

The U.A teachers were at a reserved area in which they could watch the event unfold.

"As expected, most of those that got ahead are from class A." Snipe commented.

"Those from class B and the others aren't bad either." All Might said. "It's just…" He continued.

* * *

"...Class A doesn't waste time." Aizawa commented to Mic. "They experienced first hand what the world around them is like at the USJ incident… Those who were implanted with fear… Those who withstood it and overcame it... All of them used that experience to drown their doubts." He elaborated as he watches his students push forward with their quirks, they kept moving without fear of doubt.

* * *

**Back at the race.**

" _I can't rely on One for All so soon in the competition!"_ Izuku thought as he ran forward. A robot tried to attack him, but he managed to dodge it. The emerald boy then noticed that on the ground was a remnant of a robot that Todoroki defeated. The boy quickly grabbed it and started to run again while carrying the metal object. Midoriya knew that the robots set their targets to follow them, so he used that to his advantage by waiting until the robots wouldn't be able to stop due to momentum to then slice them with the metal board as if it were a sword.

Izuku quickly resumed on his way. The metallic object will be useful to him so he kept carrying it. He then saw how suddenly some Zero-pointers started to fall to the ground opening a breach in the barrier.

"Yaoyorozu-san!" He turned to the left and found Momo, who created a cannon and used it to shoot down the robots. On that note, she opened her jacket to do that, so her sports bra was visible. (Good thing Sora didn't see that, at least right now.)

"Very easy." The mature girl said before running forward now that the path was open.

Many of the competitors passed through the deceased machines quickly. While running Izuku was impressed how Yaoyorozu was able to take down the zero-pointers easily, but then again, she is a recommended so it made sense.

* * *

While the runners moved towards the next barrier, Snipe commented that in the entrance exam the participants were supposed to avoid them, otherwise the machines would end up as a large pile of metal.

All Might reflected on what he told to his protege the other day. He knew it was unreasonable what he asked him to do in this event, he only hoped that the boy would make it to the next round even if it was just by a tiny bit.

* * *

" _Hey, hey! You thought the first barrier was too easy? What do you think of the second?"_ Present Mic narrated as the students reached the second barrier and needless to say that a lot of them seemed shocked. " _If you fall, you'll be out! If you don't want to fall then crawl! It's 'The Fall!'"_ He announced as the students were looking at a large canyon with stone platforms that were connected through cables.

"When did they make this trial?" Ochako said in awe looking at the canyon ahead.

"Hey! Look over there!" Mina pointed forward. Way way ahead of them there was Sora and Riku jumping over the gaps between the platforms without breaking a sweat.

Earlier they reached the barrier and didn't stop moving, they just jumped over and over again at high speed trying to reach the other side. And of course they both have Shouto in hot pursuit. By now they were getting to the other side as Shouto followed them using his left foot to slide on the cables.

"They sure are fast!" Mina commented as she and Ochako were in awe, the keybladers were almost on the other side. The two girls noticed Tsuyu taking a few steps towards the edge and crouched down. "Tsu-chan?" She asked her, wondering what she was doing, but then the frog girl jumped high up and landed on a cable.

"This tight rope is an exaggeration." Tsuyu commented as she moved forward over the rope with ease thanks to her quirk.

"She's fast!" Mina shouted impressed. Then she and Ochako heard a giggle behind them and turned around to find a girl with pink hair and wearing a bunch of devices.

"Shine. Here it is! My chance to presume! It's the moment that my support devices being the center of attention!" The pink-haired girl muttered loud enough to be heard and creeped out the others a little, she had a wide grin on her face. "Behold, support empresses of the country!" She shouted looking upwards. "Wire arrows and… hover soles! Shine!" She showered of the devices she was wearing on her feet and below her chest respectively.

"You're from the Support Course?" Ochako asked the loud girl.

"What? You could bring your devices?" Mina pointed at her with a slight frown.

"The Hero Course have combat training regularly, right? So to keep this fair, we're allowed to use our devices and suits, as long as we made them ourselves!" The pink-haired girl explained keeping her confident grin. "Or maybe I should say… That for us in the Support Course, this is the place where we can show our ideas and skills to the companies!" She declared as she shot a wire arrow and nailed it into a platform far off, then she activated her hover soles and dashed forward laughing in a slightly crazy manner. (Okay, maybe more than slightly). "C'mon, watch, companies! Especially the big ones!" The girl jumped into the canyon and then she retracted the wire to push herself upwards. "Watch my beautiful babies!" She managed to reach a stone pillar and then dashed upwards to jump into the sky at high speeds as she laughed before landing onto another platform and pushed forward.

" _Wow. How annoying…"_ Ochako watched as the pink-haired, lousy girl got ahead with an annoyed look on her face. "I won't lose!" She ran forward.

"Not fair!" Mina ran forward as well with an upset look on her face.

As other students moved forward, there was the purple-haired guy that just stood still looking forward with a sinister smile. "Good…" He said keeping the creepy expression.

* * *

"All of them are working hard to get their chance. Don't you think, Eraserhead-san?" Present Mic commented to Aizawa.

"Why do you stop, idiots?" The sensei seemed mad that most of his students lost their advantage.

* * *

Back at the race, Sora got to the other side with Riku right behind him.

" _And now, the first passes the trial easily! And he's being closely followed!"_ Present Mic announced excitedly. " _These two elites keep disputing first place!"_

"Man, it's almost like they made this race with our skills in mind!" Sora said with a grin on his face as he dashed forward.

"You said it." Riku agreed with him being millimeters behind him.

Shouto got to the other side and he was still far behind from Sora and Riku. The dual-haired boy was determined to try and reach them, however he looked over his shoulder and saw Bakugou flying towards him. " _He seems motivated. A slow start?"_ Shouto thought before looking forward once more and pushed forward.

Katsuki was quickly catching up to the three leaders. While Todoroki was insight, the keybladers were still far off from him. "Damn bastards!" He shouted before propelling himself forward with explosions.

The public in the stadium were amazed with the Keybladers and their high power and skills. And of course many also commented on Shouto's performance, the three of them really seemed highly demanded choices for partners now.

" _The first, second and third place are very ahead, but behind everyone's piled up! It hasn't been announced yet how many will qualify, so you can't relax! Onward!"_ Present Mic announced as the three leaders were getting closer to the last barrier with Bakugou hot on their heels. Meanwhile, many students were still on the second barrier trying to get to the other side. Many of them struggling, like Midoriya that was hanging from a rope trying to move forward slowly. Others like Iida did managed to get by using their quirks, on that note the way that Tenya did move through the cables T-posing and using his thrusters to slide on them was NOT cool at all.

Sora and Riku got the third and final barrier and they came to an immediate halt when doing so.

" _And now, we have come quickly to the last obstacle! And actually it is… A minefield!"_ Present Mic announced as the 'Heroes of 1-A' witnessed the path up ahead with spots that signified that mines were underneath. " _They made it so you can see where the mines are if you look with care! So you have to use your eyes and legs well!_ " Present Mic continued at they boys saw that it was a considerable distance from here to the other side.

* * *

"And by the way, these mines are for games, so they aren't as powerful, but they're loud and flashy enough enough to make your pants wet!" Present Mic clarified in his usual loud manner.

"That depends on the person." Shouta bluntly said.

* * *

Sora could have easily passed through the obstacle by gliding, but that would raise too many questions. That might cause more inconveniences for him and Riku.

To keep things fair and not make it easy for the other competitors, both of them just tried to walk as fast as possible through the field while watching their step. However, this turned out to be more difficult as expected as they had to slow down significantly to walk carefully. They could move faster by jumping, but there was the risk of making a wrong step and falling right onto a mine.

"They really wanted to make this interesting at the home stretch, didn't they?" Riku commented while he and Sora walked forward.

"Well, people like drama and tension." Sora complained. Both of them realized that this last obstacle was designed with the purpose to make it hard for those ahead.

At this point the keybladers made it halfway. Todoroki got there as well and tried to walk faster so he could reach them seeing that this was his chance to pass them. He knew that he could try to freeze their feet to render them immovable for a moment, but because he was still considerable far from them, that would make a way for others to walk on safely. He had to wait for the right moment to do that so he could take the chance to pass them, they were walking slow so maybe he could try to reach them by walking faster.

Izuku was trying to get to the last obstacle just like many others that passed the previous one. He knew that Sora, Riku and Todoroki are the three leaders and wasn't surprised that they made it there already, but still he was impressed. He tried to run faster.

Right now a few other students managed to reach the last obstacle and a few of them were very unlucky to step on the mines, which exploded them in pink blasts that sent them flying.

Shouto was advancing at a steady pace as he keeps his eyes on the ground, giving quick glances to where Sora and Riku were. They were a third away from the other side of the field.

Suddenly the sound of an explosion made him look behind and there he found Katsuki propelling himself with his explosions.

Katsuki smirked at him as he moved above the mines. "This doesn't affect me!" He declared after chuckling confidently. Sora and Riku also saw this too.

"No more fair game, I guess!" Sora said before dashing into using quick step with Riku following behind using Dark Roll.. At this point they just finish being fair with the others. No way in hell they were gonna let Bakugou pass either of them.

Said explosive teen in a few seconds caught up with Shouto. "Bastard, don't declare war to the wrong person!" He shouted enraged at icyhot. He really wanted to throw him an explosive punch, but opted to rather just pass him and get to edgy emo and Deku 2. He dashed forward with another explosion leaving Shouto behind.

" _And Bakugou has passed Todoroki!"_ Present Mic announced and the public went nuts. " _Rejoice, members of the media! This is the kind of development that you love!"_ He excitedly commented.

Katsuki flew quickly towards Deku 2. He was the one ahead… Not for long! "Deku 2!" He shouted at the brunette as he dashed above the mines just like him. However he failed to consider something else before going after that spineless bastard.

A dark fireball suddenly flew to his right, forcing him to use another explosion to stop. Bakugou turned to where that came from and found Riku just a bit ahead of him. He was glaring at him with a cold glare. "You won't pass me, Kacchan." He said to him in a serious manner before getting back to run.

"You bastard!" Katsuki jumped at him with the intention to attack him with his left. But Riku immediately blocked him with his keyblade, coming out unscratched.

"You'll never injure me. Accept it already." Riku said to him never changing that cold expression that just pissed Bakugou off.

" _And Bakugou got to Yasue! The two of them are fighting off to pass the other! BUT! Nomura is still ahead, the two of them better stop if they want to get to him!"_ Present Mic commented at the two contenders tried to push the other back as they moved forward. None of them were backing down, Katsuki tried to attack Riku with another explosion that he effortlessly deflected by slapping his hand away. Riku tried to get ahead of him, but Katsuki wouldn't allow him as he used explosion to prevent him from dashing forward, in response, Riku attacked him with his keyblade to get a window of chance, but Katsuki blocked his attack by using explosion to deflect his blade.

"Outta my way, shitty emo!" Katsuki shouted at him as both of them were moving forward whilst avoiding the mines.

"Not a chance!" Riku shouted back at him. It was then that Riku felt a presence right behind him and his senses were warning him to jump. He sidestepped to the left in time to avoid icicles that got between him and Bakugou. The two of them turned behind them and found none other than Shouto right behind them. He used his right half to make a path to get to them quickly. " _You too, Shouto?"_ Riku thought while looking at Shouto's frowning face.

"Shitty icyhot… Don't get into this!" Katsuki shouted at him pissed off before attacking him with an explosion from his right hand. Shouto easily dodged it by jumping to the left and quickly got right beside Riku.

" _Todoroki has joined the fray! We have a three-sided battle for second place! Will one of them be able to reach the leader?! Will Nomura get to the goal before that?!"_ Present Mic announced. The public was sure hyped as hell seeing this strife. " _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! The rest of the participants are speeding up!"_ The other competitors were trying to move faster trying to get to the leaders. " _But! Could these three fighters keep their position while they push and shoot?"_ The struggle between the three boys to move forward raged on as they ran avoiding the mines.

Riku refused to let either of them pass him. Todoroki tried to grab him with his right hand, but Riku prevented him from doing so, by igniting his right arm with dark firaga. He noticed that Bakugou tried to get ahead, Riku stopped him with a slash, preventing him from doing so. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get ahead of Riku, he was fully blocking them. An explosion? Riku blocked it with his keyblade. Trying to freeze him? Riku used fire to avoid it. Each time one of them tried to get ahead, he attacked them with the intention of making them back down. However this was a double edge-weapon for him, as he had no opening to move forward. Bakugou and Todoroki weren't giving him a chance to accelerate as they either try to push him back or get ahead.

"I won't let either of you pass me!" Riku shouted at the two of them with full resolve. If Someone was going to get ahead of Sora, it'll be him.

The public went crazy when seeing Riku single-handedly handle both Shouto and Katsuki without breaking a sweat. His skill was far far beyond expectations.

In the middle of this mayhem. Sora briefly stopped to look behind him and saw the conflict to get ahead and reach him. Sora's instincts were screaming to step in and stop the fight, but he knew Riku could handle it, beside the race wasn't over. Against his better judgment he didn't listen to his gut feeling and resumed on his way. He was about to get to the other side.

Izuku arrived to the minefield and saw the whole chaos unfold. "They're… They're far...!" He muttered seeing that Sora was about to pass the field and the three-man battle meters behind. "But there's still some things I can do!" Izuku thought out loud before nailing his metal scrap into the ground and used it as a shovel. His mind was quickly racing, discarding his other options to press onward. This might be the craziest idea he ever had, but what other options does he have?

"What's Midoriya doing?" Jirou asked out loud looking behind her and seeing him doing something that at first glance seemed random. She shrugged off and resumed her way, while in the back of her mind was in awe of how Riku was easily handling Todoroki and Bakugou. She made a note to tell him that later.

" _Nomura had passed the third barrier! Yasue, Bakugou and Todoroki are hot on his heels!"_ The voice hero announced hyped.

"Alright." Izuku said to himself, he finished digging and piling up mines. Now it was time to put his idea into action. He held up to dear life onto the cable in the metal piece and then… "I'll borrow your idea, Kacchan! Super turbo explosive speed!" He jumped over the mines, causing them to explode at once.

Due to the large amount of mines activated... the resulting explosion was huge! This caused all the participants in the vicinity to stop and look backward, they all saw the huge blast that seemingly came from nowhere.

" _There was a huge explosion in the back!? What's that force?!"_ Present Mic asked as shocked as everyone else. The immense explosion caused a ripple effect that threatened to push the other competitors to the ground. Thanks to the explosion, Izuku was shot skywards at great speeds as he held onto his metal plate.

Everyone managed to saw him flying up.

"Deku?!" Sora shouted shocked as he saw said greenette flying towards Riku and the others.

" _Eh?! Was it a coincidence or on purpose? Midoriya, from class A advances quickly with that explosion!"_ Mic announced. Needless to say that All Might was also taken by surprise. Riku, Shouto and Katsuki were so surprised by this that they didn't react when Izuku flew over their heads. " _He passed them! He's trying to get to Nomura!"_ Mic corrects himself.

Even if Izuku flew as he wanted, the strength of the blast was greater than expected… And he also didn't think about the landing!

Enraged by this, Bakugou disregarded Riku and Todoroki and thrusted himself forward with his explosions. "Deku! Don't get ahead of me!" He shouted at him trying to quickly pass him.

Shouto had no other option, but to make another path of ice to hurry up and pass Midoriya and Bakugou.

Riku realized that he could do the same. He used Blizzaga to create a rail of ice. Then he slid at high speeds, quickly passing Shouto and approaching Izuku and Katsuki.

" _Those who were fighting to get to Nomura, stop pestering themselves and started to chase Midoriya! Now that a mutual enemy has arrived, they stopped fighting!"_ Present Mic announced excitedly. Sora snapped out of the trance he was in and resumed his pace, but he kept looking backward while running. He was doubting himself as he saw Deku fly towards him. As such he wasn't running as fast as he should.

Riku passed Katsuki and got ahead of Izuku. " _Yasue returns to second place! But Bakugou, Midoriya and Todoroki are right behind him! The battle isn't over yet!"_ The voice hero announced and everyone was cheering up while All Might was on the edge of his seat.

" _What are you saying?"_ Aizawa bluntly asked him.

Izuku was starting to lose speed and fall. He wasn't surprised by this and Kacchan and Todoroki would pass him in an instant. Given his angle, he was falling right in-between Todoroki and Kacchan, Riku was a few meters ahead of where he'll fall. Izuku knew that he won't be able to catch up to them once he lands. " _Dammit! No! Don't let it go! Hold on to the chance that you got passing them and don't let it go!"_ Izuku was determined not to lose his only chance to be ahead. He flipped mid air holding onto the cable of his plate. " _If I can't get to them…!"_ Time seemed to slow down in that moment, Riku quickly glanced behind him and saw this. He shockingly realized what he was about to do. " _...Then I won't let them pass me!"_ Izuku slammed the plate into the ground with high force!

Riku wouldn't be able to dodge so he braced himself using Dark Barrier. And before Shouto and Katsuki realized it, the mines below them exploded!

The blast sent the greenette and silverette forward while Shouto and Katsuki were caught in the blast. Sora stopped once more after he heard the explosion and saw what happened behind him.

The force of the explosion was such that it sent Midoriya right towards Sora. Riku on the other hand wasn't so lucky, although both of them made it out of the minefield, Riku's barrier wore off and he wasn't able to properly land and fell over his front.

Izuku used up the momentum to keep running and dashed towards Sora, who was in awe.

" _Midoriya quickly blocked those ahead of him! Can you believe it? He passed the minefield in an instant and now he's in second place and catching up to the stunned Nomura!"_ Present Mic announced as Izuku quickly caught up with Sora and passed him when he was still distracted by what just happened. " _Midoriya now is ahead! He passed over Nomura! He better focus back if he wants to reclaim his place!"_ Mic announced. Sora snapped out of that trance and dashed to quickly reach Izuku.

"Crazy stunt there, Deku!" Sora said to him smirking.

"Sorry! I couldn't do anything else!" Izuku apologized with him as both of them were running forward.

"Honestly, I would have done something as crazy as that!" Sora said to him still smirking and Deku smirked back at him. "But…" Sora said to him now with a frown. He steeled his will and remembered what he was told to by Tsukauchi and All Might-sensei. "I hate losing. So I won't let you win!" He declared with full conviction and then dashed passed him in a blink of an eye.

" _Nomura reclaims his place and quickly approaches the final stretch!"_ Present Mic declares as Izuku sees Sora get farther and farther ahead of him.

" _Doesn't matter if I finish behind him! Can't let anyone else pass me! Hurry up!"_ Izuku thought to himself before pressing on, going as fast as his legs could.

Riku quickly stands up again and see ahead of him. " _Of course Deku would do something like this… He's just too much like Sora for his own good."_ Riku thought looking at said emerald child as he got further away. When Riku was just about to dash forward, he saw that behind him Shouto and Katsuki got out of the pink mist and dashed forward. Riku immediately dashed forward with Dark Roll in hopes of leaving them behind and get to Izuku.

* * *

"EraserHead, your class is amazing! What did you teach them?!" Present Mic asked him hyped beyond words.

"I didn't do anything. They are the ones that ignited themselves up" Shouta flatly replied. But deep down he had a feeling of pride when watching his students give their all.

* * *

The competitors had now reached the hallway that leads to the stadium. The five of them doing their best to reach the goal first, but there was clearly someone that was about to win… " _In the first year scenario of The U.A's Sports Festival…!"_ Present Mic announced ignoring Aizawa, much to his irritation. " _Who would have predicted this result from the start? Now, the first man to set foot in the stadium is…!"_ And so the first one passed the red arc… " _Sora Nomura!"_ Present Mic announced the winner of the race. Sora maintained his distance from Deku all the way until the end. He has won the first event of the U.A. Sports Festival!

The public cheered as Sora drifted to a halt. Izuku passed the goal after him, with Riku a second behind. A second earlier and he would have ended second.

* * *

Outside of the Stadium Death Arms was cheering as Kamui nodded with pride. Mt. Lady was totally oblivious to this as she was posing for the paparazzi.

* * *

In a dark room, there was Tomura Shigaraki watching the event on his computer. He had both of his arms bandaged. "That brat…" He darkly say as he remembered the brunette overpowered brat and the last thing he said to him. Tomura was scratching his neck as always.

* * *

In an unknown location. Luxu saw the event with a sinister smirk. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint me, kiddo…" He said with his nonchalant attitude.

* * *

Sora watched around him as the whole stadium roared with excitement, the feeling was a little overwhelming. But then he smiled, he turned around and saw Izuku panting and holding his knees with Riku right beside him with a smirk as he shook his head. Sora approached him quickly with a smile. "Hey! Guys!" He cheerfully said to his friends.

Izuku looked up and saw Sora that got in front of him, Riku also looked at him. "You won, Sora. Congratulations" Riku said to him smiling at him crossing his arms.

"Same to you, guys" Sora said to him putting his hands behind him smiling. "You made it after me. So that's score one for me, I'm 1 up!" Sora said with a teasing smirk to Riku pointing at him.

"Hmph! You were just lucky this time. It won't happen next time" Riku replied playing along with him.

"...Sorry I got in your way, Riku." Izuku apologized to him feeling a bit bad. He didn't intend to get in his way like he did. In fact, he was surprised that he got ahead of Riku.

"Don't sweat it, man. These things happen" Riku said to him smiling at him. "No hard feelings." He continued. "What matters... is that you made him proud" Riku said pointing to where the teachers were applauding.

Izuku glaced at All Might smiling with pride. The boy clenched his left fist as tears were forming in his eyes, he quickly wiped his tears and tried to calm himself as Sora nudged him smiling while Riku put a hand on his shoulder smiling as well.

All Might was glad to know that he worried too much for his successor, but he still thinks that he has to stop being a weeper.

While Sora and his two friends were celebrating, Katuski was holding his knees as he recovered his breath "Again… Shit...! Shit…!" He muttered holding to his left arm. It ached him badly.

Shouto was also recovering his breath as cold vapor came out of the right side of his body. " _And now, we see how the others finish one to one! We'll make a list of the results later, but for now, good job!"_ Present Mic congratulated all of the competitors while Shouto looked up and saw Sora, Riku and Midoriya talking amongst themselves smiling. He silently walked off.

"Deku-kun, Sora-kun, Riku-kun! You're amazing!" The Hero trio turned around and saw Ochako approaching them with a tired expression.

"Uraraka-san?" Izuku said slightly flustered. In the background, Iida was feeling totally down and ashamed, given his quirk and all.

"You guys finished in the first 3, you're amazing." Ochako cheerfully congratulated them. "It's so frustrating, dang it!" She said it despite her smile.

"N-no…" Izuku looked away covering his red face with his arms. Sora and Riku looked at each other with sly smiles finding the moment between the obvious love birds cute.

Izuku couldn't help, but thought that he just had extraordinary luck. He knew that if it wasn't from the metal plate he got in the middle of the race he wouldn't have made it this far. It was just a really big bunch of luck that allowed him to get in 2nd place. " _My real ability will be tested after this…"_ Izuku thought clenching his right fist before looking forward.

Sora looked at him knowing that again Deku was downplaying himself, but admittedly he sure was lucky this time.

Meanwhile Riku was trying to cheer Tenya up by telling him to chill.

* * *

A few moments later Momo arrived being really tired. "This is not how it was supposed to be…" She said feeling like she could drop to the ground at any moment. Behind her there was none other than Mineta laughing, he was literally glued to her back with his balls.

"I killed two birds with one stone! I'm a genius!" He said being overjoyed despite that his face was badly punched.

"You're the worst!" Momo said to the insufferable pervert. He stuck to her when she reached the minefield and he weighed her down. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't make him get off of her and because of that she ended up so behind. This was so embarrassing!

Fortunately for the poor girl and unfortunately for the annoying midget, he was sent skywards really hard letting her go. Turns out that Sora saw this and in an instant got there and kicked Mineta like a football really hard making him land on the ground with a hard slam.

Momo saw him in slight awe as Sora looked to where Mineta landed before snorting out vapor out of indignation. "You okay, Momo-chan?" He asked her turning to her changing his face to that of concern.

Momo smiled happy to see him, she was REALLY glad that he got Mineta off from her. "Yes, thank you, Sora-kun" She replied happily turning around only for Sora to get stiff and flustered.

"R-right!" He replied in a Deku-esque way. Thing is he didn't notice that her sports bra was visible, hence his reaction. " _Aw c'mon! I know it's not her intention, but can I ever have a moment with her that doesn't involve me being tempted by my stupid hormones!?"_ He was really getting tired of this and sadly these instances won't stop anytime soon…

Momo noticed this and quickly closed her jacket and like a switch, Sora immediately relaxed. "Sorry, about that, you know how it is…" She sheepishly replied to him.

"Yeah, I know. No worries." Sora replied still slightly flustered. "Sorry about what happened to you. But hey you'll do better next round, so cheer up!" Sora said to her with his usual grin trying to make her feel better.

Momo nodded to her smiling warmly at him, she was also blushing.

In the background there was Mineta slowly getting to his knees and hands looking with envy the whole exchange. "I get it now…. Oh ho ho… I know your strategy now, cheater… Believe me that one day… I'll expose you like the hypocrite you are!" He said in a low tone feeling like his whole body hurts pointing at Sora with an angry glare. He gets it… He's just trying to get good points with Yaoyorozu so he can have her all to himself! That whole friendly and harmless attitude hides the same intentions Mineta has, or so he thinks. Anyway, at least now he has a reason to try to force Sora to admit he is as perverted as him. He knows a closet pervert when he sees one!

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain. It was Riku that kicked him in the low regions having a blank face with his hands in his pockets. He also saw what he did to Momo and what Sora did to him, but he felt that he didn't have enough punishment. Mineta winced in pain as his face kissed the grass as he holds on to his family jewels. Riku just walked away silently.

* * *

"The first game of the 1st year is over" Midnight announced as all of the classes gathered to receive their results. "And now let's look at the results!" She said moving her mark to atop her head with her typical sensual smile.

 **No.1 Class A: Sora Nomura.**   
**No.2 Class A: Izuku Midoriya.** **  
****No.3 Class A: Riku Yasue.**   
**No.4 Class A: Shouto Todoroki.**   
**No.5 Class A: Katsuki Bakugou.** **  
****No.6 Class B: Ibara Shiozaki.** **  
****No.7 Class B: Juzo Honenuki.** **  
****No.8: Class A: Tenya Iida.** **  
****No.9 Class A: Fumikage Tokoyami.** **  
****No.10 Class A: Eijiro Kirishima.** **  
****No.11 Class A: Hanta Sero.** **  
No.12 Class B: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu.** **  
****No.13 Class A: Mashirao Oijiro.  
** **No.14 Class B: Yosetsu Awase.  
** **No.15 Class A: Tsuyu Asui.  
** **No.16 Class A: Mezo Shoji.  
** **No.17 Class A: Rikido** **Sato.  
** **No.18 Class A: Ochako Uraraka.  
** **No.19 Class A: Momo Yaoyorozu.  
** **No.20 Class A: Minoru Mineta.  
** **No.21 Class A: Mina Ashido.  
** **No.22 Class A: Koji Koda.  
** **No.23: Class A: Kyouka Jirou.** **  
****No.24 Class B: Sen Kaibara.  
** **No.25 Class B: Kosei Tsuburaba.** **  
****No.26 Class B: Kojiro Bondo.** **  
****No.27 Class B: Reiko Yanagi.  
** **No.28: Class C: Hitoshi Shinso.  
** **No.29 Class B: Itsuka Kendo.  
** **No.30 Class B: Jurota Shishida.  
** **No. 31 Class B: Shihai Kuroiro.  
** **No.32 Class B: Yui Kodai.** **  
No.33 Class B: Hiryu Rin.  
** **No.34 Class B: Nirengeki Shoda.  
** **No.35 Class B: Kinoko Komori.  
** **No.36 Class B: Togaru Kamakiri.  
** **No.37 Class B: Neito Monoma.  
** **No.38 Class B: Pony Tsunotori.  
** **No.39 Class A: Tooru Hagakure.**  
 **No.40 Class B: Setsuna Tokage.  
** **No.41 Class B: Manga Fukidashi.  
** **No.42 Class H: Mei Hatsume.**

"The best 42 passed to the next round. It's a shame, but don't worry if you didn't make it!" Midnight declared. Sadly this meant that Yuga, Denki and everyone else that made it after Mei Hatsume got out of the competition. Yuga didn't make it because he over used his quirk. Denki was just unlucky. "We'll prepare other chances for you to shine" The r-rated heroine said not changing the sensual expression on her face as she licked her lips in a mildly sadistic way. "The real competition starts now! All of the press will be on the lookout! Give it your all!" The students listened to the words of the referee. "Now, Here is the second game. I already know what it is, But what will it be? What will it be? As I said, here it is…" Midnight said putting on her mask again and showing the name of the next game to the participants on the roulette. It was a Cavalry Battle.

"A cavalry battle? When'd we last play that?" Sora commented with his arms crossed. Back at school he, Riku and the others used to play it, but it was so long ago that neither of them can recall with accuracy.

"It must have been when we were little. 'Cause I don't remember either." Riku replied to him unable to tell when they did just that.

"Allow me to explain. The participants can form a team from two to four people."Midnight turned to face the screen which it showed a picture of All Might being held between Thirteen, Present Mic and Snipe. (It must have been hard for those three to take the picture XD.) "It's basically the same as a normal cavalry battle, expect with only one difference… based on the results of the last game, each person will be assigned a point value." She explained to the teens.

"A system based on points just like in the entrance exam, eh?" Rikido commented. "It's easy to get."

"In other words, each team is worth a different amount of points depending on those who are part of it!" Ochako said out loud understanding where this was going.

"I see!" Mina said to her smiling understanding what Ochako meant.

"Can't you shut up while I'm talking?!" Midnight shouted at the two girls while lashing her whip making them flinch. She quickly returned to her composure and resumed her explanation. "Yes, that's right! And the points will be assigned starting from 5 to the last one. So the 42nd place is worth 5 points, and the 41st is worth 10 points!" Midnight explained. The higher one was on the score, the more points they have. One could simply predict their number by multiplying 5 times the inverted number of their rank. (42= 1. 1 * 5= 5. 41= 2. 2 * 5= 10. So on and so forth.). Either way the points were shown on the screen "And the points assigned to the first place are… Ten million!" Midnight declared and needless to say that everyone was surprised.

Sora was speechless briefly. He was barely average on math, but he was pretty sure that 5 times 42 doesn't equal ten million. "...Eh…?" It was all that he muttered. Everyone around him glared at him with predatory eyes as they realized that if they beat him they could get ahead no matter how low they are.

"That's right. It's survival of the fittest, with chances of the lowest to reach the highest." Midnight announced as Sora now knows how Deku must feel when he gets nervous. Next round will be a hard one for the champion of light…

_To be continued…_


	13. Chapter Twelve: Get the Headband!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but as some of you might know, this is the hardest chapter I've made so far, please take that in mind when reading this, it took me a lot of time and effort come up with the ideas and write them down. Also note that some of the things I wrote were in part thanks to the ideas my friend, the editor of the story, so not everything I made was all my idea, I just thought it would be cool. Now without further ado, enjoy and may your hearts be your guiding keys!

**Get the Headband!**

"The second round of U.A's Sports Festival for the 1st years is… A Cavalry battle between the 42 that qualified!" Midnight announced to all of the youngsters that were still in the event. "Those at the top will suffer the most. You'll hear that many times while you study at U.A. Because we are 'Plus Ultra!'" She continued as all of the participants listened to her. "Sora Nomura-kun, who finished first in the qualifiers, is worth ten million points!" Midnight announced pointing directly at said spiky teen.

All around Sora, there were eyes glaring at him with predatory intentions. Even though the boy went up against way worse things, he could still feel the pressure. However, he took a deep breath and steady his heartbeat. He focused on this by remembering that there were more stressful situations for him to help him remember that this isn't that bad. " _So… this how it feels to be at the top, right All Might-sensei?"_ Sora thought keeping his mind serene, he realized that All Might must have always carried the burden to be at the top. " _It's a little overwhelming, even for me. But I can take it. But someone like Deku? I don't think he would be able to take it without losing it. If so, I'm glad I finished first."_ He thought to himself as he took brief glances to his peripherals and noticing the way people were looking at him with better detail. Knowing his nerdy friend, he might not have take this as good as Sora.

Speaking of him, Izuku didn't know if he either felt relief that dodged a really dangerous bullet or pity for his otherworldly friend. He couldn't imagine how it must be to be in his place and yet, Sora seems calm about, but he might be just putting up a strong face to not let the others know he was nervous.

Riku, however, knew that his best friend was indeed trying to not get anxious. He knew him too well to recognize when he is not showing how he truly feels. But, it's Sora after all. He'll be fine.

If Shouto and Katsuki didn't have enough reasons to one up the keyblade hero, now they definitely have a big one. Of course, Katsuki also wanted to blow his face to orbit on top of that.

"Well then, I'll explain the rules of the cavalry battle. The time limit is 15 minutes." Midnight started the explanation while pointing to the screen behind her. The screen displayed a picture of All Might being helped up by Thirteen, Present Mic and Snipe, all of them having a number of points assigned to them. "Each team is worth the sum of the points of the members, and the riders use a headband with that number on the forehead." Midnight continued as the screen now showed a photo of All Might wearing a headband with the total number on his forehead. "The teams will try to take the headbands of the others until time runs out, to gather the most amount of points possible. The stolen headbands must be put on the neck and upwards. So the more you take, the harder it will be to handle them!" As Midnight explained, another image appeared on the screen, in which All Might is seen wearing different headbands on his neck until his face is overtaken by them. On that note it also showed that the Headbands have velcro to be easily removed. "And the most important part is that even if they take your headband, or if one of the horses fall, you're not out!" Midnight clarified still wearing a smile on her face.

"Which means…" Momo thought out loud having a hand over her chin.

"...Since there's 42 people, there will be 10 or 12 teams on the field the whole time, right?" Rikido said to her getting to the same conclusion as her.

"Sounds tough." Mashirao commented realising the difficulty of the event.

"A good strategy would be to let them take your points at the beginning to move more freely." Mina suggested to Tsuyu.

"It's hard to say without seeing how the points will be distributed, Mina-chan." The frog girl replied with her typical thoughtful expression.

"During the game, a cruel battle in which you can use your quirks will unfold. But this is still a cavalry battle. If you use your attacks to make another team fall, you'll be shown a red card! You'll be expelled immediately!" Midnight explained once more.

As per usual with Bakugou, he complained to the last rule.

"The 15 minutes you have to form teams starts now!" The R-rated heroine announced as the screen behind her showed a timer with only 15 minutes for the 42 qualified to form teams.

And so the teens started to try to form teams with each other. Sora then found himself in a bit of an issue. Who is he going to ask to join him? That was a hard question to answer. After all, it wasn't at all out of the question that others would rather try to be against him.

Izuku, on the other hand, was already trying to think of a strategy and he had in mind who he would ask to join.

At the break room reserved for the staff overseeing the event, there was Death Arms talking with his colleagues Kamui and Mt. Lady. Fortunately there hasn't been a Heartless incident so far.

"U.A's Sports Festival is a simulation of the competition they'll have as heroes more than test if they're ready to become one." The large man said as he held a cigarette on his right hand. A habit that he might need to drop off.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Mt. Lady asked him not understanding what he meant.

Death Arms inhaled a bit of the cigarette and released it before replying. "In a world crowded by hero agencies, to bring food to the table, there will be moments in which you'll have to kick others to show off. That's what the obstacle race of the first round was about, right?" Death Arms elaborated as covered her nose and mouth trying to disperse the smoke coming her way. Oddly though, Kamui didn't even mind.

"Doesn't it hurt them in the heart?" The woman questioned.

"You little- Didn't you do that before?!" Kamui repreached sounding upset and with good reason as the day she debuted she literally dropped in stealing the spotlight from him. Honestly, at this point, is it really surprising hearing her say things that are hypocritical given her tendencies?

Death Arms exhaled another cloud of smoke. "On the other hand, even if they are rivals in business, there are moments in which they have to work together." He commented to them.

"Oh, like in the cavalry battle! If you win, your companions win too." Mt. Lady said understanding what he meant. "You'll have to think of the compatibility and the quirks of the others… It's a give and take situation…" She continued thinking of the point of the game.

"Coordinate with you companions, and conjunct training of quirks with other agencies…" Kamui commented as he opened a bottle of water and tried to drink it and fail. (Am I the only one that wonders how he eats and drinks like that?).

"Those teens are in situations that they'll encounter once they become heroes." Death Arms said as he looked at a TV showing the ranking of the first game.

"It must be hard." Mt. Lady commented feeling a bit of sympathy for the kids.

"But, I'm not worried for Sora and Riku. They did wonderfully in the last round. I have no doubt in my mind that they already found people to team up with." Death Arms said with a confident smile.

"At least they didn't show off too much." For once Mt. Lady didn't rant about the otherworldly boys. "But honestly, I just have a hunch that the spiky one is yesterday's toast. I mean, you'll have to be crazy to team up with the one that everyone else is aiming for." She said frankly.

"She's not wrong, though. Sora might be naive, but even he would understand that asking others to join him would be a big undertaking." Kamui gave his honest opinion.

"Well, yes, but Sora will manage. I'm sure of it." As usual Death Arms was siding with Sora. "You can bet that I'll ask him to come to my agency to do an internship." He added crossing his arms smiling.

"In that case, I hope Riku would accept taking his internship in mine." Kamui said, it would be really good for both of their agencies to receive such fine heroes.

Mt. Lady just glared at them with a small pout. She'd rather take a mission with Midnight than taking either of those kids in an internship.

The 42 participants were agreeing to form teams with each other. In a very ironic turn, various students from 1-A were trying to convince Katsuki to team up with him, only for him to respond that he had no idea what their quirks were, something that made them flinch feeling insulted. (If he doesn't know their names, of course he wouldn't know their quirks).

All Might noted that, despite having such a personality, he ranked in the top 5 in the last round and has 185 points. Taking that into consideration along with his multi-purpose quirk, it actually made sense that he would be so popular.

Kirishima approached the group wearing his usual toothy grin. "Oi! Todoroki already picked out his team!" The redhead announced as he gently pushed Tooru to the side. "Bakugou, team up with me!" He asked the explosive blonde pointing at himself with his thumb.

"Hedgehog hair." Katsuki flatly replied looking at Eijiro.

"I'm Kirishima! Learn it already!" He shouted at him mad that he just keeps using weird nicknames for others. "And our hairs are very alike!' He continued pointing at him, he wasn't wrong.

"Shouldn't you be with the key freaks? Since you really like to lick their soles." Bakugou outright insulted him still with his plain face.

"About that. You see as much as I would like to team up with my bros, I'll never stand out if I keep walking behind them!" Kirishima ignored the comment and instead replied grinning. "Gotta aim for the top! You know what I mean, right?" He added and Katsuki hummed showing slight interest. "You're going to be the rider, right? Who would be your front horse, capable of withstanding your explosions?" He asked him keeping his smile as he hardened his left arm hoping for him to get where he was going.

"Someone with guts." And he didn't. (He doesn't get indirects, does he?)

"You're wrong, but you're right! Me, with my hardening! I'll be a horse that never falters" Kirishima explained trying to convince Bakugou still smiling. Katsuki now understood what Eijiro meant. "You're goin' to get them, right? The ten million!" And that pretty much convinced the explosive teen as a psychotic grin was drawn on his face. It was as if Eijiro just talked to him in his language.

Meanwhile, somehow Minoru convinced Mezou to team up with him due to his quirk that would be able to cover the midget.

Sora was in a bit of a predicament. He just stood there watching as people just avoided him and team up with others. One would have actually expected the opposite given his immense and terrifying power. Of course everyone would try to take his headband so that might be the reason. He had no idea of what to do now as he didn't even have to try it to know that if he approaches someone they would get away from him as if he was a contagious disease. " _Man, whoever said that being on the top was great never been in this situation."_ Sora thought feeling alienated from everyone else, something that he rarely experimented.

Then Sora felt a hand on his left shoulder, the spiky brunette turned around and found none other that his best friend Riku. He was smiling at him. "Need a hand?" He said to him keeping his gentle smile.

"Riku!" Sora fully turned to face him really happy to see him. "I thought you'd be teaming up with someone else." He added noticing that Riku was alone.

"There were others asking me to join their teams. But I just knew that you'll be in this mess, so I couldn't leave you alone, now can I?" Riku replied putting his hand inside his pockets as he shrugged. "I mean in this kind of situation you're totally lost." He joked.

Sora giggled in response. "Thanks man! I owe you a big one." He thanked him really glad that at least Riku joined with him.

Somehow the other participants caught wind of this and the same thought crossed the collective minds " _We'll never get the ten million!"_ And with good reason most people thought of this. If one of the 'Heroes of 1-A' could do so much, the two of them would be nigh impossible to stop. To many of them if felt like the headband was now protected inside the safest keep in the world!.

Izuku was looking at his otherworldly friends. He had already come up with a few ideas on how to make it to the next round, but seeing his two friends agreeing to team up really made him consider going there to ask them to team up. Teaming up with them as a 99% guarantee of success, but there was always the chance of unforeseen events taking place and also they'll be constantly hunted down through the whole game if they just resorted to defend and running away. Which is exactly what they should be doing. Also Izuku had to at least try to do this without them, this is supposed to be his moment to prove to himself and others of his resolve to achieve his dream and it would feel like cheating to take the easy way out. After a bit of muttering the greenette opted to not join them. But also not trying to go after the ten million as: 1) It'll impossible to do unless he has extraordinary luck like last time, but lighting doesn't fall on the same spot twice. 2) In the extremely unlikely scenario of getting the ten million, the other teams would now be after him.

With that out of the way, Midoriya was about to look around and see if he can convince someone from his class.

"Deku-kun!" However he didn't need to move a single inch as he turned around and found Ochako approaching him with her usual cute smile.

"Uraraka-san." The emerald boy greeted her smiling back at her.

"Let's team up!" The round-faced girl said to him as cheerful as always.

"Y-you sure?" Izuku knew that she came to ask him, but still it felt really surprising for him to hear that. Ochako replied nodding still smiling at him.

"Yep. I believe that teaming up with those that you get along with is the best!" Ochako said to him with the cutest and brightest smile that he has ever seen. It was so bright that Deku's face twisted up closing his eyes tightly. "What's wrong? You look dorky, you know?" The brunette commented to him seeing the weird expression he was making. He looked as if he just drank the acidest lemonade.

"Oh, it's nothing… It's just that you look so bright that I couldn't look at you directly..." Izuku replied as he rubbed his eyes with his right arm. He had a pronounced blush on his face. "Actually, I was just about to look for you to team up. Thank you!" He thanked her smiling. "For teams, it's best being able to communicate fluidly, right?" He continued agreeing with the gravity girl and she nodded cutely in response.

"Hey, since we're only two. Why not ask Sora-kun to join us?" Ochako suggested him raising a finger up. "He seemed totally at a loss and probably no one asked him to team up." She elaborated. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I was actually thinking of asking him, but since you also seemed lonely I wanted to come here first." She explained rubbing the back of her head with a sheepish smile.

"It's okay, Uraraka-san. I wouldn't blame you for thinking that." Izuku replied comprehensively. "Also, Sora just teamed up with Riku." He said to her pointing to where said duo was.

"That's great! If we team up with them, we'll definitely win!" She replied after looking at Sora and Riku talking, but neither she nor Deku were able to hear what they were saying. She smiled happily.

"...Well, about that, um… uh…" He was sure how to say it to her. But Ochako seemed to understand what he was trying to say.

"Oh, I get it. You're also after the ten million, right?" She tried to guess where he was trying to say.

"Actually, no… You see, I know it would be the most rational idea to team up with them, like Aizawa-sensei would say. They're amazing and really powerful and they're our friends. But… I'll never become better if I keep relying on them, I have to try and stand up with my own feet." He said to her looking at the ground with a serious expression. He really appreciates his best friends, but right now he knew it was his time to rely on himself. "I also think it wouldn't be the best idea to try to take their headband, you know them. It'll be impossible to take it." He elaborated as Ochako listened to him. "I'll get it if you'd rather team up with-" He was cut off by the girl.

"No way!" Ochako said to her boiling her fists. "Deku-kun, I understand you and I think it's great that you wish to improve. But we're friends and you can bet that I'll never leave you on your own!" She said to him with a determined smile and a blush on her rosy cheeks.

Izuku blushed deeply at her words. He really felt touched by her kindness with him, so much so that a few tears started to drip off his face. "Thank you, Uraraka-san…" He said to her smiling at her while wiping away his tears.

"So, did you think of who else to ask?" Ochako asked him.

"Actually, with your quirk and someone else's… I thought of a plan!" He said counting three of his fingers before looking to the right. Ochako looked to where he was looking and got what he was thinking. The two of them walked towards said person.

Sora and Riku, meanwhile, noticed the that Deku teamed up with Ochako.

"Looks like Deku is managing. And better yet since he's with Ochako-chan." Sora said happy that his friend found a partner, mostly because out of his shipper side.

"Yep." Riku was on the same boat. "But, I bet he doesn't want to team up with us. Can't blame him, though, it'll be like asking him to carry a target on his back and tell him to run on a shooting field." Riku commented seeing that the greenette left with the gravity girl.

"Yeah, no mean to downplay him, but who knows if he could take it being hunted down by everyone. Also this is his chance to try to stand out, even if he's not ready, he wants to prove himself, to All Might-sensei and the whole country that he's dead serious about becoming the next greatest hero. But honestly I feel we're just getting in his way." Sora commented crossing his arms and shrugging.

"That's actually something good." Riku replied bearing a serious face. "This will help him grow and you know at some point we'll have to become walls for him to climb over, even if he'll never be as strong as us, it's still for his own good." He said to his best friend in a calm but serious tone.

"I know." Sora said understanding. He knew that both of them will have to become something that Deku will have to strive to surpass even if it never happens, but it still felt wrong for Sora that he would become a roadblock for him at some point. But we all need a goal to try to reach after all…

"So, you thought of a strategy for the cavalry battle?" Riku asked him changing the topic.

"Emmm… I guess we would just run?" Sora didn't think of anything as he was so worried that no one was teaming up with him.

"Eh. That and defending our points until time is up. It's the only thing we can actually do." Riku smirked at him as he crossed his arms and shrugged. Sora nodded in understanding.

"But that might be a little hard as everyone will be after us. So we better stay on our toes and keep our eyes and ears open and sharp." Sora commented knowing that this round might be harder than expected, even if the two of them work together. "And we also have to be careful, Midnight-sensei said that if we attack someone we'll be out." He added and Riku nodded in response.

"In any case. I'd say we try to look if someone from the class would like to join us. With the two of us in the team there's a good chance of getting someone on board. It would be logical to do so as it would increase our chances of winning." Riku explained himself. "I'd say at least someone else might do it, but if we can we should try to have four on the team." He elaborated.

"You're right." Sora agreed with him. "And I bet that you wouldn't want to be the only one carrying me around, do you?" Sora said to him with a sly smile.

Riku shrugged smiling. "Hey, it would look weird if I carry you on my shoulders. Good thing you're lightweight, at least." He replied playing along.

The two boys chuckled briefly. "Hey, I think I have an idea of who we could ask to join us." Sora said to Riku wearing his usual grin.

"Heh. Now that's new." Riku said jokingly. "Then let's better hurry, we don't have much time left." He said to him still smiling.

"Right." Sora agreed and the two of them left. Sora was leading looking for a certain someone.

Izuku and Ochako approached Tenya quickly who was looking ahead.

"Iida-kun." The greenette called him and the taller guy turned around and saw his two friends that were smiling at him while having their fists up.

The trio gathered up for Izuku to explain his strategy. "With Iida-kun on the front, the three of us will be horses!" He began detailing his tactic. "And then, if we use your quirk to make us lighter, we'll be capable to maneuver easily." He continued now looking at Ochako.

"I see!" Said girl smiled understanding.

"It will be good to have someone with physical strength as a rider, but I still haven't decided yet…" Izuku thought out loud cupping his chin. "Anyway, that's all that I could think of to flee until the end…" He said looking at Iida, it was as far as he could think of in terms of strategies.

"I expect nothing less of you, Midoriya-kun…" Tenya replied looking down. "But I'm afraid that I have to reject the offer." He politely turned his friends down, something that took them by surprise. "Ever since the entrance exam, I didn't stop losing to you. You're a good friend, but it's because of that, if I continue following you, I'll never improve." He explained his reasoning for his response in a calm and serious way. He adjusted his glasses before looking up at Midoriya's face again. "Bakugou-kun and Todoroki-kun aren't the only ones that see you as a rival." He said with a serious look on his face to the surprised Midoriya before turning away and walking off. "I'm challenging you." That was the last thing he said as he left his friends. He joined with none other than Todoroki's team.

"Iida-kun…" Uraraka said feeling disappointed, but also concerned as she looked around and saw many have already formed their teams.

Though it hurt, Deku understood Tenya's reasoning perfectly. It was no longer time to play good friends...

At the exact same time that Izuku and Ochako went to talk to Tenya, Sora found the one who he was looking for while Riku was following him.

"Momo-chan!" He called said girl that was facing forward. She turned around and found the spiky brunette and his silver-haired friend smiling at her. "Sorry to drop in so suddenly, but do you want to team up with us?" He asked her having his usual cheerful smile.

"I know that we might be asking you a lot. But if we work together we might win." Riku said to her crossing his arms trying to convince the girl. "With you and someone else in the team we could have an impenetrable defense." He added. "Of course it would be hard since everyone would be after us, but as long as we keep fleeing, we will win."

"Yeah, and you don't have to worry about my weight, I'm lighter than I look!" He said to her still with a cheerful grin on his face.

"He said it, not me." Riku said with a slightly playful tone.

"Please?" Sora said to her as he clapped his hands to her in a pleading gesture.

It was now her turn to talk after the keybladers came in and asked her swiftly. "Hmmm. Well, that's actually a good strategy and joining you could be a guarantee victory…" She began looking thoughtful at first. Sora took this as a good sign that she would accept. "But… I'll have to say no." Sadly that wasn't the case.

"Huh? Why?" Sora asked her surprised by her answer. He thought that she would accept since they worked really well as a team. Riku too was surprised by the reply.

"I'm already on someone else's team." She replied looking slightly to the left. Honestly she didn't like turning down Sora and Riku even if she did it gently.

Riku looked behind her and found Shouto nearby looking at them. "Shouto's team?" He asked her putting two and two together. Momo nodded in response.

"Oh… Okay, I get it." Sora replied feeling slight disillusion. Maybe if he had come to her sooner she would have accepted…

"Don't take this the wrong way, Sora-kun." Momo said to her still having a somewhat sad look on her face. "I would have liked to team up with you and Riku-kun any day." She explained herself to him, she didn't want him to think wrong of her.

"But?" Sora asked knowing that there was more for her to say.

"But… I just can't accept working with you guys, not like this…" She said looking to the ground having a serious look in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked her again not understanding. Riku could tell that it might have something to do with her pride by her looks.

"It's just… I feel like I'm falling behind." Momo replied to Sora looking to his face once more. "That's why I feel that I shouldn't have the right to be working with you." She continued having a melancholic tone in her voice.

"But Momo-chan, you're one of the best of the class, along with me, Riku and Shouto. Why would you feel like that?" He asked her really surprised by her reason. It didn't make sense to him at all. Riku also seemed confused by this.

"I know that. But still… When I look at you, Riku-kun and Todoroki-san; I can't help but feel that I'm not strong enough or even worthy of standing right here." She began to explain her reasons looking to the ground again. "Up until now you have proven to everyone that you have what it takes to become great heroes, but about me, what do I have to show for it? Even in our first training exercise, let's be frank, you did most of everything, we wouldn't have made it without you. And I wasn't able to do anything when you were taken hostage during the USJ incident and even worse, you were in that problem because of me. Moreover, I wasn't able to help you during the attack and just now I got so far behind." She continued as she balled her fist, it could be seen with the frustration on her face. Sora and Riku were really taken aback by this. Though looking back there was truth to this perspective of hers.

"Momo-chan…" Sora said to her with a concerned face. He had no idea that she felt like that, going as far as to think: Why? Why didn't he see this? How couldn't he tell that she was feeling like this? He knew how concerned she was for him during the USJ incident, but it totally flew over his head that her self-worth might be damaged during the whole ordeal. But Sora couldn't blame himself for not being aware of the girl's feelings. How was he supposed to know?

Riku couldn't help but feel a complete deja vu. It was just like with Kairi and her damaged self-worth. He hoped that Aqua and the others are helping her out.

"I know what you are going to say." Momo said looking up to Sora again. "You'll say that I'm wrong, that we both worked evenly in the training, that there was nothing I could do during the villain attack and that it wasn't my fault that I got so behind in the race." She said to the keyblade teen, it was as if she guessed what he wanted to say to her. "I know you well enough to know that you'll always try to cheer others up. That's who you are, Sora-kun." She said this time having a small smile on her face.

"Guess I'm that predictable, huh?" Sora replied smiling back at her rubbing the back of his neck.

"I really appreciate how nice and considerate you're with me. But no matter if you try to say otherwise, I can't help but feel like this…" Momo said to him once more looking serious. "That's why I have to do this. I have to prove myself and others that I have what it takes, the drive to become a heroine that I deserve to be here." She continued now having a determined glint in her onyx eyes. "And also… I want to prove to you that I can fight alongside you against the darkness, against the Heartless." She said with complete seriousness in her tone.

Sora and Riku were now outright shocked. "But, you don't have to prove anything to me. You don't have to do that, that's something only Riku and I can do." Sora said to her taking a step closer to her, concern were shown in his blue sky eyes.

"I know. I know what the detective said and that I don't have to get involved in your fight… but I want to." Momo calmly replied to him. Sora blinked in surprise to her statement. "After knowing what you and Riku-kun have to go through, I realized that you guys don't have to face a world of darkness alone, I want to be there to help carry that huge burden, it's the least I can do for you after what you both are already doing for all of us." She explained herself as she put a hand on her chest. Her voice sounded honest and her eyes spoke the truth. "That's why I have to put my drive to become a heroine to the test, even against such a big threat. But first I have to prove myself worthy of being able to stand beside you, I hope you can understand me, Sora-kun." She concluded while putting a soft delicate hand on the boy's shoulder.

Sora and Riku were in awe for Momo's ideals and motivations. She was completely sure of what she wanted and nothing that Sora would say to her would sway her. "Your heart and mind are made up, so nothing that I say will change your mind." Sora said to her giving her a warm smile. "Don't worry, I understand you." He continued with a compressive tone. "The only thing I can do then, is also encourage you and support you." Momo smiled back at him as a faint pink blush appeared on her cheeks. Even now he has kind words and that charming smile of his. "But just so you know, I won't go easy on you just because we're friends, I hate losing." He said to her sounding as cheerful as always as he put his hands behind his head.

Momo giggled a bit. "I expect no less." She said to him smiling. "Thanks for understanding. Good luck." Added.

"Same to you." Sora said to her in a cheerful manner and with that Momo turned around and walked back with Shouto and his team. The boys only stared at her leaving before Sora let out a sigh.

"Guess playing good is no longer an option here." Riku said to him frankly.

"Yeah." Sora responded before briefly looking down. Momo's words resounded in his mind and Sora couldn't help but remember Kairi and her drive to become stronger. " _No… Don't think about that, she knows what she's doing, it'll be alright…"_ Sora shook his head trying to not get overworked with those thoughts. Just like with Kairi, it's her choice.

Riku could tell what was crossing Sora's head. He too was concerned with Momo's motivations, but just like Sora said. Her mind's made up, he could only hope history doesn't repeat itself...

"In any case, we should try to look for someone else." Sora suggested. "Too bad Eijiro is on Kacchan's team." Sora commented, he saw him talking to said explosive guy and he put two and two together.

"Yep, that's a bummer." Riku replied. He too was aware of this. "Sadly, I dunno if anyone else might want to team up with us." He begrudgingly said looking around and found people that have seemingly made up their teams.

"It sure looks that way." Sora admitted. "So then… I guess we're set like this." He shrugged seeing that there might not be other options.

Riku shrugged too. However, both keyblade teens heard someone calling them. "Oi! You two!" Both boys looked to the left and surprisingly found the guy from Class 1-B, the same one that was shouting at their class. He was smiling as he was approaching waving his hand in the air.

"The guy from Class 1-B?" Sora uttered surprised to see him as said silver-haired teen approached the duo.

"Hey there! Name's Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, and before you say it, I know it's weird that my name is the same as my surname, I love my parents, but they weren't creative in naming me." Tetsutetsu greeted them still smiling. From the sounds of his wording, he must have been often asked about his name.

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked him narrowing his eyes and an aloof tone.

"Look, I know that you might be upset with me after the scene I made the other day, sometimes I get a little passionate about this." Tetsutetsu rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"More than a little." Riku flatly replied.

"Either way, I came to ask to join your team!" Tetsutetsu declared with a hyped grin.

"Eh?" Both Sora and Riku did not expect this.

"Wait, are you for real?" Sora asked him confused.

"Of course man! You and Yasue are real men! The manliest men I've ever met!" Tetsutetsu responded in an all too familiar way for the keybladers. "No wonder why you're called 'Heroes'! You're just-! AH! I don't even have a word to describe how epic you guys are!" He continued really rang a familiar bell in the heads of the keyblade teens. "You're definitely not at all like the others in Class A, specially that Bakugou guy." He added still grinning at them.

"Honestly, even us in Class A have little tolerance in him." Riku said to him shrugging.

"But, why do you want to team up with us?" Sora asked him again. "We don't know you, and shouldn't you be teaming up with some of your classmates?" He added.

"First off, because your quirks are bonkers. Second, I was actually about to ask some of my classmates to team up, but I saw you two alone, so I thought: Hey Why not teaming up with the most epic dudes you've ever seen? And you could also need an extra pair of hands if you want to become a wall as hard as steel to win!" Tetsutetsu explained pointing himself with his thumb wearing a confident grin. "You plan to defend the 10 million, right? Then you could use me to help you with the defense!" He then turned his skin into steel to show them his quirk. "With me, we could be the thickest wall!" He added as the keybladers looked at him in awe briefly.

"Em.. You wouldn't happen to know a guy named Eijiro Kirishima?" Sora asked him feeling that he had to ask him.

"You mean the guy from your class that has a quirk similar to mine?" The steel teen asked back as he returned to normal. "No, I don't. But it stinks a lot that we have similar quirks! It was hard for me to stand out already!" He complained boiling his fist in frustration.

The keyblader just couldn't believe that they don't know each other, they're just way too similar!

"Be honest, you think we're almost the same?" Tetsutetsu asked them with a concerned face pointing at himself.

"Ehh… Nooo… not at all…" Sora tried to lie, but it sounded forced.

"Hate to break it to you, but it's like I'm seeing a metal version of Eijiro." Riku bluntly responded.

"Too honest, don't you think?" Sora commented looking at him with a slight frown. Riku shrugged uncaringly.

"Aww dang it…" The steel teen looked down in defeat. He then suddenly looked up again "Whatever, I can deal with that!" He said looking serious trying to shrug it off. "So, am I in? Hey, I can even help you deal with the teams from my class. I know it's unmanly to stab the backs of your companions, but hey, real men need to stick with each other. Besides, they won't be too mad at me, we're all rivals here after all." He said to the keybladers with a toothy smile.

" _Hmmm. He has a good point, his quirk could be useful for defense, like Eijiro he could be tanking attacks and he won't falter as long he keeps his quirk active. Also it would come really handy knowing what the other guys from 1-B can do."_ Riku got in his thinking position really considering the offer. "Alright, you're in." Riku replied since it was better than nothing. Sora seemed convinced with the argument that the steel guy told them

"Really?! YES! You guys won't regret it!" Tetsutetsu was really happy with Riku's reply.

"Welcome on board, Tet." Sora cheerfully said to him giving him a nickname.

"Tet?" Tetsutetsu asked him confused to this.

"Well, your name is a bit of a mouthful, so I just shorted it." Sora replied still smiling cheerful.

"Fair enough, like the sound of it though." Tetsutetsu commented smiling back at him. It was just nice to be around these two!

"By the way, call us by our first names." Riku said to him smiling. He thought that Tetsutetsu was a nice guy just like Eijiro.

"Got it, bros." Tetsutetsu was really glad that he became fast friends with the manliest men in the world.

"Welp, with Tet in the team, I think we're set." Riku commented putting his hands inside his pockets. "We'll just need to think of the positions of the horses." He added. However, before they could discuss the positions…

"Room for one more?" They heard someone talking behind them, when the trio turned around, they were surprised to find the purple-haired guy from the other day. He was smiling at them in a suspicious way.

"You..." Sora said surprised to see him again.

"The guy that declared war on our class." Riku said not fond to see him. The guy smirked at them, but suddenly he seemed surprised at something. Riku noticed these facial reactions.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked him crossing his arms being wary of him, he also didn't like to see this creepy looking teen again.

The purple-haired boy looked at Sora and Riku seriously for a few moments, almost as if he was trying to focus on something. "...I just thought about calling a truce, since your one man down and I still need a team." He finally replied sounding calm. However, Riku was suspicious of him, although Sora, nor Tetsutetsu didn't notice the look on his face.

"And why we would let you into our team? You were looking to one up us in the hero course." Riku replied back sounding calm, but he was also being cautious about him.

"Because the four of us seek the same thing, get to the last round." The suspicious guy replied sounding persuasive. "I saw what you two can do. And I say that I'm impressed, you do make title 'Hero' more than justice. You guys are sure above the rest in the whole hero course." He praised them smiling somewhat sinisterly.

"Sweet talking won't cut it. Stop wasting your time." Riku rejected him sounding stern. He turned around and was about to walk off with his team, but the guy talked once more.

"You're going to be constantly defending and fleeing until the time is up, right? But you'll need a solid defense and movement for that." He began again sounding persuasive. "You three can definitely do that, but I'd say that it'll be easier for you to be the horses so you can have a perfect triangular defence around the rider and the headband, but you'll need one more for that." The trio turned around to look at this guy smirking calmly at them. "You'll just have to let me be the rider to hold on to the headband, and you can make sure nothing gets in. Sounds like a good strategy in my mind." He said to them confidently. "Sora Nomura, right? I'll be the rider, but you'll be the leader, you're on the top after all." He said looking at Sora.

Surprisingly, the guy did have a good tactic, his plan made sense. The keybladers were speechless thinking about what this guy said to them.

"Hold it, bros. Don't let him in, I don't like this guy." Tetsutetsu said to the boys not liking the vibe of this weird dude.

Riku sighed in defeat. "...Even if I don't like it, his strategy is a good one." He begrudgingly admitted. The purple-haired guy smirked at this.

"And besides holding the headband, what else would you do? What's your quirk?" Sora asked him also looking not so pleased at what he was about to do.

"Sadly, my quirk is not useful for something like this." The tired-looking teen replied calmly.

Sora sighed. "Guess we have no other choice…" He muttered. "Okay, truce." He said against his better judgment extending his right hand to him, the purple-haired boy shook hands with him smirking pleased.

"You better not make us regret it." Riku said with a threatening glare.

"I won't, you have my word." The suspicious guy replied calmly, not fazed by the threat. It had to be said that this guy has guts. "By the way my name is Hitoshi Shinso. Nice to meet you properly, Sora, Riku and Tetsutetsu." He gave the trio his name. "You two don't like to be called by your surnames, right?" Hitoshi said to the keybladers smiling at them.

"Yeah." Riku flatly replied untrustful of this guy.

Sora and Tetsutetsu also were untrustful of Hitoshi, but like Sora said, there weren't any better options.

As Sora was finishing assembling his team and set the positions of the members and their strategy, Izuku and Ochako met the eccentric, gadget enthusiastic, pinkette Mei Hatsume from support's course Class H.

She was quick in saying why she wanted to join the greenette's team, he was in a high up position, of course she also was transparent in saying that she was actually looking for the boy on the top, but she saw him already in a team, so she chose Izuku as he was in second place.

At first this girl could strike as weird, on the nose and too direct. Mostly for the fact that she doesn't have a good sense of personal space and that she rambles about her 'babies' which is how she calls the devices she made in class, Mei was looking to use Midoriya's position to call the attention of support companies, but also she argued that Midoriya and his team could use her 'babies' to help in the battle.

Be noted that the whole while she was talking to Izuku, Mei completely ignored Ochako, who was having a weird feeling when Izuku started to quickly get along with Mei, turns out the two of them aren't that dissimilar.

Izuku then started to look for the last member he needed for his team and as luck kept ringing his door today, he found him…

"I chose you because I thought that you'll be the most stable formation." Shouto said in a monotone tone to the members of his team, which consisted of Iida, Yaoyorozu and surprisingly, the gentle, vine-haired girl from Class B Ibara Shiozaki. Todoroki heard about her quirk and he realized that it would be useful if he convinced her to join in, which it happened, mostly thanks to Yaoyorozu and Iida politely convincing her.

Ibara, being a gentle and pure girl, didn't really have much reason to have a grudge against Class A, in fact most of the students in said class didn't have real resentment for Class A. Also since they asked her nicely and that some of her classmates didn't seem to mind she accepted, in fact she was sure Tetsutetsu joined with other students from Class A.

"Shiozaki, you'll be the left wing, keeping the enemy away with your vines." Shouto assigned Ibara her position. "Yaoyorozu, you'll be the right wing. You'll be in charge of assistance with movement and defense." The white-red haired boy gave Momo her role. "Iida, you'll be on the front as the main source of movement and physical defense." Lastly he gave Iida his position. The three listened carefully to Todoroki's instructions.

"And you'll be attacking and creating distractions with fire and ice, Todoroki-kun?" Tenya asked him trying to guess what he would be doing as the rider.

"No." Shouto bluntly replied looking up to the right where the bleachers were. "In battle… ...I'll never use my left side." He coldly say clenching his left fist as he was glaring straight to where his bastard of a father was, looking down on him as always...

And so the 15 minutes ended and all teams were ready.

"Now it's time to start!" Midnight announced as she was stretching her right arm.

At the commeting room.

"Wake up, Eraser!" Present Mic tapped Shouta's shoulder to wake him up. "After 15 minutes of making up teams and strategies, 12 teams of cavalry have formed on the field!" The loud man announced to the public excitedly.

"There's some interesting teams." Aizawa commented.

" _Now, raise your war cries! It's time for a bloody battle in U.A. Light up the fire signal!"_ The excited narrator said to the public as it roared with anticipation.

The twelve teams took their positions waiting for the start of the event.

** Team Rin:   
** **Hiryu Rin: 45  
** **Jurota Shishida: 65**

**Total Points: 110**

** Team Tsunotori:   
** **Togaru Kamakiri: 35  
** **Pony Tsunotori: 25**

**Total Points: 60**

** Team Kodai:   
** **Yui Kodai: 55  
** **Kojiro Bondo: 85  
** **Manga Fukidashi: 10**

**Total Points: 150**

** Team Mineta:   
** **Minoru Mineta: 115  
** **Mezo Shoji: 135  
** **Tsuyu Asui: 140  
** **Mashirao Oijiro: 150**

**Total Points: 540**

** Team Monoma:   
** **Neito Monoma: 30  
** **Kosei Tsuburaba: 90  
** **Sen Kaibara: 95  
** **Shihai Kuroiro: 60**

**Total Points: 275**

** Team Kendo:   
** **Itsuka Kendo: 70  
** **Reiko Yanagi: 80  
** **Setsuna Tokage: 15  
** **Kinoko Komori: 40**

**Total Points: 205**

** Team Hagakure:   
** **Tooru Hagakure: 20  
** **Kyouka Jirou: 100  
** **Rikido Sato: 130  
** **Koji Koda: 105**

**Total Points: 355**

** Team Shoda:   
** **Nirengeki Shoda: 45  
** **Juzo Honenuki: 175  
** **Yosetsu Awase: 145**

**Total Points: 365**

** Team Bakugou:   
** **Katsuki Bakugou: 185  
** **Hanta Sero: 155  
** **Mina Ashido: 105  
** **Eijiro Kirishima: 160**

**Total Points: 605**

** Team Todoroki:   
** **Shouto Todoroki: 190  
** **Tenya Iida: 170  
** **Momo Yaoyorozu: 115  
** **Ibara Shiozaki: 180**

**Total Points: 655**

** Team Midoriya:   
** **Izuku Midoriya: 205  
** **Ochako Uraraka: 120  
** **Fumikage Tokoyami: 165  
** **Mei Hatsume: 5**

**Total Points: 495**

** Team Nomura:   
** **Sora Nomura:10,000,000  
** **Riku Yasue: 200  
** **Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu: 150  
** **Hitoshi Shinso: 70**

**Total Points:10,000,420**

" _Alright, you've formed your teams, right? I won't ask if you're ready or not!"_ Present Mic narrated.

Izuku's team had him as the rider, Ochako as the left horse, Mei as the right horse and Fumikage as the front horse. The emerald teen was fortunate to find the bird-headed teen alone and to convince him with his strategy. Also Mei gave him a jetpack as she and Ochako were wearing hoover-boots to help them with the movement. Izuku put his trust in his teammates, they were ready for the battle.

Sora's team had him as the front horse, Riku as the right horse, Tetsutetsu as the left horse and Hitoshi as the rider.

"You guys ready?" The spiky brunette asked his teammates.

"Don't know 'bout you, but I'm ready as I'll ever be." Riku replied smiling.

"Let's roll, guys!" Tetsutetsu said grinning hyped.

Hitoshi just hummed in response.

"Tetsutetsu." They heard someone calling said silverette. Looking to the right there was another team that consisted of students of 1-B, Tetsutetsu's classmates. "I see you teamed-up with the 'Heroes of 1-A', well can't really hold it against you, they're different alright." The one who was talking to the steel teen was a blonde boy with pale gray eyes that was the rider of the team, unlike most other team he had the headband of his team around his neck and not on the forehead. "No hard feelings, eh?" The blonde, named Neito Monoma said to him in his characteristic condescending tone.

"Yeah!" Tetsutetsu replied to him.

"Classmate of yours?" Riku asked him and Tetsutetsu nodded in response. Riku didn't like the vibe that Neito was giving off, but he just seemed to be an all bark and no bite type of guy. Sora just thought that the guy was just a snob or something like that.

" _Alright! Countdown for the battle royal!"_ The voice hero announce. All Might was looking at his pupil's team with anticipation and anxiety.

" _3!"_

"Our objective is…" Katsuki said to his team thundering his knuckles.

" _2!"_

"...One" Shouto said to his team coldly.

" _1!"_

Izuku was anxious, but ready for anything that would come his way.

"Start!" Midnight announced and thus the battle began.

As expected most teams went against Sora's team.

Even though the keyblade teen knew this would happen, it still caught him by surprise.

"They sure didn't lose time!" Tetsutetsu commented trying to not enter in panic. It wouldn't be manly.

One of the team running towards Sora's was Tooru's. Said invisible girl was the rider, but was shirtless only wearing the headband over her forehead. It made sense since one would be able to see her arms, but it is still awkward, as it could be insured by the small blushes of her teammates. "Sora-kun, I'll take that!" Tooru shouted at him after laughing confidently.

"This would be a good moment to retreat, Sora" Riku said to him taking out his keyblade.

"You're right. Let's go!" Sora ordered as he summoned his keyblade.

"Guys, look out!" Tetsutetsu warned them quickly as he noticed one of his classmates, Juzo Honenuki, used his quirk to soften up the soil below Sora's team, making it essentially quicksand. "Dammit! Too late!" Tetsutetsu cursed as his, Riku and Sora's feet were sinking.

"Not good!" Riku said as he, Tetsutetsu and Sora were slowly sinking. The keybladers forgot that they actually met Juzo the same day they met Shouto and Momo, but right now it wasn't the moment to reminiscent.

"Shit! Can't get out!" Tetsutetsu was starting to enter into panic, he couldn't move his feet.

"Riku!" Sora shouted at him as he flipped his keyblade, aiming the tip of the blade to the ground.

"I know!" He replied doing the same.

"Guys hold tight!" Sora ordered to Tetsutetsu and Hitoshi and they did as told.

" _Aeroza!"_ The two keyblade heroes used the same wind spell at the same time, creating a powerful burst of wind downward to push themselves skywards. The powerful wind was more than enough to push them out of the trap and into the air.

"WHOA!" Tetsutetsu shouted holding himself on Sora's shoulder to dear life. Hitoshi also seemed shocked.

"Phew! That was a close one." Sora was relieved as him and his team flew through the air.

"Too close for comfort." Riku replied. Knowing that they would need to use the air as a means to avoid attacks from the enemy, him and Sora took measures and used a Zero-gravity spell on themselves to become lighter so they could move more freely and allow Tetsutetsu to jump like them.

"It's working." Hitoshi commented being in awe looking down and seeing that other teams were briefly taken aback before turning around to follow them.

"Of course it is!" Tetsutetsu said to him smirking. "I had no doubt in you guys!" He said to Sora and Riku. The boys smirked in response.

Tooru's team was following Sora's from the left. "Jiro-chan!" She said to Kyouka.

"I know!" Kyouka replied shooting her jack towards Sora's team.

"I don't think so!" Tetsutetsu turned his skin to steel and deflected the earphone jack with his left arm.

"Nice one, Tet." Riku said to him smiling. Tetsutetsu smirked at him in response as he returned to normal.

"Good! Hitoshi, keep looking around up there!" Sora ordered him.

"We're still being followed." He replied looking downwards from both sides and seeing that other teams are indeed still after them.

"We're going to land." Riku said to his them as they were descending slow enough for them to brace themselves. Once they hit the ground again, Sora's team was on the move.

"Man, it sure feels weird to be this light! You guys are amazing!" Tetsutetsu praised them feeling like with a high jump he could reach the roof of a skyscraper.

"Don't get used to it, you know it's not permanent" Riku said to him. The spell was meant to wear off when the game was over.

"You both have a lot of tricks, eh?" Hitoshi commented having a flat face.

"Yeah, we're told that often." Sora replied to him.

"We'll go after them too! C'mon Jirou-chan, it's revenge time!" Tooru orderned to her, by the tone of her voice she was frustrated, maybe angry. Hard to really tell by voice alone.

"Hey, wait, Hagakure! Your headband is gone!" Rikido said to her shocked, indeed her headband was nowhere to be found.

Tooru noted this too. "When'd that happen!?" She asked out loud panicked.

While this was happening, Neito and his team were getting away as he was spinning Tooru's headband on his left hand playfully. "Taking advantage while others fight." He said softly, he took her headband when she and her team were so focused on Sora's.

" _Now, after only two minutes from the start, this is everyone against everyone!"_ Present Mic commented as all of the teams started to dash at one another. "Fights for the headbands everywhere! Ignore the 10 million points and go for the second and fourth place isn't bad either!" He continued slamming his desk, all while his mummified friend just seemed bored.

Sora's team came to a stop when they heard someone laughing behind them. They turned around and saw Mezou dashing at them, his tentacles were extended in a way that looked as if he had a cocoon on his back.

"Fight? No, this is… a massacre!" A very familiar voice said to the quartet as Mezou was quickly approaching.

"Mezou? Why's he alone?" Sora questioned seeing this.

"No, he's not. Look at the cocoon on his back, he's carrying his team inside!" Riku explained seeing other three pressenses to where Mezou was.

"Wow, that's actually amazing!" Sora couldn't help but praise the masked guy.

Hitoshi looked to the right and saw that once more Shoda's team was coming at them. "We got company, let's get out of here." Hitoshi said to his teammates.

"He's right, we can't go up against so many opponents!" Tetsutetsu agreed with him.

"Alright!" Sora said turning his sights forward, however he couldn't move his left foot. "Huh?" He looked down and found out that it was stuck to the sticky purple ball that was stuck to the ground. "This is Minoru's… But from where?" Sora asked looking around before putting two and two together and stared at Mezou approaching them.

Him and his team saw that there was Mineta inside of the cocoon smirking at them.

"You sure that's not illegal!?" Tetsutetsu asked out loud.

"It is!" Midnight replied.

"Dang it." Riku cursed under his breath. Then something pink and long came out from Mezou's cocoon. Lucky Hitoshi barely dodged it making this thing almost hit straight into Shoda's face.

Looking in once more, along with Minoru, there was also Tsuyu and Mashirao inside of the Cocoon.

"Tsu-chan? And Mashirao too?" Sora questioned after using blizzard on his foot to break free from the sticky ball.

"Didn't expect less of you, Sora-chan." The frog girl said to him.

Then Mineta launched a barrage of sticky balls at Sora's team while Tsuyu shot her tongue at them.

"Look out!" Sora shouted at his team and they barely evaded the assault.

" _Team Mineta is making use of their huge difference in size! They're like a tank!"_ Present Mic narrated.

"Sora, we gotta turn this around!" Riku shouted to him.

"Right!" Sora shouted back at him. He then aimed his keyblade at Mezou. "Aeroga!" He used a wind spell to blow away the sticky balls and Tsuyu's tongue, but not with enough force to throw them off.

"Tet, duck your head!" Riku ordered him and the steel teen did so. Riku aimed his keyblade at Mezou. "Blizzaga!" He shot an ice spell at him to freeze him on the spot!

"Okay, let's jump!" Sora ordered at him and his team and they took off jumping.

"Another close call…" Riku said after sighing in relief.

"Dang it, bro. You froze them!" Tetsutetsu said to him eyes-widened.

"Yeah, but I didn't make them fall, did i?" Riku calmly replied. "I'm just following the rules."

"Hey, you're right! You're a genius, man." Tetsutetsu smiled at him.

"That's Riku for ya!" Sora said to him grinning.

Suddenly the team heard a blast below them. It was none other than Katsuki that propelled himself with his explosions to get to them quickly.

"Tsk. No good." Riku said seeing this.

"Kacchan!" Sora said frowning.

"That bastard again!" Tetsutetsu angrily said turning his skin into steel.

Kacchan managed to get to them quickly with another blast. "Don't get cocky!" He shouted at Deku 2 and his team of losers. "Assholes!" He threw his right hand at them while smirking maniacally.

"Riku!" Sora shouted at him and he quickly projected a Dark barrier to protect themselves from the explosion. Katsuki glared at Riku furiously as he glared back at him with seriousness.

The public roared watching this. " _He separated from his horses! Is that okay?!"_ Present Mic asked as Katsuki cursed Riku under his breath as he started to fall, luckily Hanta caught him with his tape and pulled him back to his team where they caught him.

"It's a technical detail, so it's okay! It's wouldn't have been if he touched the ground!" Midnight replied giving a thumbs-up.

"Stupid technicalities! That's why no one likes them!" Tetsutetsu complained frowning deeply.

"Next time, I'll send him straight to the ground." Riku said upset too. He then looked forward again and to his shock he found that… "...! And the headband?!" Hitoshi no longer had the headband. Tetsutetsu looked up too while Hitoshi noticed that the headband was indeed gone.

"What?!" Sora shouted looking over his shoulder.

Riku then felt a presence behind them getting away. He looked over his shoulder and to his shock he saw Dark Shadow receding towards Fumikage and Deku's team. "Fumikage!" Riku shouted. " _Shoot! It must have happened when we all were distracted by Kacchan's attack!"_ He realized that it must have been the only one moment that he wouldn't have noticed. Tetsutetsu and Hitoshi also looked behind them.

"Midoriya, I got it!" Fumikage said to Izuku as Dark Shadow handed him the 10 million headband.

"I can't believe it, we got it!" The greenette said excitedly as he put the headband around his neck.

"Now, we're first place!" Ochako beamed.

"Yes! Now everyone will be looking at us, so everyone will be looking at my babies!"Mei beamed excitedly.

Izuku couldn't believe his luck, his original plan was that they would take advantage to not be hunted down by the enemy so they would flee until they find the right moment to take a headband, his team jumped into the air to avoid an enemy team and by the forces of destiny or something like that they saw Sora's team also in the air not so far from them. Noticing that Kacchan would attack them, Deku instructed Tokoyami to send his Dark Shadow to take the headband when the attack would connect, he knew that at that moment Riku wouldn't have sensed Dark Shadow approaching. Well, looks like this is indeed Izuku's lucky day.

" _I can't believe it! At the last moment, Team Midoriya took the 10 million from Team Nomura's solid defense! Even the thickest wall has its holes!"_ Present Mic shouted excitedly as the public roared.

"So it's Deku's team?" Sora asked his teammates, since he couldn't really see what was happening behind them.

"Shit! This is bad!" Tetsutetsu was pissed off.

"It must be thanks to Ochako's quirk and those gadgets that they can move like us." Riku concluded looking at the gear Izuku was wearing as well as the boots Ochako and the other girl were wearing. "In that case…" Riku summoned his keyblade again. "Sorry!" He apologized before throwing his keyblade precisely at Ochako's left hoover sole and breaking it.

"AH! My baby! He broke my baby!" Mei shouted now REALLY mad at Riku.

"Oi, what was that for?" Tetsutetsu asked him.

"To make sure they won't be able to jump again, without one of their boots they won't be able to land effectively." Riku explained him.

"So they won't have any other choice, but to remain on the ground. Very good there, Riku." Hitoshi praised him understanding where Riku was going.

"Oh, I get it. Nice one bro, and what a mad aim there!" Tetsutetsu said to him also impressed."But we still have zero points!" But this was short-lived as started to enter panic "We got a plan b, right?! Right?!" He asked Sora and Riku.

"Let's land first!" Sora said to his team as they were descending.

As Sora's team returned to the ground. Izuku's did before them, however due to Riku destroying one of Ochako's hover boots, they nearly lost their footing. Nonetheless they kept moving up now that they were at the top.

"Thanks, Uraraka-san!" Izuku thanked the round-faced girl.

"It's hard to control it with just one foot." Ochako replied.

"Yeah, I know." Izuku nodded understanding before looking forward. " _What Riku did was on purpose, he must have realized that damaging one of the hover soles would force us to remain on the ground. Guess I pushed my luck too much, I at least hope we can hold on to the ten million long enough."_ Izuku thought knowing exactly what Riku was doing and that his luck might have finally ran out. But even if it's futile, he'll protect the ten million until the end!

Meanwhile, Sora's team touched the ground once more. "Okay, let's get our headband back!" Sora shouted about to go after Izuku's team.

"Hold it, Sora." Hitoshi said to him. "Don't do that just yet."

"Huh? Why not?" Tetsutetsu asked him back looking up. "We got zero points, we have to get them back!" He argued with him.

"I know and we will, but not just yet." Shinso calmly replied. "Now listen, Midoriya's team is now in sight, the tide has turned against him. We'll just have to wait for the right moment to strike and take back the headband, when they least expect it." He explained his plan.

"But we can't just be sitting like ducks here!" Tetsutetsu argued with him again.

"And that's why we'll take the opportunity to take the headbands of the other teams while we're being ignored." He calmly replied "You 'Heroes' are fast enough to do that before they notice, right?" He said to Sora and Riku.

"Gotta give it to you, Hitoshi. You do come up with good plans." Riku admitted seeing that his idea was a good one.

"So… Shall we?" Hitoshi said to Sora smirking.

"Okay! Let's go!" Sora said nodding with determination before taking off looking for other team's headbands.

" _As expected, everyone's after the first place, and Class A is on a relentless chase! Everyone has skills!"_ Present Mic said to the audience as the battle continued. All Might smiled with pride looking at his successor get to first place, however he was still anxious for him. " _Now let's see the points of each team… Seven minutes have passed! Here it is the positions on screen!"_ Present Mic announced showing the positions table on the screens and there was a brief silence in the stadium. "What? Wait a minute!" Mic said looking carefully at the table, Shouta was also taken by surprise.

**1st: Team Midoriya: 10,000,915.  
** **2nd: Team Monoma: 1,235.  
** **3rd: Team Todoroki: 1,195.  
** **4th: Team Shoda: 365.  
** **5th: Team Kendo: 355.  
** **6th: Team Rin: 170.  
** **7th: Team Nomura: 0.  
** **8th: Team Bakugou: 0.  
** **9th: Team Kodai: 0.  
** **10th: Team Tsunotori: 0.  
** **11th: Team Mineta: 0.  
** **12th: Team Hagakure: 0.**

" _Not counting Midoriya and Todoroki, Class A isn't doing so well…"_ The voice hero said surprised. " _Bakugou? What?"_ He was utterly confused seeing that Bakugou's team was so low.

Turns out that a few moments prior, Neito's team swiped Katsuki's headband before he could notice and when he did it was too late.

"Class A is so simple." Neito smugly said to Bakugou's team as a means to insult.

"He got us!" Mina said taken by surprised.

"What you said, Bastard?! Give it back! I'll kill you!" Katsuki furiously shouted at him.

"Since Midnight said what the first game was about, it wouldn't make sense for them to take out so many people at the qualifiers, right?" Nieto said to Bakugou confidently looking over his shoulder, he was smiling smugly at him. Katsuki seemed briefly confused at this. "Assuming that they would leave 40 people for the next phase, we made sure to be in that number by any means, watching from behind the personalities and quirks of those that would be our rivals. It doesn't make sense to be so obsessive to win the qualifiers, right?" He elaborated as he gave off a shady aura.

Katsuki now clearly understood all of this. "All of your class did it?" He asked the smug blonde angrily. In the background Yui Kodai's team was approaching.

"Welp, it wasn't consensual, but it was a good idea, wasn't it?" Monoma replied him as he put on the headband around his neck. Sen warned him that Yui's team was coming. "It's better than going towards a temporal top like a horse with a carrot in front of its face…" He insulted Bakugou again which he reacted shocked. "Oh, while I was talking I realized, you're famous, aren't you? As the victim of the sludge incident!" He said teasingly. "Tell me about it- How does it feel to be attacked by villains each year?" He kept mocking Bakugou and boy he was getting furious.

"Kirishima… change of plans…" Katsuki said to the redhead with a twisted face. Eijiro looked over his shoulder and him and his other teammates saw Katsuki giving off a terrifying aura. "Before Deku, we'll kill these guys!" Katsuki said with murderous intent.

Neito only smiled smugly amused.

Sora's team noticed this exchange and Tetsutetsu warned his teammates to not go after Monoma due to his quirk, he explained to them that he can copy other's quirks for 5 minutes, but only one at a time and when he does it tended to be not as strong as the original, but even so he said to them that it would be dangerous if he copies Sora's or Riku's powers. Either way Bakugou would keep him busy.

Sora and Riku made a huge mental note to avoid that guy at all cost, if he tries to use his quirk on any of them he would find out the truth…

Izuku also noticed this exchange " _Class B had a long-term strategy that involved not winning the qualifiers, eh? It's true that they have to leave a great impression changing the cheers that favored Class A from the start of the festival."_ He thought realizing the strategy that most students of Class B used. " _But based off they're line of thought, they won't go after me."_ He knew now that they won't be coming after him and his team. " _But why is Sora's team not after me? They must be looking for other headbands to at least pass the round. Knowing him and Riku they won't be long, but for now we're safe."_ He thought looking at Sora's team getting away from Izuku's, he was relieved. "Guys, it'll be easier getting-" He was telling to his team before being cut off by them suddenly coming to a halt.

When Izuku looked forward once more he gasped in surprise to who he found in front of him: Shouto and his team. The air suddenly became heavy and tense around Izuku.

" _Less than half of the time has passed!"_ Present Mic announced as All Might and Endeavour looked at the encounter the two teams have.

Izuku took a deep breath to steady himself. "It won't go as good as I thought, eh?" He said with determination in his eyes.

" _The battle is about to enter its second phase! It's an unexpected spike of Class B, who will take the 10 million points in the end!?"_ Present Mic announced. Drama and tension were skyrocketing fast, time was running out.

Shouto glared at Midoriya with a cold gaze. "I'll take them at once." He declared with absoluteness.

Meanwhile, Mineta's team was slowly unfreezing, Oijiro told him that despite this being a good plan, it was a terrible idea to go after Sora's team and then noticing that Mineta lost his headband, much to his shock. The midget weeped while Asui slowly woke up from her forced hibernation to ask him what had happened and Mineta shouted saying that he had no idea what happened after Riku blasted them with ice. In actuality, a few moments back, Todoroki's team passed through and he saw an opening in Shoji's back, he ordered Shiozaki to use her vines to take their headband, which she did despite her saying that it was indecent and that there might be consequences, Yaoyorozu told her that she was looking too much into things. Going back with Mineta, he ordered Shoji to go into 'full attack mode', which was pretty much Shoji opening up the cocoon on his back, and charge towards Midoriya and Todoroki's teams.

Back with the face off between said two teams.

"I thought we wouldn't have and face off until the end of this competition. It seems he respects you a lot, Midoriya." Tokoyami said to him, noticing the seriousness in Shouto's face.

"There's only half of the time left! Don't stop moving!" Izuku ordered his team hastily. If they can survive a few more minutes, they will win!

"Iida, go!" Todoroki ordered the speedster.

"Understood!" Tenya replied in understanding and he dashed forward, he was the one moving the whole team as the girls in the back were wearing skates for easier mobility.

"Yaoyorozu, prepare for the blockade!" Shouto ordered her.

"Understood." Momo replied as she started to materialize something on her right arm.

"Shiozaki, prepare the restraints!" Lastly, Shouto order Ibara.

"Right." She replied digging the tips of her vines into the ground.

While backing away, Izuku noticed something shocking. "Watch the 's not just one team that's coming after us!" He warned his teammates seeing that there were other four teams coming at them.

As Shouto's team was quickly approaching Midoriya's, Yaoyorozu finished creating a stalactite-like object that touched the ground. Then all of the other teams expect Midoriya's came to a sudden halt, the horses weren't able to move an inch as their legs were tied up by green vines. students like Itsuka Kendo, knew it was Ibara's doing. "There's less than 6 minutes." Shouto said with a deep tone as his right hand expelled cold air. "We can't back down now." He then grabbed the object that Yaoyorozu made to extend his ice to the ground to then freeze the feet of the other teams, thus ensuring that they won't break free. "Sorry, but you'll have to tolerate it." He said to the teams behind him as they struggled to try to move to no avail.

 _What? What did he do? Todoroki took care of a crowd in an instant!"_ Present Mic narrated in awe.

"He froze them after Shiozaki stopped them… I'm not surprised, that he took notice of the quantity of people that avoided him during the obstacle race." Aizawa commented.

"Nice comment!" Mic said to him giving him a thumbs-up.

Back at the battle, Todoroki's team then quickly passed by Rin's team and he swiped one of his headbands, the one on his forehead. After that Shouto raised a bunch of icicles to close off the way for Midoriya.

As Izuku's team was backing off, his jetpack started malfunctioning. "The jetpack's acting weird?" He questioned out loud taken aback.

"Baby! There's still room for upgrades!" Mei said visibly worried, though she was smiling. At least it didn't explode.

"Oh no, too strong! We can't escape!" Ochako noticed that they couldn't turn and thus they're not able to get away from Todoroki's team that was fast approaching.

"I'll restrain them!" Fumikage sent Dark Shadow to stop them. The shadowy being took the shape of a big clawed hand.

"Yaoyorozu!" Shouto shouted at her as he raised his right arm defensively, the girl created a block to stop Dark Shadow's attack, much to Fumikage's frustration.

"Yaoyorozu-san's creations and that girl's vines are a real issue!" Izuku commented seeing that both girls were making things indeed extremely hard for him and his team.

"Indeed. However, we should be lucky that we're not facing Sora, against him Dark Shadow doesn't stand the slightest chance." Tokoyami commented, then Midoriya remembered the weakness in Tokoyami's quirk, which is light and Sora's light power would completely nullify his defense. "Although it's strange that he didn't appear just yet. Honestly it's unnerving." The bird-headed teen added.

Izuku remembered that Sora's team didn't go after them yet, but most likely they'll do that in any moment. But even so they have to resist!

Then Izuku's team came to a sudden stop as they reached the edge of the field, end of the road.

" _Team Midoriya has nowhere to go now!"_ Present Mic narrated as Todoroki's team was fast approaching and Midoriya's has nowhere to go since Todoroki created ice walls to corner them.

"We're cornered…" Izuku uttered looking forward again, right at Todoroki. "Then the only thing we can do… Is resist!" He said with determination. He knows Todoroki's weak spot and he can use that to keep them at bay until time's up. " _Everything's alright. No matter what, I'll keep the 10 million!"_ He thought to himself unwilling to back down now.

While Izuku's team was resisting as best as they could against Shouto's, Sora's team was really quick to swipe away Shoda's headband, so fast that when they noticed, Sora's team was already far away.

The quartet were fast approaching the frozen field in which there were four other teams restrained.

"That's Shouto's handy work, alright." Riku commented.

"Heh. They pretty much left us the remaining headband on a silver platter." Shinso said smirking.

"Then they're ours for the taking!" Tetsutetsu smirked confidently.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sora smile determined. And in a matter of seconds, Itsuka's and Rin's team lost their remaining headbands.

"Sorry guys!" Tetsutetsu apologized as him and his team got away fast which Hitoshi having the headbands in his hand. The steel teen could hear the redhead girl shouting in frustration.

" _Team Nomura stole the remaining headbands and now they're in fourth place! They did it in less than a minute, how fast!"_ Present Mic announced hyped as the public roared " _But now that they have their place in the next round pretty much secured with four headbands and time's almost over, will they reclaim their 10 million points?!"_ He added.

"Very well done, guys." Hitoshi said as he put the three headbands around his neck. "With this we're back on track." He said looking at the position table and their team's now in fourth place.

"Yeah, we could pass to the next round like this, but I say we're not out of the woods yet." Riku said smiling competitively.

"You're right bro! C'mon on, Sora! Let's get what's ours back!" Tetsutetsu said to Sora smirked excitedly.

"But of course! We won't let Shouto take our points! We'll get them back no matter what!" Sora smirked competitively. And so the team dashed toward the ice walls.

As this was happening, Monoma's still smirking smugly at Bakugou and his team.

"Monoma, don't provoke him too much!" Kaibara said to him. "You'll fall to his level." He warned him.

"Ah. That's right, It wouldn't be something worthy of a hero." Neito replied agreeing, but still sounding condescending as he shrugged. "Besides, it's normal to hear about heroes that are defeated by villains and then seek out revenge." He continued with his constant rant still smirking.

"Calm down, Bakugou!" Kirishima shouted the explosive blonde as he was visibly shaking. "If you don't calm down, we won't get our points back!" He insisted on trying to calm him down.

However, in his usual fashion, Katsuki slammed his fist against his free hand causing a blast. "G-go on, Kirishima!" He quickly ordered him. "Right now, I'm totally calm!" He said with a manic grin that said the contrary.

"I'm really counting on you!" Eijiro said before dashing forward.

"Go…!" Bakugou shouted as his team quickly dashed towards that blonde shithead. "Die…!" Katsuki went to attack him with his right hand, Monoma deflected his attack with his right hand while smirking so calmly.

Before Katsuki tried to attack him again, Neito extended his right hand and from it a blast hit the explosive teen right in the face, making him and his team take a step back. "Wow, you got a good quirk!" Neito said joyfully before giving a light touch to Eijiro, who tanked the blast hardening part of his face, on the head.

"That's my-" Katsuki shook his head frowning now really pissed off.

"Bakugo, someone else has the same quirk as you?" Eijiro questioned him taken aback.

"Asshole!" Katsuki shouted enraged as he went to attack Neito with another blast from his right hand that caused a ripple effect.

"For real, you have good quirks." Despite the powerful blast, Neito spoke confidently as the smoke was clearing. "Although mine is better." When the smoke vanished, Katsuki could clearly see him with a left part of his face hardened along with his left arm and right hand. He tanked the attack and didn't even have a scratch.

Katsuki was briefly shocked by this as Neito's team took a few steps back away from them.

"What…? Mine… He has it too…?" Eijiro was shocked by this sight too and was confused beyond belief.

"No." Katsuki bluntly said to him. "He copied them." He was quick to put two and two together and figure out Neito's quirk, Copy.

"That's right!" Monoma replied positively never wearing off that smug smirk of his. His left arm returned to normal. "Well, even if you're idiots you got it, right?" The copycat boy said to them disrespectfully. Katsuki was already sick and tired of this trickless bastard and was ready to muder him, however another rival team got in his way.

It was due to the glue guy, Bondo, that launched a load of his glue toward Monoma's and Katsuki's team, forcing them to take a step back.

"Bondo! You're looking for a fight?" Neito said to him unfazed.

"Monoma, now we just have to escape. With the points that we have, we'll make it to the best four!" Sen told him before the team turned around and started to get away with Kodai's team behind them.

"After them!" Bakugou angrily ordered his team.

"It's solidifying!" However they couldn't move. "Wow! I can't move!" Eijiro's right foot was trapped under the glue and he was unable to move it.

"Wait a moment! I'll melt it with my quirk!" Mina hastily put her right foot over the glue to then secrete her acid to melt it.

"Quickly! We have zero points! Quickly!" Hanta said to her seeing that Monoma's team was getting away.

As they were getting away. Neito looked over his shoulder smirking at Katsuki's team. "Oh, don't get mad at me." He said to them making a tiny blast from his right hand. "You provoked us, right? What did you say at the oath? That embarrassing thing… Let's see…" He said right at Katsuki in a very mocking way that enraged the violent boy. "Well, doesn't matter, You did a good job today!" He sarcastically said to them as he and his team were getting away from them.

"Number one. Not any place. An indisputable first place!" Katsuki Bakugou WILL NOT reap what he sow!

" _There's one minute left!"_ Present Mic announced as the public roared. " _Todoroki planned everything to have the 10 million in his reach in an instant! Or at least that's what I thought five minutes ago! But incredibly, Midoriya has been able to escape for 5 minutes in this reduced space!"_ He narrated excitedly.

As of now, Shouto's and Izuku's team were in a stalemate. The icy-hot boy could tell that Midoriya was trying to just kill time, as Tokoyami's Dark Shadow was preventing Shouto's team to get closer and Shiozaki's vines turned out to be little effective as Dark Shadow quickly got rid of them when she tried to bind them. Moreover, not just time was against the white-red haired teen, Sora's team could appear at any moment, he knew they would come to get their points back and if that happens, Todoroki's team would never be able to get them, he was actually expecting to pass next round by getting to second place, but now that he has the chance, he won't let it slip between his fingers.

Todoroki's team tried to take a step forward.

"Hold on!" However Midoriya's team took a step to the left as Dark Shadow once more got in the way. It was really impressive how him and his team was holding their ground in a situation like this.

All Might watched smiling with pride as his student refused to give up. Endeavour on the other hand looked disappointed with his son as his enemy found out his weak point.

Shouto knew that Midoriya was keeping his distance on the left side on purpose, since he won't be able to shoot ice without hitting Iida by accident, like this he would only hold himself back with his ice. Midoriya paid attention. It was also stressing for him the fact that Sora didn't appear yet. Is he also planning something or did he just give up? Either way there's only a minute left and Midoriya caused him more trouble than he thought…

Izuku was sweating, he just needs to resist for one more minute. But he had no idea what would happen if Sora decides to appear now, he knows he and Riku are competitive by nature and they most likely won't simply finish in 4th place even if they can pass to the next round. They will come and get their points back, but then why didn't they appear yet? " _No. Don't focus on them, focus on this! I have to hold my ground until the end!"_ The emerald boy thought to himself focusing on the task at hand.

Tenya glared at His friend, Midoriya, with determination in his eyes. "Guys, there's less than a minute. After this, I won't be useful. I trust in you!" He said to his teammates with seriousness.

"Iida?" Shouto questioned what was he planning to do, the girls in the back also seemed confused.

Tenya got into a running stance as his thrusters were igniting. "Hang on tight. Make sure to take it, Todoroki-kun!" Tenya said to him. Then his engines expelled flames that quickly turned blue. "Torque Over… Recipro burst!" Then in a single moment, Tenya dashed at extremely high speeds, so fast that Izuku couldn't react in time, it almost made Todoroki's team formation collapse and thus Shouto was able to swipe the ten million headband from his neck.

" _What…?! What happened? So fast! So fast!"_ Present Mic and pretty much everyone was taken by surprise at Tenya's surprise technique. Tenya came to a sudden halt exhausted as his teammates were completely dumbfounded, they barely believed what just happened. _Iida, if you had that acceleration capability, you could have shown it in the qualifiers!"_ The voice hero commented directly at the speedster.

"What was that?" Shouto asked Tenya still in shock as he put the ten million headband around his neck.

Tenya recovered his breath. "By forcing the increase in torsion and the rotation, I created an explosive force. But as a delay, my engine stops for a time." He explained, his thrusters were expelling smoke due to said side-effect. "It's a secret technique that I didn't show to anyone from the class." He added as Izuku's team looked shocked, Izuku himself was shocked. "I told you, didn't I, Midoriya-kun? That I challenged you." He said directly at his friend smiling confidently.

" _They turned it around! Attack and defense to the max! Todoroki gets the ten million! And Midoriya suddenly plummets to 4th place!"_ Present Mic announced and the public roared. All Might looked worried as Endeavour on the other hand smirked. " _With less than a minute left, Todoroki has four headbands! He took away the first place from Midoriya, who's been escaping like a madman!"_ Present Mic narrated. " _Would these four teams pass to the next round!?"_ The position table showed Team Todoroki in 1st place, Monoma's 2nd, Sora's 3rd and Midoriya's in 4th.

"Second, eh? I think we did pretty well." Neito said pleased as his team were running away. "Either way, let's keep that position." He instructed his teammates.

"Wait! I said wait!" Neito heard Bakugou shouting at him from behind him.

"Geez, how persistent." Neito sighed. "As a hero, also as a person, that persistence will-" He said turning around before being stop mid-sentence by Bakugou suddenly leaping at him.

"Don't act on your own, Bakugou!" Eijiro shouted at him as Bakugou went straight at the enemy team.

"Tsubara!" Monoma quickly called one of his teammates, Kosei Tsubara.

"Guard!" Kosei inhaled deeply only to then blow out air that suddenly became a see-through wall that stopped Bakugou mid-air, this is all thanks to Kosei's quirk, Solid Air. Tsubara laughed as Bakugou punched furiously at the transparent wall trying to not touch the ground. "You can't see this wall! Take that!" He confidently said as him and his team turned around.

However, to Neito's surprise, Katsuki was able to punch through the crystal-like wall and take Neito's headbands. Katsuki jumped off the wall taking two of the three headbands with him. "He took two!" Neito angrily said as Bakugou was taken back to his team thanks to Sero's tape.

" _Team Bakugou stole two headbands! To place himself at third place!"_ Present Mic announced as the position table now showed Bakugou's team in 3rd place. " _The positions continue to change at the final moments! It's the passion of the youth!"_ He commented.

After stopping both Tsunitori's and Kodai's teams, Neito was now angry. However Kosei told him that they're still in fourth place since Kendo lost her points as well as Rin. Neito calmed down knowing that he just needs to hold on to his remaining headband long enough.

"I told you to tell me if you're gonna jump!" Hanta said to him as he took Bakugo back to his place.

"But with this, we'll make sure to pass to the next round-" Eijiro was saying before Katsuki interrupted him.

"Not yet!" The explosive teen shouted before starting to knock Eijiro's head angrily. Good thing he didn't feel a thing thanks to his quirk. "We'll get an indisputable first place!" He shouted as Sero in the back looked at this sweatdropping. "Just couldn't prepare on my own! Go!" He ordered his teammates furiously as they're still after Monoma's team. "We'll get our points back, and then we'll go for the ten million!" He declared clenching his right fist.

Eijrio and Sero smirked at this as Mina just seemed in awe. "Geez…" That was the only thing that Hanta said.

"Flat face! Tape!" He said to Hanta as he moved his leg up.

"I'm Sero!" He replied to Bakugo as he fired tape forward, but it didn't go to Monoma's team.

"You failed!" Neito said noticing this.

"Raccoon eyes! Shoot the dissolving solution in the direction that we're going!" He said to Mina moving his other leg up.

"My name's Mina Ashido!" She said to him before doing as told. By combining both of these moves, Bakugou's team was skating over the ground, using Sero's tape to move forward, but that wasn't it as Bakugou used his blasts to push his team forward faster and reached Monoma's team in no time.

Kosei created another barrier, but Bakugou used an explosion to tear it down and take Neito's last headband off his neck. " _Bakugou's merciless! If he's going to do it, it has to be fully! After all he's a perfectionist! There's just a few seconds left!"_ Present Mic commented as the public cheered. With Bakugo reclaiming his headband, his team is now in second place.

"Next! We'll go where Deku and Todoroki are!" Bakugou instructed his team to go towards the ice wall.

Back with Izuku's team.

"Let's get it back!" Izuku instructed to his team.

"It's risky, wouldn't it be better if we run?" Fumikage questioned. Mei seemed to be in a panic even if she's still smiling.

"No!" Izuku shouted. "Sora got the rest of the points, but he's not here yet! This is our only chance!" He knew that as long as Sora's not around there's still a chance to win!

"Alright!" Ochako said before moving forward making the others do the same. "We'll get them back, Deku-kun! Definitely!" she said with determination in her eyes.

"Uraraka-san…" He said looking at her as something was drawn to his mind. " _That's right… It's not just me."_ He thought remembering that he too carries the feelings of his teammates, those who put their trust in him. " _The feelings of those… that trusted in me…"_ Izuku then channelled One for All on his right arm as his team charged at Todoroki's. Said boy noticed this sudden surge of power in Midoriya. " _I'm carrying them too!"_ Izuku then threw his powered arm at Shouto, who in the heat of the moment, instinctively ignited his left hand in flames in self-defense.

Izuku knew what he was doing, when using his power against someone so his bones don't break and he didn't have the intention to attack him, in a sudden move he swung his right arm away creating a sudden burst of wind that pushed Shouto's arm away while also extinguishing his flames.

Shouto then realized what he was doing " _My left side… Again…?"_ He was shocked, once more he was forced to use his left side in self defense, just like Sora did...

" _It hurts, but it's not broken!"_ Izuku could still move his right arm and he was quick to take his chance. " _He turned around the headbands to hide the worth, but the last one he stole was the ten million, so it must be up-"_ He went for the headband on top of the other two. "This one!" Izuku then quickly took the headband off Shouto's neck! "I got it… I got it!" The emerald boy proclaimed and the public cheered.

" _There's only 11 seconds left, and the returns doesn't stop!"_ Present Mic narrated.

"Wait, that's not another one?" Mei asked him looking at the headband he got.

Izuku then looked at it… "They tricked us!" And he was shocked to find out that it was a headband worth 60 points.

"Just in case, we changed the positions of the headbands!" Momo said to him. "You were very naive, Midoriya-san!" She added and now Izuku and his team were in a pinch.

"Todoroki-kun react! That was a close-" Tenya said to him turning around but stop mid-sentence. "Wait! You're missing a headband!" He said shocked seeing that Todoroki was down two headbands!

" _what- WHAT IS THIS?!"_ Present Mic shouted as the entire public gasped in shock.

Then the two teams looked at the right and found a shocking sight: Someone else took Shouto's headband off his neck. It was none other that Riku that had the ten million headband on his hand. Sora's team appeared outta nowhere and took back their headband!

" _Outta nowhere, Nomura's Team appeared and took back their ten million! Not even the cameras saw them doing it! Did they teleport or what?!"_ The voice hero announced as Sora and Riku were having fading red and blue auras around their bodies. Hitoshi and Tetsutetsu were in shock as they don't have the slightest idea of what just happened. The public went like crazy seeing this otherworldly display.

"...I told you, Shouto. That I wouldn't let you pass me." Riku said looking at Shouto over his shoulder with determination in his eyes.

Shouto and everyone else were in disbelief that Sora and his team just appeared and took their headband without anyone noticing it.

"...What just happened?" Hitoshi asked in shock.

"...In a moment… We were somewhere else… Then we're here… Did we really teleport…?" Tetsutetsu was also in shock as he returned his skin to normal.

"No." Sora replied. "We just dashed so fast that we became invisible to the naked eye." He explained to his teammates. "Using a special movement technique in synch, Riku and I were able to do that, good thing you guys held on tight." He elaborated. He and Riku used Air Stepping to do this insanely fast move, using it in synch allowed them to move even faster than a blink of an eye, as if time stopped for a moment, that's why Riku was the only one that could take the headband off Shouto's neck.

"Good eye, Hitoshi, thanks to you we have our points back." Riku commended him handing him the headband. "I told you that we just needed to wait for the right moment, good thing we had just what we needed to remain hidden." He was the one that came up with this move, Sora's team hid behind the ice wall and then he asked Shinso to keep his eye on the ten million headband so he would know where it exactly was, he saw it coming that Shouto would try to trick anyone that would try to take it.

"...Don't mention it." Hitoshi said still shaken by the sudden change in movement as he took the headband and put it around his neck.

Both Izuku and Shouto understood Riku's plan. Tenya was shocked at how fast that despite both Sora and Riku having weight on them.

"Oi… It wasn't the manliest of moves, but like they say, everything's worth in war and love, right?" Tetsutetsu said to Riku also shaken, but still smirking.

"Sorry if you guys got dizzy back there." Sora apologized.

Izuku and Shouto couldn't believe it, at the nick of time they both lost their chance, but then again… Should it be that big of a surprise…? Sora's the strongest and Riku is one of the smartest, together they are unstoppable…

Izuku then snapped out of it and saw the table of positions. His team was in fourth place, so they can still pass!

" _It's almost time! Start the countdown!"_ Present Mic announced as there was 10 seconds left!

Izuku then noticed that Todoroki's team was still in shock and knew that he could still take more points from them, at least he could get behind Sora! "Go Tokoyami-kun!" He ordered him and he sent Dark Shadow at them.

Shouto then quickly noticed this. "Shiozaki!" He ordered her and she rose a wall of vines blocking Dark Shadow.

Then, a sudden explosion made a hole in the ice wall and from the smoke Katsuki appeared. "Deku 2, you bastard!" He went flying right at Sora, in response Sora took out his keyblade ready to block him.

"Uraraka-san!" Izuku ordered her.

"Alright!" She and the others dashed forward as Dark Shadow tore down the vines.

Tenya tried to move, but he couldn't just yet.

"Yaoyorozu!" Shouto ordered her as Midoriya was quickly approaching him.

Katsuki dived at Sora ready to blow him to the ground.

Momo gave Shouto a metal bar and when he took it in his right hand, it froze.

The clash seemed inevitable…! " _Time out!"_ But sadly the time was up and Katsuki fell flat on the ground. (Hopefully someone made a gift out of that) " _The second round, the cavalry battle, is over!"_ Present Mic announced.

Izuku clenched his right hand in frustration and defeat.

"Bakugou!" Hanta shouted as he, Eijiro and Mina quickly approached him still lying on the ground.

"You okay?" Eijiro asked him and the explosive blonde just slammed his right fist on the ground over and over again like a child.

Shouto got off of his team looking down. "Dammit." He muttered disappointed.

"Phew! That was intense." Sora said as his team left the formation. He was smiling glad that the battle was over.

"No kiddin'" Riku agreed with him.

" _Now, let's see which teams are the first four!"_ Present Mic announced. " _In first place, Team Nomura!"_ The public cheered the winners of the battle.

"YES! We did it!" Tetsutetsu cheered raising the hands of Sora and Riku into the air. The keyblade teens just smiled.

As the steel boy let go of them, Shinso approached them. "Very great job." He said to the trio.

Sora smiled at him. "Thanks, you too, Hitoshi. It seems we do make a good team." He said to him.

Hitoshi smiled back at him, but this time it was a sincere smile. "It sure seems like that." He said to him.

"Gotta say, you're actually not bad to be around. Sorry for misjudging you." Riku said to him putting his hands in his pockets, now he could tell that Hitoshi wasn't a bad guy, rather he's just misunderstood.

"It's okay, Riku. I'm used to that." Shinso replied, there was faint sense of sadness in his voice, Riku noticed this. "Well, that's it for the truce, I guess." He added shrugging.

"Right." Sora nodded before extending his right hand to him. "Good luck next round." He said to him smiling.

Hitoshi blinked a bit surprised before shaking hands with him smiling back. "Yeah, same to you, the three of you." He said sincerely. And with that Hitoshi took his leave.

"You sure can make friends with everyone, eh?" Tetsutetsu said to him smiling.

Sora smiled at him shrugging. "That's Sora for you, you can't just help but befriend him." Riku said to him smiling giving Sora a pat on the back.

"So true, bro." The steel boy couldn't agree more. "Welp, I guess I should go back with my classmates and hope Kendo and the others aren't mad at me, at least Shiozaki won't, that's not something she would do." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Kendo, eh? That's the girl you like?" Riku said with a sly smile.

"What…? No!" Tetsutetsu replied with a small blush.

"Aha, sure." Sora said sarcastically smirking.

"A-anyway, good luck next round guys! Show everyone how epicly manly you are!" Tetsutetsu said to them hyped.

"Same to you, Tet." Riku said to him smiling. And with that Tetsutetsu turned around and started to walk away. "And good luck with Kendo!" Riku shouted at him smirking.

"Shut up!" Tetsutetsu shouted back at him as he ran off. Sora and Riku just laughed briefly.

" _In second place, Team Bakugou!"_ Present Mic announced.

"Ah, we were just a bit off!" Mina complained waving her hands.

"Well, second place isn't bad." Hanta said to her smiling. "Everything ended well."

"You really think he'll think of something like that?" Eijiro rhetorically asked looking at Katsuki sitting on the ground yelling angrily. Kirishima and Sero just deadpanned at him.

" _In third place, Team Todoroki!"_ Present Mic announced.

Momo sighed. "Even if we made it to the next round, I feel it was really close." She said looking down. But honestly, she kinda saw it coming that Sora and his team would win, at least she tried.

"I knew there would be a punishment for taking the points of the small one in such an indecent way." Ibara said looking down putting both of her hands on her chest, she just knew that there would be consequences for such a sin.

"I'm sorry… I caused you trouble…" Tenya apologized clenching his right hand in frustration.

"That's not true. It wasn't your fault, none of us could have predicted this." Momo said to him trying to cheer him up.

"She's right, Iida-san. We should be grateful to at least pass to the next round." Ibara said to him trying to do the same.

Shouto remained silent looking to the ground, but he briefly looked at Sora and Riku talking with the others. Again he ended up far behind them… He knew that it might get to this, but he still had to try, he'll keep trying to one up them…

" _And forth place, Team Midoriya!"_ Present Mic announced.

Izuku sighed in relief as Mei removed the jetpack from his back and immediately started to check it.

"Deku-kun?" Ochako asked as she and Tokoyami approached him.

"Um… I'm really sorry…" Izuku apologized to his team as he turned around looking down.

"No, don't be." Ochako replied trying to cheer him up.

"She's right, Midoriya. If anything I should be the one to apologize, I was planning to take a headband of Todoroki, but something prevented Dark Shadow from doing it, Sora's team got in the way. It wasn't meant to be as it seems." Tokoyami said to as as Dark Shadow popped up and nodded his head.

"But hey! At least we made it to the next round so cheer up!" Ochako said smiling brightly trying to raise spirits.

"Yeah, you're right, Uraraka-san." Deku replied to her lighting up a little. "At least we'll make it to the next round." He looked at his right fist with determination.

"Hey, Deku!" Izuku turned around and saw Sora and Riku approaching him smiling at him.

"Sora, Riku." The greenette greeted them.

"Congrats, man!" Sora smiled brightly at him. "It's so awesome that you'll make it to the next round with us." He added.

"Thanks and congratulations to you too, you won after all." Izuku replied smiling back at him.

Sora giggled for a bit rubbing his nose.

"Hey, Deku. Good move that you pulled on us, you and Fumikage really took me by surprise." Riku complimented him.

"Oh, that? Well honestly it felt like it was just another lucky punch." Izuku replied him rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe it was good timing, but still you did great out there, buddy." Riku replied to him softly punching him in the shoulder. Izuku smiled at him.

"But man! You guys sure are fast! It's almost not fair!" Ochako said to the keyblade boys smiling at them.

"Sorry, Ochako-chan, but we just dislike losing." Sora replied smiling at her while in the background Riku and Fumikage shook hands before Riku patted Dark Shadow on the head.

Riku noticed Mei glaring at him with a deep frown and a pout before giving her back. "I think she's mad at me." Riku sweatdropped.

"Well, you broke one of her 'babies', can you blame her?" Izuku said to him. "But she'll get over it." He added shrugging.

"Guess the support guys, really like their gadgets." Riku commented.

Sora then approached them and surrounded them with his arms smiling brightly. "Let's do our best next round!" He said to his friends smiling brightly. His friends smiled back at him.

" _These four teams… will advance… to the final round!"_ Present Mic announced as the public cheered. All Might sighed in relief that his successor made it to the final round.

Shouto looked from afar at Sora and Izuku who were talking to each other with smiles on their faces, the half-teen then looked down to his left hand. " _It happened again… It overcame me again... "_ He thought to himself clenching his hand in frustration. "I can't… If I keep up like this, I'll end up doing what my father wants…" He whispered lowly with resentment in his eyes. He just couldn't understand why this happened twice and so similarly, he just couldn't fully understand Sora and Izuku… Just who or what are they…?

Endeavour looked at his son with a disappointed frown before taking his leave.

" _Now, we'll take an hour break for lunch before the activities of the afternoon! Chao!"_ Present Mic announced at the people in the bleachers that started to leave the stadium for the next hour. "Hey, EraserHead, let's go eat something." He suggested to Shouta.

"I'll go to sleep." He replied before laying on the ground.

All of the students from the first year were right outside the stadium with direction to the cafeteria, it was lunch time after all.

"How frustrating…" Even if it didn't look at all like it, Tsuyu was mad. She was walking towards Mina leaving Minoru behind, who was looking like an idiot for losing so spectacularly. "Mina-chan, congratulations" She said to her pink friend.

Mina groaned as she put her hand behind her neck. "Well, Bakugou only put me in his team to counter Todoroki's ice, so I don't think this reflects my abilities." She replied with a glum face.

"Iida-kun, I didn't know that you had that special move! It's not fair!" Ochako reproached him being mad at him, she was pretending to run but without moving anywhere.

"How come it's not fair?! I use it as intended." Tenya replied having his right arm stiffly. Ochako glared at him with a pout, but honestly she looked cute even if she was mad at him. (Hey, I'm being honest here.) "I wanted to compete against Midoriya-kun at any cost." He explained himself.

"It's something of men, isn't it?" Ochako replied before noticing something. "By the way, where's Deku-kun?" She asked turning around but not finding the emerald boy anywhere.

She wasn't the only one looking for someone. "Has anyone seen, Sora-kun anywhere?" Momo asked Tooru, Mina and Tsuyu, but they all responded negatively. After the battle was over she wanted to congratulate him, but he just up and vanished. But she tried to not get worried, maybe he just left for lunch with Riku. He wasn't anywhere either.

At a nearby entrance from where the youngsters were leaving, there was Shouto staring at Sora and Izuku with a cold gaze. He after the battle was over, he asked both of them to talk to him in private.

Izuku was getting unverneved by this, Todoroki just glared at him and Sora silently and it was intimidating, at least Sora was right beside him.

Sora himself was getting intimidated by Shouto, his gaze was just like Riku's when he wants to intimidate someone. It has been a few minutes since Shouto called him and Deku here. "So, Shouto… What do you wanna talk about?" The spiky brunette broke the tense and dense silence. It has to be something serious for the dual-haired boy to call not just him, but Deku as well.

The boy who was born with everything… Might open a bit of his closed off and icy heart to the only ones that pushed him to the edge…

_To be Continued…_


	14. Chapter 13: The Tournament, Part 1: A Cold Heart...

**The Tournament, Part 1: A Cold Heart…**

The man, known as Enji Todoroki, AKA Endeavour, was walking down the stairs until he heard a familiar voice behind him.

" **Yo! Long time no see! Let's drink tea, Endeavour!** " It was All Might that was talking to him, wearing his trademark smile.

"All Might…" Endeavour looked at his long time rival over his shoulder, there was huge resentment and anger in his turquoise eyes. For a brief moment the flames around his shoulders stirred up.

" **We haven't seen each other since that chat we had with the press ten years ago, eh?** " All Might said to him remembering the last time he saw the Flame Hero. " **I saw you, so I thought I should greet you.** " He added.

"I see. You already did it so leave me." Endeavour just started to walk down the stairs again. "Tea? Is that a joke? I'm going to the bathroom. Get out!" The imposing man said as he walked away from the living legend.

All Might then jumped ahead making flips while laughing, he landed right in front of the redhead man giving him the back. " **Don't be so cold!** " All Might said playfully as he turned around. Endeavour just looked irritated. " **Your son, Shouto-shounen, did great without even using half of his power. Is that because you taught him well?** " All Might asked.

"What are you trying to say?" Endeavour asked back.

" **Because, I want to know how to improve the next generation.** " The no.1 hero replied. Along with raising Midoriya as his successor, he also seeks to help improve the next generation of heroes.

"You think I'm going to tell you?" Endeavour rhetorically asked irritated. "You're useless as always, and you're making me angry." He said walking past him, bumping his shoulder.

" **Sorry…** " All Might apologized as the no.2 hero walked down the stairs before stopping.

"...While you're here, I want to ask you something." The flame hero said looking at his rival over his shoulder. "Those two kids, the so-called 'Heroes of 1-A', I heard some rumors about their prowess along with this 'Heartless infestation'. Is it true that they are so strong that by themselves they handled hordes of those monsters to the point of even letting them fight alongside you?" He asked with full seriousness. He indeed heard quite a lot about the keybladers thanks to his position and influences, but not the most important part which was that they are from another world. He also heard about the Heartless, to him the monsters are just a nuisance.

" **Ah! So you heard about Sora-shounen and Riku-shounen too, eh?** " All Might replied, he was actually expecting the top heroes to at least hear something about the exploits of the talented otherworldly heroes and the alien darkness of the Heartless, but it was still surprising. " **Just between us, it's the truth, they are talented beyond belief, in my eyes they are already heroes in any aspect!** " The legendary man said with pride. " **I believe they are great role models for their classmates.** " He added, while he was proud of his own pupil, he was also very fond of the keyblade youth.

Endeavour listened to this with great interest. "Is that so? Then just remember this… No matter how good those two are, my son will surpass them." He said with absoluteness. He was impressed with the keybladers, but they must be surpassed if Shouto would ever achieve his purpose. "I'll make him a hero that surpasses you someday. That's why I created him." He said smirking confidently.

" **What…?** " All Might was taken aback by this statement to the point of stop smiling.

"He's in his rebel phase now, but he definitely will surpass you. I'll make sure of that!" Endeavour said with a terrifying glare before walking off leaving All Might speechless.

* * *

"So, Shouto… What do you wanna talk about?" Sora asked the dual-haired boy, who was just glaring at him and Deku silently leaning on the wall behind him. Shouto had a cold gaze in his mismatched eyes.

"Um, yeah. If we don't hurry, the cafeteria will be crowded…" Izuku said to him being intimidated by Todoroki's glare. It's been a few minutes since he called him and Sora to talk in private.

Shouto remained dead silent. " _Man, if glares could kill, him and Riku would have killed millions. He sure gives Riku a run for his money when it comes to intimidating"_ Sora thought, he was getting nervous of Shouto's silent treatment, but he was handling it pretty well unlike Deku, it was written on his face that he was scared.

Izuku gulped nervously. " _He intimidates differently than Kacchan…"_ He thought being scared right now.

"I was defeated." Finally Shouto spoke. "So much to the point of breaking my promise. It happened twice." He said monotonously looking to the ground.

"You mean… your left side?" Sora asked looking at Shouto's left arm. Izuku too was aware that Shouto didn't use his left side despite that it would be a great advantage.

Shouto took his left hand out of his pocket and looked at it. "Iida, Shiozaki, Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami, Uraraka… None felt it. In that last moment, I was the only one that was defeated. It was just me, that saw All Might's power from close." Shouto said remembering when he was pushed to the brink to use his left side unconsciously against Midoriya and when he witnessed All Might's power in person. "And before that, you forced me to use it on you, Sora. You just overwhelmed me to the point of desperation that it just overcame me." He spoke to Sora remembering when Sora defeated him at the first training. "No matter what I did, you didn't come down, you didn't bend the knee... I was utterly defeated then too." He added looking at the spiky keyblader in his clear blue sky eyes.

"You were the one who underestimated me." Sora replied calmly. "But why are you saying all this? What are you trying to say?" Sora asked him wanting him to not beat around the bush.

"I mean that I felt something similar in both of you. Especially you, Midoriya" Shouto said now looking at Izuku. Both boys looked nervous, Shouto was getting suspicious of Deku. "Midoriya, Sora you... " The air suddenly became super heavy around them. "... Are you both and Riku, All Might's secret love children or something like that?" He asked extremely seriously.

Sora and Izuku just looked at Shouto dumbfounded. " _Secret… love children…?!"_ Izuku thought at the absurdity of the question. However he put a bit of thought into it and Todoroki did say he knew that All Might was watching him. " _I-I see… So that's what he thought!"_ He was sorta relieved. " _But why include Sora and Riku into this?"_

Suddenly Sora burst out of laughter to the point of holding his stomach, he was laughing as if he had just heard a really great joke.

"What's so funny about this?" Shouto asked him narrowing his eyes. He couldn't understand why Sora was laughing like that, even Izuku seemed taken aback by this.

"Hahaha! S-sorry, it's just-" He couldn't finish as he started to laugh again.

"I didn't say a joke." Shouto said flatly.

" _Stop laughing, he might get mad!"_ Izuku looked at his laughing friend with a panicked face.

Sora stood up straight again as he laugher slowly faded. "Sorry for that, it's just that you were way off the road, man!" Sora said with a big grin as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Y-yeah! I-It's not like that! I mean, if we were I'll say no, so I don't expect you to believe me or Sora, but it's not what you think…" Izuku said to Shouto nervously quickly changing from anxious poses. "First off, let me ask you something… Why do you think that about us?" Izuku asked Todoroki.

"Since you said, 'but it's not like that' and 'you were way off the road', it means there's a connection between you that you can't talk about, do you?" He inquired Izuku "And you and Riku know about it too, don't you?" Now he did it to Sora. "You and Riku are really close to Midoriya, more than anyone else in the class. And from what I could tell in your battle with the Noumu Heartless, All Might also trusts you two a lot." He added narrowing his eyes.

Sora and Izuku flinched and looked away from him. That told Shouto that he was onto something, but of course he knows they won't admit it. However he was almost completely sure Sora and Riku are blood-related given their extremely similar quirks, he doesn't buy that it's just because they trained together, they're almost identical. They're still hiding something...

"My father is Endeavour. I think you know that he's stagnant as the number two hero since always." Shouto said closing his eyes. He opted to go straight to the point. "If you, Midoriya, have something of the number one hero… and if you, Sora and Riku, are deeply connected to him, then… I have more reasons to defeat you." He said with a deep tone in his voice and a serious glare. "My father has a great wish to thrive in the world. As a hero, he earned renown for his destructive force. That's why, the living legend, All Might, is a great nuisance for him. Since he can't surpass All Might, he thought his next plan." Shouto explained about his father looking to the right avoiding eye contact. Sora and Izuku seemed surprised by what they were listening to.

"What are you talking about, Todoroki-kun…?" Izuku asked him. "What are you trying to tell us?"

However, Sora gasped as he put the pieces together. "Don't tell me that… He…" Sora couldn't finish his sentence, his voice sounded cracked, his face paled.

"You got it faster than I thought, Sora." Shouto confirmed his suspicion. Sora gasped in shock, but Izuku didn't get it. "You've heard about quirk marriages, right?" He said seeing that Izuku didn't understood where he was going. "That became a problem for the second and third generation after the coming of superpowers. Choosing a wife just based on the strength of your own quirk passing them to your children, forcing marriages. An outdated way of thinking, with lack of ethics" He explained to them about this horrendous act of the past.

"...What?" Sora asked outright shocked and disgusted. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"He's a man with money and achievements. He won over the relatives of my mother and he took over her quirk. He's trying to fill his own desire, making me, a hero that surpasses All Might." He continued with his explanation and it hit both Sora and Izuku harder than a Detroit Smash, it shocked them to the core.

"...But… But, that's wrong!" Sora shouted furiously. "He used your own mother as a tool to breed you for his selfish desire!?" The keyblade hero was enraged to no end. It was something unforgivable to force someone into marriage to them only be used as a living womb to create a life for a selfish and empty purpose. "People are not supposed to be born for some reason that has nothing to do with them!" This rage comes from the memory of Roxas, his former Nobody, now brother, even though he was created by accident, he was used to fill a selfish and horrible desire. He just can't help but feel that way when looking at Shouto after hearing this.

"I just knew you would think the same as I do, Sora." Shouto replied sounding calm, but there was also rage in his eyes. "You got a moral compass that never strays, ethics that never bends. Of course you would react to such a thing like that." He said to Sora as he looked down boiling his fists in anger. "You know what's worse? I'm not the first one he made." He said to both boys.

Izuku flinched as Sora looked up eyes-widened. "...You have… siblings…?" Izuku asked him.

"3 siblings, two brothers and a sister." Shouto replied looking down. "I don't remember too well my oldest brother, I was little when he disappeared, but I know my father had something to do with it." He said now starting to sound angry. "That bastard rejected him and my other siblings as failures when they weren't useful for him and almost completely ignored them…" He added.

Sora got more enraged as Izuku flinched shocked. "So he used your family as tools… and discarded them as he pleased…" Sora said in a grave voice filled with rage. He tightened his fist to the point of almost bleeding. Izuku was getting terrified by this sight, Sora so enraged, his eyes lost its luster, they looked dull and cold. Even Shouto internally was getting scared at this.

" _Is he taking it personal?"_ Shouto thought judging by the way Sora was suddenly behaving. If he and Izuku would have looked at Sora's hands they would have noticed dark red bolts of electricity that were extremely brief. "Now you know it, what kind of man that bastard is." He said to Sora and Izuku.

"He doesn't deserve to be called a hero!" Sora said memory of Xehanort's Nobody, Xemnas, a man that used his followers as tools for his own gain, flowed into his mind.

"Couldn't agree more, but that's how the rest of the world sees him." Shouto said to him before looking down once more. "It's irritating… I don't want to become a tool of that scum." He said with resentment and rage in his voice. "I remember my mother I was always crying." He could still see the image of his mother crying as if it happened yesterday. "While she said: 'Your left side is disgusting', she spilled boiling water on this side." He said with notorious sadness and pain in his voice as he covered his burned eye with his left hand.

Sora and Izuku were horrified at this, it almost made them want to throw up. "...S-she… did… that…?" Sora's voice once more cracked, his pupils shrunk, his face paled. He was on the verge of tears.

"...It wasn't her fault…" Shouto replied not moving his hand away. "He drove her to mental and emotional instability." He explained. He would never blame his mother for any of this… "Basically I started this fight with you to show him what I can do, without using the quirk of my damm father… No... I'll deny him completely, winning first place without using it." Shouto said removing his hand to reveal a soul piercing stare. Sora and Izuku were speechless.

However they weren't the only ones listening to this tragic story. Right around the corner there was Katsuki in total silence, he saw icyhot taking the two Dekus to talk about something, little that he knew was that he was followed.

Right beside him there was Riku with a traumatized look on his face. He saw Katsuki following Shouto, Sora and Deku. He followed the lousy blonde to make sure he wouldn't do something stupid only for both of them to overhear something that they shouldn't.

Both Katsuki and Riku were taken aback by Sora's sudden burst of rage, deep down Kacchan was slightly intimidated by the sheer rage that he would have never imagined that such a docile guy would have. Riku on the other hand knew that when Sora is enraged, he gets enraged badly.

" _...Shouto… You…"_ Part of him knew that Shouto's been through something horrible, but this…? This is way worse that he would ever imagine. Nonetheless, Riku now knows it clearly. As memories of Xehanort's Heartless, Ansem, a man that used him as a tool for his own gain, who's shadow kept haunting him for more than a year, came to his mind he realized that there's almost no difference between himself and the young Todoroki… " _You're just like me…"_

Back with Sora and Izuku. Todoroki seemed to finished speaking his piece of mind and started to walk out in silence as Sora and Izuku watched him leave.

"I don't care if you can't tell me your connection with All Might." Shouto said as he was walking away. "It doesn't matter what you are from All Might, I'll surpass you three only with my right side. Sorry for making you waste your time." He finished talking as he continued to walk away.

Izuku thought that if this would be comic, Todoroki would be the main protagonist given his tragic and powerful backstory. The world that Shouto spoke of was way different from the ones Sora and Deku knew, it was scary to be honest, Sora was aware that atrocities and tragedies existed in this or any world, but it was still heartbreaking to know such a tragedy as this.

Izuku thought that their goals are different despite aiming to the same end, compared with his simple-minded dream, what can he say…?

"You would do that, and for what?" However Sora was unwilling to let him go without giving him a piece of his mind. He stepped out of the corridor and stood a few steps behind Shouto. The half-teen stopped the second he heard him say that. "To let your own heart be swallowed by darkness? To imprison yourself into self-loathing? To perpetuate this vicious cycle of longing to surpass someone?" Sora questioned Shouto's motives, even if it's useless he would try to talk and reason to him.

Todoroki looked at him over his shoulder, he was frowning slightly. "You don't know what you're saying. I know what I'm doing." He replied sternly.

"Do you? Because all I'm seeing is a guy waging war himself. With the half that he so adamantly tries to deny." Sora said to him looking at him into his grey eye. "Shouto, this not good for you, it's unhealthy. Don't you see this would only harm you in the long run? You can't live life hating yourself just for being born like this." He had a compassionate look in his eyes and a concerned tone in his voice.

"Sora… You're a good guy. I don't need to fully know you, to know how true your feelings are." Shouto calmly replied fully turning around. "But I just told you, I know what I'm doing. It's easier for you to say that when you don't know how it feels like. Would you say the same thing if you were in my place?" He asked with seriousness. He could see that Sora was truly worried, but he just doesn't understand. How would he if he never had to suffer what he did? Sora couldn't reply immediately, he just looked down."... I appreciate that you're concerned for me, but you don't pay mind to me. You're already too involved in this." He added. Shouto could tell that Sora is just trying to help, but he doesn't have to, this is none of his business.

"You can't just tell me your story and then tell me to not care." Sora replied frowning slightly. "I always cared for my friends and my loved ones, including you." He said with a determined glint in his eyes. "I'm just the kind of guy that wants to help anyone that needs it, even if you say I shouldn't butt in." He added sounding serious. Shouto didn't reply. "Even if I don't understand how it must have felt to have that torment, I know people that have been through pain as horrible if not worse than yours, and all of them found their way to move on, to learn to smile again. You can do the same, Shouto. I know it in my heart" He said to him with conviction putting a hand on his chest. He was talking about all of the people that were suffering in darkness for too long: Roxas, Xion, Namine, Ven, Terra and Aqua. They could know happiness again…

"I'll move on, once I shut my father down once and for all. Maybe then, I'll make my peace." Shouto replied with absoluteness in his voice.

"Shouto. You'll never be able to be at peace with yourself even if you get what you want." Sora said to him also with absoluteness in his voice. "There will always be something holding you back, binding your heart like a chain preventing you from knowing true happiness and that's not Endeavour…" Sora pointed at him with his left hand. "...It's you, refusing, denying yourself as you are, as long as you don't fully embrace yourself with flaws and flames, you won't be able to move on." Sora said to him with a grave tone in his voice. "Even if you have the blood and quirk of a man hollow and rotten inside, they're still a part of you, of who you are." As Sora continued talking, Shouto started to look down.

" _Is he… Making me doubt?"_ Sora's words, were starting to resonate inside of Shouto. Could he be right? Is he in the wrong…? "Just stop it, Sora. Nothing that you say will change my mind." Shouto replied focusing on his bitter past, he will not be swayed.

"So is this what you want for your life? Who do you want to be? A man torn on the inside refusing to accept himself?" Sora once again tried to reach him by questioning his end goals. "We should all be free to choose what and who we want to be, you can still choose something better for you. You're better than him, you're better than this. So it's never too late to step back and rethink things" Shouto's eyes widened slightly, for a strange reason something in Sora's words sounding vaguely familiar in his mind, something precious and important that he can't quite remember... "But I guess words won't just be enough, I'll have to back them up with actions." Sora said with determination in his voice and then he extended his right fist forward. "You wanna fight me again? So fine, I'm ready to take you on. But you know I won't lose to someone that's not whole, who refuses to fight me with all they got when everyone else here does just that. It might be hypocritical given that I'm just so ahead of the others that Riku and I have to hold ourselves back, but even so we do that because you know how far we can go. We still fight with seriousness and respect." Sora said to him with determination. "I return your war declaration." He declared him as Shouto looked at him calmly, but in his eyes where a small glint of awe.

Izuku was amazed of how matured Sora sounded. The seriousness in his eyes, but of course, he's more emotionally mature than he looks like and Sora's the kind of guy that would go to any lengths for those in need, just like himself. Izuku was moved by Sora and his caring heart, even if in this instance he was showing a more tough love side of him, but that's just because how he is when it comes to helping others even if he has to use physical force. The green haired boy stepped out of the corridor and walked towards Sora. "I…!" He said making Sora and Shouto looked at him as Deku stood right beside Sora. "I was always helped by others. That was the case in that moment." He said to Todoroki, who was looking at him silently. "I'm here because of the people that helped me." He continued looking at his right hand as he was holding it with his left hand. He remembered all of the people that helped him get to this point as he clenched his right hand. "Save people with a fearless smile, the biggest hero… All Might. I want to be like him. To do that I have to become strong enough to be the number one hero. My motivation seems trivial compared to yours, but I can't lose either. I have to respond to the support of those that helped me." Izuku said to Shouto looking him in the eyes again. The wind was blowing taking the leaves away and making the trees move. "That declaration of war you did to us before… I return it to you too. I'll defeat you!" He declared clenching his fist tighter. His emerald eyes shone with determination.

Sora looked at him smiling a bit. Shouto just looked at him with a neutral face silently, seeing that they both finished what they have to say, the half-teen turned around and walked off wordlessly as Sora and Izuku watched him leave.

Back with Katsuki and Riku.

Bakugou narrowed his eyes and started to walk away seeing the corner of his eye that edgy just looked to the ground having a blank look on his face.

"...Wait" He heard the silver-haired emo say to him so he stopped and looked at him over the shoulder. "What we just heard… Not a single word…" Riku said to him with a cold tone and a deathly, threatening look in his dull eyes.

Katsuki flinched slightly, the edgelord just seemed like a serial killer right there. "Hmph! As if I would care for icy-hot idiot's sad story" He said uncaringly before starting to walk away again only to suddenly stop. "Oi. You sounded like you took it really personal. Did your old man abuse you too or what?" He flatly asked him out of sheer curiosity, he knew that only someone that would have gone through that shithole would react like that.

"...It wasn't him nor anyone that I love." He vaguely replied making Katsuki slightly in awe. The blonde boy just left in silence. Once he was gone Riku poked his head out of the corner and saw that Sora and Deku were gone, he stepped out of it and leaned at the exit, at the same place that Shouto was. He had a sad look on his face. " _...To think that Shouto had a harsh experience through his whole life pretty much and because of self-gain for someone else… Even if it's not the same, I do know what that feels like, to be used… That's why… I have to do something!"_ Riku thought narrowing his eyes clenching his right his with determination. He won't sit by and let Shouto be like this, Riku was once in a very similar place as he was and Sora was there to help him, to save him. Now it was his time to be the one to save someone in pain! But first… "Come out, I know you're there." Riku said out loud. He felt a prencese nearby, in fact it was around the corner he just left. He was surprised from who came out of it. "Kyouka?" The rocker girl was there with an embarrassed look on her face as she was rubbing her left arm.

"...Um… Hey, Riku…" She said to him feeling like she was caught red-handed, well she was. Kyouka wanted to congratulate Riku for winning the cavalry battle, even after she tried to ask him alongside Hagakure to join her team. She kinda expected him to say no, but it still saddened her internally, but she couldn't hold it against him, he wanted to team up with Sora, his best friend so she understood it. Kyouka saw him walking away so she went after him, when she thought she lost track of him, she used her quirk to see if he was nearby and she did found him around a nearby corner.

"You heard everything, didn't you?" Riku correctly guessed as if he was reading her mind. Kyouka by accident overheard Todoroki's story and she just couldn't stop hearing until he was done. Kyouka had no other choice but to nod silently, she felt dirty for using her quirk to hear something she shouldn't, but it was so shocking and heartbreaking to she couldn't stop. Honestly it made her grateful to have loving parents even if they are a little overprotective, to be exact, her father. "Even… That part about me…?" Riku asked her again.

Of course the most shocking thing she heard was the fact that Riku also suffered something similar to Todoroki. She just couldn't believe it, but then again it would explain the edgy vibe about him. "...Yeah." She sighed before replying.

"I see." Riku replied calmly.

"B-but I didn't mean to! I-I'm sorry!" She quickly explained herself fearing that Riku now might hate her, of course she heard how threatening he sounding when he threatened Bakugou.

"It's alright, don't worry." Riku walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder, he had a compressive tone in his voice.

"You're not mad at me?" Kyouka asked him surprised and blushed for the contact.

"No, I know it wasn't your intention. You're not into gossip." Riku replied smiling gently trying to ease her. "I bet you must have a lot of questions about me now." He added rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I can tell you after everything you heard." He said to her putting his hands inside his pockets shrugging.

"Really? I-I mean, you don't really have to." Kyouka replied surprised waving her hands in denial.

"It's okay, Kyouka. I trust you." Riku said to her smiling. Kyouka's eyes lit up as a noticeable blush appeared on her cheeks. "How 'bout if we continue this while we lunch? I feel like eating now." He asked her still smiling. The earphone girl now blushed deeper. Did he just really asked her to have lunch with him? She heard him clearly, but she couldn't completely believe it. "C'mon, let's better hurry before it gets crowded." Riku said to her with an inviting smile.

"Right." Kyouka couldn't help but smile brightly as she still had a deep blush on her face. As she walked off with Riku to the cafeteria she felt so happy.

* * *

Riku and Kyouka were now seated on a table at the cafeteria. Riku told her about his past while they ate lunch, but of course Riku didn't say everything, in fact he was being vague most of the time, only telling her what he felt like she only needed to know.

"...And that's about it." Riku concluded his story with a calm look on his face in contrast to Kyouka's shocked face.

"I… I don't know what to say, Riku. I'm sorry for everything that happened to you." It was the only thing that Kyouka could say to him as she was almost at a loss for words.

"It's alright. I've moved past that." Riku shaked his head in denial. "But it still kinda stings a bit, but then again it hasn't been that long since then." He added.

Kyouka couldn't help but feel bad for Riku, to think that he was used as a tool by villians when he was younger, they tricked him with promises to gain more power to protect his loved ones and in the end they just toyed with him and he suffered in solitude for so long, he almost lost it all if it weren't for his friends, for Sora to be exact.

"But you need to understand, even if you now know that the darkness in my heart hasn't always been like, the villains that did that to me only spurred it up, it was still something that came from within me and for a long time tried to deny. I was denying myself without realizing it. But it wasn't until I get that it was still my power, something mine and mine alone, that I understood that just because the darkness is part of me, it didn't had to define me, dictate who I am." Riku said to her as he looked as his right hand and clenching it. "Using both my light and darkness to become stronger, I was able to pay back all wrong I made and thanks to Sora, I returned home where no one shunned me. Thanks to him and everyone else that I love, is that I'm right here." He said to her looking at her onyx eyes. There was a sense of calmness coming from him. "And that's another reason why I want to become a hero, to prove myself or rather to remind me and others that despite my powers being associated with evil, I can still make right by others, do the right thing. I want to put myself to the test to see if I'm worthy of being a hero." There was a determination in his eyes. Riku was confident that he deserves to be a keyblade master and he was able to make peace with himself, however he's taking this whole adventure as a chance to put everything he learned to the test, to remind himself that he is worthy of being called a hero, just like Sora's already one.

Kyouka once more was sure why Riku is the gentlest, nicest and coolest guy she ever met. Everything about him captivated her, she just couldn't help but smile at him as a red blush appeared on her cheeks.

"You know, I'm glad I could share this with you. Thanks for listening, Kyouka." Riku thanked her smiling at her.

The rocker girl chuckled a bit. "No worries, dude. That's what I do best, I guess." She replied smiling as she moved her earphone jacks a bit.

"Hey, I wanna ask you something." He said to her changing the topic. "Why were you back there?" He asked her.

"...Um, that's… uh well…" She drifted her eyes away from him sheepish. She took a deep breath. "I… just wanted to congratulate you for winning the cavalry battle." She admitted still looking away as she played with one of her jacks with her finger.

"Oh." Riku uttered surprised. "I see, welp thanks" Riku thanked her smiling, he didn't really mind that she just came out of her way to just tell him that. "Sorry that you didn't make it though." Riku apologized to her, part of him felt kinda responsible for that, he rejected her and Tooru's offer after all.

"It's okay man, I'm not blaming you or anything. There's still two chances, just gotta train more." Kyouka replied with a casual smile. Riku chuckled in response. "Say, you've known Sora since forever, right?" Kyouka changed the topic again, Riku nodded in response. "Is it normal for him to get that pissed? It scared me, honestly." She also heard Sora's outburst of anger and it really threw her out to a loop, she always thought of him similar to Midoriya, an almost harmless, nice guy. It really creeped her out that he just sounded mad like no tomorrow.

"Not usually, but it's not something that didn't happen before either" Riku replied with a calm expression. "So don't worry about, he just needs to calm down and you'll see that he'll be the happy, corny and funny Sora we all know." He added smirking, but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but being a little worried, hopefully he was just overthinking it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The purple-haired girl replied before taking a sip of her drink. "He was being really serious when it comes to changing Todoroki's mind, it was because of what happened to you, right? That's what he meant when he said he knows people that knows how he feels, he was talking about you." She commented and Riku replied nodding. "You're going to do something about him too, aren't you?" She just knew that would be the case.

"I just won't sit by and let him do this to himself. He needs help even if he thinks he doesn't want it." Riku said to her with a serious look on his face. "I've been in the same place as him and I just can't help it but get involved, he deserves to know peace and I'm going to help him no matter what." He added with determination in his cyan eyes.

Kyouka just smiled at him. "You gotta be the nicest and coolest guy I've ever met, Riku." She said to him while blushing, she just really liked that Riku was such a great guy.

"Heheh. Well thanks, usually Sora's the one that says that to me, but it's still nice hearing you say that." Riku replied rubbing his cheek smiling back at her. "You're a really good friend, Kyouka."

Kyouka just really felt happy right now, she feels now closer to Riku than before to the point that he just became intimate with her. That's exactly what she wanted, to be really good friends with him, but in the back of her mind she feels like she… wants to be closer to him. " _No, no. Don't think about that Kyouka, this is more than enough for me… It has to be…"_ She thought to herself trying to convince herself that this is good enough for her, but why can't she help it but not feel as such?

"Welp. I guess we should head back to the stadium, the events of the afternoon will start soon." Riku said to her standing up from his seat taking his chart of empty plates of food.

"You go ahead. I want to stay a little bit longer to talk to Yaomomo about something." She said pointing at the black-haired girl that was nearby.

"Okay, see you in a bit then." Riku said to her smiling.

"Back at ya." The rocker girl replied smiling back at him and with that Riku turned around and walked off as Kyouka watched him leave with a big smile, when he was out of her sight she got up and went to Momo to talk to her. Little that the earphone jack girl knew was that Mina and Tooru saw her and Riku talking and eating together and their shippers bells started to chime. If only the girls knew what was about to happen…

* * *

" _Now that the lunch is over, the last game will be revealed!"_ Present Mic announced to the public that came back after the lunch hour was over. " _But before that, there's good news for those that didn't make it to the finals! It's just a sports festival! So we made games for everyone to participate!"_ The voice hero announced as most of the students from the first year entered the field. " _We brought cheerleaders from the USA to light things up!"_ There was a bunch of cheerleaders cheering the public. (They didn't bring the best of America, sadly.)

Then both him and Aizawa looked down at the field confused. " _What are they doing?"_ Aizawa asked bluntly.

Plenty of students seemed surprised and confused at the sight in front of them

" _What happened, Class A? What kind of fanservice is this?"_ Present Mic said directly at the girls from Class A, which all of them were wearing the same cheerleader uniform. The girls seemed dumbfounded that they are the only ones wearing that. (Not for being mean, but I'm not complaining about the fanservice.)

As expected, there was Denki and Minoru with pervy grin giving each other a thumbs-up. It doesn't take a genius to know who was the one behind this.

"Mineta-san! Kaminari-san! You tricked us!" Momo shouted really mad at the perverted duo while the other girls felt dumb. Earlier, these two told her and Jirou that the girls have to wear the cheerleader uniforms for a 'cheerleader battle event' that according to them, Aizawa-sensei told them to do. Of course all that was goddamn lie just to see them in cheerleader outfits. "Why do I always fall for Mineta-san's traps? I even used Creation to make the clothes…" Momo dropped to her knees feeling ashamed with herself for being so naive as Ochako kneeled down beside her and patted her on the back trying to cheer her up.

Kaminari and Mineta's joy was suddenly cut short as they both felt eyes burning them from behind. They stiffly and slowly turned around and found the last people that they wanted to find. Sora and Riku glared at them with seriousness and dark auras around the two of them. "You just don't learn, do you?" Riku said to the perverted duo as he thundered his fists as Sora did the same with his neck. And this was the moment that the perverted duo knew that they were screwed up.

As expected Kaminari tried to get out of this by throwing Mineta under the bus, but of course he was cursing himself for: 1) Letting himself be convinced by this when he knew goddamn well that Sora and Riku would bust them and they beat them to a pulp. 2) Trusting Mineta when he said that they wouldn't find out, of course they would.

After a minute of the midget and electric blonde trying to convince the keybladers to let this one slide as a 'harmless prank'. Sora grabbed Mineta by his shirt and pulled him up. Riku did the same with Denki. They were looking at them with threatening eyes.

"Beat the hell outta them!" Kyouka shouted furiously.

"With pleasure." Riku replied coldly.

The next time we see the perverted duo is them being thrown at a nearby wall with high strength. The two of them being slammed into it like a bug on a windshield before falling to the ground wincing in huge pain after being beat up badly wondering if they are still alive or not. Of course, for Mineta it was still worth it.

Sora and Riku walked away as the former clapped his hands as if he had them dirty (Well, in a sense they were) and the latter having his hands in his pockets. Justice was served.

The keyblade boys approached the girls. "Hey, you okay?" Riku asked them.

"A lot better now that you clobbered them." Kyouka replied. "Those two really are idiots." She added crossing her arms blushing madly, more for the fact that Riku was right in front of her, she was feeling stupid right now.

"Yeah, no kidding." Riku said looking away sounding slightly shy. Kyouka looked at his face and to her huge surprise she saw him blushing just enough to be seen.

" _Is he… is he flustered 'cause of me?"_ She was incredulous at this, she was almost sure that he was like that just because of the other girls and of course he was looking to the side to not look like a perv. This train of thought came from her bodily insecurity since she wasn't developed in terms of breast size unlike her friends and didn't think there was something attractive about herself, that's why she's shaking away any thought that would make her believe that Riku was actually flustered because of her.

Meanwhile Sora approached Momo, who was still on her knees feeling ashamed. "No, Momo-chan, don't feel sad." He said to her kneeling down on the opposite side of Ochako and caressing her jet-black hair gently.

Momo looked at the boy beside her and then she covered her face, now reddened, with her pom poms. It was just so embarrassing that he's looking at her like this!

" _Guess she's really ashamed right now"_ Sora thought looking at her reaction sweat dropping. It has to be noted too that there was a blush on Sora's face, and once more making a huge effort to not stare too much if not below the neck. Ochako was still trying to cheer Momo up, but it wasn't working. "Hey don't worry about it, okay? Cheer up." Sora said to her patting her head gently with a smile on his face. "Look on the bright side, at least you girls look nice." He said rubbing the back of his head with a deeper blush as he looked upwards with a sheepish smile.

Momo looked at Sora again, her face still very red. "It's just, I can't believe that I fell for it. I must look very silly right now." She said looking at the grass sounding disappointed with herself.

Ochako just stood up and took a step back, she knew that Sora could cheer her up.

"Hey, it's not your fault. It's Minoru's, he's a really sneaky guy." Sora said shaking his head in denial. Sora stood up and extended his right hand for her to grab. "Don't blame yourself for that." He said to her smiling warmly at her.

Momo blinked twice, Sora was once again there for her, he's always there for her even in the silliest of moments. She grabbed Sora's hand and he helped her up, there was a tiny smile on her face. "I guess you're right, Sora-kun. Thanks." She thanked him looking away from him shyly.

"No worries." He replied with a cheerful grin.

In the background the perverted duo were slowly getting up again wincing in pain. Denki was sure he had a few broken ribs. Minoru witnessed Sora again being all buddy buddy with Yaoyorozu as he was crying with envy. "You see!? *Ouch* I told you, it's his fucking strategy! *Ouch*" He angrily said to Kaminari in between cries of pain. He had several bruises over his face and his nose was bleeding, being broken unlike most other times.

"I don't even know why I let you convince me to do this!" Kaminari shouted back at him upset while holding his midriff trying to ease his pain. He also had several bruises over his face. Both of their bodies hurt like hell and they felt they could easily collapse at any moment.

"Just look over there and then tell me I'm crazy!" Minoru pointed forward and Denki did look that Sora and Yaoyorozu were being too intimate again. "I'm telling you, that's his master plan to hit up with her!" He was just convinced of it now.

"Okay, I'll admit that he does seem to earn good points with her, but I'm pretty sure it's not on purpose." Denki said being a little envious, but at this point he got used to Sora being just so close to her.

"Oh PLEASE!" The grape-headed midget shouted at him ignoring the pain. "It can't be that Sora doesn't feel attracted by her, you just gotta look at the face he makes in suggestive situations, trust me when I tell you that I know a closet pervert when I see one" He added now sounding a little crazy.

"Look, man even if you're right. I wouldn't do what I think you're gonna do." Denki began. "I dunno know 'bout you, but I like to be alive. If you really want to prove the whole world that Sora's as bad as any of us, suit yourself, it's your funeral." He warned him. "Me on the other hand will have to start back from-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Riku being also really close to Jiro. "Wait up, why is he talking to her?" He asked out loud

"Eh? Oh well you look at that. I had a gut feeling that Riku might be into smaller girls. That's how big guys like 'em. Why am I not surprised? " Mineta commented, following Kaminari's line of sight. How many times did he see videos of big guys doing stuff with smaller, petty girls? He lost count. If Riku wasn't 'on that side' he would be into that type girls. "But really? Jiro? At least he could he could have picked a pretty one." He added.

"Since when did they seem so close?" Kaminari questioned not liking what he's seeing.

"You jealous or what?" Mineta deadpanned at him.

"What? No! It's just that… If they got together they'll make my life hell, that's why!" He replied with a slight blush. He won't admit it, but he was indeed slightly jealous, he just didn't get why. Note that his excuse was actually a valid one.

Mineta did buy it, but he also knew that Kaminari was at the same time hiding that he was jealous. It was then that a lightbulb appeared above his grape-shaped head. "Heey. Sora and Riku both react similarly in provoking situations sooo… Who's to say that Riku isn't a closet pervert too? For all we know, maybe it was him that came up with that strategy so he could have Jiro and Sora can have Yaoyorozu-chan!" He said with a mischievous smile.

"...Well, I would totally believe that Riku would have come up with such a plan, he's really smart." Kaminari replied looking at his smaller friend.

"Tell you what. If we work together, maybe we might be able to prove that they are as perverted as us! We just have to find a way to temp them until they can't deny it anymore. This kind of perv always have a breaking point and we're gonna break them!" He said with flaming eyes as he surrounded his electric friend.

"*Sigh* Can't believe this. Fine, I'm in." Denki agreed to help him. "But if they bust us and kills us, I'm gonna kill you on the other side, you hear?" He threatened him seriously.

"Fair enough." He said understandingly. Denki was sure they were gonna regret this later on.

Back with Sora and the others.

"Ribbit. It's good to know Sora-chan and Riku-chan always appear to help us." Tsuyu said, there was a small blush on her face and she was also slightly bashful, but as always she had a blank face.

"Hmm-hmph." Both Mina and Ochako hummued happily at the same time. Ochako was worried how would Deku-kun would react when he sees her. Mina was smiling happily seeing Sora and Momo being so close while Riku and Kyouka were the same, it was great to see her ships sailing smoothly.

"Hey. We still have sometime before the finals, and it would be painful if things get tense." Tooru said waving around her pom poms. "Alright! Let's do it!" The invisible girl energetically said waving her pom poms with more energy.

"What?!" Kyouka flinched shocked still blushed.

"Tooru-chan, you like this, right?" Tsuyu said to her flatly.

"Why am I not surprised that you're into cheerleading?" Riku deadpanned at her while Sora smiled sheepishly sweat dropping. Knowing how Tooru is, it actually made sense that she would like to do that.

" _Alright, everyone! Have fun competing in the games!"_ Present Mic announced. " _When they're over, the 16 of the 4 teams that made it to the finals will start in a one on one tournament!"_ The voice hero explained as the screens then changed to show a position table for the tournament.

"The last round is a fighting tournament one on one?" Eijiro asked out loud. "I'll be in the phase I watch on TV each year!" Needless to say he was really hyped about it.

"There was a tournament last year?" Mina asked him.

"It's different each year, but there's always a one on one tournament each year." Hanta explained to her smiling. "Last year. there was a duel with foam swords." He added. "You guys would have crushed it there, since that's your style." He turned to the other side where there was Sora and Riku also smiling with anticipation.

"Yeah, too bad we weren't there." Sora said shrugging still smiling. Hanta's comment made him remember Twilight Town's Struggle.

"Now we'll take out tickets to determinate the place." Midnight announced holding a yellow box with the word: Lots in it. "Once they're determined, we'll have recreational games before we start! The 16 finalists can choose if they want to participate in the recreation or not. We're sure that you want to rest and save your strength." She explained. After a few brief moments, the placements of the participants of the tournament have been decided. "And this is how the matches are after the raffle!" Midnight announced and the position tables showed the matches.

**First Match: Izuku Midoriya vs Hitoshi Shinso.  
**

**Second Match: Shouto Todoroki vs Hanta Sero.**

**Third Match: Riku Yasue vs Ibara Shiozaki.**

**Fourth Match: Tenya Iida vs Mei Hatsume.**

**Fifth Match: Sora Nomura vs Mina Ashido.**

**Sixth Match: Fumikage Tokoyami vs Momo Yaoyorozu.**

**Seventh Match: Eijiro Kirishima vs Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu.**

**Eighth Match: Katsuki Bakugou vs Ochako Uraraka.**

"Again?! Too redundant!" The two hard heads, Eijiro and Tetsutetsu, shouted at the other at the same time.

"I'll go with all my strength." Fumikage said seriously to Yaoyorozu.

"T-that's what I expected!" She replied, trying not to show nervousness.

"Let's do our best, Mina-chan!" Sora said cheerfully to the pink girl.

"Y-yeah!" She nervously replied with a wavering smile. " _This is it for me…"_ She knew she was fried.

Ibara gulped nervously seeing that she would face Riku Yasue, one of the 'Heroes of 1-A'. She looked to the left and she saw said silverette greet her silently. " _I suppose my time has come…"_ She was ready to gracefully accept defeat at his hands.

" _The first match of the first round."_ Izuku thought seeing that his will be the first match. " _If Todoroki-kun and I win then…"_ He knew that if Shouto also wins his match then he and Izuku would face in the second round. " _But first, Shinso is…"_

"It's you, right? Izuku Midoriya." Hitoshi said to him being right behind him making the greenette flinch and get a few steps away from him and turned to look at him.

" _He's… from general studies... "_ Izuku thought remembering him. " _He was also on Sora's team."_ He saw how Hitoshi was looking coldly at him sideways.

"I look forward to the first match." Shinso said to him with seriousness in his tired eyes.

Izuku flinched slightly. "M-me too!" He replied with a nervous smile.

Hitoshi saw that Sora and Riku were nearby greeting at him from where they were. Hitoshi replied a little hesitant before turning around and leaving.

Izuku blinked before looking over his shoulder and seeing that Sora and Riku were approaching him. "Geez, you're up against. Hitoshi, I dunno who should I root for." Sora said to him when he got to him. He was rubbing the back of his hair looking conflicted.

"You guys know him, right? He was on your team." Izuku said to him.

"Yeah, he may look like a creep that sleeps as much as Aizawa-sensei, but he's not a bad guy." Riku replied to him with his hand inside his pockets. "Actually, I can say that people tend to misjudge him easily." He added.

"Oh, I see." Izuku replied. "And do you guys know what his quirk is?" He asked them.

"Nope, he never used it during the cavalry battle." Sora replied. "But he sure can be convincing, he's smart and good with words." He shrugged.

"Alright. Thanks anyway." He thanked his otherworldly friends.

Meanwhile, Shouto was looking at the position table. " _It'll be sooner than I thought… Come, Midoriya. I'll defeat you."_ He thought knowing that soon enough he'll get what he's looking for...

Also at the same time, Katsuki was looking at who would be his first victim, well actually, opponent. "Huh? Uraraka?" He just had no idea who the heck that was.

Öchako on the other hand paled and yelped in terror. It was almost like a divine prank or something.

Nearby there, Mei approached Iida wanting to talk with him before their match. Oh boy this might not be fun for the class rep…

The screens then changed to show the word: Recreation. " _All right! Now let's leave the tournament aside for a moment and let's have an interval!"_ Present Mic announced. " _Let's have fun with recreation!"_ He added as fireworks blow into the air and the public cheered.

And so the recreational games took place, starting with a treasure hunt in which the participants asked the public to give them specific objects written on cards. The smug Neito made fun of the Class A students that took this little game seriously, before being taken by Itsuka's big hands as she was looking for a 'perverse person'. There were other games such as one in which the point was to roll a huge ball to the goal. Riku asked Sora if he wanted to play in these games, but surprisingly he neglected saying that he didn't feel like playing right now. Riku could guess why he seemed not in the mood to play as he was looking at Shouto walking away alone to who knows where. The two keyblade boys then just went with Deku to chill until the start of the tournament. Deku told them that it was a little hard for him to relax since he was in the tournament, something that his best friends understood perfectly, even the two of them couldn't be completely calm about it. The rest of the participants also couldn't totally relax, some polished their strategies against their opponents. Others tried to keep themselves calm. Others got ready for the battle. Others sharpened their senses. And others tried to calm their nerves. Each with their own feelings.

It should also be noted that the girls from 1-A did play cheerleader for a while. Tooru being the most energetic and Momo the least. Kyouka just sat there with a pout hoping that Riku wasn't seeing her. On that note, it's a good thing that Ochako didn't see Deku who reacted to her cheering by almost passing out due to a nosebleed, fortunately Sora and Riku were there to help him up. Denki and Mineta were pissed at the keyblade heroes who clobbered the two of them but not Midoriya for showing that he has the hots for Uraraka, so unfair! (The difference is obvious, am I right?)

* * *

Time flew by and quickly the time had arrived.

Cementoss almost finished the ring for the combatants, Present Mic thanked him via a communicator.

" _Hey guys, are you ready?!"_ Present Mic excitedly greeted the audience and the public cheered loudly. " _A lot of things happened, but we're finally here! A serious fight!"_ He announced as the ring was almost done " _You can only depend on yourself! Even if you're not a hero, you'll have many situations like this one You get it, right? Heart, skill, body, wisdom and knowledge! Use all of that to win!"_ He encouraged the youngsters that are about to face each other in this final tournament.

* * *

Izuku was standing in the corridor that lead to the field waiting for his match to start. He had his eyes closed and his left hand on his chest to calm his nerves.

"Hey!" Izuku heard someone calling him and he turned around to see his mentor approaching him "Sorry for being late… You learned to use One for All, right?" All Might said to him giving him a thumbs-up.

"All Might… No, I'm still worried…" The One for all successor replied looking down with a concerned face. "I can see it in my mind by imagining the microwaves and how I punched that villian, but I still feel uneasy if I don't focus, like I was to crumble…" He explained to All Might. "Besides, like you saw, with my current body, even if I'm successful, if I used a little more than my power…" He drifted off unable to finish his sentence. Worried was plastered all over his face.

"Yes, if we talk in terms of 0 or 100% of your power like before, what your body can release right now something like a 5%." All Might explained to his pupil cupping his chin.

"5% of my power!?" Izuku flinched. "Hearing that makes me think that I was blessed and cursed at the same time." The emerald boy said now feeling disheartened while his predecessor just rubbed the back of his head before approaching him.

He gave his student a double chop on the head and his neck to snap him out of his sadness. "You should say 'I'll make it somehow!', nonsense prince!" He said to him. "Is that flimsy the image of the hero you want to become?" He rhetorically asked him putting his fists on his sides as the shounen rubbed his neck. "Listen. It's when you have worries or doubts, **That you have to overcome them with a smile!** " All Might changed to his muscled form and gave Izuku a thumbs-up. " **You made it here. Doesn't matter if it's false. Feel proud! Don't forget that I expect a lot from you!** " He made a proud pose as a wavering smile was drawn on Izuku's face. The boy nodded in understanding and he turned around and glared at the exit to the field.

* * *

Torches suddenly lit up on the four corners of the ring. Finally the time for the tournament to start has come.

" _Audience! The finals that you expected so much are about to start!"_ Present Mic announced excitedly as the public went crazy. " _The first fight- He did well, why that face? From the Hero Course, Izuku Midoriya!"_ He presented the first competitor that walked onto the field towards the ring. " _Versus… Sorry, he hasn't done anything outstanding yet! From General Studies, Hitoshi Shinso!"_ He presented the other opponent that stepped onto the ring at the same time as Midoriya. " _The rules are simple. Immobilize your opponent or take them out of the limits! You can also make the other say 'I give up'."_ He explained the rules as the opponents got to the center of the ring, they were glaring at each other. " _It doesn't matter if you get hurt! We have our Recovery Girl waiting! Leave the moral and ethics aside for a moment!"_ He continued as Izuku stretched his finger with determination in his eyes as Hitoshi just glared silently at him rubbing the back of his neck. " _But of course, putting life on the line is stupid! It's not permitted! Heroes just fight to catch villains!"_ He clarified.

Cementoss made a seat for himself and sat down. "I'll stop you if things get out of control." He said to them smiling.

Izuku let out a breath calming himself down. "'I give up', eh?" Izuku heard what Hitoshi said. "It's a battle to test the strength of your spirit. If you know what you want for your future, then you shouldn't worry about appearances." He said to his opponent with a sinister vibe around him.

" _Ready?"_

"You're friends with Sora and Riku, right? They can easily become heroes…" Hitoshi began with a look of anger on his face.

" _Start!"_ The fight has officially begun.

"...But, wouldn't you think it's stupid that some of your other friends can become heroes as well?" Hitoshi finished his sentence.

Izuku gasped at this before clenching his teeth in anger. "Why are you saying that?!" He shouted back as he was running at him...

However, he suddenly came to a stop as Hitoshi was smirking confidently. "I've won." He declared.

" _Oi, oi, what's wrong? It's an important match! Light things up!"_ Present Mic narrated confused at this. All Might, who was watching his pupil at the entrance of the field, flinched in surprise. At Class A's booth, Sora, Ochako and Tenya got up in shock, Riku flinched in shock, but didn't get up.

Izuku's eyes were blank and expressionless, lifeless.

" _Midoriya! The match has started… And he's completely frozen?!"_ Present Mic narrated loudly. " _His face is blank and he isn't moving at all! Could it be because of Shinso's quirk?! He didn't stand out at all, but would he actually be a great guy?"_ He added as the audience was in silence. Hitoshi was looking at his motionless opponent with a bored look on his face.

"...There's no other explanation, it's gotta be his quirk." Riku said with a sure look on his face as he cupped his chin.

"You really think so, Riku?" Sora asked him with an anxious look on his face.

"Positive." He flatly replied. "Hitoshi has some sort of mind controlling quirk, that can only be it." He correctly guessed the power of the purple-haired guy. Many of his classmates reacted surprised.

" _Hitoshi Shinso, from general studies, has been able to dominate Izuku Midoriya, from the hero course!_ The voice hero commented. "Who would have imagined?! Would he really surpass it?" He added.

"That's why I said that entrance exam wasn't logical." Shouta thought out loud, not commenting on the microphone.

"Eh? What?" Mic stopped commenting and looking at his friend confused.

"I have the basic information of them both. Since from this point on there are individual matches, I asked them to gather them for me." He explained, holding two sheets of paper containing the basic information of Shinso and Midoriya. "Shinso failed the practical exam for the hero course. Since he too applied for general studies, I think he knew this would happen." The mummified teacher said reading Shinso's information. "His quirk is powerful, but the practical exam consisted of facing fake villains. That gave an advantage to those whose quirks allowed them to perform physical attacks. Shinso would have never been able to gather points with his quirk." He explained why the entrance exam was flawed in this sense while also feeling sympathy for the mind-controler boy.

Back at the fight.

"You're lucky to have been blessed, Izuku Midoriya." He said to him monotonically. "Turn around and walk out of the limits." He ordered his hypnotized opponent.

As an obedient machine, Izuku turned around and slowly started to walk away.

" _Eh? What?! Midoriya's being very obedient!"_ Present Mic commented.

At Class A's booth.

"Deku-kun, no!" Ochako was getting really antsy and concerned.

"If he goes out of the limits, he'll lose the match." Tenya flipped his arms like crazy showing that he was in a panic. In fact, most of the students there were getting anxious and worried.

"Wait, Riku. If you say Hitoshi's quirk is mind manipulation, does it mean there's no way to make Deku snap outta it?" Sora quickly asked him worried.

"No, it can't be. Quirks are not perfect, they all have a flaw." Riku replied looking calm, but he was also getting worried. "Deku's fallen prey to this 'brainwash' quirk when he replied to Hitoshi's question.. That must be how it was activated, no wonder why he's so good with words, he must provoke people to reply for him to control them. As to how to undo it, most likely it has to be something that re-activates the brain of the victim, a physical stimulation,like receiving physical pain." Riku correctly analysed how Hitoshi's quirk, Brainwash, works with seriousness in his eyes.

"So it can be something as simple as a bunk to the head?" Sora asked once more blinking twice.

"Yeah, but it's anyone's guess how much force is needed for it to work." Riku admitted gritting his teeth slightly. " _Looking back, Hitoshi tried to do the same with us, but nothing happened… It has to be because we keyblade wielders have the strongest of wills, making us immune to most mind-controlling powers."_ He deduced looking back at Hitoshi's " _If that's the case then the strength of will is relative to the resistance or immunity to the brainwash… If only Deku could resist long enough to self-inflict pain to snap out of it…"_ Riku knew that Deku could overpower Hitoshi with his natural strength if they were fighting normally. The issue was how Deku would wake up from the trance…

Back at the fight.

Izuku was slowly approaching the limit of the ring. All Might, still poking his head out, shouted in a low tone telling him to not come, but Izuku couldn't stop moving even if he wanted to. " _No! My body's moving on its own… It's like… I have a fog in my head… No! Dammit! Stop! Stop!"_ It was like Izuku's mind was trapped inside his body, slowly suffocating… Each slow step taking him to the edge… " _Dammit! So… fast! Despite that… everyone trusted in me!"_ Izuku's friends and All Might saw in show as the emerald teen was a pair of steps away from the limit. " _In a place such as this… In a place…!"_ Izuku felt like it was inevitable… However… As he was looking at the entrance to the hallway up ahead, a vision came to his mind. He saw 8 shadowy silhouettes with bright yellow eyes. Suddenly the boy felt power flowing through him. " _What… is this?!"_ Izuku then felt two of his left fingers being loaded with One for All and then he felt like he could move them, much to his own surprise.

"You might not understand it, but even with a quirk like mine, I also have my own dream." He said to Izuku narrowing his eyes. "Now, lose for me." Izuku was just about to step out of the limits… But he was able to move his powered-up finger, releasing a burst of wind in the process, taking everyone by surprise.

Izuku was able to undo the brainwash, he was breathing as if he was drowning just a few moments ago. He stopped right at the edge of the ring, right before he could step out from the limits.

" _T-this is…! Midoriya stopped!"_ Present Mic announced. The public cheered.

"Midoriya-kun!" Tenya cheered relief.

"I'm… I'm so glad!" Ochako was overwhelmed with relief.

"He did it!" Sora cheered extremely glad. Riku was feeling the same.

" _I see... Deku must have withstood it long enough to focus One for All on his fingers to then release the power, breaking them to snap out of it. A really close one, Deku."_ Riku noticed Izuku's broken fingers smiling with relief.

Izuku looked at the distressed Shinso over his shoulder. "Why?" He muttered taken by surprise before boiling his fist in anger. "You shouldn't be able to move freely! What did you do?" He asked him angrily.

Izuku covered his mouth with his right hand. Even trapped in that fog he was able to correctly theorize how Shinso's Brainwash works and he also correctly predicted that maybe strong physical stimulation, like pain would wake him up. He now knows he mustn't respond to any questions he makes. " _It was me who discharged my fingers. But it wasn't me who moved them. What happened? People I don't know came to my mind, and for a second, my mind cleared up! That was…"_ His mind was racing trying to understand what just happened inside his mind until he remembered what All Might told him about his quirk, One for All… " _The people… The presence of the people that gathered all of this power…"_ He realized that the silhouettes he saw have to be the former wielders of the sacred quirk! " _Could it be that they saved me? Is it possible?"_ He asked to himself looking at his broken fingers.

"What did you do!?" Hitoshi asked him once more now getting more angry.

Izuku removed his hand from his mouth and held his injured left hand. " _Even if I think about it now, I won't get an answer. Later… I'll think about it later!"_ He shook his head and turned to face Shinso, he has a fight to win!

" _He won't respond… Could it be that he realized it? Dammit! Just how was he able to undo my brainwash?!"_ Hitoshi thought glaring at Midoriya with anger. " _I'll have to make it talk again…"_ The mind-controller teen then calmed himself and smirked at him. "Say something." He said to him, but Izuku didn't answer vocally, much to the purplettes annoyance. "You're able to produce such power by just moving your fingers? What an envy." He tried once more to make him talk.

Izuku, however refused to this and ran towards his opponent. " _I felt the same in the past."_ Izuku was able to understand Shinso's feelings, he was in the same place as him too.

"Thanks to my quirk, I have been behind from the start. Someone that has been blessed wouldn't understand it!" Hitoshi said at him with huge frustration.

" _I understand it."_ He mentally replied as he kept moving towards him. " _But, it's true… I've been blessed."_

"Someone like you, who was born with the ideal quirk! Can achieve all of their goals!" Hitoshi shouted at Izuku angrily.

" _I've been blessed by others!"_ He was indeed blessed by all of the people who believed in him. " _And that's why…!"_ He got to Hitoshi and started to push him forward.

"Say something!" Hitoshi punched Izuku in the face, making bleed from the nose, but that still didn't stop him.

" _I can't… lose!"_ Izuke kept pushing Hitoshi forward.

" _He's trying to push me?"_ Hitoshi looked behind him, Izuku was extremely close to pushing him out. So, Shinso punched him on his broken fingers, making him wince in pain. "You gotta be kidding!" He shouted as he was able to break free from Midoriya. "You'll be the one who comes out!" He then tried to push Midoriya out with all of his strength.

However, Izuku was quick to grab Hitoshi from the neck of his shirt with his right hand and from his right arm using his left hand, despite making him hurt due to his broken fingers. " _I can't lose…!"_ Izuku used the momentum to then throw Hitoshi over his shoulder out of the ring limits with a strong slam to the ground!

"Shinso-kun is out of the limits! Midoriya-kun advances to the second round!" Midnight announces as the public cheered the winner of the first match.

As he was laying on the ground, Hitoshi remembered how people constantly told him that his quirk was just great for a villain, how he could use it to make all the misdeeds as he pleased. He couldn't blame them though, in their place he would have said the same. That's how the world was for him and he couldn't do anything about it, even so…

Hitoshi opened his eyes as he clenched his fists and teeth in frustration.

" _In the finals, the first to advance to the second round is Izuku Midoriya from Class A!"_ Present Mic announced as Izuku was standing looking at Hitoshi while panting.

At Class A's booth.

Ochako sat down once again sighing in relief. "I was so nervous!" She said with a tired face glad that Deku-kun won.

"He recovered at the last second! As expected from Midoriya-kun!" Tenya said happy with his left fist up. Both him and Ochako saw as Sora and Riku were starting to leave. "Where are you going?" He asked them.

"It'll be just a moment, we'll check on Deku's wounds." Sora replied smiling, he was really happy that Deku won.

"Be right back." Riku said to them smiling and with that the keyblade duo left quickly.

"He also threw you like that, right Bakugou?" Denki asked him with a grin.

"Quiet, dumb face." The explosive boy flatly replied, making Denki wear a face that did look dumb. However, he wasn't wrong, it was the same exact way and Katsuki knew that the damm nerd planned to guide his opponent to then throw him out!

" _Yahoo! It was a little boring for the first match, but we should praise them for fighting with so much courage. Applause!"_ Present Mic commented before the audience applauded to the participants of the first match that were back at the center of the ring.

Izuku was holding his injured hand before he looked up to Shinso, who was looking to the ground in disappointment. He remembered what the mind-controller teen told him. "Shinso-kun, why do you want to become a hero?" He asked him.

Hitoshi looked up before looking away from him. "You can't avoid wishing some things." He replied before turning around and started to walk away.

Izuku realized once more that he felt the same way as Shinso does before receiving One for All, but it won't matter what he would say to him now…

As Hitoshi was walking to the exit of the field he heard someone calling him. "You were great, Shinso!" Hitoshi looked up and found a few of his classmates at the bleachers above the exit.

"Good job!"

"You really surprised me!"

"You're the star of general studies!"

"You gave a good fight to who ended up second place in the obstacle race!"

Hitoshi was taken aback by the kind words of his classmates.

"Besides…" One of Hitoshi's classmates pointed at a few pro heroes praising his quirk and that he would deserve to be in the hero course. "Can you hear it, Shinso? You're great!"

Hitoshi could see some hope, some light at the end of the tunnel…

"Depending on the results, they'll consider our transfer to the hero course. Remember that." He said to Midoriya without looking back at him. "Even if I didn't make it, I won't give up. I'll ingress the hero course, obtain my certification and I'll become a hero better than you all!" He said with determination looking at the blue sky.

Izuku felt moved by his declaration, feeling that he could connect with him and respect him as an equal. "Yeah!" Izuku said to him, only for Hitoshi to brainwash him only for the sake of teasing him.

Shinso let out a small snicker. "People that talk to me usually are more careful… At this rate, someone will make you fall soon." He looked at Midoriya over his shoulder with a smirk on his face. "At least... " He released Izuku from the mind control. "...Don't lose in a pathetic way." He concluded

"I won't!" Izuku replied to him, only for Hitoshi to brainwash him again.

* * *

Hitoshi was walking towards the booth of his class until he came to a sudden stop. Riku was a few meters away from him, looking at him with a neutral face.

"Hey." He plainly greeted him.

"...Hey." He greeted back at him.

"So, your quirk is Brainwash, huh?" The silver keyblader commented. "Heh. That's a really great quirk." He said to him smiling.

"For a villain, or that's what most people usually say to me." Hitoshi replied with a slight tinge of sadness that Riku noticed. for some reason he expected Riku to be angry at him.

"So that's why you want to become a hero. To prove them wrong, to show the world that even if you have a sinister-looking quirk, you can still use it for good." Riku said to him smiling gently. Hitoshi was taken aback as to how he guessed his goal. "You might not believe it, but I know how you feel." Riku said to him, catching the latters intrigue. "Even if I have all of this power, not everything wasn't handed to me on a silver platter, I had to work hard to get where I am and never give up. My quirk heavily relies on darkness, people would easily think that I would take the wrong path, that would I become a pawn of it." He vaguely told him his story, something that surprised the purple-haired teen. "But I didn't let that get in the way for me to become a hero, it's not the same as you, but I do know how it feels to be misunderstood just because of your powers." He said to him with determination in his eyes. "You quirk can make a huge good in this world, you deserve as much as me or anyone in the course to become a hero. You might have never heard this before, but I truly believe this in my heart: You can become a hero." He said to him smiling. Hitoshi looked at him in awe.

"Heh. You and Sora sure are not the others." Hitoshi said to him smiling sincerely at him. He was actually very touched and honored that someone like Riku would have said the word he had always wanted to hear, he was grateful. "Say, you must have noticed that my brainwash didn't work on you. It never happened before, so how?" He asked him.

"You said it yourself, we're not like the others. It seems that your quirk doesn't really all that well against those with the strongest of mind." Riku replied still smiling as he shrugged.

"Heh. Who would have thought?" Hitoshi smirked rubbing the back of his neck. "Actually, I'm kinda glad to know that there's at least two people that don't have to be weary when talking to me." He added. He then saw Riku extending his right fist at him as he smiled.

"One day, we'll be classmates." He said to him with a determined smile.

Hitoshi smiled back at him. "Count on it." He said to him before bumping fists. "Do me a favor. Go out there and win for us, misunderstoods." He said to him grinning. He could see that Riku wasn't lying when he said that he knows how he feels, at last someone that he could connect with.

"Can't make any promises, but I'll give it my best shot." Riku replied smirking back at him. And with that Hitoshi started to walk away again with a smile on his face, however he came to a stop.

"Hey, Riku. Thanks." Hitoshi thanked him looking at him over his shoulder. "Same goes to Sora." He added.

"No worries." Riku replied smiling.

And so, Riku watched him leave before he himself took off to check up on Deku.

* * *

Sora encountered Izuku before he went to the infirmary, he congratulated him for his victory before he quickly used Curaga to half-heal his broken fingers and when to Recovery Girl. Riku soon joined them on the way and explained to them how Hitoshi's quirk worked and why it didn't work on them. But Izuku was thinking that it could be either that keybladers are immune to it or that it just didn't work because they're from another world. In a few minutes they got to the infirmary where Recovery Girl healed him completely.

"This should be enough." Recovery Girl put some small bandages on Midoriya's left hand.

"During the match against Shinso-kun, I couldn't smile at all." Izuku said to his mentor, All Might.

"Well, everything he yelled had a lot to do with you." All Might replied to him, he did hear what Shinso yelled at his pupil.

"Man, Hitoshi did have it rough." Sora commented crossing his arms feeling sympathy for him.

"It's alright, Sora. He'll manage, he can become a hero after all." Riku said to him smiling putting a hand on his shoulder. "Right, sensei?" He asked All Might and he nodded in response.

"But, that doesn't mean that it's okay to lose. That's what it means to be number one, right?" Izuku said to his mentor.

The tiny nurse sighed. "Poor thing. You pressured him too much again, didn't you?" She said to the skeleton-like man before punching him in the sides. The hero trio just looked at this blankly.

"It was something necessary! *Ouch*" He excused himself as he rubbed his sore spot.

"Oh right, All Might." Izuku just remembered something. "I had a vision…" He said to him, making him look at him in wonder. Sora and Riku were also curious at this. "There were 8 or 9… I'm not sure of the quantity… But when my mind was filled with that fog due to the brainwashing, that vision appeared in front of me, as if it took the fog away. And I was able to move my fingers for a moment… And among them there was someone with your eyes, All Might." He explained his vision, that really intrigued the keybladers. "That… is about the wills of the people that inherited One for All before?" He asked his teacher.

"Scary… What was that?" But All Might was trembling without an answer.

"What? I thought you knew!" Izuku replied surprised, the keybladers sweat dropped at the no.1 hero's behavior.

"No, I also saw it in my youth." He clarified. Catching the interest of the trio of boys. "That's a sign that you're comprehending One for All better." He explained with his arms crossed.

"What does that mean?" Izuku asked his teacher.

"I think that's like a trail that they left in One for All. It's something like a will of its own that can interfere with you, but you can't interfere with them. In other words, it wasn't them who undid your brainwash. I think what happened when you had that vision, was that your strong emotions allowed you to overcome Shinso-shounen's brainwash long enough to move your fingers." All Might explained to him.

"That explanation didn't satisfy me at all…" However, Izuku replied disappointed as he rubbed the back of his head. The keybladers on the other hand were just thoughtful about it.

"Don't stay thinking about that!" All Might pointed at him. "Instead, wouldn't it be better that you and your friends here go to watch the match that will decide your opponent?" He suggested to him, making the green boy realize that the second match will start soon.

"Thanks to both of you!" Izuku thanked All Might and Recovery Girl.

"Anytime." The nurse replied.

"Goodbye!" and with that Izuku, Sora and Riku left the room quickly leaving Toshinori with Recovery Girl.

"He said… That you were there too." Recovery Girl said to All Might.

"That's something good." He simply replied.

* * *

Shouto was on his way towards the field, his match was about to start.

" _Midoriya won?"_ He thought, now he only has to win so he could face him next round… While walking, Sora's words were still bouncing inside his head. He shook his head trying to not think about that now.

Taking a turn, he was met with a totally unpleasant sight. "You're in my way." He said to his father, who was leaning on a wall with his arms crossed, glaring back at his son with a disappointed frown.

"You're acting shamefully, Shouto." Enji said to his son as he started to walk once more. "If you would have used the power of your left side, you would have managed a crushing defeat during the obstacle race and the cavalry battle, even to the so-called 'Heroes of 1-A'." He said as Shouto was walking past him. "Leave your infantile rebellion already. You have the duty to surpass All Might. You understand? You're different from your siblings. You are my masterpiece!" He added as Shouto gritted his teeth angrily.

"Is that all that you can say?" He asked his bastard of a father enraged as he kept walking away from him. "I'll win using just mom's power. I won't use yours in battle." He said with venom in his voice.

"Even if that works now, soon you'll get to the limit of that power." Endeavour said to his youngest child as he walked into the field with rage in his expression.

* * *

The hero trio returned to their booth.

"Oh, Deku-kun!" Ochako called the greenette. "Good job!" She congratulated him happily.

"We reserved you a seat!" Tenya said to him smiling, pointing to the seat beside himself.

"Thanks." He thanked his friends smiling as he went to take a seat, with Sora and Riku taking a seat right behind him.

The whole way, Riku has been thinking deeply about Izuku's vision and what it meant. " _One for All is a quirk that stockpiles power through time, passing it from one person to the next. Now we know that it also saves remnants of the will of the previous wielders, so following this logic, could it be that…?"_ He was thinking cupping his chin, he glared at Izuku knowing what other implications the vision might have. " _No, it's pointless to think about it now, but if this does lead where I think it does, it'll be up to Deku to decipher it. All the more reason we have to stand by him when the time comes."_ He opted to put the thought on the backburner for now. He stared at Sora, it took just a stare and a nod for Riku to know that he was thinking something similar. Regardless, they will remain helping out Deku for as long as they can…

* * *

The torches of the ring ignited as the combatants of the second match were at now on opposite ends of it.

" _Thank you for waiting! The next are… These guys!"_ Present Mic announced and the public cheered in anticipation. " _He's good! He's good, but why does he still look so simple? From the hero course, Hanta Sero!"_ He introduced the tape boy.

"It's a little cruel." Hanta commented as he was stretching with a smirk.

" _Versus… He has the blood of a top hero! You're too strong, boy! Not for nothing he was recommended for his admission! Also from the hero course, Shouto Todoroki!"_ He introduced the half-teen. " _Then, let's start with the second match of the finals."_ Present Mic announced as four teens in specific at Class A's booth watch this with a lot of attention.

" _Ready…"_

"Well, I don't think I can win…" Hanta began still stretching.

" _Start!"_ The second match has officially begun! And in the second it did, Hanta threw tapes at Shouto from both of his elbows tying his arms and legs in a swift motion.

"...But I don't wanna lose either!" Hanta completed his phrase as he cut the tape from his left elbow and turned around with the tape on his right elbow to drag Shouto quickly to the limits of the ring.

" _A surprise attack that tries to take him out of the limits! Don't you think it's the best option in this situation!? Defeat him for real, Sero!"_ Present Mic commented. The teens of Class A looked at this in awe. However, four of them knew it won't be that easy.

Shouto was a few meters from being dragged out of the limits and he wasn't responding, until… "Sorry." He said in a deep tone of voice as he activated the right side of his quirk, the ground beneath him froze at extreme speeds quickly getting to Sero. What happened after that was a tremble that was felt throughout the whole stadium.

The whole stadium was silent as the public was paralyzed by the shock. Shouto didn't just stop Hanta's attack by freezing him, but he also created a huge icicle that was dangerously close to Izuku, Tenya and Ochako, it could even be seen outside the stadium.

Shouto breathed out cold vapor as the right half of his body was being covered by several spots of frost. He broke free from the frozen tape on his body extremely easily. His father watched this unimpressed.

"A… A little overkill, don't you think?" Hanta asked him, being nearly frozen completely at the feet of the enormous icicle.

"Sero-kun, can you move?" Midnight asked him, she had the right side of her body covered in ice.

"O-of course no… It hurts…" Sero replied wincing in huge pain due to the extreme coldness. He felt like his body could tear off at any moment!

"Sero-kun is immobilized! Todoroki-kun advances to the second round!" Midnight announced, but the public was still silent.

"Don't worry!" Until the whole audience pitied the poor Hanta for losing in the worst way possible in the shortest amount of time.

" _Well… At least Shouto, didn't freeze the whole stadium… or the school… or the city…"_ Sora thought, he and Riku were as taken as back as everyone else, but this is a little too much even for them, but they quickly recovered their composure. Sora remembered his friend, the ice queen, Elsa and how she accidentally froze her kingdom. Sora didn't want to know what would happen if she ever trained Shouto or fights him. Actually, scratch that, she would easily beat him, no question, but would most definitely end with half if not an entire continent under ice.

Shouto approached his frozen opponent. "Sorry, I exceeded." He apologized. He put his left hand on Hanta's chest and released heat from it. "I was irritated." He said looking away, no one would like to meet him when he's actually angry.

Riku, Izuku and Sora could clearly see it as Shouto was melting what he froze with his left hand, a sense of deep sadness steaming from the youngest Todoroki…

_To be Continued..._


	15. Chapter 14: The Tournament, Part 2: Explosions in Zero Gravity.

**The Tournament, Part 2: Explosions in Zero Gravity.**

" _Everybody, I'm really sorry for the delay!"_ Present Mic apologized to the audience. " _The scenario that was frozen during the second match has finally dried, so we can move to the next one."_ He explained. A good while passed since Shouto obliterated Hanta during the second match, as Present Mic explained, the ring had to dry up before resuming the event.

As the first two times they did already, the four torches on the ring lit up indicating that the third match was about to begin. The two contendants were already approaching.

" _The assassin of Class B! The pretty things have thorns! From the hero course, Ibara Shiozaki!"_ The voice hero introduced the vine-haired girl from Class B as she was entering the arena, she gulped nervously when seeing her opponent approaching from the opposite end. " _Versus… Not for nothing this swordsman is called one of the 'Heroes of 1-A'! He's bonkers strong! From the hero course, Riku Yasue!"_ He introduced the silver-haired keyblade master as he entered the ring with a serene look on his face. The public cheered.

" _Now, we'll have a very flashy battle-!"_ Present Mic was saying excitedly before being interrupted by the vine teen.

"Excuse the interruption." Ibara apologize beforehand, she had her left hand on her chest and the right hand up. "What did you mean by 'assassin'? I just came to seek victory, not to take the life of my opponent." She said with a graceful vibe around herself.

" _S-sorry!"_ Present Mic apologized feeling awkward.

"In the first place, I didn't decide to enter U.A. for perverse reasons, instead to save the people…" Out of nowhere rays of light appeared above her, reinforcing the fact that she might be too pure.

" _I said I'm sorry! I was wrong, understand?!"_ Present Mic was feeling really awkward at this moment.

"Thank you for understanding." Ibara smiled as the rays of light disappeared as soon as they appeared, she bowed down in gratitude.

Riku just blinks twice at this. If he didn't have reasons to hurt the graceful girl, now he has reasons to instead protect her. She's so pure that it could make Sora or the seven pure lights pale in comparison. In fact, if she were to appear in his worldline, she would become a pure light, no doubt on that. But the silver keyblade master thought that the girl exaggerated a bit there, he made a mental note to ask Tet is she is always like that or only when people assume the wrong from her and others.

"Oi! Sorry to interrupt too." Riku turned to look to where Present Mic was. "I wanna let you know to only call me by my first name, not that I hate my surname or anything. Thanks." He quickly said before focusing back on the task at hand.

" _Uh… Okay!"_ The voice hero replied sweat dropping. Probably a lot of people did the same. " _A-anyway, start!"_ He quickly commenced the third match. The public cheered once more.

"I know it might be futile, however, It will be worth still trying to win this unwinnable match." Ibara said to Riku looking as graceful as always. The boy smiled at her while looking completely calm, he didn't even get in a stance.

Ibara dug her vines into the ground, piercing the concrete to try to get to Riku before he could even move, Riku remained still and when the vines were just about to get to him, he vanished into thin air taking Shiozaki by surprise. The next thing she knew was that she was out of the limits.

Riku just teleported behind her and pushed her out so fast that she didn't even react. The whole stadium was also taken by surprise of how fast it happened.

"I think I win." Riku said with a friendly smile on his face.

" _Wow! That was so fast! It was over in an instant! I'll say it again! In an instant!"_ Present Mic commented. " _It didn't look that Riku tried at all! Was it that easy for him to win?!"_ He added.

"Shiozaki-san is out of the limits! Riku-kun advances to the second round!" Midnight announced as the public went crazy.

Ibara was stunned, for her, it was as if it was over in a blink of an eye. "Sorry, Ibara, but I couldn't lose." She turned around and saw that Riku was still behind her with a friendly smile. "Still, yours is a really great quirk, so there will be people looking to recruit you, so it wasn't a complete loss." He said to her still with a friendly vibe around himself. "And honestly It could have been worse, at least you didn't come out hurt." He shrugged.

"Um… Yes, thank you for the fight." The vine girl blinked twice before bowing down in gratitude. Riku did the same before walking back to his class' booth. At first she thought of the boy as a renegade, a lone soul that was plagued by darkness, but now that she got to meet him from up close she could say with certainty that those are only looks, he was a kind person, she could tell that he only uses his power to punish those who deserve it, just like a black angel. For some reason she also found the kind boy… cute. (Don't worry it won't go anywhere.)

At Class A and B's booths.

"Man, I don't know how to feel right now." Tetsutetsu was having mixed feelings. "One hand, Riku won but in the other Shiozaki lost." He was rubbing the back of his head confused. Riku is a great dude, but Shiozaki is a classmate so he doesn't quite know how to feel right now.

"At least he went easy with her." Juzo said to him.

"Yeah, a good man must always be nice with girls, props to him for that." The steel teen crossed his arms and nodded in approval.

Most students of Class A, on the other hand cheered for Riku's really fast victory. Tenya felt ashamed that Riku could outrun him anyday. Kyouka was especially happy for him, she knew that he would win.

The teens then looked to the left hearing someone talking. "What was that? Don't you think your friend was excessive there? I think he did! He embarrassed Shiozaki in an instant!" It was Monoma ranting at Class A with a creepy smile, he was peeking his head over the wall dividing their booths, in fact he was clinging on it from his side.. "Did he had to show that he along with you all are better than us in Class B? You're arrogant you know!" He kept ranting until Itsuka came up and chopped him in the neck knocking him down.

"Sorry!" The redheaded girl apologized with a friendly smile before leaving. (Thanks Itsuka-chan.)

The students of Class A were just confused at this.

At least Sora knew now why Tetsutetsu liked that girl, she seems nice.

* * *

Outside of the stadium, Kamui was having a migraine seeing how Mt. Lady and Death arms were arguing, because she thinks that Riku went too harsh on Ibara, but Death Arms refuted that he was extremely gentle with her and did it quickly to be as painless as possible, he also said that Lady was only looking for any excuse to rant about him and Sora. Kamui just facepalmed telling his teammates to go back to work.

* * *

Back at Class A's booth.

Ochako heard something to her right and saw Deku-kun muttering extremely fast as he was writing in his notebook.

"Shiozaki-san's quirk seems to be really strong and useful for any sort of situation, not just combative ones, She's a strong opponent that ended fourth in the entrance exam. I wonder if her vines work just like Kamui's wood quirk. It's obvious that with them she could tie up anyone, so I almost can't see people that can't escape if they're as strong as they seem. It'll be impossible to get close while avoiding them, so it must be acted in team, with brute strength or just like Riku showed, being faster than the vines… The latter case might be the most effective since the other two might be rendered useless as she would most likely tie up your hand first…" The greenette was muttering so fast that it was almost impossible to understand what he was saying, it was creeping out his classmates a bit and annoying Kacchan.

"It was just over, but you're already thinking of counter-measures, eh?" Ochako said to him smiling, this broke Izuku from his self-induced trance and looked at her ashamed.

"Oh, no! It's just that… This is just my hobby…" He replied covering his mouth, again he got lost in his own thoughts and started to mutter around people and he was feeling ashamed by that. "It's rare that I could see amazing quirks of the other classes…" He added looking away from her removing his hand.

"No worries, Deku. I told you before that's actually cool." Sora complimented him smiling. Ochako nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, Sora." Izuku thanked him smiling. "Oh, right! I'm also logging those from Class A." Izuku said to his friends flipping the pages of his notebook. "I also have your Zero Gravity!" He showed a page with basic information of Ochako's quirk to her.

The round-faced girl flinched briefly before smiling at the greenette. "Deku-kun, I think you're awesome since I know you, but this sports festival makes me reaffirm it." She said warmly at him, something that took the boy by surprise. Sora smiled at this seeing that things are going well with these lovebirds.

Riku came back around this time and took his seat after greeting his friends and receiving congratulations. "Did I miss something?" He asked taking a seat beside Sora.

"Nope, Tenya's about to start his match." Sora replied pointing forward.

"Wonder how that would be." Riku said crossing his arms.

" _Alright, the fourth match will start! Let's move on! Go to the top at full speed!"_ Present Mic announced excitedly as the public cheered again.

* * *

During the next 10 minutes of the fourth match were… uh interesting… Mei pretty much used up all of that time to talk on and on about her gadgets to the support companies, she could tell they were interested thanks to her quirk, Zoom, she could see them from really far away. Before the match started, she convinced Tenya to use a pair gadgets of hers during their match, she made him wear a 'self-balancer' that made him forceful turn around every time he was near the limits, with this and Mei's 'hydraulic accessories' for her to always avoid him, she dragged on the fight on purpose so she could expose her 'babies' with speakers that she set around the stadium. She went on until she had nothing left to say and so she just walked out of the ring as she got what she wanted and thus Tenya won the match. Even the speedster was really angry at her for using him as a marketing tool, something that she shamelessly admitted despite apologizing.

At Class A's booth.

Most teens were as awkward as most people in the whole stadium.

"Guess we know it now." Riku deadpanned. "It was pretty much a 10-minute-long commercial like those on TV." He commented.

"Yeah, she only forgot to give the number to call and order one of her devices." Sora joked smirking.

"And a special offer for the first 20 callers." Riku played along smirking too.

"I wonder where did she get the speakers, you think she made 'em?" Sora asked him.

"Obviously, yeah." Riku replied nodding.

"Man, I kinda feel bad for you now, I mean if she managed to do this, who knows what she would do to you for breaking one of her 'babies'" Sora commented to him smirking.

"Nah, she'll probably forget it, but anyway, we might not see her again." Riku shrugged this off. (If only he knew…)

"Iida-kun is too serious, so she probably said things that seemed to play along." Izuku guessed correctly, he was trembling a bit creeped out. "Hatsume-san is not just honest, she also would use any means to achieve her goal. Amazing…" He muttered as he was writing down in his notebook, not noticing that Ochako stood up and left, unlike the others including Sora and Riku.

Sora noticed that Mina had already left so he stood up. "Alright, my turn!" He said smiling. "Wish me luck." He cheerfully said saying goodbye to his friends and left quickly to his match as Riku and the others smiled at him.

"Aaannd… he's gone." Denki said when Sora was no longer in sight. "Okay, how much you bet that he's gonna take out Ashido in the second the match starts?" He asked his classmates.

"C'mon, Kaminari. It's Sora we're talking about." Sero said to him as if he had just heard an insult. "He's going to be gentle with her, unlike Riku that did like taking off a band-aid. 10 to 20 seconds." He added.

"Nah, my bro is gonna let her have a fighting chance, I know it. 35 seconds, no less!" Kirishima just joined this discussion.

"Are you seriously making bets on how fast Sora can beat Ashido?" Kyouka said to the guys frowning.

"That's insulting her, you know?" Tooru said upset, they could tell by her voice.

"Ribbit. Kyouka-chan, Tooru-chan." Tsuyu said to them. "We all know, Sora-chan is going to defeat Mina-chan easily. Ribbit, but he won't hurt her, he's gentle with girls like Riku-chan." The frog girl commented. "I'd say 45 seconds." And she just joined the bet.

The two girls just looked at her dumbfounded. (Let's pretend that's Tooru's expression at this moment.)

"Guys, stop it." Riku said to the others, maybe he'll be the voice of reason. "It'll take him literally a minute, a minute and 15 seconds, maximum." And he failed miserably. The others just looked at him eyes-widened. "You guys know, I know him better than anyone here." He added knowing that the others were looking at him as he just grew a second head without even looking at them.

"Em… okay…?" Denki was weirded out. "I just being rhetorical…" He clarified.

* * *

" _Let's continue immediately with the fifth match!"_ Present Mic announced as the public roared excitedly. The combatants were already at the ring. " _Don't be confused with his happy go-lucky look and vibe! He's one of the two 'Heroes of 1-A' so he's also bonkers strong! The first place in both the obstacle race and cavalry battle! You wanna be also called by your first name like Riku, right? From the hero course, Sora Nomura!"_ He introduced the cheerful spiky brunette as he had his hands behind his head with his iconic smile.

"That saves me time." The boy commented glad that he doesn't have to say out loud for people to call him by his first name.

" _Versus… Will something come out those horns? Is it so? From the hero course, Mina Ashido!"_ Present Mic introduced the pink-skinned girl as she was stretching her arms.

" _Well, if I'm gonna go down, might as well do it with style."_ Mina thought smiling trying to be positive, at least she won't come out hurt.

At Class A's booth.

The teens were looking at this with great interest, more for the fact to know who was right on their guess. Mineta was silently watching this, but he couldn't help but wonder if Sora might accidentally destroy her outfit-

His train of thought was cut short by him receiving a heavy punch on the head, provided by Riku.

"OW! What gives now?!" Mineta shouted at him with a huge bump the size of one of his balls on the head. "I didn't do or say anything lewd now!"

"I could tell what you were thinking by the look on your face." Riku flatly replied. "Better not catch you having wrong ideas about Sora doing something you would do" He warned him before heading back to his seat. Mineta sat back in his seat with a bitter look on his face as he rubbed his huge bump.

Izuku was looking at the page containing Mina's basic information on his notebook. "Ashido-san's quirk would allow her to slide around with great ease and it would be useful to use mid-ranged attacks, but all of this would be useless if Sora can easily outrun her with just speed alone. He didn't draw his keyblade, does this means he might just use the bare minimum?" The greenette muttered looking as Sora didn't take out his keyblade, he was in a basic fighting stance.

"If you're wondering. The answer's yes." Riku said to him, he heard him since he was sitting right behind him. "Not using the keyblade significantly leaves Sora with limited power, that means he'll really go easy on Mina." He explained to his friend. "Even so, he's still fast and strong at base level of strength." He added.

"I see, now that I think about it, you didn't use yours in your match either, right?" Izuku said to the silver-haired boy, Riku replied nodding.

"But even keybladeless, I just had to focus my energy on speed alone. That might give an idea that even unarmed, Sora and I are very powerful." Riku explained.

"Wow…" Deku was impressed and quickly get to note this in the special pages reserved for Sora and Riku alone. "In that case, then Sora did that on purpose to give Ashido-san a more even fight." He said to Riku while writing down the new info he gained. "I also noticed that Sora is also able to fight bare-handed for the few moves I saw him doing against Todoroki-kun in the battle training." He added.

"Yep, we do know a fair share of hand-to-hand combat, but we rarely use it." Riku replied.

" _Alright! Let's get right into it! The fifth match starts!"_ Present Mic announced and the fifth match began!

"Let's go, Mina-chan!" Sora said to her smirking before dashing at her. Mina flinched at this as Sora got to her in a few seconds and threw his right fist at her, however the pink girl was able to react on time and avoid the attack, Sora was quick in his response as he performed a hook kick with his right leg, but Mina was once more able to skillfully dodge the attack by jumping away.

Once Mina landed, she secreted acid on her feet to start skidding on the ground. She was surprised that she wasn't pushed away yet. In fact Sora was being slower than usual. However she couldn't ponder on this as Sora was right behind her, so the acid girl threw acid at Sora that he effortlessly dodged.

Mina turned around and skidded towards Sora. "You're going easy on me, are you? She said to him frowning slightly as she went to give him an uppercut that Sora dodged jumping backwards.

"Dunno what you mean" Sora replied as he landed on the ground. Sora went on the offensive again and tried to attack Mina again with a spinning kick on the ground that Mina simply jumped over.

" _Oi oi! Ashido is avoiding Sora's attacks! But he's doing the same, none landed a hit on the other. Are they fighting or dancing capoeira? For those who don't know it's a brazilian martial art."_ Present Mic commented as Sora and Mina kept up trying to hit the other, but none were able to.

"Sora's really going easy on her." Riku commented with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, not to disrespect Ashido-san, but Sora's moves are slow for her to react and dodge. Is he planning something?" Izuku questioned seeing that no matter what Mina tried, Sora always dodged her attacks and balls of acid, even in mid-air. But they knew that Sora was being slow on purpose.

"You know, Sora's not much of a planner, but there's always a first time for everything." Riku said to his green friend shrugging.

The fight went on like this for a while until Sora was able to dodge Mina's punch by quickly getting behind her, she was only able to see as Sora quickly threw his right hand at her and… gently pushed her making her lose balance and fall over her butt.

"Ashido-san is out of the limits! Sora-kun advances to the second round!" Midnight announced as the public cheered for the spiky-haired boy.

"Eh?!" Mina was confused until she looked down and saw that she was outside of the limits of the ring. At some point she got too focused on Sora that he must have made her move towards the limits and then it just took her a light push to get her out.

" _What a move he pulled there! He distracted Ashido to push her out at the right moment! How smart!"_ Present Mic commented excitedly.

"Sorry, Mina-chan." Sora apologized with her with a grin putting his hands in an apologizing manner. He then extended his right hand out for her. "But at least it was fun, right?" He cheerfully said to her.

"Heh. Yeah, it was actually fun." The pink girl replied smiling as she took his hand for him to pull her up.

"And hey, if it makes you feel better, maybe a few of the pros noticed your skills. I'm pretty sure someone did!" Sora said to her, smiling brightly.

Mina blinked twice before joining the pieces. "Oohh, so that's why you were going at my pace. That's actually really nice of you." She understood that Sora dragged on the fight on purpose for Mina to show off her skills even if it was briefly. Sora shrugged smirking at her. " _Bummer that there's not many guys like him. Yaoyorozu sure is lucky"_ She thought pouting a bit.

At Class A's booth.

Denki pressed the button to stop the chronometer on his left hand and was surprised by the time he saw. "Wow, Riku was right, It took Sora a minute and 15 seconds to take Ashido out." He said to his classmates.

"Told ya." Riku smirked, it almost made him wish they bet money, almost. "I knew from the start that Sora was aware that Mina would lose to him anyway, so he decided to help her out a little by just fighting at her pace to drag the fight long enough to show enough of her skills, then he just corned her before she could notice to push her out the limits." Riku explained what Sora did as him and Mina returned to the booth. "I'm actually surprised that Sora came up with a plan like that to defeat her without hurting and to show off her skills to the pros. Guess that's something that happens when you stick to Deku for too long." He said to the greenette.

Izuku looked at Riku surprised then he smiled warmly.

"...That was actually really considerate of him." Eijiro said impressed. "Total classic of Sora, that's a real man for ya." He smirked proudly.

Mineta sighed disappointed, but honestly what was he expecting? It's Sora that we're talking about. Then he received another bonk in the head by Riku. "...Yeah, saw this coming. *Ow*" He said as another huge bump formed on his head.

* * *

Outside the stadium, Mt. Lady and Death Arms were still arguing, but this time was because she thinks Sora was toying with Mina, but Death Arms argued that he was just fighting evenly with her and he also didn't hurt her. Kamui just face palmed again telling them to go back to work again.

* * *

Sora quickly came back to the booth leaving Mina behind.

"Hey guys! Did I miss something?" He asked quickly taking his seat beside Riku and behind Deku. The brunette boy knew that Momo-chan's match was next. Sadly he couldn't wish her good luck.

"Nope, actually the match is about to start." Riku replied to him smiling. "And don't worry, I wished her good-luck for you." He added.

"Thanks." Sora thanked his best friend. "You made bets on how fast I could take out Mina-chan, didn't you?" He said, smirking.

"No, not a real one at least." Riku shrugged.

"You made the correct guess, right?" Sora guessed again. Riku nodded. "You know me too well, huh?" He commented and Riku nodded again.

" _We don't have time to lose! Let's go with the sixth match!"_ Present Mic announced as the contenders approached the ring. " _Attack and defense in a body! The dark samurai accompanied by Dark Shadow! From the hero course, Fumikage Tokoyami!"_ He introduced the bird-headed teen, he was crossing his arms with his usual serious expression. " _Multi-purpose creation! She was admitted by recommendation so her skills are certified! From the hero course, Momo Yaoyorozu!"_ She introduced the black-haired girl.

At Class A's booth.

Sora seemed a little nervous and worried for Momo.

"Midoriya, what do you think of this match?" Mashirao asked him.

"I think time is the key." Izuku replied still holding his notebook and pen.

"Time?" The tailed boy asked him again.

"Deku's right. The key in this match is how much time it'll take for Momo to create something to defend and attack." Riku replied for the greenette. "She's in a great disadvantage since Fumikage can call out Dark Shadow in an instant, and he'll give Fumikage attack and defense in one body, like Present Mic-sensei said." Riku explained crossing his arms with seriousness in his eyes.

Sora looked at his friend concerned. "Isn't there anything she could do?" He asked worried.

"I think the first move Yaoyorozu-san would make is to create a way of defense as Tokoyami-kun would make the first attack." Izuku speculated.

"However, I see it hard for her to have enough time to make a weapon." Riku admitted begrudgingly.

Sora was speechless, he clenched his fist in frustration. He shook his head in denial, he still has faith in her!

Momo was forming her strategy, but she was aware that she was in a really difficult situation, but she refused to back down, not when he's looking at her… She knew that creating a simple shield would take no time to then block Tokoyami's attack, if she could only gain enough time to make a weapon…

" _The sixth match starts!"_ However, the match started abruptly, stopping her train of thought.

"Go, Dark Shadow!" Fumikage summoned his shadowy companion.

" **Roger!** " The sentient quirk came out of Fumikage's midriff and went flying at Yaoyorozu quickly.

" _Create a shield quickly…"_ Momo began to materialize a shield on her right arm, just in time for her to block Dark Shadow's attack. "Next, a weapon-" She tried to manifest a weapon on her left hand, but Dark Shadow turned in mid-air and dived back at Momo, forcing her to defend and breaking her focus. " _I can't focus!"_ She was unable to focus as Dark Shadow went to attack her again, this time it threw her back making her lose grip of her shield. Momo created another shield before Dark Shadow attacked her again with enough force to throw her back again. " _He stopped his attack?"_ She saw that Tokoyami stopped attacking. " _Now!"_ She took the chance to quickly manifest a metal bar in her left hand.

"Yaoyorozu-san!" Midnight said calling the girls attention. "Out of the limits!" She announced, Momo was taken aback and she quickly looked down and to her shock, she was out of the limits and she didn't even notice it. "Tokoyami-kun advances to the next round!" Midnight announced and the public cheered the winner.

Dark Shadow returned within Fumikage and he bowed down before turning away and walking off.

" _A sweeping victory! A completely sweeping victory! Tokoyami's Dark Shadow! Could it be the strongest quirk?"_ Present Mic commented.

Momo just stood there stunned. "No… I couldn't do anything... " She muttered before looking down in defeat. "Anything…" She failed again… She failed him again…

At Class A's Booth.

Before anything else could be said, Sora quickly stood up and ran off. Riku just watched silently as his best friend ran off, he knew where he was going, most teens knew where he was going. " _...I know how you feel, Sora."_ Riku didn't need to see the boy's face to know that he was saddened by Momo's utter defeat, Riku himself was saddened at this too, sad memories of a friend flashed into his mind. " _Deja vu, I guess…"_

"Tokoyami-kun is amazing." Izuku said amazed with the bird-headed teen. "I can't believe that he forced her to go out of the limits only focusing the attacks on the shield that Yaoyorozu-san made." He added.

"I can actually believe that, Deku." Riku said to him with his arms crossed. "In fact… I saw it coming. But I still wanted to believe that Momo could turn around the tables." He admitted with a sigh. "Guess I was wrong."

"So was he trying to not hurt her?" Mashirao asked. Izuku and Riku nodded in response. "It shows how easy it was for him, eh?" He added. "She must be feeling frustrated…" He looked at Momo returning to the booth with her eyes looking at the ground, he was feeling bad for her.

"She IS frustrated, I know it." Riku replied being completely sure. Izuku looked down feeling bad for Yaoyorozu, then he noticed that Uraraka wasn't beside him, only her melting drink was in her seat. "She left a while ago." Riku said to him as if he knew what Izuku was thinking. "I was wondering if you noticed." He added.

"No, I didn't." He replied, feeling like an idiot for that.

"I'm pretty sure she won't hold it against you." Riku said to him. "Wanna go check up on her?" He asked him.

* * *

Sora was running as fast as he could, he was running around the hallways looking for Momo, if he went in the same direction in which she went into the field, he would find her on her way back. Memories of Kairi were flashing in his mind, he remembered how determined she was to try and protect him, he could only imagine how depressed she must have been when Riku filled him in on her emotional state, but she will be alright… Now he has to focus on his other friend, she needs him right now!

"Momo-chan!" Sora spot her up ahead, she looked sad with her eyes glued to the floor until she heard him, she slowly raised her face and saw Sora approaching her quickly. He was worried for her…

"...Sora-kun." She stopped walking as the boy got to her. There was sadness and disappointment in her eyes, a somber tone in her voice.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked her worriedly. Momo didn't reply, she just avoided eye contact with him. "C'mon, say something." He insisted on seeing that she was down.

"...Sorry." He heard her softly mutter.

"'Sorry'? For what?" Sora didn't get why she was apologizing. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Momo shook her head in denial, still not looking at him. "I made you worry about me." She said somberly.

"Of course I would worry about you. We're friends." Now Sora was getting even more worried, she was really beating herself up.

"I just…" Momo clenched her fist in frustration. "I just couldn't do anything… Anything at all…" She was ashamed with herself, she suffered such a defeat that easily and to make it worse, Sora came in trying to cheer her up again, he shouldn't be worrying about her.

"It's alright, really." Sora was doing his best to console her, right now he was aware that she had her sense of self-worth damaged since the USJ incident. But maybe this defeat threw her over the edge. "Look, I know it's frustrating that you lost, but it's okay, it's not the end of the world. What matters is that you tried, and you made it this far." He tried to give her some solace, but he was sure it wouldn't be enough.

"No, Sora-kun. You don't understand." She replied still sounding somber. "I just… I just wanted to help you…" She confessed to him, Sora could hear the light cracks in her voice, she was holding back her tears. "...I just wanted to prove that… I'm good enough to fight beside you…" She added as she hugged her own arms, she closed her eyes trying as hard as she could to not cry in front of him, that would be just too much...

"...I know that." Sora replied comprehensively, now he realized that proving that she could help him and Riku with their mission really meant a lot to her.

"But I lost, I failed!" Momo gritted her teeth in frustration. "Look at me now, I'm a mess. I just disappointed you and myself, I feel like I shouldn't even stand in front of you." She said in a depressed tone. "You should just stop wasting your time with me and-" She just felt like a failure as a hero student and went on to just self-pity.

However Sora just had enough of that. He couldn't stand to listen to this any longer. "Don't say that!" Sora said to her holding her from the shoulder, forcing her to look at his eyes in reaction, her onyx eyes were watery. "Stop saying those things about yourself. By no means you're wasting my time at all nor are you a failure." The boy was upset. "You're strong, smart and talented and you deserve to be here like the rest of us, you know that, I know that. But you also know that we're still students, we still have a long way to go if we want to become heroes, there's no need to rush it." His upset tone slowly calmed, he was sounding understanding and compassionate. "You just had a really bad, terrible day. We all have one of those, even me. But that doesn't mean that you should belittle yourself like this, it hurts a lot to see you like this." He said to her with total honesty, the worry and compassion in his eyes took Momo by surprise.

"You really still think of me like that…?" Momo asked him looking at Sora's clear blue eyes. Just looking at them and hearing his words was slowly bringing her calm.

"Yeah, I do." Sora replied letting her go. "You just gotta move forward and improve. I'll tell you for sure, that despite how smart you are, you take too much time thinking, that's what happened before, right?" He was now smiling at her giving her constructive criticism, she knew her enough to the point of knowing that, like Deku, she thinks a little too much at times. "Planning is important, but it's also important to how know to improvise and adapt. That's what I do almost if not always." He added shrugging.

"I'm… not really good at improvising." Momo replied rubbing her right arm.

Sora chuckled. "Then that's what we'll do." Sora said cheerfully.

"Huh?" She blinked confused.

"After the sports festival, we'll train, just you and me. I'll help you learn to improvise and adapt, and to make it even, you can teach me a few things of the hardest and most boring subjects, like math." He clarified with a warm smile on his face.

Momo was surprised and moved by the warmth and kindness that Sora was giving her. "Do you really want to go that far for me? You think I'm worth the effort?" She asked him still sounding sad, but there was hopefulness in her voice too.

"I know it, right here." Sora said to her with warmth in his voice as he pointed at himself with his thumb, right at his heart. "Momo-chan, you're very important to me. Don't you ever doubt that." He added with the sweetest smile she has ever seen.

A blush appeared on Momo's cheeks, it felt like Sora just pulled a heartstring and now something feels different when looking at him. "I… I don't know what to say... Thank you." She was still saddened, but now she feels a lot better, she was grateful for having him always with her no matter what.

Sora kept smiling at her, then he approached her to give her a hug. Something that surprised her and even made her redder. "No matter what, I'll be there to help you." He whispered still smiling.

A tiny smile was drawn on her face as a few tears escaped her eyes. She returned the embrace, within his arms she only felt warmth and security. " _I don't deserve this, but still… Thank you…"_ She thought graceful to the heavens for meeting the most reliable, compassionate, considerate and sweetest boy she could ever hope to meet. No matter what, he'll always be there for her, now she will have to work hard to be there for him.

* * *

Tenya entered in the waiting room no.2.

"Good job, Iida-kun." There was Uraraka, she congratulated him.

"Oh, Urarak-" Tenya was about to greet her, but cut himself mid-phrase when he saw her face. "You're not always like this! Your eyebrows are wrinkled!" The round-faced girl had a weird frown.

"My eyebrows?" She wasn't aware of her out-of-character expression. "Oh, it's just the nervousness… They reached my eyebrows." She explained rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"I see… You're going up against Bakugou-kun, after all…" The class rep said understanding.

"Yeah, I'm really scared." Ochako said looking down at the table. "But you know, I feel a little better after watching a match like yours, Iida-kun…" She said looking at her taller friend smiling.

"Like mine?" He just didn't get how hilarious his match was.

It was then that the door opened. "Uraraka-san!" There was Izuku and Riku at the doorstep.

"Deku-kun! Riku-kun!" She greeted them surprised to see them here. "Huh? Didn't you guys want to watch the other matches? And why isn't Sora-kun with you?" She asked as Izuku approached the table and Riku closed the door.

"Most of them were quirk, right now Eijiro is fighting with Tetsutetsu, from Class B. As for Sora, he's with Momo right now. I think you can guess what happened to her." Riku explained as he stood beside Deku. As they were speaking, at the same time, the match between Eijiro and Tetsutetsu raged on, both hardheads were punching the other with all they got, but of course none of them felt any pain at all due to their quirks. It's as manly and passionate this match is, it's like seeing a guy fighting his chrome reflection (Reference to Infinity Train.)

Ochako's hands tensed. "Then, the next…" She looked down with a serious face. She knew hers was next…

"But, well, I don't think Bakugou-kun won't use all the strength of his explosion on a girl…" Tenya said somewhat nervous to his green-haired friend. Always with his stift hand manners.

"He surely will." Deku bluntly replied, making Tenya agape and Ochako almost laughed at this, if it weren't for the situation. "Everybody is trying to become number one to make their dreams come true. Even if it's not Kacchan, no one is thinking about holding back." He continued. "You helped me a lot, Uraraka-san. That's why I think this could help you a little." He said to her holding his notebook with both hands. Then he showed it to her. "A plan to use your quirk against Kacchan. It's rough, but I came up with something." He said to her with a determined face.

"Oh, isn't it great, Uraraka-kun?" Tenya said to her smiling and giving two thumbs-up.

"I think you should listen to him, Ochako." Riku said to him with a serene face.

"Thanks, Deku-kun." She thanked the emerald boy. "But, it's alright." However, she declined the offer with a smile on her face. This surprised the three boys. "You're amazing, Deku-kun. I keep seeing more and more great things about you." She said to him looking back at the table. "At the cavalry battle, I thought it would be easier to team-up with friends, but now that I think about it, it would have been like depending on you." She said with a serious tone. "That's why, when Iida-kun said that he challenged you, it made me feel a little embarrassed." Ochako got up from her seat as a smile was drawn on her face once more.

"Uraraka-san…" Deku muttered surprised with the girl.

"That's why, it's alright." She walked to the door passing her friends. "Everyone is aiming at the future and give their best. That means that we're rivals, right? That's why.." She turned around and give her friends a wavering smile and a thumbs-up, she was trembling and yet there was a determined glint in her eyes. "Let's meet at the finals!" She said with determination. And with that she left, leaving the three boys with no words.

Riku couldn't help but see Kairi in Ochako, she just reminded him of her a lot. He looked down silently, he knew full well what was about to happen. " _...She's brave, just like Kairi."_ He thought.

* * *

Meanwhile the seventh match ended with the two alike guys punching the other until they both collapsed. It was declared a tie, as such, when they recovered they will have a tie-breaker with something as simple as an arm wrestling match.

" _While we wait for Tetsutetsu and Kirishima to recover, let's start with the next match!"_ Present Mic announced as both manly boys were taken to the infirmary.

Shouto was looking down somewhere that wasn't his class' booth.

Tenya, Izuku and Riku returned to their booth. Sora was already back, seated right next to Momo. It has to be noted that Denki just deadpanned at this while Minoru knew that Sora just pulled the good ol' move of earning even more good points with a girl when she's vulnerable, and he was pissed.

"The next match will be the most disturbing." Tsuyu commented being scared, even if it doesn't look like it.

"I don't wanna look…" Kyouka said rubbing her arms, no one can blame her for feeling like this. It almost makes her want to go running to hide behind Riku, almost.

Izuku and Tenya saw Ochako entering the field. " _Uraraka-san… Do your best!"_ Izuku thought.

Sora looked concern for the brunette and for a brief second he thought he saw Kairi, he rubbed his eyes before looking again. Maybe he was just seeing things.

Ochako entered the ring. " _The eighth and last match of the first round!"_ Present Mic announced. " _He was famous at middle school! That's not the face of a normal person! From the hero course, Katsuki Bakugou!"_ He introduced the blonde teen, he had a weird expression on his face. " _Versus… I want to root for her!"_ He whispered, even though he was talking with an open microphone. " _From the hero course, Ochako Uraraka!"_ He introduced the brunette girl, she had determination in her eyes. The public cheered.

"You're the one that makes stuff float, right, Round-face?" Katsuki said with a dark tone and an intimidating glare. Again with his habit of giving others weird nicknames.

"Round…?" Ochako was taken aback by this briefly.

"If you're gonna retire, do it now. You won't just feel pain." He warned her sounding strangely calm. (Great, now we can't say he didn't warn her.)

The gravity girl looked at her opponent with determination. The explosive blonde looked back at her with an intimidating glare.

At Class A's booth.

"Midoriya-kun." Tenya said to him. "What was the strategy against Bakugou-kun that you were about to say to Uraraka-kun?" He asked flipping his arms up.

"It wasn't a big thing." Izuku replied looking at his notebook. "Kacchan is strong. In a real hand-to-hand combat he almost has no openings, and while the more he moves, the more he sweats, making the explosions of his quirk stronger." He explained about Kacchan's skills and quirk. "He can use the shockwaves of his explosions to move through the air, but if Uraraka-san touches him and makes him float with her quirk, then she'll have the advantage." He explained the strategy he had in mind for Ochako.

Riku thought about it for a moment. " _That's not a bad idea, but like Deku said, Kacchan can use his blasts to fly, so even if he's suspended in zero gravity, that won't stop him for too long."_ He knew that might not work fully, but sadly that's the only thing she might be able to do.

"That's why…" Izuku looked back at the match. Ochako took a deep breath before looking at Bakugou again with determination. "...The first thing that Uraraka-san must do is…"

" _The eighth match starts!"_ The match had started.

Ochako dashed at Katsuki.

"...A fast attack!" Izuku said as he watched the match unfold.

"I don't have the option to retire!" Ochako shouted at her opponent as she dashed at him.

"Alright! Like that." Izuku beamed."Even if she touches him by accident, if she does it, she

can make him float!" He added.

"Bakugou-kun won't want Uraraka-kun to get near." Tenya commented smiling.

"That's why Kacchan won't dodge her. He'll definitely counterattack!" Izuku predicted with a serious face now.

Katsuki moved his right hand slightly forward. "Then die!" He said to round-face with a grave tone, she asked for this.

Ochako knew, thanks to the battle training, that Bakugou usually starts with his attack with his right hand. As she dashed at him she saw him move to attack. She tried to dodge his attack, but Katsuki threw an explosion at her, it was a direct hit that sent her backwards.

"Uraraka!" Both Tenya and Izuku shouted when looking at this.

"Ochako-chan!" Sora also got worried.

Riku frowned silently. His arms were crossed and his left hand tensed.

"It hit her?" Mineta asked shocked.

"Even if you're facing a girl, you're merciless, right, Bakugou-san?" Tsuyu commented making her typical gesture.

Kyouka looked distressed.

Ochako got up, she was surrounded by smoke due to the explosion. "Even if I knew it, I couldn't react." She said.

Katsuki was waiting for her to show up so he could blow her up again. "I'll take care of you." He was looking forward into the cloud of smoke. He then saw a shadow approaching to his left. There she was. "Don't underestimate me!" He then attacked again with his right hand, creating another explosion. However, when he looked closely, it was just Ochako's jacket.

Right behind him, Ochako came out of the cloud of smoke.

" _Oh, She made her jacket float at him? She did it in a flash!"_ Present Mic commented impressed.

Ochako was just a few centimeters from touching him in the back. However, Bakugou saw it coming and threw another explosion to send her flying back, the attack left an impression in the ground.

Ochako rolled over when she hit the ground.

"He moved after seeing her?" Hanta asked in awe.

"With that time of reaction, it doesn't matter if there is a smokescreen. With Uraraka's quirk , that is impossible to activate unless she touches her objective, she's at a disadvantage due to Bakugou's reflexes." Denki commented distressed.

Ochako got up again just in time for Bakugou to dispel the cloud of smoke in front of him. She dashed at him again. "Too slow!" Bakugou threw another blast at her sending her back yet again.

Tenya and Izuku were shocked. Riku was keeping his anger at bay, unlike Sora, whose teeth were gritting, his right hand balled into a tight fist.

"Take this!" Ochako went to attack him again, Katsuki blew her away again.

"Ochako-chan…" Tsuyu was getting really worried.

"I can't look!" Kyouka just covered her face, she just could keep looking.

"Bakugou, don't tell me… that you have that kind of liking…" Mineta was getting upset. (Let's be frank: It's a huge probability that is the case with Kacchan.)

Katsuki just kept blowing away Ochako over and over again. It was a painful sight for Izuku, an enraging sight for the keybladers, mostly for Sora as painful memories flashed through his mind, his rage was increasing as dark red bolts flashed through his tigheted fists.

"Not yet!" Ochako went to attack him again, Katsuki just blew her away once more. Ochako tried to go to attack once more and Katsuki just threw yet another explosion at her.

"Uraraka keeps attacking relentlessly, but… this is…" Present Mic narrated, but even he was getting distressed by this.

Ochako tried to go in yet again and as expected, Katsuki sent her flying backwards with another explosion.

"Uraraka-san…" Izuku's heart felt heavy seeing this.

" _Wait…"_ Riku noticed something. " _It can't be that Ochako just keeps trying to attack him over and over again senselessly, unless…"_ He noticed the pattern that repeated over and over again, he looked up and saw something that surprised him.

People in the audience were telling Cementoss to stop the match, Bakugou is just going too far.

Ochako was panting in exhaustion, she had scraped skin in some parts of her arms. She got up and went at Katsuki once more, he just blew her up again.

There were people that had enough of this massacre and started to boo Katsuki as he just kept sending his opponent back.

" _The crowd starts to jeer…"_ Present Mic commented. "But honestly, I think-" He was suddenly cut off by Shouta hitting him in the face with an elbow. "An elbow?! What are you doing?!" He asked him irritated as he took the microphone.

" _The ones that are saying that he's playing are the professionals. How old are you?"_ He said directly at the audience, making them go silent immediately. " _If you're truly saying that, it doesn't make sense that you keep looking, so go home! Go home and start looking for another occupation!"_ He scowled them pretty much.

"Aizawa-sensei…?" Izuku was taken aback by the statement that his homeroom teacher made.

" _Bakugou is being careful because he acknowledges the strength of his opponent, who made it this far. It's because he's truly trying to win that he can't let his guard down."_ Aizawa continued. As teacher of Class 1-A he got to understand his students, including him.

Katsuki noticed that Round-face was still standing. "Not yet… She's not… dead yet!" He muttered seeing her panting and wiping the sweat from her face.

"I think it's time…" Ochako said. Katsuki heard her and got on his guard again. "Thanks, Bakugou-kun… for not letting your guard down…" She was now ready to enact her plan.

"Huh?" Katsuki was confused.

" _Weird for the pros to not see it from their seats, it's actually embarrassing they jeered without even noticing it."_ Riku thought still looking up. " _Her plan… All this time Ochako was attacking keeping her body down, making Kacchan focus his attack on the ground, giving her exactly what she needed. And by continuously forcing him to attack her, she blocked his field of vision with the smoke he created, so he wouldn't have noticed."_ What he was looking for was all the rubble that Bakugou caused, suspended in zero gravity.

"I'll win!" Ochako then released the effect of her quirk on the rubble, to then cause it to rain down, a meteorite rain. Everyone else now saw this.

"She had a desperate plan like that?" Izuku stood up shocked.

Sora was also impressed. " _Yes! She can do it!"_ He was smiling hopefully.

" _It was actually a good move, I'm impressed."_ Riku smiled seeing the meteorite were falling at the ring. " _But…"_ His smile suddenly vanished.

Ochako dashed at Katsuki once more seeing that he was distracted now. " _With so many rubble, he should be avoiding or counterattacking. Definitely there has to be an opening!"_ She ran as fast as she could towards her goal. " _In that moment, I'll be close to trap him with my secret move!"_ As she was fast approaching, Katsuki was aiming his left hand upwards ready to counter. Ochako then nullified her gravity and jumped at Katsuki. " _I'll win! I'll win and I'll be like Deku-kun!"_ She was about to touch him in the chest when…

Katsuki unleashed a huge explosion that not just blew away the meteorites, it destroyed them. The resulting shockwave sent Ochako flying back with great force.

Ochako slowly got on her knees and hands.

"Since you're friend of that damn Deku, I knew you would come up with something like this…" Katsuki said to her as the smoke dispelled around him.

"In an attack…" Ochako was shocked.

" _B-Bakugou made everything explode! He completely crushed Uraraka's plan!"_ Present Mic commented as shocked as everyone else.

Katsuki let out a breath. "That was close…" He muttered feeling his left arm aching. Riku was able to see this.

" _So that's his weakness, eh?"_ He realized what the flaw was with Kacchan's quirk.

" _I did the best I could…! But he didn't move at all…"_ Ochako looked down to the ground.

"No…" Sora uttered shocked, a painful memory, one that ripped his heart from the inside, flashed into his mind. He boiled his fist in resentment, the rage returned in full force...

" _Uraraka-san…"_ Izuku thought before seeing her stand up again.

" _Even so…"_ Ochako was weakened and her body hurt a lot, and still she got up again.

Katsuki smirked, he had to admit it: The girl has guts, he can respect that. "Very well, let's start the real match, Uraraka!" He dashed at her.

Ochako clenched her left fist. " _If I were Deku-kun… He wouldn't give up-"_ She turned to face Katsuki, but suddenly she collapsed to the ground.

Katsuki stopped when he saw her falling to the ground.

" _Uraraka has fallen!"_ Present Mic narrated.

"My… body… won't… respond…" Ochako tried to move, but she wasn't able to.

"Uraraka-kun…" Tenya saw this with sadness.

"She just passed her limit…" Izuku saw this heart-tearing scene, knowing why Uraraka collapsed, it was the repercussion of her quirk.

Ochako was unwilling to let it end here. She dragged herself forward. "I can… too… I can too… do it…!" She tried as hard as she could to get closer to Bakugou, he was waiting for her with his guard up. Ochako's mind was filled with the memory of her father telling her to follow her dreams. "I'll become… a heroine…!" Her body stopped responding to her and her vision just blurred until it blackened… Midnight stepped onto the ring to check up on Uraraka, she signaled Bakugou to wait. "Dad…" That was the only thing she uttered before passing out, her eyes lost their light.

"Uraraka-san is out of combat. Bakugou-kun advances to the second round!" She announced. The match was finally over…

A few moments after, Katsuki saw how Uraraka was taken to the infirmary before walking off silently.

" _The eighth match of the first round… Oh, Uraraka…"_ Present Mic just lost the mood there. " _Oh yes, Bakugou advances to the next round."_ He lazily said.

" _If you're going to do it, do it right."_ Aizawa said to him.

" _Alright, let's recover the mood-"_ He announced trying to sound more energetic as Cementoss was repairing the ring.

" _You get carried away by your personal feelings…"_ Shouta said to him.

" _The first round is over!"_ Present Mic announced. " _We'll continue with the next round after a short break!"_ And so the first round was over, soon the next one will begin…

* * *

Izuku was on his way to the waiting room no.2. He had a sad look on his face. " _Uraraka-san…"_ He was so caught up in thought that he didn't notice that he was crossing paths with Kacchan. "Whoa, Kacchan?" He flinched in surprise when he saw him.

"What you say?! What do you want? Die, scum!" Kacchan was irritated, obviously.

"Oh, well, I'm the next… I was going to get ready at the waiting room… Also, congrats for passing to the second round.. Later…" He said making robot movements attending to leave seeing that Kacchan was not in the mood to talk, if he's ever in it.

"It was your idea, right? That desperate plan." Katsuki said to him with a serious glare, stepping out of the stairs. "You did something very annoying. Don't fuck-" He scowled at him before getting cut off.

"You're wrong." Izuku replied, making Katsuki look at him angrily. "All of that… Uraraka-san planned that thinking how to defeat you." He looked back at him over his shoulder with a small frown. "If you think that was annoying, that's because… Uraraka-san was guiding you where she wanted!" He said confidently before continuing on his way.

Katsuki just stood there glaring bombs at Deku's back. Still, he would never admit it out loud, but the damn nerd wasn't completely wrong.

* * *

Katsuki returned to the booth.

"Hey, Bakugou!" Flat face greeted him. "Must be tough, right? Being the bad guy." Hanta added with a smirk.

"Even if it was by the raffle, you did really well of a villain, Bakugou-san." Tsuyu said to him in what might be argued as a mocking tone. Kyouka, who was beside the frog girl glared at him dirtily.

"How loud! Shut up!" Katsuki shouted at him irritated as he was walking to his seat.

"But I'm surprised that you could do those strong attacks to such a frail girl." Denki pointed at him with a frown.

The explosive blonde humphed as he sat up. "What does she have that's frail?" Even now he admits that Uraraka was tougher than she looked like.

" _For once I can agree."_ Riku heard him, even if he really hates it. Ochako was a strong and brave girl, it's just that Kastuki far outclassed her.

Sora just glared silently at him. His eyes were devoid of light, there was only rage reflected in them. The dark bolts of energy flashed through his tight fists again. The rage was increasing…

"Sora-kun?" He heard Momo's voice.

"Hm? What?" He turned to look at her with a neutral face and a flat tone. She seemed concerned.

"Are you… Are you okay?" She asked her now really worried and scared. She never saw him like this before. It was like staring at someone that wasn't him at all.

"I'm fine." He dryly replied looking forward.

"But you-" She tried to talk to him to figure out what was wrong, but he interrupted her.

"I'm fine." He dryly repeated.

Kyouka saw this from her seat and gulped nervously, she was also getting scared. From what Riku told her, Sora is different when he gets mad, and she could tell that he was more than mad right now. Bakugou's really done it this time.

Riku saw Sora's blank face and he too got worried, he got angry again. But he could understand why, he too was angry, hopefully he would just need to cool his head…

* * *

Izuku entered into the waiting room and he found Ochako there.

"Geez, I lost…" She said to him rubbing the back of her head sheepishly with a wide grin.

"Huh…?" He wasn't expecting her to be like this. He was dumbfounded.

"I thought that I would make it in the end, and I got carried away, dammit." She said sounding as cheerful and radiant as always.

Izuku closed the door and approached her. "Uraraka-san, you're not hurt?" He asked her worriedly.

"Yeah, Recovery Girl took care of me!" She replied, pointing at a bandage on her left cheek. "It was just a moderated healing, so it won't affect my stamina, but a few scratches were left." She explained. "Geez, Bakugou-kun is too strong! He surpassed me completely. I have to work harder!" Ochako then suddenly pumped her fist up and clenched her teeth. She then looked at Deku silently who was at a loss of words.

"Are you… Okay?" He asked her again worried.

"I'm fine! Better than expected!" She replied with a bright smile. Then her phone vibrated in her right hand. "I mean, you immediately started to look forward, Deku-kun, and that I lost doesn't mean that I can lose." She continued still smiling..

"That's…" He tried to say something to her, but the sudden sound of Present Mic's narration interrupted him.

* * *

At the same time, the manliest, most intense match of arm wrestling in this or any world was unfolding.

" _The tie of the seventh match of the first round, Kirishima versus Tetsutetsu! The winner, who advances to the second round is…"_

It seemed that both boys were stuck in a stalemate until Tetsutetsu's metal fatigued, giving Kirishima the chance to beat him.

"Winner, Kirishima-kun! Advances to the second round!" Midnight declared.

" _Who won his entrance is Kirishima!"_ Present Mic narrated as Eijiro celebrated his victory.

"My metal fatigued… I should have eaten more steel…!" Tetsutetsu muttered holding his aching arm. Eijiro then approached him.

"It was… a good match." Like a true man, he extended his arm to his rival in a sign of good sportsmanship.

Tetsutetsu smirked and then replied to this by shaking hands with a good fellow man.

It has to be noted that in the background, Midnight squealed like a fangirl to this display of juvenile passion, it's the second time she did this today. (Yeah, yeah we get it. She likes them young.)

" _Now we have everyone for the second round! So let's begin!"_ Present Mic announced.

**First Match: Izuku Midoriya vs Shouto Todoroki.**

**Second Match: Riku Yasue vs Tenya Iida.**

**Third Match: Sora Nomura vs Fumikage Tokoyami.**

**Fourth Match: Katsuki Bakugou vs Eijiro Kirishima.**

* * *

Back with Izuku and Ochako.

"Already?" Izuku was surprised at how soon his match would come. "See you…" He turned around and started to leave, saying good-bye to Ochako.

"Oh, sorry, Deku-kun!" She apologized to him standing up from her seat. "You couldn't get ready because you were here…" She added as Izuku was about to open the door.

"Nah, I'm okay." He replied looking back at her with a smile.

"I'll be watching you, okay? Good luck." Ochako smiled brightly at him.

Izuku blushed a little and a wavering smile appeared on his face. "Thanks." He thanked her nodding. He opened the door and he was about to leave, but he just stood there on the doorstep for a moment. He knew that Ochako was just pretending to not make him worried, a front to reassure him, he could tell that it was forced even if it seemed natural. He thought that before leaving, at least he could do something to cheer her up a little. He turned around and he suddenly embraced her, his right hand on top of her head..

"D-Deku-kun!?" Ochako squeaked out in surprise at his sudden action, her rosy cheeks burned brightly.

"You did great out there…" The blushing nerdy boy said to her softly as his friend went silent. "You held up against Kacchan and you give everything until the end… The plan you came up with, how you fight without giving up… How brave you were… You'll become a great heroine…" He slowly let go of her with a warm, but wavering smile. "I know you will." He said to her completely sure. "Well, I better get going." He said to her turning around and walking to the door.

"Uh… Y-yeah, bye…" She muttered as she watched him closing the door. When he left she called her dad, she sadly talked to her to the point of starting crying, but her cheeks were still red because of Deku-kun.

* * *

Izuku was walking to the field looking down, he was feeling bad for Ochako. He knew that won't be enough to make her feel better and he couldn't believe that he said he could help her, but there was nothing he could have done to help her and yet… She encouraged him again… He wiped the few tears forming in his eyes as he kept on walking with determination in his eyes.

On his way, he was met with a really unexpected someone.

"Endeavour?!" He flinched back shocked and scared of seeing such an imposing and powerful man in front of him.

"Oh, here you are." The no.2 hero said to the boy, he was looking for him.

"Endeavour… What are you doing here…?" He fearfully said as he took a few steps back as the flame hero approached.

"I watched your match. You have a wonderful quirk." He pointed at him. "You created pressure in the air with just your fingers. If we talk just about power, yours is comparable to All Might's" He added narrowing his eyes.

Izuku flinched and looked away from the man. "What are you… What are you trying to say? I must go." He tried to avoid getting questioned about One for All and just walked past him. He figured that by the way he spoke, he doesn't know about it.

"The duty of my Shouto is to surpass All Might." Endeavour said to the boy, looking at him over his shoulder. Izuku came to a stop when hearing this. "His match with you will be a very instructive test. Please, don't show a pathetic match." He said with complete seriousness despite sounding calm.

Izuku frowned deeply when hearing this. He remembered what Todoroki told him earlier, he clenched his right fist in anger.

"That's all I have to say. Excuse me for bothering you before your match." Endeavour concluded and started to walk away.

"I'm… not All Might." Somehow he found the courage to say something that he had in mind to him. Endeavour stopped and looked back at him.

"That's obvious-" He replied but the boy cut him off.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Izuku continued trying to not let his anger get the best of him. "Todoroki-kun isn't you either." He looked over his shoulder, he met the eyes of the no.2 hero with clear anger at him.

Endeavour just glared him silently as he narrowed his eyes before Izuku walked off away from him. He was surprised with himself that he was bold enough to talk to the no.2 hero and walk out of it alive.

" _Todoroki-kun…"_ The story he heard earlier with Sora still resounded in his mind. Sora was right about what he said to him, what Todoroki was doing to himself was not right… And Izuku won't stand with his arms crossed when seeing someone in need. It's his dream to help those who need it after…

* * *

Shouto was walking towards the entrance to the field.

" _Midoriya…"_ This is it. What he was waiting for, the chance for him to defeat Midoriya and prove his damn old man wrong once and for all. But it was just the first step, after this Riku is next and then Sora. If he can defeat Riku, he can defeat Sora. Only with his right side, with his mother's quirk… Sora… His words sounded inside his head again, he shook them off once more, he has to focus right now. He knows what he is doing…

A clash of hearts and minds was about to unfold…

_To be Continued..._


	16. Chapter 15: The Tournament, Part 3: It's your Power!

**The Tournament, Part 3: It's your Power!**

At Class A's booth.

"Those two haven't started yet?" Ochako asked Tenya and Riku as she approached. Tenya was taken aback by the look on her face. "I came to see." She added.

"Are your eyes damaged? You should go to Recovery Girl-" Tenya said panicked before being cut off.

"I did already." Ochako said. "This is, you know… Different." She added as she sat down.

"It's different?" Tenya asked.

"You might as well drink water later." Riku suggested to her, he guessed that she must have been crying from the looks of things.

"If that's the case, then you must have been very frustrated before." Tenya figured the same.

"Instead of feeling regret now, you should use the next match as a source of encouragement." Fumikage said to the girl calmly.

"Agreed." Riku said to him. Ochako nodded in response.

"It's true." Tenya wanted to say that before Tokoyami and now felt like they took the words out of his mouth.

The torches of the ring ignited and the public roared.

" _Thanks everyone for waiting! The first match of the second round is a good one!"_ Present Mic announced excitedly. " _The man that managed a grand victory of the first round and left the audience literally frozen- From the hero course, Shouto Todoroki!"_ He presented the dual-haired boy as he was stepping into the ring with a serious look on his face. " _On the other side, the boy that barely passed the first round! What kind of fight will he show us this time? From the hero course, Izuku Midoriya!"_ He presented the emerald child, he was wearing a determined face. The public cheered as both contenders came face to face with each other.

"Here you are." Shouto said to him with a stern, yet calm tone.

"Todoroki-kun…" Izuku said back at him.

Back at Class A's booth.

Katsuki was looking at this with interest.

"Tokoyami-kun, what do you think of this match?" Tenya asked him.

"It depends if Midoriya can get near Todoroki." He replied with his arms crossed.

"He's right." The all heard Sora, who came in and sat beside Riku. "You guys saw my fight with Shouto, but it only looked easy because my slashes were stronger than his ice, it's actually tough and it comes fast." Sora describe what he knows what Shouto can do. "Deku must have figured as much, he won't be able to dodge so his only choice will be shattering it to get to him." He analysed and predicted, maybe Deku is rubbing off on him a little. Sora was concerned for his nerdy friend, Shouto was actually a tough opponent and arguably he's the 3rd best in the class in terms of power.

Riku knew that this might not end well for Izuku. He really had a bad feeling about it.

"But then, how will Deku-kun do it?" Ochako asked looking back at the ring. She was worried for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tomura Shigaraki was watching the live-stream of this event.

"Look attentively and prepare, Tomura Shigaraki." His teacher said to him standing behind him. "Someday they might become your obstacles." He added.

The decay young man smirked as he was scratching his neck. "That's a pile of shit." He said as he really hoped the green brat would lose horribly.

* * *

At an unknown location, Luxu was also watching this even on TV.

"Well… about time you had your moment to shine." Luxu said out loud smirking. "So far you've been obscured by the special guests, but this is YOUR show, the main character shouldn't be oppaqued the whole time, better don't disappoint, ninth kiddo." He said smugly looking at the screen being laid back as always.

* * *

At the teachers' booth.

"Those two tried to save you, didn't they?" Thirteen said to All Might beside them.

"Yeah." He nodded in response. "It's just a feeling, but I think those two… give off the same aura." All Might said as he reminisced of the events of the USJ incident. Todoroki and Midoriya tried to save him along with Sora and Riku. He also kept in mind what Endeavour told him about Todoroki-shounen, it was worrisome to say the least…

Speaking of the flame hero, he was looking attentively at the ring with his arms crossed.

" _In this year's sports festival, both of them showed high-class performances! They are like two rivals fighting each other!"_ Present Mic commented as Izuku and Shouto got into battle stances. " _Now-"_

" _First, he'll attack with ice."_ Izuku thought as he held his right wrist.

" _It'll be dangerous to let him use that power as much as he wants."_ Shouto thought as he stomped his right foot forward.

" _The moment it starts…"_ Both contenders thought at the same time.

" _Start!"_ The long-awaited match has begun!

"Let's go!" Shouto created many icicles from his foot, that went at Midoriya quickly.

"Smash!" Izuku focused One for All on his middle finger and unleashed a shot of powerful wind that not only stopped the ice, but sent it back at Todoroki twice as fast. However, Shouto was ready, he created an ice barrier behind himself to not get blown away by the violent, cold air.

When it stopped, Shouto looked at Midoriya. " _As expected. He was ready to hurt himself to nullify the attack."_ He looked at his opponent's broken finger, he was trying to withstand the pain.

" _Wow! Midoriya stopped Todoroki's attack!"_ Present Mic commented amazed and the public cheered.

All Might knew that what his successor did was the only thing he could do against Todoroki's ice, but still he was greatly preoccupied as that also implies that if he wants to win he will have to break several bones…

Shouto repeated his attack. "Smash!" Izuku countered it by sacrificing his index finger, blood came out of the red, swollen finger.

" _He stopped it again!"_ Present Mic commented again.

Shouto withstood the cold burst of wind until it stopped again. " _Dammit…"_ He looked back at Midoriya.

Izuku was standing still enduring the sharp pain in his fingers. " _Due to the way Todoroki-kun fights, it always ends in an instant so I don't have much information, expect from when Sora defeated him in the battle training. He used his physical prowess and fire-based magic to nullify the ice, he was also fast enough to dodge it except from near point-blank. Right at the end of it, even if it was brief, it seemed that Todoroki-kun's right arm was trembling, so that would mean that he has a limit of how much ice he can use before it starts to affect him. But I'm not completely sure as it happened so fast then so… during this fight I have to find an opening…"_ He quickly thought as he remembered Sora's battle with Todoroki, Sora overwhelmed him to the point of forcing him to use his left side in self-defense. Since he can't do what his otherworldly friend can, he had to resort to this tactic. " _Probably by putting ice behind him he plans to not get dragged away. Which means, using my fingers was the right choice."_ He analysed when looking at Todoroki standing in front of an ice barrier then at his broken fingers. " _It's very probable that it works too with my smash at 100%, in which I sacrifice my arm."_ He then predicted since using his arm is more powerful than using his fingers. He looked back at his opponent. " _I have to watch carefully… Think… Find it… I have 6 more chances…!"_

"You…" Shouto said to him as he exhaled cold vapor before attacking again the same way as the first two times. Izuku used another smash with his ring finger to counter the attack.

" _Five more!"_ He had to think quick as he already used up three fingers.

At Class A's booth.

Riku cupped his chin as he analysed the match so far. " _I see what Deku's doing. He must have also seen it when Sora overwhelmed Shouto during the battle training. Even if it's extremely risky, it's the right and only choice he had. Drag on the fight until Shouto starts to freeze with his own ice."_ Riku knew what Shouto's weakness was, he also knew that Shouto was only using half of his power on purpose…

Sora also knew this. Having gained knowledge of this first hand after all, but he also looked down briefly, he remembered what Shouto told him, it really affected him. He looked back at the fight, he shouldn't be thinking about this right now.

Eijiro came in running into the booth. "It started!?" He asked standing beside Bakugou.

"Kirishima, how good it was that you passed to the second round." Denki congratulated him.

"Yeah, the next one I'm going up against you, Bakugou. Let's have a good fight!" The manly redhead said to the explosive teen with a competitive smirk.

"I'll kill you." He flatly replied with his arms crossed, his eyes were focused on the match.

Eijiro laughed as if he just said a joke. "You can try!" He replied cheerfully. (Well, at this point we all know when Kacchan says: I'll kill you' most of the time he means 'I'll beat you up.', he rarely actually means it, remember that he's just foul-mouthed and loud-mouthed.). "But man, you and Todoroki can make many strong attacks one after the other. Something like 'Bam!'." He added sounding more serious and a little envious.

"Besides, with no delays." Hanta commented being a little jealous too.

"They're not one after the other. Don't underestimate them." For once Kastuki didn't shouted in response or say something harsh or offensive, and he even sounded calm. Something rarely seen in him. (We just have to appreciate this moment.)

"Eh?" Eijiro blinked confused.

"If you use too much muscle, the fibers will be torn, and if you run too much, you run out of breath." Katsuki elaborated on before looking down at his left hand. Like others, he has a limit of how many explosions he came make before it takes a toll on his arms, that is the reason why he design his costumes in a way so he could shoot those excessive explosion without damaging his body. "Quirks are physical abilities too. They must have their limits." He concluded looking back at the match quietly. He looked at icy-hot, he could briefly saw when Deku 2 wiped the floor with him the other day, that it seemed that his right arm was trembling. Knowing the green nerd that Deku was, he would have also noticed this and acted upon it.

"If I think about it, I think you're right…" Eijiro said reflexive before looking at the match. "Then, against Todoroki, Midoriya wants to have…"

"...A battle of endurance, eh?" Shouto realized what Midoriya was trying to do. "I'll end it soon." He then threw another barrage of icicles at the greenette.

"Smash!" Izuku used his pinky finger null the attack. " _I already used all of the fingers on my right hand."_ Izuku winced in insufferable pain, his pinky finger bled. Four of his fingers were swollen and broken, he couldn't use his thumb to make a smash.

It was Todoroki's chance, he dashed at him.

" _Todoroki doesn't back off against Midoriya's attacks and charges ahead!"_ Present Mic commented as Shouto created a pillar of ice that was shot towards Midoriya, the half-teen was dashing over the ice he created to quickly get to his adversary.

"Dammit…!" Izuku used the middle finger of his left hand to shatter the ice coming at him. When he did, Todoroki jumped over to avoid the powerful pushing force and then he dived at Izuku.

The emerald child dodged the diving punch Shouto used, it left ice in its wake. However, Shouto was relentless in his assault as he threw another barrage of ice at Izuku.

Due to the momentum, Izuku was unable to dodge and his right foot was trapped by the ice. " _Oh no, it's too close!"_ Izuku was reading another Smash with his left ring finger, he then saw Shouto erecting ice barriers behind him. With no other option, Izuku summoned his power into his whole left arm and threw a smash at 100%!

The resulting burst of wind was more powerful than all those that the green nerd had made before.

Izuku screamed in agony as his left arm was now broken and useless. However, he was now free of the ice, so he endured the pain and glared forward as the cold vapor was dissipating.

"It was more powerful than before." Izuku was shocked to see Todoroki not out of the limits, he was laying on the ground with ice barriers behind him, although he was really close to being pushed out. "Are you trying to tell me… to get away…?" Shouto questioned as he pushed to the ice a big spike of ice over his body to the side and stood up.

" _It's not just his quirk. His judgment, skill, and mobility… All of his abilities… are strong!"_ Izuku now realized the caliber that Shouto Todoroki has. Said boy looked back at his opponent with an empty glare as he breathed out cold vapor.

The dual-quirk user was already stronger than the average pro hero…

"What's wrong? Are you undone after just defending and fleeing?" Shouto asked him seeing Midoriya struggling with his agonizing pain.

But, when Deku looked at Todoroki, he could see that in his frost-covered, right arm… " _He's trembling…? So that's truly it… Dammit…"_ He had confirmed his suspicions, Shouto was hitting his limit, just like then. Izuku looked down as he kept resisting the pain on his broken bones.

"Sorry…" Shouto apologized with him, he didn't have to be involved into this… "Thanks, Midoriya. Thanks to you, that guy's face is clouded." He then thanked him as he looked to the side and saw his Father's upset face. A step closer to reaching his goal…

Izuku clenched his teeth in frustration and anger, he remembered what Todoroki told him and Sora earlier.

"With the arms like that, you can't fight anymore, right?" The dual-haired teen said to the greenette looking at his broken arm and fingers. "Let's finish this." He decided to put an end to the fight as he shot another barrage of huge icicles that were coming fast at Midoriya.

" _Todoroki continues attacking with an overflowing power! Here comes the final ice attack!"_ Present Mic narrated. Everything seemed to be over for the One for All heir. All Might, Sora, Riku and the others were at the edge of their seats.

"Where are you looking at?" Against all odds, Izuku was able to use a smash to shatter the ice nearly pushing out Todoroki. This took everyone by surprise.

Shouto was able to stop at the last second, right behind the limits of the ring with ice to stop getting pushed back. "Damn you…" He uttered weekly. "With your broken finger...?" He was taken by surprise when looking at Midoriya's right hand. His index finger was now black-ish purple, he used it again even if it was already broken? "Why are you going so far?" He questioned him as he stood up once more.

"You're trembling, Todoroki-kun." Izuku replied. Shouto's eyes widened, he realized his weakness… "Quirks are physical abilities too. There's a limit of how much you can endure it, right?" He continued as he slowly moved his aching right hand up. "Isn't something that you can resolve using the heat from your left side?" He asked him, Shouto frowned at this, why was he lecturing him? "Everybody is fighting with all they got… To win and reach their goal… To become number one… Do you want to make it only using half of your power?!" Shouto remembered what Sora said to him, he said something similar. "You haven't even given me a scratch!" Midoriya clenched his right fist despite the broken fingers. Shouto glared at him with a deep scowl "Come at me with everything you got!" Izuku declared from the top of his lungs.

" _Midoriya-shounen…"_ All Might looked at his successor in awe.

" _That brat…"_ Endeavour glared at the boy with a deep scowl as he remembered what the kid said to him earlier.

" _Deku…"_ Sora looked at his friend with concern in his eyes.

" _Shouto…"_ Riku looked at the half-teen with empathy in his eyes.

"Midoriya… What are you planning? With all I got? Did my father pay you to do this?" Shouto glared at Izuku with anger, his voice had venom and resentment. Out of spite he dashed at his weakened opponent. "Now I'm mad!" He was sick of this, he'll end this nonsense right now!

Izuku however noticed something in Todoroki. " _His moves are…!"_

" _...Slow!"_ Both Katsuki and Izuku saw that even if Shouto was running at him, he was moving too slow. " _It's because of the ice on his body… Unlike my power limit,, it's probably like the Magic meter from a game…"_ Kacchan was quick to analyse the repercussions of the overuse of the ice in Shouto. " _Was the attack he used against Flat face his max?"_ He theorized looking back at the number icyhot did on flat face. He must have hit his limit with that huge blast of ice.

Riku figured the same extremely fast too. He was actually expecting it to be like that. "Shouto's inner body temperature must be extremely low for his muscles to move that slow, he's freezing up from inside out." Riku explained to his friends. The fact that the right side of Shouto's body was being covered in frost and that he was now constantly breathing out cold air solidified this line of thought.

"I see." Sora understood him clearly. "Then this might be Deku's chance! If only he can land a simple but effective smash, he could throw Shouto out, but…" Even if this might be the only chance that Deku might get, Sora was also aware that Deku was extremely spent and injured due to constantly using his smashes to counter the ice blasts. " _Not to mention… That he might not want to end it like this…"_ Sora was aware that Deku was trying something beyond winning the match. Riku's eyes were indicating that he too thought this.

Shouto was approaching Midoriya even if his moves were significantly slowed down. But he was too injured to move too. " _At short distance, you can't do anything!"_ Shouto jumped at Izuku. But… " _On the second I moved my right foot… This guy…!"_ Shouto quickly realized that when he was no longer in contact with the ground, Izuku moved forward having a chance to attack!

"Imagine… the microwaves…"Izuku then focused One of All on his right fist. "It won't explode… It won't… It won't…! It won't…!" He landed a heavy blow on Todoroki's stomach!

" _He hit him!"_ Present Mic announced. " _Finally we have a direct hit!"_ However, on the moment that Deku landed his attack on Shouto, he froze his broken left arm before being sent flying backwards to then hit the floor.

Izuku winced in pain as three of his already broken fingers worsened, even his thumb injured too. Blood came out of the heavily damaged fingers.

The public was amazed on how Midoriya was able to punch Todoroki despite being extremely bad.

Sora and Riku noticed that even if he did land a direct hit on Shouto, he wasn't thrown out. But something told them that it wasn't out of extreme pain and weariness...

Shouto slowly got up coughing, he was barely able to resist the pain in his abdomen. " _Why…?"_ He glared at Midoriya with rage. Why was he doing this? Why doesn't he just stop already?

Todoroki created more icicles to try to finish off Izuku, but he was able to dodge them barely. " _The speed of the ice has decreased…"_ He noticed that not just his body movement was affected by the freezing effect, but also the usage of the ice was affected. Izuku was ready to attack Shouto with another flick of his broken fingers when Shouto got to him and tried to freeze him from the ground he was standing. But Izuku pushed both himself and Shouto back with another burst of wind, which sent the dual-haired boy crashing against some icicles.

Izuku was able to stop himself from being pushed back. He quickly glanced at his darkened fingers before preparing to use his middle finger again.

Cemetoss talked to Midnight through his communicator, he was concerned for Midoriya as he was being dangerously reckless and his injuries are worsening by the second.

" _Deku…"_ Sora watched as his friend just kept using his damaged fingers to try to drive back Shouto and his ice. " _He's too reckless, even for his own standards and mine. He must be full of adrenaline for him to tolerate such agony on his arms. But those injuries… I don't know if they can even being treated with Recovery Girl's healing and the strongest healing spell Riku and I have, the bones in his fingers can't be just broken, by the many times he used One for All so constantly, they must be completely shattered up inside!"_ With good reason Sora was being heavily worried for Deku, with that self-inflicted damage, it might not be enough for the usual method of healing… Even if he can win, he won't be able to keep up fighting… or worse… He could tell that the others, specially Ochako watched this with heavy hearts. He didn't need to see All Might-sensei to know that this was also heartbreaking for him.

While Riku was extremely worried for Deku as well, he noticed something. " _The power output reduces each time Deku uses a smash. But at the same time he has more control now. He's not fighting senselessly, even like that he's trying to do his best."_ Riku analysed trying to keep his head cool as he watched how Deku tried to punch Shouto even if his movements were slow and limpy. " _But it can't be that the huge discharge of adrenaline in his body is what allows him to even kept standing, for someone to resist such agony like his, there has to be a huge driving motive and determination… Deku, are you…?"_ He figured out what he was trying to do…

Sora also did.

Izuku was slowly and weakly charging at Shouto. He responded by throwing another ice attack at him. Izuku charged his right thumb to counter it. " _Can't close my fist…!"_ His fingers were too numb to the make a fist so doing something rather crazy, he used his right cheek to prepare the smash! This of course shocked Todoroki. "Smash…!" He unleashed another burst of air at Shouto that shattered the ice and pushed him back even through the first ice barrier he created, he crashed heavily onto the second one he made.

"Why are you going so far?" Shouto asked as he was slowly getting himself standing straight again.

"Because I want to meet everyone's expectations…" Izuku replied, making Shouto looked at him as he was trying to get to him again. "I wanna be able to smile… and answer them… Be a cool hero… That's what I want to be!" Izuku shouted with full determination in his heart.

"Deku… Shouto…" Riku muttered seeing his friend fighting, to the point of risking his limbs for Shouto… He then felt a heavy thump inside his own chest, disconnecting him from everything else around him except the scene before his eyes.

" _Shouto…"_

" _...!"_ Riku heard a delicate and gentle voice inside his head, a woman's voice. It sounded familiar…

Shouto was shaken by the sudden memory of the voice of his mother. "That's why…!" He was snapped out of this when Izuku tackled him head on pushing him back significantly. "Everyone gives their best!" Izuku shouted at him with anger and frustration in his voice. "There's no way that I or even Sora can know your circumstances. But he was right about something, there's no way he would lose to such a half-assed rival like you!" He scowled at him profoundly with his teeth clenched.

Riku felt like he was actually standing in Shouto's place, hearing what he's hearing.

"You doing all of this… Trying to become number one without giving your all, to reject your father… Right now, just like Sora, I think you should stop being a fool!" Izuku said to him taking a few steps weak steps closer. Sora was completely right with everything he said to Todoroki and he couldn't agree more.

Shouto looked at Midoriya with a shocked expression. Memories flooded his mind quickly.

Riku then felt like his consciousness was pulled out of his body to somewhere else…

Everything was complete darkness until he heard the sound of a child coughing. He opened his eyes and he was inside of a foreign and yet familiar house.

"Stand up!" Riku heard a voice he could clearly recognize and when he turned around he saw Endeavour wearing civilian clothes. "If you're taken down by something like that, forget about surpassing All Might, you won't be able to even defeat second-hand villains…" At his feet there was a 5-year old Shouto, on his knees holding his own stomach. The poor child received a hit so hard that it made him vomit.

" _This is... Shouto's memories…?"_ Riku couldn't understand how or why he was suddenly having flashbacks of memories that are not his own. Yet here he was looking at such horrible scene as if it was happening in real-time.

"Please stop! He's just five years old!" Then Riku saw a white-haired woman that somehow he could recognize. But he couldn't look at her eyes as they were obscured by her hair.

" _Shouto's mother…"_ He knew that the woman was the one that gave birth to Shouto and his siblings. He saw as she pledged her husband to stop mistreating her youngest child.

"He's five-years old already! Get out of my way!" Riku then witness with shock as the damn bastard slapped her away from the young Shouto.

"Mom…!" The child looked up with tears in his mismatched eyes in fear.

Riku mind was suddenly taken back to the real world. He looked as Deku charged at Shouto again, as the ice over the right half of his body worsened quickly.

"Shut up." The boy uttered with bitterness as another memory flashed back to him. Once more Riku was pulled into it.

Riku now saw a different memory in which Shouto was crying as his mother held him gently within her arms.

"I don't wanna, Mom…" The child cried on his mother's chest. "I… I… I don't wanna be like dad… I don't wanna be someone that mistreats you, Mom!" Shouto cried in pain and fear.

" _Shouto…"_ Riku could feel the pain and fear that Shouto felt as if it was his own.

"But you want to become a hero, right?" The mother said to her son as she cradles the back of his head gently. The young boy looked up at his mom's face, there was a visible smile on it. "I think you can do it. As long as you strongly wish for a future like that." Riku could feel the gentleness of the woman's words. It was almost like hearing his own mother trying to raise his spirits.

Riku's mind returning to reality again. He saw that Izuku was at punch's distance away from Shouto.

Deku charged One for All on his right first again. "That's why… I'll win!" He landed another heavy punch in Shouto's abdomen, sending him flying. "I'll surpass you, like Sora did!" He shouted at him with determination.

Another memory appeared inside Shouto's mind, hence inside Riku's as well.

Riku was now standing beside the illusory image of the 5-year old Shouto. The boy was looked with longing in his eyes at 3 other children slightly older playing with a ball.

" _Fuyumi, Touya, Natsuo…"_ Due to the connection with Shouto's heart and memories, he could recognize his three older siblings. He could also see their grandmother watching happily as they play together.

Riku then saw Endeavour taking Shouto away bye the wrist. "Don't look at them, Shouto. They are from a world different than yours." He ordered his son as he was dragging him away from his own siblings. He wasn't even allowed much interaction with them during his childhood...

Riku knew these were just memories, but the rage he was feeling was growing the more he looked at that empty-hearted man. These feelings were real for him.

Riku then suddenly appeared in a different memory, he saw kid Shouto walking into the kitchen as he was rubbing off the sleepiness in his eyes. For some reason, Riku felt his heart started to race, as if his body was warning him about something horrible about to happen.

"Mom, I'm going crazy… I can't anymore." Both Riku and the little boy saw from the door as Shouto's mother was talking on the phone, to both guessed it was Shouto's grandmother. "The kids are looking more like him… And Shouto… His left side sometimes looks repulsive to me… I can't keep taking care of him… I feel like I shouldn't…" Riku could tell that the woman was just about to snap. The mental hell she must have been through…

"M… Mom…?" Shouto called his mother feeling his heart droop, Riku could feel it. Then he heard a sound that made him shake in fear, the sound of a whistling teapot...

" _T-this is…!"_ Riku recognized what this memory was about, he felt like his whole body was paralyzed with fear, Shouto's fear taking over Riku. He couldn't move, nor react, he could only watch helplessly as the mother slowly then suddenly turned around, horror plastered in her eyes.

Suddenly everything went black. The memory cut off, but Riku knew exactly what happened next, he could almost feel a burning sensation on his left eye as he put his left hand over it briefly.

" _I…"_ Riku heard Shouto's thoughts as yet another memory appeared in front of him.

Riku then found himself back into the house, he saw again the younger version of Shouto. But, he was looking down and he had a bandage covering his burned eye.

"Dammit, this is an important moment…" Riku could hear Endeavour, but he couldn't care less, he just stared at the little boy feeling a notch in his stomach.

"Where's Mom?" Little Shouto asked his father feeling broken inside. Even after this he still loved her, he still does now.

"Oh, she hurt you, so I ingressed her in the hospital." Endeavour replied uncaringly. Riku clenched his fist at this.

He then saw Shouto boiling his fists and shaking in rage and hatred. "It's your fault. You're the one who did this to Mom…" The boy glared at his monster of a father with tears leaving his right eye. This is the root of all the resentment against Endeavour and his own self…

" _Curse you…"_ He could feel all of the hatred Shouto has for his own father. It was a little overwhelming, but no different for the hatred Riku himself felt towards Ansem.

Riku's mind returned to reality again. He witnessed Shouto over one knee. "I'll reject it... my father's power…"

Izuku just had enough of his nonsense. "It's yours! It's your power!" He shouted at him, making Shouto reacted shocked at this. This unlocked a last memory within him. Riku was able to see into this as well.

Riku could see little Shouto sitting beside his mother watching TV, they were watching an interview that All Might had back then.

" **Yes, it's true! Children inherit quirks from their parents. But what's really important, it's not that connection, instead recognize your own flesh and blood, and recognize yourself. That is what I mean when I say: 'I am here!' See?** " Riku listen to the words of the man of legend. He glanced at Shouto with sparkling eyes, like Deku, he has a deep admiration for the Symbol of Peace since childhood. He also saw how his mother caressed him affectionately.

" _But, you want to become a hero, right? I think you can do it."_ The words of Shouto's mothers encoded within Riku and Shouto.

" _Without realizing it, I forgot it…"_ Shouto couldn't remember this up until now. How did he forget such a significant moment for him?

" _We should all be free to choose who and what we want to be, you can still choose something better for you. You're better than him, you're better than this."_ Now both heard Sora's words.

" _So that's why… It sounded so familiar…"_ Now Shouto understood why those words resonated so deeply inside of him.

" _You don't have to be a prisoner of your own blood. It's alright that you become what you want to be."_ And with those words, Shouto's heartbeat accelerated as his temperature skyrocketed until there was a burst of flames erupting from the left side of his body!

Riku fully snapped back into reality, no longer feeling synched with Shouto's heart.

" _Th-this is…!"_ Present Mic and the whole audience was taken by storm when Shouto suddenly activated his left side.

"The heat…" The hot air could be felt even on the bleachers, Ochako and everyone else could feel the intense heat.

Tenya remembered what Shouto told him before the Cavalry battle. "He used it!" He was shocked.

" _You were trying to save Shouto from himself this whole time… Deku, you…"_ Sora looked at this as a smile was slowly drawn onto his face. He would have done the same exact thing if he was in his place.

There was a proud smile on Riku's face as well. Deku just risked his life and limbs for someone in need, even if it might have cost him everything, it will be worthy...

" _You made him use his left side… Midoriya-shounen, don't tell me that you were trying to save Todoroki-shounen…"_ All Might realized what his pupil was trying to do for Todoroki.

Izuku glared at the bursting flames. "Even though you want to win…" Izuku then heard Shouto speaking softly to him. "Dammit… Help your enemy… Who's being a fool now?" He asked him as the ice on his right side quickly evaporated. "I also want to become a hero…!" Shouto declared with full conviction.

Izuku looked at him in awe before smiling. Shouto smirked back at him with his eyes a little watered.

Endeavour smirked now really pleased. "Shouto!" He shouted loudly at his son, making many people look at him in wonder. "You finally accepted yourself!? That's it! Good! Everything that's for you here! With my blood, you'll surpass me… You'll fulfill my desire!" He declared as he approached to watch the match closer.

Both of them heard the loud declaration coming from Endeavour, but they really didn't pay mind to this. A tear came out of Shouto's right eye.

" _Endeavour-san suddenly shouted cheers…? What a loving father."_ Present Mic commented the least accurate thing possible.

"Wow…" Izuku was amazed by Todoroki's full power.

"Why are you smiling?" Shouto asked him, making his smile vanish. "With those wounds… In this situation… You're crazy…" He said to him as he wiped his sweat with his left arm. Izuku now had a more serious look on his face. "Don't blame me for what happens next." He warned him before stopping his right foot on the ground. Thanks to the heat of his left side, he could create ice with no repercussions. Intense cold air came out from the ice he was creating.

Izuku then channelled his quirk on his left leg, unleashing powerful burst of wind in the process. Both opponents were ready to charge at the other one last time!

Cementoss and Midnight tried to prevent this from getting out of hand and to prevent Izuku to be mortally wounded.

However, it was too late as Shouto shot an enormous ice pillar at Izuku at insane speeds, Izuku used his left leg to jump over it and fly at Shouto, ready for the final attack. " _Try to get closer… and hit him with everything I got! Come at me with everything you got!"_ Izuku was flying quickly at Shouto, while he generated a heat so intense that it evaporates the ice in his close vicinity immediately.

Shouto was preparing to make his final move. "Midoriya… Sora…" He muttered as he created a fireball in his left hand. Izuku focused One for All on his right hand ready to make his final attack! "Thank you." He softly thanked the two of them as he shot the fireball at the same time that Deku threw his right arm for a full powered smash! Cementoss raised several wall stones to prevent the clash, however the resulting collision still resulted in a huge explosion that blew everything away!

The subsequent ripple effect was so strong that it sent Midnight flying away.

The students of Class A were bracing from this violent burst of wind, Mineta was nearly taken away, but Shoji held him tight by the leg.

After a few moments, the explosion died down…

"That something is powerful, doesn't mean it's good, but it's amazing…" Cementoss said standing up again after the blast and saw the resulting damage done, the ring was extremely damaged with huge cracks around them.

" _What was that…? What's up with your class?"_ Present Mic asked Aizawa, the blast threw him upside down on his chair, but Shouta seemed just fine.

" _The air cooled up and then it heated suddenly, expanding."_ Aizawa explained.

" _That created the explosion…? How hot was that?!"_ Present Mic questioned shocked as he stood back up quickly. " _Damn, I can't see a thing! Oi, who won the match?"_ He asked as there were clouds of smoke so dense that it couldn't be seen what happen to Todoroki and Midoriya.

Midnight stood up again feeling some parts of her body sore, then she was able to see what happened as the dust was clearing…

And to everyone's shock, there was Izuku against the wall before falling to the ground unconscious.

"M-Midoriya-kun is out of the limits…" Midnight declared as Shouto, being held by some icicles and with the left half of his jacket burned, looked at his defeated opponent in shock. "Todoroki-kun advances to the third round!" And so the public cheered for the winner of the first match of the second round. However, he feels like he didn't actually win at all…

* * *

Around the stadium, whispers could be heard among people about the seemingly contradictory actions made by Izuku, and of course with much irritation Katsuki heard them.

* * *

Shouto was on his way back until he stopped in his tracks when he saw his father standing in front of him.

"'You're in my way.' You won't say something like that, right?" Endeavour said to his son with his arms crossed. There was a prideful smirk on his face. "You need to control your left side… You're just letting everything out, and it's dangerous." He pointed out to him. "But you abandoned your infantile tantrum and at last you became my upgraded version. Once you graduate, come to work with me. I'll take you through the road of the powerful ones." He extended his left arm to his son feeling proud of him for the first time.

"There's no way that I abandoned it." Shouto simply replied, much to his father's confusion. "It's not something that I can undo so easily." He continued as he looked at his left hand. "It's just that… then… For that moment… I forgot about you." He said as he slowly closed his fist. Endeavour gasped surprised. "If it's something good or bad… If it's right or not… I need to think about it." He said to his father as he walked past him. For the first time, he was no longer sure what he was supposed to do, he was confused with himself...

* * *

Izuku was quickly taken to the infirmary to be treated, he was lying in a bed with both arms plastered and his left leg as well.

"The bones of your right hand are shattered… They'll never heal completely." Recovery Girl informed the wounded boy as he was trying as hard as he can to tolerate the pain. All Might was also there and he gasped in shock at this grave news. "I must remove the bone fragments so they won't stay in your articulations. I'll heal you after that." The old nurse informed him of the prior procedure to treat him before she then sighed. "Push and encourage a kid that will destroy his body this way for what he longs for… I don't like that." She said to All Might in a sad tone. "You're going too far. You and this boy too. You mustn't congratulate him for that." She added being more serious.

Before All Might could reflect about his attitude as a mentor and the actions of his pupil, the door busted open and there was Sora and his friends calling out for the shounen at the same time. This scared him to the point of coughing blood.

"You okay?!" Ochako was the first one to quickly approach, Sora, Riku and Tenya were behind her. She then noticed the skeleton-like man. "Oh, nice to meet you…" She greeted him.

"Yeah…" He awkwardly replied. Good thing no one recognized him like that.

"They're so loud." Recovery Girl complained.

Izuku opened his eyes to look at his friends. "Guys… What about the next match?" He softly asked them.

"Since the arena was considerably damaged , it was decided to take an interval to repair it." Tenya explained to him moving his arms stiff as always. Ochako's face screamed that she was in pain of seeing Deku like this, Sora was no better. Riku was trying to keep his composure, but it was an eyesore seeing his friend like this.

"That match was frightening, Midoriya… Which pro would want something like that?" Mineta pointed at him with a scared look on his face. Tsuyu shot her tongue at his ear to shut him up.

"I don't like that you're salting the wound." The frog girl said to him, most likely she was upset underneath the blank face.

"But it's true!" The midget retorted as Tsuyu removed her tongue. He then saw that Sora and Riku were looking at him menacingly. "...F-f-forget what I said…" It was enough to tell him to just keep his mouth shut.

Sora then looked at his greenette friend. "Don't worry, Deku. Riku and I are here, we're gonna-" He was about to use a healing spell on him, but the nurse cut him off.

"Hold it, you two." Recovery Girl raised a hand. "Right now you can't use your healing power on him. I know that you all are worried, but you have to leave right now, I have to perform him a surgery. You both can treat him after that." She informed them as she was ushering them out of the room.

"SURGERY?!" The group of teens were shocked at this. As the keybladers feared the wound in Deku's right hand have to be that grave to get to that point.

"C'mon, get out." She insisted. Ochako tried to argue while Tenya and Minoru asked if he was going to be okay. "Get out already! Leave everything to me!" And with that she pretty much kicked them out of the room.

"I'm sorry…" Izuku apologized to his mentor. The man turned around to look at his pupil. "I couldn't do what you asked me… If only I remained quiet… It's because of what I said that to Todoroki-kun… that I…" The boy couldn't help but feel like a failure, he failed horribly and lost in the quarters and ended up horribly wounded. He wasn't able to tell the world 'I am here!'.

All Might looked at his successor with sadness. "You wanted to make him realize something…" He replied.

"It's true that… Todoroki-kun seemed really sad… and that's why I thought meddling in something that had nothing to do with me… But it wasn't that." Izuku said to his role model, which confused him. "More than that, in that moment, I just… was frustrated. I couldn't see forward, nor around… I'm sorry…" He admitted with shame and regret, he was just so frustrated that he has to work so hard to barely make the cut to then face someone just putting in half the effort, it actually made him really upset.

"It's true that the result is regrettable. Saying that what you did was dumb won't change it. But meddling in things that you shouldn't… is the essence of being a hero." The mentor tried to give a few words of console to his protege.

Izuku just shed a single tear.

Recovery Girl sighed as she prepared to perform the surgery.

* * *

Sora and his friends were walking back to their booth slowly. Sora looked at Ochako and there was only worried plastered on her face. "Worried about Deku?" He asked the round-faced girl.

"She said that she has to perform surgery…" She replied with her eyes glued to the ground.

"Recovery Girl is taking care of it, don't worry!" Mineta said to her trying to raise her spirits. (For once he's not being annoying, who would have thought?)

"He's right." Tsuyu agreed.

"I know things look bad for Deku, but it'll be okay, Ochako. You know as well as I do that Deku is strong, he'll get through this." Riku said to her putting a hand on her shoulder. "Sora and I will make sure of it." He added smiling, Sora nodded smiling as well.

"Yeah." Ochako smiled back at them feeling a little better.

"Welp, guess we should be on our way, Tenya." Riku said to him.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot our match." Tenya replied, with all of that happening, he almost forgot that his match with Riku was next.

"It's cool, man. I almost forgot about it too." Riku shrugged in response still smiling.

"Well, good luck to both of you." Ochako wished the two of them good luck. Tsuyu and Minoru did the same.

"Thank you. See you in the arena." Tenya said to him with a competitive attitude. "Let's have a good fight." He added.

"You're on." Riku replied with the same attitude. And with that Tenya walked off.

"Well, see you in a bit." Sora said to Riku and he was about to leave with the others.

"Wait Sora." However, Riku stopped him from doing so. Sora looked at him curiously. "You guys return to the booth, I need to speak with Sora in private." He said to the others.

"Oh, alright." Ochako said understanding. "We'll wait for you at the booth then, Sora-kun." And with that Ochako and the others left.

"There's something important that I need to tell you, Sora." Riku said to his best friend, even if it sounded cold, in his voice there was a subtle sense of urgency.

* * *

The keyblade duo talked in private inside a waiting room. Riku told him that he, along with Kastuki, heard everything about Shouto's story. He apologized for that, he then explained to the spiky brunette that he was able to witness some of Shouto's memories at the last moments of his match with Deku.

"So, you're telling me that, somehow you saw Shouto's memories?" Sora was confused to say the least, although being fair, it wouldn't be the first time that he hears about looking into the memories of someone else, as far as he could remember of course.

Riku nodded as he was sitting on a chair across Sora, who was also seated. "I just don't know how or why it happened, it just did." Riku tried to wrap his head around this too. "I think that, for some reason, my heart connected with his, they synced. It was like I could see within him, feel what he felt, as it my heart was inside of his." He explained the experience again, this time detailing how it felt. "I think you know how that is."

"...Yeah." Sora nodded, he better than anyone knows the feeling of sharing a heart with others, keeping storage of three other people deeply tied to him and all… "But then, again, how'd that happen? 'Cause you're still here, you still have your body." Sora was still confused, as two of the three times Sora saved a heart within him, their bodies vanished. "But, to be honest, you seemed like you spaced out for some moments back there." He noticed that there were times when it seemed like Riku's mind just wasn't in the place at the moment.

"Those have to be when I saw Shouto's memories, you can say it was like my mind was literally in another place." Riku replied to him. "Maybe all of this happened because we keyblade wielders have certain powers over the heart, but I didn't unlock Shouto's heart… at least not consciously." Riku theorised looking at his left hand. "Maybe that had something to do with the resonance that we both have in a mental and emotional level, I must have unconsciously connected my heart with his through my keyblade powers." He added, that was the thing that made the most sense to him and Sora, but not even Riku himself was completely sure. "In this type of situation, Naminé would have a solid answer, or even Ansem the wise and his apprentices." Now any of them would provide a more definitive answer to this strange occurrence "But right now it doesn't matter how or why, what matters is… that I was able to see some of Shouto's most meaningful and painful memories, I could see it clearly as it was happening for real. I felt his sadness, fear, pain and anger as if they were my own, all of that just felt so real." Riku said with a melancholic voice as he put his left hand over his right eye, he can still feel the burning sensation there, even if it was all in his head…

"It was as horrible as I think it is, right?" Sora said to his best friend with sadness in his voice.

Riku removed the hand from his eye. "Worse, actually." He replied looking at the table, it was like Shouto's feelings still affected him, it was really painful.

"And you won't just sit by and let it continue any longer, right?" Sora knew that his best friend enough to know that he will do something about Shouto.

"You know me too well." Riku looked at him with a small smirk. "I just can't let him continue to suffer alone anymore, this is beyond personal for me. I know that you also want to help him, but you've done enough with what you said to him. I can tell you for certain that your words did stick in his head." Riku said with a serious and determined face. "Let me take care of the rest, Deku did a lot for him already, but I know it's not enough, it was just the beginning. Right now he needs someone that understands him, that stands by him each step of the way. To help him find his road to dawn." Riku added as he stood up. "You can say, it's like a payback for what you and Mickey did for me when I was suffering back then."

Sora smiled as he stood up. "King Mickey and I did that because you're our friend and we would have done that again." He said with a warm smile.

"I know, and I could never thank you enough for that." Riku replied smiling back at him. "But now it's my turn, to be one that extends his hand at someone in need." Riku said clenching his right fist in determination.

"You can do it, Riku. I know you can." Sora was confident in his best friend. If someone can truly reach Shouto, it's him.

"Thanks." The silver-haired boy thanked his best friend. "Well, I should get going." He then extended his fist at him.

Sora chuckled and bumped fists with him. "Don't go too harsh on Tenya, give him at least a chance, will ya?" He said in a playful tone.

"I'll try. That is if he doesn't have another trick under his engine." Riku played along with him briefly. And with that he left for his match.

* * *

" _Hey there, everyone! Now that the arena is repaired we can continue with the second match of the second round!"_ Present Mic announced as both adversaries were already in the ring. " _From the hero course, Riku Yasue! Versus… also from the hero course, Tenya Iida!"_ He introduced both of the contenders.

"Riku-kun, I know I might stand no chance against you and your speed. Even so, I still want to at least try to defeat you!" Tenya declared with a competitive smile. He was unwilling to lose without a fight.

Riku chuckled. "Alright, then I'll accept your challenge, Tenya." Riku replied smiling competitively as he summons his keyblade. Riku was actually looking forward to fight properly with his speedester friend.

" _Start!"_ And the match began.

Both Riku and Tenya charged at each other at high speeds. Both of them clashed in the middle of the arena as Tenya tried to kick Riku, but he swiftly blocked him with his keyblade.

Riku pushed the speedster back and tried to slash him horizontally, but Iida was able to quickly move out of the way. Tenya tried to run as fast as he could to get behind Riku, only for him to driff to a sudden halt.

"Not so fast!" Riku appeared before him, forcing Tenya to quickly turn around and ran in the opposite direction. However, again Riku outran him and got in front of him and then charged at him ready to attack.

" _Oh, Riku was able to outrun Iida! He can't get away from him! Could Riku strike another quick victory?!"_ Present Mic commented.

At Class A's Booth, Sora gasped.

It seemed Riku would be able to get to Tenya faster than he can try to get away from him and was about to land an attack on him. However, Iida was ready this time and he jumped into the air to dodge Riku's attack.

"I'm not done yet!" Tenya was ready to attack Riku with all he's got! "Recipro… Burst!" He activated his secret technique and went to kick Riku at full speed! Riku was able to dodge the attack barely able to dodge by ducking. " _I got ten second before my engines stop!"_ Tenya landed back in the ground. " _I have to win in that time!"_ He went to attack again using a downward kick. Riku's quick reflexes allowed him to block the attack with his keyblade just in time, however the weight and speed of the attack made Riku flinch a little as Tenya felt like he just kicked a wall of hard steel, but nothing that he can deal with.

" _Riku blocked such a fast attack! Nothing gets past him!"_ Present Mic commented.

"Gotcha! Blizzaga!" Riku took this as a chance to cast an ice spell on him. The spell landed a direct hit on him quickly freezing his body from the neck below. "Don't you forget that Shouto's not the only one able to freeze around here." Riku said to his rival as he stood up straight again.

"Iida-kun is immobilized! Riku-kun advances to the third round!" Midnight announces and the audience cheered.

" _Riku advances showing great skill along with his huge speed!"_ Present Mic commented.

Riku approached Tenya as he winced in pain. "Oi, don't feel that you lost, Tenya." Riku said to cheer him up as he ignited his right hand on fire to quickly melt the ice covering his body. "It was a good fight, better than your last match at least." He said to him smirking as he finished unfreezing him.

The engine teen sighed in relief as he moved again. "Yes, I guess so." He replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It was worth a try at least." He added smiling.

"Yeah, you almost had me for a moment." Riku replied still smiling before extending a fist to him and Tenya replied by fist bumping.

At Class A's booth, Sora was happy that Riku won, but at the same time he felt Sorry that Tenya lost. The same could be said for Ochako.

* * *

Riku and Tenya were on their way back together to the booth.

"Riku-kun, if you want you can go ahead. I need to call my brother." Tenya said to him as he stopped and took out his phone. "I want to talk to him and apologize for losing."

"Hey, at least you made it far, you gave me a fight." Riku replied seeing that he was still a bit saddened. "Be proud of it, and I'm sure your brother would be proud of you no matter how far you made it." Riku said to him smiling.

"Thanks, Riku-kun." Tenya thanked him smiling before he dialed the number of Tensei and put his phone to his ear. Riku just stood there waiting. Then Tenya heard the tone that informed him that call was connected. "Hello, Tensei? It's me, Tenya…" He greeted his older brother.

" _Currently I'm on a mission and I can't answer the phone."_ Sadly, Tenya was met only with Tensei's voice message, right now he's at work.

Tenya hang up his phone. "Tensei… Do your best." He muttered hoping that he does well on his mission.

"I take it that Ingenium is at work right now." Riku said to him with his arms crossed. Tenya replied with a nod. "Well, whatever he's doing, I think he'll be great, just like you said." He added smiling.

* * *

At that exact moment, somewhere in the city of Hosu, Tokyo, the turbo hero, Ingenium dashed through the streets carrying out his mission.

"Squadron A, to the north! Squadron B, check the west side!" He commanded through his communicator. Both squadrons acknowledged his orders.

Ingenium went on his way at fast speeds until he noticed a shadowy figure in an alleyway. "What was that?" He drifted to a stop and went back towards the alleyway. He used the thrusters on his shoulders to push himself into the air and then he jumped off a wall then to the next until he jumped over the roof. "There's no doubt. It's him!" He used his thrusters to delay his fall until he landed safely into another alleyway. "I found him! The hero killer!" He turned around ready to fight the shadowy figure with bright blood-red eyes, the hero killer…

* * *

Back the U.A's stadium.

" _Yahoo! Here we are at the third match of the second round!"_ Present Mic announced excitedly. Both opponents were already within the arena. " _From the hero course, Sora Nomura! Versus… Fumikage Tokoyami!"_ He introduced both contenders.

"Hey, Fumikage." Sora talked to him. "Hope you don't take what's about to happen as me getting back at ya for what happened with Momo-chan." He clarified smiling friendly.

"I know, It's not in your nature to harbor resentment towards others." Fumikage replied with his arms crossed as usual. "So here we are, a clash between light and darkness. It's obvious which one will prevail, but don't expect me to make it easy for you." He added as he unfolded his arms with a small smirk as he got into a stance.

"Heh. Right, not that I'm not used to it anyway." Sora replied smirking summoning his keyblade and getting into a stance too.

" _Start!"_ The match started.

Sora dashed at Tokoyami at high speeds.

"Go, Dark Shadow!" He summoned his shadowy beast.

" **Roger!** " The bird-like shadow went flying at high speeds at Sora.

Sora charged his blade with light. "Light!" And he unleashed a light-powered slashed at Dark Shadow and damaged him badly. Sora took this chance to dash right at Fumikage again at high speed.

"Trap him! Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami ordered his sentient quirk. He extended his shadowy claw-like hands to try to catch Sora from behind.

Sora noticed this and he jumped upwards as Dark Shadow's arm followed him. "Back off!" Sora charged the tip of his blade with light and shot a light beam right at Dark Shadow reducing him to a small size in an instant! However, Sora wasn't finished. "Strike Raid!" Sora threw his keyblade while in mid-air at Fumikage at extremely fast speeds that the bird-headed teen could only react for a brief second before the attack made contact with him and sent him flying out of the arena!

"Tokoyami-kun is out of the limits! Sora-kun advances to the third round!" Midnight announced as the public cheered as Sora landed in a very badass way and then he caught his keyblade when it returned to its master.

" _And in a flash of light, Sora defeated Tokoyami and his amazing, almost invincible quirk! That's the power of light for you!"_ Present Mic commented as Sora approached Tokoyami, who was seated on the ground feeling sore on his midriff.

The light-hearted extended his right hand to him with a friendly smile, which Fumikage accepted it smiling back at him and then Sora helping him back up. "Good fight." Sora said to him cheerfully and Fumikage replied nodding.

At Class A's booth.

Momo smiled brightly as her heart skipped a beat when she saw Sora just looking so cool out there, but always being that sweet-hearted boy she knows.

"Wow. I kinda knew that Sora-kun would beat Tokoyami up, but dang he made it look so easy." Mina, beside her, said in awe.

Momo snapped out of her little daydream and then ponders on this as well. "There has to be a reason." She said thoughtfully analysing the match to figure out what Sora did specifically to win, it wasn't just his raw power alone, there was some thought behind his match.

"Man, again Sora and Riku won really fast again and it didn't look like they really put their all." Mineta said creeped out. He doesn't want to know how it'll be like when they do put in their all.

"Tokoyami-chan's Dark Shadow is great, but Sora-chan's power is even greater." Tsuyu commented being impressed, though it can't be told with the look on her face, as she was making her usual gesture.

"Sora-kun could cut through Dark Shadow due to his light-based quirk… That was the worst match. Too bad for Tokoyami-kun... " Ochako of course knew already Dark Shadows weakness, she couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Man, Sora made Tokoyami look like a wimp there." Hanta commented to Denki.

"Yeah, but that also means he's not invincible." Denki replied. "Still as of now Sora and Riku were killing in the fights, makes me glad I didn't end up there." He added creeped out, one beat up from them was enough for the rest of his life. (Ahahah as if it would be the last…)

* * *

Recovery Girl successfully finished the surgery on Izuku and she just applied her quirk on him.

"For now, I healed you enough so you can walk. Don't forget to ask your magical friends to heal you when you meet them again." She informed him as Izuku was panting from exhaustion due to the use of the healing quirk.

The greenette nodded in understanding. "Thank you very much…" He thanked the nurse tiredly. He had bandages on both arms, on his chest, his left cheek, and his left leg. Izuku then looked at his right hand.

"That's what you get for using it so often in such a short time. Consider that twisted hand as a warning." Recovery Girl said to him as Izuku looked his scarred, deformed right hand. "And also, I won't treat this type of wound anymore." She added as she saved her instruments, Deku and his mentor gasped at this. "You have to find a way for him to use his power in a non-destructive way." She said at All Might with seriousness.

Later, All Might and Izuku were walking through the corridor, the boy of course was walking with a limp due to his left leg.

"A different way, eh?" The skeleton-like man said cupping his chin.

"All Might." Izuku called him as both of them came to a stop. "Originally you became a teacher in U.A to find a successor, right?" He said to him to verify.

"Yes." He replied.

"By putting everything I got in U.A's sports festival, I could feel with my body the strong emotions that no one wanted to back down." He felt the passion, determination and the will of those that tried to get to the top through the festival. "That's why I…" His sentence driffed.

"...You think that someone else should be my successor?" Toshinori guessed what his pupil wanted to tell him.

The boy let out a breath as his shoulders slumped. "Hai." He replied, he sounded disappointed. Heck, if Sora or Riku weren't from another world, they would be more worthier of the power than him.

"It's true that in this place is full of potential great heroes. One for All is the crystallization of the power. Those that have quirks… For example, if Todoroki-shounen inherited it, then with the super strength, plus with his Half-Cold, Half-Hot, he would become a superhero." All Might explained to him.

"Then…" Izuku was about to say something to his mentor before he interrupted them.

"But, I was quirkless too." All Might said to him pointing at himself with his thumb smiling.

Izuku's eyes widened greatly and he turned around to look at his role model with a shocked look on his face. "Quirkless…? You…? He asked him not believing his ears.

"It wasn't something as rare as in your generation, but rare anyway. My master had a quirk, but even so, she believed in me and gave me One for All, to then raise me and for me to become a hero." He retailed him about the woman that made him who he is today, the 7th user of One for All.

"You never told me about that-" Izuku said to his mentor in awe before he interrupted him again.

"You never asked. Although I thought you would." He said to him giving him a thumbs-up smirking.

"All Might… so you were quirkless too…" Deku now tried to assimilate that at one point his hero was just like him back in the day.

"That's right!" He replied. "At the beginning, I saw myself reflected on you. But you surpassed my imagination over and over again. There's something that only you can make. I believe in that." He said to his pupil in a compassionate and encouraging manner.

Izuku felt touched, closer than ever to his role model and hero. "I'm sorry…" He apologized with him holding back his tears.

"Anyway, the sports festival isn't over yet! Make sure to see it until the end!" All Might said to his protege smiling.

"Alright!" Izuku replied feeling now more than ever hopeful and motivated to move forward.

* * *

At this very moment the match between Kirishima and Bakugou was taking place.

"Take this!" The hardened redhead threw a punch with his right fist that Bakugou barely dodged, but he still received a cut on his right cheek. Katsuki tried to attack back by using an explosion on his left hand, it had a direct hit on Eijiro's right ribs.

" _A counter!"_ Present Mic commented.

Eijiro stepped back. "Hahah! That won't work on me, Explosion boy!" He taunted Katsuki since thanks to his hardening quirk, he came out of the attack with no injuries, though his jacket was now had a huge hole on its right side.

Katsuki gifted backwards with a deep scowl. " _He's not flinching… It's not just hardness."_ He knew that this time around he was up against a hard opponent, literally.

At Class B's booth.

"Kirishima, his chin! His chin!" Tetsutetsu was standing up shouting at Eijiro.

"You were enemies before and now you're friends." Juzo commented looking at his friend a little weirded out.

Meanwhile, Izuku got to bleachers.

"Kirishima-kun and Kacchan…" The green-haired boy said softly looking at the match unfolding. "Which means… Sora and Riku advanced to the next round." He turned to look at the position table to confirm what he already knew. " _I knew it… I wish I could have seen it."_ He sighed in disappointment.

Back at the match.

Eijiro was throwing punch after punch at Katsuki, which he dodged.

" _Bakugou is having a rough time with Kirishima's fierce attack!"_ Present Mic commented.

"Kacchan is on the defensive?" Izuku was surprised to see his childhood friend not going on the offensive, on the contrary, he was backing away dodging Kirishima's attacks. "Kirishima-kun's quirk is simple, but that's what makes it strong." He went into mutter mode analyzing the match.

"Hey, Deku!" He then turned around to see Tenya and Riku approaching him.

"I see that the surgery came out well. I'm glad!" Tenya said to the greenette as he and Riku approached him smiling.

"Ditto." Riku agreed with him.

"Yeah, thanks, guys." He thanked his friends.

"Here." Riku then used Curaga on him, healing him significantly. "All better?" He asked him friendly.

"Yeah, I think I can move my leg normally again." Izuku replied to him checking his left leg and now feeling no pain when moving it.

"I'd say a few more doses of healing will put you back in full health." Riku said to him crossing his arms.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Deku thanked him smiling. "And congratulations, Riku." He said to the silver-haired boy. He replied with a nod.

"I'll be going up against Shouto in the semifinals. Sooner or later it would have come to this." He said looking at the positions board, next round he will fight against Shouto. "I'll use what I learned from your match and Sora's fight with him to try to win." He said to Izuku with a serious look.

"Alright." Izuku nodded in response.

"I'll also be watching so I can be ready for our next fight, Riku-kun." Tenya said to him smiling.

"Heh. I'll look forward to that too." Riku smiled back at him.

"Say, Iida-kun. Is your older brother, Ingenium, watching the tournament too?" Midoriya asked his friend with cursorily.

"I called him, but he's working." Tenya replied.

"Oh, so you called him." The greenette replied.

"But I think it was for the best. I would like to tell him in person my progress at the sports festival. I know I've lost, but still I think he would be proud of me and I'll use that as encouragement to move forward." Tenya replied with an optimistic smile. Riku and Izuku smiled at this, both being aware of how much Tenya idolizes his older brother and his dream to be like him one day.

The three of them focused on the still ongoing match when Present Mic talked to the audience.

" _Bakugou counter attacks again! What? It's working now?!"_ He commented surprised as Bakugou landed another explosive attack on Kirishima's right ribs, but this time Eijiro winced in pain!

"You tried hard to keep your body hard as a rock this whole time, right? If you attack quick in that state, sooner or later you'll collapse!" Katsuki figured out Eijiro's weakness, much to his shock. Bakugou went to attack again and Eijiro withstood it, but Bakugou assaulted him with a barrage of explosive punches!

"Damn you-!" Eijiro was at the point of collapsing, he could no longer maintain his hardened skin!

"Here's the final attack! Die…!" And Katsuki threw a last explosion at Eijiro which sent him flying away. The minor burns around his body and his clothes were badly damaged. "Now I get why you didn't want to go on an exhaustion fight against me." The explosive teen smirked confidently as he witnessed his opponent fall to the ground unconscious.

"Kirishima-kun is out of combat! Bakugou-kun advances to the third round!" Midnight announced and the public cheered.

"You baka! You don't have guts, Kirishima!" Tetsutetsu shouted upset. Juzo just looked at him weirded out again.

" _With that massive bombarding, Bakugou advances to the third round! And that shows the last four!"_ Present Mic commented, the four semi finalists were decided.

**First Match: Riku Yasue vs Shouto Todoroki.**

**Second Match: Sora Nomura vs Katsuki Bakugou.**

" _Finally!"_ Katsuki smirked like a maniac when he learned who will be the next one he 'kills', that goddamn Deku 2!

At Class A's Booth.

Sora just narrowed his eyes at his next opponent. He felt his rage surging through his veins… He then saw how Kacchan glared at him dirty from where he was, Sora just looked back at him coldly.

"I dunno if I should cheer for Sora or pity Bakugou." Kaminari said with mixed feelings.

"Honestly, I'm not sure what would happen when the semi-finals start." Sero commented. "But I'm pretty sure those are gonna be crazy." He was certain that the next two matches are gonna be wild.

"No kidding." Denki agreed.

Momo looked at Sora and only saw him looking at the arena with a neutral look on his face, she was getting worried about him now.

Kyouka on the other hand was scared and anxious, because 1) Riku will fight against Todoroki and she knows he took his story personal. 2) Sora seems to be pissed again at Bakugou and that might not end well… for Bakugou, but also there was a scary look in Sora's eyes when he seemed angry.

Meanwhile, back with Izuku and his friends.

Riku let out a deep breath. "It's time." Riku said with determination in his eyes. "Well, gotta go." Riku said more casually to his friends.

"Good luck, Riku-kun!" Tenya cheered him, Izuku nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, wish Sora good-luck when you see him for me." Riku said to his friends smiling. "And don't forget to ask him to heal you, Deku." He said to his nerdy friend. Izuku nodded in response, and with that Riku walked off.

* * *

Tenya and Izuku returned to their booth.

"Deku-kun! Iida-kun!" Ochako greeted her friends.

"Midoriya-chan, I see that the surgery came out well." Tsuyu was glad to see him alright. Minoru and Sora were also happy about this as well.

"Yeah." Izuku nodded in response. "She healed me enough to walk again and on the way here, Riku used his healing power on me, so I'm better than expected, I can walk normally again." Izuku explained as he went to take his seat beside the gravity girl, who had a concerned look on her face.

"Great to hear that, Deku." Sora smiled at this.

"Shouldn't you be resting…?" Ochako asked him concerned.

"I want to look at the efforts of all those that want to become heroes appropriately." Deku replied as he took seat, while Tenya took his seat on the other side of Ochako.

"Sounds good, man." Sora said to him, being in the seat behind him. "Oh, before I forget." Sora then casted a Curaga on Deku.

The green nerd sighed in relief. "Thanks, Sora. I'm a lot better now." He thanked his otherworldly best friend. "Riku said that you should heal me up a few more times for me to get fully recovered." He explained to him, Sora nodded in acknowledgement. "Though my right hand will remain scarred, most likely." He added sounding a little down for a moment looking at his right arm.

"No biggie, heroes gets scars all the time." Sora said cheerfully.

"Easy for you to say, when you never come out physically damaged." Izuku joked with him.

"Heh, welp, guess that makes me lucky." Sora replied playing along, and then the two of them and their friends giggled briefly. "Man, I'm really nervous right. Riku will fight Shouto soon, it's exciting but at the same time I'm a little worried for the two of them." Sora commented sounding a little more serious.

"Me too, but I'm sure none of them will come out as bad as I did." Izuku tried to light up the mood again. Sticking with Sora for quite a while made him able to come up with a few jokes to lighten the mood.

"Well that's true." Sora agreed.

* * *

Riku was walking through the corridor towards the field, the painful memories of Shouto were flashing through his eyes the closer each step he took, his description of his experiences echoed inside his mind. " _Shouto…"_ He looked at the ground briefly before look forward again.

"Excuse me, young one." Riku stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a voice that he now got to despise behind him. He slowly looked over his shoulder to look at who talked to him.

"...Endeavour" He was met with the monster in the shape of a man, the flame 'hero' in person. He was glaring at him with a calm look on his face.

"You must be Riku Yasue, one of the 'Heroes of 1-A'. I heard a lot about you." Endeavour said to him crossing his arms with interest in his eyes.

Riku turned around to face him, he was making a monumental effort to conceal all of the rage, hate and venom forming inside of him. "That's me. Do you need something of me?" Riku asked him sounding monotone like Shouto. But underneath his blank face there was a storming rage. " _Like piercing you in the heart?"_

"I watched you fight, I witnessed your strength. And I say you impress me, you and your friend, Sora, are prodigious, you can even make some pro heroes look like weaklings." Endeavour said to him smirking.

"So?" Riku asked him boiling his right fist tightly.

"You, like my Shouto, are above others, you are made for greatness!" The no.2 'hero' declared to him still smirking.

" _Don't you talk about Shouto and Sora in front of me!"_ "Thanks, I guess." Riku told him flatly holding back all of the venom within. " _Means nothing coming from scum like you."_ "Is that everything you need to say to me?" He asked him just wanting to get away from him or else he might not know how long he could hold back his rage.

"No, in fact I came to give you a proposition." He replied him crossing his arms once more.

" _What? Offer me money to lose on purpose?"_ "Proposition?" He asked him dryly.

"Yes, I see great potential in you and your friend, I'm also aware that you are the best and only ones capable of fighting off the creatures known as the 'Heartless', but fear not young man, what happened at the USJ is still a secret to the public." Endeavour explained to him calmly. Riku gasped briefly in surprise when hearing he knew what happened at USJ and the Heartless.

" _Maybe through his influences he learned about it, but I don't think it has enough reach for him to learn the truth about me and Sora, he would have told me otherwise."_ Riku calmed down after thinking about it thoroughly.

"I see the most potential for growth in you, Riku. Sora is very powerful as well, but he's too much of a good kid for his own good, unlike you. I can see it in your eyes, you have what it takes to take hard decisions that your friend wouldn't." Endeavour explained to him once more. "In all honesty, you remind me a lot of my son, you are exactly what I want him to become, you accept yourself and your power!" He went on, he was honest when he said that Riku reminded him a lot of Shouto, even the way he spoke is almost the same, except he saw Riku as what Shouto should be.

" _Just because he has your blood doesn't make you his father…"_ Riku thought. "Where are you going with this?" He asked him flatly again, still holding back the rage.

"I want you to fight with your all against my son. Right now he's finally stopping his childish tantrum, as you can see he is finally accepting himself fully. But I know he's doubting, and that's why I need you to show him a good example." Endeavour requested him sounding serious.

" _So you're asking me to become a tool for your sick desire…"_ Riku narrowed his eyes, there was rage burning in his eyes.

"But that's not everything I'm asking you." Endeavour however wasn't finished. "As I said, I saw the most potential in you, you might as well become one of the greatest heroes in history, just like Shouto will surpass All Might one day, however I believe that you will need the right agency to take you in the path of the powerful." He added smirking again.

"You're asking me to work in your agency?" Riku guessed where this was going.

"Correct, once you graduate, come to work with me. I'll take you through the road of the powerful along with my son." He extended his left hand at him smirking.

"...Thanks for the offering, I'll think about it. If you excuse me, I have to go right now." Riku said as he turned around and walked away from the bastard without giving him a chance to reply, he was just sick of hearing him. Endeavour just saw him walk away silently, the boy was indeed like his son.

Riku was away enough for him to let out all of his venom. "As if I would ever work with him…" Riku said with deep hatred in his voice, all the times he saw that bastard he just saw an image of Ansem behind him. "To think I looked up to that bastard!" There was a time in which he thought that Endeavour was actually really cool, the thought made him sick now. Out of rage he punched a hole in a nearby wall, it left a huge crack on it! Riku's breathing was ragged, he tried to steady it as he took out his fist, which was not even bruised, out of the hole he made. Riku let out a deep breath, his head was cooling down now. " _Don't let those emotions control you, it's not you…"_ Riku reminded himself that his feelings wasn't just his rage at Endeavour, it was also the rage and resentment Shouto feels for him. He has to keep his mind clear and don't let himself be controlled by these strong emotions.

Riku had to keep his focus, he walked towards the exit to the field.

* * *

Shouto was on his way as well towards the field, however it seemed like something was bothering him.

He stopped and looked at his left hand. He remembered the fateful day in which his mother scorched him, then what Sora told him about choosing who he wants to be, then Midoriya telling him to fight with everything he's got, then him telling that his power is his alone. " _I wonder when it started. Until I fought against Midoriya, I didn't even try to think about it."_ It was something so simple, but it never crossed his mind out the spite he felt for his father. " _Midoriya acted imprudently and came to destroy all the issues I was carrying. No doubt that Sora would have done the same exact thing if he was in his place, he's the kind of guy that would risk his life and limbs for others. Midoriya was always like that?"_ Shouto clenched his left hand into a soft fist, ever since his last match he felt like he was inside a mental haze. He tried to not think about this and instead focus on his next match against Riku. " _I'm honestly not sure if I can win, Riku is almost as strong as Sora and he defeated me and without going with his all no else… I wonder if I did fight with my all back then against him, would he have done the same? I think so, but I still don't know how strong he or Riku really are."_ Shouto was now doubtful, he was no longer sure if his rivalry is for Riku or Sora. "No, don't think about, focus on the match." Shouto said to himself trying to keep his mind clear. He went on his way towards the field.

His next match awaits…

_To be Continued..._


	17. Chapter 16: The Tournament, Part 4: Into the Dawn.

**The Tournament, Part 4: Into the Dawn.**

The stadium roared with the collective sounds of cheering from the public. The students of Class A looked at the arena expectantly, Sora and Izuku specifically were anxious about the upcoming match, Kyouka just had worry plastered on her face. Somewhere else on the bleachers, Katsuki was watching this as well silently as he was also preparing for his match after this one. Endeavour was also looking in with a keen eye.

The screens showed the two contenders for the next match: Riku Yasue vs Shouto Todoroki.

The torches of the arena ignited as the two fighters entered the field. " _The first match of the semi finals! This will be a battle between elites!"_ Present Mic announced excitedly. " _The young swordsman who is considered a hero already by many! From the hero course, Riku Yasue!"_ He introduced him as he was entering the arena with a calm, yet stern look on his face. " _Versus… The son of the no.2 hero and he has made justice to his name! Also from the hero course, Shouto Todoroki!"_ He introduced him as he entered the ring with a blank look on his face. Both teens glared at each other with similar looks in their eyes.

"So, it has come to this, Shouto…" Riku said to him calmly. Shouto didn't reply, he just glared back at him silently. There was a huge tension that it could be felt in the air, it was like they were lifetime rivals about to clash.

" _Now…"_ Riku summons his keyblade in his right hand, but didn't go in a stance as Shouto got into a stance with his right foot forward, his right hand was expelling cold air. " _Start!"_ The match started.

Shouto wasted no time and slammed his hand on the ground and from it, a huge barrage of ice burst out from it at high speeds at Riku, who didn't even react. In less than a few seconds a huge icicle was created!

" _Todoroki goes with everything all so suddenly! Is he trying to avoid hand-to-hand combat against Riku? Do we already have a winner?!"_ Present Mic commented

Shouto breathed out cold vapor as he kept his eyes on the huge icicle he created.

At Class A's booth.

"It's not of the same scale that it had with Sero-kun. He aimed his attack and also he was careful with what's next." Izuku analysed Shouto's first move being completely calm.

"He knows it won't be enough to take Riku out." Sora commented unfazed. Unlike Tenya and Ochako, who were taken aback.

Shouto looked at the icicle expectantly. Then he noticed that vapor was coming out of the ice, but before he could do something there was huge blast that completely shattered the ice! The ripple effect forced Shouto to jump backwards, when he landed he saw that amongst the falling shards of ice crystals and the fading vapor there was Riku standing completely still, he was surrounded by three small tornados of dark flames. Shouto was shocked at this sight as much as everyone else.

Riku just glared at Shouto with a cold gaze, his eyes shining bright cyan as he breathed out black flames. Riku saw it coming that Shouto would try to use a preemptive attack, so he remained still and focused his magic power to utilize the advanced magic technique: Raging Storm, created using dark flames. That was more than enough to blow all of the ice away.

" _U-unbelievable! Riku completely destroyed Todoroki's ice and he isn't even harmed at all!"_ Present Mic commented as shocked as everyone else, the public went wild with this display of otherworldly power.

"No way! He destroyed it all without even moving?! He's a monster!" Sero was rightfully shocked. Kaminari and Mineta trembled in fear at this. Riku just looked like a dangerous man at the moment.

It was safe to assume that most teens from Class A were scared of Riku's display of power, except for Sora. It's a huge relief he's a good guy.

For the first time in a long time, Shouto felt true fear, his opponent didn't even flinch and he completely nullified his attack as if it was nothing. Riku was just glaring at him with a cold gaze wordlessly.

Then in a blink of an eye, Riku was just a few centimeters from him and was about to perform an upward slash. Thanks to Todoroki's reflexes, he was able to burst ice barriers from his feet, but even so, Riku slashed through them as if they were just a piece of paper, just like Sora did before. Shouto could still see that cold expression on Riku's face, it never wore off.

Riku then went to perform a downward slash at Todoroki's left, but Shouto was able to dodge it somehow. He rolled over and when he stood up again, Riku was no longer there. However, he didn't need to turn around to know that Riku was right behind him. Aiming the tip of his keyblade at his back.

The audience roared like crazy when seeing this display of skill and speed. Riku just dashed behind Shouto using a reversal to then surprise him in the back.

Shouto responded by shooting out ice spikes behind him at Riku. Riku didn't move until the last second, the next thing Shouto knew was that he received a strong hit on the left sending him flying only to then roll on the ground. Riku just used reversal again to attack Shouto on his left side without him even noticing him until it was too late.

Shouto slowly got on one knee as he held onto his sore left arm. "Damn you…" He said under his breath. Riku was being relentless and merciless unlike Sora, then does that mean that Riku is fighting more seriously than Sora did?

" _Riku brought Todoroki to his knees! He can't keep up with his inhuman speed and skills! Does this means we already have a winner?!"_ Present Mic commented hyped.

" _Riku didn't just overwhelmed Todoroki with brute power and speed, his attacks were aimed at the left side where he wouldn't be affected by ice. He studied his opponent. He has a great analytical ability that shines in each battle."_ Aizawa commented. He noticed in each of his matches that he played it smart, with Shiozaki it was about overwhelming her with speed, with Iida was about to wait until the right moment to attack. Now with Todoroki is about hit on the weak point. He's like a combat genius.

" _I see, I see."_ Present Mic replied nodding.

" _Todoroki is also moving well, however he's being overwhelmed by Riku's skills and power and also his attacks are simple. After the battle against Midoriya, he seems to be affected."_ Aizawa added.

Shouto stood back on his feet, he noticed that Riku didn't move at all as if he was waiting for him to attack first. " _Just what is he doing? If he can overwhelm me that easily, then why doesn't he just take me out?"_ Shouto glared at Riku with frustration as he clenched his teeth. Is he just playing with him? Is this revenge for what happened with Midoriya? He knows that their friends and that Riku is protective of those he cares about. Shouto tried to attack Riku by shooting out a big wave of ice at him at high speeds.

Riku jumped over the attack and went flying towards him and then dived at Shouto. The dual-haired boy jumped out of the way of the diving attack, but he didn't know that Riku performed a Dark Break, so when he nailed his blade on the ground pillars of dark energy erupted around Riku, one of these landed a solid hit on Shouto which sent him back flying, he reacted quickly, he waved his right hand and from the ground a wall of ice emerged in which he landed and used it as a ramp to slide away from Riku.

" _He prevented going out of the limits with an ice wall! Seems fun!"_ Present Mic commented.

Shouto used the ice wall he created to shoot an ice pilar at him. Riku sliced through this with a spinning slice as he dashed straight to Shouto, Riku then tried to stab him, but Shouto barely dodged this and was able to grab Riku's right arm with his left hand. Riku's stoic face changed to a subtly surprised one when this happened.

"Use your left side! Use it, Shouto!" Both boys heard Endeavour shouting at his son. Shouto's mind was clouded for a moment and the only thing he was able to do is tighten his grip on Riku's arm to then throw him off, Riku landed on the ground with no injury or difficulty. Shouto jumped off the ice ramp and landed a few meters away from Riku.

Both combatants stood up again glaring at each other. Riku's face was once more stoic while Shouto was glaring at him with a scowl.

Shouto boiled his right fist in frustration. before slamming his hand on the ground again and shot a barrage of ice at him. Riku simply used Dark Barrier to block until it stopped, then using Counter Aura to shatter the ice around him, it sent many big chunks of ice flying away.

Shouto flinched at this. And to make it worse, frost started to cover the right side of his body.

Riku looked at this and he sighed. "What's wrong, Shouto? Are you done after just attacking with ice? Freezing up already?" He asked him in a taunting tone.

Shouto clenched his teeth and glared at Riku with anger. "Shut up!" He shot another barrage of ice at him, but the speed was significantly slower, so Riku just had to sidestep away.

"Looks like you're hitting your limit." Riku taunted him again still with that cold look in his eyes.

Shouto was sick and tired of this, he didn't care anymore if he would lose, he just wanted this senseless fight to stop. "I said shut up!" He dashed at Riku, but his movement was affected by the ice on his body, he's getting desperate. Riku stood still until Shouto tried to shoot ice at him at almost point-blank distance, but Riku simply jumped to the side and shot an Aeroga at him to push him away, making Shouto in response create an ice barrier behind him for him to crash into.

Shouto fell on all fours wincing in pain. "...Why? Why don't you just take me down already…?" He asked him loud enough for him to hear as Shouto tried to slowly stand up again.

"Because you're fooling around, that's why." Riku sternly replied. Shouto looked up at him. "Looks like what Deku said to you went into an ear and out of the next." He added still sounding stern.

Shouto then remembered what Midoriya said to him. " _Do you want to make it only using half of your power?! You haven't even given me a scratch! Come at me with everything you got!"_

"It's the same all over again. Except that this time your on the losing end." Riku said to him. "Looks like you haven't learned anything, since you're repeating the same mistake again, Shouto." He added now sounding a little frustrated. Shouto was standing back on his feet taken aback by this. "Deku told you that him nor Sora won't lose to a half-assed rival, when everyone else is doing their best here to win. Even I'm trying to win by fighting seriously, but you're still the only one that puts half the effort into this!" He was now visibly angry. "That's why I won't lose to you, but I refuse to win like this. Call my Bakugou for saying something like this if you want, but I won't accept winning like this! I won't let you lose until you come at me with everything you have!" Riku shouted at him from the top of his lungs.

Shouto just looked at him surprised. In fact, most students of Class A were surprised at this declaration. However, Sora and Kyouka knew exactly what he's trying to incite Shouto to use his fireside. Izuku got to the same conclusion, he also knows Riku backstory and knows that what he said can't be the only reason why he's not letting Todoroki lose on purpose.

Shouto then remembered when he utilized his fireside against Midoriya, Riku asking him to do the same thing right now. " _Sorry, Riku. Since I fought with Midoriya, I'm not sure what I should do… Or even if I'm right…"_ The frost on the right side of his body worsened quickly, his will to fight decreased, he was just about to say that he gives up…

"Todoroki-kun!" Then he heard someone calling him. "Don't give up! You can do it!" It was Izuku standing up from his seat, shouting at him, rooting for him.

" _Midoriya!"_ Shouto then felt as if strength was returning to him, Midoriya was rooting for him even after what happened… He can't let him down now!

" _Thanks, Deku."_ Riku smiled internally. Then he saw as Shouto's ice on his body was evaporating in an instant. Shouto's left side of his body then ignited, flames burst out! "Let's do this, Shouto!" Riku then ran forward at him ready to clash with him for real this time!

Shouto aimed at Riku ready to shoot a fireball at him, but then… painful memories flashed through his mind, this immediately discouraged him. His flames extinguished and he looked down unfocused.

"What are you looking at?" Shouto then felt a heavy blow on his abdomen. Riku dashed at him and punched him in the gut pushing him forward until he crashed into a big shard of ice.

Shouto slowly rose up again holding onto his abdomen, it hurt as much when Midoriya punched him, he even said the same thing. "...Why...? Why don't you… just stop…!?" Shouto asked him again feeling humiliated and tortured.

"...Because I won't let you keep doing this to yourself anymore." Riku replied in a deep voice. Shouto looked at him surprised. "I know you're confused, that you no longer know if you're even right. I know how that is, trust me." Riku said to him now with a glint of concern in his eyes.

"What…?" Shouto was surprised and confused at this.

"Shouto, I know about your past too." He confessed to him. "And I felt that I have to do something about it, just like Deku did." He added with a mix of concern and determination in his voice.

Shouto looked at him in shock. When did he learn it? Did Sora or Midoriya tell him? If so why? "That… That has nothing to do with you, so stay out of it." Shouto refuted at him, but his expression wasn't fully that of anger, he more shocked than anything.

"Nothing to do with me? It has EVERYTHING to do with me!" Riku replied raising his voice. "Because I know how you feel, Shouto. I've been there, the same cold, lonely and dark place you been in all of this time. I've felt the same things you felt before. You and I… are the same!" He declared to him putting a hand on his chest with a determined glare in his eyes.

"No…" Shouto looked at Riku in total shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That…! That can't be true!" He just couldn't believe Riku, he's just torturing him! "You don't know how I felt through ALL my life! You can't understand how it feels to make someone you love miserable by just existing!" Shouto shouted at him furiously. "What would you know about that?!"

"I made others miserable!" Riku shouted back at him with the same intensity. "I know how that it, Shouto! I made others suffer because of my mistakes, my friends… my family…. I almost killed Sora once!" He confessed his worst mistake to him. "I may not have suffered for as long as you did, but I do know the same feeling of shame, the wrecking guilt that eats you up inside and the constant shadow creeping behind your back, torturing you and tempting you." Riku looked down with a softer tone in his voice, he let his keyblade vanish and looked at his right hand. "I know how it feels trying to shun away something you know it a part of you, of who you are. It was the same for me, the darkness that you see me using now… I used to hate it, I used to hate myself for having this inside of me and for everything wrong that I did to those I care for, I didn't want to accept what I was, who I was. And to make it worse, others like Sora paid for the broken plates I left. I was so ashamed that I didn't dare to show my face home for a year." There was a sense of sadness in his voice. Shouto was just shocked at what he just heard, he just describe almost to the teeth how he felt… "And when I look at you like… I can't help it but remember those dark and lonely days, you're just like me and I'm just like you." Riku looked back at Shouto with a calm face as he clenched his right fist. Riku seemed to be completely transparent with him, he just opened up his heart to him…

But Shouto just refused to believe that someone else knows the same hell as he does. "You're lying… You're lying!" Shouto furiously shot out a massive barrage of ice at Riku, creating an exact replica of the icicle he used with Sero.

The whole stadium was silenced suddenly.

"Riku!" Sora got up from his seat in shock as much as Izuku, Tenya and Ochako. Kyouka was just paralyzed.

Shouto panted, breathing out cold vapor as the right side of his body was covered in frost again. He looked at what he did, he was sure that Riku was buried under the ice. He thought that it was over…

However, much to his shock, he saw yellow-ish white spikes of crystals bursting out of the ice on the left side as bright vapor was coming out of the ice only for a burst of dark flames to erupt from there. Then the icicle fully collapsed and Riku was there standing, his whole body was surrounded by a dark-blue aura on his right side and a yellow-white on the left, the right half of his body ignited in dark flames as the left side of his body he saw yellow-ish white shards on his arm and leg.

Shouto and the whole stadium was in shock. "Look at me in the eyes, Shouto. They don't lie." Riku said to him with full conviction. "We are the same. We had no one to help us, we were completely alone, waging war against the ones that did this to us and our own selves." Shouto just looked at Riku with disbelief, it was almost a spitting image of himself. "But one day I understood that my friends were still with me, no matter how bad I messed up, I was never alone. Then I realized that fighting so hard to hold back this half of my-the darkness inside of me, it led me nowhere, someone made me understand that I didn't have to fear it anymore, that the darkness and the man that tormented me, they didn't have to define me, who I was and what I wanted to become. Just because it's darkness, it doesn't make me evil nor does it have to and that when I learned to use both my light and darkness to grow stronger and stronger to achieve my dream: Becoming a hero!" Riku extended his open right arm to him. "You're not alone anymore, no matter what happens, after today, you'll always have someone that understands you. I promise you, Sora, Deku and I will never leave you alone, because we're friends!"

"My… friends…?" Shouto muttered. Then he realized that only people that would care about him would get this far for him… His friends…

"Come on, Shouto… You don't have run from yourself anymore, you don't have to doubt anymore. Because your quirk belongs to you and you alone, just let it all go, you don't have to forgive nor forget, but you can move past this, leave it all behind and move forward." Riku said to him with sincerity and warmth in his voice. "You're no longer a prisoner of you own blood, you're free to become the hero you want!"

"...!" Those last words hit the hardest inside of Shouto, it was the same thing his mother said to him. " _...He's right… They're right…. What was I doing this whole time? It was simple… The old man, nor his blood have to say who I am, only I can!"_ Shouto then clenched his left fist and the flames bursted in full force! "Dammit… You and Midoriya… Help me twice in a row… You're both crazy." Shouto said to Riku smirking at him.

"If you say that about me and Deku, expect Sora to be crazier." Riku smirked back at him.

"Don't forget you asked for this." Shouto said to him confidently.

"I don't expect less." Riku replied. "The real match starts now, Shouto!" Riku said summoning his keyblade again. In his new state: Shadowbreaker Mode, he focuses his dark and light powers in tandem to amplify his magic powers temporarily at the cost of usage of magic for some time as well exhausting much of his own stamina. He's been sometime training alone in the waiting period of the festival to develop this new skill. With this ability, Riku can imitate Shouto's full power through light and dark magic for a few moments. (Light: Ice. Dark: Fire.)

Both dual-users stomped their left and right foot on the ground at the same time. A burst of cold wind came out, both charging up to attack the other one last time!

Cementoss and Midnight tried to prevent this from getting out of hand, but little that they knew Riku, through his new state applied a magnified version of his Dark Barrier on the sides of the arena so he and Shouto can conclude the match this time without being interrupted.

Shouto and Riku shot immense pillars of ice at the same time and they both clashed at the middle of the ring creating a large and tall pillar of with one half of regular ice on one side and the other with light-infused ice. Sora and Izuku knew what came next when both Shouto and Riku raised the temperature immediately, vaporizing the ice in a second!

"Riku… Midoriya… Sora… My friends... Thank you…" He thanked his friends with a smile on his face as he focused fire in his left hand while the tip of Riku's keyblade was forming a sphere of dark flames.

Both boys shot a regular fireball and a dark-infused mega flare at the same time and when both attacks collided there was an immense blast!

The intensity of the ripple effect was greater than last time. It was like a hurricane inside the stadium! The people that were seated were lucky as those who were standing where thrown off straight at the walls

"Aw c'mon!" Mineta shouted again being held by Shoji in the same exact spot.

After a whole minute the violent wind faded. The arena was completely obscured by vapor and smoke.

" _Twice in a day… Seriously, what's wrong with your class?"_ Present Mic asked Aizawa again being upside down, but this time Shouta was also upside down.

" _Don't ask me questions I can't answer."_ He replied as both stood up again.

" _Well, at least it was an epic bam! Oi, who's still standing down there?"_ Present Mic questioned as Cementoss rose up to see the arena with huge cracks, it seemed like it could collapse with a tiny feather.

Midnight got up like last time, she doesn't get paid enough for this kind of stuff.

Everyone looked expectantly as the vapor faded to reveal who won… and the shocking result was: Shouto was lying against a wall with his jacket off his body and his left hand with minor burns, there was some small lines of blood coming out of his forehead. He fell to the ground knocked out. "...Todoroki-kun is out of the limits…" Midnight declared. The vapor was almost gone and there was Riku on one knee holding his keyblade nailed on the ground with his left hand, his right arm felt limp due to the sheer force of the shot, behind him was a big barrier of light-infused ice right at the edge of the arena, he was almost completely exhausted. "Riku-kun advances to the finals!" The public cheered the winner of the first match of the semi-finals.

Riku looked up and found his friend laying outside the arena. "Shouto… Shouto!" Riku then ran off towards him.

"Shouto!" Sora shouted when he saw him lying on the ground.

"Todoroki-kun!" Izuku did the same.

Riku was quick to pick him up and then ran as fast as he could to the infirmary. " _Shoot! I went too far with him!"_ Riku was honestly fearing that he might have killed him.

Endeavour just looked in total shock, his masterpiece… bested at his fullest…

* * *

Shouto was now inside of a dream, he was standing alone with a sad look on his face. The left side of his body encased in ice.

Then he felt a warm hand on his left shoulder. It melted away all of the ice and everything the dark place he saw standing changed to a field with a bright blue sky. He turned around and found Riku, Sora and Midoriya standing then wearing big smiles.

He was no longer alone… his friends were with him. Shouto smiled at this.

In the real world.

Shouto was slowly recovering his senses and opened his eyes. " _Riku… Sora… Midoriya…"_ He fully recovered consciousness and he felt like he was completely exhausted. His left hand and forehead were bandaged.

He sat up, he was in a bed. He looked around and saw that he was taken to the infirmary. He then found Riku, Sora and even Midoriya looking as if waiting for something.

Then Midoriya noticed that he was awake. "Guys! He's awake!" He informed them quickly.

The three of them then approached him quickly.

"Shouto. Are you okay?" Sora asked him worriedly.

"We came in running after Riku brought you here." Izuku informed him.

"Sora and you too, Midoriya? You were worried about me?" He asked the two light-hearted boys with a worried look on his face.

"Of course we were worried about you." Sora replied him. "Riku said it, we're friends." He smiled at him.

"...You think that too, Midoriya? After everything that happened between us?" Shouto asked the greenette.

"I wouldn't have done what I did if I didn't see you as a friend in need." Izuku replied smiling.

Shouto's eyes widened slightly then looked down. "I'm sorry that you had to ended up like that to make me see what was obvious." He apologized to him, he now felt stupid for what he made Midoriya go through.

"I-it's okay, Todoroki-kun, really." Izuku replied waving a hand in denial. "It's mostly my fault to not have control over my quirk, but after this, I'll work harder to control it without breaking my limbs." He added holding his right arm. "Besides, that's what friends are for."

Shouto then had a small smile on his face. "Guess you're right."

"Ahem." The four teens then turned to look at Recovery Girl approaching. "Sorry to interrupt, but you need to know that you sure received a good blow to the head, you had a concussion and there were small fractures on your skull. You left hand was also a little burnt, luckily it won't leave any markings." The nurse informed him. "Good thing your friend brought you here as quickly as possible to treat you. On that note, you two went too far out there. You both could have ended up as flat as a piece of paper on the wall with that huge explosion." She reprimanded both of them giving them a light hit to each of them with her walking stick.

"I should be the one here that says sorry, Shouto." Riku said with a calm expression. "If it weren't for the ice barriers you had behind yourself, you could have ended… well dead. Sorry." He bowed down and apologized. "I was the one who went excessive."

"Don't worry, Riku. Actually, it was the most thrilling experience of my life, fighting with you." Shouto said to him with a small smile. Riku chuckled in reply. "Sora, what about your match?" He then realized that Sora should be at his match right now.

"About that… since you guys left the arena worse than last time, there was to be a break to fix it." Sora explained shrugging.

"Oh, I see." Shouto uttered, he then glanced at Riku. "Now I understand it, why you have the same look in your eyes as mine. Should have figured as much." He said to him. "Everything you said to me, everything was true, right? Even… when you said you almost killed Sora?" He asked him, he just couldn't shake off the doubt, Sora is his best friend, it's just outlandish hearing Riku admit that he almost killed him.

"...All of that is true." Riku replied with a calm look on his face, but the other three boys could pick up a slight regretful tone. "The darkness that I have was always a part of me, but it wasn't as you see it now. It was due to a man seeking to exploit my power, turn me into his pawn, that it evolved into the power you see it now. It was all at my weakest, most naive hour that I let myself being seduced by false promises of power that I would be able to achieve my goal… But at the cost of everything else, lost everything, have nothing… Back then I thought that Sora just turned his back on me, but it was a lie too feed my anger and jealousy I had, Sora's power grew exponentially fast and I thought he simply forgot about me… Stupid thoughts, I know. I was used, and almost killed my best friend when I was so blinded in that depraved power." Riku explained to Shouto with a slight melancholic tone. Shouto was surprised, he glanced at Sora and he nodded in confirmation. "That's why I know how you feel, even the feeling of being used as a tool." Riku added looking at his right hand and clenching it before looking back at his dual-haired friend. "But even then… Sora never turned his back on me, he tried to reach even if it seemed I was a lost cause, he never gave up and thanks to him and other people that cared for me, I'm here. I am who I am because of them." He said to Shouto with a serene smile. "And when I looked at you I couldn't help but remember those times, that's why Sora and I wanted to be there to help you. No way we could have left you like that." He put a hand on Shouto's shoulder still smiling.

"Riku's right, Shouto. Everything you've been through felt personal for us, we just had to do something. Riku had to do something." Sora said to him with a calm expression.

"My dream was always to help people out. It had nothing to do with me, but the essence of a hero is to meddle even when not called. So, I had to do something." Izuku said to him putting his left hand on his right arm.

Shouto looked down again. "You guys did so much for me, just so I could see something so obvious and simple… Why didn't I see it before?" He asked himself looking at his left hand. Everything was so clear now that it made him feel like a fool for not understanding something as simple as that before.

"Sometimes we don't see what's right in front of us, because our perceptions are clouded by resentment, pride or fear." Riku explained to him smiling. "But now you know that no matter what happens, you can count on us to help you out. Because we're your friends." He said to him with a brotherly smile. Shouto glanced at Sora and Midoriya, they were also smiling at him.

A small smile was drawn on Shouto's face. "Thank you, for everything, my friends." He thanked them heartily, it gave him a certain warmth knowing that he had now friends that he can rely on and trust like them. He's no longer alone. "But, there's one last thing I need to do to put the past behind and move forward, to become my ideal hero with this body, with everything I got, as who I truly am." He said to his friends with a different look in his eyes.

Riku nodded in acknowledgement. "Whatever it is, just know that you can always let us help bear your burdens. You don't need to be ashamed to ask for a little help, 'kay?" He said to him keeping his smile. Shouto nodded in reply. "The road I chose when I learned to use both light and darkness in tandem was one unknown back then, I think it's the same one you chose as well. Fire and Ice, back to back, we both have the potential to achieve something unseen before and now that I know that you and I are almost one in the same…" Riku extended his fist to him. "I would be proud to walk the road to a new dawn with ya." He said to him smiling at him.

Shouto smiled at him and bumped fists with him. "I feel the same, Riku." He replied. Shouto was ready to walk the road to dawn with Riku and his new friends beside him.

* * *

At a dark alleyway in Hosu city…

"Fame… Money… They called themselves heroes... " A dark raspy voice of a man spoke, at his feet there lies the half-dead turbo hero, Ingenium. He was covered in blood, laying over a large puddle of his own blood. "But you're not heroes…" The shadowy man said before stomping Ingenium's cell phone that had a missed call from his younger brother, Tenya. "Just him… The only one who can kill me… it's All Might." The hero killer proclaimed to his victim, his worn, slightly damaged katana dripping blood, his blood-red eyes shone.

* * *

After Recovery Girl said that Todoroki was free to go, the foursome left the infirmary. Now the four teens were standing in the corridor.

"Well, I guess it's almost time for my match." Sora announced to his friends.

The three boys nodded. "Be careful out there, Sora. You might be stronger and faster than Kacchan, but he won't go down easily. But do mind your power output, you have to defeat him, not kill him." Izuku said to him. "But he'll definitely try to blow up your face when he realizes that your not going all out with him." He added with a sheepish smile.

"Then I'll just make him see why I have to hold back so much." Sora said to him, even if he intended to come out as bluff, he said it in a serious tone, as if he really means it… Maybe he does mean it.

Riku could tell that something was off with Sora. "Better listen to Deku, Sora. I would also kick his ass as much as the next guy, but don't let him get under your skin. Both you and him will regret it." Riku warned him with a stern, and yet calm tone.

"I know, it's just that I've been waiting for a chance to shut that swearing mouth for a long time." Sora said understanding as he thundered his knuckles. Ever since he met that explosive teen, he just felt like shutting him up with a keyblade to the face. He has really high patience and tolerance with others, but Kacchan just exhausted it everytime he opens his mouth to shout and swear.

Riku also has this same sentiment of returning all the damage he did to Deku, but he knows that there's a better way to just deflate his ego than beat him to a pulp. He was getting worried that Sora was piling up so much rage towards Kacchan to just forget about his boundaries for a moment… "A little piece of advice. I think the key to defeat Kacchan is an endurance match, you just have to keep parrying him until he hits his limit. He can only tolerate ignoring his nitroglycerin so much until it starts to take a toll on his arms" When he can't keep up anymore, you just throw him out" Riku instructed him, hoping that giving him a plan to follow would prevent him from doing something dangerous or risky for himself or against him. Sora nodded in understanding. "Just keep focus on the match, after all. Who am I gonna defeat at the finals?" Riku said to him smirking, trying to lighten him up a little.

"Heh. Aw yeah? Last time I checked it was one in my favor." Sora replied smirking competitively, pointing at himself with his thumb.

"For now that is." Riku replied back the same way as his best friend. Sora chuckled.

"I'll be watching your match, so I could be ready for our rematch." Shouto said to him, he was wearing a new jacket.

"Right." Sora nodded smiling. "No more holding back, right?" He said to him with a friendly grin, Shouto nodded in response.

"I'll also be watching your match Sora, so I can learn as much as I can from you." Izuku said to his best friend smiling. "We'll be rooting for you." He added cheerfully.

Sora nodded in reply. "Thanks guys, well here goes nothing." Sora then waved his hand in farewell before turning around walking off towards the field.

When he was gone there was something that changed in the air. "Riku, how bad is it when Sora loses control of his temperament?" Shouto asked him, judging by how outraged he got earlier, it might be really bad.

"You noticed too, eh?" Riku replied to him with a calm expression on his face that hid the concern he had. "...To be honest, it can get dangerously bad." He admitted. Shouto just blinked.

"Let's just hope that Bakugou didn't dig his own grave." He replied with a serene tone, but he was also hiding the concern he had.

"C'mon, it's Sora we're talking about. He won't go too extreme with Kacchan, right?" Deku tried to not think about that possibility, but he was well aware that Sora seems to change if he lets himself get too angry.

"If Kacchan can keep his big mouth shut and doesn't provoke him, that is." Riku said to him crossing his arms with a look on his face that said loud and clear that he was serious.

Izuku gulped nervously, concerned for his childhood friend and otherworldly friend. Shouto just remained silent.

* * *

Katsuki was walking towards the field with loud steps and a menacing grin on his face. " _I'm gonna smash that darn Deku 2 unquestionably, the shitty edgelord is next and then I'll stand on the top!"_ It was what he was waiting for the longest time, the chance to show the key-freaks that the one that stands above all others here is him! He might never admit it out loud, but he had to admit that the emo is very powerful, he made look icyhot like a weakling when he was fucking around, then he beat him up at his best. He can at least give it to him, he knows how to seek proper victory.

* * *

Sora was on his way towards the field. Anger and rage towards Katsuki Bakugou was reflected in his eyes… Which briefly shone on a bright red along with dark red bolts flashing through his body…

_To be Continued..._


	18. Chapter 17: The Tournament, Part 5: Explosive Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you can watch it the first version of the logo: asylusgoji91/art/Kingdom-Hearts-My-Keyblade-Academia-Logo-831111447  
> Credit goes to AsylusGoji91, he is pretty good at making original logos. Thank you so much for making this for me!

**The Tournament, Part 5: Explosive Light.**

Riku, Shouto and Izuku returned to Class A's Booth. Some of the classmates were surprised that Todoroki showed up here, since he never did during the whole tournament. Riku of course received praise for winning in such a flashy way, although he could pick up that some were a little scared of his power now, he doesn't blame them. Izuku returned to his seat with Tenya and Ochako as Riku returned to his, Shouto took a seat near him.

Riku turned to the left and saw Kyouka smiling at him, he smiled back at her nodding. The purple-haired girl was glad that Riku came out of such an intense fight in one piece and did what he wanted.

"Man, I can't wait for the next match!" Eijiro said, hyped as usual. "Riku and Todoroki sure gave an epic one, but now it's the turn of Sora and Bakugou, honestly if my bro Sora wouldn't be there, I'd be rooting for Bakugou." He added smirking.

"Let's just hope Sora doesn't look as menacing as Riku did. He sure looked scary" Kaminari said, trembling a bit. Mineta shared the same sentiment. But of course Sora is supposed to be the best of the class so might as well not hold breath to that.

Momo had a concerned look on her face. "Worried about Sora-kun?" Mina asked, noticing her expression. The vice-rep nodded in response. "Well, can't blame you, we saw how Sora was before going off to his match, something was sure off with him." The pink girl said again, also looking concerned. "Don't wanna jump to conclusions, but maybe he has something against Bakugou, but of course who could blame him?" She questioned crossing her arms.

"I know that, but you know that earlier he just looked… different and that's what worries me, he's not like that." Momo replied, she couldn't get out of her head the image of Sora sounding so dull, his eyes lacked their usual charm. That wasn't the boy she knew.

"Oi, you shouldn't worry too much, Sora is gonna be fine." Kyouka said to her, since she was behind them she heard what they were saying. "Riku says that Sora was just pissed, he'll be fine when he lets out some steam." She explained to them trying to not focus on the off putting image of Sora enraged.

"Is that so?" Momo asked her, still looking a little worried.

"Yeah, he's Sora's best friend. He knows how he is when he's mad, so don't worry, it'll be fine." Kyouka replied looking calm, but of course she was also concerned, but opted to take Riku's word.

"...Alright." Momo turned back forward, but that didn't shake off her worries.

Little that the girls knew was that Riku, Deku and Shouto were looking at the arena silently. Shouto and Riku were looking calm, unlike Deku, who seemed worried.

"I hope Sora-kun wins." Ochako thought out loud.

"Of course he will win, he's the best of the class." Tenya replied, moving his left hand like a robot. He was sure that Riku and Sora were on a whole different level after his fight with Riku, and Sora is supposed to be better than him, although they're almost tied. "Of course, Bakugou-kun could have a few tricks up his sleeve to try to win. What do you think, Midoriya-kun?" He asked his greenette friend, but he didn't reply. "Midoriya-kun?" He repeated, but Izuku seemed to not be paying attention to them.

"Deku-kun?" Ochako asked him, arching an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Deku heard her. "You guys say something? Sorry, I guess I was caught up in my thoughts again." He explained to his friends.

"I can see that alright, but usually you mutter them instead of being silent." Ochako replied being a little confused, it's normal for Deku-kun to lose himself in thought, but he usually mutters.

"Oh. Anyway, what were you guys saying?" Izuku asked them.

"I was asking you what do you think of the next match." Iida replied.

"...Honestly, I'm not sure." He replied with uncertainty. His friends were a little surprised by his response, at this point he always had an idea where the matches could go, so it was weird that he doesn't know what to say.

"Don't you think that Sora-kun can win?" Tenya asked him, confused.

"No, he can definitely win." He replied. "That's not what I'm unsure about." He added vaguely. Ochako and Tenya just seemed even more confused. Izuku was concerned about what can happen in this match regardless of the almost certain outcome.

The crowd roared as the torches on the stage ignited once more. The next match was about to begin.

" _And here we are after the first great match of the semi-finals! The second match of the semi-finals!"_ Present Mic announced excitedly. Both contenders we're already in the ring. " _The explosive teen, whose rush has been unstoppable! From the Hero course, Katsuki Bakugou!"_ He presented Katsuki, who was wearing an eager maniatic face, surely he's been looking forward to this fight the whole day. " _Versus… The swordsman of light, another who's already considered a hero! From the Hero course, Sora Nomura!"_ He now introduced Sora, whose eyes were obscure by his hair, but one could also tell that he also looked forward to this fight for the longest.

There was a sense of anxiety and tension in the air among the students of 1-A. Especially to those closest to a certain spiky brunette boy.

Katsuki and Sora didn't need to direct a word to the other, both knew sooner or later they would come to blows with each other. Their mutual disdain for the other was about to reach its peak…

" _Get ready for a blast of a match! Start!"_ And so the fight has begun!

The second the match started, the second that Bakugou made the first move and propelled himself at Sora via his Explosion at full speed! It was written all over his face how much he wanted to blow him to a million pieces. "Die!" He closed up to Sora quickly, who didn't even move an inch, and lounged at him with his right hand, causing a big explosion.

" _Bakugou goes in for the win immediately! But would that be enough against Sora?!"_ Present Mic narrated.

"It won't." Riku said, looking at the match besides Shouto. He wasn't concerned in the slightest, it was a rather predictable move from Katsuki.

When the smoke cleared it was seen that Sora effectively blocked the attack with his keyblade seemingly with no effort, he didn't even budge, it was visible in his face a deep frown and his blue sky eyes were dull with a cold, glare full of silent hatred. And of course Katsuki was enraged. "Bastard!" He tried to attack again furious with his left hand but at the second he was about to connect the attack, Sora vanished much to his shock.

"Slow." He heard that darn Deku 2 behind him, the moment he was about to react he received a painful attack on his side, way faster than his reaction speed! It happened in a mere instant!

Katsuki was sent flying to the side until he used his explosions to brake and stop. He immediately got up and ignored his aching left side, he was glaring furiously at Sora, who was simply just glaring back at him without moving.

"As expected, Sora is way faster than Kacchan's reflexes, so much so that he avoided a point-blank attack and attacked back at him." Izuku analysed seeing the match.

"But if he can attack him faster than Bakugou-kun can react, why is he not following up his attack?" Ochako asked, seeing that Sora remained still, as if waiting for Bakugou to make his next move.

"Is he trying to provoke Bakugou-kun?" Tenya asked, seeing this as well.

"...I'm not sure." Deku replied seeing this with worry, that's not how Sora fights. There was something different about him…

Riku could tell this as well, there is just something off about this and he didn't like it.

"Is that it, Kacchan?" Sora said to him in a deep voice.

"Asshole! Don't underestimate me!" Katsuki furiously propelled at him again and tried to throw another explosion at him, but Sora dodged it by side-stepping out of the way, taking him by surprise.

"Too slow." He insulted him again before hitting him in the stomach with his right knee, knocking the air out of his lungs. He followed up with a horizontal slash, sending him away again making him roll on the ground.

Katsuki got on one knee holding his midriff coughing, that attack almost made him throw up his lunch. "I'll crush you!" He shouted enraged at him, before propelling himself skywards and then dashed to him mid-air. However, he was taken aback when seeing that freak jump into the air in no time and attempt to throw his weapon at him like a boomerang. Katsuki easily dodged the attack in mid-air only to see that the bastard was no longer there! "...!" He knew he was somehow behind him in mid-air.

Using the Strike Raid as a distraction, Sora suddenly got behind Bakugou! Sora attacked him in the back with an Aerial Slam knocking him towards the ground with high force!

Katsuki got up staggering due to the pain through his body, when he did he saw Sora landing on the ground and glared at him still with those cold, resentful eyes.

" _Sora is so fast! He was able to counter each of Bakugou's attacks each and every time, even in mid-air! That's crazy mobility and skill!"_ Present Mic commented loudly as the public went crazy with Sora's ability.

" _Bakugou's reaction time is very fast, the fact that Sora was able to attack him before he could react is a feat in itself. Sora has demonstrated time and time again that he possessed the best speed and mobility in the class, to the point of possessing mid-air mobility just like Bakugou, giving him the chance to fight him more evenly."_ Aizawa added.

Bakugou glared at the darn key-freak full of rage and disdain. "You son of a bitch!" He shouted at him furiously before dashing at him and Sora silently charged at him as well. When they were just a few feet from the other, Katsuki used his explosions to leap above Sora, the keyblader knew what he was trying to do so he quickly turned around and blocked the blast Bakugou tried to throw at him from behind, the same trick he used with Deku at their first training.

"Don't you have something new?" Sora flatly taunted him again. However when the smoke screen faded he saw Katsuki smirking confidently at him, with both of his hands generating small explosions which generated a concentrated blast of blinding light!

"Stun Grenade!" Katsuki utilized one of his special techniques, utilizing his explosions as a flashbang after deceiving Deku 2 to catch him off guard and then stun him! After the flash of light, an explosion was seen and a huge cloud of smoke was left in its wake.

" _Everything is covered with smoke! What happened?"_ Present Mic narrated as the smoke was dissipating.

Sora's friends were taken aback by the move Katsuki pulled. But nonetheless it was impressive. As the smoke was fading away, the silhouette of Sora and Katsuki were seen, one pinning down the other, just as when the students of one Class A thought that Bakugou got the upper hand on Sora…

"...Damn you" It was revealed to be the other way around in fact. Sora was able to pin down Katsuki, with his left hand holding down Katsuki's right, his knee rendering him immobile the other and of course the blade of his Keyblade aimed at his neck.

" _Wow, Sora pinned Bakugou down after that explosion!"_ Present Mic excitedly narrated. The crowd cheered at this.

"Amazing…" Izuku uttered, taken aback.

"Indeed, but how did Sora-kun withstand a flash of light from so close?" Tenya questioned, impressed with Sora as well.

"That's easy." Riku replied. "You can't fight fire with sparks. Kacchan's move was a good one, but he just couldn't stun Sora with light, that is his power after all." He explained calmly. As it turns out, Sora wasn't affected by that blinding light at all due to his light-based powers as well as resistance.

"You're light is a sham. Worthless." Sora said to Katsuki coldly. Katsuki was of course beyond furious to be in this position, his move backfired badly. The explosive blonde was gritting his teeth enraged. "It's over, checkmate." Sora declared still with those strange eyes of his.

"Not yet!" Katsuki shouted back at him as he ignited an explosion from his left hand! Yet another cloud of smoke was risen and from it, Sora came out unharmed, he just glared as the smoke vanished revealing Katsuki standing up again panting as he was rubbing his left arm, he was frowning deeply at Sora.

" _Bakugou was able to break free from Sora's grasp! He refuses to go down!"_ Present Mic narrated as the public roared again.

" _Shit! That was a close one."_ Katsuki thought glaring at Deku 2 angrily, none of what he was doing was working and to make things worse, he was reaching his limit…" _Dammit, not now!"_ He could feel the strain in both of his arms, he was in a fucking pinch.

"Dang, just like Riku did with Todoroki, Sora is just anime flexing on Bakugou." Eijiro commented looking at the match, he was having mixed feelings since Sora was just dominating the fight, but on the other hand Bakugou seems to be taking a beating.

"No kidding in that." Sero replied. "We knew that sooner or later that karma would come back to bite his butt, but… Something's not right here." He added, others were starting to tell something didn't seem right…

"The fight is already decided." Shouto said to Riku. "No matter what Bakugou tries to do, it won't work and he seems to be tiring." He added seeing that Sora did follow the endurance strategy.

"Yeah, but I don't have a good feeling about this." Riku replied. He could feel it in the air, something was definitely wrong with Sora… If Katsuki is all but defeated, why doesn't Sora just finish the fight…? He wasn't the only one thinking this. Shouto, Deku and even Momo realized this as well.

"What's wrong, Kacchan?" Sora scornfully said to him. "Already on your last legs? Not so high and mighty now, are you?" He continued with venom in his tone and hate in his eyes.

Katsuki glared at him with furious rage. "Stop playing around, baka." He said back at him with a deep tone. "Am I not strong enough for you to come at me with everything you got? Hah?" He asked him scornfully as he was wiping his chin after recovering his breath. He knew that shitty Deku 2 was just playing around with him, he could tell as much. "You think this is funny? You find this hilarious?! Hah!?" He shouted at him seeing that the son of a bitch went silent, he's eyes got obscured. As he was talking he generated a few tiny blasts in his palms. "You bastard… I'll show you what happens if you make fun of me! I'll kill you!" He shouted furiously at him after generating a bigger blast in his palms, he was pissed off right now. Sora didn't even flinch. "I want an indisputable first place! I won't reach it if I beat scum that underestimates me! It doesn't make sense if I can go higher then Deku and that emo. If all you care about is just fucking around with me, then don't stand in front of me!" He shouted at him again before running towards him. "Why are you even here!? You asshole!" He just kept shouting over and over again at him, thinking as if he could defeat Sora…

"Shut up…" And he just had enough of hearing his insufferable voice… The bolts of dark red electricity were manifesting around his body, the grip on his keyblade tightened and his teeth clenched. His rage was increasing at alarming speeds...

Then, as Katsuki was fast approaching Sora… "Shut up!" In a blink of an eye Sora just stopped him dead in his tracks by delivering a heavy punch to his guts with his left hand, knocking the air out of his lungs! This instant action took everyone by surprise, however that wasn't it as due to the force behind the blow sent Katsuki flying backwards extremely fast! But, instead of Bakugou simply flying out of the ring, Sora warped when he was about to go out and sent him back to the ring with a powerful slam of his keyblade! This caused the explosive blonde to crash into the ground creating cracks!

Once more, the public was taken by surprise at it all happening so fast that no one saw how it happened, everything was like a blur on the outside.

Bakugou himself was taken aback as in one second he was going after that bastard of Deku 2 and in the next everything was a blur and he ended up against the ground beaten up. "...Shit…" Katsuki muttered as he was standing up again even if he did receive major injuries.

That was when he felt himself being suspended in the air by the neck of his jacket and when his vision cleared… He saw it…

Obviously it was Sora who was grabbing him and raising him up in another impressive display of strength, but what was shocking was what Katsuki saw when he looked at him. His eyes were glowing in a bright red color and his body was surrounded by dark red bolts of electricity…

"...!" Katsuki was perplexed and outright shocked at the sight of Sora's rage filled eyes… eyes with killing intent…

"I'm sick of you already." Sora said to him in a voice devoid of nothing but rage and hate. Something which sent chills down Katsuki's spine.

At the same time at Class A's booth.

Riku suddenly stood up shocked when he saw everything went down. He sensed a spike in darkness coming from none other than Sora as well as how fast and brutal Sora was with that last attack, he indeed was able to see it unlike most others.

Nonetheless all of the students were at a loss for words. Riku wasn't the only one that noticed this sudden and drastic change in Sora.

" _...No way..."_ Riku was so impacted and confused by this, he just couldn't believe what was happening to Sora…

"Riku, what's happening?" Shouto hastily asked him, he could tell that this was wrong.

"I…" Riku still couldn't believe what he was seeing with his own eyes, what dark presence he was picking up. "...I don't know" He simply replied with a fearful voice. His classmates looked at him shocked for the fact that Riku was scared.

"You mean… Something like this never happened before…?" Deku fearfully asked.

"No. Never…" The silverette replied to him. He was trying to wrap his head around something that Riku believed to be impossible, his best friend… Overtaken by darkness...

It was to be expected that the heroes in training were very mortified and scared with this, beyond the great feeling of unsettling and shock due to seeing the fun-loving, happy-go-lucky Sora suddenly changing to the point of almost being unrecognizable. Especially to those closest to the boy, Momo was one of the most, if not the most shocked out of all of them.

It couldn't be described the dread that the raven haired girl felt in that moment, the wrench in her heart when she saw Sora, it was like… The sweet Sora she knew ceased to exist. Her worst fear came to be… She was speechless and with fear, uncertainty, worry and anxiety all swirling within her and to make matters worse, there was nothing she could do except watch with fear plastered on her face as she clenched her hands over her chest.

Back at the fight.

Bakugou was still being held up by the neck of his jacket by Sora, his whole body felt heavy and sore due to the beating he just received from the spiky brunette.

Sora's eyes were literally glowing with burning rage as Katsuki was weakly squirming in his explosive blonde however, refused to be put in such a low and pathetic position.

"Let go, you freak!" And so, even battered he created a point blank explosion! Yet another huge smoke curtain was raised.

The smoke made it hard for the public to see what happened to the contenders, but within the still thick cloud of smoke, Katsuki managed to free himself from that bastard's grip. However, his right arm was going numb, it felt like it could fall off at any moment while the rest of his body felt like it was about to give in and collapse but in his usual stubborn fashion Katsuki refused to give up. He tried to get up again only to lose his balance and fall to his knees.

"Shit…!" He cursed trying in vain to get up again, but his body was so tired and beaten down…

Then he heard steps coming closer accompanied by the bone-chilling sound of metal being dragged against the pavement, he looked ahead and he saw that from within the fading smoke there were a pair of glowing red eyes. Bakugou was shocked beyond belief at what he saw, which was of course Sora approaching him completely unharmed, not even a bruise on his body…

Sora's glowing red eyes fixed on Katsuki, his body surrounded by dark red bolts of electricity as he dragged his Keyblade against the floor with slow heavy steps.

"N-no way…" Katsuki started to tremble and not because of the numbing feeling and the pain in his body… He saw as Sora slowly approached him with a stoic yet terrifying glare directed at his own eyes. Bakugou for the second time in his life felt actual dread, it could be easily seen in his eyes. The explosive blonde tried to get up again only for him to fall on his rear and started to drag himself backwards in a pointless attempt to get away from the spiky brunette. " _...The hell? Am I... scared? Of HIM?! Just what the fuck is with this guy?! He-He's a monster!"_ Katsuki thought in shock that he was actually afraid of this guy that moments before was no diferent than that shitty nerd… But now… He was no freak, but a monster…

Bakugou then suddenly stopped the moment that Sora aimed the tip of his keyblade a few centimeters near his face as he looked down at his pretty much defeated opponent with disdain and rage in his eyes. "...Do you get it now?" Sora said to him bitterly. "You now feel the fear and helplessness you caused others?" He added. "...Get up. Get up already, I'm not done with you yet" He declared to him in a threatening tone.

" _Shit! What the hell do I do? What the hell happened to him?"_ Bakugou thought shaken to his core with horror.

"I said: GET UP!" Sora roared with fury as he violently punched him in the face before he grabbed Bakugou by his shirt and lifted him up over his head.

"Have you lost your freaking mind?! Are you trying to kill me?!" Katsuki accused him, trying to sound strong, but honestly by the look of Deku 2's eyes… He actually thought so, and he was actually fearing for his life for the second time ever…

"...That would be your easy way out" Sora replied coldly, causing a chill to run down Katsuki's spine. The enraged Sora then threw him back to the ground, hitting it with a loud thump. "I'll make you pay for everything you've done!" He shouted at him, his eyes glowed more intensely. Katsuki just glared at him with fear reflected in his eyes as Sora began to approach him again. "You would know the pain and suffering you've caused to Deku and Ochako!" Sora declared with intense rage in his tone, dark bolts of electricity flaring up around his body as he raised his keyblade above his head ready to attack him again!

"Huh?!" When the explosive teen heard this and quickly joined the dots of what the hell was happening to this freak. "You bloody idiot!" He shouted pissed. Sora then stopped when he was about to slice at him. "Is this because of Uraraka? Really?!" He continued, sounding like he was swindled and he hated being made a fool of. "*Tch* I could get that you pity that useless Deku, but pity Round face? You're as stupid as you look!" He accused him.

"What did you just say?" Sora asked him in a deep voice as he lowered his arms.

"What you heard, you freaking dumbass." Katsuki replied harshly as he slowly got up, it seemed that out of frustration he could ignore the pain and get up again despite being badly battered. "Out of all stupid reasons to pick on someone, you just had to go and pick the worst one of them all" He began, glaring at him pissed off.

"What are you talking about, you rotten?" Sora talked back bitterly. "You didn't just defeat her, you humiliated and demeaned her!" He glared at him angrily as he aimed his keyblade at him. "On top of that you treat everybody around you like trash, you don't respect anyone but yourself! You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

"Oh, pull your head outta your ass and stop treating me like a rapist or something, will ya!?" Bakugou swore at him angrily. "If you're looking for someone that demeaned and disrespected her so bad, then you should beat yourself up!" He added.

"What…?" Sora just replied as his enraged expression lossed to appear rather confused.

"That, you fucking asshole!" Katsuki scowled at him. "You're always about friendship and all that crap like that, but now here you are accusing me of a bunch of bullshit when you're being a hypocrite about it all! You're the one disrespecting and demeaning her, treating her as if she's princess made outta fucking glass!" He just kept up ranting angrily.

"..." Sora just glared back at him looking as if he was processing what he just heard, deeply considering the new information.

"I bet you didn't even hear what Aizawa said, right into one ear and out the other." Katsuki bitterly criticized him. "You really are a goddamn idiot, you can't even tell the damn difference between a frail girl and one that is tough as nails!" The explosive teen just couldn't believe how big of an idiot this freak was that he had to outright shout at him his stupidity in the middle of battle!

Sora's face twisted into a perplexed expression as he slowly lowered his blade as his gaze fell to the ground, his pupils darted from one side to the other due to all of the info that Kacchan just kept hammering down into his brain.

As of that moment, the smoke and dust around the arena was finally dissipating, therefore finally coming into view for the crowd, especially for certain students from Class 1-A. Riku, Shouto, Izuku and Momo to be exact were silently tense in anticipation as the students were able to finally see Sora and Katsuki after what felt like an eternity in suspension of what happened.

Kirishima breathed out in relief to see Bakugou alive, but after he and everyone else were confused at the scene in front of them and understandably so, since Bakugou seemed like he was run over by an army and seem about to collapse, but then there was Sora, who didn't even have a dent or dirt on him, but he was just standing still looking very unfocused.

"Riku, what do you think is happening?" Todoroki asked the silverette again, with a calm look on his face, but was very concerned about Sora.

"I honestly have no idea what happened down there" Riku replied just as in the dark as everyone else. " _First a sudden spike in darkness coming from Sora, then after that last blast it increased even more before it started decreasing significantly…"_ Riku analized what he could sense from Sora as he looked at his best friend that was just standing still looking at the ground. " _Just what's going here?"_ Riku was unable to understand what's happening to Sora and couldn't help but be deeply concerned and worried for him.

Despite the air of fear being somewhat lifted, it still felt tense, heavy and unsettling. The concerned looks on most of the heroes in training reflected that very clearly.

Deku was trying to come up with something, anything that would explain what was wrong with Sora, why he was suddenly so drastically different, but despite how fast his mind was racing he couldn't just understand at all if just but a moment ago he was just fine. " _Dammit…!"_ He clenched his left fist in frustration.

Momo was watching with a knot in her chest, watching silent fear, apprehension and concern. She could tell that something was horribly wrong with Sora. She wanted to scream for him to wake up, but the shock left her speechless…

Back at the fight.

Within Sora's mind there was a swirl of conflicting emotions as he was just standing there in front of a heavily battered Bakugou, who was breathing raggedly after shouting a piece of his mind at the spiky brunette. Sora's pupils darted in every direction as he let everything the explosive teen said at him sink in, it was like there were two voices within Sora's head, one was like a raging cry that demanded him to simply finish Katsuki off, that was a voice of rage. The other was telling him that Bakugou was right, to ignore the other voice and listen to common sense and reason.

" _...Is...is he… right?"_ Sora thought doubtfully as the raging voice was growing weaker and his voice of reason was growing stronger. He kept hearing the rageful one screaming: Attack him. While the other is sternly saying: Don't. Sora looked back at Ochako's fight under the same perspective as Bakugou and even remembered what Aizawa-sensei said during that match… The raging part of him was trying as hard as it could to deny what was obvious… Katsuki was right.

Katsuki was just standing there, waiting for that crazy psycho to just come at him and finish him off, but he was just standing there looking as if he was dumbstruck. Until suddenly Sora started shaking a little to then grip his head tightly because he was suffering from an intense headache. Sora then dropped to his knees, shocking everyone.

Everyone was speechless as they witnessed Sora on his knees, gripping his head as if he was in physical pain. The pain he suffered was sharp, however it vanished as sudden as it appeared. When he opened his eyes again, they no longer were bright red, but their usual sky blue with their normal light also restored.

"Huh…?" Sora blinked confused as he looked around. "What?" He asked as got back on his feet. It was as if he blacked out and recovered consciousness. That was when he glared forward and saw a heavily battered Kacchan, and it all came back to him. Sora gasped shocked at what he did to Katsuki.

Sora just stared at him with shock in his eyes as Bakugou just glared back at now really confused. "Oi! What are you looking at?!" Said explosive teen shouted at him, snapping him out of his stupor. "Will you just end this fight or do I have to go there and kill you?!" He continued pissied off at that asshole just standing there like an idiot! "Just what the hell is wrong with you!?"

"I…" Sora muttered trying to understand what just happened to him.

" _Okay, just what the fuck is happening here? First that freak tried to kill me, then just stopped and as if flipping a switch he seems to be back to his spineless self, even his eyes are normal again and he isn't sparking anymore."_ Of course Bakugou took notice of whatever was happening and tried to wrap his head around it.

Meanwhile at the 1-A Booth.

As expected the students from class A were now suprirsed and confused and what was going on down there. However one of them sighed in relief and took his seat again, this was Riku.

" _I have no idea what just happened, but Sora's darkness suddenly dropped, he's back to normal. Thank goodness…"_ As intrigued as he was, the keyblade master was just relieved that whatever happened to Sora has ended.

"Riku?" He heard Shouto call him.

"Don't worry guys, Sora is alright now" Riku explained to his classmates. Immediately after hearing they all turned to listen to him.

"R-really?" Deku asked him hopefully, a sentiment shared by the others, including a certain black-haired girl.

"Yes." Riku nodded looking calm.

"Can you tell as much?" Shouto asked him while sounding ever serene.

"Just look down there if you don't believe me." The silverette simply replied, understanding that his friends and classmates seemed concerned, worried and confused about all of this. But the heroes in training did as told and looked back at the arena.

"Sora seems… like himself again." Izuku said looking at his otherworld friend at the ring and could and somehow could tell as such. The emerald child let out a breath in relief.

Momo was also able to sense this just by looking at Sora "Thank goodness…" She softly said clutching both of her hands tightly to her chest, after an eternity she felt like she could breathe again…

One by one the rest of the classmates felt relief wash over them.

"Damn! Who would have thought that such a nice guy like our boy Sora would have such a berserker side?" Kirishima was the first one to comment about it being just glad that whatever it was seemed to have stopped.

"No kiddin', for a moment I thought that he would do something extreme to Bakugou like- Well… you know." Sero replied but unable to fully announce his thoughts, but everyone seemed to get what he wanted to say as most teens tensed at such an idea.

"I second that." Kaminari chirped in with a fearful look on his face.

"Me too." Mineta also added nodding feversly. It was to be expected as they both experimented what meant to be a target of the keyblader's wrath.

"C'mon dudes!" Eijiro replied back at them, frowning. "This is Sora we're talking about here. Sure, he doesn't like Bakugou at all and I can get why, but he would never dare to do something like that!" He added, sounding upset. "...Right?" And yet, he finished off with a doubtful tone.

There was a very brief, yet tense silence in the booth. No one said anything before someone finally broke the silence.

"...Of course he wouldn't." It was Momo who said that. "Sora-kun… Sora-kun is pure of heart and would NEVER do something as horrible as that, that's not how he is at all!" She added with a pronounced frown with an deathly serious voice as she clenched her fist tightly. The girl refused to even entertain the thought of her dear friend Sora doing something as lowly as that… Even if in the back of her head there was a faint shadow of doubt.

"I agree with Momo." Riku replied with a calm tone.

"Me too." Deku also agreed. Despite the fact that both of them know that it was somewhat of a white lie. After all, Sora did strike down quite a few enemies in the past, but he would never do so out of spite or vengeance.

The rest of the teeenagers seemed more at ease after hearing this, feeling a little ashamed for ever doubting such a gentle and nice guy as Sora.

Back at the fight.

Sora was still trying to comprehend what just happened to him, of how he was actually willing to physically torture Kacchan just because he was angry at him or what was that raging voice inside his head urging him to go through with the vengeful thought. Something was definitely wrong with him… Horribly wrong.

"Kacchan, I..." Sora began with a remorseful look in his eyes. "I'm sorry-" He tried to apologize but he was suddenly cut off.

"Save it, you freak!" Bakugou harshly interrupted him. "If you stop shitting around, come at me with everything you got, you hear?!" He demanded with his usual frown.

"Huh?" He blinked in surprise. "Are you serious?" He was taken aback by what Katsuki wanted, knowing it was serious. "Just look at you, I can tell you can't continue." He argued seeing that the explosive teen wasn't in condition to keep up fighting anymore.

Katsuki scoffed at him. "This is nothing! I'm not done yet!" He shouted at him, despite that he felt like he could collapse at any moment now, but he refused to give up.

"But-" Sora tried to reply before Kacchan cut him off again.

"Stop being a spineless shit head, will ya?! We're in the middle of a fight! Don't show mercy to your enemy!" He shouted at him furiously. "If you stand in front of me, then focus on winning! If not then get out of my sight!"

Sora just stared at him for a few seconds before chuckling a bit while shaking his head. "You're nuts, you know that?" He said to him, smirking.

"Hah?!" Did that freak just make fun of him?!

Before Bakugou could shout at Sora again, the Keyblader raised the tip of his Keyblade into the air and then suddenly the blonde boy felt a wave of relief wash over his body, his wounds healing and even the strain in his arms vanished.

"What…?" Katsuki was taken aback by this. He stood straight as he looked over his body, he moved his arms and they didn't hurt. Did Deku 2 heal his wounds?

"There, you should be as good as new." Sora said to him as he lowered his weapon.

"You… healed me?" Bakugou asked him knowing full well that he did. "Tsk! You really are out of your freaking nut. You know that I'll kill you now, right?" He scowled at him feeling his body refreshed and stamina restored.

"Well, how else would I defeat you if you were all beaten up already?" Sora jokingly asked as he rested his blade on his shoulder with his free hand on his hip. He wore a confident smirk. Katsuki seemed taken aback by this.

Meanwhile at the Booth.

Riku wore a deadpan face in contrast to most students that seemed surprised at Sora healing Bakugou. "Yep. He's normal again." The silverette said with his arms crossed now certain that Sora was himself if he had any shadow of doubt.

"Why did Sora heal Kacchan?" Deku asked, arching an eyebrow. Sure, it was to be expected of Sora to do that to those in need, but in the middle of a fight?

"Deku, you know as well as I do that Sora can be very competitive." Riku replied, leaning closer to his nerdy friend. "When he feels challenged, he won't back down." He added with a look in his eyes that says: 'There he goes again'.

"If that's the case, then Kacchan is in for a really rough one now." Deku knew Sora enough to know what happens when Sora goes serious in a challenge.

Back at the fight.

"You wanted my best? You got it!" Sora declared as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, then swifty uncrossed them causing a burst of light to come out of his body, briefly blinding Bakugou. When it died down, Sora was still standing there, but his body was surrounded by a light red aura and sparkles of light exhauding from him. "Just warning you, I hate losing as much as you do. Don't forget you asked for this, don't go crying if I send you to the hospital." Sora said with a confident smirk on his face. Everyone (Except for Riku) looked in awe as Sora activated one of his Formchages, Second Form, which he could still use even without his outfit that normally would cause the colors of said clothes to change to those of his previous outfit. While on Second Form, Sora's abilities increase by the double (Similar to the Kaio Ken in Dragon Ball Z), and with Sora's already inmmense strength in his base form it is a huge increase in power, speed and other stats. (If you're asking, Sora does have his other Formchanges, but since he lost all of his Items, which included his keychains, he lost access to Magic, Blitz, Power and Guardian Form, that's the in-universe explanation for these 4 forms specifically not being implemented, the real-world reason is that I couldn't properly adapt them and I feel there's no need for it. For now he only has Second Form, but since we're under anime logic now, expect the other ones to be unlocked throughout the rest of the story.)

Katsuki stared at his opponent in awe. He could feel it in the air, he knew without a doubt that he was now using his real power! The explosive teen smirked exhilarated. "That's it! Just like that! This is what I've been waiting for!" He declared pumped. Finally someone that would tackle like it should, a worthy rival!

" _I'm not sure what just happened down there. But it seemed that the combatants needed a second wind! They're rearing to go at it again!"_ Present Mic narrated pretty much vocalizing what most people in the public thought.

Both Sora and Kacchan got into a fighting stance smirking competitively at each other. "The real fight starts now, Sora!" The explosive teen shouted at him before dashing forward with explosions.

"Bring it, Kacchan!" Sora shouted back before dashing forward as well. Both opponents dashed towards each other meeting in the middle of the arena. They cried as they were about to clash attacks, Katsuki used one of his trademark explosive punches and Sora used a Firaga spell. The collision of attacks resulted in a big blast, causing Bakugou to recoil from the force of the resulting shock wave.

Before he could look up again, Bakugou suddenly received an incredibly fast thrusting attack even before he knew what was happening! It was Sora who took advantage of the brief opening he had and exploited it using one of his fastest and classicest techniques, the Sonic Blade, Sora thrusted at Katsuki again and again relentlessly, not giving him the chance to even react!

After thrusting at him 6 times consecutively Sora went for the final one. However Bakugo was able to see the red blur that was him and dodged the attack by using an explosion to move to the side at the last second by an extremely close margin, knowing that Sora wouldn't be able to stop immediately due to the momentum. The second that Sora passed him at incredible speeds was when Kacchan unleashed a powerful blast at him, so powerful in fact that it also pushed him back considerably before rolling on the ground to stop and stood up as quickly as possible.

Suddenly, out of the smoke came out at least 24 projectiles of red and orange energy homing at him! When Bakugou's explosion was unleashed on Sora, he quickly blocked the attack that pushed him back a little before using yet another one of his classic attacks, the Ragnarok, unleashing a large fusillade of energy shots directed at Katsuki.

The explosive blond readied himself for the incoming barrage of attacks. "Dammit!" He shouted as he used his explosions to block all of the energy bullets that came at him in quick succession!

Riku and Deku were amazed by the speed in which Kacchan was able to move his arms to create tiny blasts to block Sora's Ragnarok, in fact most people were.

Bakugou successfully was able to block off all of the energy shots with his explosions. However, performing this action briefly left him short-breathed due to how fast he had to move his arms to counter all of the shots just in time, not to mention that he could already feel how he was starting to approach his limit again due to the large amount of explosions he used in a short succession.

The explosive teen looked forward again only to find that his opponent was not there. "...!" That's when he knew it, that last barrage of bullets was a red herring! Sora was right behind him! "Not this time!" However, Katsuki was ready this time and he used his explosions to propel himself skywards, barely dodging Sora's slash. It was extremely hard for him to keep up with Sora's insane speed and dodging his attacks by a hair's reach.

When Bakugou looked downwards he saw Sora jumping after him, in response Katsuki turned around in mid air and propelled himself at him ready to clash again! Sora and Bakugou were at an arm's length to each other ready to clash their attacks at each other again. However in a surprise move, Sora used Doubleflight to jump over Kacchan's explosive attack taking him by surprise as Sora was now right above him and attacked him using Blitz sending him towards the ground.

Katsuki managed to react just before he impacted by using an explosion to stop his momentum. He hit the ground and rolled over before getting onto one knee and looking up at Sora landing near him harmlessly.

"Giving up already?" Sora said to him, smirking at him letting his keyblade rest on his shoulder. "C'mon, Kacchan! I know you're stronger than that." He added in a rather sincere way instead of a taunt.

"Tsk! Damm sly bastard. That was my move you know?!" He replied, getting to his feet again. Despite Sora just using one of his moves against him, he was smirking back at him.

Sora just shrugged in response. "It isn't that hard to pull off anyway. And I didn't see you paying rights to own it." He joked.

Katsuki just chuckled slightly in response before getting into a stance again. "C'mon! We're far from over!" He challenged him with a competitive smirk.

"You said it!" Sora agreed as he got into a stance again as well.

The two rivals dashed at each other again and the resulting clash created yet another grand blast. They clashed with each other a few more times, each creating explosions. Bakugou was pushed back by Sora after another explosive clash with his Keyblade, that was when Sora suddenly appeared before him, the blade of his weapon glowing gold as he attacked before Bakugou could even react! Using his Ars Arcanum, Sora relentlessly slashed at him in a fast and powerful combo up to twelve times, before using a spinning rising slash bringing himself and Bakugou slightly into the air, Sora brought his keyblade overhead as it charged even more energy to then finish his combo in a powerful downward slash creating an energy shockwave upon landing the attack!

Katsuki was sent flying backwards before hitting the ground hard, he was dangerously close to the edge of the arena. The explosive teen slowly got up again even after receiving so many heavy blows and once more looking heavily battered.

Bakugou took a few steps forward. "How did you…?" He muttered before collapsing to his knees and panting out of exhaustion, his arms felt sore and heavy.

Sora approached him nonchalantly as he let his Keyblade disappear. "Sorry, but I told you I hate losing, I warned you, didn't I?" He said to him camly. "You can't go on anymore like that, it's over. You lost, Kacchan." He declared after seeing the state of his opponent.

Katsuki glared at him with frustration in his eyes. " _Not even… a single scratch! Dammit… Dammit!"_ It was more than clear to him now, that he could not keep up with Sora. He didn't even land a significant blow and Sora didn't look worn down… No doubt now… Sora was by far above him… "...N-not... yet!" He uttered as he got up on his feet staggering slightly.

Sora stopped approaching him and frowned at him. "Oh. C'mon Kacchan, even you must know when you lost." He said with an annoyed tone. "You got what you wanted, I fought you with my all and you couldn't keep up. But it's alright, you gave me a great fight and you gave it everything you got, you shouldn't feel ashamed or disgraced for losing like this. You still tried that's what really matters." He tried to reason with him seeing that he still tried to continue fighting. "So, we can stop now, your body might not be able to handle anymore either way."

Bakugou was back on his feat breathing raggedly as he held his right arm. "Even so… I refuse to lose! I won't accept defeat until I can't move anymore!" He said to him with determination and conviction. Despite that he knew that he couldn't win he refused to give up.

"You really just don't give up, do you?" Sora chuckled slightly, shaking his head, seeing that Bakugou has a very strong will and fighting spirit, it was commendable to say the least. "Then, it's time to end this, Kacchan." Sora acknowledged Katsuki's unwavering will to never give up until the bitter end, therefore he decided to put an end to this fight before he could get any worse. He summoned his Keyblade once more ready to finish the match once and for all.

"Yeah. Let's end this, Sora!" Despite being wounded Kacchan ran at Sora ready to clash with him one last time! When Sora was about to dash at him, Bakugou propelled himself upwards with his explosions, taking Sora by surprise. : "Let's see how you deal with this!" Katsuki crossed his arms as he prepared to use his final attack, his strongest explosive technique! He created several blasts to make himself spin in mid air, creating a whirlwind due to how fast he was spinning.

Sora knew that he had to retaliate with a powerful technique as well. "Let the shackles be released!" Sora held his Keyblade with both hands and prepared himself with an attack stance. The aura around him grew larger and turned white as he charged up his technique!

Katsuki quickly approached Sora as both were ready to clash their last attacks!

"Howitzer…!" Bakugou's hands glowed orange as the whirlwind around him came undone and dived at Sora. "...Impact!"

"Light: Salvation!" Sora performed a rising spinning attack as he unleashed a lot of light pillars! The resulting clash between Kacchan's strongest technique, the Howitzer Impact, against one of Sora's strongest light techniques, Salvation, resulted in a violent clash of powers creating a massive explosion and blinding white light!

" _He added impulse and rotation to the strong explosion he showed in his fight with Uraraka! He looked like a human torpedo! Sora responded with pillars of brilliant light! The force of both powers clashing is unbelievable!"_ Present Mic narrated extremely hyped at such a crazy clash.

The shockwave of that final clash was comparable to the final clash between Riku and Todoroki. Which means that yet again on top of the blinding light, there were violent winds again within the stadium. (And Yes, Mineta was yet again nearly blown off, and they say lightning doesn't strike twice. XD)

After a few moments the light died down and everyone looked anxiously at the arena, which once again was extremely damaged just like the other times (Cementoss deserves a raise after this.), this is more evidently with the students of Class A as they waited for the remaining smoke to clear so they can know what happened to Sora and Bakugou after such an epic clash.

"Boy… These Keyblade wielders are something else to make such damage like this…" Cementoss softly commented after getting up and adjusting his eyesight to see the damages and it was incredible how powerful they were.

Meanwhile Midnight also got up rubbing her eyes due to being so close to that huge flashbang of an explosion, she was really thinking that she should ask for a raise after this and maybe pay a visit to the opthamologist. "Who would have thought that there was something as 'too much youthful passion'?." She commented dusting herself off.

After a few silent and tense seconds the dust slowly faded to reveal who was still standing… And there was Sora still standing with his left arm shielding his face, he lowered it as he opened his eyes to see what happened. He stared forward to find Katsuki Bakugou… knocked out, with his jacket burned off and with several minor burns around his torso, but most importantly… against the wall out of the arena…

"Bakugou-kun is out of the limits!" Midnight declared as everyone was shocked at the results. "Sora-kun advances to the finals!" And so the winner of the match was declared and the public roared like crazy.

" _After that incredible match we finally have the combatants for the epic finals up ahead! Sora vs Riku!"_ Mic announced loudly and extremely hyped.

Sora just stood there watching at Kacchan's unconscious form for a few moments before he turned off Second Form and let his Keyblade vanish. He briefly stared at his two hands as his mind was drawn again to the rage that nearly consumed him… He shut off his thoughts for the moment and stared back at Katsuki being taken away in a stretcher before he turned around and walked away silently.

The students of Class A were floored at the outcome of the fight, not because Sora won, which was actually predictable of all things considering the boy's prowess and skill. Instead because of what transpired in the fight itself from Sora near berserked state to the literal explosive finale that yet again left the arena short to be decimated but Sora came out completely unharmed,.No matter how many times they are reminded of it, they're always surprised of Sora and Riku powers and skills.

However, Izuku was trying to process the fact that, for the very first time in his life, he saw Kacchan, of all people, utterly defeated. Not like in the battle training, but a true defeat. He knew from the get go that Sora outclassed him in all regards, but it was still surreal to see that Kacchan genuinely lost a fight.

Riku on the other hand, while excited at the prospect of fighting Sora once more, he was far more concerned with that spike of darkness that surged within him. Something was wrong with Sora and he needed to go and check up on him to make sure he was fine and try to understand what happened to him, his gut was telling him that Sora himself was as taken aback as anyone else.

Meanwhile, some of the students of Class B had some thoughts on the fight as well:

"You sought to fight someone amazing, eh?" Itsuka teased Neito as she softly bunked the back of his head as the obnoxious blond didn't really react. Sen just looked at this awkwardly.

"No, he was just lucky until now." Neito replied, keeping his confident smile. "Those 'Heroes of 1-A' sure are different breeds all together, aren't they?" He added, while looking serene he knew now better than to dare mess with them, in fact most in Class B now grew a little more weary of the Keyblade teens.

"Of course they are!" Tetsutetsu said to him with a toothy grin. "We're talking about the most badass and manliest dudes around! My bros Sora and Riku are in a league of their own, I knew they would get to the finals!" He continued super hyped, especially after seeing so upclose what they can do.

"You sure became fast friends with them, eh?" Juzo said to him.

"Heh. Well they are super nice, Sora mostly." The steel teen replied still grinning. "I mean, sure this whole sports festival ended up being a paradise for Class A and stinks." He commented with a frown. "But we can't say that Sora and Riku didn't earn it." He added shrugging and he was certain that no one would argue with that.

"But that Sora guy went a little crazy with Bakugou for a moment there, didn't he?" Juzo commented to his friends. In fact most in Class B noticed something off during the match in terms of Sora.

"Duh. Anyone will be like that when it comes to that asshole, I don't blame Sora if he lost it for a bit." Tetsutetsu replied not giving it too much thought due to his bias. "What matters right now is the finals!" He changed off topic wearing an excited smile as he looked at one of the screens displaying the upcoming final match: Sora vs Riku. "Boy, I'm getting pumped at the thought of the two of them fighting to prove who's the best! I can't wait!" He really looked forward to what might be a match of a lifetime.

"Honestly I'm a little scared what will happen if those two fight." Kendo commented, while also wanting to see another epic match she was concerned what will happen when they clash.

"Agreed. If they cause such damages in their previous fights who knows the amount of mess they'll make if they clash with all they got. They might even level not only the arena but the whole stadium." Monoma for once said with a serious face. He wasn't kidding when he said that Sora and Riku fighting might cause an insane amount of destruction to the point of tearing down the stadium.

"...I can't disagree with you there, hopefully they don't go too crazy on each other." Tetsutetsu said gulping nervously.

* * *

The door to the waiting room suddenly busted open.

"Sora-kun!" And surprisingly not only Sora's closest friends were at the door, but actually everyone from his class came as well. As soon as Sora left the field Riku went to check up on him and everyone else just followed him also wanting to know how he was out of concern. Momo was actually the one who opened the door and called for him, it was evident how worried and distressed she was.

However, when the teens entered they saw Sora, who was sitting in one of the chairs as he was looking down at his hands in the table, looking in deep thought and he didn't seem to react at the sudden call of his name.

The raven-haired girl wasted no time in quickly approaching him as he wasn't even reacting, as if in a trance. "Sora-kun?" She called him again seeing his fixated expression with concern as she warily grabbed his shoulder. That seemed to do the trick as he flinched to her touch and suddenly turned to face her as if he just woke up from a deep sleep.

He blinked when he saw her and everyone else in the room. "Momo-chan? Guys?" He looked confused as he stared at his friends. "When did you guys get here?" He asked as he stood up. He really didn't notice them enter, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice.

"Never mind that, are you okay?" Momo asked him with a worried look in her eyes. Sure, Sora seemed fine, but everyone could tell that he was anything but fine right now.

"It's nice of you to come check up on me, but I'm fine." He said in a calm tone. "See? Not even a scratch." He showed them that he had no injuries.

"Sora, we saw what happened back there. You're not fine, even you know it." Riku approached him with a stern yet concerned look on his face.

"That's right, Sora. We saw what happened there… That wasn't like you at all." Deku chimed in with a worried look on his face.

"I speak as a representative when I say that we're all happy for your victory and all, as expected for you. But during a moment you behaved totally different than normal and everyone, including myself, were scared for your wellbeing as well as Bakugou-kun's" Tenya said to him, also looking concerned as well.

"It was pretty crazy, Sora-kun." Ochako said to him worried.

"If there's something happening to you, it's better that you tell us, Sora. We both know that bottling stuff up only makes it worse."Shouto said while looking calm, he was also concerned for his friend.

"...I." Sora looked to the side, not looking at anyone in the eye.

"C'mon man! If you get in trouble, if something is not right, just say it." Eijiro said to him, trying to convince him to speak up.

"At least it might make you feel better, ribbit." Tsuyu said, in her normally blank face there was worry as well.

"Sora-kun. Don't you trust us?" Momo asked him once again as she softly grabbed both his shoulders, he briefly looked at her before looking down, a despondent look on his face.

"I do trust you guys." He replied with a solemn tone. "But that's not the problem." He said as he grabbed her hands and removed them from his shoulders. "I just… *Sigh* I don't know…" He said to his friends as he raised his stare back at them.

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked him, confused and more concerned

"That I don't know… What's wrong with me." He replied. "I know something is happening to me, but I don't know how or why." He stared at his hands once more with a scared look in his eyes. "All I know is that… During the match I was just… I was just furious with Kacchan and then my mind started clouding and everything just turned red and I…!" The more he talked the more distressed he sounded, inciting even more worry to his friends.

"Hey, hey. Just calm down Sora, breathe." Riku quickly got beside him and put a hand on his back trying to calm him.

Sora took a deep breath and stared at Riku. "I almost couldn't… I didn't want to stop…" He said with a shocked expression on his face, his voice cracked a little. His friends just stared at each other even more worried than before. "I couldn't think straight, I couldn't look ahead or what was around me that there was something inside of me shouting or rather howling: 'Make him pay'. I… wanted to make him suffer, I wanted revenge… That was the only thing on my mind… And I just don't know why..." He finished with a broken voice as he put his left hand on his face and started to breathe raggedly. The others were just speechless at how Sora, the most happy-go-lucky boy in their class, seemed so down, scared and vulnerable.

It wasn't the first time for Riku to see Sora like this, but it hurt just as horribly as that time.

Izuku wanted to say something to cheer him up, but what could he say to him at this point?

Momo was probably the one who took this the worst, her eyes watered, her chest hurt and felt heavy. She wanted to embrace him tightly and comfort him, but she couldn't move due to the shock of seeing him suffer, she couldn't even utter a word.

"Sora…" The boy felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw his best friend staring at him with a compassionate look on his face. "You're not like that. I know that you're not, you're the strongest and kindest person I ever know and I know everyone here thinks the same." Riku said to him as everyone nodded in agreement with his statement. "I know you're confused and scared with this, but you don't have to be scared of us leaving you. We're friends, we won't abandon you and we're all here to help you out whenever you need it every step of the way." He continued with his heartfelt speech as Sora looked around and saw nothing more than genuine desire to help him out and support him from all of his friends.

"Guys… Thank you" He thanked his friends wholeheartedly as he looked down trying so hard to not cry as Riku gave him a side hug with a soft smile on his face.

"C'mon Sora, stop moping like that. Deku is the one that does that." Riku joked a bit to cheer him up.

"Hey!" Deku shouted at him offended. "Although… he's not wrong." He added rubbing the back of his head with a blush of embarrassment. Sora started to laugh a bit. "There, that's more like you Sora, always with a smile on your face." He said to him with a warm smile.

"Right, thanks Deku." He thanked him, smiling back at him. "Sorry if I freaked out and you got to see me like that." He apologized rubbing the back of his head.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Sora." Shouto said to him with a small smile on his face. "Anyone in your position would be like that."

"Todoroki-kun is right, what matters is what Riku said. We'll be here if you ever need to talk or help out, that's what friends are for." Deku said to Sora maintaining his smile as Ochako, who stood beside him nodded with her usual cute smile.

"You're right guys." Sora nodded in response. "Also I think I owe you an apology, Ochako-chan." He then looked at the round-faced girl.

"Huh? Why?" She cutely tilted her head confused. "You did nothing wrong to me." She added, not understanding why Sora should apologize to her.

"No, you're wrong." Sora shook his head in denial. " I think the reason why I was so mad at Kacchan was because I was just so sick of everything he did and the bad blood between us, but when I saw him defeating you in your match… I felt something snap inside of me, I guess that was the drop that spilled the glass."He explained to her. "I believed that he humiliated you making you seem useless when in fact I was the one that took it all wrong. I was actually the one belittling you by thinking as if you're a frail, weak girl. Now I know that you're anything but those things, that's why I'm apologizing, but for believing that and letting that take over my mind. So I'm sorry." He bowed down in apology.

"Oh. You don't have to, Sora-kun. It's okay, I'm not mad if you believed that, anyone would have believed that." Ochako quickly replied, waving her hands in denial trying to make him feel better.

"Still, I wanted to get that off of my chest." Sora said back at her, he now felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. "You know, I think I'm better now. You were right, Tsu-chan, saying it made me feel better." He said to the frog girl.

"Told you." She replied before croaking twice.

"That's a relief." Momo said smiling in relief.

"Sora-kun, forgive me if this sounds like I don't believe you, but are you really sure you have no idea what the reason why you had that sudden change in behavior?" Tenya asked, trying not to sound unsensitive. Sora just shook his head in denial.

"If I may." Fumikage approached.

"Fumikage, I would understand if you said: 'Revelry in the Dark'. But it's not the best moment right now." Riku said to him with a slight deadpan face.

"...I wasn't going to say that." He lied.

" **Yes, he was!** " Dark Shadow came out of his midriff smirking knowing his host lied.

"No, I wasn't." He swiftly grabbed Dark Shadow's beak and pushed him back within him. After the slight awkward moment and a few snickers here and there, the bird-headed teen cleared his throat. "I might have a theory as to what happened to Sora." He said calmly as he crossed his arms. "I believe, based on what Sora described, is that he succumbed to a blinding rage and that same rage was what let him be briefly overtaken by darkness, the darkness within your heart, Sora." He said pointing at his chest. "I could feel it, an intense and deep rage and hatred that brewed the darkness within your heart that nearly consumed you." He continued sounding as edgy as usual.

Sora thought about what Tokoyami said before something came to his mind. "No… Could it be?" He muttered loud enough to be heard.

"What is it? Did you think of something?" Riku asked him, seeing that Sora might have realized something.

"Yeah, now I think I know what caused me to go… well crazy." Sora said with a serious frown.

"We're listening, Sora." Shouto said to him, eager to know as much as everyone else.

"Okay, just don't freak out at what I'm about to tell you." He warned them before taking a deep breath. "I think the reason is because… I became a Heartless once." He said expecting the reaction.

"HEARTLESS!?" And it came. Everyone, except obviously Riku and Izuku, shouted shocked. Many started to ask questions like when or how or why. Riku and Midoriya were taking it better as they already knew this, however they were taken by surprise.

"Hoooold it!" Kirishima shouted, making everyone shut up. "We shouldn't freak out, guys! Look, Sora's still here so that means it must have happened long ago!" For once the hardened-quirk user was the voice of reason and everyone calmed down knowing that he was right, Sora is here so it was okay.

"Thanks, Eijiro." Sora thanked the red-head and he replied giving him a thumbs-up and a big grin. "Geez, you guys really are scared of the Heartless, huh?" Sora commented seeing that mostly everyone reacted the way they did.

"Duh, man! They are freaking hearts-eating zombies! Who wouldn't be scared of those things?!" Denki said to him as if it was something obvious with Mineta nodding feverishly beside him.

"Ahem! Well then, it is safe to assume that it was Riku-kun who restored your humanity, right?" Tenya said composed now as he flipped his right arm up.

"I was there when that happened, before entering in U.A when the Heartless first started to appear at night. But It wasn't me that brought Sora back." Riku explained lying a little about when it occurred such a fateful event. "It wasn't by my powers that Sora's humanity was restored."

"Wait, you didn't? Is there another way to make a Heartless human again? And You guys never said anything about side effects." Kyouka questioned Riku confused at this, most teens were in fact.

"There aren't side effects when your heart is restored, but Sora's case was different as he wasn't restored like most people." He clarified. "Apparently there's another way, I say that because the only one that was restored that way was Sora, we don't know if it would work on other people." He elaborated.

"It's a long story that I wouldn't rather talk about." Sora said with a small tinge of sadness.

"It's alright, Sora-kun. You don't have to explain anything if you don't want to." Momo said to him, sounding compassionate.

"Thanks." He nodded in gratitude. "But I can tell you that my Heartless wasn't destroyed, it was purified by a brilliant pure light, that's how I came back." He explained vaguely not wanting to dwell too much on the topic. "I guess no one expected that there would be an unexpected side effect." He shrugged.

"That sounds like a miracle." Shouto commented with a serene face, but inside he was intrigued by this.

"In a sense, it was." Riku said to him.

Izuku the whole time remained silent as he knew everything regarding the occurrence. However, it made his heart drop hearing about it again. More so now that this whole time Sora was carrying the unexpected consequence beyond the miracle.

"Is there anything that can be done to cure him?" Ochako asked, concerned for Sora's wellbeing.

"I agree with Uraraka-san. We can't leave Sora-kun like this." Momo said with a serious frown. Yet again she took the news of Sora, the brightest boy she met, turned into one of those monstrosities, thank the heavens he's himself now, but the thought terrified her and made her sick. She didn't want to leave Sora with a reminder of the incident.

"I wish I could have the answer for that." Riku said, crossing his arms with a slight sad look on his face. "Something like this never happened before so we don't know if there's even something that can help him at all." He replied being frank about it. Everyone was silent for a moment as they let that sink in.

"There's something I can do." Sora broke the silence. Everyone looked at him with a determined look in his eyes. "The only thing I can do is... face this head on, accept it and learn to control this." He continued with full conviction.

"Accept it? Learn to control it?" Deku asked, taken aback as everyone else.

"Sora, do you know what are you asking for, right?" Shouto questioned with an undertone of concern.

Sora nodded with certainty. "Even if there is a cure, I don't want it." He said, his determination never wavering. "I've been carrying this burden, this 'curse' this whole time, I'm not sure why it came out now, but I've made up my mind, I'm accepting this." He continued with a serious tone "Many people learn how to live with pain that never truly vanishes and with their burdens, I'll do just that, I don't need to get rid of this, after all carrying around a little hurt isn't that bad, right? I mean whatever doesn't kill me makes me stronger." He finished with a smile as he shrugged.

"I'm with you, Sora." Riku said, putting a hand on his shoulder, nodding with an approving smile. "When Sora's heart is made up you can't help but only believe in him, I'm believing." He turned to look at his friends struck by surprises and awe. "If Sora can control the darkness within him, like I did, he will become incorruptible, better yet he will be able to bend darkness to his will just like I do." He explained why Sora had a lot to gain if he's able to control the darkness in his heart.

"Who knows? I might be better than you once I make it." Sora said to him smirking as he put his hands behind his back.

"Hey! I'm the one that invented using darkness for good, no way you're one-upping me there." Riku replied, smirking back at him.

"We'll see about that." Sora teased in reply. As the two boys laughed for a bit and everyone else joined in as well.

"Well, if this is what you want, that you have our full support." Izuku said to his best friend with a smile drawn on his face, everyone else nodded in agreement. "But, how are you going to learn to control your darkness?" The emerald boy asked him.

"Well, I'll just have to keep my negative emotions in check and don't let something like my rage take hold of my mind." Sora said assuming accurately that he just has to prevent losing his temperament to prevent going berserk.

"That seems accurate, Sora." Fumikage nodded approvingly. "The key to control the darkness within one's heart is to have control and discipline over the negative emotions and violent impulses, if you can master that, you can master your darkness." He elaborated as Dark Shadow came out and gave Sora a happy thumbs-up.

"It seems that whatever your 'curse' is seems to feed on your negative emotions, maybe even extreme amounts of stress and increases by tenfold the usual small amount of darkness within you. As long as you're above being consumed by them, especially rage that seems to be the most dangerous, you'll be just fine." Riku analyzed and explained what Sora needed to do.

Sora nodded understandably. "Being honest with you guys, I'm scared. Scared of what will happen if I lose control and succumb to the rage and the darkness it brings… I don't know what'll I do if that happens and I do something to any of you." He said looking at his left hand before closing it as a fist. "But I know you guys will be there to help me if I go astray, right?" Sora said, smiling to his friends.

"Always." Riku nodded happily.

"Sora-kun." Momo approached him wearing a smile on her face. "I know all of this must be hard for you, but you know you can count on me to always be there for you when you need it the most." She said to him with a warm smile on her face.

"Right, thanks Momo-chan." He smiled brightly at her.

"Don't ever forget, you're the bravest person I know, no one else would be willing to face what you want." She said warmly to him then she pulled the boy into a warm embrace by her which he returned. "Please Sora-kun, don't ever change." She softly said to him as she snuggled into his neck.

Sora not only felt his cheeks heat up from the contact, despite the several times they hugged already, but also his heart skipped a beat when he heard her speak the very same words he once heard from a certain red-haired girl… She even said it in a way so similar to 'hers'... "It's a promise." He said softly as he tightened his hold on her a bit.

Mina and Tooru obviously squealed at each other at yet another beautiful 'ship moment'.

For once Denki and Minoru didn't seem to complain about this as they felt bad for Sora, it was safe to say that he earned this one, he needed it anyway.

After a few more seconds of embrace, Sora and Momo separated, although she did so reluctantly.

"Oh right! With all this rage stuff, I almost forgot about the upcoming finals!" Eijiro said out loud. "Oh man, oh man! I'm so hyped for it! You guys will finally fight each other and you can bet I won't miss it!" He said to the otherworldly teens with a hyped grin.

"Good thing there's a break after the number Sora did on the arena." Hanta said to him, also grinning. "You two seem to really make a mess when you go all out." He said to them jokingly.

"Hopefully you don't, hmm I dunno, destroy the whole stadium while fighting?" Denki said to them crossing his arms with a frown with Mineta nodding in agreement with his tiny arms crossed.

"I would say that is exaggerated, but considering the caliber of our 'Heroes of 1-A', it might not be too much of a stretch." He said as serious as always. "I hope you two take in consideration the spectators, your fellow classmates from and the school property while fighting." He advised them professionally.

"C'mon, we won't cause that much damage." Riku replied, crossing his arms.

"Says the guy that sliced a huge robot of solid and sturdy metal like it was nothing, not to mention that you almost destroyed the arena." Shouto said to him nonchalantly.

"We both know I'm not solely accountable for that. We did that together." He rebutted.

"And in my defense, Kacchan's last explosion was huge so when it clashed with my attack it left a huge mess, so that wasn't fully my bad." Sora defended himself shrugging.

"Okay, we'll take your word for it, but if you blow everything up I'll haunt you from the beyond." Mina said with a toothy grin.

"Me too!" Tooru said energetically.

"Duly noted." Riku smiled back at them.

"I really wonder what will happen when you two fight." Deku said to his otherworldly friends smiling. "You guys fought each other plenty of times, right? But with how you are now, I actually can't help but also be scared of you causing great damage just by clashing with each other." He sheepishly said to them.

"Wow. Thanks for the vote of confidence, Deku." Sora said sarcastically. "And in case you're wondering, I'll tell you what will happen: I'll beat him, plain and simple." He said confidently pointing at himself.

Riku chuckled. "Sorry, but did you forget the many times I defeated you?" He asked with a teasing tone.

"No, but those were in the past and this is now. Besides I defeated you a few times before." Sora rebutted as he put his hands behind his head.

"Did you now? I don't remember." Riku said jokingly.

"Hey, no lying! You do remember!" Sora played along.

"Hmmm. Nope, doesn't ring a bell." He jokingly replied, crossing his arms.

"Heheh. Good to see you back to your usual self, Sora." Izuku said to him, smiling as Ochako and Tenya also smiled beside him.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading back so I won't miss a second of the manliest fight ever. Good luck you two, may the manliest win!" Eijiro grinned at Sora and Riku giving them a thumbs up before turning around and walked out of the room. Then little by little the others wished the finalists good luck in the upcoming match before leaving the room.

"Hey, Riku." Kyouka said to him with a small blush. "Good luck out there, I hope you win." She wished him good luck smiling at him.

"Thanks, Kyouka." He thanked her, smiling back at her. Kyouka's blush deepened a bit before she waved goodbye at him and turned to leave.

"Good luck, Sora-kun. I'm sure you will win." Momo said to him smiling brightly with a red blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks, Momo-chan." He thanked her with the beautiful smile she grew to adore to see. "When I win, I'll owe it to you, Deku and Ochako-chan." He added giving her a thumbs-up and winking at her.

Momo's blush deepened at this gesture, she looked down with a bashful smile before looking at his eyes again. "I'll look forward to it. I'll see you when you win." She smiled sweetly at him before waving and turning around and leaving. (If Mina and Tooru saw that they would have squealed like fangirls again at the other boyfriend-girlfriend dynamic there.)

"Riku, I wish you good luck. Hopefully you can win and then we'll have a rematch." Shouto said to him with a small, but noticeable smile.

"You can count on it." Riku replied as both bumped fists.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, Sora." Todoroki said to the spiky brunette.

"Nah, it 's cool." He replied with an understanding smile. Shouto nodded before taking his leave.

"Well guys this is it, I guess." Deku said to his best friends with a big smile. The keybladers nodded in response smiling as well.

"Good luck you guys!" Ochako said with a cute grin. "I hope you can win, Sora-kun." She said to him smiling brightly "Don't be mad at me Riku-kun!" She said to him rubbing the back of her hair smiling sheepishly.

"Thanks, Ochako-chan." Sora thanked her with his usual smile.

"No worries, Ochako." Riku said to her smiling.

"I wish luck to both of you and may the best win." Tenya said to them with a smile, the two of them nodded smiling. "I hope someday soon we can fight, Sora-kun." He said to Sora.

"Yeah, me too, Tenya." Sora replied with a competitive grin looking forward to it.

"I'll observe the fight carefully so we can have our rematch, Riku-kun." Tenya said to the silver Keyblade Master.

"You're on." He replied looking forward to it.

Suddenly Iida's body started to shake. "Whoa! What's that?!" Sora, Izuku and Ochako said at the same time freaked out and Riku just stared eyes-widened.

"My phone." Tenya replied with a shaking voice before fishing his phone from his pants and answered the entering call which stopped his shaking.

"His phone, eh?" The three of them repeated relieved, with Ochako and Sora having a hand on their chests. Riku just relaxed.

"You might want to lower the vibrations of your phone." Riku commented, still taken aback by the absurd amount of vibration the tiny device had.

" _My mom?"_ Tenya saw that his mother called him, taking him by surprise that she called him right now. "Excuse me, I have to attend this. I'll see you later." He said to his friends and they nodded in reply before Tenya left to talk to his mother.

"Well, see you!" Ochako said goodbye to the boys cheerfully before taking her leave. Now the Hero trio was left in the room.

"Well, good luck guys. I would like to cheer for one of you, but it might be unfair, right?" Deku said to his friends smiling and the keybladers chuckled in response.

"It's okay, man." Sora replied smiling at him. "But don't be surprised if I beat Riku again." He smirked crossing his arms.

"You mean, if I beat you again." Riku said to him, smirking competitively and the three boys laughed for a bit, then Deku approached and gave Sora a fist bump before doing the same with Riku and turned to leave.

And so the childhood best friends remained. "Well I gotta get ready, I'll see you on the battlefield." Riku said to Sora with a smile as he extended his fist at him. "The time has come for our rematch, but don't you think it'll be the last."

"You bet. and I'll keep being ahead in the score, still 1 to 0." Sora replied as he bumped fists with him.

"Not if I have something to say about it." Riku said smirking confidently and the two of them laughed for a bit and so Riku took his leave and Sora was left alone in the room once again. He was still trying to come to terms with his newfound troubles so he decided to take a brief stroll around the hallways to digest everything and to steady his nerves for the final match.

* * *

While walking, Sora's thoughts were drawn to Kairi, how much he missed her and the others and how he longs to see them again soon. He took Kairi's charm out of his pocket (He never goes anywhere without it, always keeping it with him.) and looked at it with nostalgia.

"I hope you're faring better than me, Kairi." He thought out loud with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I hope that by the time we meet again, you don't have to know this new side. I swear I will overcome this." He continued with determination and hope that by the time he reunites with Kairi and the others again he would have mastered his newfound 'curse'. Now that he knows that he has it, might as well put it to good use.

The boy then saved the lucky charm before looking forward again and to his surprise he saw none other than Katsuki walking forward with both hands on his pockets, he had bandages on his biceps and forehead and most likely under his new jacket. The explosive teen seemed to be on his way to the booth.

Sora took a deep breath before making a decision. "Kacchan!" He called him, making him stop and look behind over his shoulder.

"Hah?" Bakugou looked behind him to see Sora quickly approach him, when he did he fully turned around to face him. He had a blank look on his face, which is unlike him. "What do you want?" He asked not really sounding angry or annoyed, rather calm and neutral. Again something rarely seen in him.

"I… Uh." Sora felt really awkward now, but he still needed to do this. "I'm glad to see that you're okay." He said to him trying to break the ice.

However Katsuki didn't reply, he just kept staring blankly at him. "If you got something to say, just get straight to the point, okay?" He said to him, still keeping his unsettling calm.

Sora briefly looked down before sighing. "Look, I just wanted to apologize… about what happened in the match, that wasn't me at all. It's a complicated story, but now it seems that every time I let myself be controlled by strong negative feelings, especially rage, I just lost control and I did things I really didn't want to do. Sure, I did have those bad and vengeful thoughts, but I would never dare to go even as close as what I did today. Thing is that I've been through some stuff that I was bottling up and it got worse today and well I just couldn't stand you anymore, so I just took all that rage and frustration out on you" He talked to him with honesty and with an apologetic tone. "You could have ended up badly wounded or worse and you didn't deserve it, well at least just a bit." Kacchan growled at the last part. "Hey, I'm being honest, you gotta admit that the bad you did would come back to you someday." He shrugged. "The point is, that I'm really sorry about that. I know that the concept of forgiving is one that you don't really use and I get it if you won't accept my apologies, but at least I hope that we can put this behind us." He concluded his apology.

Kacchan just stared at him, still with a blank face. "Is that all you have to say to me?" He asked him knowing that he had more to say.

"No, I also wanted to thank you." He replied.

"Hah? Thank me for what?" Katsuki was taken aback by this, having a clearly confused look on his face.

"For helping me back there, if it weren't for your shouts you could have ended up worse than you are now." He explained with a soft smile. "You were right about Ochako and I feel stupid for not picking it up because I was just angry at you." He added.

"You're damn right about that." Katsuki said, crossing his arms with a small frown.

"So yeah, for once, shouting like a madman actually saved your butt, at least for a bit. You helped me get out of that state so thanks." He thanked him smiling softly.

"Whatever." Katsuki replied with a neutral tone. "You better work out those freaking rage issues before you kill someone, you hear?" He said in a stern tone. Sora then chuckled. "What?" He asked him seeing that he laughed.

"Heh. Sorry, it's just that it's pretty ironic that you said that to me." Sora replied, still smiling. Bakugou just scoffed looking to the side.

"You just watch it because you're stronger than me, we can't have you shitting over your chance to be a hero. Or else I won't be able to reach you, Sora." Bakugou said still with a calm but stern expression.

"You… just admitted that I'm stronger? And did you just call me 'Sora'?" Sora was very surprised at the words that came out of Kacchan's mouth.

"You fought me with your real strength fair and square, no point arguing." Katsuki replied as if it was something obvious. "And of course I called you 'Sora', that's your name, isn't it?" He added, he had outgrown the nickname 'Deku 2'.

"Um, yeah, but it's weird coming from you. I was used to you calling me 'Deku 2'." Sora replied, rubbing his cheek. "Actually, now that I think about it, you call me by my name back in the match." He remembered that Katsuki indeed did that, he just didn't look into it at the moment of the battle.

"You're a lot of things, many similar to that damn nerd, but you're not a Deku, you're a powerful rival that respects his opponents and seeks proper victory. I noticed it while we were fighting." Katsuki replied with a soft expression, now understanding how ill-fitted the nickname 'Deku' doesn't fit Sora.

Sora smiled at this, seeing that now both were able to look eye to eye and respect each other. "And I realized that you have a strong will and determination and I totally respect that. Maybe Deku was right, maybe you do have a nice side within you, I could feel the worth in you." He said to him, keeping his smile. Kacchan just humphed, glaring his head to the side. "You're such a tsundere, ya know?" He teased him.

"Hah?! No way I'm a freaking tsundere! Do I look like a girl to you or something?!" Katsuki replied in an angry tone.

"And there is the good ol', Kacchan." Sora just smirked at this. "And just so you know guys can also be tsunderes, Riku is a bit of a tsundere." He added putting his arms behind his head.

"Whatever." Katsuki just growled a bit at him.

"Seriously though, are you okay?" He asked him.

"Yeah, but the old nurse said you almost broke the bones in my arms and some of my ribs." The explosive teen replied.

"I did warn you." Sora said shrugging before raising his right hand and casting Curaga on him. "There, you should almost be at full health." He said after casting the healing spell.

"Tsk! You're too nice for your own good." Kacchan said as he put his hands in his pockets."...But, still thanks." He thanked him, which is definitely something no one would have thought coming from him.

"Wow! Now that's a first!"Sora replied with a grin as Bakugou only frowned at him. "Well, I think I should get going, my match will start soon." He said turning around.

"Wait, Sora." However, Katsuki stopped him making the boy face him again wondering what he wanted. "If you tell this to anyone I'll kill you." He extended his right fist to him. Sora smiled and bumped fists with him.

"I meant it when I said you gave me a great fight." Sora said, smiling as their fists separated.

"And I won't make it easier for you next time. One day I'll surpass you and if I do that, I'll be no.1" Katsuki said to him with a competitive glint in his eyes.

"I'll look forward to that day." Sora accepted the challenge.

"And do me a favor, kick that edgy emo's ass. I don't care if he's your best friend." Katsuki said with full seriousness. "If you lose, I'll go down there and kill you, you hear?" He threatened him, but Sora knew it wasn't serious.

"Don't worry, I'll win." Sora said with a confident smile.

"You better." And with that Katsuki said before turning around and started to walk away. "Heh. That Sora, damm sly fox." He smirked and muttered softly.

Sora just stood there watching Kacchan walk away when he just realized something. " _I guess this is us friends now. Huh what a crazy day, Riku and Deku won't believe it when I tell them."_ He thought with a smile before he walked off to the arena.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tenya answered the call from his mother.

"Hello? Regrettably, I lost, Mom. I was weak…" He said to his mother about to apologize.

"No, that's not it!" Tenya's mother replied through the other line sounding distressed. "Oh. I'm sorry." She apologized realizing she might have straddled her youngest son. "Tenya, listen calmly." She tried to warn her son about the news she was about to drop on him. "Tensei… Your brother… Was defeated by a villain!" She revealed the grave news about her eldest child, her voice breaking a bit.

The world felt like it came to a stop after Tenya heard such horrible and unreal words from the mouth of his mother. Something just broke inside of him…

* * *

In the city of Hosu there was a shadowy figure that looked over the police and civilians at a horrible crime scene. This figure with glowing blood red eyes was wearing a demented smile as he licked the blood off the edge of his chipped and worn out katana.

This man was none other than the Hero Killer himself, Stain…

"You don't even realize it. A society tainted in hypocrisy and vanity. To all those who call themselves heroes…I'll make you realize it." The killer with the tattered red scarf and multitude of sharp weapons gave a monologue to himself as he crouched over a water tower, looking over where he claimed his latest victim, the so called Turbo 'Hero', Ingenium...

Stain then just slashed out his katana behind him, knowing there was someone there. However when he looked over his shoulder he saw a man, with a black coat, an eye patch and a large scar on his face, that just grabbed the blade of his sword with his gloved right hand like it was nothing, the man was wearing a smug grin.

"Hey, chill out a little there, Bloody Edge." Luxu said to him as moved the blade away from him with minimal effort. The Hero Killer flinched at this and seemed ready to attack at any moment. "Relax, man. I'm not here to fight you, I'm on your side." He said in a lax tone as he let go of the blade and took a step back before Stain had a chance to move. "Oi, Misty! I told you he was here!" He glanced over and then Kurogiri appeared right behind him. "I guess you owe me today's lunch for finding the man of the hour." He said to his Misty associate crossing his arms with his usual carefree attitude.

The mist man didn't reply and instead focused on the Hero Killer. "Calm down." He said to Stain seeing that he was tense and ready to strike at any moment. "We think the same. We've been looking for you, Stain, the Hero Killer." He spoke calmly and formally at the intrigued Stain, who was just perplexed at this pair of individuals, mostly the one with the eye patch, he sensed enormous power emanating from his mere presence. "We heard about your notoriety and we wanted to find you." Kurogiri continued.

"Which I did, if I can say so." Luxu chimed in still with that smug grin.

"Can we have a moment of your time?" The mist man politely asked the infamous serial killer.

"Translation: We have an offer that you might find interesting. Care to at least take a look? You'll lose nothing in just checking it." Luxu nonchalantly said to him, never erasing that smile off his face.

Stain just narrowed his eyes at the pair of villains as he mulled over this 'offer'

* * *

Shigaraki was in his lair, sitting in front of his computer "Hero Killer… Stain." He muttered as he saw an image that caught Stain fleeing from the scene, only his back was visible. Maybe he just found a new party member…

_To be Continued..._


	19. Chapter 18: The Tournament, Part 6: Bonds of Light and Darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Keyblade Wielders! Sora Sentry here with the finale of The Sports Festival arc! This is the most intense battle I've wrote until now and battle scene are not my forte, hence why it takes me long to write them, but the effort paid off and we're finally here at the end of this amazing arc and right into the next one!
> 
> Also, you might have noticed that there are hints for the ships in this story and on that note you don't need to worry as the these relationships won't have a big impact on the overall plot, rather be more like a subplot. Here are the names of the ships featured so far in the story.
> 
> Sky Creations (Sora/Momo)  
> Sky Sea (Sora/Kairi)  
> Dawn Beats (Riku/Kyouka)  
> Emerald Gravity (Izuku/Ochako)
> 
> Now, you might be asking why I give these ships these names. The answer is simple, this is based on the way that ships are named in the RWBY fandom (And before you ask, yes I am interested in RWBY, it's world, lore, characters and especially the waifus really interested me. I haven't had the chance to watch the show, but I will do someday.)
> 
> You might also be asking why do am I shipping Sora and Riku with Momo and Kyouka. Before you start throwing rocks and me and try to pinch me with your pitchforks, I have to make clear that I LOVE Sokai to death, it's my KH OTP, but thing is that Sora, like Deku, has harem powers, all protagonist have harem powers to some extend, mostly anime protagonist. Also Momo is my MHA waifu, she's best girl for me and I love her a lot, me and my editor (Who also loves Momo as much as me) came up with the idea and also she is a little underused in the show so it was also to give her more spotlight. And before you ask, don't worry Kairi won't be sidelined nor replaced by Momo, admittedly this would led to a love triangle situation later on when Kairi gets involved, but hey it's fun for me!
> 
> As for why exactly ship Riku with Kyouka. I also love Kyouka and I believe that she's pretty underrated on top of underutilized and my god her voice is magic! And because she was the closest match in terms of girls for Riku. My editor game me the idea.
> 
> I don't need to explain about Deku and Ochako, they're my MHA OTP and I'm always up for wholesomeness of this two!
> 
> So! That's all I have to say for now, hope you enjoy this chapter and please wait for the next one! My your hearts be your guiding key!

**The Tournament, Part 6: Bonds of Light and Darkness.**

The time was drawing near. The Final Match of U.A's Sports Festival will soon begin, a fight between two childhood friends from a world beyond this world's reality. Unknown to most people it'll be the first time ever that two quirkless students got this far and at the end of the day only one will rise as the Champion…

"It doesn't matter who wins or loses, the freshmen are amazing!"

"It seems that the Finals will be exciting this year!"

People really looked forward to what might be the most amazing and out of this world (Literally) fight in U.A's Sports Festival in history. One that will not be forgotten for years to come.

The screens around the stadium showed the two warriors that will face each other in this epic final battle: Sora Nomura vs Riku Yasue.

At Class A's booth.

All of the students returned to await for the anticipated match to start. However, despite the excitement, some were still reeling from what happened during the last match with Sora. To be precise those closest to him still felt that it was surreal that Sora once became a Heartless and now is carrying with him a 'curse'- a constant reminder of such a terrible event, one that if not tamed, would drag him down into the ever corrupting darkness that feasts on his rage and other negative emotions.

Despite being concerned for his otherworldly best friend, this wasn't the only thing on Izuku's mind. He and Uraraka were concerned for Iida, who just left out for a family emergency…

_Flashback…_

**A few moments earlier.**

"Uraraka-kun, Midoriya-kun." Tenya said to his friends in a calm tone. "This is sudden, but I must retreat. A villain defeated my brother." He explained, maintaining his composure when mentioning the grave news.

Izuku and Ochako gasped in response. "You're brother? You mean Ingenium?!" Deku was taken by surprise by this as Ochako looked concerned for Iida.

"Yes." The tall bluette replied slightly looking down.

"And how is he?" Ochako asked worriedly.

"I don't know the details. So I'll go to visit him, to see him directly." Tenya replied with his eyes closed, a clear pained look on his face.

_End of the Flashback…_

And after that Tenya left for where his older brother was. This news fell heavily on the emerald teen, that just piled up on top Sora's situation, with the long emotional day he had so far it was starting to feel like it was becoming way too much for him. He should be calm about it and be assured that the Keyblader will make it through, but he was extremely worried just like those closest to him were very preoccupied with him.

Midoriya tried to not think about Tenya's issues and just focus on the match that was about to start soon, finally he would see what a battle between two skilled Keyblade Heroes are like! He should be pumped and taking mental notes to record later on in his notebook, and for all that was good he will do it! Deku was starting to feel more at ease and excited.

"Oh man, I'm so hyped! Why can't time move faster!?" Eijiro said with an excited grin as the arena was almost fixed by Cementoss again and the time was here for the final match to start!

"Same here!" Tooru agreed with him. "I'm both anxious and excited!" She added impatiently.

"Normally I would say that you're overhyping things, but this is about Sora and Riku, so I can see where you guys are coming from." Kyouka nonchantally said.

"Exactly, Jiro-chan! This might be something that happens once in a lifetime!" The invisible girl replied.

"Now now, Hagakure-san." Mashirao tried to calm her down. "It's not like it'll be the only time we might see those two clash in battle, knowing them, they might fight one another after this." The tailed teen explained, while as excited as everyone else he knew this wasn't something that won't repeat.

"Hmm. Yeah, I think you're right." She replied calming down a little.

"You guys can bet I'll be there when my bros go at it again. It won't be a daily thing after all." Eijiro grinned.

"That is if we make it out of this one alive." Denki said to him with a deadpan face.

"Yeah, I'm honestly more scared than excited." Minoru added in agreement. "Those two are pretty scary when they go serious, especially Sora with his monster side-" He continued before Jiro thrusted her jacks into his ears making him recoil in pain.

"Enough, you pervert." She said with a frown.

"That's right, no need to bring that up." Momo said with a very serious look on her face.

The perverted midget rubbed his ears before speaking up again. "Eh? But it's true! It was even worse than Midoriya's-" He was cut off again, this time by a slap from Tsuyu's tongue.

"I told you I don't like you rubbing salt in the injury, for both Sora-chan and Midoriya-chan." Even with her blank tone, there was a slightly noticeable frown on her face.

"Okay, okay! I'll keep it to myself! Geez." The grapehead rubbed his sore cheek before leaning back on his seat with a sour look on his face with his arms crossed.

"You got something to say about it, Kaminari?" Kyouka asked the electric blond in form of a threat as if daring him to say something stupid so she could thrust her earlobes at him.

Kaminari shook his head in denial as he made a gesture of closing his mouth with a zipper, closing it up with a lock and then throwing the key away before raising his hands up in defence. Knowing better than to utter a single word about the obvious fear he has for Sora's dark side.

There was an awkward silence for a brief moment before Todoroki broke the ice. "I understand that everyone is upset and distrubed at Sora's situation, but this is where we must support him more than ever." He said with his usual serene face, he could tell that some of the others were still perturbed and rightly so, even he was still shocked.

"Todoroki-kun is right." Izuku said in agreement. "I know that some of you might be scared of that 'thing' within Sora, but he will need for us to stay by his side and help him if he is to stray from the path. As his friends it is the right thing to do, let him know that he can rely on us to carry this burden with him." There was determination in his eyes, he will not leave his friend alone in this, not after he stood by his side this whole time.

The teens looked at him and nodded in agreement, there was no arguing, they all were willing to do their part to help the Keyblade Hero, it's the least they all could do after all he and Riku did to help them.

"If you're gonna do that, don't pamper him." That was when everyone turned and saw that there was Bakugou with his hands in his pockets and an uncharacteristic calm look on his face.

"Kacchan!" Deku was surprised to see his childhood friend back in the booth.

"Yo! Bakugou, good to see you back on your feet." Kirishima greeted him cheerfully. "And just in time too, the match will start in a bit." He added as said explosive blond took his seat, apparently ignoring him.

"There's something messed up with Sora, but he's not crazy. So don't treat him as such, it would only make things worse." Katsuki said still with a calm tone in his voice and his arms crossed. Everyone just stared at him dumbfounded. "What?" And he noticed with a slight annoyed face.

"Well it's just…" Eijiro said to him scratching the back of his head. "That was actually something very thoughtful for you to say." He was as taken aback as everyone else that, out of all people, Katsuki would say something like that.

"And you used Sora's name instead of a weird nickname." Sero pointed out.

"That should tell the amount of respect that you must have for Sora right now." Fumikage said seeing that the explosive teen now respects the spiky brunette.

" _Sora really is good at getting to people, isn't he?"_ Deku blinked twice after hearing what Kacchan said and the fact that he seems to now respect him. " _I knew he is so good to connect with people to the point of even befriending a snow monster but, man! Who would have thought the same would work out with Kacchan?"_ He was so impressed with Sora's gifted ability to make friends that he couldn't help but be jealous, he made it look so easy! " _If Sora had a quirk, it'll definitely be his amazing friendship skills."_

Katsuki growled slightly as he turned his head to the side. "Looks you made a new friend, bro. Good for you." Eijiro grinned at him.

"Shut up." Bakugou replied, frowning. He was still as malhumored as usual, but not shouting or swearing, which is weird for him. "The point is, that we can't have Sora become a murderous psycho, I don't need to tell you what would happen if he were to lose it." Despite having a stern face, he actually dreaded that such a thing would happen, honestly he thought that Sora would kill him...

The other students suddenly got tense at Bakugou's statement, no one wanted to think what would happen if Sora's 'curse' overtakes him...

"Sooo, who do you think would win? Sora-kun or Riku-kun?" Mina tried to change the subject to light up the mood. No one replied immediately until someone replied.

"Riku would win, but a hair width, but a win is a win." Surprisingly, it was Shouto that said this.

"Hah? Don't bullshit me. Sora's gonna kick that emo's ass!" Yet another surprise. Kacchan was actually rooting on Sora!

"Whoa! This legit gotta be the weirdest day ever if Bakugou-kun actually roots on Sora-kun!" Ochako said as wide eyed as mostly everyone else.

"I second that. Ribbit." Tsuyu agreed, even though she was eye-widened even if it was barely noticeable.

"Yeah, next thing is that pigs will fly back home or something." Kaminari agreed as well.

"Let us hope that this isn't a sign of a grim omen." Tokoyami added as he crossed his arms.

Todoroki turned to face Bakugou. "Sora is strong, sure, but Riku is smarter than him, not to mention that he knows him pretty well, he should be able to predict him." He explained his reasoning for believing Riku would win.

"Please, that guy is anything but predictable! Who cares if Edgy knows him since they were kids or if he's smarter? When we fought I could tell that when something gets on his mind nothing stops him until he realizes it." It was Katsuki's turn to give his take on what could happen in the fight.

"I'm going to jump the gun and go for my bro Sora." Eijiro jumped into the conversation. "It's hard to decide between the two of them since they're manliness is equal for me, but if Sora earned Bakugou's respect then it seals it for me." He grinned widely. "I know Riku won't think bad about it."

"I'll go for Riku, he outdid Todoroki in his own game. Which makes him a badass in my book." Sero put his bet.

"I feel the same." Ojiro agreed.

"Ribbit. I feel Sora-chan can win." Tsuyu gave her opinion.

"Yeah, me too!" Ochako felt the same way.

As some of the others gave their opinions who would win and why, Denki leaned closer to whisper to Minoru. "Honestly, shouldn't everyone be more concerned what will happen when those two go at it? They could blow the whole place up!" He shouted in a low tone to the midget.

"I agree." Mineta whispered back at him. "Buuut… On the other hand, if they really go at it and beat each other to a pulp they could end up in the hospital for maybe weeks! And then me-I mean us- can have the way clear to do our thing!" He whispered with a mischievous grin as vapor came out of his nose out of excitement to the prospect. Denki deadpanned at him. "Hey, just saying." He shrugged, keeping that silly grin.

"*Sigh* I'll admit it, it would be nice if I can have at least a day in which I don't have to worry about being punched by any of them." The electric teen admitted.

"Exactly!" Mineta tried to maintain a low tone in case Miss Flat-Chest would be listening. "So just sit back, relax and watch Lady Karma do her thing." He put his hands behind his head with a smug smile.

"You're helpless." Kaminari leaned back into his seat still fearing that those two crazies would blow the whole arena up.

Back to the main conversation between the group. Tokoyami and Shoji believe that Riku would win, Aoyama and Koda believe it would be Sora. Sato was indecisive as he liked both.

"Say, Jiro-chan." Tooru said to her punk friend. "You think Riku-kun will win? Because I do!" She said with a chipper tone.

"I dunno, Tooru-chan." Mina replied with a cheerful smile. "I think Sora-kun will win. What do you think, Yaomomo?" She asked Momo, both girls were trying subtly to confirm their suspicions they have about the not-so-subtle preferences for the boys.

Both Kyouka and Momo blushed at these questions. The earphone jack girl looked at the said bashfully, not wanting to reply. "Well… I think that Sora-kun does have good chances to win." Momo on the other hand did reply with a composed tone of voice, but her cheeks were still hot and she fiddled nervously with her fingers.

The purple haired girl turned to look at her friend arching an eyebrow briefly before sighing. "I think that Riku might win." Kyouka said while playing with one of her jacks keeping a small pink blush on her cheeks. She found it a little weird to see the look on Momo's face. Actually she seems to get like that every time Sora is brought up. " _Is it me or does Yaomomo like Sora?"_ She accurately suspected. It wouldn't surprise her since she seems close to him.

Mina and Tooru on the other hand glare at each other with ecstatic grins (Let's pretend that is the look on Tooru's face.). Within they were squealing like fangirls, it seems that their ships are well on route to sail!

While some of the others started to give arguments for which of the 'Heroes of 1-A' will come out on top (Which included Bakugou saying that if Sora loses he'll 'kill' him), Ochako realized something.

"Hey Deku-kun, you haven't given your opinion." The round-faced girl said to the grenette.

"Oh. Well…" Izuku began with a thoughtful tone. "Honestly I don't think I can give an opinion on this." He continued.

"You want to remain impartial? They are close friends with you after all." Shouto assumed.

"It's not just that." Midoriya shook his head in denial. "Everyone has solid arguments for why either Sora or Riku would win, but from a logical standpoint it can honestly go either way or even end up in a tie." He explained.

"What do you mean?" Ochako asked him, confused as she tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, can you elaborate?" Tsuyu was also curious about this.

"You see, despite Sora being stronger and faster than Riku, it is only by factions, meaning that the gap in strength might not be all too significant. They are basically equal." He began his explanation. "What would determine the flow of the battle is in which aspects they can one up the other, Riku is smarter and knows Sora from childhood, but Sora can be unpredictable even for Riku, not to mention that Sora knows Riku that deeply as well. In the end, what would really matter in my opinion, is whose wills is the stronger one. Which of the two have the deepest drive to win." He elaborated with an analytical tone. Sora and Riku are harder to measure than quirk users as he doesn't know the full extent of their powers , but when it comes to Keyblade Wielders, he learned that the strength of will and heart is as important if not more important than physical prowess.

"So, basically the one with the strongest will is the one who will win." Kacchan said, in one of the rare instances where he doesn't shout at Deku.

"Well, that is how real men fight after all." Eijiro said grinning.

"Of course you would say that." Sero deadpanned at him.

"Then the question is: Who has the strongest will?" Todoroki asked as he crossed his arms.

"That is hard to say. When they have made their minds up, nothing can stop them." Izuku said as looked at the arena. "But today we'll find out." He concluded as everyone silently agreed and stared down at the arena with eager anticipation. Today they all will know who of the Keyblade Wielders have the strongest will…

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the stadium with a certain trio of Pro Heroes.

"Just unbelievable!" A very angry MT. Lady said. "You can't ask a simple thing to those two brats! They had one thing to do, ONE! You ask them to not go overboard, and what do they do? The exact opposite over and over! They just had to go out and show off to the whole world their stupidity and absurdly broken powers, which are in no way at all, fair to every other kid here! Oh and don't get me started with how they almost blew up the arena once each and almost killed their opponents! GOD! Those two are crazy or what?! I just can't stand them! Just wait until I have them in front of me and teach them about showing off!" And she just kept ranting very angrily as she paced around. It was safe to assume she was seething on the inside if the few veins appearing on her forehead is anything to go by.

Kamui and Death Arms just stared at her as she just kept pacing around and ranting about Sora and Riku. "How long has she been doing that?" The larger man asked the wooded one. It's been since the end of the last match that she started complaining and she hasn't stopped.

"Like 10 minutes or more." Kamui replied as both just kept staring at the blond woman still ranting and pacing around, some passer byers just stared at her oddly before walking away. "She really is angry now, isn't she?" He has seen Lady get mad before, especially with it came about the otherworldly teens, but he has never seen her this angry.

"Yeah…" Death Arms said, rubbing the back of his neck sweat dropping a bit. For once he didn't feel like arguing back with her, more of the fear of actually getting stomped by a giant foot. "Shouldn't we try to calm her down or something?" He asked his partner thinking that if the Rookie Heroine kept pacing like that she might make a hole in the concrete.

"Nah. Let's just let her get out all her frustrations." Kamui replied, crossing his arms."At some point she would calm down on her own." He added, not really wanting to approach her now as he too feared he might get stomped by her. Both men knew that her ego was really beat up and her attention-seeking attitude let her be super jealous so better leave her to vent out all she had inside.

Death Arms nodded in agreement before both stared back at the still ranting blond. Surely she would have to stop at some point, right? Although it seemed she won't stop for a while…

* * *

The wait was finally over. The time had finally come. The torches around the rebuilt arena ignited one final time and the public roared excitedly.

" _We're finally here at the finals of U.A's Sports Festival!"_ Present Mic announced. "The best of the first years will be defined in this match!" He continued as he twirled in his chair before slamming his upper body on the control panel, Aizawa just sat there in silence. " _The so-called 'final match'! A fight between two best friends for years and lifelong rivals! Two swordsmen of high power and skills that they can already be called heroes!"_ And so the two final combatants entered the field and walked to the arena. " _This young man has never stopped showing how strong the light is! From the Hero Course, Sora Nomura!"_ He introduced Sora as he entered the arena with a competitive smirk. The public cheered. " _Versus… He is not afraid of the dark, he bends its power to his will! Also from the Hero Course, Riku Yasue!"_ He introduced Riku as he entered the arena with the same expression as Sora. The public cheered again as the two rivals stood at opposite ends of the arena. The boys faced each other, maintaining their competitive smirks.

"Well, here we are, Sora." Riku said to his best friend.

"Yeah." He nodded. "It feels like ages since the last time we fought." Sora continued with a slight nostalgic look on his eyes. "And I don't mean the ones in which you tried to kill me." He added with a mocking smirk.

Riku chuckled at this. "You tried to kill me at the end of The Mark of Mastery Exam, so we're even." He rebutted back at him with a teasing smile.

"Hey! That one doesn't count, I was inside a possessed armor and you know it." The spiky brunette replied, playing along. The two boys laughed a bit. "Now that we're here, I can't help but wonder. How many times have we fought?" He questioned his best friend.

"I wonder the same. Anyone would lose count if they were to fight each other for years since they were 4 years old." He replied with a soft smile.

"We really went at it since back then, huh?" Sora replied with his usual smile. "Might as well start from scratch, right?" His grin widened. Riku only smiled back in agreement.

This was it and the boys knew it, they didn't have to say anything anymore to know that the time had finally come. Memories of their battles throughout the years flashed through their minds. Images of themselves through their lives came to replace their current forms. From childhood, their first journey, the second, the Mark of Mastery Exam until returning to the present.

The whole stadium went silent. Many looked down at the arena with excitement and anticipation, many students from the first year felt this way too, especially those who were the closest to them, in particular a certain emerald haired teen. His heart pounded in his chest and his breath got caught in his throat.

" _Now…"_ Sora and Riku got into a position, ready to dash at each other. " _Start!"_ And so, the final match begins!

As soon as it did, the Keybladers dash at each other, leaving behind an impression in the concrete. They met each other in the center of the arena, their left arms collided with each other creating a small shock wave of wind. Sora and Riku stared at each other with confident smirks as they pushed forward before both of them backflipped as another gust of wind pushed them back.

The warriors called forth their Keyblades as they dashed at each other again. Riku performed a downward slash that Sora quickly blocked, holding up his defence with a hand on the blade of his Keyblade and Riku put his free hand on the handle and pushed harder. (Reference to their iconic fight in the first game.)

Sora pushed back and in an impressive feat of strength he broke the swordlock by pushing Riku away, sending him into the air. Riku quickly twirled in the air as he touched the ground safely.

Riku briefly glanced behind his shoulder and saw that he wasn't too far from the limits of the arena, he looked back at Sora with a knowing look that he understood. Both nodding to each other as knowing what the other was thinking they raised their Keyblades into the air and the tips of the blade glowed as they cast a spell. Suddenly, around the all sides of the arena, four walls of a translucent dark blue crystal-like material appeared right where the limits of the arena stood.

" _What is this?! Ladies and Gentlemen, I think we have a caged fight! These warriors will not accept defeat by something like going out of the limits! The fight won't end until one of the two falls!"_ Present Mic narrated excited beyond belief as Aizawa just had a look that said: 'Typical of them'. The public roared like crazy at this. The students of Class A were taken aback by this action, well except for Kirishima, who was unsurprisingly really really hyped about the prospect of a caged fight between the manliest guys he ever knew. Now that is how a proper fight between real men is supposed to look like! (If you're asking, yes, Tetsutetsu reacted exactly the same.)

Kaminari was just glad those two were self-aware that they might blow up everything if they fight with their full strength and put barriers for the safety of others. Mineta was just waiting for the both of them to beat themselves badly with a devious smile on his face, more now that they will go at it until they can no longer continue.

Back to the fight.

"Ready?" Riku asked Sora as he got into a battle stance.

"You know it!" Sora replied doing the same. Now that cast a huge barrier spell around the arena's limits they won't have to worry of the fight ending for one of them going out and they can use their real strength without worrying they might cause damage to the stadium itself.

Sora dashed at Riku before jumping high into the air, his keyblade glowed a bright yellow, signalling he was using Blitz, diving at his rival in a downwards slamming attack. Riku responded by blocking the attack with his Dark Barrier just before the attack would connect, the force of the attack pushed Riku back as he struggled to hold the barrier up before using a Counter Aura, using the force of the impact against Sora to send him flying back.

Sora quickly recovered in mid air and returned to the ground drifting back until he stopped. Then the two of them dashed at each other and their blades clashed heavily as a loud, metalic clashing sound suggested. The moment they separated their blades they clashed once more, over and over again their blades' swings connected with each other. Attacks were blocked, dodged, parried and countered as the two of them slashed and thrusted at each other in very extremely fast combos to the point that from the outside it looked like blurs as it was hard to flow the movement of the Keyblades, none of them were able to land a solid blow to the other.

Sora and Riku came to another swordlock, advently trying to push out the other. However, Riku suddenly backflipped away, taking Sora aback. "Fire!" While in mid-air, Riku shot at Sora three large Dark Firaga projectiles.

"Uh oh!" Sora then dashed backwards as he dodged two the projectiles of dark flames before blocking the last one with a downward slash. After the smoke of the impact settled, Sora looked forward only to find Riku wasn't there anymore. "...!" It was then that he quickly turned around to block an incoming thrusting attack, after distracting Sora, Riku used Shadow Slice to sneak behind him and attack him. The force behind Riku's thrust sent Sora flying back before rolling down on the ground to stop.

Sora glanced forward and, once again, Riku wasn't there. Sora's eyes shot upwards and found Riku diving at him from right above, Sora narrowly dodged the diving attack by dodge rolling out of the way. However, Riku's attack was a Dark Break, and as such, the moment that he nailed his Keyblade into the ground a shockwave of dark energy was created, it would have caught Sora if he didn't jump backwards away from the ratio of the waves of dark energy. The spiky brunette retaliated by shooting three Firaga projectiles at Riku, who effortlessly blocked them with his Dark Barrier, but the impacts created a smokescreen.

Riku dispelled the barrier as he waited for his opponent's next move, the boy quickly turned around knowing an attack would come at him from behind. However, he only found Sora's Keyblade flying at him like a boomerang, Riku quickly blocked the Strike Raid by deflecting it with his Keyblade. Little that he knew was that by the time he felt a presence behind him, it was too late.

The second that Riku turned around, he was met with a fist to the face! Sora used the Strike Raid and the smokescreen to make Riku think that he would come at him from behind and caught him off guard!

Sora took the chance of this opening and summoned his Keyblade again and slashed at Riku, however his opponent reacted quickly and jumped high to avoid the attack. Sora jumped high towards him and tried to attack him while in mid-air, Riku blocked the attack with his Keyblade, but Sora was able to send Riku away higher into the air and closer to one of the walls before he started to fall, Riku recovered and touched the wall as if he was able to stand on it. Sora dived right at him trying to attack him, but Riku ran along to avoid him and Sora ended up hitting the wall, leaving small cracks on the crystal-like structure. Sora dashed along the wall hot on Riku's heels before the silverette jumped high and dived at Sora.

Riku's attack was blocked by Sora's Keyblade, however due to being in mid-air, both still plummeted down back to the ground, the resulting impact creating sizable cracks on the concrete. (Reference to Aced and Invi's clash in KH X Back Cover). From the resulting cloud of dust, Sora came out jumping before landing safely without any injury.

Riku dashed out of the dust at Sora, who was ready to counterattack. When they were about to clash, Sora slashed at him only to be narrowly dodged by Riku, who jumped over as he dismissed his Keyblade, taking the spiky brunette by surprise before he was snapped out of it by Riku grabbing him by the hair and right shoulder mid-flip, when he touched the ground again he threw Sora off over his shoulder in a impressive display of physical strength. (If in canon they reused that move several times, I would too).

Sora was sent flying fast towards a wall, but he reacted quickly, he smirked knowing he would crash against a wall and flipped mid-air so that his feet would come into contact with it. When he did, he took advantage of the momentum to activate his Flowmotion. Riku's eyes widened in shock and before he could do anything a red blur zipped past him, making him recoil in pain and held his right arm, when he looked at it there was a shallow, but bleeding cut. (Oh yeah, this time Keyblade slashes actually cut! Don't worry this won't end up in loss of limbs or deep cuts, this ain't a Death Battle!).

Riku looked around him and saw Sora bouncing off around the walls while in Flowmotion, to everyone else he looked like a red blur that was basically impossible to follow with the naked eye, but Riku was able to follow his moments perfectly, but before he could do something once more Sora flew at him leaving another cut on him, this time on his left thigh, forcing him to kneel down in pain. Riku endured the pain and stood up again, but then Sora dashed at him again, this time leaving him yet another shallow, but painful cut in his back. Riku cried in pain, despite being a shallow injury, it was a long cut done to his back. Riku endured the pain and quickly turned around and parried Sora, who dashed at him again, forcing him to be redirected back to the walls.

" _This is bad!"_ Riku thought as he followed Sora breakneck Flowmotion movements. It was easy to figure out what his rival planned: In a walled off space like this, it was easy to use Flowmotion to take the upper hand and which how fast Sora moved it was difficult for Riku to do something even if he could follow his moves with his eyesight and senses, since every time he tried to dash at a wall, Sora would attack him to prevent it, forcing Riku to block him and hence forcing him to remain on the center of the arena. To make matters worse, he was bleeding from his wounds and with how constant Sora attacked him, it didn't give Riku room to cast a healing spell on himself, forcing a battle of attrition on him. Riku was impressed with such a good strategy Sora came up with on the fly. " _Not bad, Sora. Deku sure is rubbing off you in terms of thinking, eh?"_ He thought as he used his Dark Barrier to block another attack. " _But you're not the only one with Flowmotion, I just need an opening…!"_ He could get out of this pinch if he could activate his own Flowmotion, but he couldn't move an inch without Sora attempting to attack him and despite being able to tank his wounds, he was still bleeding and at this rate he would stagger from blood loss and would be too weakened to use his barrier, even less to keep up with Sora. Riku just needs an opening to get out of this, but Sora bounced off back to the walls before Riku could use his Counter Barrier and due to Sora speed and constant attacks he couldn't use an area of effect spell to counterattack him. Riku resorted to wait until he could find an opening, Riku kept blocking Sora's attacks with his Keyblade and barrier, but Sora managed to land a few more cuts on Riku: One on his left hip and another on his right leg and he was already losing a considerable amount of blood from his other three cuts.

The silver Keyblade Master, however, observed Sora's movements carefully doing his best to follow him knowing how to find an opening. He saw Sora dash at him at impressive speeds, but Riku was ready for it. Knowing that while in Flowmotion one could only move in a single direction before bouncing off to change it, instead of blocking the incoming attack, Riku jumped over avoiding Sora and giving himself some seconds to apply himself a Curaga and close all of his cuts.

Sora bounced off a wall and dashed at Riku while in mid-air, but Riku used Doubleflight to jump again in mid-air and avoid him. Taking the opportunity, Riku dashed towards a wall and activated his Flowmotion and dashed at Sora, who dashed at him as well. They both clashed with each other, resulting in both of them being reflected back to the walls and so the same process repeated over and over again for the public it looked like two blurs, one blue and one red, colliding with each other and bounding around the walled off arena like pin balls at extreme speeds that made it basically impossible to actually see the boys, it could only be seen clearly zips and streaks of red and blue energy crashing into each other before being redirected back to the walls and repeated it again.

The Flowmotion battle continued for a bit with neither rival backing down until both of them Superslied at each other, meeting in the center of the arena and clashed blades once again, creating a strong gust of wind. This time, however, neither were redirected immediately, instead they tried to overpower the other by pushing harder and harder. That was when Sora smirked confidently at his rival, confusing him for a brief second before the lock was broken by the spiky brunette used Riku to catapult himself upwards and as a consequence pushing Riku downwards back to the ground! (Reference to KH Dream Drop Distance's Final Boss)

Riku was slammed hard into the ground as Sora raised pretty high into the sky. Riku got onto one knee and saw Sora preparing to attack him as his Flowmotion faded as he lost momentum. Sora twirled his Keyblade in a backwards position as the blade twinkled for a second as he slowly stopped his ascension, Riku knew what he wanted to do and acted quickly, he got up and got into a stance, putting his Keyblade as if he sheathed it as some phantom petals appeared around him.

"Zantetsuken!" Both shouted at the same time before seemingly vanishing, but in truth used the extremely fast and deadly technique, Zantetsuken, moving so fast that they turned invisible to the naked eye. Both of their techniques clashed mid-air producing yet another strong gust of wind from the resulting impact, sparks emanating from the colliding blades before both were pushed off by the reaction of such collisions of equal forces, both Sora and Riku were sent crashing hard against opposites ends of the arena, the impacts were so hard that the walls ended up cracking upon impact!

Both Keybladers fell off from the walls and onto the ground face down, both losing grip of their weapons.

"Ow…" Sora groaned with intense pain on his back as he slowly got on one knee.

Riku groaned in pain as well as he did the same.

Meanwhile at Class-A's booth.

Speechless was an understatement to express how the ground of Heroes in training felt at such an otherworldly battle. But most cringed when Sora and Riku collided with the barrier walls.

"Oof! That must have been hella painful!" Sero was the first one to speak.

"Yeah, definitely not good for the back. Even I felt it from here" Kirishima replied. "Still this is even better than I expected, I-I don't even know what to call it!" And like a switch he got back to his hyped grin. "What do you think, Bakugou?" He asked him.

"Shut up, don't distract me." The explosive teen quickly replied with his eyes glued to the battle. He was in awe at how both of those two freaks were pretty much equal and yet above the rest of them, what Sora did there would have killed anyone else but that Emo he is fighting.

Meanwhile a certain perverted duo were trembling in fear. "T-t-those guys are m-monsters!" Mineta said fearstrucked.

"Y-y-yeah…" Kaminari nodded in agreement and was also freastucked. "L-let's be grateful that they didn't kill us yet…" He added calming down a little. How was it possible that these two get more and more scarier? Honestly no one can tell.

"Sora and Riku truly are extraordinary, what we saw them doing was nothing compared to what we are seeing now."Tokoyami said, keeping his cool as he crossed his arms. "It's a blessing that they are on the side of good." He added and everyone silently agreed.

"Even so, it seems what they are showing now, might not even be their powers at their fullest. If it were a battle to death it would have ended sooner and you can tell by the way they are fighting, Sora for example only left shallow cuts to Riku when he could have left more severe wounds with his speed and accuracy." Todoroki analized. "And it is amazing how much pain tolerance they seem to have, both seem okay even after such an impact against those walls, they even left big cracks on them." He added with a serene face.

"They really are amazing." Deku said, amazed at the prowess of his best friends. He was also surprised at how quick-witted Sora was during the fight, taking advantage of the closed space of the arena to his advantage or using a smokescreen to trick Riku (Which was obviously his own spin of what Uraraka did in her match). He was also amazed at how Riku was able to follow Sora's blizting movement with his eyesight where as everyone else couldn't.

"It's just as Deku-kun said, Sora-kun and Riku-kun are equal." Ochako also said in awe.

"And they jump good." Tsuyu commented.

"Which means a lot coming from a frog girl." The round-faced girl replied and Tsuyu nodded at her.

"Even so, they are yet to use their best powers." Izuku said knowing full well that the Keybladers have yet to give all they got.

"So you're saying they haven't brought the big guns yet, eh? Can't wait for it!" Eijiro said, excited at the prospect.

"Ya sure you wanna see that? I mean, look at those walls they put started to break and if Midoriya is right they might even blow them all up along with everything else here, just saying." Denki said at him, pointing out that the barriers are getting cracked already.

"Kaminari-kun has a point, those barriers won't last forever, but it is amazing that they are already cracking. Usually it would take a lot of effort to do that, let alone breaking a barrier." Midoriya explained.

"Really? Then you must know a lot about their quirks, Midoriya." Todoroki said to him, curious at what exactly he knows about Sora and Riku's powers.

"I wouldn't say a lot, maybe just a fair share given what they told me and I could pick up until now." Deku replied shrugging, Sora and Riku didn't tell him everything about their magical abilities and what not. "But we shouldn't worry about them causing lots of damage to the stadium, they aren't reckless, well at least Sora isn't reckless all the time." He knows them enough to know that Riku is rational and level-headed and Sora doesn't always pull reckless stunts so he isn't worried about them 'blowing everything up'.

Everyone seemed to agree with the greenette's logic although Denki still seemed uneasy about it, mostly because those two scare the crap outta him. "Psst! Hey, I'm also scared of them wrecking everything." Mineta whispered at him. "But on the other side, from the looks of things, those two are really beating each other up and most likely will end up in bed for weeks! So in case we're still here, we'll enjoy some time without those crazies around!" He added with a mischievous grin. He did intend to ease his friend a little, but the thought of those two weirdos away from him is so intincing!

"Well it is fun to see them beat each other up for a change and hey you might be right." Denki grinned back at him slightly trying to not think of them being overly destructive and focus on the nicer things like enjoying those two beating each other up. The midget elbowed him playfully before the two perverts laid back and enjoyed the rest of the show. (Oh, these two are so naive.)

Meanwhile, there was a certain pair of girls that while amazed by the power of the Keyblade teens, were not particularly enjoying the sight of them actually getting hurt. Since they were so used to seeing them coming out unharmed of basically any situation, it was a little unreal of Momo and Kyouka to see them getting hurt, mostly for Kyouka who was shocked to see Riku bleeding. The girls were more concerned than excited for the battle and its outcome, Momo was the most uneased about what would happen to Sora.

While these two girls were so focused on the match, another pair of girls were glancing at each other with big grins. (Let's pretend that's the look on Tooru's face.) Sure, they were also a little concerned for the boys, but on the other hand, more proof of warm and fuzzy feelings from their friends! What a day to be a shipper! (It is, isn't it? XD)

Back at the fight.

As the public roared at such an otherworldly display of power and skill, the combatants got on one knee and recovered their breath.

"That… really hurt." Riku said still feeling the intense pain on his back despite being able to endure huge amounts of pain.

"You tell me." Sora said as he grabbed his Keyblade off the ground and stood up. "Feeling like giving up now?" He teased with a smirk.

"Heh! Like I would." Riku said as he did the same smirking back at him. "Although, I gotta admit that you had me there for a moment, you're really putting more thought in your fighting." He praised him.

"Eh, I try." The cheerful boy replied as he rested his blade on his shoulder. "Guess I can't do Deku better than him, but it was worth the shot." He shrugged. Admittedly he didn't think he would win with that trick he pulled, but he was glad that it actually worked for a bit, it would have worked with anyone but Riku though.

"Welp, I guess it's time for me to give it my all!" Riku declared before he activated his Shadowbreaker Mode! As an aura of light and darkness enveloped Riku as a gust of wind was generated for some brief seconds, forcing Sora to shield his eyes with his free arm. "Light Deep Freeze…!" He stomped his left foot forward as the air quickly cooled down. "Heaven-Piercing Ice Wall!" Using his enhanced magic, Riku utilized one of Shouto's most powerful ice techniques. Light infused ice was shot at extreme speeds at Sora, who quickly transformed into Second Form and got ready for the incoming huge barrage of light ice.

In a second an enormous light-infused iceberg, that was basically of the same volume and size of the one that Shouto had made before, appeared on the stadium much like the last few icebergs that appeared before.

" _WOW! After such an outstanding clash of powers between these powerful warriors, we have Riku pulling a Todoroki and burying Sora under ice! Is this the end for our hero of light!?"_ Present Mic narrated with hype levels of the charts, much like his voice much to Shouta's annoyance.

Riku stared at the huge ice wall he created as he exhaled cold vapor. Imitating Shouto's quirk took a lot of magic and without his Shadowbreaker Mode, he wouldn't have been able to, and also using so much ice magic left some ice covering the left side of his body that was evaporating as he increased his body temperature. It was funny how it almost looked like he had Shouto's quirk.

Back at the Booth.

"Dang! We're in Spring and yet we had a crazy amount of ice today." Mina commented, rubbing the back of her head after the shock of Riku's technique wore off.

"Must suck having someone that can do what you can, eh Todoroki?" Denki teased at him.

"I've been there, bro." Eijiro chirped in.

"They say imitation is the purest form of flattery, so I'll take it as that." Shouto replied with his usual calm face, but on the inside. " _He took my technique…"_ He was a little bummed.

Everyone waited with anticipation to see how Sora got out of this one, at this point they would be surprised if he didn't.

They glanced down at the arena and saw how Riku was standing there, obviously waiting for Sora to come out as he knew that wouldn't stop him.

A few seconds passed but then a pillar of light was shot upwards from within the ice wall before many smaller ones appeared circling the larger one before being shot outwards in a spinning matter, shattering the light ice in the way!

Riku jumped back out of the range of the spinning light pillars as shards of ice flew everywhere. He looked forward and there was Sora standing there without a scratch.

While most students of Class A saw it coming that Sora would get out of that, it was still surprising that he did, so they were shocked.

"He used light to destroy all of the ice!" Deku shouted in amazement and shock.

"Amazing!" Ochako was pretty much the same.

Back at the fight.

"Phew. That was a close one." Sora exclaimed in relief as he stared at his opponent. Despite the extreme speeds that the ice was shot at him, he was able to swing his Keyblade fast enough to carve a space within the huge ice wall and then break it from within with his light technique, Faith.

Riku ignited the right side of his body in dark flames as he got in a stance ready to resume the fight. Sora rushed forward at Riku using Airstep to close the distance almost immediately!

Their blades clashed, pushing Riku back a little before he pushed Sora off by a feet or two. Sora closed the distance again and performed a horizontal slash at him, however his Keyblade was suddenly stuck on a big chunk of ice that Riku created immediately!

"...!" Sora quickly tried to pull his weapon out of the really hard ice crystal. (Light-infused ice is harder than Shouto's ice, hence more force needs to be put in to slice through it.) Just as Sora was about to break it, Riku appeared right behind him, his Keyblade coated in dark flames and shot a large burst of dark fire at Sora, forcing the younger wielder to let go of his weapon and dash out of the way.

"Fire!" Riku shot at him a dark infused Firaza at Sora.

"Stream!" In response, Sora summoned back his Keyblade and shot a strong Waterza projectile. The spells collided and neutralized each other, causing a thick layer of steam to appear.

Sora looked around him to see if Riku would try to get him unprepared with the reduced visibility. He then saw Riku's silhouette nearby before Riku swung his Keyblade to dispel the steam in front of him. Sora got into a stance ready to attack, however he couldn't move forward, in fact his feet were cold...?

"Gotcha." Riku smirked confidently at him. Sora quickly realized what happened and shot his gaze downwards and to his horror he saw light ice covering his legs and quickly going up his body.

" _Oh no!"_ As the steam faded he saw a trail of ice on the ground that came from Riku's left foot. It's pretty obvious that he used the mist to prevent Sora from seeing the ice that trapped him! The ice was now covering Sora's torso and would trap him in a few seconds if he didn't act quickly. He tightened the grip on his Keyblade as he clenched his teeth. " _If Deku did it… So can I!"_ He raised his Keyblade into the air as the ice fully enveloped his torso and started moving to his arms. Riku saw this and dashed at him ready to strike before Sora did something. "Wind!" But he was a second too late as Sora casted an powerful Aeroza spell that not only blew Riku away, but also his ice encasement while creating a large whirlwind surrounded by four mini tornados circling around the larger one, this created a surge of violent winds around the arena that even got to the bleachers!

Riku was caught in the swirling winds before Sora jumped in front of him and attacked him, Riku was able to block it, but he was still sent away towards a wall. He reacted quickly to soften the impact by using his Dark Barrier, after that he landed safely back on his feet.

Sora and Riku suddenly vanished into thin air, taking everyone in the stadium by shock. A few seconds later they reappeared again, their Keyblades exchanging blows as sparks flew off before they suddenly vanished again only to reappear somewhere else in the arena. To the untrained eye it might look like they are teleporting, but in truth they were moving so fast that they turned invisible to the eye!

Sora and Riku dashed around the arena, clashing their blades with each other in an attempt to land a strike to the other, but without results. For the normal people they turn visible every time they clashed with each other making them stop moving before dashing off again. Sounds of metal clashing rang through the stadium as sparks appeared seemingly out of nowhere, which meant that Sora and Riku clashed blades with each other while dashing around at such speeds. Sora and Riku then clashed in the center of the arena before they were pushed back to opposite ends of it.

They two Keybladers dash at each other once more before vanishing and reappearing on opposite sides from where they stood but a second ago. And from their postures they attacked each other. Suddenly they both were inflicted with several cuts around their bodies! They attacked each other so fast before the slices registered. While these weren't fatal or deep, the slices inflicted upon their bodies were still numerous, they both sustained at least 9 cuts each. Two in each arm, leg, shoulder and side, and a long diagonal on the chest.

Both Sora and Riku fell to their knees as they cried in agony the openings in their flesh caused. They could endure and tank the pain, but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt at all.

Sora stood back up and looked at his body, his PE uniform with several holes, stained in his blood, slipping from his numerous wounds that made it painful to move around, he looked at his left arm that was dripping small crimson linnings. He turned quickly around to face his opponent with an angry expression.

He saw Riku glaring back at him with a similar expression, his body also dripping red dropples, his clothes, like Sora's, with cuts and bloodied, but his were more damaged than Sora's from preexisting cuts.

Without moving a muscle, a large barrage of light-infused ice was shot at Sora, without time to heal himself, he aimed his Keyblade forward and shot a powerful Aeroza projectile that blasted off all of the ice and pushed both Sora and Riku back, Riku however created a big shard of ice to stop himself as he shield his eyes with his left arm. When the winds ceased, he looked forward again and saw Sora about to land an overhead strike, there was a fading green glow around his body and his cuts were absent which meant he healed himself.

Riku moved sideways to dodge him as Sora shattered the ice like it was mere glass. Sora dashed at him thrusting his Keyblade forward and Riku deflected the attack with his Keyblade, forcing Sora to rush past him.

Riku then shot a Dark Firaza at Sora, forcing him to jump backwards to avoid a blast of dark flames, giving Riku enough time and space to use Curaga on himself.

"Dark Divide!" Riku rose into the air and used his Dark Divide, shooting a large salvo of 28 projectiles of dark energy homing in on Sora. The boy ran away as he tried to dodge the homing bullets of darkness that were following him, he barely dodged some of them as he blocked off most with his Keyblade. When there were no more projectiles he noticed Riku behind him by a few meters, he jumped into the air and shot three more rounds of 21 projectiles each, making it a large onslaught of 63 projectiles coming at him!

Sora got ready and with impressive reaction speed blocked the first 39 of the shots that came at him in a quick aerial combo. "Ragnarok!" Sora then charged and shot a multitude of 24 streams of brilliant light that collided with the last 24 shots of Riku's Dark Divide, which nullified both.

Sora and Riku stood in opposite ends of the arena. "Okay, no more nice guy." Riku said with a serious frown on his face as the right side of his body ignited in black flames. Sora got into stance ready for whatever Riku has. The silver Keyblade Master stomped his left feet and cold wind and white-ish yellow crystals spawned around him before he waved his hand forward, sending a huge wave of light-infused ice at Sora!

Sora jumped high in the air and dodged the massive pillar of ice, that once it collided with the barrier wall, it was redirected upwards. Just as Sora was about to land on top of the ice, the air suddenly heated up, melting it immediately! "..!" After Sora landed back on the ground, he saw with shock as Riku's right side emanated such intense heat, which only meant one thing…!

"Shadowbreaker: Flashfreeze Heatwave!" Riku declared as he prepared a Dark Mega Flare on the tip of his Keyblade! By using Shouto's Flashfreeze Heatwave, Riku intends to use the expanded air to cause a massive explosion!

"Aw yeah!? Too can play the same game!" Sora refused to give up. He raised his Keyblade into the air and gathered light on its tip before starting to conjure up a Mega Flare in it as well, infusing the fire spell with light!

"Dark…!" Riku aimed his Keyblade at Sora.

"Light…!" Sora aimed his Keyblade at Riku.

"MEGA FLARE!" And both shot their spells at each other and the orbs of fire collided in the center of the arena and due to the expanded air the result was a massive explosion of light and darkness!

The force behind that blast is far greater than the one that occurred when Shouto and Riku fought, but thanks to the barriers, the stadium was spared for most of the resulting shockwaves and violent wind as it all was shot upwards into the sky. However, the walls quickly cracked all around due to the great intensity of the blast before it finally gave in and shattered completely! When it happened, a strong burst of wind blew within the stadium, but it was about as strong as the one that happened when Sora and Katsuki fought. (Which means, no flying Mineta this time, unfortunately :'( ).

Just like the other times, the arena was heavily damaged, huge cracks around the concrete and another big crater at the center of the arena. This was the most severe it got out of all times the arena was damaged. It was practically just a bunch of rubble at the center of the arena.

The stadium fell silent as the crowds waited for the thick clouds of smoke to vanish to reveal what happened to the rivals.

As the dust finally settled there was Sora within a dome of translucid crystal-like material, he was crouched, with his Keyblade nailed to the ground as he held his right hand forward. When the explosion happened, Sora used his Reflega spell to protect himself and nailed his Keyblade into the concrete to prevent himself from being blown off. For a few seconds he thought that his barrier would break due to the sheer pressure that blast was, but he endured and maintained the spell up. The barrier came undone as Sora fell on his hands and knees panting in exhaustion (Admittedly, he is not as well versed in barrier-type spells as Riku or Aqua), his Second Form almost came undone as well. After recovering his breath he stood up and grabbed his Keyblade out of the concrete and stared forward to the cloud of dust up ahead.

The cloud faded to reveal Riku standing against a chunk of light ice about his height, his Dark Barrier was up before it came undone and Riku leaned against the ice and panted in exhaustion. He also used his barrier to block the resulting blast and ice to prevent himself from being blown off. " _Maybe… That was a bad idea…"_ He thought to himself as he stared forward and saw Sora standing on the opposite end of the arena (Or what's left of it) before he stood straight again after he recovered his breath. " _I won't be able to maintain this mode for long, better finish this and quick."_ That last attack took a lot out of him, almost making it come undone and now he was running out of stamina and soon he would revert to normal. He could tell that Sora was also running out of steam as well.

The crowds roared hyped. " _Would you look at that! Even after that huge explosion that tore down the walls that Sora and Riku created, they are still standing! They really are strong of will to refuse to go down like that!"_ Present Mic narrated excitedly, even Aizawa was shocked to see the Keybladers were still standing after that.

The students of 1-A had various reactions. The perverted duo were frozen out of shock. Momo and Kyouka seemed relieved that Sora and Riku were fine, as impressed as it was. Ochako and Tsuyu were amazed (Even if it was hard to tell with the frog girl). Eijiro was grinning still super hyped as Hanta was also amazed. Katsuki was jaw-dropped as Shouto was speechless. Deku was in awe as everybody else were, he knew that Keyblade Wielders are extremely resilient, but it was still crazy how Sora and Riku could endure such an explosion.

Back at the fight. Riku's aura flared up as he floated above the ground.

"Uh oh!" Sora then dashed at Riku, knowing what Riku was doing. He recognized the way Riku raised his Keyblade into the air with one hand before grabbing it with both hands and moving it down.

"Shadowbreaker Aura!" Riku then rushed at Sora with a thrusting attack at extreme speed. It was an evolved version of his strongest and most signature attack, Dark Aura, now using both light and darkness to power it up.

Sora moved sideways and barely dodged the charging attack. He quickly turned around knowing that Riku would charge back at him from behind, which is exactly what happened. "Sonic Blade!" He then responded with his own thrusting attack and charged at Riku at extreme speeds.

Their charging attack clashed with each other, sparks flew and they rushed past each other. They clashed with each other a total of seven times without landing a solid blow on the other.

After their seventh clash, Riku teleported high into the air. "Let's finish it, Sora!" He declared to his friend as he ascended higher and prepared the final attack of his technique.

"You said it!" Sora replied as moved his Keyblade behind himself before jumping high into the air towards Riku, as he flew upwards his aura flared and glowed white as he charged his attack.

Riku at the same time dived at Sora. Both warriors roared as they dashed at each other and then. They met in mid-air, Riku's Shadowbreaker Aura finisher clashed with Sora's Salvation, resulting in a collision of great powers! The reaction of such a violent clash resulted in a huge explosion of light and darkness!

The resulting shockwave was brief, but powerful enough to send people that were standing against the wall. (And yes, this time, Mineta was sent into the wall! XD). After the shockwave passed the teens from Class A looked up again one by one.

"Are we dead?" Denki said still with his eyes closed with obvious fear in his voice. When he and the others saw that Sora and Riku were gonna clash hard he just knew that that would be it.

"Chill, Kaminari. We're fine." Hanta said to him and the electric blond opened his eyes and saw that the stadium was still standing.

He let out a huge sigh in relief as he held his chest. "Oh god, I swear for a moment we were gonna kick it." He said as he tried to calm his pounding heart. "I think for a moment I saw my life flash through my eyes…" He added.

"Aw. Don't exaggerate." Kirishima said to him with a small frown. "Sure, that looks super dangerous, but that was an epic anime clash! I expected no less from my bros!" He added grinning. Kaminari wasn't in the mood to argue back at the redhead so he just remained shut, maybe he was exaggerating or maybe everyone took those two crazies more lightly. (It's the former.)

As this exchange occurred, Mineta climbed back into his seat with some bruises and bleeding through his nose. "Why me…?" He muttered under his breath as he just laid lazily on his seat, being slammed against the wall was very painful. (We all know why these things happen to him. *Smirks*)

Everyone was looking upwards to see what happened and to everyone's shock, they saw Sora and Riku falling down, seemingly unconscious, until they landed back on the arena causing dust to kick up where they landed.

After the dust settled everyone saw Riku laying on his chest and Sora laying on his back, both battered and small dribbles of blood running down on their foreheads and tiny stains of blood on the edge of their mouths (In Sora's on the right side and Riku's on the left side.). Some seconds later their Keyblades fell down and were embedded into the concrete right in front of each boy.

There was dead silence in the whole stadium as everyone looked down in shock. This was broken by Riku coughing as he moved his left hand forward and raised his head up, he dragged himself a bit with his arms before his head fell down again. At the same time, Sora also coughed up, turned on his back up and tried to rise up and fell back again.

"Ready… To give up now…?" Riku softly said to Sora as he slowly got back on his feet, wobbling a bit and almost falling to his knees again.

Sora chuckled a bit as he also slowly rose up again, but staggering a bit. "Not a chance." He then grasped his keyblade and pulled it out of the concrete with Riku doing the same.

" _...Unbelievable! Against all odds, even after being caught in such an intense explosion and falling down from high up, they are still standing! That has got to be most of their will for them to keep going, such strong are their sheer wills!"_ Present Mic narrated, for a moment he was almost out of words (Which almost never happens). It was safe to assume that everyone was shocked at the fact that the Keyblade Wielders were able to stand up again after that last clash, it was almost mind-bending. Around the stadium cheers and applause could be heard, the crowds were in awe beyond belief at these two exceptional warriors.

Meanwhile, at Class A's booth. Shock was an understatement to express how they felt about such an inhuman feat of resilience and will. After all, how often is it heard of two guys surviving an explosion from point-blank range and then falling off from the sky and onto the ground before they stood back up again? Not very often.

"Oh god. I thought I was gonna have a heart attack." Ochako was the first one to speak, she was genuinely scared to death when she saw her friends falling to the ground. She wasn't the only one, in fact. Everybody else got like that before relief washed over them when they all saw Sora and Riku still moving and then shocked as to how they stood back up again even after all of that when they should both be seriously wounded, but they only seem battered and worn out.

For Denki and Minoru, they just stood there with their jaws dropped with blank stares, it seemed that their minds just crashed out of bewilderment. ( has stopped working.)

"Okay, while I'm glad that they are fine, I'm gonna be that guy and ask: How the heck can they stand up after that?!" Hanta questioned, not wrapping his head around said fact.

"I'll tell you how! It's pure manly fighting spirit and will!" And of course Eijiro was the one who was hyped about. "Seriously, how is it that my bros turn out to be more and more manly than they already seem?! I-I don't even have words to describe it!" He was losing his mind about how Sora and Riku can seemingly endure hell and stand back up, now that is manly.

"Whoa, are you… crying?" Hanta replied seeing that Kirishima was indeed shedding a tear.

"It's a manly tear, bro. And can you blame me? It's just- Bro!" He wiped the tear from his eye and gestured forward, having no words to describe the manliest display he has ever seen! (And yes. Tetsutetsu is exactly like that too.)

"Can't argue with that." Sero agreed with his friend.

As this exchange happened, Bakugou was jaw-dropped and having a hard time processing what he just saw. "Tsk! Dammed freaks, both of them!" He muttered under his breath, each time he sees Sora and his emo friend show what they can do he feels he has a VERY long way to go if he wants to reach them. But deep down, he was glad that Sora was fine.

Shouto on the other hand, he was relieved that his friends were fine, but was eye-widened from their powers and how durable they are. No wonder how both of them beat him.

As for a certain pair of girls, for the way they were holding on to their chests one might assume that they were probably the most freaked out about how the boys got before standing back up. In fact, for both Momo and Kyouka, it was like their hearts stopped beating the second they saw the boys falling from the sky and only started working again when they moved and stood back up. It was like they could breathe again after feeling like drowning, in fact both seemed winded.

Tooru and Mina looked at them worried until they seemed to calm down a little.

Everyone seemed to calm down a bit after that initial shock, it was just crazy that everytime they see Sora and Riku in action it becomes even more clearer that they are on a whole other level.

Deku just stared down at his friends in silent awe. How many times does he have to be reminded that they are the greatest heroes from the world beyond this one?

"Can they still fight?" Tsuyu asked with a barely noticeable concerned look, while the boys still stood, they looked pretty beat up.

"This is it, everyone." Deku broke his silence with a serious voice and his classmates stared at him. "That last attack took out most of their strength, they're at their limit so the next attack will be the last one." He declared with absolute certainty.

Only the one with the strongest heart will prevail…

Back at the fight.

Sora and Riku stared at each other, their uniforms dirty with small burns and tattered at the hems of their shirts and jackets on top of the blood stains and cuts. Both Keyblade heroes heavily battered and worn down, but despite that they didn't have grave wounds or broken bones.

"None of us have much power left." Riku said to Sora.

"Nope. I think we're almost out of juice." Sora replied. That last attack not only reverted them back to their normal states, but used up most of their power and magic, hence they were at their limit with only a little energy left. None with enough magic at the moment to heal themselves up.

"Then this is it, Sora." Riku knew that their battle was drawing to a close. Sora nodded in response as he knew it too.

"Yeah, I think it's time we end this, Riku. With all that we have left." Sora said to him, smiling.

Riku smiled back at him. "Yes, let's end this." He aimed his Keyblade at Sora as he did the same in return. The tips of their Keyblades glowed and formed an orb of light as they were charging their last attack that would determine the end of this fight! "This battle…!" Riku began.

"And all our battles!" Sora concluded. Brief flashbacks of each of their other battles throughout time flowed through their minds.

"SORA!"

"RIKU!"

And so both of them shot beams of light from their Keyblades at the same time and they collided in the middle of the arena! Their attacks pushed against each other as Sora and Riku gripped tightly on their weapons. The power behind the beams were seemingly equal, locked in a stalemate of sorts as both Sora and Riku tried to overpower the other with no results.

Sora felt like his strength was fading, but he refused to give up and then he remembered something All Might once said. "A real hero… always comes… out of any pinch!" He recited the words of his idol when he remembered the time he fought alongside him and Riku. His hands tightened the grip on his Keyblade. " _Kairi, Roxas, Ven, Donald, Goofy, Deku, Ochako-chan, Momo-chan everyone… Lend me your strength!"_ His hands glowed light for a brief second. "Go beyond…! PLUS ULTRA!" Then the power of his ray of light suddenly intensified due to his untamable will!

"...!" Riku saw with shock as his beam was being quickly overpowered by Sora's until it finally reached the tip of his Keyblade and then… He was sent flying. It was like time slowed down in that moment and as Riku was flying he had a proud smile on his face before he was sent crashing against the wall of the stadium, kicking up dust.

Sora was panting in exhaustion, barely able to keep standing as he watched forward as the dust cleared and revealed Riku against the wall with sizable cracks in it.

There was a brief silence in the stadium.

"Riku-kun is out of limits! Which means, Sora-kun wins!" Midnight announced the winner of the final match and everyone cheered loudly

" _And with that, after such an amazing battle, all the events are complete! We finally have the winner of U.A's Sports Festival of the first year! The champion of this year is… Sora Nomura from Class A!"_ Present Mic announced and the public cheered once again.

Sora looked around himself and saw how people were cheering, the feeling was a little overwhelming, but then he turned to the booth of his class and saw all of his friends (Even Kacchan) cheering for his victory, he looked specifically to Deku and the bright smile on his face. Sora then raised his left fist into the air as the public cheered once more.

Sora turned around after hearing steps behind him and saw Riku there with a bright smile on his face. "Very well done." He congratulated him as he extended his right fist at him, Sora smiled back at him and bumped fists with him.

And so, the fight between two lifetime friends, came to a close…

* * *

"Aww. Do we really have to go to the infirmary?" Sora complained as he and Riku walked in the hallways towards the aforementioned location. "No offense to Nurse Recovery Girl, but I'd rather just wait until we recharge our magic." He added. He really didn't want to be treated by the old lady and who could blame him?

"Look, I don't want to go as much as you, but we're all beaten up and worn out. We won't be able to use magic for a while." Riku explained. After their battle, they are both essentially out of power for a while, hence why they have to be treated by Recovery Girl, much to their displeasure. "We also need to change our clothes." He also pointed out that they need a change of clothes as their uniforms are all messed up.

Sora sighed in defeat. "I know." He conceded as he crossed his arms. "We really went at it, huh?" He commented to his friend.

"Yep. Amazing how we can still walk after what we've been through." Riku replied.

"To be honest, we Keybladers can take on a lot of stuff that our endurance may be called comically absurd." Sora said not so surprised, after all he took hits from Hercules, blasts of Fire from Hades and a long list of things that would have seriously wounded or even kill normal people.

"That is true." Riku agreed, he himself also went through a long list of absurd things that would have killed normal people. "You know the craziest thing? All that happened out there was just us trying to beat the other, it would have been even worse if it was a fight to the death." He commented.

"Yeah, one of us would be dead and the other missing a limb." Sora agreed, but the boys chuckled a bit as if it was a joke. "Let's go to the infirmary and get this over with." Sora changed the topic with a more tired look on his face.

"Yeah, we're about to find out what it's like for others to be healed by Recovery Girl." Riku also had a displeased look on his face. Both boys shiver in disgust at the prospect.

They continued to walk towards the infirmary until…

"YOU COLOSSAL IDIOTS!" They heard someone yelling at them. They turned around and to their surprise they saw none other than Mt. Lady stomping her way in their direction as she was followed by Kamui Woods and Death Arms. The blonde woman looked angry.

"Hey, look. It's the heroes that found me when I got here." Sora said to his friend, recalling how he met those three.

"Ah. That's right, you met them." Riku replied, although he knew that they weren't coming by to say hello if the look on Mt. Lady's face was anything to go by.

But Sora didn't think too much into that. "Hiiya!" He greeted the pro heroes with a friendly smile.

"Don't you 'Hiiya' me like we're friends, you alien brat!" Mt. Lady snarled at him as she pointed a finger at him, making the boy flinch slightly.

Kamui put a hand on the woman's shoulder with a deadpan look on his face. "Now Lady, I think you should calm down, you've been like that the whole time." He said to her, as she was this upset the whole time.

"Yes, we're only here just because you ran off to find them." Death Arms chipped in, after the tournament ended she was so angry she left to find the boys so Kamui and Death Arms had to follow her to prevent her from doing something stupid.

"Don't you dare defend them this time!" The blonde woman shoved off the wooded man's hand and turned to face them. Boy she was seething.

Sora looked at this sweat dripping with an eyebrow arched while Riku was just unamused. "Um, is everything alright?" Sora asked in a weary manner.

The rookie heroine turned around with intent to yell at him, but Death Arms grabbed her from behind with one arm and covered her mouth with his free hand. "Don't listen to her, it's just uhh… Women issues! Yes, something men hardly get!" The large man said to the teens with a sheepish smile as he held off the squirming woman in his arm as she hummed furiously.

"That's right, please don't worry about it." Kamui added, hoping that they would take it as such and leave.

"I don't know much about women in general, but I think she has something against us." Sora scratched the back of his head, feeling that excuse wasn't the problem.

"Sora, she has something against us." Riku said to him, for him it was plainly obvious. "Just what is her problem with us?" He then glanced at the two men and asked.

That was when Mt. Lady managed to break free from Death Arms grip and pushed herself off him. "My problem is that you can't be asked to do ONE SIMPLE THING! You had to do just one thing! ONE!" She angrily accused the otherworldly teens as if they did something horrible. "And what do you do?! You just go out and screw everything up because you couldn't hold back, could you?!" She added, the veins in her forehead were starting to be visible.

Sora blinked twice. "Ohhhh!" And he finally got it. "Oh…" And understood that him and Riku might have messed up a little. "Eh hehe, oops?" He had a nervous smile. Riku on the other hand seemed unfazed.

"Is that all that you have to say in your defense?!" Mt. Lady growled at them.

"Please Lady, You can't just blame them for showing off their abilities. They are still teens and teens make mistakes all the time." Death Arms said to her trying to appease her, although he knew it might be pointless when she got like that.

"I could get if kids would mess something up, but they could have destroyed everything just by fighting!" She replied.

"Hey, it's not like we wrecked everything, just the whole arena, like three times." Sora tried to defend himself and Riku, but that probably wasn't the best defense he could come up with.

"You brarts are lucky we're indoors or else I would teach you about showing off!" The woman said at the boys really wanting to turn gigantic and stomp on them.

"Pff! If you know the truth about us, then you would know that an angry giant woman isn't the worst we've faced." Riku said to her with his arms crossed, with a bored look on his face. "On that note, you're already showing off a lot with your costume and the way you show your butt in public." And then he just dropped a rant on her.

"EXCUSE ME?!" And she didn't take it well. The other two pro heroes and Sora looked at Riku with widened eyes. (Cue the roasting memes)

"You heard me. You realize that kids watch the news, right? And a lot of actually decent women hate you because of how indecent you are and how attention thirsty you are. On top of debuting just when Kamui was about to beat the bad guy and stealing his spotlight and then show your butt for the cameras." Riku continued his rant with an unfazed look on his face.

"He's got a point." Kamui whispered to Death Arms.

"Hmph. I guess what people say on the internet is right, you're just a diva that is desperate for a man, but unless they have to work with you like them, no man would do that. What man would tolerate it, right?" Riku just kept his rant with a straight face as he saw that Mt. Lady was gritting her teeth, she just got even more angry. (Does somebody in the public have ice? I think he just roasted her) "And one more thing. Midnight-sensei is better looking than you." He concluded, he knew the two women didn't get along so he said it just to mess with the blonde. (That boy just finished that woman's whole career! *Mic drops*)

"Oh he didn't say it…" Death Arms whispered shocked.

"Oh he did say it…" Kamui whispered back, he was also shocked.

Sora just looked at his best friend dumbfounded and how much he roasted the pro heroine.

Mt. Lady just stood there in eerie silence. (For comedic effect: She turned pale white and the wind blew as she turned into dust after such a roast from Riku!) The blonde just took a deep breath and then she tried to jump at Riku with a furious cry, luckily Death Arms and Kamui held her back. "Let me go! I'm gonna teach that alien piece of shit what happens when someone compares me with that fucking old hag!" She wailed as she squirmed trying to break free of the vice grip of Death Arms' arms and the wood from Kamui.

Sora flinched from the scare as Riku just stood there with a bored look on his face.

"Er… Anyway, sorry about this. We're just gonna leave now." Kamui apologized as Mt. Lady kept shouting and squirming in an attempt to break free. They were pretty much ignoring her now.

"Oh and congratulations for winning Sora!" Death Arms congratulated him with a big grin while Kamui nodded in agreement. "I hope to see you visit my agency someday, you're always welcome." He added.

"Heh, Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." The boy replied with a smile.

"You also did great out there, Riku. You can visit my agency whenever you want." Kamui said to him.

"Thanks. Will do one of these days." Riku thanked him, smiling. And so the pro heroes turned and walked away, dragging Mt. Lady against her will looking like she just wanted to chew off the boys' heads.

After they left, Sora and Riku glanced at each other and bursted into laughter at what just happened. "Geez, Riku! Didn't know you could be so sassy! I know I shouldn't be laughing, but man the look on her face was priceless!" Sora said to him after calming down a little and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Hey, you know that's all true." Riku shrugged, smirking. "But the Midnight-sensei part was just to make her angry." He clarified, both of the boys actually get uncomfortable when getting close to that woman and no one could blame them

"You got me there." Sora replied, shrugging as maintaining his grin. "I guess we won't be in Mt. Lady's fanclub anytime soon." He joked.

"Yup. Better stay away from her for a while, less we risk her stomping holes in the streets trying to turn us into human pancakes." Riku played along and the boys laughed again. "Hopefully we don't get that big of an earful from the teachers, All Might-Sensei and Tsukauchi-san." He changed the topic knowing that they might be called out.

"Yeah… Heh, I guess we did go overboard, huh?" Sora grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his hair. The boys might be in for an earful. The boys just resumed their way to the infirmary.

* * *

The sound of fast approaching steps were heard right outside of the infirmary.

"SORA! RIKU!" Then the teens from Class A busted through the door, the closest friends of the otherworldly teens were the first ones to rush to the infirmary as soon as Sora and Riku left the field followed by everybody else. Right in the doorway were Izuku, Ochako, Tsuyu, Kyouka, Momo, Shouto and Eijiro, everybody else was getting there at a slower pace.

When the group of teens entered they saw Sora and Riku sleeping peacefully on the beds, they were cleaned up and with fresh new P.E uniforms and they didn't have any sort of bandages or band-aids on their bodies.

Everyone blinked twice in surprise. "They're… sleeping?" Izuku was the first one to talk.

"How loud. I know that you would be worried, but you don't need to be so loud about it." That was when Recovery Girl approached them as the teens fully entered the room with other students of Class A arriving and were surprised that Sora and Riku were perfectly fine and sleeping without a care in the world. "They came here to be treated and as soon as I did, they plumped down like a rock, surprisingly they were just beaten up and severely exhausted, but besides that they were just fine, no broken bones or anything like that so they would just need a good rest." The old lady explained to the teens who were surprised to hear all that.

But of course most of the students were relieved to know that their friends were just fine. The emerald teen knew that his best friends would be fine, but he couldn't help but get worried, good thing he worried over nothing! "That's good to hear." Izuku said to the nurse, smiling in relief. He then saw how Yaoyorozu was the first one to approach the beds, to Sora's to be precise.

Momo glanced down at Sora's sleeping form. " _He looks so peaceful like that…"_ She thought with a pink blush on her cheeks. " _He looks… so cute."_ She had to admit that he looked just adorable sleeping like that, she almost doubted in waking him up, after all he fought hard and he might need rest.

"You know that's not how you wake up a sleeping beauty." Mina popped up behind her and teased her.

The raven-haired girl flinched and turned to face her. "A-Ashido-san!" She shouted at her with a burning face and the pink girl just chuckled at her.

"Cut it out, Ashido, it's not funny." Kyouka said to her with a small frown and her arms crossed.

"And how do we know that you weren't thinking the same, Jiro-chan?" Tooru approached her. "You seemed very focused on Riku-kun, sleeping so calmly and you thinking that you might-" She teased her only for the purple-haired girl to cut her off.

"It's not that, Hagakure!" She replied with a very bright blush on her face. Sure, she watched Riku in his sleep, but only because she was worried! And sure, she did find him very alluring sleeping so peacefully, but it has nothing to do with anything of the sorts!

"Aha, sure." Mina said to her as she and Tooru chuckled. Kyouka only growled slowly at them as Momo's blush deepened out of embarrassment.

Shouto then saw Riku moving and he approached his bed. "What's that noise?" He groggily said as he rose up in the bed as he rubbed the sleep off his eyes. Everyone seemed to turn to face him as he fully woke up.

"Riku! Bro!" Eijiro grinned and quickly approached him and Izuku also approached.

Riku opened his eyes and to his surprise he found his friends and classmates in the room. "Guys. You're all here." He said a little surprised as he sat on his bed.

"Of course we would, we were worried about you both." Shouto said to his friend. "Even Bakugou." He pointed at said explosive blond at the back of the room.

"Shut up, Todoroki!" He yelled at him.

"See?" Shouto said to Riku as if he proved his point. Riku chuckled.

"Thank you, everyone." He thanked his friends with a heartfelt smile.

"Dude, that was The best fight ever! You really are the manliest! That was just so epic!" Eijiro said to him with a huge grin.

"Yeah, you guys were great! Although it's too bad that you lost, I was rooting for you." Hanta said to him also with a grin on his face.

"Nah, it's cool, don't worry." Riku replied with a casual tone.

"Riku, are you really okay?" Kyouka approached with a concerned face.

"Yeah." Riku nodded as he got up off the bed. "See? I'm just fine, I'm just really tired right now." He showed her that he was just fine.

The earphone jack girl sighed in relief to see Riku being just fine. "Good to know." She said to him with a smile on her face. "Oh. Ah.. even if you lost the match, you were really awesome out there." She praised him with a small blush on her face.

"Heh. Thanks, Kyouka." He thanked her with a smile on his face, he then patted her head, making the shorter girl blush more profusely. (She liked it :D)

"Say, Riku-chan." Tsuyu called him and he turned to see the frog girl. "Sora-chan is still sleeping." She pointed at Sora, who hasn't woken up yet.

"He sure is a heavy sleeper, isn't he?" Ochako commented as she poked at him, but he didn't react.

"It's like he's not even noticing us." Mashirao said impressed at how deeply Sora must be sleeping with all the noise around.

"It's one of his specialties. He's always been like that, you can't wake him up with noises." Riku replied as he approached his sleeping best friend and shook him from his shoulder. Wake up, Sora." He said as he shook him until he heard him groan and move.

Riku let go of his shoulder as Sora slowly rose from his bed. He yawned as he stretched his arms upwards, he then opened his eyes and saw his friends around his bed. "Oh! Hey guys. What's up?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"You and Riku, man!" Eijiro was the first one to talk to him. "Oh and congrats for winning the sports festival, Bakugou and I knew you were gonna win, right bro? He congratulated Sora before looking over his shoulder to where Bakugou was. Katsuki just crossed his arms and looked to the side.

"Wow. Even you're here, Kacchan." Sora said, surprised that even he came to see him and Riku.

"He was also worried about us." Riku said to him with a smirk.

"Really? Then sorry if we worried you, Kacchan." He apologized to the explosive blond.

"Shut up, you freaks! I wasn't worried, I just came to make sure you weren't half dead!" He shouted at the both of them.

"Still, thanks for the sentiment." Sora grinned.

"Man, what a tsundere." Riku smirked at Katsuki.

"I'm not a tsundere, you emo freak!" Kacchan shouted at him as he approached with loud steps.

"And that's exactly what a tsundere would say." And Riku just kept making fun of him as he pocketed his hands.

"Die!" He shouted at him pissed off and most teens could help but laugh at this. "Oi! Don't laugh or I'll kill you!" He had a comedically angry face.

"Chill, Kacchan. You're still cool either way." Sora stood and gave him a pat on the back with a big grin.

Katsuki just glared at him with a small frown as he growled irritated. It was pretty odd seeing these two more or less getting along now, mostly for Riku, but he wasn't that surprised since Sora is pretty good to connect with people. "Just don't go lazy now Sora, you won't be the champion forever and when we fight again go do what you did with Edgy." .He said to him with a more neutral face.

"I don't think you could take it, bro. Riku could because, well he and Sora are pretty tanky even more than me." Eijiro said to him. "You could probably throw them off a skyscraper and they would be fine after crashing down!" He added.

"You're not wrong there." Riku said to him, shrugging.

"Don't bullshit me, Kirishima, of course I can take it!" Katsuki shouted at him, upset that people would think that he would not tolerate a fight of such intensity!.

"On top of tsundere you seem to be a little masochist." Riku just outright insulted him in the face. (Boy, Riku's on fire with the roasts today!)

"HAH?! Who are you calling a masochist, you edgelord asshole!?" He shouted at that piece of shit now really insulted. "I don't get off on pain or anything fucked up like that!" He added.

"You said that, not me." Riku shrugged. "Since you're so insistent on others to go all out even if it might be possibly deadly, it almost seems like you like it." He smirked at him.

"It's because I despise others holding back, you stupid fucker!" Bakugou was really feeling like punching him with an explosion now that he is weakened, but that is a shitty thing to do.

"Bro, chill. Riku is just joking." Kirishima tried to calm him down. "But like, no one would you if you're-"He added but Katsuki cut him off.

"Die!" He shouted loudly at him.

"Okay, okay! I believe you!" The redhead took a step back raising his hands defensively.

"In any case." Shouto approached his friends with a calm face. "I'm glad that you guys are alright and Sora congratulations, you earned it." He congratulated Sora with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah! You were super awesome!" Ochako praised him as well.

"Ribbit, I agree." Tsuyu nodded with a tiny smile on her face.

"You and Riku almost scared us to death for a moment, good thing you're so tough!" Hanta praised him and Riku.

"Sora, I'm so proud that I could be friends with the manliest guys ever, you really are real men!" Kirishima gave him and Riku strong slaps on the back.

"You had the strongest heart and that was what gave you the victory." Fumikage praised him with his arms crossed and a smile on his face as Dark Shadow appeared and gave him a thumbs up.

"You really shined out there, mon ami!" Yuga praised him, winking at him, luckily the star that inexplicably appeared out of his eye didn't hit him. Koda beside him nodded with a timid smile.

"You and Riku really are the greatest of our class!" Rikido said to them with a big grin.

"You both are nothing less than extraordinary." Mezou praised them with a nod.

As the others kept congratulating Sora and praising him and Riku for their strength, in the back of the room stood Denki and Minoru, just looking at Sora and Riku with shock and only shivering in fear, as if fearstucked. Within their mind they were yelling like crazy as they were losing their mind over something that would have killed anyone else, those two got out of it just fine! How is it possible that they could tank all of that?! It doesn't make any freaking sense! Those two really are monsters!

Sora smiled bright at his friends. "Heheh. Thanks for the nice words you guys, but you're gonna make me blush if you keep up like that." He rubbed the back of his head with a small blush on his face.

"Well, you earned it Sora." Izuku said to him as he put his left hand on his shoulder with a bright smile on his face. "You and Riku are two of the most amazing heroes I've ever seen, you deserve the praise for all the effort and how far you've come." He added. "So, congratulations, for winning Sora." He concluded with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Deku." Sora gave him a side hug. "I've become this strong thanks to all the people that I've met and every experience that brought me, all of it helped me learn and grow, in mind, body and heart. I am who I am because of all of you, and I'm proud that you guys are now part of my heart just as much as I'm a part of yours, those bonds will always push me forward and help me become even stronger." He said with a hand on his chest, where his heart is. "You guys, my friends and loved ones, are my power and I know I'll be yours. So I owe this victory to all my friends." He concluded his heartfelt speech and most teens felt touched with Sora's words.

Riku chuckled. "Don't think this is the last time we fight." he said to him as he gave him a soft bump on his shoulder. "I'm gonna win next time."

"Really now? If I remember correctly, the score is 2 for me and you 0, so I find it pretty hard that will actually happen." Sora smirked at him confidently.

"Heh, not for too long, you'll see." Riku replied smirking back with his arms crossed.

"Hey, always up to see you guys go at it, but next time can you do that somewhere far away from people or civilization as a whole? You did quite a number out there." Eijiro said to them with a sheepish grin and everyone else just seemed to agree with him.

Sora and Riku shrugged at each other. "We'll keep that in mind." Riku said to him, chuckling.

"Sora-kun." Sora turned around and saw Momo there and a smile on her face.

"Hey, Momo-chan. What's up?" He asked her with a friendly smile.

"I just want to say that I'm so glad that you and Riku-kun are fine, I was really worried about you." She said to him. "And you don't have to apologize about it, I actually feel silly for worrying too much, after all you are really amazing and I shouldn't ever doubt that. I'm really happy that you've won." She praised him with a warm smile and a pink blush on her face. Sora grinned brightly at this and then Momo just approached to give him a hug, Sora then hugged her back.

A certain pair of shippers were really happy to see this. At least one of their ships seems to be way on their way to sail as the other might take a little longer.

As for a certain grape-headed midget, he was gritting his teeth in jealousy. "Freaking lucky bastard!" He muttered under his breath. He then snapped out of this when he saw Riku glaring at him with a deadpan look on his face.

Denki saw this and quietly stepped away from Minoru as said midget paled when Riku approached him.

"You were hoping that me and Sora were bedridden for weeks so you can peek on girls, weren't you?" Riku said in a flat tone knowing that Mineta wanted him and Sora to be away from the school.

"W-what? N-no! Of course not!" The midget took a few steps back with his hands up in a defensive manner, he was sweating bullets.

"Do I need to remind you what happens every time you try to pull something like that on the girls?" Rhetorically asked as he thundered his right fist. "Even like this I could and I really wouldn't mind too." He basically threatened the little nuisance. Minoru yelped in fear and then he took off comedically fast out of the room. Kaminari sighed in relief that he went unnoted by Riku, so he got spared this time.

"Hmm, bummer, I would have liked you to put that pervert in his place again." Kyouka said to him with a small pout. She grew to enjoy when Riku and Sora gave that idiot a lesson. (We all do Kyouka-chan, we all do.)

"Me too, Kyouka." Riku replied to her as he crossed his arms.

Sora looked around his friends and then he noticed something missing. "Hey, where's Tenya?" He asked not finding the robot-like guy around.

Izuku and Ochako looked at each other with slight worry and sadness in their eyes. "Well…" Deku began his explanation. He told Sora and Riku what happened to Iida's older brother, Ingenium, and the reason he left.

Sora and Riku seemed shocked when they heard what happened to the Turbo Hero. "...I see." Riku replied after Deku concluded his explanation.

Sora felt bad for Tenya and his brother, he could imagine what he might be feeling right now. "I hope Ingenium is okay." He said to Izuku with concern in his eyes.

"Me too, Sora." The greenette replied. There was a brief silence in the room as most teens were at least concerned about their class representative.

"Um, hey." Midoriya was the one to break the silence. "The awards ceremony will be soon." He reminded everyone.

"Oh, right!" Sora nearly forgot about that.

"I guess we have to get going then." Riku commented.

* * *

The stadium cheered as fireworks blew up in the sky.

"All of the events of U.A's Sports Festival of the first year have been completed. And now we'll begin with the awards ceremony!" Midnight announced and the public cheered.

All students from every class of the first year were on the field as members of the media were recording and taking pictures behind a fence.

Many fireworks blew up in the sky with some of them coming out of the stadium's rooftop.

Mist and confetti came out right behind Midnight as a platform rose from below the ground. The platform was revealed to be a winners' podium where the 1st, 2nd and 3rd places on the sports festival stood.

On the 3rd place podium stood both Katsuki and Shouto, since they both lost in the semi-finals they both got in such a place. Both of the boys had neutral faces. On the 2nd place podium stood Riku with his hands in his pockets. Lastly in the 1st place podium stood the declared champion of the sports festival, Sora with a big smile on his face.

Riku glanced at Midnight making a cute pose in front of the camaras. "Seriously?" He deadpanned. He is starting to think that Midnight is not that better from Mt. Lady and if the awkward look on Sora's face is anything to go by, he is thinking the same

With the rest of the students.

"It's a shame. Iida-chan was really excited." Tsuyu commented with a barely noticeable sad look on her face, it was also noticeable in her voice even if it was barely.

"Yeah." Izuku looked down and nodded in response. He should be happy for Sora's victory, and he was, but he couldn't help but be worried for Iida. The boy remembered again what Iida said to him and Uraraka before he left, he then remembered what Iida said about his older brother and how happy and proud he was and how much he wants to be like him, he really admires his older brother. " _Ingenium… I hope you're okay, for Iida-kun's sake too."_ Izuku closed his eyes and raised his head up, praying that everything would be okay for his friend and his family…

* * *

Tenya was on a bullet train that was on its way to Hosu city, the engine teen was looking through the window as he clenched the armrest on his right arm. Fear and anxiety were enveloping him on the inside.

* * *

Back at the awards ceremony.

"Now, we'll deliver the medals!" Midnight announced. "And who will deliver them this year, of course will be this guy…" After she said this a certain someone raised from a platform on the roof of the stadium and let out an iconic laugh. As expected the public went crazy.

"It's All Might!" Of course it was The Symbol of Peace himself. The legendary hero jumped off from the roof and flipped forward before landing in the arena. Thing is that as he was saying: I am here with the medals! At the same time Midnight said: Our hero, All Might!

There was a brief awkward silence.

"We talked at the same time…" Midnight whispered to All Might in an apologetic manner as the man shivered a little out of embarrassment.

"Looks like they didn't practice that entrance." Riku whispered to Sora as the spiky brunette contained his laugh.

People in the public thought that the freshmen were lucky to have All Might himself looking after them this year.

"All right, All Might, please deliver the medals, starting with 3rd place." Midnight said to the number one hero as she held four medals, two of bronze, one of silver and one of gold.

The public cheered as All Might approached the podiums. He first approached Bakugou. " **Bakugou-shounen, congratulations.** " He congratulated the explosive teen. He bowed down his head in silence as All Might put the medal on him. " **You are very strong, although it is a shame that you couldn't fulfill your promise you made during the opening.** " He added as the spiky blond rose up his head and looked up at his idol with a rather calm look on his face.

"Hmph. It doesn't matter if I lose today, it means that I have to work even harder if I am to become no.1 someday." He said in a neutral tone. "If I can surpass those that are stronger than me, I'll achieve my goal and that's exactly what I want." He concluded as he briefly glanced at Sora.

All Might nodded in understanding. " **Use that defeat to push yourself even harder, that medal you have now will be a reminder of the road ahead of you. I know you'll go far.** " He gave the shounen some encouraging words as he gave him a hug and patted his back twice.

"Right." That was all Katsuki said. What else could he have said? He lost fair and square, he couldn't help but to accept it.

All Might then moved to Todoroki. " **Todoroki-shounen, congratulations.** " He congratulated the white-redheaded boy. He bowed down his head to receive his medal from All Might. " **I assume there is a reason why you didn't use your left side until the end of your match with Riku-shounen.** " He commented, knowing that the boy was troubled with that.

"I had a chance during my match with Midoriya, but then I started to doubt myself until Riku called out to me, then I stopped doubting." Shouto said with a thoughtful expression. "I think I'm starting to understand why you're so interested in Midoriya and why you seem to trust in Riku and Sora." After everything his friends did for him, he was now understanding what All Might saw in them. "I wanted to become a hero like you. But I thought if I free myself alone, it wouldn't be right." He said before raising his eyes to face All Might. "I still have something to do." There was one more thing he had to do now that he could come to peace with himself.

All Might nodded in understanding. " **Your glare is different from before. I won't ask about the details. I'm sure now you'll be able to finish what you must do.** " He said in a comforting manner as he gave the shounen a hug and patted his back twice. He was glad to know that his protegee and the Keyblade heroes had a positive effect on him.

"Hai." That was all Shouto said in response.

All Might then moved to the 2nd place podium. " **Riku-shounen, congratulations.** " He congratulated the Keyblade Master. He bowed his head to receive his medal.

"Thank you, All Might-sensei." He thanked the no.1 hero as he rose up his head, he wore a smile on his face.

" **You were splendid out there, even if you lost I know that will help you grow even stronger, right?** " All Might said to him with a proud tone.

"Yes. It's funny though. When Sora and I were little I was always the one that won and he was the one chasing after me, it's pretty ironic how that was inverted now. But it's okay, it's more fun this way with trying to one up each other and it's like your saying, Sensei, our friendship and rivalry will take us even farther and that's exactly what I need now. I always wanted to become stronger to protect what matters the most to me, but now that I got to see you protecting everyone in need and how Sora always was there to help whoever needed it, it inspired me to become a hero that is strong enough to protect everyone who would need it. That is my dream." He said with a warm look on his face.

All Might nodded in understanding. " **If you keep walking on that path I know that you archived your dream and more, so keep at it!** " He encouraged him as he gave him a hug and patted his back twice.

"Yes, sir." Riku replied, maintaining his smile. (He felt like a mountain was surrounding him!)

Finally, All Might moved to the 1st place podium. " **Now then, Sora-shounen!** " He said to the boy as he presented him the golden medal. " **Congratulations, you did wonderfully. You earned this medal with your hard work and effort.** " He congratulated him as Sora bowed down his head and received his medal.

"Thank you, All Might-sensei. I feel very honored" Sora thanked the legendary man with a bright smile on his face. "It was thanks to the help of others that I made it this far and now that I'm here, It's a little overwhelming that so many people are praising me, I guess now I get how it is to be on top." He chuckled a little as he scratched the back of his head. All Might couldn't help but chuck a little as well. "For the longest time, I never really stopped to think what my dream is, what I want to do, now that I've seen what's beyond my home and everything I knew, but now that I got to see how cool and inspiring you are it made me understand that that's exactly what my dream is, become a hero just like you, one that saves the day with a smile on his face! Not the most original dream as everybody in my class admires you and wants to be like you, but this is what I want to do with my life and it's only right as many already believe that I'm a hero, so I would put all my heart and everything else about me to become the hero that everyone already believes that, so I can reply all of their faith in me in a very cool way just like you would." He said with a heartfelt tone and a bright smile. Now he knows what his dream is and will fight for it, with all his heart.

All Might nodded in understanding. " **I can see it in your eyes, shounen, you have what it takes to become a great hero. Just remember to be yourself and let your heart guide you wherever it leads you, I know you will succeed and don't forget that many people believe in you, I believe in you too.** " All Might gave him heartfelt words as he gave him a hug and patted his back twice. He knew, ever since he heard of the boy and his accomplishments, that he is as worthy as himself to become a symbol of peace, one that would protect his own world and hopefully help his successor become one as well. The shounen reminded him of himself when he was younger just as much as Midoriya does.

"Thanks." Sora thanked All Might again. (He too felt like he was hugging a mountain!)

All Might then turned to face the crowds. " **Well, they were the winners this time! But listen up! Any of you could have ended up on these podiums. Just as you saw, Competing! Improving! And escalating even more! The next generation of heroes definitely is appearing!** " He said to the public before he pointed his left finger upwards. " **So I only have one more thing to say! Everybody says it with me! Ready…** " That was when All Might shouted: Thanks for your work! and at the same time the crowds shouted: Plus Ultra!

It led to another brief uncomfortable silence.

"What?! You should have said 'Plus Ultra', All Might!" The crowds booed at him.

" **Er. Well, I thought everyone worked hard…** " All Might said ashamed. (He should have practiced his lines more. XD)

* * *

U.A's Sports Festival was finally over and so the day was coming to an end. On this day, Izuku learned a lot, like the phrase 'worthy rival' can also mean 'friend'. It was something he had no choice but to feel it. He also has a lot to talk about to his friends about All Might now that he knows more about him.

At Class 1-A's classroom.

"Good job." Aizawa congratulated his class. "There won't be classes tomorrow nor the day after." He announced to the teens. "Surely the professional heroes that saw you would like to recruit you, but we'll consolidate everything and announce it when you come back." He informed them. "So rest up and wait for it." He concluded.

"Hai!" The students replied in acknowledgment.

Izuku turned his head back to glance at the empty seat where Iida always sits, there was worry in his eyes and he wasn't the only one. Sora and Riku were also doing the same.

Everyone started to leave the classroom and head home. Tsukauchi texted to the Keyblade teens, he expressed his pride at them and that he would work until late so they were free to go to spend the night at Izuku's place. At least they didn't receive an earful yet, that's good.

As Sora was about to grab his backpack and leave with his friends he heard someone calling him. "Sora-kun?"

"Hmm?" He turned around and saw Momo with an unsure look on her face. "Hey, Momo-chan. What's up?" He asked her with his trademark smile.

"Um. Well… What you told me after my match, you know the part about helping me. You meant it?" She asked him with a slight timid expression, she knew he meant it, but was still unsure about it.

"Of course I did." Sora replied positively. "Hey, since we got two days off now, maybe I can come over to your house, we can train and study." He added with a grin. "Or is it better if you come over to my house?" He then asked her, after all it might be a little rude to ask to come over to a girl's house.

"No no, it's alright, you can come to my house!" She quickly replied with a small pink blush on her face. Although she didn't fully get why she got like that or why she wanted him to come over, but for some reason she liked it better that way. "Here, let me give you my address." She took out her phone and texted him her address.

Sora received it. "Got it. So then, see you tomorrow?" He asked with a friendly smile, one that she really enjoyed to see.

"Y-yes." She nodded at him with a bright smile on her face, her cheeks got redder at the prospect of Sora coming to her house and helped her train and help him study in return, she was actually very happy about it.

"Okay, see ya." He said goodbye and walked off towards the door. Momo just stared at him with a bright smile on her face before she grabbed her things and left.

While this happened, Riku was walking in the hallway alongside Deku and Ochako. He saw that Sora wasn't out of the classroom yet, he assumed he was talking to someone so he would wait for him at the main entrance.

"Riku." He heard someone call him, he, Izuku and Ochako turned around and saw that it was Shouto. "Can I talk to you privately for a moment?" He asked him politely.

"Sure, Shouto." Riku nodded in response. "You and Ochako wait for us at the door, okay?" He said to Izuku.

"Okay, We'll see you in a bit." The emerald child nodded in understanding and he and Uraraka walked off, leaving Riku and Shouto alone.

"Is something wrong, Shouto?" The silverette asked him.

"No, I just have a favor to ask you, if it's not an issue for you." The icyhot teen replied shaking his head in denial.

"Not at all. What do you need?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"Well…" Todoroki told his friend what he needed, at first Riku was taken aback by what he asked, but he accepted without thinking it twice.

As the sun was setting and Sora and his friends were going to Izuku's house, they could feel like the environment around them changed gradually and it wasn't just because of the otherworldly aspects that were changing things in this world, at least not the sole factor.

* * *

It was nighttime at Hosu's General Hospital.

After receiving the information he needed, Tenya bowed down in gratitude to the receptionist of the hospital before he ran off.

"Please, don't run in the hallways!" The receptionist scolded the teen, but he didn't care. He ran up the steps and rushed towards his brother's room. He saw his mother sitting right outside the door.

"Mom!" He called out to her and she stood up to receive him.

"Tenya!" She said to him as he stopped right in front of her.

"How is Tensei?" He asked his mother desperately. He then opened up the door to the room. "Brother!" He called out for his older brother and he was horrified by what he saw.

"Tenya, lower your voice and put on a mask…" She grabbed his shoulder in an attempt to ease her youngest child.

"Just now the anesthesia wore off from him and he recovered consciousness. He is still dazed. If he arrived at surgery two minutes later, it would have been too late." The doctor informed the relatives of the patient, it was a really close one for the man.

The mother and son saw with horror how Tensei was laying on a hospital bed, with bandages covering his head, a large bandage over his abdomen. He had a breathing mask as well as several cables attached to his torse to check his vitals and an intravenous.

Tensei barely opened up his eyes and saw his little brother and mother. "Tenya… Mom…" He weakly said to them. Tenya approached his bed as his mother collapsed to the floor and leaned on the doorframe, the mother almost had a heart attack after seeing her eldest child like that.

"Brother! Brother Tensei!" Tenya said to him as he was right beside the bed, his face only reflected despair, pain and horror.

"Even if… a little brother as gifted... as you… looks up to me…" Tensei slowly and weakly said to Tenya as the younger sibling's eyes welled up. A brief flashback of himself and Tenya when he was younger flashed in his mind. "I'm sorry… Tenya… your big brother… lost…" He concluded as Tenya started to cry profusely.

"Brother…!" He cried his soul out, it was like something in him just broke…

* * *

In the dark of the night the Hero Killer, Stain, walked through a dark alleyway.

* * *

Sora and Riku were at Izuku's department, where they were received by auntie Inko and a bunch of used tissues. She cried in panic when seeing her son with a cast on his right arm, lucky Riku explained to her that he was fine, that by tomorrow he might take it off so she calmed down and thanked him and Sora for looking after her little boy. It was comical the amount of tears she and Deku could cry, it must be a Midoriya gene trait or just something Deku got from his mom.

After dinner, a shower and change of clothes, Sora was right outside the apartment as he was gazing at the night sky and the stars. He looked down at his right hand, where he held his 1st place medal. "So, I'm the champ, eh?" He muttered to himself.

"What's with that face? You've won other tournaments before." He looked to his right and saw Riku, he was smiling at him.

"Yeah, that's right I won a lot of tournaments at Olympus Coliseum." He agreed with him. "It's just it feels different and not just because we're so far away from everyone else. I guess that's because we're here and that so many people, even All Might-sensei, believe in me as a great hero. I know that I am one, but it still feels a little overwhelming to have the weight of such expectations on my back." He explained as he looked down before looking back at the sky.

"All the more reason to work even harder. I know that you won't fail all those people that believe in you. After all, I always believed in you and you never failed." Riku said with an assured smile as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're right, thanks Riku." He thanked him with a smile on his face. "Speaking of All Might, it's crazy that he was actually quirkless! It's a little unreal that he was as normal as Deku or us." He changed the topic, when Deku told them about All Might and how he received One for All, they almost didn't believe it.

"That right." Riku nodded in agreement. "That's to show that he is as human as us." He commented and Sora nodded in agreement. "Good thing we haven't been scolded yet for going a little overboard, huh?" He changed topic.

"Yeah, I guess the teachers and Tsukauchi-san saw it coming." Sora replied, smirking.

They heard steps behind them, they turned and saw Deku approaching them. "Hey guys. What are you doing?" He greeted them.

"Nothing, just stargazing." Riku replied. "I think we told you before, but we used to do this often back home." He explained to him what he and Sora used to do back at Destiny Island, often they would gaze at the stars before heading back home. Sora nodded in agreement.

"I see. And how are they? The stars in your world. Are they somehow different from the ones here?" Izuku asked them, he was curious to learn more about their world and how it is.

"Huh. That's actually a good question, never thought about it." Sora replied to him. He never actually thought how the night sky of this world differs from the one back home. "To be honest with you, the stars here look pretty similar if not the same as the ones back home." Sora explained to his friend as he looked up at the sky.

"Except that the stars here are only just balls of light shining light years away in outer space and not worlds or people." Riku added to that.

"It's almost like we're under the same sky that covers all worlds back home, even if we're under a different sky altogether." Sora said in a reflexive tone. "But it's actually nice, it's a reminder of our own world, here in a distant one."

"You said that all worlds in your universe are shared by one big, endless sky." Izuku said to them as he looked to the stars along with his best friends.

"Yes, even if all worlds are separated, that sky is what keeps all of them connected. One sky, one destiny." Sora replied, remembering what once a certain girl once said in a letter. "I wonder if Kairi and the others are watching the stars back home and thinking of us." Sora thought out loud with slight nostalgia.

"You know they do, Sora." Riku said with certainty.

"..." Deku looked down. "I… I hope someday, I can meet your friends." He said to his best friends, he wished he could meet the other Guardians of Light and the friends of his best friends.

"Sure, man! You will meet someday and don't worry, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Ven, Kairi and everyone will like you, so don't stress about it." Sora said to him with an optimistic smile.

"That's right, Deku." Riku said to him, smiling as well. "Let's just hope Donald won't be mad at us for telling you everything." He joked.

"Heh. At least he doesn't sound as bad as Kacchan when he gets mad." Izuku played along.

"You mean all the time?" Sora asked jokingly and the three boys laughed. "I know Donald can have quite the temperament and be grumpy and mean at times, but you get used to it." He commented. "So it'll be alright." He concluded with a big grin.

"Alright, that I'll take your word for it." Izuku smiled at his friends, he hoped this way that maybe he wouldn't have to stop seeing them when the time came for them to leave this world. The three boys just stood there looking at the stars a little longer before returning inside.

* * *

The next morning came in the Midoriya apartment.

"Seven times! Isn't amazing?" Inko said to the trio of boys.

"Y-yes…" Izuku replied, slightly uncomfortable.

"Since the cavalry battle I lost consciousness seven times! The last two were from dehydration." She said to the boys as she raised seven fingers up. Izuku was trying to pick an egg with his fork, but with not much success as he was using his off hand, later he should take off the bandages around his right arm. Also a glass of water was moving forward on it's own, surely it was Inko doing it with her quirk, Sora was actually pushing it back only for the glass to move forward again. "And I almost had a heart attack when you two fought." She said to Sora and Riku specifically.

"You already said that last night auntie…" Riku deadpanned to her.

"And we already apologized about it." Sora said to her after he stopped playing with the glass.

"You were more heroic than me, eh?" Izuku said to his mother as he kept trying to pick up the egg. Sora and Riku already finished breakfast.

"Of course! As soon as I learned that you had a quirk, and that it has a risky power…" She began before she bit on a piece of tomato, recalling what her son told her when she found out he had a quirk. It was a weird explanation but she nonetheless cried of joy about it. "I support you, but that doesn't mean I don't worry, I also worry about you two." She said to the boys with a more serious face.

"Yeah." Izuku nodded when remembering the excuse he gave his mother after he received One for All. Sora and Riku told him that they didn't think it was a good idea to keep the secret from his mom, but then again she is a worrywart so it might have been for the best to not tell her, even if it made things complicated for him. And they were no better for they didn't want to tell her their secret.

"You don't have to worry about us, auntie. As you can see, we're pretty tough." Sora said to the chubby woman with a friendly smile.

"And don't worry about Deku, we'll make sure he doesn't get badly wounded again." Riku assured her with a smile.

Inko sighed. "That's good at least, sorry if he's causing you trouble." She apologized to them.

"Mom…" Izuku groaned lowly.

"We already told you, auntie. It's no bother at all." Sora assured her grinning. "Although, you and Deku sure cry buckets, it's almost like a quirk!" He joked.

"Yeah, I guess it is something that runs in the family." Riku joined.

"Hey! We don't cry that much." Deku said to his friends, he was a little offended as Inko pouted at them.

"Deku, auntie. You know it's true." Riku bluntly said to them. The mother and son seemed a little bummed out after hearing that.

"Aw, chin up. We're just teasing." Sora smirked at them. He then picked his phone out of his pocket and saw the time. "Well, I should go now." He stood up from the table.

"Hm? Are you going somewhere?" Izuku asked him.

"Yeah, I have something to do today. I'll be back later." Sora explained as he grabbed his jacket and put it on.

"Won't you say what that is?" Riku asked him with curiosity.

"Nope, it's a secret, so I won't tell." Sora replied with a teasing smirk.

"Haha, very funny." Riku sarcastically replied knowing that Sora was getting back at him for the secret he kept most of his life. The day he met Terra.

"Hey, even if we're basically brothers, I don't have to tell you everything, right?" Sora shrugged. "Well, thanks for the food auntie. See you later guys." And with that he turned around and walked off.

"I wonder what he'll be doing today." Deku wondered out loud.

"Meh, probably he'll wander around the town or play video games at the arcade." Riku didn't give it too much thought. Riku's phone then buzzed, he picked up the phone from his pocket and saw that he received a text, after he read it he stood up. "Excuse me, but I have to go now." He said to Izuku and his mom. "I have something to do right now and it's really important." He explained to them as he went and grabbed his jacket.

"Oh, okay. And what is it?" Izuku asked him.

"I'll tell you and Sora later." Riku replied after putting his jacket on. "Thanks for the food auntie. Bye." And with that he walked off and left.

The mother and son blinked twice, wondering what those two were up to today.

"You sure have good friends, Izuku." Inko said to her son with a proud smile, happy that Sora and Riku were such great friends for him.

Izuku chuckled. "They're the best friends I could ever ask for." He was blessed that he met them and became friends. The emerald boy then looked down at his bandaged hand, he kept doing what he wished for the most, but he made all of those that watched over him worried. He'll have to do things in a way to not make others worry, so he could become a hero that smiles and lives up to the expectations of others. Then, it'll be the start for him to say: I am here!

"Izuku! You want to watch the recordings? They're in HD! HD!" Inko said to her son enthusiastically.

"I-I'll watch them later on when Sora and Riku come back…" He replied a little uncomfortable.

* * *

Somewhere else in Musutafu, Ochako was surprised by her parents appearing in her apartment to celebrate, she was really happy. (Apparently she lived alone!).

Somewhere else, Katsuki shouted loudly as he furiously brushed his teeth and his mother shouted at him because of it. (He can't even brush his teeth like a normal person…)

* * *

Sora (Who was wearing his Super Groupies outfit.) looked forward with a dumbfounded face, he glanced at his phone before he looked forward again, he did this again to make sure he was in the right place.

"I guess… this is the place." He said to himself as he saved his phone as he glanced at the plaque besides a fenced gate that read: Yaoyorozu. "I knew Momo-chan was from a rich family, but man this place is big." He looked to the left and then to the right seeing that the property extends for a lot of miles. "Probably not as big as the castles that I've been to, but it's a little ridiculous, which are big words coming from me." He muttered to himself, sure he saw huge castles, way more than this place, but it still seemed absurd for him and not many things are absurd for him. Sora approached the pager besides the gate and pressed the button to call what was surely a mansion within the property. "Hello? Momo-chan? It's me, Sora, I'm outside." He said to the communicator hoping that Momo was on the other end.

"Hold on! I'll open for you!" Momo's voice came out from the communicator. The gate then opened up. "Please, come in!" Momo said to him through the communicator.

Sora then walked through the property that might as well have been a small forest with how many trees were along the path before Sora reached the mansion, it was big, but nothing too out there. The boy reached the main door and before he could knock it, the door suddenly opened up to reveal the raven-haired girl with a bright smile on her face and a small blush on her checks.

"Hi, Sora-kun." She happily greeted him. She was actually waiting for him to come after breakfast, she was feeling so nervous to the point that she constantly checked herself in case there was something wrong with her look even if there was nothing wrong. She didn't really get why she was so nervous about having a boy over her house, it wasn't like she was actually waiting for a date or anything like that. (Keep telling yourself that Momo)

"Hiya." Sora greeted her back with his usual smile.

"Please, come in." She moved so the boy would enter.

"Thanks." He thanked her as he entered the mansion and saw the very spacious lobby, it reminded him of Twilight Town's Old Mansion, just bigger. "Wow, you sure have a big house, eh?" He commented as he looked around the lobby.

"You think so? Hopefully you don't feel out of place." Momo replied to him.

"Nah, it's cool." Sora waved it off with a casual smile. "And is it just you and me here?" He asked, finding the place a little empty.

"My parents are working right now, but there are a few workers around here." She replied trying not to get too flustered at the idea of being someplace completely alone with Sora.

"Okay." The boy replied.

"Oh. Tell me, what type of tea would you like?" She offered him, trying to not be a rude host.

"Huh? Uh, I'll drink anything really." He accepted the offer rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright, then I'll go make some for us." Momo said with a smile on her face.

"Cool, after that we can start the training and study session." Sora said to her with a bright smile.

Momo nodded, smiling brightly at him and with a red blush on her face. She was so happy that Sora was doing this for her and that she could help him back. She will work hard so one day she would stand beside him in his battle against the darkness.

* * *

At the Todoroki Estate.

"Shouto, where are you going?" Shouto's older sister, Fuyumi, asked him.

"To the hospital." He simply replied.

"What? So suddenly? Why?" Fuyumi asked him again as her youngest brother put on his shoes. "Wait, Shouto, won't you tell Dad?" She asked him again, sounding worried.

"That's right." Shouto bluntly replied as he opened the door.

"Why do you want to see Mom now after all this time?" The older sister asked him again. She was surprised that Shouto would do this now as he never did before.

Shouto didn't reply and stepped out of the house. "I'm leaving." That was the only thing he said to his sister before he slided the door close and walked off.

"So, your mind's made up, huh?" Once he was out of the estate he was met with Riku (Who was wearing his Super Groupies outfit), he seemed to be waiting for him.

"Good thing you came." Shouto greeted his friend with his usual serene face.

"Of course, that's what friends are for." Riku said to him with a friendly smile. "But, are you sure you want me to come with you? This is about your mother, after all." He asked him, even if he agreed to go with Shouto to visit his mother, he felt that he shouldn't butt in.

"Yes, you are the one the helped me the most and admittedly the one who understands me the most, there's no one else I would ask to do this. I need you to give me emotional support." Shouto explained to him with a slight melancholic look on his face, he felt that it was only right for Riku, who went the farthest for him, to see this through with him and also because he sees him as his closest friend.

"Alright. Don't worry, I'm with you all the way." Riku replied by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Shouto thanked him. "Let's go." And with that the two boys started to walk towards the hospital. Both of them passed by a mother and her child. "It's weird to see you without Sora." He started a conversation with him to pass the time.

"Heh. I guess people assume we're joined by the hip for how often we are seen together." Riku replied admitting that he always hangs around Sora these days.

"Is he with Midoriya?" Shouto asked him out of curiosity.

"No, he had something to do, but he didn't tell me what." The silverette replied. "Maybe he went to hang out with someone of our class or something like that." He assumed that whatever it was, he wouldn't be alone.

"That sounds like him." Shouto agreed.

They were in silence throughout the trip and after a short ride on the train they both arrived at the hospital where Shouto's mother resided. Both boys stared at the hospital, Riku glanced at his friend, somehow knew he was remembering the incident with his mother, Riku himself was also thinking about that. "...You never went to visit your mother before today, didn't you?" He just knew it was the case.

"It's that obvious, isn't it?" Shouto replied. "Ever since the day, when she burned me, I thought my presence would put pressure on my mom, so I never went to see her." He began his explanation. "I'm sure she's still being binded by me… and my father… That's why that, to become a hero with this body, with everything I have… To become my ideal hero, I need to see her and talk to her… There's so much that we have to talk about... Even if she doesn't want it, I'll save her from here. I'll start there. That is how I feel." He concluded his explanation as he stared back at his friend with sincerity in his eyes.

"I know you can, Shouto. She still can be saved." He said to him with heartfelt sincerity and certainty.

Shouto nodded in gratitude and so both of them stepped into the hospital. Shouto asked the receptionist where his mother's room was as Riku stood beside him. Everyone in the room looked at the boys in awe as they recognized them from the sports festival. Riku felt they were looking more at him, though.

Shouto and Riku were now right outside of room 315, on the plaque it read: Mrs. Todoroki. That was where Shouto's mother resided…

Shouto was about to grab the handle and open the door, but he stopped. The white-redheaded teen closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his anxiety as he remembered the kind words his mother once told him

"You can do this, Shouto." Riku put a hand on his shoulder, trying to encourage him.

Shouto glanced at his friend. "I want you to come in with me." He said to his friend.

Riku softly gasped in surprise. "But Shouto, this is a family matter to you." He replied now feeling that he shouldn't meddle.

"That's exactly why." The icy-hot youth replied. "You're family too, like the brother I never knew I needed." He said to him with a small smile on his face.

Riku stared at him, it actually touched him how close Shouto felt to him. "I feel the same." Riku replied, smiling warmly at him. "Anyway I was also wanting to meet her." He admitted that he wished to meet Shouto's mother and talk to her, help her if he could. "I hope she'll like me." He added.

"I know she will." Shouto said back at him. Shouto then opened the door and there she was, Rei Todoroki, looking out the window. The boys entered the room and Riku closed the door. There was a brief silence. "Mom…" He called out to her. The white haired woman looked over her shoulder to see her son. Shouto was briefly stunned for it was the first time he could clearly see her eyes again as Riku bowed down his head respectfully even if he too felt a little stunned to finally see her face clearly.

Rei fully turned to face her son and his friend. Shouto had an emotional glint in his eyes and Riku softly pushed him forward making him approach his mother.

This led to a reforging of a long-lost bond…

_To be Continued..._


	20. Chapter 19: Hero Names and Internship Starts!

**Hero Names and Internship Starts!**  
  
It's been two days since the end of the sports festival. During that break, the students were to rest and recover from their wounds and after that they would return to classes normally… or that was what Izuku thought.

It was raining, the emerald teen was on his way to school on a train. As usual he checked the recent hero news on his phone, his wounds were fully healed thanks mostly to his otherworldly best friends, however his right hand still had a noticeable scar on the back of it. During the break, Sora and Riku spend most of their free time with him, however in two days in a row Sora left to do something, but didn't say what to him or Riku. Riku also didn't tell him and Sora where he went on the day after the sports festival, most likely he forgot to do so. They left their house last night to get ready for today, hence why right now he was going to school alone.

"Hey, boy…! Boy!" Someone whispered at him, but Deku ignored it. "Midoriya from the Hero Course!" That was when he noticed that someone recognized him. In fact, when this person said it, a few others turned around to look at the boy. "Good job at the sports festival! You were pretty close!" A man said to Midoriya, giving him a thumbs up and a wink.

"Huh?" The greenette was taken aback by this, he also noticed that many people were looking at him.

"You got in the best 8, right?"

"You were great!"

"He's smaller than I thought."

"He reminds me of me when I was younger."

"Yes, he looked like he made a lot of effort."

The poor boy was feeling very overwhelmed by all the sudden attention and praises.

"Cheer up, hero!" All of the people said to Izuku at the same time.

"T-thanks!" He awkwardly replied at them, but he was flattered that people were now giving him praises, even if he got super antsy. Let it be known that on the screens on the train that gave news and information it displayed the results of the sports festival along with a picture of the champion of first year, Sora Nomura.

* * *

Izuku was walking towards the school as he was carrying his umbrella open due to the rain.

The boy sighed. "It's still morning and I'm already tired." After being the center of attention on the train, he was mentally tired.

"Good morning, Midoriya-kun!" He heard Iida calling him.

Izuku turned around. "Iida-kun?" He flinched in surprise to see his taller friend running towards him. "With a poncho and large boots?" The bluette was wearing those things due to the rain, but he looked silly.

"Why do you walk so slowly? You're going to be late!" Tenya said to him as he ran past him.

"Late? But there's still time before the bell rings." Izuku replied as he ran after Tenya.

"We students of U.A must always arrive ten minutes prior!" The class representative said before dashing toward the entrance of the school, leaving Deku behind as he ran to the door. (Tenya's too serious!)

Tenya and Izuku entered the school. Izuku was shaking off the water from his umbrella as he glanced at his friend with slight concern, who was storing his rain boots in his locker.

"Iida-kun, how-?" Midoriya tried to ask his friend, but he cut him off.

"If it's about my brother, don't worry." Tenya replied calmly as he closed his locker. "I apologize for making you unnecessarily worry." He added as he glanced at him as he removed the hood from his head, he had a calm smile on his face. The tall teen turned around and walked off to the classroom.

Izuku just looked even more concerned for his friend as he rolled up his umbrella.

* * *

A little later at Class 1-A's classroom.

"It's been very different after they broadcasted the matches on TV, right?" Mina said in a cheerful tone. "On my way here, people talked to me many times!" She added with a happy grin. She had her uniform jacket hanging on her chair and her sleeves rolled up.

"Yeah, me too!" Eijiro said pointing to himself with a happy grin.

"People were also looking at me. It was a little embarrassing!" Tooru squealed.

"Isn't that normal for you, Hagakure-san?" Ojiro said to her with a sheepish expression.

"Some kids from elementary school tried to cheer me up for losing in that way." Hanta pointed at himself with his thumb, he seemed bummed out about it.

"Don't worry!" Tsuyu said to him, it's hard to tell but maybe she teased him. Hanta shouted as he held his head with both hands, it was obvious that he was fed up to hear everyone say that to him. Eijiro and Mina were smiling sheepishly at him, most likely Tooru as well.

"In just a day, suddenly we became popular, eh?" Denki said to Minoru.

"U.A is great, right?" The grape-headed tiny teen stated.

Izuku went to take his seat. Kacchan was in his seat looking irritated as usual. Jirou and Yaoyorozu were talking to each other. "Hey, Sora and Riku aren't here yet." The greenette noticed that his friends weren't in the classroom, everyone then took note of this. Then as if being summoned, the door opened and there was Sora and Riku, both of them looked mentally exhausted.

"Hiya, guys…" Sora greeted his friends in a tired tone.

"Morning…" Riku did the same sounding no better. Both of the boys walked to their desks.

"Whoa, you guys okay? Why the long faces?" Hanta asked them as the 'Heroes of 1-A' just sat at their desks and Sora rested his chin on his arms.

"Did you guys also get approached by many people on your way here?" Mina asked them assuming that was the reason why they were the last ones to arrive.

"You have… no idea." Sora replied. "It's too early to feel this tired." He added as he propped up his head.

"It wasn't that bad at the beginning, just many people saluting us, congratulating us and stuff. Mostly for Sora since he is the champion of the first year." Riku explained what happened on their way to the classroom.

"Yeah, it was actually nice to be treated like that." Sora said to his friends. "And then that was when this big group of school girls appeared." He added with a grim look on his face. "They surrounded us, asking for pictures and signatures, for a moment I thought they would shred us apart or chase us down!" He added with a slight altered look on his face.

"Good thing they were rational, it took us a while to give them what they wanted and get here." Riku explained, thankfully it wasn't like in cartoons where a celebrity is around. "Even some of the female students here were looking at us in the hallways." He added, they both noticed many girls in the school looking their way when they passed through the hallways.

"I'm sure some of them put their phone numbers in our pockets." Sora said as he checked his pockets and found a few papers with phone numbers. "Found them." He said with a deadpan face as he just put them on his bag to throw them out later. No ill intentions there, but he can't date a girl he doesn't know.

"Me too." Riku also found some phone numbers in his pockets and proceeded to do the same as Sora.

"Of course…" Kaminari wasn't surprised to hear this, at this point it was to be expected, but he was still jealous. Not like his midget friend, who was positively seething as he gritted his teeth extremely pissed off.

" _Lucky bastards!"_ Mineta was extremely upset to the point of chewing one of his balls out of frustration. This was hell!

"You guys sure are very popular now, huh?" Kyouka said to them with a mild frown on her face. Momo had a small pout on her face after hearing this.

Riku sighed. "Guess you can say that we have a fanclub now." He said to the girl. "Hopefully we don't encounter Yandere stalkers or anything like that." He added really hoping something like that never happens.

Sora shivered briefly. "I don't want to think about that." He agreed with Riku on that prospect, he was actually scared of the thought. "It's not that good to be so overly popular with girls, it can be tiresome, uncomfortable and annoying." He expressed it to his friends.

"Agreed." Riku share the same feelings. This comment only made Minoru even more angry at them for not wanting what any guy would want! The nerve of these two! He almost went there to call them out, but Kaminari stopped him telling it wasn't worth it, mostly because it'll be like temping a ticking bomb to explode him in the face.

"Oof! That actually sounds tough." Kirishima said to his bros feeling bad for the rough morning they had.

"Yeah. Fame isn't as good as it looks like." Riku replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hard to believe that pros deal with this or worse daily." Sora commented now having a better idea of what pro heroes deal with besides crime daily.

"That's part of being a hero I guess, might as well get used to it." Riku said to his friend, both felt this was their punishment for going too far at the sports festival.

"But hey, look on the bright side." Hanta said to them with a smile. "You probably saw quite a few beauties on your way here, that's gotta be something, right?" He added, while in no way he would like to be in their place he would admit that at least the part of seeing pretty girls sounds great.

"Uhhh, I guess?" Sora replied sounding unsure as he rubbed the back of his head. "I dunno, I never had this much attention from girls." He admitted. "It feels a little weird."

"You get used to it." Riku said to him. "Trust me, I know how it is." He added.

"Oh yeah, back at our old school, girls looked at you." Sora remembered that Riku was always popular with girls back home. Riku nodded in reply. "Anyway, I'll admit there were some very cute girls, but…" He got back on topic, but he drifted off not knowing what else to say.

"You see, Sora is a bit of a sap when it comes to girls and romance." Riku said with a teasing smirk.

"Hey!" Sora looked at him offended.

"You know it's true." Riku kept smirking. Sora wore an angry pout on his face.

"I bet some of those girls were saying things like: Riku's hot! Or, Sora's cute!" Mina said to the boys with a big grin.

"Basically, yeah." Riku replied, those schoolgirls were telling the two of them all sorts of compliments like those.

"It feels weird to be called 'cute' by girls." Sora rubbed the back of his head, he had a small blush on his face.

"Eh? You never heard a girl say something like that to you before, Sora-kun?" Tooru asked him surprised, she knows her stuff about all things cute and if it weren't for Momo, Sora would definitely be on that list.

Sora shook his head in denial. "Riku has always been the one to be told such things when we were in middle school." He added.

"Welp! As a girl I can confidently confirm that you are a cute boy, not just Riku-kun here." Mina said to the boy with a big grin. "Any girl would think so too, right girls?" She glanced at Jirou and Yaoyorozu. She noticed the subtle displeased look on their faces when they heard about the morning the boys had.

Momo and Kyouka became a little flustered to be dragged into such a conversation. The punk girl crossed her arms and looked sideways. "Um, W-well, I agree with Ashido-san." Momo said to Sora with a red blush on her face.

"Heh, Thanks, I guess." He thanked the girls with a bashful smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his head. The boy then started to think about Kairi, he knows how she feels for him, but she never said that he was 'cute' or anything, but maybe she did think it and just didn't say it. In all honesty he never said something like that to her either despite that he thought she was beautiful, hopefully he'll correct that when he sees her again.

"Can we drop the topic? It's obviously making them uncomfortable." Kyouka said to Mina and Tooru, she could tell that Riku and Sora wanted to leave it. But she also didn't want to hear anything else about other girls swarming around Riku. " _Why does it bother me so much?"_ For some reason she disliked those thoughts, she didn't want to think too much about why that was. (Oh we know why that is Jirou.)

"'Kay." Mina simply said and she and Tooru returned to their seats.

"Thanks." Riku thanked her.

"Don't worry, dude." Jirou replied nodding.

Momo just stared at Sora and a thought emerged in her head. " _Why does it bother me that other girls are interested in Sora-kun?"_ She questioned herself. " _Am I… jealous?"_ She shook her head trying to not think about that right now. (Oh, it's just getting started for her).

A few minutes later, the door of the classroom opened to reveal Aizawa as all of the teens that were standing quickly returned to their seats.

"Good morning." He greeted his class.

"Good morning!" The students greeted him back as the sensei approached the podium.

"Ribbit? Aizawa-sensei, they removed the bandages. I'm glad for you." Tsuyu said to the teacher with her typical gesture.

Shouta no longer was mummified and was back at full health, he only had a scar under his right eye. "That was an exaggeration of the old lady." He referred to Recovery Girl as he scratched under his left eye. "More importantly, today we'll have a special class about hero informatics." He informed the class.

" _Here it is!"_ The class tensed up after hearing the announcement.

"' _Special?' Is it a pop quiz? I hope not…"_ Denki thought scared.

" _I'm bad for the referent hero legislation and such…"_ Eijiro was also scared.

Sora gulped nervously at what 'special class' meant.

There was a brief silence until Shouta talked again. "Hero names. You'll decide your code names." The teacher announced in his usual flat voice.

"We'll do something exciting!" The teens stood up and cheered until Aizawa activated his quirk, immediately inciting silence on the class.

"This is related to the selections of professional heroes I mentioned the other day." The teacher began his explanation as he deactivated his quirk. "The selection starts as soon as the second and third year, after the students have gained experience and can be of help for the heroes. In other words, that this time there are offers for kids of first year like you shows that they are interested in your future potential. These offers are canceled if the interest lowers until your graduation." He explained to the teenagers.

Mineta looked down at his desk with an upset frown as he was shaking a bit. He slammed his fist on his chest. "Adults are so selfish!" He complained.

"So we have to prove ourselves once we've been selected, right?" Tooru told the homeroom teacher.

"That's right." Aizawa confirmed. "And here is the totality of those offers." He then pressed a button on a remote. On the blackboard was displayed all of the offers that some students of the class received and how many they received.

From the least to the most: Hanta received 14, Ochako 20, Eijiro 68, Momo 108, Tenya 301, Fumikage 360, Katsuki 3556, Shouto 4123, Riku 7112 (The double of Katsuki) and Sora a whopping 8246 (The double of Shouto).

"In other years, offers were more even, but this time everyone had the eyes on these four." Aizawa said and pointed at the four who got the most offers. "Sora and Riku to be more precise." He added.

"Oh, that's a great difference!" Denki threw his head back out of surprise.

"Those professionals don't know how to identify talent when they see it!" Yuga said upset, even if his face didn't show it. Mina was jaw-dropped since she didn't even get one offer, even after Sora tried to help her!

"Hmm. Sora and Riku sure got a lot of offers." Kyouka commented.

"Of course they did. They were epic at that last match!" Eijiro said to her with a toothy grin.

"As expected from our 'Heroes of 1-A'." Hanta said with a smile on his face, it was safe to assume that the Keyblade heroes would have a lot of offers so it wasn't that surprising.

"Yeah, no wonder that basically most pros in the country would request for them." The redhead said back at him.

Katsuki just looked sideways silently, but with a frown on his face, he seemed to be frustrated.

Momo seemed disappointed with how low she was on the board. "Hey, cheer up Momo-chan!" She heard Sora say to her, she turned her head to see the boy smiling at her. "108 offers isn't bad at all." He tried to make her feel better as he could tell she was still affected by her loss at the festival.

The girl smiled back at him with a small blush on her face. "Thank you, Sora-kun." She was grateful with how he tried to cheer her up, he is always so nice to her. "Also, I'm happy you got the most offers, you're amazing." She praised him. "You too, Riku-kun and Todoroki-san." She said to those two boys.

Sora and Riku nodded at Momo in gratitude.

"Surely they were influenced by my father." Todoroki said to Yaoyorozu with a small frown. "Sora and Riku are the ones that truly deserve the praise." He added as his expression softened.

"Wow! We got offers! Ochako (Who had her jacket hanging on her chair) cried tears of joy, she didn't expect to receive offers at all. She grabbed Tenya's shoulders from behind (As she sat behind him) and shook him forward and back over and over again out of excitement.

"Yes, yes." The robot-like teen said as he was shaken by Uraraka.

"Midoriya, nobody picked you!" Minoru said to the greenette as he grabbed his shoulder and shook him a bit with a frown. Izuku looked deflated about it. "You scared them for fighting so imprudently." The midget added.

"Yeah…" Deku couldn't help but agree with Mineta. (Who else hates it when that perv is right?)

Sora looked to his nerdy friend feeling bad for him. "Those are a lot of offers we received." Riku said to his friend, he was also sad for Deku, but it was to be expected.

"Hm? Ah, yeah heh." Sora turned to look at his best friend. "We're sure on hot demand here, eh?" He joked a little.

"Yeah, just like Eijiro said, we might as well be requested by most pro heroes in the country." Riku replied with a smile on his face. "We did make a huge impression at the sports festival after all." He added.

"Yep." Sora nodded in agreement. "But we know of one pro heroine that wouldn't want us around." He smirked at him.

"So true." Riku smirked back at him and the two chuckled for a bit.

"With these results in mind, even if you weren't selected, you'll participate in the Internships with professional heroes." Aizawa announced to his class.

The students seemed confused at this. "Internships?" Midoriya asked the teacher.

"Yes." He replied. "At USJ, you've gained experience in real combat with villains, but it'll be good training for you to see the heroes in action." Shouta elaborated

"That's what hero names are for!" Rikido said understanding the need for the code names. The large boy smiled excitedly.

"Things just got fun!" Ochako said to him with an excited smile.

"Well, those names are temporary, but if you don't go seriously…" Aizawa began but he was interrupted by the door suddenly opening.

"...It'll be hell later!" The person at the door finished the line.

Denki, Hanta and Minoru got super happy to see this person.

" _Oh no…"_ Both Sora and Riku weren't too happy.

"Because many heroes are recognized with the name they received during high school, and later it ends up becoming their pro hero name!" It was none other than Midnight herself that came into the classroom, in a sensual way as usual of her with both her hands behind her head and her mask raised over her eyes.

"Midnight!" The students were surprised to see her.

"Well, that's right." Aizawa agreed with the woman as she approached the podium. "So Midnight will make sure your names are right. I can't do stuff like that." He said before he grabbed his sleeping bag from under the podium. He couldn't make sure the code names were right, especially considering that his friend Hizashi Yamada (Present Mic) was the one that made up his name when they were students and he just used it because he didn't care about it. (They didn't change at all from back then) "When you give yourself a name, you have a more concrete image of the hero that you want to become in the future, and then you can get closer to it. This is what they referred to, 'The names and the nature coincide frequently.' Like, 'All Might', for example." He explained to his students as they paid full attention.

" _All Might."_ Izuku was in slight awe before he was passed a few small sign boards to write on by Kacchan, he grabbed one and passed on the rest to Mineta. " _A hero name… A name that says what I want to become, eh?"_ He thought as he looked at his signboard.

Sora and Riku received their signboards, both were thoughtful about names that would describe themselves as the kind of heroes they are now and what they would want to become later on.

However, the boys seemed slightly uncomfortable with the R-rated heroine in the classroom. Sure they saw her often when she came to teach them modern hero history and thankfully they were able to put up with it without major hiccups, but they just seem to not get use to see the suggestive woman without feeling, in Riku's case put off by her and in Sora's case a little scared that she might try to do something 'weird' with him. (Poor Sora! But He's a pure boy and he would be apprehensive of a woman that might have shotacon tendencies. Riku wouldn't call her out like he did with Mt. Lady because she seems to be more respectable, as weird and ironic as it sounds, but also because he actually doesn't want to risk himself getting into a 'nasty' situation due to her quirk.)

A while passed and many of the students already wrote the hero names that they wanted. Aizawa was inside his sleeping bag, he slept on the ground as he leaned his upper body on the board.

"Alright, start to present your names when you're ready." Midnight announced to the class.

" _We'll present them?!"_ Eijiro was jaw-dropped out of shock.

" _That takes a lot of courage…"_ Hanta flinched uneasy. Many of the students were sweat-dripping, being uneasy about the prospect.

The first one to approach the podium was Aoyama, with his usual smug smile. "Here I go…" Yuga said with his eyes closed as he slowly rose up his signboard. "'Sparkling Hero'" He opened his eyes and suddenly rose up the signboard into the air to show his hero name. "'I can not stop twinkling!' It means that I can not stop twinkling!" He announced in a dramatic way. (The name was actually written in English.)

" _It's a phrase!"_ Several students were dumbfounded at this.

"That's not even a name, it's a phrase." Sora said out loud as if he knew what everyone else thought.

"And a cheesy one at that, Yuga." Riku said to the french blond.

Aoyama flinched at such criticism. "Everyone's a critic…" He muttered to himself.

"It'll be easier if you remove the 'I' and use the short version of 'can not'." Midnight gave her corrections, scratching the 'I' and 'not' and changing the 'can' to 'can't'. The sign now said 'Can't stop twinkling'.

"You're right, mademoiselle." Yuga replied appreciatively to the teacher.

"Is it right?" Several students sweat-dropped, being incredulous at this. Riku thought the name was still cheesy.

"Decide if you use English or French!" Sato said to the vain teen.

"Then, I'm next!" Mina skipped to the podium happily, once there she showed her hero name. "Heroine Name, Alien Queen!" She announced with a big smile.

"-Two! You're trying to be like those of corrosive blood? You shouldn't!" Midnight immediately reprimanded the pink girl

"Dang it." Mina groaned as she returned to her seat to think up another name.

" _Baka!"_ Most students thought of the girl.

"It did sound like the name of a monster from an alien movie." Riku commented to Sora.

"Yeah, like one of those old ones from the 90's or something." Sora replied.

" _Due to the first two were weird, now it feels like we have to make it funny!"_ Several students thought at the same time, feeling now even more uncomfortable with the names presentation.

"Ribbit!" Tsuyu raised her hand up. "Then, can I be the next one?" The frog girl asked, from the tone of her voice she might be eager to announce her name, maybe?

"Go on, Tsu-chan." Midnight replied with a smile.

Tsuyu was now on the podium. "I have decided it since elementary school." She said before turning around her sign to show her name. "Heroine of the Rainy Season: Froppy." She announced with a slightly noticeable happy tone.

"How cute! Sounds friendly. I like it! It's a great example of a name that everyone would like!" Midnight approved with a pleased smile.

Many students were glad to hear that. "Froppy! Froppy! Froppy! Froppy!" Many chanted at Tsuyu happily.

" _Thank you, Froppy! Things got back to normal!"_ The students inwardly thanked the frog girl for easing the tension.

Sora and Riku also liked the name Froppy. It sounded cute.

"Then, me too!" Kirishima was now on the podium, he slammed down his sign and showed his hero name. "The Sturdy Hero: Red Riot!" He announced in a manly way!

"'Red Riot'?" Midnight repeated. "It's an homage to the Knightly Hero: Crimson Riot, right?" She added smiling.

"Yeah. He's a little old fashioned, but I want to become a hero like Crimson." Eijiro confirmed with a slight bashful smile as he put his left hand behind his head. Crimson Riot was Eijiro's idol ever since he was younger.

"If you use the name of someone you admire, you'll have to bear a lot of pressure." Midnight said to the redheaded teen.

"I'm ready for it!" He replied with a confident grin.

"Heh, that name fits Eijiro to a tee." Riku commented to Sora and he nodded in agreement.

" _Kirishima-kun is great."_ Izuku was in awe at the hardening teen. " _Before meeting All Might…"_ He looked at his blank sign, when he was a kid he once told his mother many heroes names based around All Might (He was even wearing his All Might onesie that day), looking back those were really silly and childish. " _...I smiled while thinking of names like those."_ He thought, feeling a little embarrassed before looking again at his sign. " _But… Now that he granted me his power and I'm under his care, I see the great difference between us. There's no way I can use a name like that."_ He now understood that he couldn't use a name in homage of his idol and mentor, he isn't ready for it.

"Geez, I can't think up a name…" Denki wasn't able to come up with a hero name, then he felt a tap on his left shoulder, he turned his head to see Jirou smiling at him. She held her marker with one of her earlobes.

"You want me to give you one?" She asked the electric blond. "How 'bout 'Jamming-Yay'?" She suggested.

"That's like Hemingway, the writer of _Farewell to the Weapons!_ Sounds clever! It's great!" Kaminari gave her a thumbs up for such a clever name and the reference.

"No… It's 'cause even if you're strong…" Kyouka contained her laugh as she referred to what happens when Kaminari goes brain dead he constantly says: Yay. "...You always end up like that." She was basically messing with him. (Assume Denki went brain dead offscreen).

"Oi, Jirou! Don't mess with me!" Denki shouted at her feeling insulted as the purple haired girl stood up and walked to the podium. The electric blond expected Riku to make fun of him again, but this time nothing happened thankfully.

Kyouka stood at the podium and showed her sign. "Audition Heroine: Earphone Jack." She announced her hero name.

"I like it! Next!" Midnight approved.

Riku liked the sound of that name and Sora nodded in agreement.

Next it was Mezou's turn. "Tentacle Hero: Tentacole." The multi-armed guy announced.

"A mix between tako (Octopus in Japanese) and tentacle!" Midnight commented, finding it clever.

Next it was Hanta's turn. "Tapping Hero: Cellophane." The tape teen announced.

"It's easy to understand! That's important!" Midnight complimented him. Sero blushed a bit in reaction.

Next it was Mashirao's turn. "Martial Arts Hero: Tailman." The martial artist announced as he flexed his tail.

"Your name reflects your body!" Midnight commented.

Next it was Rikido's turn. "Candy Hero: Sugarman!" The large teen announced.

"How sweet!" Midnight squealed cutely.

Mina returned to the podium. "Pinky!" She announced. (Good thing she isn't like another certain pink girl!)

"Peach pink complexion!" Midnight approved this time. Sora and Riku liked that one better even if it was a little in the face.

Now it was Denki's turn. "Stun gun Hero: Chargezuma, combining 'Charge' and 'Inazuma'!" (Lightning in Japanese).

"Oh, I just felt a tingle!" Midnight squealed cutely again.

"Hmph. A little too cool for him." Riku smirked Sora and he just shrugged, smiling.

It was Tooru's turn now. "Stealth Heroine: Invisible Girl!" She announced.

"It's great!" Midnight approved.

"Pretty self-explanatory there." Sora commented to Riku.

He shrugged. "Yeah, she might not have many creative options." The silverette said.

"C'mon, let's keep up like this!" Midnight incentivised the remaining students to present their names.

Momo came up next. "I hope I won't disgrace this name." She said. "Everything Heroine: Creati." She announced.

"Creative!" Midnight approves it.

Momo blushed a little when seeing Sora grinning at her with a thumbs up. He liked her hero name and for some reason it gladdens her.

Shouto came up next. "Shouto." He simply said.

"Your name? Is it right?" Midnight was taken aback by him only using his first name.

"Yep." Shouto bluntly replied.

"Your name is cool anyway." Riku said at him.

"Yeah." Sora agreed.

"Thanks." Shouto thanked them.

Now comes Fumikage. "Jet Black Hero: Tsukuyomi." He announced.

"The god of night!" Midnight commented.

"I like it." Riku approved it.

"Of course you would." Sora smirked at him.

Next up is Minoru. "Freshly Harvested Hero: Grape Juice!" The midget announced, but he was so short that only his head balls were seen behind the podium and he had to raise up his sign.

"Pop and kitschy!" Midnight commented.

"No one would buy juice from you." Riku made fun of him.

"And no juice corporation would hire you to be the mastoc!" Sora did the same.

"Hey!" The midget was offended.

It was now Koji's turn. He just showed his sign with his usual bashful expression. The sign read: Cuddle Hero: Anima.

"Alright, understood!" Midnight gave the shy boy a thumbs up.

Now it was Katsuki's turn. "King Explosion Murder." He announced with a fierce look on his face.

"I don't think it's a good idea to use that." Midnight said to him.

"Why not?!" He angrily asked the teacher.

"Your name was alright until the 'Murder' part." Sora said to him. "It makes it sound like a villain name." He added, he was trying to not laugh as for him it sounded hilariously stupid.

"That hero name is way too over the top and hilarious." Riku made fun of the explosive teen. "Couldn't you think of something without the word 'murder' in it?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Shut the fuck off, you key freaks!" Bakugou shouted at the two of them pissed off.

"You should be 'Explosion Boy'!" Kirishima said to the blond.

"Nah, that's too uninspired." Sora said, smirking at him.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Katsuki shouted at them even more pissed off. Sora, Riku, Eijiro and Denki just laughed at the angry blond as he just shouted at them until he was sent back to his seat.

"Okay, it's my turn…" Ochako stood up and walked to the podium. She showed her sign. "This is the one that I thought: Uravity." She announced with a bashful smile.

"Sounds stylish!" Midnight approved happily and others like Deku, Sora and Riku applauded. The round faced girl sighed in relief. "The name selection is going more fluently than I thought it would!" The R-rated heroine was surprised how fast this was going. "The remaining ones are Bakugou-kun, who should rethink it, Iida-kun, Midoriya-kun, Riku-kun and Sora-kun, right?" Those were the only ones that have yet to decide their hero names. Sora looked down at his sign, which was still blank as he hadn't thought yet what name he wanted. He glanced at his best friend and saw him writing down on his sign, from the look on his face it seemed like inspiration dawned on him. Sora glanced back at his sign, he closed his eyes trying to focus on a name for himself and that was when something came to him, he smiled as an idea formed and started writing down on his sign.

Meanwhile, Tenya looked down on his sign that was still blank, it seemed that he wanted to write something, but he was still feeling affected by a recent experience he had with his brother, Tensei.

_Flashback…_

At Hosu's General Hospital.

"Tenya." Tensei said to his little brother. He got better than when Tenya saw him after the incident. "I doubt I said it yesterday, but I no longer have sensation in my legs." He informed him.

"What? It can't be…!" Tenya, who used a mask to cover his mouth, was shocked.

"The hero Ingenium, would probably end here." Tensei regrettably informed Tenya. He could no longer work as a hero…

"No! You still have many people to guide!" The youngest Iida leaned closer to his older brother, his voice breaking. "I don't want this." He shook his head, he wanted to refuse this with all his heart.

"Me either…" Tensei also didn't want it to end like this. Tenya just looked down as tears started to form in his eyes. "That's why…" Tensei barely opened his right eye to look at his younger brother. "If you want it… Would you take this name for me?"

_End of the Flashback…_

Tenya started to write the first three letters on the sign, his hand shaky. However he wasn't able to finish it. " _I'm still…"_ He wasn't ready to take up that name yet…

He went to the podium and silently showed his sign, it had his first name written on it. "You'll use your first name too?" Midnight asked him.

Sora looked at Tenya with sad eyes and Riku also felt bad for him. They could tell from the look on the rep's face that he was still very affected about what happened to his older brother.

"Midoriya-kun, you ready?" Midnight called the emerald boy.

"H-hai!" He replied and he quickly got up. He stood up now on the podium. " _It'll be… this."_ He looked at his sign, certain that was the right name for him. He then showed his sign, taking many by surprise.

"Midoriya?" Mineta looked questionable at him.

"Are you alright with that?" Denki asked him.

"You'll be called like that forever, you know?" Eijiro warned him with a concerned tone.

"Yes, before I didn't like this name. But someone changed the meaning, and it had a bit of an impact on me. It made me really happy." Izuku said as a smile was drawn on his face. He remembered the day when his nickname became something good thanks to the kind words of a girl. "This is my hero name." He looked at his friends and classmates with a wavering smile on his face. His sign read: Deku.

Katsuki stopped his angry writing to look up briefly in surprise. Ochako had a big smile on her face and a rosy blush on her cheeks. Sora and Riku smiled happily at their nerdy friend.

Riku stood up from his seat. "My turn." He said as he walked to the podium with his sign in hand. Once there he took a deep breath. "Throughout my life, I only had one dream and it was to see the world and become strong enough to protect the things that matter to me, but one day I understood that I could use this strength to protect all those who need me. That is what led me here, to my new dream, to become a hero just like all of you. This is who I want to become." He spoke with a reflexive tone, he then showed his sign. "The Hero of the Dawn: Dawnbringer." He announced with certainty in his eyes. That was the image of the hero he wants to become.

Riku received a round of applause by his friends and classmates.

"That's a great name, Riku." Kyouka said to him with a smile on her face.

"That's a manly name, bro!" Eijiro said with a grin on his face.

Riku smiled in gratitude.

"My, that is surely a perfect name for you, Riku-kun. I approve it!" Midnight said to him with a cute wink.

"Um… Thanks. I'm gonna go back to my seat now." His gut just told him: Get away quickly from that woman. And he did just that with a slight haste in his step.

Sora noticed this and gulped nervously as he stood up. " _Okay Sora, calm down. Midnight-sensei won't eat you. She's a teacher and a reasonable person. She might be a little eccentric but she's not bad. It's just her costume, the rumors, her attitude and the whip that she carries around for whatever reason. She wouldn't do anything illegal, especially in front of many people! You face a lot of worse things than this!"_ He thought to himself to try to calm himself down as he walked to the podium. He now stood on the podium with his sign in hand. "I always liked to help people, to be there for all those who need it. I guess it was inevitable that this would lead me to the path to become a hero, almost like it was my destiny, beyond a dream that now I chase. But this is what I want, to become the best hero I can be." Sora said with a bright smile on his face. "Many already see me and Riku as great heroes, but that's all the more reason for us to do all that we can to fulfill everyone's expectations on us. We still might have a long way ahead of us, but we will make our dreams come true. My name is Sora Nomura, and from this day on I'll become…" He then showed his sign. "The Hero of Light: Skyknight." He announced his name with a confident smile on his face.

His friends and classmates applauded happily at him. Eijiro had a manly tear as he applauded with intensity. Momo smiled brightly. Deku smiled as well. Riku had a proud smile. Kacchan seemed like he didn't care.

Sora chuckled at how his friends approved his new hero name. The image of the hero he strives to become. The boy turned around to see Midnight squealing like a fangirl, enough to know that she approved it.

"So passionate!" She said with a happy grin.

"Okay, thanks. Bye!" Sora quickly ran back to his seat, no need to stay there any longer. The woman just blinked twice in confusion, not really understanding that she scared him.

"Coward…" Mineta muttered bitterly. He suddenly was bonked on the head. "OW!" He cried and looked behind himself and saw Riku with a frown.

"I heard you." He said to the annoying midget. Minoru just leaned on his desk as he rubbed the bump on his head, which is of the size of one of his balls, he growled bitterly.

Riku returned to his seat. Sora extended his fist at him and the boys bumped fists.

* * *

Meanwhile at the teachers' room.

"Oh? Offers are still coming." Cementoss said as in front of the computer. All Might, on his small form, approached him. "There's two more."

"For who?" The skeleton-like man asked.

"For Midoriya-kun and Sora-kun. Both from the same person." Cementoss responded.

"Really? From who…?" Toshinori leaned in to see who requested both his protegee and the Keyblade hero. "This person is…!" When he read the name of the pro hero that requested them, let's say he was very much surprised.

* * *

Back at 1-A's classroom.

"Lord Explosion Murder!" Bakugou angrily shouted another hero name he came up with.

"No, that doesn't work either." Midnight deadpanned at him.

"You fall for the same mistake twice, Kacchan." Sora said to him.

"You really have a fetish with all things killing, eh?" Riku dropped a rant in a flat tone.

"Die!" The blond shouted at the two of them.

"I rest my case." Riku proved his point. (If you know the hero name Katsuki uses, then cool. If you don't I won't spoil it, but I'll keep calling him Kacchan.)

A bit later.

"Now that you all chose your hero names, let's talk again about the internships." Aizawa announced, he woke up after everyone had an approved hero name and now stood on the podium with some papers in his hands. "They'll last a week. About where you'll make them, those who received offers from the professionals, will have their own lists, so that you can decide for yourselves." The homeroom teacher explained as Midnight stretched her arms. "Those who did not receive offers must choose between these forty agencies in the country that will accept our interns." He continued as he showed one of the papers he held to his students "All of them are in different places and they have different specialties."

"For example, Thirteen focuses on recuses from accidents and disasters more than fighting with villains." Midnight explained to the teens.

"Think carefully before deciding." Aizawa said to the students.

"Hai!" The teens replied in understanding. The heroes in training received the papers from their homeroom teacher to decide which agency they will go to.

"I want to fight crime in urban areas!" Eijiro said as he held his paper, he wore an excited smile.

"I wish I would be somewhere with floods. I wonder if there is one." Tsuyu looked at her paper with her usual expression, she hoped to find a place that suffers from floods often.

"Choose before the weekend." The homeroom teacher said as he started to walk out with Midnight waving the teens goodbye with a cheerful smile. The bell rang, meaning the class was over.

"We just have two days?!" The redhead boy asked shocked for the short amount of available time to choose since it was Thursday.

"Choose efficiently That's all.." That was all Aizawa said before he and Midnight left the classroom with him closing the door.

Shouto looked at his list. His eyes widened slightly when he saw a specific name among the many that were on it. It was his father's agency… The icy hot boy just glanced at this silently.

* * *

During lunch break.

"Ne ne, you decided which professional agency you'll go to?" Mina asked her friends with a tired tone. She was against her desk.

"I'm going with Mt. Lady!" Minoru said as he pointed to himself with his thumb. He wore a smug grin.

"Mineta-chan, you're thinking of something perverted, right?" Tsuyu pretty much guessed what the grape-headed teen intended as she passed right beside him.

"Of course not!" Minoru lied, but the look on his face told that he was busted. He then turned to look in front of him and he paled with he saw Sora and Riku with neutral looks on their faces. "Look, if you think I'll do anything perverted, don't worry! I won't, honest, legit!" He tried as hard as he could to prevent getting another Keyblade beat up as he raised his right hand in a sign of false honesty.

"Okay, have fun." Sora said in a cheerful tone.

"Hope you learn something next week." Riku said smiling as well before both of them walked back to their seats.

Minoru blinked twice stupefied. He couldn't believe it actually worked.

"That was weird. I at least expected that you would receive judgmental looks or threaten you with punches again." Kaminari approached his friend as weirded out as him.

The midget shrugging. "Guess this is my lucky day!" He didn't think too much about it. He had no idea what expected him next week…

Ochako and Mashirao approached Mina, who still slumped on her desk. "Ashido, you got far in the tournament too. It's weird that you didn't get offers." The tailed teen said to the pink girl.

"You said it. Even after Sora-kun tried to give me a hand there…" She replied pointing at him. She was just that bummed out about it.

Ochako just smiled sheepishly at her friend.

"Sorry about it, Mina-chan." Sora approached her rubbing the back of his head.

"Deku-kun, have you decided yet?" Ochako turned to face the nerdy teen.

"There's only forty agencies that would take us in, so looking at their specialties and separating them in groups…" Izuku got on one of his usual mutter sprees as he focused deeply on his thoughts.

Mashirao, Minoru, Mina, Ochako, Sora and Riku only smiled at this, at this point they were used to this part of the greenette. " _It's practically an art!"_ They all thought at the same time, there was none other who could mutter like Midoriya!

Deku snapped out of his mutter mode and looked at his friends. "Sorry! I got lost in my thoughts…" He nervously apologized.

"No biggie Deku." Sora approached him with his hands behind his head.

"You've been thinking it carefully, eh?" Tsuyu also approached him as everyone else did.

"I already decided!" Uraraka announced with a big smile.

"Really?" Mina asked her.

"Where?" Ojiro asked as well.

"Battle Hero: Gunhead's agency." Ochako replied as she kept her smile.

"Eh? Gunhead Is definitely a battle-type hero! Are you going there, Uraraka-san?" Izuku was surprised to hear this.

"Yep! I got an offer from them!" The round-faced girl replied as she made a punching pose.

"Really? I thought that you wanted to be a hero like Thirteen." Midoriya remembered that his friend wanted to be a heroine that specializes in rescues in accidents and disasters like her idol..

"At the end, yes. But fighting with Bakugou-kun at the festival made me think…" She began before turning sideways and doing another punching pose. "If I become stronger, I'll have more possibilities! If I only do what I want I'll have a reduced perspective!" She concluded with a determined look on her eyes.

Izuku blinked twice. "I see." He seemed to understand her logic.

"Makes sense. It's a good idea, Ochako." Riku said to her, smiling at her and Sora nodded in agreement.

"Say, Deku." Sora glanced at him. "Why are you shaking?" Sora could clearly see that the emerald child was shaking.

"Yeah, you've been doing it for a while now." Ochako agreed with the spiky brunette.

"Oh, this? Is the air chair exercise." He explained. He was actually floating right above his chair.

"Air chair?!" Ochako was surprised by this.

"Whoa! Just like a mime, that's cool." Sora grinned at him.

"Don't tell me you've been doing that the whole class." Ochako said, still surprised by this. In fact the group around the boy seemed surprised, except for Tsuyu who had a blank face as usual.

"There's no way!" Mina couldn't believe that the green nerd did that the whole time.

"That exercise is too old fashioned." Minoru commented.

"What are you saying? The isometric contraction of the muscles on the air chair means it's the easiest way to train without moving." Ojiro defended Deku.

"He's right there." Riku agreed with the Tailed teen

Since Katsuki sat in front of Deku, he was getting irritated listening to the whole exchange. "Shut up…" He muttered as he wrinkled the list in his hands, he was even shaking a bit. Sora thought about asking him which agency he would go to, but he could tell it wasn't the right moment to talk to him when he seemed too irritated.

" _I can't keep up like this. I need to be able to control my quirk more"_ Izuku thought to himself with a determined look on his face.

"One who chases two rabbits, doesn't catch any." Fumikage said in his usual broody way with his arms crossed.

"Hey, he's trying his best, Fumikage." Riku said to him, shrugging. The bird-headed teen just hummed in response.

While this exchange occurred, Tenya read his list before writing down on it as he had decided which agency to go to.

"Say guys. Have you thought about which agency you'll go to?" Izuku asked the otherworldly boys as he kept doing his air chair exercise.

"Not yet." Riku shook his head in denial.

"You guys must have a very long list, right?" Tsuyu said to the two of them.

Sora nodded. "We just have a lot of options, especially me." He rubbed the back of his head. "Hey Deku, since you know a lot about heroes, can you give me a hand deciding? I'm not as much of a otaku as you." He said to his friend, smiling.

"Oh. Uh… Sure!" Izuku was a little taken aback by the request. "It might take quite a while to organize all of the agencies per specialty, but I think that might help you make a better choice." He added smiling at him, there was a glint in his eyes for the chance of sharing his vast knowledge of heroes with his friend.

"Make that two." Riku chipped in with a smile on his face. "It'll be faster if I also help this total sap decide." He gave a pat on Sora's back. "He'll be at a total loss without us." He joked.

"Hey!" Sora frowned at him and then Riku laughed at him and everyone else did even Sora. In truth, both boys were actually thinking about going with Death Arms and Kamui Woods respectively, but with so many options that might be better it was more rational to think about it more thoroughly and who better than Deku to help with that? They were taking the prospect of becoming better heroes seriously and they would need to learn as much as possible from the best.

"Hey." Someone said from behind Riku. He turned around and saw Shouto with a calm look on his face. "Can I talk with you, Sora and Midoriya privately?" He asked his friends.

"Of course, Shouto." Sora replied with a friendly smile as Deku and Riku nodded in agreement.

The four of them walked out of the classroom so they could talk privately. "Riku. Did you tell them about the other day?" Shouto asked his best friend.

"No. I was actually waiting for you to tell them yourself." Riku replied.

Sora tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Two days ago, remember? I went to do something important." Riku reminded him.

"Ah, right." Izuku remembered it and so did Sora.

"I asked Riku to come with me to see my mother." Shouto calmly told his friends. Both boys gasped in surprise.

"And, how was she?" Sora asked Shouto.

"Pretty fine, all things considered." The icy hot teen replied.

"I can confirm she seemed pretty stable." Riku added to the statement. "But bear in mind that people with mental issues are more complex to deal with, it's not like someone with a physical wound." Riku explained with a calm face.

"But she can still be saved. And I will save her from there." Shouto said with a determined glint in his eyes.

Izuku smiled at him. "That's good to hear, Todoroki-kun." He was glad to hear it.

"Yeah, we talked a lot and made up after all this time. I feel like a huge weight was pulled off my shoulders, I can't thank you enough for it." Shouto thanked his friends with a small, but sincere smile.

"That's what friends do, Shouto." Sora smiled brightly at him. "Say, you also talked to her, Riku?" He asked the silver Keyblade Master.

"Yes. Auntie Rei is a great woman, who deserves none of what happened to her, but Shouto and I will help change that, it's the least we can do for her." Riku felt that he had to help his friend with his mother, how couldn't he after telling he was family to him as well? "She also talked to me and she was really happy to learn that Shouto had us as his friends, she asked me to not try to guide him, but merely remain by his side." He recalled the favor the white-haired woman asked him that day he met her.

"Sure thing. No way we can say no to that." Sora smiles after hearing this. Deku nodded in agreement.

"We'll always be here for you, Todoroki-kun. We're friends after all." Deku said to him, smiling at him.

Shouto smiled back. "Thanks." He thanked him. "I was hoping that you both can come with us, next time we go visit my mom, especially you Sora. She could use a laugh or two." He asked them, keeping his small smile.

Sora chuckled. "Of course, man. I would also like to meet her too." He said to him and Deku nodded in acceptance.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot." Shouto thanked them again. He was very grateful for having such great friends.

"Oh, uh say Todoroki-kun. Which agency you'll go to?" Izuku asked him out of curiosity.

"..." Shouto had a serious look on his face before speaking up. "My father's." He replied bluntly, the other three boys gasped in surprise.

"R-really? You father's?" Izuku asked again, taken aback.

"Why are you going to that rotten man's agency?" Sora asked with bitterness in his voice.

"I know that he is a bastard, but now that I can see things objectively, I can't deny that for a reason he got to no.2 in the ranking. He knows how the world of the pros work, so I cannot help but accept it and learn from him as much as I can, simple as that." Shouto explained with a calm look on his face.

Riku crossed his arms with a serious look in his eyes. "You got a point." He agreed with him. "In that case, I might as well go with you." He declared.

"Hm? The old man requested you?" Todoroki was surprised to hear this.

Riku nodded. "Even after defeating you at your fullest, he seemed to still be interested in me. I think he still intends of using me as an example for you." Riku remembered when Endeavor came to him to ask exactly that along with working for him and it still leaves a sour taste in his mouth.

"Typical of him." Shouto was not surprised to hear this. "He didn't say anything about my loss to you after the festival, I think he just couldn't believe it." He remembered that the old man was rather quiet about that and never said anything nor did he seem angry. "Still, why do you want to come with me?" He asked Riku.

"I agree with what you say, I could learn a lot from that stupid old man, mostly what not to do." He replied with a calm tone. "Also to make it more bearable for you, so you won't be lonely." He added with a soft smile.

"You would come along even if I say no, right?" Shouto said back at him. Riku nodded in response. "Thanks, you really didn't have to. But I appreciate it." He smiled at him.

"Too bad I can't go with you guys. Endeavor didn't request for me." Sora said with a slight saddened look on his face, out of all the many heroes that asked for him, that bastard wasn't one of them.

"It's okay, Sora. Either way it's for the best that you don't, we can't have you go through unnecessary emotional stress and you know it." Riku reminded him that he needs to remain calm due to his 'curse'.

"That's right, you don't need to worry about us, we'll be fine." Shouto agreed with him.

"I know." Sora said in understanding. "Just don't complain if I have more fun than you guys." He said in a cheerful tone as he pointed to himself with his thumb.

The other three boys chuckled a bit.

* * *

It was now afternoon and the students were starting to go home.

At 1-A's classroom.

"Guys, let's go home together." Ochako approached Sora, Riku and Deku who seemed to be ready to head back. The three boys nodded at her. "Iida-kun, you…" The girl turned around. "Huh?" But Iida wasn't at his seat.

"Probably he already picked where he wants to do his internship and went to the teacher's room." Izuku assumed as he walked to the door and opened it.

But when he was about to walk out. " **I am here! In a strange position!** " All Might suddenly appeared right in front of his protegee, scaring the crap out of him for a moment. All Might's upper body was bent forward and he seemed to be in a hurry. Sora and Riku just looked oddly at the no.1 hero.

"W-what's wrong? Why are you so hurried?" Izuku asked his mentor, surprised that he came all his way to here.

" **Come with me for a moment.** " The man just said to him, making the hand gesture to come with him. " **You too, Sora-shounen.** " He then glanced at the younger hero.

Sora blinked in surprise. "Hm? Okay then." Sora and Deku obeyed as Riku and Ochako remained in the classroom to wait for them.

The two boys followed their idol to the front of the bathroom to talk privately.

" **Going straight to the point, you both received an offer from a hero!** " All Might announced to the two shounens.

"Huh? What? Really?!" Izuku was taken by surprise.

"Another one, eh?" But Sora was just casual about it as he raised an eyebrow. Something told him that All Might-sensei didn't call him just to tell him and Deku that.

" **Yes. His hero name is Gran Torino. He was a professor at U.A for only one year. The man that was my teacher.** " He explained to the two boys as he looked over his shoulder at them, he seemed to be nervous from going off the sweat on his face. Izuku and Sora were in awe to hear about this. " **He also knows about One for All. In fact, he surely asked for you because of it.** " He added, which amazed the boys even more.

"Someone that amazing…?!" Izuku said super excited.

" **Nezu-sensei also informed him about you and Riku-shounen being from another world.** " All Might told Sora, which made him gasp in surprise. " **Don't worry, he is a man of trust.** " He eased him immediately. " **I'm sure that he also wanted to see you in person now that you were named the champion of the festival.** " He said to the young hero.

Sora sighed in relief. "He sounds amazing!" He said with an excited grin.

"Wait, there's another one that knows about the quirk?" Deku asked his mentor.

" **Gran Torino was a loyal friend of my predecessor. Long ago he retired so I forgot to tell you…** " He explained to the boys. Both of them saw, as crazy and shocking as it sounded, that All Might started shaking. " **Is it because I told him about you one the letter I sent him? Or because he can't stand and watch my inadequate teaching…? If he went so far as to use his old name to make an offer… It's scary… Very scary…** " He muttered loud enough for the boys to hear. " **Stop shaking, legs!** " He slapped his own legs in an attempt to stop shaking.

" _All Might is really shaking!"_ Both Izuku and Sora were jaw-dropped as to see the legendary hero actually trembling in fear.

All Might's legs shake even more " **A-anyway, it's my duty to train you, Mi-Midoriya-shounen, but since you received an offer you should go to work with the contents of your h-h-heart…** " He said to his student as he shakily took out a paper from his pocket and passed it to him without turning around to face him. " **I-I also humbly ask for you, S-Sora-shounen, to go too and protect- I mean! Help him learn as much as he can, i-if it's not an issue for you… Y-you might learn a lot too...** " He requested the Keyblade teen.

Both boys were still jaw-dropped and even were getting scared themselves. " _How terrifying is this guy?!"_ Izuku thought shocked.

Sora gulped nervously. "H-hai, Sensei. It'll be my pleasure…" He had a wavering smile. " _What did I get myself into this time…?"_ He was already regretting saying yes, but if it's to help Deku he had no other choice…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the teachers' room.

Shouta was checking some of the internship papers some of the students gave him.

"Internships, eh?" Snipe said to him.

"Yeah, a few already decided." Aizawa replied.

"It's an important event, make sure they think about it adequately. There are some from third year that still regret it." The cowboy themed hero said before walking off.

"Right…" The eraser hero agreed. He noticed something in one of the internship papers, it was Tenya Iida's. He chose to go to the Manual's Agency, the Normal Hero. At Hosu City in Tokyo. " _The agency that Iida wants to go to… I'm sure he got offers from better places."_ He thought to himself finding it odd. " _A hero agency in Hosu… Could it be…?!"_

* * *

Tenya is seen running alone back home...

* * *

Sora and Deku were now at the lockers with Riku and Ochako in tow. Izuku just told them that he and Sora got an offer. He would tell Riku about the other details later.

"What? You got an offer? You're great, Deku-kun!" The round-faced girl praised him as she grabbed her umbrella.

"Y-yeah." He nodded in appreciation as he grabbed his red sneaker.

"Oh and you too, Sora-kun! I'm glad you got another offer." She then glanced at Sora smiling at him, the boy nodded at her smiling back.

Riku approached Tenya's locker and opened it. There were only his indoor shoes.

"Tenya went home without us?" Sora asked his friend with a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Looks like." He replied, also feeling bad for the class rep as he closed the locker. Izuku and Ochako also seemed sad and concerned for their friend.

As the four of them walked back home silently, the Hero trio thought back to when they learned about what happened to Ingenium, Tenya's older brother, in the news. The incident took place in Hosu City, in Tokyo and the one responsible was a fugitive that killed 17 heroes in the past and left 23 with difficult recovery, the Hero Killer: Stain.

Tenya didn't say anything to any of his friends. Later, Izuku was surprised to learn that Tenya would make his internship in Hosu, where Ingenium was attacked, Sora shared the sentiment, but Riku seemed like he suspected something of him. None of them told Tenya anything, because he didn't say anything about it. And so things remained like that as the first day of internships drew closer…

* * *

The day finally came and all of the students of Class A were at the train station with their teacher.

"You got your costumes, right?" Aizawa said to his students, all of the teens had their hero outfits in their cases along with their bags for the week. "Remember, you can't use them in public. Don't lose them or anything like that." He added in his tired tone of voice.

"Gotcha!~" Mina exclaimed excitedly as she lifted up her case above her head.

"Talk normally, Ashido! It's 'Yes, sir'." Aizawa scolded the pink girl.

"Yes, sir…" Mina pouted as she held her case closer to her chest as the others looked at her oddly.

"Remember to maintain your manners with the heroes from your internships!" Aizawa told his class with a stern look. "Go." He ordered them.

"Hai!" The class acknowledged.

Some of the students started to walk to their respective trains, some were very excited and others said to where they are going to their classmates.

Tenya walked off to where his train was to take off. He didn't notice that Shouto was following him with his glare.

"Tenya!" The bluette stopped when hearing Sora calling him. Said boy, Izuku, Ochako and Riku approached him.

"If you feel hopeless, let us know." Izuku said to him with a concerned look that the other four shared. Ochako nodded worriedly.

"You don't want to bottle up your emotions, it never leads to anything good. I'm telling you from experience." Sora said to him with a worried look.

"They're right, Tenya. Whatever you're thinking about now, you can always share it with us." Riku said with a cool tone, but there was concern in his eyes as well.

"We're friends, right?" Izuku said Iida.

The robot-like teen turned around to face his friends. "Yes." He simply replied with a normal looking smile, before he turned around and walked off. No one noticed a cold look on his face as he walked off...

Izuku felt like he should have been more empathetic in that moment as he, Sora, Riku and Uraraka watched Iida leave.

Riku narrowed his eyes with suspicion, he could feel a dark presence emanating from Tenya, it wasn't overly big, but noticeable enough for him. The Keyblade Master really hoped that what he already suspected didn't come to pass and that Tenya was just depressed or frustrated. He heard some steps approaching from behind, he looked over his shoulder and saw Shouto.

"Riku. Let's go." He said to him.

"Right." He nodded. "Good luck on your internships, guys." Riku said to his friends.

"Same to you. See you next week." Sora nodded in response as he and Riku bumped fists. Riku and Shouto walked off to their train.

"See you later, guys." Ochako waved goodbye at Sora and Deku as they did the same before she walked off.

"Let's go, Deku." Sora said to him and Izuku nodded in response and they walked off towards their train together.

* * *

Sora and Deku were on the train on their way towards Gran Torino, All Might's Teacher.

The boys sat one beside the other. Deku glanced at the paper his mentor gave him with Gran Torino's direction. "You nervous, Deku?" Sora asked his friend as he saw that he did look nervous.

"A little." The emerald teen replied. "It's a little scary the thought of a hero that even All Might is afraid of." He explained to his best friend.

"Yeah, it's unreal to be honest. Even Riku seemed put off by it when we told him." Sora said back at him.

"You didn't have to come with me. You lost your chance to go to a better place, on your list was even heroes of the top 10!" Izuku felt guilty that Sora had to pass on a chance that only he could dream of at this point for him.

"It's okay man." Sora waved it off with a smile. "We both know that I'm basically a hero for a lot of pros, the police and high ups of the government, I'm just doing this to follow the rules of this world. Merely formality." He explained. "Riku and I are unfairly far away from all of you guys, besides no way I would say no to a favor for Sensei. Even less leave you alone with such a scary guy and we promised to help you become the next no.1 Hero and you know I keep my promises." He smiled cheerfully at him.

Izuku smiled brightly at him. "Thank you, Sora. It really means a lot to me." He said, grateful to him. "I hope that someday, I can be more like you. Confident, positive, say what I think and always with a big smile on my face." He added.

"Heh. It's weird, but flattering that you look to me like that." Sora rubbed the back of his head as he smiled sheepishly. "And don't worry, it's just a matter of working your self confidence up! One step at a time." He said to him with a grin on his face. "Say, you know something about this Gran Torino guy?" He changed the topic.

"No, never heard of him, but he must be an amazing person! I'm sure he is amazing!" Deku replied with certainty.

"Well, one way to find out!" Sora said with a confident smile on his face. "Let's just hope we're not in for a rough one." His smile turned sheepish.

"Good thing you know healing spells." Deku played along with a waving smile.

And so the boys were on their way to the start of their first internship, little that both knew was that it'll be an event with huge repercussions…

_To be Continued..._


	21. Chapter 20: Stains of Blood...

**Stains of Blood…**

Sora and Izuku arrived in the city in which Gran Torino resided. They walked down the street of the Yamanashi Prefecture as the greenette looked at the map All Might gave them.

"Hmm. I think we're almost there." Izuku said to Sora as he looked around for the place marked on the map.

"Okay." Sora nodded as he simply followed him.

After a bit they arrive at a worn down building. "According to the map and the address, this is the place…" Deku said before quickly checking the map and looking up at the building. Sora did the same, he didn't know what to expect but this definitely wasn't it.

Sora glanced at his friend and saw that he was nervous. "Don't worry, Deku. Everything will be alright." He gave him a reassuring pat on his back. The emerald teen nodded in reply.

The boys walked up the steps and to the door, Izuku knocked three times before opening the door. "We came from U.A High School… We're Izuku Midoriya and Sora Nomura... " Izuku Said he and Sora looked within the building looking for Gran Torino.

"Nice to meet-" Sora's line was cut off when he and Deku saw a tiny old man laying over a red puddle.

The boys cried in horror. "HE'S DEAD!" They shouted at the same time.

The old man suddenly raised his head up. "I'm alive!" He said to the boys.

"HE'S ALIVE!" They were still freaked out before they sighed in relief. Deku had a small tear on his right eye and Sora held his chest with his left hand.

"Thanks for the heart attack!" Sora said to the elderly person with an upset frown.

"Goodness…" The old man got up from the ground, he held himself up with a walking cane and he was notably shaking. "When I was walking with a strip of sausages with ketchup, I tripped." He said as she shook the ketchup off him.

"Oh, I see. Heh, that can be misinterpreted easily." Sora rubbed the back of his head. Izuku glanced at him since he just said what he thought. "So, are you Gran Torino?" He asked the tiny old man, being unsure if this was really All Might's teacher.

"Who are you?" He asked the boys.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya and this is my friend, Sora Nomura. From the U.A!" Izuku replied Gran Torino.

"What you'd say?" Gran Torino asked again as he put his left hand against his ear.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya and he's Sora Nomura!" Izuku repeated louder. Sora just frowned slightly.

The tiny old man just looked blankly at the boys. "Who are you?" He asked once more.

The boys flinched at this. " _Oh no… He's senile…"_ Sora thought as he twitched his right eye feeling uncomfortable now.

" _T-this doesn't look good…"_ Izuku also looked uncomfortable and sweat-dripped a bit. He and Sora glanced at each other and they could tell they were thinking the same thing: This is not what they expected at all... " _This is All Might's teacher. I knew he would be of advanced age, but this…"_ He thought as he and Sora glanced back awkwardly at the tiny old man. Gran Torino then just dropped on his rear to the ground. The boys reached forward in worry.

"I want to eat something." Gran Torino glanced at Sora.

"Eat?!" He repeated sounding upset.

Gran Torino then glanced at Izuku. "Toshinori!" He said.

"That's not me!" The emerald teen replied upset. The tiny old man seemed like he was in a pause.

"Excuse me, I'll go make a call…" Izuku said with a sheepish smile as he took out his phone. "Sora, please keep an eye on him." He turned to his best friend and he nodded in reply. " _For now, I need to inform All Might about his state…"_ Deku stood right outside the door and dialed to his mentor.

"Uh… Deku?" Sora called him and the greenette turned around to see his friend that was pointing to Gran Torino, who opened up Deku's costume case and was fiddling with it.

Izuku cried in surprise. "What are you doing?!" He asked the old man as he moved erratically and Sora just stood there rubbing the back of his head not knowing what to do.

"Attack me with your One for All." Gran Torino replied, no longer sounding like a feeble old man, his tone was serious. Izuku and Sora gasped in surprise. "I want to know how much you can control it." The former teacher said, not looking at the ninth user of One for All.

Izuku and Sora blinked in confusion. " _What's wrong with him? He's suddenly…"_ The emerald boy was confused as to how the elderly man now seemed to be fully conscious. Sora was as confused as him as they observed how Gran Torino still fiddled with Deku's costume.

"You have a good costume. Wear it and attack me! Your friend can do the same later." Gran Torino said at Izuku. The two of them looked unsure before looking back at the old man, who was staring back at them. "Who are you?" He asked both of them again.

" _I-it can't be!"_ Izuku flinched. Sora just frowned at him thinking that the old man might be just messing with them. "I need to hurry up…" He said at the old man after he calmed down. "Hurry up to be able to control my power. Since All Might is running out of time." He clenched his right fist, his tone was serious. Sora glanced at him before both looked back at the old man, who just looked at the inside of Deku's case. "That's why… I don't have time to play with you. Excuse us." He concluded as he and Sora bowed and turned around with the intent to walk to the door.

"In that case…" They stopped when Gran Torino spoke up with a serious tone. The two boys looked over their shoulders and saw the tiny old man standing up. He took a deep breath and jumped high toward a wall, the boys gasped in shock as Gran Torino jumped around the room before dashing at the boys and jumping over them, ending up impacting right above the door frame, leaving a big impression from which he held onto. "In that case, with more reason, attack me! Boy!" He grinned at the young One for All wielder with a confident smirk, his brown pupils could be seen now. Izuku was in shock as Sora was in awe. "I saw you at U.A's Sports Festival on TV. The way you used your power was unthinkable! That so-called Symbol of Peace and the no.1 hero, but that justice-obsessed of All Might is worse than a rookie when it comes to teaching." He said to the boy and his friend as they looked at him in awe.

" _He used the same word. The way he fools around too. He's definitely All Might's teacher!"_ Izuku thought certain now.

" _So from him is where All Might-sensei got that, huh?"_ Sora thought as certain as his nerdy friend. Both looked at the old hero, who had a serious look on his face.

"I can't stand to see how you use your power, so I'll teach you." He said to the emerald teen. "And you, Keyblade Boy." He now turned to Sora. "After the festival Nezu called me, he told me everything about you, your friend and all that other world nonsense, but after seeing your enormous potential at the festival, the fact that you know about One for All and the way he essentially sees you as a Symbol of Peace of another world, I thought about judging that myself." He said at the Keyblade Hero, as the otherworldly boy looked at him surprised. "Now you both, suit up!" He ordered the two boys.

"It'll be our honor! Both boys said in unison, both with confident smiles, although Deku's was wavering.

"The user's manual." Izuku glanced at the manual that came with his hero outfit.

" _Estimated Izuku Midoriya, when making repairs to your equipment, our company decided to make some changes to the materials and the design. Thanks for your comprehension. It's just that this way is much cooler!"_ The boy read the note that came with the outfit and manual. He groaned softly

"They changed the materials and design on their own…" Izuku said to Sora as he dressed up. "Is everyone in the Support business like Hatsume-san…?" He asked as he remembered the eccentric pinkette.

"Let's hope not." Sora replied as he put on his jacket and then proceeded to fasten his gauntlets. "Looking on the flip side, it does look better!" He commented with a smile, he honestly liked how Deku's outfit looked now, it was way cooler than the original design.

"Anyway, this is my first battle with the beta version of the outfit my mother designed!" Deku then finished dressing up as Sora was already all dressed up. "I'm ready." Izuku said to the old hero. The beta version of his costume still consisted of a green jumpsuit, but it was now of a darker tone and had black linings with white shoulder pads. It also retained the black elbow pads and the big white gloves, but these had blue linings at the sleeves. The legs were clad in black leg guards and his mouth guard was now made of metal. Lastly, the outfit retained the hood from the original, even the antennas, the red utility belt and the red sneakers.

"Then, do it." Gran Torino said to All Might's successor. "You wait by the door and I'll see what you can do later. Don't intervene." He ordered the Keyblader.

Sora hesitated for a moment. "Okay then." But at the moment he obeyed and walked out and stood right outside the door and watched from there. This is supposed to be Deku's training and so he mustn't meddle unless told to.

"Um. I-is it really okay?" Izuku asked Gran Torino. "Honestly, I don't know how good I can use it, besides there isn't much space, so if by accident I use 100%, your body won't be able to take it…" He said nervous of anything that could go wrong.

"Good grief, you sure talk a lot…" The old hero replied unconcerned. He took a deep breath and activated his quirk, Jet, to propel himself thanks to the air that comes out from the holes on the soles of his feet. He dashed from wall to wall and Izuku wasn't able to follow him! "I'm impatient!" Gran Torino jumped off a wall right behind the boy and landed a solid kick on his back!

"We'll have a real battle?" Deku recoiled from the attack and tried to look behind him. Gran Torino dashed past him and dashed all around the room as he laughed. Izuku had his guard up as he tried to see where the old hero was and tried to dodge him. Gran Torino landed on top of his microwave, crushing it in the process.

"Couldn't you check my real strength with my last hit?" Gran Torino asked the boy. He gasped in surprise. "I can't believe the ninth wielder of One for All is so negative… All Might is a real rookie." He grinned wickedly at the boy before dashing past him again only to bounce back and tackle him from behind!

" _He's fast! What kind of quirk does he have?"_ Izuku was stunned by the skill of the old hero as he darted around the room. The boy wasn't able to follow him! Gran Torino landed another kick from behind, forcing him on his knees before jumping off his back!

Sora was in awe as he watched the training play out. Gran Torino was fast and in a close space he could bounce around like he does with Flowmotion! Deku had a hard time following him with his sight, but Sora could clearly see his movement, he was impressed with the old man's skill despite his advanced age.

Deku turned around on the ground and raised his right hand in defence. " _No, it's not it. Under these circumstances, where I can't hide and there's no opening, before trying to see where he is, I should restrain his movement."_ He analyzed as he tried to follow Gran Torino's movement, he could barely see him as a blur, but he could see him! The hero in training moves his hand behind him. " _Imagine the egg that doesn't explode in the microwave!"_ He channeled 5 percent of One for All on his right fist! " _He passed behind me twice!"_ He noticed as Gran Torino dashed around the room, the old hero jumped off a wall behind Izuku. " _Then-!"_ But Deku was ready this time, he turned around ready to strike!

"Analysis and prediction, eh?" Gran Torino smiled slightly impressed at this.

"Smash…!" Deku threw his right hand forward in an attempt to strike first! Time seemed to have slowed down at that moment.

"But, you're stiff." Gran Torino was able to evade being hit, taking the boy by surprise. The old hero released air from his right sole to stop his momentum. "And there's discord in your mind!" Gran Torino threw his left hand at Izuku as he pushed the boy's powered up arm with his free hand. A mildly strong gust of wind was sent at the ceiling, causing the chandelier to move. "That's why this ended like this." The combat ended with Gran Torino on top of Deku, he grabbed the boy's face with his left hand as he held off Izuku's left arm with his right foot.

"I thought I caught you!" Deku said to the old hero surprised of how quickly the fight ended.

"Whoa…" Sora was in awe as he approached the two of them.

"That's it. The way that you used One for All during the cavalry battle and the tournament… You should get it by now. But your admiration for All Might and your sense of duty are like shackles." Gran Torino said to the One for All heir as he let go of his face only to poke it with two fingers.

"'Shackles'...?" Deku repeated, not understanding what the old hero meant.

"It's true that you need to become strong soon." Gran Torino got off the boy as the otherworldly teen extended his hand, which he took and was helped to stand up again. "But time, nor your enemies won't wait until then. You're thinking that One for All is more special than it really is." He told the hero in training with a stern look.

"Then, what should I do?" Deku asked the elderly.

"Think about it yourself. For now you wait outside and watch, it's the Keyblade Boy's turn now." Gran Torino instructed the greenette.

Izuku obeyed and walked out. " _My admiration for All Might… Is a shackle?"_ The boy thought to himself as he stepped out the door.

"Now then…" The old hero glanced at the spiky brunette. "I hope you can do better than your friend. I think you get by now to not take me lightly." He smirked at Sora.

"Heh. I've fought old people before." Sora smirked confidently. "I'm ready, Gran Torino-san!" He got into a basic fighting stance, he didn't draw his Keyblade.

Gran Torino took a deep breath before starting darting around the room at impressive speeds, but Sora was able to follow him with his gaze. The old hero attempted to attack Sora from behind, but he disappeared right before he could land a kick on him. The tiny old man was taken aback by this, next thing he knew is that he was slammed against the floor!

Sora used a Reversal to dodge him and then pinned him down to the ground, held him down with a hand on his back and another on his head. "Gotcha." The boy declared.

The tiny old man chuckled. "Not bad, kid. Not bad at all." He said as Sora got off him. "You could see my movements and caught me off guard with your own speed. I'm impressed." He smirked at him as he stood up again.

"You attacked Deku from behind, you bounced around to confuse him and then attacked, I thought you would do the same." Sora said as he put his hands behind his head. "Your quirk also activated when you took a deep breath and I saw air coming out your soles, that is how you can move around so quickly, so if you were to be out of breath you won't be able to dash." He added, thanks to Deku and his studies at U.A his observation skills improved quite considerably to the point of analyzing and predicting in similar manners.

"Heh! And you got all that from just watching, not bad at all. I like you kid." Gran Torino was impressed not only with the skill of the boy that truly lived up to the hype, but also of his quick thinking.

Deku was in awe, for him it was mostly a blur, but he was impressed on how easy it seemed for Sora to follow Gran Torino and then catch him. The gap between them is so great... He was also impressed with how Sora seemed to take after him in terms of observation skills in terms of battles, they talked a lot about heroes, their quirks and their weaknesses, so it really wasn't that weird that after all this time Sora would pick up those skills from him and from learning at U.A, but it was impressive nonetheless. Are Keybladers naturally fast-learners or is it just Sora?

"Well this is it for now. I'll go buy some food." Gran Torino said to the boys as he walked to the door and grabbed his cane. "I'll leave the cleaning to you both." He said to the boys before he left.

"Eh?!" Both of them flinched.

Sora frowned at this. "Why can't I ever meet normal old people?" He complained.

* * *

At the same time in Hosu City.

"Normally, we just wait for calls from the clients, but recently, Hosu has been a bit frenetic." The Normal Hero, Manual, said to the intern, Tenya Iida, as they both walked around the city on patrol.

"So street patrol became a form to control crime." Tenya said in understanding as he looked around the streets.

"That's right." Manual confirmed. "By the way, I'm glad that Ingenium's brother came to our agency. I'm sure you've received offers from better heroes." He commented to the hero in training as he waved at some school boys that were waving at him from the other side of the street.

"..." Tenya didn't say anything. " _The Hero Killer… So elusive, that he even escapes the net of modern society. It might be pointless. Even so…"_ Underneath his helmet there was a furious look in his eyes. He stopped walking and glanced at the other end of the street. " _Even so, I can't stop chasing him. I… I can't forgive him!"_ Anger and resentment flowed into his mind, even if it's pointless he won't stop trying to track down the Hero Killer, Stain…

* * *

At The League of Villain's Lair.

"I see. You are the ones that attacked U.A. And you want me to join your group?" Stain asked the so-called leader of the league and his right hand man. He was taken to this place by the mist man and the one with the black coat. However, the later isn't here, he left saying that he had something to do and just left through another portal.

"Yeah. I'm asking you, since you have so much experience." Tomura replied casually.

"What are you plotting?" The Hero Killer asked the decay villain.

"For now, I just want to kill All Might." Shigaraki replied. "I want to destroy everything I hate. Things like these damn brats… Everything…" He added with a dry tone as he showed Stain three pictures of the three brats that thwarted his plans before, during the sports festival.

Stain narrowed his red eye at the grey haired man. "I feel like a fool for being interested. You're the kind of people I hate the most" He said with an edge in his voice.

"Huh?" Tomura was taken aback by this. Kurogiri was also taken by surprise.

"You want me to be a part of your childish tantrum?" The Hero Killer asked as he grabbed the handles of two of his knives. "What is the meaning of killing without conviction?" He asked once again, anger was noticeable on his face.

" _Hero Killer: Stain… The man brought so Tomura Shigaraki can mature, since he is only concerned with destruction… But this is…"_ Kurogiri thought as he saw Stain draw out his knives. "Master, shouldn't we stop them?" He asked hastily with worry. The screen was on, but once again it was only audio.

"This is alright! It doesn't make sense if we just give him the answer. He needs to think about what he needs to mature. Make him grow! That means educate." The man replied from the other end of the screen in a demented tone. Shigaraki just narrowed his visible eye at Stain as the man looked ready to attack.

* * *

Back at Gran Torino's place.

Sora was sweeping the floor as Deku stood in front of the busted microwave. The emerald teen was in deep thought.

"Deku?" Sora called him, snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Sora?" He turned to his left and saw his friend with his arms crossed.

"Still trying to understand what Gran Torino-san said?" He asked him, he could tell he was still trying to understand All Might's former teacher, as he just stood in front of the broken microwave for a bit now.

Izuku nodded. "My admiration for All Might is a shackle. Even if I understand how to use it, there is discord in my mind…" He said to his friend with a thoughtful tone as he put his right hand on his chin. "I'm thinking that One for All is more special than it really is. Is that what limits my movement? What he meant by 'stiff' in the first place? Thinking it differently, what makes the movement flexible? Flexible…" He was now just thinking out loud as Sora just stood there and listened to him. Deku then gasped in realization. "That's it! I get it now, Sora!" He said to him with a smile and a glint in his eyes. He quickly went for his notebook, put it on the table and opened it. "I was thinking in One for All and the smash as a special move. I saw it from close, how didn't I notice?" He said to Sora as he quickly wrote down on his notebook.

"Hey, that's true! The quirk is a part of your body, you just need to think of it as an extension of it." Sora quickly understood what his friend was saying, he had a big smile as he looked at what Deku was writing in his notebook.

"Yeah, I need to think in One for All in a more complete way!" Deku replied to his best friend with an excited smile on his face as he kept writing down.

"I see, that's a good idea!" Sora agreed with him.

Right outside, behind the door there stood Gran Torino with his bag of groceries. " _He thinks flexibly. I could get that when I saw his moves at the sports festival. You found a good boy, didn't you, Toshinori?"_ He thought about Midoriya with a pleasant smile. " _That Keyblade kid is also a pretty good one, he definitely checks up with what I saw in the festival and what Nezu said, I bet he knew I would like to see him in person so he told me just to make sure he'll be here to help guide his friend and be a constant example. With time he'll be like him. I wonder if Sora reminds you of her as well, Torishinori…? All Might..."_ His smile turned in a slight melancholic look.

* * *

At Tokyo's center. At Best Jeanist agency.

"Honestly, I don't like you at all." The no.4 hero said to Katsuki Bakugou.

"Eh?" The explosive teen reacted confused by this.

Best Jeanist turned around to face the boy. "You just came to my agency because I'm among the 5 most popular heroes, right?" The jean-themed hero said to the intern.

"You're the one that asked for me!" Katsuki replied with an upset frown.

"Yes. Recently, I've only received good guys, so you'll end with the long time good streak." Best Jeanist said to him as he fixed a strand of his hair before pointing at him. "I saw your performance at the sports festival. You were able to manipulate your quirk with great potency, Besides, you showed great effort. You have outstanding talent, that is enough to be recruited as a sidekick for a hero right now." He praised the explosive blond. "Even so, you have a fatal flaw. You think you're the strongest and you try to put it in practice, without caring how that looks like. You have a fierce nature." He then criticized the teen.

Bakugou got angry at the no.4 pro hero. "You choose me to give me a lecture-?!" He took a step forward before suddenly coming to a halt. Best Jeanist used his quirk to manipulate the cloth on the sleeves of his costume to turn them into threads and use them to bind Bakugou's arms and legs.

"Part of my job as a hero is to correct people like you. Heroes and villains are the two sides of the same coin." The no.4 hero said to the hero in training as he struggled pointlessly against his binds before looking at the pro hero with anger. "I'll make your threatening eyes see what makes one become a hero." He added with a serious tone.

"What are you trying to do?" Katsuki angrily asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Best Jeanist replied. "I'll educate you so you can become an exemplary hero. The way of speaking, good appearance, control of emotions, sense of moral… I have so many things to teach you. In the short period of a week, I'll sew all of this in your body." He concluded with seriousness in his visible eye.

* * *

At a different agency.

Two boys shouted at each other in surprise. "Tetsutetsu!" Ejiro said.

"Kirishima!" Tetsutetsu said back at him.

"Why are you here?!" Both of them said in unison as they gave each other the hand. They were happy to see each other.

"We could send two offers. Let's start at once." The Gentlemanly Hero: Fourth Kind said to the two hard headed teens.

"I'm excited to work with you!" Both Eijiro and Tetsutetsu said at the same time as they bowed down their heads in respect. The four-armed man sat down behind his desk.

"I saw your guts at the sports festival. I like you. But, being a hero is not as easy to just depend on brute force. I'll teach you that, with all the experience I have." Fourth Kind said to the boys with a stern tone.

"As expected from the Gentlemanly Hero!" Tetsutetsu grinned excitedly.

"How manly!" Kirishima did the same.

Fourth Kind slammed his fist on his desk. "Listen to what I have to say until the end!" He shouted at them.

"S-sorry!" Both quickly bowed down in apology.

"I'll also teach you some manners." Fourth Kind said to the two of them.

"Thank you very much!" Both alike boys rose their heads back up.

"To begin with, an important premise. The pro heroes receive their payment from the government, so they are public services, but as things turned out, public services and the pro heroes are very different." The Gentlemanly Hero began his explanation as Eijiro and Tetsutetsu just stood straight and focused as hard as they could to pay attention to the pro hero. "As for the current responsibilities of the pro heroes…"

* * *

At the streets of a different city.

"The basic duty of a hero is to control crime, right? When a crime occurs, the police contact the heroes to obtain support. The request comes grouped per district, yes?" The Battle Hero: Gunhead said to Ochako as they patrolled around. "We file reports of the services we provide, like assisting in an arrest or rescue of people and we send them to the government office. Then, we receive a payment based on the inspection made by a special agency. Usually we receive a percentage." Gunhead explained, whose voice was surprisingly lighter than one would expect.

Ochako listened to what the pro hero said. " _He talks cutely."_ But she couldn't help to notice the rather cute voice Gunhead had.

* * *

At a TV station.

"Besides, it is allowed for the heroes to have secondary jobs. When this became official, the topic was widely discussed, but that ended due to our great popularity and public demand." The Snake Heroine: Uwabami said to the two interns, Momo Yaoyorozu and Itsuka Kendo. "So for now, I'm about to film a commercial. Stay around here, okay?" She instructed the girls as she turned to her mirror to apply some make up.

Both girls seemed dumbfounded at this.

"I wanted to do some hero activity…" Itsuka said, sweat-dripping a bit.

"No, this isn't something you can't avoid if you want to become a hero!" Momo said to her, sounding a little too serious. "Besides, this person bowed down for my pathetic self… I'll learn as much as I can!" She added with passion. For the raven haired girl, Uwabami wouldn't be the only one to do that for her.

" _She sure is ignited…"_ Itsuka thought sweat-dropping at her. "But all we can do is watch while they film, right?" The redhead girl said to Yaoyozoru a little awkwardly before both girls looked back at the woman with snakes in her hair.

"You know why I chose you two?" Uwabami asked as she stood up.

"Because…" Itsuka tried to reply, but didn't know what to say.

"Weren't you interested in our capability as heroes?" Momo asked back at the pro heroine.

"Of course! But that's not all." The woman replied, maintaining her smile.

"Hm?" The girls were now confused.

"Also because you're pretty!" Uwabami said to the two of them.

"Eh?" The poor girls were now jaw-dropped. Sure they are pretty but still…

* * *

On the streets, in another place.

"Heroes must practice and train everyday. And that doesn't change even when you're patrolling!" Death Arms said to Kyouka as they were jogging on the streets while patrolling.

"H-hai!" The earphone jack girl replied trying to keep up with the pro hero. " _Geez, this is harder than in class!"_ The poor girl was having a hard time right now…

* * *

At Mt. Lady's agency.

"An important part of being a hero, is to know how to pass your off time." The blonde woman said as she laid on the couch while she read a magazine. "Got it?" She added as she ate potato chips.

"H-hai…" Minoru replied in understanding. " _I don't like this role game…"_ He thought with a bitter expression. He was forced by the heroine to clean the floor with a vacuum under that pretence when it was most likely that she just ordered him to do that because she could. " _Those weirdos knew this would happen, I know they did!"_ He got even more angry as he now understood why the Keybladers didn't do anything the other day. " _But how the heck did they know this would happen?!"_ But the bigger question is how did they even know it… It couldn't be that they met Mt. Lady, right?!

* * *

At the coast.

Tsuyu was doing push-ups along with other marines.

* * *

At Endeavor's agency during sunset.

Riku and Shouto stood at the front door of Endeavor's office.

"Welp, here we are." Riku said to the icy-hot teen. "This is gonna be the longest and most tedious week ever." He said not looking forward to this at all.

Shouto nodded in response. "Sooner we start the sooner we can leave." He agreed with his best friend. "But it could be worse, as you're here to not make it so bad." He glanced at him. "Misery loves company, right?" He had a small smile on his face.

"Heh. That right." Riku smiled at him. "Let's get this over with." And with that both entered the office and found the flame hero inside.

"I've been waiting, Shouto." Endeavor said to his son with his back turned to him and his friend. "I'm glad that you also accepted my request, Riku." He now acknowledged the Keyblade Master. "You both finally decided to walk the path of the strong, eh?" He said to both of the boys.

"We have no intention to walk on the path you made." Shouto replied with his usual monotone tone.

"We already have our own." Riku said with the same tone and expression.

The No.2 Hero turned to face them. "Very well, get ready. We'll go out." He smirked at the boys.

Both Shouto and Riku seemed slightly confused at this. "Where?" Shouto asked.

"I'll show you what is called 'Hero'." The man replied with a confident smirk.

* * *

Back at Gran Torino's place during nighttime.

Sora and Izuku looked awkwardly at Gran Torino, who went to sleep after he came back from shopping.

" _He just tested me and Deku. We didn't really work at all."_ Sora thought as he sighed.

The teens just glanced at each other and shrugged. "Let's head out." Izuku then whispered to his best friend. Sora nodded in understanding and they softly walked to the ground floor. " _Gran Torino. I searched his name and there were no results. He was a teacher at U.A. only for a year. There are a lot of mysteries about him."_ The boy thought as he and Sora walked out of the building after making sure that there was no one on the street.

"Okay, what now Deku?" Sora asked as he followed the green haired teen to a nearby alley.

"Well, I need to think in One for All, as my quirk, in a more complete way." Izuku said to his friend. "What Kacchan and the others can do as natural as breathing, I still need to think in activating it. If I could use 5% of my power as if breathing, moves like those of Kacchan wouldn't be impossible for me!" He explained to Sora as he glanced at his hands before closing them. "Aizawa-sensei and Kirishima-kun said it too. If I can dominate my quirk, it'll increase the things that I can do! First, I'll try to use it in an instant and intermediant way!" He glanced at Sora with determination in his eyes.

"Hmm, that might work." Sora put his hands behind his head. "Wish I could do something to help you with that." He added, feeling a little useless for just watching and not doing much to help his friend grow stronger.

"Actually, there is something you can do to help." Deku smiled at him. Sora tilted his head in confusion. "After fighting with Gran Torino-san I remembered something. On top of you and Riku having great mobility thanks to your parkour skills, you have your Flowmotion to traverse around aeras with ease, as long as you have something to use like walls, rails or poles you can move around fast and with no much use of energy as you just need momentum to activate it." He recalled the specifics of how Flowmotion works.

"Right, and as long as we don't run out of momentum, we can always maintain it. But as you know, we're rubber balls when we use it. We just move in one direction until bouncing off something else to change direction. It's basically magic parkour." Sora explained to Deku. "But you already know it, what does that have to do with using your One for All better?" He asked him.

"It's simple. I need you to show me how you move when using Flowmotion and I'll try to use One for All to copy you. It might not be exactly the same, but if it works, it could greatly help me." Izuku replied with a bright smile.

"Hey, that's actually a good idea!" Sora quickly understood what Deku was trying to do. "If you can move like me or Riku, you'll gain better mobility, especially in closed up spaces, where Flowmotion can be exploited the best!" He grinned excitedly at him.

"Exactly." Deku nodded at him. "So, can you use Flowmotion to jump from wall to wall to get to the rooftops?" He glanced at the alleyway. "I'll try to follow your example after that. " He added.

Sora chuckled. "Piece of cake!" He smirked confidently. "But, wouldn't it be easier to learn to jump high enough to reach rooftops? Or even run up walls? I can also do that." He asked him out of curiosity.

"I can't charge enough power on my legs to jump that high without hurting myself and I'm not fast enough to run up walls like you." Izuku replied.

"Alright." Sora accepted the answer. He stepped into the alleyway. "Okay, Deku. Watch this!" Sora jumped high into the air, he then activated his Flowmotion and jumped from wall to wall and reached the rooftops in no time! Sora looked back down at Izuku and waved at him.

" _That really looked cool…."_ Izuku thought in awe. "Okay, my turn! It's just a matter of getting used to it." He said with determination as he stepped into the alleyway. "Even with 5% I should be able to cross this distance. I just have to do what Sora did." He said to himself before crouching down. " _Imagine the egg that doesn't explode in the microwave!"_ He then charged up 5% of OFA on his legs and then he jumped high! However he just slammed himself against the wall. Sora cringed when he saw this. " _Well, I knew this would happen…"_ Deku thought as he just plummeted down luckily his landing was softened by the many bags of garbage that were laying around the alleyway. " _I need to get ready… and protect my arms…"_ He thought while still on top of bags of trash, he was bleeding through the nose. " _Which means that from my second jump, I have to put power in my arms and legs... But If I don't do it fast, I'll break some of my bones again…"_ He thought "It takes me time to picture it normally." He muttered to himself. His train of thought was stopped by Sora's voice

"Deku! You alright?" Sora asked from the rooftop, he was thankful that he didn't get badly hurt.

"Yeah! I'm okay!" Izuku replied as he stood up again. "I just got to charge up my power faster. I'll try again!" He said to his friend with determination. He crouched down and charged up OFA on his legs again and jumped up high again! " _Beef up my arms…"_ He moved his arms forward as he tried to charge up power in them, but he was slammed against the wall again and he just slid down from it. Deku tried it again. " _Change quickly…"_ And again he crashed against the wall and slid back down to the ground again.

"Uh, Deku?" Sora sweat-dropped.

"Quickly! Quickly!" Izuku didn't listen to him and tried again only to fail again.

"Um, Deku you can stop now." Sora tried to call out to him again, but it seemed that Deku wouldn't listen to him. From the rooftop he could notice a couple that saw Deku trying and failing again and they ran off being creeped out. " _I'm not moving from here for a while…"_ Sora groaned as he saw Deku trying again and failing again, it'll be a long night before he decides to stop...

* * *

The second day of internship came in. It was early in the morning at Gran Torino's place.

"Morning. What's wrong?" Gran Torino came down the stairs and greeted both of the boys.

"I trained on my own with Sora yesterday and I focused too much on it." Izuku replied. He was wearing a plain light blue t-shirt and black shorts while Sora wore red shorts and a black tank top. Izuku was wearing a tired smile and he had a few bruises.

Sora himself looked tired too. He yawned before speaking. "He's been at it until very late in the night." He said as he rubbed his left eye. He had to admit that like himself, Deku doesn't know when to give up.

"I tried to digest what you told me and put it in practice, but I have a long way ahead of me." Deku said to the old hero as he put his right hand on his stomach and the other on his left cheek.

"It's your first time trying it, so it is like it should be. There's nothing to do about it." Gran Torino said to Midoriya as he gave him a thumbs up. "It's hard that All Might thinks in something like that, since he was able to use it normally from the beginning, I taught him differently. His only capabality was his body." He said before walking past them, Sora and Izuku looked surprised to hear this.

"All Might-sensei as a student?" Sora asked with a big grin.

"How was it?!" Izuku asked excitedly.

"Hm? Oh... " Gran Torino looked at the boys over his shoulder and looked up to recall that time. "It wasn't more than practical training for him." He replied.

" _That's why he was so afraid…"_ Deku thought with a fearful look on his face and he was even shaking a little. He and Sora now got why All Might was so afraid of this man, he basically just beat him up constantly.

" _Poor Sensei!"_ Unlike Deku, Sora didn't look scared, he just felt bad for All Might.

"I couldn't teach him with uncompromised methods because he was entrusted to me by a friend that died." Gran Torino explained to the teens as he looked to the ground with a sad tone in his voice.

"What? All Might's predecessor died?" Izuku asked, he and Sora were surprised to hear this.

"Huh?" The tiny old man looked at Izuku over his shoulder confused. The doorbell rang out.

"A package!" The delivery man called out from the otherside of the door.

"Oh, I'll receive it." Deku went to attend the door.

"I'll help." Sora went after him.

" _You didn't tell him about the seventh wielder, Toshinori?"_ He thought to himself as he looked at Izuku, surprised that Toshinori didn't tell the boy about her…

"Thanks for your job!" Izuku thanked the delivery man and closed the door as Sora brought in the package. A bit later they opened it and took out what was inside. "A microwave?!" The emerald teen asked, surprised.

"For some reason, the one I got broke yesterday! So I asked to send a new one." Gran Torino said with a childish tone as he looked at the new microwave from up close.

Sora and Deku deadpanned at him, not knowing if he was talking seriously or just fooling around again.

"Okay, Boys! We'll eat the taiyaki I bought yesterday. C'mon!" The old hero said to the teens with a happy look on his face.

"We'll have taiyaki for breakfast?" Izuku asked incredulously.

"I like sweets!" The old man said as he walked towards the table happily.

"Well, if an adult says we can have sweets for breakfast, don't mind if we do!" Sora smiled happily as he went to the table as well.

Izuku set the microwave and heated the taiyaki as Sora and Gran Torino waited on the table. The tiny old man was drumming the table with his hands. " _Use One for All as if breathing… Thinking it objectively, I have to accept that everyone else had fifteen years to develop. Time waits for no one. At this point, to bring out more than 5% of my power, all that I need is to prepare my body."_ Izuku thought as he stood in front of the microwave with a serious expression. The microwave dinged, signalling the taiyaki were ready.

"Yeah, here it is! Eat it while it's hot!" Gran Torino said happily as he drummed the table, he drooled a bit at the taiyaki in front of him.

"My time is limited… What should I do?" Deku set down his plate and fork with a worried look on his face. Sora looked at him with concern.

"Why the long faces? For now let's just eat these hot taiyaki-" Gran Torino said as he grabbed a taiyaki and took a bite, only for it to be cold and hard. "It's cold!" The old man said.

Sora quickly grabbed one and tapped it. "Yep, it's cold." He confirmed.

"What? No way!I unfroze it in the microwave, I think..." Izuku replied as he leaned in on the table.

"Are you an idiot? You put a huge plate in there just like that?" The tiny old man said to the greenette with an upset frown before he stood up from the table and grabbed his cane. "If you put a plate like that by force, it won't spin, so only a part of it will heat up. Is this the first time you used a microwave?!" He shouted upset as he pointed at the microwave.

"Oh! Er… In my house we have one that doesn't spin…" Izuku sweat-dropped at this as Sora rubbed the back of his hair sweat-dripping as well. "I'm sorry-" He stopped mid-sentence when he realized something. "I get it! G-Gran Torino-san! I'm… I'm this taiyaki!" He shouted as he showed the old man a taiyaki.

"No, you're not. You okay?" Gran Torino looked at the boy as if he just said something stupid. Sora just looked at him oddly.

"Ah, no, that's not what I mean." Deku replied as he put down the taiyaki. "Just that I get it now. Until now, I insisted on using One for All when I need it in the places I need it. Like pressing a switch. But that's why my reaction times turned slower in my second and third move." Izuku said with a big smile as Gran Torino looked at him with a stern face and Sora seemed to understand what Deku meant. " _If that's the case, I should keep the switch on all the time! Imagine the heat that used to be in one place… now around all of my body!"_ The boy then activated OFA and let it manifest around his whole body, vein-like markings appearing on his body, from his legs, to his arms all the way to an X-shaped mark on his face!

" _He noticed quickly."_ Gran Torino smirked.

" _In my whole body, constantly! Until the limit that my body can take, 5%!"_ Izuku was able to channel 5% of his power around his whole body! His body now glowing with green blots of electricity appearing around his body!

Sora was in awe. " _Whoa… I can feel his power from here."_ He thought before grinning widely at him. "You did it, Deku!" He said to his friend.

"Visualizing a taiyaki in a microwave is boring. Is it okay like that?" Gran Torino commented while smirking at the boy.

"All Might already said it… it's fine…!" Deku replied, seemingly struggling to maintain his new state. His emerald eyes glowing brightly.

"Can you move in that state?" The old hero asked as he threw away his cane.

"I don't… know…" The emerald child replied.

Gran Torino's smirk widened. "You want to try it?" He challenged him.

"Yes. Please!" The boy accepted with a determined smile as more streaks of green energy manifested around him. He was ready to try his new abilities!

"If you can move while maintaining One for All in your whole body, you won't be the same that you were at the sports festival." Gran Torino declared to the emerald teen, who was still getting used to maintaining OFA on his whole body. "Keyblade Boy, stand back and watch." He ordered Sora and he nodded before walking away and watched from a safe distance. "Now let's see, what you can do?" Gran Torino pulled out a chronometer. "Let's start with three minutes." He then turned on the chronometer.

"Three minutes?" Izuku asked the old hero.

"Try to land a hit in that time." Gran Torino declared as he stretched his legs before activating his quirk. He darted around the room at impressive speeds before dashing behind the boy, Deku was only able to look behind him before Gran Torino landed a kick to the face, which made Izuku turn back to normal.

" _Dang it, I couldn't maintain it."_ The teen thought as the elderly hero dashed past him.

"Pathetic." Gran Torino said to the boy as he bounced around the room. "If you can't react to this, you won't save anyone!" He declared as he dashed right past him again. Midoriya looked behind him, but the old man wasn't there, furthermore he just gave him a knock behind his head!

The Jet elder jumped off of one of the chandeliers and darted around all around the room. "Someone considered the Symbol of Peace doesn't stop at a wall like this." He said as he hit Midoriya in the back of his head twice before darting around the room again.

Izuku flexed his arms and activated his quirk. "One for-!" However, Gran Torino punched him in the face, breaking his focus. " _I need time to use it on my whole body. His punches aren't very strong, but I can't follow him with my sight like Sora."_ He thought as he was punched four times before Gran Torino made him fall to the floor. " _In that case, with a bit of time... "_ He then crawled right under a couch.

"Don't fool around. I see you!" Gran Torino said in-mid air as he could still see Deku's arms under the couch before he hid them. "You won't buy time like that!" He reached the ceiling and dove at the couch, but then the couch was launched upwards, hitting the old man in the process!

Izuku used OFA on his right arm to do this. " _Now!"_ With this chance he channeled his quirk around his body!

Sora gasped in awe and surprise.

" _He wanted to slow me down?"_ Gran Torino thought as he was knocked into the air. "You tricked me!" He smirked at the emerald teen.

Deku then jumped into the air after the Jet elder. " _One for All Full Cowling!"_ He threw his right hand at Gran Torino, who used his quirk to dodge him. From Deku's move a small gust of wind threw a pile of cans off a shelf.

"For a hair!" Gran Torino smirked at the boy as he dashed past him.

Izuku landed back on the ground. " _Behind me!"_ He knew where the elder was this time and what he would do now!

Gran Torino dashed at him. " _If you let yourself be surprised it'll be just like last time, boy."_ He thought as went to catch Izuku, but to his surprise he jumped into the air avoiding him!

Deku jumped high enough to reach the ceiling, putting his back and feet against it and he jumped at Gran Torino! "Smash!" He channeled more power in his left arm as he threw it at him! However, to his shock, Gran Torino barely dodged his left arm. " _He dodged it?"_

Gran Torino bounced off the kitchen wall and tackled Midoriya to another wall. The boy fell to the ground as his Full Cowl deactivated.

The tiny old man stopped the chronometer. "Three minutes." He declared.

"Damn it…" Izuku groaned as he sat down on the ground. "Maintaining it is already hard. I still have a long way ahead of me." He muttered as he rubbed his lower back.

"Hey. Cheer up, Deku." Sora said to him as he extended a helping hand, which he took and he was helped back on his feet. "You actually did pretty good there." He smiled at him.

"Your friend is right." Gran Torino said to him. Izuku looked at him in surprise as Sora just glanced at him. "You attacked me at the right moment after predicting and analyzing. You use the brain a lot, don't you, Boy?" The Jet elder said as he turned his back on him. " _Since yesterday he has changed radically in a single try."_ He thought to himself impressed with how the Boy became better overnight. " _I really dodged him, but… This boy could become a monster."_ He smirked, impressed as he rubbed a tiny cut on his left cheek as he glanced at Midoriya, who was muttering to himself, and his friend who just smiled at him with his hands behind his head. "You just have to get used to it. Let's continue!" Gran Torino turned around again to face the emerald child.

"Yes, please!" Deku replied in eagerness to keep practicing.

"Actually." Sora interrupted. "Now that you can move better now, let's try again what we did last night. I know you can do that now." Sora grinned brightly at Deku.

Deku's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" He asked his friend and Sora nodded in response. "Thank you!" He thanked him with an excited smile.

"Hmm, so you want to teach him some of your moves, eh? Fine by me, it might help him a lot actually." Gran Torino smirked at the boys. "But before that… I haven't had breakfast yet." He told the boys.

"Me… Me neither!" The emerald teen realized that he didn't eat anything yet either.

"Yeah, I could grab a grub right about now." Sora smiled as he held his grumbling stomach.

"Heat up the taiyaki again. " Gran Torino happily walked toward the plate of taiyaki only to find that with all the ruckus prior they dropped to the ground. "They fell!" He shouted comically.

"I-I'll go buy more!" Deku did the same before he ran out to the store as fast as he could.

When he left, only the elder and Sora remained. "...He actually hurt you, even if you dodged him." The Keyblader said to him.

"Heh. You noticed, eh? You're really pretty good, Keyblade Boy." He smirked, impressed at him.

"If he keeps up like this, he'll surpass All Might-sensei. I know it." Sora had a confident smile on his face.

The elderly maintained his smirk as he turned sideways. "We'll see." He replied to the otherworldly boy. Inside he actually agreed with him.

Meanwhile, Izuku ran to the store with an optimistic smile. " _There's so much left for me to do, but I see the light. One for All Full Cowling… I'll master it no matter what."_ He thought as he looked up the sky with determination.

* * *

At Gunhead's agency.

Ochako was practicing punches alongside other pro heroes under the tutelage of Gunhead.

"Don't do it without a purpose. Focus on each move. Physical resistance is what matters the most out there." The Battle hero instructed with a rather cute gesture.

" _His gestures are also cute."_ Ochako thought jaw-dropped and dumbfounded as she shook a bit.

* * *

At Fourth Kind's agency.

The Gentlemanly hero slammed a cup of tea on his desk. "It's lukewarm!" He shouted at Eijiro and Tetsutetsu. "Don't you even know how to make tea? Clients come to the agency!" He shouted upset at the two of them, who just paled in fear. Both of them hardened themselves right before being knocked in the head by Fourth Kind. "You must know how to attend them!" He scolded the alike teens.

"We're sorry, Fourth Kind-san!" Both of them bowed their heads in apology.

"Dang it, with those quirks it's nice to punch you." The four-armed man turned around as two of his fists reddened and pulsed from punching those two hardheads.

"Thanks!" Eijiro said as he and Tetsutetsu raised up their heads again.

"It's an honor!" Tetsutetsu said.

* * *

At Best Jeanist's agency.

"A hero must calm down those he saves. With his power, apparence, vocabulary, attitude… Heroes must be elegant. Understood?" The no.4 hero said to Katsuki. "In other words… like this." For a while he brushed the blond's spiky hair until it was neatly fixed. Bakugou looked frozen in horror. (Look at how they massacred my boy…)

"Without a doubt, Best Jeanist!" The pro heroes under him said in unison.

" _I made a mistake in picking this agency…"_ The explosive teen then realized that he really messed up badly this time by coming here… Fortunately his hair exploded back to its normal shape. It seems Beat Jeanist might need a strong hair fixer.

* * *

At a photography session.

Uwabami posed for several pictures.

"When this photo session ends she has an appointment with the radio and an interview." Momo said to Itsuka as she read the pro heroine's schedule while carrying her bag.

"We're just assistants." The redhead girl replied with a small smile. She basically nailed the situation she and her fellow intern was in. (And they're not even getting paid for this! Now that's a scam!)

"This is part of a hero's job. I think it's necessary to know it." Momo replied as she closed the schedule with a serious expression. "There has to be something to learn." She said before she and Kendo looked back at the Snake heroine, who was posing with a rose in her mouth. "Surely there is… Probably." She said as she and her fellow intern sweat-dropped.

" _She doesn't want to accept it."_ Itsuka thought as she looked at the raven haired girl with a pitiful smile. Poor thing…

* * *

At U.A. High School during the afternoon.

At the teacher's lounge.

"Sorry for coming so suddenly, All Might." Naomasa said to his friend as Toshinori sat down across the small table after putting a cup of tea for the detective.

"Don't worry, Tsukauchi-kun." The skeleton-like man smiled at his friend. "So, you found out something?" He asked him.

"Unfortunately we haven't found a single clue about the otherworldly villain that is the one responsible behind the Heartless." Naomasa told All Might, as of now not a single clue arrived that could help the police or the Keyblade Heroes decipher the one that brought the Heartless into this world. "However, we found out something else. Among those that attacked USJ was Noumu, that you defeated alongside Sora and Riku." The detective said.

" _That very strong one?"_ All Might was reminded of the being that he fought with the young heroes.

"We analyzed Noumu's DNA." Tsukauchi revealed to his friend.

"His DNA?" All Might asked.

"Yes. By not asking for your collaboration, I'm leaking this information, but I thought that I should tell you. I got a clue about the League's leader." He explained to the No.1 hero, he gasped in reply. "After investigating Noumu in a specialized institution, we saw that he wasn't mute. He doesn't react to anything. He can't think for himself. About his identity, he's a delinquent with records for aggression and extortion." He explained as he showed All Might the picture of a normal looking man.

"And is that a clue about the ringleader?" Toshinori asked, confused.

"Pay attention." Naomasa said with a very serious face. "According to the reports, in his body there was DNA of at least four other people." He revealed.

"More than four DNA?" All Might asked as he cupped his chin with a thoughtful expression. "Is he human?" He asked his friend.

"Here's the thing, going off what Riku and Sora told me, they believe that Noumu was merely an empty vessel, akin to the Nobodies and what they refer to as Replicas. Hollow inside, machine-like. This is because he could fuse with a Heartless, essentially turning himself into a Heartless. It's not rare for Heartless to take over inanimate objects or even empty veless, an unique instance was when Riku's body was overtaken by an exceptional Heartless, one with a human mind." The detective told his friend what the boys under his care told him about the monster they always fought against. "However, there is an explanation as to how a Heartless could take over Noumu: His body was modified with drugs and other things. Simply put, he's a human molded to adapt to various quirks. The decrease in processing power in his brain was due to this. This leads me to believe that when Noumu lost his mind, he also lost his heart, essentially turning into a living puppet. The interesting thing, however, is that there is a difference between the hearts we refer as the vital organ in all humans and most animals, and the hearts in a metaphysical aspect which is from where emotions, desires, etcetera, come from. A part in all things that live, similar to the soul and conscious mind which both have correlation to hearts in this aspect, but are not the same thing despite the similarities. So even if he has his organs, he still lost his heart, the kind of heart that Heartless are actually after, hence Noumu can be called an empty vessel. Mind you, I'm not an expert. In the Keybladers' universe there are scientists studying the hearts in this sense, but not even they have all the answers." Naomasa explained to his friend.

"I see." All Might seemed to understand this aspect of Noumu. As he looked at the picture of the human he once was.

"But the interesting thing is the DNA, not the body. The fact that he possessed several quirks." Tsukauchi pointed out, making All Might look at him in the eyes again. "Introducing a different DNA won't guarantee that it integrates in all cases, preventing that person from having various quirks. Having One for All, you would already know." When he said this, All Might had a shocked expression on his face. "Probably there is someone capable of granting quirks." He concluded as Toshinori gasped in shock.

"It can't be…" He replied as he stood up.

"I think it's the most logical thing in this situation. That's why I came to tell you." Naomasa remained calm.

All Might walked towards the window as he looked into the horizon. "So he's acting up again…" He said in a deep, enraged voice. He turned into his muscled form as he clenched his right fist tightly. " **That man…** " Now he knew who was the one behind the League of Villains…

* * *

At the League of Villains' hideout.

"That I join your group? To do something, conviction is needed. Those who don't have it and the weak are eliminated. It's natural. That's why you end up like this." Stain declared as he managed to pin the man with a hand on his face to the ground. His left knife stabbed on his right shoulder and the right one dangerously close to his neck.

The decay villain softly laughed. "It hurts… You're very strong." He praised the Hero Killer. "Kurogiri, take this guy away." He ordered his right hand man.

"I-I can't move…" However The mist man wasn't able to move, he had a cut on his left arm. "It must be the Hero Killer's quirk." He deduced that was the reason for his paralysis.

"The word 'Hero' lost its meaning. This society full of false heroes and the criminals that use their powers in vain… must be purged." The Hero Killer declared with a dark tone as he moved the knife near Shigaraki's neck closer.

"Wait, wait, not this hand." Tomura grabbed the knife that moved closer to the hand covering his face, even if his palm got cut. He activated his Decay quirk and started to crack the blade of the knife. "Or I'll kill you." He threatened with a deathly look on his visible eye. Stain flinched in surprise. "You talk a lot. Conviction? I don't have anything that grandiose." The knife quickly deteriorated until it just turned to rust. "If I have something to say… Yes, All Might. I just want to turn to shreds this society that worships scum like him." He wore a twisted, demented smirk under the hand that covers his face. Stain looked at the pale man with shock, he jumped off him as Shigaraki threw his hand at him. "Now that my last wound was healing…" He stood up again and showed that he was dripping blood from his wound. "We don't have a healer with us. Would you assume responsibility?" He said as he scratched his neck with his right hand, indicating he was getting really angry.

"So that's who you are." Stain replied with a calm tone. Shigaraki seemed confused. "Our objectives are opposites. However, we coincide that we want to destroy the situation of the present." He smirked at Tomura.

"Shut up. Leave. Die. I'm the kind of person that you hate the most, right?" Tomura said with a flat tone.

"I tested your motivation. Close to death, our real nature is shown." Stain replied as he sheathed his knife. "It's peculiar, but heavy. You have a twisted spur of conviction. Even if I am to eliminate you, I can do it when I see how it blooms." He declared as Shigaraki just glared back at him.

"You're going to eliminate me?" Tomura asked as he held his wounded shoulder.

Kurogiri noticed that he could move again. "I can move." He said as he held his wounded arm.

"Kurogiri, I don't want a crazy party member." Shigaraki said to him.

"Tomura Shigaraki, if he joins us, he'll become a powerful ally." The mist man rationalized with his leader. He then glanced at the Hero Killer. "Deal." He said to him.

"Matter resolved." Stain replied in agreement. It was then a portal of darkness manifested behind Shigaraki, taking the Hero Killer by surprise, but the other two villains just seemed calm.

From the Dark Corridor, Luxu emerged. "I'm back." He said with a nonchalant smirk. "And it looks like just in time, I take it negotiations with Bloody Edge here ended well." He glanced at his two fellow members and then the Hero Killer. "Aw, but would you look at that, you got wounded. Can't say it wasn't expected." He noticed that Handy Kid and Misty had cuts and were bleeding. "Here, let me take care of it." He then called forth his Keyblade, making the killer surprised, he then raised the tip of his Keyblade into the air, casting a Curaga that healed them up. Both villains were shocked. "Why the surprise? Ohhh, that's right, I didn't tell you I have healing powers. Heh, looking back I could have healed those bullet wounds you had kiddo, my bad. But to be fair I was also a little busy with my own stuff to do and coming and going so…" He playfully smirked as he rubbed the back of his head. Tomura growled at him now very angry. "Aw, don't look at me like that, even I messed up from time to time, and hey now you know you have a healer in your party! So smile a little." He smirked at him as he patted his shoulder and walked past him and approached Stain. "Now then, since you're done here, I'll do you a favor and send you to whatever place you need to go now." He smirked at the Hero Killer as he undid his Keyblade.

Stain glanced calmly at him, despite finding his presence unsettling, but also extremely powerful. He was way more powerful than himself. "Then take me to Hosu." He replied before he licked his lips as his red eyes glowed. "I still have business to do." He added with a dark tone.

"I see that, alright." Luxu then snapped his fingers and a corridor of darkness opened behind the killer. "Actually, I'll go with you. There's something I'll need to explain to you, so you won't get surprised or creeped out later." He explained as he crossed his arms. He looked at Tomura and Kurogiri over his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

Stain glanced at him silently. "Fine by me." He spoke as he walked towards the corridor with Luxu right behind him. After stepping into the portal, it vanished just leaving Tomura and Kurogiri in the bar.

"Damn old man… Just who or what the hell is he?" The decay villain just despised how much Luxu talked down to him and how much of himself he was hiding.

" _Luxu is certainly an enigma. On top of power over the Heartless, he has a wide array of skills and powers… Could it be that…?!"_ Kurogiri looked shocked when a thought crossed his head.

* * *

At Manual's agency.

The Normal hero removed his helmet as he sighed in relief. "With the city on alert, villains won't dare to come out." He said to Tenya as he removed his helmet and put it down on the table.

"I know…" Tenya replied as Manual walked off and left the engine teen alone. Tenya removed his glasses. " _Hero Killer, Stain. I realized by gathering information. In the seven places he appeared until the date he attacked more than four heroes without fail. I don't know if he has a motive or if it is a superstition, but the facts can't be denied. In Hosu he only attacked Tensei."_ He gathered information about the elusive killer and found that pattern before coming here. He remembered how Tensei apologized at the hospital after he was attacked. The boy opened his eyes. " _It's highly probable that he appears here again. Come. I'll eliminate you with my own hands."_ Tenya's eyes were a deep red, glare full of rage and resentment… The eyes of someone seeking revenge…

* * *

At the same time a corridor of darkness appeared on a dark alleyway of Hosu city, from it Stain appeared and Luxu came right after him. The Hero Killer looked at him with cautiousness and the ancient Keyblade Master just smirked as him nonchalantly. Luxu proceeded to talk to him as Stain just listened to him.

* * *

It was the afternoon of the 3rd day of the internships. At Gran Torino's place, Deku practiced his mobility, using his Full Cowling with Sora as his guide. The Keyblade wielder used his Flowmotion to dart around Gran Torino's ground floor and then had Deku copy him, Deku did with actually good results, at a slower pace than Sora, but nonetheless he could move like him! However every time he completed the exercise he held his knees and panted from exhaustion as he was still getting used to using OFA around his whole body. But Sora praised him for the effort and even Gran Torino approved as he watched the boys training together. All of that happened yesterday after breakfast and they continued until Sora insisted to take it easy after many repetitions, several of the first attempts ended in failure and he tried many times until he made it, but came out really worn out.

Today, they were practicing again, this time with Sora asking him to keep up with him, they boys jumped from wall to wall, from the ceiling to the floor and back . Sora was leading with Deku right after him, he purposely went slower than normal so Deku could follow him. Sora landed on the floor as his Flowmotion deactivated, Deku followed right after him as his Full Cowling deactivated. Sora stood up, but Deku was on one knee and panting from exhaustion.

"You sure… make it look… easy." Izuku said to his best friend between pants.

"Well, you know that with Flowmotion, I don't need to put much effort in my moves, so of course It'll be harder for you." Sora reminded him as he extended a hand to help him up, which Deku took and was helped up again. "But you're actually doing pretty good so far." He smiled at him.

"It's not enough, I need to do it even faster. I know you were going slow because of me." Izuku replied with a serious frown on his face as he glanced at his fists.

"Well, that's true, but…" Sora crossed his arms, he then glanced at Gran Torino. "Hey, Gran Torino-san. Think we can change the scenery? There's only so much that Deku can learn in this crampy room, we'll need more space for him to improve." He said to the old hero.

"Hmm, you're right Keyblade Boy. I think that's enough." He replied with his hand on his chin. "If you keep training here you might gain a weird habit." He glanced at Midoriya.

"Huh? But I haven't trained with you since yesterday in the morning! I need to get used to this even more! Please let's continue!" Izuku asked the Jet elder.

"No, training with your friend here was enough." Gran Torino replied. "Put on your costumes, Boys. We passed to phase two." He smirked at the two of them.

"Huh?" Both boys tilted their heads in confusion.

A bit later after the two teens put on their outfits, right outside the building. "We'll face villains!" Gran Torino declared with a grin as he pointed his cane upwards.

Sora smiled wide with excitement. "About time!" In all honesty, he wanted to do what pros do and face villains on the streets and save the day!

"What? Now?" However, Deku reacted with surprise.

"If you just fight with me and train with Keyblade Boy, you won't know how to deal with other styles." Gran Torino explained as he walked down the stairs with the boys following him. "Now you'll gain experience facing different guys and situations. This is your internship after all. It's logical that you face villains." Gran Torino added as he walked.

"You're right, but I'm not mentally prepared yet." Deku replied with a nervous look on his face as he put his left hand on his chest.

"Now, don't be like that. Your friend here is actually excited and he faced villains before, and so you fought with villains once, didn't you?" Gran Torino replied. "Besides, we won't do anything spectacular."

"He's right, Deku." Sora said as he surrounded him with his arm. "It'll be alright." He smirked at him. Deku nodded in understanding.

Gran Torino stopped walking and raised his left hand up to call for a taxi. "We'll travel a bit far." He told the boys. A bit later they got up in the taxi and went on their way. "In zones with less population there are less crimes. In urban areas there are more hero agencies because there are more crimes. The more population density, the more troubles." Gran Torino explained to the boys. "In Shibuya there are troubles daily." He added.

Izuku flinched. "Shibuya? The one from Tokyo? I'll go there with this outfit?" He asked with a nervous and bashful expression. He seemed ashamed of going to such a big place with his costume.

"Aw. C'mon, Deku. Don't be shy, you look great!" Sora patted him on the back. "No need to be ashamed or anything!" He grinned at him.

"Easy for you to say, you're used to wearing RPG-style clothes in public." Deku replied still with a bashful look on his face.

"And I look cool, so do you." Sora put his fist on his hips, maintaining his grin.

"Those are clothes that only a hero can use. Be glad that you can show them in such a big scene." Gran Torino encouraged Izuku.

Deku then realized something. "Then, we'll take the bullet train from Kofu to Shinjuku?" He asked the elderly.

"Yes." The Jet elder confirmed.

Izuku looked through the window of the car. " _We'll pass by Hosu. I'm worried about Iida-kun. I'll try to contact him later."_ He thought about his friend. Sora looked at him and knew what he was thinking.

" _I'm worried about Tenya too, Deku. Hopefully I can talk to him later."_ Sora thought to himself, also worried about Tenya.

* * *

At the same hour in Hosu city.

"Another day patrolling through Kyoto. I'm sorry that it's repetitive." Manual apologized with the hero in training as they both walked around the streets.

"No, I prefer it." Tenya replied as he looked around the streets.

Manual looked at him over his shoulder. "Hey, I know it's an uncomfortable question… You're looking for the Hero Killer, right?" He said as both of them stopped walking.

"That's…" The engine teen didn't know how to reply.

"If not, I don't know why you chose my agency." Manual said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm glad that you came, of course." He quickly clarified. "But, you mustn't act by personal resentment. We heroes don't have authority to arrest or punish. We're allowed to use our powers thanks to the regulations. That's why, whatever the motive is, a hero mustn't use his quirk for himself. Using it for self-gain is a grave crime." He explained to the teen with a more serious tone. For Tenya, Manual's words sounded with an echo as he let them sink into his mind, the boy looked down to the ground. "I don't mean that the Hero Killer is innocent. But you look like a serious youth, I'm worried that you'll get obsessed." Manual quickly explained with a nervous smile as he quickly flailed his arms.

"Thanks for the warning." Tenya bowed down in gratitude.

"It's enough for me that you understand it. Anyway, shall we continue?" Manual replied with a smile before he started walking forward.

" _But…"_ Tenya silently clenched his left fist as he started to walk forward again. " _But then… What should I do with these feelings?"_ Even if he was told not to act out of resentment, he couldn't just let it go…

* * *

At the rooftops in Hosu.

Night was about to fall and Stain crouched over a water tower, his long tongue coming through between his teeth as he looked down at the city. Behind him a portal of darkness manifested and from it Tomura and Kurogiri appeared.

"Hosu is more developed than I thought." The decay villain commented as he looked down at the city. It was then that a corridor of darkness appeared and Luxu came out from there.

"I'd say, but I've seen better places." The ancient Keyblade Master commented. "Well then, Bloody Edge, what's your plan for today? Go down there and find another unfortunate soul to sacrifice? Possibly another dead body or someone left permanently invalid? All part of your grand purge, isn't that right?" He asked the killer with a lax smirk.

"Hmph. You sure know a lot." Stain looked at the man over his shoulder. Surprised he knew what he intended to do.

"Well, I'm a guy that likes to learn a lot." Luxu replied. Stain just narrowed his eyes at him with suspicion.

"I'll correct this city. To do that I'll require more victims." Stain stateded as he glanced back at the city.

"That was what you meant with that you had things to do?" Kurogiri asked the killer.

"But of course, my misty friend." Luxu gave him a pat on his back. "That is part of Mr. Hero Killer's big plan to correct society, after all how you'll show how flawed it is without pointing it out exactly that? What better sign than that painted with big bold letters and a really deep color?" He told his fellow villains. "Isn't that right, Stain?" He smirked at the Hero Killer.

"You both sure understand me." Stain stood up and said to both Kurogiri and Luxu. "Especially you, Luxu wasn't it?" He looked at him over his shoulder. "For as bizzare and weird as you seemed, you're a smart man. " He said to him.

The man in the black coat chuckled. "That's the name, don't waste it or anything." He crossed his arms with a smug smirk as usual. "And we both can agree that there's nothing in life that doesn't require a price to pay and your paying yours with blood, lots and lots of blood of others, staining walls and streets of those who believe themselves heroes until the world finally sees what you and I already know, that this world is full of false, hypocrite heroes that just lust for power, fame and money. It's not hard to figure out really, you just need to look at reality. Simple as that." Luxu told Stain with a serious tone.

"Hmph. It's good to know someone else can see the truth of this corrupt society." Stain glanced once more at the horizon, at least he now knows that at least he and Luxu agree with that even if he doesn't trust him.

"Tsk. You always have to make me look bad?" Tomura asked Luxu with a slight displeased tone.

"Nah, don't worry you're still growing so don't bum down about it." He smirked at him. "Oh and before you leave Bloody Edge, don't forget what I told and showed you earlier." He reminded him and Stain just nodded.

"'Hero' is a title only for those that make great deeds! There's too many lovers of money that call themselves heroes. Until the world realizes its error…" Stain proclaimed as he grabbed the handle of his katana on his back. "I'll keep appearing!" And with that he jumped off the water tower as he drew out his blade. He then jumped off the rooftop, leaving the trio of villains still atop the water tower.

"He talks big, but he only wants to start a popular movement. It's so noble that I'm gonna cry." Tomura commented with a mocking tone as he scratched his neck with his left hand.

"We can't make too much fun of him. It's a fact that in the cities that he appeared, delinquency lowered." Kurogiri explained to his younger leader. "Some relate it with the increase of the consciousness of the heroes and they severely criticize it." He added as Tomura's visible eye lowered and he scratched his neck faster.

"Amazing! The hero's effort to charge less? So the Hero Killer raised them too…" Shigaraki said with an unsettling chipper tone after he stopped scratching his neck. "Too elaborate." He then flipped his attitude with a blunt tone. "We don't agree on anything. And it irritates me" He then crossed his arms.

He then felt an arm surrounding him, he looked to his left and saw that it was Luxu. "To be honest with you, I don't like that guy either." He said to Tomura.

"Huh? I thought you agreed with him." He bluntly commented.

"Well, I do agree with him that this world is full of phonies that call themselves heroes that just love power, fame and wealth. But here's the thing, I think what he is trying to do is pointless, he's just chasing his own tail. If you ask me what I think, I'll say that Bloody Edge himself is aware that what he's doing is pointless, but keeps doing because he's fucking crazy, that and because he's so butthurt to the world that he is just killing people out of hatred for it, on top of him being obviously being bloodthirsty, he loves killing others and spilling blood. All of this is merely part of an excuse, he's so far gone that he truly believes himself to be some messiah, but he's nothing more than a fool that knows nothing about how the world really works, how people really work." Luxu told him with a deep and serious tone. "I just dislike everything of him." And then he just flipped to his normal nonchalant attitude. "If you're wondering why, it's because he reminds me a lot of this old coot that I used to work with. Like Stain, he believed that the world was corrupted and he wanted to change it for the better. But unlike that Bloody Edge, he understood that simple truth: You can't fix anything broken beyond repair. The world is broken beyond repair, humanity never learns from their mistakes, even if you make a huge change now, a few generations later that all would go to oblivion. He knew this and knew that the only way to fix everything was to just tear it all down and start again from scratch and so he tried to purge the whole world, he had the means, the power, the will and this very elaborated and convoluted plan to go about it. That old man was brilliant, but where it mattered the most he was just an old fool just like Stain. I bet they would be great friends, thank heavens that he is finally dead, he only could have cheated death for so long…" And again he talked to his fellow villains in a deep tone.

"You sound like you despised this elderly person." Kurogiri commented going off that Luxu sounded displeased when telling them the story.

"Oh, you have no idea how much that old coot annoyed me." Luxu let go of Shigaraki, he had an upset frown. "It was his fault that this happened to me." He pointed to his eye patch and scar. "On top of all the freaking nonsense that I had to put up with to finally get here. And if you're asking, no, I didn't kill him. One day I'll tell you who I owe for doing me a solid and getting rid of him" He commented with a more chilled face. "But that's all in the past and this is now, right Tomura? After all it's your plan to destroy this shitty society along with that beef brain of All Might." He then turned to look at the pale man and gave him a pat on the back. "And the best part is that there's nothing overly complicated about the plan, you'll just go in and destroy it because everything sucks balls, sometimes the simpler approach is the best." He smirked at him. "Now then, how about we make some chaos and show that killer who is boss here?" He suggested with a devious smirk.

"Finally something I can agree with you." Tomura smirked under the hand over his face. "Kurogiri, bring the Noumu." He ordered to the mist man as he crossed his arms. "He thinks that he will come out airy after stabbing me? If you want to destroy something, destroy it and period." Shigaraki said as Kurogiri used his portals to bring in three Noumu. One with four eyes, one with wings and a big one lacking eyes and an upper mouth.

"This is the perfect moment to also call in some Heartless to make things even more fun, wouldn't you agree?" Luxu said before snapping his fingers and a group of Neoshadows, Invisibles and Darkballs appeared alongside the Noumu. "I'll be helping you this time, of course from a safe distance, don't wanna miss the show, right?" He said to Tomura. "Take this as your first lesson as to how to use Heartless, capiche?"

Shigaraki hummed at him. "It'll be a fierce contest. I'll smash your honor and pride, Mr. Veteran." He said with a twisted gleeful tone as he looked at the monsters.

* * *

On a bullet train close to Hosu.

It was now nighttime. Izuku, Sora and Gran Torino were on the bullet train en route to Shibuya.

"We'll arrive by night. Does it matter?" The emerald teen asked the elderly hero on the seat beside him. Sora sat in one of the seats behind them.

"Better yet. There'll be more trouble and it'll be more fun." Gran Torino replied as he relaxed on his seat.

"It won't be more fun, but It's logical." Deku said back at him with a nervous look on his face. The boy then took out his phone.

"Already with the phone! The youth these days…" Gran Torino complained as Midoriya checked something.

One of his messages to Iida, he asked him how everything was going on over Hosu. " _He read it, but didn't reply. That's weird, Iida-kun always replies in three minutes after reading it."_ Izuku found it weird that Iida didn't reply to his message yet, given what he knows of him." _We'll soon get to Hosu."_ He then glanced at the window as he thought about the last time he talked to his taller friend.

On the seat behind him, Sora also checked his phone. He messaged Tenya: _Hey, Tenya! Deku and I will be going to Shibuya tonight! How are you doing at Hosu?_ However, the engine teen just read the message, but didn't reply. Like Deku, he knows Tenya's habit of and he found it weird that he didn't reply. He stood up from his seat and looked at Deku. "Hey, Deku. Did Tenya reply to you?" He asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"No. I take it he didn't reply to you either." Izuku replied to his friend as he looked at him from behind.

"Nope." Sora shook his head in denial. "That's not like him. Don't you think that… something happened to him?" He asked with a worried tone.

Izuku looked down at his lap as he clenched his fists. "I...I don't wanna think about it." He felt a knot in his stomach of simply thinking that something bad could have happened to one of his first friends.

"Same here." Sora felt the same.

"Look at that!"

"A building exploded!"

"Where?"

People on the right wing of seats said as they looked through their windows. The boys and the old hero looked at these people with curiosity.

"What's happening?" Gran Torino wondered as Deku stood up.

"Would it be an incendium?" The greenette wondered as well.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, hold on to your seats."_ A speaker announced to the passengers before suddenly there was a tremor and then a huge hole was busted open on the train! From it a pro hero came in. The boys and Gran Torino reacted with shock.

"What the hell…?" The pro hero tried to stand up before a hand was shot to his face and slammed him down back at the floor! Civilians were shouting in fear. There right on the hole there was a large humanoid monster with bluish gray skin, four eyes and an exposed brain.

"Noumu!" Sora and Deku shouted in shock, recognizing the type of monster that creature was.

"Sit down, Boy! Keyblade Boy, watch over him!" Gran Torino ordered both of the boys before jumping off.

"Gran Torino?" Izuku and Sora watched as the elderly hero dashed at the Noumu and kicked it in the face, making it let go of the unconscious pro hero. Gran Torino dashed to another wall before dashing at the monster, grabbing it and pushing it out of the train and through a wall!

"Gran Torino!" The boys shouted at the same time as the old hero brought the monster with him into the city, crashing into a building! Both Teens approached the hole to see what happened outside and gasped in shock and horror.

"What…?" Izuku muttered.

"Oh no…" Sora did the same. Both saw a huge fire in the city.

"What's going on?" Izuku asked with shock and horror.

"This is bad, really bad!" Sora said with a frown on his face.

* * *

At the center of the comotion, there were people fleeing from the fire and chaos. Some people were then caught by the Heartless and their hearts consumed by them, their bodies vanishing and their hearts turning into Heartless themselves. From the fire the largest Noumu and the flying Noumu were wreaking havoc.

From afar, Tomura was laughing maniacally.

"Great, let's do it big time!" The decay villain was in devilish delight.

"Yes, now this is a great show." Luxu had an evil smirk as he also observed the ensuing chaos. He had drawn out his Keyblade, purposely aiming the eye in it to observe the destruction.

Somewhere nearby.

"A villain appeared? Understood, I'm on my way." Manual said as he and Tenya looked at the smoke that was very near from there. Many civilians were also looking at this. He was informed of the incident on the communicator inside his helmet. "Let's go, Tenya-kun!" He said to the teen before both started to run towards the scene.

" _Would it be him? No, he wouldn't do something so striking."_ Tenya thought as he followed Manual, suddenly he came to a stop and glanced to an alleyway to the right. His eyes widened in shock before he went rushing in that direction.

* * *

Deep into the dark alleyways.

"What a scandal. It's blatant his stupidity. I'll finish him off later." Stain saw the smoke from afar and knew that it was Shigaraki's doing. "Right now, I'll do what I must." The Hero Killer focused on his current objective, another false hero that goes by the name of Native. Stain had him pinned to the wall by the skull, he had a wound on his left shoulder as denoted by the blood stain on his outfit. Stain was about to end his life.

"I can't move. Die, you wrench!" Native spat at him.

"If you're going to proclaim yourself as a hero, choose your last words." The Hero Killer said with a cold tone as he moved his katana a little ready to finish him off. He then looked at his right in time to see someone with a costume dashing at him with a charging kick. Stain deflected Tenya's attack with a swing of his blade, sending the boy backwards and making his helmet and glasses fall off. Once the teen fell to the ground, the Hero Killer could clearly see his face. "A kid with a costume? Who is he?" He wondered out loud. The boy looked at him. "Get lost. This isn't a place for a kid." He told him as Tenya quickly got on one knee.

"A scarf red as blood and blades around the whole body. The Hero Killer, Stain." Tenya muttered as he looked at the man's appearance confirming his suspicions. "It's you, right? I've been looking for you. How lucky that I found you so soon." He said to him with rage and venom dripping from his voice. Stain narrowed his eyes at him. "I-" He was cut off when the killer aimed his katana at him.

"From your glare, I'd say that you're seeking revenge. Watch out with what you say. Even if you're a kid you can become an objective." He warned the boy as he aimed his blade at his face.

Tenya clenched his left fist. "You're saying that you don't even consider me an objective?" He asked. "Then listen well, criminal. I'm the brother of a hero that you defeated. I'm proud of my brother. I came to stop you here." Tenya said as he slowly stood back up.

" _Would you take this name for me?"_

"Don't forget my name! Ingenium is the name of the hero that will defeat you!" Tenya declared with rage in his eyes.

"I see." Stain replied in understanding, his eyes having a faint glow… "Die."

_To be Continued..._


	22. Chapter 21: Keyblade vs Bloodcurdle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this epic chapter and May your Hearts be your guiding keys!

**Keyblade vs Bloodcurdle!**

As chaos descended upon the city of Hosu, the train that was on the way to Shinjuku came to an emergency halt after the attack of a Noumu.

"Everyone calm down and return to your places! The villain is gone! Wait for the heroes…!" A man commanded the civilians as he looked after the downed pro hero. Some civilians looked shocked at the unconscious pro hero.

"Deku!" Sora glanced at his friend.

"Right." He nodded in understanding, knowing what he thought. "Excuse me." He talked to the man as he and Sora stood in front of the hole. "We're going out." With that Sora and Deku jumped out of the train and ran in the opposite direction.

"Wait up, it's dangerous!" The man shouted at the boys as they just kept running.

"That guy looked different, but I doubt there are others with the brain exposed." Izuku said to Sora as they both ran. "You think that was Noumu's sibling?"

"I have the feeling that Noumu wasn't the only one of its kind, as we just saw there's more of them! No doubt that it's the League of Villains' doing, but why did they appear here?" Sora replied, he was certain that the league was behind this.

"We have no time to think about that now. We have to do something now!" Izuku replied with urgency.

"Right. Ready to show the results of your training?" Sora asked him with determination.

"You bet!" Deku replied and then activated OFA around his whole body! " _One for All Full Cowling!"_ He activated his Full Cowling!

"Let's go!" Sora declared as he jumped off the train rails with Deku right behind him.

" _It's working! I can do this! I can follow Sora!"_ Deku thought with a confident smile and determination in his glowing eyes. The training was now paying off! Both landed on the roof of a building, they rolled on the ground before coming to a stop and stood up again quickly. " _I hope you're okay, Gran Torino!"_

" _Don't worry, Gran Torino, we're on our way!"_ Sora thought as he and Deku ran towards the heart of the chaos!

* * *

Sora and Deku managed to get to street level quickly. They ran through the crowds of civilians running in the opposite direction.

" _Everything must have started in the center of the commotion. What Sora said is very likely, there might be more like Noumu. If he is as strong as the one from USJ, not just Gran Torino, the whole city is in danger. Iida-kun is here, so he is in danger too."_ Izuku thought as he ran besides Sora towards the center of the commotion. " _What can I do? If the league is really the one behind this, there might be Heartless here too! Even with Sora here, he can't win against far too much on his own and I might only slow him down rather than help. Think. What would be the best?"_ His mind was racing with many dreading possibilities, even if Sora is possibly the greatest hero from another world, it took him, Riku and All Might to defeat the Noumu from the USJ and with Heartless in the equation it might be even worse. What could he do to help? Could he help at all?

"Tenya-kun!" Both him and Sora came to a stop when hearing a man shouting. "Tenya-kun!" Both were looking in the direction where that came from.

"Tenya?" Sora was both confused and surprised to hear this. "C'mon!" He glanced at Deku, the greenette nodded in understanding. Both ran through the alleyway, when they arrived at the other side they saw a bus falling on top of a car causing a big explosion. Both boys shielded themselves with their arms as they glanced at the fire that caused the explosion. Then they saw a pro hero falling to the ground.

The teens looked with shock and horror as they saw two more Noumu, a large one knocking a pair of pro heroes away and a winged one that has a pro hero with its talon, as if a prey.

"It can't be…." Deku muttered, not believing his eyes.

"More Noumu." Sora had an upset frown. Then there were a few more explosions around the area And from the flames came out Flame Cores. "And Heartless too!" Sora's eyes widened in slight panic as he stared at the few Flame Cores, and from around many other Heartless started to manifest! A large group consisting of Neoshadows, Invisibles, Darkballs, Earth Cores, Wyverns and Armored Knights.

"What's all of this?!" Izuku glanced with dread and panic. The dark monsters around the area with the Noumu, no doubt now, the League of Villains is behind this….

A pro hero with bull horns broke a fire hydrant. "Manual, turn it down!" He said, pointing to the flame engulfed bus.

"Right!" Manual replied in understanding as he rushed toward the stream of water that was shot upwards.

" _The one that walked was the 'normal hero'? That must be where Iida-kun went."_ Deku thought as he went to approach the normal hero, Sora was following him.

"Why did you choose this moment to leave, Tenya-kun?" Manual asked out loud looking behind him and not finding the hero student, he got to the broken fire hydrant and used his quirk to redirect the flow of water towards the fire.

" _He left? Right now?" Being so serious?"_ Izuku thought as both him and Sora stopped after hearing this. Sora was also surprised to hear that about Tenya, it's not like him to leave in a situation like this!

"You're both in the way! Stand back!" The boys turned to see a pro heroine in front of them attempting to shield them from the mayhem.

"S-sorry!" Izuku apologized.

"We'll stop them here. Follow the evacuation instructions of the police-" The pro heroine was instructing them before a Darkball went flying at her, which caught her by surprise. But in a blink of an eye the Heartless was destroyed, it was Sora with his Keyblade in his hand that destroyed it at blurring speeds!

"Take cover, Deku! I'll handle this!" Sora ordered him as he dashed towards the group of Heartless, against the heroine's protests. Three Neoshadows went to attack him, but Sora easily destroyed them with a single slash.

"Hey! What's that kid doing here?! Leave, it's too dangerous!"

"Wait! That boy is Sora Nomura, the Champion of U.A's Sports Festival!"

"It's true! He might be a student, but he's already at pro hero level!"

Some pros recognized the Keyblade Hero. "Huh, for once fame actually helped." Sora muttered as he dodged attacks from Earth Cores. "You pros deal with the big guys, I'll deal with these monsters!" Sora told the pro heroes dealing with the Noumu.

"Damn! Feels wrong to leave it to a kid, but he's no normal kid!" The horned pro hero said as he held off the large Noumu.

"Thanks for the help, Sora-san!" Manual shouted at him as he kept trying to extinguish the fire.

Izuku saw Sora fight off and defeat the Heartless that came his way with not much effort. " _It's weird that Iida-kun left when there's a grave incident."_ Izuku thought as he saw how Sora pushed off a group of Armored Knights that surrounded him with a Vicinity Break, he then destroyed them with Thundaga. Izuku gasped as he realized something. " _Hosu… Noumu-like guys… Heartless… Iida-kun… Hosu… Hero Killer…."_ His eyes then widened in shock. " _It can't be…!"_

"Deku, lookout!" He heard Sora shouting at him, he then looked up and saw a pair of Flame Cores engulfed in flames diving at him.

"Agh!" The emerald boy flinched in surprise, however both Heartless were frozen solid and fell to the ground ending destroyed on impact. Sora froze them with two shots of Blizzaga.

"Deku, you okay?!" Sora dashed at him to check up on his friend.

"Y-yeah, thanks." Midoriya thanked his best friend. "But, Iida-kun… He went to look for the Hero Killer! And I believe he must have found him!" He told Sora with an alarmed look on his face.

"...!" Sora's eyes widened in shock. "Oh no…" He muttered. He actually thought, from the odd way he was behaving, that Tenya might be filled with vengeance, but he never thought he would actually...

"We have to find him!" Deku told him, fearing for his friend's life.

"No." Sora replied with seriousness. "You go to find him."

"Huh?!" Izuku blinked in surprise.

"I'll stay here and deal with the Heartless, you go and find Tenya. Don't worry, when I'm done helping the pros, I'll go after you!" He said as he turned around and got into a stance as a Darkball dashed at him, Sora sliced it in half with a horizontal slash, slaying it.

Izuku looked at his friend with a hesitant look, but Iida might be in grave danger and Sora could handle himself just fine and there are several pros here so he would be just fine even with the Noumu. He clenched his fist as he made up his mind. "Okay, when I find him, I'll send a message with my position, when you're done come and find us and bring pros with you." He informed his best friend.

Sora glanced at him over his shoulder and nodded. "Now go and be a hero, Deku!" Sora said to him.

Deku nodded. "Good luck, Sora!" He said to him and was about to leave when Sora interrupted him.

"Hey, we're working as heroes now. Call me Skyknight." Sora smirked at him. Deku smiled back at him.

"Right, good luck, Skyknight!" And with that he took off running as fast as he could. Sora -Skyknight- turned to face the still large group of Heartless. He rushed to fight them. Meanwhile the pro heroes were struggling with the two Noumu.

"Damn it, what are these things!?" The pro heroine shouted.

"It's very strong." The horned pro hero struggled with the large Noumu, before the monster threw him off.

"Up high!" Someone shouted at a wounded pro hero, he looked up to see a car falling towards him, the impact resulted in an explosion.

"You okay?" However, before he knew it, he was at a safe distance, it was the young champion that somehow got him out of the way in the few seconds before the impact occurred.

"Thanks." He thanked Sora as he stood up and got in a stance. He dashed at the Heartless, slaying each that went to attack him.

"What's going on?"

"What are these monsters?"

A pair of ninja themed pro heroes, glanced at the large Noumu crying to the skies as the winged one circulated the area. The young hero was destroying many Heartless, much to the awe of some of the onlooking pros, the boy was really a prodigy.

* * *

On the rooftops nearby.

"The Noumu are great." Shigaraki said in a sick delight as he looked at the fire and smoke from afar.

"Won't you participate in the combat?" Kurogiri asked him.

"I'd say he shouldn't." Luxu said to him with a lax smirk. "Even if he's healed, we can't risk him getting in the crossfire with all the destruction down there, besides sometimes it's better to just be observers and enjoy the show from afar." He explained. "Isn't that right, kiddo?" He then glanced at Tomura.

"Hmph, I hate it when you're right. This time I'll just watch." Tomura reluctantly agreed with that freak Luxu. "That's why I brought them." He added.

_Flashback…_

Back at their lair.

"Master, how many Noumu have you finished?" The decay villain asked his master through the screen.

"They're not as strong as the one that attacked USJ, but I verified six." He replied calmly.

"Give them to me." Tomura demanded bluntly.

"Why?" His master asked.

"I hate the Hero Killer. It's supposed to be that I can destroy what I don't like, right Master?" Shigaraki replied with his soft, but degenerated tone of voice.

"Very well." The master accepted. "But you'll only have three. Use them as a lesson." He clarified.

_End of Flashback…_

Tomura laughed evilly. "When the night ends, the world would have forgotten you, Hero Killer." He declared looking to the nightsky.

Luxu chuckled. "Hopefully, Handy Kid, hopefully." He said to him. "Welp, I've seen enough, I'm satisfied. You tell me how it ends." He turned around and started to walk off.

"Hm? You're leaving now?" Kurogiri asked him.

"Yup, I got something else to do right now. It's always work, work and work with me, stuffed schedule." He turned to look at the two villains and he shrugged with an unconcerned smirk. "You can use this as your first exercise to control Heartless, you just snap and call more and try to make them do your bidding and if something goes wrong, just shout and I'll warp back in an instant, I have ears everywhere, remember?" He said to them as he opened a dark corridor. "And don't worry if you screw up, I won't be mad at you or disappointed. You can screw up as much as you want." He basically patronized Shigaraki before he walked into the dark portal laughing a bit.

"Grrr…" Tomura growled at how that old man just talked down to him every chance he gets.

Kurogiri just narrowed his eyes with suspicions toward the black coated individual.

* * *

Deku was running as fast as he could into dark alleyways away from the chaos. He was using his Full Cowling to increase his speed.

" _Maybe I'm thinking about it too much. I don't have any proof. But I can't stand idly by, not with Sora counting on me while he fights that horde of Heartless. Where the Hero Killer appeared there were Noumu-like guys and Heartless wreaking havoc. Might be the only one that imagines it. The League of Villains and the Hero Killer are related."_ Izuku thought as he then quickly jumped from wall to wall to the rooftops. " _It means that the Hero Killer is in the city? But like I said to Sora, Iida-kun must have gone off to look for the Hero Killer and found him since he wasn't at the fight."_ He thought as he dashed through the alleyways as fast as he could hoping he could find Iida just in time.

At the same time in a dark, desolated alleyway.

"Ingenium is the name of the hero that will defeat you!" Tenya declared to the Hero Killer with rage in his eyes.

"I see. Die." Stain coldly replied with a faint glow in his eyes.

The engine teen activated the thrusters on his left leg. "Who will?!" He furiously shouted as he threw a fast kick at the killer, however Stain managed to jump over it, shocking the teen.

"Ingenium? So you're brothers. I let him live so I could be known." He calmly said in mid air before he stabbed the imprudent kid with the spikes on his left shoe, piercing his right shoulder before forcing him down to the ground stomping him on head with his right foot. Even with his head being held down by his foot, Iida tried to look up at him. "You are weak." Stain declared, looking imposing from a low angle. The Hero Killer then stabbed him deep into his left shoulder with his chipped katana. "You and your brother are weak. Because you are false." He coldly said.

"Shut up, villain." He angrily spat at the criminal. "The damage to the spinal cord left him paralyzed. He can't be a hero anymore! Tensei was an excellent hero that had saved and guided many people. You had no reason to finish him!" He furiously said. Images of how his older brother saved people when he was little flashed through his mind, his lips wavering and his teeth clenched.

_Flashback…_

Many years ago, when Tenya was still a little boy.

"Tensei, I'm proud of you. You became independent from youth and you have many followers. That's not easy." During a dinner, Tenya's father expressed his pride at his eldest son.

"It's not that they follow me, it's the other way around." Tensei denied with a smile. "I can't do anything alone, so they support me. I must work hard to return the favor. I'm not so talented, but I must be worthy to be called a hero. I'm glad that what I do helps people." He humbly said with a smile on his face.

Little Tenya saw this in awe before he smiled.

_End of the Flashback…_

"He was my hero… He gave me a dream! He was an excellent hero!" Tears welled up in the boy's eyes as he wailed enraged. "I won't forgive you… I'll kill you!" He clenched his fist tightly, hatred and venom dripping off his voice.

"First save that guy." Stain pointed at Native, who was paralyzed and laying flat in front of the wall. Tenya now noticed that there was a pro hero wounded by the villain. "Think things through and save others. Don't use your powers for yourself. Letting yourself go for hatred and try to fulfill your desires…. Is the furthest thing of how a hero must be." Stain said to the teen with a wicked grin. He then pulled out his blade out of Iida's shoulder. "That's why you'll die." He licked the blood off the tip of his katana.

Suddenly Tenya felt paralyzed. " _I can't move…"_

Stain then aimed his weapon at the unmovelized boy. "Farewell. You'll be an offering for a better world." He proclaimed with a dark aura around him, a red glow in his eyes.

"Shut up… Shut up!" Tenya spat at him as tears formed in his eyes.

" _If you admire me, I have to be an amazing hero."_ Tenya remembered when Tensei joyfully said those words to him.

"It doesn't matter what you say, you're the criminal that hurt my brother!" Tenya shouted at Stain furiously.

In that moment in a corner nearby, Deku got there and saw what was happening. He dashed from wall to wall.

Stain quickly looked to his left only for Midoriya to land a strong punch to the face! The force behind that smash pushed the Hero Killer away from Iida. "Bingo!" The emerald teen said. He twirled in the air before landing right in front of the paralyzed teen.

"Mi-Midoriya-kun…?" Tenya saw with widened eyes his friend in disbelief.

Deku turned off his Full Cowling and glanced at him over his shoulder. "I came to save you, Iida-kun!" He declared with determination as he faced the enemy even if his expression was wavering.

Stain glanced at the boy that pushed off his objective just when he was about to finish him off. " _That kid… He's one of the three in Shigaraki's pictures."_ He recognized the boy.

"Midoriya-kun, why?" Tenya asked Izuku.

"They talked about this on TV. 60% of the victims from the Hero Killer were in desolated sites. That's why I searched away from the commotion, in alleyways close to the agency. I searched from one to one!" Deku explained to his friend as he glanced at the villain. He was lucky that he made it just in time, a few seconds later and… "Can you move? Let's go to a crowded place. We need help from the pros." He briefly glanced at Iida before looking back at the killer.

"I can't move." Tenya replied, making Midoriya glance at him in surprise. "Since he cut me...I think it's his quirk." He explained, only capable of trembling as his body is still rendered unmovable.

"As suspected by those from TV." Deku said before glancing back at Stain. "He activates his quirk by cutting you?" He asked before noticing Native a little ahead. " _There's someone else! If it would have been just Iida-kun, I could have carried him to flee…"_ He thought finding the situation even more serious and complex.

"Midoriya-kun, don't get involved." He heard Iida say to him. He glanced behind him to look at him. "This doesn't concern you!" Tenya said to him, sounding upset.

"What are you saying?" Izuku asked in bewilderment, almost not believing what Tenya just said.

"Your companion came to save you." Stain said in a calm, yet cool manner. Deku glanced back at him. "Don't you think it's a good phase? But I have the duty to kill him. If we battle, the weakest will die." Stain spoke to the emerald child with a deadly glare. Izuku flinched terrified by that glare. "Well? What will you do?" He coldly questioned.

Deku remembered what All Might said about the villains that attacked USJ. " _He's different from those at USJ. His eyes are the eyes of a killer."_ He thought as he looked at the blood red eyes of Stain. He wore a frown and clenched his teeth. Behind his back he had his phone and he was able to send his position to the group chat of his classmates without Stain noticing. " _Even if I don't have proof and it was just a guess, I must do everything possible to bring a pro. With luck Sora might be already done with the Heartless back at the commotion and he will come here with some pros."_ He thought as he glanced at Stain as he saved his phone. He could only have faith that Sora has taken care of the Heartless and is already on his way here. " _I'll protect those who can't move and buy time on my own. And if I can, I'll get him away."_ He thought ready to fight. He just needs to buy time for help to arrive!

"Stop! Flee! I told you! This has nothing to do with you!" Tenya shouted at Midoriya.

"If you say that, the heroes couldn't do anything!" Deku replied, Iida looked at him in surprise. "There are many things that I would like to say, but I will later. It's like All Might said: 'Meddling in things that you shouldn't is the essence of being a hero'." He quoted what his mentor once said to him as he got into a fighting stance. Stain looked surprised to hear this statement

Deku was terrified, but he glanced at Stain with determination. The man recognized this and a sick smirk was drawn on his face. The boy then rushed at him. "Good." Stain said accepting the challenge, he swung his katana at Deku as he activated Full Cowling.

" _Get close with a move…"_ Deku closed the gap between him and his opponent.

" _Shorten the distance to avoid the long range. That's a good decision."_ Stain thought impressed with the boy's good judgment. He then drew out one of his knives.

"No! If he cuts you…!" Tenya shouted at Midoriya trying to warn him.

" _And now…!"_ Deku moved quickly and slid right between the villain's legs avoiding his attempt at slicing him with both his katana and knife.

Stain swung his blade as he turned behind himself, but the boy wasn't there. " _He vanished? No."_ He then noticed that he had jumped when he was out of sight and now he was right above him!

"5% Detroit Smash!" Deku focused 5% of his OFA on his right fist and delivered a heavy punch right on Stain's head!

" _And that move? He moves just like Bakugou-kun."_ Tenya thought in awe, finding the similarities between Midoriya's moves and Bakugou's.

Izuku landed on the ground on his hands and one knee as he turned off his Full Cowling. " _It worked? Full Cowling worked! I can fight!"_ He raised his head up to glance at his enemy.

However, he didn't see Stain bringing the blade of his knife to his mouth and licked a tiny bit of blood from the boy and then Izuku was paralyzed.

" _My body…"_ Deku felt his body heavy and he could only tremble as he tried to force his body to move to no avail. " _He grazed me? Such a little cut makes me unable to move?"_ He now noticed that Stain did land a minute cut on his left arm, he didn't notice it at all. He then looked as Stain stood up straight again and noticed a tiny droplet of his blood. " _No. I see, it's the blood."_ He now understood that Stain paralyzes people by consuming their blood.

"It wasn't that strong." Stain said to the boy, making him gasp in surprise. "It's not that you read my moves, you got out of my sight and maneuvered to make me fall in the end." He said to him before walking forward slowly. "Those were your moves. People that just talk are worthless, but you deserve to live. You're different from them." He was actually impressed with the boy, he saw that he wasn't worthless, in fact he had potential to be a real hero. That's why he must live on.

"Damn it… Stop it!" Deku shouted at Stain as he stood right in front of his friend, his blade aimed at Tenya's head. He brought his katana higher ready to plunge it down as the engine teen dreaded for his life. "Stop!" Deku shouted and suddenly a burst of flames came at Stain, forcing him to jump back to dodge it! Everyone was taken by surprise.

"One after another… There's too many people interfering today." Stain said bitterly as he glanced forward at the aggressor.

"Midoriya, you must give more details in these cases." It was none other than Shouto that came just in the nick of time. Now using a blue outfit with nothing obscuring his left side, in fact it was ignited, flames coming out of him. He showed his phone with only the location. "You made me come late." He commented after storing his phone.

"T-Todoroki-kun too?" Tenya asked, he couldn't really turn his head to look at him, but he could still hear him.

"What are you doing here? And where's Riku?" Deku asked the icy hot teen, not really surprised that he was using his fireside given what has happened to him recently, but he was surprised that Riku wasn't with him.

"What am I doing? That's what I'm asking you. And I was gonna ask you the same about Sora, since he's not with you I believe he's at the center of the commotion. Riku must be there too by now." Shouto replied Midoriya. "It took us a few seconds to figure out what you wanted since you only send your position." He added as he extinguished his flames. "You're not the type that would do it without reason." And with that he got into stance and created ice from his right foot, forcing Stain to jump up to dodge it. "You were in a pinch and were asking for help, right? Don't worry, the pros will get here in a few minutes, Riku and Sora wouldn't take too long either. He ran as he shot another burst of fire at the Hero Killer, which he dodged by jumping off a wall.

Meanwhile, Deku and Native slid down the ramp of ice that Shouto created. "Hot…" Deku muttered as he slid down right below the barrage of fire.

Stain landed back on the ground. " _The time of one of them would end soon."_ He thought knowing the paralysis would wear off soon enough.

"It's how I thought. I won't let you kill them, Hero Killer." Shouto declared with a determined frown as his left arm was engulfed in flames. Stain just glared back at him.

"Todoroki-kun, don't let him lick your blood!" Midoriya warned him. "I think he controls his opponents by drinking their blood. That's how he trapped us." He explained while still unable to move.

"He drinks your blood to prevent you from moving. So that's why he uses blades." Todoroki quickly understood it. "I can maintain distance and-" He got in a stance and when he set his eyes back on the enemy a knife was thrown at him! " _Dammit!"_ He narrowly dodged it, but it scratched him leaving him with a cut right on the burned part of his face.

"You have good friends, Ingenium." It was then that Stain jumped at Shouto with a machete in his left hand. Shouto managed to create a chunk of ice to block him. Stain glanced upwards making the teen glance up too.

" _A sword?"_ He saw the sword spinning in mid-air. " _He threw it at the same time as the knife."_ His train of thought was cut when Stain grabbed him by his combat vest and pulled him in an attempt to lick the blood from his wound. He was millimeters from doing it when Shouto ignited his left side. " _Too close!"_ Shouto managed to force Stain away from him thanks to his flames, he then just threw icicles at him, making the enemy jump into the air. He grabbed his katana again as he stored his machete. " _He's strong."_ Stain then slashed at the big chunk of ice, slicing through it. The Hero Killer jumped backwards as more ice was shot at him.

"Why are they…?" Why…? Stop it!" Tenya stubbornly pleaded to Midoriya and Todoroki. "I inherited my brother's name. I must… He's mine!"

"You inherited it? Weird." Shouto replied as he shot fire before slamming his right hand to create massive ice. "The Ingenium that I saw before didn't have that face." He added. Stain was jumping quickly from some shards of ice to get as far back as possible to avoid being caught in the ice. Iida was taken aback by Todoroki's comment. "It seems that many things are happening in your family too." Shouto said as he breathed out a bit of cold vapor.

"Todoroki-kun…" Deku muttered with a pained face until he felt something. " _What?"_ He could slightly move his right hand.

Stain performed a quick succession of slashes, breaking the huge wall of ice! "Block your own sight against a faster opponent… How foolish." Stain condemned the icy hot teen while in mid air.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Shouto replied as he ignited his left arm in flames. Then two small daggers embedded in his left arm! This forced him to extinguish his flames.

"You're also good." Stain declared with a wicked grin as he dived at Native ready to plunge his katana on him!

"Upwards!" Shouto shouted as he held his wounded arm. Deku quickly turned on his Full Cowling and jumped into the air, grabbing Stain in mid air, slammed him against the wall and dragged him over the concrete thanks to the momentum! "Midoriya!" Shouto shouted at him.

"For some reason I can move again!" Izuku shouted back at him as he kept dragging the enemy through the walls.

"A time limit?" Todoroki thought out loud.

"No, that kid was the last one that he trapped. I still can't move." Native said to him as he and the other boy were still immobile.

" _Is he type O?"_ Stain thought before knocking him with his right elbow. Breaking free of the boy's grasp and falling to the ground. Stain landed safely on the ground unlike Deku that landed somewhat comically.

Izuku quickly looked up again. "Step aside, Midoriya!" Shouto warned him before creating a wave of ice. Deku moved out of the way as Stain jumped backwards to dodge the incoming ice.

The emerald teen quickly got beside Todoroki. He crouched on the ground as he coughed a bit while recovering his breath.. "He uses blood to paralyze us. Since I got free first, I think of three reasons." He said while still crouched as he looked at the enemy that just stood there. "It can be less effective with more people at the same time. The amount he licks affects the duration. Or is less effective from the blood type." He speculated. Todoroki glanced at him, he had already removed the daggers from his wounded arm. Stain seemed to react with an angry expression at what Deku said.

"Blood type? Mine is B." Native said.

"Mine is A." Tenya said.

"It's from the blood type. That's correct." Stain said to Midoriya with a wicked smirk, he was impressed with his detection and how he figured out how his quirk, Bloodcurdle works. It can paralyze people by ingesting their blood up to 8 minutes depending on the blood type, the time increases from the following order: O, A, AB and B.

"But we can't do anything with just knowing his quirk." Deku said to Todoroki.

"I wanted to get you out of here as soon as possible, but he reacts so fast that he avoids the fire and ice. I can't expose myself. The best would be to stop him from a distance until the pros arrive." Shouto explained to Izuku, seeing that the only thing they could do is buy time for help to arrive.

Deku understood this. "You lost a lot of blood. I'll distract him. Back me up from the rear." He said to Shouto as he activated his Full Cowling.

The white-red haired teen looked at him before glancing back to Stain. "It's a big risk, but it's fine. The two of us will protect them." He agreed as Midoriya stood up again and got into a stance.

"Two against one? It won't be easy." Stain got into a stance ready to continue the fight. However, in the space between them pools of darkness manifested taking everyone by surprise. From below the ground came out…

"Heartless!" Izuku shouted in shock, Shouto was also shocked.

"Here too?" Shouto said, frowning. Right there manifested four Neoshadows. Tenya glanced at this terrified.

Stain just simply glanced at the dark creatures surprised. " _The creatures that Luxu warned me about."_ When he returned to Hosu with Luxu he told them about the monsters that he controls, he called the black ones Heartless and the white ones 'Nobodies'...

" _These monsters are under my control, but anyone with enough willpower can control them. You for example, so if you ever see these things don't kill them, command them. A free tip that might be useful."_ He remembered What Luxu said to him with a smug grin as he showed him the monsters.

A wicked grin was drawn upon Stain's face.

" _If he controls the Heartless, then all the more reason to believe that he's with the league."_ Deku thought with a serious frown as he got into a stance.

"I think we are in a pinch now." Shouto said as he got into stance.

"...Attack." Stain commanded the Heartless and they rushed at the boys to attack.

"...!" Deku and Shouto got ready to fight them. But then all of the monsters just vanished in a puff of smoke. Everyone was taken aback at the sudden appearance of the one behind it…

"Don't worry, guys. I'm here now." It was Sora that appeared in less than a blink of an eye, using a Zantetsuken to dash at impossible speeds to destroy the Heartless. He now stood in front of his friends with a determined look on his clear blue eyes.

"Sora!" Deku smiled in relief to see him. Tenya and Shouto were in awe of this as well.

"Sorry I'm late. It was a lot more troublesome than I thought." He glanced at his friend from over his shoulder.

"No, you're just in time." Shouto said to him. "Where's Riku?" He asked him.

"He stayed behind to finish cleaning up the mess, by now your old man must be there too. He'll be here soon." Sora explained.

_Flashback…_

A few minutes earlier back at the commotion.

Sora had slayed many Heartless, but they were still coming more, moreover the Noumu were still causing troubles to the pros. "They just keep coming…! I have to hurry and help Deku and Tenya!" He said out loud with a deep frown. The longer he stays the greater the danger his friends might be in. A group of Wyverns and Invisibles dashed at him and Sora got ready to counterattack. But then a barrage of dark fireballs attacked them, killing them all. Sora gasped in surprise.

"Need help?" He heard a familiar voice and he looked a little up ahead and found his best friend, Riku.

"Riku!" Sora smiled, happy to see him.

Riku smiled back at him. "Hey, we're on service Skyknight. Call me Dawnbringer." He joked a bit. His face then turned serious when some Heartless rushed to attack Sora behind him. Sora saw the same thing with Riku.

"Behind you!" Both dashed past each other and sliced the Heartless destroying them.

"Why are you here, Riku?" Sora asked him as he killed a pair of Armored Knights.

"I'll tell you later. I was gonna ask the same about you." He replied as he shot Dark Firaga at some Darkballs. "I thought you'd be with Deku." He added as he dodged some Earth Cores diving at him.

Sora used Thundaga to destroy them. "I thought you'd be with Shouto." He said to him as he used a Strike Raid to destroy a pair of Wyverns.

"He went in the direction Deku sent on the group chat." Riku replied as he sliced down five Neoshadows. "I also received it, we both thought he'll be in trouble, but since there's Heartless here I came to take care of them. Guess you thought the same." Riku explained as he blocked incoming attacks from three Invisibles with his Dark Barrier.

"Oh no. That means he must have found Tenya and the Hero Killer!" Sora replied with a sense of urgency.

"What?!" Riku was shocked to hear this.

"Tenya wasn't here when the comotion started and since the Hero Killer appeared before he left to find him and from the looks of things he did!" Sora quickly explained as both of them jumped back to avoid a diving attack from 5 Flame Cores.

" _Dang it! Just when I hoped that Tenya wouldn't go as far as to actually do that!"_ Riku cursed under his breath.

"We have to hurry and defeat these guys and stop those Noumu over there. The League of Villains is behind all of this and I don't put it past them to be related to Stain." Sora said to him with a determined frown as he pointed to the Heartless and the Noumu that were still causing havoc.

"No, you go. I'll stay and take care of this." Riku replied with a serious expression. It took the younger wielder by surprise. "If you go now you might be in time to help Deku, Shouto should be there by now." He explained as he took a few steps forward and got into stance.

"But-" Sora tried to argue with a worried face.

"Don't worry, I can take care of these Heartless. As for those Noumu, Endeavor will get here at any moment. The guy is a dirtbag but he can take care of them." Riku eased him. "When I'm done here, I'll go to help you. Now go!" And with that Riku rushed off to face the Heartless and Sora dashed off as fast as possible, he quickly checked his phone for Deku's position and went there using Flowmotion. " _I have to hurry. Please let me be in time!"_

_End of Flashback…_

Sora noticed Tenya and Native were lying on the ground. "What happened to them?" He asked both Shouto and Deku.

"The Hero Killer paralyzed them with his quirk. If he licks the blood of others he can paralyze them." Deku explained to him. "He also trapped me, but I got free because the paralysis depends on the blood type. That's why he uses all those blades." He added.

"He's very strong and fast, don't underestimate him." Shouto warned him.

"Todoroki-kun's right, don't let him get even a small droplet of your blood or you'll be rendered immobile." Deku also warned him.

"Don't worry, guys. That won't happen." Sora said with a calm face. He then casted Curaga on Shouto and closed all his wounds.

"Thanks." The icy hot teen thanked his friend. "Right now we need to buy time until the pros get here along with Riku." He said to him as all of them faced the villain.

Stain took a good look at the boy that appeared. " _Another one… That kid is another from Shigaraki's pictures."_ He recognized him.

"So… You're the Hero Killer, Stain." Sora said to the man with a serious frown on his face. "I expected someone more imposing." He said, maintaining his expression.

"Hmph. One kid after the other, you all must be close friends to come here." Stain replied, throwing a deathly glare at Sora, but he didn't even flinch.

"Before we settle this, I have something to ask you, something I wanted to know for the longest time ever since I heard of you." Sora said at the Hero Killer, even if he had a deep frown he looked cool and composed.

"What is it?" Stain asked back at the boy.

"Why?" Sora then asked. "Why the damn bloodlust? Why the senseless bloodshed? Why leaving so many dead or incapacitated?" He elaborated his question. "What do you gain from staining the walls and streets with the blood of innocent people? What did they do to you?" Shouto, Deku, Tenya and Native looked at Sora wondering why he was asking those questions.

"...'Innocent' You say?" Stain replied. "You are naive, boy." He said to Sora with a dark tone. "You want to know why I do all of this? Very well, I shall open your eyes so you can see the truth." He proclaimed. Sora just narrowed his eyes at him. "Each and every one of those 'heroes' were offerings for a better, fairer world. This world is twisted and it defiled the term of the word 'Hero', the true meaning lost now to those impostors in costumes that call themselves heroes. They are nothing more than greedy degenerates that lust after money, fame and power. They are a cancer to the world that must be purged, the world shall be corrected from it's mistake. I took it upon myself to make it a reality so the real term for 'Hero' can be restored!" He proclaimed to the boy and his friends.

Sora clenched his left fist tightly. "So all the people that you hurt, all those that you killed, were just to make a point?" Sora asked with a tinge of anger in his voice as Deku and the other seemed perplexed at this ideology of the killer.

"Correct. A real hero is someone that doesn't ask for rewards and risks his life to protect other people. Not like all of these false heroes to do it just to earn money, it is unacceptable how the world now sees the word 'hero' and only thinks of it as a job. This society corrupted what a true hero should be like, and there's only one true hero, All Might." Stain replied with a sick grin. "He is the only one that I would let kill me for he is the true hero!" He added in a deluded way.

"...You're right about something." Sora simply replied, making everyone glance at him in surprise. "There are many people that just see the pro hero career as a way to gain wealth, status and power. There's even people that don't deserve to be called heroes at all." In an unexpected twist, Sora agreed with him.

Stain smirked at him. "So you do see it, hmm? Yes, I can see it in your eyes, you've seen what this world really is. You understand it, how twisted and corrupted this superhuman society really is and why it has to be corrected." He said at him, glaring at his eyes he could see that the boy did understand that point of view.

"Yeah, and you don't know anything about this world." Sora replied, still sounding cool and composed but visibly angry. "Even if you're right about that, even if it's true that such people exist, everything that you did: Assaulting, hurting and killing people, is wrong. There were people who genuinely helped others out of virtue and not just for the paycheck or the fame, there were people that loved doing the things and were proud of being called heroes. Just because in this society being a pro hero is a way to earn a living, doesn't mean they are false." Sora proclaimed back at Stain. "Not just All Might, there are many I can call real heroes that risk their lives to save others and do the right thing. These heroes inspired many, including my friends, to become like them, not because of the career opportunity, but because they wanna save other people!" He had a determinant glint in his eyes.

Stain just glared at him with a deep frown. "Even if you understand, you're ignorant of the truth." He condemned him. "One of your friends tried to track me down out of vengeance." He pointed at the still paralyzed Tenya and Sora glanced at him. "Do you believe it is the right thing for a hero to seek vengeance and death upon someone else?" He questioned as Sora looked at his friend. "That is acting on selfish desire and is exactly the opposite thing that a real hero should be, that is the reason why he is a fake, an impostor and why he deserves to die." He added.

Tenya looked up to Sora as he was still unable to move. "...You're right. Heroes shouldn't act upon their hatred and desires for revenge." Sora replied glaring back at him. He then glanced back at Tenya. "We all were really worried about you, Tenya, you shouldn't have gone on and do something so crazy. You're not like that, that's not the Tenya that wanted to be like his older brother." He said to him with a calm and actually compassionate tone, he wasn't angry or disappointed at him.

"...!" Tenya's eyes widened in shock and realization.

"Didn't you think what would happen if you did this alone? You could have gotten killed if Deku didn't come to help you and he would have been in grave danger if it weren't for Shouto and you guys could have lost your hearts if I didn't show up or worse end up actually dead. Me, Riku, Deku, Ochako-chan, even Shouto, we were all worried about you, did you think about us? Or what about your family would have thought? What would your brother want you to do? Would he have wanted this?" He asked him over and over again still sounding understanding and compassionate, there wasn't anger or contempt in his voice. Just worried eyes.

"S-Sora-kun… I…" Tenya tried to reply, but words just eluded. Each question was like a nail that embedded into his mind.

"I don't approve of what you did, it was wrong and dangerous." The Keyblader condemned his misdoings. "But I do understand why." Sora then said to him, sounding compressive. "It's only human to react like that, given how much you love your older brother, especially if you have the one responsible for your suffering in front of you." He then glanced back at Stain with a deep frown that reflected contempt in his eyes. "You brought this on yourself, Stain. Didn't you think the consequences of your actions would come back to haunt you? Tenya admired his brother, Ingenium. He was an exemplary hero and Tenya wanted to be like him, and you just ripped that away from him. You caused this, all of this. How many families have you destroyed? How many lives have you ruined? How many people are grieving the loss of their loved ones at your hands? If it wasn't Tenya, someone else would have come for you out of vengeance. The cycle of hate and revenge that you created sooner or later would have come full circle and you would have paid for your crimes with your own blood." He declared with a deep tone.

"Even so, the World needs someone to stand up and show it how flawed it is, how broken society is, as humans on their own don't understand until you show them. I'll accept my punishment by All Might's hands once only once the World is corrected. Even if it takes countless sacrifices, as many as it takes to restore the true meaning of what a hero is." Stain declared as he looked up at the sky.

Sora narrowed his eyes at him. " _The World began in darkness. And from that darkness came light. From the light came the people, and the people had hearts. Evil burgeoned in those hearts, begetting more darkness. And that darkness spread across the World like a plague. The light, the symbol of the World's hope, was devoured by shadow. Leaving nothing but ruin… An utter failure… But, the first light-the light of Kingdom Hearts- it can give us a new start. An empty World, pure and bright…_

 _The World needs someone to stand up and lead. Someone strong, to stop the weak from polluting the World with their endless darkness. Someone to dictate their destiny."_ The young Keyblader remembered what Xehanort told him after his final defeat. His reason behind all of his actions and unforgivable crimes…

Sora clenched his left fist tighter. "It wasn't your decision to make." He said the very same thing he said to the late Keyblade Master. "You're just a single man, a twisted one at that. You're not one to dictate the destinies of the people. No one said you can be the judge, jury and executioner. No one gave you the right to kill people that did nothing wrong." He added.

Stain glared back at the boy. "Then whose was it?" He asked back.

"There are better ways to change the World for the better. Without having to spill blood. And it's inspiring people, just like All Might and many heroes did for so many people." Sora replied with determination in his eyes.

"You really are naive, boy." Stain condemned him. "You choose to look at reality with the eyes of an innocent child and shut them off at how the World works." He added with a deep tone.

"No, I see it as it is, you're the one that shuts off your eyes at how it really works." Sora denied. "I prefer having faith in the ability from society and the people in it to change and be better then be like you and have no faith and live a hollow life and see the World as just black and white." He said to him.

Unseen by anyone, on the rooftops of that deserted alleyway stood Luxu. Looking down at everything with his Keyblade in hand. "Can't say this wasn't unexpected. Might as well make it fairer for good ol' Bloody Edge." He said with a smirk. He snapped his fingers. "Better go out with a bang, right?"

Back at the confrontation. Stain and Sora glared at each other. Deku and the others were in awe, amazed by not only Sora not being intimidated by the killer at all, but how he responds to his twisted ideology.

"...!" Izuku then noticed creatures starting to appear around them. Monsters with odd humanoid apparences with various colors of grey with metallic sheens.

"More Heartless?" Shouto asked as he and Midoriya got on guard.

"No." Sora said to him as he looked around himself. "Nobodies." He recognized the monsters surrounding them. A large group of the nonexistent creatures, 3 of each. Dusks, Assassins, Samurais, Ninjas and Reapers.

"Nobodies?" Shouto asked him. Deku heard of these creatures from Sora and Riku, but it is now that he can actually see them.

"I'll explain later, just be on your guard and prepare to fight. They are stronger than Heartless." He informed them. "Shouto, focus first on the Reapers, the ones with the scytes, they are weak to fire. Deku focus first on the Dusks, the ones that look like jumpsuits, they are the weakest of all Nobodies and be careful with the Ninja's, the ones with the kunais, they are lightning fast and can create afterimages to trick you. The Assassins, the weird looking ones, can appear behind you and they have a suicide attack where they try to grab you and blow up and be careful with attacking the Samurais, the ones with the swords, they wait for their opponents to attack first, be ready for them to counter you first." He explained about each of the Nobodies around them.

"You fought them before, didn't you?" Shouto said to him as he ignited his fireside. "And what of you?" He asked him.

"I'll deal with Stain." Sora replied as he glanced back at the Hero Killer.

"Wait! Don't deal with him alone!" Native warned him.

"No. He can beat him by himself, I know it." Deku said to him not worried, the same could be said about Todoroki. The duo were on guard near the still paralyzed Iida and Native and waited for the Nobodies to attack as they only just stood there as if waiting for an order.

Tenya glanced at his friends with a stricken look on his face.

Stain snickered at Sora. "Think you can defeat me, boy? When these creatures, these Nobodies, are a sign from the world itself that I am meant to bring down this cursed society!" He said like a madman.

"You're delusional, Stain." Sora said to him. "You're not a martyr that will bring good change to the world. You're nothing but a coward, a fool and a hypocrite, you hide in the shadows and strike cowardly, you bring nothing but pain and ruin. You'll only bring chaos and destruction to the World." He declared. " _Stain is definitely human, so why are Nobodies here and not Heartless? No, I can think of that later."_ He quickly thought as he glared at Stain.

"Are you enraged? Do you hate me? You came seeking revenge for your friend and all those who fell by my hands?" Stain questioned with a deathly glare.

"I do hate you, with all my heart. Everything you did is unforgivable and many people would want to see you dead." Sora replied, his anger at him could be seen in his eyes. "But I'm not here to stop you out of revenge, I'm here to stop you because you're a criminal and you must be stopped. That is the right thing. What a hero would do." He said to him with determination.

"...Tell me, boy. What is your name?" Stain asked him.

"My name is Sora Nomura, Hero of Light, Skyknight. And I'm here to stop the bloodshed here, tonight." Sora said before aiming his Keyblade at him.

"And why did you wish to become a hero?" Stain then asked him.

"That's simple. I always wanted to help others, save people and do the right thing. Especially protecting those who can't protect themselves from people like you." The young hero replied. "Many already say I'm a hero, because I'm strong and skillful. But what really makes one a hero is not the strength of the body, but the strength of the heart and I want to do everything I can to fulfill everyone's expectations, so many people put their faith in me, so I won't fail them!" He said with full conviction.

"...!" Stain could feel the weight, the power behind the boy's words. His eyes as clear as his namesake, bright and uncorrupted. He has good eyes. A psychopathic smirk was drawn on his face. "Yes… Yes! That's it, boy!" He shouted at him, making Sora confused as he lowered his Keyblade. "I can see it in your eyes, I can feel it. Your heart is pure and honest, your conviction is strong, no falsehood in you! You are not a mere child, despite your youth, you are just like All Might! You have it, the spirit of a true hero!" Now that he could see into the soul of this youth, he now knows that even if he's young he is, without a doubt, a true hero!

Sora seemed unfazed at this insane declaration. "I've been called a hero before, but coming from criminal trash like you means nothing." He said back at him bluntly with a focused gaze.

Stain just snickered at him. "Then let's do this, Hero of Light. If you can defeat me, I'll surrender and accept death by your hands for I would have fallen to a true hero like you." He said to the young hero with a sick grin as he aimed his katana at him.

"You won't die tonight and neither will anyone else, I'll stop you, but I'm not the one to bring down that punishment on you. I'll detain you like the criminal you are and then you'll face justice, you'll live to suffer the consequences of your crimes. Real heroes don't lower themselves to the level of one such as you and I won't do that either, murder." Sora said back at him with conviction.

"Well spoken, that's exactly what a real hero would say. You have my respect, boy." Stain smirked at him, the boy has earned his absolute respect. "Now come, come at me, Skyknight! Show me the strength of your will for this World!" He declared with a psychotic smile. Finally a real hero to fall in battle!

The Hero of Light, clenched the handle of his Keyblade tighter before getting in a stance and then both opponents dashed at each other, their blades collided!

Stain glared at Sora with a crazed smirk on his face, a glow in his red eyes. Sora glared back at him with a focused, serious expression. The Hero Killer, in a quick move, drew out his machete in an attempt to slice him. However before the blade could come into contact Sora vanished right before his eyes.

"...!" He then knew he was right behind him, he turned quickly to counter but only he received a strong hit on the midriff that sent him flying! Stain recovered in mid air and threw daggers at Sora, who effortlessly deflected them as he jumped after him. They clashed blades in mid-air before Sora sent him back down!

The Hero Killer landed on his feet before he jumped backwards to avoid Sora's diving attack that broke the concrete!

"That's all you got?! I faced worse!" Sora taunted Stain he dashed at him, they're blades collided once more. Stain furiously tried to attack the hero with both his katana and machete, but he just blocked all attacks seemingly with no effort, his focused glare not breaking.

As Sora and Stain dueled. The Nobodies went to assault Deku and Shouto. None of them properly defeated Heartless before and Nobodies are supposedly stronger than them, even so they refused to back down.

The first that went to attack were the Ninjas, each throwing their kunais at the two of them in quick succession. Seven kunais each, making 21 kunais. Shouto raised ice barriers to block them all.

"Todoroki-kun, up!" Deku warned him as he was looking up. Shouto looked up and the three Dusks were diving at him, their sharp legs outstretched. Shouto shot fire at them, but they dodged mid air!

Deku jumped at one of them. "Smash!" He punched at one of them, sending them slamming to the wall. It looked like a bug on a windshield.

"Midoriya!" Todoroki shouted at him and he turned and saw a Ninja dashing at him. Shouto shot fire at it, engulfing it in flames! However it wasn't destroyed, it just fell to the ground, towards the ice barrier.

Deku bounced off the wall and dived at it, landing a solid Smash on it, sending it plummeting down faster, crashing against the ice, cracking it! The Ninja then faded away in white-greyish flame effects.

"These things really are tough! It's like I'm hitting nothing!" Deku said as he landed beside Shouto.

"Don't stop now. We still have plenty to deal with." Shouto said back to him. Then the ice was shattered by four swords, coming from a Samurai. Behind it there were the rest of the Nobodies. "Ready, Midoriya?" He asked him.

"Yeah!" He replied ready to continue!

Shouto briefly glanced at Iida over his shoulder before looking back at the nonexistent monsters. " _Iida, you worried me ever since your brother was attacked, because I know the face of someone that acts by resentment. Riku knew that face too."_ He thought looking back on the past. Midoriya dashed at the enemies, darting from wall to wall in an attempt to confuse them and attack from behind. " _Riku and I knew how much your sight is clouded by being like that."_ Shouto then created ice in an attempt to attack the Nobodies. " _That day, when Riku was with me to see my mother, I told what had happened and who I am now. My mother cried and apologized, forgiving me very quickly, she expressed her relief and joy when meeting Riku and knowing about Sora and Midoriya. She immediately grew fond of him, treating him like another son, she even said that he looks like a brother of mine. She asked him, not to guide me, but to remain beside me. He didn't doubt when giving his reply. She said to both of us to move forward with nothing holding us back, that I was her joy and salvation. The old me wouldn't have chosen the agency and internship of my father. It's not that I forgive him and I won't do it. It was to experiment the fact that he's no.2 with my own eyes and accept it. Riku did the same."_ Midoriya dashed around the enemies until he managed to land a punch behind a Dusk, sending it to the ground where the ice that Shouto created encased it. A Reaper tried to attack Midoriya with it's large scythe, but Shouto shot fire at it, damaging it and focing it back.

_Flashback…_

**Two days ago.**

"Get ready. We're going out." Endeavor told his son and his friend. He was walking towards the door.

"Where?" Shouto asked as he and Riku turned around.

"For what?" Riku asked as they followed the Flame Hero.

"If the incident follows the precedent, the Hero Killer will appear in Hosu. At the time, we'll go on a business trip and we'll work there." Endeavor replied to the boys. He then opened the door. "Call Hosu immediately!" He ordered his men, which acknowledged, before he walked out of his office.

Riku and Shouto stood there briefly. "Thinking what I'm thinking, Shouto?" The Keyblade Master asked him.

"We might run into Iida at Hosu." The icy hot teen replied to his best friend.

Riku nodded. "Hopefully he's not doing something crazy." He commented and Todoroki nodded in agreement before they walked out of the office.

_End of Flashback…_

" _It doesn't matter how dirty he is, I must appreciate the judgment and instincts of the one called No.2."_ Shouto then shot more fire at the Reaper he wounded and burned it until it turned it slowly into ash! " _It was all so simple! Even if it was simple I didn't see it."_

" _You're better than him, you're better than this."_

" _It's yours! It's your power!"_

" _You and I… are the same!"_

" _Some words… Just those words…"_ Shouto remembered what his friends did for him, the words they gave to him.

"Todoroki-kun! Behind you!" Midoriya warned him after he destroyed the frozen Dusk, he turned around and saw an Assassin coming out of the ground and tried to catch him! Shouto quickly used ice, he created a sharp icicle to pierce it and it froze from the inside out before it broke into pieces that faded away. "Lookout!" Deku warned him again as he dodged kunais from the remaining Ninjas. Shouto turned forward again and saw the last two Assassins merged in the ground flailing their arms with four razor sharp blades in each, wildly. Shouto created an icicle, which forced them out the ground as they compacted themselves in a disk-like shape. With this chance Shouto shot an intense barrage of fire at the Nobodies, burning them down until they vanished!

Tenya looked at how Midoriya and Todoroki battled the Nobodies as Sora kept Stain busy. It was obvious that he was making the Hero Killer struggle while the Hero of Light didn't seem any less tired.

" _Save that guy first."_

" _I came to save you, Iida-kun!"_

" _The two of us will protect them."_

" _What would your brother want you to do?"_

" _I'll kill you!"_ Tenya reflected upon these words. He wore a distressed face.

The two remaining Ninja created 5 clones each and Izuku went to attack one of them, but it turned out to be a clone, which vanished into thin air, as all other fake ones did and both of the real Nobodies attacked the boy with electricity, shocking his whole body as he fell to the ground!

Deku landed on the ground, his upper body leaning on a wall. His body making tiny jumps as he couldn't properly move his body, he was stunned by the electricity! " _I can't move!"_ He opened one of his eyes and saw the two Ninjas dashing at him ready to finish him off!

"Midoriya!" Shouto attacked them with a barrage of fire and then with sharp icicles to finish them off!

"Stop it…" Tenya muttered loud enough for Shouto to hear him. The white-redhead teen glanced at him over his shoulders. His friends were fighting in his stead, why? The Hero Killer was supposed to fall at his hands… and yet… "I…!..." He tried to talk to Todoroki as his eyes were watering.

Shouto clenched his teeth. "If you want us to stop, get up!" He shouted at him as he shot more fire at the last two Dusks destroying them. Iida gasped in surprise at this statement. The Samurais and the last two Reapers came at him, he created huge shards of ice in an attempt to stop them. "The only thing I can say to you…" The Nobodies sliced through them! "Is that your brother sees what you want to become!" He ignited the left side of his body ready to blast at the Nobodies!

Tears started to fall off Tenya's eyes. " _Ingenium is the name of the hero that will defeat you!"_ He remembered his own statement as he started to move the fingers of his left hand. " _What kind of hero am I? My friends are protecting me… They bleed for me… They are risking their lives for me…"_ He thought as he glanced at Todoroki sending a huge blast of fire at the remaining Nobodies, putting all he's got to consume them in flames! He then glanced at Midoriya trying to move as his body was shaking, the effect hasn't completely worn off yet.

He then glanced at Sora fighting off Stain without fear.

The Hero Killer was being overwhelmed by the power and skill of the boy, no matter how much he tried to slash at him he always blocked each attack perfectly and he was being forced to actually step back when he attacked. Throwing daggers at him was also null as Sora was quick to block them all. And to top it off Stain was starting to grow tired and Sora wasn't looking like he was really giving his all unlike his friends. He was definitely killing time until the effects of the Bloodcurdle wore off and backup arrived. He had to act quickly and find a window of opportunity to finish the job and escape!

Stain slashed at Sora with his katana and machete, but the young hero ducked right under the dual-outward attack and then retaliated with an upper slash, sending the killer upwards. Sora jumped after him and went to strike him with an overhead slash.

Stain blocked this with both blades but the force behind the attack sent him crashing towards the ground! Sora landed on the ground safely and glared at his enemy as he stood up once more, the villain was panting in exhaustion. "Feeling like giving up now?" Sora asked him with a stern face.

Stain snickered at him. "You are very good, Skyknight. But the battle won't end until you end my life." He wore a sinister smirk.

Sora got into a stance again. "Never." He replied.

"Then you will perish!" Stain then dashed at him and slashed at him in a fast, vicious double combo, but Sora blocked each and every one of the blows. The Hero Killer then tried to attack with a double overhead slash, but Sora blocked with his Keyblade.

"Your moves are weak and predictable." He said bluntly as he started to overpower him without issue and then pushing him quite a bit. "Just as expected from someone who relies on cowardly killing methods. And your quirk is worthless if you can't lick blood of others and guess what? You won't be getting mine." He glanced at the killer who was glaring back at him with a dark frown.

"Insolent brat!" He dashed at him and tried to attack him with a downward diagonal slash with his katana, but the boy effortlessly stopped it by simply grabbing it with his right arm, Stain reacted quickly and went to attack him with his left blade, but with a swing upwards Sora slashed through it! "...!" Stain was in shock at this as Sora looked with a focused frown, the boy gave him a kick on the side with his right leg that not only made him lose his grip on his sword, but also sent him towards the wall!

Stain opened up his eyes and saw that Sora pointed the tip of his Keyblade at him. "Looks like you need to sharpen your blades, they're too chipped, damaged and dull. It's pretty easy to break one of them with enough force." He remarked bluntly. Stain glared at him with rage. "Face it, Stain. You can't defeat me. It's over, you lost." He declared with an unwavering look in his eyes.

"I did, Indeed." Stain stated. "Now, finish me."

"You must be deaf or something. I said I'm not a lowly murderer like you. I won't take your life." Sora declared back. "You'll live to face justice."

Stain snickered at him. "I like you, young hero. But you're too soft!" He declared with a crazed smirk.

"...!" Sora then looked upwards and saw an object drop at him! He stepped back to avoid the incoming object, when it landed he saw it was a large, T-shaped bronze claymore. Then it manifested a Berserker nobody. Around Sora another three claymores fell encircling the Keyblader as their respective Berserkers appeared.

"That softness will cost you dearly." Stain declared with a wicked grin as he grabbed his katana. "Keep him busy. I must finish my job." He ordered the Nobodies and then went to attack him at the same time, forcing Sora to jump into the air to dodge the swinging claymores.

Stain then dashed at Shouto, he just managed to incinerate the Nobodies, but it took a lot of effort.

"...! Todoroki-kun!" Deku warned him as he saw the killer coming at them. His body still made involuntary small jumps as he tried to stand up only to fall back again.

Shouto noticed Stain running at them. He saw that Sora was battling robust Nobodies who swung around huge hammers without difficulty, focing Sora to rely on dodging the attacks and then strike back, but when he slashed at one another tried to attack him from behind, leaving him busy. The icy hot teen then created ice to try to stop him, but Stain viciously slashed over a big chunk of ice. Shouto then tried to shoot fire at him and Stain jumped over.

As this encounter happened, Tenya observed before glancing at the still imobile Native, remembering what Stain said to him before. " _Hero Killer, Stain. I used the name of my brother to give him a lesson. I just saw what was in front of me. I didn't see anything but myself."_ The engine teen was being overwhelmed with guilt and regret as he still silently cried.

_Flashback…_

Several years ago.

"You also want to become a hero?" Tensei asked the then little Tenya.

"Yes. You're great." The boy replied in a robot manner, he was even stiffly moving his left arm up and down.

"Are you a robot?" Tensei joked.

"Can you give me advice?" Tenya asked eagerly. "Why are you still working as a hero?" He asked again.

"Well, our grandfather and parents were heroes, so everyone was expecting me to be a hero as well." Tensei replied as he stored the torso part of his armor. "It's very simple." He added as he gestured to his little brother to pass him his helmet. Tenya quickly did just that. "If you see a lost child, you take them to the center of lost children. I think they are the greatest." He commented with a smile as he looked down at his helmet.

"And why don't you work at that center?" Tenya bluntly asked.

"Think what you say. Are you a robot?" Tensei deadpanned at him. Tensei then patted his little brother on the head. "You take all too literally. You're smarter and more athletic than I was at your age, so…" He said smiling at him. "Wait." He then realized something. "That means that if you admire me, I have to be an amazing hero." He then grinned widely at him before laughing.

_End of Flashback…_

" _Because you're fake."_

" _It's as you said, Hero Killer."_ Tenya thought.

Stain landed on a chunk of ice before he jumped off again to avoid another barrage of fire from Shouto.

"To the right!" Deku shouted at Todoroki.

" _I'm different from them."_ Tenya thought. Stain jumped to the right and landed on another icicle before once more jumping off to avoid more of Todoroki's flames. Sora, meanwhile, was fighting off the four Berserkers that were giving him complications with their vicious combos with their claymores on top of being in a narrowed space and that every time he landed a blow on one, another one attacked, forcing him to dodge. The four of them shrunk and their hammer increased in size and the four of them drove from above at the same time forcing him to cast a Reflega to protect himself. " _I'm immature, I don't compare to them."_ Tenya slowly closed his hand into a fist. " _Even so…"_

Stain dashed in between icicles, skillfully avoiding them. A barrage of fire came his way, but he moved to the side to dodge it as he came getting closer to his opponent. "Ice and fire." He said.

" _Try to dodge this!"_ Shouto then created even more to stop the Hero Killer!

"No one told you? You focus so much on your quirk that you turn careless " The Hero Killer said as he dodged the icicles at impressive speeds as he approached the icy hot teen. Izuku looked at this in shock. Shouto tried to push Stain back with fire, but the killer moved to the side to dodge it, he was now right beside him, his blade about to slice his left arm!

" _He's a monster!"_ Shouto thought with shock.

"Todoroki-kun!" Deku shouted.

Sora, who was still within the barrier as he blocked the Berserkers hammering down their claymores several times, saw this as well. "Shouto!" He shouted.

For a moment it seemed like time slowed down. " _If I don't get up now, I'll never… never… be able to reach them or Tensei!"_ Tenya was finally able to move. He stood up as his engine was activating!

" _Dammit. The effect wore off."_ Stain cursed as he saw this.

"Recipro Burst!" Tenya then dashed at high speeds and kicked the blade of the katana with enough force to snap it in two! He made it in the nick of time to help Todoroki.

Tenya spun in the air once before landing and kicking at Stain with his right leg. Stain blocked the kick with both of his arms, but the force behind the kick was enough to send him back.

" _He's fast."_ Stain drifted to a halt.

"Iida-kun!" Midoriya said, wearing a wavering smile.

"He got free? That quirk is not as good as it seemed." Shouto said, he briefly glanced at Iida before looking at the enemy.

"Todoroki-kun, Midoriya-kun and Sora-kun, this didn't concern you, I'm sorry." Tenya apologized to his friends.

"That again?" Izuku asked.

"That's why I can't let you bleed for me any longer." Tenya declared as he looked up to the Hero Killer.

The broken blade of Stain's sword was embedded into the ground.

"It's futile that you try to pretend. The essence of a person doesn't change so easily." Stain said to the engine teen as blood dripped from his fingers. "You'll never be more than an impostor that prioritizes his selfish wishes. You are a cancer that misinterprets the concept of heroes. Someone must correct you." He added with a dark tone as he narrowed his bloodshot eyes.

It was then that between the boys and the villains the four Nobodies landed piled up before one of the Claymores was embedded into them, erasing them from existence. Sora then dived from the sky right in front of his friends. After blocking the attacks from the Berserkers, he dispelled the barrier, sending the damage back at them, forcing them to lose grip of their weapons. Sora took one of them and attacked them.

"Wrong." He glanced at Stain with a stern glare. "Everyday, at every moment, people change, learn and grow. That is the only constant in life, change. But it's obvious you know nothing about life or people." Sora said to the killer.

"People like your friend don't change, don't be naive to reality!" Stain declared, he glanced at him with venom.

"No. You're the one that doesn't change, the one that remained stagnant." Sora declared back at him. "You're the one who is in the wrong here. The one that lost faith in humanity and lives in a hollow, dark world. You're the one who misterpreted the concept of heroes, you're the one that must be corrected." He said with absoluteness in his voice, determination in his clear eyes.

"How dare you!" Stain shouted furiously at him. "Who do you think you are?!"

"You said it yourself, a true hero." Sora replied. "And you, a sad, pathetic, weak and lonely man. A crazy one at that." He added. "This guy is out of his nut, Tenya. Don't listen to him." He looked at his friend from over his shoulder.

"Sora's right. He's a fundamentalist from another age. Iida, don't listen to the logic of a killer." Shouto said to him.

"No, he's right." Tenya disagreed with them. "I have no right to call myself a hero." He said to them as the other three boys looked at him. "Even so, I can't leave it. If I give up, Ingenium will die." Tenya declared as he clenched his left fist, blood was running down his arm.

"Pointless." Stain declared, his eyes glowing vivid red. He dashed at the boys.

Shouto pushed Sora and Tenya behind him before shooting a barrage of fire at Stain.

"Baka! The Hero Killer is after me and the one in armor! You should flee!" Native shouted at Shouto and Sora. He was still paralyzed.

"It doesn't look like he'll give us a chance to do that. It's evident that something has changed. He's altered." Shouto replied as he kept throwing fire forward. However, Stain was perched on a metal beam right above the fire.

Stain jumped off to the right. Shouto created more ice from his right foot to attack him. Stain was slicing through some chucks of ice with his abridged katana and a knife.

Sora dashed at him and they clashed blades before the Keyblade Hero pushed him off.

" _The type of blood affects it and he must be close to use it. Besides, it seems it doesn't last long. Considering only his quirk, he's not too powerful. Against someone as strong as Sora, he's obviously no match. And facing several opponents must be the hardest for him on top of that."_ Shouto thought before shooting fire at Stain, which he dodged. However, there was Sora to attack him. The spiky brunette slashed at him, Stain blocked the attack with his blades again, but Sora threw him to the ground. Shouto tried to trap him with ice, but Stain got up quick and jumped over it. " _He must be desperate to kill Iida and the other one before more come. He's tenacious."_

Sora got beside Shouto and Tenya. " _He won't give up. Stain is sneaky, if I try to go after him recklessly, Shouto might hit me by accident. Not to mention, more Nobodies or Heartless might pop up."_ Sora thought as he just waited for a chance to catch the killer by surprise. But he needed to be on the lookout for more enemies appearing and that he had to be careful when to attack to not be caught in friendly fire.

As Shouto shot more fire at Stain, Tenya took a step forward with the intent to help, but his thrusters weren't working. " _Damn it, Recipro doesn't work. The radiator broke with the kick?"_ He thought as he tried to no avail, activating his Recipro. Tenya then had an idea. "Todoroki-kun, can you regulate the temperature?" He asked him. Sora glanced at him.

"I'm still not used to my left side, why?" Shouto hastenly asked back as he maintained his barrage of fire.

"Freeze my legs." Iida replied, Shouto glanced at him confused. "Without covering the escapes." He clarified.

Stain took the chance that the icy hot teen got distracted. "You're in the way!" He threw a dagger at him. Sora reacted quickly and protected Shouto by deflecting it with his Keyblade. "You too!" Stain then threw his knife at Tenya, but once again Sora blocked it like it was nothing.

"Guys!" Deku shouted and tried to move forward, he then noticed that his body stopped twitching.

Stain glared at the young hero with burning rage. "I won't allow you to hurt my friends!" Sora shouted at him. "Do it quickly, Shouto. I'll hold Stain off." Sora said to him as he aimed the tip of his Keyblade.

Shouto nodded in understanding and undid the fire on his left side and kneeled to attend Tenya. Sora meanwhile shot several Firaga projectiles to buy his friends time.

Deku was able to stand up again as he held himself up with a wall. " _I can move. Can I do it?"_ He looked down and saw that he had a cut on his left ankle, it must have happened when he was stunned. " _No, now…"_ He thought as he activated his Full Cowling.

Shouto covered Tenya's claves in ice, making sure it didn't cover the escapes. His engines were now working. "Thank you, Todoroki-kun." He nodded in gratitude. As Shouto sood up to shoot fire alongside Sora. Stain was dodging the shots of fire from both of them. " _I'll fight."_ Tenya thought as he activated his Recipro. Flames coming out his thrusters at high intensities. " _Recipro… Extend!"_ Tenya then jumped high into the air, even leaving an impression on the concrete.

" _One for All Full Cowling!"_ Deku then moved to attack Stain as well.

" _If only…"_ Tenya thought as he dashed at Stain.

 _If only…"_ Izuku thought. Stomping with his left foot made blood come out of his wound, making him wince in pain, but he endured it and moved forward. He jumped into the air, he got to Stain just in time before he and Iida would clash.

Stain noticed Deku coming, he was trapped…

"Go!" Shouto and Sora shouted at them at the same time.

" _...I have my leg…"_ Tenya brought his left leg forward.

" _...I have my fist…"_ Deku charged more power on his right fist.

" _...I just need that!"_ Both Deku and Tenya attack Stain at the same time! The greenette landed a solid punch to the face as the bluette gave a strong kick to Stain's right side, even making him spill blood!

Stain seemed to be stunned by the double attack, he even let go of his sword again.

Deku winced in pain as he held his right arm. " _I used too much power? It's not broken, right?"_ He thought.

" _They stopped him. It's my chance!"_ Shouto thought as he charged more flames on his left hand. Stain reacted quickly and grabbed his katana with his left hand and slashed at Tenya in an attempt to kill him.

The teen barely avoided the slash. "I'll defeat you! This time, you are the criminal…!" Tenya declared.

"Don't stop!" Shouto shooted a fireball.

"Let's finish this, all together now!" Sora declared as he jumped into the air towards Stain. He activated his Second Form.

Tenya landed another strong kick on Stain's side, sending him spinning higher into the air! "...And I'm the hero!" The engine teen declared.

Stain was spilling blood from his mouth from the strength of the kick. A second later a fireball engulfed his face for a brief moment, leaving his face with burns! Somehow he was still conscious after these severe attacks, even if it was barely. He saw from upwards as Skyknight dived at him.

"You can't stop true heroes, and you won't stop us, Stain!" Sora declared as he landed a strong Blitz on Stain, sending him plummeting towards the ground!

Time slowed as Stain was being sent to the ground. He glanced at Sora as his sight blurred. " _He's a true… Hero…"_ He thought as he glanced at Sora, his eyes gleaming with true heroism, just like All Might's… His sight then obscured as his consciousness faded.

Stain crashed into the ground, raising dust upon impact. Sora landed nearby, he turned back to normal when he did.

Deku and Tenya landed on an ice slide made by Shouto. They both slided down until they bumped their heads against chunks of ice to stop them. The boys sat up after that, Izuku held his head from the back of his head. "Get up. We still-" Shouto said to them as he glanced forward. When he created the slide, he rose Stain up after he crashed down. The killer was held between spikes of ice.

The three boys noticed that Stain wasn't moving. They looked surprised.

Sora stood beside his friend with a calm look on his face. "It's over." He declared when seeing Stain finally defeated.

Deku stood up. "He must have passed out." He said.

"Yeah." Sora nodded in reply.

"Let's restrain him and go to the street." Shouto said to both of them. "Can we tie him up with something?" He asked.

"Just in case, let's take his weapons away." Deku replied.

"Good idea." Shouto agreed.

"Let me heal you and Tenya, you guys are wounded." Sora said to him.

"Thanks." The emerald teen thanked his best friend.

Tenya just looked at Stain in disbelief. He still couldn't believe that he was finally stopped…

* * *

**Some minutes earlier, somewhere else.**

The four-eyed Noumu were wreaking havoc as civilians ran for their lives. The monster cried as people ran. "A villain!" A civilian cried in fear.

A woman fell to her knees and a man beside her stopped running and tried to help her up. "A-and the heroes?" The man asked as both of them looked behind themselves.

The Noumu was about to attack them as they brace themselves. However, Gran Torino stopped it just in time with a kick.

"How long has it that I don't fight seriously?" He thought out loud as he jumped off the monster. "I got in something absurd. I won't let you do what you want!" He landed behind the Noumu, he effectively drew its attention. The monster went to attack the old man with its left fist, but Gran Torino jumped up to avoid it. The punch was strong enough to break the pavement. " _He's fast. but not more than I can handle."_ He thought while still in mid air.

The Nomu set its sights back on the civilians and crawled at them. "Help!" Both cried.

Gran Torino dashed at the Noumu. " _He attacks with no control."_ He thought. "Stop, you fool!" He shouted as he dived at the villain.

Suddenly, a burst of flames engulfed the enemy. This forced the jet elder to break in mid air as the civilians got away.

"Just when I was looking for the Hero Killer… How inconvenient." A man said as the Noumu burned. "I don't know who you are, old man, but I'll take care of the rest." It was none other than Endeavor that did this. He was approaching as Gran Torino and the civilians looked at him in surprise.

"You're…" Gran Torino said.

"Really?" The man asked.

"Why are you here?" The woman asked.

The flame hero smirked. "Isn't it obvious? It's because I'm a hero." He declared. Endeavor glanced at the enemy as the flames extinguished. "Huh. Even if held back, it's the first time that someone remains conscious." He noted as he saw that the Noumu was still standing, even if it had numerous burns around its body and it was twitching.

"Gran Torino noticed something. "Careful, he'll-" He tried to say, when the Noumu unleashed a burst of flames from within its body! Gran Torino jumped to avoid it as Endeavor swung his right arm to reject the flames coming at him.

"So absorption and release… But since the damage persisted, it's an insignificant quirk." Endeavor analyzed as the flames stopped.

The Nomu's body seemed to be morphing. "Strange… No, Todoroki! He has several quirks!" Gran Torino warned him. Noumu's body then became larger before jumping high into the air.

"I see, so that's about it." Endeavor replied calmly as he glared at the enemy.

" _The two civilians fled, right?"_ Gran Torino landed and noted that there are two people left and there weren't any other civilians around either. "Then…" He said as he glared forward.

Endeavor rose his right hand up, he was about to shoot another fire barrage at the monster.

The Noumu, still in mid air, opened up its mouth and from it came out grotesque, tentacle-like appendages. The creature shot them at the no.2 hero.

Gran Torino then jumped at it, he dashed through the appendages before stopping in mid air to then drop at him with enough force to crack the concrete! "I broke the pavement, my control is attrofing." The jet elder said to himself. The Noumu laid unconscious.

"Hmph. Not bad, old man." Endeavor said to him as he undone his flames. A thundering boom was heard up ahead, both pro heroes looked and saw smoke coming from a few blocks over. "There should be more over there. 2 or 3 minutes have passed. Although everyone is there." He said to the tiny old man.

"Let's restrain this guy and hand him to the police to help." Gran Torino replied.

Endeavor remembered what happened a few minutes prior to this encounter.

_Flashback..._

"Shouto, Dawnbringer, there's problems, follow me!" Endeavor ordered his son and his friend. "I'll show how it's to be a hero." He added. "Dawnbringer, there are reports of strange monsters attacking. No doubt it's those so-called Heartless. You know what to do." He told Riku specifically.

The no.2 hero, the two students and a group of pros under him were running towards the scene of chaos.

Both Riku and Shouto came to a stop as their phones rang. They fished their phones out of their pockets. " _Deku?"_ Riku saw that it was a message in the chat group from Deku, he checked it. Shouto was doing the same.

"Shouto! Riku!" Endeavor shouted at them seeing they were distracted.

"Just his position." Shouto said as he just saw a position on the phone. Riku was doing the same.

"Look at me! Not the phones!" Endeavor shouted at them again seeing that they were ignoring him.

"...!" Riku realized what Deku's text meant and when he was about to run there, Shouto beat him to it.

"Where are you going, Shouto?" Endeavor shouted at his son.

"To an alleyway from Ekou 4-2-10 street. If you're done or find a pro, send them there." Shouto replied as he ran away. Riku was about to go after him. "Riku, you deal with the Heartless, when you are done come and find me there. I'll leave the problem to you, with the old man you will be done in no time." He said to his best friend, knowing that he would go too. Both Riku and Endeavor looked surprised. "Our friend might be in danger." He concluded as he left.

"Shouto…" Enji said as he saw his son left.

"You heard him, old man." Riku said to him. "I'll see you there, don't take too long." And with that he simply vanished in thin air.

_End of the flashback…_

"Leave the villain to my companions." Endeavor said to Gran Torino. "Go to the direction I'll tell you. I'm enough backup for the rest." He added as he glanced forward.

* * *

Back at the commotion in present time. 

Riku defeats Heartless after Heartless with no issue. Wave after wave, not stopping.

Volleys of dark projectiles hit and destroyed the last of the Heartless. "Phew. Guess that's all of them." He said seeing that there were no other Heartless appearing. "Now, for the Noumu." He turned to glance at the last two enemies, the large Noumu and the winged one.

The eye-less Noumu attacked the two ninja-themed pros, they jumped to avoid it. "He's strong." One of them said as both threw a volley of shurikens at the larger Nomu, but they just bounced off it. "Dammit." The ninja landed back on the ground.

"Let's attack at the same time!" The horned pro charged at the monster.

"Yeah!" Several other pros jumped at the villain to attack it, but it slammed its fists to the ground creating a shockwave that sent them away and creating a cloud of dust and debris.

"Dammit, I can't see him!" The pro heroine said as she shielded her eyes.

"Where is he?" Another pro asked.

Manual glanced to the left and saw the monster behind the woman. "Run!" He shouted at him.

"Oh no!" Riku saw this and dashed to stop the Noumu. Right then the villain was about to strike the blonde, it was then that Endeavor arrived and punched it first with enough force to send it away!

"Endeavor." The pros were in awe.

"About time, old man." Riku said with slight relief.

The Noumu came to a stop, the skin on its left arm torn off. The villain was able to regenerate the damage as if nothing happened. "He can regenerate? In that case…" Endeavor then rushed at the enemy as the monster did the same. The Flame hero grabbed Noumu from the head. "How about this?!" He incinerated its head with intense blue flames! After some second he stopped and let the monster drop seemingly lifeless to the ground, it's head not just burned off, but cindered. "Cindered cells don't regenerate." Endeavor said with a confident smirk as he glanced at the defeated monster.

"Look out!" A pro said and Endeavor looked up and saw the winged Noumu flew overhead away from the area.

"Those with quirks that don't work on him go to Ekou street, district 4." Endeavor instructed the pros that approached him. Riku also approached him.

"There's a villain there?" A pro in armor asked.

"I don't know, but I'll leave it to you." The Flame Hero replied. However,Riku noticed something.

"...!" He saw a Possessor appear and went inside the fallen Noumu! "Lookout! He got in front of Endeavor and erected a barrier to protect themselves from the shockwave of dark energy.

"What the-?!" Endeavor was in shock as he saw the Noumu, now possessed by the Heartless, stand back up!

Riku used Counter Aura and sent the Heartless-fied Noumu away. "It's a Heartless now. Go, you can leave this one to me," Riku said to him as he took steps forward and got into a stance as the Heartless monstrosity roared. Endeavor hummed and ran after the winged Noumu.

The Heartless Noumu dashed towards the silver Keyblade Master and slammed its right fist at him, Riku jumped away to dodge the resulting shockwave of dark energy. The monster then shot several projectiles of darkness that Riku deflected with his Keyblade. He then shot several projectiles of Dark Divide that made it recoil.

Riku then went to perform a combo on the Heartless, slicing it several times causing massive damage, however the monster unleashed a shockwave of dark energy that sent Riku flying backward, he landed on his feet as he drifted to a stop. He came out of that attack unscathed and he saw that the Noumu regenerated from the damage Riku inflicted on it.

"Okay, I need to finish this quickly." Riku then went into Shadowbreaker Mode and dashed at the Noumu as it did the same. Its right fist clashed with his Keyblade creating a shockwave. Riku pushed the blade with enough force to embed it in the arm, he then pulled with all his might until he tore it off!

The Monster recoiled in pain and Riku kept his assault and sliced off the other remaining arm then he pierced it right on the chest and brought it down on the ground! "Freeze!" Riku then froze the Heartless Noumu in Light Blizzaga from the inside and out, encasing it in ice. He then jumped into the air. "Burn out!" He then just sent an intense barrage of Dark Firaza at the frozen Heartless to the point of cindering it completely! The Possessor left its host only for Riku to destroy it with a diving slash.

Riku let out a deep breath as he turned back to normal. He glanced at the defeated Noumu. "It wasn't as strong as the one at USJ, but still very powerful and rather impressive that I beat it while it turned into a Heartless on my own." He said to himself. "No time to think about, gotta help Sora and the others." He then dashed off toward Deku's position as fast as he could.

Meanwhile, Endeavor chased the winged Noumu. He threw a fireball at it, but the flying monster dodged it.

"He's fast. Then…" Endeavor then ran towards a building and thanks to his Hellfire quirk, he was able to melt the wall and use it as stepping stones to run up it! He jumped off the building to try to reach the Noumu. The monster looked back at it as the Flame Hero smirked confidently as he then created a lance out of flames and threw it at it, it landed right on it's left eye! The Noumu recoiled in pain as it let go of its hostage. Endeavor caught the knocked out pro in mid air and used flames that came out of his feet to soften his landing back to the ground. "You won't get away!" He shouted as the winged Noumu flew off.

* * *

Back at the alleyway.

Sora healed Deku and Tenya with a Curaga, he even healed Native, who was recovering his movement. Then he and Shouto removed all the weapons from Stain's unconscious body.

"Are those all of his weapons?" Sora asked Shouto.

"Looks like it." He replied as he and Sora finished tying Stain with a rope they found in a garbage collector.

"Native-san, can you move?" Deku asked the pro.

"Yes, I'm alright now." Native replied as he stood up straight. "Now that I look well at you, you are U.A's Sport Festival's Champion. No wonder why you were able to deal with him and those monsters." He now recognized Sora. The boy can sure put pros to shame.

Sora glanced at him and stood up. "What matters is that you're safe now." He smiled at him.

"Thanks to you and your friends." Native thanked them. Sora chuckled as he rubbed his nose with his thumb.

"There's everything on a garbage collector." Shouto commented after he tied the Hero Killer and stood up.

"Todoroki-kun, I'll bring him." Tenya said to him.

"No, Tenya. I'll do it. You and the others must be exhausted." Sora said to him with a calm face. He then grabbed Stain by his binds and dragged him like a bag alongside the other towards the street.

"Sorry… Even if I'm a pro, I only got in the way." Native apologized to the boys.

"No. Except for Sora, I don't think we wouldn't have been able to do anything in a one on one against him. He's very strong." Deku denied.

"If it weren't for Sora, we wouldn't have made it against those monsters. We barely beat them and Sora could pretty much beat the Hero Killer on his own, even with him holding back. We just got in his way." Shouto said to Midoriya and Iida. "He also made mistakes, he altered and must have forgotten Midoriya's recovery time. And he couldn't go against the four of us at the same time." He added. "We again owe you our lives, Sora. Thanks." He thank him.

"Well, you got a point. But we still defeated him together and hey you guys beat up some Nobodies butts! I know I made it look easy, but it's not." Sora said to him with a big grin. "So chin up, guys. We share this win." He added.

"You're just being humble, Sora." Deku said to him. "But I guess you're right." He smiled at him. "Oh. Um, Native-san? Can you please not talk about those monsters to civilians? We're not supposed to really be talking about them in public" He said to the pro remembering there was someone else..

"No worries. I don't wanna think about those freaks either." He replied.

"I guess now you guys have questions about the Nobodies now, right?" Sora guessed. "I'll tell you later, I promise." He said to them as they kept walking towards the street. During the trip Tenya remained silent.

The group made it out to the streets. "Let's bring him to the police…." Native said to the teens.

"Guys!" They heard someone shout and they glanced to where it came from.

"Riku!" Sora saw his best friend approaching them fast.

"You alright?" The silverette asked after he got quickly to them.

"Just fine, thanks to Sora." Shouto said to him. "You cleaned up the mess, I take it." He supposed since Riku was here now.

"Yeah. I'll give you the details later, pros are about to get here." Riku nodded in reply. He glanced down and saw Stain. "Is that the Hero Killer?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sora nodded. "Honestly, not the worst we faced. Just a coward that striked from the shadows." He said to him.

"Hmph. Figures." Riku was not surprised.

"You guys must be used to dangerous situations to say that." Shouto commented to both of them. Deku knew that this was indeed the case given what he knows about his otherworldly friends.

"What? What are you both doing here?" Deku, Riku and Sora glanced forward and saw Gran Torino.

"Gran Torino!" Both Sora and Deku said in unison. They were relieved that he was safe and sound.

"Gran To-!" He said as the jet elder dashed at them only to kick the boy in the face.

"I told you that you needed to stay sitting on the bullet train!" He scolded both as he then kicked Sora on the face before coming down to the ground.

"Who's he?" Shouto asked.

"The hero that we interned with, Gran Torino. But, why?" Izuku replied as he and Sora rubbed their faces.

Riku didn't know what he was expecting when he was told about All Might's former teacher, but he didn't expect this tiny old man. He just looked at him with slight bewilderment. He guessed Sora and Deku would tell him the details later.

"They told me to come here. I don't know what happened, but I'm glad you both are alright." Gran Torino said to both boys.

"Gran Torino, sorry…" Deku apologized as he bowed his head down.

"Yeah, we're sorry." Sora did the same.

The old man scoffed. " _In this they too are like Toshinori."_ He thought.

"Over here!" Someone shouted and everyone glanced to see several pros arrive.

"Endeavor-san told us that you need help, but…" A pro said as the group of pro heroes got to them.

"Kids?" Another asked, surprised. "Even U.A's Sports Festival's Champion and Finalist, weren't you back at the commotion?" He noticed Sora and Riku

"Took you long enough. We're fine." Sora said to them with a casual smile as he put his hands behind his head. "You just missed the fun." He added.

"Even so, you fought hard and your friends also seem battered. I'll ask for an ambulance." Another pro said.

"Oi, isn't that…?" Another pro said as he glanced down.

The blonde heroine glanced down and gasped in surprise. "Don't tell me… The Hero Killer?" She asked.

"What?" Another pro hero asked.

"Call the police!" Another said. The pros were astonished at the silent fact that Sora was most likely the one behind catching the elusive killer along with his friends, while Riku took care of the vicious Heartless without issue. Teens did what pros couldn't and that was extraordinary.

While The Keyblade Wielders were astonishingly unscathed and Deku, Shouto and Tenya were healed up from their wounds, the adults insisted on them being checked up at the hospital, the teens just went along with it, after all they've been through a lot tonight.

Tenya approached his friends as they waited for the ambulance and police to arrive. "You guys…" He got the attention of the other four boys. "It's my fault that you got hurt. I'm really sorry." He bowed his head down in apology. "I couldn't… see anything… because of my rage…" He cried out of shame and regret for his foolish actions and he and his friends almost paid with their lives.

Sora and Izuku glanced at him with saddened eyes. "I'm sorry too. I didn't notice, even if you feel cornered. Even if we're friends…" Deku apologized, feeling like he could have avoided this whole mess if he said something when he could.

"I'm sorry too, Tenya. Deep down I knew you were enraged and had vengeful thoughts, but I didn't say anything because I thought I shouldn't meddle in your personal things. As your friends we all should have said something even if you didn't." Sora also apologized, feeling the same.

"Sora's right. This could all have been avoided if we just talked to you sooner." Riku said to Tenya with a more calm expression, but also felt bad for the robot-like guy.

Tenya didn't reply and just let tears fall from his eyes. "Pull it together. You're the representative, right?" Shouto bluntly said to him. While sympathetic to him, he felt he had to be blunt.

"You can't become the next Ingenium if you don't get yourself together." Sora said to him in a more chipper tone as he patted Tenya on the back.

"And you want to make your brother proud of you, right?" Riku also tried to comfort Tenya.

Tenya took a deep breath. "Right." He calmed down as he wiped away his tears with his shoulder.

The fight against the Hero Killer must have taken around ten minutes. But for the young heroes, it felt like an even longer conflict. However, just when it seemed that it all had ended in the chaotic night, the winged Noumu came in flying.

Gran Torino noticed it. "Get down!" He warned everyone else.

"A villain?!" The pro heroine said as everyone else glanced upwards and saw the monster diving at them.

Deku noticed that the Noumu was going right towards Sora. "Sora!" He pushed him out of the way, however he was the one that ended up grabbed by Noumu's talon!

Sora quickly looked up along with the other teens. "DEKU!" He and Riku shouted at the same time.

"MIDORIYA!" Tenya and Shouto did the same as they all watched as the Nomu flew away with Deku on its grasp. Sora and Riku tried to move but a burst of wind that came from the monster's fluttering made it hard for them to move.

Drops of blood hit right in the woman's cheek. "Blood! He escaped from an attack?" He said out loud.

" _No. If he gets too high, I won't reach him with my quirk"_ Gran Torino thought, also not able to jump after the villain due to the strong wind. The wind let up enough for Sora and Riku to dash after the Noumu, however when they were about to do that they saw something that made them stop out of shock.

Stain, who must have recovered consciousness earlier, came free from his binds with a hidden dagger from under his sleeve. He hastily licked off the blood of the woman's check, using his Bloodcurdle on the Noumu, causing it to start to fall down.

"This society is full of false heroes..." Stain dashed at him as got the rope off his body. His eyes glowing a bright crimson. "And the criminals that use their powers with no control…" He jumped towards the Noumu and brutally stabbed it right on its exposed brain. The monster fell to the ground lifeless as Stain grabbed the boy before colliding on the concrete, leaving a big impression in its wake. "Must be eliminated." After the dust settled, there stood the Hero Killer panting in exhaustion, holding Izuku on his left hand against the ground and on his right hand still on the dagger embedded on the corpse of the monster.

Izuku glanced at Stain, still trembling for the shock. Native looked at the killer in shock and horror.

"Deku!" Sora tried to go towards his friend.

"Wait, Sora!" However Riku prevented him from doing so as it might be dangerous for the greenette.

"This is…" Stain then brutally removed the small dagger from the dead Noumu, spilling blood on the street. "...To create a fairer society." The killer declared. Everyone looked on in shock as to how Stain just murdered a Noumu. Stain tried to get up, but due to his sustained wounds fell to his knees, as he kept holding Midoriya.

From far away there was Tomura and Kurogiri observing how this all played out. "Oi, oi, oi. What the hell?!" Shigaraki watched with his binoculars furiously at what just happened. "Why is that Noumu dead? What are those three brats doing here? Why in damm is Luxu still gone? Why can't I call more Heartless? Why Those fucking overpowered brats had to destroy them all? This is too much for me! It's a mess!" Everything went horribly wrong with this attempt from the leader of the League of Villains. Not only were the Noumu defeated, those two brats destroyed his Heartless and he can't summon any more of them. And that freak of Luxu is still gone now of all times where he could make himself useful! "Why...? Why didn't things go as I wanted?" Tomura scratched his neck angrily, again when his plans went wrong those three cursed kids appeared. Why did this have to happen!?

Back at the situation.

"He saved the boy?" A pro asked.

"Idiot, he took a hostage!" Another replied.

"He killed someone without a doubt." Another said.

"Anyway, get ready to fight!" The pro heroine said as she and the other pro heroes got ready to fight.

"Why are you just standing in a group?" It was then that Endeavor arrived. "The villains must have fled through here." He glanced forward and saw what happened to the Noumu he was chasing.

"What happened there?" A pro asked him.

"Things got a little complicated." He replied. "But, is that man…?" Endeavor glanced at Stain.

"Let me go…!" Deku struggled to get free from his grasp.

Stain glanced at the Flame Hero from over his shoulder. "Endeavor…" He muttered as he narrowed his eyes. His mask started to come undone.

Endeavor created a fireball on his right hand. "Hero Killer!" He wore a smirk as he was about to attack him.

"Wait, Todoroki!" Gran Torino stopped him.

Stain let go of Deku and stood up again, he slowly turned around to face the pro heroes. The boy looked up at him with a frown that immediately turned into a look of horror as Stain's mask fell off his face, revealing a heavily wrinkled upper face.

"Impostor…" Stain said to Endeavor, his eyes glowing and his voice dripping venom. The air felt denser, the world darkened and the only source of light was a blood-red moon. "I must correct things… Someone will be stained in blood… I'll reclaim what it means to be a hero!" Stain took a few steps forward, his shape was that of a dark silhouette, bloodlust clear in his glowing eyes. This terrifying act made everyone just freeze from dread, even Endeavor. Stain took one more stomp forward. "Come! Come at me, Impostors! The only ones that I would let kill me, are the true heroes… ALL MIGHT AND SKYKNIGHT ARE WORTHY!" He declared, his pupils darting insanely. His sheer intimidation and bloodlust was so great that it was like a wave of darkness and malice that washed over everyone, like a huge presence preyed over them.

However, there were two that still moved and stood right in front of the group. It was the Keybladers that while dreaded, weren't fearstriken. They moved their arms in a defensive gesture to protect everyone else. "Your senseless bloodshed ends now!" Sora declared back at him bravely. Just when it seemed he and Riku would have to fight the sound of metal hitting the ground snapped everyone out of the trance.

Everyone saw that Stain just stood like a statue, his eyes missing its pupils. "He's… He's unconscious…" Endeavor said.

Tenya fell to his knees from the shock as Shouto sat on the ground from it too, Gran Torino let out a breath.

"Deku!" Sora rushed toward his friend that still was paralyzed from horror.

Riku just glanced at the unconscious Stain with a calm face. He scoffed. "All bark and no bite." He said to Himself. "But, he said that Sora could kill him?" He asked his friends, that were still recovering from the shock.

"...Yeah, he did." Shouto replied. After hearing this, everyone glanced in awe at the boy that Stain deemed worthy to die at his hands as he held Izuku up and walked back to the group. To think that he would be respected by Stain like he did with All Might…

Later it was found out that one of Stain's broken ribs pierced his lungs in that moment, hence why he passed out. He hadn't licked anyone's blood, but in that place, for a moment, the Hero Killer was the only one that opposed his opponents. The only ones that were strong enough to go up against him were the otherworldly heroes that faced him with courage while feeling dread in their hearts. That speaks volumes of the strength of their sheer wills.

In the shadows stood up Luxu, watching from high up as the climax unfolded. He observed everything with his good eye and the eye of his No Name. He chuckled darkly. "And so the role of the Hero Killer comes to a close." He said to himself, knowing that this would have been the end for Stain, even if he didn't die, his role is finally complete. "Very well done, Sora. You never cease to impress me, never stop proving how much of a hero you are already." He said as he glanced at the young Keyblade hero, even at this point he is still impressed with that kid, he is truly something else. "Now, let's see how much of Stain's role made an impact in this world, shall we?" He said as a dark corridor manifested behind him. "I feel we just hit a turning point. Can't wait to see how this continues." He said with a smirk as he walked into the portal and left the place...

_To be Continued…_


	23. Chapter 22: Far-reaching Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May your Hearts be your guiding keys and go Plus Ultra!

**Far-reaching Consequences.**

The night was finally coming to a close. Chaos finally let up.

A news helicopter flew over Hosu city to film and report the situation. However, the reporter and cameraman were able to catch from afar the sight of two people from atop a water tower on one of the roofs, they seemed to be suspicious peepers.

It turned out to be Tomura and Kurogiri, the former watching with binoculars the outcome of this failed attempt to cause mayhem and destruction. Shigaraki scratched his neck as he watched from afar all of the fallen Noumu, one detained by the police, another cindered and armless and the last one dead. The decay villain grabbed his binoculars with all of his fingers, activating his quirk and turning the object to mere dust almost instantly.

"Let's go." He dryly said to Kurogiri.

"Do the results satisfy you, Tomura Shigaraki?" The mist man asked him as he created his portal for both to leave.

"Idiot. It'll depend on tomorrow." Tomura replied as he stepped into the portal and both vanished from the sight…

* * *

The next morning came, Sora and the other were now at Hosu's general hospital. They spent last night there since they had to be checked in due to the chaotic events from last night, even if they were mostly fine, Sora and Riku especially, who came out unscratched.

"Could you guys sleep?" Riku asked his friends from his bed, they all wore hospital pajamas and shared the same room.

"No, not much." Izuku replied from his

"Figures. Me neither." Shouto said to him, also sit on his bed.

"I barely could." Sora said as he lied in his bed, resting his head behind his hands.

"Of course, you did." Riku replied to him with a tiny smirk.

Tenya remained silent on his bed. He was the only one that had his left arm in a cast, due to his more severe wound on his shoulder. Even if it was closed using healing magic.

"Thinking it well, we did something incredible." Izuku commented to his friends as he looked up to the ceiling.

"Yeah." Shouto agreed. "Especially you, Sora." He glanced at the spiky brunette, who sat on his bed. "You fought the Hero Killer on your own and you could have defeated him rather easily if you wanted to sooner, you even held back against him and you still came out on top." He recalled how Sora basically outdid Stain not really going all out.

"I meant what I said about not taking his life, if I did go all out against him, I could have one-shotted him. He was tricky, but not the strongest threat I fought." Sora admitted that if he did give it his all, he could have killed Stain, with not much issue. "Besides, I actually intended to kill time while keeping an eye on you guys." He elaborated on what happened at the fight last night.

"Well, if you weren't there we could have died there. We could barely deal with those Nobodies, we wouldn't have stood a chance against them and Stain at the same time." Deku said to his best friend.

"Still, defeating Nobodies is not a small feat. For Sora and I might not be much of an issue, but for somebody else it would be more difficult." Riku said to him. He was surprised that there are now Nobodies in this world, but it was to be expected with the possible large number of victims turned into Heartless.

"Speaking of them, you guys haven't really explained what were those things other than you fought them before." Shouto said to his friend in an inquisitive manner. They didn't speak much of the events that took place last night until now.

Sora glanced to the floor before he looked back to the half teen in the eyes. "The Nobodies are the consequence of a person turning into a Heartless." He replied.

Riku nodded in agreement. "Normally when somebody turns into a Heartless, the Heart leaves the Body and the Soul behind and these wither away from existence until the Heart is restored to the person that lost it. You guys already know this." He began his explanation. "However, when someone with a strong will loses their Heart, instead of the Body and Soul simply fading away, these come to life as a distinct being, that is how a Nobody is born. The empty shell of a person that was left behind by the Heartless. Spirits that linger on even if their bodies vanished, those that shouldn't yet still are here." He elaborated.

"So they basically don't really exist, they're nonexistent." Shouto seemed to understand this. "In other words, they are ghosts with physical forms." He added.

"Pretty much, yeah." Sora nodded in response. "But they're not like Heartless at all, they don't have feral instinct, they can still think and be organized even if they have no Hearts, no emotions. But they only obey the strongest of Nobodies, those that came from people with the strongest will, Humanoid Nobodies, those that retain human appearance." Sora explained.

Shouto and Tenya seemed surprised to hear this. Deku, however, remained calm as he heard this before. "Can they look human?" Shouto asked them.

"Yeah, normal people won't be able to tell a Humanoid Nobody from a real human." Riku replied. "Because they can act and make it seem like they have emotions thanks to their memories." He explained. "But here's the twist to that, even if they start off as heartless with no emotions, these Nobodies can actually grow a sort of substitute heart. The body, by nature, will always try to replace the missing piece the first chance it gets, the same way that we humans develop our Hearts throughout our lives, through experience and memories." He added to the explanation as he put his hand on his chest, Shouto and Tenya seemed eye-widened at this.

"So those kinds of Nobodies would be truly indistinguishable from a real person." Shouto replied. The Keyblade teens nodded in response.

"In these cases, to restore back a human, both Heartless and Nobody must be destroyed. When both halves reunite they recomplete and turn whole once more." Sora said to his friends.

"I see." Todoroki replied. "But the Hero Killer used Nobodies, but he was definitely a human, right?" He wanted to confirm this thought.

"He was." Sora did just that. "Nobodies can't be ruled by a human, so the only explanation I have is that it was someone else that did that and made it seem like it." He said as he crossed his arms. That was the only logical explanation he had, Riku and Deku shared this line of thought.

"It might be a stretch, but is it crazy to assume that the League of Villains is behind this? They have Heartless under their command, they somehow must have Nobodies as well. To be precise a Humanoid Nobody to command them. Let's not forget that they were behind the commotion at the City." Riku said to his friends in a cool-headed and analytical manner.

"Then the Hero Killer really was with the League of Villains." Deku replied as he looked down to his knees.

"If so, then good thing that we stopped Stain." Sora commented.

"I think you're amazing, both of you. At that last moment, everyone just froze, but you were the only ones strong enough to still move and face him. That speaks a lot of your courage and willpower. Not even my father could move." Shouto said to both otherworldly heroes. Only they stood up to face Stain when everyone was petrified by his intense bloodlust.

"It wasn't like Sora and I weren't scared, we were. Thing is that when you constantly battle the darkness like we do, you become resistant to such intense intimidation." Riku replied as Sora nodded in agreement. They both faced terrifying beings, not just the Heartless, but intelligent enemies like Xehanort. That gave them the resistance and willpower to stand defiant at such imposing and overwhelming individuals.

"I see." Shouto replied in acknowledgment. "I also think that you're amazing, since you faced him when he attacked you directly." He turned to look at Tenya.

"No, that's not it." The bluette denied. He glanced down. "I…"

That was when the door opened, revealing Gran Torino and Manual. "You're awake, kids?" The old hero said as he entered the room.

"Gran Torino!" Deku greeted him with a cheerful smile. Sora was also smiling.

"Manual-san…" Tenya greeted him. A tinge of dejectness on his expression.

"You both, I have so much to complain." Gran Torino said to both Sora and Izuku as he approached the latter's bed.

"We're so-" The greenette tried to apologize, but the tiny old man interrupted him.

"But before that, you all have a visitor." He said to the boy as he turned to look back at the door. The teens saw another man enter the room, one that Sora and Riku recognized. "Chief of the police, Kenji Tsuragamae-san." It was indeed the dog-headed man that Sora and Riku met before.

"Chief!" Sora greeted him with a big grin. He stood up from his bed.

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked him as he also stood up. The other three boys did the same.

"Why am I not surprised that you know him?" Shouto sarcastically said to both Sora and Riku.

"Well, we're basically gonna work for him and the police when we get our license, so… yeah." Sora said to him, shrugging. "You know, Heartless hunting and stuff."

"*Ruff* It's good to see you both, pups." Kenji greeted the young hero with a smile. He still had his tic and dog puns.

" _Ruff?! Pups?!"_ Deku seemed stupefied by what Kenji just said.

"While I congratulate you both for keeping your esplendid work in ridding the world of those flees, the Heartless, that's not my reason for coming here today." The police chief said to the young Keybladers. "Sora, you and your friends here defeated the Hero Killer, right?" He glanced at Sora.

"Yes, sir." He nodded in response.

" _The police chief came, why?"_ Shouto wondered what this was about.

"About the arrest of the Hero Killer, he has grave wounds with burns and broken bones and he received attention under vigilance *Ruff*." Kenji informed the hero students. "Since you are students, you must already know. When super powers appeared, police gave importance to leadership and standards for quirks to not be used as weapons. Then the hero profession emerged to cover it *Ruff*. Thanks to heroes that followed the rules and edicate of the profession, they can use powers that could kill others and their acts are accepted instead of being properly denounced *Ruff*" He reminded the youngsters about that aspect of modern super human society. "Even if it was against the Hero Killer and the Heartless, that's a violation to the rules that individuals with no approbation use their quirks without supervision of their guardians. You five and the professionals, Endeavor, Manual and Gran Torino will be severely punished." He declared in a collected tone.

Shouto and Deku seemed taken aback by this statement. Tenya just glanced down with a dejected expression. Sora and Riku just looked at the chief being completely calm about it.

"Wait a moment." Shouto said with a rather upset look on his face. "If Iida didn't act, Native-san would be dead. If Midoriya didn't arrive, both would be dead. If Sora didn't come we all wouldn't be here. If Riku didn't deal with the Heartless, plenty of people would have lost their hearts." He sounded indignant about it

"Todoroki-kun…" Tenya muttered as he and the other boys glanced at him, surprised by how upset he seemed. For Riku, it's been a while since he last saw him that angry.

"No one noticed that the Hero Killer appeared and no one else could deal with the Heartless. Should we have followed the rules and left them to die? Left countless people to turn into more Heartless?" Shouto continued as he took a step forward.

"W-wait!" Deku said to him.

"You're saying that it doesn't matter to break the rules as long as it ends well?" Kenji asked back, completely calm.

Shouto flinched in surprise before having an enraged frown. "A hero shouldn't save people? Sora saved our lives, Riku saved countless people, they're heroes! Doesn't that mean anything?!" He shouted angrily.

"That's why you're not a complete hero. What does U.A and Endeavor teach *Ruff*?" The police chief replied, this made the young Todoroki even more angry.

"You dog…" Shouto angrily stomped forward.

"Stop. He's right." Tenya tried to stop him just as Deku tried, but the half teen didn't want to listen.

Riku extended his arm to stop Shouto. "Calm down, Shouto. The chief is not done yet." He calmly said to him as the icy hot teen glanced at him confused.

"Would you get to the good news now?" Sora casually asked him with his arms behind his head.

The dog-headed man smirked at the young Keybladers and continued. "That's the official opinion of the police. And the penalty would occur if it was made public, *Ruff*" He said as he scratched his nose. "If it were public, people would acknowledge you, but you would be punished. On the other hand, if it doesn't become public, the burns signal Endeavor as the savior and everything ends there *Ruff* Fortunately there were few witnesses. This fault would end like that *Ruff* But that would mean that no one would know about your achievements and good decisions. What would you prefer?" Kenji explained to the teens. While Deku, Tenya and Shouto looked surprised, Sora and Riku were still looking calm. "Personally, I don't want to blame you promising youth, especially such extraordinary ones like Sora and Riku here, for just a mistake. *Ruff*" He gave the teen a thumbs-up.

"Anyway, we'll be made responsible for not watching over you well." Manual said as he dropped down his head. Even if he wore a smile on his face, he had cartoonish tears in his eyes.

Tenya approached him. "I'm really sorry." He bowed down his head in apology.

"Good. You caused a lot of problems." Manual gave him a soft chop on his head. "If you get it, don't do it again." He added sounding serious.

"Hai." Tenya replied in acknowledgment.

"I-I'm sorry." Deku bowed down his head.

"Thanks for taking care of it." Shouto did the same.

"This arrangement would also include complete censoring of anything relating to the Heartless in the events. You must already understand the reason for that. Which is a shame, because most people won't know about the heroic endeavors of Sora and Riku to protect the people of not just the country, but the whole world." Kenji said to the teens, reminding them that the general public must not learn about the presence of the Heartless in the world.

"You know that's fine with us, Chief." Sora replied. "We still take pride in our good deeds, even if they go unseen." He added with a smile.

"Yeah, at this point, we don't need fame that we already have." Riku said, smiling as well. More than enough they have with people recognizing them as prodigies from the sports festival.

Kenji smiled at them. "Even so, because of adults, you won't receive the compliments that you would have deserved. But as a protector of peace I thank you all." He bowed in gratitude, especially towards Sora and Riku, they kept proving their worth as heroes every step of the way. Truly both are extraordinary youth.

Sora chuckled as he rubbed his nose with his thumb. "We just did what we had to." He said cheerfully.

"Next time, start with the good news, Chief." Riku said to him, crossing his arms.

"Agreed." Shouto agreed with his best friend as he glanced to the side. Riku gave him a pat on the back.

"Todoroki-kun…" Deku glanced at him with a smile on his face. Tenya glanced down with a tiny smile.

As so it was decided that the events on the fight at the alleyway, that unexpectedly started, ended without people knowing it. For most people it was Endeavor that stopped Stain and saved a group of students, and everything about the Heartless would be once more covered up.

However, the ramifications would have a huge impact in the events to come without the heroes knowing it…

* * *

"The Hero Killer was arrested! Amazing!"

"Really? Who did it?"

"Endeavor! That's why he's No.2!"

"I feel more at ease, but it's a shame."

"Yes, I understand you."

The general public receive the fabricated narrative behind the events that took place last night.

" _The villains arrested in the unrest at Hosu City are men with unknown identities. Due to their particular appearance and the two people that NHA filmed by chance, it could be related with the League of Villains that attacked U.A. last month."_ A male news man reported on TV, on the screen it showed the images of the three Noumu that was detained last night, the Noumu that attacked USJ, an aerial image of USJ and a far away picture of Tomura and Kurogiri observing the events from afar.

" _The Hero Killer, Stain, killed more people than any other criminal since All Might's appearance. With his arrest, everyone in Japan will feel better."_ The news woman said.

A young man with spiky black hair watched this on a huge screen on the street before silently walking off.

* * *

" _The Hero Killer, Stain, was gravely wounded and is under treatment at the hospital under police custody. The Police await his recovery to investigate the motives of his crimes."_ In a misty forest stood a large shadowy figure listening to the news on a radio.

* * *

" _The villain will leave his mark on Japan's history, no, of the world. The Hero Killer, Stain. Why did he commited his crimes? What was he after?"_ A blonde schoolgirl walked in an empty warehouse with a happy skip in her step. She listened to the news on her earbuds.

* * *

At the League's lair.

" _We report live from Ekou Street. Last night past 8, Endeavor arrested the Hero Killer, Stain, here."_ On the TV was a reporter on the site where said events occured, before Kurogiri turned it off.

"Everyone talks about it." Tomura sat at the bar, he was reading today's newspaper. It only read about Stain. "The Noumu doesn't matter? Again they didn't talk about the Heartless!" He angrily wrinkled the newspaper before throwing it away. He slammed his fist against the bar table indignantly. After all the chaos that he caused last night the world didn't forget about that lunatic… "They didn't just forget him, they also ignored us." He said with rage as he narrowed his visible eye. Last night was a total failure…

Kurogiri just glanced at him silently. Then a dark corridor appeared and both villains glanced to see Luxu appear. Unlike other times, he wore a rather serious look on his face. "Hey there." He greeted them. "Looks like we just had a rough morning, huh?" He said as he approached the villainous duo. "Even after all that happened last night, all that destruction and chaos we caused, the media barely acknowledged us and instead focused on Bloody Edge. Can't blame them though, he was the bigger fish in the pond, of course they would focus mostly on him. Even so, I'm just as angry as you about them not even mentioning the Heartless again. That's another thing with this trash society, the government can buy off the news media whenever they don't want certain information to come out, that's why people hate politicians, am I right?" He said to Tomura as he crossed his arms.

"This is all your fault!" Shigaraki stood up from his seat as he faced the one-eyed man. He was clearly furious. "What didn't you kill that crazy when you could?! Where were you last night?! Why couldn't I call any more Heartless!? Why didn't you just go there and muder those fucking brats!?" He demanded to know why he didn't do anything, why his seemingly immense power, he could have wiped those three cursed kids from the face of the Earth.

Luxu didn't even flinch, just stared back at him calmly. "I get that you are mad at me, and trust me, if it were up to me I would have taken care of Sora and Riku long ago, they owe me a few scores after all but I have my reasons to not do anything. It's not time for me to act yet." He defended himself with a cool and collected expression. "As for the Heartless, you were the one that spent them all last night with your reckless summoning. When beaten by someone with a Keyblade, they stay dead, remember? Now I have to go and make more, good thing it's not much of an issue for me." He explained to the younger villain. "Like I told you, I'm not mad or disappointed in you, you did rather well with them this time around, but you still have much to be desired." He added. Tomura still glared at him with deep rage and hatred. "And if you're both wondering why I didn't get rid of Bloody Edge, even if I could with no problem at all, it's because, despite not liking him, this was all meant to happen. What happened last night was the conclusion of his role." He explained with a serious tone.

"Role?" Kurogiri asked.

The ancient Keyblade Master nodded in response. "Stain had a role to play, he couldn't have been taken out of the picture until it was completed. The same goes for Sora and Riku, they can't be killed yet as they still have their roles to play. That is why the time for me to act is not right just yet, until then I must merely watch it all play out and only intervene unless strictly necessary. Why else do you think I remained behind the scenes, doing things in secrecy?" He explained.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" The decay villain demanded to know, nothing that this freak said made any sense.

"We all have our roles to play, some bigger that have an impact in life and its fate and others smaller and insignificant." Luxu replied. "I am, what you can call, a Watcher of Fate, my role is to simply stand back, observe and make sure that everything plays out the way it should. Until then I can't come into the spotlight, but that time will soon enough." He cryptically explained.

Kurogiri narrowed his eyes at him. "And how do you know what are these 'roles' we're all meant to play out?" He asked him.

"Simple." Luxu glanced at him. "It is fate, it is etched. Destiny is never left to chance." He cryptically said. "I must stand back. observe and make sure that everything goes as it dictated by fate. Simple as that." He said about what has been his role for the longest time and what he continues to do.

Tomura scoffed. "So what? Are you gonna tell me now that you can see the future or some bullshit like that?" He was incredulous about what Luxu was blathering about.

"Not me." Luxu replied with a confident smirk. "But I do know a good chunk of what is supposed to happen, not everything though." He added.

"Is that your plan? Make sure that events that you assume as fate occur?" Kurogiri asked him.

"Not that I assume, it's truly fate. And let me tell you, this job requires a lot of patience. Luckily that's my greatest virtue, I can wait for a long long time." The man in black coat replied as he still wore his smirk. "I know that for you I must sound crazy and that you don't understand anything, but believe me when I tell you that soon enough everything will make sense, but it's not time for you to know though." He said to both of them knowing exactly what they were thinking.

Shigaraki just glared dirtily at him. "Tell us the truth, Luxu. Did our Master order you to give us your power and orders to carry over this whole time?" Kurogiri asked him with a deathly serious tone. "Is he the reason behind your power?"

"...?!" Tomura seemed shocked by this assumption. "What… Did you just say… Kurogiri?" He asked his right-hand man, he seemed shaken up and alarmed.

"Tomura Shigaraki, I know it is a crazy assumption, but it's the only logical explanation about his knowledge about us and how it is that he has more than one ability at his disposal." The mist man said to him, trying to calm him down. The gray-haired man clenched both his hands into tight fists, he glanced at Luxu with fury.

"Is it true…? You work for our Master?" He asked Luxu, but he didn't reply "Answer me!" He demanded.

"I could tell you, but better let the old man himself tell you." Luxu said as he turned to look at the screen, which was on. Tomura's Master was now communicating with them.

Both villains looked at this surprised. "Calm down, Tomura. I'll explain to you what you need to know." The man said from the other end of the screen. "To clarify, Luxu and I know each other. You can say we're good associates, friends even." He explained to his successor and right-hand man. The younger of the two flinched in shock.

"Friends, sir?" Kurogiri asked, almost not believing what he was hearing.

"Correct." The man confirmed. "One day, Luxu appeared to talk to me. We talked at length and agreed on many things about the state of the current world among other topics. That was the reason why I sent him to meet you with the intent to observe and help your growth, Tomura. His gift, the Heartless, are a valuable tool for our goals." He explained to his disciple. "And if you're wondering, I didn't bestow him with any quirk, his power truly is his own. I dare say it rivals my own in my prime." He added.

Luxu smirked. "You flatter me, Old timer." He said casually to him and the man chuckled at him in response.

Tomura just stood there, frozen out of shock. He couldn't properly process what he was being told. "But… But… I still don't understand what's going on." He tried to talk to his master.

"I know you must have many questions right now and I promise you, you will understand everything when the time is right, but not a second before that. Until then, you must trust that Luxu knows what he is doing. Master the Heartless that he commands, amass a group of the elite and then dismantle this false peace that All Might has created, Luxu will make sure all of this happens as it was decided by fate, only he will know when you are ready for the truth." He told his successor with a calm, compressive tone.

"But Master-!" Tomura tried to object.

"Are we clear, Tomura?" However, his master interrupted him with a stern tone.

The decay villain looked down as he shook a bit in frustration. "...Yes, Master." But he conceded.

"Good. Luxu, my friend, you know what you have to do." The villain said to the ancient Keyblade Master.

"Roger, Old man." He casually replied. The screen then turned off, the communication ended. "Well, there you have it." He turned to look at his fellow villains as he shrugged. Kurogiri didn't say anything and Tomura just glanced down silently. "Hmm, I guess I can tell a bit of the things I do when I'm gone, it wouldn't do any harm to know a bit more of what I do. One of the things I usually do is go around this country to create more Heartless, something I actually should be doing in a bit. Another is that sometimes I go pay a visit to your master to talk about your progress and just talk in general, that old dude is a good conversationalist, shame we can't really sit and play chess." He explained to the villainous duo.

"...I see."Kurogiri replied in acknowledgment. Tomura just kept looking down, even with the hand covering his face, one could tell he looked sad and disappointed.

Luxu took note of this. "Look, kid. I know you're disappointed with what you just heard, but you just need to bear with it for a while, okay? And don't worry, I don't plan on replacing you or anything like that, you are your master's successor and I'm just the guy that will make sure his dream of you is realized." He said to Tomura in a soft and compassionate manner, which is odd coming from him. "You might not believe this, but I actually like you, kid, really. You sorta remind me of myself when I was your age and trust me when I'm telling you that I know how it is to be uneasy and anxious about answers that you feel you need right now, but there is a reason why you're not ready to know yet, but like I told you many times, you'll be ready soon enough. In the meantime you need to keep growing until the time comes to for you to realize the depths of your true potential and to take up the place that is rightfully yours." He put a hand on his shoulder. "Tomura Shigaraki, you will become the Symbol of Terror, I will see to it myself for that is your role." He declared as the gray haired man glanced at him.

"...Fine." Tomura had no other choice but to accept this until he can learn whatever this truth is...

* * *

At Best Jeanist's agency.

"About the incident last night at Hosu, with the arrest of the Hero Killer, Stain and the Noumu-like villains that attack U.A… You should be worried. Yes, it worries me too. People pay attention to the events. But it's right now when heroes should be at ease. Chaos can tempt people and draw out the cruelty that sleeps within them. So, today we'll work as usual. Let's get ready with our best jeans." Best Jeanist gave a speech to the pro heroes and intern under him.

"Yes, Best Jeanist!" The pros replied in acknowledgement.

Katsuki, on the other hand, did not look happy at all. For one his hair was now combed and he was forced to wear a pair of jeans and also he was forced to remove his gauntlets. He looked positively pissed off. " _I wanna leave…"_ This explosive boy really picked wrong this time…

* * *

At Fourth Kind's agency.

"Reply from Midoriya! It was at Hosu, so his position was an SOS. He says that he'll explain everything with Sora and Riku next week. I'm glad that I reported it." Eijiro said relieved after he checked the group chat of his classroom. He had plenty of questions about what happened to his friends when that whole fiasco happened last night, but at least it's good to know they are fine.

"Oi." Tetsutetsu called his attention. "Fourth Kind-san will punch you! Let's go." He said to him as he closed his side of their shared locker.

"Wait, I'm gonna reply." Eijiro tried to type on his phone as Tetsutetsu turned around only to pale in fear. Next that happened both of them hardened as they received a knock on the head from Fourth Kind.

"Didn't I tell you to be punctual?" He angrily scolded the two hardheads.

"We're sorry!" Both apologized in unison.

"Good, let's patrol!" The four-armed man ordered them.

"Hai!" The alike boys replied in unison.

* * *

At Gunhead's agency.

"I see. I'm glad that Iida-kun, Sora-kun, Riku-kun and you are alright. Since you only sent your location I was really nervous." Ochako talked to Deku-kun on her phone. She was very worried about him since hearing about the whole ordeal on top of being uneasy with him only sending his position on the group chat.

"Sorry, Uraraka-san. A lot of things happened and I couldn't call." Deku replied from the other.

"I know there was trouble." Ochako replied with a smile. "Rest and you'll tell everything later." She right now wanted to know exactly what happened, but at the very least Deku and the others were fine and that was enough for her at the moment.

"Right." Izuku replied.

"Uravity-chan, let's train." That was when Gunhead approached, taking the girl by surprise.

"Uh, Hai!" She replied nervously before focusing back on her phone. "Well, I'll see you at school. Sorry to bother you. Bye." She then ended the call.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Gunhead asked in yet another cute gesture. Somehow a blush could be seen over the mask.

"N-no! That's not it!" Ochako nervously denied with a deep blush on her cheeks. (Ochako, he is your boyfriend, it's just none of you know it at the moment.)

* * *

At Hosu's general hospital.

Deku just finished his call with Uraraka and he was shaking like a leaf in the wind. " _Talking to a girl on the phone is amazing! Her voice sounded so close!"_ He thought. His face was burning to the point of steam coming out and his eyes were bulging out. Right now he was standing at one of the waiting rooms.

* * *

At Uwabami's agency.

"They work fast. It's a demo, so it'll be broadcasted in a month. It'll have many effects." The Snake Heroine just showed her two interns a demo of a commercial of hair spray in which the two girls participated. (And likely didn't get paid for it.)

"We'll appear on TV, eh?" Itsuka, who wasn't wearing her mask at the moment, said to her new friend Momo with a smile in an attempt to cheer her up. However when she glanced at her she was looking at her phone, in fact she's been focused on her phone for a while now, probably she didn't even listen to Uwabami.

Momo was typing on her phone, she was texting someone hoping to get a response, but so far nothing and it was internally freaking her out. "Creati?" Uwabami called her attention. The raven-haired girl looked up to the blonde woman. "Is everything alright?" She asked her.

"Um, yes. Excuse me, but I need to make an important call." Momo replied and took a few steps away as Kendo and Uwabami blinked twice in confusion. Momo made a call. The phone was ringing. "Please, please pick up…" She muttered to herself really hoping that a certain boy in red and black picked up her call.

* * *

Back at Hosu's hospital.

At the room where Sora and the other boys stayed at the moment.

"You weren't kidding when you said Sora was a sound sleeper." Shouto said to Riku as both of them watched Sora sleeping in his bed without a care.

"Told ya." The silverette replied with a smirk. Deku left to attend a call from Ochako and Tenya left to be checked, so right now it was just the three of them.

Then Sora's phone rang, his ringtone stirring him from his sleep. "Hmmm?" He lazily sat up as he rubbed his left eye. He grabbed his phone and saw who was calling him. "Momo-chan?" He saw Momo's name and picture on the display. He answered the call and put his phone on his ear. "Hi, Momo-chan, what's-?" He said before being cut off by the girl on the other end.

"Sora-kun! Thank goodness you finally picked up!" She said to him loudly, making him move his phone away from his ear. "Oh, sorry if I scared you." She quickly realized that she spoke too loud.

"No worries." Sora replied. "What's up? You sounded anxious there." He asked her.

"I heard what happened at Hosu. Since then I tried to text you, but you didn't reply. I got worried so that's why I called you." Momo replied sound now more calm now that she got to him.

"Oh. I see." Sora replied in understanding.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, she sounded worried.

"Yes, I'm just fine. I'm with Deku and the others at Hosu's hospital-" He tried to explain only for the girl to cut him off again.

"HOSPITAL!?" She freaked out. "Did you get hurt?! Is it grave?!" She spoke too loud again, making him recoil in pain from the volume of her voice. Shouto glanced at Riku with confusion and he just shrugged as he shook his head.

"Whoa, whoa! Momo-chan, chill! We're all fine really!" Sora quickly tried to calm her down. "We're just here to be checked up, but we're just fine. We should be able to leave tomorrow, so don't worry about it." He explained to her.

Momo let out a huge sigh of relief. "Good to know…" She said as she held her chest. "I'm glad to know you and the others are fine, I was really worried about what could have happened to you." She said now being calm. God, since when was she such a worrywart? This is Sora she was talking to and he rarely got hurt. But she couldn't stop worrying about him.

"I can tell. Sorry if I made you worry about me again." He apologized. At this point he knows that sometimes she worries too much about him.

"We're friends, so of course I would worry about you even if I might do it over nothing, you're important to me." Momo said to him, a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

Sora chuckled. "I know. You're important to me too" He replied. Momo's blush deepened when hearing this. "I guess now you must have a lot of questions about what happened last night, right?" He guessed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, but I suppose this is not a good moment to talk about that, right?" She replied.

"Yeah, It'll be better if we explain everything next week back at the classroom. I bet everyone would also like to know the full details." Sora said to her.

"Right." She replied in understanding.

"So, how is your internship with Uwabami going?" Sora changed the topic, feeling curious of how the brunette was doing.

Momo got tense when Sora asked her that. "Um…" She briefly glanced at the TV with the demo commercial. "F-fine. I'm uh learning… a lot…" She lied as she wore a nervous smile as she sweated a bit.

"Cool." Lucky for her, Sora fell for it. "I can't wait for you to tell me everything you did next week." Sora cheerfully said.

However, Momo just got even more tense when hearing that. "R-right. Me too." She nervously replied as she was now sweating more profusely. " _What did I just do?! How will I face him when he learns that I basically worked as a model and assistant?!"_ She just realized that she set up herself for another embarrassment in front of him. " _Okay, Momo calm down, breathe in and out. Sora-kun wouldn't laugh at you and he never thinks less of you, so it might be alright."_ She then remembered that Sora is legit the nicest boy she ever had the fortune to meet, he would never do anything of the sort. So as embarrassing as it might be to tell him the truth when she sees him in person, it would be alright. "Anyway, I hope you and the others stay safe. And sorry if I bothered you." She said to him with a happy smile.

"Don't sweat it. Thanks, Momo-chan. See you next week." He said goodbye.

"Same, bye." She did the same and hung up the call. She held her phone closer to her chest. " _Wow… I just talked to a boy on the phone. He sounded so close."_ She thought with a red blush, she actually never talked to a boy on the phone and she just did with one that is very significant for her.

"Soooo… Is your boyfriend, Sora, doing well?" Itsuka said to her with a teasing smirk.

Momo suddenly turned. "B-boyfriend?!" She sputtered, her face burning deep red.

"My, I didn't know you were dating Sora Nomura, the champion of the first year. He must be quite the catch, you're a very lucky girl. I bet you two must make quite a couple." Uwabami said to her with a happy smile.

"Wait! Hold on a second! Sora-kun is not my boyfriend, we're just friends!" Momo quickly clarified, feeling super embarrassed right now.

"Really now? I don't think a friend wouldn't call another like a worried girlfriend like you did." Kendo teased her again.

"That's because I care a lot for him! It doesn't mean that he's my boyfriend or anything!" Momo defended herself.

"Don't worry dear, I understand if you want to keep your relationship with him secret." The Snake heroine said to her, maintaining her smile.

"I'm telling you that's not it." Momo kept denying this.

"Girl, the more you deny it the more obvious you make it." Itsuka said to her with a teasing smirk as she crossed her arms.

Momo just covered her burning face with both hands out of shame. The other two women chuckled a little at this. " _Me… and Sora-kun t-t-together…?"_ She found the idea crazy and yet… somewhat appealing. " _No, don't think about that."_ She shook her mind off that thought.

"Well then, shall we patrol?" Uwabami said to the two girls as she walked towards the door.

The teens glanced at each other with big smiles. "Hai!" They replied as they followed her, finally a hero activity!

Meanwhile, back with Sora.

He just finished his call with Momo. "Momo was worried about you again, wasn't she?" Riku smirked at him with his arms crossed.

"Yeah. Who would have thought she could be a worrywart sometimes?" Sora replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yaoyorozu has you in high esteem, she would care deeply about you." Shouto said to him. "It's not surprising that she would be worried about what happened last night." He added.

"Still, she has seen me do a lot of crazy stuff, so it's a little weird that she still worries too much about me." Sora crossed his arms trying to understand why Momo has that tendency of worrying too much about him sometimes.

"Maybe girls in general can be like that sometimes." Riku shrugged.

"Hmm, maybe." Sora replied, not giving it too much thought. Riku's phone then rang and he picked up to see who was calling him.

"Kyouka?" The silver Keyblade Master saw that it was the purple-haired girl that was calling him. He accepted the call. "Hey, Kyouka. What's up?" He greeted her.

"Hey, Riku. Good thing you picked up." She replied from the other end. She smiled in relief.

"Let me guess. You heard about last night and you wanted to check up on me, right?" Riku pretty much guessed why she called him.

"Um… yeah." Jirou replied with a slight bashful tone and a small blush on her cheeks. "I saw Midoriya's message in the group chat and I assumed that you guys were alright, but I still wanted to talk to you, you know to make sure. I mean I could have simply left a text on the group, but I prefer calls." She explained to him.

Riku chuckled. "That's nice of you." He said to her smiling.

The punk girl smiled. "And is everything alright over there?" She asked him.

"Yeah, we're just being checked out at the hospital, but we're safe and sound." The silverette replied.

"Good to know. I was worried about you and the others over there." Kyouka said to him, she felt more at ease now.

"Hope we didn't worry you too much." Riku replied.

"Nah, it's cool. I mean we're friends, so of course I would worry, but I know you and Sora are tough so I sorta expected you two to be alright." Kyouka smiled as she shrugged. Riku chuckled in response. "Say…" She looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Was there a Heartless attack last night? Last time the League of Villains was involved there were lots of those things." She asked him whispering.

"It'll be better to explain everything when we're back at school so everyone else can hear it, but to sum it up. Yes there were plenty along with those other Noumu. Sora and I took care of the Heartless, so no need to worry there." Riku explained to her.

"That's good news." Kyouka replied, smiling.

"Say, how is your internship going?" He asked her just for curiosity.

"In one word: Tiresome. Death Arms-san had me running everytime we went on patrol. It's worse than in training." She replied with a tired tone. She was lucky to have a break at the moment.

Riku chuckled. "Sounds tough."

"I bet this would be nothing for you or Sora." Kyouka replied with a smirk.

"True enough." Riku replied, still smiling.

"Earphone Jack! We're going out now, there's a situation!" Kyouka heard Death Arms calling her.

"Coming!" She replied. "Hey, gotta go, see you next week." She hung up and went out with the pro hero.

Back with Riku.

"Hmm, looks like girls can be like that sometimes." Riku said as he put down his phone.

"Was Jirou worried about you?" Shouto asked him. Riku nodded. "Then I guess girls can be like that indeed." He commented.

"I wonder if Ochako-chan called Deku because she was worried about him." Sora wondered out loud.

"Knowing her it's a given." Riku replied, crossing his arms.

Shouto glanced at them not understanding what they were talking about. "Am I missing something here?" He asked them.

"Hmm? Didn't you know that Ochako-chan has a crush on Deku?" Sora asked back at him arching an eyebrow.

"Really?" Shouto asked again, blinking in slight surprise.

"Yeah. It's something pretty obvious if you pay attention." Riku replied. "In fact, Deku has the same feelings for her, he didn't need to say it, it's plainly obvious." He said to him.

"Huh. I always thought they were close friends. But when you put it like that, it makes sense." Shouto said cupping his chin, looking back how Midoriya and Uraraka interacted with each other it can be noticed that something else might be going on with those two. "And none of them are aware of their mutual feelings, I assume?" He looked back at his otherworldly friends.

"Nope." Sora shook his head in denial. "Deku is a total mess with girls so at this point he wouldn't tell her how he feels and Ochako-chan seems to be shy about it as well so she won't do that either." He explained what is almost painfully obvious for him and Riku. "Hopefully at some point soon they do get together, heavens know that Deku needs a girlfriend, badly. And who better than Ochako-chan?" Sora put his hands behind his head smiling.

"Same here." Riku agreed, smiling as well.

"Hmm, I guess you're right there." And Shouto also agreed.

"Just don't go around saying that, especially to Deku. I just know he won't believe it from anyone else, but Ochako." Riku said to him. Shouto nodded in understanding.

* * *

A bit later, Izuku returned to the room.

"Hey guys, Uraraka-san said that-" He said as he came into the room, but Todoroki interrupted him.

"Midoriya." He said to him as the greenette glanced at him. "They finished checking Iida." He then glanced at the engine teen who sat silently on his bed. Sora and Riku were also glancing at him with mildly concerned looks.

"My left hand will have long-term damage." Tenya informed his friends as he glanced to the floor with a serious look on his face.

Izuku and Sora gasped in shock. Riku's eyes widened. "Long-term damage?" Izuku repeated with a concerned look.

"But, how? I healed the wound on your shoulder." Sora didn't understand how this can be if he used magic to heal him.

"You did, Sora-kun. But even with your healing abilities, the damage to my left arm was still grave. Stain wounded brachial plexus." He explained to him as he rubbed his encased left arm with his free one. Sora and Deku looked even more concerned as Riku and Shouto mtained composure.

" _Looks like healing magic can't repair nerve damage."_ Riku thought, healing surface wounds is easy, healing deeper wounds takes more effort, let alone broken bones and damaged organs. But damaged nerves seem to be irreparable, like damage to the spinal cord.

"But, it seems that I'll only have issues with my hand and fingers movement, and I'll have numbness. It seems I could heal with nerve transplant surgery." Tenya said to his friends with a smile to ease them.

Sora sighed in relief. "That's good to know." He said to him, smiling.

Tenya glanced down again with a dejected face. "When I found the Hero Killer, I couldn't think straight. The first thing I should have done was to tell Manual-san. But I got lost in my own rage." He said reflecting on what Stain told him. "I hate him, but he told the truth. That's why, I'm leaving my left land like this, until I become a true hero." He declared as he glanced at his left hand.

Sora, Riku and Izuku gasped at him in surprise as Shouto glanced at him.

"Tenya, you don't have to do that. There's no need to punish yourself like that." Riku said to him, concerned for him.

"Yeah, we all know you can be a great hero like your brother. You made a grave mistake, but that doesn't mean you have to willingly handicap yourself because of it, even if it's not that bad." Sora said, feeling the same.

"Thanks for your concerns, guys. But I made up my mind, until I can truly earn the right to call myself a hero, this will be a reminder so I won't make the same mistakes." Tenya said to the Keybladers with certainty of what he was doing.

Izuku glanced at his friend with regret and sadness. " _If I insisted more… No, stop it. Iida-kun already accepted it. It would be wrong to apologize."_ He shook off these feelings, it was too late for regret, the only way is forward. "Iida-kun, I feel the same." He said to the bluette as he extended his right fist forward. " _I'll let this hand guide me."_ He glanced at the scars on it before looking back at his friend. "Let's become stronger, together." He said to him with determination.

Tenya nodded at him. Deku nodded back at him and they bumped fists. Sora and Riku smiled at this. "Well, Tenya, if this is what you want, we'll support you all the way." Sora said with a heartfelt tone and Riku nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Tenya thanked his friends with a grateful smile. "Stain was also right about something else. Out of all us, you behaved like a true hero, Sora-kun. With honor and integrity, refusing to take his life despite being able to, facing him bravely, risking your life for ours. You also stood defiantly against his twisted ideology. You were right, true heroes shouldn't reduce themselves to commit such acts as the criminals, because if they did they would be no better than them." He said to the Hero of Light with now deeper admiration and respect for him. "I must work hard to follow the example you set at that fight."

"I only did what I felt what's right." Sora replied. "I don't care if Stain thinks of me like he does to All Might-sensei, for me he is a deranged man who hates the world so much to the point of having no faith in it. He might have been right in somethings, the world is not at all perfect and there are many things messed up in it, the hero society included. But that gave him no right to kill innocent people and stain the world in their blood." He said in a serious tone. "Once, I met this old man who also hated the world as much as Stain does, his way of thinking was the same, except it wasn't just society, but he wanted the whole world purged so he could make a new one from scratch, he believed it was broken beyond repair, an utter failure so he wanted to just tear it all down to start anew. But that's not a decision anyone should make, nothing gives you the right to dictate the destinies of others. Like Stain, he was an extremist that believed what he was doing was the only way to make the world better, but he was wrong. Both were wrong." He recounted about the late Keyblade Master, Xehanort. His ideology was no different than Stain's. Tenya and Shouto listened attendly to what Sora said with awe in their eyes as Riku and Izuku remained silent as they knew who exactly Sora was talking about.

"And… What happened to this elderly?" Tenya asked with deep intrigue.

Sora glanced down. "He's long gone." Riku said instead knowing that Sora didn't want to talk anymore about him. "But not before realizing the error in his ways, he saw hope for the world and the future in people like Sora, he then passed on peacefully with his old friend." He explained about Xehanort's last moments before he finally died after being defeated by Sora. "He was right, as long as there are people like Sora, there's a way to change the world for the better, hope for a better tomorrow." He said with a warm smile as he put a hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora smiled back at him.

"Not just people like Sora. But it's in all of us hero students. We are the next generation of heroes and as such the future of not just this country, but the whole world rests in our hands and we must be up for the task of creating that better world, a bright tomorrow." Izuku said with a bright smile and a determined glint in his eyes. Sora and Riku nodded at him.

"You're right, Midoriya-kun. We must be ready for when that time comes, until then we must become stronger together as we let our scars guide us to the best versions of ourselves." Tenya said to his friend with an optimistic smile. Deku nodded at him in agreement.

Shouto looked at this eye-widened. "I feel bad…" He said as he glanced down.

The other four boys looked at him. "Why?" Izuku asked him.

"Everytime I get involved… people get their hands damaged…" Shouto said as he glanced at his right hand, he was sweating. The other four boys glanced at him. "Is it a curse?" He questioned sounding serious.

Riku, Deku and Tenya looked at him eye-widened. Sora blew a raspberry before bursting into laughing and the other three came right after. "That was another great one, man!" Sora said to him between laughs.

"I didn't know you were such a joker." Izuku said to him between laughs.

"I'm not joking. I must be a Hand Crusher." Shouto said, sounding very serious. The other boys laughed even more.

"Hand Crusher?!" Sora, Deku and Tenya shouted at the same time before laughing even harder.

"You gotta admit that is hilarious, Shouto." Riku said to him between laughs.

* * *

At U.A High School's teacher's room.

Toshinori's phone rang with the over the top ringtone that said: **Here is a call!** "Yes, hello?" He picked up the call as Shouta and Hizashi glared at him dumbly.

" _That ringtone is very annoying."_ Aizawa thought as his friend just grinned awkwardly.

All Might suddenly stood up. "S-Sensei!" He said with a fearful tone as he spew blood from his mouth. It was Gran Torino who was talking to him on the phone.

"Izuku Midoriya! Dammit! They reduced my salary and suspended my teaching license for six months." The tiny old man said to his former students. Those were the penalties for the events that happened last night. He was on the public phones at Hosu's hospital. "Well, with what happened, there's nothing to do about it. But the fact he acts without thinking makes him the same as you, Toshinori! His friend, Sora, too!" He reclaimed.

"I'm really sorry! It's because I didn't educate him enough… I also take responsibility for Sora-shounen..." All Might apologized in a whispering tone, covering his head. He was sweating bullets as his pupils were darting everywhere. Cementoss stared at him, sweat dropping. "Sorry for causing you troubles… Goodness…" He said as he walked off the room, the other teacher looked at him leaving.

"I don't care about my license. I just got it to teach you and fulfill my promise to Shimura." Gran Torino replied.

"And I'm grateful for what you did. I'm here thanks to your teachings." All Might said as he walked towards the teacher's lounge.

"You said that, but you never visited me." The jet elder commented.

All Might flinched. "It's that… my life as a teacher is very busy…!" He defended himself as he stood straight.

"I called you to talk about the Hero Killer. I just saw him for a few minutes, but even so, he made me tremble." Gran Torino changed to a more serious topic.

"If you even say it… But he was captured, then what...?" All Might questioned, while surprised of what his former teacher said he did not understand what this was about. He entered the teacher's lounge after making sure no one else was around..

"The pressure I felt must have been from his ideology… or the intimidation of his obsession. I don't say it to praise him, but it's the same quality of your Symbol of Peace." Gran Torino explained.

The no.1 hero took a seat on the sofa. "The same?" All Might was confused about this.

"In short, it's charisma." Gran Torino clarified. "If they keep investigating, his ideology and opinion will get to the press, internet, television, magazines… For better or worse, this is an age of suppression. Doubtlessly there will be people influenced by his ideals." He elaborated.

"It's true that he will influence people, but probably they'll come out little by little. If it's one by one, the heroes will take care of it." All Might replied.

"That's where the League of Villains comes in." Gran Torino said. This took his former student aback. "The incident at Hosu suggests they were related. With this, the League would go from juvenile offenders that attacked U.A to be recognized as a group with that ideology. That means, there's already a vessel for them." He explained. All Might gasped. "Even if the malice of one is small, if all is united in one place, it'll grow hundreds of times more. If the general enemy knew what would happen from the beginning, he must be very good. He gets rid of obstacles, creating the conditions to further his objective." He explained with a deadly serious tone.

All Might glanced down. "When Tsukauchi-kun said that Noumu had several quirks, I had a bad feeling." He clenched the leg of his pants tightly.

"The one that killed my friend and your mentor, the former bearer of One for All, Shimura and opened that hole in your stomach… All for One must be acting up again." Gran Torino confirmed All Might's worst fear.

"The least that I wanted to believe is that he survived that wound." All Might said with a deadly serious expression.

"Toshinori, that kid admires you a lot… You must find the time to tell him about you and One for All." Gran Torino said to his former student.

All Might remained silent.

* * *

Later that night, after receiving his results, Tenya left Hosu's hospital for his home with his mother. As he was walking out to leave, he glanced at the window where his friends stood, glancing back at him. Tenya nodded at them and Deku and Sora nodded back in response.

The next day rolled around and due to Sora treating Izuku and Shouto beforehand and the Keyblade teens being without a single scratch out of the incident, they all were discharged from the hospital.

The boys finished dressing up and having everything packed up to leave. "You guys going back with Gran Torino?" Riku asked Sora and Deku as he put on his backpack and grabbed the case for his outfit.

"Yeah." Sora nodded as he did the same. "Deku could still use some training with him." He commented with a smile.

"Hopefully he's not still mad at us." Deku replied as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "What about you guys?" He asked Riku and Todoroki.

Shouto stood up from the bed after having everything ready. "We're going back to our internship." He replied with a serene face.

"With Endeavor?" Izuku asked him.

"Yeah." Riku nodded in response. "We both want to learn as much as we can from him." He added.

"Besides, they said he defeated the Hero Killer when it wasn't like that. I wanna see his expression now." Shouto said as he put his free hand in his pocket.

"No way I'm missing that either." Riku smirked as he did the same. "I promise to take a picture of it so you can laugh at him." He said to Sora.

"Please do!" He replied with a smirk.

Deku chuckled a bit. "You guys became very mean when it comes to him, right?" He said to his friends.

"I'd say not mean enough." Sora replied, still smirking. The Hero Trio laughed a bit, even Shouto wore a small smile.

Later they walked out of the hospital and bid their goodbyes.

* * *

As of now, it's been two days since Hosu's incident. Stain's identity has been made public from all angles.

At a hidden bar.

"There's less people breaking the law lately. My partners are complaining that they don't sell anything. It's a drag." A fat man wearing an eye patch said before taking a sip of his drink. He sounded displeased with today's society.

"That's because it's a crime to make or sell items and costumes without license… Besides, there are rumors of legitimate support companies that sell on the black market to people without a hero license." The shady businessman, Giran, replied. He held a gun in his hand. He sounded rather lax about the situation.

His friend groaned. "I miss the days before All Might… Back then I was young. Villains were wild and impulsive and that cheered the whole country to support them. Those were good days." He reminisces with nostalgia for the more chaotic times. He then slammed his empty glass with anger. "But everything changed when All Might appeared. All thanks to that Symbol of Justice. Maybe it's time for me to retire." He added as Giran lit up a cigarette with the gun that actually worked as a lighter.

After he breathed the smoke in and out, he spoke with a smirk. "Speaking of which, listen up. Between us, there's a way to make money." Giran commented as he held his cigarette in his mouth as he looked for something in his pocket. His friend glanced at him confused. "I'm just telling you because I know they do quality things. Have you seen this video?" He showed him his phone, there was a video on the screen that read: KILL THE HERO - STAIN.

"Huh? What's that?" The other guy asked.

"A video about the popular Hero Killer." Giran said before he pressed play on the video.

" _Hero Killer: Stain. Real Name: Chizome Akaguro. All Might's debut impressed him and decided to become a hero. He signed up for the hero school, but he was disappointed by the depraved view of the heroes of the educational system. He retired in the summer of his first year. In his youth, he advocated to return to the old idea of the heroes giving speeches on the street until he saw that words held no power. During ten years, he studied and trained in killing techniques to achieve his duty. His parents died during that time, but the matter wasn't considered a crime. He wanted to go back to the old idea of the heroes. Heroes don't seek compensation. That title is only for those who sacrifice themselves for others. Heroes nowadays are just phonies that do nothing but talk. He wanted society to understand it by eliminating them one after another."_ The video played the information about Stain's past, his ideology and what he wanted to accomplish with his wave of assassinations. The video also showed pictures of Stain at the time of being detained by the police and a distant shot of Stain crouching over the edge of a rooftop as he looked down on the city. The fat guy watched the video in awe and even fear.

" _Someone will be stained in blood… I'll reclaim what it means to be a hero! Come, come at me, Impostors! The only ones that I would let kill me, are the true heroes… ALL MIGHT AND SKYKNIGHT ARE WORTHY!"_ The video showed a recording of Stain making that declaration moments before being detained. The video ended there, snapping the fat man out of his stupor.

"They don't stop uploading and deleting it from the internet like a game of cat and mouse. Both sides understood it… Especially the ending. His way of life was infectious. From vermin with a lot of convictions from fugitive criminals. All the biggest, including myself, of course… It's not that many noticed, but the scattered evil that hid where no one saw it, got infected with a fever… The desire to go to the organization of the Hero Killer, Stain… They'll start to go to the League of Villains." The shady businessman declared with a sinister smirk. His friend smirked back at him liking the sound of it. "However, many people are also intrigued about this mysterious hero, 'Skyknight', no one has ever heard anything of him. But he must be quite the heroic hero if he is regarded with such right by the Hero Killer, like All Might does." He commented, truthfully no one knew who this 'Skyknight' is, which makes this unknown hero all the more intriguing, especially if he's directly compared with the Symbol of Peace himself.

"Oh, I do know who he is. That hero sure likes to rain on other people's parades." A voice resounded around the bar, altering both men. "Relax, I'm a friend." That's when a portal of darkness manifested and from it a man in a black coat emerged. "Hi there. Giran, right? The name's Luxu, a proud member of the League of Villains, nice to meet ya." Luxu introduced himself with a confident smirk.

Giran quickly covered his composure while his friend just looked creeped out. He smirked back at Luxu. "Well then, it's good to make your acquaintance." He replied, before he took a breath of his cigarette. "And I suppose you must be here to do a business proposition, yes?" He guessed.

"Heh. You caught on quickly, like any good businessman should. Not for nothing you're well-known in the underworld." Luxu praised him. "You see, at the moment the League is a bit understaffed and we're currently looking to expand our operations, but of course that would mean more hands on deck and money to keep stuff going." He explained to Giren.

"And you want me to take care of the funds aspect, correct?" Giren replied with a knowing grin.

"Bingo. And of course as you said, it's a good way to make money and money is really good, right? Now you have the perfect opportunity. And yes, I did eavesdrop on ya, I like to be informed." Luxu said with a playful smirk. "Of course I would have to take you to meet the boss to approve it, but that should go smoothly, so whaddya say? Do we have a deal?" He extended his hand at him.

Giran's smirk grew wider. "I like your way of thinking, my friend. You just made yourself a deal." He accepted the proposition and gave Luxu a handshake.

"Pleasure doing business!" Luxu maintained his smirk as they both let go of each other. "Now, as I just said, we need more people in our organization. More members for our party. I'm a guy with a lot of reach, eyes and ears everywhere and all that, but we need possible members now and since you know a lot about the underworld, it could really speed things up if you can tell me where to find good villain prospects." He asked the newly-made partner.

"I know a few, if you're interested." Giran replied smuggly.

"Anything can work. We're a group that works with the cards they're given." Luxu replied as he crossed his arms. "Do me a favor and talk to them to see if they might be interested in joining up, if they are, just call me and I'll bring them in." He requested.

"For you? But of course, my friend." Giren replied with a sinister smirk.

" _All going according to the script."_ Luxu's grin grew wider as the events were unfolding as intended.

* * *

News media only talked about the Hero Killer. When seven pro heroes and five students, two widely known from U.A's Sports Festival, found the killer. Endeavor went and took care of the situation. That was the official story from the police, which was actually a cover up for what really happened. As chief Tsuragamae said, the boys were not mentioned nor were the Heartless. It was explained that their wounds were accidents that happened on their internships

As of now, Sora and Deku were back at Gran Torino's place, the old hero seemed to be calmed down after the whole fiasco at Hosu. After patrolling around the area and practicing using Full Cowling, Izuku and Sora now stood on the roof of Gran Torino's building. They were watching the news on his phone. They both saw how Endeavor made a statement about the events from two days ago and he wore a displeased face.

Sora laughed when seeing this.

Izuku glanced at the blue sky with a smile. "I wonder how everyone else is doing right now." He wondered right now.

"I bet they're all working hard." Sora replied smiling, he too glanced at the sky.

* * *

During yesterday other students from Class 1-A continued their internships as normal.

With Katsuki, he went on patrol with Beat Jeanist. The top pro hero tried to teach him about the point on patrols, but things went south when some kids recognized the spiky blond from the sludge incident a year ago and he shouted at them, making the kids cry. The jean-themed hero scolded him and asked him to try again with no better results. (Dang, he sucks at talking normally.)

With Ochako, Gunhead started to teach her how to fight opponents with knives.

With Momo, she went out with Itsuka on patrol under Uwabami, which led to lots of people approaching her to take pictures and ask for autographs, not a great improvement of what the girls were up to this week. The raven-haired girl had comfort in knowing that Sora wouldn't make fun of her when she tells him next week.

With Eijiro, he and Tetsutesu were gathering trash at a park with Fourth Kind, he said that helping the community is essential to be a hero.

With Kyouka, she actually was able to help Death Arms with a hostage situation, she used her jacks to hear how many were held hostage and then guided them to safety. She felt happy about it, not even close to what Riku usually does, but frankly she looked forward to telling him next week.

With Tsuyu, she pretty much had a small adventure of her own. Her day started with helping clean the Oki Marine's ship, another boring day as she usually just either does that or training since the start of her internship. But today there was an emergency, stowaways on one of the ships of the coast guard, these turned out to be contrabandist as they stole cargo from the ship, which contained drugs. Things got complicated, but the frog girl and her new friend Sirius helped Captain Selki (Who's more hilarious than cute) quite a lot in stopping the criminals. She was so happy about the experience.

And the internships continued.

* * *

The internship week finally ended.

It was early morning and Sora and Izuku were in front of Gran Torino right outside of his building.

"It was for a short time, but thanks for looking after us." Izuku thanked the elderly as Sora nodded in agreement.

Gran Torino yawned before speaking. "I don't think there's nothing for you to thank me. Your internship ended the same way." He said to the greenette.

"No, thanks to your instructions, constant fights with you and Sora's help, I could do something against the Hero Killer." The emerald teen denied with a cheerful tone.

Gran Torino gave him a bunk on his ankle with his stick. "Against a Hero Killer that only went serious with Keyblade Boy!" He said as Izuku recoiled from the bunk briefly. "Well, it's better to go for a punch at 100% and end up failing anyway. But your arm fractured from the tension, didn't it? At the last moment, you exceeded the 5% limit. You're still impatient and when you unfocus, you lose control. Be grateful that your friend was able to heal that. You must always remain focused and alert." He lectured him with a serious tone. The boy glanced at his scarred hand as Sora glanced at him. "I'm sure you already know, but if you want to become a great hero like All Might, you still have a lot to learn. You can't keep relying on your friend here forever, you know?" He said to him.

"Hai!" Deku replied with determination.

"Good, in the meantime, Keyblade Boy, make sure he doesn't break his bones." The jet elder said to Sora.

"Roger that." He nodded in understanding.

"Alright then, see you." Gran Torino turned around and was about to go back inside, but Izuku stopped him.

"Can-Can I ask one more thing? I thought that it would be rude and I never could ask, so I never found a good moment…" Izuku said bashfully, dragging on what he wanted to ask. Gran Torino looked irritated at this so Sora decided to do it for him.

"We wanted to know why you're basically unknown, even if you're pretty strong and even trained All Might-sensei. Why is that, Gran Torino?" Sora asked the elder.

"Ah, it's because I was never interested in working as a hero." Gran Torino replied.

"Huh?" Both boys seemed confused at this.

"I had an objective that required me to use my quirk freely. Just for that I've gained my license. If you both want to know more, ask Toshi- All Might. Expect more from him." He explained to the boys.

"All Might…" Izuku muttered disappointed for not getting a full answer, Sora was the same.

"That's all. Be well, both of you." Gran Torino dismissed both of them.

"Hai!" Both bowed down in respect. "Thank you very much!" Both thanked him.

"Excuse us." Izuku said before he and Sora started to walk off.

" _The best hero, eh? He's completely different in appearance and personality, but he's just like you, Toshinori. Both him and Sora. The man chosen by my swore friend… And the one that man chose to inherit One for All…"_ Gran Torino thought as he watched them walk away. "Boys." He called their attention. "Who are you?" He asked in a childish tone, clearly messing with them again.

"You ask now?!" Both boys shouted at the same time.

"Eh, we're Izuku Mido-" The greenette tried to reply.

"Not that." He interrupted him. Both seemed confused for a moment before they got what he meant.

"We're Deku-!" Deku began.

"And Skyknight!" Sora concluded with a confident smile. Gran Torino smiled at them and walked back inside as he waved at them.

" _Let's watch him together, Toshinori. Until the day you pass to history… The day that 'Deku' is celebrated as the Symbol of Peace, with 'Skyknight' as a Symbol of Peace from another world to guide him…"_ Gran Torino thought as both boys bowed down in gratitude with warm smiles before being on their way back home…

_To be Continued..._


	24. Chapter 23: A Legacy's Origin

**A Legacy's Origin.**

Another week came by at U.A High School, the students from Class A have returned from their internships last week and as of now were talking about their experiences with each other.

Sora, Eijiro and Hanta were laughing their butts off right now. "Seriously?! Seriously, Bakugou?!" Both Hanta and Eijiro said to the explosive teen in unison as Sora held his stomach and slammed his fist on a desk due to laughing uncontrollable.

"Don't laugh! My hair got stuck like this and doesn't return even if I wash it. Don't laugh or I'll kill you!" Katsuki was now really furious, his hair remained combed by Best Jeanist and he couldn't fix it.

"But hey, Kacchan. It doesn't look too bad on you." Sora said after his laughter calmed down. He still wore a big smirk. "C'mon, tell him Riku." Sora said to his best friend, who is also laughing at the explosive teen before stopping.

"Yeah, you look perfectly decent for a change." He said to Kacchan with a mocking smirk. Said teen glared at them growling angrily. "But you know that photo day has already passed, right?" He kept making fun of him.

"Oh man, that's a great one!" Eijiro commented before he and Hanta laughed even harder.

"Die!" Bakugou shouted furiously, so much in fact that his hair exploded back to its usual shape.

"It came back!" Both teens said at the same time before Katsuki stomped at them. Sora and Riku were still chuckling at this.

"YOU BOTH!" Then they heard someone shouting behind them, they turned around and saw a very enraged Minoru aiming an accusing finger at them. "You knew it…!" He said gravely at them.

"Hey Minoru, what's up?" Sora waved at him friendly.

"Did you have fun at your internship?" Riku asked him with a sly smirk.

"Cut the crap, will ya?! You both knew what would happen when I went to Mt. Lady! How the hell did you know that?!" The midget accused them.

"Welp, it's common knowledge that Mt. Lady is a big diva, whaddya expect would happen?" Sora calmly replied, he wore a smirk.

"It's on you that you didn't know it. Maybe with this you'll learn a lesson about women." Riku crossed his arm with a smirk.

"You sons of a-!" The midget stomped towards them, but Denki quickly came to prevent a tragedy. "Let me go, Kaminari!" Minoru shouted at him as his friend grabbed him from both arms, he was wailing around to break free.

"Whoa, whoa.! Chill, Dude, chill! You know it's not worth it, man!" The electric blond said as he dragged his little friend away.

Sora and Riku chuckled at this before they bumped fists with knowing smiles.

"You could fight against villains? What an envy!" Mina said to Kyouka with a big grin. Both girls are at Tsuyu's desk.

"I just helped evacuate people and I gave support, so I didn't really fight." The rocker girl clarified as she played with one of her jacks.

"It's still great." Mina insisted on her friend.

Kyouka then felt a hand on her left shoulder. "Mina's right." The girl turned her head and saw Riku beside her wearing a smile on his face.

"Riku." She greeted him, her cheeks turned a pink-ish shade of red.

"Even if it was something pretty small, it's still great that you could help in a real situation. I'm glad for you." Riku said happy for her as he had both hands in his pockets.

"R-really?" Her cheeks turned a darker shade of red. "I-I mean, it doesn't compare to you or Sora at all…" She bashfully glanced to the side as she played with one of her jacks.

"You got a point, but I'm still happy for you. Bet you must have worked hard, besides the constant exercise, of course." Riku said to her, still wearing a smile.

The purple haired girl looked at him in the eyes, her cheeks burning even hotter. She chuckled a bit. "Thanks, Riku." She thanked him, constantly she is reminded why, for her, Riku is the coolest and gentelest guy ever. There was something in his smile that she found charming, alluring even.

Mina glanced at these two with a knowing sly grin. " _Now isn't Riku suave as heck. Though Jirou-chan is a hard nut to crack, he'll get through to her at this rate."_ She knows that Riku has swept her off her feet, but Jirou is being too stubborn to accept it, but all in due time. Still, huge bummers that the best guys are called dibs by Jirou and Yaomomo.

"I just did training and went out on patrols. But once we captured some smugglers." Tsuyu casually said to her friends with her typical expression.

"That's amazing!" Both girls replied with shocked faces.

"Sounds like you had an adventure." Riku replied casually with a smile.

"What about you, Ochako-chan? How was your week?" The frog girl then turned towards the round-faced girl. Riku, Kyouka and Mina did the same.

"Fruitful…" Ochako replied with a very focused face, her eyes missing its pupils, and a serious aura emanated from her.

"Ochako-chan is awaken, eh?" Tsuyu commented as she and the others watched the brunette practicing some punches.

"She went with that Battle Hero, right?" Kyouka commented.

Meanwhile, Momo told Sora about her week. How basically her internship was merely a not-paid assistant and model job and that she almost didn't do anything related to hero work.

"...And that's what I did." She concluded with a disappointed and dejected expression.

"Man… I'm really sorry, Momo-chan." Sora wore a sympathetic look on his face as he rubbed the back of his head. " _Man, poor of her. She's really having a bad streak, first USJ, then the Sports Festival and now the internships."_ He thought, ever since the USJ incident, important events just ended in something bad happening to Momo and Sora could tell that it's really getting to her. " _Hopefully Itsuka is better about it, I might need to ask Tet about that later."_ He was also told that Momo became friends with Itsuka from Class B, which is honestly the highlight of their internship.

The raven-haired girl sighed in defeat as he looked down on her desk. "If before I felt that I was lagging behind, now I feel even farther than before." She said to the boy with a sadden tone in her voice.

"Aw C'mon, Momo-chan, cheer up." Sora said to her as he patted her head. "You can't let this bum you down." He tried to make her feel better. Momo glanced at him before looking down again. "Tell you what, if you feel like you lost time, then just work even harder and make up for it and I'm gonna help you with that." He declared with a cheerful grin.

Momo looked at him surprised. "Really? You want to help me again? I-I don't want to be a bother for you." She said to him waving her hands in denial, her face had a bashful blush.

"Heh. We've been over this already, Momo-chan." Sora replied as he put his hands on his hips. "For real, you're not a bother, besides you already know how to pay me back." He shrugged at her. "I get it, lately things didn't turn out so well for you, but all the more reason for you to stand back up and try even harder. No matter how many times you're brought down, what's important is to stand up, brush it off and move forward. I know that you'll become a great heroine, I'm sure of it." He gave her words of encouragement with that sweet smile she always likes to see in him.

She smiled back at him as her blush turned redder. "You're right. Thank you, Sora-kun." She thanked him. "Although, I feel you're too kind to me." As grateful as she was, sometimes she felt like he was being too good to her and she felt like she did not repay him enough.

"Nah, you know I like to give a helping hand to all those in need." Sora replied cheerfully as he put his hands behind his head. "Oh and looking on the bright side, you'll appear on TV. I know that's not much of a comfort, but that's gotta be something!" He grinned at her.

"You think so? I'm not sure though, it's a little embarrassing how I appeared in that commercial." She replied bashfully, pushing her fingers together looking to the side.

"Why? Uwabami was right, you're pretty and I bet you looked amazing in it." Sora replied with his usual smile.

Momo's face burned brightly now after Sora complimented her looks. "R-really? Do… do you think I'm pretty?" Sure, she was told many times that she was pretty, beautiful even. But when Sora said that to her, it hit differently.

"Sure." Sora nodded at her. "You're one of the prettier girls I ever met." He added with sincerity in his smile.

Momo's blush now went well beyond her cheeks as she felt her heart leap in her chest when Sora said that to her. "You're sweet, Sora-kun…" She said with a shy smile as she turned her head to the side.

"Heh. I'm just being honest with you." Sora replied smiling at her.

Time and Time again, Momo is reminded why she is very lucky to have Sora in her life. He was always there to help her whenever she needed it and she could not be happier for it. One day she hopes that she can return the favor in full.

Denki saw Ochako's strange expression as Minoru just sat on top of a desk with a bitter expression with his arms crossed. "It's a big change for just a week…" The blond commented taken aback by this.

"Change? That's not it, Kaminari." Minoru said to him, waving his finger in denial. "Women are demons. They just hide their true personalities." He said with a grim look on his face. "And those two knew it! They set me up!" The midget then wore an enraged expression.

"What did you see with Mt. Lady?!" Denki paled at this. Then he grabbed his friend's hand. "Chill man, I just had fun. But the ones that changed or went though the most were you guys, right?" He then glanced at Sora, Riku, Deku, Tenya and Shouto. They were grouped up around the latter's desk.

"Yeah, the Hero Killer." Hanta commented smiling. Both he and Kirishima were being held by Bakugou from the jackets.

"I'm glad you guys are okay. Really." Eijiro said to them with a relieved smile.

"I was worried." Momo commented, she was specifically looking at Sora.

"I heard that Endeavor saved you." Rikido said to them as he, Ojiro, Shoji, Hagakure and Jiro approached.

"Amazing. That's why he's no.2" The invisible girl commented.

"Yeah. He saved us." Shouto reluctantly lied. His other four friends glanced at him.

"Yeah." Izuku nodded.

"I saw it on the news. That the Hero Killer was related to the League of Villains." Mashirao commented. "I guess it's a given, but were the Heartless involved in that incident? Since the last time the League attacked they used Heartless." He asked.

"Yep, they were." Riku nodded in reply as he crossed his arms with a calm expression. "Sora and I took care of them." He added.

Sora nodded in agreement. "Riku even defeated one of those Noumus when it turned into a Heartless" Sora said with a proud grin.

"Eh?! Amazing!" Several shouted in unison amazed by this feat from the silver Keyblade Master. The rest of the classmates approached, even Katsuki did after letting go of Hanta and Eijiro.

"Dude! You defeated a Noumu turned Heartless on your own?! That's manly-no-beyond manly!" The redhead said to Riku hyped as usual.

"As expected from you, Riku." Fumikage said to him, smiling.

"That one wasn't as strong as the one at USJ, but it was still very strong." The silverette clarefied.

"It's still amazing, Riku." Kyouka said to him with a smile, amazed with how strong he is.

Riku smiled back at her before his face turned more serious. "Anyway, as you guys know, the Heartless must be out of the public eye, which is why they weren't mentioned in the whole thing, including our involvement in destroying them." He explained to his classmates.

"We can only tell you this because you know about them." Sora said to them. "I don't think I need to remind you to be discreet about this." He added. Most teens nodded in understanding.

"If the Heartless are already scary as they are, it scares me even more that someone like the Hero Killer would have come at USJ." The tailed teen commented to Sato and Shoji as he scratched his cheek. The thought is pretty terrifying.

"It's scary, but you've seen the video, Ojiro?" Denki asked him with a smirk.

"Video? Of the Hero Killer?" Mashirao asked back at him.

"Yeah. It's noticeable that he was very dedicated and tenacious. Doesn't it make him look cool?" Kaminari commented.

"Denki!" Sora shouted at him upset. Izuku and Riku also glanced at him upset.

The electric blond then understood when he glanced at Iida. "Sorry." He apologized to the class rep.

"No, it's fine." Tenya just brushed it off calmly as he glanced at his left hand. He was about to continue to speak, but then Bakugou did.

"Tsk! Really? Is no one gonna bring up why the hell did the Hero Killer say that Sora could kill him?" Katsuki asked out loud with an upset frown. Everyone glanced at him, most students looked as if he just grew a second head. Sora, Riku, Deku, Shouto and Tenya's eyes widened in shock.

"What are you talking about now, bro?" Eijiro asked him, blinking in confusion.

"You stupid or what? At the end of that video the Hero Killer said that only All Might and 'Skyknight' could kill him. Did you all forget that's Sora?" He replied feeling like he was the only one that realized this. Many gasped in shock and surprise when he reminded them of Sora's hero's name.

"Wait, it's true! He did say 'Skyknight'!" Denki pointed out in shock. Many connected the dots and came to the same conclusion as Bakugou. Everyone glanced at Sora, whose face looked like he was caught red handed.

"Tell the truth, Sora. It was you that actually stopped him, right? And all of those news on TV were just made up bullcrap to cover it up." Katsuki said to him with a demanding tone as he looked at him with an angry, yet controlled glare.

"Is it true, Sora-kun?" Momo asked him even if she could already tell that was the case. Everyone did.

Sora didn't make eye contact with anyone. "I…" He didn't know how to respond.

Riku sighed. "No point lying if you guessed it already." He said in defeat.

"Yes. It wasn't my father that stopped Stain. It was Sora." Shouto admitted to everyone. "He is the one that we owe our lives." He added as everyone just gasped in surprise and shock.

Many started to ask questions about how and why that happened at the same time while others were just in awe at the fact that Sora stopped a wanted criminal such as the Hero Killer.

H-Hey! Calm down, guys, it wasn't that big of a deal." Sora downplayed it as he rose up his hands defensively.

"Not a big deal?! Bro, you stopped the Hero Killer, Stain! A deadly and wanted criminal!" Eijiro said to him. His hype through the roof.

"Yeah, how is that not a big deal?!" Mina asked him feeling the same.

"Just as expected from our classroom champion!" Rikido praised Sora with excitement.

"Riku defeating a Noumu Heartless and Sora stopping the Hero Killer, those are the 'Heroes of 1-A' for ya!" Hanta praised both young heroes.

"Geez. Aren't you guys giving me too much credit? It wasn't like I defeated him alone, Deku Tenya and Shouto were with me and we fought together." Sora clarified.

"You're being humble, Sora-kun." Tenya replied. "You said it yourself, you were holding back against him just to buy time, you could have defeated him on your own with ease." He said to him solemnly.

"He's right, Sora. Even if you were holding back, Stain didn't stand a chance against you." Deku said to him. "It was mostly thanks to you that we stopped Stain." He added.

Then Katsuki scoffed at Sora. "Must be nice that you defeated a piece of trash like him, eh?" As much of a raging inferno that happened inside him, he couldn't really feel that enraged at Sora. He has seen what he is capable of and of course he has earned his respect as a rival. Of course he would have beaten a damned bastard like the Hero Killer with not much of an issue, even with shitty Deku, Glasses and Icy Hot hindering him.

"You're mad because of that, I get it." Sora replied as he rubbed the back of his head. "But if it makes you feel better, he wasn't as tough as they made him out to be." He tried to at least give him some comfort. "You could have taken him on, no problem."

"Don't bullshit me." Kacchan replied with a deep frown.

"No, for real. He might have been tricky and sneaky, but he was just a weakling coward with a bunch of blades. Like Deku said, even holding back he was being overwhelmed by me in a one on one. That's how weak he was, without his many blades his quirk was worthless and without that he wouldn't have killed as many as he did. That's why it's not a big deal for me, definitely not the worse Riku or I faced." He explained.

"Yeah, he was delusional, talked big of how pro heroes only talked. But he was the one that was weak." Riku said in agreement.

"Man… It's a big deal that for you wasn't that big of a deal." Denki said to both Keybladers with a tinge of fear. Mineta just shook terrified. How was it possible that they just turned out to be even more scary?!

"Why didn't you take his life? It's obvious that you could have." Tokoyami asked Sora in his usual broodiness.

"Because heroes are supposed to be better than those who kill others, I would have been no better if I did, even if some people believed he deserved death, I was no one to pass that judgement." Sora replied with a determined glint in his eyes.

"A code of honor. As expected from you." The bird-headed teen replied smiling as Dark Shadow popped up and gave him a thumbs up.

"And can you tell us what exactly happened?" Ochako asked the boys.

"Since you know about the Heartless and now that you know what the news said was a lie, It's fair that we tell you what actually happened." Riku replied. "But this doesn't go beyond this classroom, you weren't supposed to know any of this. Police orders." He made that point clear and most teens nodded in understanding, wishing to know the full details.

Tenya put a hand on Riku's shoulder. "Let me." He said to him before clearing his throat and explained that it was his fault that those events took place. How Midoriya came in to rescue him and then Todoroki and lastly Sora. That because of his foolishness and rage, it almost cost him and others their lives if it weren't for Sora. "Stain was right when he said that Sora-kun was a true hero. By all means he is one, even now he is acting as such, being humble about his achievements and taking pride in doing good even if he's not recognized for it. Riku-kun as well. I couldn't be even prouder of calling them my friends." He glanced at them with a sincere smile.

Sora and Riku smiled back at him.

"Honestly, it's crazy that you both are still here. Don't take it wrong, but it's unfair for you and us that you're so strong and yet you're still here in first year even if you're both such prodigies. I'd say you should go straight to 3rd year." Mashirao said to both Keyblade teens.

"No way! they should be given hero licenses now!" Hanta commented.

"Well, you have a point. It's true that Riku and I are very far ahead in comparison, I mean we were told we put actual pros to shame, and that's not fair for you, but you all know that we must go under the radar, be passed as just normal hero students like all of you." Sora reminded them.

"But it's not just that. We actually like it here, we might not get along with each and every one of you, but honestly I can't picture ourselves with other classmates. School would be boring without all of you." Riku said to his classmates, smiling sincerely at them. Sora did the same nodding.

"Aww, you guys…" Tooru said back at them as several of the hero students smiled at the 'Heroes of 1-A' .

"We're also glad that you want to stay with us. Ribbit, it would be less exciting without you both." Tsuyu said to them. She wore a noticeable enough smile.

"Thank you, everyone." Sora gave them a heartfelt thanks. "Stain believes that this society is full of false heroes and to some extent he was right, some definelly doesn't deserve the title, but he was mostly wrong in his ideology and in no way that gave him the right to kill anyone, ruin lives, destroy families. He did that because he has no faith in people nor that society can change for the better. We have to prove him wrong, that all of us can be worthy of being called heroes and that we can bring positive change not just to society, but the world if we fight for it with all our hearts." He said with a determined smile as he put his hand on his heart.

"You're right, Sora. We can do it, I know it in my heart." Deku said to him with a bright smile.

Mostly everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Don't think for a second you can take it easy now that you defeated that bastard." Kacchan said to Sora with a very serious tone. "You'll need to be at your best for the next time we fight. One day I'll surpass you and Edgy over there." He declared in a challenging way.

"Heh. Don't worry about that, no way I'm gonna go lax now. How else will I kick your butt again?" Sora smirked at him.

"Hah?! Fuck off, I'm gonna be the one that blows your ass from orbit! Don't you dare underestimate me!" The explosive teen shouted at him pissed off.

Sora chuckled heartily. "I look forward to the day that happens." He replied in a mocking tone as he crossed his arms.

"Die!" As usual Bakugou shouted in response. Everyone then started to laugh at this. "Oi! Stop laughing or I'll kill you!" He shouted at his classmates pissed off.

"Chill, man. We're not making fun of you." Sora said to him, smiling as he gave him a pat on the back. Katsuki just glared at him with a frown before turning his head away from him with a scoff as everyone just kept chuckling for a bit.

"Listen up everyone!" Tenya called everyone's attention. "We must try as best as we can to follow the example that Sora-kun has set for us. Me, for my part, I'll try it. To prevent someone else ending up like me, I'll walk once more the path to become a hero just like Sora-kun and I invite you all to try as well." He declared, as class representative, as he waved his right arm forward in his usual fashion.

"Yeah, Iida-kun!" Deku smiled at him. As Sora did the same while putting his arms behind him. Riku smiled as he crossed his arms.

"Come on, it's time to start classes! Everyone to your seats!" Tenya began to command his classmates in his usual over the top manner as he waved his arms in the air.

"How loud…" Fumikage complained as he sweat dropping.

"All because Kaminari said something weird." Kyouka glanced upset at that idiot. She was also sweat dropping.

"I'm sorry." Denki apoligzed as he glanced down, sweat dropping.

"Next time be more sensible." Riku scolds him with a frown.

"Yeah. Not cool, Denki." Sora did the same. Denki felt lucky that they just scolded him instead of punching him this time around.

Deku smiled as he looked at Iida. " _You're great, Iida-kun."_ He thought with admiration after he remembered his declaration at the hospital.

* * *

Later at Basic Hero Formation class.

" **Alright, everyone is here. Let's begin. It's basic training.** " All Might declared to the young heroes in training. Everyone stood in front of one of the training areas around the campus. " **It's been a while, boys and girls. How are you? Since you came back from your internships, for this basic training we'll have a rescue mission.** " He explained to his class.

Tenya, who unlike everyone else wore his PE uniform, raised his hand up. "If we'll have rescue training, should we go to the USJ? He asked. Deku glanced at his idol with fanboy admiration as Sora glanced at his friend with a sheepish grin while Riku deadpanned at the greenette.

" **That place is for disaster training.** **Remember what I said? Yes! It's a race!** " The legendary man replied, keeping his big grin. " **This is Ground Gamma! An area full of fabrics like a complex labyrinth. You'll be separated in groups of five to do the training. When I send a signal from somewhere, everyone will go out at the same time from the outskirts. It's a race to see who rescues me first.** " All Might explained what consisted of the training exercise after showing them the industrial-themed training area. " **Of course you maintain damages at minimum.** " He made clear as he pointed at Bakugou.

"Don't point at me!" Said explosive teen said with a scowl, his head looking to the side. A few of the hero students glanced at him knowing how destructive he can be.

" **Also, to make it fair for everyone else. Sora-shounen and Riku-shounen won't be put in any of the groups and instead will race each other after everyone else is done.** " All Might clarified that from the get go.

"Sounds fair, Sensei." Sora agreed as Riku nodded agreeing as well. Everyone else agreed to this as well. At this point there was no need to explain it nor question it.

" **Alright, first group, to your places.** " All Might ordered.

A bit later the first five students took their positions in random places scattered through the outskirts of Gamma Field. These five were: Izuku, Tenya, Hanta, Mina and Mashirao.

The rest of the students stood in a waiting area, watching the participants on a big screen. Most teens sat on the ground.

"Iida hasn't recovered yet, right? He should stay watching." Denki commented.

"Everyone in this group has good mobility." Eijiro commented.

"Hmm. Maybe Midoriya-san is at a disadvantage." Momo commented while seated on the ground beside Jirou.

"Yeah. Honestly, I don't know how good he'll be." Kyouka agreed.

"And always when he does something, he gets pretty hurt…" Momo added as everyone saw on the screen Izuku flexing his legs to get ready.

"Who do you think will win? I'm thinking Sero." Eijiro said to Denki.

Kaminari gave it some thought before replying. "But Ojiro is there." He said to the redhead.

"I think it'll be Ashido. She's very athletic." Minoru said with certainty. He then flinched when he saw Sora and Riku eyeing him with blunt faces that was a silent warning. "No lewd comment there!" He quickly clarified to save his ass from another beating.

"Deku will be last!" Katsuki proclaimed just knowing the nerd would screw up.

"Even if he's hurt, I think it'll be Iida-kun." Ochako commented to Tsuyu beside her. The frog girl nodded in agreement.

"Heh. Don't discard Deku yet. I'll know he'll make it." Sora said with a confident smile, his arms behind his head. Everyone glanced at him with curiosity.

"Hah? You kidding, right? It's obvious that Deku will be last." Katsuki said to him with a frown.

"Sure, that would have been the case before, when he broke his bones every time he used his quirk. But trust me, he's not the same as before." Sora replied, maintaining his smile.

"Sora's right. Even if it was just a week Midoriya has changed greatly." Shouto agreed with him.

"You guys are in for a surprise." Riku said with a serene smile as he crossed his arms. Bakugou scoffed at them incredulous at the nonsense those three just spewed.

Everyone else was curious at what they meant and just glanced back at the screen.

" **Alright, here we go. Start!** " All Might declared by pressing a button and then a horn sounded, starting the race!

The students dashed towards All Might's position as fast as they could using their quirks to traverse the area as best as possible.

Hanta used his Tapes to latch distant targets and pull himself forward in mid air. Mina used her Acid from her feet to slide herself forward on top of a rail. Mashirao used his Tail to jump high and Tenya dashed using his Engines. So far the Tape quirk user was at the head.

"You see?! In such a complex place, it's better to go up." Eijiro commented with a big grin. Denki glanced at him dumbly as his bet was losing. Mineta wasn't happy that his bet was losing either.

"So then Sero has the advantage for being so good in the air." Mezou commented, using an extra mouth from his tentacles.

Back at the race.

"Isn't this place perfect for me?" Sero said out loud as he shot his Tape from his right elbow and dashed forward. Then he was surprised that a green blur dashed past him, it was none other than Izuku!

Using his Full Cowling, Deku dashed forward in mid air jumping. "It's perfect for my training!" He said with a confident smile. All that time training with Sora and Gran Torino was paying off!

Everyone else, except obviously Sora, Riku and Shouto, were taken by surprise.

"Midoriya?!" Kirishima, Kaminari and Mineta shouted in unison.

"And those moves?!" Denki asked, shocked. Everyone saw as Deku moved forward, jumping from place to place without stopping.

"It can't be!" Sero was shocked as he saw Midoriya getting farther from him!

"See? What did I tell you?" Sora said to his friends with a confident smile, his arms behind his head. Riku was also smiling as both saw with pride how Deku was winning.

" _Hey, now that I think about it, his moves are…"_ Shouto thought finding Midoriya's moves familiar.

"Amazing. He's jumping like…" Ochako said in amazement. The other girls were also amazed with this drastic change in Deku's movements.

" _My moves!"_ Katsuki could clearly recognize that movement pattern. " _While I lost time in my internship… Again… Again…!"_ It doesn't need to be said at how enraged he got after seeing how much Deku progressed in a single week while he remained stagnant. It's one thing that Sora keeps progressing, another is that shitty nerd progressing!

" _It's not just Kacchan's moves. I can clearly see that Deku also took note of Sora's Flowmotion moves, he must have been really paying attention."_ Riku thought smiling as he saw how Deku bounced from one obstacle to the next, an almost exact copy of the Flowmotion movement that he and Sora use.

Back at the race.

As Deku dashed forward, the other participants took notice of this.

"Is Midoriya jumping?" Mina asked out loud as she was using her acid to climb a wall.

"His broken bones already healed?" Mashirao asked as he hanged from a beam, using his tail to hold on.

Deku landed on a rooftop and kept running. " _Keep calm! You can do it! Calmed and at 5%"_ He thought to himself as he maintained his focus. He jumped off the roof. " _Always keep calm and alert…"_ He thought as he was about to land on a pipe, but when he didn't set his foot properly and slipped. Everyone saw this and thought that Deku would plummet down to the ground. " _Don't stop! Do like Sora and keep moving forward!"_ Reacting quickly the emerald teen used his right arm to latch onto the pipe, without breaking his momentum, he then pushed himself back up and jumped forward again wearing a confident grin.

Several of the students were in awe for Izuku's quick recovery. Others like Sora and Ochako sighed in relief.

"That was a close one! Go, Deku!" Sora cheered excitedly.

A bit later. " **Finish!** " All Might declared the end of the race after everyone got to him, on top of an oil platform. " **Thanks and congratulations!** " He then handed to the winner of the race a victory ribbon.

"Y-Your welcome!" The winner was of course Deku. He got first and now he wore the ribbon as he cried tears of joy. "I-I did it!" He was still processing that he actually won.

"I can't believe it!" Mina complained as she stomped her foot very upset. Ojiro and Sero were also groaning over their loss.

"Congratulations, Midoriya-kun!" He congratulated him, applauding at him.

"T-thanks, Iida-kun." Izuku thanked him with a sheepish grin. " _I was lucky that I reacted in time or else I wouldn't have made it first. I need to be more careful from where I jump off in unstable areas. I was lucky this time, but I still have a lot to learn."_ Thanks to the constant training and observing Sora move, he could react in time back there.

" **Midoriya-shounen made it first, but compared to the beginning of the year, everyone has improved with your quirks. Keep at it and get ready for the Final Exam.** " All Might said to the young one.

"Hai!" All of the teens said in understanding.

" **First group, you can leave. Next group, get ready.** " All Might instructed the class. As the first group was taking their leave. " **Midoriya-shounen.** " All Might called his protege's attention in a low tone so the others wouldn't hear. Izuku stopped and turned to look at him. " **You surprised me. I couldn't believe it.** " He said to the emerald teen with pride. He then turned around and gave him a thumbs up from behind. " **Come see me after class. Bring the Keyblade Wielders with you.** " He ordered him in a serious manner.

Izuku was in silence for a second. "Hai…" He replied in understanding.

" **The time has come to tell you about me and One for All.** " All Might told his disciple. The boy glanced at him in awe.

Back at the observation area.

Most teens were in awe that Deku won the race.

"Man… Who would have thought that Midoriya would win?" Kirishima said as he scratched the back of his neck as Denki and Minoru looked disappointed.

"We did." Riku replied, smirking as Sora grinned with both hands behind his head.

"They did tell you." Shouto said with a serene face. He wasn't surprised by this outcome unlike everyone else.

"It's amazing that Deku-kun won." Ochako cheered happily.

"He was moving like Sora-chan and Bakugou-chan, right?" Tsuyu commented.

"Oi, Sora!" Katsuki shouted at him. The spiky brunette glanced at him and saw him with an angry frown. "You teached him to do that, didn't you?" He could tell that shitty Deku was also moving like Sora does, that sly fox teached him his moves!

"I didn't teach him anything. It was him that figured out how to use his quirk better." Sora replied calmly. "I just showed him how I moved and then he copied me. And you apparently, but then again, your moves are not too complicated to imitate." Sora added shrugging. "What? You wanted me to teach you my moves?" He said half joking and half being honest.

"Shut up! I don't need your help!" Bakugou shouted angry at him. "Who cares if you wanna help shitty Deku? You can do that for all I care and I would still squash him! I'm still better than him and don't you dare think otherwise!" He ranted pissed off.

"Hey, it's okay if you want to ask for help every now and then." Sora replied cheerfully. He wasn't fazed by this rant. "We could always spar together to see how stronger we got since last time. You just have to ask" He added.

"Hmph! I said I don't need your help, I can get stronger on my own." Bakugou spat as he turned around and started to walk off before he stopped. "But don't be surprised if I come asking for a fight soon." He said to him in a more collected tone as he glanced at him over his shoulder.

"I'll be waiting for that, Kacchan." Sora replied smiling at him. At this point he could tell when he was just angry.

* * *

By now the exercise continued and the rest of the teens have conducted their races. The only ones left were the 'Heroes of 1-A'.

Sora and Riku stood opposite ends at the outskirts of Gamma Field.

The students watched with eager anticipation. Mostly just Eijiro.

"Oh man! Another bout between Sora and Riku! This is gonna be wild!" The hardened teen said hyped.

"At least they're not gonna destroy anything. Hopefully." Denki commented.

"As exciting as watching a race between those two is, we most likely won't be able to clearly see it, they move so fast that it might be over in seconds. Not to mention they'll look like blurs to us." Tenya commented.

"Ribbit. Agreed. They are that fast." Tsuyu agreed.

"Awww! You spoil sports!" Eijiro groaned at them.

"Say Deku-kun. Who do you think will win?" Ochako asked for his opinion.

"Hmm. That's tough. I mean Sora is faster than Riku. But Riku could still win taking the shortest route as there is just a very minimal gap between them." Deku analyzed as everyone watched on the screen how both otherworldly heroes were stretching and warming up.

" **Alright, the last race! Start!** " All Might declared as he pressed the bottom to begin the race. As soon as the horn sounded, Sora and Riku vanished. Everyone saw in awe how red and blue blurs dashed though the area at breakneck speeds! Sora and Riku were jumping from obstacles to obstacles using their Flowmotion. They were fast approaching the platform where All Might stood.

The no.1 Hero saw how both were fast approaching and in matter of second both got to him. Touching the man seemingly at the same time. " **And...** **Finish!** " He declared the race ended.

"I win!" Sora declared with a big grin.

"No, I did!" Riku declared back at him. And were about to go into an argument of who got there first when All Might laughed heartily and put his hands on their shoulder.

" **Now, Shonens. We can figure this out if we watch it again in slow motion.** " He said to both of them cheerfully.

Back at the observation area. Everyone couldn't stop being amazed at the blistering speed of the top classmates and how quick the race came to an end. Seriously, it was in less than a minute!

A bit later, All Might and the 'Heroes of 1-A' returned and watched the footage of the race in slow motion. Everyone observed the moment where Sora and Riku reached All Might and ended the race in a seemingly tie at first glance. But after careful observation it can be seen that it was actually Sora that got first, but by milliseconds before Riku.

" **Well, there you have it! It was an extremely close call, a picture ending for sure! However, Sora-shounen is the winner!** " All Might declared. " **Thank you and congratulations!** " He handed him a victory ribbon.

"Nothing to it!" The boy cheered pointing at himself with his thumb. Most hero students applauded him.

Riku chuckled. "Don't let this get to your head, or else I might beat you next time." He said in good spirits, not really upset that he lost to Sora.

"Hmm. Dunno Riku, the score is now 3-0. You're still saying that you'll win next time and I'm still coming out on top." Sora replied with a smug grin as he put his hands behind his head.

"That's exactly what I mean. Better keep yourself on your toes, or else I'll beat you next time." Riku replied smirking back at him as he crossed his arms. "Don't forget that's what happened to me back in the day." He reminded him that even if Riku won their games more often than not back in then, he got too cocky and ended up losing to Sora.

"I'll keep that in mind, man." Sora said back at him as he extended his fist at him. And both teens fist bumped each other.

"Just don't be surprised if a win goes to me one of these days. The pendulum always swings after all." Riku said to him with a confident smirk.

"We'll see about that." Sora replied with a competitive smirk.

* * *

After that All Might dismissed the class and everyone went to the changing rooms to put their uniforms back on.

The boys of the class were right now changing clothes.

"That was a hard day of training." Rikido commented.

"I sweat a lot after our first class after too long." Yuga commented as he wiped the sweat of his cheek with his cape.

"I have to work on my moves." Eijiro commented as he removed the cog-shaped shoulder pieces and put it in his locker.

"You must compensate for it by gathering information." Fumikage said to him as he fixed his tie.

Denki removed his shirt and said. "That'll put me a step behind everyone else. I envy you and Sero." He commented as he glanced at the tape teen.

"Hey, we got nothing on Sora and Riku." Hanta replied smirking as he pointed at said Keyblade teens. "You guys crushed the training and you don't even look any less tired. That's awesome." He praised them.

"Yeah." Eijiro nodded as he put on his shirt. "But damn! That was a super close one, a few milliseconds earlier and you would have won, Riku." He said to the Keyblade Master.

"Perseverance is one of many keys in life." Fumikage said to him as he put his jacket on.

"Guys, I'm not bummed by losing to Sora again." Riku replied as he closed his looker. He just finished changing into his school uniform. "You won't believe how many times I beat Sora when we were little. Everytime we played with toy swords or races or whatever other competition we had, most times I won." He added with a smirk as he leaned into the closed lockers.

"Back then. Now I'm having a winning streak over you." Sora replied smirking as he fixed his tie.

"That's actually good. It was boring to beat you in almost everything. Now it's exciting to compete again." Riku replied, smirking back at him. "Gives me a reason to work harder to one up you on top of keeping you on your toes, else you would snooze the whole day and we can't have that, now can we? No one else here won't do it for me, after all. " He joked.

"Hey!" Sora replied looking insulted. "I'm not as a lazybum as I used to be. Sure, I like long naps, but I don't sleep all day." He defended himself as he put his jacket on and closed his locker.

"Because I make sure you don't." Riku replied with a teasing smirk. "That's why I'm telling you to not go lax or else I'll wipe the floor with your butt." He added.

"Heh. Then I'll have to keep my game up, no way I'll let you win that easy." Sora replied smirking back at him. Riku chuckled at him.

"Now that's what I call a manly rivalry. Mutual respect, banter and a nice bro energy all around it." Eijiro commented grinning as he put on his tie.

Katsuki scoffed. "Don't get full of yourself, Edgelord. Soon I'll blow both of your asses and prove I'm the best!" He pointed at both Sora and Riku after he put on his jacket.

"For once, I agree with Bakugou." Shouto said to both of his friends. "Don't think that you'll only compete seriously between yourselves. I'll be on par with you one day." He said in a serene manner as he fixed his tie.

"That's fine with us." Riku replied smiling.

"Yeah, always up for new challengers." Sora agreed cheerfully.

As this exchange happened. Izuku was lost in thought as he undressed. " _What does he want? He was a little scary…"_ He thought. Wondering what his mentor would want to say to him and his best friends.

As the other guys were distracted with chit chat, Minoru made an outstanding discovery. He found a shawshank hole on the wall behind a small poster. " _This must be the legacy of our predecessor! Oh boy and the girls' changing room is on the other side!"_ He thought, feeling ecstatic, a pervy grin on his face and vapor coming out of his nose. He wanted to share this amazing knowledge with the others, but of course with those freaky monsters of puritan, no fun weirdos of the 'Heroes of 1-A' nearby, he couldn't risk it and face another painful beat down. No, this time he was playing smart and keeping it to himself, maybe he will tell Kaminari later, but for now as everyone is distracted is observation time! " _This is it! My golden opportunity!"_ He slowly approached, being careful to draw attention from Midoriya, who was nearby. " _Slowly and steady… Can't have Midoriya seeing me, he'll definitely tell those crazies."_ The grape headed midget thought as he quickly glanced to said greenette seemingly lost in thought as he changed his clothes. As silently as he could, he removed the poster from the wall as he checked from time to time to see if anyone was seeing, luckily no one did and so with the deed done he had the way clear! " _Here it is! Uncensored female beauty! Yaoyorozu's big yaoboobs! Ashido's slim waist! Hagakuere's floating panties! Urakaka's urakabody! Asui's unexpected boobs-!"_ He thought with a degenerated grin, a crazy look in his eyes and he was even drooling. However, to his horror, someone called him just when he was looking in the hole, before he even saw something.

"Mineta-kun? What are you doing?" Deku noticed the midget leaning on the wall with a creepy look on his face. The midget flinched and glanced at him over his shoulder.

"N-nothing!" The midget quickly replied as he blocked the hole from view, hoping Midoriya didn't see it or else he's fried. He was sweating bullets now.

Deku frowned his eyebrows, he knew he was lying. "That look on your face doesn't look like nothing. What are you hiding?" He said with suspicion as he approached.

"Nothing, seriously!" Minoru replied as he shook his head in denial as he pressed himself on the wall. But Deku's deadpanned face told that he wasn't buying any of it. "H-hey! What are you doing?!" Shouted the midget as Izuku grabbed him by the shoulder and forcibly moved him to see what he was hiding. Minoru tried in vain to hold steadfast, but with Izuku being way taller and stronger it was pointless.

Deku moved Mineta out of the way and saw the hole. "A hole in the wall?" He asked out loud as he arched an eyebrow. Then something clicked on his mind. Mineta was seemingly looking at that tiny hole. And what's next door? The girls' changing room. "Mineta-kun, were you trying to-?" He tried to ask, but Minoru shut his mouth with his hands as he shushed him while making a silence gesture.

"Oi, what's going on here?" Denki asked, seeing this. To Minoru's horror the other guys were looking at the two of them.

"Nothing!" Mineta replied with a nervous grin as he was sweating bullets. But Midoriya slapped his hand away and spoke.

"Mineta found this hole in the wall. I think he was trying to peep on the girls." Izuku said with an upset frown. Mineta paled in horror as a metaphorical lighting bolt struck down on him.

The other guys saw the hole. "Mineta-kun, how could you?! Spying is a criminal act!" Tenya shouted at him angrily as he waved his right hand in his usual fashion.

"N-no! You guys got it all wrong! It's not what it looks like!" Mineta futilely tried to defend himself. He then turned pale white as he saw Sora and Riku glancing at him with upset frowns and dark auras around them. He felt like he was staring at death itself, again.

"Hey, Deku. Is that true?" Riku asked him with a deep tone.

"Yeah, it looks like this hole goes through the wall and into the girls' changing room." He replied nodding.

"Got it." Sora replied in understanding as both then approached the shivering midget. With Sora thundering his knuckles as Riku did the same with his neck. A beatdown was in order.

"W-wait! Please! Seriously, it's not what it looks like!" Mineta begged fearfully as he fell on his butt and back up towards the wall like a prey about to be massacred by two predators.

"You really don't learn. It looks like that perverted mind of yours can't get across that you can't peep on girls." Sora condemned him as he grabbed the nuisance from the collar of his shirt.

"If you want to see girls in lewd outfits or even nude, go watch Hentai in your damn private time instead of being an overt pervert trying to peep on our classmates and then being beat up by it." Riku said to him with a cold look on his eyes. Minoru was crying in fear to another Keyblade beating.

"Hmm. You know, what? Just because we're having a good day, we'll let you go with a warning this time." Sora said after he saw how the midget pathetically cried. He then put him down. "But if you try to pull a fast one like this again…" He then slammed his fist into his open palm, the meaning was obvious. "...Got it?" He finished in a threatening tone. Riku was glancing at Sora questionably, and the spiky brunette glanced at him with a mischievous smile that told him he had a better idea than just punching Mineta.

"Y-yeah! Crystal clear! I won't do that, promise!" Minoru felt as if a miracle just happened to him as he sheepishly grinned at Sora and Riku.

"Uh huh." Both teens muttered sarcastically. They glanced at him deadpanned knowing full well that was a blatant lie and they'll be back to this exact situation later. "Now then, I guess we have to patch up this wall." Sora commented as he glanced at the hole. Riku then got what Sora's idea was.

"Yeah, good idea. We might have to call Cementoss-sensei to fix it." Riku replied as he did the same, both noticed that Mineta flinched.

"Wait, you can't!" He shouted at them, but recoiled when both glanced at him. "I-I mean, we don't need to fix it. Just put something in front of it, out of sight, out of mind!" He wore a nervous grin as he shrugged. He was sweating bullets again.

"Like that poster that you removed?" Sora asked rhetorically as he pointed to that piece of paper on the ground. "Nah, we can't risk anyone else trying to peep on the girls." Sora replied with a tiny smirk.

"I'll go get Cementoss-sensei." Riku said before trying to walk out, but Mineta got in his way.

"Don't, please! That hole is our predecessors' legacy, their gift for us! It's always been a part of the school, you can't just get rid of it!" The grape headed teen pretty much begged.

"So with that you're admitting that you were trying to peep on the girls?" Riku asked as he crossed his arms with a judgmental look in his eyes.

Minoru gulped. "Y-yes! I confessed it! I was trying to peep on the girls!" He confessed what was obvious. "You can beat me up all you want! Hey you can even leave me in the hospital for days! But please, don't destroy that legacy for us!" He begged them as he cried. Better him than that hole!

"Hmmm. Nope" Riku replied bluntly and started walking again only for the midet to latch on to one of his legs.

"PLEASE!" The little nuisance wailed as he cried pathetically on Riku's leg. Both Keybladers glanced at him with monotone expressions.

"Hanta. Tape, please." Riku asked him as he extended his right hand.

"For the hole?" The tape teen asked him.

"No, to shut him up." He pointed at Minoru, who was still crying loudly on his leg.

"You don't even need to ask." Hanta replied as he folded one of his sleeves to bring out his tape. Him and the other guys were tired of that pervert's wailing.

"Sora. Hold him still, please." Riku asked his best friend as he received tape from Sero.

Sora grabbed Minoru as he cried for them to stop. A bit later he was all covered in a cocoon made of tape only leaving his eyes exposed. He was glued to the lookers as he cried comically.

Sora and Riku wore smug grins for a job well done. "Now that's taken care off, I'll bring Cementoss-sensei." The Keyblade Master declared. "You don't have a disagreement, right, Denki?" He said to him in a chilled voice.

The electric blond flinched. He knew he was being threatened and well as much of a shame losing that hole, it was better than him getting a beat up. Denki shook his head comedically in denial.

"Good." Riku nodded in approval. "Sora, make sure no one tries to peek through that hole." He asked his friend and he replied with a salute. With that, Riku walked out of the changing rooms to look for Cementoss.

" _WHY...?!"_ Mineta cried in his head for this cruel punishment the Keyblade teens gave him. Forced him to watch as they fix that hole. It was so evil! (No, it's a fair punishment.)

Meanwhile, in the girl's changing room.

Kyouka found out the hole and was quick to tell the others. All of them agreed that Mineta would obviously be the one who would try to peek at them, so the purple haired girl just stood and waited for him to try and pierce him in the eye with one of her jacks. To her surprise she heard the whole ruckus on the other side and how Sora and Riku took care of him, again.

"Good thing Sora-kun and Riku-kun are always keeping Mineta at bay." Tooru commented. Kyouka told them all what Sora and Riku did for them and the girls were really glad about it. The other girls nodded in reply.

"That little pervert just doesn't learn, does he?" Kyouka commented, wishing she could have seen what Sora and Riku did to that idiot this time and then laughed her butt off. For some reason she felt that Mineta would only peek on the other girls, except for her. She quickly shook this stupid thought off.

"Let's also be glad that none of the other guys would try to peek on us. Of course obviously, Sora-kun and Riku-kun wouldn't. They seem to be the kind of guys that would blush with the word vagina." Mina commented. Of course she was partly joking, but then again they can get a little put off about girls in lewd situations. Mostly Sora.

"Midoriya-chan is like them in that regard." Tsu commented, knowing that the greenette would never do something bad to girls. "Even now he can be uneasy with us, but Ochako-chan." She added. The only girl that he can really talk to normally is Ochako, and even so sometimes he stammers with her.

The round-faced girl wore a tiny smile with a blush when thinking that Deku is so comfortable with her in comparison to other girls.

"Yes. It's good to know that." Momo agreed with a nod. She knew full well how Sora would be when it comes to girls if him trying to not look at her below the neck everytime she wears her costume is any indication. He was so pure, he would never do something indecent to any girl.

"Ugh! I really hate guys that can't do anything other than think with their pants." Kyouka commented with a frown. The earphone jack girl was glad Riku wasn't like those guys. She and the other girls resumed their redressing. "You don't see girls doing that to guys, right?" She added.

"Well…" Mina began, making the other girls glance at her surprised. "Hey, I'm not talking about me! Granted, I wouldn't mind looking at a few hot guys at the beach, but that's not the point!" She quickly explained with a hot blush on her face. "What I mean that there are girls that can be very perverted to the point of even peeking on boys. Those are rare, but they do exist." She commented on being calm now. "Hey, Midnight-sensei might be one of those. We all heard the rumors." She added. No one replied, but they all silently agreed to that.

"Anyway, you have a point, Mina-chan." Tooru said to her. "But You would never see me doing something like that." She added.

"A little ironic coming from you, ribbit." Tsuyu said to her. To be honest, Tooru could easily spy on the boys or anyone for that matter if she really wanted and would never be caught since she is invisible. It's actually a good thing she is the way she is.

As the girls continued putting on their uniforms, both Momo and Kyouka's thoughts wandered from that topic to how would Sora and Riku look like shirtless. Momo quickly shook her head off such thoughts as she wore a deep blush. Kyouka on the other hand seemed briefly stuck in that thought on how Riku would look shirtless, her face quickly turned as red as a tomato and it was so hot that almost vapor came out of it before she shook those thoughts aside.

* * *

It was now the afternoon, the final bell rang and all of the students were on their way back home.

Deku told his best friends to come with him to the teacher's lounge. He told them that All Might asked the three of them to talk in private, that it would be about himself and One for All.

The Hero Trio stood in front of the door and Izuku knocked. "Excuse us!" He said before opening the door. The three boys gasped in surprise when seeing All Might sitting on the couch with a very serious and even somber expression, one that wasn't like the skeleton-like man.

The boys entered the room before closing the door behind them. "Take a seat." All Might instructed the teens.

Deku gulped nervously. " _He seems… different…"_ He thought. Sora and Riku were also put off by All Might's expression. They could tell it must be something of huge importance for him to be like this. The three of them approached the three chairs in front of the small table.

"You three have been through a lot, eh? I'm sorry that I wasn't nearby, but I'm glad that you both helped keep Midoriya-shounen safe." All Might said to them in a calm tone as the three boys took their seats, with Deku in the middle, Sora to the right and Riku on the left.

"That's… You don't need to apologize, All Might…" Izuku replied slightly nervous.

"You know that we would do our best to protect our friends, Sensei." Sora said to the man.

"Also… What did you want to tell us about One for All?" Izuku asked his mentor.

"It must be really important if you also wanted to include me and Sora." Riku guessed.

"You both are deeply involved with us, it's only fair you also hear this." All Might replied. "But before that, I would like to personally congratulate you for your feats during the Hosu incident. You both did a lot of good for the people of this World and I can only thank you both for all of it." He bowed down in gratitude to the otherworldly heroes. He heard from Tsukauchi how Riku dealt with hordes of Heartless and even slayed a Noumu Heartless, while Sora defeated the Hero Killer, Stain, while protecting Midoriya, Iida and Todoroki. The confirmed threat of Nobodies in this World was deeply unnerving, but with this extraordinary youth on the case, there was hope.

"We only did what was right, Sensei. We would have done that again and again." Riku smiled flattered by such praise from the Symbol of Peace himself. Sora also wore a smile nodding in agreement.

All Might wore a smile before it was wiped from his face. "I heard…" He began as he took a small lick from his left index finger. "...That the Hero Killer tasted your blood." He concluded as he stared at his successor.

"Um. Hai." Izuku confirmed. " His quirk allowed him to paralyze someone by ingesting blood." He explained. "What's with that?" He asked confused.

"Remember what I said when I gave you my power?" All Might asked back as he made a gesture of holding something in his right hand.

"'Eat it.'" Izuku replied, making an imitation of All Might's voice. His face somehow even looked like his when in his muscled form.

"No, not that part." The skeleton-like man bluntly replied as Riku glanced at his friend dumbfounded as Sora tried to hold back a laugh. "I said that it doesn't matter what you take as long it was my DNA." He reminded the young fanboy.

The three teens looked shocked before they stood up suddenly. "Then, the Hero Killer has One for All?!" Izuku asked quickly. He was freaking out as the Keyblade boys looked at All Might in shock.

"No, that's not it. I thought that it would worry you, but…" All Might replied. He then let out a sigh. "I see. You've forgotten." He added. The three teens sighed in relief.

"Don't scare us like that, All Might-sensei." Sora said to him as he held his chest. The three boys sat back down.

"One for All can't be transferred if the bearer doesn't wish for it. It can't be taken by force. But it can be transferred by force." He explained to three of them. "Imagine something like this." He then gave them a weird example with himself and a girl.

"Why are you there?" Izuku questioned as dumbfounded as his friends.

"It's a special quirk. Yes, this is how it came to be." All Might said before he began with the story about OFA's origin. "One for All derives from another quirk that existed in the past." He began.

"A quirk that existed in the past?" Deku repeated. He and his best friends wondered what this meant.

All Might nodded. "The name of that quirk was All for One. A quirk that could steal the quirks of others and make them it's own and it can give the quirks to someone else." He elaborated.

"All… All for one person?" Izuku asked.

"Sounds like the perfect quirk villain." Sora commented.

"That's correct, Sora-shounen." All Might said to him nodding. "This was when powers first appeared and before society knew how to deal with the changes. With the emergence of quirks, what made people normal crumbled down. Just with that, law lost its meaning and progress stopped. It was chaos." He told them about the era when quirks first manifested many years ago.

"If superpowers didn't appear, humans would have some big vacations. Someone important said that." Izuku commented as he glanced through the window before looking back at his mentor. "It still feels surreal to believe that there are other worlds beyond this whole universe in which humans never acquired quirks. Those people must be living peaceful and tranquil lives, right?" He glanced at Sora and Riku.

"Yeah. Back home it's very calm and peaceful. When we were little we believed it was boring, but now we appreciate how easy life was back then." Sora replied with some nostalgia for the quiet, laid back days back at Destiny Islands.

"Yep. You don't know what you have until you lose it." Riku said in agreement. "Still, it's normal for any world to go through its fair share of radical changes. It's part of life and it's evolution. Still in this world, people started to gain powers that, in my opinion, could be labeled as some sort of genetic mutations that started to spread like wildfire until those that are quirkless are now rare. That must have been the most extreme and sudden change this world has seen, one that seemingly appeared out of nowhere and without a factual explanation. It's a no brainer that back then everything devolved into chaos." He reflected on what must have been an age of chaos and darkness that reigned over this world ages ago.

"It's like the Keyblade War, but without the extreme aftermath, let alone the countless lives lost." Sora commented, both events led to the formation of both worlds as they are now, even if the Keyblade War was the most violent and extreme of the two.

"Indeed, Shonens." All Might agreed with the boys. "In that chaotic period, there was someone that unified all people. You surely have heard of him. He stole the quirks of the people and with his great power, he extended his influence. He controlled people, committing evil acts for pleasure. In the blink of an eye, he became the leader of criminals and ruled all of Japan." He explained about the one that reigned over all of Japan during the dark times.

"So he was the one that wielded All for One. The First Villain." Riku said in understanding.

Deku clenched his left hand over his knee. "I read many rumors on the internet, but isn't he fictional? He's not in the books or anything…" He asked his mentor. He read many rumors, but he believed most were fake.

"You can't put secret deals in books, right? If people gain power, they'll seek places to use it." All Might replied with seriousness in his expression. The trio glanced at him in awe.

"How is he related to One for All?" Izuku asked with some eagerness. Riku could guess where this all lead, but he and Sora remained silent and let their idol explain.

"I said All for One gave quirks to others, didn't I? He made others trust in him or submit, giving them quirks. But it seems that there were many that couldn't bear it and turned into living puppets that couldn't speak. They were empty vessels, devoid of their minds and hearts, no different from the Nobodies and Replicas that you both have seen. Like the Noumu." All Might explained and the boys reacted in big shock.

"So those Noumu… They were people?" Sora asked, shell shocked. All Might nodded. Sora's right hand clenched into a tight fist, his expression morphed into that of rage and disgust. "That's beyond inhuman… It's one disgusting, unforgivable thing to create life with the intent to abuse it and another is to turn people into mindless puppets. That's true evil, it's unforgivable." He commented with a deep voice, trying as hard as he could to hold back in boiling rage within him.

"Master Xehanort did many unforgivable atrocities that were even worse. But turning people into Noumu? Empty puppets, nothing more than tools? That's almost as disgusting what Xehanort ever did." Riku said with utter disgust and contempt of whoever did that to regular people.

"Yes, that's right." All Might agreed with the young Keyblade Wielders. "Also, there were quirks that changed or got mixed up with time. He had a quirkless younger brother. His brother was small and weak, but he had a great sense of justice. It pained him to see the acts of his brother and didn't stop resisting. He gave him a quirk by force to increase his strength. At this point, it's impossible to know if it was out of goodness or to force him to bow down." All Might explained to the young heroes.

"Does that mean…?" Deku now seems to understand where the story was going. Sora's expression also told that while Riku's thoughts were confirmed.

"Yes. He thought he was quirkless, but there was something inside of him. Something he nor anyone else noticed. He has the useless quirk to pass other quirks. The quirk to stockpile power passing it. This is the origin of One for All." All Might concluded in a grand tone his explanation about how One for All came to be and its first wielder. His blue eyes were glowing as he extended both arms outward. The trio were in awe and surprise. "It's ironic that justice always comes from evil." He commented as he dropped his arms in a calmer tone.

"Wait…! I get how that happened, but why do you mention a villain from so long ago?" Izuku asked his mentor. Sora and Riku were also curious about why All Might speaks about this villain.

"He can steal quirks. Anything goes." The no.1 hero replied. "A quirk to not age… He could have stolen that. The Symbol of Evil was almost immortal… With the great difference in battle skills and the state of society, the defeated younger brother decided to entrust his quirk to the next generations. He believed that if he couldn't win then, if he cultivated the power slowly, one day, it would be enough to stop his brother. And when it was my turn, I managed to defeat him. At least I thought so, but he survived and he began to act as the brains behind the League of Villains." He explained to the boys and they reacted in shock for what they just heard. This Symbol of Evil must be a nightmarish monster to survive a battle with All Might in his prime... "I'm sure he must be working closely with the villain from the other world." All Might added as he stood up and approached the window. "One for All is an inherited power to defeat All for One. It might be that one day you'll have to fight against that great evil…" He told his pupil. Izuku glanced down as his friends glanced at him with concern. "It's very hard, but-" He tried to continue, but he was interrupted.

"I'll do my best!" Izuku declared with determination. All Might glanced at his student."I'll do what you ask me, no matter what it is! As long as you, Sora and Riku are with me, I can do anything! That's what I'm feeling!" He declared as he stood up beside his friends.

"You can count on us to help Deku, All Might-sensei! He will be ready to face that evil as the next Symbol of Peace!" Sora declared as determined as his nerdy friend.

"As Keyblade Wielders, we swear to stand beside Deku and make sure he is ready. We'll keep him safe until then." Riku promised with a determined face.

All Might didn't reply. " _Tell them, All Might."_ He wore a sadden face. " _You must…"_ He then glanced to the other side as he covered his mouth.

"All Might-sensei?" Sora asked him. He and his friends were taken aback by this.

" _That's not it, Shounens… I…"_ He tried to convince himself to tell the young ones something really important that they need to know… He uncovered his mouth and tried to speak. "Thank you…" He softly thanked the trio. He didn't have the heart to tell them… Afterwards, the boys bid them goodbye and walked down the hallways as All Might watched them leave. " _That's not it, Midoriya-shounen. Probably, by then… I won't be able to be by your side… Sora-shounen, Riku-shounen… I hope you'll still be able to remain by his side by then… For him and for me…"_ He thought with a deeply saddened face and a heavy heart. His only solace at the moment is the deep bonds of friendship and loyalty the Keyblade Heroes share with his successor, they would ensure he would be ready. He silently prayed that they would still be there for him when the time comes… even after he himself won't be able to anymore…

Sora and his friends walked towards their classroom to get their stuff and return home.

"So…" Sora broke the silence as they kept walking. "The origin of One for All, huh? That was quite the story." He commented.

"Yeah…" Deku nodded. "Now more than ever do I need to work even harder to master this power. You guys with me?" He asked his friends with determination in his eyes.

"Always, Deku." Riku replied with a smile as he patted him on the back. Sora smiled at him as well while nodding.

"All for one and one for all, right?" Sora said with a warm smile.

"Thank you guys." Izuku thanked them with a heartfelt smile. "You're the best friends that I could ever ask for." He added. Even now, he is still moved by the lengths that they would go to help him and stand by him. They would have even without knowing the truth. One day, he will stand by them to pay back their unconditional loyalty and friendship.

After they retrieved their bags, they walked towards the main entrance. "Hey, now that I think about it, All Might-sensei just told us about One for All. But he didn't say really much about himself." Sora noted.

"Right, he didn't." Izuku agreed. "Maybe he forgot it." He shrugged, not giving it too much thought.

Riku, however, wore a thoughtful expression. "Speaking of which. There was a moment in which All Might seemed mortified by something. He wanted to tell us something else, something really important…" He commented to his friends.

"Ah yeah. He seemed really concerned by something." Sora replied recalling that detail. He then stopped walking and Deku and Riku did the same. "Don't you guys… think that what he wanted to tell us is that his time as a hero is about to run out…?" He suggested not liking this implication as much as his friends. Both didn't reply, Deku even glanced down with a sad expression.

"No, if that were the case he would have just told us in that moment." Deku shook his head in denial. "It must have been something else, something more important."

"Hmm. Maybe he was just deeply worried about what would happen to you. The threat we're up against is really serious and things might look a little bleak now that we know that All for One is still around and is allied with whoever brought the Heartless from our world." Sora suggested as he crossed his arms. "You're All Might's successor, the closest thing to a son for him. Of course he would be that worried about you." He added.

"Maybe…" Deku replied, understanding the logic. "What do you think, Riku?" He asked him

"I think Sora's right and maybe we're just overthinking it." Riku replied, shrugging. Both Sora and Deku accepted the reply and the three of them resumed their way. However, Riku had different thoughts. " _...Whatever All Might wanted to tell us, I hope it's not what I think it is… And if it is… He has to be the one to tell Deku…"_ He thought that what All Might intended to tell them must have been something grave as he seemed deeply saddened on top of being mortified. Only one possibility that came to mind, one that Riku didn't want to think, let alone accept.

* * *

Days passed by and before the young heroes knew it, over a month flew by. It was around mid July now, Summer Season, and as such the students of U.A were now using the corresponding variant of their uniforms consisting of short-sleeved white shirts with green on the shoulders. (This variant is favored by Sora and Riku.)

Despite the amazing story that All Might told the 9th wielder of One for All and the otherworldly heroes, life continued on as normal and at the end what the trio must do hasn't changed. However, it has been months since the Keybladers crossed over from their reality into this one and still not much word in progress for a way for them to return, but for the moment they were more concerned with their duty to gain permission to hunt down Heartless, stop the foe from their world and help out Deku. Returning home has to wait until all that is done.

"Alright, it's almost vacation time." Aizawa announced to his class. "But it wouldn't make sense that you rest the whole month." He clarified.

"Wouldn't be…?" Denki began as he glanced at Kirishima.

"During vacation, we'll have a training camp." Shouta announced in his usual blunt manner.

"Yes, I knew it!" Most teens cheered excitedly.

"A test of courage!" Mina cheered as she got up from her seat.

"Baths!" Minoru shouted. He felt something burning him on the nape.

"Rockets!" Tsuyu said in a slight noticeable happy tone as she made her usual expression.

"Outdoors!" Minoru shouted again. The burning sensation intensified.

"Curry." Tenya commented calmly as he flipped his right arm up.

"Hot springs!" Minoru shouted, feeling ignored. He felt like his nape would catch fire, he flipped nervously knowing who was giving him the death glare. Of course Sora and Riku were. He paled and rushed towards his seat and covered his head with his arms.

"In nature, we'll have to work under different conditions." Momo commented as she cupped her chin.

"It doesn't matter the ambient, we must choose wisely… Interesting." Fumikage commented in his usual moody manner.

"Eat and sleep with everyone! How exciting!" Tooru energetically said as she flailed her arms. It was only noticeable because of her moving sleeves.

"But…!" Aizawa activated his quirk to incite silence in the classroom immediately. "Those who don't pass the final exam before that will go through school hell." He warned his students.

"Do your best everyone!" Eijiro shouted at his classmates as he and Denki glanced at them. They both were sweating nervously.

"What a drag." Katsuki complained, he found all of this annoying and stupid.

"Girls, you can do it!" Mineta shouted at them as he grabbed Midoriya's shoulder. The look on the greenette's face was one of annoyment. The Midget felt a chill run down his spine, telling him to cover his head again.

"Summer vacations…" Sora wore a nostalgic smile. Those words held huge meaning for him and a certain brother of his. " _I hope you and the others can at least have a bit of that now, Roxas…"_ He hoped that while he and Riku are gone, Roxas and the others can finally enjoy a bit of summer vacation. "It's not a vacation on the beach, but I'm excited for a summer camp." He said to Riku with his usual big grin.

"Me too. We spend too much time on the beach anyway, a different sort of vacation will be nice for a change." Riku replied, smiling back at him. "That is if you can pass the Final Exams." He joked.

"Hey!" Sora glanced at him upset. "You know I've been doing pretty well in school. My days of failing exams are over!" He knew he brought up the Keyblade Master exam fiasco. Seriously, he was getting fed up with people bringing that up. Besides, he was doing pretty well in school, admittedly with the help of Riku, Deku and Momo. But hey! He is doing great!

Riku chuckled. "Sorry, it's just that you know it's easy to make fun of that. Couldn't help it." He said to him with a teasing smile.

"I know that…" Sora wore a deadpan expression. " _One of the first things I'll do when I get back is take the Keyblade Master exam and ace it with flying colors, then everyone will stop pulling that old joke."_ He has to do that as soon as he can. Yen Sid did say he deserved the honor as much as Riku. Hopefully when he becomes a Keyblade Master the others would stop rubbing in that fiasco. It's fun for them, but not for him. He gets that he can be easy to make fun of, but even he has a limit of how much he can take despite those instances only being to tease him.

* * *

In a grand tower at sunset.

"The Hero Killer… I didn't think they would catch him, but everything else came out as expected. With this, those who want to go wild or support him will seek the League of Villains as a place to vent out. Tomura Shigaraki is in the position of uniting them all." A man sat in a dark room filled with machines and screens. There were intravains hooked up in several places of his body and even a breathing tube embedded in his throat.

"I think it would be faster if you come out before them, Master." Another man in the shadows said to his superior. He sat in front of several screens before he got up and approached his superior.

The first man laughed. "Then, hurry up and fix me, Doctor…" He replied.

"If we would have acquired super regeneration 5 years ago… Since your wounds are healed, it was just a useless quirk." The doctor said to his master as he stood behind him on his chair. "The leader of the League of Villains, eh? I wonder if the boy could make it." He commented as he glanced at the screen right in front of his master that showed an image of Tomura Shigaraki. He had some doubts about the boy.

"It's alright. He'll have to work hard so he can become the next me. The boy was born twisted, how it is needed to make it." The dark man said as he touched the screen with the image of his successor, slightly caressing it. "Celebrate while you can, All Might… Celebrate this temporal false peace." All for One said with bitterness towards his sworn nemesis. The upper parts of his face deformed beyond recognition where once stood a normal face. He even lacks visible eyes.

"Master, you have a visitor." The doctor informed him. A Corridor of Darkness has appeared in the room and from it Luxu entered.

All for One smirked. "Good. Give us privacy, please." He asked him. The Doctor nodded in understanding and walked out of the room.

"Hi there, Oldie." Luxu casually greeted him as he approached.

All for One chuckled. "Luxu, my friend. It's good to see you once more." He greeted him back with a pleasant smirk.

"Heh. Between the two of us at least I still have a good eye on my face." Luxu joked. "Man, never get tired of that one." He added as stood right beside his new friend and associate. "Looks like the good ol' doc has been making good progress on you." He commented as he glanced at AFO's shape.

"Yes. Soon I would not be bound by all of these life support anymore." The Symbol of Evil replied, maintaining his smirk. "Alas, it's a shame that your magic can't do anything to hasten the process." He commented to the ancient Keyblade Master.

"Welp, told ya healing magic has its limits. You can't fix what's not broken nor what's broken beyond repair." Luxu replied as he shrugged.

"Indeed. My body is far too broken that not even you can't do anything about. But you told me this before." AFO replied calmly. "It doesn't matter, however. Soon it would be my time to come out before the world and your time to come into stage is fast approaching as well." He changed the topic, he smirked at his friend.

"That right, Old timer." Luxu smirked back at him as he crossed arms "Everything is coming out as planned. With Stain out of the picture we can advance further with the League, I found a guy who would fund the whole thing and even two candidates to join while I expand the search for more people as they would be seeking us." He informed the current status of the League of Villains.

"Good." AFO replied pleased. "And what of Tomura?" He asked about his disciple.

"Being real with you, the kid's still some ways off. He's still lacking maturity and conviction." Luxu replied in a more serious manner. "But don't worry, he'll get a breakthrough soon, I'll make sure of it. And his control over Heartless is way better now to boot." He then smirked at him.

All for One chuckled darkly. "Good, very good. Thank you, Luxu." He thanked him. "You are a blessing from beyond, my friend. Your knowledge, your power, your Heartless and Nobodies… All have been valuable tools to further both our goals. I cannot be more grateful." He held the otherworldly villain in high regard for everything he was doing to aid him and his pupil.

"Glad I could be of help." Luxu smirked at the villain. "You know that all of this is to make sure destiny arrives. And so far, everything is going as intended by it. All pieces are aligning, roles are being fulfilled. The future has already been written, fate is set in motion to take place." He added with a dark smirk on his face.

"All as per what 'he' has gazed, yes?" AFO said to him with a smirk.

"Yep." Luxu nodded in reply. "Soon, this false peace that All Might created will crumble down along with him. And you will gain everything you ever wanted and more. As if, you're a very primordial part in all of this and it's only fair for you to receive that big of a jackpot." He added smirking.

AFO smirked. "I'm honored, my friend. I really enjoy the talks we have, it's a shame that soon we might not be able to talk like this in a long time." He commented.

"Hmm, yeah. I'll miss it too, Pal. Might as well enjoy it for as long as we can and hope we can sit and play chess in the future." Luxu replied with a lax smirk.

Both this world and the other world will be gravely impacted by this unity between these villains and whatever plans they have set in motion...

_To be Continued…_


	25. Chapter 24: Upcoming Strifes

**Upcoming Strifes.**

The Final Exams were approaching as the days went by.

The bell rang at U.A, signaling the end of a period. "That's all for today. There's one week left for the exams. You're all studying, right?" Aizawa informed his class as he fixed up a few papers. "I'm sure you already know it, but besides the written exam there will be a practical one. Remember to train your body and mind." He reminded his class as he walked towards the door. The teens listened attentively, but Bakugou looked bored and Uraraka was sweating out of nervousness. "That is all." And with that, Shouta walked out of the classroom and closed the door.

"I didn't study at all!" Both Denki (Rank: 22nd) and Mina (Rank: 21st) shouted at the same time, both being at the bottom of the ranking in the midterms. Denki wore a distressed face while Mina just grinned and laughed.

"With the Sports Festival and the Internships I couldn't study!" Denki said distressed as he held his head.

"It's true that there were many events…" Fumikage (Rank: 16th) commented sweat-dropping.

"At the midterms we just came back and we didn't see a lot, so we didn't have troubles, but with so many events and all that, the Finals will be different…" Rikido (Rank: 14th) commented to Koji (Rank: 13th), who silently nodded in agreement.

"It'll be hard if there is a practical too." Minoru (Rank: 11th) smugly commented. He surprisingly made it higher in the midterms than one would have expected.

"Th-the eleventh at the midterms?!" Mina and Denki shouted at the midget in shock.

"I thought you were one of us!" Mina pointed at him upset.

"Guys like you are just good if they are idiots! Who asked for something like that?!" Denki felt betrayed by his smaller friend.

"The world, I guess." Mineta replied, still smiling smugly. He then received a slap in the back of the head. "Ow!" He cried and glanced and saw Sora (Rank: 7th), who wore a frown.

"That wasn't nice, Minoru. Apologize now." He demanded in a serious tone.

"You're seventh at the midterms!?" Mina, Denki and Minoru shouted in shock.

"How?! I thought you were like us, Sora-kun!" Mina shouted as she held her head.

"Traitor!" Denki pointed at him with an angry frown.

"How in the world does that make any sense?!" Mineta shouted in shock.

"Wow. Thanks for the vote of confidence guys." Sora deadpanned at this. "I might be slow with technical stuff, but I'm not dumb." He explained as he crossed his arms. "Mina-chan, Denki, why didn't you guys study with friends? It's the best way to learn. That's what I did." He asked the two of them.

"That's cheating!" Mina pointed at him angrily.

"Yeah! You spent all that time with people smarter than you, that's unfair!" Denki agreed with her.

"Of course not. You could have always asked for help before. It's on you that you didn't." That was when Riku (Rank: 2nd) walked in with a calm face.

"You're a cruel man, Riku!" Denki said at him with a pained expression and Mina nodded fervently.

"Aw, c'mon guys don't be like that." Sora said to the two of them. "You still have time to get ready for the exam, I know you can do it." He tried to cheer them up with a grin.

Deku (Rank: 5th) then approached. "Sora's right. Let's do our best!" He said to them in agreement. "We'll all go together to the training camp, right?" He tried to cheer them with a determined smile.

Tenya (Rank: 3rd) approached next. "Yes, as the representative, I expect everyone to act up!" He said to them in his usual serious manner as he flipped his right hand up.

"It's hard to fail if you pay attention in class." Shouto (Rank: 6th) commented bluntly.

"Agreed." Riku agreed with him.

"Watch out with your words!" Denki replied as he gave them his back. He still had a pained expression as he held onto his chest words hit like bullets!

"Maybe I can help you with classes." Momo (Rank: 1st) offered with a warm smile.

"Yaomomo!" Both Denki and Mina beamed. Why wouldn't they if Momo was the best in the midterms? She's super smart!

Sora chuckled at her. "You've sure taken a liking to tutoring others, huh?" He said grinning at her. "Hopefully you're not thinking of replacing me." He joked.

The girl giggled at this. "Of course not, Sora-kun." She replied smiling.

"Wait just a second!" Minoru joined the dots. "Were you being tutored by Yaoyozoru?!" He accused Sora as he pointed at him. The envy was evident in his expression.

"Yeah, so?" Sora shrugged.

" _Of course he was…"_ Denki deadpanned, not surprised at this point. Mina on the other hand wore a sly grin, her inner shipper was very pleased.

"Ah. So that explains all those times you went to do something and you never said what or where." Riku smirked with his arms crossed. "It also explains how you became better at math, physics and stuff that include numbers overall." He added.

Sora chuckled at him as he put his hands behind his head. "Told ya, I don't have to tell you everything, right?" He smirked at him.

Riku chuckled as he shook his head knowing that Sora was getting back at him for that one secret he didn't tell him. "I'm sorry if he was a handful for you, Momo." He said to her.

"Not at all." She shook her head in denial. "Although he almost dozed out of boredom at the very start. But after that he learned everything I taught him." She explained.

"Heh. Typical Sora." Riku replied with a teasing tone.

"Hey!" Sora glanced at him upset.

"You have to admit that you do get bored pretty easily, Sora." Deku grinned sheepishly at him as he shrugged. Sora growled at him with a pout as Riku smirked at him. "And you went to Yaoyorozu-san's residence all those times?" Deku asked him to change the topic.

"Yep. It was her idea." Sora nodded.

"Really!? You've been at her house?!" Mina asked him with a big grin. "How is it?!" She asked him eagerly.

" _And of course he has been in her house… What a shock..."_ Denki still deadpanned as Mineta was gritting his teeth angrily.

"Hmmm." Sora got into his thinking pose. "The mansion itself it's pretty big, but not castle-size big. But the property extends for kilometers, no really it does." He replied smiling.

Denki and Mina flinched after hearing it. "No kidding?" Riku asked him.

Sora nodded. "And there are plenty of rooms as well and maids and housekeepers that kept everything nice and tidy. Pretty much what you would expect from someone rich." He explained as Momo rubbed her cheek with her left finger sheepishly. She had a small blush.

"Anyway. Ashido-san, Kaminari-san if you need my help with classes, I'll be glad to do it." Momo said to the two of them with a cheerful smile. She then slumped in her seat. "But I can't help you with the practical…" She muttered loud enough to be heard. There was a depressing aura around her.

Sora got beside her. "Don't say that Momo-chan. You've been getting better in our training." He tried to cheer her up as he gently patted her on the back.

"You say that, but…" Momo glanced at him with an unsure look on her face.

"You guys were also training in your sessions?" Riku asked them.

Sora nodded. "It was a mutual sort of deal, she helped me get better at classes and I helped her with the physical stuff. After the study we went outside and exercised, spar and all that. Momo-chan's been getting better at it." He explained.

"I'm not sure if that's the case." Momo said as she glanced down at her desk. "You always went really easy on me and when we were done I was exhausted and covered in sweat and you didn't look any bit tired at all." She elaborated. "I don't feel like I made any significant progress…" She said as she shook her head. She sounded slightly sad.

"Momo-chan…" Sora said to her with a concerned look. Shouto and Riku could tell that Momo wasn't feeling good about it. They both glanced at each other knowing they were thinking the same.

Mineta was biting on one of his balls furiously as he was crying of envy. " _That damned lucky bastard!"_ He thought. Not only did that freak spend a lot of time with Yaoyorozu outside of school and went to her house, but he also saw her when she was covered in sweat! He was almost seething out of envy. (We laugh at his suffering)

Denki deadpanned. Mina on the other hand grinned happily as her shipping intensified.

"Don't know about them, but can I join?" Kyouka (Rank: 9th) approached. "I have troubles with equations…" She explained as she brought up her notebook. The raven-haired girl looked up surprised.

"Sorry, me too. Can you help me with Classic Language?" Sero (Rank: 19th) then approached. He wore a grin as he joined his hand in a pleading gesture over his head. Momo glanced at him in surprise.

"Me too. There's a lot I don't get…" Mashirao (Rank: 10th) also approached.

"Please." The three of them said in unison.

Sora then smiled as he got an idea to make Momo feel better. "Hey Momo-chan, can I also come as well? I know I've been doing better in classes thanks to you, but I could still use helping with Math, Physics and Chemistry. I could also use helping with Modern Hero History." He said to her with a warm smile.

"You know you could ask me and Deku." Riku commented to him with his arms crossed.

"I mean, sure I could. But Momo-chan is the smartest of the class, basically a genius, so…" Sora faced him with a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ouch. But you're right." He replied.

"Hey, you guys can join too!" Sora suggested with a cheerful demeanor. "You both can also help Momo-chan with tutoring and stuff." He added.

"Huh. Well that's not a bad idea. It wouldn't hurt getting a bit of help with the classes that I have a few troubles with." Riku said as he cupped his chin.

"Yeah, me too." Deku nodded in agreement.

"You wanna join in too, Shouto?" Riku asked him.

"If you want." He shrugged in response.

"In that case I'll join as well. As the Representative it's only right to help my fellow Vice Representative with this study group." Tenya declared with a smile as he flipped his right hand upwards again.

"Hey, Can I join too? I could use the help." Ochako (Rank: 15th) approached, she was sweating a bit.

"Me too! Me too!" Tooru (Rank: 18th) also came in waving her arms around.

"I would like to join too, Ribbit." Tsuyu (Rank: 8th) also approached.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Sora grinned happily. "Whaddaya say, Momo-chan?" He asked her.

"Sora-kun. Guys." Momo uttered, her hands almost covering her mouth as her eyes glittered and a blush appeared on her face. "Of course!" She beamed happily as she got up from her seat.

"Yeah!" Most teens cheered.

" _Worked as a charm."_ Sora grinned widely. He knew that would make her feel really happy.

"Then, let's have the study session at my residence!" Momo declared happily as she joined her hands.

"Really? I wanna see your house!" Mina said to her, she was even more eager to see it after what Sora said.

"Heh. I was expecting you to see just that, Momo-chan." Sora grinned at her. "Hey, I can even help you set everything up beforehand." He offered her.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" She asked him.

"Momo-chan, at this point you should stop doubting me everytime I offer you a helping hand." Sora smiled warmly to her as he put his hands behind his head.

"Thank you!" She then gave him a hug, it took him briefly by surprise before he happily returned it.

" _C'mon Yaomomo! You could at least give him a peck on the cheek!"_ Mina pouted. The hug thing is cute and all, but Yaomomo will go nowhere with Sora if she stays there!

" _They are so cute together!"_ Tooru on the other hand squealed on the inside.

" _You know what…? I don't care anymore. They can rub it in for everyone to see for all I care…"_ Denki was just done with this constant lovey dovey stuff with those two. He glanced at his midget friend. " _But it looks like he's not happy at all with it."_

Minoru was crying blood out of intense envy and fury at Sora as he kept chewing on his ball with one hand while in the other he crushed a pencil. " _It starts with hugs and super vanilla stuff. And before you know it they spent seven goddamn minutes alone in a closet doing who freaking knows what!"_ He was seething on the inside. His blood is boiling with jealousy and the fact that he knows he won't be welcome to the study session. " _Just you wait, you both pair of weirdos! I know you can be as bad as me or any other guy! I dunno how, but I'll prove it!"_ He has to find a way to prove Sora and Riku are closet perverts, he knows they are! The question is how to find out about it… (He's just digging his hole here.)

"In that case, I must tell my mother so we can prepare the great hall." Momo said to Sora after she let go. She had an excited look on her face.

"That'll be the perfect spot. Even with all of us, there would still be room for plenty more." Sora commented smiling as he crossed his arms.

" _Great hall?"_ Both Denki and Kyouka thought, both look dumbfounded.

"What kind of tea would you guys prefer?" Momo glanced at the others.

" _Tea?"_ Hanta and Mashirao flinched.

"In my family we drink Harrods or Wedgwood, so if you prefer something, tell me." Momo said to the others.

"Both are pretty good, I recommend you Harrods." Sora grinned at them. Everyone else glanced at them dumbfounded. Even Riku seemed dumbfounded. None couldn't decide what was the most off putting thing. How Momo was unintentionally showing off her higher social class or how Sora seemed to not only be cool about it, but seems to know how it is.

"Riku… How often did Sora go to Yaoyorozu's?" Shouto asked him in a whisper. Even he found it off putting Sora's attitude with Yaoyorozu's wealth.

"Since the end of the Sports Festival… At least over 7 times until now." Riku replied sweat-dropping. Not even Mickey seemed that fancy. "And he always left from Noon to almost sunset." He added.

"That's a lot of time they spend together. They must be intimate now." Shouto said back at him. Riku nodded in agreement.

"Of course you trust your studies on me! I'll help you!" Momo declared, she was beaming with happiness.

"And I'll help you!" Sora said to her grinning happily at her. Momo nodded cutely at him. (And this is why Momo is best girl! And of course why Sora is KH's best boy. But that's my in my editor's opinion, you're free to disagree :D)

" _It's like she's slapping us with the difference in social level… But she and Sora are so warm that I don't care."_ Most teens thought feeling enveloped in the warmth both gave off. As if it was the most warm and coziest thing ever. (Unless your Mineta, who was reeling in the back.)

" _Man, she's basically as warm as Sora. Who would have thought that they have that in common?"_ Riku thought blinking in surprise. He was so used to Sora's warmth that he wasn't washed away by Momo's unlike the others. Even Shouto wore a tiny pleasant smile. Riku nonetheless felt warm and cozy with that joined warmth both Sora and Momo gave off.

"How was it? 'I lohas' is alright." Denki said still in a 'trance' by the warmth like most others.

"It's Harrods Denki, good choice." Sora replied to him cheerfully.

Eijiro (Rank: 17th) saw this exchange with a grin. "What a difference in virtue." He commented to Katsuki (Rank: 4th), who was on his desk.

"I can do it too! You want me to teach you?!" He asked angrily. As angry as he was, it was actually nice in his Bakugou way to offer help to Kirishima. But admittedly it was also to show that he can be as good as teaching as that ponytail girl.

"Yeah, thanks." The hardened teen thanked him. At this point he was used to the explosive teen's antics (Poor Eijiro, he will regret it)

Yuga giggled a bit. "Everyone is scared, even though it would do no good for them to effort so late." He commented with his usual smile as he propped his chin with his hand.

Mezou (Rank: 12th) heard this as he approached. "Shouldn't you make an effort a bit?" He asked him after he created a mouth. He pointed to the glaring fact that Yuga was ranked: 20th. Very low on the midterms.

"What are you talking about?" Yuga asked back as he glared at him with a darkened face despite still smiling. He didn't even move his hand from under his chin. "Of what?" He was clearly playing ignorant to that fact.

* * *

It was lunch break now and everyone moved to Lunch Rush's dining room.

"The practical exam, eh? It's scary to not know what it will be." Deku commented to his friends as he and Tenya made a praying gesture to thank for their meals.

"I don't think it'll be something weird." The class rep replied as he and Midoriya started digging in their food.

"The written one would have what we studied, so, even without the study group we'll have, I would manage, but…" Izuku said as he took his first bite.

"Speaking of which, I'm really glad you could convince Yaomomo to have us all over, Sora-kun. I don't think I would have mamanged on my own." Ochako said to the Keyblade teen with a smile in relief.

Sora shook his head in denial. "That's all Momo-chan. She's very kind and caring to others." He said with a smile on his face.

"You can tell because you spent a lot of time with her. You must know her pretty well by now." Shouto commented to him.

"Heh. I guess." Sora grinned as he shrugged. "Momo-chan is pretty cool and nice to be around with. She's a very great friend." He added.

Riku smiled. "Good thing she isn't your stereotypical prim and prissy rich girl." He commented.

"Mm-hm." Sora nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, what will we do on the practical exam?" Izuku questioned his friends.

"Hmm." Riku cupped his chin. "It'll include everything we saw in the first semester." He replied. "And I bet that's as much as what we'll get from Aizawa-sensei." He added, knowing full well that their teacher won't tell what that evaluation would be.

"Everything we saw… That means, battle, rescue and basic training." The gravity girl said in a thoughtful manner. Recalling all types of training everyone received thus far. "I'm sure you both aren't as worried as everyone for what the practical exam will be." She commented to Sora and Riku.

"I agree with Uraraka-kun. At this point, it wouldn't be surprising if you pass it without much difficulties." Tenya commented in agreement.

"Don't jump to assumptions so quick guys." Sora replied. "I don't think the exam would be about beating enemies up, that would be extremely easy for us." He elaborated.

"For all we know, it might be based on a rescue situation." Riku said in agreement.

"Even so, you saved many lives before. That wouldn't be an issue for you either." Shouto said to the two of them with a serene face.

"Hmm. Well, that's a fair point." Sora replied.

"But in any case we'll have to wait and get ready for anything." Riku said to his friends.

"Right. Besides studying, we must have a good physical state-" Deku said as he cupped his chin with a pensive look on his face. However, he was cut off by being elbowed in the back of the head.

"Ah. I'm sorry. Your head's so big that I hit you unintentionally." It was none other than the smug copicat teen, Neito Monoma, who did it. It was obvious that he was being condescending and insincere with that statement.

"Yeah, sure. That was totally an accident." Sora said sarcastically to him with a small frown.

"You're that guy from Class B. Neito Monoma, right?" Riku remembered him. He seemed displeased to see this guy again.

"Heh. I'm flattered that the fabled 'Heroes of 1-A' remember me." Neito said to them with a smug smirk. "Ah, but of course you're not like any of your simpleton classmates. You sure are a cut above the rest." Ironically, even if he said it in a condescending way, he was genuinely praising them.

"Just say what you want." Riku asked him in a passive aggressive manner as everyone else was frowning.

"I heard that you encountered the Hero Killer." The smug blond said to them. This statement made the others blink in surprise. "Just like in the festival, Class A is always calling attention, eh? But that's not why people expect a lot from you. It's because you only attract trouble, right?" He said in his usual condescending manner, the teens were glancing at him with upset frowns. Except for Shouto, who was still eating undisturbed.

"You're just jealous that your class isn't as popular as ours." Riku said to him bluntly.

"Talk about a grudge." Sora said bluntly as well.

"I'm just stating the facts here. No need to be aggressive." Neito replied, still smirking. "In fact, haven't you two considered transfering to our class? You'll be more than welcome there. It might not be as 'exciting' as with Class A, but I promise you that things would be way easier for you there Besides people of your caliber deserve to be with the very best, not with simpletons like them." He said smugly to the two young heroes.

"If I were you, I'd start to walk away now." Sora said to him with a deep tone and a grave tone. He was thinking of giving him a good punch in that bigheaded grin of his.

"Calm down, Champion. Unlike your classmates, I'm not looking for troubles. I'm just giving you and Yasue here an offer." Monoma replied unfazed.

"Thanks but no thanks. We're fine in our class." Riku replied in a collected manner and a small frown. "Now if you excuse us, we were enjoying our lunch until you came in." He added with the obvious intent of making him leave already.

"Very well, but the doors of Class B would always be open for you." Neito shrugged in response, that annoying smile not disappearing from his face. "In your place I would really consider it, after all you never know when you might get into serious problems because of these living trouble magnets that you call classmates." He added and Sora and Riku were feeling more and more like to kick his ass. "Ah, creepy. One day, others might get dragged into their troubles and we'll be victims of it… Like a curse from the god of pestilence… Ah, creep-!" He kept ranting with a creepy and sinister aura around him. Fortunately he was cut off by a chop on the neck by Itsuka Kendo.

A few others watched awkwardly as Monoma dropped to the ground unconscious as Itsuka grabbed his food tray.

"That wasn't funny, Monoma. Don't you know what happened to Iida?" Itsuka scolded him as she held him from the neck of his shirt like he was a bag.

"Kendo-kun!" Iida said surprised to see her.

"Good timing, Itsuka Kendo, right?" Riku said with a smile.

"Sorry, Class A. The heart of this guy is a little…" The redhead girl apologized.

" _His heart…?"_ Deku thought creeped out as he glanced at the unconscious Neito.

"I think he has more issues than his heart." Sora commented on this sweat-dropping.

"That you're right, bro." That was when Tetsutetsu approached.

"Tet!" Sora greeted him with a smile.

"Hey there, bros." He greeted with a toothy grin.

"What are you doing here?" Riku smiled at him.

"I was chatting a bit with Kirishima and then I saw you were being annoyed by Monoma. I thought of stepping in but Kendo here beat me to the punch." He replied as he pointed at his friend with his thumb. The martial artist giggled a bit. "I still wanted to say hello though. I heard you guys went through crazy stuff during your internships." He said to the Keybladers. "Glad to see you, Iida, Todoroki and Midoriya here are fine." He smiled at them.

"Yep, they were." Riku nodded in reply.

"Thanks for the concern." He thanked him. "Eijiro said that you both learned a lot with Fourth Kind." He commented to him.

"Heh. Yeah… He was a little strict, but I still had a good time with Kirishima." The steel teen replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, Sora, right? Yaoyozoru told me a lot about you in our internship together." Itsuka commented to him with a smile.

Sora blinked in surprise. "Really? She did?" He asked. He knew that Momo became friends with Itsuka, but she didn't tell him that she told her about him.

"Yeah. She told me how you went out of your way to help her out with training, that's very thoughtful of you." She nodded. It was true that Yaoyorozu did tell her that, but only by accident when she teased her about her obvious feelings for him amoung how he was so cool or heroic or cute. That girl went daydreaming without wanting to in front of her and when she realized all that she said out loud it was too late. "Say, how are things with her? I haven't talked to her since our internships." She asked him.

"She's pretty fine, we'll go over to her house for a study group. You know, getting ready for the exams and all." Sora replied smiling. "Speaking of internships, she told me how yours went with Uwabami. Hopefully you weren't as bummed out as her. On the flip side you girls look pretty in that commercial." He commented to her rubbing the back on his head with a sheepish smile.

"Poor girl, she was really in denial for the first few days." Kendo replied, remembering how the raven-haired girl was in total denial at the start. "Don't worry about me, Sora. I trained hard when I came back to make up for the lost time. Tetsutetsu helped me." She smiled with her classmate.

"Nah, it was nothing." He waved it off with a tiny blush. "It was just exercise and sparings together." He added.

"Riku smiled. "Good to know." He said and Sora also smiled.

"You guys were talking of not knowing what to do on the practical exams, right?" Itsuka commented to the teens from the neighboring class. "It seems that it'll be combat against robots like in the entrance exam." She revealed.

Most of the group reacted in surprise. "Really? How do you know it?" Izuku asked him.

"An acquaintance from another year told me. Although it's like a trap" She replied smiling.

"No, it's not." The greenette said as he cupped his chin. His mind got to work quickly. "Of course, sure that gathering information is part of the exam. I see, I should have asked someone… Why didn't I notice it?" He went into one of his mutter sprees and it creeped out Tetsutetsu and Itsuka a bit.

"Don't worry, this is perfectly normal." Sora said to them offhandedly as Riku nodded.

"What an idiot, Kendo." It was then that Monoma seemingly recovered consciousness. "We had the advantage of information! It was our chance to beat that disgusting Class A!" He said with an underlying anger despite still having that creepy grin. Kendo just karate chopped him into unconsciousness again.

"They're not disgusting." She scolded him again and began to walk away with his food tray as she dragged him.

"She's like Class B's big sister." Deku commented as he, Sora and Tenya sweat dropped.

"She sure has that vibe." Sora agreed.

"Is that common in your class?" Riku asked Tetsutetsu.

"More than we would like." He replied with a tired look on his face as he crossed his arms.

"Then I guess both classes have annoying blondes." He smirked, obviously referring to Denki and Kacchan.

"You said it, bro." Tetsutetsu smirked as Sora chuckled as well.

"Hey, Sora!" He heard Itsuka calling him from a bit away. He glanced at her. "Say hello to Yaoyorozu for me and good luck with her!" She said to him with a cheerful smile.

"Um. Sure!" He replied not reallying understanding what that last part meant. Riku however had an idea of what that might mean.

"Welp, I guess I should go, see you 'round guys." Tetsutetsu said as he turned around to leave.

"Hey, Tet." Riku called him, making him turn to face him with curiosity. "Itsuka is a nice girl, I can tell why she caught your eye. Hopefully you have luck with her." He said to him with a slight sly smile.

"Yeah, you should ask her out! You have a good chance, man!" Sora encouraged him with a grin.

"Shhh! Don't say that out loud!" He said in a shushed tone with a pronounced blush on his face. "Well talk about this later." He said to them in an upset tone and with that he left running towards Itsuka as Sora and Riku laughed a bit.

"What was that?" Ochako asked, confused by that.

"Oh. You see Tetsutetsu likes Itsuka-chan." Sora explained with his usual smile.

"It's pretty obvious, actually." Riku commented smiling as well.

"Oh." The round-faced uttered in understanding. "I guess they would make a nice couple." She commented smiling. The group then resumed their lunch.

" _I wonder what Itsuka-chan meant with 'good luck' with Momo-chan. Am I missing something?"_ Sora thought as he ate his meal.

Meanwhile with Tetsutetsu and Itsuka as they walked back towards their table.

"Hey, Kendo." He said to her. "What was that you said to Sora about this Yaoyorozu girl?" He asked her with curiosity.

She thought a bit before replying. "I guess I can tell you." She stopped walking as she glanced around to see if someone was watching. "You see, Yaoyorozu has a huge crush on Sora." She said to him in a low tone and a cheerful smile.

"Whoa. For real?" He asked her again, surprised to hear this.

"Mm-hm." She nodded in response. "The day after the Hosu incident, she was glued to her phone trying to text him and when she called him she acted like a worried girlfriend, she even got lost in a daydream of him when she tried to deny it.. It's pretty obvious that she's really into him even if she denied it." She explained with a happy grin.

"Man…" Tetsutetsu said in awe.

"Of course, that would fly over Sora's head. Why are some guys so dense?" She commented pouting a bit.

"Well… I guess what's obvious for some people is not for others." He replied as he scratched the back of his neck. (Let's ignore the irony here.)

"Anyway, it might be weird for me to say it, but I think those two would make a cute couple and I can tell he really cares for her just as much as she cares for him. Hopefully one day he realizes it or that she has the courage to tell him." She said to him with a smile.

Tetsutetsu smiled. "I guess you're right. Sora definitely deserves a good woman at his side." He commented as the two resumed on their way.

* * *

After lunch, Izuku and the others returned to their classroom and informed the other classmates of what they learned.

"Yeah!" Both Denki and Mina beamed.

"It'll be easy if they're robots!" The electric blond said happily.

"Yep, yep!" Mina agreed with a happy smile as she put her hands behind her head.

"You have troubles controlling your quirks against people." Mezou commented to them. As usual with a mouth created from his Tentacles.

"Yeah! But if they're robots, it'll be easy!" Denki replied cheerfully as he threw his arms up in celebration.

"I can melt them no problem!" Mina did the same.

"We just need Yaoyorozu to help us study and we'll pass." Hanta commented smiling as he pointed at them.

"We can go to the training camp!" Denki and Mina cheered in unison.

Deku glanced down. " _It might be that one day you'll have to fight against that great evil…"_ He remembered what his mentor told him. The boy clenched his right fist. " _I have to make the most of everything now to face that. Especially since I can't be protected by my friends forever."_ He thought with a determined frown. All Might's time is running out and Sora and Riku can't protect him forever, since one day they will have to return to where they belong…

"We just have to defeat them, whether they are people or robots." Izuku looked up and saw Kacchan seemingly on his way out talking to Ashido and Kaminari. "Don't say it'll be easy, idiots." Katsuki basically scolded those two air-headed idiots.

"Who are you calling idiots?" Denki pointed at him upset as Mina also wore an upset expression.

"Shut it!" The explosive teen shouted at them, making them recoil. "If you need to control your quirks, just do it, you pair of idiots!" He said both angry and irritated. "Hey, Deku!" He then turned to look at the shitty nerd. As expected he flinched in surprise. The ambient suddenly became tenser. "I don't care that you learned to control your quirk, don't you know something that bothers me again." He said in a deep voice as he narrowed his eyes.

"He must be talking about how Deku-kun moved like him the other day." Ochako said to Mina and Denki as she approached. Sora and Riku did the same. While Sora looked cool, Riku had a small frown.

"That's true." Mina replied as some of the teens saw this interaction slightly nervous.

"Hmph. As expected he's butthurt about it." Riku said not surprised at all.

"Just because I lost in the Sports Festival, don't expect the same thing to repeat this time. In the next exam, there will be individual notes and we'll know who's best." Katsuki said to his childhood 'friend' in a threatening manner. Izuku looked at him with a little fear in his face. "I'll no doubt defeat you! I'll kill you!" He pointed at him, deep rage reflected in his eyes. Deku didn't reply as he took in what the explosive blond declared. "Todoroki! You too!" Kacchan then shouted at him from over his shoulder. Shouto didn't faze at this.

"If you're that butthurt about Deku imitating your style of movement, you can just say it already and stop making a fuss." Riku said to him with a cold look in his eyes.

Bakugou glared angrily at him. "Don't you get full of yourself, you fucking Edgelord!" He shouted at him pissed off. "I'll kill you too and then Sora's next!" He pointed at him. Riku didn't faze.

"You know, I'm getting sick of your trashy attitude. You better stop now before you get in a mess you won't walk out from, you asshole." Riku replied in a dark tone. He was fed up with Bakugou's attitude and felt like giving him a lesson just to shut him up. Most teens flinched at the tone Riku was using. It was a little scary.

"What did you say?! Don't you dare threaten me!" Bakugou shouted furious at him.

"Then don't try me." Riku replied, narrowing his eyes.

"You fucking piece of-!" He stomped forward to blow his shitty face off. Everyone flinched again and even some intended to step in to prevent a fight.

"Enough!" Sora shouted as he stood between the two rivals, separating them with his arms. "This is not the way to settle your differences." He said to both of them in an assertive manner as he lowered his arms. Riku silently took a step back as Katsuki just glared at Sora with a deep frown. "Just because I can see through your jerky exterior, it doesn't mean I won't call you out on your explosive antics." Sora turned to Kacchan, he glared at him with seriousness. "Whatever is making you angry, drop it. If you insist so much in wanting to prove that you're the best, just do it, instead of shouting at others like a jackass." He concluded.

Katsuki scowled at him. "Don't lecture me." He said to him in a grave tone. "Mark my words: I'll nuke Edgy emo out of orbit and then you're next, Sora!" He pointed at him angrily.

"Wake up and face it already, Kacchan. That day will never come." Riku said back at him coldly.

Katsuki scorned furiously. "Go to hell, you fucking freaks!" He shouted as he turned around and stomped away and slammed the door close brutishly as he left.

Sora let out a deep breath as his face turned calm.

"It's been a while that he was that intense." Eijiro commented as he rubbed the back of his head. There was concern in his eyes. Around him others were either relieved that Sora prevented a fight from breaking out or disconcerted about that intense situation.

"Impatience? Or is it hate?" Fumikage wondered out loud in his usual fashion.

Sora turned to look at Riku, who was glancing down with his arms crossed. "Look man, I get that Kacchan can really get on someone's nerves, I know it first hand. But put yourself in his shoes for a moment. Ever since school year started, things didn't come out his way. He first lost in the battle training, then the USJ incident, then the Sports Festival, then at his internships he didn't like it at all unlike us. It was just one loss after the other, being constantly sidelined or eclipsed by us, Deku or someone else. A-yet-to-break losing streak." He said to him with a calm and understanding manner, rencounting each time that Kacchan suffered a blow to his pride. "I know it's not an excuse for him to act like that, but at least understand. Before, he always won and now, he only loses. I get it, he had it coming, but of course he would be very upset and frustrated about it." He added.

Riku glanced back at him with a calm expression. "I know." He replied in understanding. "Still, instead of learning and humble himself, he only got worse. His pride and thirst for victory and recognition is preventing him from growing and getting better." He could tell that was the case by how Kacchan just behaved.

"Yeah…" He rubbed the back of his head. "Change comes hard for people like him, but I know he can. In the meantime let's just put up with it, no matter how irritating or frustrating it can be." He said to him.

"Right." Riku nodded in reply. "I can only hope you're right, Sora." If his best friend had faith that Kacchan could change, then he would also have to believe in it. But all that rage, hate and envy can only lead the explosive teen down a dark path…

Meanwhile outside the classroom. Shouta heard what happened from behind the corner and watched as Bakugou walked down the hallway. " _Bakugou is worse than I thought."_ He thought to himself as he held a paperweight and a pen. There was slight concern in the teacher for the explosive teen.

* * *

The group of teens stood in front of the Yaoyorozu residence. Everyone, except Sora, looked in surprise and awe. Even Shouto's eyes were widened.

"I knew she was rich, but I didn't think she had this much…" Denki commented floored as most teens.

"...You really weren't kidding when you said that the property extended for kilometers." Riku commented to his best friend, feeling a bit dumbfounded.

"My house is big, but not this is too much." Shouto commented. The Todoroki estate sure was big, but Yaoyorozu's place puts it to utter shame.

"Yeah, it's over the top to be, honest." Riku replied in agreement.

"That says something coming from you." Izuku said to him sweat-dropping a bit as Tenya and Ochako beside him just seemed frozen in surprise, Mostly for the brunette.

"I know it can be off putting the first few times, but trust me you'll get used to it real quick." Sora said to his friends, smiling. He waited for the shock to wear off as he expected them to be floored by just standing right outside. Everyone else just stared at him still surprised at how casual he was. Sora approached the pager and pressed the button. "Knock-knock Momo-chan. We're here." Sora said cheerfully.

"I was waiting for you guys!" Momo's voice came out from the communicator. The gates suddenly opened. "Please, come in." She said most of the group were dumbfounded as the gate opened up. Sora nonchalantly started to walk in.

"C'mon." He said to his friends with his usual smile waving his right arm forward. He then continued to walk in.

"He's really been here before…" Denki commented with a flat tone. Everyone then walked in after Sora.

Everyone arrived at the mansion to be greeted by the raven-haired girl with a warm smile. Everyone was floored with the luxury of the place, even Ochako almost fainted because of it. It was also off putting how Sora seemed to not feel out of place at all. Granted, he said he had been here before, but it was still off putting to see him just so casual in a place of wealth and luxury.

Most of the group now sat around at a huge table in the great hall. Sora and Momo went for the tea and a few appetizers for the others.

"I feel out of place here..." Mashirao commented to Sero.

"Me too…" The tape teen replied as he looked around the big hall.

"It's amazing that Sora-chan was so calm when we got here. He must be used to it." Tsuyu commented with her typical gesture, it was noticeable in her face that she was slightly uncomfortable. Ochako nodded in agreement.

It was then Sora and Momo came in with a cart with a teapot, tea cups, plates and appetizers. "What's wrong?" The girl asked as she and Sora smiled warmly at their friends. Everyone then got enveloped by their mutual warmth again.

"No, nothing…" Mostly everyone said in unison as they were washed again by the feeling of warmth and coziness. (Again, best girl, best boy. Need to say anything else?)

* * *

The days went by as everyone studied for the Final Exams and got ready physically.

Repeatedly the study group gathered at Momo's house for study sessions imparted by her, Tenya, Riku and sometimes Izuku (Against his will). Sora, Tsuyu, Mashirao and Shouto were getting most of what was being taught as the others were struggling a bit, especially Mina and Denki. Ochako, the first time, almost dozed off out of boredom.

Eijiro regretted asking Katsuki to tutor him as it was mostly him shouting at him and bonking him in the head with his folded up notebook.

* * *

A few days before the final exams. There was a nighttime meeting between U.A's staff at the conference room.

"With the relation between the Hero Killer, Stain and the League of Villains, it's possible that it motivates the villains, no?" Nezu said to his staff. "Not only that, but despite the large number of Heartless the Keyblade Heroes eliminated and as such recompletion of the victims, there are still countless cases of people disappearing without a trace and these are on the rise. And now we've confirmed the presence of Nobodies in our world, which only doubles the amount of otherworldly menaces at the otherworldly villain's beck and call in both strength and numbers. No doubt that they are gathering an army of these monsters to supply the League of Villains. The prospect is terrifying, to be honest." He calmly announced all the updated information about the situation.

"For the Heartless, the Nobodies and this mysterious enemy, we can entrust it to the young heroes. They have proven to be more than capable to be up for this daunting task." All Might commented with certainty.

"Yes. The Hosu incident only strengthened that belief. They might be teens, but they truly deserve the title of heroes. Stain himself declared Sora a true hero like yourself, All Might. That speaks volumes of his capabilities and heart." Nezu nodded in reply. The staff now agreed that the otherworldly boys can take care of the otherworldly threat.

"They can take care of it. But we can't solely rely on them with the possibility of an uprise of villains all over the country." Snipe commented. "It would be best to prevent it before that happens, but as a school, we must be certain." He elaborated. "If we considered that fights against villains will increase in society, then it would not be practical to train with robots. Originally we used them to prevent complaints from the wounded at the entrance exam." He concluded.

"We can ignore it. Let them say what they want." Shouta injected bluntly.

"We can't do that, right?" Midnight commented.

"I understand why you want to change the exam, but make the students fight in teams of two…" Cementoss said with uncertainty.

Thirteen nodded. "Yes, it's a bit unfair."

"If we win very easily, we won't be able to qualify them." Present Mic said as pointed forward.

"We must consider it and give an advantage to the students." Snipe suggested.

"What's your opinion, sir?" Aizawa turned to the principal.

"I too agree to change the practical exam." He replied as he crossed his arms and lowered his head in a reflective pose. "What can we do so that the students won't be in danger? The answer is simple. We must make them stronger." He raised his head back up.

"It's true." Midnight agreed.

"There's no objections.." Thirteen also agreed.

"Then, to decide the teams…" Aizawa began as he glanced down at his stack of papers in his hands. "First, Todoroki. He overall does well, but he has tendencies to use brute strength. And Yaoyorozu is well balanced, but she can't decide quickly and apply it. So I'll eliminate their quirks and take advantage of their hand to hand weakness." He announced.

"No objections." The rest of the staff replied.

"Next, with Midoriya and Bakugou, I'll leave them to you, All Might-san." Shouta announced. Said man gasped in surprise. "In their case, I didn't pair them up because of their abilities or notes, instead because of how bad they get along." He explained as he looked at the skeleton man. "You like Midoriya, right? Instruct them well." He said to him.

All Might didn't reply. He only sweated a bit out of nervousness.

"Before you continue, Aizawa. I would like to announce something." Nezu called the attention of his staff. "Now, I must make clear that I have great faith in our otherworldly students, Sora and Riku. I'm not doubting them in the slightest nor their ability to grow even stronger than they are now. However, ever since the start of this school year, I've observed their progress and despite being exceptional without any doubts, there is a glaring issue. They haven't asked to be promoted to 3rd year yet, I would have done that personally, but I know they would oppose it. That is they are fond of their classmates, they would refuse to leave them. As admirable as their loyalty and closeness to their new friends are, this actually proves detrimental for both theirs and their classmates' development." He explained. "I don't need to mention the rather unfair situation between Class A. The gap between the Keybladers and the other students is, as of now, abysmal and that won't change anytime soon." He elaborated.

"Hmmm. It makes sense why it would be unfair for the other students as the Keyblade wielders would set the bar too high for them on top of being eclipsed by them." Ectoplasm said in understanding.

"But why would it also be bad for themselves?" Power Loader asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious." Aizawa said to him. "It's because as of now they have been they have been at the top of their class in terms of skills and with good reason. However, in a class full of freshmen students, they wouldn't have much in terms of competition except between themselves. In other words, they had it too easy. That's why it's a hindrance to their own growth, before they were constantly up against world-ending threats, forcing them to grow exponentially. Now that they are surrounded by weaker companions on a near-daily basis, that growth will become stagnant unless a real challenge is provided to them." He explained understanding the situation pretty well.

"Correct, Aizawa." Nezu confirmed with a nod. "We need to have them in the best possible state and as things are their immense power might even get atrophied. Not only that but we'll need extra hands in case of an attack on the school." He said as he stood up from his chair. "That's why, after the USJ incident, All Might told me about a young warrior that would be the solution for both problems. Through a good friend of All Might's I reached out to this young man to offer him a spot in our staff and he accepted." He explained as he walked to the door. "He said that first he would have to deal with a few businesses before starting and earlier today I finally received the call that he arrived here in Japan." He informed the staff.

All Might gasped in surprise. "Is he really here?" He asked with a smile as he stood up.

Nezu smiled at him. "In his usual fashion he didn't tell you, it seems." He said to him with a smirk. "Yes, he's in the country. In fact, he's right outside." He informed the staff, they were surprised to hear this, especially All Might. "You can come in now." He glanced to the door with both paws behind him. The door then opened and the young man entered the room. While the other teachers ranged from awe to confusion, Nezu and All Might smiled at this newcomer. "It is an honor to meet you in person. Welcome to U.A" Nezu welcomed him with a respectful bow.

"It's good to see you again in person. It's been a long while, my friend. I hope Dave and Melissa are fine." All Might greeted him with a happy grin.

* * *

Next week came back and with it the first day of the written exam. Everyone was doing their best in the written exam, some we're completely calm, others maintained the cool but were sweating a bit of nervousness and then there were Denki, Mina and Eijiro, who were the least well-prepared for this. While the hardened teen glanced at his exam sweating nervously, Mina and Denki wrote on their exam, their faces completely darkened.

As of now it was the third and final day of the written exam.

"Time's up." Shouta announced the exam as finished. "The ones at the end of the line pick up the exams and bring them over." He instructed.

"Thank you, Yaomomo!" Mina thanked her happily as she and Denki approached her suddenly while the raven-haired girl was picking up Mineta and Midoriya's exams. She flinched in surprise at how suddenly those two came up to her.

"I at least answered everything!" Denki gave her a thumbs up feeling very grateful.

Momo smiled at them. "You're welcome. Although it wasn't solely just me, Riku-kun, Iida-san and even Midoriya-san helped." She replied.

"Still we owe you big time!" Mina grinned at her.

Izuku smiled as he saw this.

And so the three days of the written exams came to an end and then it came the practical exam…

* * *

At the area of the practical exam, Central Plaza.

All of the hero students in their hero costumes stood in front of not only their teacher, but also Midnight, Ectoplasm, Power Loader, Thirteen, Snipe, Cementoss and Present Mic. They all were right outside the buildings at the Central Plaza.

"Now the practical exam will begin." Aizawa announced to his class. "It's possible to fail this exam. If you want to go to the camp, don't make mistakes." In added.

"There are many teachers." Kyouka commented on seeing the group of teachers in front of them.

"I hope that you gathered information beforehand and imagine what we'll do." Aizawa said to his class.

"We'll fight against robots, right?!" Denki shouted excitedly.

"Rockets! Curry! Test of courage!" Mina cheered excitedly.

"No." Someone interrupted them. "For various reasons, the exam will be different this time." It was then that Principal Nezu came out of Shouta's bandages.

"Principal!" Kyouka, Hanta and Mashirao said at the same time. Denki and Mina were petrified when they heard it.

"How long have you been in there Nezu-sensei?" Sora questioned the anthormorpial animal. He and Riku were very weirded out by it, a good chunk of the teens were.

"Not relevant!" He replied in a high-pitched tone.

" _Typical Nezu-sensei…"_ Riku thought with a blunt face. At this point he and Sora know how… eccentric the principal can be at times.

"How is the exam different?" Momo asked the principal a little nervously.

"From now on, we'll focus on combat and hero work and the stress most similar to a real fight." Nezu explained as he climbed down from Aizawa using one of his bandages like a rope. "So…" He pointed at the students. "You'll form teams of two and together you'll fight against a teacher." He announced.

The group of hero students gasped in surprise.

"Fight against the teachers?" Ochako asked fearfully.

"Also, the pairs and those who you'll fight against were already decided. I picked them based on several factors, including fighting style, notes, relationships, and these are…" Aizawa explained. "First, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu will team up against me." He announced to the two of them with a lazy smirk. The girl reacted surprised why the icy hot teen remained calm. "And Midoriya and Bakugou will be another…" He announced. Both of them glanced at each other in shock. Sora and Riku also reacted in shock. "And your opponent will be…"

It was then that All Might dived from the sky, landing in front of both shounens. " **Me**!" He said to both of them.

"All Might?!" Both said in unison. They were now in even more shock. The same could be said for the Keyblade Wielders.

" **Work together if you want to defeat me.** " The legendary man said with his usual grin. Both Izuku and Katsuki glanced at each other, Katsuki glanced at Deku with an angry frown as he looked back at him awkwardly. Both knew they were now in a huge mess. Sora and Riku could only look at this with concern for their nerdy friend, they were starting to fear the worst. " _ **You're very observant, Aizawa-kun**_ _."_ All Might thought as he remembered why he was put to face these youths.

"We'll announce the teams and the teachers at once." Nezu announced to the students.

**First fight: Cementoss vs Eijiro Kirishima and Rikido Sato.  
Second fight: Ectoplasm vs Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui.  
Third fight: Power Loader vs Tenya Iida and Mashirao Ojiro.  
Fourth fight: Eraser Head vs Shouto Todoroki and Momo Yaoyorozu.  
Fifth fight: Thirteen vs Ochako Uraraka and Yuga Aoyama.  
Sixth fight: Nezu vs Denki Kaminari and Mina Ashido.  
Seventh fight: Present Mic vs Kyouka Jiro and Koji Koda.  
Eighth fight: Snipe vs Mezou Shoji and Tooru Hagakure.  
Ninth fight: Midnight vs Hanta Sero and Minoru Mineta.  
Tenth fight: All Might vs Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou.**

As all the pairs were announced along with which teacher they will fight only two students remained, the 'Heroes of 1-A'.

"I guess we'll be a team." Riku said to Sora, seeing as everyone else was paired up.

Sora nodded. "But, all the teachers already have opponents." He commented as he crossed his arms. "Hey, Nezu-sensei. Who will we fight against?" He asked the principal. The other students looked on in wonder.

"Do we need to wait for one of the teachers to finish their fight?" Riku asked him, seeing as there were no other teachers in the staff at the moment.

"Oh no, there is one last teacher." Nezu replied smiling. "One that you know pretty well, Sora." Both teens looked in confusion.

"That would be me." A voice said. The Keybladers and the rest of the students looked around for where that came from. The teachers glanced up at the roof.

"Get down here, merc." Aizawa shouted as he waved his arm. The students glanced up and saw a figure standing at the top of the building. This individual jumped from the roof and ended up landing in front of Sora and Riku

"...!" Sora immediately recognized this man. "You're-!" Blond spiky hair and a huge broadsword. This young man stood straight again as he swung his huge sword before hooking it on his back and glanced at Sora and Riku with his blue eyes. "Cloud!" Sora shouted in huge shock as the man was none other than Cloud Strife…

_To be Continued..._


	26. Chapter 25: The Final Exams, Part 1:  The Biggest Wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Here's Sora Sentry with the first part of the Final Exams! Did you like that plot twist last chapter? I bet you did, many of you were taken by surprise. Well, good news, Cloud Strife is here to stay as a recurring character!
> 
> Now for some details about Cloud. This is the same exact Cloud that we saw in KH2, but his apparence is that of the FF7 Remake, this incluses the Remake's version of the Buster Sword as his weapon of choice. In context of the story is to symbolize a methephorical rebirth of him as a character, going back to square one, it also represents him being closer to the light as oppose to his KH1 apparence. However, do expect to see him in his Cloudy Wolf attire every now and then. His SOLDIER uniform is mostly his hero costume. All questions about him in this world will be answer in this chapter.
> 
> I intended for this chapter to come out two days ago, as a gift for Valentine's Day, but it got delayed. Still this is a gift for the single and those in a relationship!Lastly I want to give a special shoutout to a new friends of my called Big Diesel and his girlfriend GOTA. They made some of my favorite MHA and RWBY fanfics, mostly about ships in OOC situations and smut, lots of smut, but of the good kind! They pretty much have something for each particular taste that mostly has something to do either Deku or Jaune. They made me a sucker for thirsty yandere stories and MHAxRWBY crossover, they also made me a huge sucker for Greenshade (Their favorite MHAxRWBY ship, with is DekuxBlake), as well as simp real hard for Blake, I always had a thing for Nekos XD. Anyway, please check of DB's stories and I bet that you'll find something that you'll enjoy a lot!
> 
> And without further to do, please enjoy! May your hearts be your guiding keys.

**The Final Exams, Part 1: The Biggest Wall.**

"You're… Cloud!" Sora was shocked, he couldn't believe his eyes. Yet there he stood in front of him and Riku, the swordsman known as Cloud Strife. He looked a little different than last time he saw him, but it was definitely him. "What are you doing-?!" He took a step forward with a million questions running through his head. But he was cut off by Cloud giving Sora a chop on the head. "Ow!" He cried as he held his head.

"Be more respectful, kid. You call me Sensei now." He said to him in an authoritative manner.

"Eh?! Sensei?! Are you a teacher?!" Sora flinched in shock.

"Looks like you didn't hear what Nezu said." Cloud replied as he crossed his arms.

"Nezu-sensei, did you hire him to be a teacher?!" Sora quickly turned to the small principal.

"Yes, I did!" Nezu replied, raising his paw up. Sora just stood there with widened eyes still processing what he just heard.

The other teens were utterly confused with this, even Riku and Izuku. The two did hear of Cloud from Sora, but never they would have expected to meet him in person in this world from all places.

"You know him, Sora?" Shouto asked him. The spiky brunette turned to face him and when he did he saw most classmates looking at him with curiosity.

"Um… Well… Uh..." He realized that he just got himself into trouble due to his knee-jerk reaction. He sweated a bit nervously trying to come up with a convincing lie.

Everyone then heard how Nezu cleared his throat to call the attention of the students. "Everyone, allow me to introduce the newest member of our staff here at U.A. Say hello to Cloud Strife, the SOLDIER Hero: Omnimerc!" He introduced the newest teacher to the students as Cloud just stood there with his arms crossed and a cool and collected expression.

"Hey." The blond swordsman plainly greeted the students.

Sora was in awe to hear this straight from Nezu. " _Cloud? A pro hero and teacher? And more importantly, how is he even here?"_ Sora's questions only increased as he glanced at the swordsman. Deku also has a huge ton of questions running through his head. Riku remained calm, but also wondered what was going on.

"Before accepting the job here at U.A, Cloud-san has been operating as a freelancer pro hero. He traveled around the whole world while taking jobs from any agency for any needed job, for the right price of course." Nezu explained.

"Basically he worked as a mercenary." Shouta bluntly added to that statement.

"I have to make a living of something." Cloud commented as he shrugged. "It was either this or being courier." He added.

"As you all know by now, the threat of the Heartless is something that represents a grave danger not just to the country but to the world at large despite the lack of awareness of the general public. One of the reasons I offered Cloud-san the opportunity to join our staff is to have an extra measure of security in case an attack of not only Heartless, but villains in general were to occur again." The principal elaborated.

Cloud nodded in gratitude for the introduction. "Excuse me!" Tenya raised his right hand up to call for attention. "First off, as Class 1-A's representative, Tenya Iida, I welcome you to U.A, Strife-sensei! I hope you can take care of all of us!" He bowed down his head in respect for the newcomer teacher. He stood straight again. "Secondly, I speak for my classmates when I say that there we have questions about the apparent relationship between yourself and our classmate and friend Sora. Why is that?" He asked him. Sora, Riku and Deku got a little tense, obviously the others would question how Sora knows Cloud.

"Of course I know him, I'm the one that taught him how to use a sword." Cloud replied with a serene face. Most hero students seemed confused while Sora flinched in surprise, part of him was tempted to say something against it but the boy knew better than to open his mouth.

"You trained Sora in swordplay?" Eijiro asked, confused.

"But didn't he and Riku-kun trained together when they were little?" Ochako also asked, confused.

"At first, yeah." Cloud replied not a single bit less calm. "However, when both chose to take up swords as their weapon of choice, Riku quickly became adept with his swords skills, but Sora was far behind. It came to the point that they hired me as his personal instructor due to my advanced swordsmanship. You know one of his signature techniques, the Sonic Blade. I was the one that taught him that." He created a convincing lie, although the part of Cloud teaching Sora the Sonic Blade wasn't completely false.

Sora pouted upset as he growled lowly. Riku grabbed him from his shoulder and shook his head, silently telling him to just go along with it.

"Is that true, Sora?" Shouto asked him.

Sora looked at him, he glanced at the ground briefly before he looked back at him. "Yeah, it's true." He nodded. "I learned a lot from Cloud." He added trying to sound as natural as possible. Everyone accepted this answer, but Shouto and Katsuki weren't completely convinced, but didn't do anything but just narrowed their eyes at Sora and Cloud with suspicions.

"Hey! Now that I notice, the way you wear your hair is similar to Strife-sensei's" Denki pointed out the striking similarity between Sora's hair and Cloud's.

"Oh, that's right." Mina commented in agreement.

Cloud softly chuckled. "Sora looked up to me a lot when I taught him and it seems that he still does." He commented with a notable smirk.

"Huh? No way! I mean- Sure, you're awesome and all but-" Sora tried to reply but Cloud cut him off as he patted his head.

"No shame in admitting that you prefer me over Toshinori." Cloud said to him, still wearing that smirk that can only be considered as a mocking one.

"You're having fun with this, aren't you?" Sora deadpanned at him.

Cloud chuckled a bit as he let go of the boy. "Maybe." He said as he glanced at the side still wearing a smile.

Sora's expression suddenly changed when he noticed something. " _Wait a minute. There's something… different with Cloud."_ He noticed that there was an evident change with his attitude, he seemed less broody than before and even the fact that he's even here in U.A seemingly working as a teacher says something.

" _Cloud Strife… Is this the guy that Sora talked to me about? He said that he was struggling with his own darkness, but from him I can only sense… light."_ Riku thought as he took a good look at the blond swordsman.

Some of the classmates commented among themselves their current thoughts about Cloud. Many agreed that he must be really powerful to be the one that trained Sora. Eijiro said that the way he made that entrance was epic. Kyouka commented to Momo that Cloud looked a little too young to be a teacher, he seemed not that older than a senior student, most likely in his early 20's.

"Ahem!" Nezu called the attention of the students. "Now then, Sora and Riku will face Cloud-san." He announced.

"It might not be a fair and square fight, but it's the second best thing." Cloud commented as he looked at Sora. The boy smiled, he remembered when he asked Cloud for a fair and square fight back at their own universe.

"With all fights announced, I'll explain the rules." Nezu said to the students. "The time limit is 30 minutes. Your objective is to put on these handcuffs to your teacher or allow one of you to escape the area." He explained the rules as he showed a pair of handcuffs.

"Capture the teacher or escape.. That's like the battle training." Denki said as he cupped his chin.

"Can we really escape?" Mina asked as she raised her hand.

"Yes." The principal replied, giving a thumbs up.

"But it will be different from training. This time you'll be up against someone way stronger!" Present Mic explained as he made Dj moves.

"Stronger? I don't imagine it…" Kyouka commented, she did not believe that Present Mic was that strong. Koji tried to prevent her from making this comment, but it was too late.

"Idiot, shut your mouth, you hear?!" The voice hero comically shouted at her feeling very insulted. Only Koda recoiled from this.

"This time, your exam will be similar to a real battle. Think of us as the villains." Thirteen explained.

"Supposing that you find someone, if you believe that you can defeat them, that's fine." Snipe explained. "But…"

"If the abilities are too different, it's best to flee and ask for help." Aizawa continued the statement. "Todoroki, Iida, Midoriya. I'm sure you understand it." He told the three of them. They remembered the fight against Stain and how Native told them to flee.

" _I won't fail. I'll pass the exam and I'll prove it."_ Tenya thought as he looked at his right hand before closing it into a fist.

"Fight and win or flee and win." Izuku muttered to himself.

" **Yes! We'll test your decision making!** " All Might said energetically. " **With these rules, you must be thinking that it's best to just flee, right?** " He said as he waved his finger. " **That's why we asked those from Support to make us this.** " He brought out something from his pocket and showed it to the class.

"Ultra-compressed weights!" Present Mic shouted loudly as usual as All Might showed the bangle-shaped weights.

"Does he have to be that loud all the time?" Cloud asked Shouta.

"You'll get used to it, trust me…" He replied triedly.

Most teachers put the weights on their wrists and ankles.

" **We'll carry half of our own weight. It's an advantage. It'll be old fashioned, but hinders movement and** **spends energy.** " All Might explained as he finished putting on his weights. " **How heavy…** " When he did his left arm almost dropped. " **Ah, the design was chosen by competition and we used the one from Hatsume-shojo.** " He revealed who made the weights.

"Hatsume-san!" Deku flinched in surprised.

"Huh. I bet she got really excited about it. Good for her." Sora commented smiling.

"For what we consider facing you? You underestimate us." Katsuki said to his idol with a grave tone.

All Might laughed for a bit. " **Are you sure?** " He asked back at the shounen with a more serious tone, one of his blue pupils became visible.

"Sora, Riku." Cloud said to both Keyblade Wielders. "Unlike the other matches, ours will have special rules." He informed them.

"Special rules?" Riku repeated.

"That's right. Unlike the rest of us, Cloud-san won't be using the weights and as such he won't be handicapped." Nezu said to them.

"Huh?" Both heroes of the Keyblade blinked in surprise to hear this.

"Also, for your match you won't be allowed to escape. You can only capture your teacher. Of course it would be too much asking for you two do it in just 30 minutes, so to compensate for the added difficulty you won't have a time limit. It's either you defeat him and win or you give up and lose." Aizawa explained to them.

"Wait a minute!" Momo said. "Why does their match have to be like that? How is that even fair?" She asked, upset. In fact most were upset to hear this.

"That's simple." Nezu said to the class. "One of the main reasons for me to bring in Cloud-san is because of the need to test Sora and Riku the hardest due to the gap between them and the rest of you, they need a real competition that sadly none of you can offer at the moment. That sword on his back isn't just for show, you know? Cloud-san is indeed a very powerful warrior with plenty of experience despite his apparent youth. He's only one that can give them a proper challenge as of right now." He explained. "Think of this as a video game, while all of you play in Standard difficulty, Sora and Riku will play in Critical difficulty." He added. The rest of the students couldn't argue back at that logic.

"You both had it easy for too long. I'm here to change that." Cloud said to Sora and Riku. "Don't fear coming at me with all you got, I'll do the same." His expression was calm and collected, but his eyes reflected challenge.

Most of the hero students looked at Sora and Riku with concern, especially a certain pair of girls. "We'll be ready, Cloud." Sora replied with a competitive smirk. Riku nodded in agreement.

"Good." Cloud nodded in approval.

"Alright, each team will take the exam at the prepared stage." Aizawa informed his class. "Sato, Kirishima, get ready." He instructed the first pair.

"Hai!" Both of them replied in understanding.

"Those who wait for their turn can watch or think strategies as a team. However you want." Aizawa informed his class as the other teacher walked toward the building. "That's all." He concluded and turned around and walked towards the building.

Cloud stopped in his tracks. "Sora." He said to him as he turned his head back slightly. "I know you must have a lot of questions for me. We can talk right now if you want, just the two of us. It'll be awhile before your turn." He informed him.

"Sure, sounds good." Sora nodded in reply.

"Then come with me." The SOLDIER Hero instructed him and resumed his walk.

"Okay." Sora replied in understanding. "I'll see you guys in a bit." He smiled at his friends and then rushed after Cloud.

Riku watched Sora leave with Cloud. He knew that Cloud intends to explain everything to him.

"Hey, Riku." He heard Deku calling him. He turned to face him. "Are you sure you're fine with the rules for your exam? I know that you and Sora are very strong, but…" He expressed concern for his best friends who will be tested harder than the rest of his classmates and himself.

"I agree with Midoriya. Even if the principal's right, I still think it's unfair." Kyouka approached.

Riku smiled. "Thanks, but don't worry. Sora and I will be fine and we can't help but accept the teachers' reasoning, Sora and I need this and you all know it." He said to his classmates using a serene tone.

No one immediately replied as the teens were forced to accept this decision even if a good amount didn't agree. "If this is what you want, then we won't interfere." Shouto said to his best friend. Riku nodded in gratitude.

"Ojiro-kun, I would like to see what we can do with our quirks." Tenya said to his tailed companion.

"Sure." He replied.

"Tokoyami-chan, let's think up a plan." Tsuyu said to the bird-headed teen as she pointed forward.

"Yes." He replied and then they walked towards the building.

"The problem is how to strip Midnight-sensei." Minoru commented as he walked towards the building with Sero following him. Needless to say that the midget was super happy about his upcoming exam.

"No. You're gross. No wonder why Sora and Riku have to keep you in check constantly." Hanta replied negatively.

Riku just shook his head in disapproval at the midget. He would have done something, but he just knew that the grape headed pervert won't be happy for too long if Midnight is in the equation. The boy then walked towards the inside of the building.

* * *

Sora followed Cloud into the building and towards a room so they could talk privately. Once the door was closed, Sora knew it was now the time to make questions.

"Cloud, how are you-?" He tried to ask, but the spiky blond cut him off.

"You wonder how I got to this world in the first place, right?" He guessed exactly what the younger hero wanted to ask. He had his arms crossed.

Sora blinked in surprise before nodding in response. "Last time I saw you, back at Radiant Garden, you and Sephiroth fought and then vanished in a bright light." He recalled the last time he ever saw Cloud.

The SOLDIER nodded. "When that happened, we both entered into an extreme and violent battle, seemingly in the space between worlds. Our fight was so intense that for some reason the fabric of our dimension was ripped, next thing I knew is that I ended up in a different universe entirely." He explained what happened to him. "I've been here for months, way before you and Riku came in." Sora's eyes widened in surprise and awe.

"For real?" Sora asked and Cloud nodded in reply. "Then where have you been all this time? I mean in this world." He asked him again.

"Have you heard of I-Island?" Cloud asked back at him.

"Hm? Oh! You mean that moving island full of super high tech and scientists." Sora remembered reading and being told of that place by Deku. "Is there where you've been?" He asked him.

"When I crossed over to this world, I ended up there. I was gravely wounded by Sephiroth, rather I was dying and my old Fusion Sword snapped in half." Cloud explained to him, Sora gasped in surprise. "I would have died if I wasn't found by a girl named Mellisa and her father David Shield. They took me in and nursed me back to life, they saved me." He elaborated.

"David Shield?" Sora repeated, that name sounded familiar.

"I think you've heard of him. He's a well-known scientist and gadget creator around the world." Cloud said to him.

"Oh right! Deku told me of him." Sora replied with a smile.

"Dave and Melissa took care of me, they said I was out cold for days before I woke up." Cloud resumed his explanation. "It was around that time that he and other scientists figured out that I was not from this world. I appeared right after the dimensional rift manifested, along with results on my medical condition. They saw I didn't have a quirk, but a superhuman condition. Dave insisted on having me under his watch while I recovered. When I woke up, he and Melissa helped me get back to full health, they welcomed me to their home and treated me like family and I was just a stranger from another world that fell into their doorstep." He continued.

Sora smiled. "They sound like great people."

Cloud nodded. "They are. I owe them everything." A sincere smile was drawn on his face.

"Heh. You know, Cloud? You've changed. You're more… lively." Sora commented to him.

"If I am, it's because I surrounded myself with people that have light. I think they made me a better man, the way that I am now." Cloud replied, still smiling.

"I can see that. I'm happy for you." Sora said happily as he put his hands behind his head. "So, you've been at I-Island this whole time?" He asked him.

"Not all the time." He replied. "After I was back at full health, Dave told me everything I needed to know about this world and then he made me this new Buster Sword. With my abilities he believed that I could be of great help for the people so he asked me to become a pro hero, I complied and became Omnimerc and I traveled around the world to see it with my own eyes along with Dave, sometimes on business trips and I acted as his bodyguard, others I took jobs from several agencies as a freelancer. Honestly I needed the money, I couldn't solely rely on Dave to sustain myself." He explained.

"So that part was true, eh?" Sora replied. "But what gives? How come you're a pro now when Riku and I have to go to school?" He pouted.

"I'm almost 24, Sora. And you both aren't legally adults yet." The blond swordsman replied bluntly.

"Dumb technicality." Sora crossed his arms with an upset frown.

Cloud shrugged. "Anyway, while I journeyed around the planet I trained and grew stronger, I even learned a few tricks during that time. But, the real reason wasn't just because of wanting to see the world or work reasons. I was looking for someone, I don't think I need to tell you who." He revealed.

Sora gasped in surprise. "Wait, you think that… he's also here?" He asked the SOLDIER, a little fearful at the prospect.

"I know he is." Cloud replied with certainty. Sora's eyes widened in shock. "I can feel it, he's around in this world somewhere." He added.

"Oh no… This is bad." Sora lowered his head as the information sunk in. "And you've been looking for him all this time, right?" He guessed.

Cloud nodded. "So far I found nothing, not a single clue. No cities burned to the ground nor people butchered. I don't know what he's planning, but I know that whatever it is, it'll put this world in danger unless I put an end to him, but this time not just for myself, but for others as well." He said with determination in his eyes. "I'm different now, but I won't be able to truly move on and leave the past behind for long if he's still out there." He glanced at his right hand before closing it into a fist.

Sora nodded in reply. "You know you can count on me to help you out, Cloud." He said to him with a determined frown.

"Thanks, Sora. I appreciate it." Cloud nodded in gratitude. "For a long time I refused to accept the help of others, because I feared of what would happen to them, but after seeing this world and the kindness of Dave and Melissa, I came to understand that I can't do everything on my own that it's alright if I ask for help from time to time." He smiled at him.

Sora smiled. "You're sure different now." He commented. "Hey, and how is it that now you came here to work as a teacher?" He asked him. "I don't think it was just for the paycheck, right?" Sora grinned at him as he put his hands behind his head.

"Well, the pay here is good, not gonna lie there." Cloud replied shrugging. Sora chuckled a bit. "Sometime before the start of the school year, Toshinori came to I-Island to visit Dave and Melissa, turns out that those two go back for many years." He began his explanation.

"Wow… For real?" Sora asked with his eyes glittering with awe and wonder. "Sensei and Dave are friends?" He asked again with a big grin.

Cloud nodded. "Yep." He replied. "That's when I met him, the so-called All Might, the Symbol of Peace that I heard from Dave, Melissa and many places around the world. He's a nice big guy, although I was creeped out a little when he turned into a skeleton. And he's super corny and goofy, but nice to be around with. At least after getting used to his cringe laugh." He commented with a smirk recalling the first time he met All Might.

"Of course you'd say that." Sora replied sweat-dropping. "It's good to know that not everything in you is different." He wasn't surprised at all that Cloud would make that sort of comments about All Might, it would be weird if he didn't.

"Dave told Toshinori everything about me under the condition to not tell anything to anyone. He was impressed with my skills and power, he said that I rival the top heroes around here." Cloud continued with his story.

"Well, If All Might-sensei said it, then it must be true. But then again you've always been amazing, Cloud." Sora replied smiling at him.

"Heh. Of course you would idolize him, he reminded me a lot of you." Cloud said to him with a smile as he crossed his arms. "You're as much of a conry goofball as Toshii." He added.

"Hey!" Sora played along with a smirk. Cloud chuckled a bit.

"Anyway, after spending some time here I was starting to believe I'll never return home, it wouldn't have been bad though, it's nice here. That's when I saw the news about the USJ incident and to my surprise you were there." He resumed his explanation. "I didn't know how or why you got here, but I knew that if there was a chance to return home it would have been with you. You're a very lucky kid after all. Toshinori told Nezu about me, thinking that with the Heartless threat in this world that would only get worse, U.A might need extra help. Nezu called Dave to reach out to me and gave this job offer, I accepted without a doubt. Although I asked for him a bit of time for me to keep looking for Sephiroth before officially starting here, he gave me until the end of the term." He concluded his story.

"And that is how you're here now." Sora said with a smile.

"You know? I'm actually glad to see you again, Sora." Cloud said to him with a sincere smile. "You became even stronger than last time and look how far you've come. Champion of the Sports Festival and the one that stopped the Hero Killer, Stain. Gotta say, I'm impressed." He added as he crossed his arms.

"Heh. I'm glad to see you again too, Cloud." Sora smiled brightly at him.

"...How is everything back at Radiant Garden?" The blond swordsman asked as he briefly glanced down.

"Better than ever, the whole place has been restored to its former glory." Sora replied with pride.

"That's good to know." Cloud replied. "And, um… How are Aerith and the others?" He asked again.

"They're pretty great, still working hard to improve the town." Sora replied. "You miss them, do you?" He smiled at him.

"Maybe a bit." Cloud replied as he glanced to the side.

Sora chuckled at this. "I know they miss you too." He said to him.

Cloud remained silent for a moment. "...And Tifa?" He asked him as he looked back at him.

"I don't know, last time I saw her she left to look for you. She said that light is easy to find. No one has seen her again ever since." Sora explained to him.

"Of course." Cloud replied, he wasn't surprised to hear this. "I would not be surprised if she tracks me down here, as impossible as it sounds." He commented.

"You want to see her again?" Sora asked him.

Cloud nodded. "Not just her. When we go back, I would like to spend some time with the others as well. If I stick around with you, I know that will happen." He wore a notable smile.

"Yeah, I know that will happen, It's a promise." Sora said to him with a warm smile. He put his hand on his chest. Cloud nodded in response. "Now that I think about, if you know a scientist does that mean you know something about the efforts of returning us home?" Sora asked him.

"Dave is collaborating in those efforts, but so far there are no results. Those only recently began after all." He replied.

Sora sighed in disappointment. "Was worth the shot." He said as he crossed his arms. His mood changed when he realized something "Hey, if you know All Might and his true form then do you know about-?" He tried to ask him only for Cloud to beat him to the punch again.

"About One for All? Yeah, when I arrived a few days back he and Nezu told me everything and how you and Riku are involved." He explained to him. Sora's eyes widened in surprise. "You and that kid, Deku is how you call him, right? I was told you're both close, you never stop making connections with others, I see." He commented to him. Sora nodded in reply with a smile. "Then keep it that way. Toshi told me that even if for him, Deku is like a son, he's admittedly a weeper and I can see why." He commented.

"Yeah… Heh. He is, isn't he?" Sora rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

"He could use your influence, especially the way you smile. As silly as it is." Cloud said to him with a smirk.

"Aw yeah? At least I smile often." Sora rebutted with a smirk of his own.

"You got me there. But I'm smiling more these days." Cloud replied, keeping his smile as he crossed his arms.

"Hmm. Yeah, I can see it." Sora replied with his arms behind his head. "But did you really have to pull that lie out there?" Sora complained.

"You were the one that slipped. And I didn't see you coming up with something believable." Cloud said bluntly. Sora opened his mouth to argue back, but he closed it when he realized that he was right. "Besides, that wasn't a complete lie. A year ago your sword skills were very barebone and you did learn the Sonic Blade from me." He elaborated.

"Yeah, you're right there. You sure wiped the floor with me, Donald and Goofy back at the coliseum." Sora recalled the first time they met, Cloud beat him, Donald and Goofy single handedly. "But in my defense I was new at being a Keyblade Wielder, so yeah!" He excused himself, it was true that back then he was still learning to control his new powers (For those who don't know, in KH1 you can actually lose against Cloud. For the sake of the story, we'll go with that here). "And you didn't teach me anything, you just gave me that move. I had to perfect it on my own." Sora said back at him with a frown, pointing at himself with his thumb.

"You're welcome." Cloud replied bluntly. Sora just glared at him with a frown as he growled lowly. "Is there anything else you want to ask me?" He asked the boy.

"Yeah." Sora nodded. "I get why Nezu-sensei had to bring you here to the U.A. But why as a teacher?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion. "Not to be mean, but well… You don't exactly seem to be fit to be a teacher." He commented scratching the back of his head.

"You can actually say that about most teachers here." Cloud replied. "Nezu has really strange criteria when it comes to hiring teachers." He added.

"Well-" Sora wanted to argue back. "Actually, you have a point." He ended up agreeing with him. Not be disrespectful, but he sometimes doubts why some of the pro heroes here are teachers, especially a certain seductive woman.

"Yep. I guess I'll just figure out how to do this, just like all others before me." Cloud commented as he shrugged. "I don't think I can be as bad as Toshinori." He added.

"Hey, All Might-sensei is not that bad." Sora argued. Cloud just glared at him with a judging arched eyebrow. "Okay, okay. He still has things to learn when it comes to teaching." He conceded.

"If that's everything, then I'd you should go back now. You can prepare a strategy with Riku or just watch the other exams while waiting." Cloud said to him.

"Okay. Thanks, Cloud. Again, I'm glad to see you, real glad." Sora thanked him with a cheerful smile. Cloud nodded in response. Sora turned and walked towards the door.

"And Sora." Cloud called him again. Sora looked at him from over his shoulder. "Don't forget what I told, about your light. Don't lose sight of it." He reminded him in a calm tone.

"Right." Sora nodded. "And maybe we can finally have that fair and square rematch, just you and me." He added with a competitive smirk.

Cloud smirked as he titled his head to the side with his eyes closed. He fixed up some of his spiky strands. "I'll think about it." He replied. (If you're wondering, I consider the colosseum fights against FF characters as non-canon, which most likely are. No where in the story are any of these acknowledged as such. In fact we can even mark Sephiroth's super boss in KH1 as non-canon due to contradictions in KH2.)

Sora's grin widened and walked off out of the room. Cloud watched him leave as his expression turned serious. " _Sora… I don't know what happened to you, but you're not the same kid as before. There's something brewing inside of you… Something dark."_ Cloud could tell that there was something different with Sora, he could sense it. And it actually concerns him quite a bit. " _All the more reason to keep an eye on you. I won't let him get a hold of that, turn you to the dark."_

* * *

At the same time in the observation room.

"It seems I'll have a lot of work today." Recovery Girl commented to Midoriya from her seat. Both were looking at the big screen in front of them.

The door opened and the boy glanced behind him. "What? You came to see it too, Deku-kun?" Ochako asked as she entered the room.

"Yeah. There's not many chances to see students and teachers fight." Izuku replied with a smile. He then gave his back to her. "Besides, even if I asked him to think on a strategy…" He elaborated.

"I see." The round-faced girl didn't need more to understand. It was obvious that Bakugou would refuse to do such a thing with Deku-kun. "In my case… It's pointless to try to talk to him." She referred to how Aoyama just stood in front of a triple mirror and struck poses.

" _Aoyama-kun…"_ Izuku thought uncomfortably. It wasn't that surprising coming from the french blond, but still...

"That's why I thought of watching the matches as references." Uraraka concluded as she glanced at the screen.

"Right." Deku did the same. " _No matter what happens, I must pass the exam."_ He thought to himself. " _Cloud Strife… Never would I have imagined I would get to see him in person. Sora said he's a powerful swordsman who wields a huge broadsword like nothing. He and Riku are up against him and with specific rules to make it even harder for them."_ He thought back at the newcomer teacher and what Sora said about was worry in his expression " _I can get why, but still… No, this is the 'Heroes of 1-A' for crying out loud! Why am I worrying? They faced world-ending threats and came out fine! I know they will succeed with flying colors!"_ He shook his head off those silly thoughts. When they are together, Sora and Riku can take on anything!

The big screen showed live footage of the city replica.

* * *

" _Team Sato and Kirishima. Practical Exam. Ready, go!"_ A mechanical voice announced the start of the first match.

Eijiro and Rikido dash forward in search of their opponent. "We'll have better grades if we capture them instead of fleeing, right?" The redhead asked his larger companion.

"I think so." He replied.

Both suddenly had to jump backwards as a wall suddenly sprung out from the concrete. They looked forward and saw Cementoss, he was crouching on the ground with his right hand on the ground, obviously to use his Cement quirk.

"Cementoss-sensei moves slow." Kirishima noted as Sato reached for something on his utility belt. "We'll get through upfront for that good grade!" The redhead then hardened both of his arms.

"Yeah!" Rikido agreed as he consumed a bag of sugar to activate his quirk Sugar Rush. His body then bulked up significantly.

Both then rushed forward as fast as they could.

"So they're coming upfront." Cementoss said with both hands on the concrete. He then erected many walls between him and the students.

"Let's go, Sato!" Eijiro shouted at him.

"Yeah!" Then both teens punched the first wall at the same time, leaving a big impression on it. They both punched it again at the same time, breaking it down.

Both went on a rampage, tearing down any wall on their path with fast hard-hitting punches. (There's a Jojo reference in here.)

"Not yet." Cementoss remained calm as he kept forming more walls between him and the students.

Back at the observation room.

"Go, Kirishima-kun, Sato-kun!" Ochako cheered happily.

"They won't win like that." Izuku declared with a concerned face. The girl looked at him in confusion. "Kirishima-kun and Sato-kun's quirks are amazing, but they have a limit. I don't think it's like that with Cementoss-sensei. The more time that passes, the more they'll be at a disadvantage." He explained as he watched on the screen how Kirishima and Sato broke down every wall in their way.

"No…" Ochako was distraught.

"The practical exam puts students against teachers that they'll have troubles with. The key will be how to deal with their own weakness." Izuku elaborated as Ochako looked back at the screen.

"That's right." Recovery Girl confirmed. "Before your turn, think carefully in your compatibility with the teacher that you'll face." She said to both teens.

Izuku and Ochako looked back at the screen. " _I knew it."_ Izuku thought.

Back at the match.

Eijiro cried in frustration. "There's no end to this!" He jumped forward again. "Doesn't matter how many we break, they keep coming!" He shouted as he broke yet another wall.

"Sleepy… I'm tired…" Sato tiredly muttered. The effect of his quirk wore off and now is suffering a sugar drop.

"Hey, hold on!" Eijiro shouted at him as he punched another wall.

"I'm sleepy…" Rikido muttered. Both didn't notice that several walls were forming up around them and closing in on them.

Eijiro kept punching the wall in front of him until the last one ended up hurting him. "I'm running out of breath…" He said as he looked at his scraped hand as he winced in pain. He then noticed that it went dark and when he looked up he saw tons of malleable concrete surrounding both of them. It then trapped both of them!

"You're very weak in a war of attrition. In a fight, you must see how much you can push what you're good at." From the outside, Cementoss lectured both students as he removed all liquid concrete to reveal both of them lying unconscious.

A horn played. " _Team Sato and Kirishima retire due to being out of combat."_ The match was over and Eijiro and Rikido failed their exam…

* * *

"Seriously?!" Denki said in shock after he and Mina got cans of soda. Mina also looked up in shock.

* * *

"No way…" Mashirao said in disbelief. Tenya was pretty much the same. Both were planning out a strategy for their turn.

* * *

"Kirishima-chan…?" Tsuyu said, there was a noticeable enough look of distraught on her face. Tokoyami was also the same. Both were on their way to the stage for their match.

* * *

Back at the observation room.

Recovery Girl got off her chair. "My, the first match and I already have work." She said as she walked towards her temporary work station, leaving the two teens watching the screen.

"But… They didn't do anything." Ochako said as she covered her mouth in distraught.

"Their quirks were weak against him." Izuku said to her with a serious frown. " _The exam will be harder than I thought. Besides, Kacchan and I are up against…"_ He now felt even more pressure than before…

* * *

**At the second stage for the practical exam.**

"We'll start at the center of the stage, eh?" Fumikage commented as he and Tsuyu stood in the center of a multi-layered stage.

"To escape, we must go through the designated gate, right?" Tsuyu replied as she crouched like a frog. "That means that the teacher will be waiting nearby." She added.

The horn then played, making both of them get on guard.

In the observation room, Izuku and Ochako observed.

" _Team Asui and Tokoyami. Practical exam. Ready, go!"_ The match started. As soon as it did several copies of Ectoplasm manifested in front of them.

"I forgot to tell you… We teachers will also try to defeat you." One of the copies said to the students. Tsuyu and Fumikage took a step back, however both turned around when they noticed that more copies of Ectoplasm manifested behind them. They were surrounded. "Prepare… your determination and courage." And with that the clones rushed at them!

"Go, Dark Shadow!" Fumikage called forth his sentient quirk. The shadowy beast came out of his body and went to grab Tsuyu. "Asui, I'll launch you!" He then threw the frog girl upwards! This took the clones by surprise.

"Tokoyami-chan!" While in mid air Tsuyu shot her tongue at him, wrapping it around his body. She stuck herself to a wall and pulled her companion up, bringing him to the next floor before she jumped into it as well. "Good thing that we thought about it beforehand." She commented as she looked at the ground floor.

"Yes." The bird-headed teen replied.

Back at the observation room.

"They're good!" Ochako cheered happily.

"An exit only they can make!" Deku did the same. Both heard the door open and saw Riku entering the room.

"It's Tsu and Fumikage's turn, right?" He said as he approached the two of them.

"Riku." Izuku greeted him.

"Where's Sora-kun?" Ochako asked him as Riku stood beside the greenette. "Is he still with Strife-sensei?" She asked again.

"No, I've just seen him a bit ago. He wanted to look for Momo and wish her luck." He replied before he looked at the screen.

"Okay." Deku replied in understanding.

"How are they doing?" Riku asked the two of them as he crossed his arms. He watched on the screen how Tsuyu and Fumikage were rushing forward.

"They're doing great. Right now they seem to try and escape." The emerald teen replied with a smile. Riku smiled back at him in response.

The three of them turned to the right when they heard a door open. "Communication skills." Recovery Girl said as she walked back into the room. "It's a simple skill, but useful for heroes in this society. More than make a good team with a specific partner, it's best to maintain a certain level with anyone." The tiny old lady said as she walked towards her chair.

"Um. Even if this is an exam, each must deal with their own weakness, right?" Izuku asked for clarification.

"Yes." She replied as she looked at the screen.

"In what must Tokoyami-kun and Asui-san-?" He tried to ask but Riku interrupted him.

"She told you to call her Tsu." He reminded him.

"Err… *Ahem* In what must Tokoyami-kun and Tsu-chan work on?" He tried again with a slightly flustered face. "I don't imagine that Ectoplasm-sensei's quirk is bad against them…" He rationalized. Ochako nodded in agreement.

"No, it is for Fumikage Tokoyami." Recovery Girl replied. Izuku and Ochako looked at her in surprise.

"She's right. The problem here is not with Tsu, but with Fumikage." Riku agreed. The other two teens looked at him in confusion.

"That's right." Recovery Girl nodded at him.

"Why?" Ochako asked.

"You'll see." The nurse informed the teens and they just looked back at the screen.

Back at the match.

"So they'll avoid fighting." Ectoplasm's Clones watched as the students ran towards the upper floors. "But…"

In front of the escape gate stood the real Ectoplasm. He produced ectoplasm from out of his mouth and sent it to where the students were.

Fumikage and Tsuyu stopped in their tracks as a group of at least 8 clones appeared before them.

"Go!" The broody teen commanded his shadowy familiar. Dark Shadow went to attack two clones, dispersing it immediately. Three clones dashed forward to attack and the sentient quirk dash at them, dispersing one. However, two clones manifested behind him.

When he looked behind him, he almost received a kick were it not for Tsuyu stopping the clone with her tongue, sending it away.

"Thanks!" Tokoyami quickly thanked her as he sent his Dark Shadow to slam down the other clone, dispersing it. The duo turned around to see the remaining clones coming at them. "Dark Shadow!" He sent him to attack, but the clones dodged him and rushed towards Fumikage. The teen jumped backwards and then Tsuyu's tongue was warped around him.

The frog girl launched him to the upper floor before she jumped towards it as well. Both landed in front of the corridor towards the escape gate.

"They keep coming." Tsuyu said to her companion.

"Yes." He replied. Both looked forward as a large group of clones manifested in the corridor.

Back at the observation room.

"Fumikage's Dark Shadow is very strong, fast and has a great reach. Not to mention that Fumikage can draw him out immediately." Riku explained to his friends. "The issue is that he relies too much on Dark Shadows mid to long range to fight, in other words he wouldn't resist close quarters combat. In a one on one there won't be an issue, but against a large number of opponents he would be at serious disadvantage. Dark Shadow can only focus on so much at a time, which might leave Fumikage wide open." He elaborated calmly.

"Correct. No wonder why they call you a smart kid." Recovery Girl praised him.

"He had that weakness?" Ochako asked.

"That's why he's up against Ectoplasm, who can use clones…" Izuku said in understanding as he glanced back at the screen.

"On the other, Tsuyu Asui… An excellent student without clear weaknesses. That's why she can provide support to an ally that, as you can see, is powerful and with few weaknesses." Recovery Girl explained to the teens.

"In this sort of situation there's not much in the way of a detriment for Tsu. She has great mobility and a versatile fighting style that serves as a good compliment and balance with Fumikage's Dark Shadow." Riku explained as he watched how Tsuyu and Fumikage faced off against Ectoplasm's clones. "A good way to deal with your own weakness is to know how your partner or partners can compensate for it. If Fumikage can't deal with all of the clones, Tsu will be there to back him up and protect him." He elaborated as he cupped his chin. Izuku and Ochako looked at him in wonder.

"Correct again." Recovery Girl praised him again. "Not only that, but her way to keep calm will give emotional support in times of a crisis." She added.

"Emotional support…" Deku muttered as he looked back to the screen. " _Now that I think about it, she helped a lot at the USJ."_ He looked back at said incident and how Tsuyu's way to keep calm actually helped him. " _You can do it, Tsu-chan, Tokoyami-kun."_ He silently cheered for them as he, Riku and Ochako looked at the screen.

Back at the match.

Tsuyu used her tongue to throw a clone out of balance before Dark Shadow tackled him, dispersing it. That was the last clone in the corridor.

"With that there's 28 down." Fumikage said to his partner as she jumped off the ceiling and landed right at the other end of the corridor.

"Tokoyami-chan, I see the goal…" Tsuyu announced as the bird-headed teen rushed to her side. "And who must be the real one." She and Fumikage looked down and saw the goal and who must be the real Ectoplasm right in front of it.

"Good work getting through them." The teacher congratulated them. "But, what will you do against this?" He then spewed huge amounts of ectoplasm that then took the shape of a huge clone of himself! "Giant bite punishment!" The giant clone opened its huge jaw in front of the pair. They reacted in shock. "I can't make more clones, but as long as I see you, this one will do." Ectoplasm said as his giant clone moved towards the duo to attack.

"Dodge it, Asui!" Fumikage shouted at her. She didn't move, only made a quick move of her tongue. When the giant jaw was about to hit them, he tried to move to push her out of the way, but it was too late. The impact created a large cloud of dust and rubble.

At the observation room. Izuku and Ochako reacted in shock, even Riku's eyes widened in shock.

When the dust settled, it was revealed that both Fumikage and Tsuyu were both trapped in the back of the giant clone. Their limbs were rendered imbolie, as if they were trapped in concrete.

"Only I can undo my clones. What will you do now?" Ectoplasm said as Tokoyami struggled for a bit, but it was futile, he couldn't move at all.

"What a powerful quirk." The bird headed teen commented. He understood that he and Asui were in a big pinch. Literally.

Dark Shadow came out of him. " **Me too!** " He said to his wielder as he pointed at himself.

"Dark Shadow, at least you can get through the gate!" Fumikage commanded him.

" **Roger!** " The shadowy being flew towards the teacher. He readied his claw-shaped fist to strike. However, Ectoplasm dodged him and then kicked him away. "Idiot!" The dark familiar came to a stop with claws before dashing at the teacher again. He swiped at him twice, but Ectoplasm dodged him and landed a kick and then kicked him away again.

"He can't pass a pro, eh?" Tokoyami commented as he saw how Dark Shadow tried and failed to pass through the teacher.

"But if he can reach him, there's a chance." Tsuyu said to him. The bird-headed teen looked at her in confusion. "Make Dark Shadow-chan take this." She told him as she closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"What thing?" He asked her.

"Don't look too much… Sensei will find out… Besides, it's a bit gross..." The frog girl said with a bit of difficulty before she puffed her cheeks.

Fumikage's eyes widened in shock.

"Can you continue until time runs out? I want the radiance of heroes who can win against adversities." Ectoplasm said as he kept kicking Dark Shadow away.

"Dark Shadow!" Fumikage called his familiar and he flew back towards his summoner and Tsuyu. The shadowy beast grabbed something from Tsuyu's hand on his right hand.

"Calm down. It's alright." The frog girl assured them. Dark Shadow then dashed towards the teacher once more. Fumikage still looked at the girl in shock. "Both Tokoyami-chan and Dark Shadow-chan… are strong." Tsuyu said with a tired look on her face.

The shadowy beast brought his fist to strike and Ectoplasm jumped to strike back at him. Their attacks connected and once more Dark Shadow was sent back by the teacher, but Ectoplasm noticed something as he landed back on the ground while Dark Shadow dropped on it.

"If there came a situation where we wouldn't be able to move, this was the only way, so I swallowed them immediately. I can put stuff in and out of my stomach." Tsuyu explained to the still shocked Fumikage.

"I see." Ectoplasm said as he glanced at his still raised right leg. He was cuffed right on the wooden leg.

At the observation room.

"They cuffed him!" Ochako cheered.

"They passed! Dark Shadow and Frog could use their quirks together!" Deku also cheered.

"Yeah, as we thought!" Ochako nodded happily and she and Izuku looked back to the screen.

"Clever move, a little gross, but still clever." Riku smiled with his arms crossed. It was indeed a good move by the duo even if it was a little icky that Tsu had to puke out the cuffs.

Back at the match.

The sign of Nezu at the escape gate that read 'Do your best!' changed to 'Good job!'.

" _Team Asui and Tokoyami passed."_ The match was over and the duo passed their exam.

Ectoplasm had released them and he approached the duo. "It was very clever. I congratulate you." He praised the teens.

"It's an honor." Fumikage bowed his head down in respect.

Tsuyu croaked twice with a noticeable happy smile.

Dark Shadow came out of Fumikage. " **It was thanks to me, right?** " He said cockily with a thumbs up as he leaned onto his master's shoulder. Fumikage didn't reply and Tsuyu just smiled.

* * *

At one of the waiting rooms, Momo stood up from her seat. "Tokoyami-san and Asui-san passed… Of course." She said to herself, not surprised at all. She remembered her loss at the Sports Festival. She looked down for a bit before walking out of the room with Todoroki in tow.

"Hey, Shouto! Momo-chan!" When both came out of the room they both heard someone calling them, they turned around and saw Sora quickly approaching them.

"Sora-kun." Momo greeted him. She was surprised to see him, but nonetheless it gladdened her.

"There you were. I've been looking for you." Sora said to both of them with a grin as he got in front of them. "It'll be your turn soon and you're going to your stage, right?" He assumed. The third match would begin soon and thus Momo and Shouto would be on their way for their own match as they would be next.

Shouto nodded in reply. "Did everything go well with Strife-sensei?" Momo asked him with curiosity.

"Hm? Oh yeah. We were just catching up, talking about what we did 'and stuff." Sora replied with a casual smile as he put his hands behind his head. "It's been ages since the last time I saw him." He added.

Shouto narrowed his eyes a bit. "I see, Good for you. It must have been a surprise to see an old teacher of yours." Momo commented to him. Sora nodded in reply.

"Speaking of him. How strong is this Cloud Strife exactly?" Shouto asked him.

"A lot, it's just like Nezu-sensei said. Cloud wields that huge Buster Sword of his with extreme ease and precision, not only that it doesn't weight him down a single bit. He's extremely fast too." The Keyblade wielder described. "When I say he could rival the top pros, I'm not exaggerating. You could ask All Might-sensei and he would tell you the same" He added.

"That strong, huh?" Shouto replied with his usual expressionless tone. "And you and Riku will face him unrestrained." He added as he put his hands inside his pockets.

"Yeah. It'll be a tough match for me and Riku, but that's exactly why it's exciting." Sora replied with an excited smirk as he pumped his fists.

"Of course you'd say that. You never back down from a challenge." Shouto replied with a tiny smile.

"I can't help but be concerned for you and Riku-kun." Momo said to him with a worried face as she put her hand on her chest. "But at this point I should know better than to worry. You and Riku-kun always come out on top, more if you work together. Silly me for being a worrywart." She added with a slight flustered face. She rubbed her arm and looked to the side feeling a bit embarrassed.

Sora grinned widely at her. "Nah, it's actually nice you and the others worry about us, so don't sweat it." He said to her cheerfully. "You just watch, me and Riku will pass with flying colors!" He declared with a determined smile as he pointed to himself with his thumb.

Momo looked back at him with a warm smile and a more pronounced red blush on her face. She nodded at him. "I know you will. When you both work together, there's nothing that you can't do." She said to him as she put her hand on her chest. Shouto nodded in agreement.

"Right." Sora replied with a smile. "Welp, I guess you guys should get going now, right?" He assumed. The duo nodded in response. "Then good luck guys! I know you can do it! I'll be watching you both!" He cheered for them with a warm grin. "And Momo-chan." He looked at her in her onyx eyes. "I know this last term has been a little rough for you, but I know today is the day that's gonna change. I can feel it in right here." He gave Momo some heartfelt words of encouragement as he put his hand on his chest. "Just don't forget that you're smart and talented. I know you'll become a great heroine, don't ever doubt that, okay? If you believe in it with all your heart , your dream will come true. So don't stop, keep moving forward and always believe." He took a few steps closer and grabbed her gently by both her shoulders.

The raven-haired girl felt her cheeks grow warmer. Her heart pounding harder in her chest. Her eyes fixated on his beautiful blue sky eyes, the eyes she grew to adore to stare at, so bright and calming, she could lose herself in them. "Sora-kun…" Again she felt him pull her heartstrings. Again here he was to give her another beautiful, warm word of encouragement. He was here for her, he's always here for her...

The boy let go of her, still wearing that lovely smile of his. "Now you and Shouto go out there and wipe that creep smirk of Aizawa-sensei's face!" He said to her in a more upbeat tone. "I believe in you, Momo-chan!" He gave her a thumbs up with a wink.

Momo stared at him, her eyes glittering at how moved from the bottom of her heart she felt. Slowly a warm smile was drawn on her face. "Thank you, Sora-kun." She wholeheartedly thanked him. "I promise, I won't fail again. Today is the day." She nodded with a determined fire in her eyes.

"Yeah." Sora grinned even wider.

Even Shouto couldn't help but wear a noticeable smile at this.

"Well, see ya later." Sora waved at them cheerfully.

"Right. And good luck for you on your exam. Same goes for Riku." Shouto said to him with a nod.

"Thanks." Sora nodded in gratitude and turned and walked away.

Momo just stared at him as he walked away with a dreamy expression and a red blush on her face. Her hands were joined. When the boy turned the corner and left, Shouto snapped her back to reality by grabbing her by the shoulder. "Let's go, Yaoyorozu." He said to her. She nodded in response and resumed their way towards their designated stage.

" _I won't fail him this time…"_ She wore a determined glint in her eyes as he held her right fist where her heart resided. She must pass and prove that she can be there for him…

* * *

**Third match. Team Iida and Ojiro vs Power Loader.**

The stage was a barren area for construction. In many spots, dust and dirt was shot upwards, an obvious sign of many pits being created underneath the soil.

"We're running out of space." Tenya said to his partner right beside him. "Power Loader-sensei did this?" He questioned. It was indeed said teacher that was carving the pits underground. Power Loader was using a digging machine to dig underground at a fast rate.

"What do we, Rep?" Mashirao asked him.

"The topography gives him the advantage. To minimize the damage and defeat him, finding a hero with an advantageous quirk against the opponent would be the best." Tenya replied.

"So, we have to flee, right?" The tailed teen understood what the class rep meant. "But…" He then used his tail to throw a rock forward and when it landed, many pits were revealed. "There are pits all the way. And we don't know from where Power Loader-sensei will attack us." He concluded.

"Even so, we can do it. If we work together... " Tenya replied.

"Alright!" Ojiro said back at him with determination.

"Fusion!" Tenya declared. A few moments later he was carrying the martial artist on his back.

"This is very embarrassing…" The teen commented with an awkward smile.

"Here we go, Ojiro-kun!" Tenya activated his Engines. "Reciproburst!" He used his technique to dash at high speeds, enough for them to outrun the collapsing holes.

" _He's faster than the speed in which the holes crumble. If we keep up like this-"_ Ojiro thought as he held onto Iida as hard as he could. They were fast approaching the escape gate. However, more pits were revealed up ahead.

"Think you can make it?" Power Loader snickered.

At the observation room.

"No!" Izuku shouted as Ochako reacted in shock. Riku's eyes widened in surprise.

Back at the match.

The path ahead crumbled.

"We'll fall!" Mashirao shouted in panic.

" _Find the best solution, Tenya."_ The engine teen maintained his cool. He jumped high in the air. "Wrap your tail on my leg!" He ordered Mashirao. He quickly did as he was told. He let go of Tenya's shoulder and wrapped his tail around his right leg. Tenya activated his Recipro again and whirled in mid air at high speeds. "Recipro Extend!" Using the force of his technique, Tenya sent Mashirao flying forwards at high speeds towards the escape gate.

"What?" Power Loader tried to grab the teen with his mech suit, but the tailed teen reached fast and deflected the attack with his tail without losing momentum. He successfully passed through the escape gate.

" _Team Iida and Ojiro approved!"_ The match was over and Tenya and Mashirao passed their exam.

"Rep!" The tailed teen cheered with a wide smile.

Power Loader snickered. "That was very vigorous, but it didn't take much time and you know how to make your friend pass without getting hurt… Not bad. You pass." He praised the class rep.

"Thank you very much!" Tenya bowed down his head in gratitude.

At the observation room.

"The two of them are great!" Ochako beamed as Izuku and Riku also smiled.

" _You're great, Iida-kun!"_ Izuku recalled when Tenya made the declaration of walking again the path to become a hero.

"By the way… I can't get out!" On the screen it was seen how Tenya was buried up to the neck.

" _But that's not it."_ Izuku thought when looking at that.

Riku held back his chuckles. " _Man, How can Tenya be both cool and hilarious at the same time?"_ He thought to himself, still wearing a smile with his hands inside his pockets.

The door opened and the teens saw Sora coming in. "Sora." Izuku greeted him with a smile. Ochako also smiled at this.

"Hey guys." He greeted them with his usual also as he approached them. "I heard that Tenya and Mashirao passed. Too bad I missed it, didn't think it would end so fast." He explained to his friends as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's alright, dude." Riku replied smiling as he gave him a pat on the back.

"What did you and Strife-sensei talk about?" Ochako asked him cocking his head to the side.

"Oh you know. Just catching after a long time." He replied with both arms behind his head.

"Good to know." Riku replied smiling. He knew that Cloud explained everything to him, Sora said that he would tell him and Deku later all the details. "Did you find Momo?" He asked him.

Sora nodded. "I wished her and Shouto good luck." He him. He glanced at the screen. "It's their turn next. " He said with a bit of anxiousness in her voice.

"Yeah." Riku replied as he glanced at the screen as well. "They'll be up against Aizawa-sensei, who can erase quirk. It'll be tough for them." He added. "Especially for Shouto, he relies too much on his Half hot/Half cold quirk, without it he's admittedly nearly helpless." He analysed.

"I know that, but Momo-chan is the smartest of the class, pretty much a genius. Shouto is also one of the smartest in the class." Sora replied. "I know that together they both can make a plan to win or avoid Sensei and flee." He added, trying to remain optimistic. However, he was anxious for both of them, especially Momo. He knows how bad she needs a win right now.

"Well… You're right there, I'd say that's the safest way for them to pass the exam." Deku agreed with him as he and Ochako glanced at the screen.

" _She can do this. I know she can."_ Sora thought to himself as he had his eyes glued to the screen. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

Riku glanced at him, he could tell he was worried about the raven-haired girl. " _I hope her self-confidence isn't as bad as I thought. Hopefully Shouto noticed it too and helps her out."_ He too was worried for her, but he hoped that things would turn out well for her.

* * *

**Fourth match, practical exam area.**

The stage was a suburban area.

"It's our turn. Let's go." Shouto said to his partner, but she didn't reply. Yaoyozoru was looking down, she seemed distracted in her own thoughts. "Yaoyorozu." Shouto called her again, this time gaining her attention. "You're nervous?" He asked her.

"N-no…" She lied. She was very nervous and felt great apprehension. The motivation she had, after hearing Sora's ever warm and sweet words for her, faded as the time drew closer and closer. Her mind is full of insecurities and doubts as well as a huge pressure. Sora must be watching and that only makes her feel all the more pressured to not screw up in front of him this time.

"Well, considering the opponent…" Shouto replied as he glanced forward, he could tell she was lying. He understood why she would be nervous about it. "But I have an idea." He said to her in his ever calm manner.

Before the raven-haired teen could ask what it was, the horn played. The girl looked up in surprise as the boy simply turned more serious.

" _Team Todoroki and Yaoyorozu. Practical exam. Ready, go!"_ The match started.

The duo were running within an alleyway with Shouto in the lead. "Yaoyorozu! Doesn't matter what it is, but create small objects continuously." He asked her to do so. "When you can't make them, it'll mean Aizawa-sensei will be nearby." He explained.

Shouta was perched atop an electricity pole, waiting for the students to come into view.

"The exam will depend on who finds the other first. When we see him, I'll attract him to me. Then, take the chance to flee to the gate. Stay with me until then." Shouto explained his plan as they got to the other side of the alleyway. The half teen was looking to the sides to make sure the opponent wasn't nearby. Momo looked at the ground with doubts clouding her mind. Shouto glanced at her from over his shoulder. "What's wrong? Create something, quick." He told her with a sense of rush in his tone.

"Yes, alright." She replied, still with doubts clear in her expression.

The duo ran through the streets. Momo wore a focused look on her face as matryoshka dolls, designed in the girl's image, came out her body.

"Yaoyorozu. I said anything, but what's that?" Shouto asked as he came to a stop to look at his companion.

"Matryoshka dolls." The girl replied as she put some of her newly created dolls around her belt. (Who else wishes those to be actually merch of the show? I would at least buy one.)

"I see." Shouto replied. "Tell me if you notice something weird with your quirk." He glanced forward again, his right hand was covered in frost as he checked if his quirk was still working. The teen ran to the right, Momo ran after him as she kept creating dolls.

"You're good, Todoroki-san." She praised him.

"Why?" He asked her.

"You thought quickly of a plan to use against Aizawa-sensei and you immediately determined what would be the best" Momo explained.

"It's nothing weird." Shouto replied bluntly.

Momo came to a stop after hearing this. "Nothing weird?" She repeated. Shouto noticed that she stopped and looked back at her. "Since we both entered via recommendation, we started at the same place, but in terms of practical abilities, I have nothing special." She said with sadness in her voice. "At the cavalry battle I just did what you said. In my own match against Tokoyami-san, I lost before I could do anything." She recounted her past shortcomings. "Unlike you, I nearly didn't progress at all. And it's especially evident how far behind I am by looking at Sora-kun and Riku-kun's leaps in progress. Sora-kun specially…" Her thoughts now focused on Sora and how far he had come. "From the start he only proved over and over again how strong and efficient as a hero he is. He and Riku-kun entered like us, via recommendation, but they are far stronger than you and way more competent than me. At our first battle training, it was thanks to Sora-kun that we won. At the USJ, he got into a hostage situation that got himself out because of my fault. He kept coming to my house to train and yet I feel like I haven't improved at all. Moreover, Sora-kun only kept growing stronger by the day. He faced hundreds, maybe thousands of Heartless and emerged unshached. He defeated Riku-kun, his equal. He defeated the Hero Killer while protecting you, Iida-san and Midoriya-san. And now he and Riku-kun will be tested the hardest out of everyone else by a pro hero that rivals those at the very top." She recounted the feats that the boy has made, every great strive he had achieved so far and how in comparison remained stagnant. "Ever since I learned that Sora-kun and Riku-kun must fight against such a huge threat that could even put the whole world at stake, I felt that I should do something, anything, to at least help them carry that burden. I didn't want to leave them on their own while they fight for all of us and their deeds go unseen and unknown by the larger world. I wanted to be at least strong enough to be able to fight beside them. But as more time passed and the more Sora-kun became even stronger, the more it made me feel that… maybe that he might not need me... maybe I would just get in his way... " She clenched her right fist over her chest tighter. "Sora-kun has always been nice and considerate with me, always trying to reassure me and cheer me up when I felt down. And I want to pay back all of his kindness so much... I want to prove that I can be a great heroine like he says I can be… But everytime that I tried as hard as I could… I only end up failing one way or another, to him and myself… I don't want to fail again, I want to pass this exam, I want to become as strong and amazing as Sora-kun… But I… I'm not sure if I can…" Her insecurities and self-doubt were eating her away, and they only got worse when being constantly reminded of the abysmal gap between her and Sora. Of course it's not his intention, he would never do something bad to her. The young hero is just trying to become strong enough to achieve his dreams like all others.

Shouto listened to her attentively. However, before he could reply he noticed something. "Yaoyorozu, your matryoshkas…" He noticed that she stopped creating her dolls. The girl now noticed it too. "Here he comes!" He shouted as he looked towards the left.

"I'm sorry!" Momo apologized as she looked at the right. Aizawa-sensei was nearby!

"If you notice, act immediately. Shouta hung right above them, using his bandages on electricity cables. Todoroki immediately tried to swing his right arm to attack, but in a swift succession, the teacher let go and landed on the ground, crouching to avoid the attempt. "In this case, you should have avoided me since I got ahead." Aizawa lectured the teen. His eyes glowing red underneath his goggles as his hair floated upwards, signs of him using his Erase quirk.

"Yaoyorozu, go!" Shouto hastily ordered her as he tried to kick the sensei, but Aizawa dodged it by jumping out of reach.

The girl gasped before she turned and ran away. Shouta noticed it.

"That was your plan?" The eraser hero brought out one of his bandages and, in a quick move, he bound Todoroki's arms behind his back as he hanged him from the electricity cables overhead. "Then, it's perfect. I thought of trapping you first because you would be on the offensive." He continued as he deactivated his quirk.

"You think you trapped me? I can burn or freeze the bindings." Shouto talked back as the teacher tied the other end of the teen's binds to a nearby post.

"Do what you want, but be careful when falling." Aizawa grabbed something from his belt and threw it right below Todoroki.

"Crowfoots?" The ground below the red-white haired teen was covered with those tiny and spiked metallic objects. Obviously to prevent him from trying to free himself. "Are you a Ninja? What an unpleasant method." He complained, finding the tactic distasteful.

"It's different from the Hero Killer. I know the quirks and the quantity of the heroes. I'm ready to intercept them." Aizawa said as he applied eye drops on his eyes. "Your plan depends much on yourself. It seems fine with me that you're concerned with the girl, but maybe you should have talked it out more." He lectured his student as he stored his eye drops on his belt, he then took off after Yaoyorozu.

Shouto was left alone hanging. " _Talked it out?"_ He thought to himself.

Momo was running as fast as her legs could. " _How much left to get to the gate? Is there a shorter route? Todoroki-san is alright? Is this the right thing? Should I create something to go faster even if I waste time? Is this right? Can I make it out? Where am I running? No, why? Is this plan alright?"_ In her mind there was only one question after another, she didn't know what she was doing anymore and felt like she was running aimlessly as her doubts took over her.

Aizawa used his bandages to leap high into the air. He spotted Yaoyorozu running up ahead. " _She lost a lot of confidence during the Sports Festival."_ He analysed to himself.

Momo looked back as she kept running. " _Aizawa-sensei! Then Todoroki-san has been...?"_ She was taken aback by this. The teacher shot one of his bandages at her, wrapping it around her left arm. "Oh no!" She yelped in panic.

"I'll hit you where it hurts." Shouta landed on the roof of a house. "Let's see who lasts more." He then started to pull from the bandage.

Momo was being dragged backwards. " _I have no chance against a teacher…"_ She then noticed something. " _He didn't erase my quirk?"_ Realizing that she could still use her quirk, she acted fast. "Creation!" She created a big bracelet around her wrapped wrist, since it was created over the bandage, she could break free. " _I'm sorry, Todoroki-san!"_ The raven-haired girl then started to run back from where she came from.

" _She's going the other way?"_ Shouta looked at this in confusion. " _She left him with the decision making. Comparing herself with him, she decided that he was better than her. Looking at Todoroki, who doesn't doubt too much in any case, she lost confidence in her own reasoning. On top of feeling very inadequate when comparing herself to Sora, who's prowess and skills are exceptional."_ He analyzed based on who he got to her from Yaoyorozu herself earlier. " _Emotionally, she's still a 15-year old girl. I would like to help her recover her confidence, but that's not my job right now."_ His paternal instinct as a teacher told him that he should help the girl, but he has a duty at hand right now. He jumped off the roof after her.

Back with Shouto, he was reflecting on what Aizawa-sensei said. " _Now that I think about it, she looked like she wanted to say something."_ He looked back at Yaoyorozu's expression earlier. " _Also, I knew she held Sora in very high esteem, but I didn't know she wanted to prove something to him and herself that badly. I understand why she wants to help him and Riku, but still why does it mean that much to her?"_ He then looked back at what she told him earlier. He had no idea she wanted to help Sora and Riku on their quest against the Heartless. He can see why she wants to, he even agrees with her reasoning of not leaving them alone on such a huge undertaking. But he couldn't help but wonder why she wants to help that badly, it's obviously something that means a lot to her. His thoughts then went to her exact wording. " _She mostly focused on Sora, is she that attached to him? Does she value his opinion of her? They're very close so it makes sense."_ He thought back of the interactions between them and the bond they share. It was obvious for him how much she enjoys his company.

"Todoroki-san!" His line of thought was cut off when he heard her calling him. "Todoroki-san!" He looked up and saw running to where he was.

"Yaoyorozu!" He was surprised to see her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't-" She apologized, but Shouto interrupted when he saw something.

"Oi, Aizawa-sensei is coming!" He warned her. The girl looked back and saw him rushing at them over a cable.

" _Should I save Todoroki-san or should I flee? What do I do? What do I do?"_ She felt overwhelmed and confused, unable to decide what to do as she glanced between the fast approaching teacher and her bound companion.

"Yaoyorozu! You have a plan, right?" Shouto shouted at her. This made her snap out of it and looked back at the boy. "Sorry, I should have asked if it was right with you. You have an idea, right?" He added.

"But your plan didn't work. How could mine...?" Momo said in an insecure tone as she looked down.

"It's alright, just say it. You're the most fit for this." Shouto said back at her. "When we were picking a representative, you got three votes, right? One was mine. Because I thought that you were good for that." He revealed to her. The girl looked at him, her eyes glittering. "Don't forget what Sora said, he believes in you. I believe in you too. You can get us out of this, I'm sure of it. I know you won't fail this time." He reminded her what Sora said to her prior in an attempt to motivate her.

"...!" Momo's eyes widened in surprise.

" _I believe in you, Momo-chan!"_ She remembered what Sora said to her.

" _Sora-kun believes in me… And Todoroki-san believes in me…"_ She thought as she glanced down, fighting back the need to let out some tears. " _Embarrassing… How embarrassing…"_

"Are you done?" Aizawa leaped right above the girl.

" _But… I won't fail them!"_ She grabbed the dolls from her belt. "Todoroki-san, close your eyes!" She warned him as she threw them to the teacher.

"What's this?" Shouta swung his arm and opened a few of the dolls, revealing flashbang inside with their triggers pulled. A blinding flash of light appeared! "Blinding grenades?" He shielded his eyes from the blast as Todoroki did the same.

"I have an idea." Momo took the chance to undo the tie of the pole and slowly bring Shouto back down. "A plan." She and Shouto then glanced forward to where their teacher landed. "A special operation to defeat Aizawa-sensei." She said with determination as Shouto undid the binds in his arms.

Aizawa rubbed his eyes before opening the right one and smirking at the girl, he was impressed.

"A special operation?" Todoroki asked as he got on guard.

"Yes. I thought about that from the beginning." Momo replied. Her eyes glittering with determination.

"Say it already." Shouto said with a sense of rush. The duo saw how Aizawa jumped to a nearby rooftop.

"The result of what happened at USJ… I can use my quirk in less time and wider intervals. It's good if she attacks because she noticed." The teacher muttered at himself as he put on his goggles again. He then shot one of his bandages at the students.

"Yaoyorozu!" Shouto jumped back along with his partner as he shielded her with his left arm. " _Fire…"_ He tried to cast fire, but nothing happened. " _He erased it, eh?"_ He could tell as Aizawa was looking right at him.

"Todoroki-san, let's hide! Together!" Momo told him and both ran off. "Sensei's eyes are not fine." She explained as they both ran.

"From his wounds of the USJ? We'll take advantage of that?" Todoroki asked as he followed her. The eraser hero was chasing after them, running over the electricity cables.

"No, for now, we must get out of his field of vision." Momo replied. "It's a matter of time. We can win." She added with a secure glare in her eyes.

"Time… Get out his field of vision? Can we do it? We don't have our quirks." Shouto asked her as he looked back to see their teacher chasing after them.

"Do as I say!" She replied sternly as they turned to the right. "Check if you can use your ice!" She ordered him.

"I'll reach you!" Shouta leaped from a rooftop and shot one of his bandages at the students.

" _It's wrong to think that we can't use our quirks. There definitely will be a moment. The interval between Aizawa-sensei blinks and looks at us again."_ Momo analyzed. Time slowed down, the bandage was approaching fast to Todoroki. However in that same moment the teacher closed his eyes to blink.

When that happened ice manifested in Shouto's right hand. " _Here it is!"_ The boy acted quickly and shot a barrage of ice from her right foot.

" _You can do that at that moment, right? The wall from the Sports Festival. Your best move!"_ Momo continued her line of thought as Shouto created one of his Heaven Piercing Ice Walls. The massive wall forced Aizawa to back away from it.

" _They waited for this moment."_ The teacher thought. A smirk was drawn on his face. " _Yes, you must hit your opponent where it hurts."_ He then landed on a nearby rooftop.

At the other side of the ice wall.

"I blocked him with the wall as soon as my quirk was back. Now we can use them." Shouto said to his partner as he glanced at the ice wall. "Tell me the rest of the plan while-" He ignited his left side to evaporate the frost on his right side. He turned to look at Yaoyorozu only to see her giving him her back. She had opened up her vest and from her torso came out a large amount of bandages. Shouto immediately looked the other way. (Good decision, Shouto) "Aizawa-sensei's weapon?" He asked her as he recognized what she was creating.

"Yes." She replied. "I don't know the material or how it's made, so it won't be the same, but I made my version with another material." She explained. "Since this is a residential area, we must reduce the damages. And he moves fast with those binds, so he's hard to catch." She elaborated. "This is my plan" She then began to explain her plan to Todoroki.

Back at the observation room.

"Why isn't he chasing them?" Ochako asked Izuku.

"Maybe he used his eyes too much." The emerald teen replied.

Sora looked at the screen with a focused glare. "Momo-chan has a plan to win. They can pull it off." He said with total security as he put his fist on his chest.

"Yeah, I agree. It's obvious that she planned that last move." Riku said in the same manner as he put his hands inside his pockets. " _For a moment she seemed at total loss, whatever Shouto said to her must have put her mind right back on track."_ He noticed how the girl was struggling until the icy hot teen told her off. Although no one in the room heard what it was, nonetheless he smiled in relief.

Back at the match.

"What do you say, Todoroki-san?" Momo asked him after concluding her explanation. "I think it has a greater probability of success than try to escape." She added as she and her companion as both looked at the bandages now being put on a catapult. The girl took a deep breath. "It'll be decided in an instant. Is it alright?" She turned to look at him with a smile.

"Yeah. I won't complain." Shouto accepted as he glanced back.

Aizawa was perched at the edge of a rooftop. He was looking at the ice wall." _The escape route is behind me. It's better to watch them come close carefully than try to chase them."_ He thought to himself. He recalled what Yaoyorozu said earlier. "Damn…" He smirked. He then saw something. From another side of the wall he saw the two of them fleeing, although their forms were concealed with cloth covering them completely. "Cloth, eh? If I don't see them, I can't erase their quirks." He stood straight before and jumped off after them. "But they also have their disadvantages." He shot one of his binders at them and he ended up wrapping them both. However, when he landed right in front of them… "The upper part were mannequins?" It was revealed that under the cloth covering Momo, she was actually crotched while she held up a mannequin.

" _There's only one thing to do!"_ Momo thought as she looked at her opponent with determination, she moved her left hand to push the lever of the catapult. However, she missed, much to her shock.

"A catapult!" The teacher jumped back in reaction. The girl triggered the catapult and launched the binders at him. "A distraction?" He asked as they flew all around him.

"Todoroki-san! Use your flames!" She ordered him and Shouto launched a barrage of fire from under the cloth. The burst of flames missed the teacher.

"He didn't aim at me? What's this…?" Aizawa then noticed how the binders around him hardened.

"I don't know if we can defeat you in a battle of quirks… That's why… " Momo said as more of the binders around him hardened. "You know of the nitinol alloy? By heating up, it goes back to its original form in an instant." The intense heat of Todoroki's flames cause the binders to immediately wrap around Aizawa's upper body, restraining him! "It's a shape memory alloy!" The girl declared. She and Shouto looked at how their teacher has been successfully restrained.

"Impressive." Aizawa praised them.

Later, he was kneeled, his hands had been cuffed and thus signalling that the duo had approved their exam.

"It was just as you planned, but wasn't it too good?" Shouto questioned her with his arms crossed.

"I can't explain it." She replied as she glanced at the restrained sensei. "When I was about to shoot the catapult, I made a mistake… Sensei noticed, but he jumped, despite that he could have stopped me in that moment" She recalled what happened at that last moment. "It seemed that he let himself get caught." She concluded, there was a tinge of uncertainty in her tone.

"I was just being careful of Todoroki. I could see you, but the cloth covered him. I thought he would freeze me, so I retreated thinking it would be the best and I fell into your hands." The teacher replied as he looked at the girl.

"Just as you said, it was a matter of time…" Shouto said to the raven-haired teen. "Thanks." He thanked her. "Sora had been watching, he must be smiling right now." He knew this was the case. There was a tiny smile on his face.

The rush of the emotion nearly was too much for Momo. " _Sora-kun… I did it, this time I finally did it…"_ She covered her mouth as her eyes watered up. This time she succeeded, for him and most importantly herself.

"What's wrong? You're feeling bad?" Shouto noticed the look on her face.

"I-it's nothing!" She turned her back from him.

"If you're sick, there's a preparation poi-" Shouto tried to say to her, but she cut him off.

"It's nothing!" She insisted.

Shouta closed his eyes with a tiny smirk.

" _Team Todoroki and Yaoyorozu approved."_ And so the match ended and from it a girl rose up stronger than ever, her self-confidence restored.

At the observation room.

"She did it!" Sora cheered with a big happy grin. "See guys? I knew she and Shouto would pass with flying colors! This is just so awesome!" He added happily as he surrounded Riku with his arm. Ochako and Izuku also smiled happily as they nodded in agreement.

Riku smiled. "Yeah." He nodded.

"My… That man is so sentimental." Recovery Girl muttered under her breath with a knowing smile.

"Time to go, I guess." Ochako announced to her friends.

"Oh right, it's your and Yuga's turn next." Sora realized this. "I kinda forgot, sorry." He apologized, with all his focus on Momo and Shouto's match he forgot about Ochako and Yuga's.

The round-faced girl shook her head in denial. "It's okay." She waved it off. "I'm a little nervous, but I know I can do this." She said to the boys with a determined smile.

"That's the spirit, Ochako-chan." Sora said to her with a wide grin. Riku nodded at the girl in approval.

"Good luck, Uraraka-san. I'll see you later when you approve." Izuku wished her with a bright smile.

"Same here." Riku said to her with a smile and Sora nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys." She thanked them with a radiant smile. "Well, here goes nothing!" She said with determination. The girl walked off the room towards the designated stage for the fifth match.

"Hey guys, I'll be back in a bit." Sora said to his friends. "I wanna congratulate Momo-chan, so I'll wait outside for her to come back." He explained as he pointed backwards with his thumb. "If I'm not back in time, tell me how Ochako-chan's match went." He added.

"Um, okay." Deku nodded in understanding.

Sora turned around and was about to walk off the room. "Wait, Sora." However, Riku grabbed him by the shoulder. "Before you do that, there's something I've been wondering for a while now." He let go of him as his shorter friend turned back to look at him. "I get that you care about Momo, I do as well. But why did you want to help her so much?" He asked him. "Don't get me wrong, I was concerned about her too, but you tried to help her out this whole time. The way you were so insistent about it was as if it was something... personal for you." He clarified. Deku looked at his spiky best friend with wonder as he realized that what Riku said was true.

Sora lowered his head as he sighed. "Of course you'd notice." He looked back at his best friend in the eyes. "Part of the reason why I wanted to help her out so much was because…" He tilted his face to the side as he expression turned sad. "...Because a lot of her reminds me of Kairi." He admitted.

Riku's eyes widened in surprise. His expression then turned a little sad. "Of course, from her personality, the way she wishes to help us against the Heartless, and her failures. All sounds a lot like Kairi." He understood where Sora was coming from, looking back those features reminded him as well of the red haired girl back home. "No wonder why you wanted to help Momo more than you normally would." He said to him with a compressive tone.

"It's not just that." Sora shook his head. "When I looked at her lowest, when she was there doubting and berating herself so harshly… It made me think of me." He revealed as he glanced at his hands. "When I failed the Mark of Mastery exam, I had lost most of my strength and the Power of Waking. I knew how it felt to be so insecure on yourself, to be so frustrated…" He clenched his hands into fists. "... And of course how it felt to fail so horribly when it matters most…" He said this last part with a dejected tone as he lowered his head even more. He was referring to the time he failed his friends and when he failed her…

The other boys looked at their friend with sadness and concern. "Sora…" Riku said to him. "I knew that it bugged you a lot not being able to help because you didn't unlock your Power of Waking. I knew that it must have been very frustrating for you." The Silver Keyblade Master said to him with a compassionate tone. "But you didn't let that stop you, you became stronger than ever and even when you failed, you didn't give up, you persisted. You pushed on and saved us all again, no matter the cost." He put his hands on his shoulders, he knew that it was a very sensitive topic for him.

Sora nodded. "It was hard carrying all that pressure and anxiety, but I could take it. I didn't let my issues consume me and I overcame them." He glanced back at him. "Even if you guys were a little mean about it at times. But sometimes one must laugh at oneself, right?" He smirked as he crossed his arms.

"You could take it, but you knew Momo couldn't, right?" Riku said and Sora's smile then vanished as his face turned more serious.

"She never went through anything we've been through, she's a mostly normal teenager like we once were. I couldn't- I didn't want to leave her like that, it pained me to see her like that. I had to be there for her, to support her when she felt down and out. That's what my heart told me to do." Sora put his right fist on his chest. His eyes reflected compassion.

Riku smiled. "That's so you, Sora." He commented, satisfied with Sora's answer. Deku also wore a smile.

Sora chuckled in response. "I'll be back." He said to his best friends. Both nodded and with that Sora turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

By now the fifth match had already started. Sora waited for Momo to come back. He stood right outside of the building. He killed time playing with his phone as he waited until he saw her and Shouto approaching.

He quickly pocketed his phone and waved at them with a big smile. "Hey, guys! Congrats for passing!" He shouted at them happily.

"Sora-kun!" Momo smiled brightly when she saw him. She then rushed at him. Sora did the same. The two of them met each other with a warm embrace. "I did it, Sora-kun! I really did it!" She snuggled closer to Sora. Some tears of joy escaped her eyes.

"I always knew you could." He replied to her with a warm smile as he held her in her. "You and Shouto were amazing out there."

The two of them then let go of each other. The girl wiped the tears off her eyes. "Thank you, Sora-kun, for everything." She thanked him from the bottom of her heart. She smiled in gratitude at him.

The hero of light shook his head in denial. "Don't thank me" He said to her, smiling warmly at her. "You were the one that pulled through. I told you that you just have to believe and that's exactly what you did. You believed in yourself just like I believe in you." He held her by the shoulders. "That's why you made it, and that's why you'll become a great heroine. You earned this victory, be proud of it." He praised her as he let go of her. His smile was as beautiful and radiant as always in Momo's eyes.

Momo's face blushed brighter. She briefly glanced at the side with a shy smile before looking back at him. She nodded at him. "You're right. But still, I can't thank you enough for being there for me this whole time when I felt down. I couldn't have asked for a better friend. I'm happy, so happy that I met you." She said to him with a warm smile as a few tears of joy fell off again. She felt blessed that she got the chance to meet this wonderful boy.

Sora grinned at her. "I'm happy that I met you too, Momo-chan." He replied cheerfully. "If I ever need you, I know you'll be there, right?" He added as he put his hands behind his head.

The girl wiped her tears and looked at him with fiery determination in her eyes. "Yes!" She nodded.

"Also. That move you and Shouto pulled at the end was awesome! I can't believe you trapped Aizawa-sensei with similar binders, that was so cool! I knew that you would come up with an amazing strategy to win!" The Keyblader praised her with an excited glint in his eyes.

"You think?" Momo asked him happily as her blush grew redder.

"Yeah! No way I could ever pull that off! As expected from the genius of the class!" Sora grinned at her. Momo's smile widened as she felt pride in herself. There was this sense of pride and joy that washed over her as Sora, one of the people she admires the most, praised her. "Oh and those dolls you made, matryoshkas were they called? They were pretty cute and a clever way to set up a trap too." He commented cheerfully.

Momo blinked at this. "Really?" She asked him. "I thought those were a little silly." She commented rubbing her cheek with her finger.

"Not at all. The fact that they looked like you made them even cuter." The spiky brunette replied cheerfully as he waved off his hand in denial.

Then an idea came to the raven-haired girl. "Give me a second." She turned her back on him. The boy arched an eyebrow in wonder. He managed to see a brief light coming from the front of the mature-looking girl, meaning she just created something.

The girl turned around a smile with a smile on her face. She hid what she made behind her back. "Close your eyes and open your hand." She told him to do.

"Huh?" He titled his head in confusion.

"I wanna give you a gift. A little token of appreciation for being the best friend I could ask for." She said to him with a happy smile.

"Oh, uuh. Thanks, but you don't have to." Sora smiled as he waved his hands in denial.

"But I want to. Please?" She tilted her head cutely. Sora chuckled before he closed his eyes and extended his open right palm. He felt something being placed on it. "Okay, open them." She told him and Sora did as such.

"A matryoshka doll. And hey, it looks like me!" Sora said happily as he watched the doll in his hand. It was designed after him in his outfit. The face was smiling with blue dots for eyes with a silver crown under it.

"Do you like it?" Momo asked him.

"Yeah. It's pretty cute and I can also put stuff in it." Sora smiled at her as he opened up the doll before closing it again. "Thanks." He thanked her.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it." She replied smiling warmly at him with a cute blush on her face.

"You know what? I also wanna give you something." Sora said to her as looked for something in his pocket. The girl blinked in surprise as her blush turned redder. "Here." He extended his open left hand at her.

"A seashell?" She saw that he had a white spiral-shaped seashell on his hand.

"Yeah. I always liked collecting seashells. I often did it when I was little with my friends at the beach." Sora said to her with a smile. "I found this one a few days ago. Did you know that if you put it on your ear you can hear the sea? That's why I liked carrying one of two seashells like this so I can always hear the sea. I always like the sound of it." He added. There was a sense of longing and nostalgia in his voice. At least the waves here are the same…

The girl took it in her right hand and said, "It's pretty." She smiled at him. "I did hear of that, but I never tried it myself." She commented.

"Then try it now. Put it on your ear." Sora said to her with a grin. She nodded and did just that. She closed her eyes and focused her hearing. "Can you hear it?" He asked her.

"Yes. I hear the waves." She replied with a serene smile. She removed the seashell from her ears and opened up her eyes. "Thank you, Sora-kun." She thanked him as she held the seashell close to her chest like a precious treasure, for her it was.

"You're welcome." Sora replied cheerfully. The two of them then hugged each other once more.

Shouto stood there watching this whole interaction. " _Sora… You're lucky, lucky to have her by your side. Take care of her."_ A serene smile was drawn on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile at the USJ, the Fifth match of team Uraraka and Aoyama versus Thirteen was in its final phase.

The duo held on for dear life to a rail. They were like this because of the overwhelming vacuuming force of Thirteen's Black Hole.

"We were so close!" Ochako shouted trying as hard as she could to not let go.

"No, you won't escape!" The Space Hero declared as they approached. Their right index finger opened up to use their quirk.

"Thirteen is fast approaching while theyr suck us up!" The round faced girl knew she and her vain partner were in serious trouble right now.

"I'm not in combat, but it's different when it comes to capturing." Thirteen said as they kept approaching.

Back at the observation room.

Riku, Deku and Tsuyu observed this. The frog girl came back a bit ago and received congratulations from the boys. Sora didn't return yet.

"Escape from Thirteen-sensei's Black Hole is almost impossible." Tsuyu commented with her usual gesture. There was slight concern noticeable in her.

"Yeah." Izuku nodded with concern in his face. "They'll need a plan…" He added.

Riku had a calm and collected face as his hands were pocketed. He was concerned for Ochako, but didn't see a way out for her and Yuga.

Back at the match.

Thirteen kept approaching the students as their Black Hole kept trying to vacuum them up.

Yuga chuckled. "Their quirk never stops sucking up, eh?" He commented with his ever present smile.

"Don't you have anything else to say?! We're in a pinch!" Ochako shouted at him in panic.

"My costume…" The french blond said to her. Ochako glanced confused. "Transmits from my navel… So…" The kneecaps of his costume started to glow and then they shot a laser beam from each. "We don't have any issue!" He declared confidently.

"I also absorb light." The teacher declared as their Black Hole absorbed the laser beams like a real black hole. Yuga was dumbfounded as his red visor slipped off his face. "I undo at the molecular level." Thirteen added as the visor turned into dust as it was absorbed into their finger.

Aoyama looked at this freaked out even if his face didn't change that much. "This is bad!" He said to his partner.

"What are you doing, Aoyama-kun?!" Uraraka shouted at him eye-widened.

"I'm just me." Yuga replied.

" _This is bad. They'll trap us. Think. Think of something. Think!"_ Ochako tried as hard as she could to think of a way out of this mess. " _What would Deku-kun do now?"_ Her mind quickly went to Deku. He might be able to sort this out.

"Hey." Yuga called her attention.

"Wait! Now I'm-!" She tried to reply. However the french teen interrupted her.

"You were thinking about Izuku Midoriya, right?" He said to her knowing that this was the case. The girl looked at him eye-widened. "You do… like him?" He asked her. (I'll answer for her: It's a huge and total yes. We all know it.)

His words echoed in her head as a furious blush appeared on her face. Without thinking she held her cheeks and it was too late when she realized that she let go of the rail. She cried in panic as she went flying towards Thirteen. However they deactivated their quirk in reaction.

Ochako got to the teacher in seconds and something came to her mind. " _Don't fight on the enemy's field, if not yours, alright?"_ She remembered what Gunhead taught her. She went 'awakened' mode and threw a punch at Thirteen, forcing them to dodge. Ochako then grabbed their left wrist and pushed them to the ground with her being on top.

"What?" Thirteen raised their free arm in an attempt to get her off of them.

Yuga used his Navel Laser to rush at them. "Aaand... caught you!" He then grabbed Thirteen right arm, restraining it.

Ochako brought out the cuffs and put them on the teacher's left wrist. " _What I learned from Gunhead-san was very useful right now!"_ The girl thought to herself.

The horn played. " _Team Aoyama and Uraraka approved!"_ The match was over and Ochako and Yuga approved their exam!

At the observation room.

"Well thought, Uraraka-san!" Izuku beamed. "She used her opponent's power to get close." He geeked out excitedly.

Tsuyu croaked as she made her typical gesture in a pensive manner. Riku also looked like he was thinking something. "It looked to me that she just let go…" She said as the three of them looked on the screen how Thirteen was praising the students. Ochako was paying attention as Yuga was looking directly at the camera and winking at it.

"I agree with Tsu. It seemed like a fortunate accident. A punch of luck." Riku agreed with her as he crossed his arms.

"Really?" Izuku asked his friend. Riku nodded in response.

"Yeah. I wonder what she spoke with Aoyama-chan before letting go." Tsuyu wondered out loud.

"No way to know from here. We can just see what happens." Riku commented. They only received the video feed but not the audio. However, Recovery Girl could hear what was happening thanks to a device within her visor. This however was without the knowledge of the students. "Whatever it was must have startled her or something." He added.

"Maybe." Deku said to him as he looked back at the screen.

The door then opened up and Tenya walked in.

"Uraraka-kun passed, eh? Didn't expect any less." He said as he approached his friends.

"Iida-kun, congratulations!" Izuku said to him with a smile. Tsuyu croaked, most likely in happiness.

"Thanks, Midoriya-kun." He thanked his friend.

"But you might want to work on your landings." Riku commented with a sly smirk.

"Hmm. Perhaps I should-'' The robot-like teen cupped his chin until he realized something. "Oh. You were joking." He chuckled a bit.

"Man, you really are too serious sometimes." Riku shook his head, still smirking.

Tenya looked around and noticed that Sora was absent. "And Sora-kun?" He asked him.

"He's-" He was about to reply when the door opened and Sora and Momo came in.

"Hey guys." The spiky brunette greeted them with a friendly grin. "Hey, Tenya. Congratulations for passing." He said to him happily. Momo nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Sora-kun." Tenya nodded in gratitude. "Yaoyorozu-san. Congratulations for passing." He said to the vice rep.

"Same here. You did really well, Momo." Riku praised her with a smile. Deku and Tsuyu nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, guys." The girl smiled happily as she and Sora approached them.

"Bummer that I missed Ochako and Yuga's match." Sora commented as he put his arms behind his head. "What happened?" He asked his friends.

"I'll explain later." Riku replied.

"Who will take the exam now?" Tsuyu asked as she looked at the screen.

"The sixth match will be Team Ashido-san and Kaminari-san. They're up against Principal Nezu." Momo replied as everyone looked at the screen as well.

"Nezu-sensei, huh?" Sora commented.

"I wonder how he will fight…" Deku commented as well.

"Only one way to find out." Riku replied.

"We must pay attention." Tenya said to the others.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

* * *

The horn played. " _Team Ashido and Kaminari. Practical Exam. Ready, go."_ And thus the sixth match began. The stage was Ground Gamma.

"Kaminari, what do we do?" Mina asked as she and Denki were running.

"Just run." He replied. "Even if he finds us, he's tiny, and I'll be able to use my electricity." He explained. "You shouldn't use your quirk. We can melt the principal." He added with a confident smile.

"That's true." She replied smiling back at him. Both then heard loud metallic sounds and both slowed down until they stopped. "What's that?" She asked as more clanks sounded.

"It's not the principal… Right?" Denku asked as he and Ashido looked around. Then the bolts of a large pipe burst out and the pipe fell towards Kaminari. The electric boy looked up, he paled in horror. "Run!" He shouted as he ran to avoid it. The duo ran as fast as they could to avoid the comically huge barrage of debris and metal raining down on them!

"Kaminari, what's happening?!" Mina shouted.

"Dunno, but the principal must be behind this!" Denki shouted back. Both kept up running as fast as they could.

That was indeed the case. The anthropomorphic animal sat inside a crane. One of his paws holding a lever and the other a cup of tea. "That's right." He said with his usual smile.

At the observation room.

"Is the principal in the crane?" Tenya asked, surprised.

"Why is he in there?" Sora asked, confused.

"But, how is he attacking them?" Deku asked, he was confused as well.

"He's very far from them." Tsuyu commented.

"It must be his predictions." Momo replied.

"Predictions?" Tsuyu asked her as she and the others looked at her.

"Yes. Probably he's making them with very sophisticated calculations." The vice rep explained.

"I heard Nezu-sensei was way smarter than humans. That must be his quirk. He can make really complex calculations to accurately guess what his opponents will do and how to stop them simply by causing a chain reaction. He just needs to use that crane to strike the right place to unleash it. A well-calculated domino effect." Riku commented in an analytical manner as he glanced back at the screen.

Back at the match.

"What chain reaction will be if I break this…?" Nezu pulled the lever and the wrecking ball struck a wall. Thus starting a chain reaction that involved crazy amounts of destruction. "Those calculations are as easy as serving tea." He commented as he watched the destructive domino effect he caused. The students ran as fast as they could to avoid the raining rubble and metal. "And without noticing it… the paths to the espace route ended up sealed one after the other." Each chain reaction not only left crazy amounts of destruction, but also the debris ended up totally blocking the ways to the escape gate. "Intellectual villains just must remain seated!" The tiny principal laughed maniacally. He got too much into the role of the villain…

Back at the observation room.

Recovery Girl heard Nezu's crazy laugh. "Humans experimented a lot with Nezu in the past, so sometimes his true self comes out." She commented to the students. Who looked at the screen very creeped out.

"I knew there was something really off about Nezu-sensei…" Riku commented as creeped out as the others.

"Yeah…" Sora nodded in agreement. Now they know how lucky they are that Nezu likes them.

Back to the match.

"Kaminari, can't you use your electricity?" Mina asked him as both looked around for any sign of rubble coming at them.

"I don't know where he is and I can attack unnecessarily. You want me to be dead weight?" He replied. "We can only flee." He added. That was the only thing they could do.

"Where's the gate?" The pink girl asked him.

"It must be over here." Denki pointed forward. Both rushed forward to said direction. They turned around the corner only for them to suddenly come to a halt. "Can't be…" The electric teen and Ashido just stared forward in disbelief as the way forward was sealed off by debris and metal. A shadow was casted over them and they looked up. They dashed forward to avoid the enormous chunk of metal that fell from above. It blocked the way they came from, leaving them trapped. The duo landed On the ground, Denki got on his hands and knees and looked back. "He wants to bury us alive?" He asked out loud.

"There's still an exit. Come on, use your head! Think! Use those brains!" Nezu said in a demental manner as he pushed and pulled both levers erratically.

"Kaminari, over here!" Mina called him. She used her Acid to carve a hole in the wall.

"Yeah!" He replied. Both then entered a warehouse through the hole. "We took a detour, but if we go out through the door-" He tried to say to the girl, however both of them looked up to see the ceiling cracking before collapsing over them!

Back at the observation room.

"He's a step ahead of everything they do." Deku said with a frown.

"And they can't attack him without knowing where he is." Tsuyu added.

"His plan is perfect…" Momo commented. Both she and Iida had serious faces.

"Unfortunately for them, the match is already decided." Riku said with certainty. Sora's face turned sadder.

Due to Nezu and his High Standard quirk, Denki and Mina weren't able to reach the escape gate in time…

The duo rose up from a pile of rubble. Denki rested over a big chunk of metal as Mina pushed off a piece of concrete off her.

The horn played. " _Team Ashido and Kaminari retire due to time up."_ The match was over and Denki and Mina failed their exam…

"Dammit!"

"No!" Both students groaned in defeat. The girl slumped in the ground as Denki slammed down his fist in frustration.

Nezu took a sip of his cup of tea. "And that I left them an escape route. It's a shame." He said to no one in particular before starting to laugh.

"Denki, Mina-chan…" Sora said with a sad look on his face. He felt bad for them.

"They couldn't do anything. They must be very frustrated." Tenya commented as everyone looked on the screen the two of them being sad and frustrated of their loss.

"Yeah. And they really wanted to come to the training camp." Riku said feeling bad for them as well.

The door opened and there stood Ochako. "What? Mina-chan's team lost?" She asked as she quickly approached the others with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes. The principal's strategy was perfect." Momo replied looking saddened.

"Really? Can't be!" The round-faced girl replied feeling bad for her pink friend.

"It's hard to honestly think of someone that can deal with Nezu-sensei if he can correctly guess what you'll do." Sora commented as he crossed his arms.

"Actually, I think you could Sora." Riku said to him with a hand on his hip.

"Me?" Sora asked him as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Yep. Nezu-sensei might not be able to guess what you'll do. You're as unpredictable as it gets with plenty of options in combat." He replied smiling.

"I agree. You and Riku have the means to get out of many situations." Deku agreed smile.

"Huh. Guess you're right." Sora smiled at his friends.

"And even if you were to be cornered, things just turn out in your favor one way or another. That is one of your greatest strengths." Riku said to him with a slight teasing tone.

Sora smirked at him, knowing full well what he meant there. "Maybe." He said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Riku-chan made it sound like an accident." Tsuyu commented with her typical gesture.

"Hmm. Maybe not an accident, rather good luck is on his side." Tenya disagreed with her.

"Welp, people say I'm lucky." Sora grinned at this. Everyone then laughed for a bit.

Tenya then approached Ochako. "Uraraka-kun, congratulations for approving." He praised her.

"Yeah, you too, Iida-kun." She nodded at him with a smile.

"Ochako-chan, when you were fighting against Thirteen-sensei, what were you talking about with Aoyama-chan?" Tsuyu asked her.

"Huh? That's…" She began.

" _Do you like him?"_ Aoyama's words echoed in her mind.

Ochako's face turned hot and fully red. "Nothing! It's not about that! It's not that, it's not!" She wore a panicked face as she backed away, wailing her arms around frenetically.

"What's wrong, Uraraka-kun? You're red, you caught a cold?" Tenya asked her as she backed away. Izuku just looked at this in confusion.

" _Something happened, right, Ochako-chan?"_ Tsuyu knew this was the case as she put her finger on her chin.

The Keyblade Wielders, however, had a pretty good idea of what Yuga said to her. "Thinking what I'm thinking?" Riku whispered to Sora.

"Mm-hm" He nodded. "Poor Ochako-chan." He him.

"Yup." Riku agreed. Both knew that she either must still be unable to accept her feelings or work out her courage. Hopefully she'll come around soon, because Deku most likely won't.

The horn played once more and everyone looked at the screen.

* * *

" _Team Koda and Jirou. Practical exam. Ready, go."_ The seventh match started. The stage was a huge forest.

Kyouka and Koji walked deep in the forest.

"Let's avoid fighting against Present Mic if possible and let's pass through the gate. Alright?" She told her companion. Koji nodded in response. "Okay, let's go." She took off running with the shy boy right behind her.

At the observation room.

"The practical exam puts students with the teachers that they have trouble with." Tenya commented to his classmates as everyone looked at the screen.

"Yes." Momo replied.

"It's easy to understand that Jirou-san and Koda-kun teamed up." Deku commented.

Tsuyu nodded in agreement. "And they're up against Present Mic-sensei." She commented.

"The two of them have sound quirks. What will they do against a quirk that drowns out sound?" Izuku asked with seriousness.

"It's not only that. This will be a hard fight for Kyouka." Riku commented as he crossed his arms. "Due to her Earphone Jacks, she might be more sensible to really loud noises than most people. And what's more loud than Present Mic?" He glanced at his friends.

"So her ears might get hurt…" Sora said to him understanding this. Everyone else got worried at this prospect. "But, if she and Koji work together they might find out, right?" He tried to be optimistic.

"Hopefully." Riku replied as everyone glanced back at the screen.

Back at the match.

Present Mic stood right in front of the escape gate.

"C'mon, hurry up." He was already bored and annoyed. "I don't like to work with so much en-tree-siasm." He complained with a bad pun. "YEAHHHHHHH!" Using his Voice quirk, he let out a huge sound explosion that spread through the forest in seconds!

It reached both students. "How loud!" Kyouka winced in pain as she and Koda covered their ears from the insanely loud sound explosion. It lasted for a few seconds before it let up. "Koda, you can control animals with your quirk, right?" She asked for confirmation. The rock-shaped headed teen nodded in reply. "Can't you make some birds attack him?" She asked him again.

Koji waved his hands quickly in denial. " _Even if I order them that, Present Mic's voice will make the animals flee!"_ He said to her through gestures.

"Even if I cover my ears, my eardrums burst." Kyouka's ears rang hard. "It's not just better… It's like an upgraded version. I can't get close." She now realizes the pinch she and Koda were in. "And if we were, to escape or catch him, he must be in front of the gate so we won't avoid him." She continued as she and Koda ran forward.

Present Mic whistled cheerfully. "Hurry up…" He smirked. "AND COMEEEEEEE OOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!" He let out another sonic blast that reached the students.

"My ears…!" Kyouka winced in pain as she tried as best as she could to block off the sound from her ears.

"NO YETTTTT?!" Present Mic let out yet an deafening sound blast.

"I can't anymore! I can't…!" Kyouka once again suffered from the insanely high volume of Present Mic's Voice.

"HURRY UPPPPPP!" The Voice hero once again shouted from the other end of the forest. The students took cover behind some rocks as they endured until the blast let up.

The duo looked up from their cover.

"If he keeps up like this, he'll deafen us. What do we do?" The rocker girl asked. She then looked down and saw an ant. "An ant?" Then an idea came to her. "Koda, can you control insects? There's one. An ant." She asked him with a smile, she showed him the ant that rested on his left fist. The shy boy paled before letting out a shrill scream. Jirou looked surprised and she moved her fist closer. Koji screamed again and ran away from her and hid behind a tree. " _He's not good with insects."_ She thought to herself.

"THERE YOU AREEEEE!" Present Mic shouted at the students again.

Kyouka stood up as she kept her hands blocking her ears. "This is bad. For now…" She plugged her left jack at one of her speakers in her boots. "Cancel it!" Through the speakers she immensely amplified her heartbeat to pierce through Present Mic's sound blast and nullified it.

The sound waves reached the teacher. "What a boring sound." He commented with a smirk.

Kyouka shook her head off the sharp ringing in her head. She glanced at Koda "You have a plan?" She asked him. Koji shook his head in denial. The rocker girl looked down. "What do I do?" She had no time to ponder as both of them were hit with another sound explosion courtesy of Present Mic.

"NOT YETTTT?!" The voice hero shouted from very far away from the teens.

" _We have to escape! At this rate, we won't get close! Don't screw around!"_ Kyouka was overwhelmed and didn't think she could last long like this. She opened her eyes and looked at her companion. "Koda! Just tell me if it's possible to control insects." She told him.

" _It's possible…"_ Koji replied through a thumbs up. He was shaken.

"Then…" The purple haired shot her right jack at the rock and used vibrations to shatter it. Koji looked up and saw a pile of bugs where the rock used to be. He cried in fear. "I know you're scared, but-" She tried to calm him down.

"OIIIIIIIIIIII!" Present Mic shot another sound explosion at the two of them.

"He's very strong! I can't think of anything else!" Kyouka shouted at him. The blast lasted for a few seconds before it let up. "If you would do it, we could win! You can do it. You want to be a hero, right? Then, let's pass." She encouraged him with a smile.

Koji looked at her with small tears in his eyes. He then gasped as he noticed something. " _Jirou-san, your ears…"_ He noticed that her ears were bleeding. " _As I only fled, Jirou-san…"_ He was in shock and felt very guilty. He looked down at the pile of bugs. He sat down in the ground and closed his eyes. He then remembered the day he told his mother when he entered U.A., she was overwhelmed with joy and pride. " _Yes, I entered my dream school. U.A. High School, where you only move forward. Yes, my heart must always be Plus Ultra!"_ He removed his hands from his ears and forced himself to move towards the insects. "C'mon little ones. It's time to finish off the one responsible for all the noise. Listen up…" Using his quirk he fearfully commanded the insects.

"You do talk!" Kyouka shouted angrily. He wasn't mute, just really shy to even speak.

Present Mic still stood in front of the gate, he whistled while waiting. "What? Are they waiting until time's up?" He asked out loud as he was feeling impatient. He then looked down and saw a tiny crack in the soil right beside him and from it a large bunch of insects crawled up his right leg. He yelped in horror. " _They came underground, where there's almost no sound! That's why I hate forests!"_ He thought before letting out a comically intense scream that was heard through the whole forest!

Back in the observation room.

Everyone, except Tsuyu, looked grossed out.

"Eww…" Sora uttered.

"Whatever it works, I guess…" Riku commented.

"That's harsh even for a pro…" Tenya commented as well.

"Koda-kun, how extreme…" Deku commented with a fearful smile.

Recovery Girl looked angry. The horn played. "He lost against some bugs. Pathetic." The tiny nurse said upset as everyone watched how Koda, carrying Jirou in his arms, passed by an unconscious Present Mic.

" _Team Koda and Jirou passed."_ The match ended and Koji and Kyouka passed their exam!

* * *

**Eighth match. Team Hagakure and Shoji versus Snipe.**

The stage was a room full of columns.

Tooru and Mezou hid behind one of the columns. Bullets repeatedly hit from the other side.

"Shoji-kun, we can't move like this." The invisible girl said as she moved around her hands worriedly.

"Calm down, it's a distraction." The multi-armed teen replied. He used his tentacles to create an extra eye, ear and mouth. "Even so, escaping will be complicated. At least his moves are slow due to the weight." He added through his extra mouth. Through his extra eye he saw that Snipe was behind one of the columns nearby the escape gate.

Snipe reared his head from his hiding spot. "Let's see who hides better." He then threw a smoke bomb, creating a thick smokescreen.

"A smoke bomb? He wants to blind us?" Mezou asked as he saw this. "But it'll affect him too." He added though his extra mouth.

"But I feel your presence." Snipe said to the teens as he approached. He shot a round of bullets from his gun. Thanks to his Track quirk, he could know where his opponents are without having to see them.

Mezou took cover again as the bullets hit the column where he and Hagakure hid. The pilar started to collapse from the amount of bullets cracking it from the other side. The multi-armed teen ran away before it would fall apart. He took cover behind another column.

"You okay, Hagakure?" He asked his companion. However there wasn't a reply from her. "Hagakure?" He looked back from where he left, some bullets hit the ground. Among the debris he saw the girl's discarded gloves and shoes. "So that's what she's doing." He realized what her plan was. He left his hiding spot and ran forward.

"You precipitate!" Snipe felt his presence and aimed his gun forward and shot. Mezou came to a stop right a few centimeters off the straight line of bullets. He saw Snipe approaching him from within the cloud of smoke, his gun aimed at him. The teen raised his arms up. "You give up so easily?" The teacher asked as he came to a stop.

Suddenly out of nowhere a floating pair of handcuffs flew at him. Cuffing on the right wrist! "Got him!" Tooru cheered.

"When-?" Snipe tried to ask, however his elbow bounced off of something. "Something bounced?" He asked.

"Snipe-sensei!" The girl shouted angrily at him as she pulled his right arm.

The teacher quickly understood where he screwed up. "It was a misunderstanding! It wasn't on purpose!" He explained quickly to try and calm her down. (How awkward… XD)

The smokescreen dispersed and the horn played. " _Team Hagakure and Shoji passed!"_ The match ended and Tooru and Mezou passed.

At the observation room.

"Hagakure-san is the best when it comes to hiding!" Momo cheered happily. Tenya smiled as well.

"Shoji-kun also did a great job by attracting his attention." Deku said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Tsuyu and Ochako nodded in agreement. Sora and Riku also smiled.

The group looked back at the scream. The horn played. " _Team Mineta and Sero. Practical Exam. Ready, go."_ They watched as the ninth match started.

Ochako realized something. "Deku-kun, you're next, right? Won't you go to the area of the exam?" She asked him.

"Ah. Yeah, but I want to watch until the last moment." He nodded at her in reply. "It's useful to see how they use their quirks, and I feel like I'm gaining strength by looking at them. Everyone is amazing. Even if they don't pass, they fight until the end. They're U.A.'s great students that never give up." He said with a certain glint in his eyes and an excited smile.

Ochako smiled at this and her eyes glittered as well. "Yeah!" She nodded in agreement.

"Well…" Tenya began.

"There is one…" Momo continued with a plain face.

"...That already gave up." Tsuyu pointed at the screen. Everyone saw how Minoru just ran like a coward while crying.

"Mineta-kun?!" Deku flinched as he was eye-widened in shock.

"Is it that surprising?" Riku commented with a blunt expression with his hands pocketed.

"Not for me." Sora said with his arms crossed. He also wore a deadpan expression.

During the ninth match Mineta mostly ran away cowardly from Midnight while crying. Right at the start he and Sero were on guard and then Midnight approached, the tape teen acted quickly and warped his tape around the midget and threw him upwards to protect him from the R-rated heroine. However, she got behind Hanta and pulled off his helmet before he got affected by her Somnambulism quirk and put him to sleep and when he did his head dropped right into one of her breasts and now he sleeps blissfully in the woman's lap, much to the little perverts chagrin, he even cried blood out of deep jealousy.

As the others watched, Sora and Riku wore noticeable smiles. They were clearly enjoying some of that good old karma biting Minoru's ass off and not this time by their hand for a change.

At some point Minoru stopped running to reflect on his reasons to become a hero, he was so caught up on his thoughts that he reacted too late and received a hit from Midnight's whip, who came due to not resisting her sadistic impulses. The grape-headed midget ran as fast as he could as he held his breath due to Midnight airing out her sedative fragrance out of her body. He ran while also avoiding a hit from the woman's whip.

When he hid behind a rock he revealed that he actually purposefully attacked her there away from the door. He put Sero's tape on his mouth to not breathe and he used the Grape Rush move, he threw several of his sticky balls at her to leave her stuck.

The group was impressed with the smart move he pulled, even Recovery Girl.

At the end Minoru came back for the sleeping Hanta. "Damn. If you didn't try to save me, I wouldn't have to work so much." He said as he picked him up and dragged him to the escape the gate and walked passed it. " _Just for today, we'll leave the boobs for later!"_ He wore a proud smile, he knew when to leave lewd stuff aside and focus on what's important.

The horn played. " _Team Mineta and Sero passed!"_ The ninth match was over and Minoru and Hanta passed! (I was almost tempted to not gloss over this one because of Midnight, but then again… Fuck Mineta, right?)

At the observation room.

"Yes, they passed!" Tenya cheered.

"Mineta-san's plan worked!" Momo smiled. Tsuyu croaked happily.

"Hmph. Gotta admit that was a pretty good one. Minoru can be good when he wants to, which is admittedly almost never." Riku commented as he crossed his arms. "Looks like he does know when to set his priorities straight." He added.

"Yeah, good for him and Hanta." Sora nodded with a smile. "But, does it make me a bad person if I say I was half-expecting that this would end up horribly for Minoru?" He asked with a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"C'mon Sora… This is Minoru we're talking about here, of course no one would judge you if you did." Riku smirked at him.

The girls nodded in agreement.

"I would say that's being mean towards a fellow classmate, but… giving Mineta-kun's track record, it's actually understandable." Tenya sweat-dropped at this.

"Deku-kun, it's your-" Ochako turned to look at the greenette, but he was nowhere to be found. At some point he left without being noticed.

* * *

Deku was running towards the designated stage for his exam. " _Mineta-kun, congratulations!"_ He silently congratulated the midget with a smile. " _I'll try to be a great hero to not lose against-"_ His train of thought was cut off when he approached the gates to the stage and right outside stood Kacchan. The emerald teen slowed down as he approached the explosive blond.

Katsuki noticed his presence and looked at him over his shoulder. He scowled at the shitty nerd's worried face before looking back forward.

The childhood friends entered the reclipca city through the huge gates. They glanced forward as the gates closed behind them and the wind blew.

At the observation room.

The group looked at the screen, most teens display concern and worry in their eyes. The door opened and everyone looked and to their surprise they found none other than Cloud walking in.

"Cloud." Sora greeted him, everyone else was surprised to see the newbie teacher here.

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked as Cloud grabbed his Buster Sword before leaving it against the wall.

"I heard what those two kids, Deku and Katsuki, can do." Cloud began as he leaned in on the wall with his arms crossed. "I want to see what they can do myself." He continued as he glanced at the screen. "Also how rough will Toshinori be with them. He can be pretty intimidating and brutal when he wants to. You both could learn a lot watching this match." He glanced at the Keybladers with a cool look on his eyes.

"You sure are setting yourself as the 'bad boy' of the staff, eh?" Recovery Girl said to him with a smirk. Cloud didn't bother to reply.

Everyone set their eyes back on the screen. The other four teens felt a little uneasy with the SOLDIER in the room, he had an imposing presence with the no-nonsense, hardened warrior aura about himself.

" _Deku… Good-luck man, you'll need it. May your Heart be your guiding key."_ Sora silently wished his friend good luck. Riku's expression also told the same.

Back at the match.

Katsuki remembered how shitty Deku got ahead of him with his ability to control his quirk and him imitating his moves. His thoughts went to those shitty key-freaks and how they are always ahead of him all the goddamn time, so much so they even have to bring a brooding mercenary to test them in a no-holds-bar match. He clenched his left fist in frustration. He remembered his declaration at the green nerd and how much it pisses him off that he's now stuck with him to take this exam. He glanced at Deku with a fierce look in his eyes.

Izuku looked back at him, he looked away slightly scared and then glanced down before he looked at him again.

Bakugou took the first step forward and Midoriya followed after him. The explosive boy wore an enraged grimace as he walked.

The horn played. " _Team Midoriya and Bakugou. Practical exam. Ready, go."_ The tenth match began.

" _I must tell him… Since Kacchan and I are a team, we must talk normally…"_ Deku thought as he followed Kacchan before he sped up the pace and got beside him. "Ka-Kacchan, in the exam the teacher is the villain and us the heroes, so we must remember their combat skill and choose either to fight or flee. But in our case, the villain is All Might and fighting would be dangerous… I think it's a bad idea, so-" He tried to explain but Kacchan walked faster. "Wait, Kacchan!" He tried to keep up his pace with him.

"Stop following me!" He shouted at him and the greenette stopped out of surprise.

Izuku then resumed his pace. "I-if we continue upfront, All Might will be waiting for us. We should turn around-" He tried to change his mind, but the explosive blond interrupted him.

"Why should we flee? It's definitely better to beat him." Katsuki counter-argued with an aggressive tone.

"We should avoid combat at all costs!" Izuku insisted.

"We'll play with him until the end, and when he's tired, I'll defeat him!" Katsuki refused to budge with his plan.

Izuku stopped walking with a concerned face. " _It's hard to deal with Kacchan… But I can't think that now."_ He steeled his will and rushed at him. "Who do you think All Might is?!" He shouted at his childhood friend. "Even with an advantage, you won't defeat All Might!" He tried as hard as he could dissuade him as he approached him fast. Kacchan then turned around and knocked him away with his right fist. The boy landed on the ground as he held his face due to being punched right in there.

"Say no more…" Katsuki said to Deku with a dark look on his face. "You can't talk just because you're doing a bit better. Don't fuck with me." He continued as the nerd looked back at him.

Back at the observation room.

Recovery Girl sighed as the teens looked on worried. Cloud just watched silently without changing his expression. "They can't work as a team… Don't they know who they're up against?" The tiny nurse asked out loud worriedly.

Riku narrowed his eyes with clear anger at the explosive blond, but kept his feelings to himself. He understood why Kacchan was acting like this.

Sora does understand this too, but he had a rather concerned look on his face.

Back at the match.

All Might stood at the other end of the stage, behind him was the escape gate. " **Very Well…** " He brought his left fist back as he redied his attack. " **Here I come!** "

With the students. "Wait up, Kacchan!" Izuku shouted at him. "I'm telling you so we can pass the exam! Listen up!" He shouted as he sat up. Katsuki was walking away from him.

"I told you that I don't need your power to approve-!" Katsuki furiously yelled back at him.

"Don't yell! That's why we can never talk!" Izuku yelled back at him with the same intensity, he was getting sick of this.

All Might then threw a Delaware Smash forward, the resulting burst of wind was so strong that not only caused heavy damages to the whole area in a straight line, but also reached the duo from across the stage! The two of them were blown away along with the debris.

Katsuki was the first to stand up, the two of them heard steps approaching them.

" **What does it matter to damage the city?** " Both of them heard All Might, he was coming close to them.

" _What…? What's this…?"_ Izuku thought with a frightened look on his face.

" _What's this…?"_ Katsuki thought with a maniac grin which masked the inner fear he had.

" _...Intimidation?"_ Both saw All Might come out of the cloud of dust. With a powerful stomp, wind was raised to blow away all of the dust, the boys shielded their faces with their arms until the burst of wind let up.

" **If you consider this as an exam, you'll regret it.** " The man of legend warned the two students, both looked at him. " **I'm a villain, heroes. Come at me with all your might!** " He declared as one of his blue pupils became clear. Certainly a means of intimidation.

Izuku definitely felt it as he was terrified whereas Katsuki only smirked. "We can't fight him. Let's flee." The greenette told his companion as he quickly stood up and tried to run away.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Katsuki yelled at him.

All Might dashed at the shounens.

"Kacchan!" Deku shouted at him.

"Stun Grenade!" Kacchan raised his left hand forward and used his flashbang technique. The bright light forced All Might to stop and shield his face with his left arm.

"Go with all our might, All Might? Even if you didn't say it, that's what-!" Katsuki jumped at him with the intent of attacking him, but the no.1 hero grabbed him from the face, his hand almost fully covered his head. Despite this, Bakugou shot multiple tiny blasts at the Symbol of Peace.

" _ **If you grab someone by the face, you try to take out the hand by reflection. You're really thinking of defeating me, eh?**_ " All Might thought as he tanked the explosions like nothing. He then pushed away Bakugou's right hand before he slammed him hard on the ground! He removed his hand from the shounen's face. " **With such weak consecutive hits you won't achieve anything.** " He told the fallen teen. " **And…** " He then looked over his shoulder at his protege. In a blink of an eye he stood right behind him. " **You won't escape either, Midoriya-shounen. Will you flee leaving your companion behind?** " He asked the boy with an intimidating look on his face, his right pupil visible again.

The boy was terrified, it even made him think of Stain. " _Why does he remind me of the Hero Killer?"_ He questioned himself as he activated his Full Cowling. He jumped backwards into the air.

" **Hey. That's not right.** " All Might said to the shounen as he watched how he got away. Little that he knew was that Katsuki was flying in the same direction that he was jumping backwards.

"Move aside!" Katsuki shouted at Deku as he was flying using his explosions.

The emerald teen looked over his shoulder. "Kaccha-!" Both boys collided against each other in mid air.

At the observation room.

" _One wants to defeat All Might. The other wants to flee. The latter must admire him too much. For Izuku Midoriya, All Might is like a god."_ Recovery Girl thought as she saw how the boys fell to the ground. " _On the other hand, I don't know much about that boy, but going off the festival and his notes, he must have a great combat skill. Why is he in such a hurry…?"_ She then glanced at Bakugou, who sat on the ground to recover his breath before he stood up and walked at All Might.

" _Katsuki Bakugou… He's just as I was told: Arrogant, prideful, competitive, with a fierce disposition and always tries to demonstrate his supposed superiority at any given chance even if it's against better judgment. He's smart and a genius in combat with nigh-perfect proficiency with his quirk, but his personality and unwillingness to cooperate hold him back. It's clear as day that his envy for those that are better than him, especially Sora and Riku who are so far ahead of him. Not only that, he and Deku don't get along at all. They seemed to be at odds with each other since they were children, more so now that he has progressed significantly while it seems Katsuki didn't. All the more reason why he is in so much hurry to become the best. He's walking on a slippery slope, and at any moment he might slip."_ Cloud analyzed Bakugou's character based on the information given to him by the staff and what he had seen with his own eyes during the Sports Festival, other previous instances and right now. As of now he wasn't confident with the path that kid is taking so far. " _Izuku Midoriya. In many regards he's a lot like Sora: A good kid with a heart of gold and a strong will, always seeking to help anyone in need. His heart never stirs him wrong. No wonder why he and Sora are basically best friends despite the clear distinctions between them. However, just like Sora, he has a tendency of being reckless with detrimental results for himself. Not to mention that despite his willpower, he's personality is meek and timid and suffers for social deficiency issues due to his upbringing. Those are being corrected, but it's a long process before his confidence improves to the desired results. And lastly is his almost borderline concerning admiration for Toshinori, since as a child he always idolized him. There's nothing wrong with that, but it might limit his potential to grow if he keeps up trying to imitate him, it's definitely an issue for him right now if he refuses to fight Toshinori. Then again it makes sense from a logical perspective that he prefers to flee. Deku is a pretty smart kid with good analytical skills and thankfully got a better hand on his One for All, it's just 5% of his full power, but it's a good start. As long as he keeps up walking this path and working hard, he'll be ready when the time comes, Sora will make sure that happens. Deku not only can learn a lot from him, but Sora too can gain a lot from him as well, both can grow a lot with each other's help."_ The blond swordsman then analyzed Midoriya's character by what Toshinori himself has told him as well as the rest of the staff, and what he has seen with his own eyes during the Sports Festival, previous instances and right now. As of now, unlike the explosive teen, he feels more confident with the path the greenette was walking on so far.

Back at the match.

Izuku was on all fours on the ground, he was staggering briefly before he looked up at Kacchan walking towards All Might. "Kacchan!" He quickly stood up again.

"Move out." He told him with a deep voice. His head was looking down.

"I told you that we can't beat him up front." Deku tried to change his mind again as Kacchan walked past him.

"Shut up. I'll win. That's what it means to be a hero!" Bakugou answered back at the nerd with a fierce look on his face.

Izuku remembered one time when he and Kacchan were kids. The spiky blond was super excited about All Might back then. Izuku quickly approached his childhood friend. "Then, all the more reason to avoid-" He tried to reason with him again as he grabbed him from his left shoulder.

"Let go! Don't touch me!" Katsuki angrily shook him off.

" **For now, I'm giving a present to the one that wants to flee!** " All Might then dived from the sky with a street railing at his feet. He dropped this on top of Izuku, the railing was nailed to the ground on top of him, restraining the boy's movement!

Katsuki reacted quickly and aimed his right hand forward. However, All Might landed a severely heavy punch on his abdomen that sent him flying! The force of the attack even forced Bakugou to puke before he landed harshly on the ground.

"Kacchan!" Izuku yelled in utter shock. The dust settled and Kacchan layed on the ground wincing in agonizing pain. The greenette clenched his right fist as he watched his fallen friend. The memory from before flashed in his mind once more. Little Kacchan and his friends watched with excitement on TV how All Might defeated four villains on his own, Kacchan was the one that was excited the most at that moment. He deeply admired that no matter how many troubles their idol had, All Might always won. " _He's an idiot… But, yes… It doesn't matter the situation, you always try to win. That's why I admire you."_ Izuku thought as he tried to break free of his restriction. Meanwhile, Katsuki forced himself to slowly and surely get up once more.

All Might walked up to Katsuki as he slowly got back on his feet. " **I know why you're upset. It's because of Midoriya-shounen's progress as well as the Keyblade Wielders'.** " The man said as he stood right beside him. " **But even so, a level 1 power and a level 50 one don't improve at the same time. You're wasting your potential. You understand? You know it, right? You can still grow a lot! But I'm not talking about power-** " He turned to look at him. The teacher tried to give him a word of advice.

"Shut up, All Might…" However, Bakugou interrupted him in a soft, weakened voice. The no.1 hero looked at him confused. "If I must help that idiot… I prefer losing…" He declared with a dejected expression. His will to fight was gone and there was only resignation in his eyes.

Izuku looked at this in disbelief and All Might didn't immediately reply. Deku activated his Full Cowling.

" **I see… Don't regret it.** " It was all that the legendary hero said as he backed his right fist, ready to strike him.

" _Dammit…!"_ Katsuki only stood there waiting for the final blow. However, instead of All Might, it was Deku that punched him right in the face, sending him forward to avoid All Might's attack. The emerald teen had broken free of his restraint and dashed at his friend.

"Don't say you prefer losing!" Deku shouted at him. Kacchan rolled on the ground before stopping. Izuku carried him over his shoulder and dashed into an alleyway.

" **I didn't think that Midoriya-shounen would come… I lowered my guard.** " All Might commented, he was taken by surprise. He rubbed the back of his neck before looking at the weights in his arms. " **This sure is heavy…** " He muttered to himself.

Deku kept running within the alley as he was carrying Kacchan. "Put me down, you moron!" The explosive teen demanded angrily.

"It's alright." Deku replied.

"I said put me down!" Katsuki then elbowed the back of the nerd's head. Both of them fell to the ground.

Izuku and Kacchan leaned on the walls as they panted in exhaustion. "Kacchan, I really can't think of how to defeat him or how to escape." The greenette admitted as he stood up while still leaning against the wall.

"Huh?!" Katsuki looked at him in bewilderment.

"Before giving up, try using me! Don't say that it's alright losing!" Deku said to his childhood friend with an upset frown. "You're you because you always try to win, right?" He continued as he looked down with a sad look on his face. The emerald teen looked back at Kacchan, while he was in first year of elementary school, he defeated two bullies of 4th year that bumped into him on his own. Little Izuku was amazed at such a feat from his friend back then. "Always wins at the end… You said that since we were kids. How can you give up?" Deku kept up talking and Kacchan only got more and more angry at him until he yelled and threw an explosive punch. He had punched the wall right beside Deku's head, leaving an impression on it. "Kacchan…?" Izuku muttered, briefly paralyzed from the scare.

"I won't say it again, shitty nerd." Katsuki said to him in a raspy voice. His eyes looking to the ground. Deku looked at him. "Against that absurd speed, it doesn't matter if you flee, you won't avoid fighting." He continued.

"But we have no chance. Not against All Might-" Izuku tried to argue back.

"Shut up, asshole! I'll kill you!" Katsuki shut him up immediately. "He doesn't even feel a simple hit. I got it with those blows. So…" He then began to explain his strategy.

All Might was jogging as he was trying to find the students. " _ **Where's Midoriya-shounen? Since he hid, does that mean he's going to the gate?**_ " He asked himself as he looked around for any sign of his protege and his friend.

Then Katsuki jumped out from an alley behind All Might. "Where are you looking at?!" He yelled as he aimed his right hand at All Might. He was missing his left gauntlet.

" **Behind, eh?** " All Might at the shounen from over his shoulder.

" _You annoy me!"_ Katsuki's face was twisted in an upset expression, tears came out of his eyes. All Might turned around and got on guard before Bakugou shot an explosion at him right in the face. " _Who would work with somebody like you?!"_ Katsuki shot another blast before landing on the ground, he shot another one while crouching and rushed at his opponent as he shot yet another one. "DEKU!" He yelled and then from behind All Might came out Deku, in his right arm he wore Katsuki's missing gauntlet.

" _So we'll hit him with everything from up close. Our only chance is to cause damage and put some distance."_ Izuku followed his end of Katsuki's plan. He aimed the gauntlet at All Might.

" _ **I see!**_ " All Might looked behind him as he realized the shounens' plan. Bakugou used an explosion to jump high into the air.

"SHOOT!" Katsuki ordered him.

"Sorry, All Might!" Deku then pulled off the gauntlet's trigger and from it a massive explosive barrage came out! The force of the blast strained his shoulder and pushed him back significantly. " _My shoulder…!"_ The boy held his right shoulder as the explosion let up. " _Kacchan, you used something like this?"_ He was amazed how Kacchan could tolare the force of that sort of blast like nothing.

"Run, you idiot!" Katsuki shouted at him as he flew overhead.

"Right!" Deku activated his Full Cowling and dashed after him.

" _Don't say that you prefer losing!"_ Deku's words resounded in Katsuki's head. The explosive teen scowled deeply at this.

As the dust settled, it was revealed that All Might was sat on the ground with no injuries at all. " **They got me… A middle option between fighting and fleeing. It's a good improvised plan.** " He commented to himself. " _ **They also limited the damages by aiming at places already destroyed. I taught them that in the first battle training.**_ " He glanced at the surrounding buildings and saw that they were intact. He stood up and coughed a bit. " _I see. "_ _ **The two of them are very smart. But they crumble down when it comes to being together. Envy, hate, persecution. Admiration, rejection, pride. From what I heard, they have so many mixed up feelings, that they don't know how to interact anymore.**_ " All Might watched them dash as fast as they could to the escape gate. He coughed in his fist and saw that he spewed out a bit of blood. " _ **It's not something that can be resolved so soon, but cooperating here surely will be a big step for the future.**_ " He then leaned on his knees. " **Then… Your Sensei will do his best!** " He declared, his right pupil glowing.

Deku and Kacchan were dashing as fast as they could, the escape gate was insight!

"Almost there… We almost made it to the escape gate." Deku said to his friend as both were fast approaching. "It's more cuter than necessary, but as long as one of us gets through, we'll approve." He added.

" _Dammit. He sent that shockwave from here to where we were? Goddammit."_ Katsuki cursed under his breath. It was crazy that the damages extended from that far.

"It doesn't seem like All Might is after us. Did he go unconscious?" Deku wondered out loud.

"Idiot, you didn't stop saying that we couldn't beat him! That wouldn't have been enough!" Kacchan shouted at him. "When he reaches us, I'll crush him with my gauntlet!" He declared with a frown.

" **Right. And then?** " It was then that All Might appeared right between them. Katsuki tried to attack him, but All Might destroyed his gauntlet from a single punch. " **What are you surprised about?** " In a swift motion he destroyed the gauntlet that Izuku wore.

" _How fast…"_ Izuku was shocked at All Might's insane speed.

" **Due to these weights, this isn't even my max speed.** " All Might declared. " **Now, die, heroes!** " He then hit Bakugou with his knee right below the chin with enough force to send him flying to the top floor of a building!

"Kacchan!" Deku hurried to go to him, but All Might grabbed him by the right arm.

Katsuki jumped off the building. "Don't fuck with me!" He tried to attack All Might with an explosion, but All Might used Izuku's body to attack him first. The result was him slamming both of them harshly into the ground!

At the observation room.

The teens looked at this in total shock. Ochako even looked on the verge of tears.

Sora and Riku looked out right horrified. "Deku… Kacchan…" The Hero of light muttered.

"See? I told you, didn't I?" The boy looked beside him to find Cloud standing right beside him. He wore an aloof expression as he crossed his arms, his Buster Sword on his back. "The craziest part is that's not even everything he's got. But you both knew that already, you fought right beside him after all." He turned to look at Sora and Riku..

Back at the match.

" **Amazing, shonens. You cooperate even if reluctantly just to face me.** " As the dust faded, All Might said as he rose up Deku's limp body from his arm. He also had his right foot on Kacchan's back and forced him against the ground. " **But that… was a prerequisite for the exam.** " He concluded as he had both teens in a pinch.

" _An overwhelming speed… His resistance and power are too… It's simple… It's true power."_ Katsuki thought as he looked at his idol. " _I remember by facing him. Yes. This man is the biggest wall in the world. The greatest hero!"_ He knew this without a doubt. All Might was truly the greatest.

"Damn…" Deku had activated his Full Cowling and tried to break free of All Might's ironclad grip on him.

" **Why that face, Midoriya-shounen?** " All Might asked him as he saw the look of utter desperation on the boy's face. He then threw him away. Izuku landed on the ground. " **Escape from me with your full power and run to the escape gate. It seems to be your answer, but now that I destroyed Bakugou-shounen's gauntlets, you lost your full power.** **It's over.** " He declared with absoluteness.

"Shut up…!" Katsuki opened his right palm, it glowed orange as a few sparks flew. Then he unleashed a powerful explosion! The blast was strong enough to send All Might flying! Within the cloud of smoke, Kacchan got up, his right arm hurts like hell. Izuku looked up to see what happened and then Kacchan grabbed and pulled him up from his mouth protector. "I'll send you flying!" He said to him angrily. Izuku looked at him eye-widened in shock. "I don't like it, but with what we got, it's the only way of winning!" He declared as he prepared to throw the damn nerd away.

"Wait! Don't tell me-!" Izuku tried to argue, but it was too late.

"DIE!"

" _Die?!"_

Katsuki then used the force of an explosion to send him flying towards the escape gate!

" _Seriously, Kacchan?!"_ Izuku thought at the ridiculousness of this move. Katsuki's right arm winced due to the explosion he just made. " _But now, while All Might is in the air, the goal…"_ The greenette took advantage of the momentum to reach the escape gate.

" **New Hampshire Smash!** " All Might used this variant of his smash to push himself backwards at high speeds. He collided right into Izuku's back! Katsuki saw this and used his explosions to get to the air. The force of the impact was so much that it could even be heard how Deku's back snapped! The boy cried in agony. " **Don't be naive, heroes!** " All Might said to the students. Due to the collision, Deku was sent flying towards a bus, he bounced off it before landing on the ground with a loud thud.

"The gauntlets were to use my full power without risks!" Katsuki used his explosions to dash at All Might while in mid air. All Might glanced at him from over his shoulder. "It was stupid. I couldn't beat you without taking risks!" He declared with a maniac smirk as he aimed his arms forward. The veins in his arms became pronounced as he charged up his next attack. He then unleashed another huge blast upon All Might!

Izuku shielded his eyes with his left arm. " _The big explosion that he used in the festival. Twice…"_ He recognized this kind of great blast that he used. Twice in a row… It's dangerous for him.

Katsuki's arms pained him horribly as he descended to the ground. "Go, Deku! Quickly!" He shouted at him.

Izuku tried to get up. " _My back…"_ However, the pain in his back made it difficult for him. He recoiled from it.

"I can still move better than you with your mimicry power!" Katsuki landed back on the ground safely. He then changed forward. All Might came out of the cloud of smoke, he dived at him. "Be useful, scum!" He then unleashed another huge barrage of explosions at All Might. But the strain in his arms got worse and worse.

" _I'll advance even if it hurts…"_ Izuku moved weakly and slowly towards the door, his vision was getting blurry. " _If I go to the gate, All Might will try to block me… Kacchan should be able to take the chance…"_ He then activated his Full Cowling as he slowly took one step after the other. All Might jumped after him with the intent to stop him. Katsuki, however, got between them and threw another explosion at him, but All Might dodged it. He grabbed the boy by the skull and dragged him harshly into the ground! Izuku turned to look at this in utter shock.

" **Sleep, Bakugou-shounen**. **I'm sorry, but as a teacher, it's traumatic to watch you destroy your own bodies.** " All Might said to his pinned student.

Katsuki then grabbed All Might's wrist, he created a powerless blast. All Might was surprised to see him still conscious. "Hurry up, you stupid…" He muttered weakly. "I'll… break…" He let out two puffs of smoke from his right arm. All Might looked at him with a pained expression. "Even,if I have to shred myself apart, I'll win as I want to… I won't accept that not even like this I can't beat you…" He muttered to All Might and then bit his hand. "I won't!"

Deku activated his Full Cowling once more. " _Kacchan!"_ He refused to leave him behind, not after he saved him!

All Might quickly turned to look at his successor. " **Don't!** " However, the shounen already dashed at him.

" _Saving people with a smile, no matter the problem…"_ Those were the words of his idol.

"Please, move aside, All Might!" Izuku wore a wavering, and yet determined grin. He charged more power on his right fist. "Smash…!" He landed a heavy punch in All Might's face, strong enough to move him away from his friend. He quickly grabbed Kacchan and dashed to the escape gate as All Might coughed for a bit.

" **No-** " He tried to go after then, but he fell to his knees as he coughed more. Vapor was coming out of him, he was hitting his limit.

" _He's unconscious... "_ Izuku noticed that his friend was knocked out. " _Sorry, Kacchan. That's how I am…"_ He silently apologized to his friend as he kept up running to the gate.

" **Dang it. He could have gone through the gate alone.** " All Might muttered to himself before he coughed some more, he had spewed some blood on his fist. " **He punched me with all his might.** " He then looked at his successor as he ran to the gate with his friend in tow. The teens in the observation room looked at this in awe." _ **Yes. You were like that from the beginning. You can't help but to save those in need. And in those cases, there's no wall that can stop you.**_ " He thought as he looked how his protege successfully crossed through the gate! " _ **Yes. That's the kind of person you've always been.**_ "

" _Team Midoriya and Bakugou approved!"_ The match was over and Izuku and Katsuki approved their exam!

* * *

At the observation room.

The teens cheered. Ochako and Tsuyu joined hands as the former skipped out of joy.

"He did it!" Riku cheered as he and Sora surrounded each other with one arm each.

"Way to go, Deku!" Sora wore a big happy grin.

Recovery Girl smiled.

Cloud wore a tiny smile. " _Not bad at all, Deku. You're a lucky kid too."_ He was impressed with the emerald teen. The Keyblade Wielders' celebration was cut short when Sora felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw that it was Cloud, who was turned around. "Sora, Riku. It's time." He told them with a serious tone. Sora gasped. His face turned serious and he nodded in reply. "I'll be waiting." And with that he let go of him and walked towards the door. Sora's mind flashed back to the first time he ever saw Cloud.

Cloud walked out of the room and everyone was briefly speechless.

"Guess it's our turn now." Sora turned to look at his best friend.

"Yup." Riku nodded.

"Sora-kun, Riku-kun. I wish you good luck." Tenya said to them. "You have a difficult challenge up ahead, but I know you will pass." He added with a smile.

"You'll come with us to the training camp, right?" Ochako said to them with a bright smile. Tsuyu nodded in agreement.

"But of course! No way we'll be missing that! Summer isn't meant to be spent studying." Sora replied with a grin as he put his hand behind his head.

"Besides, you'll be bored without us." Riku joked as he pocketed his hands. The group then shared a brief laugh.

"Sora-kun." Momo approached him. She had her hand on her chest. "I'll be watching how you and Riku-kun win. I know you'll do your best." She told him with a warm smile and a blush on her face. She was certain that the boys could win this.

Sora smiled at her. "Thanks, Momo-chan." He thanked her with a nod. "You all just watch. Riku and I will pass this exam with flying colors!" Sora said with a confident grin.

"Great. Now you jinxed it." Riku joked with a teasing smirk.

"Hey." Sora played along. The boys laughed for a bit. "Ready, Riku?" He asked him with a smile.

"You know it." Riku replied nodding. "Let's see what Cloud's made off." He added with a determined smile.

"Yeah!" Sora nodded with determination.

And so the two of them walked out towards their designated stage for their match.

* * *

The stage for the eleventh and final match of Class 1-A's practical exam was yet another city replica. It was in a circular shape with a huge tower right in the middle. The stage was called Ground Midgar. (Yes, this stage is a replica of Midgar from FF7. Just way smaller than the real deal and of course without the slums. But it has a nigh-exact replica of the Shinra Building.)

At the observation room. The teens watched anxiously as Sora and Riku entered Ground Midgar.

Kyouka, who came back from her match, Eijio and even Shouto came into the room to watch as well.

Sora and Riku had entered the stage, the gates behind them closed.

The horn played. " _Team Nomura and Yasue. Practical Exam. Ready, Go!"_ And so their match began. Wind blew and both Keyblade Heroes saw a figure approaching them. It was obvious Cloud, who was walking calmly towards them. He came to a stop at a considerable distance from them.

"You came." He said to them.

Sora smirked. "No way we wouldn't." He replied.

"Hope we didn't keep you waiting." Riku said with serious determination.

"Nope." He bluntly replied. Cloud reached out for his Buster Sword, grabbed the handle.

Sora and Riku called forth their Keyblades and went into their fighting stances. "Ready to do this, Sora?" Riku asked him.

"You bet!" The hero of light replied with determination.

"Now…"The SOLDIER unhooked his huge blade from his back and got into a fighting stance. "...Come at me, heroes." He wore a cold expression.

Sora and Riku then dashed at him at full speed, leaving impressions on the concrete.

Keyblades in hand ready to battle. A Clash between otherworldly warriors has just begun…

_To be Continued..._


End file.
